La nueva casa de Harry
by fadamaja
Summary: Continuación de la historia "La primera detención de Harry" de kbinnz. un chico solitario, un hombre enojón y resentido. Cuando la seguridad de uno le es confiada al otro, todos creen que va a salir todo muy mal. No es slash. Terminada
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de la increíble historia de kbinnz, Harry's new home, que es una secuela de la historia, La primera detención de Harry. Esta historia cuenta de bastantes capítulos, pero se encuentra completa. Yo voy a subir por lo menos un capitulo por semana, espero que les guste, cualquier critica por la traducción es bien recibida .igual le agradezco a mi genial beta Angela Black Blood por su apoyo y paciencia. Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Ahora vamos con el primer capitulo.

Angela black: harta paciencia con todos los errores que tiene, pero igual van a entender las cosas

La nueva casa de Harry

Capitulo 1

"Severus, ¿deseabas hablar conmigo? ¿Acerca del señor Potter, supongo?" Albus Dumbledore dijo alentadoramente, ofreciéndole un pote con pastillas de limón.

"No, muchas gracias, director," Snape replico, tratando de no dar vuelta los ojos frente al dulce que se le ofrecía. Realmente, incluso con magia, ¿Cómo al hombre todavía le quedaban dientes? Cualquiera que dudara del poder de la magia de Dumbledore solo tendría que comparar su poder con su dentadura. "Si, es sobre Potter. Tu has solicitado" – ordenado- "Que determine unos substitutos apropiados para esos horribles Muggles que tu consideraste adecuados durante la década pasada."

Albus suspiro. "dudo que alguna ves sea capas de perdonarme. Solo estoy contento que tu descubrieras la verdad del comportamiento abusivo que tenia asía Harry y que lo convencieras ha hablar."

Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto, no era como si hubiera sido solo por suerte y a la completa malinterpretación de los hechos que hizo el muchacho, pero el no iba a admitir eso.

"Claramente tu tienes una conexión especial con el muchacho," continuo Dumbledore aprobadoramente.

Snape perdió su sonrisa. Lo último que quería era que alguien pensara que le importaba el mocoso. Este era el engendro de James Potter, ¡por Merlín! Y ya Minerva había contraído una salvaje e incorrecta noción acerca de su relación con el chico, llamando a Snape su "protector", era inconcebible. El ciertamente no quería que el Director cayera en la misma trampa e imaginara que sentía otra cosa que no fuera desprecio por el pequeño monstruo.

Después de todo, Harry Potter había sido la razón por la que Dumbledore había dado una velada amenaza de muerte contra de Severus y era en serio. Snape suprimió un escalofrió. El todavía podía sentir el poder de Albus agitándose alrededor de él mientras le decía la advertencia, seguramente la única advertencia que Snape iba a recibir del tema. Obviamente, su mejor estrategia era mantenerse lo más lejos posible del mocoso no fuera a hacer algo estúpido, de nuevo.

Snape forzó afuera el sentimiento de culpa que todavía lo acompañaba cuando le venia a la memoria el flacucho niño de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes .no era como si hubiera querido golpear al chico– bueno, si. De echo lo había echo, pero no había querido golpearlo tan fuerte – bueno, actualmente, en ese momento había querido… pero inmediatamente había lamentado su accionar. Ahora era torturado no solo por el hecho de que había perdido el control ya había golpeado al niño, pero también por la memoria de que en ese momento, había querido hacerlo.

Durante todo el tiempo que se había dedicado a ser un Mortifago, se había consolado con el hecho de que no como muchos otros, como Lucius Malfoy o el mismo Voldemort, el nunca había disfrutado las tortura o el asesinato como los demás. Incluso después de que perdió la fe y huyo donde Dumbledore, el se había sentido superior a los demás por no haber compartido sus perversos placeres. Cuando Dumbledore lo había salvado de Azkaban y lo había animado a espiar a su antiguo amo, el lo había echo sabiendo que sus actividades futuras como Mortifago eran un medio para ayudar al la Orden del Fénix y eso le dama aun mas fuerza para despreciar al Señor tenebroso. ¿Como iba ahora a comparar su imagen con la de un hombre que había golpeado a un niño tan fuerte que lo había lanzado contra una pared?

Mejor no pensar mucho sobre aquello, y mucho mejor tratar de evitar al chico lo más posible.

"No existe ninguna conexión," dijo firmemente, frunciendo el ceño a Dumbledore. "el chico confió en mi porque lo engañe. Como siempre, la ingenuidad Gryffindor no tuvo comparación contra la astucia de un Slytherin."

"Si tu lo dices, mi querido muchacho," el tono del Director hacia claro que estaba siguiéndole la gracia al profesor.

Snape frunció el ceño con más fiereza, pero a Dumbledore los ojos le brillaron aun más. "As como estaba diciendo," Snape decidió que era mejor continuar con la tarea que había venido a entregar, en vez de sumergirse en un argumento que suponía que no iba a ganar, "estoy aquí para discutir donde será puesto Potter."

"¿Si?" lo insito Albus a continuar.

"Siguiendo una intensiva investigación en la psicología del muchacho, buenas practicas para cuidados de niños, y el mejor tratamiento para niños victimas de abuso" – Dumbledore cerro sus ojos brevemente, el dolor en su rostro causando incluso a Snape un poco de culpa "- he determinado que Potter se encontraría mejor con una mezcla de ambientes. Como nunca ha tenido un ambiente familiar normal, el requiere exposición a una típica vida familiar. Metiéndolo en el hábito de una familia, el será capaz de observar una sana dinámica niño-padre al igual que aprender como se relacionan normalmente los hermanos entre ellos. Pese a que el fue criado junto a su primo Muggle, esta claro que la relación no fue para nada de hermanos. Potter necesita aprender sobre la sana rivalidad que existe entre hermanos y la cercanía – que me han dicho – es posible entre ellos. Esto le servirá después en la vida, cuando el decida tener sus propios hijos, además de ayudarlo a interactuar sin sus compañeros."

"Eso suena bastante razonable, Severus. ¿Tienes cantidades potenciales para esta familia?"

"Potter ya se ha echo amigo con el menor de los Weasley, y como ambos padres fueron miembros de la Orden durante la guerra, asumo que estarán felices de recibir al Niño-Que-Vivió. Lo que es mejor, con el tamaño de su camada, otro niño será apenas notado." Fijándose que Dumbledore frunció el ceño, Snape levanto una ceja desafiante. "además, los siempre sufridos Weasley se beneficiarían con la mesada que tu les dabas a los Muggles. Y no tengo duda que pese a sus necesidades, ellos la usaran para cosas que realmente beneficiaran a Potter además de a los chicos Weasley, en ves de, como lo hicieron los Dursleys, reservándolo para la pura ventaja de la ballena que tienen por hijo."

Dumbledore asintió gentilmente. "me gusta tu idea, Severus. He notado como Ron y Harry se han echo amigos cercanos rápidamente, y creo que Ron se beneficiara de la presencia de Harry en su familia también. El es un objetivo muy tentador para los gemelos, no teniendo un gemelo propio que lo respalde, y mientras su hermanita se puede aliar con él, la posición de Ginny como La única mujer Weasley en siete generaciones la tiende a proteger de las bromas mas fuertes de los gemelos opacando a Ron. Creo que tener un aliado de su misma edad será muy beneficioso para él."

"Difícilmente considere el bienestar del chico _Weasley_ como un factor importante en esta decisión", Snape objeto enojadamente.

"Si, Severus, lo se", el tono de Dumbledore estaba Cargado de reproche. "es por eso que tengo que considerarlo. Harry difícilmente tiene experiencia con una armoniosa y útil experiencia familiar si su presencia impacta en forma negativa en los miembros de la familia, particularmente con el miembro con el que debería llevarse mejor."

"Yo… no había considerado el tema desde esa perspectiva," Snape admitió con reluctancia. "quizás como mi experiencia es de hijo único no me fije bien en el detalle de las relaciones entre los hermanos Weasley."

"No hay problema," la bienhechora sonrisa de Dumbledore reapareció. "Después de todo, estamos de acuerdo de que será beneficioso para ambos muchachos, y creo también que Molly y Arthur van a estar de acuerdo con este arreglo. ¿Pero creo que mencionaste una mezcla de ambientes? ¿Quiere decir eso que no quieres que los Weasley sean nombrados los guardianes de Harry?"

Snape tirito al imaginar a cualquiera – incluido Potter – al sobre excitable clan Weasley. "en absoluto, Director. Me imagino a los Weasley como un lugar al que el pueda ir frecuentemente, pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sus guardianes. Aunque es importante que Harry experimente una normal vida familiar, es más imperativo que tenga un guardián con el cual pueda desarrollar una cercana relación y en el cual pueda confiar. Dada su historia, esto va a ser difícil. Le han dicho por años que no sirve para nada y de que es un anormal; necesitara unos guardianes que lo ayuden a sobreponerse a este condicionamiento. Tendrán que estar dedicados a asistirlo en esto dedicándose exclusivamente e a sus necesidades. Los libros dicen claramente que Potter puede no saber lo que necesita, mucho menos solicitarlo. Por esta razón, sus guardianes tienen que ser personas que le den la debida atención que merece y necesita. Los Weasley difícilmente pueden hacer eso."

"Hmm. Veo tu punto de vista. Quizás una pareja joven –"

Snape frunció el ceño. "las parejas jóvenes se dedican a aparearse, Director. ¿Acaso no me exprese claramente? Potter necesita ser su única preocupación; no puedo permitir que sus guardianes se distraigan con sus propios mocosos. Además, Potter probablemente necesitara una mano firme – "Snape se ruborizo con la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore. "No quise decir literalmente, Director," protesto en su defensa. "quiero decir que incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias Potter debe ser considerado un chico problema, y como tal necesitara que sus guardianes le establezcan una clara estructura en su vida con apropiadas consecuencias en caso de mala conducta." Snape aclaro su garganta. No sabía como decir lo siguiente sin sonar demasiado sentimental. "también necesitaran proveer a Potter algo llamado 're afirmamiento positivo' que parece referirse a hartas cantidades de apoyo, animo, y reforzamiento. En corto, a-amor."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con regocijo, pero solamente asintió. "¿entonces crees que una pareja mayor, con mas experiencia?"

"Eso seria lo ideal, pero debes ser cuidadoso de que hayan echo un buen trabajo anteriormente en la crianza de sus hijos. Y por supuesto, el riesgo de nietos que requieran de su atención, también tiene que verse. Me han dicho que los nietos pueden ser incluso una distracción más grande que los hijos. Aunque también me preocupa que una pareja mayor no tenga la energía para lidiar con un niño de esta edad, y menos comprender las preocupaciones de un adolescente."

"Hmm. Veo a que te refieres."

"Quizás el aspecto mas importante – aparte de la Buena disposición para dedicarse enteramente al bienestar de Potter – es alguien que entienda por lo que el chico a pasado. ´puede ser difícil para aquellas personas que no han experimentado abuso comprender el comportamiento de los sobrevivientes de este. Dicho esto, ellos no deben sentir lastima por el muchacho o excusar el mal comportamiento por que en el pasado el fue castigado con demasiada severidad. Necesitaran mucha fuerza de carácter para enfrentarse a Potter cuando les ponga los ojitos de perro triste que este tipo criaturas manipuladoras emplea."

Dumbledore parecía estar luchando contra la risa cuando pregunto educadamente, "¿Harry a tratado esta técnica contigo, Severus?"

"Por supuesto que no, Director," respondió Snape. "De echo, usted a probado mi punto de que los guardianes de Potter necesitan tener experiencia en materias de abuso. Har – Potter ha sido entrenado, sin duda brutalmente, para aceptar cualquier tipo de tratamiento, no importa cuan vicioso, como si lo mereciera. En su actual condición, es incapaz de evadir un castigo por muy injusto que sea, simplemente no puede hacerlo." El no pudo evitar recordar lo rápidamente que Harry había aceptado la supuesta paliza con el bastón que le propinaría Snape por tener mala caligrafía. Le dio un escalofrió; esa era una memoria muy cercana a sus castigos de infancia. Por alguna razón, esos recuerdos habían estado muy cerca a la superficie últimamente.

"Sin embargo," continuo, dejando de lado los recuerdos inconfortables, "Con el tratamiento adecuado, y con el indudable animo y guía de los engendros Weasley, es de esperar que Potter alcanzara eventualmente el punto donde el tratara ese tipo de chantaje emocional. Sus guardianes deberán tener suficiente fuerza de carácter para tratar ese tipo de manipulaciones y re forzar el castigo correspondiente a la ofensa que el haga."

"Espero que no estés sugiriendo que Harry merece un guardián demasiado estricto. Seguramente compasión y afecto deberían ser lo mas importante –"

"Director, proveerlo de dulces de limón y arrumacos cuando se comporta mal difícilmente llegara al desarrollo de un adulto sano," dijo Snape impacientemente. "Potter debe aprender lo que significa hacerse responsable de sus acciones de manera correcta – no ser golpeado salvajemente por algo que hizo su primo, pero tampoco se le puede eliminar todas las reglas por su estatus especial.

"Y mientras conozco tu posición en el castigo corporal, déjame decirte que si sus potenciales guardianes desean el uso de apropiado castigo físico con el chico, esto difícilmente los deja fuera de consideración. Harry – quiero decir, Potter – ha sido brutalmente golpeado por supuesta mala conducta durante muchos años que quizás no reconozca nada mas que un par de palmadas como un correcto castigo. Lo que es mas, el debe aprender a discernir el castigo apropiado del inapropiado, eso será favorable a largo plazo. Además, el necesita salir del habito de acurrucarse en forma de bola para proteger su órganos vitales a la primera señal de conflicto – o peor– obedientemente quedarse quieto para cualquier persona que desee lastimarlo."

"¿Estas sugiriendo golpearlo para que aprenda a no quedarse quieto?" parpadeo Dumbledore.

"Estoy sugiriendo que los niños abusados muy seguido han sido condicionados para no escaparse del castigo. Seria mejor para Harry que aprenda a quejarse, discutir, protestar, huir, moverse, y gritar. Sospecho que cualquiera de los Weasley será capaz de enseñarle," Snape agrego secamente. "Una vez que Potter aprenda que no debe quedarse quieto frente a alguien que desea golpearlo, y que se de cuenta que unas palmadas no le romperán los huesos, el se volverá un estudiante mas adepto a La protección Contra las Artes oscuras. Si tener encuentra la actual ubicación del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sabemos que volverá, Potter necesita aprender a defenderse, y ahora se asusta al nivel de catatonia a la mera mención de castigo físico. ¡El solo se queda ahí, Albus! No estoy tratando de excusar mi propio comportamiento, pero el ni siquiera trato de evitar el golpe."

Snape visiblemente controlo sus emociones. Aclarando la garganta, continúo mas calmadamente. "es por eso que el chico requiere un guardián que se comprometa completamente a su persona. Alguien debe ayudar al niño - em, mocoso – a retomar su autoestima. Sin eso, el será presa para El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, de una forma u otra," agrego oscuramente.

"Tu no debes recordarme lo seductivo que puede ser Voldemort para los heridos y no amados, Severus," suspiro Dumbledore. "le he fallado a mucha gente en mi larga vida, pero a nadie tan mal como a ti y a Harry."

"Por favor, Albus, no mas angustia auto-condenatoria," reclamo Snape. "estamos hablando del mocoso de Potter, no de mi."

"Mm." Dumbledore apretó sus labios pensativamente.

"Ahora, como iba diciendo, el guardián ideal de Potter no solo debería ser de fuerte carácter para soportar los futuros chantajes emocionales, pero también ser fuerte de mente. Después de todo, en su día el padre del mocoso era capaz de engatusar a todo el personal de Hogwarts en lo que él les hiciera creer. Se rescato él y su banda de amigotes muchas veces de castigos merecidos. Es razonable de suponer que, una vez que se de cuenta de que no será golpeado en sumisión, esta generación Potter probara tener tanta labia como su progenitor, aunque espero que jamás la ocupe para ayudar a un casi asesino.' Snape dijo mirando con enojo al viejo. "recordaras que el anterior Potter se lanzo a esa tarea con mucha facilidad– algo que todavía no puedo comprender."

El Director suspiro y tomo una pastilla de limón. "como te lo he dicho muchas veces antes, Severus, no fueron las suplicas de James las que causaran que fuera tan indulgente con las acciones de Sirius en contra tuya. Si deseas culpar a alguien por esa decisión, entonces toda la responsabilidad recae en mí. Yo tome la decisión de no expulsar a Sirius en mi deseo de salvar a otra persona aparte de ti: Remus."

Snape resoplo en desdén y el Director le dio una mirada de pena. "Se que no estas de acuerdo, mi querido muchacho, pero Remus _era inocente_. Hasta este día, yo creo que Sirius en realidad no trato de asesinarte. Soy confidente en que su usual irresponsabilidad y falta de visión lo convencieron de que tu solo te asustarías terriblemente de la forma que tenia el lobo de Remus', así previniendo que tu los siguieras molestando y dándole la oportunidad de burlarse por tu miedo. Además, sin embargo, soy confidente que sin la intervención de James, tu habrías sido asesinado, y hasta tu debes admitir que eso es algo que Remus Lupin jamás habría deseado."

"Quizás no mi muerte," admitió Severus malhumorado. "pero no es como si Lupin fuera mucho mejor que los otros tres."

"Es como dices," estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore. "pero cuando James _intervino y te salvo_, tuve que determinar si al expulsar a Sirius valía la vida de Remus. Y aunque se que tu sientes que mi decisión de no expulsarlo es injusta, pero el echo es que de haber expulsado a Sirius, Remus probablemente habría sido asesinado. Si solo hubiese sido una cuestión de que si Sirius _merecía ser expulsado ´por poner tu vida en peligro._ Lo habría sacado de la escuela esa misma noche. Pero estaba consiente de que si, expulsaba al heredero de la familia Black, sus padres pedirían una complete explicación. Ellos podrían no haber sido muy unidos con su hijo – aunque todavía no lo habían desheredado – pero seguramente no habrían aceptado la desgracia de la expulsión sin pelear. Y eso significaría que la situación de Remus habría salido a la luz. Los Black sin duda habrían demandado no solo su expulsión de Hogwarts pero también su procedimiento por atento de asesinato – y sabemos que ese echo habría devastado a Sirius así que ellos lo habría echo con mayor razón. Y sabiendo la postura del ministerio en el caso de los hombres lobo, la influencia de la familia Black en ese tiempo, y los miedos de un alza al poder de Voldemort, hubiera sido muy probable que Remus hubiera sido enjuiciado y luego ejecutado, y eso – especialmente cuando tú no habías sido lesionado – yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

"Y hizo terriblemente que tu pensaras que me preocupaba mas por ellos que por ti, mi muchacho. Solo espero que mis acciones durante los últimos años te hayan demostrado cuanto te aprecio y lo mucho que me preocupo por ti."

Snape refunfuño y miro hacia otro lado, pero en realidad le gustaba escuchar a Dumbledore anunciar sus sentimientos de esa manera. No era como si Snape fomentara esas declaraciones, pero si Dumbledore admitía como se sentía mientras se disculpaba (nuevamente) por uno de los pocos incidentes en que Severus no tenia la culpa, el joven no se iba a quejar. Incluso adultos sobrevivientes de abuso tenían problemas de autoestima.

"Suficiente de esta tontería sentimental," dijo aireadamente, moviendo una mano. Decidió ignorar el brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore. "nos estamos desviando del tema. Potter requerirá alguien que sea suficiente inteligente para evitar cualquier manipulación de parte del mocoso. Eso significa que debe ser alguien que no se vea afectado por sus protestas de necesidades urgentes o actos heroicos – lo que significa que su guardián no debe ser otro Gryffindor. ¿No estas de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, Severus, tu ciertamente has proveído un excelente argumento," respondió Dumbledore evasivo.

"El además estará pasando bastante tiempo con una gran porción de Gryffindor entre su Casa y los Weasley – ¡todos Gryffindor! Potter deberá tener exposición a la forma de pensar de las otras casas también."

"Hmm. Comprendo tu lógica, Severus. ¿Entonces en quien estas pensando entonces? ¿Una familia Hufflepuff quizás?"

"¡Albus! ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho? Hubieron bastante Hufflepuff idiotas que fueron lo suficiente estúpidos para creer en El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, luego demasiado leales para abandonarlo cuando era obvio que esta loco. Primero que nada debes encontrar a alguien que no sea una amenaza para el chico. Debe ser alguien que haya peleado con el Señor Oscuro."

"La Guerra termino"

"¿Estas loco? Quien sabe cuando el Señor Oscuro volverá a levantarse? E incluso si no vuelve durante la vida de Harry, ¿te has olvidado tan fácilmente de los Longbottom? incluso en ausencia del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el todavía tiene seguidores fieles y ¡el peligro contra Potter todavía esta presente! No puedes ubicarlo con alguien que no haya probado donde realmente yacen sus lealtades."

"Si, veo tu punto…"

"¡Entonces también debes ver que ningún Hufflepuff tendrá la fuerza de carácter para soportar las primeras lagrimas de cocodrilo del chico! Ellos ahogaran al mocoso con abrazos y regales y le perdonaran las malas conductas al recordar su triste pasado. ¡Y eso no lo permitiré!"

"Muy bien, Severus, si insistes tan fuerte el tema. Quizás un Ravenclaw seria mejor después de todo – Lily fue una excelente estudiante, ¿no fue así?"

"Albus, ¿te estas poniendo senil?" dijo Snape enojadamente. ¿Como se atrevía a insultar la memoria de Lili con algo tan estúpido? "Ella era la mas brillante de nuestra clase, aunque nunca actuó como una arrogante sábelo-todo. Ella sobresalía en pociones y Encantamientos, y tenia a Minerva comiendo de la palma de su mano – a veces literalmente – con sus dotes en Transformaciones. ¿Como has podido olvidar sus logros?"

La sonrisa de Dumbledore tenía algo de travesura. "Por supuesto, por supuesto, mi muchacho. Gracias por recordármelo. ¿No crees que Harry también haya heredado algo de esa formidable inteligencia?"

Snape hizo una mueca desdeñosa. "Si me estas preguntando si la herencia de James Potter es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse a la de Lily Evans, no voy a dudar en decir que no. La noción de que la única herencia maternal de Harry – quiero decir, Potter – es solo el color de sus ojos es absurda. Tengo confianza en que la influencia de Lily va a sobrepasar la de ese idiota, y el chico –mocoso – se asemejara mas a su madre, una vez que su propia personalidad comience a rebelarse."

"Estoy un poco preocupado, entonces, Severus. Nosotros sabemos que los Ravenclaw, pese a su temible intelecto, tienden a ser bastamente influenciados por pensamientos lógicos. Si es que Harry es capaz de combinar el ingenio de Lily con la persuasión de James, me pregunto si es que habrá un Ravenclaw vivo que pueda soportar los argumentos de Harry."

Snape frunció el ceño. El no había pensado en eso "Bueno, Director, tiene que haber alguien. No es como si pudiéramos buscar a un Slytherin. No había muchos Slytherin en la Orden durante la Guerra, y de los pocos que éramos, solo algunos sobrevivieron. Aparte de mi, solo puedo pensar en dos, y Giles esta en Australia mientras que Jean no la consideraría para nada por – oh, no. No, no, no. ¡no mientras este vivo!"

"Severus," dijo Albus con calma, "Debes admitir que tu llenas el criterio, que tu mismo especificaste perfectamente."

"¡absolutamente no! ¡No voy a ser el guardián del mocoso! ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Bueno, si estas tan opuesto la idea –"suspiro Dumbledore.

"¡Por supuesto! Y tú debes estar demente por el solo hecho de contemplar la idea. Especialmente después de las acciones de la otra noche, imaginas que Minerva o Poppy van a consentir en que sea nombrado guardián de Potter ¿guardián?"

"Bueno, Minerva parece creer –"

"Ella estaba claramente alucinando. Y hace tiempo creo que la menopausia le hizo algo a la mente de Minerva," gruño Snape, no muy complacido con la ridícula sugestión de Dumbledore, siquiera considerar la idea le hacia desear usar un hechizo "obliviate" para olvidar para siempre semejante estupidez.

"Muy bien," dijo aireadamente el Director. "entonces pensemos quien más podría ser apto. Obviamente debe ser importante para Harry que encontremos a alguien con el cual pueda formar una relación de afecto. Después de su deplorable tratamiento a manos de los Dursleys, me pregunto cuan difícil podrá ser eso."

Severus resoplo, altamente aliviado por haber disuadido al Director de su previa _y altamente inapropiada línea de pensamiento_. "yo no me preocuparía demasiado, Albus. Después de todo, el chico ya ha demostrado que puede acercarse a mi." Demasiado tarde, no había alcanzado a ver la trampa.

"¡No! ¡Espera! yo –"

"Bien, bien, mi muchacho. Parece que seguimos volviendo al mismo sitio, no importa cual camino tomemos," Albus sonrió. "parece estar destinado para ti –"

"NO." Snape se puso de pie, mirando salvajemente por una ruta de escape. "¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yo soy completamente inapropiado!"

"¿Porque?" lo interrumpió Dumbledore cordialmente. El ignoro completamente la desesperada movida de cabeza y el paseo frenético de Snape. "tu ciertamente eres capaz de darle a Harry la atención que requiere. Tú no tienes compromisos familiares ni planeas tenerlos. Tu además ya as echo una extensiva investigación en el cuidado de un niño con este tipo de problemas. Además comprendes muy bien lo que es ser victima de abuso. Tú incluso este mejor ubicado para comprender los peligros que Harry enfrenta– y enfrentara – de poderes oscuros. Tu tienes suficiente fuerza de carácter para soportar cualquier manipulación, y tu intelecto claramente lo dejara sin argumentos cuando quiera polemizar, o cuando saque a relucir esas cualidades Gryffindor que tanto desprecias. Estoy seguro también que podrás poner un buen marco de referencias en castigos y obligaciones, y mientras sospecho que vas a necesitar trabajar un poco en demostrar tu afecto y una abertura emocional, imagino que Harry será capaz de ayudarte en ese aspecto."

"Director, yo no–"

"Y el echo de que este aquí en Hogwarts lo hace todavía mas conveniente, de esa manera podrás proveer a Harry de apoyo durante el año escolar. Por supuesto, las protecciones mágicas aquí lo mantendrán seguro, incluso sin el escudo de sangre que había donde los Dursleys… si, Severus, creo que esta es la mejor opción. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que suceda, se que tu jamás atacaras al chico." el "nuevamente" no fue dicho, al igual que la amenaza de lo que sucedería si la fe de Dumbledore hubiera sido equivocada.

Snape trago con dificultad. El Director no estaba tan "loco" como le gustaba hacer creer, ni era tan despistado. Era obvio – muy, muy obvio – que sus protestas iban a ser ignoradas, y continuar discutiendo claramente llevaría a otra demostración del poder de Dumbledore. ¿Estaba preparado para seguir luchando? Cuando igual, al final, ¿igual perdería? bueno, con toda honestidad, ¿_quería hacerlo_?

"no puedo. Incluso si quisiera, no puedo. Si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresara y se entera que Potter esta a mi cargo, él esperara que se lo entregue inmediatamente. Y si no lo hago, él sabrá que ya no le sirvo. Y ya no podre ser mas tu espía."

"Verdad," dijo Dumbledore insípidamente, todavía sonriendo.

"no soy una Buena persona, Albus," Snape discutió con la desesperación marcada en el rostro. "No puedo creer que soy la mejor opción en todo el mundo mágico para lidiar con un niño frágil emocionalmente por haber sido abusado."

"Molly Weasley lo seria, estoy seguro**,** ella seria capaz de abrazar y acurrucar a Harry todo lo que desee. Y te sorprenderás al saber. Que de echo, estoy contando con eso."

A esas palabras, Snape supo que su destino estaba sellado. Toda la conversación había sido una farsa – una forma de Dumbledore para hacerlo acceder, mas o menos, a lo que el mismo Dumbledore iba a hacer que sucediera pasara lo que pasara. En su momento él pensó que le explicaría al viejo en lo que era necesario, pero el injuriante vejete solo asentía y sonreía mientras observaba como Snape se enterraba mas y mas. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? el, de todas las personas, ¡debería haber vislumbrado la manipulación de Dumbledore desde el principio! ¿Cómo podía llamarse Slytherin después de que lo habían manipulado de esta forma? Debería reemplazar a Sprout como Jefa de Hufflepuff.

"Bien, bien, mi querido muchacho, no seas tan duro contigo mismo," lo tranquilizo Dumbledore, demostrándole esa increíble habilidad de leer la mente del mas poderoso Occlumens de Hogwarts. "tu sabes que tienes un punto débil cuando se refiere a Lily. Ahora vuelve a tus habitaciones y enfádate sobre la indignidad de todo esto, pero asegúrate de conseguir el consentimiento de los Weasley. Te sugiero que le des la noticia a Harry este fin de semana – se que esta un poco preocupado sobre el asunto."

Snape estaba hacienda una creíble expresión de un basilisco, pero infortunadamente Dumbledore parecía inmune, quizás por la extensa exposición a Fawkes. El gentilmente condujo al joven, sin habla hacia la puerta, con un puñado de pastillas de limón. Lo ultimo que vio Snape cuando le cerraba la puerta, fue a Dumbledore eligiendo un pastelillo de la bandeja con un aire de misión cumplida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Severus se quedo en su habitación por las siguientes horas – _pensando_, no enojado. Fue rápido en decírselo – pero a la final sabia que tenia que hacer lo que Dumbledore le había instruido. Por mucho que quisiera fortificarse con un vaso de whiskey de fuego, sospechaba que el olor a alcohol en su aliento no seria bien visto por los Weasley.

Por un breve momento considero presentarse ebrio, con la esperanza de que corrieran a contárselo a Dumbledore, insistiendo que no era un guardián apropiado, pero reluctantemente desecho la idea. No necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para convencer a los Weasley de lo inadecuado que era para el rol, pero Dumbledore estaba hecho de una materia mas dura, y podría ver de inmediato a través del plan de Severus. Snape apretó los dientes. Esa era su suerte. Paso de servir a un casi omnipotente ego maníaco lunático a servir a un casi omnipotente y manipulativo viejo loco.

¿Porque no había podido terminar como cualquiera de los otros Maestros de Pociones? El había leído sus cartas en _La Revista de Maestros de Pociones_. Los otros Maestros de Pociones se quejaban de como sus Directores no le proveían suficiente espacio para guardar sus materiales o no les entregaban los fondos para calderos nuevos o eran muy enojones cuando tenían algún accidente con alguna poción. Pero ninguno se había quejado sobre haber sido obligado a adoptar a un chico marcado por una profecía o elaborar intrincadas trampas para atrapar a un Señor Oscuro que estaba tras un tesoro místico.

Severus mentalmente compuso su carta: _estimados señores de RMP_, _estaría interesados en aprender como otros Maestros de Pociones distribuyen su tiempo. Encuentro estimulante crear nuevos planes de lecciones y sesiones de laboratorio mientras simultáneamente espió para la Luz. ¿Alguno tiene algún útil consejo para combinar reuniones de Mortífagos con repasos de los TRITONES? _No, no nadie tenía ese tipo de problemas. En realidad tenía mucha suerte.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo tarde. Tendría que hacerlo ahora o explicar su falta a Dumbledore, y si tenia que lidiar con otro brillo de ojos o pastilla de limón, se volvería completamente loco. Su vida en una cama al lado de los Longbottom lucia cada día más atractiva. Respire profundamente y active la red floo.

"¿Señora Weasley?" llamo a la pelirroja que se movía por toda la sala.

"¿Si? ¡Profesor Snape!" las cejas de Molly se levantó en sorpresa, luego se volvieron en un fiero fruncido de ceño. "¿que hicieron esta vez?"

"Sorprendentemente, no estoy llamando acerca de los gemelos," respondió Snape secamente. "¿Puedo pasar?"

La Mirada de sorpresa de Molly regreso. "Por supuesto."

Apenas entro a "La Madriguera" Molly Weasley lo sentó en un sillón que estaba levemente maltratado, pasándole una taza de te. El forcejeo para devolverle el plato de panecillos. "gracias, pero no," insistió lo mas educadamente posible con los dientes apretados.

"¿Eres alérgico al chocolate?" le pregunto Molly con simpatía. "Tengo unos de mantequilla de maní en la cocina. ¿O prefieres de avena y pasas? O ¿Queques? O te podría traer unos panes –"

"¡_No!_" se detuvo a tiempo antes de empezar con su "empieza a escucharme o volaras tu caldero y tendré que alimentar con tus órganos al calamar del lago". Este era una madre, no un estudiante. Una molesta madre, claro esta, pero era una madre. "Quiero decir, nada para mi, gracias. Estoy bien."

Molly lucio herida. "¿No te gusta como cocino?"

Severus podía sentir la presión sanguínea elevarse mientras agarraba un panecillo del plato. "Mm. Delicioso," gruño.

Molly sonrió y tomo asiento. "¿que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Es algo que quisiera discutir contigo y tu esposo. ¿Se encuentra disponible?

"si, el se encuentra atrás con Ginny, sacando los gnomos del jardín. ¿Me puedes dar una idea sobre lo que se trata?"

"Creo que seria mejor explicárselo a ambos al mismo tiempo. Y ¿Quizás podrían enviar a su hija a alguna parte por una hora o dos?" se detuvo, pensando en una forma en que ella hiciera lo que le pedía sin que (a) tuviera que explicar mas (b) tuviera que consumir mas panecillos. "estoy aquí por solicitud del Director." Más o menos.

Era obvio que Molly se moría de la curiosidad, pero como una veterana de la Orden, ella respondió predeciblemente al nombre de Dumbledore. "Por supuesto."

A los cinco minutos, Ginny había sido enviada a la casa de su abuelo por la red floo, y Arthur, Molly, y Severus estaban reunidos en la sala. "Me disculpo por molestarlos esta noche – y por enviar a la señorita Weasley fuera – pero creo que es mejor para esta discusión que no haya ninguna opción de ser escuchados."

Ahora los dos Weasley estaban usando expresiones de preocupación y curiosidad. "¿Pasa algo malo, Profesor?" pregunto Arthur, con las cejas arrugadas. "¿Están los chicos bien?"

"Sus hijos están todos bien," le aseguro Snape. "estoy aquí para preguntarles si es que quieren otro mas."

Hmm. Eso no salió apropiadamente. Ahora ambos lo miraban con la boca abierta. "No a tiempo completo," se apresuro a explicar. "Algo a corto plazo."

"¿Nos estas arrendando un niño?" pregunto Molly, su voz elevándose.

Arthur le tomo la mano. "Estoy seguro de que no es como suena, querida."

Severus frunció el ceño. No era tan complicado. Honestamente – tenían que ser un puñado de Gryffindor que necesitaban que le deletrearan todo. Se decidió a explicar lentamente. "Ustedes habían, creo, conocido al señor Potter –"

"¿Harry?" Molly exclamo con sorpresa. "¿Ese dulce niño con lentes? Cielo santo, ¡Que adorable niño!"

"Ron parece que se ha vuelto su amigo," dijo Arthur. "y los gemelos y Percy también han escrito, diciendo buenas cosas de él. Entiendo que fue aceptado en Gryffindor." el "por supuesto" fue educadamente omitido, dada la compañía en la que estaban.

"Por supuesto," dijo Snape rotundamente. "Descubrí que la vida familiar del señor Potter es inaceptable, así que –"

"¿Que quieres decir?" demando Molly. "¿No lo puso Dumbledore con su familia después de que James y Lily fueran asesinados? Recuerdo que hubo un gran escándalo porque el no quiso decirle a nadie donde estaba Harry, pero nos aseguro a todos que el niño estaba sano y bien."

Severus sonrió con malicia. "Aparentemente no. Albus hizo la absurda asunción de que los lazos de sangre son sinónimo con lazos de afecto. El niño fue ubicado con familiares Muggle quienes fueron– por decirlo levemente – negligentes y abusivos."

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron. "¿Abusivos? ¡No!¡ ese pobre niño!" Arthur le acaricio el hombro, pero lucia bastante lúgubre.

"¿El ministro sabe sobre esto?" pregunto.

Severus encogió los hombros. "ustedes deberán preguntarle eso a Albus, si lo desean. Mi preocupación yace ahora exclusivamente con la actual situación del señor Potter, no el porque se le permitió estar con tan inapropiados guardianes durante la ultima década."

"¿Así que quiere que recibamos a Harry?" pregunto Arthur. A su lado, Molly paro de lloriquear lo suficiente para lucir emocionada.

"¿Recibir a Harry? ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! le dije a Dumbledore hace diez año atrás que estaríamos dispuestos a–"

"No vine aquí a pedirles que adopten a Harry, ni siquiera para que se conviertan en sus guardianes. En vez, quisiera que consideraran el proveerle con un destino regular al cual él pueda visitar durante extensos periodos de tiempo como las vacaciones."

Arthur miro a su esposa, luego se dirigió a Severus. "Sospechaba por las cartas de Ron que el igual haría eso de todos modos – por los bien que se llevan los chicos."

Molly frunció el ceño. "¿porque no podemos adoptar a Harry? Dijiste que necesitaba un hogar. Si no vamos a recibirlo nosotros, ¿quien lo hará?"

"El Director ya tiene a otro guardián en mente," Severus añadió.

¿Quien?" preguntaron ambos Weasley.

"Yo," respondió fríamente, esperando evadir la inevitable reacción.

Fue, de esperarse, el inevitable. "¡¿TU?"

Molly se recupero primero. Ignorando a Snape completamente, se dirigió a su marido. "Eso es. Dumbledore esta senil. Tendrás que ir a hablar con el ministro en la mañana."

Arthur le dio una Mirada de disculpa a Snape. "Molly, no te apresures. Supongo que el Profesor Snape –"

"¡Arthur! El fue un _Mortifago_. Y ¿es a quien Dumbledore quiere poner a cargo de Harry? ¿Del Niño-Que-Vivió?"

"El era un espía," le dijo su marido. "Dumbledore lo dijo."

Molly resoplo. "Eventualmente. Quizás. Pero el tiene La Marca Tenebrosa. Tu crees que el se la puso deliberadamente, ¿para volverse espía? ¿Cual es su familia de todas formas?"

"¿creo que es uno de los Prince, no es así?" Arthur se había dejado llevar por su esposa y se había olvidado completamente de Severus.

"¡Bueno! ¿Que mas necesitas saber? ¡Los Prince eran todos magos oscuros e incluso más locos que los Black!" dijo Molly. "Bueno, excepto por esa pobre chica. ¿Cual era su nombre? La que estaba unos años adelante de nosotros. ¿Elizabeth? ¿Elaine?"

"Esa era mi madre," dijo Snape con lo que el sentía era admirable mesura.

"Pero incluso ella tenia algo raro," continuo Molly, tocándose la barbilla. "¿Déjame ver, que era? ¿Que era? Oh si, ella se caso con ese horrible Muggle."

"Ese era mi padre," remarco Snape.

"Si, bueno, ¿fue así no es cierto?" Molly dijo distraídamente. "Oh, Arthur, esto es terrible. No podemos permitir que Dumbledore haga esto. Harry necesita amor y una familia y –"

"Potter necesita atención y consistencia y guía." Snape ya tenia suficiente de ser ignorado "Nada de lo cual va recibir en esta casa con tu camada de hijos."

"¡Que!" Molly lo miro con furia. "¡Que descaro! ¿Tienes el coraje de venir aquí e insultarnos mientras nos pides un favor?"

Arthur le tomo la mano. "Escuchémoslo primero, Molly. El tiene razón al decir que Harry necesita mas atención de la que recibiría en una familia tan numerosa como la nuestra."

Snape le asintió con la cabeza a Arthur. "Exactamente. No es mi intención ofenderlos, pero mientras su hogar es un modelo de lo que significa la dinámica de una familia sana para Harry, el necesita alguien que se preocupe exclusivamente de su bienestar. Dado su – difícil – origen," Molly comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente, "Seria injusto ponerlo en una familia tan grande donde sus necesidades únicas podrían no ser cumplidas. Y teniendo a la Madriguera como un lugar especial par él, el aprenderá estas importantes lecciones sin tener que dejar de lado la tención que recibiría como hijo único" – trago con dificultad "En mi casa."

"¿Y tu estas dispuesto a tomar este papel?" pregunto Arthur, dándole a Severus una extraña mirada.

"Mis razones no son de su incumbencia," dijo súbitamente Snape.

"Actualmente, si son," le respondió Arthur, imperturbable. "Nos estas pidiendo – en esencia que seamos como-padres contigo, y un chico como Harry tendrá necesidades que son complicadas no solo por su origen pero también por su futuro." Snape frunció el ceño, pero no pudo negar la delicada implicación de Weasley sobre la amenaza de los Mortífagos en el futuro del muchacho. "Necesitamos saber en que nos estamos metiendo." Viendo que Severus seguía sin convencer, Arthur sonrió. "Además, si vamos a jugar un rol tan importante en la vida de Harry, entonces estoy seguro que vamos a escuchar muchas cosas de ti. Y mientras la mayoría va a ser quejas sin razón, seria muy beneficial que estemos en una posición en la cual podremos defenderte."

El rostro de Snape se volvió rojo de enojo. ¡Como se atrevía Weasley a sugerir que Potter tendría algo de que quejarse!

"Severus," dijo Arthur, bastante entretenido. "_Todo niño se queja sobre sus padres_. Es normal. Pero si vamos a sobrevivir la adolescencia de Harry, entonces necesitamos trabajar juntos. Confía en nosotros en este tema."

A Snape no le gustaba, pero tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía razón. "Estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto – ¡con reluctancia! – porque tengo experiencia en el tema… familiaridad… con lo que Potter ha experimentado." el miro feamente a la pareja, aventurándolos a preguntar por detalles, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio. "Edemas, yo era muy cercano a Lily Evans. Crecimos en el mismo vecindario y fuimos amigos hasta casi el ultimo año de Hogwarts."

"Oh querido," Molly dijo con simpatía. " ¿James se interpuso entre ustedes?"

Snape se trago sus emociones y miro a otro lado que no fueran sus amables ojos. "Es una forma de decir. Yo – yo fui extremadamente tonto. Nuestra amistad nunca se recupero." El respiro profundamente. "pero estoy de acuerdo en hacerme cargo del muchacho. Con su asistencia y con la mía, anticipo que el será capas de recuperarse completamente del tratamiento que recibió de esos Muggles," el prácticamente escupió la palabra. Molly y Arthur intercambiaron miradas. Severus no estaba seguro si habían tomado su veneno como prueba de sus días como Mortifago o su aparente devoción con el chico. Quizás pensaban que mientras fuera devoto al muchacho, algunas tendencias Mortífagos eran bien recibidas, particularmente lidiando con los Muggles que lo habían maltratado.

"Hay otro asunto que debemos discutir," agrego rápidamente, ansioso por cambiar el tema de conversación. "Habrá un estipendio si ustedes deciden participar en esta operación."

Inesperadamente, los dos saltaron. "¡No necesitamos ser sobornados para ayudar a Harry!" Molly dijo indignada.

Snape suspiro. Los Gryffindor eran tan predecibles. "No es un soborno. Es una fuente adicional par ayudar con los gastos que el va a generar."

"Nosotros podemos-"

"Harry necesitara ropa y comida. Si desean salir de paseo, habrán gastos de pasajes y otros que considerar."

"Jamás excluiríamos –"

"Ustedes no le harán ningún favor a Harry si lo tratan como un caso de caridad," Snape dijo enojadamente. "de esta forma, esta claro que hay un beneficio mutuo."

"¡El creerá que solo lo estamos hacienda por el dinero!" discutió Molly.

"Ustedes – no como los Muggles – van a ocupar los fondos en el. Sera claro para Harry, si se presenta el tema, de que ustedes no se están beneficiando por su presencia. Sino que no van a sufrir ninguna necesidad por su culpa."

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas. Snape trato de no dar vuelta los ojos con exasperación.

"Bueno… supongo que podremos aceptar una pequeña cantidad que gastaremos en Harry."

"O para su beneficio – por ejemplo, puede usarse para compare mas comidas o arreglos de la casa ya que el pasara bastante tiempo aquí," apunto Snape, heroicamente absteniéndose de mencionar obvias aéreas que necesitaban arreglo con necesidad, comenzando con el sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado. "Y si ustedes no aceptan, encontrare otra familia."

Molly se sentó derecha. "¡No lo harías!"

Snape solo la miro. Ella miro con preocupación a Arthur.

"Esta bien. Estamos de acuerdo," asintió Arthur.

"Necesitaremos fortificar las protecciones alrededor de La Madriguera," dijo Snape. "Me he dado cuenta de que son bastante fuertes, debido a que ustedes estuvieron en la Guerra y a la protección de sus hijos mayores, pero con la frecuente presencia del Niño-Que-Vivió…"

"No hay argumentos de nuestra parte," dijo Arthur con rapidez. "debemos preguntarle a Bill y a los goblins o ¿Dumbledore prefiere hacerlo el mismo?"

"Voy a preguntarle al Director y les dejare saber. Sospecho que el preferirá hacerlo."

"¡Me encantaría volver a verlo!" Molly tenía un claro brillo en sus ojos, y Snape lucho con una sonrisa. Albus tendría un shock cuando llegara.

"¿Entonces están de acuerdo?" presiono, necesitando una respuesta clara.

Arthur miro a Molly. "Estaremos felices de ayudarte a ti y a Harry, Severus. Sugiero que traigas a Harry para acá, para darle una oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con Molly y conmigo. Si eso sale bien, entonces traeremos a los chicos el fin de semana y tendremos una reunión familiar donde les dejaremos a ellos y a Ginny saber lo que sucederá. Después de eso, tú y Harry pueden venir a cenar y Harry se queda a dormir el sábado por la noche. ¿Que es lo que piensas de eso?"

Severus estaba impresionado de mala gana. Weasley había salido con un buen plan. Después de todo, el y Harry no se habían conocido, y seria prudente que Harry se llevar bien con los adultos Weasley, o por lo menos, tan bien como se llevaba con los que se encontraban en Hogwarts. "Esta bien. Hablare con el chico mañana o pasado."

"¿Porque no traes a Harry a cenar mañana?" sugirió Molly. "Vengan por Floo si pueden. Arthur puede venir a casa temprano y nos conoceremos mejor, como el sugirió. El que tu estés aquí reasegurara a Harry."

Snape casi resoplo. ¿Reasegurar al chico? Considerando su pasado con el chico, era probable que encontrara la presencia de Snape desconcertante, pero Snape no le iba a admitir eso a los Weasley. "Bien."

Todos se pararon, y Arthur y Severus se dieron la mano. Molly sonrió inciertamente. Era claro que todavía estaba preocupada por la reputación de la familia Prince, pero Arthur la abrazo apoyándola. "Hasta el jueves entonces," sonrió Arthur.

"Hasta el jueves." Snape se dirigió a la red floo y se fue directo hacia el whiskey de fuego


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"¿Que es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí?" demando la Dama Gorda.

"Abre," le gruño Snape al cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor

"No lo haré," replico airadamente. "lárgate, pequeño Slytherin."

"Ya no soy un estudiante, espantoso dibujo. Soy el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y el Maestro de Pociones, y quiero hablar con uno de mis estudiantes. ¡Así que abre!"

"No" volvió a responder enojada.

Snape entrecerró lo ojos. "abre o yo… –"

Lo que Snape iba a hacer nunca quedo claro, porque en ese momento, el cuadro se abrió y un Gryffindor de tercer año salio por el agujero. Encontrando la salida obstruida por la imponente forma del profesor menos favorito de todos, chillo de terror y cayo hacia atrás.

"Un modelo Gryffindor," Snape dijo con sarcasmo. "Byerly, tráeme a Potter."

"yo – yo – si, señor!" Byerly logro decir y corrió hacia adentro. La Señora Gorda trato de cerrar la entrada, pero Snape agarro el marco del cuadro y lo mantuvo abierto.

En poco tiempo, lo que parecía ser la mitad de la torre Gryffindor se asomo rápidamente. "Um, Profesor Snape, señor, ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?" Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch , había sido aparentemente designado para hablar.

"Tráeme a Potter," replico brevemente con amenaza.

Wood trago en seco. "Er, ¿Para que lo necesita, Profesor? Quiero decir," agrego rápidamente, viendo la expresión de Snape, "¿Debería ir a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall? Si es que Potter esta en algún tipo de problema, ella debería ser notificada…"

"No necesito a tu Jefa de Casa, solamente a Potter," Snape dijo mientras su paciencia se iba acabando. "Amablemente, tráelo."

"El lo va a convertir en partes para pociones!" dijo una asustada voz de entre la multitud. "¿A lo mejor esta planeando entregarlo a los Mortifagos?" dijo otro "¡Idiota! El es un Mortifago!" agrego otro. "¡No le podemos entregar a Harry!" "¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanlo!" "Les dije que el era demasiado malo con Potter." "¿Ha ido alguien a buscar a McGonagall?" "¡Lleven a Harry de vuelta a su habitación!"

"Erm, ¿Acaso Harry tiene detención con usted?" pregunto Wood con incertidumbre

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor por entrometido," gruño Snape. Sus ojos captaron un movimiento en la parte trasera de la muchedumbre, como si alguien tratara de hacerse camino hacia delante y no se lo permitieran. "y cinco puntos para cualquiera que entorpezca el camino de Potter!"

Y como por arte de magia, la multitud se separo y un acalorado Harry pudo distinguirse atrás. El se puso colorado, y se apuro hacia adelante.

Snape se dio cuenta de que algunos de los estudiantes le lanzaban sospechosas miradas a Harry por acercarse voluntariamente. El pesco a Harry por el cuello de la camisa cuando estuvo a su alcance, y dijo, "cinco puntos de Gryffindor por demorarte, Potter!"

"Pero, Profesor, no estaba –" protesto Potter con un quejido cuando Snape lo levanto mas, dejándolo de puntillas y casi cortándole el aire.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo, arrastrando a Harry con el. Detrás de ellos, mientras se cerraba el cuadro, pudo oír varios comentarios, muchos de ellos conteniendo la palabra imbecil". Bueno, al menos ya no sospechaban de Potter.

Apenas doblo la esquina, soltó al muchacho. Harry se arreglo el cuello de la camisa y miro a Snape, con los ojos bastante abiertos.

"NO discutas conmigo cuando estoy quitando puntos, niño tonto," lo reto Snape. "Solo conseguirás perder mas puntos por impertinente."

"Lo siento, señor," Harry trago saliva. "Pero no estaba tratando de demorarme. ¡De veras! Es que no conseguía que ellos se movieran."

"¿Y tu crees que yo no se eso?" le dijo Snape, tomando a Harry por el hombro y guiándolo. "¿Acaso no tengo ojos?"

"Pero, pero si usted ya sabia eso, ¿Entonces porque me quito puntos?" pregunto Harry perplejo.

"Porque tus compañeros Gryffindor se estaban poniendo sospechosos por la forma que obedecías sin reclamar," respondió Snape. "Tu complacencia en la cara del peligro a ellos les parece rara, y a los Gryffindor, como tienen poco cerebro, no les gustan las cosas raras."

Harry pensó en eso mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado de Snape. Finalmente dándose cuenta del significado, frunció el ceño. "no creo que los Gryffindor tengan poco cerebro. Hermione Granger es terriblemente inteligente."

"Hm. Una autentica Ravenclaw en piel de león," dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Harry se mordió los labios. El no comprendía porque Snape quería hablar con él. Ni siquiera había tenido clase de Pociones ese día. La última vez que había hablado con Snape había sido la mañana siguiente a su detención, cuando todavía estaba en la enfermería.

Snape había entrado y Pomfrey rápidamente lo había llevado a su oficina. Después de un rato, había salido con dos puntos de color en sus mejillas, mientras la medimaga parecía tener una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Ella lo había guiado a la cabecera de Harry y los había dejado con un, "Y te estaré vigilando, Severus!"

"Potter" gruño Snape.

"¿Si, señor?" Harry había sido cautelosamente optimista. Snape le había echo una promesa y esperaba con fervor que el hombre la cumpliera. Solo por el hecho de que podía pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon no significaba que no cumpliría su promesa… ¿No era así?

"Potter. Te debo una disculpa," Dijo en un tono extraño Snape.

Harry se quedo sin aliento. ¿Una disculpa? ¿De un adulto? ¿Porque? ¿Porque tendría Snape que disculparse?

¡Oh, no! ¿Se estaba disculpando porque no había podido cumplir su promesa? ¿Estaba el Director determinado a expulsar a Harry después de todo? Era verdad que su caligrafía era horrible y no se sabía toda la materia como Granger, o no sabia mucho sobre el mundo mágico, como Ron, pero estaba tratando, con muchas ganas. ¡Solo habían sido unos cuantos días! ¿Seguramente lo dejarían probar un poco más antes de decidir que era un inútil anormal?

Pero no, si Snape se estaba disculpando debía ser porque no había podido hacer las cosas que le había prometido, que era que no lo expulsaran o lo regresaran a los Dursleys.

"Esta bien, señor," dijo alrededor del gran, nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta. "No es su culpa." Pestañeo con fuerza, tratando de mantener a raya las lagrimas. A nadie le gustaban los llorones.

Solo esperaba que el tío Vernon no estuviera muy molesto cuando apareciera de repente. Madame Pomfrey le había dado una medicina bastante desagradable que le había curado completamente el trasero, además del golpe de su cabeza y el corte. El en realidad no quería tener otra paliza ahora que por fin se sentía bien.

"¿De que estas hablando, Potter?"Demando el profesor enojadamente. Aquí estaba el actualmente disculpándose frente a un estudiante, y el pequeño idiota solo estaba medio escuchando. ¡Como se atrevía a decir que no era su culpa! ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que Snape había sido controlado por el fantasma de Voldemort?

"esta bien," insistió Harry, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos cuando las traidoras lagrimas se escaparon. "Yo se que usted trato. Es mi culpa. Debí haber trabajado con mas fuerza." Aunque honestamente, no creía que fuera posible. El ya se estaba quedando levantado hasta tarde en la noche tratando de hacer todas las lecturas y trabajando en su caligrafía y aprendiendo sobre la sociedad mágica. "Esta bien. Ellos probablemente no se molestaran." Después de todo, las ultimas palabras de su tío habían sido, "ellos no van a quererte igual que nosotros no te queremos, pequeño anormal!" el tío Vernon probablemente estaría complacido de saber que había estado en lo correcto. Eso quizás salvaría a Harry de una paliza por un par de días. Quizás mas tiempo incluso, si se ponía de inmediato a trabajar y pintaba el cobertizo o algo.

Snape apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Sobre que estaba balbuceando el mocoso? ¿Porque no solo podía aceptar la disculpa, y regodearse como el bastardo de su padre habría echo, y dejarlo volver a las mazmorras? Pero no, ahora estaba lloriqueando y gimiendo como si Snape le hubiese lanzado un hechizo picante. En cualquier momento vendría Poppy echa una furia, y en ese momento ella cumpliría con su amenaza. Snape realmente no quería ver lo que una talentosa medimaga consideraba" un apropiado castigado para abusadores de niños". ¿Como se atrevía el pequeño monstruo a comportarse así sabiendo que solo pondría a Snape en mas problemas?. "Deja este gimoteo ahora, Potter".

Entonces algo que el mocoso dijo le llamo la atención. "¿Quien no se enojara?"Dumbledore y los otros miembros del colegio ya estaba molestos con él, como el mocoso obviamente sabía. ¿Sino porque entonces Poppy lo había arrastrado a la fuerza a la oficina de ella apenas cruzo la puerta de la enfermería? y si no hubiera sido rápido con un hechizo amortiguador, todos abrían escuchado como le gritaba.

"Mis familiares", respondió Harry sorprendido.

Snape frunció el ceño horriblemente. ¿Acaso el pobre diablo pensaba que podía amenazar a Snape con la molestia de sus familiares Muggle? ¿Acaso su pobrecito tío se sentiría si alguien mas ocupaba al muchacho como bolsa para golpear? "¿De que estas hablando?"¿Que tienen que ver tus familiares con esto?

"Es que…cuando ustedes me envíen de vuelta. Ellos pensaban que no tendrían que verme hasta el próximo año. Solo quería decir eso –"

"¿Que? ¿Quien te esta enviando de vuelta con esos Muggles?" exploto Snape. "¿El Director dijo eso?-"

Mala movida. Apenas comenzó a gritarle al mocoso, Pomfrey salio volando de su oficina. "Severus Snape! ¡Te lo advertí! yo –"

Un poco alarmado por la determinada expresión de su rostro, Snape apunto rápidamente a Potter. "el dijo que Albus va a mandarlo de vuelta con los Muggles!"

Eso distrajo a Poppy completamente. "¿QUE?" ella grito mas fuerte y enojada que Snape. "¿EL DIJO QUE?"

Harry miro de uno a otro en pánico. "¡No, no!" de alguna forma todos estaban confundidos, y el tenia el terrible presentimiento de que todo era su culpa. Las cosas por lo general siempre lo eran.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, VEN PARA ACA!" Poppy grito metiendo su cabeza por la red floo.

Un momento después un sonriente Director, apareció, solo para ser confrontado por dos enojados miembros de su personal. "¿Que significa que le dijeras a Harry que va a regresar con sus familiares?" demando Poppy.

Dumbledore pestañeo. "¿Que?"

Poppy se giro hacia Snape, enojada. "¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?"

Snape se dio la vuelta para confrontar al muchacho, solo para encontrar la cama vacía tras el. "¿Donde esta ese pequeño monstruo?" dijo mientras le hervía la sangre.

"Ahem." Apunto el Director.

Snape y Poppy se agacharon para mirar bajo la cama. En un rincón, se encontraba Harry acurrucado, solo sus asustados ojos verdes podían divisarse sobre sus rodillas. "Lo siento," murmuro. "Por favor no se enojen mucho."

"¡Potter, sal de ahí!" gruño Snape.

Poppy lo golpeo en el hombro con fuerza. "¡Cállate!" dijo entre dientes. "Sr. Potter,"dijo con tono mas dulce, "Venga para acá. Nadie lo va a lastimar."

Los ojos de Harry oscilaron hacia Snape y Poppy lo golpeo nuevamente. "¡Muévete!"

Ofendido, Snape se corrió para sobarse su adolorido hombro. "Vamos, Harry," dijo con tono adulador. "Nadie va a lastimarte. Ven donde Poppy."

Para la secreta delicia de Snape, la persuasión de la bruja fue completamente inefectiva. Después de unos minutos, se dio por vencida. "¿Que es lo que le sucede a este muchacho? Le prometí que no tiene nada que temer…"

Albus le sonrío. "si, querida, pero te acaba de ver golpear a Severus. Dos veces. Y con bastante fuerza. E imagino que el asume que si le pegaste a un profesor, con mayor razón le pegarías a un estudiante."

Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron como platos. "Oh! ¡No pensé en eso! Albus, trata tu."

El Director se agacho. "Harry, mi muchacho, ¿por favor querrías salir?" no hubo respuesta. "¿Harry? ¿Por favor?" nada.

Se enderezo con un suspiro. "Parece que todavía debo ganarme la confianza del niño."

Snape lo miro con expresión desdeñosa. "Considerando que el chico debe estarte agradecido por donde vivió estos últimos diez años, creo que muestra bastante perspicacia." Ignorando la escandalizada mirada de Poppy, se dirigió a la cama "Potter," dijo, agachándose. "¿Vas a salir de ahí?"

"Están – ¿están muy enojados?" Potter trago en seco.

"Lo estarán si no sales de abajo de la cama," le respondió Snape. "¡Apúrate!"

Para la impresión de Poppy, Potter salio de abajo de la cama. Se paro, tiritando, pero no se arranco cuando Snape lo tomo y lo puso de vuelta en la cama.

"Quédate ahí." Snape no pudo resistir enviarle una mirada de triunfo a la descontenta medimaga

"Harry," dijo ella acercándose con mucho cuidado."

"Si señora," Harry le respondió nerviosamente. ¿Eso es lo que dicen todos no es así? Bueno, no Snape. El jamás haría semejante afirmación. Es por eso que podía confiar en el hombre. Cuando estaba enojado, te lo dejaba saber. No mentía o pretendía. Harry estaba bastante sorprendido de que Snape no le hubiese dado una paliza apenas salio bajo la cama, ¿Pero no había venido el hombre a disculparse por tener que mandarlo de vuelta con los Dursleys? Quizás se sentía culpable, y por esta ves se había echo el leso por la desobediencia de Harry.

"¿Porque le dijiste a todos que el Director te enviaría de vuelta con los Muggles?" Poppy pregunto gentilmente.

Oh no. no de nuevo. Si había una cosa que Harry realmente odiaba, era que le preguntaran si había dicho algo que no había dicho. El sabia que no debía negarlo, por supuesto, pero recibir un castigo por algo que no había echo lo hacia sentir muy molesto. De todas maneras, no había nada que pudiera hacer. El forzó abajo su furia ante la injusticia de su vida. Enojarse o contestar mal solo haría las cosas más difíciles para el mismo. "Lo siento, señora." El cerró los ojos apretados y encogió los hombros, esperando el primer golpe.

"¡Potter!" Era Snape nuevamente. El trago con dificultad. El sabía lo que un golpe del hombre alto dolía. "¡Mírame!" El no quería abrir los ojos, realmente no quería, pero sabía que esto solo lo estaba poniendo mas enojado. El tío Vernon a veces quería que tú vieras venir el golpe, también. El forzó los ojos abiertos y miro por entre el pelo que le cubría la frente. El Profesor de Pociones lo estaba mirando feo, pero tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Harry parpadeo. ¿Como iba a golpearlo con esa postura?

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape y los otros se habían alejado un poco. Nadie estaba cerca de él, y Harry se sentó un poco más derecho.

"Potter," el Profesor Snape lo estaba mirando con extrañeza. "Cuando te dije lo siento, tu respondiste que no era mi culpa." El Director y la medimaga lo miraron con sorpresa "¿Es correcto?"

Harry asintió inmediatamente. Esto era mucho mejor. Quizás igual le terminarían golpeando, pero al menos seria por algo que él había dicho.

"¿Que querías decir?"

"S-solo que se que usted trato, señor. Usted dijo que trataría. Así que no lo culpo."

"¿Por que?" lo presiono Snape. Había algo erróneo aquí. Merlín, ¿Sobre que estaba hablando el chico?

"Por que me hayan expulsado."

Ahora Snape y Pomfrey estaban mirando a Dumbledore. "¿Lo expulsaste?" pregunto la medimaga fríamente.

Incluso Snape lo estaba mirando perplejo. El chico no estaba mintiendo. El realmente creía que iba a ser expulsado, ¿Y de donde habría podido recibir esa información sino del Director? ¿Pero porque Albus haría algo como eso? Sí, el viejo loco jugaba un peligroso juego, ¿Pero expulsar al chico? ¿Removerlo de uno de los pocos lugares donde se encontraba a salvo?

"Harry," El Director se le acerco, y Harry dio un salto. Ok, ahora venia. Todavía no estaba seguro de que es lo que había echo, pero obviamente seguía haciéndolo. Dumbledore levanto la mano, Harry trato de no encogerse de miedo. Ellos odian cuando tú haces eso.

"¿Quieres una pastilla de limón?" Le ofreció el Director, y para la sorpresa de Harry se dio cuenta que el hombre sostenía una pequeña bolsa de dulces en su mano. Mientras Harry lo observaba, el Director saco uno y se lo metió a la boca, sonriéndole.

El miro nerviosamente al Director y luego a los otros dos. ¿Cual era la repuesta correcta? Pero los viejos ojos brillaban, y aunque lucían tristes, parecían amables. Harry lentamente estiro la mano, y cuando nadie le grito o le golpearon en la mano para que la retirara, el con cuidado saco uno. "Gracias, señor," dijo educadamente. Incluso si se burlaran de el y le quitaran lo ofrecido, el debía ser educado.

Lentamente, se echo el dulce a los labios, esperando por la burla o el golpe, pero no llegaron y el delicioso sabor a limón le inundo la boca. No pudo suprimir una sonrisa, y el Director le sonrío de vuelta.

"Entonces, Harry, me pregunto si puedes ayudarme," dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

"Tratare, señor," Harry le dijo. Miro a Snape. ¿Estaba correcto? El Profesor de Pociones solo estaba parado allí, ceñudo, pero no parecía mas enojado de lo habitual, lo que significaba que Harry probablemente no había echo nada entupido. Todavía.

"Parece que hay una confusión aquí," continuo el Director. "¿Que te hace pensar que has sido expulsado?"

"¿Quiere decir que no lo he sido?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"¡Respóndele la pregunta al Director, Potter!" Snape dijo bruscamente, y Harry salto.

"¡Si, señor!" trago saliva. "¡Lo siento, señor!" miro al Director y aunque el viejo no parecía enojado, el igual se corrió un poco hacia atrás. Después de todo, Snape era bastante grande y daba miedo, pero incluso él le hacia caso al Director, eso debía significar que el Director era incluso mas poderoso. Y ya anteriormente había enviado a Harry donde los Dursleys obviamente no lo pensaría dos veces antes de volverlo a enviar allá.

"Me estabas explicando porque pensabas que te iban a expulsar," le dijo Dumbledore con gentileza.

"Porque el Profesor Snape se disculpo, señor," le explico Harry.

"Y esa disculpa fue por…"

"Porque no pudo mantener su promesa, señor. El me había prometido que no seria expulsado, así que…" trataba de explicar Harry. El sabia que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía figurar que era.

"¿Harry, te dijo el Profesor Snape que no había podido mantener su promesa?"

"N-no, señor," admitió Harry. "¿Pero sino porque se iba a estar disculpando?"

Poppy dejo escapar un extraño sonido, entre un sollozo y un bufido, y se fue abruptamente. Albus solamente le dio unas palmaditas al pie de Harry sobre las mantas por unos momentos. "Ya veo." Y le dio unas palmaditas más.

Harry miro desde el Director al profesor Snape que estaba frunciendo el ceño como si fuera a explotar, mientras que el Director lucia más viejo y tiste. "¿Señor? Lo siento," ofreció. El todavía no sabía lo que había echo mal, pero una disculpa generalmente era una buena idea.

"Potter, deja de disculparte" gruño el Profesor Snape. Ok, quizás no tan buena idea después de todo.

"Si, señor, Lo siento, señor," Harry replico automáticamente, luego se dio cuenta lo que había echo. "Lo-"Se interrumpió antes que lo hiciera nuevamente.

Dumbledore río suavemente, aunque no sonó como si pensara que algo era gracioso. "Veo que tienes una tarea difícil, mi querido muchacho."dijo mirando a Snape Se levanto y le dio al pie de Harry una ultima palmada, luego puso la bolsa de pastillas de limón en la cama. "Para ti, Harry."

Entonces quedo solo nuevamente con el Profesor Snape. "¿Señor? Lo si – " Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a disculparse otra ves. "Um, ¿Que hice mal?" pregunto. El sabia que no le evitaría el castigo, pero quizás si sabia lo que había echo, podría evitar hacerlo en el futuro.

Snape le frunció el ceño. "Quédate tranquilo, Potter. Solo escucha."

Harry obedientemente se enderezo y puso atención. "Tu no has sido expulsado, Potter. Decía en serio sobre el no volver con tus familiares. No vivirás de nuevo con ellos. Nunca." Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con esperanza y Severus perdió el aliento. Lily lo estaba mirando, y tuvo que luchar para mantener el control de su voz.

"Tu te quedaras aquí en Hogwarts, e incluso si hicieras algo tan atroz , que requiera expulsión – que es difícil de imaginar, dado el actual Director – incluso así no volverás con esos repugnantes Muggles. ¿Esta claro?"

Harry asintió. No se confiaba para hablar. ¡Se iba a quedar! ¡Se iba a quedar!

"Mi disculpa fue por la lesión que te cause ayer," continuo Snape. "No debí golpearte de esa manera, y me disculpo." ¿Ahora porque el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño? Esa había sido una muy buena disculpa – incluso Minerva habría estado impresionada. "¿Que?" demando, agraviado

"¿Porque se esta disculpando por eso?" pregunto Harry sin comprender. Se había comportado mal en clases, había arruinado sus líneas, y había tratado de dejar la detención antes. ¿Porque estaba el profesor disculpándose por castigarlo?

Snape lo miro. ¿Acaso el chico trataba de ser gracioso? Pero no, incluso sin Legilimencia, era claro que Harry genuinamente no veía nada malo en como había sido tratado.

"Discutiremos eso en otro momento," dijo. "Por ahora, tu meramente aceptaras mi palabra de que era inapropiado."

"Si, señor," Harry dijo obedientemente.

"Continua con tu recuperación," le instruyo Snape, su voz una vez mas fríamente formal. "Volveremos a hablar una vez que te sientas mejor."

"Si, señor," asintió Harry. "Gracias señor."

Y ahora Snape lo sacaba de su dormitorio – ¿probablemente para tener esa charla pospuesta? Al menos eso era lo que esperaba Harry. El no creía que estuviera en problemas… pero, hubo muchas veces cuando cometió ese error. Era mejor chequear.

"Señor, ¿Hice algo malo?" pregunto, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

"¿Sabes algo que yo debería saber?" pregunto Severus secamente.

"¡No, señor!" le aseguro Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con vigor.

"Muy bien. Pasa," Le instruyo Snape, abriendo un retrato con una murmurada contraseña. Harry obedeció y se encontró en una gran sala. Te y biscochos aguardaban en una mesita.

"Siéntate, Potter," Severus le apunto al sillón, y Harry le obedeció con cautela. Esto era un poco extraño. ¿Porque estaba él en lo que debía ser la habitación privada del profesor?

En ese momento, la chimenea se encendió, y la cabeza de la Profesora McGonagall apareció en las llamas. "¿Severus? Tienes tu – Ah. Sr. Potter, ahí esta."

"Si señora," respondió Harry obedientemente.

"Severus, quizás tu puedas explicarme porque la mitad de mi torre vino corriendo a verme para informarme que habías secuestrado al Sr. Potter y probablemente ahora lo estabas desmembrando?"

"¿Quizás porque tus estudiantes son desobedientes e irrespetuosos idiotas que han leído muchas novelas épicas?"

"¡Severus Snape, no hay necesidad de que seas tan rudo!" Minerva, irritantemente, uso el mismo tono que usaba con los leones, y Severus escucho una risa ahogada detrás de él. Le envió una mirada que prometía muerte inmediata al chico que estaba sentado en el sillón, y Harry rápidamente se escondió tras de su taza.

"Fui a buscar a Potter y tus estudiantes inmediatamente asumieron que mis intenciones eran malignas. ¿Siempre son tan propensos a las fantasías paranoicas? Pensé que eso solo sucedía en mi Casa."

Ella le sonrío. "Solo cuando tu estas involucrado, Severus. Entonces les reasegurare de la buena salud del Sr. Potter."

"Además deberías premiarlos con puntos por su braveza ciega disfrazada de sobreprotección para con el Sr. Potter que te hizo llegar hasta mi puerta," Agrego Snape con reluctancia. ¡Dolía – oh, como dolía! – el echo de otorgar puntos a Gryffindor, pero no quería que el mocoso tuviera un mal comienzo con sus compañeros de Casa. El sabia muy bien lo que era pasar siete años en Hogwarts sin la amistad y apoyo de tu Casa.

Minerva quedo obviamente anonadada, pero luego su mirada se poso sobre su hombro y se enterneció. "Tu eres un buen hombre, Severus Snape," dijo inesperadamente. Antes que Severus pudiera hacer un comentario acido sobre sus ilógicas conclusiones, ella lo miro. "Creo que veinte puntos por defender a un compañero servirá."

"¡Quince es mas que suficiente!" remarco Snape. "Incluso, diez, considerando los rudos comentarios que algunos de ellos hicieron sobre mi higiene personal."

Eso produjo otra risita atrás de él, cubierta rápidamente por una tos.

"Gracias por la sugerencia, Severus. ¿Te preocuparas que el Sr. Potter regrese seguramente?"

"No, Minerva," gruño. "Lo dejare suelto para que vague los corredores hasta que sea capturado por Filch o sea comido por Fluffy."

"El sarcasmo no es necesario," dijo con desden, y con un final saludo de cabeza a Harry, se retiro.

Harry dejo sus ojos enfocados firmemente en su te. Quizás se podría salir con la suya por las risas. Quizás el Profesor Snape no lo había escuchado. Quizás…

"¿Encontraste eso muy divertido, Potter?"

Levanto la mirada, asustado. "¡Lo siento señor!" Pero mirando de cerca al hombre, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba tan molesto. Bueno, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero él siempre tenia el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos no echaban chispas, incluso lucían un poco, como decirlo, resignados. Pero eso no podía ser correcto, ¿No es así? "Lo siento señor."

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. "¿Ahora porque te estas disculpando, Potter?"

"Um, ¿por estar aquí?"

"Yo te traje aquí, Potter. ¿Se te olvido ese pequeño echo?"

"No, quiero decir por estar aquí cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo esas cosas. Ella, erm, ella como que lo trata a veces como a un estudiante, ¿No es así?"

Snape gruño, pero Harry estaba seguro que no estaba dirigido a él. "Nunca tomes una posición como profesor en tu alma mater, Potter. No, al menos que haya un completo cambio de personal."

"Um, si señor," Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Pobre Profesor Snape, con razón estaba siempre de mal genio. No solo era el hecho que los estudiantes podían volar medio castillo si no lo escuchaban en clases, sino que además los otros profesores no le mostraban mucho respeto tampoco. Harry sabía lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar. El le dio a Snape una mirada de simpatía.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba al mocoso? Su expresión era casi amistosa. ¿Como podía este chiquillo sentir algo por Snape que no fuera pavor o aversión?

"Potter, necesitamos hablar sobre tu futuro," le anuncio seriamente.

Harry sintió como se le recogía el estomago. El confiaba en lo que Snape había dicho sobre no volver con los Dursleys, ¿pero entonces donde iría? ¿Un orfanato? ¿Podría igual asistir a Hogwarts y regresar al orfanato solo en las vacaciones? Se mordió los labios ansiosamente.

Snape frunció el ceño pensando mientras se sentaba al frente del mocoso. El había tenido una brillante idea después de hablar con los Weasley. Si Harry objetaba la nominación de Snape como su guardián, seguramente Dumbledore no insistiría. El viejo loco parecía sinceramente deshecho con el tratamiento anterior del niño, así que si Harry reclamaba por que Severus fuera su guardián, el Director no podría imponerle a la fuerza a otro adulto.

Así que Severus todo lo que tenia que hacer era contarle el plan a Potter, esperar que el mocoso empezara a gritar, y luego llamar a Albus. Snape no podría ser culpado si el joven Gryffindor no quería que el idiota grasiento fuera su guardián, y Albus tendría que buscar nuevamente por una persona apropiada. El casi sonrío con malicia .Quizás el Director elegiría a Minerva. El ya podía ver la cara de la vieja bruja la primera vez Potter se escondiera bajo la cama. ¿O quizás Dumbledore lo adoptaría el mismo? Pero no, Severus recordaba con mas de un poco de gratificación, que Harry había dejado bastante claro que no confiaba en el Director.

"Potter, como te dije antes, tu no volverás con tus familiares Muggle," Comenzó Snape, pasándole al chico los pastelillos. Era mejor que comenzara despacio y fácil, para después decirle a Dumbledore que había tratado de caerle bien al chico. No seria su culpa si es que Harry era todo un Gryffindor y nunca aceptara la supervisión de un Slytherin.

"¡Gracias señor!" Por la alegría en los ojos del niño, Severus asumió que no solo estaba expresando apreciación por la comida.

"Su tratamiento hacia ti fue inaceptable, y –" El mocoso comenzó a hablar pero entonces lo pensó mejor y se callo. Snape suspiro. Esta timidez se iba a acabar bastante pronto. No que el quisiera que el chico heredara la forma arrogante de su padre, pero el echo de ver a un Potter encogerse de miedo era extrañamente desconcertante. "¿Que es lo que sucede Potter? Has tu pregunta."

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando que fue lo que hicieron que estaba mal. ¡No es que quiera volver!" agrego con rapidez. "Pero… ¿Porque recién ahora me sacan de su cuidado? ¿Fue a causa de la carta?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Que carta?"

"La carta de Hogwarts. ¿Es porque no me dejaron responderla? ¿Es interferir con el correo por lechuza una mala cosa?"

Snape frunció el ceño ante la inocencia del muchacho. Esto era bastante alarmante. ¿Que seguiría? _Discúlpeme señor, ¿Pero como sabe usted que los Mortifagos son malos? Quiero decir, ellos no usan una señal que lo diga. ¿Esta seguro de que quieren matarme? Quizás debería conversar con ellos cuando aparezcan, en ves de poner un hechizo escudo, solo para estar seguro._Potter iba a tener la expectativa de vida de una mosca si es que alguien no le enseñaba los simples hechos de la vida.

"No, chiquillo absurdo. Lo que hicieron mal fue golpearte y matarte de hambre y ponerte sobrenombres y mentirte. Ellos son asquerosas, despreciables criaturas que desquitaron sus propias inseguridades en un pobre e inocente niño."

Harry parpadeo. "pero…"

"¿Que?" Esto de comenzar a hablar y luego retractarse iba a volver loco a Snape. Que buena cosa que ya no tendría que lidiar mas con el mocoso.

"¡Pero ellos han estado haciendo eso siempre!" Harry dijo de repente. "¿Entonces porque nadie me saco de ahí antes?"

Ah. Quizás no era tan idiota después de todo. Considero Severus. ¿Que debería decir? El sentía lealtad hacia Dumbledore, y sabía que la desconfianza de Potter había herido al viejo mago profundamente. Por el otro lado, encontraba difícil de creer que la decisión del mago de ubicar a Potter con los Dursleys había sido un error tan inocente como había aparecido. ¿Y si Dumbledore hubiera sabido exactamente que clase de vida familiar iba a llevar Potter e igual lo hubiera puesto allí por sus propias razones? Y si Snape sabía una cosa desde sus días de espía, era que Dumbledore era capaz de poner gente en peligro por el bien mayor. Y si hubiera estado convencido de que poner a Harry a crecer en un hogar abusivo y sin amor lo haría convertirse en una mejor arma para derrotar a Voldemort,¿ Albus habría dudado? Snape honestamente no lo sabía.

Al final, el dijo la única cosa que sabia que era verdad. "Apenas aprendí de tu situación, Potter, tome medidas para terminarla."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron inmensamente, y entonces asintió. Había una expresión en sus ojos que Severus no reconoció, pero la desecho como no importante y siguió adelante.

"Como iba diciendo, no vas a volver con los Muggles. Sin embargo, tu eres obviamente muy joven para estar por ti solo, así que un nuevo guardián y un nuevo hogar son necesarios para ti."

"¿Podría ir a vivir con Ron?" pregunto Harry, luego rápidamente se tapo la boca con las manos. Sabia que no debía interrumpir.

Snape ignoro el gesto. "Ya he hablado con los padres de Weasley. Nos han invitado a cenar mañana para discutir el que pases un tiempo con ellos durante las vacaciones." Los ojos de Harry estaban brillando con deleite. "Te sugeriría que no hables de esto con tus compañeros todavía, porque no esta todo decidido. Debes conocer primero a los señores Weasley y ver como se llevan."

"Si señor."

"Pero incluso si todo va bien, los Weasley no van a adoptarte." Snape se sintió un poco mal al ver como la cara de Harry decaía. Era extraño lo obligado a explicarse rápido que sentía, casi como si le preocupara la angustia del chico, pero eso no podía ser el caso. Después de todo, el era el horrible, malvado, Mortifago Maestro de Pociones. _A él no le importaba si un estudiante estaba llorando_. Pero igual continúo rápidamente. "Los Weasley tienen una familia numerosa y están felices de incluirte. Pero tú necesitas más que un lugar donde sentarte a comer. Tú necesitas una familia para ti. Una que no se distraiga por las necesidades de otros niños. Así que tendrás un guardián que se enfocará solo en ti, y además tendrás la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con otra familia que te aprecie como los Weasley. ¿Lo comprendes?"

La tristeza de Harry se evaporo mágicamente. "¿Quiere decir que tendré dos familias?"

Snape lo considero. "Supongo que podrías decirlo así."

"Wow!"

"Si, bueno…" Snape aclaro su garganta. "Y pensando quien seria tu guardián –" ahí viene. El se preparo mentalmente para la rabieta y se aseguro que el polvo floo estuviera a mano. Necesitaría contactar a Dumbledore cuando el mocoso estuviera completamente histérico.

"¿Podría ser usted?" la voz de Harry fue tan suave que Snape no estuvo seguro de que hubiera hablado realmente.

"¡Que!"

Harry agacho su cabeza. ¡_Estupido! El era tan estupido!_ ¿Como podía haber dicho eso? Debería saber que jamás podría pedir algo así. Ahora el Profesor Snape estaría furioso con él. ¿Porque alguien como Snape querría a un fenómeno como Harry? No era como si Harry fuera miembro de su Casa. El solo era un estudiante del Profesor de Pociones, igual que casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

Harry miro por entre su flequillo y agacho rápidamente la cabeza. Oh si, Snape estaba enojado. El tenía esa maniaca expresión con los ojos muy abiertos igual que antes que golpeara Harry la otra vez. Harry disimuladamente afirmo sus dedos en el asiento del sillón, esperado que lo anclara si es que era golpeado nuevamente.

"¿Que fue lo que dijiste?"

Harry trago en seco. "Lo siento. Fue muy rudo de mi parte el preguntar eso."

"_¿Que fue lo que dijiste?_"

"Le pregunte si podía ser mi guardián," Harry dijo en la voz mas baja que pudo manejar y se afirmo con fuerza. El miro al piso, prefería ser sorprendido por el golpe en vez de ver la cara de repulsión que estaba seguro tendría el profesor.

Snape parpadeo en completo shock. El no podía recordar la última vez que había sido sorprendido de esta manera. Bueno, ha excepción de la noche en que había aprendido de la vida familiar de Harry. ¿Porque seguía el mocoso molestoso sorprendiéndole? Se suponía que el no podía ser sorprendido, porque era inamovible y sin sentimientos. En vez este irritante chico seguía colándose entre sus escudos.

"¿Porque querrías que sea tu guardián?" le pregunto con demanda. Estaba agradecido de notar que la sorpresa les sonaba como enojo.

Harry no podía levantar la mirada. El levanto un hombro como respuesta.

"Responde mi pregunta," le comandó Snape con aspereza.

Harry no estaba seguro de que el echo de que no lo hubieran golpeado o se hubieran burlado de el fuera una buena o mala señal. Sabia que Snape no accedería a su petición – ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que Harry recibió algo que hubiese pedido? – pero había pensado que quizás, solo quizás, el podría explicarse para que el hombre se sintiera alagado, en ves de repugnado. "Usted es bueno."

"¡Potter! Yo no soy bueno .Era como si hubiera acusado al hombre de una práctica muy vil.

"Usted ha sido bueno conmigo," dijo Harry con determinación. "Nadie mas lo ha sido. Bueno, excepto por Hagrid o Ron. Y usted ya dijo que voy a pasar tiempo con los Weasley, y Hagrid, bueno, no creo que él sea un buen guardián. El es un gran amigo y todo eso, pero no creo que el sea, usted sabe…"

Snape ahogo un resoplido. Bueno, el chico no era un completo idiota. El obviamente tenia figurado a Hagrid.

"Continua."

"Y usted no me ha mentido. Y todos dicen que usted es muy inteligente. Y nadie lo molesta, así que quizás si usted fuera mi guardián, nadie me molestaría a mi tampoco." La voz de Harry se fue mientras el se ahogaba en la desesperación. _Bien echo, Harry. __De todas las cosas que podías haber dicho eliges la que le demuestra lo necesitado y desesperado que eres. Por supuesto que ahora te va a elegir. ¿Quien no elegiría a un inútil, y quejoso pequeño fenómeno?_

Snape encontró de repente que no podía tragar. El flacucho chiquillo de cabello negro, acurrucado con tanta pena en el sofá, le había traído una inesperada oleada de recuerdos. Deseando desesperadamente pertenecer, necesitando la protección de alguien o solo un poco de preocupación, ansiando el cariño de alguien, de quien fuera… Y por supuesto, recibiendo nada pero violencia: sus padres, los Merodeadores, sus compañeros. Para él Hogwarts no había sido un santuario. Claro que le había evitado los mayores excesos de su padre, pero no le había ofrecido seguridad, no cuando era constantemente molestado y humillado. Con razón había caído presa de las palabrerías del Señor Oscuro. Claro que, al final, había resultado ser otro sádico, y violento atormentador.

Snape calmo sus emociones con brutal eficacia. Esto no era sobre él. Era acerca del engendro de Potter… aunque no parecía un engendro todo acurrucado así. Lucía patético, roto… _Detente. Detenté ahí mismo. Te estas poniendo ridículamente sentimental_, se dijo a si mismo. _¿Que diferencia te hace a ti que el hijo de James Potter haya tenido una horrible niñez igual que tu? ¿Que te importa si él_ y entonces el niño levanto la mirada, y los ojos de Lily le rogaron.

"Si." El casi miro alrededor para ver quien había hablado. No podía haber sido él, ¿O si?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Si." El casi miro alrededor para ver quien había hablado. No podía haber sido él, ¿O si?

Los brillantes ojos del niño enfrente de él le dijeron que sí, había sido el. Antes que pudiera maldecirse el mismo o usar un obliviate en el mocoso, el cuerpo de Harry choco contra el, agarrándolo por la cintura. La inesperada fuerza del choque del pequeño cuerpo le quito el aliento a Snape, y paso un momento antes de que pudiera hablar… o al menos eso fue lo que fieramente se dijo a si mismo.

"Si, esta bien, esta bien," le dijo con exasperación, palmeándole con cuidado el hombro al chico. ¿Eran todos los niños tan… infantiles?

"¿Lo dice en serio?" Harry levanto la mirada, pero mantuvo su firme agarre alrededor de la cintura de Snape. Esto tuvo el efecto de enterrar la barbilla puntiaguda del mocoso en su Plexos solar, e hizo que las palabras de Severus salieran con menos fuerza de la habitual – bueno, eso fue como se lo explico el mismo.

"Lo dije, ¿No es así?" gruño. "¿Me estas acusando de no ser sincero o de tratar de engañarte?"

"¡No, no!" protesto Harry, abriendo los ojos con horror. "Quería decir – no pensé –"

"Obviamente." Le dijo mirándolo feo Snape. De alguna forma sus manos seguían alrededor de los hombros del muchacho, pese a sus claras intenciones de alejarlo de si lo más pronto posible.

Harry agacho la cabeza y la enterró en la túnica de Snape, apretando mas el estomago del hombre haciéndole dar un gruñido.

"Gracias," murmuro el mocoso de entre su túnica.

"De nada," le respondió con mala gana. _Merlín – ¿Que he echo?_ _¿Ahora como me desharé del mocoso?_

"¿Estoy haciendo esto bien?" pregunto Harry dudoso, todavía afirmándose de Snape como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.

"¿Haciendo bien que?" demando Snape irritablemente. ¿De que estaba hablando el pequeño horror? ¿Así iba a ser de ahora en adelante? ¿Preguntas sin parar? ¿La necesidad de constante apoyo? ¡El nunca había sido tan necesitado! …_tu nunca tuviste alguien al que le pudieras pedir algo_, una traidora voz en su cabeza le recordó.

"Abrazar." Harry lo miro con preocupación. "Solo lo he echo una vez, cuando la Sra. Weasley nos dijo adiós a mi y a Ron en la estación. Ella lo abrazo primero a él y luego me abrazo a mí. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía debía hacer. Ron se arranco, pero eso parecía rudo, así que yo no lo hice, pero no sabia si debía hacer algo mas."

Eso efectivamente termino con todas las dudas que Snape pudiera tener de como los Muggles trataban al muchacho.

"Esta bien." Su furia homicida, incapaz de ser lanzada a los objetivos adecuados, encontró salida en otra dirección. El retiró al muchacho y lo sentó en el sillón, dejándolo ahí con la fuerza de su mirada. "Tu y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación."

Harry inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, los ojos oscurecidos por el miedo. _¡Estúpido! _El tío Vernon siempre tenia esas "Conversaciones" con él. El mentalmente se golpeo. ¿Como podía haber sido tan idiota? Él sabia que no debía tratar de abrazar a alguien – había sido golpeado en incontables ocasiones por tratar eso con sus familiares – y solo por el hecho de que el profesor había sido bueno para evitarle el orfanato no significaba que quería ser tocado por un fenómeno como Harry. Apenas Snape había accedido a ser su guardián, Harry lo había agarrado. Con razón ahora lo iban a castigar; el solo debía esperar que el profesor no fuera a cambiar de parecer con lo demás. "Realmente lo siento," dijo atropelladamente. "No lo volveré a hacer. Es que me emocione. No volveré a tocarlo. En serio."

Snape angosto sus ojos. ¿Así que el preciado pequeño Gryffindor no quería tocar al malvado Slytherin? "¿Y que tengo yo de malo que no quieres ensuciarte con mi toque?" demando amenazadoramente. Si el pequeño mocoso pensaba que podría insultarlo con impunidad…

La cara de Harry se nublo con confusión" No es usted. Soy yo. Se que no debo tocar a la gente normal." Entonces realmente se asusto con la expresión de Snape. "¡Lo siento!" lanzo, acurrucándose frente al supuesto golpe que le iba a llegar.

"¡Potter!" Snape calmo su furia. El iba a disfrutar visitando a esos Muggles. "¡Termina de asustarte y disculparte!"

"Lo si –" Harry se detuvo. El observo a Snape con ojos asustados. El no podía comprender porque, dado el obvio enojo del hombre, todavía no golpeaba a Harry. ¿Que estaba esperando?

El profesor respiro profundamente y uso todas sus habilidades como oclumens para calmarse. "Potter," dijo, en un tono mucho mas mesurado. "¿Quien, precisamente, consideras tú gente 'normal'?"

Harry parpadeo. "Um, usted sabe. Gente que no son fenómenos."

"¿Y quien exactamente es un fenómeno?"

"Yo," Harry hablo con una total falta de auto-conciencia. Como si estuviera discutiendo el color de su pelo.

Snape apretó los dientes. Esos Muggles iban a pagar por esto. "¿Y porque eres tú un fenómeno?"

"Um, bueno, porque soy diferente. Usted sabe, de la gente normal." Harry estudio al profesor con confusión. ¿Porque estaba preguntando esas simples y básicas preguntas? El lo más bien podía estar preguntando por que el sol da calor.

"¿Gente normal como tus familiares?" escupió Snape.

Harry asintió.

"¿Entonces tu eres considerado un fenómeno por ser diferente a los Muggles?" el volvió a asentir. "¿Por ser un mago?" asintió nuevamente. "Entonces tu me debes de considera a mi un fenómeno también."

Con pánico, Harry comenzó a menear la cabeza. ¡No, no! ¡No había sido su intención insultar al Profesor Snape!

"Entonces tu no deberías evitar tocarme también, ya que los dos somos fenómenos," Snape continuo inexorable, tan atrapado en su rabia hacia los Dursleys que no se dio cuenta que le había dado permiso al chico de abrazarlo. "De echo, tu puedes abrazar a quien quieras en el mundo mágico, que incluye a todos aquí en Hogwarts excepto Filch, y no creo que estés tan desesperado para querer abrazar a ese squib." Harry lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta. "Sin embargo, si alguna ves contemplas abrazar a esa ballena que tienes como tío o a alguno de esos despreciables Dursleys, haré que Madame Pomfrey te confine a la enfermería hasta que los sanadores de la mente de San Mungo vengan a buscarte." Snape lo miro enojado. "Chiquillo idiota, ¿Como te atreves a imaginar que eres un fenómeno? ¿Todavía no te das cuenta que esos familiares tuyos eran unos innaturales monstruos? Cada palabra que ellos te dijeron era una completa mentira. La próxima ves que tú repitas lo que ellos decían, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón. Sus mentiras son tan sucias que no pueden repetirse."

Harry parpadeo, atontado por esta cadena de acontecimientos. Si, el supo que sus familiares no habían sido honestos con él desde el momento que Hagrid entro – bueno, _exploto_ – la puerta, pero no se había dado cuenta cuanto abarcaban sus mentiras. No fue hasta que Snape lo puso de esa manera que realizo que su vista del mundo podía estar mal.

"¿Recuerdas esas despreciables reglas Muggles?" demando Snape. Harry trago y asintió. "Bien. Tú debes olvidarlas. Completamente." Harry lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

Snape le lanzo una mirada feroz. Se le veían hasta las amígdalas al mocoso con la boca abierta de esa manera. "Que es tan difícil de entender, Potter. Ahora soy tu guardián, así que tendrás unas nuevas reglas."

"Si señor," Harry logro tartamudear. Eso tenia sentido, al menos.

"Tú naturalmente atenderás a clases igual que antes y seguirás en el dormitorio de tu Casa con tus compañeros. Sin embargo, Arreglare con el Director para que una nueva habitación sea agregada a la mía para ti, para cuando…"

"¿Una habitación? ¿Una habitación entera? ¿Para mi?" Harry no pudo evitarlo; solo se le salieron las palabras.

Snape rodó sus ojos. Que Merlín lo salvara de Gryffindor idiotas. ¿Porque el mocoso no podía haber sido por lo menos un Ravenclaw? "Si, Potter. Una habitación. Para ti. ¿Sino donde vas a dormir? ¿Una alacena?" Para su asombro, Harry simplemente asintió. Una horrible sospecha se asentó en la mente de Snape.

"Potter, ¿Exactamente donde dormías en la casa de esos bastardos Muggles?"

"Como decía en mi carta de Hogwarts," explico Harry, preguntándose porque el profesor no sabia esto. "En la alacena bajo las escaleras."

Snape no había querido hechizar a alguien con tantas ganas desde que el padre y padrino de Harry trataron de sabotear su TIMO de pociones. "¿Y como era exactamente un día típico en esa casa?"

Harry se mordió el labio, no entendía el porque Snape estaba tan curioso. Entonces se dio cuenta. El probablemente quería saber en que tipo de deberes Harry era bueno, para así asignarle sus nuevas obligaciones. Harry se sentó derecho – esperando poder impresionar a Snape con todas las cosas que podía hacer. Al hombre no le importaría haberlo adoptado una ves que se diera cuenta lo útil que Harry podía ser.

"Primero me levantaba y preparaba el desayuno para todos," comenzó obedientemente. "Después de servirles a todos y limpiar la cocina, hacia mis deberes de la mañana. Si no era día de escuela, me encargaba primero del jardín, y después de la casa, y los domingos siempre lavaba el auto. Después de prepararle el almuerzo por lo general podía comerme un sándwich o lo que hubiera sobrado antes de empezar con los deberes de la tarde. Si es que la tía Petunia y su club de jardinería o bridge o libros o alguien viniera a la casa, entonces dejaba la sala lista antes de preparar el te. Usualmente terminaba cualquier trabajo que tuviera que hacer afuera antes de preparar la cena – Al tío Vernon le gustaba que repintara la cerca del jardín y el cobertizo cada vez que empezaran a verse sucio, así que hacia eso bastante. Después que mis familiares terminaran de cenar, se me permitía comer, después limpiaba la cocina y lavaba el piso, y después me iba a dormir." Se detuvo, pensando. "Oh, y se cocinar muy bien. Incluso las señoras del club de bridge lo decían. Y puedo pintar las cosas súper bien, sin ensuciar ni dejar marcas. También he echo bastante jardinería, se plantar, cortar el césped, quitar las malezas y podar. Y además puedo limpiar el baño súper rápido, así no estorbo. Y tengo cuidado de no dejar marcas de huellas o lo que sea, así que no tiene de que preocuparse."

Snape lo quedo mirando. El viejo loco idiota había convertido a Harry en el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ser-Un-Elfo-Domestico-Para-Los-Muggles. Ni siquiera el propio padre de Snape, pese a toda su brutalidad, nunca había esperado tanta servitud. ¿Que estaba pensando Dumbledore para permitir que esos horrendos Muggles maltrataran a este chico de esa manera? "¿Tu en realidad imaginas que accedí a ser tu guardián porque necesito un elfo domestico?" Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry, Snape recordó que el chico era nuevo a todas las cosas mágicas. "Un esclavo."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces como voy a ganarme mi comida señor?"

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz. Esto se estaba poniendo terriblemente deprimente. "Déjame adivinar. Otra regla donde los Dursley era sin trabajo no hay comida."

Harry asintió. "Si no hacia un buen trabajo, no merecía comer, y era castigado."

Los ojos de Snape se empequeñecieron "¿Castigado como? Aparte del no comer, quiero decir," agrego sarcásticamente.

Harry agacho la cabeza. El suponía que era justo que su nuevo guardián supiera como sus familiares lo castigaban, pero en realidad esperaba que no fuera tan estricto como el tío Vernon. Por supuesto, se recordaba consoladoramente, mientras estuviera asistiendo a Hogwarts, habría tres comidas al día, así que no importaba cual otro castigo recibiera, probablemente no se quedaría sin comer. …a menos que el profesor decidiera ordenarle que se saltara las comidas.

"¿Bien?" la dura voz de Snape lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y Harry se apuro a responder.

"La mayoría de la veces solo una cachetada o un golpe y luego era encerrado en mi alacena," le explico Harry. "Pero si me metía en verdaderos problemas, como en la escuela o si algo – " le lanzo una rápida mirada al profesor "- anormal pasaba, entonces recibía el cinturón."

"¿Y que sobre restricción de privilegios? ¿Que te quiten juguetes o ese tipo de cosas? ¿Extra deberes?" A la extraña mirada que le dio Harry, Snape rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que el chico estaría confundido. ¿Como podías quitar juguetes o privilegios de un niño que nunca tuvo ninguno en primer lugar? Y sonaba que no había extra deberes para que el chico hiciera, porque el ya lo hacia todo.

"Por pura curiosidad, Potter, ¿Como castigaban a la ballena de tu primo? ¿Le pegaban a el también?"

"¿A Dudley?" Harry pregunto con sorpresa. "Yo creo que nunca castigaron a Dudley."

"¿Y tu no ves nada extraño con esa no equitativa situación?"

Harry trato de adivinar que significaba "equitativa" "Bueno, ellos lo querían. Ellos solo quedaron atascados conmigo."

"Potter, tu me vas a volver loco con tu falta de perspicacia," Lo regaño Snape "Tu eras un _niño_. Tú eres un niño. Y es la responsabilidad de los adultos el tratar a los niños apropiadamente. Los niños tienen que tener una casa y ser alimentados y vestidos y protegidos de cualquier daño. Ellos tienen… -"

Harry miro a Snape muy preocupado. Eso sonaba como mucho trabajo. ¿Y si el profesor decidía que Harry era mucho problema? "Por favor, señor, Seré bueno. No seré una molestia, y haré cualquier trabajo que usted necesite que haga, y…"

Snape interrumpió su patético discurso antes que su presión arterial se elevara más. "Cállate, Potter. Ya accedí; no necesitas seguir convenciéndome."

Harry se relajo con un suspiro de alivio. El profesor era realmente bueno. Quizás no iba a ser golpeado por el abrazo después de todo. Quizás esta "conversación" Sólo iba a ser eso.

Snape frunció el ceño. El realmente no quería abrir el próximo tópico, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Potter, en la enfermería, tu dijiste que no entendías el porque mis acciones hacia ti en la detención habían sido inapropiadas. Tu pensabas que el tratamiento hacia ti fue justificado."

"Si señor."

"No lo fue. Los profesores en Hogwarts no golpean a los estudiantes. Y lo que es mas, mi golpe fue excesivamente duro, ningún niño debería ser tratado de esa manera." Se detuvo. "Eso es una regla."

Harry trato con fuerzas de comprender lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. "Pero, si los profesores no golpean a los estudiantes de esa forma," dijo lentamente, pensándolo bien, "¿Entonces porque usted me pego?"

Snape trato de no retorcerse. Era justo que el mocoso irritante le preguntara la única cosa que no quería que le preguntaran. Pero le debía al pequeño monstruo la verdad. "No te estaba pegando a _ti_, Potter," respondió. Cuando Harry lo miro totalmente desconcertado, se obligo a elaborar. "Si, claro que te pegue a ti, pero no estaba apuntándote a ti. Yo – " dejo de hablar frustrado y trato por un ángulo diferente. "Tu… te pareces mucho a tu padre, Potter," comenzó. El chico se sentó más derecho ante estas palabras.

"¿Me parezco?"

Snape volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Por supuesto que te pareces. ¿Acaso no has visto sus fotografías?" Oh. Por supuesto que no. No en esa casa.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento se le ocurrió, Harry meneo la cabeza. "Mis tíos decían que no querían fotos de inútiles borrachos en su casa. Nunca he visto fotografías de mis padres, Y yo – " se puso colorado, como si estuviese confesando un pecado muy grave "- en realidad no los recuerdo."

Snape se sintió inundado de lastima. "Naturalmente que no te acuerdas, mocoso tonto. Tu tenias apenas mas de un año cuando ellos murieron." ¿Debería? ¿O no debería? Al final, dijo lo que Lily habría querido. "Tengo algunas fotografías de tu madre. Te las mostrare en otro momento."

Por un momento pensó que el mocoso se le iba a lanzar nuevamente, y se afianzo para recibir la fuerza del golpe, pero Harry se contuvo, aunque su brillante expresión de gratitud hablaba por si misma.

Snape aclaro su garganta. "Si, bueno, sospecho que también habrán fotografías de tu padre aquí en la escuela en alguna parte. El siempre trataba de llamar la atención," dijo de mala gana. "hablare con los otros maestros y veré si tienen algunas copias."

"Gracias," Harry logro tragar con dificultad por el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Snape podía decirle sobrenombre y gruñirle, pero las buenas acciones del hombre se sobreponían a su mal genio.

"Hmf." Snape resoplo, altamente inconfortable con los agradecimientos del chico y la mirada de adoración que estaba creciendo en la cara de Potter.

"Como estaba diciendo," forzadamente volvió la conversación a su curso. "Te pareces mucho a tu padre y –"

Otra vez el muchacho lo interrumpió. "¿No me parezco para nada a mi mamá?" pregunto lastimeramente.

"Tu… tienes sus ojos," admitió Snape con reluctancia, luego ahogo una risa cuando el chiquillo se puso turnio tratando de verse. Frunció el ceño ante la demora, y entonces él conjuro un espejo de mano y se lo paso al problemático chiquillo. Harry se observo atentamente como si nunca se hubiera visto, tratando de sentir alguna conexión con sus difuntos padres.

Snape sintió que se le apretaba la garganta por la lastima, y rápidamente transformo el espejo a su forma original. "Si dejaste de interrumpirme," le reclamo al muchacho, y Harry asintió levemente. "Tu eres casi una copia perfecta de tu padre, como él era cuando recién lo conocí. Nosotros… no nos llevábamos bien. Durante tu detención, tu apariencia me hizo pensar en tu padre y confundí algo que tu dijiste, y –" Snape sintió como se sonrojaba "-perdí el control de mi temperamento. Y te golpeo brutalmente mientras pensaba en tu padre, y por eso que me disculpe."

Par su completo shock, Harry se le acerco y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Yo también me confundo tanbien," le murmuro confidencialmente. "Cuando algún profesor se me acerca demasiado en mi pupitre yo creo que es el tío Vernon que va a pegarme."

Maravilloso. El mocoso sufría de memorias traumáticas. Como si Snape necesitara más confirmación de lo horrible que había sido la vida familiar de Potter. Era asombroso que el chico no estuviera catatónico, y aun así Albus había pensado que Snape era la mejor persona para cuidar a este roto y dañado chico. El Director estaba realmente loco. Quizás el y Potter podrían tener terapia grupal.

El aclaro su garganta inconfortablemente. "Si, bueno, esas memorias probablemente comenzaran a desaparecer ahora que ya no estas en ese degradable ambiente," le explico, "y sobre todo porque ya no serás tratado de esa manera."

Harry lo quedo mirando. "¿Quiere decir que no me van a pegar? ¿Para nada?" Esto estaba sonando peligrosamente cercano a las palabras sin sentido que los otros profesores habían dicho. Entonces le dio a Snape una mirada de desconfianza.

"Tu no vas a ser golpeado por tus profesores," le respondió Snape, aliviado de que se estuvieran alejando de la conversación sobre su propia transgresión y hacia tópicos mas seguros. "Es contra de la política de la escuela. Si alguien trata de lastimarte, espero que te defiendas."

Harry lo miro como si de repente hubiese comenzado a hablar en otro idioma, y supuso que desde el punto de vista del chico, lo había echo. "Potter, Cuando tu tío te golpeaba tu debías quedarte quieto y en silencio, ¿No es así?" El chico asintió. "Esas eran sus reglas." Harry volvió a asentir. "¿Y que te dije yo sobre esas reglas?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "Usted dijo que las olvidara. Entonces quiere decir, que – ¿que no tengo que mantenerme quieto?"

"¿No te acabo de decir específicamente eso?" le demando Snape.

"Si, pero…" Harry no siguió hablando. El no había creído que el hombre hablaba en serio.

"Cuando te digo que hagas algo, ¡espero que lo hagas!" Snape lo reto severamente. Esto era mucho mejor. El era bueno para este tipo de cosas. "¿Tu crees que hablo por el puro gusto de hacerlo?"

"¡No señor!" Harry meneo con vigor la cabeza. "¡Lo siento señor!"

Snape se detuvo, pensando. ¿Cuanto debería decirle al muchacho? ¿Debería ponerlo sobre aviso de Voldemort y los Mortifagos y que era un objetivo para muchas personas en el Mundo Mágico? ¿Debería explicarle a Harry que necesitaría tutelaje especial en defensa y duelo? Miro al pequeño niño, recientemente liberado de una forma de cautiverio a otra clase de contrato – esta vez con todo el Mundo Mágico. Decidió no revelarle nada todavía. Primero Harry tenía que acostumbrarse a no ser una bolsa de boxeo. Había bastante tiempo para explicarle que todavía estaba en peligro. Aunque no del mismo tipo.

"Tu ahora estas a mi cargo," Snape le explico con calma. "Así que, Tu disciplina es mi responsabilidad. Los otros profesores pueden asignarte castigos o quitarte puntos, pero ninguno puede levantarte siquiera un dedo. Si lo hacen – " trato con dificultad de no pensar específicamente en Quirrel "- tu tienes que defenderte y prevenir que te lastimen. Eso va también para tus compañeros. Si alguno de ellos trata de lastimarte, Tú tienes que defenderte. Con vigor." El era el profesor mas odiado en Hogwarts por una buena razón. Así que no era impensable que algún estudiante lo suficientemente tonto quisiera vengarse de Snape atacando a Harry.

Harry necesitaba demostrar que no era presa fácil en orden de disuadir ataques, aunque Snape esperaba que su posición en Slytherin y el hecho de que Harry pertenecía a Gryffindor redujera la posibilidad de esos ataques. Asumiendo que los leones y las serpientes no lo atacaran, eso solo dejaba a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y Snape no estaba tan preocupado por los miembros de esas Casas. Además, el haber hecho a Harry un Weasley honorario lo proveería con suficiente apoyo.

"Pero que Merlín te ayude si tu comienzas una pelea," continuo, dándole a Harry una mirada amenazadora, "pero si algún otro cabeza de chorlito es lo suficientemente tonto para tratar algo contra ti, es mejor que tu demuestres que eres capaz de protegerte. No veré afectada mi reputación; ¿Lo comprendes?"

_Eso _Harry podía entenderlo perfectamente. Los Dursley también se preocupaban mucho por su reputación. Tenia sentido que el Profesor Snape no quisiera que Harry se viera débil o estupido, ahora que iba a ser responsable por él.

"Es por eso que espero que tengas éxito académicamente," continuo Snape con firmeza. "No quiero que me avergüences con malas notas."

Harry se mordió los labios. "Pero no soy bueno con estas cosas de la escuela."

"¿Quien te dijo eso?" le demando Snape.

"Mi tía dijo –"

"¿Y que te dije sobre repetir lo que ellos decían?" Snape lo interrumpió antes que Harry pudiera terminar de hablar. Estaba medio tentado a cumplir con su amenaza anterior.

"U…usted dijo que eran unos mentirosos y que yo no debía hacerles caso" le dijo Harry muy nervioso, su mente siguiendo el mismo camino que la de Snape.

"Exactamente. ¿Debo hacer que escribas eso unas quinientas veces para que lo recuerdes?" lo amenazo Snape. "¿O prefieres el jabón?"

Harry trato de distraer al adusto hombre. "Pero nunca he tenido buenas notas señor, siempre .tenia problemas por quedarme dormido en clases y los profesores siempre me gritaban."

"Potter," Snape logro calmar su temperamento. A este paso iba a tener una ulcera antes que se acabara la semana. "¿No te das cuenta que eso era debido al trato que recibías de tu familia? ¿Tu pequeña mente no comprende que el hecho de estar desnutrido y con exceso de trabajo afectaba tu desempeño escolar? Tus padres eran hábiles magos y excelentes estudiantes, y espero lo mismo de ti." Le apenaba admitir eso sobre Potter, pero era innegablemente cierto.

"Pero mi tío dijo que los fenómenos son estupidos y que mis padres eran inútiles borrachos que no podían mantener un trabajo honesto," protesto Harry. El no quería que el profesor pensara que era inteligente y después se desilusionara. "Es por eso que tuve que aprender a hacer las cosa para ganarme mi sustento."

"Tus familiares eran unas despreciables criaturas que te maltrataron desde que eras un infante. Tú eres un niño. No tienes que ganarte tu sustento. Son los adultos los que están obligados a preocuparse por ti, no es de la otra forma. Tu estas obligados a asistir a clases y obedecer las reglas. Yo soy responsable de alimentarte, vestirte, darte una casa, preocuparme de tu madures física y mental, y asegurar tu bienestar y seguridad. ¿Lo entiendes? Eso." Estaba claro y con palabras simples .Incluso un Potter podría comprenderlo.

Naturalmente, el chico lucia confundido. "Pero el tío Vernon dijo –"

Y eso lo consiguió "¡Quinientas líneas, Potter! Te dije que no le prestaras atención a lo que dijo ese balón lleno de manteca de cerdo."

Harry dio un pequeño salto por el tono, pero no pudo resistir una risita por la descripción que hizo Snape sobre un tío. "Si señor. Tratare de tener buenas notas. Pero en realidad no se mucho."

Snape rodó sus ojos exasperado. "Me doy cuenta de que eres hijo de tu padre, Potter, pero quizás puedas considerar ¿estudiar o hacer tus tareas? ¿Quizás leer un libro de vez en cuando?"

"¿Lo tengo permitido?" pregunto Harry con precaución. "Se supone que no debo leer o hacer la tarea en caso que saque mejore notas que Dudley."

"¿Y quien te dijo eso?" pregunto Snape con voz suave. Le daría al mocoso otras 500 líneas y le lavaría la boca con jabón si decía el nombre del Muggle, se juro que lo haría.

"Ti –" Harry se detuvo a tiempo y sonrío. "Oh. cierto."

Snape lo observo un momento ante de continuar: "por lo que me dices, es obvio que necesitaras tutoría. Voy a ir a hablar con tu Jefa de Casa. Y si – como sospecho – Gryffindor no tiene los tutores adecuados, vendrás a mi habitación varias veces por semana hasta que este satisfecho con tu desempeño." Snape melancólicamente se despidió de sus tranquilas tardes, sin horribles y quejosos mocosos. Al menos las reuniones de Mortifagos eran solo para adultos.

"¿Así que debo ir a clases y seguir las reglas?" Dijo Harry con un aturdido tono de felicidad. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Eso era mucho para tu padre," dijo con desden Snape. "Confío que tu no hayas heredado su talento para hacer travesuras porque no te van a gustar las consecuencias. Tu vas a encontrar que soy difícil de manipular."

Harry frunció el ceño. El en realidad quería oír mas sobre su padre – aunque el tono de Snape no era alentador pero el estaba mas preocupado por esas "consecuencias". ¡"Seré bueno señor!" prometió.

"Mas vale que lo seas," le recalco Snape, aunque pensó que haría si el chico se portaba mal. Bueno, aparte de destriparlo verbalmente. El estaba reluctante de hacer algo que le recordara su vida previa, y limpiar calderos o mandarlo a su habitación eran muy cercanos a los que los Dursleys le habían echo. Oh, Harry no pasaría por Hogwarts sin tener unas cuantas detenciones con Filch, pero Snape quería que esos castigos estuvieran relatados a su estatus como estudiante. Era una cosa ser castigado de la misma forma que sus compañeros, y otra ser tratado –nuevamente – como un elfo domestico o un prisionero por su guardián.

¿Así que le quedaba? El chico no tenía juguetes o hobbies que podría temporalmente prohibirle. Líneas y ensayos quizás funcionarían, pensó Snape, peo el necesitaría hacer una visita a las tiendas de juguetes en el Callejón Diagon y encontrar algo que le gustara al chico. Solo para poder quitárselo después como castigo, se reaseguro rápidamente. No es como si quisiera hacer feliz a Potter, por las barbas de Merlín.

Entonces, considerado lo terriblemente ignorante que era el mocoso en todo lo relacionado con la sociedad Mágica, el debería llevarlo regularmente a conocidos destinos de magos, como el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. Entonces cuando el pequeño monstruo se portara mal, le denegaría la salida. _Eso valdría unas pocas lágrimas_. Snape sonrío con satisfacción. Que no se dijera que no podía encontrar formas de torturar a un Potter, incluso si eso significara sacrificar su tiempo libre.

"¡Por supuesto señor!" trago Harry. "No va a ser necesario que me golpee tantas veces con el cinturón."

"¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?" exclamo enojadamente Snape. "¡Chiquillo irritante! Vas a aprender a ponerme atención."

"Pero – pero –" Harry lo miro con confusión. "¿Que fue lo que hice?"

"Yo te dije que no te iba a tratar mal." _Otra vez_, agrego Snape silenciosamente. "No serás golpeado con un cinturón, Potter."

Raramente, Harry no parecía asegurado. "Por favor, señor, no el bastón."

Oh, por las barbas de Merlín. El necesitaba conseguirle al muchacho unos anteojos adecuados. "Ven conmigo," le ordeno Snape, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo con él a través de la puerta hacia el salón de clases.

El corazón de Harry latía salvajemente. ¿Porque se había atrevido a hacer una pregunta tan estupida? Después que el profesor le había prometido que nadie mas lo golpearía, y que podía correr y esconderse e incluso protegerse de los bravucones, ¿Qué había echo Harry? ¿Le había dado las gracias a Snape? ¿O le había prometido que lo haría orgulloso? No, el se había quejado de que no quería ser golpeado con el bastón. Seria justo que el profesor lo golpeara por su ingratitud y descaro.

De hecho, Harry vio con el corazón pesado, que eso era justamente lo que iba a suceder. Habían entrado por una puerta escondida y ahora estaban en el salón de clases del profesor, justo al lado de su escritorio. Aquí era donde Harry casi había sido golpeado con el bastón hace unas noches; esta vez el dudaba que se escaparía milagrosamente.

_Bueno, tendrás que aguantarte_, se dijo con firmeza. Por lo menos ahora no tenia que preocuparse por quedarse quieto o meter bulla. El profesor era mucho más bueno que el tío Vernon en ese aspecto.

Snape busco en los cajones de abajo y saco el revolvedor pulido de cedro. "¡Ven para acá, Potter!" le ordeno.

Harry se forzó a caminar hacia él, tratando de no mirar al bastón que el profesor tenia en la mano.

"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" le demando Snape.

"Si señor," Harry trago en seco, los ojos mirando el piso. "Es un bastón, señor."

"Idiota. ¿Tu crees que los bastones tienen inscripciones en ellos, premiándome por ganar el 143º Premio Anual de la competencia de Pociones?" demando Snape, mostrándole el bastón al mocoso de cerca. "Este es un revolvedor encantado, Potter. Es raro y muy valioso y no debe ser abusado poniéndolo en contacto con posteriores de molestos chiquillos."

Harry parpadeo y miro detenidamente el revolvedor. "Pero – pero – quiere decir…" Miro a Snape, una incrédula sonrisa broto en su rostro. "¿Usted no me iba a pegar con eso?"

El profesor dio vuelta los ojos. "No, Potter," Snape dijo sarcásticamente, "Fui por todo el problema de ganar este premio solo para poder romperlo en tu insensible trasero."

Harry se río. El profesor era gracioso a veces, una vez que te acostumbrabas a su extraño sentido del humor.

Genial. Ahora el mocoso creía que era un comediante. "Para esa ridícula risa, Potter. No fue tan gracioso."

"Si señor," replico Harry alegremente.

Snape le frunció el ceño. Así que con la amenaza del bastón removida, de repente el chico era todo sonrisas, ¿No es así? No le haría daño el darse cuenta que no iba a ser completamente inmune a la única forma de disciplina que conocía. "Te darás cuenta que no tengo necesidad de viciosas palizas para castigarte, Potter."¿_Desde cuando cualquier Slytherin que se precie necesita valerse de la fuerza bruta?_"Pero sentirás mi mano si me desobedeces las reglas que voy a imponerte." Se detuvo para dar efecto. "Tu no –" se detuvo. ¿Que era lo más improbable que el pequeño monstruo hiciera? Lo último que Snape quería era cumplir con la amenaza que iba a hacer. Miro al ahora aprensivo chico enfrente de el. "- me desobedecerás deliberadamente –" Eso funcionaria; el chico había sido golpeado en completa sumisión por esos Muggles. "- o ponerte en peligro." Esa también era buena. El chico era tímido al punto de la catatonia; no se iba a poner en peligro. Pero ahora Snape se iba a esforzar en poner la vida del chico en alto, así ayudándolo a sobreponerse a diez años de gente que trataba de socavar su valía y autoestima, con el gusto de decirle "fenómeno inútil".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "¡No lo haré!" juro.

_Ni de broma._"Espero que no," Snape dijo oscuramente, "o tu trasero lo lamentara."

"¿Pero esas son las únicas cosas por las que me pegara?" pregunto Harry incierto. "¿No por otras cosas?"

"¿Como cuales?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No hacer bien la tarea. Ser impertinente. Romper algo. No escuchar."

"Tu puedes creer que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo que estar pendiente de tus tontas travesuras, Potter, pero te aseguro que tengo mucho que hacer," dijo Snape austeramente. "No tengo intenciones de pasar cada momento que estoy en pie espiándote, mirando por pequeñas transgresiones, y luego pegarte por eso. Ya te he dicho cuales acciones son lo suficientemente terribles para causar un castigo corporal. Evita esas acciones y no tienes nada de que preocuparte." El pretendió no ver la expresión de alegría en la cara del muchacho.

"Y si alguien trata de lastimarme, ¿Puedo lastimarlo?" Harry espero una aclaración.

"Tu no solo tienes permitido hacerlo, Potter. Espero que lo hagas. Tienes estrictamente prohibido sentarte ahí como un bulto esperando que alguien – ¡probablemente yo! – llegue a rescatarte. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Si alguien trata de lastimarte, párate de tu flojo trasero y detenlo. ¿Necesito hacerlo mas claro para ti?" Los instintos Slytherin de Snape estaban como locos. Cuando Voldemort regresara, seguramente iría tras el chico. Para entonces, Snape quería que Harry estuviera completamente confortable con la idea de pelear para defenderse – o incluso lanzar un ataque preventivo.

Harry sonrío ampliamente, y Snape se sintió extrañamente animado de ver un destello de su padre en él. Po supuesto, la última vez que había visto esa expresión, el anterior Potter y Black lo habían estado acosando a él. "¿Que estas pensando?" le pregunto al muchacho, con curiosidad.

"Solo que me gustaría ir a visitar a mi primo, señor," Harry replico con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Te dije que no empezaras nada," le previno Snape, pero estaba aliviado al aprender que el espíritu del chico no había sido aplastado completamente.

"Oh, esta bien. Apenas me vea, Dudley seguramente trata algo," Harry dijo con confidencia. Entonces su sonrisa decayó. "Pero probablemente va a tener un montón de amigos con él. El usualmente los tenia para la cacería de Harry'."

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron, y cualquier idea que había tenido de dejar al mocoso Dursley fuera de su venganza, voló por la ventana. "¿Así que se unían para golpearte?"

Harry respondió desalentado. "Generalmente eran tres o cuatro. No tenia esperanza de vencerlos a todos."

_Querido Lord Voldemort_, la mente de Snape redacto con rapidez una carta imaginaria, _escribo a nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Podría ser tan amable de no enviar más de un mortifago por él, cuando decida capturarlo? Es antideportivo que se unan para atacarlo._"Potter," dijo con firmeza, "debes aprender a defenderte frente a adversidades superiores. Hacer algo diferente es irrealista."

"Eso es fa–" Harry se detuvo.

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿Que? ¿Fácil para mi decirlo?" Harry asintió, avergonzado. "Debes saber, Potter, que cuando era un estudiante aquí, rutinariamente era asaltado por una banda de cuatro bravucones, y muchas veces era capaz de hacerles frente."

Los ojos de Harry brillaban. "¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñara como?"

Snape lo miro con un poco de orgullo. "Supongo," admitió, con reluctancia.

De repente los ojos de Harry se nublaron. "¿Señor…?"

Snape frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de ánimo. "¿Que sucede?"

"Señor, era uno de los cuatros…" el se detuvo y trato de nuevo. "Era mi padre – ¿Es por eso que no se llevaban? ¿Mi papa era uno de los cuatros bravucones?" Harry miro ansiosamente al profesor.

Los escudos de Snape se levantaron, justo a tiempo para prevenir que el shock se mostrara. Esa había sido una impresiva y rápida deducción. ¿Pero que en el nombre de Merlín debía responder? Si le decía la verdad, el chico probablemente decidiría que su fallecido y santo padre sabia lo que hacia y prontamente rechazaría a Snape, pero mentirle era insoportable. Había mucha gente aquí en Hogwarts que sabia la verdad; el muchacho la aprendería tarde o temprano.

Además, se regaño el mismo, ¿por que estaba actuando como si el hecho que el mocoso lo rechazara fuera una mala cosa? ¿No había empezado esta conversación desesperado por una manera de salir de este trato?

Ignoro el rápido latido de su corazón y dijo, con el mas frío desden que pudo juntar, "Si, Potter. Tu padre fue uno de ellos."

Los ojos del mocoso cayeron. Aquí venia – la mirada de repulsión y odio. La demanda para saber el por que Snape había incurrido en una enemistad con el antiguo Potter. La implicación – ¿o quizás una declaración explicita? – de que esos sentimientos debieron ser bien merecidos, y entonces Snape era obviamente un inapropiado guardián para el único hijo de James Potter.

Pero en vez de eso cuando se levantaron, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lagrimas. "Lo siento mucho, Profesor. Siento que mi padre fuera un bravucón. El debe haber sido terrible, igual que mi primo, para molestarlo de esa manera."

Hubo un gran bullicio en los oídos de Snape. Esto era increíble. Imposible.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al joven Severus Snape por su más grande deseo, hubiera sido que James Potter y Sirius Black le pidieran perdón de rodillas. Pero de repente Snape vio la mala decisión que había sido.

Cuan mucho mejor, cuan dulce, era tener al único hijo del hombre disculpándose por él, repudiando a su padre. Esta era una verdadera venganza Slytherin – y para hacer las cosas mucho mejor, ni siquiera había tenido que manipular al mocoso par conseguirla. El había, por así decirlo, tomado el camino moralmente correcto. Y aun así consiguió su disculpa. De verdad, nada podía superar este momento.

Se revelo en la inexplicable satisfacción del momento, la impronunciable dulzura de su venganza, antes de manejar esconder sus emociones y le asintió brevemente al chico. "Disculpa aceptada, Sr. Potter." Incluso pudo agregar, "No pienses muy mal de tu padre; los niños hacen cosas tontas."

"Usted no

Snape se ahogo y casi se traga la lengua. "_¿Que_?"

"¿Usted no se unió a un grupo para atormentar a nadie en Hogwarts," dijo enojadamente Harry. "Usted no abuso de nadie. Usted no tiene que pretender que mi padre fue algo mejor de lo que realmente fue."

"Potter," Snape lucho extrañamente por palabras. De repente no se sentía tan moralmente superior. El fue, después de todo, el que permitió que un acoso de niños lo condujera a los brazos del Señor Oscuro y cometer atrocidades mil veces peor que cualquier cosa que Potter o Black le hubieran hecho. "Todos hacemos cosa tontas. Algunas más tontas que otras. Tu solo – solo necesitas no lastimar a otros con tus acciones."

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y de una fiereza que no podía comprender. "Yo nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma. Voy a _proteger _a las personas de los bravucones, no convertirme en uno."

Snape sintió como se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. _Y así comenzaba…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y de una fiereza que no podía comprender. "Yo nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma. Voy a _proteger _a las personas de los bravucones, no convertirme en uno."

Snape sintió como se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. _Y así comenzaba…_

Snape mando al chico de vuelta a su Torre después de esa declaración. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido anticlimática. Le informó a Potter que mañana después de su ultima clase, debía venir a las mazmorras para que fueran a cenar donde los Weasley. "Usa tu mejor ropa, Potter," le había instruido. "Necesitas dar una buena impresión."

Solo por que él sabía que a Molly Wesley nada la detendría aparte del ataque de un hipogrifo rabioso de acoger al chico en su familia, esa no era razón para que Potter fuera todo complaciente. El chico asintió obedientemente ante eso, también al recordatorio de que debía mantener esto en secreto de los chicos Weasley. Seria decisión de los padres el cuando decirles a su prole, y Snape no iba a permitir que Potter difundiera las noticias prematuramente.

Al día siguiente, sus clases terminaron antes, después que una Hufflepuff de tercer año lograra producir una nube venenosa de gas en vez de la Poción de Sangre Reponedora que le había asignado. El todavía no estaba seguro de que había echo la idiota chiquilla, pero sospechaba que había estado muy ocupada mirando al chico de Ravenclaw que se sentaba a su lado para seleccionar los ingredientes apropiados, menos combinarlos en el correcto orden. No importa, los encantamientos de fumigación dejarían el aire limpio para mañana, y solo tres de los estudiantes habían terminado donde Poppy.

Snape uso su inesperado tiempo libre para merodear cerca del campo de Quidditch. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año estaban teniendo su primera lección de vuelo con Madame Hooch, y Snape estaba ansioso de ver si había algún nuevo talento para el equipo de su Casa. El hecho de que el mocoso Potter estuviera aquí solo era una coincidencia, se dijo a si mismo. Y el que Potter hubiera sido criado por Muggles y probablemente se caería de la escoba y se rompería algo no tenían nada que ver con eso. Solo porque ahora él era el guardián del chico no quería decir que se esperaba de él que, bueno, _guardara _al chico. Hooch estaba encargada de la lección de vuelo y era su responsabilidad asegurar que ninguno de sus estudiantes resultara herido.

No es que ella no hiciera un buen trabajo, se recordó Snape oscuramente. El estaba aquí para buscar un talento para Slytherin, no para proteger a un mocoso Gryffindor. El echo que tuviera la varita en la mano y un hechizo amortiguador en los labios era solo una coincidencia.

Y seguro, la lección recién había comenzado cuando el regordete imbecil de Longbottom prontamente se rompió algo. Obviamente su ineptitud para pociones era la regla, y no la excepción. ¿Y aun así Voldemort insistía que los sangrepura eran superiores? Obviamente el Señor Oscuro necesitaba pasar tiempo enseñando en una escuela mágica. Eso causaría que revisara su teoría sobre la eugenesia bastante rápido.

Hooch se llevo al lloroso muchacho a la enfermería, ordenándoles a los restantes estudiantes que se quedaran allí tranquilos. Ah si, claro que eso iba a pasar, Snape gruño. Toma una clase llena de cabezas de chorlito, dales escobas voladoras, quita al adulto que supervisa, y espera que se sienten educadamente. Que racional. Y el Director le reclamaba a él por como mantenía el orden en su salón.

Quizás si Hooch hubiera golpeado a unos cuantos con sus escobas antes de irse, podría haber tenido esperanza de que la obedecieran, pero Snape lo dudaba. Y seguro, bastaron unos pocos segundos para que las hostilidades comenzaran, y – quizás no fue extraño – que fuera Malfoy quien las comenzó.

Las cejas de Snape se juntaron. Ese malcriado pequeño horror. El primer día, después del Banquete, el le había dado su charla usual a la Casa completa sobre no avergonzar el nombre Slytherin .Observo con su típica, y particularmente amenazadora mirada a los primeros años, y en ese momento, sospechó que la arrogancia de Draco iba a requerir persuasión adicional para que entendiera que las reglas también se aplicaban a él. Ahora aquí tenia la prueba.

El único aspecto sorprendente fue que el oponente de Malfoy en el conflicto era Potter. Snape hubiera esperado que fuera Weasley – que mejor para un sangrepura que molestar a un claro traidor de sangre – pero quizás Draco no puso resistir molestar al famosos Niño-Que-Vivió.

Snape estaba muy lejos para saber de que se trataba el argumento, pero era obvio que pese a su pasado abusivo y a su timidez, Potter lo estaba haciendo muy bien frente al rubio Slytherin. Entonces, abruptamente, el argumento subió de tono y Draco estaba volando –_ ¡No Ese desobediente mocoso!_– Potter estaba de alguna forma en el aire al lado de él. Y lo que era más impresionante, se mantenía a la par.

Snape parpadeo. Según su conocimiento, Draco Malfoy había estado recibiendo lecciones especiales de vuelo desde su cumpleaños número seis, y ahora Potter, en lo que debía ser su primera vez sobre una escoba, se mantenía junto a él con mucha facilidad.

Maldición. Snape odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás el mocoso había heredado algo que valía la pena de ese inbecil de Potter después de todo. Lo que era mas, si el disfrutaba volar, esa era otra cosa que podía quitarle como castigo. Snape sonrío al darse cuenta que tenia otra cosa con la que controlar al muchacho.

Obviamente, pensó, tendría que comprarle al mocoso una escoba y dado su obvio talento, tenía que ser una buena – porque si Harry no tenía una escoba propia, ¿Como Snape podría confiscársela? Snape sonrío al pensar en todas las lágrimas que esa acción derramaría… aunque la imagen del radiante Harry desenvolviendo su nueva escoba seguía entrometiéndose. Snape con irritación alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El no estaba interesado en complacer al chiquillo, solo en encontrar formas de atormentarlo cuando se portara mal.

Pero entonces Draco le grito algo a Harry y lanzo algo lejos de él. ¿Una snitch? ¿Una piedra? Lo que fuera, Harry al instante partió tras ella, y Snape salio hacia delante en horror. ¡El pequeño tonto! ¡Estaba seguro que iba a chocar contra los muros del castillo! ¡No podría evitarlo a esa velocidad! El iba a – y entonces Potter hizo lo imposible.

De alguna manera, había logrado atrapar la cosa y simultáneamente logro girar un segundo antes de que se convirtiera – no sabia como – en puré contra las murallas de Hogwarts. Snape se encontró que iba como un huracán hacia el campo de Quidditch, absolutamente incandescente con rabia. Casi había llegado donde estaban los estudiantes, que estaba ocupados cotorreando alrededor de un orgulloso Potter, cuando casi choco con una igualmente incoherente McGonagall. "¡Severus – Viste – No puedo – En todos mis años – No puedo creer – ese chico…!" le dijo a él.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Minerva," dijo en tono grave. "Espera a que le ponga las manos encima."

"¡Oh, no!" ella dijo abruptamente"¡El es mío! ¡Esta en mi Casa!"

"Y esta a mi cargo," respondió con furia.

"¡Eso es irrelevante!" le dijo, su voz extrañamente chillona. "El fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Eso lo hace mío."

Para entonces sus alzadas voces habían llamado la atención de los niños, y de repente Potter lucia aprensivo. Snape trato de calmar su ira. ¿Y porque estaban discutiendo de todas maneras? Obviamente Minerva estaba tan enojada con el chico como él. Si coordinaban su castigo, seria mejor para Potter de todas formas. De esa manera, vería a los adultos presentando un frente unido. "Esta bien, Minerva," dijo, bajando la voz para que los estudiantes no los escucharan. "No hay necesidad de discutir por esto. Será mejor si compartimos –"

"¡Absolutamente no!" declaro Minerva. "No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya, Severus! Las reglas son claras. No hace diferencia si un padre trabaja en la escuela o no – las afiliaciones de un estudiante son exclusivamente basadas por la ubicación que le da el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry es un Gryffindor y jugara solo para Gryffindor."

Snape pestañeo. "Jugar para – ¿De que estas hablando, ridícula mujer?"

McGonagall lo miro petulante. "Quidditch, idiota murciélago. El chico jugara para mi equipo, no el tuyo."

Snape pensó seriamente estrangular a la vieja bruja. Potter había estado a milímetros de la muerte, volando una desconocida escoba a una increíble velocidad en dirección del muro del colegio, y la única cosa que su Jefa de Casa estaba pensando era sus opciones de ganar la Copa de la Casa. Con razón ella y el Director se llevaban tan bien. Compartían las mismas prioridades.

"Parece que se te ha olvidado la otra regla, Minerva," dijo suavemente. "La que dice que los primeros años no pueden jugar Quidditch."

Ella hizo un sonido rudo. "¿Con su talento? Estoy segura que el Director hará una excepción por Harry."

"Que su guardián puede anular," le apunto Snape sedosamente.

El miro con satisfacción como los ojos de Minerva se agrandaban de horror al darse cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

Hubo una pausa distintiva, entonces McGonagall volvió a hablar, su tono de repente muy dulce. "¿Severus, seguramente no le negaras la oportunidad de aumentar su popularidad dentro de su Casa? El tiene talento y debe ser nutrido y –"

"Ahórratelo, McGonagall," Le dijo Snape con rudeza. "Tus sueños de gloria en el Quidditch están basados en un temerario acto riesgoso del chico que esta a mi cargo, por no mencionar su completa falta a las ordenes de Madame Hooch. ¿No estas ni un poco preocupada por eso?"

McGonagall aclaro su garganta. "Er, si. Si, por supuesto. E iba a hablar con Potter firmemente sobre eso. Con mucha firmeza. Pero, er, acerca del equipo de Quidditch–"

Antes de que Snape pudiera hechizar a la bruja en un esfuerzo de desviar su mente del único tema que le importaba, Madame Hooch llego apuradamente. "¿que sucedió, eh?¿Que es lo que pasa?" demando.

"¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! ¡Vengan para acá!" dijo Snape como un trueno, y, luciendo asustados, los chicos se apuraron.

"Estos dos traviesos," le dijo Snape a Hooch, mirando furioso a los temblorosos chicos, "deliberadamente te desobedecieron y salieron volando durante tu ausencia."

"¡Hicieron eso!" Hooch los miro con el ceño fruncido. "¡Jóvenes sinvergüenzas!"

"Y Potter demostró un talento para volar que no se había visto en generaciones," agrego McGonagall con disimulo.

Los ojos de Hooch se iluminaron. "¿En serio? ¿De verdad? De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No es así?"

"Incluso mejor," agrego Minerva cerrándole el ojo complacida.

"¡De verdad!" Hooch se sobo las manos juntas con placer. "¡Bien!"

Snape apretó los dientes. Que Merlín lo salvara de las adictas al Quidditch. "Malfoy, Potter – espérenme en la entrada del castillo." Los chicos salieron corriendo. El puro tono les dijo que iban a estar muy, pero muy arrepentidos por su vuelo improvisado.

"Ahora, si ustedes dos pueden amablemente enfocarse en el bienestar de los chicos en vez de sus patéticos deseos de vivir sus sueños frustrados de Quidditch en sus estudiantes," comenzó Snape, ignorando las miradas de afrenta de las dos mujeres, "Estoy interesado en aprender que castigo están planeando asignar a los chicos por su comportamiento abismal."

"Bueno, yo en realidad no vi nada," comenzó Hooch, pero al ver la expresión de Snape, rápidamente cambio de idea. "Er, ¿Que tal cinco puntos por cada uno por no seguir instrucciones?"

"Por favor, Profesores," la sabelotodo Gryffindor estaba metiendo su nariz, "Harry solo quería rescatar la recordadora de Neville. La perdió cuando se cayó. Malfoy la tomo e iba a aplastarla contra la pared – es por eso que Harry fue a buscarla."

La furia de Snape creció. ¿Una maldita recordadora? ¿El chico casi se mata por una estupida baratija?

Peor, vio a McGonagall asintiendo aprovadoramente. "Proteger a un compañero – Que noble de su parte. Cinco puntos para el Sr. Potter."

Snape casi se ahoga en su propia rabia. ¿La tonta bruja estaba premiando al mocoso? ¿Por arriesgar su cuello por una burbuja reemplazable, la cual – conociendo a Longbottom – era probable que perdiera en las próximas 12 horas de todas formas? ¿Como se supone exactamente que iba a enseñar a Harry el valor de su vida y que no debía arriesgarla innecesariamente?

Idiotas Gryffindor. Siempre parloteando sobre "heroísmo" y "nobleza" pero nunca se molestaban en ver la imagen completa. Con razón los Weasley se reproducían como conejos – los Gryffindor tenían el instinto de sobrevivencia de un ladrillo.

"Si me disculpan," dijo molesto, "Voy a ir a ver a mis estudiantes."

Minerva salio tras de el ansiosamente. "Pero Severus, tu en realidad no te vas a oponer a que Harry se una al equipo de Quidditch de su Casa, ¿Cierto? Seria una cosa maravillosa para el, poder honrar a su pa-" se detuvo abruptamente. Ella podía ser Gryffindor, pero Minerva no era estupida, y sabía que si nombraba a James Potter no le ayudaría en su causa. "Le daría algo sobre lo cual conversar con los otros niños, ayudarlo a introducirse a la sociedad mágica –"

El la interrumpió antes que siguiera balbuceando. "Si te apoyo en esto, asumo que tendré tu apoyo completo en mis tratos con Potter, ¿Incluso sobre las objeciones del Director?"

McGonagall pauso, lo miro sagazmente, y entonces le dijo: "Trato."

El asintió, sonriendo triunfante. El estaba seguro que las intromisiones de Albus en la vida de Potter no habían terminado, y el quería asegurarse que tendría bastantes aliados en la inevitable batalla. Y también quería asegurarse que no tendría que preocuparse acerca de las objeciones de Minerva sobre su forma de manejar al muchacho. La ubicación de Harry en Gryffindor le daba a ella ciertas responsabilidades con el chico – aunque Snape pudo ver que no había sido particularmente vigilante en proveer sus necesidades – y no quería que ella le estuviera reclamando a cada rato.

Ella se alejo cuando se estaban acercando a los chicos. "Iré a buscar a Wood y nos encontraremos en tu oficina," Le dijo al pasar por la puerta.

El asintió, luego se dirigió a los niños. "Así que." Les lanzo la más fiera mirada y tuvo la satisfacción de verlos acobardarse. "Ustedes decidieron ignorar las instrucciones de Madame Hooch y perdieron cinco puntos cada uno de sus Casas."

Potter trago saliva. "Lo siento señor."

"Oh, lo vas a sentir, Potter. Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí."

Con una breve mirada al campo de Quidditch, Harry obedeció, dejando a Snape y Malfoy solos.

"Sr. Malfoy. Apenas ha llegado a esta escuela y ya esta perdiendo puntos para nuestra Casa."

"No se preocupe; los repondré con otra clase," Draco trato de emular la expresión desdeñosa de su padre, pero fallo miserablemente.

"Ese no es el punto, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Snape, su voz baja y curiosamente hipnótica. "Fue advertido sobre avergonzar a su Casa. Se le dijo que no trajera desgracia al nombre Slytherin, ¿Y que es lo que hace? En una de sus primeras clases, descaradamente desobedece a un instructor."

"Es solo volar," Draco trato desesperadamente de encontrar una salida a esto.

"No, Sr. Malfoy, no es solo eso. Por sus acciones, no solo demostró una falta de respeto contra Madame Hooch y sus ordenes, pero también por mi y por mi Casa," le apunto Snape hablando despacio. Draco palideció aun más.

"Yo no trato la falta de respeto ligeramente, Sr. Malfoy. Y estoy sorprendido de que usted no este conciente de ello."

Draco trato de hablar pero no le salio ningún sonido.

"Regresara a su dormitorio donde pasara el resto de la tarde escribiendo, 'Me disculpo por mis acciones irrespetuosas' quinientas veces." El ignoro la consternada expresión de Draco. "Este fin de semana, mientras sus compañeros disfrutan su tiempo libre, usted servirá dos detenciones con el Sr. Filch, pagando por su mal comportamiento escobillando el piso de la Lechuceria con un cepillo de dientes. Y si escucho alguna queja de usted o del Sr. Filch, le enviare una lechuza a su padre diciéndole de mi insatisfacción con su conducta. ¿Necesito recordarle las consecuencias de esa acción?" Draco estaba ahora ligeramente verde y meneaba la cabeza con vehemencia.

"No solo es un arrogante y tonto chiquillo, Sr. Malfoy," continuo Snape en el mismo tono de voz peligroso y tranquilo a la vez, "pero también es uno extremadamente mal informado. El Sr. Potter esta bajo mi protección." Draco se quedo con la boca abierta. "Ahora esta a mi cargo, y cualquier acción en contra de él será considerada en mi contra. El debe ser visto como un Slytherin y tratado de acuerdo a eso. Si lo veo nuevamente discutiendo con él en público, lo tomare como una deliberada violación a nuestro código de Casa: Slytherin unidos en contra del mundo. ¿Me comprende?"

"S-si, señor," logro responder Draco nerviosamente.

"Entonces le recomiendo que comience con esas quinientas líneas. Si no las tiene listas para el desayuno de mañana, entonces tendrá dos semanas de detención, y le prometo que las tareas del segundo fin de semana harán parecer a la primera como un paseo por el parque. ¿Quedo claro?" Draco asintió rápidamente. "Bueno. Y déle mi advertencia sobre el Sr. Potter al resto de la Casa, ¿Lo hará? Estaré muy molesto con usted si alguien repite su error."

"¡Si señor!" tartamudeo el rubio y salio corriendo.

Para el anochecer, pensó Snape, la lechuceria estaría vacía, ya que cada Slytherin escribiría con estas noticias a sus hogares. Seria muy interesante saber que sucedería después.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la oficina de Snape, Harry estaba esperando con un sentimiento de angustia que iba aumentando. La mirada en la cara del profesor… el tirito.

Snape muy seguido gruñía y fruncía el ceño, pero no se sentía enojado. Esta ves, el enojo radiaba de él en oleadas. Harry pensó que se iba a enfermar si tenía que esperar mucho más rato. No sabia que cosa le haría Snape, pero estaba aterrorizado de que el hombre cambiara de opinión ahora que se daba cuenta lo problemático que Harry podía ser.

"Entra," Snape paso a su lado, con su tunica ondulando tras el, y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry se apuro en entrar y se paro delante del escritorio, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

"Potter, estoy preparado para escuchar cualquier excusa que tengas que ofrecer por tu comportamiento". Dijo Snape fríamente, parándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

"No tengo excusas, señor," murmuro Harry, sintiendo como se le recogía el estomago.

"¿Entonces quizás me puedas explicar que es lo que estabas pensando?"

"Yo – Yo solo me enoje cuando Malfoy tomo la recordadora de Neville. El ha sido malo con Neville, realmente malo y desagradable, y cuando quiso romperla, yo – no podía dejar que lo hiciera."

"Así que permitiste que Malfoy te manipulara para romper las reglas Y perder puntos para tu Casa. Si el te hubiera llevado de la mano, hubiese sido lo mismo," le dijo Snape con fuerza. Harry se estremeció. "¿Eres tan fácil de controlar, Potter? ¿O eres completamente incapaz de pensar por ti mismo? O ¿deducir las intenciones de otras personas?"

"Sabia que Malfoy trataba de meterme en problemas," protesto Harry, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, "pero no quería que Neville perdiera su recordadora. Lo siento por haber desobedecido pero –"

"¡Potter!" la voz de Snape lo corto como un látigo. "¡Chiquillo idiota! ¿Porque crees que estoy tan molesto contigo?"

"P-porque no escuche a Madame Hooch." Cuando escucho a Snape resoplar molesto, Harry se sorprendió lo suficiente para levantar la mirada. "¿Entonces porque?"

Snape se puso en frente de él en un instante, y lo tomo por los hombros. Agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de los ojos del niño, Snape puntúo cada palabra con un remezon. "¡Tu – podías – haberte – matado – con – esa – acrobacia –! ¡Como te atreves a volar en dirección a los muros del Castillo de esa manera!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "Yo ni siquiera vi el muro. Solo fui tras la bola," dijo tragando en seco.

Eso, hizo que el profesor se enojara aun más. "¿Te importa tan poco tu vida, o el sacrificio de tus padres, qué no consideras las consecuencias de tus actos?" le demando Snape furioso.

Harry sintió calor que irradiaba desde su estomago. El profesor no estaba enojado porque había sido desobediente. El profesor estaba enojado porque podía haberse lastimado.

Esta era la primera vez que Harry podía recordar en que alguien se preocupaba por él. Cuando el estaba enfermo o herido donde los Dursleys, ellos se preocupaban de que no interfiriera con su capacidad de hacer sus deberes y cocinar. Ocasionalmente ellos se preocupaban de lo que pudieran pensar los vecinos, pero nunca, se preocuparon de Harry. Y aquí estaba el Profesor Snape, absolutamente _furioso_ por el hecho que Harry podría haberse lastimado.

Ni siquiera le importaba que Harry _no se hubiera lastimado_. Igual estaba enojado porque Harry _podría _ haberlo sido. Las mariposas en el estomago de Harry se habían ido, reemplazadas por un calido y feliz sentimiento.

El arriesgó una rápida mirada a la lívida cara del profesor y con rapidez agacho la cabeza nuevamente. Ooh, Snape estaba enojado. Harry lucho por esconder la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El profesor se preocupaba por él. Realmente se preocupaba.

El insufrible mocoso, Snape echaba chispas. Reírse por una estupidez descerebrada como esta no era algo por lo que estar orgullo. Obviamente necesitaría medidas mas serias para que entendiera el mensaje.

"Potter," dijo peligrosamente, "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría si eras lo suficientemente tonto para ponerte en peligro?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ¡Ja! Eso había borrado la sonrisa de la cara del mocoso. "S-si señor," tartamudeo.

"¿Y que te dije que haría si desobedecías deliberadamente?"

"La misma cosa señor."

"Obviamente no me creíste," dijo fríamente Snape.

Harry lo miro. "¡No, señor! ¡Le creí! Es solo – solo…"

"Entonces como tu indiscutiblemente requieres un recordatorio de cuan serio tomo yo ese tipo de comportamiento, Estoy feliz de darte uno. O dos, como va a ser el caso." Snape giro a Potter tomándolo por el hombro hasta que estuvo en ángulo con él. "Tu no debes ponerte en peligro." Le dio un fuerte palmazo en el trasero. "Tu no debes desobedecer a tus instructores – sin una buena razón," Añadió con precaución, entonces le administro una segunda palmada. Esta otra causo que el mocoso diera un chillido.

"¿Espero que haya dejado mi postura clara?" le dijo firmemente, girando al muchacho para que lo mirara. Si el pequeño mocoso pensaba que no cumpliría con su promesa, con esta acción le quitaba esa idea.

La expresión de shock de Harry fue casi divertida. Snape lucho contra un desconocido sentimiento de culpa. El mocoso se lo merecía. Se lo había advertido, y el igual lo había echo, y mas encima se había reído cuando lo retaba. Bueno, si se necesitaba un trasero adolorido para que el chico lo tomara en serio, entonces así seria.

#-#

"Potter," dijo peligrosamente, "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría si eras lo suficientemente tonto para ponerte en peligro?"

El corazón de Harry se detuvo. El recordaba muy bien.

"S-si señor." Agacho la cabeza. No había sido responsabilidad del hombre ni siquiera por un día completo y ya se había ganado su primera paliza.

Aunque, Harry recordó con esperanza, que el profesor le había dicho que no usaría un cinturón. O un bastón. Así que quizás solo le pegarían con un cepillo de pelo. No seria muy divertido, pero al menos no tendría marcas que ocultar de los demás compañeros.

El profesor sonaba terriblemente decepcionado de él. Eso era malo. Pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poquito feliz. Incluso si iba a ser golpeado, por primera vez era por que alguien estaba preocupado por él. Harry decidió que no era una mala razón por la cual recibir una paliza.

Harry estaba arrepentido de ser tan insensato. El Profesor Snape era tan inteligente; el habría sabido que hacer en esa situación. Harry solo metió la pata sin pensar. Con razón el hombre estaba molesto con él… Pero el hecho que estuviera molesto probaba que creía que Harry podía haber tenido un mejor plan. Y eso significaba que creía que Harry era por lo menos un poco inteligente. El tío Vernon nunca habría golpeado a Harry por hacer algo estupido – el siempre le decía a Harry lo tonto que era. El habría estado contento de que Harry hiciera algo tonto. Pero el Profesor Snape tenía altas expectativas para él. _El _ esperaba que Harry usara su cerebro, y se decepcionaba cuando no lo hacia. Harry se enderezo un poco. No se sentía tan terrible el ser castigado por no cumplir con tu potencial. En realidad le gustaba la idea que el Profesor Snape esperara hartas cosas de él. Nadie mas lo había echo.

"¿Y que te dije que haría si desobedecías deliberadamente?"

"La misma cosa señor. Harry hablo con un poco mas de fuerza. De repente se le ocurrió que el profesor cumpliría su promesa acerca del castigo, y eso quería decir que cumpliría con sus otras promesas. Como la que le hizo acerca de ser el guardián de Harry. Además, el no se tomaría la molestia de pegarle a Harry si no estuviera planeando quedarse con él, ¿No es así?

"Obviamente no me creíste," Harry se sobresalto. El no había dudado del Profesor Snape ni por un segundo. "¡No, señor! ¡Le creí! Es solo – solo…"El dejo de hablar, no teniendo las palabras para describir como se sentía. El no pensaba en su propia seguridad. Nunca había tenido una razón para hacerlo. Nadie en su vida se había preocupado lo suficiente para molestarse con él si se ponía en riesgo, así que nunca aprendió a preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Pero ahora tenía al Profesor Snape. Y el profesor le estaba dejando bastante claro que se preocupaba por Harry, y no le iba a permitir hace mas estupideces. Esa realización valía por lo menos un mes de golpes, según la opinión de Harry.

"Entonces como tu obviamente requieres un recordatorio de cuan serio tomo yo ese tipo de comportamiento, Estoy feliz de darte uno. O dos, como va a ser el caso." Harry trago en seco. ¿Dos palizas con un cepillo de pelo? Eso iba a doler bastante, pero suponía que se lo merecía. Y Snape _se lo había advertido_.

Cuando el profesor le puso las manos en los hombros y lo movió un cuarto para la derecha, Harry no entendió que estaba pasando. ¿Cuando Snape le iba a decir que se sacara los pantalones?

Pero el profesor estaba hablando nuevamente. "Tu no debes ponerte en peligro." Y antes que supiera lo que había sucedido, Snape le había dado un suave palmazo al trasero de Harry. Harry salto, mas en asombro que en dolor. El profesor ni siquiera le había sacado la tunica a Harry, y menos los pantalones.

"Tu no debes desobedecer a tus instructores – sin una Buena razón,"Una segunda palmada cayo en el mismo lugar, y Harry estaba tan aturdido que actualmente dejo salir un chillido. ¿Esta era la prometida paliza? Pero ni dolió.

Antes que pudiera sortear sus revueltos pensamientos, se encontró dado vuelta y mirando a la cara del profesor. "¿Espero que haya dejado mi postura clara?"Le pregunto Snape seriamente. Harry lo miro helado, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en forma de "O" por el shock.

Snape lucho consigo mismo. El no se disculparía. Le había dicho a Potter que esperar y había cumplido. El hecho que el chico hubiera sido abusado por sus familiares Muggle no le ganaba un pase libre para tener mala conducta. Los libros habían sido explícitos sobre marcar consecuencias y forzar límites.

Pero cuando el chico te miraba con esa cara de shock – ¿y traición? – era difícil obedecer a los malditos libros.

"¿Bueno? ¿Que sucede, Potter?" La paciencia de Snape se estaba acabando. Si el chico iba a gritar o protestar, ¡debería hacerlo ya!

"¿Eso – eso fue todo?" tartamudeo Harry. "Pero usted dijo –"

Snape frunció el ceño. "Fui bastante claro, Potter. Te dije que si me desobedecías, tu trasero sentiría mi mano. Y lo hiciste. Tú recibiste un palmazo de mi mano en tu vestido trasero por ponerte en peligro, y otra por desobedecer. En el futuro, si no quieres dos palmadas, entonces no rompas las dos reglas a la vez."

"Pero en realidad no dolió," Harry dijo rápidamente. Sus manos volaron con rapidez a cubrir su trasero, pero cualquier pequeñito picor que hubiese sentido ya se había ido.

Snape giro los ojos "Potter, no sea imbecil. Primero, si mi intención fuera lastimarte, I no utilizaría métodos Muggle, Hay maldiciones oscuras que te dejarían gritando por días." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, y Snape abruptamente recordó que se suponía estaba tranquilizando al mocoso. "Soy tu guardián, es mi trabajo protegerte, no lastimarte. Es solo por esos bastardos familiares Muggle que tú tienes una errónea percepción del mundo que te hace creer que los adultos están para causarte dolor y miseria. Nosotros estamos aquí para asegurarnos que tu no experimentes nada de eso."_Al menos así es como se supone que debe ser, _Snape pensó._ Tú y yo estuvimos atorados con infancias atroces, pero no fueron nuestra culpa_. "te dije que si eras lo suficientemente tonto para romper las dos reglas – sobre mantenerte seguro y no desobedecer – entonces deberías esperar un castigo especial, y es por eso que te pegue, Potter – para mostrarte que estoy muy infeliz con tus acciones. Pero eso es todo lo que las palmadas harán. Si quisiera que en realidad sufrieras, tengo muchas otras y mas eficientes formas de hacerlo." Y le dio una mirada enojada digna de un Slytherin.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Harry se largara a llorar.

Snape se congelo.

_¿Que diablos? - _Harry no había llorado cuando Snape lo había golpeado contra la pared, ¿Pero dos pequeños palmazos en el trasero y colapsa en un charco? Nadie le iba a creer eso. Ni siquiera lo creía el mismo. _OH, Merlín, estoy muerto._ Ni Albus ni Minerva aceptarían que no le había echo nada al pequeño mocoso, no después de las acciones previas de Snape. Y Potter realmente lucia patético, parado allí con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y todo moquillento. En el momento que alguien viera al chico, asumiría que Snape lo habría golpeado terriblemente y luego lo había sanado con magia rápidamente para esconder la evidencia. ¿Como es que iba a salir con vida de esto?

¿Se había traumado Potter por la amenaza? Pero si había sido bien cuidadoso al decirle que no lo lastimaría. Incluso uso palabras simples, apropiadas para un Gryffindor. Y esas palmadas habían sido caricias comparado a las palizas que su tío le propinaba. ¿Entonces porque las lagrimas? ¿Estaba el mocoso sufriendo de memorias traumáticas? Bien, si una ligera palmada era culpable de despertar sus demonios internos, ¿Entonces como le iba a enseñar duelo al chiquillo? En el momento que sintiera un leve hechizo punzante, iría llorando a esconderse bajo el escritorio más cercano. El chico obviamente necesitaba ayuda profesional, pese a lo que Albus pudiera creer.

"Potter," comenzó a hablar con cuidado, dando un incierto paso adelante. ¿Porque estas cosas siempre le pasaban? El no veía a Sprout teniendo que lidiar con estudiantes emocionalmente inestables, ¡y ella era la maldita Hufflepuff!

Fijándose bien, el paso adelante había sido un error. En el momento que se acerco al mocoso, Potter se movió, pero para la sorpresa de Snape, en vez de salir arrancando al rincón mas alejado de la habitación, el chico lo había agarrado y había comenzado a llorar en su tunica. Su fresca y limpia tunica.

Snape no sabia que hacer con sus manos. En realidad no quería tocar al baboso y mocoso chiquillo, pero no se podía quedar con las manos en el aire. Entonces decidió que la espalda del chico era probablemente la superficie mas seca disponible y puso sus manos allí. De hecho para cualquier otra persona que pasara y los viera parecería que Snape estaba abrazando al mocoso, esto demostraba que las apariencias engañan.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que el mocoso se deshidratara y luego se desmayara? ¿No se supone que debías darle una cachetada a alguien histérico? Pero golpear al pequeño monstruo fue lo que lo puso en este problema. A lo mejor debería llamar a Poppy, pero quizás la medímaga lo retaría nuevamente.

¡Y justo ahora no traía una poción calmante en el bolsillo! Snape maldijo su falta de previsión. "Potter, ¿Que es lo que pasa?" finalmente le pregunto, lleno de frustración.

"No pasa nada. ¡Estoy feliz!" Y Potter siguió llorando en su pecho.

Snape parpadeo. Y luego volvió a parpadear. ¿Que? ¿El mocoso estaba destruyendo su tunica y quitándole años de vida porque estaba _feliz_?

El agarro al chico de los brazos y lo alejo para mirarlo a la cara. "¡Potter! ¿Quieres decir que todo este alboroto es porque estas FELIZ?"

El chico lloriqueo y asintió. "Usted es muy bueno conmigo. Nadie ha sido bueno conmigo antes."

El hombre "bueno" lucho por no sacarle la cabeza de un golpe a Potter. "¡Para este arrebato ahora, Potter! ¡En serio! En 30 segundos, si no estas callado y tranquilo, conjurare una cubeta de agua helada y te meteré la cabeza en ella."

¡El mocoso tuvo la temeridad de _reírse_ con la amenaza! Pero antes que Snape pudiera sacudirse de la impresión y conjurar la cubeta para ahogar al pequeño monstruo, Potter había pasado de sus lloriqueos a un mediano estado de calma

"L lo siento," Harry apenas logro que salieran las palabras. En realidad no entendía porque se había puesto a llorar de esa forma, pero en ese momento se había sentido seguro. Como si algún peligro que el no reconocía se hubiera desaparecido de repente. Y el colmo fue realizarse que nunca más tendría que preocuparse de ser golpeado hasta que no pudiera caminar. Y de repente, se había dado cuenta que Snape se iba a preocupar por él y protegerlo y ver que nadie – ninguna persona – volviera a lastimarlo nuevamente. Fue esa realización, que por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron no estaba solo, la que lo había desarmado, y se había dejado llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era puro, absoluto alivio, y el no habría podido parar aunque lo hubiera querido. Cosa que, francamente, no quería. Se había sentido tan bien de solo llorar y llorar.

Aunque ahora, por supuesto, se sentía como un completo imbecil.

El levanto los ojos par ver al profesor. "Um, lo siento," le ofreció. Su mirada cayó en el lugar lleno de babas en la tunica del hombre, y se estremeció. Realmente, ¿tenía once años o uno? ¿Se había limpiado la nariz en la ropa del profesor?

Los ojos de Snape siguieron los suyos, y se preparo para decirle al horrible mocoso que era lo que pensaba de sobre emocionales pequeños monstruos que no se molestaban en usar un pañuelo, pero antes que pudiera comenzar, hubo un golpe a la puerta. McGonagall lo llamo, "Severus! ¡Traje a Wood (Madera)!"

"¡Espera un minuto!" le respondió, molesto. San Mungo necesitaba realmente estudiar como gente racional se podía trastornar por el Quidditch. Quizás McGonagall había recibido muchas Bludgers en la cabeza cuando jugaba.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al muchacho y se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos de Harry fijos en él, llenos de miedo. "Por favor, señor – no la deje. Usted dijo que ellos no podían."

"¿No podían que?" le pregunto Snape. Gran Merlín, el chico era peor que un yoyo Muggle. ¿Esos cambios de humor nunca terminarían?

Por dentro, se maravillaba que Harry acudiera a él por ayuda, incluso cuando era claro que estaba molesto con el muchacho. ¿Como era que Potter lo veía con tanta confianza?

"Pegarme con un bastón. Usted dijo que los profesores no podían hacerle eso a los estudiantes."

Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba al asustado muchacho. "¿De que estas hablando, niño tonto? Tu Jefa de Casa no va a pegarte con un bastón."

Harry lo miro menos preocupado. "¿Wood (madera) no es un bastón?"

Snape dio vuelta sus ojos y le dio un pequeño remezón a los hombros de- Potter. Fue un remezón exasperado, no un apretón reasegurador. Definitivamente no. "Wood es un estudiante, no un bastón, pequeño idiota. Oliver Wood. El es el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de tu Casa."

"¡Oh!" La tensión dejo los hombros de Harry, y Severus pudo sentirlo, porque su mano inexplicablemente seguía allí. Entonces rápidamente la removió. "Conozco a Oliver. Ron me lo mostró. A Ron realmente le gusta el Quidditch," le explico el chico.

"¿Y a ti?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, limpiándose las últimas lagrimas de sus mejillas. "No se mucho de eso. Ron cree que es genial, así que creo que me gusta."

Snape miro al cielo exasperado por la inhabilidad del chico de pensar por si mismo. "La Profesora McGonagall quiere hacerte una prueba para el equipo. Ella cree que, basado en como volaste hoy, podrías ser apropiado."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. ¿De verdad?

"Si. Claro que te dije que como tu guardián, yo no iba a recompensarte por ponerte en peligro, menos por no obedecer a un instructor." La cara de Harry cayó. "Sin embargo, el hecho de pertenecer al equipo te proveerá con clases seguras en como volar, estuve de acuerdo con la Profesora McGonagall de que te reúnas con Wood para la prueba. Igual serás castigado por tus acciones de hoy, sin embargo, si veo otras señales de comportamiento riesgoso, con o sin escoba, no dudare en sacarte del equipo."

Una vez más se quedo sin aliento cuando Harry se le abalanzo. En realidad, ¿tenia el chiquillo que lanzarse de esa manera?

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Harry lo dijo una y otra vez.

Snape finalmente logro zafarse del muchacho. "Si, bien, no vas a agradecerme una vez que escuches mi castigo para ti, Sr. Potter. Espero doscientas líneas de 'No debo tomar innecesario riesgos con mi salud y bienestar ' – ¡y no creas que he olvidado las quinientas líneas que me debes por repetir a tu tío la otra noche!" Harry lo miro culpablemente. "Y pasaras dos noches de la próxima semana en mis habitaciones, escribiendo un ensayo sobre la necesidad de pensar antes de correr tontamente sin preocupaciones." El frunció el ceño amenazadoramente al chico, pero Harry estaba sorprendentemente despreocupado.

"Si señor," el mocoso le dijo alegremente.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Porque el mocoso tenia que lucir tan complacido? ¿No había perdido varios días libres y había sido retado firmemente? Incluso le había dicho que era un chiquillo tonto .Le había golpeado. ¿Entonces porque Potter lo miraba tan pensativamente? "¿Que?" le dijo defensivamente. ¿Acaso esperaba que lo volviera a abrazar? Bueno si era eso, iba esperar mucho tiempo. Severus Snape, Mortifago y espía, no abrazaba desobedientes y cabezas duras mocosos.

"Estaba pensando en como llamarlo," le explico Harry sencillamente. "Fuera de clases, quiero decir. Cuando solo estemos nosotros."

"¡Que!" chillo Snape.

"Bueno, no quiero llamarlo tío Severus," le explico Harry, sin darse cuenta en como casi se le salían a Snape los ojos por esa apelación, " porque eso me recuerda mucho de mi tío – bien, usted sabe quien. Pero no creo que deba llamarlo papá, tampoco." Ahora Snape quedo completamente sin palabras. Solo su certero y delicioso conocimiento que James Potter se estaba revolcando en su tumba le permitía seguir conciente. "Hmm." Harry pensó otro rato mas, luego se encogió de hombros. "Creo que solo tendré que seguir pensando. ¡Gracias, Profesor! Me iré a reunir con Oliver y la Profesora McGonagall y apenas termine volveré para que podamos ir con los Weasley." Se detuvo y luego sonrío. "Creo que no pode comenzar con mis líneas hasta mañana."

Mientras Snape continuaba su lucha por respirar normalmente, Harry se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes que la alcanzara, se giro y se le abalanzo nuevamente. El aire que Snape había logrado reunir se escapo nuevamente cuando Harry voló hacia él. "_Gracias"._ Siento mucho haber sido malo y que usted hay tenido que pegarme," murmuro, apretando al profesor tan fuerte como pudo. "Estoy muy feliz de que usted sea mi guardián."

Y entonces se fue, saliendo por la puerta donde fue recibido por unos bulliciosos Griffindor, dejando atrás a un pensativo y sin aliento Snape.

_._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Snape había casi logrado el control de sus emociones para la hora que Harry debía regresar a sus habitaciones. Escuchar a _Potter_ que contemplaba decirle "Tío" o – por Merlín, la palabra giraba en su cabeza – "Papá", había hecho necesario el uso de dos pociones calmantes y un paño frío en la frente.

Incluso si Voldemort no hubiera existido y James y Lily estuvieran vivos, era improbable que Snape hubiera sido bienvenido en la casa de los Potter, menos estuviera en términos amistosos con su prole. El ingenuo comentario de Harry lo había sacudido profundamente. Un hombre que había, desde la infancia, evitado casi todas las amistades cercanas fue sacudido fácilmente por las inocentes palabras de un niño.

Snape hacia poco había logrado superar el trauma de perder la amistad de Lily cuando había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Su servicio a Voldemort y la Guerra en la que se vieron involucrados tenía ocupado todo su tiempo y esfuerzos, y estaba seguro de no querer construir amistades en ese grupo. Para los sangre pura, el era una persona que valía menos, tolerado solo por sus habilidades en pociones que lo habían convertido en uno de los favoritos del señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente no alguien con el que entablarías una amistad. El mismo Snape era un extraño adolescente cuando se trataba de relacionarse, y sabiendo lo mal que había arruinado su amistad con Lily lo hizo mas reacio a arriesgarse a ser herido nuevamente. Cuando se volvió un espía para la Luz, era demasiado peligroso acercarse a alguien – fuera porque podrían aprender su secreto o por arriesgar a alguien que apreciaba.

Entonces había llegado ese horrible Halloween y Severus sintió que su vida había terminado. Se había retraído a un oscuro, amargo, y deprimente mundo donde nadie – ni siquiera el mismo – se preocupaba de que saliera. Albus había tratado, pero se había visto distraído por sus tantas obligaciones, y Severus había peleado con él con todo lo que tenía. Al final, el Director se había resignado tristemente a esperar al melancólico hombre.

Para el tiempo que la crudeza de sus emociones había comenzado a apaciguar, Snape había creado para él una vida como el Malvado Murciélago de las Mazmorras, el típico Slytherin que con su lengua venenosa malograba a los estudiantes. ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en buscar una amistad "normal" cuando su única experiencia con eso había sido con una bruja pelirroja veinte años atrás? No sabía como llevarse bien con la gente – solo como intimidar, alienar, o alejar a las personas. Si no fuera por Dumbledore, literalmente podría estar meses sin tener una conversación civil con otro ser humano. El había quemado todos los puentes con los demás profesores a semanas de su llegada como miembro del colegio, y los persistentes rumores – adecuadamente exagerados por estudiantes de Hogwarts durante años – sobre su (literalmente) pasado oscuro difícilmente lo hacia el tipo ideal de compañía, con quien ir a tomarse un par de cerveza al caldero Chorreante.

Así que quizás no era tan sorprendente que las simples palabras de Harry hubieran movido las fundaciones del mundo de Severus. En muchas formas, pese (o quizás por) a sus solitarios y enojados años, el todavía era un extraño adolescente, desesperadamente buscando amor y afecto. Y el incondicional e inquebrantable amor de un niño era muy, muy seductivo.

En principio – el era un Slytherin después de todo – Snape esperaba lo peor, así que asumió que la actitud del mocoso hacia él cambiaria apenas se encontrare entre los Weasley. Después de todo, ellos eran los perfectos padres. Sus hijos claramente los adoraban y les mostraban una fiera lealtad pese a las limitaciones monetarias. Molly y Arthur probablemente sabían como manejar todo tipo de crisis y no llamaban a sus niños con ningún nombre denigrante, menos golpearlos contra una pared. Medio vacías podían estar, pero tú prácticamente podías sentir el amor rezumando de las paredes de la Madriguera. Snape siempre había dicho que eran los biscochos que inducían a la diabetes de Molly lo que lo hacían sentir nauseoso en sus infrecuentes visitas allí usualmente relatadas a alguna actividad extracurricular de los gemelos – pero la verdad era, que el palpable sentimiento de hogar lo enervaba.

Harry sin ninguna duda florecería bajo su cuidado y se olvidaría del enojan solitario que vivía en las mazmorras y que no tiene la mas leve idea de cómo ser amable con un niño. Aterrorizar niños, oh si. En eso Snape no temía comparación. Incluso sus Slytherin no lo querían. Ellos lo respetaban, apreciaban que los protegiera, honoraban su lealtad… y lo evitaban como la plaga. No importaba cuanto podían extrañar a sus padres, los primer año Slytherin invariablemente decidían buscar consuelo de un Prefecto que de su Jefe de Casa.

Y pese a su temperamento enojón, sus acidas respuestas, su completa falta de gentileza o indulgencia, de alguna manera Snape había sido tildado por Harry como "bueno". Sin siquiera tratar. De hecho, mientras trataba con todas sus ganas de no serlo. Pero Harry no se había alejado por los esfuerzos de Snape. En vez, de alguna forma los malinterpreto al punto donde abiertamente prefería al Maestro de Pociones en vez del acercamiento de abuelo del Director, las dulces palabras de la medímaga, e incluso la obsesiva adulación por el Quidditch de su Jefa de Casa. El corazón Slytherin de Snape se regocijo al pensar como esta situación debía irritar a sus colegas, pero su historia pasada lo convencía de que esto iba a ser corto. Si se regodeaba ahora solo sufriría después.

Snape se sentó, sacándose la compresa de los ojos y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Que era lo que le sucedía? ¿Actuando como si le importara si el mocoso vivía o moría? Bueno, está bien – a él le importaba eso. Pero solo por su Promesa Inquebrantable. No es como si le importara ni un poco el pequeño monstruo. Un mocoso desleal seria sin duda. Veamos cuanto rato le tomaría a los Weasley ganarlo.

Snape se vistió en uno de sus comunes trajes negros. Con una extraña muestra de sensibilidad, escogió una tunica que, completamente presentable, no era nueva. El le demostraría respeto a sus anfitriones, sin remarcar la diferencia entre sus recursos y los de ellos. Miro al reloj y maldijo. Donde estaba el mocoso impuntual –

Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir reclamando. Con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta y Harry casi cayo por la puerta, colorado y sin aliento.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamo antes que Snape pudiera retarlo por llegar tarde. "la Profesora McGonagall y Oliver querían que me quedara para siempre. Me tenían atrapando una cosa dorada con alas. Una y otra vez hasta que pensé que se me caerían los dedos. Ellos se ponían más y más emocionados y decían '¡Una mas!' No se que es lo especial, ¿Y usted?"

Snape le frunció el ceño al pilluelo. Adiós a la esperanza de su Casa de ganar la copa. Dado como el pequeño idiota estaba hablando tan risueño y despreocupado sobre capturar la Snitch "una y otra vez", Gryffindor seria casi imposible de vencer.

Sin preocuparse por la falta de respuesta de su guardián, Harry se saco la mochila del hombro retorciéndose, estirando los músculos de la espalda y sobándose el trasero. "Sentarse tanto rato en una escoba duele, ¿sabia? No sabia que el Quidditch era tanto trabajo. Voy a estar todo adolorido mañana. Me siento igual que cuando tenia que podar todas las plantas de la tía Petunia."

Snape francio el ceño con mas fuerza al recordar como los Muggles habían tratado a un niño mágico como un sirviente. En un paso estuvo al lado de Harry, ignorando el estremecimiento del chico y su posterior vergüenza. "¿Donde te duele?" demando, tocándole los hombros y la espalda.

Harry con gran felicidad cerró los ojos, retorciéndose encantado por el improvisado masaje. "Urr, justo ahí. Entre mis hombros. Y mas abajo en la espalda."

Snape frunció el ceño por los nudos que encontró en la espalda del chico. Su músculo trapezoide estaba completamente sobré trabajado y su área lumbar estaba desgarraba por las acrobacias. "¿Donde mas?"

"Erm, bueno, mas abajo," Harry admitió, poniéndose colorado. "Usted sabe…donde uno se sienta."

Ignorando los avergonzados quejidos de Harry, Snape lo dio vuelta y continúo su examen. Si, los músculos de los glúteos de Harry habían sido abusados por mucho ejercicio, todo su trasero y muslos estaban probablemente irritados y adoloridos por aferrarse de la escoba durante numerosas picadas y giros. McGonagall era una completa fanática, Snape se gruño a si mismo, molesto porque la bruja alentara al chico que estaba a su cargo, sobre trabajar su cuerpo de esta manera. ¿No se había dado cuenta que los músculos del chico estaban agotados? Unos minutos mas y la fuerza lo habría abandonado, y lo mas probable justo cuando estuviera arriesgando su tonto cuello en alguna absurda acrobacia que esos idiotas le animaran a hacer.

"Ouch," protesto Harry cuando los fuertes dedos de Severus masajearon su delicada espalda, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor ahora que los músculos ya no estaban anudados.

Snape soltó al chico y busco con un _Accio _ una poción y un frasco de su alacena. Harry lo miro curioso. "Bebe esto," le ordeno el profesor.

Harry arrugo la nariz. El podría ser nuevo en el mundo mágico, pero el ya había aprendido el mal sabor que la mayoría de las pociones tenían. El le dio una mirada al profesor, esperando que pudiera zafarse de esto, pero una mirada del serio hombre y supo que no. Suspiro y acepto la poción. Tapándose la nariz con una mano, se trago el contenido con extrema rapidez.

"¡UGH!" exclamo, dando un violento tiriton. "Eso tiene peor sabor que calcetas sucias."

"Así tiene que ser, considerando que son su ingrediente principal," dijo Snape secamente.

Harry lo quedo mirando. "¿De verdad?" murmuro, un poco nauseabundo.

"Idiota. Por supuesto que no." Snape dio vuelta sus ojos. ¡_Griffindor!_ "Puedo ver que Pociones Tutoriales estarán firmemente en su futuro, Sr. Potter. Antes de nuestra próxima clase, me traerás doce pulgadas sobre los actuales ingredientes de una poción curadora."

Harry río con fuerza. "¡Y yo le creí!" admitió con alegría, pese a la confusión de Snape. Había insultado al mocoso y le había asignado – injusto para un alumno de primer año – un ensayo de castigo, ¿Y Harry pensó que era una buena broma?

Harry se estiro feliz. El Profesor Snape seguía preocupado por él. Aunque – como la Profesora McGonagall le había explicado – Harry estaría jugando en contra del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa de Snape, el hombre incluso se había preocupado por como le había ido en su prueba. Y lo que era mas, en el instante que Harry menciono que no se sentía bien, había estado encima de él, tratando de figurar que estaba mal para solucionarlo. Harry no pretendía nada por decir que estaba adolorido. A los Dursley les gustaba escuchar cuando se quejaba, de esa manera demostraba que trabajaba duro, así que se había acostumbrado a quejarse un poco. No lo suficiente como para que pensaran que estaba reclamando, pero lo suficiente para que supieran que no flojeaba.

¡Pero nunca ni en un millón de años sus tíos habrían masajeado su espalda! – para hacerlo sentir mejor, menos darle medicina. Harry se tercio de pura felicidad. El profesor lo cuidaba, muy bien.

También era gracioso. Pretendiendo que Harry en realidad estaba tomando calcetas sucias. Harry sonrío. Esa fue muy buena – tendría que tratar de hacérsela creer a alguno de los otros chicos. ¿Y darle permiso para que estudiara adelantado? Ese era otra señal de lo bueno que era el Profesor Snape. Los Dursley nunca lo dejaban hace sus tareas, para que no hiciera lucir a Dudley mas tonto de lo que era, y muchos de los profesores entonces decidieron que él era tan flojo y estupido como su primo. Cualquier pregunta que Harry pudiera tener sobre sus tareas eran respondidas rápidamente y de forma muy simple, ya que un estudiante lento no podría comprender conceptos complicados. Y aun así el Profesor Snape no solo esperaba que supiera las respuestas, también quería que Harry tratara de figurar las cosa por si mismo.

A Harry le gustaba leer – donde los Dursley había sido su único escape así que el que le dijera que buscara algo era un muy buena razón para pasar tiempo con sus libros. Y sabiendo que el profesor estaba dispuesto a ocupar de su tiempo para revisar lo que hubiera encontrado, y decirle si estaba correcto o no… Bueno, eso era mas esfuerzo del que nadie nunca había gastado en Harry.

"¿Como te sientes ahora?" pregunto Snape, preguntándose si la poción mezclada con las toxinas de los músculos extenuados había provocado una paradójica sensación de alegría. Sino porque razón el chico, er, mocoso – estaría sonriendo de esa forma tan peculiar.

"Mucho mejor," Harry respondió al instante. Y se volvió a sobar el trasero. "Todavía un poco adolorido, señor, pero mucho mejor que antes. ¡Esa poción es genial, incluso si tiene un sabor horrible!"

Snape frunció el ceño, por principio más que por otra cosa, y le paso al chico el frasco. "Soba con este ungüento tu trasero y muslos antes de acostarte y nuevamente en la mañana. Esos músculos están muy cansados, porque tú no has volado antes. Necesitaras trabajarlos durante las próximas semanas." Se detuvo cuando una idea se le presento. "¿Wood te enseño como estirarte antes de empezar?"

Harry meneo la cabeza. "No señor. ¿Se estira la escoba?"

"Idiota." Snape meneo la cabeza, molesto. "Estiras tus músculos para evitar las dificultades que tu has experimentado." Entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba como podría extraer una exacta venganza del capitán de Gryffindor. Le enseñaría a Wood a no ignorar el bienestar de un primer año en su entusiasmo sinsentido por haber encontrado un nuevo Buscador.

"¿Señor?" la voz de Harry lo hizo salir de la fantasía que tenia sobre Wood quejándose mientras comenzaba a escobillar su quinceavo calderón de la tarde. Oh, ¡Le mostraría a ese idiota como se sentía una espalda adolorida!

"¿Que?" pregunto.

"¿No debemos ir donde los Weasley, señor?" Harry le pregunto dudoso. No estaría sorprendido de saber que los Weasley habían cambiado de idea. Después de todo, el profesor era un guardián genial, y el ya se preocupaba muy bien de Harry, mas de lo que hubiera esperado. Tener una segunda familia aparte de eso, bien, era mucha avaricia. Harry habría comprendido si los Weasley decidieran que ya tenían suficientes hijos que los mantenían ocupados y no necesitaba un inútil fe – oh oh. Harry detuvo a tiempo sus pensamientos y miro culpablemente al profesor. Dado los muchos talentos del hombre, Harry no se sorprendería de aprender que también sabía leer la mente.

Si Snape escuchara a Harry refiriéndose a si mismo como fenómeno nuevamente, Harry se imaginaba que tendría suerte de solo terminar con líneas para hacer. El profesor había dejado claro que no le gustaba que Harry usara ese término, aunque Harry no estaba seguro en creer que el hombre usaría la amenaza de lavarle la boca con jabón.

El profesor había sido, por mucho, inesperadamente, maravillosamente gentil. Pese lo que le gustaba reclamar y gruñir – y pese a que Harry le había dado suficiente provocaciones todavía no le daba un golpe a Harry como el de la primera noche. Harry no estaba seguro porque. Si, Snape había dicho que había sido "inapropiado", pero Harry sabia perfectamente bien que él era a veces muy, pero muy malo, como cuando desobedeció a Madam Hooch. Y si el había aprendido una cosa donde los Dursley, era que el mal comportamiento era castigado. Pero Snape, aunque no era indulgente, parecía no comprender el concepto de castigo.

En vez de agarrarlo y darle una buena paliza a Harry, le asignaba líneas, que en realidad le daba bastante práctica en como usar una pluma. O lo hacia escribir ensayos que al final le enseñaban algo. O insistía que tenía que pasar tiempo con el profesor. Harry frunció el ceño. El Profesor Snape parecía tener el asunto de "recompensa" y "castigo" confuso.

Harry sabia que los castigos debían doler, pero los palmazos de Snape no lo hacían, realmente no lo hacían; no eran mas que un pequeño toque de advertencia en el trasero. Por supuesto, saber que el profesor estaba molesto con él dolía. Mucho. Mas que ninguna de las palizas de los Dursley. Sentir que había decepcionado al hombre hacia que el corazón de Harry doliera mas que lo que alguna vez le había dolido el trasero, y este dolor no se iba rápido.

Harry arrugo las cejas pensando. Quizás el profesor si sabia algo de castigo después de todo.

Snape se aguanto un suspiro. No podía seguir aquí. Tenían que ir a la Madriguera y cenar con los Weasley. Gruño para si mismo, preguntándose si Molly le reclamaría por ser el guardián del chico enfrente de él. Bueno. Que sea lo que sea. Si el mocoso desea pasar todo su tiempo con un clan de estupidos pelirrojos, quien era el para impedírselo. No es como si a Snape le importara.

Volvió a mirar al chico. Obviamente se había lavado después de Quidditch; esa enredada mopa que el llamaba cabello estaba húmeda y mas encrespada que de costumbre. "Ven para acá," le ordeno, haciéndole señas con un dedo, mientras el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño, obviamente soñando despierto. Probablemente se preguntaba que habría de postre esta noche, Snape bufo.

Harry obedientemente camino hasta donde estaba el profesor y se detuvo, transfigurado por el shock, mientras el hombre le agarro cada dedo para revisar sus uñas, después le chequeo detrás de las orejas. "¿Que?" le pregunto Snape, fijándose en la expresión del muchacho. "¿Te imaginas que iba a permitir que nos avergonzaras a ambos por llegar pobremente arreglado?"

"N-no, señor," Harry trago saliva. "Es solo que nadie nunca – quiero decir, que yo no – " se quedo callado, inseguro de como explicar que la tía Petunia nunca se pregunto si lucia como un completo zarrapastroso, mientras no caminara muy cerca de su familia. El nunca había tenido a alguien que se molestara por asegurar que luciera apropiadamente. Usualmente tenía que depender en los niños de la escuela que se reían de él para saber si se había puesto algo al revés o se había abotonado mal la camisa.

Snape bufo ante este nuevo ejemplo de la desarticulación del mocoso. Incapaz de encontrar algo malo con el aseo del muchacho, cambio su atención a su ropa. "¿Porque estas con tu ropa de colegio?" le pregunto. "¿No te dije que te vistieras con tu mejor ropa para dar una buena impresión? ¿Acaso crees que me hablaba a mi mismo?"

Harry se río ante la imagen mental que le dio el Profesor Snape de tener una agradable conversación con el mismo, pero rápidamente se trago su risa cuando los ojos de Snape se empequeñecieron. "No, señor," dijo, agachándose para tomar su mochila. Se sentía muy bien el poder darle la espalda a alguien sin tener que preocuparse de que aprovecharan la oportunidad de pegarle o peor. El aprendió a nunca darle la espalda al tío Vernon o a Dudley; después que una patada en el trasero no solo lo levanto por el aire sino que lo mando volando a través de la sala.

Si, pensó Harry, era un gran sentimiento el poder confiar en el Profesor Snape. Y saber que tenia el permiso del hombre para defenderse si alguien trataba de lastimarlo. El se preguntaba si el profesor sabia lo bueno que era el no tener que preocuparse de algún golpe que podría llegar de cualquier lado.

Snape miro a la mochila incrédulo. El pequeño monstruo en realidad tenía planeado mudarse con los Weasley. "¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín estas haciendo con eso, mocoso molesto?"

El chico saco unos trapos manchados. "Bueno, yo sabia que usted no quería que usara la ropa del colegio, pero mis otras ropas no son muy buenas. Pensé que era mejor traerlas y que usted decidiera."

Snape arrugo la nariz y agarro la ofensiva "prenda" de las manos del chico usando la menor cantidad de dedos posible. "Estas no pueden ser tus mejores ropas," siseo, mirando feo al mocoso. La barata polera y el jeans eran enormes y estaban manchados. Colgarían del delgado cuerpo de Potter como el traje de un payaso.

Harry se sonrojo. "Lo siento," dijo miserablemente. "Creo que debí conseguir mas ropa cuando Hagrid me llevo al Callejón Diagon, pero como no estaba en la lista…"

Snape le mando un hechizo _incendio_ a los trapos, deseando que se lo estuviera haciendo a los Dursley. Así que vestían al hijo de Lily en ropa usada que no le quedaba buena y que ninguna asociación de caridad que se respete aceptaría, y después hacían sentir culpable al chico por no tener ni un par de calzoncillos propios. La rabia hizo su voz más dura que lo normal. "Por su puesto que no estaban, chiquillo idiota. Los padres y guardianes normales proveen ropa apropiada para sus niños, así que es innecesario poner eso en la lista del colegio. Tú tuviste la mala fortuna de ser ubicado con criaturas despreciables cuya maldad y estupidez parece no tener límite. Tú y yo iremos de compras próximamente. Tengo la intención de romper, de una vez por todas, el prolongado legado de horror de tus familiares."

Harry trago saliva. El profesor lucia terriblemente fiero, pero en vez de retar sonoramente a Harry por su falta de previsión, le había prometido que lo llevaría de compras. Harry estaba poniéndose realmente confundido. El Profesor Snape realmente debía ser muy nuevo en esto de ser padre para tener los castigos y recompensas tan mezclados.

¡Oh! ¿Quizás por eso iban a donde los Weasley? Así los padres de Ron le explicarían las cosas al profesor, cosas como los niños debían ser disciplinados y cuantas horas al día debían pasar haciendo deberes manuales. El Profesor Snape obviamente no entendía como debían ser las cosas, y los Weasley, con todos sus hijos, podrían dejarle todo claro. Harry trago saliva. Se preguntó cuan estrictos serian los Weasley. Ron había dicho que su mamá era famosa en Howgarts por sus "gritos". Harry no creía que le gustara que el profesor le gritara, aunque pensaba que seria mejor que ser golpeado Dursley. Aun así, su estomago dio un giro al pensar que el profesor le gritara como sus familiares solían hacerlo.

"Muy bien, Potter. Usaras tu ropa de colegio. Ahora vamos." Snape lo guió hasta la red floo, preguntándose porque su estomago se sentía tan pesado. Claro que el chico preferiría a los Weasley en vez de el. _Eso era innegable_. Y ese había sido el punto, ¿No es así? ¿Entregárselo a una familia real para que pudiera ser acurrucado y mimado por esos imbeciles pelirrojos?

Potter, predeciblemente, se quedo congelado frente a la chimenea. "¿Qué… que es lo que va a hacer?" trago.

"¿Nunca has viajado por floo?" dijo Snape impaciente, y luego dio vuelta los ojos. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Un horrible pensamiento le llego y se agacho para mirar al chico directamente a lo ojos. "¿Tus familiares alguna vez te quemaron? ¿En la chimenea o en la hornilla?" Si ese era el caso, el chico seria incapaz de usar la red floo.

Harry parpadeo. "No," respondió honestamente. Horribles como hayan sido los Dursley, ellos nunca habían sido tan malvados. Cachetadas y golpes con el cinturón, insultos y negligencia y expresiones de disgusto – todo eso había sido dirigido a el, pero sus familiares no habían sido sádicos. Ellos habían recibido un indeseado, niño fenómeno y peligroso de repente, y le hacían saber ese hecho todos los días de su vida, pero nunca lo habían lastimado solo por gusto. "Mayormente, ellos eran malos – usted sabe, con lo que decían y como me llamaban y como me miraban – pero cuando me pegaban, usualmente era con sus manos." Por supuesto, la mano del tío Vernon dolía bastante, al igual que la de la tía Petunia, pero era claro que ellos no deseaban tocarme. "Igual me pegaban con el cinturón o con un cepillo de pelo a veces, pero usualmente me gritaban y cacheteaban. Era el que no supiera cuando iba a suceder lo que era mas malo. Usualmente," se corrigió, recordar esos tiempos era bastante horrible. "No es como si me quebraran los huesos o me quemaran o ahogaran o algo así," añadió, medianamente molesto.

Snape dejo salir un bufido que fue mitad alivio de que el desprecio de los Muggle por la magia los haya hecho mas negligentes con el chico que abusivos, y mitad irritación de que ellos pudieran se tan arrogantes y de mentalidad tan estrecha. ¡Estupidos Muggle! "Bueno, entonces vámonos."

Pero el chico todavía dudaba, mirando las llamas con aprensión.

Snape exhalo en frustración y levanto al chico por los brazos. sobresaltado, Harry instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en el cuerpo del profesor, y cuando Snape marcho directamente al fuego, el lanzo un grito ahogado de miedo y enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo__ 7_

_Snape exhalo en frustración y levanto al chico por los brazos. sobresaltado, Harry instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en el cuerpo del profesor, y cuando Snape marcho directamente al fuego, el lanzo un grito ahogado de miedo y enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre._

Harry escucho al profesor hablar con voz fuerte, "La Madriguera", pero la sensación de calor que esperaba nunca llego. En vez de eso, hubo un extraño sonido como de un torrente de agua y de repente el profesor estaba caminando hacia delante, y luego se detuvo. Harry con precaución levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a dos adultos pelirrojos mirándolo, con expresiones de completo shock en sus rostros.

Animado, Harry se enderezo y vio que ahora estaban en una cómoda sala, con juguetes mágicos y libros esparcidos por toda la habitación, junto con una multitud de fotografías familiares. "¡Genial!" sonrío. "¡Eso fue asombroso, Profesor!"

Snape aclaro su garganta. Por el nombre de Merlín, ¿Que hacia el chico todavía en sus brazos? Se le estaba acabando la paciencia frente a la vacilación del chico - aunque lo comprendía porque él era nuevo en el mundo mágico – por eso lo tomo en brazos para que llegaran donde los Weasley antes de que Voldemort se volviera a levantar. No habían sido ganas de reasegurar o proteger al mocoso, sino que el chico era todavía lo suficientemente pequeño para tomarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza. Cuando Potter se le había agarrado como un primate, no le había molestado llevarlo de esa manera. Ya que prevenía que el mocoso inhalara cenizas y después vomitara encima de la tunica limpia de Snape.

Su arribo a la Madriguera había causado revuelo. Snape para siempre atesoraría la cara de Molly Weasley cuando salio del fuego con el mocoso de Potter colgado de su cuello como si fuera un infante.

Arthur se recupero primero. "B-bienvenidos a la madriguera, Severus, Harry," dijo, solo un pequeño temblor en su voz revelo su sorpresa a la vista que tenia.

A Snape le habría gustado responder de mala gana, pero se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un modelo a seguir, se forzó entonces a responder civilmente. "Gracias, Arthur. Apreciamos tu amable invitación. Harry," le dijo con voz mas fuerte. _¿Porque no se para en sus dos pies?_ "Dile hola a los Weasley."

"Hola, señor y señora," dijo Harry tímidamente. El sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Cualquier chico de once años que se respete se habría bajado de los brazos del profesor a la primera oportunidad, mortificado por ser tratado como un niño pequeño. Pero Harry nunca había sido tratado como un niño pequeño, incluso cuando era uno, y encontró que le gustaba la sensación de seguridad que proveía el ser cargado en los brazos de un adulto. Y lo que es mas, sabia que una vez que los Weasley hablaran con el Profesor Snape, le dejarían claro que los niños de once años eran muy mayores para tales arrumacos, así que el creía que está seria la única oportunidad de ser tratado así. Además, no había más niños aquí que fueran testigos de su vergonzosa regresión, así que al diablo con todo. El se quedaría allí hasta que Snape le sacara los brazos del cuello a la fuerza.

Severus trato de bajar al chico, pero el pequeño mocoso simplemente se afirmo aun más de su cuello y apretó las piernas aun más en su cintura. "Potter," siseo en la oreja del mocoso. "Bájate."

Para su intensa irritación, el mocoso le dio una mirada de lado, y luego lo ignoro enteramente. ¿Que diablos le había entrado al muchacho? No había mostrado signos de intensa timidez antes, pero tampoco era como si Snape lo conociera tan bien.

"Mmm, ¿Nos sentamos?" sugirió Molly, ya que los segundos pasaban y les quedo claro a los adultos que Harry no se iba a bajar voluntariamente.

"¿Por que no te sientas en este sillón? Es el mas confortable," le invito Arthur, indicando un sillón que estaba levemente maltratado que Snape recordaba muy bien de su visita previa.

"Gracias," Snape logro sacar entre dientes. Se sentó en el sillón, logrando maniobrar al chico para que quedara sentado en el regazo de Snape. ¡Un Potter! ¡Sentado en su regazo! ¡EN SU REGAZO! Snape no podría soportar esto.

Harry estaba feliz, acomodándose bien firme en la espalda del profesor. No podía creer que Snape todavía no lo botaba. Nunca se había sentado en el regazo de nadie antes, ni siquiera en el de Santa Claus de la tienda comercial, porque los Dursley le explicaron que Santa no le traía regalo a pequeños fenómenos. Se removió, encontrando una posición mas cómoda – el profesor tenia las rodillas huesudas – y miro alrededor con interés.

Arthur Weasley que había logrado superar su sorpresa inicial ahora estaba tratando de aguantar la risa. El conocía a Severus Snape mayormente por su trabajo de espía para la Orden en la guerra y como maestro de sus hijos. En ninguna de sus personificaciones el hombre había sido más que amenazador y serio. Verlo ahora, incómodamente sentando a un chico en su regazo… Arthur se pregunto si serian señales de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca.

Molly parpadeo y siguió parpadeando. No tenia sentido. El Severus Snape que ella conocía – o creía conocer, admitió silenciosamente – jamás habría tenido paciencia para un chiquillo pegadizo. Molly habría esperado que Snape se lo quitara con un palmazo – o al menos – poner al chico en su lugar con unos cuantos viciosos insultos. En vez de eso, había tolerado la clara rebeldía del chico (Molly tenia muy buen oído) y ahora le sobaba la espalda calmadamente.

Severus se removió nervioso. El odiaba las citas sociales. Era terrible a ellas, sin mencionar sin experiencia. Dumbledore lo había obligado a asistir a algunas reuniones sociales entre padres y profesores, pero después de haber dejado a algunos padres en lagrimas con sus ácidos comentarios sobre las notas de sus hijos, su crianza, y las opciones de carrera futura, incluso Albus se había dado por vencido. A Snape le habían dado un permiso especial para evitar _todos los eventos que podrían reunirlo con los padres_, así que su calendario social antes de la última década había estado largamente confinado solo a reuniones de Mortifagos. Espiar y socializar no se mezclaban, e incluso sus compañeros mortifagos habían aprendido rápidamente a no invitarlo a cenar.

Como resultado, se sentía como un incomodo adolescente en este tipo de cosas. ¿Que se supone tenia que hacer? ¿Estaba en su papel de invitado el tener que hace conversación, o debían hacerlo los Weasley por ser los anfitriones? Una vez más, envidiaba los buenos modales de Lucius Malfoy. Digan lo que digan sobre los intolerantes sangre pura, por lo menos todos ellos tenían excelentes modales. No que los usaran frecuentemente, pero los tenían.

_Querida revista de Sangre pura,_ pensó, _¿Que consejo tendrían para un mortifago mestizo (retirado) que fue invitado a cenar al hogar de traidores de sangre y que se encuentra con el Niño-Que-Vivió pegado a las rodillas? ¿Uso un cuchillo de pescado, mantequilla, o carne para remover quirúrgicamente al mocoso? ¿Es considerado de mala educación que me corte la garganta en vez de sufrir esta insoportable velada? ¿Si no, cual cuchillo uso? ¿Es el suicidio considerado una falta si se espera hasta después que la comida haya sido servida?_

Snape se aclaro la garganta. El tenia que decir algo. Lo que sea. Miro por toda la habitación, buscando inspiración, y se dio cuenta para su horror que por sus nervios, había estado acariciando la espalda del mocoso sin darse cuenta.

Harry se relajo con un suspiro feliz mientra el profesor gentilmente le sobaba la espalda. Sus músculos todavía le dolían por el Quidditch, y luego se puso tenso, preocupado por los Weasley. Era terriblemente bueno del profesor que se diera cuenta de esto y lo ayudara a relajarse. Y lo estaba haciendo en frente de los Weasley, ¡incluso! El no estaba escondiendo como se sentía o pretendiendo una cosa en publico y haciendo otra distintas en privado. Wow. Harry tenía mucha suerte.

"Bueno, Harry, ¿Disfrutas Hogwarts?" pregunto el Sr. Weasley, dándose cuenta que su normalmente conversadora esposa, estaba por primera vez, muda por la imagen enfrente de ellos.

"¡Es brillante!" respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cual a sido tu parte favorita hasta ahora?"

Harry miro sobre su hombro. "Conocer al Profesor Snape," respondió honestamente, girándose para mirar al papá de su mejor amigo.

Arthur hizo lo mejor que pudo para ahogar los ruidos ahogados que vinieron de su esposa e invitado por la respuesta de Harry. "¿De verdad? ¿Y por que es eso?" continuo, sintiendo que caía cada vez mas profundo por el agujero del conejo a un universo alterno.

"Porque él ha sido genial," le explico Harry. "El me cuida ahora, sabe."

"Harry, amor, ¿No te gustaría que nosotros te cuidáramos ahora?" le pregunto Molly débilmente. Ella mantuvo los ojos en la cara de Harry, ignorando la mirada asesina de Snape y el gesto decepcionado que provenía de Arthur.

Harry se apego más al pecho del Profesor Snape. "Um…" el no estaba seguro de como responder. No quería insultar a la familia de su mejor amigo, y quería visitarlos seguido – probablemente – pero tampoco quería perder al Profesor Snape. Incluso si los Weasley le explicaban al profesor como funcionaba el asunto de ser padre, y él paraba de ser tan indulgente, Harry igual quería a alguien tan grande y amenazador cuidándolo.

Molly sacudió con la cabeza. El lenguaje corporal de Harry lo decía todo, Merlín ayuda, Severus Snape había llegado cargado de un aura de protección hacia el chico desde que salieron de la red floo. Obviamente sus preconcepciones habían estado equivocadas. Harry estaba – asombrosamente – feliz con el serio hombre, y ella se maldeciría si alguien, incluida ella misma, interfiriera con esta elección. Claro que, si esto cambiaba, ella seria la primera de quitarle al chico, pero por ahora, estaba claro que Harry estaba donde necesitaba estar.

"Bueno," ella se forzó a hablar con tono alegre."Si tu no quieres que te cuidemos todo el tiempo, ¿Quizás quieras pasar algún tiempo con nosotros?" ella lo miro esperanzada. "Y por supuesto, el Profesor Snape puede venir cuando lo desee."

Harry miro nuevamente al profesor, buscando que lo aseguraran. Si es que Snape también estaba ahí, era diferente. Le sonrío a Molly. "Eso estaría bien."

Ella suspiro aliviada. Luego dio un gritito. "¡Mi entrada!" y salio disparada para la cocina.

"Harry, aparte de pociones," Arthur le dijo cerrándole el ojo, "¿Cual es tu clase mas favorita y menos favorita?"

"Creo que transfiguración es muy difícil," admitió Harry, "incluso si es enseñada por la Profesora McGonagall. _Ella no le da a su Casa tratamiento especial_," dijo, mirando tímidamente al Profesor Snape.

Arthur se rió, conociendo muy bien por el comentario de sus hijos sobre el tratamiento preferencial de Snape con los Slytherin. "¿Crees que tener a tu hijo en clases será difícil o fácil, Severus?"

Snape se ahogo nuevamente. _¿Su hijo_? ¿Weasley había dicho eso en realidad? El no estaba tan despistado como para no notar como Harry se enderezo orgulloso con la pregunta. El mocoso estaba ahora mirándolo – ¡santo cielo! –con aire propietario.

"Ya le he dicho al Sr. Potter que espero altos estándares de comportamiento y excelencia académica," logro finalmente decir, aunque su ceño fruncido estaba desilusionado por el temblor en su voz.

Harry suspiro y dio vuelta los ojos. "Es terriblemente estricto," le dijo a Arthur, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante y bajando la voz confidencialmente. "Ya le debo como 700 líneas, ¡y ni siquiera llevamos una semana completa de escuela!"

"Estoy sentado aquí." Snape le dijo irritado tocándolo con un dedo. ¡Como se atreve a hablar de el en tercera persona! Para aumentar su molestia, Harry se rió junto con Arthur. Obviamente debía tocarlo con más fuerza. O quizás peñiscarlo…

"¿Así que cual es tu clase favorita?" continuo Arthur, complacido al ver como Harry se relajaba. Por lo menos el haber criado seis niños le había enseñado a entablar conversación con uno.

"¡Me gusta volar! Tuvimos nuestra primera clase esta tarde," Harry respondió, sus ojos brillando. Molly, que había entrado con pequeños platos de salados, se sonrío al verlo tan animado. Puso un plato en frente del chico, justo cuando el explicaba, con una mirada culpable a Snape, "Aunque me metí en problemas."

"¿Que paso?" le pregunto consoladoramente. "¿Volaste muy alto?"

Harry se retorció. El no quería admitirle esto a los Weasley. El no quería que supieran que era un revoltoso problemático. "Madam Hooch llevo a Neville a la enfermería, y nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el suelo, y yo como que no escuche."

"¡Harry James Potter!" Molly le dijo en una voz que hasta Harry reconoció como el tono "estas en grandes problemas, jovencito". "¡Eso fue muy peligroso!"

"Particularmente cuando casi choco con la pared del Castillo por ir a rescatar una chuchería," una voz sedosa dijo detrás de el, y Harry se giro y miro con reproche al profesor.

Snape medio sonrío. Eso le mostraría a los Weasley que el príncipe Potter no era un pequeño ángel.

Y claro, Molly lucio aun mas preocupada. "¡Harry! ¿No era esa tu primera vez en una escoba? ¿Y si no hubieras podido parar a tiempo? ¡Te podrías haber lastimado! Promete que no harás nada tan tonto nuevamente, o no voy a poder dejar de preocuparme por ti."

Harry agacho la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba feliz. ¡Todas estas personas estaban preocupadas por él! Incluso cuando lo retaban, era porque estaban preocupados por que podría haber sido castigado. ¡Esto era genial! "Lo prometo," le dijo a Molly cuando ella gentilmente le levanto la cabeza. El sonrío ante sus ansiosos ojos. ¡Ella realmente lo quería!

"No lo are nuevamente, de verdad," dijo, tratando de reasegurarla. "¡el Profesor Snape lo vio y estaba realmente enojado! Me pego y todo."

De repente la temperatura en la habitación cayó precipitadamente, y los Weasley miraron enojadamente a Snape. El los miro enojado también. El no iba a dar explicaciones. Que fueran y le gritaran a Dumbledore si no querían que fuera más el guardián del chico.

"Hmf," Molly resoplo, mirando a Snape furiosa. "Harry, amor, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a traer los refrescos? La cerveza de manteca se revuelve mucho cuando la busco con un _accio_."

Harry asintió alegre y se paro del regazo de Snape. La Sra. Weasley era tan Buena como la recordaba, y el Sr. Weasley también parecía ser amable. Quizás no le dirían al Profesor Snape que fuera mas duro con él.

"Veo que ya se ha metido en problemas," dijo Arthur en voz baja una vez que Harry dejo la habitación. "¿Estas teniendo dudas?"

Snape no le iba a admitir nada a un Weasley. "Difícilmente creo que un niño de once años sea un modelo de educación."

"Parece que también se lo dejaste claro a Harry," el hombre comento con neutralidad.

Harry y Molly regresaron en ese momento con los refrescos, y la conversación continuo, mayormente sobre las memorias de los Weasley en Hogwarts y sus aventuras ahí. Harry escucho felizmente, encantado de aprender más sobre su nueva escuela, mientras que Severus miraba feo a su cerveza de manteca y esperaba que la velada se terminara.

Cuando se movieron a la mesa para comer, había tanta comida como para alimentar a un ejército – o al completo clan Weasley – Harry se quedo atrás.

Snape le frunció el ceño, pero cuando el chico no se les unió a la mesa, se paro y fue donde el. "¿Que es lo que pasa?" le pregunto impaciente, manteniendo su voz baja. "¿necesitas ir al baño?"

Harry meneo la cabeza. "¿Donde debo ir?" le susurro.

Snape frunció aun más el ceño en confusión. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"¿Voy a la cocina? Puedo empezar a lavar las ollas, ¿o los Weasley quieren que espere en la sala? ¿O quizás en la habitación de Ron?"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Harry suspiro. A veces los adultos, incluso el Profesor Snape, podían ser muy lentos. "Mientras ustedes comen. ¿Que es lo que hago? Donde los Dursley, siempre era enviado a mi alacena cuando habían invitados para cenar, pero aquí no se donde ir. ¿Debo ir a la habitación de Ron a esperar, o usted cree que debo empezar a limpiar la cocina?"

"Tu te vas a unir a nosotros a la mesa," le dijo Snape, muy impactado para decir algún insulto al chico. "Tu fuiste invitado a cenar, no a mirar como comen los adultos mientras te comportas como un elfo domestico."

"pero… quiere decir, ¿Que voy a comer con ustedes? ¿Todos juntos?" la mandíbula de Harry cayo. El había estado sorprendido y complacido cuando los adultos le habían permitido unirse a ellos para la manteca de cerveza y los salados para picar. Pero jamas se le pasó por la cabeza que podría sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

Para ahora, su susurrada conversación había llamado la atención de los Weasley" ¿Esta todo bien, Severus?" le pregunto Arthur, mientras que Molly miraba a Snape con desconfianza. El improvisado comentario de Harry sobre la golpiza había vuelto a despertar todas sus dudas.

"Si," Severus respondió en un tono que decía no me molesten. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo guío, hablando en voz baja. "te vas a sentar a la mesa y te vas a portar como un caballero. Mírame a mi o los Weasley si tienes una duda en como utilizar los utensilios, y no te llenes de comida como una bestia hambrienta." Snape agrego al último, recordando como lucia Ron en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Harry como en sueños tomo la silla indicada. Esto era único. El le lanzo una Mirada dudosa a los Weasley, medio convencido de que Severus había cometido un error y lo echarían de la mesa. Pero Arthur le estaba sonriendo, y Molly ya le estaba pasando la canasta del pan. Harry tomo uno y su brillante sonrisa casi lleno de lágrimas los ojos de Molly.

Harry lo hizo bastante bien, considerando todo. Observo a Snape cuidadosamente, y el profesor disminuyo sus movimientos, hacienda más fácil que el chico lo imitara. Los Weasley notaron inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo, e incluso Molly comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado sobre Snape. Entonces Harry trato de levantar el plato de carne asada y lanzo un quejido.

"¿estas bien, amor?" le pregunto Molly preocupada. "eso es muy pesado. Arthur, ayúdalo con eso."

"Gracias," dijo Harry educadamente, cortando un trozo de carne como había visto hacer al Profesor Snape.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si," respondió Harry alegremente. A su lado, Snape ahogo un gruñido, sabiendo lo que venia a continuación. "Solo estoy un poco adolorido por lo de esta tarde."

"¡Adolorido!" Molly repitió con tono más elevado, fijando sus ojos furiosos en Severus. Naturalmente, habiendo escuchado que Harry había sido golpeado en la tarde, ella salto a la conclusión quera por el castigo."¿Todavía estas adolorido?"

"Si," asintió Harry, sin notar el cambio de corriente en el lugar. "el Profesor Snape dice que va a tardar un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre. Incluso me dio un ungüento par mi trasero. Eso dolía mas que mi espalda y brazos."

Arthur le dio una rápida Mirada a la cara de su esposa y se puso de pie, llevándola a la cocina. "Er, Severus, nos daris una mano. Tu sigue comiendo, Harry," le dijo con calma, "volveremos enseguida."

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado comentarios, eso me anime a continuar la traducción._

_El próximo capitulo se va a demorar un poco mas por que es muy largo._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_"Si," respondió Harry alegremente. A su lado, Snape ahogo un gruñido, sabiendo lo que venia a continuación. "Solo estoy un poco adolorido por lo de esta tarde."_

_"¡Adolorido!" Molly repitió con tono más elevado, fijando sus ojos furiosos en Severus. Naturalmente, habiendo escuchado que Harry había sido golpeado en la tarde, ella salto a la conclusión que era por el castigo."¿Todavía estas adolorido?"_

_"Si," asintió Harry, sin notar el cambio de corriente en el lugar. "el Profesor Snape dice que va a tardar un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre. Incluso me dio un ungüento para mi trasero. Eso dolía mas que mi espalda y brazos."_

_Arthur le dio una rápida mirada a la cara de su esposa y se puso de pie, llevándola a la cocina. "Er., Severus, nos darías una mano. Tu sigue comiendo, Harry," le dijo con calma, "volveremos enseguida."_

Al momento que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de los adultos, Arthur lanzo un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación. Justo a tiempo. "¿QUE SE ACOSTUMBRE? ¿TU ESPERAS QUE SE ACOSTUMBRE A ESO? ¡ESO ES TODO! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A DUMBLEDORE AHORA MISMO!"

Snape se froto la frente. En teoría, si esto le estuviera pasando a alguien más, lo encontraría bastante entretenido. Dado su papel en el drama, sin embargo, lo encontraba más que irritante. "Usted a malinterpretado la situación," le dijo a Molly, no esperando que ella lo escuchara.

Para su sorpresa, ella se detuvo. "¿Como?" le demando. "¿Estas diciendo que no le pegaste al niño? ¿A ese pobre e indefenso niño?"

"¡Ese pobre e indefenso niño casi aplasto su minúsculo cerebro contra la muralla del castillo! El merece ser castigado."

"¡Entonce deje que su jefa de casa lo castigue con líneas o puntos o una detención! ¿Por que intervienes y luego lo castigas tan fuerte que todavía sigue adolorido horas después? Por Merlín ¿que fue lo que le hiciste a él? Su espalda, sus brazos, su trasero – si Albus no llama a los Aurores, ¡lo haré yo!"

"El no esta adolorido por mi castigo, ¡bruja tonta!" gruño Snape. "Esta adolorido por el Quidditch. ¡Minerva McGonagall lo vio volar y rápidamente lo incluyo al equipo de su casa! Ella lo mantuvo mas de dos horas en una prueba, y es por eso que tiene dolor."

"¡Esa es la excusa mas ridícula que he oído!" le respondió Molly. "¿Te has olvidado que tengo siete – ¡SIETE! – niños obsesionados con el Quidditch? Y se perfectamente bien que los de primer año no pueden jugar en el equipo de su Casa. ¿Sabes cuantas quejas he recibido por eso durante los años?_ ¿Incluido este año_?"

"Madame, usted puede creer que soy capaz de brutalizar a un niño, ¿pero en realidad cree que soy tan estupido de golpear al chico y luego traerlo aquí para que se los cuente todo?"

Para su gratificación, eso la hizo pausar. "Bueno, no. Actualmente, eso no tiene sentido," admitió Molly. "Y su comportamiento cuando llegaron… Pero no me voy a volver a arriesgar con el bienestar del chico. Me dijo usted mismo que Dumbledore lo había puesto con unos abusivos Muggles durante los últimos diez años, ¿Entonces porque debo creer que lo hizo mejor esta vez?"

Snape estaba molesto de darse cuenta de que tenía muchos puntos en común con un Weasley. Peor, ella era un adversario formidable y un aliado que seria muy útil en las futuras batallas con Dumbledore (y McGonagall) sobre la crianza del chico. Sus instintos Slytherin lo golpearon. Obviamente tendría que ponerla de su lado.

"Respóndanme una pregunta," dijo abruptamente, sorprendiendo a ambos Weasley por el cambio de tema. "Si Ronald hubiera desobedecido a Madame Hooch y arriesgado su vida con esas acrobacias, pero también hubiera demostrado extraordinarias habilidades para volar, ¿Qué habrían echo?"

Los Weasley intercambiaron una mirada. "Retarlo hasta que le zumben los oídos, enviarlo a la cama sin cenar, confiscar su escoba por una semana, y luego tratar de encontrar el dinero para pagarle lecciones adicionales de vuelo," respondió Arthur por los dos.

"¿Le habrían permitido unirse al equipo de su Casa, asumiendo que el Director lo autorizara?"

"Si," asintió Arthur.

"¿Le habrían permitido unirse al equipo de su Casa sin castigarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Molly enfadada.

Severus asintió. Ellos servirían. "Muy bien. Creo que este asunto de ser co-padres va a funcionar."

"¡Perdón!" le interrumpió Molly molesta. "¡Estaba por llamar a los Aurores!"

"Estas operando bajo un malentendido," gruño Severus. Ni el ni Molly notaron como se escabullía Arthur. "Después del acto de Potter, Minerva ignoro todo excepto como volaba el chico – oh, ella considero un mínimo castigo, pero toda su atención estaba en el potencial de Potter como buscador. Le deje claro que encontraba que no era una apropiada respuesta para su comportamiento, y me hice cargo yo. Pero sin embargo," añadió molesto, "yo no lastime al chico. El solo recibió dos palmazos en el trasero, uno por desobedecer y otro por ponerse en peligro, al igual que líneas y un ensayo. Entonces el fue a la prueba y fue aporreado sin compasión. Y claro que esta adolorido – lo mantuvieron en una extraña escoba por dos horas obligándolo a atrapar la snitch una y otra vez."

Molly frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras. Tenia una mirada de sospecha en su cara. "¿Espera que crea que Minerva McGonagall deliberadamente hizo la vista gorda con una mala conducta de uno de sus leones?"

"¿Alguna vez a visto su expresión cuando mira la Copa de la Casa?" Snape le dijo cansado.

"Bien, si…" dudo Molly. "¿Y que pasa con tu tratamiento hacia el chico, Severus? ¡No dejare que pagué la culpa por lo que su padre te hizo!"

Snape se sonrojo. ¿Como se atrevía esta bruja a juzgarlo? "Oh, ¿Y tu no trates de enmendarte por no haberte preocupado como estuvo estos diez años? Pensé que eras cercana a los Potter, pero obviamente estabas preocupada por tus propios hijos para dedicarle un pensamiento al bienestar de un huérfano."

Molly dejo salir un quejido. "¡Esa es una cosa terrible que decir!"

Snape medio sonrío. "¿La verdad duele?"

"Tu grasiento murciélago –"

"Tu aspirante a diosa de la fertilidad –"

#

Una vez que estuvo seguro que Molly y Severus no se hechizarían hasta la inconciencia, Arthur salio de la cocina y se unió a Harry en la mesa.

"¿Hice algo malo?" pregunto Harry preocupado, mirando hacia la cocina.

"Solo en la clase de vuelo, por lo que me dijiste," Arthur respondió con calma, sentándose y poniendo mas vegetales en el plato de Harry.

El chico hizo una mueca pero igual comenzó a comer.

"Harry, creo que no comprendí lo que me estabas diciendo antes. ¿Porque estas adolorido?"

Harry lo miro sorprendido, con un trozo de brócoli colgando de su tenedor. "¿No lo dije? ¡Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!"

Las cejas de Arthur se elevaron por la sorpresa. "¿Pero estas en primer año? ¡Estas bromeando!"

"¡No, de verdad!"

Arthur lo miro, y luego le lanzo una pregunta perspicaz. "¿Esta Ron feliz por ti, o verde de la envidia?"

Harry se rió. "un poco de las dos, creo. No tuve mucho tiempo de explicarle la cosas muy bien, Me tuve que apurar para venir."

"Hace mucho tiempo que no se le permitía aun primer año estar en el equipo de una de las Casas, Harry. Debes ser muy bueno. ¿Habías volado mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts?"

Harry meneo la cabeza orgulloso. "Para nada. Oliver Wood, es nuestro capitán, el y la Profesora McGonagall me estuvieron probando como por dos horas esta tarde. Me hicieron volar y perseguir cosas una y otra vez. Al final, dijeron que estaba en el equipo, y que el Profesor Snape ya le s había dado su permiso. Cuando finalmente me baje de la escoba, me sentí como si me hubieran pegado con el cepillo de pelo más grande del mundo. Nunca había estado antes en una escoba, sabe. Mis familiares " miro extraño "- a ellos no les gusta la magia."

"Algunos Muggles son así," le dijo Arthur confortablemente, y Harry se relajo nuevamente. "Bueno, eso explica porque estas tan adolorido. Creo que si yo hubiera pasado toda la tarde en una prueba de Quidditch, estaría acostado en el sillón quejándome."

Harry se rió. "el Profesor Snape me dio una poción – sabia horrible, pero me hizo sentir mejor de inmediato. E incluso me hizo un masaje en los músculos adoloridos para que me sintiera mejor." Miro ansiosamente a Arthur, con todos sus miedos volviendo a resurgir. "¿Que es lo que van a decirle a él?"

"¿A quien? ¿A Severus?" Arthur no comprendió. "¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre como debe criarme. El hace muchas cosa que no debería," admitió Harry infeliz. "¿Le van a decir que pare?"

Arthur le lanzo una mirada a la puerta de la cocina. No había señas de que los fueran a interrumpir todavía. "Podría decirle que pare," agrego con cuidado, bajando la voz ya acercándose a Harry. "¿Que es lo que hace que no debería hacer?"

Harry trago en seco, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El sabía que no era justo que se aprovechara de la ignorancia del profesor, pero temía perder los toques cariñosos, los abrazos, y los ligeros palmazos a favor de métodos más tradicionales como gritar o palizas y que le dijeran que se comportara como un niño de su edad.

"¿Harry?" la voz de Arthur era suave. "¿Que debería dejar de hace el profesor

"Creo – creo que tiene que explicarle sobre los reales castigos," Harry dijo ahogado, limpiándose una lagrima. "El realmente no entiende eso."

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Como te castigo hoy?"

Harry miro a Arthur asustado. El hombre parecía bueno, ¿Pero castigaría a Harry de nuevo? ¿Por no haber obedecido a Madame Hooch?

"¿Harry?" la voz de Arthur era gentil pero insistente.

"El- el dijo que tenia que escribir unas líneas y un ensayo," admitió, bajando la mirada. "Pero eso solo va a ayudarme a mejorar mi caligrafía. Y se supone que debo escribir el ensayo en sus habitaciones, así que puedo pasar tiempo extra con él. El no entiende que los castigos deben doler." Se aguanto las lágrimas. "Lo siento por no haberle explicado. Por favor no se enoje. ¿Usted – Usted le va a decir que me castigue de nuevo, mostrándole como se hace bien esta vez?" El espero sin ánimos que el Sr. Weasley asintiera.

Arthur sentado allí parpadeo. Harry estaba preocupado porque Severus Snape, el que con solo su nombre hacia que estudiantes de Hogwarts (pasados y presentes) se orinaran enteros, ¿no sabia usar castigos temibles? Y que él, ¿Arthur Weasley, iba a enseñarle a Severus como aleccionar a un niño con miedo? Sus propios hijos estaban más asustados de Snape que de él. Incluso Ginny, que nunca había conocido al hombre, le temía a Snape por las historias que sus hermanos contaban, pero veían los retos mas furiosos de su padre con exasperante calma – o falsa penitencia.

"Pero Harry, pensé que habías dicho que te golpeo."

Harry suspiro. Era mejor que le dijera al Sr. Weasley todo. "El no golpea bien," confeso. "el cree que no debe doler, solo mostrar que esta enojado. El dice que si quisiera lastimarme, usaría magia, pero dijo que jamás haría eso, así que significa que en realidad nunca va a lastimarme, ni siquiera si soy muy malo." El se obligo a mirar a Arthur. "Se que usted tiene que enseñarle como pegar de verdad – sabe, para que duela y eso – pero por favor, ¿Podría enseñarle que no lo haga tan fuerte? Quiero decir, yo se que el Profesor Snape puede pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon, pero el cree que esta mal y dijo que no lo va a hacer. Así que quizás usted puede decirle que pegue mas fuerte de como lo hace ahora, pero no tan fuerte como el puede hacerlo. ¿Por favor?"

"Déjame ver si entiendo esto," dijo Arthur, sintiendo una vez más que estaba en una realidad alterna. "Severus te dijo que no va a usar magia para lastimarte." Seriamente, Harry asintió. "¿Te dijo algo en especifico, como hechizos quemantes o Crucio? ¿O dijo que no usaría nada de magia?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "el dijo que si quisiera lastimarme había hechizos que dolían mucho mas que una palmada, pero que no es lo que deben hacer los adultos." Suspiro. "El realmente no comprende. Cada vez que hago algo malo, él hace algo bueno. Como cuando le dije que no supe que debía comprarme ropa en el Callejón Diagon, entonces el dijo que me llevaría de compras en vez de castigarme por ser estupido. Y cuando Draco y yo desobedecimos a Madame Hooch, el estaba mas enojado conmigo por que podía haberme lastimado que porque no escuche a la profesora." Harry se mordió los labios mientras miraba la expresión del Sr. Weasley. La cara del hombre estaba toda torcida así como desconcertado. Tiene que haberse dado cuenta en toda la ayuda que iba a necesitar el Profesor Snape.

"Así que Severus dijo que no iba a lastimarte con magia. Ninguna magia. ¿Y también dijo que no iba a golpearte muy fuerte?"

Harry asintió nuevamente.

"Cuando el te pego en el trasero hoy…"

"No dolió. El ni siquiera me puso sobre sus rodillas. Me giro un poco y me dio un palmazo," Harry comento con tristeza, decepcionado por que tuviera que contar sobre la ineptitud del profesor. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! El Sr. Weasley iba a creer que no tenia esperanza.

"¿Tu estas preocupado porque yo debo decirle que debe golpearte mas fuerte?"

"Yo se que usted debe enseñarle a como ser un padre," le explico Harry, tratando de no llorar. "Pero me gusta que él me deje abrazarlo y no me grite cuando lo ensucio por llorar encima de su tunica. Y me deja actuar como un bebe a veces sin decirme que pare. Como cuando me trajo en brazos por esa cosa floo, él no se burlo de mi ni nada. Yo se que ustedes debe decirle que pare todo eso, pero –"

"Harry." Lo interrumpió Arthur. "¿Hay alguna cosa que haga Severus que tu desearías que no hiciera? ¿Algo que te haga sentir triste o lastime tus sentimientos o te haga sentir inconfortable?"

"No, señor."

"¿El no te dice cosas extrañas o te toca en ciertas partes o tienen juegos secretos que no debes contarle a nadie?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "No, señor."

"¿El no te lastima de ninguna forma? Tu única preocupación es que es demasiado bueno contigo, _demasiado indulgente_, y ¿tengo que decirle que pare?"

"Si señor."

"¿Y el no te lastima o insulta o te hace sentir estupido o inseguro?"

"No, él me hace sentir seguro," protesto Harry. "Y el dijo que si alguien trata de lastimarme, incluso un adulto, me puedo proteger." Una media sonrisa se puso en sus labios. "Creo que usted debe decirle que usted y la Sra. Weasley pueden pegarme."

"Harry, creo que tu estas confundido en algo," dijo Arthur lentamente. "No es Severus el que tiene la idea equivocada de como es ser un papá. Eres tú." Harry lo miro asombrado. "Los papás se suponen que no deben lastimar a sus hijos. Si le preguntas a Ron, creo que te va a decir que él no esta asustado de su mamá o de mi. Que no lo lastimamos. Que no permitiríamos que nadie le haga daño. Todas esas cosas que Severus te ha dicho son verdad. Él esta siendo un buen padre. No hay nada que yo deba enseñarle.

"De echo, es probablemente cierto que él deba enseñarme algunas cosas, porque han habido ocasiones cuando he perdido mi temperamento con Ron y los demás. Y les he dado palmazos que han dolido mas que unos segundos o les he dicho algo que ha herido sus sentimientos o algún otro tipo de error. Y Harry, es probable que mientras Severus se hace cargo de ti, también pueda cometer algunos errores. Pero yo creo que si tu recuerdas que el esta haciendo lo mejor que puede por ser un buen padre, y tu sigues tratando de ser un buen hijo, entonces ustedes dos van a estar muy bien."

La boca de Harry se abrió en shock. "¿Esta hablando en serio? ¿Él esta haciéndolo bien? Pero el tío Vernon dijo –" dio un grito ahogado y se tapo la boca con ambas manos. "¡No le diga al Profesor Snape que dije eso!" rogó. "¡Se va poner furioso!"

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ante la agitación de Harry. "¿De verdad?"

Harry asintió con vehemencia. "El esta realmente enojado con los Dursley, y dijo que las cosas que ellos me dijeron son peor que cualquier mala palabra que podría decir. Y ya tengo que escribir 500 líneas sobre que son estupidos mentirosos, y dijo que si yo repetía algo de lo que dijeron nuevamente, me va a lavar la boca con jabón." El miro sobre su hombro a la puerta de la cocina y bajo la voz. "Yo no creo que lo haga realmente, pero no quiero correr el riego."

Justo entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Molly y Severus salieron. Arthur estaba complacido de ver a los dos de pie y nada se sangre visible.

Harry, sorprendido por la vuelta del ruido cuando el hechizo silenciador se rompió, dio un brinco, y su mano boto la jarra de jugo de calabaza. Molly levanto su mano para recogerla, y Harry se estremeció violentamente.

Todos se quedaron quietos.

_¡Soy un idiota¡ _Harry pensó lleno de miseria. El sabia – bueno, estaba bastante seguro – que Molly no iba a golpearlo. _Ahora van a pensar que soy un fenom…- que soy raro._

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas choqueadas. El tratamiento de los Dursley hacia Harry debió ser peor de lo que habían imaginado para que él desarrollara ese tipo de reacciones

Entonces el silencio se rompió por una calmada voz. "Excelentes reflejos, Sr. Potter. Como le dije, espero que no se siente ahí y deje que alguien lo lastime. Se movió con mucha agilidad. Estoy contento de que siga mis instrucciones tan bien. Lo próximo que debemos practicar es distinguir un amigo de un enemigo, pero estoy seguro que la Sra. Weasley estuvo impresionada por tu habilidad." Y con eso, Snape se volvió a sentar.

"Er, si, Harry, querido," dijo Molly. "Eso estuvo muy bien echo." Ella lentamente recogió la jarra y con un movimiento de su varita limpio todo.

Harry se enderezo y le envió una mirada de gratitud a Severus. Era típico del profesor ¡salvar el día! Ahora los Weasley no pensarían que era extraño o estupido – ellos entenderían que solo estaba practicando. Le sonrío a la Sra. Weasley. "La cena esta genial," le dijo.

Ella le tomo la barbilla con su mano y lo miro profundamente a los ojos. "Estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado, Harry." Y le planto un gentil beso en la mejilla. "¿Dejaste espacio para el postre?"

El sonrío. "¡Si señora!"

"Déjame ayudarte con eso," le dijo Arthur, y se fueron a la cocina.

Harry se quedo mirando pensativo. A los magos adultos les gustaba pasar el tiempo en la cocina. "¿Señor?" le dijo a Snape.

"¿Mm?" Snape estaba revolviendo su fría cena con muy poco entusiasmo.

"Me gustan los Weasley."

"Hmf." Snape hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular el frío que estaba recorriendo su columna. ¡Como si los sentimientos del mocoso le importaran!

"¿Usted cree que yo les gusto?"

"Estoy seguro que si," le respondió con el mayor desinterés posible.

Harry sonrío. "¡Que bien!" ahora que no tenia que preocuparse que Arthur convirtiera al profesor en una copia de su tío Vernon, estaba disfrutando mucho mas la visita.

"¿Señor?"

"_¿Que?_" gruño Snape.

"¿Podemos irnos luego?"

"¿Que?" esta vez, Snape no sonó impaciente, sonó asombrado.

"Me gusta aquí," explico Harry con rapidez, "pero pensé que podríamos irnos luego, entonces quizás podría pasar un rato en sus habitaciones. Antes de irme a la Torre." El miro al profesor por entre su flequillo, fijándose en las reacciones del hombre. "Podría hacer alguna de mis líneas," ofreció.

"Puedes hacer eso en la Torre Gryffindor," le recordó Snape, mirando al muchacho. ¿Que es lo que quería el mocoso? ¿Porque voluntariamente quería dejar la Madriguera para quedarse con Snape en las húmedas y frías mazmorras?

Harry hizo un puchero. "Quiero tiempo donde solo estemos los dos," admitió. "¿a menos que todavía este enojado conmigo?"

Snape decidió que el calido sentimiento en su pecho debía ser acidez estomacal por culpa de la comida de Molly. Si, la maldita bruja probablemente estaba tratando de envenenarlo, se dijo a si mismo, sin embargo parecía que los dos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo antes, aunque Snape no comprendió como había sucedido. Después de varios minutos de lanzarse insultos mutuamente, ella abruptamente se había largado a reír, lo había abrazado (!), y dicho, "¡Comienzo a entender lo que Lily vio en ti, Severus! No hay muchos hombres que pueden mantenerse a la par con una bruja pelirroja."

El no entendía lo que el color de pelo de una mujer tenia que ver con sus habilidades paternales, pero parecía que ella decidió que estaba tratando bien a Harry. Ella incluso acepto su palabra de que no había golpeado a Potter hasta dejarlo como gelatina – el en su lugar, habría insistido en examinar físicamente al chico, pero ella ni siquiera lo había sugerido. En vez de eso, ella murmuro algo sobre el lenguaje corporal de Harry y dejo el tema.

Animado por su inesperada actitud conciliatoria, bastante incomodo le había explicado la situación con el vestuario de Harry y le había preguntado que cosas un niño de once años normal debía tener en su closet. Ella le había prometido mandarle una lista por lechuza a la mañana siguiente, y cuando escucho de sus planes de llevar al chico de compras, había comenzado a sonreír. "¿Dime cuan molesto consideras a Harry, Severus?"

"No proyectes tu sentimentalismo en mi," gruño. "solo me estoy asegurando que las necesidades materiales del mocoso estén cubiertas."

"Hm. ¿Entonces no tienes planeado parar en la tienda de Quidditch entonces?"

El se sonrojo. "Fallo en ver que relevancia tiene esa pregunta con el tema de la ropa del chico. Si elijo comprar – cosas adicionales – para el muchacho, es solamente para asegurar que no haga travesuras mientras esta en mis habitaciones. No lo voy a tener ahí de ocioso buscando problemas."

"Ah. Eso suena creíble. Sigue practicando," sonrío con sarcasmo, y el salio – er, voló de la habitación.

Después de todo este stress, no era sorpresa que la comida le cayera mal al estomago. Aunque la sensación de calor no era inconfortable. Lo opuesto, de hecho.

"No, no estoy molesto contigo por tus acciones de cabeza de chorlito," le dijo Snape al mocoso. "Fuiste castigado, ¿No es así?"

"Más o menos. Quiero decir, todavía le debo las líneas y el ensayo," le recordó Harry.

"Entonces quizás es apropiado que te quedes en mis habitaciones hasta el toque de queda para que comiences tu castigo," Consintió seriamente Snape. Después de todo, el mocoso necesitaría constante supervisión o sino capaz que no haga nada.

Harry sonrío mirando su plato. ¡Ha! Consiguió que Snape aceptara. "Usted va a estar allí, ¿Cierto?" dijo, con pánico por un pensamiento que se le ocurrió. "¿Usted no va a salir a hacer una poción u otra cosa?"

"Potter, uno no hace pociones, las pociones se 'preparan', y si tu crees que te voy a dejar vagar por mis habitaciones sin supervisión, estas equivocado. Te quedaras en mi presencia inmediata hasta que este seguro de que sabes como comportarte a mi satisfacción."

"¿Me va a enseñar a usar una pluma?" presiono Harry. "Quiero decir, si usted tiene que leer todas esas líneas, usted debería enseñarme a escribir bueno."

"Escribir bien, Potter," le gruño Snape. ¿Que enseñan los Muggles en las escuelas en estos días?

"Bien. ¿Lo hará?" rogó Harry. "¿Por favor?"

"Oh esta bien, Potter. Solo para que dejes de quejarte." Severus enojadamente se tomo el último poco de jugo de calabaza que le quedaba en su vaso. Como lo temía, su tiempo libre iba a ser completamente ocupado por el molestoso mocoso. ¿Cuando iba a encontrar el tiempo para planificar la salida de compras, menos corregir los ensayos de sus alumnos?

Molly y Arthur regresaron en ese momento. Los dos lucian felices y bastante entretenidos, Harry se comió tres porciones de budín de chocolate y solo declino una cuarta porción cuando Severus le dio una mirada fea junto con un toque en el tobillo con su zapato.

"Así que, Harry, ¿te gustaría que tu y Severus vinieran a cenar el sábado? Los chicos van a estar todos en casa para ese día, y hablaremos de hacerlos a los dos miembros honorarios de la familia," le anuncio Arthur.

Harry se animo feliz, pero Snape se ahogo en su última cucharada de budín. "¡Yo!" el Maestro de Pociones logro apenas decir. "un hon-hon –'

"Bueno, claro que estamos hablando de los dos," dijo Molly, con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. "ustedes son un paquete, ¿no es así?"

"Si," dijo Harry con rapidez. "¿Cierto, Profesor?"

Snape amaino a incoherentes balbuceos que los miembros de la mesa tomaron por aceptación.

"No le menciones nada a los chicos, Harry," le instruyo Molly. "Los traeremos a todos a casa mañana en la noche para explicarles, entonces ustedes vienen el sábado y ¿quizás tu quieras quedarte a dormir con Ron y los demás?"

"¿Como una piyamada?" pregunto Harry esperanzado. El nunca había ido a una, pero había escuchado a los chicos de la escuela hablar sobre ellas.

"Si, amor," le respondió Molly. "Justo como eso."

Harry se giró hacia donde Severus parecía querer estrangular su servilleta y decidió que quizás este no era el mejor momento para pedirle permiso. "Me gustaría eso," dijo honestamente. "Gracias."

"Estaremos felices de tenerte aquí, Harry," dijo Molly con suavidad. "Antes que te vayas, ¿te gustaría recorrer la casa?"

Harry miro a Severus y cuando el asintió con la cabeza, se movió.

"Sospecho que Fred y George van a encontrar competencia en Harry y Ron," dijo Arthur, esperando cambiar el tema a algo que no enojara mas a su invitado. "Comprendo por lo que me dijo Harry que le dejaste claro que no debe permitir que lo molesten o abusen."

Snape asintió, luciendo serio. "Su primo Muggle hacia algo llamado 'cazar a Harry, y sus padres no le permitían que se defendiera. Le deje claro que no debe guiarse mas por esa reglas."

Arthur lo miro cansado por un momento. "Considerando que hay magos por ahí que realmente quieren cazar a Harry, esa es una lección que debe aprender rápido y bien."

Molly miro a los dos hombres. "¿Crees que esta comenzando nuevamente? Hemos tenido diez años de casi completo silencio…"

Snape levanto una ceja. "Silencio no necesariamente significa que no hay nada allí afuera."

"Lo se. Pero es un niño tan pequeño… Enséñale bien, Severus."

"Eso intento," respondió cortante, pero sin su usual gruñido. "Como ustedes pueden ver, sin embargo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Sus familiares eran horribles. El no se ha sentido físicamente seguro durante toda su infancia."

"Diría que esta comenzando a sentirse así ahora," sonrío Arthur. "Me contó que tu le dijiste que ningún adulto puede lastimarlo. El sonaba muy impresionado."

Snape lucho con el deseo de presumir. "Eso es correcto. Y cuando este aquí, si se porta mal, deberán mandarlo donde estoy yo para castigarlo."

Molly levanto sus cejas. "¿si se porta mal de cualquier forma? Te acuerdas que es un niño de once años, ¿cierto?"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Durante los últimos diez años ha sido golpeado, privado de comida, encerrado, y usado como un esclavo. Es importante que ningún castigo ahora le recuerde la vida con sus horribles familiares."

"¿Y si hacemos esto?" le sugirió Arthur. "Nosotros no le pegaremos o le privaremos de comida, pero si se mete en problemas menores con nuestros hijos, entonces Harry será castigado igual que los demás. Si el y Ron son enviados a acostarse temprano, por ejemplo, o tengan que quitar los gnomos del jardín, ¿Eso le traerá malas memorias a él? Si él esta castigado igual que Ron, ¿No se vera él como parte de la familia

Snape a regañadientes acepto que ellos tenían razón. Molly y Arthur compartieron una para nada disimulada sonrisa.

"Deberíamos –" la sugerencia de Molly fue interrumpida por un poderoso estrépito que provino de la escalera.

Los adultos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la conmoción donde encontraron Harry tratando de ponerse de pie. "Lo siento," dijo de carrera cuando ellos aparecieron.

"¿Que sucedió, Harry?" le pregunto Molly, apurándose a chequearlo por heridas.

El se encogió. "Me tropecé cuando venia bajando las escaleras. Lo siento mucho. Creo que rompí la baranda." El titubeando apunto a una rota baranda de la escalera, pero mantuvo preocupados ojos en ambos Weasley y trato de acercarse mas a Severus.

"Esta bien, Harry. Estábamos preocupados de que te hubieras roto tu," dijo Arthur. "¿Te lastimaste?"

"No señor," dijo Harry rápidamente. "estoy bien."

"Harry, ¡tu pierna!" Molly le apunto a los desgarrados pantalones.

"Lo siento," dijo nervioso, mirando a Severus. "¡Puedo arreglarlo, de verdad!"

"Harry, estas sangrando," insistió Molly.

"Esta bien," protesto Harry, pero Severus ya había sacado su varita y estaba lanzando un hechizo diagnostico.

"Sr. Potter," gruño un momento después. Harry se estremeció con el tono de voz. "¿Creo haberle explicado de mi intolerancias a las falsedades?"

Harry trago y asintió. "Pero no era una mentira real, señor. Yo solo –"

"Sr. Potter," Snape se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos, "¿es esa una de las reglas de los Dursley? ¿No admitir cuando estas herido?"

Harry tembló al mirar a los enojados ojos del profesor, pero era incapaz de mirar a otro lado. "si—si señor," admitió finalmente.

"¿Y que te dije yo sobre esas reglas?"

"Que las olvidara." La voz de Harry era muy baja y con tono de disculpa. El profesor lanzo un bufido.

"Si estas herido o afligido en cualquier manera, espero que me lo digas, dijo Snape seriamente. "El que no lo hagas lo considerare una mentira y también un ejemplo de ponerte en peligro. ¿Lo comprendes?" pregunto directamente.

Harry inconscientemente se cubrió el trasero. "Si señor."

"¿Entonces querrás responderle a la Sra. Weasley su pregunta nuevamente?"

Harry asintió rápidamente. "Si señor. Um, mi muñeca y mi pierna duelen, señor."

"Tienes esquinzada la muñeca. Te daré una poción para eso cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Y para el corte en tu pierna –"

"Déjame eso a mi," le invito Molly. Le tomo la mano a Harry y le sonrío animándolo. "Después de siete niños propensos a los accidentes, Soy prácticamente una sanadora certificada."

Ella guío a Harry al sillón de la sala. "No soy tan flexible ni delgada como solía ser," le explico a Harry, "así que en vez de agacharme para ver tu rodilla, ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos en el sillón?" ella tomo asiento, he hizo que Harry se sentara a su lado, entonces lo giro para que su espalda quedar apoyada con el lado del sillón sus rodillas encima de su regazo. Ella gentilmente levanto el pantalón de la pierna y observo el pequeño corte.

Harry la observo, fascinado y encantado, mientras ella gentilmente limpio la herida, removió la sangre, y luego mágicamente cerró la laceración con un hechizo, pasando la punta de la varita por la herida. "¿Como esta ahora, amor?" le pregunto.

"¡Genial!" sonrío. ¡Eso habría sido muy útil en el pasado!

Otro hechizo y sus pantalones quedaron limpios y arreglados, y Harry estaba más entusiasmado por la magia que nunca. "¡Eso es brillante, Sra. Weasley! ¡Gracias!"

El se comenzó a parar, solo para ser detenido gentilmente. "Oh no, Harry. No hemos terminado todavía." Arthur sonrío y le dio un guiño a Severus.

A la mirada dudosa de Harry, Molly explico, "En esta casa, si te lastimas, debes sentarte tranquilo por unos minutos mientras los hechizos de sanación hacen efecto, y hay una regla que cuanto te lastimas, tienes que recibir un abrazo. ¿Esta bien?"

Harry parpadeo. ¿La mamá de Ron quería voluntariamente abrazarlo? ¿Pero no se supone que eso debía hacerlo con sus propios hijos? ¿Y el no era muy viejo para eso?

Ella debió ver la indecisión en sus ojos, por que Molly se acerco y le susurro, "No le digas que te lo conté, pero Ron se torció el tobillo dos días antes de irse a Hogwarts, y a él no le importo que lo abrazara."

Harry sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte. ¡Finalmente iba a saber como se sentía ser abrazado por una mamá! Claro, era la mamá de otra persona, no la suya, pero era casi lo mismo, especialmente porque era un Weasley honorario. "Bueno," dijo cuidadosamente, "si es una regla…"

Molly sonrío y estiro los brazos. Un momento después, Harry fue abrazado hacia ella y mecido tiernamente, mientras le cantaba suavemente en el oído.

Snape pensó que se iba a enfermar por tanto sentimentalismo, pero un extraño sentimiento de envidia se estaba alojando en su pecho. _El podría haber echo eso_. No que hubiera querido hacerlo, pero podría haberlo hecho.

Harry se sintió envuelto en nubes de amor. El no sabia lo bueno que era ser abrazado así. Cuando había abrazado a Snape, se había sentido calido y seguro, pero esto era diferente. Esto era… más suave.

Después de unos minutos, sintió que el Profesor Snape aclaraba su garganta, y obedientemente miro hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, la cara de Molly estaba llena de lágrimas mientras le sonreía. "¡Eres un niño tan bueno, Harry¡," le dijo, y lo beso.

Harry decidió que iba a caerse de las escaleras de la Madriguera mas seguido.

Cuando Harry se levanto y se unió a un impaciente Snape, Molly dejo escapar una exclamación. "¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido!" se apresuro a abrir un cajón y saco una caja plana. "Tengo algo para ti Harry."

Harry no se acerco. "No es mi cumpleaños, Sra. Weasley," le dijo, perplejo.

Ella se río. "He estado guardando esto para ti por mucho tiempo, Harry. Puedes pensar que es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¿esta bien?" ella se volvió a sentar en el sillón y le hizo un gesto. Obedientemente, Harry fue donde ella.

Ella lo sentó en su falda, y le puso la caja en sus piernas. "Cierra los ojos," le instruyo.

Harry miro al Profesor Snape. Severus frunció el ceño y se acerco. No es que desconfiara de Molly Weasley, pero no iba a correr el riesgo tampoco. Se detuvo aun paso de ellos, su mano descansando disimuladamente en su varita. "hazlo." Y asintió una vez.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Molly murmuro un hechizo y levanto la tapa de la caja, acercándola a la nariz de Harry. "¿Que es lo que hueles, amor?" le pregunto suavemente.

Harry olio. Una fragancia se levanto a encontrarlo y su corazón se recogió. De alguna forma, en un nivel muy profundo para la conciencia, reconoció el dulce olor cítrico. Su cuerpo se tenso, y tomo otro profundo aliento. Su garganta se apretó. "Mami," murmuro, lagrimas arrancando de sus ojos cerrados.

Snape se congelo. No podía ser.

Los brillantes ojos de Molly se encontraron con los suyos, y bajó la caja para que él viera su contenido. Un sweater, doblado cuidadosamente, yacía en la caja. "Abre tus ojos, Harry, amor," le murmuro. "Esto pertenecía a tu mami. Lo estaba guardando para ti."

Harry levanto un solo dedo y con gentileza que parecía reverencia, toco levemente la lana azul. "¿Como – como lo consiguió?" le pregunto, su voz llena de lagrimas.

"Tus padres estuvieron en la Orden con nosotros," comenzó.

"¿Que es la Orden?" le interrumpió Harry, levantando los ojos de donde había estado observando el sweater como si fuera una reliquia sagrada.

Molly capto el meneo de la cabeza de Severus. "era… un grupo en el que todos estábamos, Harry. Tus padres, Severus, Arthur y yo – éramos miembros. Y tu mama y yo éramos amigas. Estuvimos embarazadas al mismo tiempo – aunque yo tenia mas meses que ella – y antes que tus padres se fueran a –" se detuvo abruptamente. "Antes que tus padres se fueran, ella venia seguido a la Madriguera. En una de sus últimas visitas, ella dejo su sweater. Tenía planeado devolvérselo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Cuando me entere que ella había muerto, pero tu sobreviviste, guarde el sweater con un hechizo de estasis para que pudieras tenerlo cuando fueras mayor."

Harry ahogo un sollozo. De alguna forma, el haber podido oler a su madre – un aroma que había olvidado en un nivel conciente – de repente eso hizo que la extrañara mil veces más. Es como si ella hubiera salido y estuviera por volver en cualquier momento, excepto que el sabia que ella nunca iba a volver. Eso lo hizo infinitamente peor e inmensurablemente mejor, todo a la vez. Es como si ella estuviera ahí de alguna forma, pero no de la forma que él quería. La hacia real, en una manera que nunca lo había sido para él, no desde que era un bebe. Por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, Harry Potter desesperadamente quería a su mamá. "¡Mamá!" dejo escapar ahogadamente, y fue girado y unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron contra el pecho de Molly, dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Molly instantáneamente le paso la caja a Severus y envolvió a Harry en sus brazos, meciéndole y murmurándole mientras el lloraba. Arthur llevo a Snape, que ahora sostenía la preciosa caja como una reliquia, a la cocina y lo sentó. Le lanzo una mirada a la cara de Severus y se fue, regresando un momento después con vaso de whiskey de fuego. Le dejo el vaso en la mesa a Severus y lo dejo solo.

Snape delicadamente toco la fina lana de la misma forma en que Harry lo había hecho. Agacho su cabeza hasta la caja, he inhalo profundamente y dejo que la fragancia de Lily llenara su mente. Las memorias lo embargaron. La chica nacida Muggle que había sido su primera amiga, la adolescente Lily en sus días de Hogwarts, la joven mujer que había observado de lejos en las reuniones de la Orden… Ella estaba aquí – pero no estaba. Sus ojos vivían, y su compasión, su increíble capacidad de amar – todo eso vivía en Harry. En su hijo. Su hijo, y él abruptamente se dio cuenta, era ahora la cosa más importante en su vida.

El sintió la presencia de Lily a su lado, y de repente, aunque el no era un hombre espiritual, Snape se convenció que ella estaba ahí con él. Mirándolo. Esperando.

"Lo prometo, Lily. Prometo que me encargare de él como tu lo habrías hecho. Lo prometo." Y mientras el hacia su segunda Promesa Inquebrantable, pudo jurar que su fragancia se intensifico. Cerró los ojos, desesperado por verla una vez mas aunque solo fuera en su mente. Sintió algo rozar su mejilla, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba solo, el sweater de Lily en la caja.

Fue al rato que Snape dejo la cocina, sus ojos enrojecidos, el sweater en su caja con el hechizo de estasis reaplicado, y el whiskey de fuego quemando su garganta. Encontró a Arthur y Molly sentados tranquilamente en la sala, Harry completamente dormido en los brazos de Molly.

"Se quedo dormido de tanto llorar," le explico Molly en un susurro. "ha sido un día muy emocional para él."

"Es cierto," Snape dijo tieso. Extendió la caja hacia Molly pero ella meneo la cabeza. "es de Harry, Severus, y se que nadie la va a cuidar mejor que tu."

El lucho con un insólito nudo en la garganta. "eso fue muy – amable – de tu parte."

"Conocer a Lily era quererla, Severus, pero creo que tu, Harry, y James saben eso mejor que nadie."

El automáticamente se erizo al oír su nombre unido en cualquier forma con el de James Potter, pero no podía encontrar la energía para reclamar por eso. Asintió y encogió la caja para meterla en su bolsillo. Se agacho y tomo a Harry en sus brazos. El chico rodó desarmadamente mientras lo acomodaba para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad," le dijo Severus formalmente.

"Fue nuestro placer. Nos veremos el fin de semana," dijo Arthur. Molly les hizo señas mientras Arthur arrojaba el polvo floo por él en el fuego.

Severus llego a sus habitaciones y contemplo al pequeño niño en sus brazos. El sabia que lo correcto, la típica cosa Snape-que hacer, era despertar al mocoso y mandarlo a su dormitorio. El chico tenia once años después, de todo, y aunque hubiera sido un largo día, el era lo suficientemente mayor para ir a acostarse solo. ¿Entonces porque diablos Snape lo estaba acostando cuidadosamente en su sillón tapándolo con un calido cobertor?

Severus frunció el ceño mientras le quitaba los anteojos y los ponía en la mesita de al lado. El no se estaba poniendo suave. Es solo que ya era casi el toque de queda y no tenia intenciones de escuchar a McGonagall quejarse por haber dejado a su estudiante despierto hasta tan tarde. Además, él era el guardián del chico, así que no era asunto de nadie si decidía dejar al mocoso aquí. Eso era mejor que correr el riesgo que los mocosos Weasley lo interrogaran sobre donde había estado. Si, eso era. Lo estaba dejando aquí para prevenir las preguntas que seguramente le harían sus compañeros. Perfecto. Eso era. No tenía nada que ver con un sweater azul y un montón de memorias. Nada que ver.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Severus gimió atormentado, añorando el bendito escape de la muerte. El no podía creer que había sido tan estupido para ser capturado de esta manera. Debería haber sabido mejor. Sabía mejor. Pero de alguna forma se había distraído, había bajado la guardia, y este era el resultado.

Severus había sufrido las torturas de su padre, sus compañeros, los merodeadores, y Voldemort. El había sufrido bajo Cruciatus más veces de las que quisiera recordar, por no decir de las menores – pero aun así dolorosas – maldiciones oscuras, humillantes y terribles hechizos, y por supuesto, el favorito Muggle, fuerza bruta. El probablemente había soportado más castigo que ningún otro mago vivo (excepto por aquellos que les gustan ese tipo de cosas), y su tolerancia al dolor era terriblemente alta. Pero no tan alta. No para esto.

El ahogo un quejido de angustia. No rogaria. No gritaría. No le daría a su atormentador la satisfacción. Incluso cuando se había retorcido bajo la varita de Voldemort, el no había suplicado por misericordia, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Seguramente caería inconciente en cualquier minuto…

La única cosa que le quedaba ahora era la venganza. Era lo que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida, lo que le prevenía buscar el dulce escape del suicidio. Todo esto era culpa del mocoso de Potter, y aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en este mundo, Severus juró que extraería su venganza del chiquillo.

El vio a su torturador acercándose, con un entusiasmado brillo en sus ojos, y rezo por su liberación. _Por favor, por favor no más. Por favor – un traslador. Un aneurisma masivo. El regreso del Señor Oscuro. Alguien que me rescate de esta agonía._

"¡Severus!" Albus Dumbledore exclamo felizmente. "¡Mira! Tienen una versión de ajedrez mágico, ¡con jugadores de Quidditch! ¡A Harry le va a encantar! ¿Quieres probarlo?"

Severus todavía no podía creer que no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mentirle al Director cuando noto que iba saliendo del castillo esa mañana y le pregunto donde iba. El debería haber sabido que Dumbledore insistiría en acompañarlo a comprar las nuevas cosas para la habitación de Harry, y debería haber esperado que el viejo loco convertiría la que debió haber sido una corta y eficiente salida en este interminable y eterno infierno.

No se saltaron ninguna tienda. El porque Dumbledore pensó que era necesario examinar muebles de cocina no lo comprendía Snape. ¿Acaso creía que Potter iba a participar en el _83º concurso anual de hornear pasteles_? Habían pasado más de una hora en una maldita tienda de ropa blanca, debatiendo si Harry preferiría dragones animados o hipogrifos en sus sabanas. O mejor dicho, Albus debatía sobre las sabanas mientras Severus debatía apalearse hasta la inconciencia. Y luego que el vejete se había decidido finalmente por hipogrifos, empezaron todo de nuevo por el color de las cortinas. Severus le recordó – con la última hebra de su control – que él vivía en una _mazmorra_. Una mazmorra _sin ventanas_, pero eso solo había hecho que Albus pasara de cortinas a alfombras.

En _La tienda mágica del cuerpo_, Snape había pensado que vendían algún tipo de pornografía mágica y estaba apunto de discutir con Albus que mientras Harry era un niño que estaba creciendo y tenia una natural y sana curiosidad, Snape no iba a animar ese tipo de cosas. Pero luego se dio cuenta – para su infinito horror – que era una especie de cara tienda de artículos de tocador en la que ningún hombre que se respete, mago o Muggle, debía ser encontrado mientras viviera. Entre lo que parecían ser un millón diferentes de jabones, lociones, shampoo, cremas, talcos, y cosméticos (sin mencionar objetos vagamente obscenos de que cuya función Severus no quería saber) Albus comenzó un largo dialogo con la bruja tras el mostrador. Severus se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre la abarrotada y aromática mercadería – esta tienda hacia lucir a Ollivander vacía y espero por un ataque Mortifago.

Mientras Severus soportaba la curiosa mirada de los otros clientes (todas mujeres, por supuesto), Albus discutía el apropiado cuidado de la piel de los preadolescentes con más concentración de la que normalmente ponía en las reuniones del Wizengamot. Después que el Director había comprado una bolsa llena de productos que la bruja garantizaba haría que Harry tuviera una adolescencia libre de granos, Severus se fue directo a la puerta, solo para ser arrastrado de vuelta por la magia de Albus.

Mortificado y sin palabras – ¡ese hechizo era utilizado por las madres en sus inquietos infantes! – Snape había abierto su boca para decirle al Director lo que pensaba de su comportamiento, cuando quedo sin habla por darse cuenta de que Albus y la bruja del mostrador estaban ahora discutiendo productos para el cuidado del cabello. Específicamente, ¡para el cuidado de su cabello! Todos sus reclamos, gritos, argumentos, e incluso cuando echo humo por las orejas fue completamente ignorado, y lo dejaron al lado del mostrador – bajo la amenaza de un hechizo pegajoso – su cuero cabelludo y su pelo fueron meticulosamente examinado. Para su intensa consternación, mucha de las clientas se unieron a la discusión, ofreciendo sus propios remedios y consejos, pasaron más de veinte minutos antes que pudiera escapar, con una igualmente grande bolsa como la que llevaban para Harry.

Esa tarde había decaído desde ese momento. En la tienda de ropa, el actualmente había amenazado con enviarle un _Avada_ a Dumbledore si no dejaba de seleccionar los mas extremos ejemplos de ropa psicodélica. En la tienda de libros, Albus fue prevenido de no comprarle a Harry una librería privada que equivalía a la de Snape y Dumbledore combinadas por sus urgentes recordatorios de que Madame Pince seguramente se sentiría insultada y se pondría a llorar si él hacia eso. En la tienda de mascota, el director había querido comprarle a Harry una mascota, pero Snape logro persuadirlo diciéndole que Hedwig no iba a recibir bien la intrusión de un kneazle o un crup. (Ver definición al final de página)

Pero fue en la tienda de juguetes – predeciblemente – donde Albus se volvió completamente loco, y ahora Severus lo seguía rápidamente. "No. Mas. Juguetes. Albus," Logro ladrar Snape con los dientes apretados. La pila de juguetes en el mostrador parecía ser del tamaño para abrir una sucursal en vez de ser para la habitación de un niño mago.

La cara del Director decayó. "Oh, pero Severus, ellos tienen."

"_No_. No mas." Viendo que el viejo mago iba a discutir, Severus se volvió astuto. "¿Y que le vas a comprar para Navidad si le compras toda la tienda ahora?" le pregunto, rehusando imaginar como seria Navidad con el mocoso. Adornos, villancicos y suficiente alegría como para hacer a Snape sentir nausea por un mes.

"Hmmm. Tienen razón," finalmente accedió Albus, y Snape no perdió tiempo en sacarlo de la tienda.

"Ooh – ¡espera! ¡Quidditch!" Dijo Albus, mostrándole a Snape mientras trataba de arrastrarlo hasta el punto de aparición.

"Mientras tu estabas dudando en cual seria el mejor material para las túnicas de Potter, Yo fui a la tienda de Quidditch," le informo Snape, cruelmente ignorando la decepcionada expresión de Dumbledore.

"¿A lo mejor olvidaste algo?" le sugirió esperanzado.

"Navidad, Albus. Solo faltan unos pocos meses," le recordó Severus, sin soltarle el brazo al viejo mago

Dumbledore suspiro, luego se alegro. "No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Harry cuando vea"

"No, Albus. No vas a convertir esto en una excusa para una fiesta sorpresa. No voy a tener mis habitaciones privadas invadidas por media Torre Gryffindor, y que decir de los estupidos miembros de la facultad como Trelawny."

"Quizás solo algunos de los amigos mas cercanos de Harry…"comenzó Albus.

"¿Puedes imaginar el desorden que causaría Hagrid si entra en mi cuarto de pociones? No."

El Director suspiro derrotado. "Esta bien, mi querido muchacho. Pero vas a tener que mostrarme la memoria de la expresión de Harry en mi Pensadero."

"El mocoso todavía esta trabajando el castigo por el asunto de la clase de vuelo," le dijo fríamente Snape." Todavía no he decidido cuando le daré un par de los regalos mas pequeños."

Dumbledore suspiro nuevamente. "No deberías ser tan estricto, Severus. ¿No eras tú el que enfatizaba la importancia del refuerzo positivo?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "Si no te gusta el trabajo que estoy haciendo no deberías haberme obligado a hacerlo. Te recuerdo que esta no fue mi idea." Fue intensamente gratificante ver el leve asentimiento de Albus, aunque la sensación duro solo hasta las siguientes palabras de Albus.

"Muy cierto, mi muchacho. Por eso es tan satisfactorio verte abrazar esta empresa con tanta dedicación. Por lo que me dijeron Molly y Arthur estaban bastante impresionados por como manejaste a Harry anoche durante la cena. Dijeron que tenias un talento natural," sonrío Albus.

Severus apretó sus dientes. ¡Malditos, copuchentos Gryffindor!

El logro su venganza al no permitirle a Albus que le ayudara a arreglar la nueva habitación de Harry, aunque en retrospectiva hubiese sido mucho mejor que el Director hubiera tenido que lidiar con los elfos domésticos. Cuando aprendieron que la habitación era para el Señor Amo Harry Potter, las pequeñas criaturas se volvieron locas de la emoción y llegaron como treinta, moviéndose por la nueva habitación y dejándola lista para su nuevo ocupante. Snape tuvo que interceder en muchos argumentos entre las volátiles criaturas y le toco utilizar toda su astucia Slytherin para prevenir que utilizaran castigos masivos cuando decidían que un mueble luciría mejor en otra pared de la habitación después de todo. Cuando por fin la habitación estuvo lista a la satisfacción de ellos, él estaba convencido que hubieras sido mas fácil hacerlo a la forma Muggle.

Cuando había despertado al chico de donde había dormido en el sillón de Snape, Harry había estado alternadamente avergonzado y encantado de saber que le había permitido quedarse a dormir en las habitaciones privadas del profesor. "Um, gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí," murmuro, sonrosado. Se apoyo en un brazo y se restregó los ojos. Wow – ¡el profesor incluso lo había dejado dormir en su sofá!

"si, bueno, era bastante tarde y tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que acompañarte de vuelta a la Torre," le dijo Snape y luego lo agarro por una oreja, no fuera a pensar el mocoso que se estaba poniendo suave. "Ve a lavarte y vestirte, o te perderás el desayuno, lo amenazo, aunque no tenia ninguna intención de dejar ir al mocoso sin algo nutritivo en su estomago. "Los elfos están esperando para enviarlo."

"Esta bien," le aseguro Harry al profesor, y obedientemente se dirigió al baño. No quería causarle ninguna molestia más al profesor. "Agarrare un panecillo y me lo comeré camino a clases – ¡ay!" se detuvo cuando los fuertes dedos del profesor se cerraron nuevamente en su oreja y lo giraron para ver directamente al hombre.

Parpadeo sorprendido. El apretón en su oreja no dolía realmente, pero Harry sabía que no debía resistirse.

"Potter, si veo que te llenas la boca con golosinas, ordenare a los elfos domésticos que te den la comida en la boca por un mes," lo amenazo Snape furioso. "Espero que comas tres balanceadas comidas al día, y que limites la cantidad de dulces. ¿Como esperas agregar músculo y altura a tu esquelética figura si no comes apropiadamente? Ranas de Chocolate y panecillos dulces y tres repeticiones de budín van a poner tu trasero tan gordo como el de la ballena de tu primo. ¿Comprendes?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry asintió. Sus familiares raramente le daban suficiente comida, menos preocuparse si era nutritiva o no.

"Discutiremos esto mas profundamente después," le prometió Snape con firmeza. "Por ahora, deberías hacerte el habito de seguir el ejemplo de la Srta. Granger. Ella come bastante bien."

Harry arrugo su nariz. "Ella siempre come hartos vegetales y cosas verdes," protesto. "Ella come como una chica."

"Y el Sr. Weasley come como un barril sin fondo, y tu, jovencito, estas en camino a una poco sana adolescencia lleno de granos y demás. Ahora haz lo que te dijo o lo lamentaras." Y envió al chico al baño con una mirada. ¡En realidad! ¡Que insolente y tan temprano en la mañana!

Harry se apresuro al baño y cumplió con su rutina mañanera. Su corazón estaba cantando. ¡Merlín, el Profesor Snape se preocupaba por él! No era suficiente para él que Harry comiera, sino que insistía que Harry comiera las comidas apropiadas. E incluso iba a enseñarle cuales eran, para que Harry creciera sano y fuerte. Harry le sonrío a su reflejo. El suponía que si fuera por el profesor, Harry seria más alto que Ron para el fin del año escolar. Seria un gran cambio de ser siempre el más pequeño de la clase.

Bien limpio, Harry tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Snape, bajo la severa mirada del profesor. "Buenos días señor," dijo Harry, recordando su modales un poco tarde.

"Buenos días," respondió el profesor. Un plato de huevos, tostadas, y fruta aparecieron con un pop, y Harry sonrío feliz. "Asegúrate de terminar toda tu leche, Potter, y este frasco de___suplemento dietario _también. Esto te ayudara…con las carencias nutricionales de tu previa vida."

Harry le dio a la poción una mirada dudosa, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor no protestar. Recordó como el Sr. Weasley le había dado vegetales extra, anoche en la cena, y decidió que era una cosa de padres.

"Tomaras una dosis diaria de esta poción," continuo Snape, complacido de que Harry estuviera muy ocupado comiéndose los huevos para reclamar, "hasta que Madame Pomfrey me informe que estas en el nivel con los otros chicos de tu edad."

"¿Tiene mal sabor?" pregunto Harry con un suspiro.

"Indudablemente." Snape le sonrío al chico que gruño. Esto era muy divertido. Ni siquiera tenía su primera clase y ya había atormentado a un niño. "estoy seguro que no has comenzado con las líneas que me debes –" las mejillas coloradas de Harry confirmaron su sospecha "- te reportaras conmigo para detención esta tarde, después de tu ultima clase."

"Ahhhhh," protesto Harry. "¡Es viernes!"

"Y tu tienes detención," le informo Snape. "¿Quieres tener detención el sábado también?"

Harry gruño y miro enojado a su fruta.

"¿Y que planes tan emocionantes tenias para la tarde?" le gruño Snape, irritado ante la molestia del chico.

Harry encogió los hombros. "No se. Solo creí que Ron y yo podríamos –"

"Idiota. ¿Te has olvidado que el Sr. Weasley y sus hermanos van a la Madriguera después de la ultima clase?"

"Oh." Harry pensó por un momento. Si Ron no iba a estar, no había mucho que hacer. Granger probablemente trataría de convencerlo de estudiar con ella, y aunque Dean y Seamus podrían incluirlo en sus planes, podía ser que no lo hicieran.

El en realidad tenía que trabajar en esas líneas, y seria mejor que lo hiciera cuando podía contar con la ayuda del profesor en su escritura y no en la Sala Común donde todos verían que estaba siendo castigado. Dada la ausencia de Ron, el profesor tenía la razón: esa era la mejor hora para hacer las líneas, cuando no se estaría perdiendo nada más.

Harry miro al profesor. El hombre había seleccionado la mejor oportunidad para que Harry terminara con su castigo, cuando el no tenia otras actividades interesantes que hacer, y Harry se estaba quejando. Lo que era mas, el Profesor Snape había sido terriblemente amable en no hacerle terminar las líneas rápido. Muchos otros profesores se molestaban sino les entregaban las líneas al día siguiente. "Lo siento," murmuro culpable.

"Hm." Snape, todavía con el ceño fruncido, no miro desde donde estaba leyendo una revista de pociones y tomando su café.

Harry se dejo caer en la silla. Ahora el profesor estaba enojado con el, y con razón. El solo movió la fruta en su plato, su apetito desaparecido.

"Termina tu desayuno, mocoso odioso," le ordeno Snape con firmeza. "las clases comenzaran dentro de poco." Se acerco y le arreglo el cuello de la camisa al mocoso que estaba todo chueco. Honestamente, ¿Acaso no podía vestirse solo?

Harry miro esperanzado por entre su flequillo. ¿Quizás el profesor no estaba tan enojado si le estaba arreglando la camisa a Harry?

"¡Te dije que comieras!" Snape le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Fue definitivamente un golpe no una caricia. Y ciertamente no le acaricio el cabello. No fue su culpa que sus dedos quedaran atrapados en ese nido de ratas.

Reasegurado, Harry sonrío y se trago lo quedaba del desayuno. "Si señor," murmuro tomando lo ultimo que quedaba de leche.

"¡Y no hables con la boca llena!" le dijo Snape, pero el comentario no fue escuchado porque el mocoso se paro rápidamente de la mesa, tomo su mochila, y corrió a la puerta.

"¡Nos vemos esta tarde, Profesor!" grito Harry sobre su hombro.

"¡Es una detención, Potter!" le grito Snape enojado. "¡No una fiesta!" Ooh, se dijo molesto, le enseñare a este pequeño monstruo a temer sus detenciones. ¿Mandarle una feliz despedida? ¿Cuando tenía una tarde llena de castigos? Tendría al mocoso escribiendo hasta que se le cayeran los dedos, y después lo haría sufrir…

Cuando sus clases terminaron, Snape había recuperado su buen humor dejando a cuatro estudiantes de EXTASIS en lagrimas y dándole a Oliver Wood una detención que lo tendría pidiendo piedad. Una vez que terminara de fregar manchas que llevaban más de diez años en los escritorios de su salón, la espalda de Wood estaría adolorida por días. O al menos hasta que llegara cojeando a la enfermería.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se había disculpado cuando Snape lo azoto verbalmente por no haberle mostrado a Harry como hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento antes de la prueba, pero lo que casi había echo llorar al muchacho había sido que Snape lo había amenazado con cambiar a Potter al equipo de Slytherin si los de Gryffindor no sabían cuidar bien a sus jugadores. Wood había dejado escapar asustadas promesas de que Snape podía desquitarse con él si encontraba alguna lesión en Harry. "Pero Sr. Wood," Snape había respondido con su voz mas sedosa, "Ya tenia planeado hacer eso."

Después de todas las amenazas, el actual castigo fue un alivio para el tembloroso Wood, y ya estaba restregando un escritorio cuando Harry llego.

"Hola, señor," dijo Harry educadamente, guardando rápidamente en un bolsillo la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

Snape le tomo la barbilla con mano firme, tomando un pañuelo blanco, limpio la cara del mocoso. "¿Hmmm?" lo miro amenazadoramente, mostrándole al mocoso los restos de chocolate, que ahora decoraban el pañuelo.

"Em… Era el cumpleaños de las gemelas Patil," explico Harry suplicante "Les estaban regalando ranas a todos. Seria de mala educación rehusar."

"No hay postre esta noche." Pronuncio Snape en un tono que no permitía argumentos.

Harry suspiro. "Si señor. ¿Por lo menos puedo terminarme la rana?" pregunto esperanzado.

"No." Snape extendió su palma, y Harry tristemente le deposito la medio comida rana. Estaba un poco pegajosa después de haber estado en su bolsillo, se admitió a si mismo. Snape la miro con desprecio y le envió un hechizo desvanecedor al dulce. Tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo movió hasta el primer asiento.

"Hola, Oliver," Harry dijo cuando era llevado al asiento y paso al lado del Gryffindor.

"Hola, chico," Wood le sonrío desde donde estaba doblado fregando una de las patas de una mesa.

"Esta no es una fiesta de te, Potter," le gruño Snape. "Siéntate y comienza tus líneas."

"Si señor," dijo Harry obediente, sacando pergamino y tinta de su mochila. Le habían asignado las líneas sobre sus familiares primero, pero seria mas fácil terminar las del incidente de vuelo primero, ya que solo eran 200. Decidió que era mejor terminar una parte de sus asignaciones primero y se dispuso a trabajar en las 200 líneas.

Su estomago rugió cuando pensó en la perdida rana de chocolate pero se enfoco en su trabajo. ¿Que era lo que Snape le había dicho que escribiera…? Oh, cierto – Harry comenzó a trabajar.

Salto asombrado cuando un vaso de leche y un plato de manzanas cortadas aparecieron en el escritorio al frente de él.

Mirando al profesor, vio a Snape que le fruncía el ceño. "¡Ponte a trabajar, mocoso flojo!"

"¡Señor!" protesto Wood desde el fondo de la habitación, y Harry se giro sorprendido. "¡No debería llamarlo de esa forma!"

"Métase en sus propios asuntos, Sr. Wood, ¿ o quiere limpiar las sillas además de los escritorios?" lo amenazo Snape.

Wood agacho la cabeza y volvió a trabajar, murmurando rebeldemente, mientras Harry comía su manzana alegremente y se preguntaba porque tanto reclamo.

Había terminado toda su manzana y casi toda la leche cuando Snape puso una silla a su lado. "¿Como esperas que lea estos garabatos?" lo reto el profesor, mirando las diez o mas líneas que Harry había escrito.

"Lo siento señor," Harry dijo dócilmente.

"Mira. Esta es la forma apropiada de sostener una pluma, y – ¿_donde compraste esta patética excusa de pluma_, Sr. Potter?"

"Erm, estaban en oferta en el Callejón Diagon, señor…"

"Obviamente estaba a bajo precio porque nadie seria tan tonto de comprar utensilios de tan baja calidad," le dijo Snape desdeñosamente. "Toma. Esta es una pluma anti goteo. No voy a soportar mas excusas quejosas de mala escritura por culpa de tu pluma."

Harry iba a decir que no había dado ninguna escusa, quejosa o de otro tipo, pero se dio cuenta que seria rudo discutir cuando le habían obsequiado un regalo. "¡Gracias señor!"

Snape frunció el ceño horriblemente. "¡Déjate de hablar y trata de nuevo! No, no – afírmala así." Después de quince minutos, la caligrafía de Harry había mejorado claramente, y Snape regreso a su escritorio. "¡Y si no tienes cincuenta líneas la próxima vez que vaya a chequear, Potter, te voy a mandar un hechizo que te deje pegado a la silla hasta el toque de queda!"

"Maldito murciélago," vino flotando la voz desde el fondo de la sala.

"¿Dijo algo señor Wood?" murmuro Snape.

"No, señor," Oliver replico dócilmente.

"¡Enderécese y míreme cuando le hablo, Sr. Wood!"

Los gemidos que emitió Oliver cuando se enderezo fueron puro placer para Snape. Wood gimió lastimeramente cuando su espalda se quejo por las pasadas dos horas.

"Estimado, Sr. Wood. Supongo que debí dejar que se estirara un poco antes de mandarlo a limpiar todos esos escritorios," dijo Snape feliz. "los músculos de su espalda deben estar anudados."

"Si señor," Oliver hizo una mueca. Tenia que admitir, adolorido como estaba, que había una justicia poética en esta detención. Envío una mirada de disculpa donde Harry estaba echándole una ojeada sobre su hombro. En realidad no había sido su intención sobretrabajar al pequeño de esa manera, pero había sido tan emocionante verlo volar y agarrar la snitch una y otra vez.

"Todavía hay una hora y media hasta la cena," le dijo pensativo Snape, disfrutando como el capitán Gryffindor palidecía al ver que todavía le faltaban 90 minutos de agotadora labor.

"Por favor señor," trato Wood, "la prueba solo fue dos horas."

"¡Y tu eres mayor, mas fuerte, y – supuestamente – mas sabio que un niño de once años, Sr. Wood!"

El suspiro. "Si señor." Wood comenzó a agacharse nuevamente, pero se detuvo por el tono frío del Maestro de Pociones.

"Puede pasar lo que queda de la tarde considerando la lección que acaba d aprender."

Wood miro con incertidumbre al Profesor Snape. ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Lo iba a enviar a una esquina como a un niño de cuatro años? El idiota grasiento era capaz de casi cualquier cosa, mientras fuera humillante, doloroso, y que hiciera llorar hasta a un hombre adulto.

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. _Palabras simples – los Gryffindor necesitan palabras simples e instrucciones claras_, se recordó. "Asumo que puede contemplar sus acciones sin necesidad de hacer trabajo manual, ¿No es así Sr. Wood?"

"¡Oh! Em – si señor," Oliver asintió rápidamente, presintiendo un indulto.

"Entonces puede irse. Y espero un ensayo de dos pies para el día lunes sobre las responsabilidades de un líder, junto con otro de doce pulgadas en prevención de lesiones de espalda." Sonrío maliciosamente. "imagino que puede entrevistar a Madame Pomfrey en ese tema cuando la consulte profesionalmente. Si los dos ensayos no encuentran mi aprobación, entonces tendrás que entregar otros dos pies en lesiones deportivas y su prevención. ¿Nos entendemos?"

"Si señor," Wood asintió miserablemente. ¡Dos ensayos extras! Adiós a su plan de practicar su vuelo el fin de semana. Y conociendo a Snape, probablemente terminaría hacienda el tercer ensayo también. Los hombros de Wood cayeron apesadumbrados, e inmediatamente lanzo un quejido cuando un dolor, como si le hubiera enterrado un cuchillo comenzó en su espalda. Por lo menos Snape prácticamente le había dado permiso para ir a ver a la medimaga. Suponía que le iba a prohibir usar algún tipo de remedio mágico, y era una grata sorpresa de realizar que Snape no era tan malvado.

Además, podía haber sido mucho peor. ¡El imbecil podía haber cumplido su promesa y haber convertido a Potter en una serpiente voladora! Le cerró un ojo a Potter, y el chico le sonrío.

Wood se sintió un poco mal de dejar solo al chico de primer año, con el Malvado Murciélago, pero por otro lado, no es como si su presencia hubiera ayudado al chico. Snape igual le había gruñido y retado todo el tiempo, incluso por su caligrafía, ¡por Merlín! ¿Cual era su asunto si la caligrafía del chico era horrible? la Profesora McGonagall jamás entrometería su nariz de esa manera. Ella respetaba a sus estudiantes y no los trataba como a un montón de bebes. Wood había escuchado que Snape incluso les tenia una hora de dormir a los Slytherin de primer año – ¡Merlín! ¿Cual es el punto de estar en una escuela lejos de casa si no podías quedarte despierto hasta la hora que quisieras?

Wood le hizo una seña a Harry y se dio la vuelta. "Gracias, profesor," le dijo, pensando que seria bueno ser educado.

"¿Que parte de puede irse no entendió, Sr. Wood?" la enojada respuesta del profesor se escucho cuando salía por la puerta.

_Definición según Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_

_Crup_ _Clasificación del MM_: XXX  
El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él (AF).

_Kneazle_ _Clasificación del MM_: XXX  
El kneazle es originario del Reino unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierdes, el kneazle los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). Las apariencias de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles (AF).  
Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, es una mezcla entre Kneazle y gato, según J.K. Rowling; Pero no se sabe si Hermione tiene licencia para ello (PA).


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Snape mantuvo un ojo en el mocoso y otro en el reloj. Recientemente equipado con las normas básicas para una buena caligrafía y una pluma funcional, Harry logro mostrar bastante mejora cuando finalizo sus 200 líneas, que termino poco antes de la cena.

"¡Aquí están, Profesor!" Harry dijo feliz. "Las conté dos veces para ver que estuvieran todas." Y le entrego el pergamino con orgullo.

Normalmente en este punto, Snape le mandaba un hechizo _incendio _al pergamino para demostrarle al sinvergüenza cuan inútil había sido el castigo. Todo su tiempo y esfuerzo gastados en algo sin sentido y sin valor ni siquiera para el hombre que lo había solicitado. Más de una vez, este casual acto de crueldad había reducido a estudiantes a las lágrimas, cuando se daban cuenta lo malvado y sin corazón que era en realidad su Profesor de Pociones.

Pero de alguna manera, mirando la cara de satisfacción que Harry tenia por sus 200 líneas, el producto de toda una tarde de esfuerzo cansador, Snape no pudo hacerlo. "Hm," el observo el pergamino. "No tan terrible como podía haber sido," dijo reluctante.

"¿Así que en vez de garabateos de pollo, quizás son garabateos… de mono?" le pregunto Harry descaradamente.

Snape entrecerró lo ojos. "Su caligrafía todavía no alcanza el nivel de los primates, Sr. Potter."

"¿Garabateos de pavo? ¿O de búho? Pingüino – " Harry se estaba divirtiendo mucho con estos pensamientos, y Snape dejo caer su mano con fuerza en el escritorio produciendo un sonoro crash.

"POTTER. ¡Estas siendo castigado!"

"Oh," Harry dijo culpable. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir arrepentido. El profesor no tenía que estarle recordando eso. Ahora el hombre iba a pensar que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo disciplinando a Harry. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! Harry sabia como era el que te hicieran sentir que no habías hecho un buen trabajo, pese ha que habías hecho tu mejor esfuerzo. El no quería que el profesor se sintiera de esa manera.

Pese a lo que el Sr. Weasley le había dicho, estaba claro para Harry que el profesor simplemente no sabia como ser demasiado estricto. Y solo porque Snape realmente no entendía este asunto de los castigos, no quería decir que Harry debía hacerlo sentir mal por sus defectos. "Lo siento señor." Pensó con fuerza. ¿Que podía decir que hiciera creer al profesor que su "castigo" había sido efectivo? "Em, Siento mucho haber tomado riesgos con mi seguridad. Aprendí mi lección, en serio." El miro al profesor preocupadamente. ¿Funcionaria eso? No había querido en realidad hacer sentir inadecuado al Profesor Snape.

Snape miro al mocoso con los ojos entrecerrados. Así estaba mejor. El lucia ansioso ahora, y se mordía los labios, nervioso. Obviamente el arrebato de Snape había asustado a la pequeña amenaza. Sus familiares probablemente le gritaban con frecuencia.

Snape se movió incomodo cuando un extraño sentimiento de culpa se alojo en su pecho. Harry era mucho más frágil que los normales horrorosos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Debía recordar eso y no ser su típico enojón ser, para que así el chico no se recordara de sus desagradables familiares Muggles.

"Estoy contento de escuchar eso, Sr. Potter," le dijo, su voz seria pero mas calmada. "Tu bienestar es muy importante para que lo trates tan casualmente o que corras riesgos innecesarios. No voy a relajar mi posición en ese asunto, así que si no deseas pasar todas tus tardes copiando líneas, escribiendo ensayos, y sobando tu adolorido trasero, te sugiero que muestres mas precaución en tus actividades diarias."

Le tomo a Harry unos momentos para comprender todas las palabras, pero una vez que lo hizo, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. ¡El Profesor Snape había dicho que Harry importaba! Había dicho que la salud y seguridad de Harry eran importantes. Que Harry no debía hacer tonterías que podían lastimarlo, porque era _importante_. Eso era casi lo mismo que decir que Snape _se preocupaba_. Mucho mejor, porque mucha gente decía a veces que se preocupaba, pero no lo demostraba con acciones.

Pero Snape hacia más que eso. Había dicho que si Harry se ponía en riesgo, él, Snape, lo detendría. Incluso había amenazado con golpearlo nuevamente – no que sus suaves palmadas en realidad dejaran a Harry con el trasero adolorido, pero era obvio que el Profesor Snape creía que si. De todas formas, sus amenazas mostraban lo serio que era, porque el solo usaba los palmazos para la más terrible de las malas conductas. Wow – eso era casi como decir que _nada _era más importante que Harry.

Harry parpadeo. Este era un pensamiento tan revolucionario que tenia que probarlo.

"¿Señor?"

"¿Que?" Snape frunció el ceño. El chico todavía lucia un poco ansioso. ¿Que era lo que lo estaba molestando tanto? ¿La amenaza de más palmadas? ¿El reto? ¿Había sido el tono de Snape demasiado duro?

"¿Me pegaría por responderle de mala manera?" Harry pregunto con mucha precaución. Responder de mala manera era un pecado capital en la casa de los Dursley. Para Harry, seguramente. Por que Dudley tenía por supuesto permitido contestar de mala manera y hacer berrinches por cualquier trivialidad.

Snape parpadeo. Que pregunta mas extraña. ¿Que era lo que estaba planeando Potter? Le dio al mocoso su mirada "ya que obviamente encuentras la vida muy difícil, serás mas útil como ingrediente para pociones" y gruño, "No, Sr. Potter, pero me preocupare mediante otros métodos que nunca mas cometas esa falta."

Harry pensó sobre eso. Quizás responder de mala manera no era una ofensa tan seria aquí. El había escuchado a los otros chicos –como Ron – decirle cosas al profesor que él _jamás _le habría dicho al tío Vernon, a menos que quisiera su trasero con todos los colores del arcoiris. Quizás debería preguntar otra cosa.

"¿Me pegaría por pegarle a otra persona? ¿Como por ejemplo a Draco?" Harry supuso que meterse en una pelea con un miembro de la Casa de Snape seguramente le asignaría a Harry el castigo más severo posible.

Snape miro al chico con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un lado tenía que animar al chico por querer pelear con alguien, en vez de ser la victima pasiva que los Dursley le habían entrenado a ser. Por el otro lado, no estaba complacido ante esta muestra de agresividad preadolescente. ¿Y por que estaba el pequeño idiota haciendo esta pregunta? Acaso era tan estupido de informarle a Snape sus planes para futuras travesuras, ¿no obstante su forma de darle vueltas al asunto? "No, Potter, porque con toda la cantidad de puntos que vas a perder de tu Casa y las numerosas detenciones que recibirías te quedaría mas que claro lo tonto de tus acciones."

Harry parpadeo. Wow. Así que el profesor _no creía que pegarle a _ Draco era más importante que ponerse en peligro. Eso era increíble. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero se sentía forzado a tentar su suerte y tratar una vez más. Seguramente este seria el peor de todos los crímenes, al menos aquí en la escuela.

"¿Me pegaría por hacer… trampa?" Harry apenas respiro en la última palabra. Se dio cuenta que para un profesor, hacer trampa debía ser el pecado máximo. Después de todo, además de pelear y ser irrespetuoso, ¿Que hacían los estudiantes que pusieran completamente furiosos a los profesores?

¡El pequeño monstruo! ¿Que estaba tramando? Snape se acerco, y agarro a Harry por los hombros, acercándolo. "Potter," dijo, frunciéndole el ceño al mocoso, "hacer trampa en Hogwarts es una de las pocas acciones por las cuales tienes que lidiar directamente con el Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Realmente quieres que se enoje contigo?" Harry palideció y meneo la cabeza violentamente. "Bien." Se detuvo Snape. "Pero para responder tu pregunta, no. No te golpearía por eso. No te he dicho suficientes veces que solo te pegaría si violas mis dos mas importantes reglas, que son en esencia que cuides de tu persona." Lo miro amenazadoramente. "¿Necesitas copiar esto unos cientos de veces hasta que se te grabe en tu dura cabeza?"

"¡No, señor!" Harry dijo rápidamente. Los dedos todavía le dolían por sostener la pluma durante las 200 líneas, y todavía tenía 500 más por hacer. Pero pese a la amenaza de Snape, no pudo contener la felicidad que recorrió todo su ser como un placentero calor. Tenía razón, aunque fuera increíble. Snape _estaba_ de hecho diciendo que la salud y bienestar de Harry eran más importantes para él que ninguna otra cosa.

Considerando los seguido que Harry se había quemado preparando la comida de los Dursley o lastimado trabajando en el jardín, era absolutamente extraño que Snape pusiera tanto énfasis en su bienestar. Los Dursley siempre habían insistido que todo lo concerniente a Harry, incluida su salud tomara un distante segundo lugar frente a cualquiera de sus deseos. Ellos no se preocuparían por nada que fuese de importancia para Harry, y la mayor parte de su vida, Harry había aprendido a aceptar que cualquier deseo trivial de Dudley era más importante que sus necesidades más básicas. Hasta ahora.

Ahora el Profesor Snape estaba poniendo su mundo al revés, al decir que la cosa MÁS importante para él era Harry. La salud de Harry. La seguridad de Harry. Y voluntariamente apoyaba sus palabras con acciones, incluyendo unas palmadas – que el obviamente consideraba un Castigo Muy Severo. El calido sentimiento interior que sentía Harry se intensifico. El Profesor Snape claramente no tenia idea como golpear a un niño. Pero el solo hecho de que estaba intentándolo, solo para asegurar que Harry comprendiera lo serio que Snape estaba sobre su seguridad, significaba que estaba dispuesto a soportar muchos problemas por el beneficio de Harry – algo que nunca nadie había echo por Harry desde que él podía recordar.

Harry deseo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por el Profesor Snape para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba lo que el profesor estaba haciendo por él. "¿Señor?" dijo dudoso.

"¿Que pasa ahora, Potter?" le pregunto Snape con irritación. ¿Porque estaba el mocoso parado ahí pensativo con el ceño fruncido?

Y de repente el pequeño monstruo lo apretaba firmemente. Snape casi saco su varita antes de darse cuenta que Harry no lo estaba atacando. Era un abrazo – completamente incomprensible dadas las circunstancias. El mocoso estuvo en detención; tuvo que copiar la misma frase 200 inútiles veces; había sido amenazado con castigos adicionales, incluido castigo físico; y Snape le había claramente explicado que no le perdonarla ninguna falta, y no le mostraría favoritismo si se metía en problemas. El rápidamente destruyo cualquier esperanza que el mocoso tuviera de hacer travesuras sin castigo.

El había deducido finalmente que Harry estaba nombrándole las típicas malas conductas escolares esperando que su guardián usara sus facultades como miembro académico para librarlo de los castigos. En vez de eso Snape le había dejado claro a Harry que habría castigo hasta para la más minima ofensa. ¿Entonces porque le estaba dando un abrazo?

Snape se pregunto si acaso el mocoso estaba mas confundido de lo que creyó originalmente. Había sido obvio desde la primera detención que Harry no tenia idea de lo que constituía un castigo apropiado, menos sobre recompensas, pero ahora Severus se preguntaba si el chico estaba tan confundido que cualquier castigo que no fuera una paliza la veía como una increíble indulgencia.

"Potter, eso es suficiente," dijo, quitándose al chiquillo de encima. Miro feo al mocoso, que le sonreía alegremente, pero de alguna manera las manos que sostenían a Potter alejado eran mucho mas gentiles de lo que podían haber sido. Su intención había sido sacudir al chico, para que supiera que este tipo de demostraciones afectivas no serian permitidas, pero en vez de eso se encontró haciendo cariño a los delgados hombros. ¡Realmente! ¿Que estaba haciendo? Solo porque había aceptado ser el guardián del chico no significaba que debía demostrar su afecto a cada rato.

Hora para cambiar el tema.

"Potter, ven conmigo." Aclaro su garganta incomodo y se puso de pie. Harry salio tras él mientras Snape lo guiaba hacia sus habitaciones personales.

Snape discutió consigo mismo todo el camino, al final decidió que tenía sentido salir de eso ahora mismo, sino por otra razón para que Albus no lo molestara durante la cena. "Entra," le ordeno, abriendo la puerta para la nueva habitación de Harry.

El mocoso – desobediente en esto como en todas las otras cosas – le dio una mirada incierta y se asomo a mirar receloso. "¡Entra!" le repitió Snape. El levanto su mano hacia adelante para darle un empujón al mocoso, para que entrara a la habitación.

Pero esa maniobra no funciono como Snape esperaba, porque lo próximo que supo, fue que el mocoso le agarro la mano con firmeza. De la forma que dudaba en entrar a la habitación, cualquiera creería que había un dragón vivo adentro.

"Oh, por Merlín, Potter." Snape camino hacia adelante, llevando al chico con él. Movió su varita, iluminando sus alrededores, y Harry quedo con la boca abierta.

Estaban parados al medio de una espaciosa habitación, con ventanas mágicas que proveían una vista del campo de Quidditch. Una cama con dosel, resplandeciente con (según Snape) los chillones colores Gryffindor, mientras alrededor de la habitación libreros llenos de libros de texto y diversión, sin mencionar muchos de los juguetes y actividades que Albus había insistido en comprar. Un escritorio en una esquina –_demasiado_, cercano a la ventana según el punto de vista de Snape; la microscópica atención del mocoso pasaría distraída – tenia unos básicos materiales de referencia, un set de plumas apropiadas para su edad (antigoteo, llenado mágico, y encantadas para reconocer errores de caligrafía), y un montón de pergaminos de varios tamaños.

Snape vio que los ojos del chico habían sido capturados por las sabanas animadas de hipogrifos y rodó los ojos ante la extravagante idea de Albus. ¡De seguro Potter era muy mayor para estas tonterías de bebe!

"¡Genial!" dijo el chico. Bueno. Aparentemente no.

Los ojos de Harry zumbaron por toda la habitación. Era como una habitación de sueños, llena con los más asombroso juguetes que Dudley hubiera visto jamás. Había un caballete con pinturas en una esquina, algo que parecía como un animado y miniaturizado juego de Quidditch, mas libros de los que había visto fuera de una librería… incluso algo tan prosaico como la cama tenia sabanas mágicas, y podía ver por la puerta entreabierta que el baño adjunto tenia una bañera, un lavamanos y un inodoro.

¡Quien fuera que viviera aquí debía tener mucha suerte! ¿Harry se pregunto como esta persona podía dejar sola esta maravillosa habitación? Si Harry hubiera tenido una habitación una fracción tan linda como esta, los Dursley nunca tendrían que haberlo encerrado; el habría estado feliz de permanecer allí, fuera de su vista.

Harry miro alrededor, preguntándose en la habitación de quien estaba. El no había pensado que el Profesor Snape tuviera hijos, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Harry sintió un fiero sentimiento de perdida – y también de ¿celos? – en su pecho. _Estupido_, se dijo a si mismo con fiereza. _Solo porque el es amable contigo no quiere decir que eres especial para él. El solo es bueno, eso es todo._

Harry peleo por mantener abajo el sentimiento de amarga decepción, por que reconoció que era inútil para él e injusto para el profesor. Él sabia muy bien lo que era ser el segundo en todo, un reemplazo, y había brevemente soñado en ser el foco único de la atención de un adulto. Pero obviamente no seria así. En realidad, el Profesor Snape seria mucho mejor que los Dursley. ¿No había sido más amable con Harry de lo que ellos nunca habían sido? Incluso si el tuviera su propio hijo, por el que naturalmente se preocuparía mucho mas, igual seria amable con Harry, y además, Harry tenia a los Weasley.

Ohhhhh, ahora Harry vio las visitas a los Weasley con una nueva perspectiva. Obviamente el seria enviado donde los Weasley cuando el Profesor Snape quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo verdadero. Bueno, eso era mucho mejor que ser exiliado a una alacena. Harry trato de sonreír. _¿Ves? _Se digo a si mismo. El _Profesor Snape esta siendo terriblemente amable y pensando en ti igual_.

Esta era la cosa sobre ser un huérfano. Uno no podía esperar realmente que alguien te quisiera después que morían tus padres. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios hijos, y estar atorado con otro era, bueno, inconveniente. Harry tenia ese concepto machacado en el desde muy pequeño, y sabia que debía estar agradecido por cualquier amabilidad que le llegara a él.

Y el lo _estaba_. De verdad. Solo era que por una estupida, tonta, inmadura razón el había creído que el Profesor Snape era… suyo. Y dolió un montón darse cuenta de que no era así

El se aguanto sus traidoras lágrimas. No seria justo para el profesor, que había sido tan bueno con él (¡incluso dándole un regalo en medio de la detención!), averiguar lo presuntuoso que Harry había sido.

"¿Si señor?" lucho para sonar lo mas natural posible. Miro nuevamente la habitación. ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Quizás Snape quería que limpiara la habitación? ¿O iba a advertirle como los Dursley lo habían hecho con las dos habitaciones de Dudley que esta habitación estaba fuera de límites para él? ¡Como si fuera tan estupido como para tocar las cosas de otras personas! Dudley lo había curado de eso cuando tenía cuatro años de edad.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba al muchacho. No había esperado saltos de alegría – bien, actualmente lo había esperado – pero para una criatura tan emocional como era Potter, esta cara de póquer mientras observaba la habitación era exasperante. El pequeño ingrato era demasiado orgulloso para decir siquiera gracias, y miraba la habitación con una clara expresión de decepción.

Así que todos sus esfuerzos (sin mencionar los de los elfos domésticos) habían sido desperdiciados, ¿no es así? Snape se esforzó por tratar de complacer al desagradecido mocoso. ¿Por qué había esperado que un Potter mostrara agradecimiento? ¡Naturalmente el chico pensaba que una habitación en una mazmorra era inapropiada para el príncipe de Gryffindor!

Snape apretó los dientes, forzando atrás los ácidos comentarios llenos de improperios que estaban por salir de sus labios. Revelarían mucho de su estado emocional. No, mejor mostrar el mismo desinterés del chico, una actitud ligeramente desdeñosa. Nunca le había demostrado al padre lo mucho que sus acciones lo lastimaban; y no iba a empezar ahora con el hijo.

Cuando Harry se giro hacia él con una expectante mirada y una pregunta, Snape retorno la mirada con el ceño fruncido. "¿Que pasa, Potter?" no iba a sonsacar del chico – un obviamente insincero – gracias.

"Em… ¿Porque estamos aquí señor?"

¡La desfachatez del chico! ¡Como si no hubiera notado la habitación! ¡Como si fuera irrelevante! bien, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

"Pensé que te gustaría ver donde dormirás cuando te quedes conmigo," le gruño. "A la mayoría de la gente civilizada le gusta saber sobre sus acomodaciones."

Oh no. esta era una muy mala idea. Harry miro alrededor de la encantadora, mágica habitación con algo cercano al susto. Era una cosa no tener mucho. Pero era otra diferente que te lo sacaran en cara. Estar rodeado por todas estas cosas maravillosas que él nunca, tendría la esperanza de tocar, menos que fueran suyas, seria demasiado, mucho peor que estar encerrado en una pequeña, sucia, alacena llena de arañas. Por lo menos en la alacena, Harry se podía rodear con las maravillas de su imaginación. Quizás no fueran reales, pero al menos eran suyas.

¿Y que pasaba con el dueño de la habitación? Seguramente no estaría complacido de tener a un intruso quedándose en su cama, posiblemente jugando con sus juguetes. Incluso si él no fuera como Dudley, que creía que las cosas estaban arruinadas para siempre si Harry las miraba, no era probable que quisiera a alguien más quedándose en su habitación, con sus cosas. Y si fuera como Dudley… algunos de los peores castigos de Harry habían sido después que Dudley había dicho que Harry había roto, tocado, o jugado con sus juguetes. No importaba si Harry hubiera estado en otra habitación cuando esto sucedió, sus tíos siempre le creían a Dudley.

Harry esperaba que el Profesor Snape fuera un poco mas justo si una cosa así pasaba aquí – por lo menos que escuchara la versión de Harry antes de automáticamente castigarlo – pero seria mejor, mucho mejor evitar el problema en primer lugar.

"Por favor señor," Harry trago en seco. No quería parecer desagradecido. La gente desagradecida era lo peor – y muy a menudo se quedaban sin comer, por un largo tiempo. "¿No podría mejor dormir en el sofá como lo hice anoche? Era realmente confortable. No necesito una cama."

Snape no podía creer lo que decía el mocoso. Acaso era tan rencoroso que prefería dormir en un sillón que en una cama, ¿solo para demostrar lo completamente indiferente que estaba por los esfuerzos de Snape por complacerlo?

"¿Como si quisiera tener a un mocoso que ronca en mi sala?" gruño, apenas logrando contener su temperamento. Solo el pensar lo que le haría Albus si lanzara a la fuerza al pequeño mocoso de sus habitaciones, lo calmaba.

Oh. Por supuesto. Harry se sintió estupido. Como si alguien quisiera a un odioso huérfano plantado en el medio de sus habitaciones. "Em, bien, en realidad no necesito una habitación como esta," dijo, removiéndose. "Quiero decir, si usted tiene una habitación donde guarda cosas o una alac-" No alcanzo a terminar su oración, porque Snape lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudió.

"¿Alacena?" pregunto el profesor furioso. "¿Ibas a decir alacena?" Al asentimiento de Harry, el profesor lo sacudíos nuevamente. "¿Como te atreves a insinuar que soy como esos horribles familiares tuyos?, ¡Potter! ¿De verdad imaginas que encerraría a un niño con los útiles de limpieza?" Snape no podía recordar la ultima vez que había estado tan enojado, incluso el sabotaje de las duchas de los Slytherin por los gemelos Weasley, que dejo a todos los miembros de su Casa verdes, palidecía en comparación. ¿El pequeño mocoso le estaba informando que prefería la alacena de esos Muggles en vez del mejor esfuerzo de Snape para una grandiosa habitación? esta indígnate falta de respeto…era completamente Slytherin.

Harry miro al Profesor Snape en shock. Estaba casi tan molesto como cuando Harry fue tras la recordadora. ¿Pero que es lo que había hecho Harry? Todo lo que había dicho – oh. Había sugerido que una alacena era buena para él. El profesor le había dejado claro que los Dursley eran terribles personas porque no trataban a Harry correctamente. Harry merecía mejor. Y aquí estaba él, actuando como si estuviera bien que lo enviaran a una alacena. Los Dursley jamás habrían tratado a Dudley de esa forma, y el Profesor Snape había dicho que Harry merecía ser tratado tan bien como Dudley. Por lo menos.

El profesor debía creer que él era realmente tonto. Seguía olvidándose. Seguía actuando como si lo que decían los Dursley era correcto, incluso aunque el Profesor Snape le había repetido lo contrario como un millón de veces. Con razón estaba tan enojado.

Por supuesto, esto significaba que el profesor todavía se preocupaba por él. Oh, obviamente no tanto como se preocupaba por su hijo verdadero, el dueño de esta asombrosa habitación, pero igual se preocupaba bastante. El corazón de Harry dio una vuelta. En realidad le gustaba que el profesor se pusiera furioso cuando Harry actuaba como si no importara. Era una clara indicación para Harry _que si importaba_. Para él. Por lo menos un poco.

"Lo siento," murmuro, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su alivio. "Yo solo no quiero meterme en problemas por tocar algo."

La ira de Snape se calmo cuando las palabras penetraron su cerebro. "¿Que? ¿Porque te vas a meter en problemas por eso?"

Harry mantuvo sus ojos agachados y respondió levantando un hombro, un hábito que Snape ya había aprendido a detestar. "A él quizás no le guste que toque sus cosas."

"¿A quien?"

"A su hijo."

Las piernas de Snape' casi cedieron. _¿Que?_ ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba alucinando? ¿Acaso tenia personalidad dividida para hablar de si mismo en tercera persona? "Potter, en nombre de Merlín, ¿de que estas hablando?"

Harry lo miro confundido. "Su hijo. El niño dueño de esta habitación. ¿O es su sobrino? Yo solo creo que a él no le va a gustar que yo me quede aquí. Quiero decir, el tiene todas estas cosas, y a él quizás no le guste que alguien las toque. Yo no tocaría nada," agrego rápidamente, "pero él – él quizás pensaría que lo hice. Como sin querer muevo algo mientras estoy limpiando. Y el quizás se enoje," finalizo, tragando con fuerza.

Snape miro al chico. Como siempre las emociones de Harry estaban escritas en su rostro. Deseo, envidia, esperanza perdida, miedo, aprehensión… el obviamente había sido acusado de "tocar algo" en el pasado – donde los Muggles, claramente y el resultado lo había dejado marcado. Probablemente en forma literal. Snape apretó nuevamente sus dientes, pero ahora la rabia no estaba dirigida al chico enfrente de él, sino a esos malditos Muggles a los cuales les debía una visita.

Pero ahora, por supuesto, tenía varios malentendidos que aclarar. "Potter. Yo no tengo un hijo, ni un sobrino, ni primo, ni ningún otro relativo sanguíneo. Tengo alguien a mi cargo Tú," le dijo apuntándolo. El chico era un Gryffindor, después de todo.

Harry miro al hombre en confusión. Así que el profesor estaba solo, tal y como Harry había pensado. ¿Pero entonces de quien era esta asombrosa habitación?

"Esta habitación," continuo Snape, ignorando la culpa que se le enterraba por lo que había asumido previamente, "Es tuya. Yo la hice – con ayuda de los elfos domésticos," añadió de mala gana, "- para ti. Nunca ha pertenecido a nadie. Es tuya." Repitió el punto, al ver la choqueada expresión del chico que le sugería que no comprendía el concepto. "Todo lo que esta en esta habitación te pertenece. A nadie más. Tu tienes _que tocar las cosas_."

Pero ahora el chico estaba moviendo las cabeza desesperadamente, y tenia las manos firmemente apretadas delante de el, como si estuviera asustado de que pudieran traicionarlo de alguna forma. "No, señor. No. no son mías. Nunca antes las vi. Usted debe haber cometido un error, señor. Quizás le pertenecen a alguno de los otros chicos del dormitorio. Por favor señor, yo nunca las he tocado."

Genial. El mocoso se estaba poniendo histérico. Idiota Gryffindor. Incapaz de hacer la mas minima deducción y poniéndose agitado al pensar que Snape había amueblado su habitación con cosas robadas.

Snape tomo al chico con el hacia la cama y se sentó, ignorando los rugidos molestos de los hipogrifos mágicos. Posiciono al tembloroso chiquillo entre sus rodillas y lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Potter. Voy a decir esto lentamente, así que trata de seguirme," dijo bruscamente, retorciéndose internamente por lo que iba a revelar. "Las cosas en esta habitación son tuyas. Te - ¡deja de menear la cabeza, chiquillo tonto! – te pertenecen, porque yo _las compre para ti_."

Harry se quedo helado. No podía haber oído correctamente.

"Si," continúo Snape. "Hice esta habitación para ti y compre las cosas que hay en ella para ti. Un chico debe tener sus propias cosas. El hecho es que esos innaturales familiares tuyos no te proveyeron con las necesidades básicas como comida y ropa, menos las cosas apropiadas para un chico que esta creciendo – como libros y juguetes educacionales para estimular la mente – esa no va a ser mi forma. Tú viste la casa de los Weasley. Tú viste todas las cosas que sus niños tienen, pese a sus recursos limitados. ¿Acaso creíste que iba a tratarte tan mal como lo hicieron esos Muggles? tu eres mi responsabilidad, Potter. Tú vas a ser tratado como el importante, y merecedor niño que eres. Los niños deben ser _atesorados_, Potter. Tu trato va a reflejar eso." Oh, Merlín, si Albus lo escuchara en esta nauseabunda plática nunca dejaría de molestarlo. Terminaría siendo el Jefe de la Casa Hufflepuff para el fin del día si seguía así, pero el chico necesitaba oírlo. Todos los libros lo decían.

Ciertamente, estaba ahora mirando a Snape como si fuera una criatura del espacio, hablando disparates. Snape gruño frustrado, entonces decidió – mientras nadie este por aquí para ser testigo de lo Hufflepuff que había sido con tanta estupidez emocional – mejor seguir el ejemplo de Molly Weasley. Tomo al chico en su regazo (¡SU REGAZO! ¿Que es lo que estaba pensando?) Y lo acaricio torpemente. "esta bien, Potter. Tú mereces estas cosas. Mereces ser tratado bien. Tu eres un… buen niño." No pudo suprimir una mueca cuando dijo lo último, era totalmente extraño a su naturaleza – pero aun así forzó las palabras a salir.

Hubo un increíble sonido en los oídos de Harry al tratar de procesar la completamente imposible declaración que había salido de la boca de Snape. ¿Todo esto era para _él_? ¿El profesor había salido y _comprado_ esto para él? ¿Con su propio dinero? ¿Pero porque el profesor haría eso? ¡Ya había hecho tanto por Harry! ¿Porque gastaba mas tiempo y dinero en él?

"¿P...p...pero porque?" Harry finalmente logro tartamudear.

"¡Potter! ¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?" lo reto Snape, apretando su agarre alrededor de los delgados hombros. Bien – ahora tenía una razón para retarlo. El era mucho mejor en eso. "Te dije. Tú ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Y es mi deber asegurar que tengas todo lo que un joven mago necesita."

"¿P-pero todo esto?" Harry chillo, moviendo sus brazos a la enorme, maravillosa, habitación mágica (literalmente). "yo-yo no necesito todo esto."

Snape frunció el ceño con fiereza. "Por supuesto que si, chiquillo ridículo. Solo por que has sido tratado como un elfo domestico ilegitimo por la mayor parte de tu vida no quiere decir que eso va a continuar. ¿Tú crees que me comportare como esos horrible Muggles? Tu mereces y tienes derecho a las mismas cosas que cualquier otro niño mago tiene, y es mi responsabilidad ver que las tengas."

Los ojos de Harry cayeron. "Pero usted ya me dio un papá," murmuro, una mano jugando con la manga de Snape. "No necesita darme nada mas."

Le tomo un momento para asimilar las palabras de Harry, y cuando lo hizo, fueron seguidas de inmediato por un estruendoso sonido que hizo que Snape se preguntara si alguien estaba ocupando la red floo. Solo el extraño, apretado sentimiento en su pecho le señalo que el sonido venia de adentro.

Ese impertinente, incomprensible, e impredecible muchacho ¿había dicho eso? Se había referido a Snape como un padre, ¿_su padre_? Snape se pregunto si los cerdos voladores que habían invadido Hogwarts estaban interfiriendo con la práctica de Quidditch.

El trató de hablar y se dio cuenta que tenia que aclarar su garganta primero. "Em, si, bien." ¿Que se supone que debía decir frente a esta ridícula y equivocada declaración? "Bien, em, si." El necesitaba aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas. El no podía dejar que el mocoso anduviera por Hogwarts esparciendo esas ridículas ideas. Era una cosa para él – servir como guardián momentario del mocoso hasta que Albus finalmente volviera a sus sentidos y lo reemplazara con alguien _apropiado_, y otra diferente que alguien, particularmente el engendro de su Némesis, lo imaginara en una clase de rol paternal. El solamente podía imaginar los gritos de incredulidad y escarnio con que esa noticia seria recibida. Y esa solo seria la reacción de los otros miembros de la _facultad_.

No, mejor enderezar a la pequeña amenaza de una vez por todas. Dejarle claro que ningún Snape que se respete se afiliaría con un pilluelo, menos con un _Potter_. Solo porque había jurado cuidar al muchacho no quería decir que tenía que lidiar con nada más aparte de su bienestar material. Incluso los Dursley habían echo eso – mas o menos. Bien, menos, para decir la verdad.

Abrió la boca para decirle al mocoso, de una vez por todas, que nunca debería usar ese término nuevamente. El era responsabilidad de Snape por orden del Director. Y Snape cuidaría de él porque era su deber, nada más. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Harry lo miro desde donde había estado casi hipnotizado por la manga de Snape, y los ojos de Lily una vez mas atraparon su alma.

En el fondo de su alma, apenas noto – para su sorpresa – que Harry no estaba indeciso o preocupado. En vez de eso sus ojos contenían una quieta satisfacción y paz. Como si pese a cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo, él había encontrado su lugar de paz. El estaba retraído, pero no asustado.

Snape aclaro su garganta. "Suenas como un bobo, Potter. Estar en esta, em, en este tipo de posición hace más probable que provea estas cosas. Ahora si no te gusta la habitación o los juguetes, entonces –"

"¡No!" grito Harry. "¡No! ¡Son geniales! ¡Me encantan!"

Snape dijo desaprobadoramente. "Bueno, como todavía no has dado las gracias, naturalmente asumí –"

Y una vez mas el chico se lanzo hacia el profesor, con tanta fuerza que saco todo el aire del hombre. "Gracias gracias gracias," murmuro en el pecho de Snape, apretándolo lo mas fuerte que podía.

El exquisito dolor en su pecho obviamente era causado porque Potter estaba presionando su cráneo contra su esternón, se dijo Snape. "Si, bueno, que no hayan mas de esas ridículas lagrimas, Potter. No tengo intenciones de arruinar otra tunica por tu inhabilidad de usar un pañuelo apropiadamente." Hubo un sospechoso resoplido desde el área de su pecho, y Snape ahogo un suspiro. "Tienes veinte minutos antes de la cena. Te sugiero que los uses explorando tu habitación, aunque si insistes, puedes pasarlos lloriqueando desesperadamente en mi hombro."

"¡No lloro desesperadamente!" Harry reclamo indignado, levantando la cabeza y mirando al profesor con ojos que eran sospechosamente brillantes.

Snape levanto una ceja. "Por supuesto que no," agrego sarcásticamente. Levanto al chico de su regazo y lo deposito en la cama. "Te llamare cuando sea hora de ir al Gran Comedor."

Y dejo al chico para que explorara – y ojala que el pequeño idiota pudiera ser capaz de tocar las cosas de su habitación si se encontraba solo por un rato – y para ser sincero, no estaba seguro si podría quedarse en la habitación más tiempo. Dumbledore obviamente se habría quedado allí, mostrándole cada juego y juguete, pero Snape se dio cuenta que le estaba costando mucho mantener su fría fachada. Cada vez que el mocoso se mostraba emocionado por las cosas mas mundanas que le eran dadas, Snape era atacado por un deseo casi incontrolable de _Aparecerse_ donde los Dursley y demostrarles unos cuantos trucos que aprendió de los Mortifagos. Se pregunto si podría tomar prestada a Bellatrix LeStrange de Azkaban por unas cuantas horas, y quizás un par de Dementores también…

Harry miro la habitación – _su habitación_, se corrigió rápidamente – y adonde mirara, vio nuevas cosas maravillosas para explorar. Acaricio las sabanas donde estaba sentado, y los hipogrifos graznaron y batieron sus alas en bienvenida. Dudley no tenía sabanas como estas. El nunca había visto sabanas como estas. Y su habitación no era tan grande, tampoco. Incluso si pusiera las dos habitaciones juntas, esta habitación – _la habitación de_ _Harry _– era más grande. Y los juguetes de Dudley no hacían nada. Los juguetes de Harry (¡LOS JUGUETES DE HARRY!) hacían todo tipo de cosas asombrosas. El sabia que debería estar caminando alrededor y mirar a todas las diferentes cosas y juguetes, pero en este momento, todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse y mirar.

El tenía una habitación. Una habitación de verdad, que era suya. ¡Y estaba llena – prácticamente hasta el borde! – con juguetes y libros y todo tipo de cosas maravillosas. Pero la mejor parte, la parte que estaba haciendo tan feliz a Harry que dolía, en una extraña, pero maravillosa forma, era que el Profesor Snape la había hecho. Solo para él. Había hecho una habitación y comprado todas las cosas Solo Para Harry.

Harry miro alrededor de la habitación, y sus ojos no vieron objetos, ellos vieron Amor. Tangible, concretos ejemplos de amor, amabilidad y preocupación. Harry pensó, casi sin aliento, que su corazón podía explotar si era más feliz. Se dejo caer en la cama y miro el dosel preguntándose si algún otro niño en la historia del mudo había sido tan feliz.

Y así fue como Snape lo encontró veinte minutos después, acostado de espalda en su cama, una extraña, mirada de felicidad en su rostro. "¡Potter!" lo reto Snape, levantándolo de la cama y pegándole un palmazo (_no una caricia_) en el trasero. Después de todo el sentimentalismo de antes, era mejor que le enviara un fuerte mensaje a Harry de que no debería esperar puros corazones, flores y abrazos de él. "No te acuestes en la cama con los zapatos puestos, chiquillo descerebrado. ¿Todavía no estas listo? ¿No te has lavado la cara y las manos? ¿No te dije que ya casi era tiempo de cenar?" El chico debió haberse tropezado cuando se paro, porque de repente sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de Snape afirmándose para no caer, supuso él. Los traidores brazos de Snape le dieron un pequeño apretón al mocoso mientras lo afirmaba para que se enderezara mejor.

Harry le dio a Snape un abrazo cuando el hombre lo ayudo a levantarse encantado cuando recibió un breve abrazo en retorno. Se sentía muy bien el tener a un adulto que te ayudara a levantarte, completo con una palmada cariñosa en el trasero. Antes de Hogwarts, nunca un adulto había puesto las manos en Harry en otra forma que no fuera enojo, encontró que en realidad le gustaba, en realidad le gustaba mucho el afectuoso toque del profesor. No era suave como el de la Sra. Weasley o Madame Pomfrey, y noto que era más… masculino que eso. No era tan fuerte como para ser considerado rudo pero tampoco era como de bebe o niña. Harry sonrío. Era lo que un papá debía hacer. No muy gentil, no muy rudo – solo perfecto.

Y ahora el profesor estaba guiándolo hacia el baño, ordenándole que se lavara, asegurándose que Harry estuviera limpio y ordenado antes de salir. Era tan bueno tener a alguien que se preocupara por él de esta manera, asegurándose que no se avergonzara el mismo, asegurándose que tuviera sus comidas a tiempo… Harry suspiro con felicidad.

Snape rodó sus ojos ante los ruidos histriónicos del mocoso. Oh, por Merlín. Tantos suspiros y lamentaciones, todo porque lo había mandado a limpiarse antes de la cena. Que monstruo más melodramático. "Apúrate," dijo bruscamente. El chico era muy flacucho. Necesitaba comer bien cuando correspondía, y dado el apetito de sus otros compañeros de Casa, si el chico no llegaba a la mesa a tiempo, tendría suerte si Longbottom y los otros barriles sin fondo le dejaban solamente las sobras. "Si te sigues entreteniendo, haré que te tomes otra poción nutritiva," lo amenazo.

Harry se seco la cara y manos y se apresuro. Era tan bueno de parte de su profesor el pensar en cosas como la poción nutritiva, y más aun prepararla para él. Quizás… quizás si preguntaba con mucha amabilidad, después de terminar todas sus líneas de castigo y ensayos, ¿el profesor le dejaría ayudarlo a prepararlas?

"Vamos," Snape tomo a Harry con el y partieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry noto a varios Slytherin mirándolo y murmurando mientras caminaban a través de las mazmorras, y el sonrío y les hizo señas. Después de todo, necesitaba llevarse bien con los miembros de la Casa del profesor. Extrañamente, sus amistosos saludos parecían causar más furiosos murmullos.

Después empezaron a caminar por los pasillos principales, y eran los Gryffindor haciendo el mirar y murmurar. A Harry no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente murmurara sobre él – Dudley se había asegurado de que todos los niños en la escuela pensaran que él era raro y estupido. Se sentía bien que la gente ahora murmurara por algo bueno, como el hecho que tenia un nuevo guardián. Se dio cuenta que los otros profesores no tenían hijos en la escuela, así que él seria el centro de atención por un tiempo, pero eso estaba bien. Como cuando el profesor lo reto por ponerse en peligro – no era una cosa muy buena para pasarle (como un reto o murmullos) mientras la razón importante para eso fuera buena (como el que se preocuparan por él o el hecho de haber sido adoptado).

"Ve a unirte con los de tu Casa, y recuerda servirte una comida balanceada," le ordeno Snape cuando llegaron a la Entrada.

Harry asintió y corrió a unirse con sus compañeros. "Hola, Harry," Oliver Wood lo intercepto. Harry noto que Oliver estaba moviéndose con más facilidad que cuando salio del salón de Snape. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien," le aseguro al muchacho mayor. "¿Y tu? ¿Madame Pomfrey te dio alguna poción?"

Wood suspiro con pesadez. "Si, y también me ayudo con el ensayo, pero primero recibí un buen reto de parte de ella también. Estoy muy arrepentido de haberte dejado así de adolorido, Harry."

"No fue tan malo," le aseguro Harry rápidamente. No quería que el capitán del equipo pensara que era un llorón!

Oliver le dio una mirada dudosa. "Esta bien. Bueno, de todas formas, desde ahora en adelante, vamos a comenzar y terminar todas las practicas con estiramientos. Asegúrate de que – em, bueno, ¿te puedes asegurar que el Profesor Snape sepa eso?"

"Seguro," accedió Harry. Se sentó al lado de Oliver y otros miembros del equipo y rápidamente se sumergió en una fuerte discusión sobre consejos de Quidditch.

En la mesa de los profesores, Snape miro como el desobediente mocoso completamente ignoraba los vegetales en favor de carne y papas. Aun peor, se relleno de panes y jugo de calabaza mientras esperaba que apareciera el plato principal. Lanzo una mirada tan fiera que los Gryffindor al lado de él la sintieron. Katie Bell rápidamente le dio un codazo a Potter y le susurro al oído. El pequeño monstruo se sobresalto, miro rápidamente a la mesa de los profesores, y se puso completamente colorado. Un momento después estaba echando vegetales a su plato, mientras Katie y Oliver sonreían divertidos.

"Hmm. Veo que los hábitos alimenticios de Harry están sufriendo un dramático cambio," le murmuro McGonagall al oído. "¿No será tu influencia, Severus?"

El le lanzo una altanera mirada. "Como su Jefa de Casa, yo esperaría que tu emplearas tu influencia y le explicaras que las ranas de chocolate no son una forma apropiada de alimentación."

Ella suspiro. "Oh, Severus, él ha tenido tan pocos dulces en su vida. Seguramente una o dos ranas –"

El dejo de escucharla. Típicamente Gryffindor. Tal y como le digo a Albus – demasiado preocupada en el trágico pasado del chico para ayudarlo a construir un fuerte y sano futuro. Bien, si él tenia que ser el Malvado Murciélago, así seria, pero Potter no crecería para ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ignorar-Los-Vegetales si el podía evitarlo.

Cuando apareció el budín en la mesa, Harry virtuosamente lo ignoro… después de lanzar una esperanzadora mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Lo que leyó en la cara de Snape fue suficiente para convencerlo de no tratar ni siquiera una probada.

Oliver se dio cuenta de la interacción. "¿Te dijo que no podías comer budín no es así?" le susurro a Harry.

Harry suspiro y asintió.

"¿Quieres que trate de pasarte un poco por debajo de la mesa?"

"Mejor que no." Harry meneo la cabeza, recordando la amenaza del profesor de hacer que los elfos domésticos lo alimentaran en frente de todos. El todavía no estaba seguro de que eran los elfos domésticos, pero figuraba que cualquier cosa que significara que le dieran la comida en la boca en el Gran Comedor seria mortificante, como un sueño de los peores.

Oliver miro a la mesa de profesores y tirito. "Si, mejor no arriesgarse." Miro a la mesa. "Apuesto que no se molestaría si comes algo de fruta," le digo, mostrándole los platos con fruta que habían.

Harry se mordió los labios. "¿De verdad?"

"Si, son casi vegetales."

Harry recordó como el profesor le había dado una manzana antes, después de confiscarle la rana de chocolate. El levanto una mano hacia la fruta, mirando al profesor. Cuando el asintió, se relajo y tomo una banana y unas uvas. "¡Gracias!" le dijo a Wood.

"No te preocupes chico," le sonrío el chico mayor. "Debemos mantener a nuestro Buscador en la mejor forma!"

Después de la cena, Harry regreso al dormitorio con Neville, Dean, y Seamus – los estudiantes mayores se habían dirigido a estudiar a otra parte. Cuando llegaron al retrato, fueron interceptados por McGonagall. "Sr. Potter," lo llamo, "El Profesor Snape me pidió que le recordara que tiene que ir a su oficina mañana a las diez." Lo miro de cerca. "No esta marcado como detención en mi registro, Sr. Potter, así que no tiene que asistir si no lo desea… ¿Le gustaría que yo hablara con el Profesor Snape sobre dejarlo libre de esa cita, o esta bien en asistir?"

El le sonrío. "Está bien, Profesora. Oye, Neville – ¿quizás tu quieras venir conmigo?"

Longbottom se ahogo y palideció. "¿Que? ¿Porque?"

"Para que puedas ver mi habitación – es _brillante_ y le voy a preguntar al Profesor Snape si me deja hacer pociones con él. Quizás si tu vienes, el te dará datos para ayudarte en clases."

McGonagall lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. "Tu – que – pero – Severus – ¿eh?"

Ella se quedo mirando a los chicos cuando atravesaron el retrato, Harry tratando entusiasmadamente de convencer a Neville. Ella había empezado la conversación mintiéndose bastante ansiosa sobre como Harry se estaba ajustando a Severus. Pero ahora, viendo el comportamiento de Harry, se encontró mas preocupaba de como la nueva situación iba a afectar a Snape. ¡Pobre Severus! Ella sospechaba de que él no tenia idea en lo que se había metido…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente comenzó como todos los sábados, temprano en el año escolar. La mesa de los Gryffindor estaba inusualmente quieta, por la ausencia del clan Weasley, pero el emocionado cuchicheo en la mesa Slytherin lo compensaba. Como Snape lo había predicho, la lechucearía de la escuela había estado bastante ocupada en los últimos días, cuando la revelación del nuevo guardián de Harry Potter se hizo conocer a todos los padres de los Slytherin. Dumbledore había estado un poco sorprendido de no ver las noticias en la portada del _Profeta_ (o incluso el _Quisquilloso)_ pero Snape no había esperado menos. Los padres de los Slytherin – igual que sus hijos – acostumbraban a pensar con mucha calma los efectos de sus acciones, antes de saltar sin mirar. Esos que (como los Malfoy) habían apoyado a Voldemort sin duda se estaban preguntando si las acciones de Snape eran parte de algún elaborado plan Mortifago, llevado a cabo bajo la mismísima nariz del Director. Aquellos que se habían opuesto al Señor Oscuro, abiertamente o de otra forma, era igualmente improbable que hablaran y traicionaran sus afiliaciones a menos que les sirviera para su propósito.

Snape sabia muy bien que si la noticia se hubiera colado a los Gryffindor, él, Dumbledore, y McGonagall sin duda estarían sumergidos en Howlers y periodistas mientras un enfurecido Mundo Mágico demandaría saber porque un Slytherin, con mayor razón un antiguo Mortifago, era responsable del bienestar del Niño-Que-Vivió. Y mientras el estaba seguro que ese día iba a llegar, hasta entonces, Snape estaba determinado a disfrutar su desayuno en paz.

Al menos ese había sido su plan.

El estaba un poco atrasado esa mañana, gracias a dos Hufflepuff de sexto año que habían confundido el tranquilo corredor cercano a sus habitaciones (¡_sus habitaciones_!) por un buen lugar para besuquearse. Habiendo quitado esa idea con bastantes ganas, Snape estaba inesperadamente de muy buen humor. Se pregunto calmadamente si les causaría problemas de… desempeño, por haberlos interrumpido en uno de esos momentos un poco incomodo, pero decidió que cualquier medio que controlara las alocadas hormonas adolescentes era una buena cosa.

Se dio cuenta que el resto de los profesores ya estaban en sus asientos y se estaban pasando los platos con comida mientras se sentó en la única silla disponible. Justo fue la que estaba al lado de Albus, y saludo al Director con su acostumbrada formalidad. Luego se giro a su derecha para darle los buenos días a Minerva, solo para encontrarla mirándolo en completo shock.

"¿Que?" pregunto, asumiendo instantáneamente que uno de los pequeños monstruos había logrado alcanzarlo con un hechizo que alterara la apariencia, aunque con los gemelos Weasley de vuelta en la Madriguera, era difícil pensar en el nombre del supuesto candidato.

"Tu – tu – " la bruja vieja parecía incapaz de hablar.

Snape miro al lado de ella, esperando que algún otro miembro de la facultad fuera más coherente. Pomona Sprout se había congelado en el acto de echarse una cucharada de huevos revueltos a su plato, y el contenido de la cuchara había caído a su falda. Ella no se había dado cuenta, sus ojos fijos en el semblante de Severus.

"Filius –" comenzó Snape esperanzado. Flitwick miro desde su omelet con una sonrisa, pero perdió la sonrisa y el balance cuando miro a Snape, y cayo de su elevada silla con un chillido.

Ahora más nervioso de lo que quisiera admitir, Snape se giro a su izquierda. Albus continuo comiendo calmadamente, pero sus ojos brillaban contentos. Al lado de él, Hagrid había errado su boca completamente y había enviado una cucharada de tocino directo a su barba. El también estaba mirando a Snape asombrado, igual que Madame Hooch a su lado. Quirrell esta vez parecía demasiado sorprendido para tiritar y tartamudear, mientras mas allá Trelawney dejo escapar un grito. "¡Es una señal! ¡Una señal del Apocalipsis!"

Naturalmente, esto atrajo la atención de los estudiantes, y todos miraron a la mesa de los profesores para ver que había trastornado a la loca profesora de Adivinación más de lo habitual. Una a una, las conversaciones alrededor del Gran Comedor cesaron, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia Snape y se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"Albus!" Snape siseo, luchando con el desesperado deseo de salir arrancando. "¿Que diablos es lo que sucede?"

"No tengo idea, mi querido muchacho," el Viejo mago le dijo educadamente, claramente mintiendo con descaro. "¿Quieres mermelada?"

"¡Minerva!" Snape estaba listo para darle una cachetada a la bruja sino se quitaba esa atontada expresión de su cara. "¿Por el nombre de Merlín que es lo que te sucede?"

"Severus," ella trato de hablar, fallo, trago con dificultad, y trato nuevamente. "Tu – tu luces…"

"¿Que?" demando, apretando sus manos en puños para evitar tocarse la cara.

"Tu cabello –" Filius dijo con dificultad, poniéndose de pie, "esta – quiero decir – esta –"

"¡Precioso!" dejo escapar Pomona Sprout.

"_¿Que?"_ de todos los adjetivos que Snape estaba esperando, ese no era uno de ellos.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Esta tan… largo. Y sedoso," dijo ahogadamente Pomona. Snape la quedo mirando. ¿Acaso todos estaban bajo alguna forma de Imperius?

"Severus, tu luces bastante… diferente," Minerva finalmente logro decir. "Mas bien – em –"

"¡Sexy!" una de los Ravenclaw le chillo a su vecina de asiento. "¡Nunca me había dado cuenta lo _caliente _que es!"

Snape palideció y esto pareció abrir las puertas de los comentarios. Para su inmenso horror, en el cuchicheo que siguió, logro escuchar a unas _Gryffindor _de quinto año discutiendo si este look " buen mozo y de cabello oscuro, " probaba que él era en realidad "intenso y melancólico" en vez de "injusto y malvado". La mayoría de los chicos en el Gran Comedor lucían extrañados o furiosos, aunque Snape diviso a mas de uno (incluyendo a varios que no esperaba) observándolo con franca especulación.

"Severus, ¿Haz estado bajo un hechizo desilusionador todo este tiempo?" le pregunto Filius, mirándolo extrañado.

"Todo ese adorable, adorable cabello…en realidad, ¡te pareces mucho a como Sirius Black lucia en su ultimo año aquí!" Hooch dijo en un gritito – con una increíble falta de tacto. Incluso peor, continuo ella soñadoramente, "Hace que una chica sienta deseos de encaramarse encima de tu cuerpo y meter las manos en tu..."

Completamente en pánico, Snape le siseo a la instructora de vuelo (que era mayor que él por mas de tres décadas), "¡Por Merlín, mujer! ¡Contrólate!"

"Oh, creo que tendré que hacerlo," Le replico Hooch con doble sentido.

Snape se sonrojo – algo que juraba había olvidado como hacer – y hablo incoherentemente. Finalmente decidiendo que su profesor mas joven había sido torturado lo suficiente, el Director aclaro su garganta. "Si un sencillo cambio de shampoo puede causar tanto alboroto, tirito de pensar lo que ustedes harían si Severus alguna vez decide aumentar su guardarropa," dijo con desaprobación.

"¿Solo un cambio de shampoo?" se pregunto Minerva. Ella sin darse cuenta levanto una mano y habría acariciado el cabello de Severus si el no hubiera corrido su cabeza rápidamente con un gruñido.

"¡McGonagall! ¡Pareces una tonta!" le gruño, sintiéndose cazado como cuando los merodeadores lo habían acorralado en uno de los lavabos. Entre los estudiantes y sus colegas, Snape estaba comenzando a sentirse como la Snitch en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

"Tu luces… sorprendente," al fin logro decir Sprout.

Filius se río, su voz chillona sonaba muy parecida a la risita de una niña. "Oh querido, Severus, sospecho que tendrás que cambiar tu plan de lecciones de estas semanas." Cuando el joven profesor lo miro sin entender, el explico, "Mejor no pongas pociones que puedan explotar en tus clases. ¡Entre las chicas que van estar completamente soñadoras para seguir instrucciones y las que deliberadamente buscaran una detención para estar a solas contigo, creo que tienes bastantes probabilidades de ver mas explosiones en la semana siguiente que durante los últimos cinco años!"

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Snape le siseo a Albus, aunque la verdad era – que dentro, bajo toda la humillación – sentía una agradable sensación en su pecho. Nunca lo habían congratulado por su apariencia, al contrario. El había sido un flacucho y extraño adolescente que andaba encorvado y usaba ropa usada, y no se había dado cuenta que había salido de la crisálida de un desgarbado muchacho a un alto, delgado y fuerte adulto.

El siempre había asumido que su nariz rota (cortesía primero de su padre, luego de los merodeadores, y finalmente de Voldemort) sus dientes chuecos (lo mismo) eran la razón de su soledad. Merlín sabía que su padre le había dicho que era un desagradable, y feo duende tantas veces que lo había creído. El cabello grasiento solo era la guinda de la torta, en una lista de cosas feas de él. El hecho de ser considerado "caliente" había puesto la imagen que tenia de si mismo de cabeza.

Ahora que su cabello estaba brillante y enmarcaba su cara en finas ondas, en vez de caer liso en mechones grasientos, sus provocativos ojos, fuerte barbilla, y altos pómulos podían ser apreciados por fin después de años. Unido con su fuerte presencia, no era sorpresa que hubiera llamado la atención de la población femenina de Hogwarts (y a algunos de los hombres también) como un rayo.

"Bien, mi muchacho, podrías igual decidir volver a tu look anterior," le dijo Albus gentilmente, ignorando las exclamaciones de consternación de parte de la población femenina.

Snape considero esa opción como por un segundo y medio antes de desecharla con el bufido de desprecio que merecía. ¿Hacer la vida más fácil para las alumnas y los demás profesores? ¿Cual seria la diversión en eso? Era mucho más divertido atormentarlos.

El meneo la cabeza, sorprendido y encantado por los gemidos bajos que esa acción produjo entre las estudiantes, y dijo en el mas desdeñoso tono que pudo lograr, "No alcanzo a imaginar porque mi presentación personal debe ser el tópico de conversaciones del desayuno. Por favor pásenme las tostadas."

Eventualmente, la novedad de su apariencia paso, Sprout se limpio los huevos que habían caído a su falda, Hagrid se removió los productos porcinos de su barba, y Trelawny siguió ahora quejándose sobre "Ragnarok". En ese momento, sin embargo, Snape había descubierto una previa vena vanidosa en su naturaleza .El sabia que estaba justamente orgulloso de sus progresos como Maestro de Pociones, pero por primera vez, comenzó a entender como ese idiota de Black se debía de haber sentido, con las chicas babeando por él todo el tiempo. Y lo que era mas, Snape encontró, que le gustaba. A él realmente, _realmente _le gustaba.

Estaba feliz, por que su talento para la Occlumancia le permitiera suprimir esas emociones. Cuando Potter golpeo su puerta a las diez, Snape se había recuperado lo suficiente para recibirlo con el ceño fruncido. El había esperado que el mocoso llegara atrasado y así no tener que seguir con su plan, pero la puntualidad del mocoso le impidió usar esa excusa.

"Potter, te pedí que vinieras aquí por –"

"¡Tome, señor!" Potter no solo tenía la audacia de interrumpirlo, sino que le pasó un pergamino ligeramente arrugado.

Afortunadamente para el muchacho, Snape estaba buscando una distracción. "¿Que es esto?" le pregunto, desenrollando el pergamino.

"Es mi ensayo en pociones curativas," le explico Harry felizmente. Él sabía que el profesor estaría complacido por haber usado su tiempo bien. "¿Recuerda? Usted me dijo que escribiera doce pulgadas después que pensé que había ocupado calcetas sucias para…"

"Si recuerdo, Potter," Snape detuvo al mocoso. Escaneo el documento y estaba impresionado de mala gana. El chico no solo había incluido la información más relevante, sino que estaba mucho mejor escrito que la vez anterior. Aparentemente la lección de su última detención había pagado bien.

"Oh, y aquí hay mas." Antes que pudiera retar al mocoso por lo maltratado del pergamino, dos rollos mas le fueron entregados.

"¿Pero que es esto?" Una rápida mirada le hizo notar que estos no estaban en la letra de Potter.

"Bien, le pedí a Hermione Granger que revisara mi ensayo para asegúrame que estaba correcto, así que ella quiso escribir uno para extra crédito," le explico Harry cándidamente.

"¿Que es extra crédito?" pregunto Snape. Sonaba sospechosamente como 'trabajo extra ' para él.

"Usted sabe," dijo Harry, sorprendido. "Es cuando los estudiantes hacen cosas extra que usted no les asigno para ayudarles con sus notas."

"No estamos ni en la segunda semana de clases, y la Srta. Granger ya se ha dado a conocer como una insufrible Sabelotodo. ¿Porque en el nombre de Merlín ella cree que necesita trabajo extra?" pregunto Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Así es Hermione. De todas formas, mientras nosotros estábamos trabajando en nuestro ensayos, llego Neville, y Hermione lo obligó em, sugirió – que él debería hacer uno también por que eso lo ayudaría a no estar tan nervioso y confundido en clases."

"¡Potter, el único trabajo extra que doy es el que impongo como castigo!" gruño Snape. "¿Tu crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que corregir ensayos de Gryffindor que no saben nada? ¿Y tu esperas que lea tres ensayos sobre pociones curativas?"

Harry sonrío. "¡Yo sabia que usted diaria eso!" Snape parpadeo, desconcertado. "Le dije a Hermione que no debería escribir un ensayo con el mismo tema que el mío, así que ella decidió escribir sobre la Poción Multijugos. Ella leyó de eso en uno de los libros y la encontró genial. Y le dijo a Neville que escribiera sobre la poción que hizo volar en la clase anterior, para que usted viera que realmente la comprendió."

Snape frunció el ceño fieramente y de dispuso a decirle al pequeño monstruo que no tenia ninguna intención de leer ensayos que no había solicitado, menos darles "crédito extra" por ellos, cuando Harry lo miro. La confianza que vio en esos ojos verdes tuvo un inesperado efecto en sus cuerdas vocales y se dio cuenta que tuvo que aclara su garganta.

"Y ya comencé mis 500 líneas," le dijo Harry orgulloso. El había decidido que una buena forma de reforzar al Profesor Snape de que era bueno en este asunto de la disciplina era mostrarle que Harry tomaba sus castigos seriamente. El había escrito las primeras cien en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y después de la primera docena más o menos, algunos de los estudiantes se habían acercado para preguntarle en lo que estaba trabajando. Aunque al principio se impresionaron que estuviera escribiendo líneas para Snape, los Gryffindor se habían intrigado por lo _que_ le habían asignado para escribir. Rápidamente sus "_No repetiré lo que dicen mis desagradables familiares"_ se convirtió en "_Mis familiares son estupidos mentirosos", "Mis familiares están rellenos de desechos de cerdo _(sus compañeros se habían deleitado al saber como Snape había llamado a su tío), y _No pondré atención a nada que mi estupidos familiares digan"_, entre otras, mas inventivas, sugestiones de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Harry esperaba que el profesor no se molestara por que las 500 líneas no fueran idénticas, pero se dio cuenta que de todas formas, la variedad haría la lectura más interesante para Snape.

"Hm.," gruño Snape, decidiendo que (¡solo por esta vez!) permitiría la descabellada, idea Muggle de "crédito extra " ser usada en su clase. El estaba un poco curioso de saber que había puesto una primer año nacidamuggle sobre una poción tan compleja como era la Multijugos, y francamente cualquier cosa que hiciera que Longbottom derritiera menos calderos era un cosa buena.

El después tendría que explicarle a Harry – _con lenguaje bien firme-_ que esto no debería volver a ocurrir. ¡La osadía del mocoso! ¡Creer que podía hablar por uno de sus profesores! Debería mandar castigado al chico a su habitación, pero el hecho de lo que encontraría allí le hizo dejar esa idea de lado.

"Potter, ven conmigo," dijo con fuerza guiando al chico hasta su habitación.

Harry lo surgió obedientemente. El estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo. ¡Era increíble que le hubiera enseñado al profesor lo que era el crédito extra! "¿Se dio cuenta que comí avena y frutas para el desayuno?" le dijo feliz, trotando tras el alto hombre. "Hermione dijo que eso es muy nutritivo."

"Espero que tu no seas tan tonto para esperar una lluvia de felicitaciones y regalos cada vez que haces lo que debes," le dijo Snape represivamente. Solo por que los libros decían que había reconocer el buen comportamiento, y no solo el malo, no significaba que tenia que tener una sonrisa tonta, o felicitarlo cada vez que se limpiaba la nariz solo. "Entra." Abrió la puerta y apunto hacia adentro.

Harry no pudo suprimir la sonrisa cuando entro a la habitación (_¡su habitación!)_, aunque disminuyo un poco cuando vio la escoba que yacía en la cama. "¿S-señor?"

Memorias de ser sacado a la rastra de su alacena bajo las escaleras para que le entregaran una escoba y una cubeta llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza, aunque – se recordó con firmeza; era justo que el profesor esperara que hiciera algunos deberes aquí. "¿Quiere que limpie su habitación?" pregunto, esperando no sonar quejumbroso.

A el no le importaba limpiar, no después de la maravillosas cosas que Snape le había dado, pero el había pensado que quizás Snape no fuera tan brutal como sus tíos lo habían sido. Que le pasaran una mopa, una escoba o una botella de detergente era una ocurrencia regular donde los Dursley y le había servido para darse cuenta que la única cosa que sus tíos apreciaban de Harry era su habilidad para hacer el aseo de la casa.

Snape miro al chico y lucho contra el deseo de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Por supuesto, una semana en Hogwarts difícilmente iba a superar años de servidumbre entre los Muggles. "Potter," dijo calmadamente, "tu eres un mago, no un Muggle."

"¿Si señor?" Potter asintió nervioso. No estaba seguro de que quería decir el profesor. ¿Acaso se estaba metiendo en problemas por hacer algo que no les gustaba a los magos?

Snape lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco a la cama. "Los magos no usan las escobas para barrer, Potter. Las usan para volar." Dejo al niño que mirara la Nimbus 2000.

La cara de Harry se puso de un rojo furioso. ¡_El era un idiota! _No solo había olvidado lo de las escobas voladoras, sino que había sido rudo de pensar – nuevamente – que el Profesor Snape iba a actuar como sus familiares El seguía olvidando, pese a las aseguraciones del profesor de que nunca mas seria tratado de esa manera. El Profesor Snape debía pensar que Harry era un idiota. Por supuesto, el profesor probablemente sentía que Harry lo estaba insultando cada vez que esperaba que actuara como el tío Vernon. Un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y Harry casi se ahoga.

Aquí estaba el Profesor Snape que le había comprador otro regalo, y la respuesta de Harry era compararlo con sus horribles familiares. Se sentía terrible. Deseaba que Snape le quitara la escoba o le pegara con ella. El era un estupido, desagradecido mocoso que… –

Snape miro la angustiada cara de Harry con una creciente culpa. Por supuesto aparatos de limpieza Muggle le traerían desagradables memorias al muchacho. Harry ya le había revelado que sufría de flashbacks, y aquí estaba él – un informado adulto responsable, haciendo que volviera a recordar. Le dio unas extrañas palmaditas en espalda, medio esperando que Potter se asustara por ellas.

En vez de eso, Potter se giro y enterró su rostro en la tunica de Snape. "¡Lo siento!" murmuro. "¡Lo siento!"

"Potter, no necesitas disculparte a cada rato," comenzó.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!" Y Harry se afirmo con más fuerza. "¡Lo olvide! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Es que me olvide!"

"Tu eres nuevo en el mundo mágico," le recordó Snape. "Es natural que te reviertas a los hábitos de toda una vida."

"Pero debería saber mejor," dijo Harry miserablemente, mirándolo. "Quiero decir, usted es mas bueno conmigo que los Dursley, y-"

"Eso es difícilmente decir mucho, Potter," lo interrumpió secamente Snape.

"¿Esta enojado?" pregunto preocupado Harry, gimoteando. "No quiero que se sienta mal. Es toda mi culpa, no suya."

"Potter, te tomara tiempo recuperarte del terrible tratamiento que te dieron tus familiares, igual que acostumbrarte al mundo mágico. Yo estoy conciente de los enormes ajustes que estas realizando, y estoy bastante – complacido – con tu progreso." Ahí. Eso era refuerzo positivo.

Harry tomo aliento profundamente, reasegurado por las palabras del profesor. Era cierto – en el espacio de un poco mas de una semana el había pasado de su existencia solitaria como el detestado sirviente de los Dursley a este nuevo mundo, nueva escuela, nueva cultura, nuevos amigos, nuevo guardián… quizás no era tan idiota después de todo. Snape _había _dicho que estaba haciendo bastantes progresos, y no sonaba herido ni ofendido.

Harry sintió una ola de gratitud por el alto, pelinegro profesor. ¿Cuantas otras personas serian tan perdonadoras y pacientes con un fenómeno quejoso? Volvió a abrazar a Snape. Sentía como si toda la mala suerte que había tenido durante los últimos diez años se estaba balanceando. El tenía mucha suerte de tener un guardián tan _brillante_.

"Potter," Snape lo interrumpió antes que la emocional criatura se volviera a poner histérico. "Me enojare contigo si inmediatamente no comienzas a mostrar mejores modales que un babuino analfabeta. Acabas de recibir un regalo. ¿Que se supone que debes hacer?"

Harry lo miro, sin comprender, y se limpio la nariz con la manga. "¿No son todos los babuinos analfabetas?"

"¡Potter! ¡No seas irrespetuoso!" Con un _accio _atrajo un pañuelo y se lo paso al mocoso, mirándolo feo.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin notar el pañuelo. "No estaba siendo irrespetuoso," protesto. "pero los babuinos – por lo menos en el mundo Muggle – no pueden leer." Entonces, por primera vez, realmente miro a la escoba y todos los pensamientos de babuinos, Dursley, y equivocaciones volaron de su cabeza.

"¡Es – esta es una escoba de carrera!" dijo rápidamente. "¡Ron me mostró unas fotos en una revista de Quidditch!"

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. "Felicitaciones, Sr. Potter. Ahora se ha graduado en remarcar lo obvio."

"Pero este es el tipo de escobas que los jugadores de Quidditch utilizan," Continuo Harry, tratando de hacer que el profesor entendiera porque estaba tan emocionado. Todas las conversaciones que había tenido durante la cena con los miembros del equipo de Quidditch le vinieron a la mente. "Oliver tiene una, y también una chica en Ravenclaw, pero nadie mas –" se interrumpió con un chillido. "¿Es… es para _mi_?" susurro, los ojos agrandados mientras observaba al profesor.

"Me doy cuenta que eres un Gryffindor, Potter, pero el hecho que esta en _tu_ cama, en _tu_ habitación, deberían llevarte a esa conclusión," le replico Snape, altamente inconfortable con la adulación que se estaba formando en la expresión del chico. "Seguramente te has dado cuenta que un Buscador debe tener una escoba adecuada para realizar de la mejor manera su tarea asignada. ¿Acaso imaginaste que iba a permitir que utilizaras una de las escobas viejas para tus juegos?"

"Pero quiere decir, que – ¿que _usted_ compro esto para _mi_?"

Snape frunció el ceño, espantosamente avergonzado y furioso por que el mocoso estaba haciendo que lo reconociera abiertamente. Brevemente considero una respuesta altamente sarcástica, pero dada la casi completa ignorancia del mocoso sobre el mundo mágico, sin mencionar su ingenuidad Gryffindor, era probable que creyera cualquier estupidez que le dijera, no importando cuan increíble sonara. "Si."

Harry se ilumino en una sonrisa como una supernova y lo agarro. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

Snape lucho por aire. Si Potter seguía haciendo esto, tendría permanentemente amoratada su zona media. Quizás algún tipo de armadura podría servir; tendría que preguntarle a Charlie Weasley hoy en la cena. Seguramente aquellos que trabajan con dragones pueden tener algún tipo de protección personal para evitar traumas en el cuerpo.

_Querida Revista de Domadores de Dragones, una cuidadosa investigación ha demostrado que la dura frente de un niño de 11 años puede provocar un golpe con tanta fuerza como la cola de un Colacuerno Húngaro. ¿Que tipo de medidas protectivas me recomienda, dado que esta prohibido en la escuela usar hechizos aturdidores?_

"¡Potter!" al fin logro decir. "¡Amablemente deja este escándalo! Una simple expresión de gratitud y una descripción de como utilizaras el regalo es mas que suficiente."

Harry sonrío. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! Siempre se le ponían las orejas rosadas cuando Harry le agradecía. El había notado ahora, que incluso durante la detención, al profesor no le gustaba que Harry llamara la atención a las cosa buenas que hacia, como que le hubiera dado una colación a Harry o lo ayudara con su escritura. El Profesor Snape era de ese tipo de personas que Harry había visto en la tele – bueno, había escuchado cuando estaba en su alacena, – que preferían hacer las cosa calladamente en vez de llamar la atención. Eran llamados algo como 'benefactores anónimos ' y la tele había hablado de como una persona había donado mucho dinero a un hospital que necesitaba un nuevo equipo y había donado computadoras a una escuela en la sección mas pobre de Londres. El Profesor Snape era así. El no podía ser completamente desconocido, por supuesto, pero no le gustaba que Harry hiciera un alboroto. Especialmente porque estaba tratando de hacer que Harry creyera que merecía ser tratado tan bien.

Harry podría estar lentamente dándose cuenta de que los Dursley no lo habían tratado correctamente, pero no era tan tonto como para no notar que la amabilidad del Profesor Snape hacia el no era una excepción. ¿No habían incluso sus propios compañeros exclamado maravillados cuando les contó sobre su habitación? Harry sabia que el Profesor era uno de los mas buenos, y amables hombres que hubiera conocido, y el no iba a olvidar eso. No de nuevo.

"Gracias señor. Realmente, me gusta mucho la escoba. ¡Hará que me convierta en el mejor Buscador que hay!" exclamo Harry, pasando sus manos sobre la escoba. ¡Incluso se siente rápida!

"Hm.," Snape gruño, bastante complacido consigo mismo. El chico obviamente estaba encantado con el regalo, y si era tan tonto de confiar su habilidad de Quidditch a la escoba, entonces cuando Snape la confiscara como castigo después que hiciera algo malo, seria un golpe aun más devastador. ¡Ha! Valía cada Galleon que había gastado en la escoba saber que tendría un altamente efectivo castigo para usar en el pequeño monstruo. "¿Bien? ¿Que estas esperando?" pregunto. "¡Tienes practica de Quidditch en menos de una hora! Anda a pasar tiempo en tu nueva escoba."

La cara de Harry se ilumino. "¡Si señor!"

"¡Y tienes que estar aquí a las 5:30 para que vamos a la Madriguera!" Snape le grito cuando salio corriendo por la puerta. ¡De verdad! ¡Que terribles modales! Snape se acomodo la tunica y se dirigió al escritorio a corregir tres ensayos adicionales.

Harry llego temprano, una buena cosa ya que le permitía a Severus insistir que se cambiara de ropa. Desafortunadamente, su oportunidad no duro, porque Severus se dio cuenta que entre el deseo de ordenar su cabello, y la fascinación de Harry con su reluciente reflejo, les tomo mas tiempo estar listos de lo que había planeado.

"¡Potter, ven para acá ahora!" le grito finalmente Snape, con un puñado de polvo Floo entre los dedos.

"Estoy aquí," protesto Harry, apurándose a entrar a la sala. Y se acomodo la tunica por última vez.

"¿Crees que puedes manejar la red floo solo esta vez, o quieres que te tome en brazos otra vez?" medio sonrío Snape.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" replico Harry rápidamente. Sabiendo que todos los chicos Weasley iban a estar allí erradicaba todo deseo de que el profesor lo acarreara.

"Muy bien. Mantén tus ojos y boca cerrados. No inhales, y aléjate rápidamente de la chimenea una vez que arribes, por que voy a ir tras de ti."

"Si señor." Harry trago y apretó bien firme los ojos cuando Snape lanzo el polvo al fuego y grito "¡La Madriguera!" Sintió la mano firme del profesor empujándolo hacia adelante, y luego estaba en las frías llamas y salio en la sala de los Weasley. Molly lo atrapo cuando tropezó en la llegada y lo puso a un lado, sacudiéndole un poco de ceniza de la tunica.

Harry abrió un ojo, y viendo que había llegado seguro, abrió sus ojos y respiro profundamente. "¿Esta es la primera vez en la red floo para ti solo amor?" le pregunto Molly con incredulidad. "¡Lo hiciste maravillosamente!"

Harry sonrío, justo a tiempo para ver a Severus salir majestuosamente de la chimenea. "Severus, que bien que…" la voz de Molly se perdió cuando miro por primera vez a Snape.

Después de las reacciones de la mañana, Snape simplemente sonrío. "Buenas tardes, Molly," respondió.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12_

_Después de las reacciones de la mañana, Snape simplemente sonrío. "Buenas tardes, Molly," respondió._

_._

"¡Chicos! ¡Están aquí!" grito Arthur sobre su hombro, cuando entro en la sala. Se adelanto, extendió su mano a Severus. "Hola, Sev-" un mar de pelirrojos entro por la puerta, tirándolo a un lado.

"¡Harry! ¡Estas aquí!" grito Ron, que lideraba la manada. "¿Porque no nos contaste las noticias, amigo?"

"Si, Harry " habían llegado los gemelos.

"- ¿que estabas – "

"- pensando para no compartir los planes –"

"- con nosotros? ¿Y Profesor –"

"- ahora que usted será uno de nosotros –"

"– significa que podemos pedirle ayuda –"

" – con nuestras pociones?"

"Difícilmente imagino que un _profesor _de Hogwarts les ayudara con sus _inautorizados_ experimentos," Percy dijo burlón, empujando para entra a la habitación.

"Ah, vamos, Perce," un gran pelirrojo con un diente de dragón alrededor del cuello revolvió el pelo del prefecto, pese a la molestia de Percy. "El Profesor Snape podría ver que supervisar a los gemelos sea como una precaución de seguridad."

Y otro pelirrojo entro a la sala, este con una niña montada en su espalda. Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco claustrofóbico, y se alejo un paso, acercándose a Snape.

Un momento después sintió la mano del profesor posarse en su hombro. "Si ustedes están tratando de mandarnos de vuelta a Hogwarts," Snape dijo con voz sedosa, "amablemente permítanos utilizar un poco de polvo floo antes que terminen de empujarnos a la chimenea."

"¡Honestamente, que modales! ¡Que van a pensar Harry y el Profesor Snape de nosotros!" exclamo Molly, corriendo a todos hacia atrás. "¡Ni siquiera han tenido la oportunidad de saludar a tu padre!"

Arthur finalmente logro sacudir la mano de Snape y le acaricio el cabello a Harry. "¿Como estas Harry?"

"Muy bien señor. Gracias," Harry dijo educadamente, cuidándose de no parecer un "babuino analfabeta".

"Severus, se que no necesito presentarte a nuestros hijos, pero Harry, mientras tu conoces a nuestro chicos mas jóvenes, estos son los mayores: Bill –" el pelirrojo alto le sonrío, y Harry noto el arete del hombre "- y Charlie."

"¡Hola, Harry!" el muscular joven envolvió la mano de Harry con la suya grande y callosa, pero su agarre era gentil. Harry le sonrío, le cayo muy bien de inmediato.

"Y creo que ninguno de ustedes a conocido a nuestra hija, Ginny." Bill se dio la vuelta para que la niña que tenia en la espalda fuera vista. Ella se puso colorada y dio un chillido "Hola."

Ron dio vuelta sus ojos y le susurro a Harry, "No se si esta siendo tímida por haber escuchado tantas historias sobre Snape o porque estaba enamorada de– bueno del Niño-Que-Vivió," corrigió, cuando vio las cejas de Harry levantarse. "De todas formas, que no te engañe. ¡Normalmente Ginny es como mamá, solo que grita mas fuerte!"

Harry sonrío.

"Mamá," llamo Ron, "¿Podemos llevar a Harry a jugar afuera?"

"Por supuesto, querido," Molly le respondió. Harry le lanzo una mirada a Severus y, recibiendo un austero asentimiento, se apuro a salir con los demás. Ginny se bajo rápidamente de la espalda de Bill y se les unió, dejando a Snape con Bill, Charlie, Molly, y Arthur.

Arthur suspiro por la repentina tranquilidad. "había olvidado como suena el silencio," dijo con nostalgia.

"Los dragones en época de apareamiento son mas tranquilos que este lote," dijo Charlie, con lo que Snape reconoció como no disimulado orgullo. ¿En que diablos había estado pensando, dejando al educado y tranquilo Harry mezclarse con estos demonios?

"Toma asiento," Molly guío a Severus hacia – oh no, no otra vez – el destartalado sillón, y se rindió a su destino con resignación.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba siendo llevado apresuradamente a la parte más lejana del terreno por los jóvenes Weasley. "esta bien," dijo Ron, con determinación. "¿Que uso en ti? ¿_Crucio? ¿ Imperius_?"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Que? ¿Quien?"

"¡Snape!" Ron dijo impaciente. "¿Que esta usando contigo para que accediera a esto? ¿O acaso no te dejaron elegir? Solo di la palabra, amigo. Y figuraremos alguna manera de alejarte del idiota grasiento."

"¡El no es grasiento!" interrumpió Ginny. "Ustedes siempre lo llaman así, pero no es."

"Bien, no," admitió Ron lentamente. "Como que luce diferente hoy."

"Si totalmente fuera de personaje –"

"- probablemente parte del complot"

"- tratando de engañar a los padres con un falso –"

"- sentido de seguridad."

"Ellos le creyeron," Ron dijo, meneando la cabeza. "No puedo creer que mama cayo con eso. Quiero decir, papa no ha oído todas las historias, ¡pero mamá si!"

"El casi nos estrangulo –"

"- esa vez que mejoramos la coloración de su Casa –"

"- ¡y nunca nos agradeció por eso! Solo se aseguro que mamá –"

"- nos fuera a visitar a Hogwarts con su cuchara de madera –"

"el prácticamente insistió en mirar –"

"- el idiota grasiento."

"¡El no es grasiento!" discutió Ginny, solo para ser ignorada.

"Ustedes dos merecen cada palmada que se ganaron por esa broma," dijo Percy represivamente. "estoy sorprendido de que el Profesor Snape no hizo que los expulsaran. ¿Les habría gustado que algún Slytherin nos hubiera puesto a todos rojos?"

"¡Genial!" exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, pese al disgusto de Percy.

"Mira, Harry," Ron ignoro a sus hermanos. "He escuchado a mis hermanos – incluso Percy – hablar sobre lo horrible que es Snape. El es malo y desagradable y no me importa lo que digan los adultos, tu no deberías vivir con él."

Harry estaba conmovido. ¡Que buen mejor amigo tenia! Ron y toda su familia solo querían asegurase de que Harry era tratado bien. "Gracias, Ron, pero de verdad, Snape no es para nada malo." El ignoro los bufidos de incredulidad que vinieron de parte de los gemelos y la más calmada señal de desacuerdo de parte de Percy. "En realidad, el ha sido genial. Me dio mi propia habitación, y la lleno con cosas – ¡esperen a que la vean! Y me ha estado ayudando con mi caligrafía y no dejo que el Director me expulsara y –"

Ron entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. "¿No te dio detención? ¿Y líneas? ¿Y no dijiste que te pego después de la lección de vuelo con Madame Hooch?"

"Bueno, si," admitió Harry. "Pero no es como si hubiera dolido. E incluso en la detención me regalo una nueva pluma para mis líneas y me dio una colación …"

"Así que no te tuvo muerto de hambre –"

"- y la paliza no fue tan terrible –"

"Harry, esto no esta sonando bien –

"- para nosotros."

"Si, Harry," dijo Percy, con un poco de ostentación. "Tu debes saber que hay reglas que gobiernan el trato de los menores en la sociedad mágica. Y si el Profesor Snape ha violado esas reglas, entonces –"

"¡Guárdatelo, Percy!" interrumpió Ron, esquivando el golpe que le lanzo su irritado hermano. "Amigo, yo no se. Quiero decir, estoy feliz de que te caiga bien, ¡pero tienen que haber mejores guardianes por ahí afuera!"

Harry suspiro. Esto se estaba poniendo molesto. "De verdad, Ron, él es genial. El no me grita o me lastima o – " se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta lo que convencería a los locos por el Quidditch de los Weasley. "El no solo permitió que juegue como Buscador para Gryffindor, pero también me compro una nueva escoba."

Los gemelos pusieron atención a eso. "Una nueva escoba –"

"- para el Buscador de Gryffindor –"

"- ¿de parte del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin?"

"debe estar saboteada –"

"- ¡o ser alguna reliquia!"

"Es una nueva Nimbus 2000," les informo Harry fríamente. "Pero si ustedes piensan que esta saboteada, entonces no se la presto."

"¿Una _Nimbus_?" Incluso Ginny estaba sorprendida.

Ron se sentó allí, parpadeando. "¿Snape te compro una Nimbus? ¿Una Nimbus _2000_?"

Harry asintió con aire de suficiencia. "La utilice en la practica de hoy. ¡Es genial!" dijo, entusiasmo reemplazando su molestia. "Deberían ver como se maneja. Katie me mostró esta nueva movida – una Wronski algo y es fantástica con la nueva escoba." Se detuvo. "¿Quieren probarla cuando volvamos a la escuela?"

Ron asintió tan rápido que Harry pensó que se podrían lastimar el cuello. "¡Claro que si!"

"vamos, Harry –"

"- tu no nos impedirías –"

"- probarla, ¿no es así?"

"¡Wow! ¡Una Nimbus 2000! Solo he –"

"- imaginado lo que se sentiría –"

"- volar en una"

"¿Puedo probarla? ¿Puedo probarla?" rogó Ginny.

Harry sintió pena por ella. "La próxima vez que venga de visita, le preguntare al Profesor Snape si puedo traerla conmigo, ¿esta bien? Tienen algún lugar donde poder volar, ¿cierto?"

"¡Ven a ver nuestro campo!" lo invito Ron.

"Recuerden que no podemos volar antes de cenar," les recordó Percy, apurándose tras ellos.

"Y si tratamos ese –"

"- juguete Muggle que papá –"

"- nos trajo. ¿A lo mejor Harry sabrá –"

"- que hacer con el?"

Después de un rato que no fue tan interminable como Snape había temido, Molly les indico que la cena estaba casi lista. Para su sorpresa, Bill Weasley, a quien Snape apenas recordaba como un mal alumno en pociones, había crecido para ser un encantador e ingenioso anecdotista. Contaba entretenidas historias de su trabajo con los duendes, y Charlie a cada rato metía la cuchara con sus propios cuentos de su vida con los dragones. Entre los dos, Snape no tuvo que hablar mucho, y encontró que disfruto el interludio – aunque no tenia intenciones de admitir eso a nadie.

Molly llamo a los niños, y rápidamente los jóvenes miembros de la tribu entraron a tropel a la casa en un mar de cabezas rojas rodeando una oscura. Tenían una especie de pelota Muggle con la que estaban jugando y siguieron a la sala como un manchón ruidoso. "¡No jueguen con esa cosa en la casa!" Molly les grita. "¿Me escucharon? ¡No adentro!"

El furor pasó a otra parte de la casa, y Arthur y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. "No se como puedes arreglártela en una escuela llena de niños todos los días," le dijo Arthur, meneando la cabeza.

"Si," aprobó Charlie. "Quiero decir, nosotros somos terribles y mama y papá decidieron tenernos."

"¿No te dan ganas de tomar un trabajo mas tranquilo, como principal probador de maldiciones o portero en San Mungo?" dijo sonriendo Bill.

"Frecuentemente," dijo Snape secamente.

"Vengan a sentarse," les indico Molly desde la puerta. "Voy a volver a llamar a los niños."

Los hombres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, mientras Molly volvía a gritar llamando a los demás. El nivel de ruido comenzó a elevarse, y Bill dijo, "Puedo escuchar que se acercan."

"Hasta los muertos pueden escucharlos," le apunto Charlie.

Antes que ninguno de los niños apareciera, sin embargo, la pelota Muggle lo hizo. Y entro a la habitación muy rápido, atravesando con un gracioso arco que termino cuando reboto en la cabeza de Arthur, se dirigió a la muralla, reboto en un mueble (botando un jarrón en el proceso), y aterrizo con un fuerte SPLAT en la gran sopera de puré de guisantes.

Silencio sepulcral ocurrió, por primera vez.

Severus y Bill lograron lanzar un _Protego_ a tiempo, pero Charlie y un todavía mareado Arthur estaba ahora completamente cubiertos de puré verde, al igual que el mantel, algunas sillas, y dos murallas.

Los chicos se amontonaron, con los ojos muy abiertos, en la puerta, sin hablar mirando la arruinada mesa. Molly apareció en la puerta de la cocina y rompió el silencio con un grito. Todos se estremecieron cuando se dirigió a los niños con un brillo en los ojos. _"¿Quien hizo esto?"_

Hubo un momento de completa quietud, y entonces: "¡Yo!" exclamo Ron, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos dijeron, "¡Nosotros!" e incluso Percy ofreció un "Em – yo." Un segundo después, Ginny insistió, "¡Yo fui!"

Los cinco adultos intercambiaron una larga mirada, incluso cuando el único moreno se hizo paso hacia adelante. "Fui yo," Harry confeso miserablemente, con los hombros agachados.

"¡No, él no fue!" insistió Ron, tratando de esconder a Harry detrás de los otros nuevamente. "¡Mamá, él no fue!"

Harry logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa para su amigo. "Esta bien, Ron. Gracias." El levanto su Mirada para encontrar los ojos de Snape. "Yo fui."

Snape se limpio los labios con la prístina servilleta y la dejo en el plato. "Si fueran tan amables de perdonarnos unos minutos," le dijo a los demás, tomando a Harry por los hombros. "¿Arthur, puedo usar tu estudio? Gracias."

El guío a Harry a la pequeña habitación, llena de libros y cerro la puerta tras de ellos. Por un momento contemplo la idea de lanzar un hechizo silenciador, pero al final decidió que no. En adición de ser una gran violación de etiqueta entre magos, ese tipo de hechizo era altamente innecesario el la Madriguera donde el nivel de ruido impedía que alguien escuchara.

"Así que." Cruzo los brazos y miro al chico, luciendo su mirada más amenazadora. "¿Que es lo que tienes que decir? ¿Quizás no escuchaste las instrucciones de la Sra. Weasley sobre no jugar con la pelota adentro?"

Harry deseo que se hubiera caído de la escoba en la práctica de Quidditch y se hubiera roto el brazo como Neville. Así no habría venido a la Madriguera para avergonzarse el mismo – y por extensión al Profesor Snape – de esa manera tan terrible. El _nunca_ había hecho algo tan horrible antes. Incluso donde los Dursley, sus crímenes mas terribles habían sido por magia accidental sobre la cual no tenia control. El nunca deliberadamente había hecho algo como esto. El solo podía imaginar lo que sus tíos le hubieran hecho si hubiera destruido una de las cenas como le había hecho a la Sra. Weasley.

Ella nunca dejaría que él volviera a la Madriguera; de hecho, ella probablemente le diría a Ron y a los demás que no se juntaran más con él. Era una cosa ser un fenómeno y sin querer hacer cosas raras. Y otra distinta desobedecer y hacer un caos.

El ni siquiera podía mirar a Snape. El hombre le había dado la mas genial escoba solo unas horas antes, haciéndolo la envidia del equipo de Quidditch, ¿y como le pagaba Harry? Viniendo a la Madriguera y comportándose como un incivilizado Patan – la cosa que Snape más detesta. El estaba bastante seguro de que Snape no lo botaría como se bota una roca caliente de las manos, de la forma que asumía harían los Weasley, pero también estaba seguro que Snape iba a dejar su molestia clara, bien clara.

El sabía que Snape podía, cuando estaba presionado, pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon, y se dio cuenta de que tendría suerte de salir con solo un golpe a la cara como el de la primera detención. ¿O a lo mejor después que terminara iba a dejar que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley tuvieran la oportunidad de pegarle también? El no los culparía si lo hicieran. ¿Después de lo que Harry le había hecho a su mesa? El solo estaba sorprendido de que Snape lo hubiera traído aquí por privacidad – por lo menos para comenzar.

"¿Bien, Potter?" demando el profesor, acercándose a él, y Harry no pudo evitar, estremecerse.

Snape se congelo. El chico parecía haber estado hipnotizado por sus propios pies, ignorando la demanda de Snape de una explicación, así que era natural que Snape se hubiera acercado hacia él, tratando de remecer un poco al mocoso. Pero apenas se acerco el chico se estremeció de miedo, como si estuviera esperando un castigo brutal.

"Harry," Snape dijo, forzando su voz a un tono menos duro. "¿Estas esperando que te castigue?"

El chico asintió, los ojos fuertemente apretados, con las manos empuñadas a los lados.

"¿Pegándote?"

El asintió nuevamente, visiblemente esperando el golpe.

Snape lo miro feo. "Idiota. ¿No te explique claramente mi uso del castigo corporal?"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos. "pero esas reglas son para la escuela, señor," dijo tragando saliva. "Esto no es Hogwarts. Quiero decir, esas reglas son para, usted sabe, cosas de todos los días. Lo que hice aquí fue realmente _malo_. ¿No vio como quedo la mesa de la Sra. Weasley?"

"¡Chiquillo tonto, estaba sentado justo allí!" Snape le recuerda irritado. _Tonto Gryffindor._ "¿Y que quieres decir con reglas para la escuela? ¿Tú honestamente imaginas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que crear nuevas reglas para cada eventualidad? ¿Que es lo que esperas? Reglas para la Madriguera, reglas para Hogwarts, reglas para el Caldero Chorreante, reglas par el callejón Knockturn –"

"Que –" comenzó a decir Harry tímidamente

Snape lo ignoro. "- Reglas para cuando tengas once años, reglas para cuando tengas doce, reglas para cuando usas zapatillas, reglas para jueves por medio, reglas para los mese que tienen una 'r'?" mientras el profesor seguía hablando, Harry comenzó a relajarse un poco. Gruñón como estaba sonando Snape, Harry no había dejado de entender que el profesor le estaba explicando que las reglas de castigo no solo eran para Hogwarts.

"¿Q-quiere decir que no me va a golpear con un cinturón?" logro decir Harry. "¿O dejar a los Weasley ?Quiero decir, ellos deben estar realmente enojados."

Snape lanzo un bufido enojado. "Tú estas a mi cargo, Potter. Y no me importa si le prendes fuego a la maldita casa, nadie aparte de mi te pone un dedo encima. ¿Lo comprendes?"

Harry asintió, los ojos extremadamente grandes.

"Y por golpearte con un cinturón, tu ya sabes la respuesta a eso, ¿no es así?"

Harry trago y asintió, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"entonces por favor trata de no distraerme de tu terrible comportamiento haciendo entupidas preguntas. Tu estas conciente de que te comportaste de forma atroz, y _serás _castigado pero no serás dañado físicamente, por mi o por _nadie_ mas." Snape se acerco más al mocoso. "¿De hecho, que tienes que hacer si alguien, como la Sra. Weasley, trata de golpearte?"

"¿D-defenderme?" respondió Harry incierto, solo medio creyendo que la respuesta no le ganaría un golpe.

"Exactamente," Snape le frunció el ceño por un momento. "Ahora. De tu terrible comportamiento, ¿Que tienes que decir, mocoso imposible?"

Harry suspiro y sintió el ultimo poco de terror abandonarlo. El sabía que Snape todavía estaba enojado con él, y eso era lo único que le impedía correr hacia el hombre y abrasarlo con puro agradecimiento. No podía creer la suerte que tenia. Si una cosa así hubiese sucedido hace dos semanas, el habría sido apaleado sin compasión y habría quedado con moretones y heridas que durarían por semanas. Snape era realmente, realmente bueno. Por otra parte, eso hacia sentir a Harry mucho peor por haber decepcionado al hombre. Y trato de no ponerse a lloriquear.

"Lo siento," murmuro, agachando la cabeza.

"¿No escuchaste a la Sra. Weasley?"

"Si la escuche," admitió Harry.

"¿Y aun así la desobedeciste?"

Los hombros de Harry se agacharon aun más. "Es que todos los demás la estaban ignorando, así…" dijo muy apenado.

"¿Tu no eres un invitado en esta casa?" Harry asintió. "¿Aun así no sentiste la necesidad de honrar a la anfitriona?" Harry se removió avergonzado. "Después de la amabilidad que la Sra. Weasley te ha mostrado, ¿tu no pudiste tener la cortesía de escucharla en esa sencilla petición?"

Harry sintió la primera lagrima rodar por su mejilla. "Lo siento," susurro nuevamente.

"Oh, lo estarás, Potter," Snape le prometió seriamente. "¿Por que crees que la Sra. Weasley puso la regla de no pelota en la casa?"

"P-para que nada se rompiera."

"_Y_ para que nadie saliera lastimado. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la pelota le da al Sr. Weasley en la cara?" Snape trato de evitar una sonrisa al recordar la expresión de Arthur cuando la pelota le dio en el cráneo. El frunció el ceño aun más y miro al arrepentido mocoso. "¿Entonces que?"

"Lo siento." Harry se limpio aun más lágrimas.

"¿Y que hubiera pasado si la Sra. Weasley hubiese puesto ya el pastel que hizo para ti? ¡El pastel, y todo el duro trabajo de Molly, habrían sido destruidos!"

"¿La Sra. Weasley hizo un pastel para mi? ¿Para _mi_?" Harry estaba tan asombrado que dejo de llorar. Miro a Snape con incredulidad. ¿Alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer un pastel en su honor? Dudley siempre recibía un hermoso pastel en su cumpleaños, pero hoy ni siquiera era el cumpleaños de Harry, y aun así, ¿la Sra. Weasley le había hecho un pastel?

"Si, y le tomo un gran esfuerzo hacerlo," lo reto Snape, mentalmente rodando los ojos a la descripción paso a paso que le había dado Molly. Hubo un vacío entre la historia de Bill sobre cuando rompió una antigua maldición en Transilvania y la experiencia de Charlie de establecer una colonia de dragones noruegos, y Molly la había llenado describiendo, con absoluto detalle, el pastel que había hecho para "el pequeño Harry". "¿Como se habría sentido Molly si por tu descuido se hubiera destruido su duro trabajo?"

"¿Ella hizo un pastel par mi?" repitió Harry, felizmente asombrado.

"¡Potter!" Gruño, Snape y lo sacudió por un hombro, haciendo saltar a Harry. "¡Presta atención!"

Harry calmo sus calidos sentimientos y arreglo su expresión a una cara penitente. El Profesor Snape lo estaba retando, y no quería que el pobre hombre se diera cuenta lo malo que era para eso. Especialmente no aquí en la Madriguera, con el Sr. Weasley tan cerca. Harry necesitaba ayudar al Profesor Snape a quedar bien, y sonreír como un maniático cuando te estaban retando no era la forma de hacerlo. "Lo siento," repitió culpablemente, abrazándose a si mismo por el delicioso conocimiento que de que no solo la Sra. Weasley había hecho un pastel para él, pero también – incluso en medio de un reto – el Profesor Snape le había contado de su pastel.

Snape no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al sacudir al muchacho. El solo quería que el pequeño monstruo se volviera a enfocar cuando su atención obviamente andaba volando, pero ahora el chico lucia devastado. A un así, se dijo Snape, el chico se había ganado el reto con sus descabezadas acciones. "Solo porque los Weasley se comportaron de mala manera no es excusa para hacer lo mismo," continuo con firmeza. "Tu no eres un idiota para seguir a los demás ciegamente. Y espero que les enseñes a los chiquillos Weasley a comportarse mas maduramente, no corromperte con sus tendencias destructivas. ¿Lo comprendes?"

"Si señor," dijo Harry dócilmente. Wow. El Profesor Snape tiene altas expectativas de él. Eso es muy bueno. Diferente pero bueno. El tío Vernon siempre decía que Harry iba a terminar sin duda como un inútil alcohólico en la alcantarilla. Ahora el Profesor Snape esperaba que le enseñara otros niños (_niños mayores_) como comportarse.

"Incluso si te tiraron a ti la pelota, ¿porque no tuviste el buen sentido de atraparla y terminar el juego o insistir en que solo se la lanzarías a alguien cuando estuvieran afuera? ¿O por lo menos lanzarla en otra dirección? ¿No te diste cuenta lo que sucedería si nadie atrapaba la pelota? Tú eres obviamente inteligente como para calcular la trayectoria de un objeto esférico, inconciente mocoso. El que fallaras en hacer eso solo demuestra tu completa falta de respeto por las reglas de esta casa. Tienes que utilizar ese cerebro que tienes, Potter," dijo Snape bastante enojado, dándole a Harry un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. "Tu deberías pensar las cosas, no lanzarte hacia adelante como una bestia sin cerebro. Tú estas bajo la responsabilidad de un _Slytherin_, jovencito. Gryffindor o no, deberás aprender a pensar antes de actuar."

"Si señor." ¡Wow! ¡El Profesor Snape actualmente pensaba que él era _inteligente_! El profesor estaba enojado porque pensaba que Harry era muy inteligente como para estar comportándose tan estúpidamente – y eso era un cumplido, ¿no es así?

El hizo todo lo posible para no sonreírle al Profesor Snape, reconociendo que una sobria y contrita expresión era esperada de él.

Snape considero su próxima movida. El chico obviamente estaba arrepentido. El casi lo había hecho llorar en varias ocasiones durante el reto, y Snape estaba seguro de que el mocoso, pese a la travesura, en realidad no había tenido intención de hacer daño. De hecho, el profesor debatía hoscamente, ¡todo es culpa de esos Weasley! Ellos fueron los que incitaron a Harry a desobedecer aunque solo fue la mala suerte del mocoso que fuera él quien causo el destrozo. Por lo menos, los otros chicos habían tratado de proteger a Harry – eso se mostraba bien para el futuro del chico, cuando el necesitaría de fuertes aliados para luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort.

Snape observo al muchacho. ¿Y ahora que? El sabia que técnicamente el mocoso se había ganado un palmazo por desobediente, pero considerando lo frágil que Harry había lucido antes, quizás era mejor pretender que no se había dado cuenta. No era como si el mocoso le fuera a recordar.

Harry observo al profesor. ¿Y ahora que? El sabía que se merecía un palmazo, pero sospechaba que el profesor seria demasiado amable para propinárselo, y eso podía hacer que el Sr. Weasley pensara que el profesor era un mal guardián. "Yo desobedecí," le recordó Harry con rapidez. "Se supone que tiene que pegarme."

Snape escondió su sorpresa bajo un ceño fruncido. "¿Tu crees que no me di cuenta de eso?" Cielo santo. El chico no tenia sentido de preservación. Obviamente esos bastardos Muggle se la habían quitado a golpes. El tendría que esperar que la exposición a los Weasley, especialmente a los gemelos, mejorara los instintos de supervivencia de Harry. Por que ha este paso, cuando supiera de los planes de Voldemort para él, el chico marcharía a desafiar al Señor Oscuro a una lucha libre u otra estupidez de duelo tipo Gryffindor. Capaz que le explicara él mismo a Voldemort que hechizos y contrahechizos todavía no había aprendido, en la ingenua creencia que el Señor Oscuro sabiendo no las utilizaría en él. Snape podía incluso escuchar al mocoso: "Ey, Lord Voldemort! ¡Estoy por aquí! ¿Acaso el humo de la batalla esta haciendo difícil para usted el verme? ¡Apunte un poco mas a su izquierda!" obviamente tenia mucha reeducacion que hacer.

Por ahora, sin embargo, el pequeño idiota se había conseguido esto. Snape agarro al chico y le dio la vuelta. Se dio cuenta que el chico se había quitado la tunica para jugar con ese absurdo juguete Muggle y se recordó darle la palmada un poco mas despacio.

Harry tratando de ayudar se afirmo en una silla y espero el golpe, preguntándose si dada la magnitud del crimen, Snape decidiría que darle dos (o más) palmadas era apropiado.

La mano de Snape cayó en medio de su trasero, sonando mucho peor de lo que se había sentido, el sonoro _whack_ resonó en la pequeña habitación, pero solo un pequeño picor fue su resultado. Harry espero otro palmazo, la cara concentrada en anticipación, pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. "Oh." Se enderezo y miro hacia donde estaba Snape esperando, con el ceño fruncido. "Em – ¡ouch!" dijo con un poco de atraso, tratando de sonar apropiadamente castigado. Y con las manos se sobo el trasero. "Nunca mas lo volveré a hacer," prometió, haciendo una mueca cuando el picor residual se volvió doloroso.

"Espero que no lo hagas," le gruño el profesor automáticamente, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

"Tu no necesitas estar tranquilo o quedarte callado cuando eres golpeado," le recordó Snape finalmente, su ceño todavía fruncido. ¿Acaso el chico estaba tan asustado del castigo corporal que no podía resistirse de ninguna manera? El había tenido cuidado de no ser muy rudo con Harry; después de todo la palmada era solo para recordarle su molestia, no para inflingirle demasiado dolor.

"Lo se," replico Harry, pensando en alguna razón por la cual no se había movido o llorado. La verdad – de que esa simple palmada no era algo que lo molestara – obviamente no era una razón aceptable. "Em, pero ya que usted igual va a golpear mi trasero, no veo el punto en tratar de moverme."

Esa pareció ser una buena respuesta. Snape dejo de fruncir el ceño y le dio una media sonrisa. "Que sea un desafío para ti."

Harry continúo sobando su trasero para mantener las apariencias, pero el picor ya se había ido. Aunque todavía podía sentir donde le había caído la palmada, no quedaba ninguna molestia – la palmada no le había dado ningún dolor duradero. "Señor," pregunto, asegurado de que Snape había hecho sus deberes paternales y no se metería en problemas con el Sr. Weasley o el Director por no encargarse del mal comportamiento de Harry, "¿Qué debo hacer mientras ustedes están comiendo?"

El ceño fruncido de Snape regreso. El mocoso parecía tener la memoria de un gusano. ¿No habían hablado de esto mismos la última vez que vinieron a la Madriguera? "Potter, tu vas a comer en la mesa con nosotros. ¡Seguramente no puedes haber olvidado tu ultima cena aquí tan rápido!"

Harry parpadeo genuinamente sorprendido. "Quiere decir, ¿que todavía tengo permitido cenar? ¿Incluso después de lo que hice?"

"Aunque tu ya comenzaste tus 500 líneas, parece que no crees lo que estas escribiendo," lo reto nuevamente Snape. "El habito de tus familiares de exiliarte de la mesa era inhumano. Tu por supuesto que vas a sentarte con la familia. Te rete y te golpee; tu castigo ya acabo. ¿Lo comprendes?"

Harry le sonrío. "¡Si señor!"

"Habiendo dicho esto, no quiere decir que te vas a rellenar de pastel, incluso si fue hecho en tu honor. Y tu también – ¡y no me vayas a desobedecer en esto!" Snape le dijo amenazadoramente. Harry asintió vigorosamente para mostrar que comprendía. "- debes comerte toda la comida, especialmente los vegetales."

Harry arrugo su nariz y suspiro resignado. "Si señor."

Snape se detuvo. "Tu puedes, sin embargo, saltarte el puré de guisantes."

Harry sonrío divertido, y – solo por un momento – la severa expresión de Snape se aligero un poco. "¿Estas listo? Y espero que te disculpes con nuestros anfitriones por tu mala conducta," le dijo Snape con firmeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry asintió, y Snape abrió la puerta, causando que una oleada de pelirrojos que estaban escuchando tras de la puerta cayeran al piso.

Harry miro a los Weasley con la boca abierta, mientras que Snape entrecerró los ojos y simplemente observo, con los brazos cruzados, mientras la familia trataba de desenredarse.

"¡Salgan de encima! ¡No puedo respirar! Salgan de encima!" chillo Ginny casi sin aire desde el fondo de la pila, mientras que Molly y Arthur totalmente colorados se pusieron de pie .

"Em – disculpen – nosotros – em – estábamos chequeando – no estábamos preocupados – la cena – iré a ver – ¡disculpen!" Molly balbució incoherencias y escapo hacia la cocina.

"Si – uh, lo que ella dijo," Arthur repitió, con la cara roja que le hacia competencia a su cabello. Y salio volando tras su esposa.

"Bien, siento mucho eso," dijo Bill sonriendo, indomable como siempre. "Solo estábamos asegurándonos que no estuvieras asesinando al Niño-Que-Vivió." Y agarro a un sonrojado, y sin palabras Percy y lo dirigió hacia el comedor.

Charlie tomo en brazos a Ginny y, con la cara roja, murmuro una disculpa y se alejaron rápidamente.

"Em, sentimos mucho eso –"

"Profesor, es que nosotros –"

"- no creíamosque usted no estuviera –"

"- colgando a Harry de sus pulgares –"

"- y como usted puede ver –"

"- tenemos horribles modelos" con su característico tono irrespetuoso, los gemelos se fueron, dejando a Ron como el ultimo representante de la familia para enfrentar la ira de Snape.

Antes que el profesor pudiera entregar una acida respuesta, la cual, para ser justos, debía ser dirigida a los padres del chico – Ron le pregunto a Harry. "¿Eso es todo?"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Que?"

"¿Ese es todo el castigo que vas a recibir? Quiero decir, ¿nada mas cuando vuelvas a casa?"

Harry le lanzo una mirada a Snape para confirmar, entonces asintió.

"¡Pero el no te grito o te dejo sin salir o te pego tan fuerte!" Ron se detuvo. "¿No es así?"

Harry estaba inseguro de como responder. El no quería admitir la verdad y hacer sentir a Snape que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo tampoco. "Em, No fue tan mal," dijo finalmente.

"Cierto. Eso fue lo que creí." Ron asintió una vez, decidido. "Esta bien, cuando me meta en problemas en la escuela, quiero que _tu _papá nos castigue."

Harry le dio una mirada a la asesina expresión de Snape. "El no es realmente mi papá," comenzó, incierto de saber si Snape se ofendería por las palabras de Ron.

Ron movió una mano desechándolo. "Guardián, lo que sea."

"Pero, Ron," protesto Harry, "Tu tienes tu familia que –"

"¡Si!" dijo Ron disgustado. "Tengo un montón de hermanos mayores que creen que pueden gritarme o pegarme solo porque son mas grandes que yo, y Percy es el peor de todos especialmente ahora que es prefecto. Y mi mamá… Bueno, tú todavía no has escuchado un Howler, Harry, pero he visto cuando mi mamá se preparaba para enviárselos a Charlie o a los gemelos, y no quiero recibir uno en el Gran Comedor. Quiero decir, es malo que mamá te grite en persona, ¿pero que te suceda enfrente de toda la escuela? ¡No gracias! Prefiero a tu papá – em, profesor – que se encargue de eso… ¿eso esta bien?" pregunto, de repente incierto. "No te molesta, ¿no es así? Solo creo que como ahora somos casi como hermanos y ahora el Profesor Snape es un Weasley, estaría bien – es como tener un tío que te rete si tu padres no están cerca. Pero si quieres dejártelo solo para ti…"

"¡No, esta bien!" Harry le aseguro a su amigo. El se sentía bastante orgulloso de que Ron prefiriera al guardián_ de Harry_ en vez de toda, su verdadera familia. ¿Eso probaba lo realmente genial que era el Profesor Snape? "No me importa compartir. Puedes usarlo también."

Snape abrió y cerró la boca, pero no podía lograr que salieran las palabras. ¿Como se atrevían estos dos mocosos hablar de él como si no estuviera presente?, ¡menos hacer planes como si fuera una mascota para compartir! Mientras comprendía el por que el menor de los Weasley tratara de evitar los castigos fraternales y los retos de Molly que te dejaban los oídos zumbando, el no tenia intención de ser encargado con la supervisión de dos mocosos en vez de uno. Y entonces el engendro Weasley se había referido a él como a un Weasley y un _tío_, ¡por Merlín! ¡El de ninguna manera, o forma iba servir de TIO a esta banda de pelirrojos maniáticos!

Peor, el mas joven de los hombres Weasley incluso había dicho "_cuando" __no_ "_si es que"_ él y Harry se metieran en problemas, así que estaba claro que no estaba hablando teóricamente. Snape necesitaba dejarle claro a esos dos demonios, al igual que al resto del clan Weasley, que el no iba a –

"¡CHICOS! ¡A CENAR!" grito Molly.

Pese al shock y horror de Snape, Harry y Ron le tomaron cada una de sus manos y lo guiaron al comedor. "¡Vamos profesor!" Harry dijo con dificultad. "¡Es de mala educación dejarlos esperando!"

Esta debía ser alguna horrorosa pesadilla, quizás por haber sido sometido con demasiada frecuencia al _Cruciatus_, Snape pensó desesperado. Debía estar alucinando – probablemente el estaba seguro y tranquilo siendo torturado por el Señor Oscuro, ¿y no sentado aquí para comer y ser recibido como un nuevo miembro de la familia? Pero sus débiles esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando Molly le sonrío y le paso el plato del pan. No importa lo mucho que hubiera estado bajo _Crucio_, incluso en sus más febriles alucinaciones no habría incluido el paño bordado a mano con figuras de sonrientes elfos domésticos que cubría el pan.

Albus, Snape se prometió a si mismo, mientras Ron y Harry se sentaban, cada uno al lado de él, Me vengare de ti aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Felizmente, el resto de la comida paso sin incidentes. Por primera vez, Snape tuvo razones de apreciar la naturaleza de los niños absortos en si mismos, ya que la manada Weasley había convertido en un arte el hablar de banalidades, así relevándolo de la necesidad de hablar. Increíblemente, Arthur y Molly parecían disfrutar el ruido y la locura, y para el final de la comida, Harry estaba riendo y charlando igual que los demás. Snape cansadamente noto que clases de modales en la mesa especialmente – el no hablar con la boca llena – se necesitarían después de visitar la Madriguera.

Por fin el podía despedirse. Harry, repentinamente tímido, se acerco a él que estaba al lado de la red floo, impaciente por irse. Snape lo miro. "Vas a portarte bien." No era una pregunta.

Harry asintió obediente. "Si señor."

"Nos veremos en Hogwarts mañana en la tarde. No olvides de terminar tu tarea." Snape fue a tomar un poco de polvo floo, para lograr su escape, pero Harry lo agarro por el medio antes que pudiera hacerlo.

_¡Maldición__!_Esa frente sólida le había quitado el aliento. Un momento después, Harry lo había liberado y se alejo corriendo, gritando "¡Nos vemos mañana!" sobre su hombro mientras iba a reunirse con los otros chicos Weasley.

Snape se masajeo el abdomen y miro feo al mocoso. Molly y Arthur escondieron sus sonrisas. "Em – gracias por venir," dijo Arthur. "espero que esto se convierta en una ocurrencia regular."

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿_Todos_ los acontecimientos de esta noche?"

Arthur tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. Molly, sin embargo, se recupero de la vergüenza mucho más rápido. Y para su indignación, ella envolvió a Severus en un abrazo. "¡No te preocupes – lo pasado, pasado!" ella termino el asalto a su persona con un sonoro beso en su mejilla y fue gracias al rígido auto-control aprendido bajo el _Crucio_ de Voldemort lo que evito que se limpiara la cara.

"Así es," dijo tan fríamente como pudo. "Buenas noches."

El voló – em, se apuro a través del Floo y se relajo con un suspiro de alivio cuando entro a sus habitaciones. Para su alivio se dio cuenta, que aunque había parecido una eternidad, el solo había estado donde los Weasley unas pocas horas. Todavía era temprano para llevar a cabo su plan.

Metió su cabeza en la chimenea para utilizar la red Floo y llamo a Albus. Un momento después, el Director salio de la chimenea y entro en las habitaciones de Snape. "Bien, bien, mi muchacho, ¿como estuvo tu velada?"

Snape le frunció el ceño desde donde estaba relajado en uno de sus sillones. "¿Como crees, viejo? He estado rodeado de Weasley, he sido sometido a la inadecuada arquitectura de la Madriguera, y forzado a comer lo que cocino Molly."

"Estoy seguro que tú y Harry pasaron una adorable velada," dijo Dumbledore confortable, despreocupadamente ignorando el contenido y el tono de la respuesta de Snape.

Snape dio vuelta sus ojos. "Tu precioso príncipe Gryffindor esta seguro, instalado entre esas amenazas pelirrojas. Bill y Charlie están allí esta noche así que no debes preocuparte por un posible ataque mortifago a la familia – menos por las protecciones – y yo ahora me voy a hundir en una Poción para dormir sin soñar esperando que este día nunca hubiera sucedido. Y te serviría de escarmiento, que durante mi ausencia del patrullaje nocturno, los estudiantes se tomaran este asilo."

Albus sonrío y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Esta bien. Conversare con Argus para asegurarme que los estudiantes no hagan mas travesuras que las de costumbre, e incluso patrullare por el castillo yo también, si eso te hace sentir mejor."

_¡__Ha! ¡Éxito!_ Snape enmascaro su triunfo con un gruñido y se paro de la silla. "estoy seguro que puedes salir tu solo," dijo secamente, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

El ruido de la red floo ahogo los deseos de buenas noches de Albus, y Snape sonrío malvadamente. El esperaría otros diez minutos, solo en caso que Dumbledore recordara algo y volviera. Mas rato que eso, el asumiría que Severus estaba inconciente por la poción y no vendría.

Entonces, con Dumbledore distraído y su coartada segura, Snape estaría libre de llevar a cabo sus _verdaderos_ planes para la noche.

Quizás la única cosa buena de ser el hijo de Tobías Snape era que para cuando él tenía ocho años, Severus estaba, gracias a su padre, bien familiarizado con el lado más sórdido de la vida. Fuera porque mandaba a su hijo a jugar una apuesta o para comprarle licor, Tobías no había tenido escrúpulos sobre exponer a Severus a los elementos más rudos de la sociedad. Incluso después que comenzó Hogwarts, Severus había mantenido algunos lazos con el bajo mundo Muggle. Inicialmente era que, durante sus visitas a casa, el hacia los encargos de Tobías, pero sus conexiones habían sido útiles durantes sus años como mortifago, no solo porque Voldemort jamás consideraría una alianza con Muggles, sino porque le daba a Severus un entendimiento del sistemas policial Muggle que el Señor Oscuro podía explotar.

Esta noche Snape estaba planeando juntarse con un viejo conocido de la infancia que ahora era un miembro reconocido de la elite criminal Muggle. El transfiguro sus ropas a algo que no causara extrañeza y se apareció a la dirección que tenia planeada, un Pub cercano a donde había crecido. En minutos, estaba sentado en un rincón poco iluminado, opuesto al hombre que había venido a ver.

"Parece que la vida a sido amable contigo, Severus," Noto John Marvin, levantando su vaso en un callado brindis. "Tu padre estaría complacido."

Snape lanzo un bufido. "Mi padre habría estado _molesto_, y tu lo sabes. El me odiaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo."

Marvin se encogió de hombros. "Si, es cierto. Así que – tú obviamente no estas aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos. ¿Que es lo que quieres?"

Snape se adelanto. "Tengo una tarea para ti y tu organización. ¿Interesado?" en las casi dos semanas que había aprendido del tratamiento que los Dursley le habían entregado a Harry, Snape había pensado mucho sobre la mejor manera de vengarse por el maltratado a un niño mágico. Desafortunadamente, el estaba un poco limitado en opciones por el hecho que Albus le había asignado la tarea y por supuesto necesitaría un reporte.

Ya que el viejo mago era sorprendentemente reacio a la violencia física – aunque no lo era a manipular a otros, cuando le beneficiaba o "al bien mayor" – Snape sabia que tenia que evitar Imperdonables o, en su efecto, cualquier cosa muy oscura. Si su tratamiento a los Dursley excedía cualquier cosa que Dumbledore pensaba que merecían, el viejo mago lo enviaría a Azkaban, decidiendo que era una influencia muy peligrosa para Harry. El no hablado subtexto en todo lo que tenia que ver con el muchacho era el miedo de que Harry creciera para unirse, no oponerse a, Voldemort, y si Dumbledore sentía que Snape estaba de alguna manera alentando ese comportamiento… Bueno, Severus ya sabia que el Director no tendría problemas en sacrificarlo si era necesario. El lo haría reluctantemente y con mucha tristeza, pero él _lo haría_. Snape estaba determinado a no darle ninguna razón para eso.

La inapropiada misericordia del viejo (en opinión de Snape) para tantos magos que no lo merecían era la razón por la que tantos mortifagos – incluidos Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, y por supuesto el mismo Snape – estaban todavía por ahí. Dumbledore insistió que la Orden del Fénix usara medios no letales la mayoría de las veces, y Snape estaba seguro que rechazaría cualquier cosa que encontrara demasiado cruel para "los pobres Muggles". Dumbledore obviamente tenia la esperanza que los familiares de Harry pudieran ver el error de sus acciones y cambiar. Snape prefería que pudieran ver sus propias entrañas.

El suspiró. Ya que eso no iba a suceder, el por lo menos podía planear lo mas malo que seguía. El había pensado larga y seriamente sobre esto y había decidido evitar cualquier hechizo o maldición en los Muggles. Dumbledore obviamente se opondría a las que él quisiera usar, ya que todas llevarían a lentas, y dolorosas muertes, y Snape no tenia deseos de dejar ir a los Dursley con solo un fuerte reto.

Al final, decidió por un ataque por dos flancos. Por un lado – del cual le diría a Albus – que era apropiado usar métodos Muggle para castigar a Muggles. El tenía confianza en que John Marvin lo haría, con la apropiada motivación, él seria capaz de destruir la calidad de vida de los Dursley al igual que su paz mental.

"Hay una familia en Surrey," comenzó, juntando las yemas de sus dedos, "que me ha ofendido. Y quiero que te asegures de que sufran."

Marvin asintió lentamente. "Tu siempre fuiste un maldito vengativo. ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente?"

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro que tu serás mas inventivo que yo. ¿Estoy seguro que hay formas de asegurar que sean acosados por todas las agencias burocráticas que existen?"

Marvin sonrío. "Es asombroso lo que se puede hacer con las computadoras hoy en día. Ordenes de arresto falsas, licencias de conducir canceladas, y por su puesto una vez que estas en el lado contrario de los impuestos, tu vida esta prácticamente acabada."

Snape movió una mano en forma negligente. "Si, si. Por supuesto, haz uso de tus 'confundidores'. La meta es hacer cada uno de sus días una miseria."

Marvin estaba ocupado escribiendo en la parte trasera de una servilleta. "Esta bien. Esta no es una petición tan inusual como tú pudieras creer. Siempre feliz de ayudar a un amigo…"

"Y me gustaría que utilizaras también métodos mas… ortodoxos… de intimidación."

"¿Quieres que los atemorice? fácil. ¿Tienes ideas?"

"Un extraño asalto cuando vayan a su vehiculo en el aparcamiento. Quizás alguien que entre a la casa cuando ellos no estén y mueva las cosas de lugar para que ellos se pongan nerviosos… también seria entretenido que se despertaran y vieran a alguien parado al lado de su cama," pensó Snape. "Nada de daño permanente – no quiero que el juego termine muy rápido."

"Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Más una guerra de nervios que fuerza bruta? Nuevamente, tenemos muchas de esas solicitudes, aunque usualmente es para una de las dos cosas," Marvin siguió escribiendo. "Diablos, ¿que fue lo que te hicieron estas personas?"

"¿Eso importa?"

"No – solo curiosidad."

"Ellos abusaron a un niño que estaba a su cuidado, aunque no deseo que les cuentes a tus empleados eso. Prefiero que ellos no sepan por que están siendo atacados."

El Muggle lanzo un silbido. "Bien, es bueno saber que no has cambiado mucho, Sev. Una vez un maldito bastardo, siempre un maldito bastardo. ¿Cuantos miembros de la familia? Tendría que cobrar extra si son muchos."

"Tres. Los dos padres, y un chico de once años."

"¿Quieres dejar al chico afuera?"

Snape se sobo la barbilla. "No-o. No diría eso. Mientras, no necesito que le pongas la misma atención que a los adultos, me gustaría que, él se sintiera indefenso y vea lo que es ser la victima."

"Hmmm. ¿Tienes alguna idea donde va el mocoso a la escuela?"

Snape meneo la cabeza.

"No importa. Será fácil de arreglar."

"¿Porque?"

"Todas las escuelas tienen sus matones. Fácil, les entregas unos cuantos billetes y les dice a quien quieres atacar. Harán la escuela del chico un verdadero infierno."

"Excelente," dijo Snape. "estoy conforme de ver que nos entendemos. Espero reportes dos veces al mes. Reportes separados de la cosa burocrática y del toque 'personal' si eres tan amable. "

Marvin asintió. "tu sabes los términos – mientras tu dinero llegue a mi cuenta bancaria, tendrás los resultados que buscas."

"Gracias. Aquí están todos los datos," Snape le paso a Marvin un papel con los nombres y dirección de los Dursley. "Buenas noches."

Mientras se preparaba para aparecerse, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Albus estaría complacido con la nada sangrienta persecución burocrática, y si encontraba que la venganza de Snape era muy moderada para ser cierta, le permitiría al Director que descubriera el asunto de la intimidación. Podría retar a Severus por su exceso, pero como era violencia Muggle en contra de Muggles, los aurores no serian llamados y Azkaban no seria una opción.

Y hablando de Azkaban…

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que no estaría satisfecho con los tormentos menores que era todo lo que Albus le iba a permitir usar en los Dursley, el había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a pensar en que otra forma los podía hacer pagar. La solución obvia era enlistar la ayuda de alguien mas, alguien de quien Albus no supiera nada, y quien no tuviera razones para saber sobre los familiares de Harry, y mucho menos atacarlos. De esta forma, podrían operar con impunidad, sin ser notados por Dumbledore o el Ministerio. Eso dejaba solo una dificultad: ¿a quien conocía él que fuera capaz de torturar a los Muggles y recibir bien la oportunidad? Obviamente sus propios deberes en Hogwarts le harían imposible pasar el tiempo necesario observando lo que sucedía en Privet Drive, y para ser sinceros, él nunca había estado particularmente bien después de una redada Mortifaga.

Pese a lo que sus estudiantes pudieran creer, Snape no era de hecho un sadista, y el no había conseguido ningún tipo de placer por participar en los ataques con Voldemort. Había, sin embargo, muchos Mortifagos que encontraban esas actividades completamente entretenidas, y eran sus habilidades las que había decidido utilizar con los Dursley. Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido perfecto para el papel, por supuesto, pero dado su salvada de Azkaban después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, el se había dedicado a restablecerle a su familia su influencia política y social. Especialmente ahora que su heredero se acercaba cada vez mas a la mayoría de edad, Lucius estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso de mantener su nariz (y otras partes de su cuerpo) rechinando de limpias.

Bellatrix Black LeStrange le trajo un nuevo significado al termino "sadista", sin mencionar "loca". Incluso el Señor Oscuro había, en ocasiones, quedado impresionado por su entusiasmo. Comparándolo a Bella, Voldemort era la perfecta imagen de salud mental – después de todo, el solo quería gobernar el mundo, una meta no completamente irrazonable. Bella solo estaba loca de remate.

De todas formas, con Bellatrix siempre se podía contar para crear nuevas y más inventivas formas de tortura, y ella odiaba a los Muggles con una pasión única, esos dos rasgos la asistirían muy bien en la persecución de los Dursley. Pese a lo atractivo de la idea. Snape con pesar decidió que su locura la hacia demasiado impredecible para trabajar en este proyecto.

El suspiro. Había esperado que no tuviera que llegar a esto, ¿pero quien más quedaba? Necesitaba a un mortifago que odiara a los Muggle- y que tuviera una trayectoria marcada de asesinatos, tortura, traición, y otras actividades oscuras. Le gustara o no, solo quedaba un obvio candidato. Dejando el oscuro Pub detrás, se apareció a una desierta extensión de arena cubierta de niebla.

'¿Eres tú?" una voz rasposa pregunto.

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. "Por supuesto. ¿Hiciste los arreglos necesarios?"

El otro mago apareció de entre la niebla. "Si – ¿tienes las pociones?"

Snape levanto un frasco verde brilloso. "aquí hay uno. Te are llegar el otro cuando regrese a salvo."

El otro hombre bufo entre divertido y molesto. "¿No confías en mi?"

"Por supuesto que si," Snape respondió sedosamente. "Pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que solo mi continua buena salud previenen que ciertas pruebas de tus actividades pasadas lleguen a manos de los aurores. Y naturalmente no querrás que nada me pase a mi, o ¿sino donde conseguirás tus – a hem – pociones 'aumentadoras'? No queremos que decepciones a tu esposa, ¿no es así? Ese es el problema con la Veelas, ¿Qué nunca están satisfechas?"

"¡Yo la satisfago muy bien!" el hombre dijo aireado, pero agarro inmediatamente la poción.

Snape medio sonrío. "Por supuesto que lo haces. ¿Vamos?"

En realidad no era tan difícil entrar en Azkaban, pensó Snape. Naturalmente, todos los esfuerzos eran puestos en evitar que se fueran. Y mientras tú tuvieras un muy bien ubicado cómplice en el interior, entrar sin que nadie te viera era fácil. Y digan lo que digan de los inconvenientes de ser un mortifago, no podías negar que te garantizaba un gran conocimiento del lado bajo de la sociedad mágica, sin mencionar que te proveía con muchos medios para extorsionarlos. Como resultado, identificar a un guardia que fuera fácil de sobornar había sido muy sencillo que Snape había estado casi decepcionado. Por supuesto el hecho que Voldemort se había ido hace una década y a que la actividad mortifaga era prácticamente inexistente tendía a poner a los aurores y guardias en un estado de complacencia.

Snape suspiro. Había momentos cuando extrañaba la emoción de los viejos tiempos. La lucha contra los estudiantes – incluso contra los gemelos Weasley – no era lo mismo que servir como doble agente, atrapado entre los dos magos más poderosos de la época.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14_

_Snape suspiro. Había momentos cuando extrañaba la emoción de los viejos tiempos. La lucha contra los estudiantes – incluso contra los gemelos Weasley – no era lo mismo que servir como doble agente, atrapado entre los dos magos más poderosos de la época._

Por otra parte, señaló Snape, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de metal lisa. Había algunos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos de los que podía prescindir. Demasiada nostalgia. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia y el otro guardia de Azkaban abrió la puerta con reticencia.

"Él es peligroso. ¡Te mata apenas te vea!" le advirtió.

"Lo sé mejor que tú" Snape empujó la puerta y entró a la húmeda celda. El guardia refunfuñó con resentimiento pero se alejó. _Demonios, de hecho en un poco más cálido que mis calabozos. De verdad necesito aplicar nuevos hechizos calentadores._Se acercó a la litera baja y estrecha y le propinó a la figura que yacía allí una patada en el costado.

"¡Levántate, bastardo!"

"¿Qué demo…?" sus ojos adormilados parpadearon, tratando de enfocar y finalmente se ampliaron "_¿Quejicus?"_

Snape suspiró. Bueno, ahí iba una de sus más acariciadas esperanzas. El tonto no estaba completamente loco todavía. Por otro lado, eso significaba que tal vez podría llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente.

Le tomó días para entenderlo, pero al final tenía un horrible sentido. Snape quería torturar a los Dursley, pero no solo por unos días o semanas, como lo harían Lucius o Bellatrix. ¿Quien sabia como hacer la vida de una persona miserable por años y años? ¿Quien mejor que los merodeadores?

Desafortunadamente para el plan de Snape, tanto Potter como Pettigrew estaban muertos y el sarnoso hombre lobo había sido el más respetuoso de la ley del grupo. Por otro lado, Black no estaba muerto, simplemente exiliado en Azkaban. El podría estar loco después de tantos años en ese ambiente, pero si no lo estaba… ¿Quién sabía más que Sirius Black sobre cómo hacer la existencia de alguien completamente miserable? ¿Y quién sabía eso mejor que Severus Snape? Así que Snape superó su odio y vino a Azkaban para recoger ideas de Black sobre la mejor manera de atormentar a los Dursley.

Era un plan inspirador, se felicitó Snape. Nadie asumiría nunca que él, de todas las personas, viajaría a metros de Sirius Black solo para buscar su ayuda. Era ese complot del que estaba seguro que Dumbledore jamás anticiparía.

"¿Qué de-demonios?" Black estaba templando y diciendo incoherencias. Snape uso un hechizo adherente para sujetarlo a la litera - podría estar desorientado, pero Black seguía siendo un mago poderoso incluso sin su varita - y forzó un chocolate y una poción revitalizante por la garganta del hombre. Después de un tiempo sorprendentemente corto, pudo detectar el regreso de razón a los ojos de Black.

"¿Vienes a regodearte, Quejicus?" gruñó Black, y gritó cuando un hechizo punzante lo golpeó en el pecho.

"Cuida tus modales, Black" dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras perezosamente "Ya habrás notado la falta de Merodeadores detrás de los cuales esconderte."

"Bastar… ¡Ouch!" la segunda maldición dolió más que la primera, y Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Vaya, vaya. Estoy sorprendido" dijo Snape burlonamente "¿Solo tomo dos maldiciones para frenar tu lengua? Tu IQ debió haber tenido un aumento considerable los últimos diez años. Azkaban ha sido muy bueno para ti, realmente."

"¿Qué quieres?" escupió Sirius.

Snape movió su varita despreocupadamente.

"Hmmm. Muchas opciones. ¿Pagarte por toda tu amable atención durante nuestros días de escuela, tal vez?" sonrió mientras Black palidecía con sus palabras "Veo que no has perdido todos tus recuerdos con los Dementores. ¿Puedes pensar en un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer?"

"Bien. ¡Consigue tu enferma emoción, maldito Mortífago!"

"¡No juguemos a la olla y la tetera, Black!" saltó Snape, y después sonrió ante su juego involuntario de palabras "Fuiste tú quien traicionó a tu mejor amigo y mató a una docena de muggles en el proceso. Habrías hecho a Voldemort muy orgulloso si hubiera seguido ahí para apreciarlo."

"¿Qué?" Sirius sacudió su cabeza, con la confusión nublando sus ojos.

Snape gruñó con frustración y empujó más chocolate por la garganta del hombre. Cuando Black parecía recobrarse, comenzó de nuevo.

"Black, si tuvieras a una familia muggle a la cual torturar, ¿cómo lo harías?"

Black lo observó por unos momentos, y después le escupió directamente en la cara. Snape dio un gran salto hacia atrás, alzando su varita.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame! ¡Maldíceme!" gritó Black, su cara estaba distorsionada con rabia "Pero no esperes que te ayude a lastimar a inocentes, tu bastardo Slytherin."

Snape uso un hechizo para limpiar la saliva de su cara, pero las extrañas palabras del Gryffindor evitaron la inmediata represalia que iba a lanzar.

"¿Sientes remordimiento por todos los muggles que mataste?" se mofó "¿No es un poco tarde para representar el papel del noble héroe?"

Black lo miró.

"Creía que yo era el loco aquí, Quejicus. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Tratando de pretender que todo fue una pesadilla, Black? Pettigrew, los Muggles, los Potter – tú los mataste a todos. ¡Niégalo si puedes!"

Sirius sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de despejarse.

"¿Qué? No – Voldemort mató a James y a Lily."

Snape trató de ocultar su estremecimiento ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

"Después de que _tú_ los traicionaras revelando su ubicación. Y luego cuando ese pobre idiota de Pettigrew intentó capturarte, ¡lo mataste y volaste una calle entera de Muggles en el proceso!"

"Eso – eso no es verdad," argumentó Sirius, con los ojos desenfocados intentando ahondar en sus recuerdos. La exposición prolongada a los Dementores tiene un efecto perjudicial en el pensamiento racional. "Pettigrew – Peter era el traidor. Yo traté de capturarlo. Fue él quien causó la explosión, mató a todo el mundo… Y luego yo desperté aquí…" Miró a Snape. "¿Qué eres ahora, Quejicus? ¿Ministro de Magia? ¿O Malfoy se guardó eso para sí mismo cuando Voldemort desapareció? ¿Te regodeas todos los días sobre tus gloriosas victorias?"

Snape frunció el seño.

"¿Qué victorias?

"Las que dejaron que los seguidores de Voldemort tomaran el control después de que ese bastardo murió," Sirius gruñó "¿estás orgulloso de ti mismo, bastardo grasiento?" parpadeó y miró a Snape de nuevo "Hey - ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?"

"Fudge es el ministro, Dumbledore sigue al mando del Wizengamot, y todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro fueron perseguidos y apresados después de que Él cayó," informó Snape a Black, ignorando la pregunta sobre su cabello. "¿Por qué pensarías que Malfoy y los Mortífagos ganaron?"

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron más confundidos.

"Pe – pero si ellos no ganaron, si Dumbledore sigue vivo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Su desesperación aumento "Oh, Merlín - ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? Si los Mortífagos no tomaron el poder y lo mataron…"

Eso fue suficiente. Snape estaba harto de este sinsentido. Por un lado él sospechaba que Black estaba delirando, pero tenía que estar seguro. Levantando su varita, chasqueó,_"¡Legilimens!_y un instante después estaba en la mente de Black.

Emociones, imágenes y flashes sonoros pasaron frente a él en imágenes borrosas – él siempre supo que Black era caótico, un desastre emocional y Azkaban no había ayudado en ese sentido – pero definitivamente no estaba loco. Todavía.

Snape reconstruyó suficientes indicios y jirones de recuerdos y se horrorizó. Incluso su odio en aumento por el hombre no podía suprimir los sentimientos de horror y pena tan pronto se dio cuenta de qué pasó. Él lo resolvió y miró al prisionero horrorizado.

Black lo creía – creía que estaba en Azkaban por que el Señor Oscuro ganó, que Pettigrew había traicionado a James y Lily, que en ese consiguiente caos, Harry y los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix habían sido asesinados y perdido la guerra.

"Pruébalo," Snape luchó para alejar el temblor de su voz. "Prueba que lo que piensas es verdad."

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, con su cabeza atormentada de dolor por la intrusión mental de Snape.

"Piérdete. Yo no obedezco ordenes de bastardos Mortífagos."

Snape ignoró las palabras de Black y lo despegó de la cama, aunque seguía apuntándolo con la varita.

"Tus recuerdos mostraron que todos ustedes tenían formas Animagas. Prueba que eso es más que divagaciones de una mente destruida."

Sirius se paró sobre sus pies dolorosamente.

"Bien. Lo que te haga feliz, tu Slytherin de mi-"antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, un gran, esquelético perro negro estaba donde había estado el demacrado hombre.

Solo el control de acero de Snape le permitió seguir de pie. Era verdad. Pettigrew _había_ sido el Guardián Secreto y traicionó a los otros Merodeadores. Y por su culpa James y Lily murieron y Sirius fue culpado por un crimen que no cometió. Pero por qué Dumbledore no… Snape se forzó a sí mismo a alejarse de ese pensamiento. No era una pregunta que pudiera contestar ahí y ahora, y de hecho no estaba seguro de si _quería_ saber la respuesta. O el Director era más falible de lo que nadie jamás soñó, o era mucho más despiadado manipulando de lo que nadie jamás temió. Ninguna de las dos opciones era particularmente bien recibida, y Snape no podía afrontar ser distraído es ese momento.

Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

"¿Y? ¿Ya estas satisfecho, Mortífago?" preguntó sarcásticamente, recargándose en la litera. Aparentemente pasando tiempo en su forma animal era restaurador; se veía mejor, más centrado, de lo que estaba antes.

"Come esto," ordenó Snape, pasándole más chocolate. "Lo necesitarás."

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?" demandó Black. "Si tu lado perdió, ¿cómo es que no estás en la celda de al lado?

"Yo era el espía de Dumbledore, idiota," gruñó Snape. "¿Cómo crees que él sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba detrás de Lily y James?" Black parpadeó. "Después de la guerra, Dumbledore habló a mi favor y me regresó a Hogwarts. Soy el Jefe de Slytherin y el profesor de Pociones."

"Oh, Merlín," exhaló Black. "¿Dumbledore te puso a cargo de pobres e indefensos niños?"

Snape le dirigió una mirada sucia.

"Cállate, perro."

"¿Y qué hay de Harry? ¿Qué le pasó a él? Sin James y Lily y conmigo atrapado aquí – "

"Dumbledore lo dejó con la hermana de Lily."

Sirius palideció.

"¡No Petunia! Ella es – "

"Si. Y su esposo es peor." Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. "Y aquí me había imaginado que podrías ser útil por una vez en tu miserable vida."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Snape sacudió una mano con frustración.

"_Esperaba_que tal vez tu tuvieras algunas ideas innovadoras de cómo pagar a los Dursley por hacer la niñez de Harry miserable, pero eso era cuando imaginaba que eras un Mortífago encubierto. Obviamente, de todas maneras, eres tan inútil como siempre," terminó, sintiéndose un poco deprimido. Todo lo que logro hacer era probar la inocencia de su némesis de la infancia y plantearse asuntos problemáticos acerca del comportamiento de su mentor. Qué desperdicio de noche.

"No pierdas tu ropa interior en un giro, Quejicus," lo reprendió Black "Tal vez no sea un asesino, pero sigo siendo un Merodeador. Claro que tendré buenas ideas." Después finalmente proceso las palabras de Snape. "Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿hicieron infeliz a Harry?"

Snape rió, elaboradamente casual.

"Oh, ¿te importa? Bueno, veamos. Lo forzaron a vivir en una alacena, raramente lo alimentaban y lo usaban como un elfo domestico aunque tenían a su propio pequeño horror. Oh, y lo golpeaban regularmente. Llegó a Hogwarts demasiado adolorido para poder sentarse propiamente."

La mirada en los ojos de Sirius hizo a Snape retroceder un paso, alzando su varita. Solo cuando se dio cuenta que la ira del hombre no estaba dirigida hacia él, sintió los latidos de su corazón calmarse.

"¿Le hicieron eso a _mi_ ahijado?" La voz de Black era más baja que un gruñido.

"Claro"

"¿Y Albus los está haciendo pagar?"

Snape entornó sus ojos. Y decían que los _Hufflepuff_eran los leales.

"Albus, el hombre que no hizo nada para liberarte de tu injusto encarcelamiento, dejó tanto como el castigo de los Dursley como la custodia de Harry en mis manos."

Black se levantó de la cama en un salto y Snape apenas consiguió alzar su varita a tiempo. Hizo a Black regresar a la litera y lo pegó a ella de nuevo.

"_Bastardo._Debes estar encantado – ahora puedes vengarte de nosotros tomándola contra Harry. Albus debe ser un maldito _demente._"

"¡Cálmate, perro!" escupió Snape. "Me gustaría recordarte que _yo_no era el abusivo durante nuestros días de escuela, enfrentándose contra mis compañeros cuando tenía una ventaja de cuatro contra uno. El chico no recibirá daño de _mis_manos, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus parientes"

Sirius jadeó, pero no tenía fuerza para sostener su odio y la furia rápidamente lo venció.

"¿No herirás a Harry? ¿Lo juras?"

Sonó casi quejumbroso.

"Sí, claro," Snape dijo irritado, esforzándose por desaparecer la inesperada pena por el otro hombre. "Es un horrible, necesitado mocoso, pero está muy asustado de su propia sombra – gracias a esos horrorosos Muggles – para recordarme ni a ti ni a James." _Bueno, no después de esa primera noche…_pensó inconfortablemente.

Black lo miró por otro momento, como si evaluara si podía creerle, antes de dirigir su mirada al piso. Hubo un largo silencio, luego:

"Te pido perdón"

Snape escondió su cabeza en shock e incluso dirigió un saludo ligero-

"¿Es otro insulto, Black? Yo apenas si los noto ahora."

"No. Quiero decir que me disculpo por lo que te hicimos en la escuela." Ahora Snape estaba verdaderamente sin habla. Black mantuvo su mirada en el piso, pero continúo hablando. "Nosotros – James, Remus y yo – bueno, mayormente James y yo – éramos unos idiotas. Y era más yo que James, especialmente una vez que él empezó a verse con Lily y ella insistía que te dejáramos en paz. Nosotros – yo – te traté como basura y lo siento. Estos últimos diez años he aprendido lo que se siente ser atrapado y torturado. No debimos de tratarte así jamás. Asumí que considerando lo horribles que fuimos contigo, la tomarías contra Harry. Me disculpo por pensar eso, también.

"¿Qu… Qué quieres, Black?" Severus se las arregló para encontrar su voz.

Black de hecho sonrió, aunque era solo el fantasma de su vieja sonrisa alegre.

"¿Siempre Slytherin, eh? Bueno, no diría que no a otro poco de chocolate, pero no me estaba disculpando solo por quedar bien, Queji- em, Snape. Solo parecía lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que estás cuidando de mi ahijado después de que todos nosotros hicimos estupideces. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer desde aquí."

"No," Snape concordó ácidamente, recobrando su compostura. "Que sorpresa."

"No gimotees, Snape," reprendió Black. "Juro que parece que estas decepcionado que no sea un Mortífago. Qué tenias planeadas para los parientes de Harry, de todas maneras

Snape se encogió de hombros mentalmente y compartió sus planes, enfatizando en la dificultad de la inutilidad de Black. _Tal vez aún tengo tiempo para ir donde Bellatrix._

Sirius lo consideró con una mezcla de exasperación y esperanza provisional.

"Snape, maldito idiota. Tal vez no sea uno de los pequeños aduladores de Voldemort, ¿pero olvidaste quién hizo de tu vida un infierno viviente? Sácame de aquí y llevaré a los Dursley a la locura durante el año. Les haré pagar por lastimar a Harry."

Severus consideró la oferta. No había duda de que Black podía ser un implacable – y muy inventivo – adversario. Una vez que tenga una nueva varita, podría ser capaz de torturar a los Dursley con todo desde infestaciones de termitas, y aunque su escape sería catalogado como búsqueda masiva, nadie asumiría nunca que Snape tuvo algo que ver.

Snape admitió a regañadientes que, si se maneja adecuadamente, el escape de Black también podría ayudar a plantear algunas preguntas sobre su encarcelamiento, tales como por qué no había recibido ningún juicio, por qué no se había utilizado Veritaserum, y así sucesivamente. Mientras que lo último que quería era a Black de nuevo en su vida – por no mencionar el hecho de que el hombre lobo no estaría muy lejos una vez que Black fuera exonerado – en los próximos años, Harry necesitaría todos los protectores que pudiera conseguir. Y si Dumbledore _estaba_ jugando una especie de juego, tener aliados más allá de Hogwarts podría ser más útil – podrían ser desesperadamente necesitados.

"De acuerdo," Snape gruñó al último. "¿Estás seguro de que nadie sabe sobre tu forma animaga?"

"No sé si Peter le contó a alguien, pero asumo que Remus no dijo una palabra, o ellos habrían puesto hechizos anti-transformación todo el tiempo. Ser capaz de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo como un perro es la única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo." Black ignoró la sonrisa de Snape. "Sé que Dumbledore y McGonagall jamás se enteraron, o habrían insistido en que nos registráramos."

"Hmf." Snape le dirigió a Black una última mirada amenazadora. "Trata cualquier cosa y te convertiré en una alfombra, perro pulgoso." Despegó al hombre y conjuró una copia en su cama. "Esto no durará más que unos días, pero asumo que no tienes mucha compañía, así que no habrá mucha diferencia." Dijo ácidamente.

"No te preocupes. ¿Me quieres en forma canina?"

"Mientras sepas comportarte."

El gran perro negro se sentó y alzó una pata educadamente.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," Snape le dijo fríamente, luego lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el animal. "Mantente cerca. Si te atrasas, no regresaré por ti." Sintió la presión del gran animal contra sus piernas y rodó los ojos. _Realmente_esperaba que el término "pulgoso" no fuera literal.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo de vuelta en la tierra, Snape entregó la segunda poción al deshonesto guardia de la prisión y se fue a Surrey con un todavía invisible Black a su lado. Se aparecieron en la casa de los Dursley, y Snape informó a Sirius de la familia. Cuando terminó de hablar, notó una mirada siniestra ahora visible en el perro.

"No estás en forma para embarcarte en una campaña de terror", anunció con disgusto."Estás demacrado y tú cabello esta todo enmarañado. Los vecinos echarán un vistazo y llamarán a la perrera .Será mejor que estés en algún lugar para que puedas recuperarte un poco primero. Entonces podrás ser capaz de hacerte pasar como mascota de alguna familia."

Sirius de transformó de nuevo.

"No tengo un lugar donde quedarme," argumentó cansinamente. Era obvio que estaba a punto de colapsar; todos estos años en Azkaban le estaban rindiendo cuentas. "Y dentro de unas horas – días a lo mucho – se darán cuenta de que me fui y cubrirán con mi cara todo el país, Muggle y Mágico por igual. No puedo solo registrarme en un hotel y esperar a que nadie se dé cuenta de que en la habitación de al lado hay un asesino prófugo."

"Ya pensé en eso, idiota."

"¿Entonces cuál es tu brillante plan? No tengo la energía para mantener el glamour," Black escupió, aunque era claro que le lastimaba el orgullo tener que admitir esa debilidad. "Sé que eres el Profesor de Pociones, ¿pero tienes suficiente Poción Multijugos para mantener la farsa por unas semanas?"

"No." Snape consideró al hombre lúgubremente. _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre era él?_"Vamos"

"¿A dónde vamos?"Como era de esperar, el idiota Gryffindor se quedo fijo.

Snape apuntó su varita amenazadoramente.

"Vas siempre a donde yo diga, aunque voy a estar feliz de aturdirte y arrastrarte hasta allí."

"Puedo ver que tu disposición no ha mejorado con la edad", murmuró Black rebeldemente, aunque él tomó el brazo de Snape para la aparición.

"Aquí" Snape se sacudió la mano del Gryffindor tan pronto como pudo."Esta es una de las casas de la familia de mi madre. Es indetectable y yo soy el guardián secreto, por lo que a menos que me irrites, debes estar seguro."

Haciendo caso omiso del murmullo de "¡Estoy perdido!", Snape continúo.

"Hay dos elfos domésticos que se encargarán de ti. No dejes la propiedad – hay libros para ocupar tu tiempo e incluso algunas escobas viejas en la parte de atrás. Si te caes y te matas, se suficientemente bueno para hacerlo en alguna parte donde tu cadáver no vaya a arruinar el paisaje. Algunas habitaciones están selladas. Si entras en ellas, te voy a matar yo si las salas no lo hacen primero."Snape miró al muy indeseable invitado. Lo siguiente iba a ser muy difícil de decir, pero la única alternativa era aún peor."Como tengo mejores cosas que hacer que curarte para que puedas mantener tu parte del trato con los Dursley, puedo..."se obligó a sí mismo a decir las palabras, "... seguir adelante y entrar en contacto con el hombre lobo, si quieres."

Los ojos negros se abrieron.

"¿Contactarías a Remus por mí?"

"No, estaba pensando en enviar a Fenrir Greyback. ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Lupin, idiota! ¿Crees que va a creer tu historia, o va a tratar de congraciarse con el Ministerio entregándote?"

Black reprimió su furiosa réplica inicial y, de hecho pensó por un momento.

"Creo que querrá verme, sobre todo si le digo que me crees. Puedes arriesgarte."

Snape se encogió de hombros.

"Tú eres el que está en riesgo. Si te capturan antes de que tu nombre esté limpio, es seguro que serás besado. ¿Aun así confiarás en el hombre lobo?"

Black lo miró.

"Sí. A diferencia de ti, tengo amigos de confianza."

"Mmm. Al igual que Peter Pettigrew."Snape se sorprendió cuando Black no intentó darle un puñetazo por ese comentario. Era evidente que el hombre estaba aún más débil de lo que admitía.

"Ven conmigo" Presentó a Black a los elfos domésticos, se aseguró de que estaba bastante bien, y partió para Hogwarts. Aun que no tenía dudas en cuanto a la capacidad de Black para vengarse de los Dursley, estaba más que un poco molesto consigo mismo por _ayudar_ al hombre. Primero, el mocoso Potter, a continuación, Black, ¡y ahora iba a comunicarse con el hombre lobo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡En cualquier momento, estaría acariciando la cabeza de Longbottom y ayudando a Hagrid a alimentar a los kneazels huérfanos! Era claro que todo era culpa de ese malcriado. Incluso escondido con seguridad en La Madriguera, Potter le seguía causando un sinfín de problemas.

Snape regresó a sus aposentos y miró la hora. Tres y media. Sonrió para sí mismo. Por lo menos tendría el placer de despertar al hombre lobo. Después de confirmar que en realidad eran dos semanas antes de la luna llena, Snape entró una vez más en el Flu.

Había hecho una conexión con la ubicación del hombre lobo desde que a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la idea de contratarlo para la posición de DCAO, una prueba más de la creciente locura del director. Tener un hombre lobo merodeando con el alumnado – oh, _era_una idea brillante. A veces, Snape estaba sorprendido de que Dumbledore no hubiera sido colgado todavía por una turba de padres, furiosos por los nombramientos de su facultad. Haciendo caso omiso al propio pasado accidentado de Snape, el gigante caído en desgracia, la vidente incompetente, el instructor tartamudo actual de DCAO... En realidad, un hombre lobo, probablemente encajaría en el perfil.

Sin embargo, había logrado hasta ahora disuadir a Dumbledore de la idea de emplear a Lupin, aunque se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más sus rabietas, gritos y amenazas de renunciar funcionarían. El anciano podía ser molestamente persistente cuando elegía serlo.

Era práctico que Lupin le hubiera dado su contraseña del floo después de Snape a regañadientes, después de mucha presión de Dumbledore, accedió a facilitarle su dosis mensual de poción matalobos, por eso tenia su dirección flu conectada. Saber que el hombre lobo no lo mordería _accidentalmente_no era mucho consuelo para Snape, y él se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones a Albus. Como de costumbre, el director se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Por otro lado, hacía más fácil entrar en la habitación de Lupin en las primeras horas de la mañana.

"¡Levántate!" gruñó Snape, pateando la cama. Para su decepción - aunque no su sorpresa - Lupin estaba solo.

"¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿Quién está ahí?" Lupin repartió golpes, enredado entre las sábanas.

"¡Aguamenti!" Lupin se liberó de su edredón, justo a tiempo para que el chorro de agua fría de Snape lo golpeara en la cara.

El hombre lobo tosió y escupió, Snape hizo una mueca.

"Oh, cielos. ¿Me perdonas, Lupin? Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda para despertarte."

"Severus, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Remus se secó el agua de los ojos y frunció el ceño hacia Snape con preocupación. "¿Albus te envió? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

Snape frunció el ceño. El hombre lobo no era divertido. Black habría escupido espuma por la boca y lo hubiera maldecido, pero Remus simplemente ignoró las bromas e insultos.

"Depende de si piensas que encarcelar erróneamente a alguien en Azkaban durante diez años, constituye " algo malo "."

Remus se puso rígido.

"Sirius. Estas hablando de Sirius".

"No, Lupin. Me refiero a Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Black, cretino. ¿Por qué no decirle a las autoridades que era un animago?"

Lupin tragó saliva.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

Snape sólo sonrió.

"¿Es… está lastimado? ¿Trató de escapar y lo atraparon...? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está…?" La voz de Lupin se fue apagando.

"¿Muerto?" Snape ofreció amablemente.

Los ojos de color ámbar de Lupin se dilataron de horror, y por un momento, Snape estaba seguro de que vio un resplandor amarillo aparecer en ellos. De repente, burlarse de un hombre lobo no parecía tan buena idea.

"No, no, no está muerto", dijo a toda prisa. "¡Cálmate, lobo! Estaba perfectamente bien, la última vez que revisé. ¿Qué diferencia hace para ti, de todos modos? ¿No mató a tus mejores amigos?"

Lupin enterró su cabeza entre las manos, haciendo caso omiso de las sábanas empapadas que seguían envueltas a su alrededor.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo eso, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él. Es tan difícil de creer..."

"Sin embargo, lo hiciste."

Lupin levantó la vista.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Severus? ¿Qué hice?"

"¿Creíste la historia - que traicionó a los Potter, mató a Pettigrew y a todos los muggles?"

"Bueno, la evidencia era muy abrumadora..." Una vez más Lupin se apagó.

"¿Qué evidencia?" Snape le preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, yo apenas si necesito pruebas para creer lo peor de Black, pero ¿qué se necesita para convencerte a _ti_ de la traición de tu mejor amigo?"

El lobo se sentó más erguido.

"Severus, ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo estaba sobre el periodico - el ministerio y los Aurores explicaron lo que había pasado. Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden no levantaron una mano para ayudarle. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a creer? ¿Y por qué sacar a relucir esa historia antigua ahora, de todos modos? "

"Porque parece que el perro no lo hizo," dijo Snape, irritado.

Lupin lo miró, con la incrédula esperanza apareciendo en su rostro.

"¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Dumbledore encontró evidencia que lo absolvió?"

Snape apretó los dientes. Toda esta devoción ciega al director se estaba volviendo molesta.

"¿Está Dumbledore aquí?" preguntó enfadado. "No, _yo_ estoy aquí. _Yo_soy el que está ayudando a demostrar su inocencia. ¿Estás interesado, o prefieres llamar a los Aurores?"

"Si Sirius no lo hizo, entonces..." Lupin interrumpió. "Estoy interesado. Dime en qué puedo ayudar."

Snape lo miró. ¿Podía confiar en el hombre lobo? Era cierto que, si eran detenidos, Black sería besado, pero era probable que Snape terminara en Azkaban. Él también tenía mucho que perder si el hombre lobo los traicionaba... Pero era difícil imaginar a un hombre lobo, aunque fuera uno tan asquerosamente respetuoso con la ley como Lupin, traicionando a un miembro de la manada, ya sean la actual o la pasada.

"Te llevaré con él y los dos pueden arreglar las cosas. Va a necesitar ropa, una nueva varita, y probablemente un poco de ayuda para recuperarse de tanto tiempo en Azkaban. Una vez que descubran que se ha escapado, probablemente vendrán a buscarte. "

Remus dio una mirada triste en torno a su pequeño sofá-cama.

"No hay nada aquí que vaya a extrañar. Llévame con Sirius – dos pueden sobrevivir en fuga con tanta facilidad como uno."

"No cuando uno es un hombre lobo que necesita un suministro constante de poción Matalobo," gruñó Snape. ¡Idiota Gryffindor! "Te voy a dar tres días para inventar una excusa plausible que te lleve fuera del país. En el momento que se den cuenta de que Black se escapó te van a entrevistar. Después de eso, sigue adelante con tu viaje. Ve al continente y compra una varita extra. Mándame una lechuza con tu paradero y nos encontraremos allí, luego te llevaré con Black. ¿Entiendes todo esto, o tengo que repetirlo hasta que tu cerebro sub-desarrollado pueda captarlo? "

Remus sonrió, ignorando los insultos como de costumbre.

"Gracias, Severus. Eres muy amable."

Snape resopló con disgusto y giró sobre sus talones. Estúpido Hombre lobo.

A salvo de vuelta en su cuarto con casi una hora antes del amanecer, Snape repasó con tristeza su noche mientras subía a la cama. Se recostó en la almohada y mentalmente enumeró cada tarea. ¿Reunirse con un criminal muggle? Listo. ¿Iniciar la venganza contra los Dursley? Listo. ¿Ver cómo el resto de la tarde descendía a la locura? Listo.

Sí, había conseguido una disculpa asombrosamente coherente de Black de todas las personas – seguramente estaban patinando en el infierno esta noche – pero eso no borraba el hecho de que había liberado al idiota de la prisión mágica más temida del mundo, ¡sino que también lo había instalado en la casa de su familia! ¿Que sigue? ¿Tomaría otra página del libro de Molly Weasley y tejería un jersey para Black en Navidad?

¿Y _luego_ hacer algo bueno por _Lupin_ también? Tendría que haber dejado que el estúpido Gryffindor fuera directamente con Black como había querido. Entonces los dos sin duda habrían decidido que era necesario visitar a Harry, y habrían corrido directamente a los brazos de los Aurores. Black habría sido Besado, el hombre lobo habría sido decapitado... Y aún mejor, si afirmaban que Snape había ayudado, nadie lo habría creído. Creerían que era Malfoy con poción Multijugos en lugar del verdadero Snape – habría sido un perfecto, plan Slytherin, se lamentó. Pero no, sólo porque Black y Lupin podrían ser fuertes aliados para Harry en los próximos años, tenía que ayudarlos.

Las cosas que hacia por ese pequeño monstruo – ¿y era probable que el chico estuviera agradecido? ¡Ja! Una vez que el nombre de Sirius estuviera limpio y conociera a Harry, sería nada más que un crecido compañero de juegos. Harry lo adoraría, y Black sin duda probaría ser un tutor completamente inútil. ¿Disciplina? Ni siquiera puede deletrear la palabra, por no hablar de inculcarla en el niño. Snape entornó los ojos. Oh, sí, a él le gustaría ver Black tratando de hacer a Harry comerse sus verduras. El hombre no sabría qué era una col de bruselas aunque se tropezara con una.

Bueno, si ese perro idiota – o su hombre lobo domesticado – pensaba que iban a bailar el vals y asumir la custodia de Harry, ¡iban a aprender una cosa o dos! Había gastado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en ese mocoso espantoso para que esos dos llegaran y tomaran todo el crédito. Resopló a sí mismo. Típicos Gryffindors – ¡presurosos, sin un solo pensamiento en la cabeza y esperando a que otra persona recoja los pedazos! Bueno, él iba a inculcar algunos rasgos Slytherin en Harry aunque lo matara. ¡Snape no iba a permitir que el Señor Oscuro se alzara de nuevo y esclavizara al mundo sólo porque Black no podía pensar en asegurarse de que el niño estuviera lo suficientemente descansado para su lección DCAO!

No, en efecto. Snape no permitiría que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico fuera atendido por un idiota que, incluso en su séptimo año, habitualmente se olvidaba de atarse los zapatos. Black podría haber sido un ídolo, pero también era un idiota irreflexivo cuyo sentido de la responsabilidad, probablemente no fuera más allá que el recuerdo de no dejar caer al bebé Harry de cabeza. ¿Qué habían estado pensando Lily y James al encargar a su indefenso hijo recién nacido al inmaduro descerebrado? Bastaba con mirar lo que había hecho cuando fueron asesinados. ¿Inmediatamente asumió la custodia de su hijo huérfano? No, ¡dejó al bebé con Hagrid y Dumbledore y se fue corriendo a buscar a Pettigrew¡ – sin, eso sí, tomarse la molestia de decirle a nadie que Pettigrew era el Guardián Secreto y una rata animaga. En realidad, hacía muy difícil sentir simpatía por su encarcelamiento. Tal vez la idiotez _debiera _ser una ofensa criminal.

De todos modos, independientemente de los deseos de hace diez años de los Potter, Snape no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de renunciar a Harry a un idiota irresponsable cuyo mínimamente adecuado cerebro había sido aún más podrido por todos los años en Azkaban. Refunfuñó para sí mismo. Era muy Gryffindor asumir que criar a un niño era toda diversión y juegos. Un niño frágil como Harry, con una historia de abuso, duraría unos treinta segundos, bajo la bulliciosa supervisión de Black.

Snape refunfuñó una vez más y se recostó sobre su costado. Ese horrible mocoso. Exigiendo cada vez más de su tiempo y atención. Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Como si _quisiera_ cuidar a un demonio tan molesto. Como si en realidad se preocupara por la criatura. Como si le importara si era feliz, o si tuvo suficiente para comer, o le si gustaba su nueva habitación... Snape se quedó dormido, su último pensamiento fue el recuerdo de la expresión de Harry mientras tocaba cariñosamente la escoba nueva.

….

Este capitulo fue traducido por "Insane Tao" que quiso ayudarme para que fuera más rápido subir los capítulos.

Agradezco a todos los que me envían comentarios, es muy reconfortante saber que les gusta la traducción.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Harry se apuro en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. El no tenia idea que hacer magia podía causarle tanto apetito, pero después de haber pasado las dos ultimas horas con el Profesor Flitwick, trabajando en sus _Accio_, Harry se moría de hambre.

Cuando Harry había regresado de su visita a los Weasley hace cuatro días, el Profesor Snape lo había recibido con un horario revisado. Aparte de sus clases habituales (y, por supuesto, Quidditch), Harry tenía ahora sesiones de estudio individual con los Profesores Flitwick, McGonagall, y por supuesto Snape. El había parpadeado cuando el Profesor Snape le había mostrado su nuevo horario. "¿Pero porque tengo clases extra?" había preguntado, curioso.

"¡Chiquillo tonto!" lo reto Snape. "Tienes que trabajar extra para sobreponer las carencias de tu crianza. Esas desagradables criaturas con las que vivías te prepararon de muy mala manera para la vida en una sociedad mágica. Al igual que tu debes tomar pociones nutritivas para superar la negligencia física, tu debes ingresar a clases extras para superar la inatención en el desarrollo de tus habilidades mágicas." Snape no vio la razón de compartir con el mocoso que les había dejado bastante claro a los otros profesores que, lejos de mantener solo repasos en la materia, se esperaba de ellos que avanzaran el conocimiento de Harry lo más rápido posible.

La visita de Snape a Azkaban, escuchar los dementes gritos de Bellatrix y los aullidos y amenazas de sus antiguos camaradas, le habían recordado muy claramente la situación de Harry como un golpe en el estomago. El chico era prácticamente un Muggle para todos los efectos, y aun así los más malvados y retorcidos brujos y magos de toda Gran Bretaña lo querían muerto. Si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez regresaba – o los inacabables esfuerzos de Lucius Malfoy de solidificar su poder político eran exitosos – Harry necesitaría estar bien preparado para defenderse. Haciendo que se sentara en clases, rodeado por un montón de cabezas de chorlito tratando de hacer volar una pluma, era una ridícula perdida de tiempo. El debería avanzar con la materia lo más rápido que su mente y magia le permitieran, no estar forzado a esperar pacientemente mientras idiotas como Longbottom luchaban por ponerse al día.

Si el hubiera creído que Albus se lo permitiría, Snape habría sacado a Harry de la escuela, para educarlo privadamente en un lugar inubicable. Al darse cuenta que el desbordante sentimentalismo de Dumbledore no permitiría que Harry se saltara las presuntas diversiones de los años de escuela (no que _Snape_ haya encontrado mucho que disfrutar durante su tiempo de estudiante en Hogwarts, aparte del indisputable echo que lo alejaba de su casa) y que McGonagall jamás dejaría ir al talentoso Buscador del equipo de su Casa, Snape había decidido no involucrarse en una batalla que sabia que no podría ganar. En vez de eso, se aseguro que Harry comenzara a recibir avanzado entrenamiento de parte de esos profesores en los que Snape confiaba… lo mucho que confiaba en alguien, claro esta.

Snape estaba mas que listo para lidiar con el pequeño monstruo si quería quejarse por la perdida de su tiempo libre y su inhabilidad de sentarse por ahí haciendo nada con los otros idiotas cabezas huecas. Quizás unas cuantas horas parado en una esquina o copiando paginas de su texto de pociones convencerían al mocoso que las clases extras eran _mucho_ mas entretenidas que la alternativa.

"No tolerare quejas sobre el no programado tiempo libre, Potter," continuo Snape, elevando la voz. "Tu estas aquí en la escuela para aprender, a pesar de lo que tus cretinos compañeros puedan creer, y si tu –"

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "Yo no me estaba quejando, Profesor," protesto. "Yo solo no se…Em – si es que, no puedo…" el miro hacia abajo avergonzado. ¡Esto era mortificante!

Harry sabia perfectamente bien que necesitaba lecciones extras; su visita a la Madriguera, donde la magia era usada de manera tan casual, utilizándola sin pensar para llevar a cabo las tareas domesticas, le había enseñado a que tipo de mundo nuevo había entrado. Y pese a lo mucho que había disfrutado su tiempo con los Weasley – después del desafortunado inicio – se había dado cuenta lo poco que sabia sobre la sociedad mágica.

Hogwarts era donde los estudiantes aprendían a usar su magia, así que naturalmente había magia alrededor. Pero ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran relativamente no calificados con el uso de la magia, todavía no estaba completamente integrada en la vida de los estudiantes. Harry y sus compañeros todavía hacían las cosas diarias en formas que no eran diferentes a la vida Muggle, pero en la Madriguera, Harry había visto por primera vez como era vivir en un hogar mágico, entre poderosos y maduros magos y brujas.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, y Charlie usaban magia tan fácilmente como respirar. Ellos utilizaban _accio_ en los objetos en vez de caminar a la otra habitación a buscarlos. La limpieza de la casa era hecha con magia, no con las manos. Los libros, revistas, y juegos en la casa eran (pese a la fascinación de Arthur con todas las cosas Muggle) eran completamente extraños para Harry.

Así que cuando utilizo el floo para regresar a Hogwarts y el Profesor Snape le había informado que – ¡con su típica consideración! – había arreglado tutoría extra, la primera reacción de Harry había sido de absoluto alivio. Pero entonces recordó lo especiales que eran la lecciones extras en la escuela Muggle – fueran clase extra de matemáticas o entrenamiento en algún instrumento musical o participación en un equipo deportivo todo eso costaba dinero. Aunque Harry aun se estaba acostumbrando al mundo mágico, el no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual los instructores mágicos difirieran de sus contrapartes Muggle y no necesitaran un pago por su esfuerzo extra.

Harry sabia que tenia mucho que aprender sobre la economía de este Nuevo mundo – aparte de lo básico, cuantos knuts había en un galleon – pero la tuición de Hogwarts debería costar bastante y aunque el no había tenido realmente tiempo de mirar su bóveda cuando Hagrid lo llevo a Gringotts, sabia que cualquier dinero que tenia allí debía durarle hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor para encontrar un trabajo. El estaba seguro que aparte de su matricula, uniformes, ingredientes para pociones libros de texto y una que otra rana de chocolate, habrían también otros gastos a medida que creciera – ¿iban los magos a la universidad, y si así era, cuanto costaba? – así que tenia mucho cuidado de no gastar en nada mas que lo necesario.

Quizás, en vez de tutoría, ¿solo podría leer más? Granger probablemente estaría extasiada si le pidiera ayuda, y quizás el Profesor Snape podría sugerirle algunos libros. El no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasar en la librería de Hogwarts todavía, ¿pero seguramente deberían tener algunos libros para ayudar a que los nacidos y criados Muggle- aprendieran sobre el mundo mágico?

"¿Que es lo que no puedes hacer, mocoso insolente?" le pregunto Snape. _¿Hacerce el tiempo? ¿Preocuparse?_ Obviamente la herencia paterna se estaba dando a conocer.

Harry miro a sus pies, colorado. Ahora comprendió como se sintió Ron cuando todo el mundo estaba comprando dulces en el Expreso de Hogwarts. "Em… es solo que mis familiares no, usted sabe, me ayudaran con el dinero y no estoy muy seguro de cuanto dinero queda en la bóveda de mis padres y quiero asegurarme que me dure para los siete años de Hogwarts…"

"¿Y?" pregunto Snape. ¿De que estaba hablando el chiquillo? ¿Que diferencia hacia cuanto dinero quedaba en la bóveda de los Potter?

"Bueno," murmuro Harry, "yo se que necesito tutoría pero usted y los demás profesores deben cobrar bastante caro, ya que son tan inteligentes y están tan ocupados ¿y no se si me alcanza el dinero para pagarles?."

El mundo de Snape se movió a su alrededor. El chico actualmente pensó que – "¡Potter!" la fuerza en su voz hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza, los ojos grande s y preocupados. "¿Acaso la ballena de tu primo tenia que pagar por las cosas de su escuela?"

"No señor," respondió Harry, pensando que el profesor no debería ser familiar con el mundo Muggle para pensar una cosa así. "Mis tíos pagan por todo lo que Dudley necesita para la escuela – o cualquier otra cosa," añadió con un poco de resentimiento. "Así es como funciona con los Muggles. Los padres pagan por las cosas de sus hijos. Pero mis familiares nunca pagarían por algo para _mi_, no en mi escuela Muggle y _definitivamente _no aquí. Quiero decir, cuando Dudley quería algo –"

Snape se presiono el puente de la nariz mientras el pequeño imbecil no paraba de hablar sobre como sus insufribles familiares habían malcriado a su obeso hijo, completamente perdiendo el punto de la pregunta. "Potter. ¿Tus tíos pagaban por los gastos de tu primo?, ¿correcto?"

"Si señor."

"Porque él es su responsabilidad."

"Si señor." Harry pensó que ahora entendía lo que el Profesor Snape quería decir. "Pero señor, ellos no piensan en mi como su _responsabilidad_, cuando me daban algo. Es como si yo fuera mas –"

Snape lo corto antes que Harry dijera algo realmente deprimente de oír. "Si, tus familiares dejaron su opinión bastante clara."_Y es por eso que Black se va a divertir tanto con ellos._ "Sin embargo, tu has olvidado algo."

Harry frunció el ceño pensando. "Ummmm, ¿que cosa, señor?"

Snape lo miro feo. ¡_Insolente, arrogante, mocoso sin cerebro!_ "Tú ahora eres _mi_ responsabilidad. Y por eso, _Yo _soy responsable financieramente de ti porque eres un menor."

Harry quedo con la boca abierta. Era una cosa que el profesor le comprara regalos – ¡positivamente regalos geniales, claro esta! – pero otra diferente que él tuviera que asumir la responsabilidad económica de Harry. Nunca se había cruzado por la cabeza de Harry que el Profesor Snape estaría dispuesto a hacer mas para Harry que el que tuviera una habitación y proveer supervisión paternal y disciplina. ¡Seguramente eso lo haría un estorbo parel hombre!

Así que en _suma_ a todo eso, el voluntariamente quería gastar su dinero en Harry, como si realmente fuera su carne y sangre… incluso su propia carne y sangre se habían escapado de esa responsabilidad. Los Dursley siempre habían explicado su misero tratamiento de Harry con fuertes quejas de lo caro que costaba darle alojamiento y comida a un huérfano. ¿Y ahora el Profesor Snape estaba asumiendo esta carga sin ningún comentario?

"¡P-pero los chicos son muy caros, Profesor!" Harry dejo salir rápidamente antes que pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea. Obviamente el profesor no tenia idea lo que estaba ofreciendo hacer. "Quiero decir, yo no voy a comer mucho cuando termines las clases en Hogwarts, pero el solo echo de dejarme vivir con usted va a costarle bastante. Creo que debería sacar el dinero de mi bóveda y –"

"¿Te parezco un posadero, Potter?" dijo con fuerza Snape, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho por la fuerte convicción del chico de que nadie lo querría como miembro de su familia pero tolerarían su presencia por una compensación económica. Como siempre, la empatía lo hacia enojón. "Ni quiero ni necesito que me des dinero por tu cuidado. Y ahora estoy en la misma posición contigo que tu tío con tu primo. Y dudo mucho que a tu primo le presenten una cuenta a fin de mes por su alojamiento y comida."

Harry bufo. "Si fuera así, ¡tendría un millón de paginas de largo!" pero entonces se puso serio. "Pero, señor, ¿porque usted va a hacer esto?"

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿No me pediste que fuera tu guardián?"

La boca de Harry se quedo abierta nuevamente. ¿Acaso Snape actualmente pensó que el quería que tomara una carga tan grande? ¿Y Snape realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Solo porque Harry se lo había pedido? "S-si," dijo tragando saliva, "pero nunca quise decir que usted tenia que pagar por mis cosas o –"

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. "Mocoso tonto. Tu nunca deberías solicitar algo si no sabes lo que estas pidiendo, _especialmente_en El mundo mágico. Es algo bueno que yo si se las responsabilidades de un guardián."

"pero – pero usted no debería pagar por –"

Una vez más Snape lo interrumpió. "¿Pretendes decirme como cumplir con mis obligaciones, Potter? O – Peor – ¿implicar que he aceptado una responsabilidad que no tengo deseos de cumplir?"

Harry podía estar en shock, pero no era tan entupido. ¡"No señor!"

"Entonces por favor guárdate tu idiota y mal informada palabrería para ti, mocoso imprudente. Tú tienes once años. No deberías preocuparte por detalles como tu mantención económica. Esa es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. Tú eres responsable de obedecerme. Si yo determino que tutoría es necesaria, entonces tú no debes preocuparte por los detalles monetarios de dicha tutoría, sino simplemente atender las sesiones como corresponde y trabajar a lo mejor de tus habilidades ¡No tolerare flojera, Sr. Potter! Si fallas en asistir a tus clases –_cualquiera_de tus clases – puedes esperar un muy desagradable resultado."

Y volvió a suceder. Pese a su más, amenazadora mirada, el extraño mocoso lo estaba mirando con una entupida sonrisa en la cara. Snape casi maldijo por la frustración. ¿Como iba a asustar al muchacho con sus amenazas cuando estas no eran ni siquiera notadas?

"Estudiare con mas fuerza que nadie – ¡ni siquiera Hermione me ganara!" Harry le prometió, mientras su corazón cantaba. ¡Merlín, era tan bueno tener alguien que lo cuidara! Ahora no tendría que sentirse entupido cuando los otros chicos comenzaran a hablar de diferentes hechizos o bandas mágicas o miles de otras cosas que estaba en la naturaleza de los criados en el mundo mágico.

Hmf. Bien, al menos el mocoso había dicho las cosas correctas. Snape lo miro feo nuevamente, solo para asegurarse, y luego lo mando de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Las primeras clases habían salido bastante bien, reflexiono Harry feliz. Aprender mas de lo que le enseñaban en clase le daba un mejor conocimiento de la materia ampliando el contexto. Ahora el entendía mas claramente para que podías utilizar la transfiguración o los encantamientos, era mucho mas fácil interesarse en los ejercicios de las clases y si veías la importancia de levitar una pluma o cambiar una aguja a un palillo. Y el hecho que le enseñaran cosas extras en estas clases, le hacia sentir que sabia un poquito mas que sus compañeros, bueno, esa era la mejor parte. Incluso algunos de los otros chicos estaban pidiendo a él ayuda, lo que era un gran cambio de sus días de escuela Muggle donde siempre había sido considerado entupido, gracias a los Dursley.

El único problema con las clases extra era que se ponían tan interesantes que Harry se quedaba hasta tarde – y eso significaba que iba a llegar tarde a cenar. Y ya que el Profesor Snape se ponía un poco enojón si Harry se atrasaba, especialmente a las comidas, Harry trataba con mucha fuerza de ser puntual. El creía que era medio extraño de parte del Profesor Snape preocuparse tanto por sus hábitos alimenticios – que comía, cuanto, a que hora, si comía rápido o lento, y así – pero se dio cuenta que todos tenían sus pequeñas manías, y si al profesor le gustaba estar pendiente de si Harry comía suficientes vegetales, bueno, eso estaba bien.

Pero significaba que Harry necesitaba apurarse si quería llegar a la mesa Gryffindor para cuando la comida fuera servida. Tuvo que correr hasta su dormitorio para dejar sus libros después que el Profesor Flitwick finalmente lo había dejado salir de su oficina, y pese a que corrió todo el camino, era claro que iba a ser de los últimos en llegar a la mesa. Podía darse cuenta por los desiertos corredores que la mayoría de la escuela ya estaba en el Gran Comedor.

"¡Hey! ¡Miren quien esta aquí!" el grito que vino de atrás de él no lo noto al principio, pero el sonido de pasos que corrían llamo su atención.

Harry se giro justo a tiempo par ver a cuatro grandes muchachos – probablemente de sexto o séptimo año – corriendo hacia él. Todos tenían túnicas de Ravenclaw, y Harry no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

"Hola," dijo, un poco incierto. A el no le había gustado la forma en que se habían movido para rodearlo, y retrocedió hasta que su espalda casi toco la muralla.

"Hola," el mas alto de los chicos respondió, sonriendo. Harry no estaba seguro porque, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que lo hacia sentir inconfortable. "Tu eres Harry Potter, ¿no es así?"

Harry asintió. El realmente esperaba que no le pidieran mostrar La Cicatriz.

El chico se giro hacia los demás. "¿Lo ven? Les dije que era él. El-Niño-Que-Vivió. El-Niño-Que-No-Va-A-Ninguna-Parte-Solo."

Harry frunció el ceño. El había escuchado el primer titulo, pero no el segundo.

Otro de los Ravenclaw sonrío y se acerco. Harry se alejo un poco más. Esto estaba comenzando a recordarle de las cacerías de Harry-. "Si, tenias razón, Jeffreys, aunque no puedes culparnos por dudar de ti. Potter siempre anda con un sequito con él. ¿Quien habría esperado que estuviera aquí, solo?"

"No tengo un sequito," reclamo Harry. "Yo solo tengo amigos."

"Por supuesto que tienes amigos," dijo el primero en un ronroneo, lanzando un amistoso brazo por los hombros del chico. "Pero hacia muy difícil para nosotros hablar contigo, en privado."

Harry miro a los otros muchachos. Todos eran altos y atléticos, y ahora lo tenían casi completamente rodeado, efectivamente atrapándolo. "¿De que quieren hablar?" pregunto, su nerviosidad aumentando. ¿Que querrían unos chicos mayores de otra Casa hablar con él?


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 16_

_Harry miro a los otros muchachos. Todos eran altos y atléticos, y ahora lo tenían casi completamente rodeado, efectivamente atrapándolo. "¿De que quieren hablar?" pregunto, su nerviosidad aumentando. ¿Que querrían unos chicos mayores de otra Casa hablar con él?_

La sonrisa de Jeffreys aumento y le dio a su hombro un leve apretón. "¿Que sabes acerca de tu padre, Potter?"

"¿Mi papá?" Harry repitió sin comprender, preguntándose si estaban hablando de James Potter o del Profesor Snape. "¿Porque?"

"¡Porque estoy curioso de ver si tu sabes cuan completo idiota era!" Jeffreys gruño, dejando caer la mascara amistosa y empujando a Harry con tanta fuerza que hizo que chocara con uno de los otros chicos.

"¡El no lo era!" Harry protesto automáticamente, luchando por soltarse del otro estudiante. El Ravenclaw lo tenia agarrado con facilidad, sus manos apretando con fuerza en los bíceps de Harry. "¡Suéltame!"

"Todavía no, Potter," Jeffreys sonrío con maldad. "¿Lo tienes firme, Smythe?"

"El no ira a ninguna parte," le aseguro el chico que sostenía a Harry.

"¡Suéltenme!" dijo nuevamente Harry, elevando la voz. "¡Déjenme ir!"

"¡_Silencio!"_Uno de los otros chicos movió su varita hacia Harry y aunque Harry trato con todas sus fuerzas, ningún sonido provino de su garganta.

"Gracias, O'Leary. No podemos permitir que alguien escuche y venga a interrumpir nuestra fiesta," dijo Jeffreys, pretendiendo acariciar la cabeza de Harry, y luego dándole a su cabello un desagradable tirón.

El grito de Harry fue, por supuesto – silenciado, al igual que los insultos que le lanzo al chico.

Jeffreys aparentemente sabía lo suficiente para leer sus labios – por lo menos _esa_ palabra – y abofeteo a Harry, con tanta fuerza que mando sus lentes volando.

"¡Hey, espera!" dejo salir rápidamente el ultimo Ravenclaw, sonando alarmado "¡No creí que en realidad ibas a lastimarlo!"

"Cállate, Peterson," dijo con fuerza Jeffreys. "El inútil de su padre envío a mi padre a Azkaban, y mis intenciones son que pague. Además, debemos agradecerle a él personalmente por la derrota del Señor Oscuro, y por eso, tu tío y los padres de Smythe fueron perseguidos por los aurores hasta que se fueron del país o asesinados como la madre de O'Leary."

Harry no entendía casi nada de que lo estaba hablando Jeffreys. El estaba lentamente aprendiendo sobre Voldemort y los Mortífagos y lo que había sucedido hace diez años cuando sus padres habían muerto. El comprendía que Jeffreys lo hacia responsable por algo que su padre había hecho, y que los familiares de los otros chicos parecían haber sido partidarios de Voldemort que no estaba conformes de cómo había terminado la guerra. El porque exactamente eso se traducía en un deseo de golpearlo a _él_, no lo entendía, pero en este preciso momento no le importaban mucho sus motivaciones.

De repente recordó las palabras del Profesor Snape sobre defenderse, y agarro su varita. El no sabía hacer muchas cosas con ella todavía, y Smythe todavía lo sostenía de los brazos, pero se sintió mejor con ella en la mano. "SUELTENME!" grito nuevamente – en silencio – y se arrojo hacia un lado, esperando soltarse.

Logro liberar un brazo – el brazo donde tenía su varita – y comenzó a retorcerse y patear. Jeffreys maldijo y trato de agarrarlo, logrando que le llegara un codazo en la nariz. Smythe se aferro a su otro brazo con firmeza, y O'Leary se adelanto, levantando nuevamente su varita.

"¡_Accio varita_!" grito Harry, inseguro de si había aprendido bien el hechizo para que funcionara, menos si funcionaria cuando él estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador, pero para su intensa gratificación la varita de O'Leary's se movió incontrolablemente y el hechizo que intentaba mandarle a Harry golpeo a Peterson. Peterson cayo al piso con un grito de sorpresa, las dos piernas pegadas, y se golpeo la barbilla en el piso.

Harry se giro y pateo con fuerza a Smythe en las canillas, esperando que así el chico lo dejara libre, pero el chico mayor lo golpeo en el estomago, y Harry cayo de rodillas, luchando por aire. Apenas logro mantener su varita.

"Buen trabajo," dijo apenas Jeffreys, limpiándose la sangre de la cara y mirando a Harry con una expresión asesina. "Levántalo y llevémoslo a un lugar mas privado."

"Esperen," Peterson grito desde el piso donde O'Leary estaba tratando de revertir su hechizo. "¿Cuál es el punto de llevarlo a otra parte? ¿Que creen que pasara cuando regrese y le diga a alguno de los profesores lo que le hicimos?"

"El no va a regresar," respondió Jeffreys con tan fría convicción en su tono que Harry supo exactamente lo que quería decir, y pese al dolor en su estomago, peleo salvajemente cuando Jeffreys lo agarro del cuello.

"¡Deténganse!" Una nueva voz resonó en el corredor, y por un momento, todos se congelaron. "¡Pelear en los pasillos esta prohibido ¡ ¡Claramente lo dice en _La Historia de __Hogwarts_!"

Por primera vez, Harry estaba encantado de ver a Hermione Granger, aunque fuese una sabelotodo. Se removió y meneo sus brazos desesperadamente mientras le gritaba silenciosamente – que corriera a buscar ayuda.

"¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Que estas haciendo? Vas a perder puntos de la Casa si algún profesor te ve peleando."

Jeffreys observo a la chica de cabello alborotado con desprecio. "Desháganse de ella," le grito a Smythe, apretando con mas fuerza a Harry.

"Será un placer," replico el otro chico dando vuelta los ojos. "Muévete, fea," le ordeno, mirándola amenazadoramente.

Hermione se quedo quieta, y no pudo esconder por completo en su tono, lo dolida que estaba mientras respondió rotundamente, "No voy a ninguna parte sin Harry. ¿Que le están haciendo? ¡Déjenlo solo!"

Smythe le gruño una desagradable palabra, y puso sus manos en la cara de Hermione, y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella cayó hacia atrás y grito cuando su trasero conecto con el duro piso. Smythe se paro sobre ella y dejo escapar una divertida risita al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ya no eres una vaca mandona, ¿No es así?" le dijo con burla. Viendo a la chica herida hizo que Harry peleara con más fuerza, lanzando improperios a sus atacantes. Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbro cabello rubio, en una persona no muy alta – _¿seria ese Malfoy?_ – que no perdió tiempo en alejarse del lugar.

Harry medio esperaba que Hermione huyera antes que el chico continuara con su asalto inicial, pero Hermione estaba hecha de materia mucho mas dura. Ella rodó hacia un lado, como si tratara de escapar a gatas, pero en vez de eso abruptamente lanzo una patada que le dio de lleno en la rodilla a Smythe.

El chico mayor dejo escapar un grito de agonía cuando su pierna cedió bajo su peso – la coyuntura de la rodilla se encontraba en una innatural dirección y colapso al piso. Desafortunadamente, él cayó directamente encima de Hermione, que cayo completamente al piso con un grito de dolor.

Jeffreys agarro a Harry por la parte delantera de su tunica y lo lanzo contra la muralla. La parte trasera del cráneo de Harry choco contra la piedra, y el mundo desapareció por un momento en un estallido de agonía blanca y calida. Cuando se dio cuenta nuevamente de las cosas, O'Leary tenia a Peterson de vuelta en sus pies, y Jeffreys estaba luchando por tomar a Harry. "¡Agarra sus piernas!" le ordeno a Peterson. "¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

Peterson obedeció, agarrando los tobillos de Harry y levantándolo ,así el chico estaba suspendido en el aire por los dos Ravenclaw. "¡Maldíganlo!" Ordeno Jeffreys a O'Leary. "¡Algo bueno y desagradable para que deje de luchar!"

Harry había perdido su varita, pero no estaba desamparado. Se removió como loco, poniendo toda la experiencia que tenia de Cazar a Harry-en uso. Logro liberar un pie y pateo a Peterson en la quijada, lanzándolo hacia O'Leary que estaba atrás y causando que los dos cayeran.

"Hey!" Ron había salido del Gran Comedor para buscar a Harry y había captado la riña. Echo una mirada y volvió corriendo al Comedor, gritando por sus hermanos, luego regreso a la pelea para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Al acercarse, Ron vio que Harry casi se había liberado del agarre de Jeffrey. Smythe, sin embargo, había logrado aguantar el dolor de su rodilla y tenia agarrada a Hermione por el cabello mientras ella trataba de salir de abajo de él. La niña dejo salir un grito de dolor cuando el chico mayor brutalmente la tiraba hacia atrás por el cabello, luego levanto su manos defensivamente cuando el levanto un puño para golpearla. Ron se lanzo encima del chico, forzándolo a liberar a Hermione pero también – una vez mas – aplastando a la pobre muchacha bajo los dos chicos que peleaban. Ron agarro la muñeca de Smythe, evitando que golpeara a Hermione, mientras que Hermione lograba darle a Smythe un codazo en el Plexus solar mientras trataba de escapar de debajo de él.

Jeffreys maldijo al ver a sus aliados caer. "¡Pequeño bastardo!" Agarro a Harry por la garganta y lo aprisiono contra la pared. Harry se ahogaba, tratando de liberarse. Apenas diviso a Jeffreys levantar su puño y se dio cuenta que no tenia esperanza de evitar el golpe a su cara.

"Deja ir al de Primer año," dijo una nueva voz, muy profunda y amenazadora. La presión en la garganta de Harry ceso abruptamente, y él desesperadamente tomo aire para sus necesitados pulmones, cuando vio la punta de una varita en el cuello de Jeffreys, justo bajo su oído. Pegado al otro extremo de la varita estaba un gran y muy enojado Marcus Flint. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los prefectos de Slytherin y miembro del equipo de Quidditch, porque Oliver Wood se lo había mostrado una vez cuando los Gryffindor le entregaron el campo para que entrenaran los Slytherin. Las palabras exactas de Wood habían sido "¡El es un verdadero hijo de puta, así que ten cuidado con él!" y mirando la malevolente expresión de Flint, Harry no tenia dudas de la evaluación de de Wood.

Mientras tanto, la precisa intervención de Ron había prevenido a Smythe de lastimar más a Hermione, pero el musculoso chico de séptimo había logrado evitar los golpes del chico más pequeño. Agarro a Ron por la camisa mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba la varita. La sangre de Ron se enfrío cuando Smythe apunto la varita entre sus ojos y dijo, _"Cruc—"_

Antes que Smythe pudiera terminar el hechizo, otro cuerpo choco contra él, haciéndolo botar la varita y abortando la Imperdonable. Las cosas se deterioraron en caída libre en ese punto-, y todo se volvió borroso. Ron no tenia idea de quien lo había salvado, pero asumió que fue alguno de sus hermanos – una sospecha que creció en fuerza cuando escucho a Smythe gruñir en satisfacción y a una nueva y masculina voz gritar de dolor. Ron rápidamente enterró sus dientes en la muñeca que aun lo sostenía y tuvo el placer de oír a Smythe gritar y los gritos de la otra persona disminuir. Un par de piernas en pantalones de colegio pasaron frente a él, casi golpeándolo en la cabeza y confirmándole que por lo menos era otro niño el que estaba asistiéndole en la pelea. Entonces Hermione logro agarrar dos puñados del cabello de Smythe y azoto la cabeza del chico contra el suelo. El gruño y quedo lacio, y Ron aprovecho la oportunidad de agarrar ambas muñecas del chico y sentarse encima de él. Solo entonces levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor.

Hermione estaba arrodillada cerca de la cabeza de Smythe, desordenada y respirando con dificultad, con una seca luz de batalla en sus ojos. Smythe estaba quejándose pero no estaba ofreciendo resistencia- aun –y Ron miro hacia el lado para ver cual de sus hermanos había venido a ayudarlo.

Y se quedo con la boca abierta. Allí, sentando con ambas rodillas plantadas firmemente en la espalda de Smythe estaba Draco Malfoy. Y por primera vez el inmaculado peinado del Slytherin estaba desordenado, y tenía un labio partido. "¡Malfoy!" Ron grito incrédulo. "¿Ese eras tú?"

Al instante que las palabras salieron de su boca, deseo volver a meterlas dentro. ¡De todas las cosa estupidas para decir! Pero sorprendentemente, esta vez Malfoy no lo miro con desprecio. "No creerías que te iba a dejar defender a un Slytherin de primer año sin ayudarte, ¿no es así?" pregunto, fulminando con la mirada a Smythe. "Oye, Granger, ¿Porque no le azotas la cabeza contra el piso de nuevo? Creo que se esta despertando."

Ron estaba muy mareado para comprender el inexplicable comentario de Malfoy, así que se giro para ver que más había sucedido cuando estaba distraído. El vio al grande prefecto de Slytherin sostener a punta de varita al chico que había estado lastimando a Harry, mientras que Fred y George tenían a un tercero en una llave de cabeza que Ron sabia por dolorosa experiencia era bastante efectiva. El último de los asaltantes de Harry estaba tratando de esconderse de una morena chica con una insignia de prefecta de- Slytherin en su tunica.

Incluso aunque era obvio que la pelea había terminado, mas estudiantes llegaron, atraídos desde el Gran Comedor por la conmoción. Ron vio a Percy, Oliver Wood y al resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, e incluso a un tímido Neville Longbottom acercándose a la carrera. Haciendo las cosas aun más interesantes, un gran número de Slytherin había arribado, con las varitas en alto, ayudando a sus prefectos.

Ron noto cuando los otros se acercaban, que Flint y la chica (¿Jones? ¿Jonas?) Ladraron órdenes y los Slytherin formaron un eficiente perímetro defensivo. Los Gryffindor eran menos organizados, propensos a pulular por ahí y demandar respuestas en vez de ceder autoridad a un solo individuo. Y ya que Percy era el único prefecto de Gryffindor presente, Ron realmente no podía culpar a los otros Gryffindor por no querer tomar órdenes de él. Oliver Wood, sin embargo, rápidamente aprecio la utilidad de la maniobra Slytherin, e inmediatamente tuvo al equipo de Quidditch copiando la movida de la otra Casa. El resto de los Gryffindor los siguieron, y pronto hubo un mezclado grupo montando guardia contra los cuatro atacantes, así los atacantes estaban cubiertos mínimo por dos personas.

"Tu****** pequeña sangresucia ****," le gruño Smythe a Hermione cuando su cabeza se aclaro y se dio cuenta que, gracias a su interferencia, sus planes para atacar a Harry habían fallado.

Los labios de Hermione formaron una firme línea mientras se ponía de pie. "Palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos, pero las palabras no pueden lastimarme," respondió, su voz temblando un poco. Luego tomo dos pasos hacia la izquierda y dejo caer con fuerza el tacón de su zapato. La varita de Smythe se partió en dos bajo el peso de su pie, y el chico mayor dejo salir un grito de angustia. "Oh, cielos," Hermione dijo dulcemente. "Que tonta soy. Supongo que es por ser sangresucia, se me sigue olvidando lo frágiles que son las varitas."

Los otros estudiantes miraron a Hermione con una mezcla entre asombro y terror. Romper la varita de alguien era el equivalente en el mudo muggle a un ataque nuclear. Lo gemidos de incredulidad de Smythe fueron los únicos sonidos durante unos segundos, Y entonces: "Muy bien hecho, chica," Jones, la prefecta de Slytherin, dijo con admiración.

Eso rompió el silencio. "Suéltenme," demando Jeffreys, una considerable hazaña de bravuconería considerando que la varita de Flint se estaba enterrando dolorosamente en su cuello. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus serpientes, Flint."

Flint dejo escapar un bufido. "Tu fuiste tras un primer año de nosotros. Eso lo hace nuestro maldito asunto."

"El mocoso de Malfoy no tenia nada que hacer interfiriendo con Smythe," discutió Jeffreys. "El merecía el golpe que le toco."

Flint le lanzo una mirada a Draco y sonrío. "Parece que fue Smythe quien recibió el golpe," le respondió. "Y estaba hablando sobre Potter."

Jeffreys y los otros Ravenclaw miraron a Flint, al igual que los Gryffindor. "¿Que? Potter es un león, no una serpiente."

Flint se encogió de hombros. "El le pertenece a nuestro Jefe, eso lo convierte en una serpiente. Tóquenlo y mueren."

"¿Que ***** estas diciendo?" Grito Jeffreys furioso. "¡El es el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, tu ***** idiota! ¡Ustedes los Slytherin deberían estar haciendo fila para matarlo!"

Harry se estremeció ante la profundidad del odio en los ojos del chico, y Flint le dio una rápida, evaluadora mirada. "Wood, ven a examinar a tu Buscador, ¿quieres?"

Oliver se apuro y alejo a Harry del chico mayor. Le dio unos reaseguradores golpecitos en la espalda a Harry, y Katie Bell, otra compañera del equipo de Quidditch, se puso al otro lado de Harry, envolviéndolo en un medio abrazo y devolviéndole sus milagrosamente intactos anteojos. "Esta bien, Harry," le susurro al oído. "Todo esta bajo control."

"¡Tu********!" Jeffreys continúo gritando, y finalmente Jones tuvo suficiente.

Jones chasqueo los dedos y apunto con fuerza a Percy. "¡Oye tú! Percy – deja de estar parado sin hacer nada útil y ven a cubrir a este maldito inservible," le ordeno, indicándole a Peterson.

"Em, bueno, si. ¡Si, por supuesto!" Percy obedeció rápidamente, desconcertado por la autoritaria orden y el hecho que la hermosa chica de séptimo supiera su nombre.

"Chica de Primero –si, tu. Ven para acá," Jones llamo a Hermione a su lado y se acercaron a donde Jeffreys todavía le gritaba a Flint. "Bueno – este es un muy buen hechizo para que lo aprendas. ¿Estas lista? Observa mi varita." Ella levanto su varita y apunto a Jeffreys. "_Castrato ex-"_

"¡NO!" cada chico mayor en la cercanía grito y se encorvo, y Jeffreys palideció hasta ser del mismo tono que la pared.

Jones suspiro. "Oh, esta bien. Te enseñare en otra ocasión," le prometió a Hermione. "¡Y tú, maldito cobarde, cállate, o te la hechizare fuera! ¡Silencio!"

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar que quiso decir con eso, y Jeffreys se quedo tranquilo, los ojos abiertos desmedidamente y cubriéndose protectivamente.

Flint giro los ojos y miro a Wood. "¡Brujas!" pero lo dijo para callado.

Snape miro furioso a la mesa Gryffindor, donde un chico pelinegro estaba claramente ausente. La comida seria servida ahora en cualquier momento, y Potter, el desobediente mocoso, no estaba en ninguna parte. Flitwick ya había tomado asiento en la mesa de los profesores hace unos minutos, así que el pequeño monstruo definitivamente había terminado con su sesión de tutoría, y eso quería decir que estaba deliberadamente desobedeciendo las explicitas instrucciones de Snape sobre estar a tiempo para las comidas y así no quedar con las sobras de los demás.

Potter tenía varios años de malnutrición que sobreponer, pero el estar entre Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom en la mesa de Gryffindor difícilmente ayudaría con su ingestión de calorías. Para cuando esos dos terminaban de servirse, los elfos domésticos tenían suerte de que les devolvieran los platos. Y si Harry no estaba allí cuando la comida era recién servida, no quedaría nada para él después.

Y aun así pese a que Snape le había explicado este concepto en claras, y simples, palabras con menos de tres silabas para que un Gryffindor comprendiera, el trasero de Potter no estaba firmemente plantado en una de las sillas del Gran Comedor. No, la pequeña amenaza estaba obviamente vagando por los pasillos, comiendo ranas de chocolate, y planificando alguna travesura. Snape apretó los dientes. ¡Le mostraría al muchacho lo que significaba no seguir sus instrucciones! El tamborileo los dedos en el mantel, preguntándose en donde sentar al chico para que la mayor cantidad de estudiantes viera como era alimentado en la boca por los elfos domésticos. Quizás si pusiera una mesa para él solo al frente de la mesa de profesores...

Fue distraído de su planificación de apropiados menús de castigo – que incluían mucho hígado y cebollas, además de grandes cantidades de brócoli – por la visión de uno de sus chicos de primero llegando tarde al Gran Comedor. Snape le lanzo una mirada a Draco Malfoy. Sus serpientes sabían bien que no debían llegar tarde. Aparentemente la detención en la lechucearía no le había enseñado al joven Sr. Malfoy a seguir las instrucciones del Jefe de su Casa. Quizás el alimentar en la boca a _dos_ chicos de primer año serviría...

Un momento - Malfoy no estaba tomando asiento; en vez de eso le estaba murmurando con urgencia algo a Flint. Snape observo, entretenido, como Flint le hacia señas a otra prefecta, Davidella Jones, y los dos salieron rápidamente del Comedor, seguido de Malfoy.

Bien. Que interesante. Ese particular par de prefectos prometía una sana dosis de dolor a algún travieso. Snape sintió el deseo de salir tras ellos, pero decidió que era mejor dejar que sus prefectos manejaran el tema. Flint era grande y no tenía escrúpulos de darle un par de golpes a algún chico menor, pero Jones era una de sus más temidas serpientes. Ella era una versión mucho mas sana de Bellatrix – capaz de ser increíblemente viciosa, pero con más discriminación en su elección de victima. Incluso Flint sabia que no debía tenerla como enemiga.

Entre los dos, Snape estaba seguro que podrían manejar a cualquier travieso, sin mencionar dejarle mas que claro el porque hacer travesuras era una mala idea. Su intervención solo conseguiría que no pudieran castigarlos como ellos querían, y en realidad, él tenía poco tiempo para supervisar nuevas detenciones. Pero el resto de sus Slytherin estaban impacientándose ahora, mirando sobre sus hombros a los prefectos y a Malfoy, y algunos de ellos los siguieron.

Entonces el más joven de los Weasley, quien - sorpresa, sorpresa – había sido uno de los primeros en sentarse a la mesa, se paro y dejo la habitación. Probablemente en busca de Potter, pensó Snape mientras aumentaba su respeto por la lealtad de Weasley. El clan de los pelirrojos obviamente veía a Potter como uno de ellos, y eso significaría que Ron no se apoderaría de toda la comida. Quizás.

¿Ahora que? Weasley habia regresado corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y el resto de sus hermanos, seguidos de cerca por el complete equipo de Quidditch, lo estaban ahora siguiendo a través de la puerta. Eso hizo que el resto de sus Slytherins, también se pararan y salieran del Gran Comedor.

Snape miro a Minerva, solo para encontrar que ella lo observaba con una similar expresión de alarma. ¿Que calamidad podía arrastrar este gran numero de hambrientos adolescentes lejos de la mesa y la comida?

"¿Deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que sucede?" Minerva le pregunto, su voz deliberadamente baja.

"Hacer eso demostraría nuestra falta de confianza en los prefectos," respondió, pero no pudo suprimir el tono de incertidumbre.

Ahora incluso los Ravenclaw estaban mirando alrededor nerviosamente, dándose cuenta por fin que algo estaba sucediendo. Tipico, se dijo a si mismo Snape. Ellos serian capaces de recitar de memoria los discursos de _Ignatio Compelare_ del siglo 18th, pero necesitaban la ayuda de los elfos domésticos para que les avisaran que tenían las túnicas en fuego.

Un contingente de Ravenclaw salio por la puerta finalmente e incluso los placidos Hufflepuff comenzaron a lucir curiosos. Cuando la ultima mesa en el Gran Comedor se desocupo, Snape y Minerva intercambiaron otra mirada y se pusieron de pie.

"Yo iré," dijo Minerva, haciéndole un gesto a él para que volviera a sentarse.

"No, yo lo are," respondió Snape. "Tu sabes perfectamente bien que los cabezas huecas se asustan con mi sola presencia."

"Si, pero tu no te molestas de saber quien es responsable – tu simplemente exoneraras a los de tu Casa y arbitrariamente descontando puntos de todos los demás," le respondió de vuelta.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero antes que pudiera responder, Dumbledore se puso de pie. "Quizás deberíamos ir todos, porque parece que ahora todos los estudiantes están involucrados en lo que sea que esta sucediendo – como espectadores o participantes."

"¡Es una idea genial!" dejo salir Flitwick feliz. Pomona Sprout suspiro – había sido un largo día en los invernaderos – pero atentamente siguió a los demás.

Albus los guió a través del Gran Comedor, mientras que Snape enfurruñado arrastraba los pies. Lo que sucedería, con el Director investigando, era que seguramente su Casa seria culpada mientras que los delincuentes de McGonagall serian felicitados.

Minerva se preocupo mientras caminaba al lado de Snape. "¿Que cosa habría atraído la atención simultáneamente de los Slytherin, los Weasley, y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?" se pregunto en voz alta.

El aliento se quedo atrapado en la garganta de Snape. Weasley, Quidditch, su Casa... ¡_Harry! _abruptamente paso adelante de Flitwick y Sprout, apurándose para llegar a la puerta. Minerva dejo salir una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y partió rápido tras él, apurándose para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Le tomo todo el control a Snape no empujar al Director y correrlo a un lado cuando llegaron a donde estaba el montón de gente.

Mientras la brillante presencia del Director les abría un camino a través de los estudiantes, la altura de Snape le permitía ver sobre las cabezas de la mayoría. El logro vislumbrar una cabeza con cabello negro revuelto, siendo medio abrazado por una de las chicas mayores de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño con fuerza. El había tenido la razón. Lo que hubiera estado sucediendo, Potter había estado en el medio de eso, aunque por lo menos parecía relativamente sano. Se forzó a tomar aliento profundamente y a permanecer calmado, dejando que Dumbledore hablara, aunque las ansias de tomar a Potter lejos de los Gryffindor y revisarlo completo eran muy grandes.

Harry logro sonreír a Flint y Wood cuando ellos rodaron sus ojos por el hechizo que la prefecta de Slytherin iba a lanzar. Por primera vez desde que escucho los pasos tras de él, se sintió seguro. Con los chicos mayores de _dos_ Casas cuidándolo, sin mencionar a Ron y sus hermanos e incluso ¡Hermione!, se dio cuenta que nunca mas seria el objetivo de los matones en _esta _escuela, como Dudley le había asegurado en el pasado.

Y Harry se lo debía todo al Profesor Snape. ¿No había dicho el prefecto Flint eso? Harry pertenecía a Snape, así que era una serpiente. Y el Sombrero lo había hecho un león. Y la tía Molly y el tío Arthur (como ahora insistían que los llamaran) lo habían hecho un Weasley... Harry sonrío para si. De repente de no tener nadie que se preocupara por él, el tenia una completa _multitud _de gente alineados para ayudarlo.

"¡Ey! ¿Que están haciendo?" una oleada de Ravenclaw que habían emergido del Gran Comedor, seguidos de unos curiosos Hufflepuff que estaban reluctantes de perderse lo que estuviera pasando. Viendo a varios de sus compañeros de Casa tirados en el piso o sujetos contra la pared, los Ravenclaw se adelantaron, solo para detenerse perplejos cuando una marea de varitas Gryffindor y Slytherin instantáneamente les apuntaron. Por un momento, pareció que nuevas hostilidades brotarían, pero el famoso intelecto Ravenclaw les permitió a los recién llegados rápidamente calcular las probabilidades y determinar que un ataque directo no les favorecería.

"Por las diosas." Antes que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, el calmado tono del Director hizo que todo el mundo se congelara.

Ron suspiro aliviado. Al fin los maestros se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía y habían venido. El Director, en una brillante tunica amarilla con púrpura, guiaba el camino entre el montón de estudiantes, Los Jefes de Casa justo detrás de él. "¿Cual parece ser el problema esta…?" La voz de Dumbledore se perdió por el shock al darse cuenta, que contrario a su primera suposición de que una batalla campal entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había sucedido, las dos Casas, por primera vez, se habían unidos en contra de una desconcertada bandada de Ravenclaw.

"Em..." el parpadeo varias veces pero se recupero con rapidez. "Como estaba diciendo, ¿que es lo que sucede?"

"Bueno, señor," comenzó Flint, solo para ser interrumpido cuando Dumbledore levanto gentilmente una mano.

"Quizás, Sr. Flint, ¿podríamos todos bajar las varitas antes de continuar?"

"Mejor que no, Director," hablo repentinamente Malfoy. "No podemos saber lo que podrían tratar si hacemos eso. Este de aquí," apunto, con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos, "trato de lanzarle un _Crucio_ a Ron Weasley."

Hubo una audible exclamación. En el calor de la batalla, pocos habían escuchado la maldición que iba a lanzar Smythe, e incluso Flint estaba asombrado.

Lo que sucedió después fue aun más sorprendente.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" un rayo de energía color rubí salio disparado y le dio a Smythe de lleno en el rostro. El grito de dolor cuando su cara se cubrió instantáneamente de dolorosos, granos llenos de pus. "NUNCA TE ACERCES A MI HERMANITO DE NUEVO, MALDITO COBARDE LLENO DE –"

"Ey, ey tranquilo, hombre," le dijo Jones aplacándolo, poniendo una reconfortante mano en el brazo elevado de Percy antes que pudiera lanzar otro hechizo. "_Pas devant les domestiques (_no enfrente de los sirvientes_)_, sabes. O _les professeurs(_los profesores_)_, en este caso. Cálmate, guapo. El aprendió su lección. Por ahora."

Respirando con dificultas y lanzándole dagas con la mirada al ahora lloroso Smythe, Percy obedeció. Ron miro con la boca abierta a su hermano asombrado, mientras que los gemelos miraban a Percy con nuevo respeto. ¿Quien se habría imaginado que su mojigato, idiota hermano que siempre respeta la ley podía reaccionar así? Su sentido de la protección igualaba a Molly.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore dijo pensativo. Meneo su varita, y abruptamente los cuatro chicos que estaban siendo custodiados quedaron amarrados con una fuerte soga. "¿Esta bien? Entonces quizás el resto de ustedes puede ahora bajar sus varitas y decirme que fue lo que sucedió."

La Profesora Sprout había llevado a todos los Hufflepuff y a la mayoría de los Ravenclaw de vuelta al Gran Comedor, mientras que Flitwick, Snape, y McGonagall seguían parados detrás del Director, mirando con fiereza a los estudiantes.

"Bueno, Profesor, nosotros – es decir, Jones y yo – llegamos casi al final. No estoy seguro donde empezar así que…" Flint miro a Draco, quien miro a Ron, quien miro a Hermione, quien miro a Harry.

Harry movía sus brazos en frustración mientras gritaba, pero todavía estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo silenciador.

"Te pido disculpas, Harry. Que olvidadizo de mi parte." Otro movimiento de la varita del Director, y repentinamente la voz de Harry regreso.

"saquen_ este MALDITO hechizo, _oh. Lo siento," Harry se puso colorado, y evito los ojos de Snape.

"¿Harry, por favor puedes decirnos que sucedió?"

Así que Harry contó como los chicos mayores lo habían asaltado, y como Hermione había interferido a su favor, solo para ser golpeada y tirada al piso. "—y como ella le había golpeado la rodilla y el cayo como un saco de papas, ¡justo en su culo!" Harry dijo entusiasmado, para luego darse cuenta de quienes estaban en su audiencia. "Em, lo siento. Quiero decir, el cayo, y entonces estaban peleando –"

"Yo vine y vi. lo que estaba sucediendo," interrumpió Draco, "así que fui al Comedor y llame a nuestros prefectos. Y cuando volví –"

"- Yo había salido a buscar a Harry y lo vi peleando, así que llame a Percy y a los gemelos y después regrese justo a tiempo para saltar encima de uno que le iba a sacar el pelo de raíz a Hermione," agrego Ron.

"Si, y cuando yo llegue aquí, el estaba a punto de lanzarte un Crucio, así que lo empuje al piso, y entonces todo se vuelve un poco borroso, hasta," Draco suspiro, pero lo justo era justo, "Granger golpeo la cabeza de Smythe contra el suelo y lo dejo inconciente." Ahora la mayoría de la gente estaba mirando a Hermione con asombro, y ella se sonrojo bajo su escrutinio.

"Y apenas Malfoy me dijo a Jones y a mi que unos Ravenclaw estaban golpeando a uno de nuestros chicos de primero, vinimos corriendo." Flint obviamente había decidido que los primeros años habían estado lo suficiente bajo el reflector. "Así que Jones y yo llegamos aquí y controlamos a Jeffreys y a Peterson. Entonces yo"

"Un momento, Sr. Flint," lo interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall. "Estoy un poco confundida. ¿Usted dijo que uno de los Slytherin de primer año estaba siendo atacado? Pero creía que solo el Sr. Potter había sido atacado."

Flint solo la miro. "Si, Profesora."

McGonagall miro desde Snape hacia Dumbledore. "La ultima vez que revise, Sr. Flint, el Sombrero Seleccionador había puesto al Sr. Potter en _mi_ Casa."

"_Nuestro _Jefe de Casa ha puesto a Potter bajo la protección Slytherin, Profesor," Jones corto fríamente. "Eso lo hace _nuestro_ también."

McGonagall abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salio ningún sonido. Snape sonrio de lado. "Bien dicho, Srta. Jones, Sr. Flint," comento pacíficamente.

El Director sonrío. "Estoy de acuerdo. Es maravilloso ver este ejemplo de cooperación entre las Casas, también el obvio ejemplo de respeto por el Jefe de su Casa. Cincuenta puntos par ambas Casas por trabajar juntos y otros diez mas para Slytherin por la rápida asistencia aun primer año. ¿Ahora entonces, Sr. Flint, creo que había llegado al punto en que usted y la Srta. Jones habían llegado a prestar ayuda al Sr. Potter?"

"Si señor. Estos dos," el indico a los gemelos con su cabeza, "se habían encargado de O'Leary, y no parecía que necesitaran ayuda, y Smythe estaba prácticamente sepultado bajo esos tres, así que la pelea estaba casi acabada, hasta que el resto de los cuervos decidió que querían involucrarse." Flint se detuvo, y entonces decidió ser amable. "Aunque para ser justos, señor, no creo que hayan sabido que habían hecho estos cuatro. Ellos solo pensaron que sus compañeros estaban en problemas."

El Profesor Flitwick había lucido cada vez mas afligido cuando la enormidad de los crímenes de sus cuatro estudiantes salio a la luz. "Por las diosas, Sr. Potter, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¡Estoy choqueado y espantado de que algunos de mis Ravenclaw pudieran haber planeado algo como esto!"

Harry le sonrío al diminuto profesor. "Estoy bien señor."

"¿Otra mentira, Sr. Potter?" demando Snape con firmeza, apenas conteniéndose de agarrar al chico y llevarlo en brazos a la enfermería. "De acuerdo a lo que dijiste, al igual que al comentario de los demás, fuiste golpeado, ahorcado, lanzado contra una pared, y –"

"¡Profesor!" exclamo Harry, escandalizado. La última cosa que quería era que su profesor lo tratara como un bebe enfrente de todos. "Estoy _bien_. De veraz."

"Quizás, Severus, ¿tu serias tan amable de llevar a nuestros cuatro chicos de primero a ver a Madame Pomfrey? Parece que seria bueno que los revisaran."

"Albus, Quisiera decir que mis estudiantes, el Sr. Smythe en particular, también requieren atención medica," dijo Filius. El podía estar molesto por su comportamiento, pero aun así se hacia cargo de su deber de velar por el bienestar de sus estudiantes.

"Por supuesto. ¿Quizás podrías pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que se nos una en mi oficina cuando termine con estos cuatro?" Dumbledore se dirigió a Snape expectante.

"Oh, _por favor_, Profesor, ¿podemos comer primero? Estoy muerto de hambre," protesto Harry, mirando a Snape suplicante.

"¡Si!" repitio Ron. "Em, quiero decir, yo también, señor," agrego rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de Snape.

Snape los fulmino con la mirada y pudo haber retado a los chicos por su descaro pero Dumbledore sonrío y asintió antes que pudiera hacerlo. "Muy bien, Harry. Eso le dará tiempo a Madame Pomfrey de ver a estos jóvenes primero, pero apenas la cena haya terminado, el Profesor Snape los llevara a todos a la enfermería, y espero que no hayan argumentos."

"Si señor," prometió Harry.

Flitwick, Dumbledore y los cuatro estudiantes de Ravenclaw se dirigieron a la oficina del Director, mientras que McGonagall y Snape guiaban al resto de la escuela de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Por primera vez en memoria de los estudiantes, los asientos por Casa fueron ignorados, y todos los involucrados en la Gran Batalla se dejaron caer en la mesa mas cercana, y el resto de los estudiantes se acomodo en los asientos cercanos para que pudieran escucharlo que había sucedido.

"Eres un gran peleador," comento Flint, dándole a Harry un amistoso empujón. "Cuando iba corriendo te vi darle a esos inútiles una buena pelea."

Harry se sonrojo.

"¡Espera que veas como se mueve en una escoba!" dijo Wood desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¡Es prácticamente inhumana la forma que gira y vuela!"

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ron y Draco habían terminado sentados uno al lado del otro. Los dos se estaban obviamente evitando, pero Ron se quebró primero. "Así que, um, Malfoy – em, Draco – gracias. Quiero decir, por lo de antes," murmuro Ron. "tu sabes, con ese Ravenclaw."

"De nada, Weasley." Draco dudo, y luego agrego, "Supongo que estamos a mano – tu hiciste que me soltara antes de que me rompiera el brazo." El medio sonrío. "¡No sabia que en tu familia eran caníbales!"

"¿Ahh?" los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron. El sospechaba que había un insulto allí, pero no estaba seguro.

Draco dio vuelta los ojos. "¿Por la forma en que estabas masticando su muñeca? ¿Canibalismo? ¿Entiendes?"

"Oh." Ron se puso colorado. "Bueno, quería que te soltara. Parecía que estaba realmente lastimándote."

Ahora era el turno de Draco de ponerse rojo. "Bueno, si

Hubo una incomoda pausa.

"Tu hermano sabe unos hechizos bastante desagradables," Draco eventualmente comento. "¿Te los ha enseñado?"

"Algunos," admitió Ron. "¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

Draco se encogió de hombros, respondiendo casualmente. "Si, quizás. Quiero decir, puede ser entretenido."

Ron sonrío. "Hay algunos que mi hermano mayor aprendió de los duendes. Caray – es _brillante._"

"¿Si?" Draco dejo caer la fachada de desinterés. "¿Que es lo que hace?"

Mientras los dos chicos charlaban animadamente, y Harry, Oliver, Katie, y Marcus hablaban de Quidditch, Jones se dirigió a Hermione.

"Ellos tuvieron que levitar a ese gorila hasta la oficina del Director, chica – el no podía ni caminar. ¿Que hechizo usaste?"

Hermione se puso colorada. "No fue un hechizo. Solo lo golpee. Mi padre se aseguro de que supiera alguna maniobras defensivas."

Uno de los otros Slytherin, que no había participado en la pelea, se burlo, "¿Tu padre te enseño? ¿Un Muggle? ¿Que clase de maniobras defensivas conoce un Muggle? ¿Y de que servirían de todas formas?"

Hermione se sonrojo molesta. "¿Estas insultando a mi padre?"

Antes que el otro Slytherin pudiera responder, Jones le dijo suavemente, "Ella rompió la varita de Smythe, Singh. Cuidaría mi lengua si fuera tu."

Hubo una clara pausa, entonces Singh dijo, en un tono que era mucho más respetuoso, "No te ofendas, Granger. No te pongas toda Gryffindor. Es solo que los Muggles… bueno, ¿que saben ellos de peleas?"

Y eso fue suficiente. Hermione sabía perfectamente bien que su inhabilidad de mantener la boca cerrada en clases causaba que sus compañeros la vieran como una sabelotodo. Ella sabía que su intimo conocimiento de todas las reglas frecuentemente la hacia ver como una soplona. Y también sabia que no tenia a nadie mas que culpar que a ella misma. Pero por todo lo que se regia a las reglas, respondía preguntas, hacia tareas obsesivamente, Hermione Granger no era ninguna cobarde. Ella tenía su orgullo, y pese a lo que la sociedad mágica pensara, ella era fielmente leal a sus padres a y a la sociedad Muggle donde se había criado. Ella decidió que si los chicos en esta nueva escuela iban a despreciarla como los estudiantes de su otra escuela lo habían hecho, entonces mejor les daba una buena razón para que lo hicieran. Al Diablo con ser una chica buena. Por una vez, Hermione iba a pelear fuego con fuego.

Ella le lanzo una mirada a Davidella Jones, cuya actitud _no me importa nada_ unida con su insignia de prefecto le habían ganado la admiración de Hermione. Ahí estaba alguien que era respetada por sus buenas notas y por ser una _Buena chica_, pero chicos tan imponentes como Flint no se atrevían a molestarla. Hermione había encontrado un nuevo modelo aseguir.

Jones elevo una ceja en silencioso apoyo, y motivada, Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Singh y a los otros sangrepura. "¿Pelear? ¿Tú crees que los magos son los que saben pelear? Tu gente no tiene ni la más minima idea de lo que realmente significa pelear. Hechizar es para niñitas. Muggles pelean con sus manos desnudas. Y los Muggles son mucho mas duros que los magos, también," continuo, frunciendo el ceño a los que estaban en la mesa. "Aquí en el mundo mágico, si te lastimas en una pelea, te arreglan en poco tiempo por Madame Pomfrey o algún otro sanador. Cuando los Muggles pelean y se lastiman, seguimos lastimados. No puedes esperar estar en una pelea si no soportas el dolor, y los Muggles saben mas de dolor y sufrimiento que ningún mago."

"¡Espera, Granger!" le interrumpió Malfoy. "Weasley aquí casi recibió un _Crucio_. ¡Eso es bastante dolor y sufrimiento!"

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Nadie esta quitándole meritos a la valentía de Ron tratando de salvarme, Draco." Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas. "O a ti en salvarlo a él." Ahora era el turno de Draco de lucir incomodo. ¿Salvar a un Gryffindor? ¿Que había estado pensando? ¿Que diría su padre?

"¿Así que tu sabes de dolor, Granger?" Esta vez era un miembro del equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor que hablo, la duda clara en su tono. "Trata de que te golpeen con una Bludger."

Hermione se adelanto. "Mis padres son _dentistas_, Bradley. ¿Sabes lo que significa?" la mayoría de los sangrepura meneo la cabeza. "Los Muggles sufren de agujeros en su dientes, y los dentistas los arreglan. ¿Sabes como lo hacen? Primero, toman una, laaaaarga aguja," demostró con sus manos el largo, "y te la _entierran _en la encia," demostró, " entonces leeeeeeeentamente te inyectan esta medicina que pica como loca. Y entonces, sacan una maquina que tiene una punta que gira súper rápido y así un sonido como esto –" su impresión fue tan buena que la mayoría se tapo los oídos. "y ocupan eso para _taladrar_ en tus dientes." Ahora todos los sangrepura estaban verdes. Incluso Jones estaba respirando con dificultad afirmada del brazo de Percy. Los otros nacidos muggle estaba disfrutando esto enormemente, y los mestizos, dependiendo de su crianza, estaba entretenidos o asqueados.

"Y esto puede durar horas," continuo Hermione con frialdad. "Y te ponen trocitos de metal en los agujeros, y –"

"¡Oh, eso no es cierto!" la interrumpió Percy, una ligera capa de transpiración cubriendo su rostro. "¡Estas inventando esto!"

"¡No, no lo esta inventando!" Un nacido muggle de cuarto año Gryffindor estuvo feliz de dar pruebas para la historia de Hermione. "Miren – mis padres no sabían que era un mago hasta que cumplí los diez años, y sufrí de caries que fueron arregladas de la forma Muggle. ¿Ven? Aquí hay una." Abrió su boca grande y les mostró a los fascinados y asqueados sangrepura sus tapaduras.

"¡Eso es asqueroso!" dijo apenas Flint.

La media sonrisa de Hermione se asemejo mucho a la de Snape. "Y ni siquiera le he contado como los Muggles arreglan los dientes chuecos – ponen barras de metal en tu boca y las apretan cada vez mas hasta que tus dientes son _obligados _a estar en posición, y eso demora años y años." Ahora muchos de los sangrepuras habían dejado a un lado sus platos y tenían sus servilletas presionando sus labios.

"Y mis padres hacen esto para vivir. Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año. Y llegan a casa y me cuentan todo lo que hicieron. Así que no trates nada conmigo, Singh. Inflingir dolor esta en mi _sangre_."

"Minerva," Severus frunció el ceño observando a sus estudiantes. "¿Te parece que la mayoría de los estudiante están mirando a la Srta. Granger con una especie de fascinado terror?"

McGonagall miro hacia donde él le indicaba. "Santo cielo. Normalmente solo veo esas expresiones en los TIMOS o en los EXTASIS. ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo ahí?"

Antes que la comida terminara, la reputación de Hermione en el mundo mágico estaba hecha. Oh, ella todavía era conocida como una buena estudiante, como una sabelotodo, pero el comentario corrió por la escuela como el fuego: No Te Metas Con Granger. Entre tener padres que eran expertos torturadores y su propio talento de romper las varitas de la gente que la molestaba, Granger era obviamente alguien a quien no debías irritar.

Harry miro alrededor del Comedor y sonrío. Había tanta gente que se preocupaba por él. Por primera vez en su vida, el tenia amigos – y no solo Ron, aunque el siempre tendría un lugar especial como el _primer amigo_ de Harry. Pero los Slytherin habían venido a su rescate al igual que los Gryffindor, lo que seguramente haría feliz al Profesor Snape, e incluso Draco y Ron parecían estarse llevando bien para variar.

El le lanzo una mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Snape y McGonagall parecían lucir perplejos, pero Harry pensó que era por la gran cantidad de conversación que había esta noche. Se sobo la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Había un huevo allí, y estaba seguro que el Profesor Snape haría un gran escándalo por eso – para ser justo, Harry estaría un poco sentido si él no hiciera un escándalo – pero valía la pena cada golpe el saber que la gente de esta escuela se preocupaba por él. Recordó las palabras de despedida del tío Vernon, como la gente de Hogwarts no lo querría al igual que los Dursley, y dio un bufido. El Profesor Snape tenía razón. El tío Vernon _no era más _que una gorda y estupida morsa. El no sabía nada.

Harry había encontrado amigos y un nuevo hogar e incluso – aunque tenía que tener cuidado de no decir esto en voz alta para no avergonzar al Profesor Snape – un nuevo papá que se preocupaba de él, se aseguraba que comiera todos sus vegetales y lo llevaba a la medimaga cuando estaba lastimado. Harry suspiro feliz. El debía ser el chico con más suerte de todo el mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Incluso después que Madame Pomfrey había curado lo golpes y moretones que los cuatro chicos de primero habían recibido durante la pelea, Snape no estaba convencido de que Harry estaba bien. Obviamente Weasley estaba bien – el estaba acostumbrado a luchar con sus hermanos – y la pelea había creado una sorprendente cercanía entre él y Percy. Igualmente, Malfoy se estaba deleitando en su nueva popularidad como la mascota de la Casa Slytherin.

El aire arrogante del chico de sus primeros momentos en Hogwarts había sido desastrosamente recibido por los chicos mayores – era una cosa promover la superioridad Slytherin entre las otras Casas; y otra muy diferente promover la superioridad Malfoy dentro de Slytherin – y ellos habían tomado extremo placer, sin remordimiento molestaban al chico en cada oportunidad. Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta que su comportamiento estaba distanciándolo de toda su Casa, había sido demasiado tarde, y quejarse por la forma en que era tratado solo aumentaba el abuso. Snape sabía muy bien como una Casa llena de Slytherins podía atormentar a uno de los suyos expertamente, y aunque Draco tenía el apoyo de Crabbe y Goyle – algo de lo que Snape nunca había disfrutado – había sido claro para el chico que iba a encontrar la vida como un Slytherin solitaria y desagradable.

Pero su comportamiento de hoy había sido el epitome de los valores Slytherin – proteger a un compañero, pensar antes de actuar (no lo que un _Gryffindor_ habría hecho), demostrar coraje físico cuando fue necesario, y maliciosamente revelar faltas escondidas de un enemigo caído, de esa forma aumentando aun mas su imposibilidad de causar mas daño – y todo esto había servido para darle un nuevo comienzo con sus compañeros de Casa. Draco estaba disfrutando la obvia aprobación de Flint y Jones, aunque los prefectos le habían dejado claro que si volvía a su comportamiento previo, el un vez mas encontraría su trasero reclutado para servir como objetivo para cualquiera de sus compañeros de Casa que quisiera practicar hechizos punzantes.

Su octava noche en Hogwarts, Draco había cometido el error de asumir que su herencia Malfoy le permitiría adelantarse empujando a un tercer año en la fila para las duchas. Flint había presenciado el evento, en vez de permitir que l furioso chico de tercero metiera la cabeza de Draco en el inodoro, había acomodado a Draco doblado por su cintura y lo había pegado al sofá de su sala común, bien pegado en ese lugar, había llamado a una sesión de "Practica de tiro". Los veinte minutos siguientes habían convencido a Draco que (a) una toalla alrededor de la cintura (que le habían permitido mantener después de mucho rogar en completo pánico) era completamente una inadecuada protección contra hechizos punzantes, (b) tacto y humildad eran habilidades de supervivencia, y (c) futuros estupidos comentarios sobre la superioridad Malfoy solo le servirían para tener un adolorido trasero. El también quedo sin ningún deseo de nunca más repetir esa experiencia. Como resultado, Draco estaba ahora extremadamente apreciativo de su nueva posición en la Casa y era muy poco probable que hiciera algo para arriesgarla.

Hermione también estaba encontrando la reputación "de patea traseros" mucho mas entretenida que la de "buena sabelotodo", y tener la aprobación de Jones solo hacia las cosas mas dulces. Obviamente entonces, decidió Snape, los otros chicos no habían sufrido ningún daño duradero – al contrario, en realidad.

Harry, por contraste, había conseguido que el ilusorio sentido de seguridad en Hogwarts se rompiera. El chico por fin había comenzado a sentirse seguro del abuso de su cerdo primo cuando fue emboscado en una forma muy similar a esa desagradable Cazar a Harry". Snape apretó sus dientes furioso. Esos cuatro Ravenclaw sin duda habían causado un gran daño sicológico al frágil mocoso de Potter, y seria trabajo una vez mas de Snape el arreglar todo.

Después de escoltar a los otros chicos de vuelta a sus salas comunes, Snape había marchado con Harry hacia sus propias habitaciones. El chico había expresado sorpresa de que no regresara a su dormitorio con Ron y Hermione, pero Snape no quería que la inminente crisis nerviosa ocurriera cuando el chico estuviera solo, excepto por sus idiotas amigos. ¡Donde Longbottom o Weasley no sabrían reaccionar a un flashback producido por una experiencia traumática! Snape bufo con sarcasmo a la mera idea.

Harry miro sobre sus hombros a su nuevo guardián. Justo como había esperado, Snape había estado encima de Madame Pomfrey mientras ella examinaba a Harry en la enfermería. La medimaga había estado a punto de maldecirlo cuando el insistió que lanzara los hechizos de diagnostico de nuevo, en caso de que ella inadvertidamente se hubiera saltado algo. Al final, ella había Pegado al profesor a una silla que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Harry y lo amenazo con un hechizo silenciador si le volvía a decir como hacer su trabajo.

Harry había fulminado con la mirada a la bruja – ¡como se atrevía ella hablarle a su profesor como si fuera un niño pequeño! – pero ella había confundido su enojo por dolor y le había dado otra poción analgésica. Harry suspiro; tendría que trabajar con más fuerza en su ceño fruncido si alguna vez esperaba ser tan intimidante como era su guardián.

Snape miro al pequeño chico a su lado y frunció el ceño. ¿Porque estaba el mocoso suspirando y luciendo tan decaído? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por su popularidad como objetivo? ¿Preocupado por quien seria la próxima persona en emboscarlo?

Harry le echo otra Mirada al Snape. Oooh, el profesor lucia sombrío. ¿Estaba todavía molesto con la medimaga, o iba a retar a Harry por su impertinencia en pedir que fuera a cenar antes de ir a la enfermería? Harry se mordió los labios. No había sido su intención discutir con su guardián en frente de todo el mundo de esa manera, pero no quería lucir como un niño llorón enfrente de los demás y había estado realmente hambriento… a él se le habían escapados las palabras sin pensar y antes que pudiera arrepentirse y pedirle disculpas, Ron había dicho lo mismo y entonces el Profesor Dumbledore había desautorizado al Profesor Snape en frente de todos.

Harry se retorció. El no había sido realmente desobediente, pero tampoco se había portado muy bien. Si él hubiera respondido de esa forma a los Dursley (¡mas encima en publico!), le habrían dado mínimo dos semanas extras de trabajo, además del cinturón de su tío en el trasero. El tenia confianza que el Profesor Snape no lo iba a tratar de esa manera, pero no era la amenaza del castigo la que lo hacia sentir tan mal; era el saber que había decepcionado al profesor y lo había echo quedar mal enfrente de los otros profesores.

El ceño fruncido de Snape se intensifico al ver que la expresión del mocoso se volvía cada vez más miserable. El había tenido razón – el mocoso estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Apenas entraron en la habitación y cerro la puerta Harry se giro hacia Snape con un ahojado grito. "¡Lo siento!" dejo salir desesperado, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "¡Por favor no se enoje!"

Snape parpadeo, confundido. "¿Porque diablos te estas disculpando, chiquillo tonto?" le pregunto, llevando a Harry hasta su habitación parque se pusiera el piyama.

Harry lloriqueo y agacho la cabeza. "Siento mucho haber sido malo."

Snape apretó los dientes con fuerza y se sentó en la cama, parando al lloroso chiquillo enfrente de él. ¿Acaso el chico creía que de alguna forma era culpable por haber sido atacado? ¿O que había estado mal pelear para defenderse? A este paso, nunca iba a resistir a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro solo tendría que fingir estar lastimado en su primer encuentro y Harry correría hacia él, inundado de preocupación y remordimiento. ¡_Lo siento! ¿Le dolió eso? ¡Sabia que no debía usar un hechizo tan desagradable! ¡Es toda mi culpa!_ "Tu no fuiste malo. Fueron esos cuatro Ravenclaw, que tuvieron acciones reprobables."

Ahora era el turno de Harry de parpadear en confusión. "¿Que?"

"¿Que?" pregunto Snape. ¿Como Harry pudo haber malinterpretado _esa_ declaración? Oh, quizás "reprobable" era una palabra muy grande para usar en un Gryffindor. Se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Tú no fuiste malo," repitió lentamente, esperando que una oración con cuatro palabras fuera suficientemente clara. ¿Si no, que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dibujos?

"Si, lo fui," discutió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No, no lo fuiste!" Típico de niños abusados – siempre pensando que merecían el tratamiento que recibían.

"¡Si, lo fui!" Harry se estaba cansando un poco de que el profesor siempre disculpara su comportamiento, especialmente cuando se reflejaba mal en él. ¡El Profesor Snape necesitaba parar de ser tan bueno con todo el mundo! El permitía que el Director y la medimaga e incluso Harry, se salieran con la suya al tratarlo con poco respeto. El necesitaba respetarse un poco más para que los demás lo respetaran y no lo pasaran a llevar.

"Potter," Snape insistió, "no fue tu culpa que esos chicos te atacaran."

"Oh, ¡Yo se _eso_!" Harry dio vuelta los ojos. Entonces se ilumino. "¿Vio como pelee con ellos? Justo como usted me dijo. ¡Incluso Marcus dijo que lo hice muy bien! ¡Y use ese nuevo hechizo y todo!"

"Er, si." Snape ahora estaba realmente confundido. ¿Los supervivientes de traumas se supone que debían experimentar cambios de ánimo tan extremos?

Animado por la obvia aprobación de su guardián, Harry se sentó en el regazo del hombre. "¡Usted debería haberme visto!" dijo entusiasmado, preparándose para contar nuevamente la historia en beneficio de su profesor. "Jeffreys hizo algo como esto, y yo hice como ¡_pow!_ ¡Y usted debió ver como le sangraba la nariz! Y luego hice como un '¡_Accio_!' y la varita del otro chico, estaba como, removiéndose en todas direcciones, y entonces el otro fue _thump_ y ahí fue cuando trataron de agarrarme, y yo hice como así " y Harry comenzó a retorcerse tanto que Snape se preocupo que podría estar sufriendo de un ataque. Agarro al chico antes que siguiera vibrando y terminara en el piso. "- ¡y ellos no podían sostenerme! Y de repente hice ¡_hiya!_" Harry dio una muy buena impresión de un grito y una patada karateca, apegándose más en el pecho de su guardián. "Y entonces –"

"Si, si, Sr. Potter. Comprendo," Snape lo interrumpió precipitadamente. "Obviamente hiciste lo que te dije. …Bien echo." El logro que saliera el atorado elogio, y Harry resplandeció orgulloso.

"¿Entonces porque te estas disculpando, chiquillo tonto?" pregunto.

"Oh." La expresión de Harry se nublo. "Por cuando fui rudo."

Snape frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir de qué estaba hablando el muchacho.

Harry trago saliva al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su profesor. El había tenido la razón; el hombre _estaba_ molesto. "No fue mi intención _ser_ irrespetuoso," dijo rogando. "Es que solo tenia hambre, y no pensé…"

"Una falla común en ti, Potter. Tú debes _pensar _antes de actuar," dijo con fuerza automáticamente Snape, mientras trataba de figurar a que se refería el mocoso.

"Si señor," murmuro Harry de modo deplorable, mirando al hombre por entre su flequillo. "nunca mas discutiré con usted en publico. No era mi intención hacerlo lucir mal. Por favor no se enoje."

Snape parpadeo. El chico había sido emboscado por cuatro chicos mayores, con cientos de kilos de ventaja, y muchos más años de experiencia mágica. Se había escapado de una seria lesión, sino incluso de la muerte, por un pellejo, y solo gracias a una completa e inesperada alianza entre Casas rivales. Había sufrido suficientes golpes y magulladuras que haría que el típico niño de once años se fuera a la cama llorando, ¿y la única cosa que le preocupaba era que había sido un poco irrespetuoso con su guardián después del calor de la batalla?

Snape frunció el ceño. Obviamente el chico estaba en negación, reprimiendo sus verdaderas emociones, y las transfirió a esta preocupación sin sentido de que había echo lucir mal Snape. ¡Como si un Potter se preocupara por una cosa como esta!

"¡Por favor, Profesor!" la ansiedad de Harry aumento al ver el ceño fruncido del profesor. ¿Había logrado que el hombre se deshiciera de él? Harry podía entender porque el profesor no quería a un chiquillo tan irrespetuoso. "¡Lo siento! Me disculpare enfrente de todos mañana si usted quiere o…–"

"Silencio, Potter," lo reto Snape. Si, el chico obviamnete estaba intercambiando sus sentimientos. Mejor acostarlo y dejarlo descansar. Le quito la tunica a Harry, haciendo una mueca al ver lo sucia que había quedado en la pelea.

"¿Usted quiere pegarme?" dijo Harry, sorprendido pero no opuesto a la idea. Si el Profesor le estaba sacando la tunica para pegarle, quizás significaba que no se desharía de él.

"No seas ridículo, ¡Potter!" Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, furioso al notar que el chico creía que merecía ser asaltado y golpeado. "Tu sabes mis reglas de castigo corporal bastante bien. No has hecho nada que merezca eso."

"Pero – pero – yo dije –" las palabras de Harry fueron ahogadas cuando Snape le saco el jersey. "¡Ouch!" el dio un quejido cuando el cuello del Jersey paso a llevar el huevo que tenia en la cabeza.

"Hmf." Snape lo toco – con sorprendentes delicados dedos – el huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry. "Te voy a tener que dar otra poción para eso. Sr. Potter, tú obviamnete has sufrido una lesión en la cabeza durante la pelea. Como resultado, no puedes ser responsable de haber sido un poco impulsivo con tus palabras después."

Harry parpadeo. "¿De verdad?"

"Si. Ahora déjate de estar parado allí como si hubieras visto un basilisco y ponte el piyama."

"¡Pero es muy temprano para acostarse!" le replico Harry automáticamente. "¡No estoy cansado!"

"Por supuesto que lo estas," le informo Snape autoritariamente, sacándole la corbata. "Tu has pasado por una terrible prueba."

Harry se rasco la nariz y pensó en eso mientras el Profesor Snape continuaba tratando de ponerle el piyama como si fuera un bebe. ¿Una terrible prueba? ¿De verdad? No le había parecido algo tan inusual a Harry. El estaba largamente acostumbrado a ser asaltado en cualquier momento – esa era una de las desventajas de tener a Dudley como primo. La única cosa que fue diferente hoy fue que no solo tenía permitido defenderse, sino que también había sido ayudado por un montón de aliados.

Pero quizás el Profesor Snape estaba preocupado de que mucha emoción – incluso _buena _emoción – fuera muy agotadora. Y si eso era verdad, entonces si, Harry iba a estar bastante cansado, ya que nunca se había sentido tan seguro y protegido en toda su vida como lo era aquí en Hogwarts. Y todo era gracias al Profesor Snape que se había dado cuenta de como eran los Dursley y lo había sacado de allí.

Snape dio un pequeño bufido de satisfacción cuando le puso la parte de arriba del piyama sobre esa revuelta maraña de cabello. Ponerle la ropa de dormir a un recalcitrante chiquillo no era tan difícil como el libro decía. Obviamnete necesitabas una mano firme con los pequeños monstruos.

El llego al cinturón de Harry, el chico dio un gritito y salto hacia atrás, afirmándose el cinturón. "¡Profesor! ¡Puedo hacerlo _yo mismo_!" protesto indignado.

Snape se puso de pie. "Entonces hazlo inmediatamente. Regresare en un momento con la poción para tu cabeza, y si no te has cambiado completamente, entonces habrá…" el pauso dramáticamente, "Repercusiones." El salio de la habitación, la tunica como que flotaba tras de él.

Harry se quedo mirándolo, impresionado. ¿Repercusiones? Wow. Él nuca había sido amenazado con eso antes. El ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era, pero sonaba suficientemente siniestro que se apuro a ponerse el pantalón del piyama.

Snape regreso a la habitación para encontrar a un niño en piyamas con un montón de ropa arrugada alrededor. "¡Ya me cambie!" Harry le mostró orgulloso, complacido de que le había ganado al profesor por lo menos por 30 segundos.

"Felicitaciones," Dijo hoscamente el Maestro de Pociones. "Bebe esto."

Harry gruño, sabiendo que tendría mal sabor, pero todavía estaba un poco nervioso por esas Repercusiones, así que obedeció. "¡Uggggggh! ¿Porque nadie mas tuvo que tomar pociones extra?" se quejo, dándole a Snape una calculadora mirada.

Como esperaba, el profesor cayó por eso. "Porque, mocoso reclamador, no tengo a nadie mas a cargo, bajo mi cuidado y protección," Snape le gruño. Harry sintió como aumentaba su felicidad ante estas palabras. El adoraba cuando el profesor se ponía todo protector y le demostraba cuanto le importaba "Ahora marcha al baño y lávate." Le dio la vuelta a Harry por los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón. "Apúrate – ¿Como esperas deshacerte del mal sabor de la poción si no te lavas los dientes, chiquillo tonto?"

Harry alegremente se dirigió al baño. Eso era típico de su profesor – darle una desagradable poción justo _antes_ que se lavara los dientes, para que la pasta sabor a menta le borrara el mal sabor. Madam Pomfrey no era tan considerada. Ella solo le había dado todas las pociones sanadoras para sus cortes y golpes sin darle siquiera un vaso de agua después. Si, ella había estado ocupada, pero el Profesor Snape jamás olvidaría una cosa como esa.

Snape miro alrededor de la habitación e hizo una mueca de molestia. El chico había residido aquí por unos días solamente y ya parecía que una horda de hipogrifos había arrasado el lugar. Se agacho para recoger la ropa del chico adecuadamente y guardarla. ¿Que pasaba con los adolescentes y el desparramo de ropa? Alguien debería hacer una investigación sobre el tema: _La subconsciente producción de mágicos campos de caos por jóvenes adolescentes._

Al alejarse del closet, donde había dejado perfectamente ordenados los zapatos de Harry en el piso, el mocoso salio del baño, bien limpio y sonriente. El perdió la sonrisa cuando miro la cama. "¡No quiero ir a dormir!" se quejo. "¡Es muy temprano!"

"Entra En La Cama."

Harry miro enojado al piso, pero lentamente se dirigió a la cama – y nuevamente con una insultante lentitud – se subió. "¡No voy a dormir!" dijo desafiante. "Solo estaré aquí y mirare el techo y me aburriré. Usted no puede _obligarme _a dormir."

Snape elevo una ceja ante eso, y Harry abruptamente se pregunto si había ido demasiado lejos. Solo porque no quería ir a dormir no significaba que debía ser tan irrespetuoso ¿No se había disculpado recién por la misma cosa? Y mientras ahora no era en público, quizás el Profesor Snape no seria tan amable ahora – con lesión en la cabeza o no.

Harry atrasadamente recordó que la ultima vez que había estado en las habitaciones del profesor y se había quejado de estar aburrido en vez de que el profesor captara la indirecta y se ofreciera a jugar con él Snap Explosivo o Mini-Quidditch– lo había sentado en una mesa, le había pasado pergamino y pluma, y lo había echo copiar _El compendio de ingredientes para maestros de pociones: 1500 mágicos ingredientes sin los que no puedes vivir_. Pasar los siguientes 45 minutos copiando páginas del compendio le había enseñado a Harry que quejarse de aburrimiento con un Maestro de Pociones no era la idea más brillante del mundo. Por el otro lado, él había después convencido al hombre que lo dejara usar su nuevo conocimiento ayudando a Snape a preparar ingredientes. Eso había llevado a que pasaran tres horas en el Laboratorio de Pociones, para la alegría de Harry.

Pero ya que dudaba que el profesor lo dejara entrar al laboratorio esta noche, Harry realmente no tenia ganas de sentarse y copiar páginas y paginas de información sobre ingredientes. Si esa era su otra opción, el prefería quedarse acostado en su confortable cama y revivir la Gran Batalla en su mente. El miro nervioso al profesor. ¿Había arruinado todo? ¿Iba el hombre hacerlo ir a buscar el compendio?

Snape entrecerró los ojos ante la intransigencia del chico. No era sorprendente que el mocoso estuviera mas alborotado que un duendecillo de Cornualles en estimulantes – seguramente todavía tenia mucha adrenalina corriendo por su sistema, y sus rápidos cambios de humor – de llorosas disculpas a desafiante molestia – eran clara evidencia de su cansado, estresado, y emocionalmente confundido estado mental. Podría darle una droga calmante, pero el chico ya había tomado muchas pociones medicinales. Mejor lidiar con esto de la forma Muggle– con una mano firme.

"Acuéstate de estomago," le ordeno, sentándose en la cama.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Esta bien, técnicamente el _había_ sido desobediente – o al menos había amenazado con serlo – pero no había creído que el profesor se enojara tanto. Obviamente, el hombre había decidido que tenia suficiente con las faltas de respeto de Harry. ¡_Estupido, Harry! ¡Tan estupido! ¿Es así como le pagas el que se haya echo cargo de ti? ¿Discutiendo más?_

Harry trago saliva y se dio vuelta, agarrando su almohada y enterrando la cara en ella. El sintió las manos del Profesor Snape bajando las mantas, y se preparo para la palmada que recibiría. Sabía que no le dolería mucho el trasero, pero su pecho le dolía por saber que, una vez más, había molestado y decepcionado al hombre.

Extrañamente, el profesor no le destapo el trasero, dejando las mantas dobladas justo encima de el._ ¿Esta asegurándose que la palmada no duela poniendo las mantas como acolchado?_ Justo cuando Harry se estaba preguntando que es lo que sucedía, la firme mano del profesor descendió y comenzó a sobar su espalda.

"relaja tus músculos, mocoso imposible," le ordeno Snape bruscamente. El podría estar acariciando al pequeño monstruo pero no quería decir que se estaba volviendo todo tierno y sentimental. "despeja tu mente. Relájate."

Harry dejo escapar un ahojado chillido de sorpresa, en vez de darle una palmada, las manos de su profesor comenzaron a masajear sus músculos, alejando las tensiones del día. Una vez mas Harry se maravillo al ver lo completamente inepto que era el hombre cuando se trataba de disciplina, y le preocupaba que los otros estudiantes se aprovecharan de él. Pero entonces todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció rápidamente entre la voz de terciopelo del hombre y esos maravillosos dedos que ahuyentaban el estrés.

"Mmrglph," Harry murmuro en completa felicidad cuando el profesor gentilmente comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Sentía como que estaba flotando en una nube mientras sus músculos se desanudaban y el estrés se apartaba de el.

"Despeja tu mente. Imagina que estas rodeado por una oscuridad de terciopelo. Estas rodeado completamente, flotando en el vacío. Nada puede lastimarte. Nada puede causarte problemas. Nada puede tocarte. Tú estas seguro y protegido," la baja voz del profesor lo arrullaba hipnóticamente, y Harry se relajo aun mas, prácticamente derritiéndose cuando su cuerpo y mente se liberaban de las emociones del día.

"Estas flotando en el oscuro y profundo vacío –"

"Volando," murmuro Harry, la ultima chispa de conciencia haciendo su aparición.

"¿Que?"

"No flotando. Volando," dijo medio dormido Harry. "Me gusta volar."

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. "Esta bien. Volando. Tu estas volando en el vacío. Tu mente esta en calma, tu cuerpo esta relajado. Nadie puede tocarte. Nadie puede verte." Bajo sus dedos, sintió los músculos del chico relajarse, sus respiración lenta y profunda. ¡J_a! Ahí quedo el Sr. 'No quiero dormir y no puede obligarme_, pensó satisfecho. Eso le demostraría al mocoso quien estaba a cargo. El mantuvo el lento, gentil masaje y el calmado murmullo hasta que estuvo seguro que el chico estaba completamente dormido.

Bueno. Eso había sido bastante rápido. Y aquí él había estado preocupado de enseñarle al mocoso oclumancia. Obviamente esa habilidad era imperativa para El-Niño-Que-Vivió, no fuera que algún Oscuro Legilimens tratara de invadir su mente, pero Snape se había preocupado que debido al origen del chico fuera imposible para él desarrollar suficiente confianza en otra persona para seguir las instrucciones de cómo liberar la mente. Claramente no tenia que haberse preocupado. Si esta era una indicación, Harry era _demasiado_ confiado.

Snape decidió que debía hacer esto una rutina regular – hacer que el chico tuviera el hábito de despejar su mente antes de dormir. Le enseñaría lo básico de la oclumancia y simultáneamente le ayudaría a tener un profundo y relajador sueño. _Y_ evitar próximos reclamos juveniles de "no estoy cansado". El hecho de que tendría que dedicarse a una rutina con el pequeño monstruo antes de dormir era irritante, por supuesto. El tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que sentarse en la cabecera del mocoso, calmándolo y arrullándolo para dormir. ¡Para un desinformado observador parecería que estaba acariciando al mocoso!

Snape frunció el ceño. El no estaba siendo cariñoso; el masaje relajador era solamente para ayudar en su entrenamiento de oclumancia. Eso era todo.

El miro hacia donde tenia su mano, inexplicablemente, apartando el cabello de la cara de la pequeña amenaza. Durmiendo de esa manera, era casi posible olvidar lo increíblemente odioso que era – siempre metiéndose en dificultades y creando estragos donde fuera. Snape frunció más el ceño, pensando en los eventos recientes. ¿Como se habían atrevido esos Ravenclaw a pensar que podían atacar a Potter? Si Granger y los otros chicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo… Snape se estremeció, su mano volviéndose mas gentil mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry. Obviamente había comenzado el tutelaje justo a tiempo.

Escucho el rugido del floo, y luego la voz del Director llamándolo. Se paro rápidamente de la cama – no seria bueno que lo encontraran aquí, acariciando al mocoso. Albus confundiría las cosas e imaginaria que Snape se estaba volviendo sentimental, en vez de estar aplicando las apropiadas técnicas para comenzar la instrucción de la oclumancia.

Snape cerro la puerta de la habitación tras de él y fue a reunirse con el Director. "Estoy aquí, Albus," le dijo.

"Ah, aquí estas, mi muchacho. ¿Esta bien Harry?" Dumbledore trato de mirar sobre su hombro pero lo detuvo la puerta cerrada.

"Esta dormido."

"Hmm. Esto fue un interesante turno de eventos, ¿no es así?"

"Si consideras la emboscada y asalto de un chico de primero por estudiantes de cursos mayores algo interesante."

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore disminuyo un poco. "Si, confieso que de alguna manera subestime el riesgo que podría correr Harry por sus otros compañeros. No anticipe el que algunos padres hubieran corrompido las mentes de sus hijos con tanto odio..."

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿No?" Pero en efecto, Snape no estaba tan sorprendido. La falla más grande de Dumbledore, según la opinión de Snape al menos, era su infinita capacidad de creer lo mejor de las personas. Dándole a la gente el beneficio de la duda, extendiendo segundas (y terceras y cuartas…) oportunidades. En el fondo de su corazón, el Director era un romántico, creyendo sin fin que todo el mundo eventualmente haría lo correcto, si solo se le dieran las suficientes oportunidades. Por contraste, la sospechosa naturaleza de Snape significaba que desconfiaba de casi todo el mundo, desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la veces estaba en lo correcto. Por lo tanto, era raramente sorprendido.

"A pesar de tu asombro, Director, Confío en que te darás cuenta de las amenazas que sufre ¿y me apoyaras con su temprana educación en hechizos defensivos?" la expresión de Dumbledore estaba triste, pero asintió su apoyo.

"Y por supuesto, tienes que expulsar a esos cuatro Ravenclaw" continuo Snape, aunque tenia poca esperanza de que Dumbledore tomara esa acción. El Director despreciaba expulsar a alguien y podría recurrir a cualquier otro medio para evitar ese castigo, como Snape lo sabia muy bien. Por otro lado, el Maestro de Pociones estaba casi buscando la oportunidad de extraer su venganza en los cuatro chicos – sin mencionar lo que su Casa y los leones de Gryffindor les harían cuando no hubiera ningún profesor cerca. Sabiendo que tenían la tacita aprobación de Snape, sus estudiantes se asegurarían de hacerle extremadamente claro al resto de la escuela que molestar a un Slytherin era una muy _mala_ idea.

Las agradables fantasías de Snape fueron rudamente destrozadas cuando Albus suspiro. "Si, No tenia mucha elección en el asunto."

Snape se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿Que? ¿En serio? ¿Los expulsaste? ¿A los cuatro?"

Albus recobro un poco el brillo de sus ojos al ver la asombrada expresión del Maestro de Pociones. "Bueno, Severus, sabia perfectamente bien que tú jamás me permitirías obrar diferente. Incluso si el ataque al chico no hubiera sido claramente con intención de asesinarlo, tú has dejado bastante claro que tomas la seguridad de Harry con extrema seriedad. Yo sabía que tú no permitirías que permaneciera en Hogwarts si sus atacantes permanecían aquí, y dadas las circunstancias, era solo justo que ellos fueran los que se marcharan." Albus le dio una mirada dura. "Y ninguno de los chicos discutió con mi decisión. Todos estaban bastante aprensivos de lo que podría sucederles si se quedaban en el colegio. Ellos creían que su seguridad personal podría estar… en peligro."

"Santo cielo," Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Porque pensarían eso?"

Albus no se digno a responder. En vez de eso, continuo, "Como resultado de esta creencia, los cuatro voluntariamente hicieron una completa confesión. Y no tuve más opción que llamar a los Aurores para que se llevaran a los chicos. Sospecho que los Sres. Peterson y O'Leary serán entregados a la custodia de sus padres después de ser interrogados, pero Jeffreys y Smythe es muy probable que enfrenten prisión."

"Bien," dijo con fuerza Snape, sin una pizca de simpatía.

Dumbledore suspiro cansado. "No, Severus. No esta bien. Es muy triste ver tan joven potencial desperdiciado con amargura y viejos rencores."

"Ellos tomaron sus decisiones, Director, y ahora están siendo responsables por esas acciones. ¿No es eso lo que deberías estar _enseñando_ a estos niños?"

Albus le dio un pequeño movimiento con sus hombros. "Supongo que…"

"Y que mensaje les enviarías a los otros estudiantes, sin mencionar a Har – er, al mocoso de Potter – ¿si tu no los hubieras expulsado de la escuela?"

Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Gracias por tratar de animarme, mi muchacho." Snape frunció el ceño; ¡esa no había sido para nada su intención! "Pero debo admitir que no vine aquí en búsqueda de confort. Tengo muy malas noticias."

Snape se puso rígido. "¿Que?"

"Cuando los Aurores llegaron a buscar a los chicos, me informaron que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban." Dumbledore se detuvo, mirando al joven hombre muy preocupado.

Snape mantuvo su expresión en una fría mascara de indiferencia. "¿Saben como Black logro semejante hazaña?" pregunto, su voz sin una gota de emoción.

"El ministro ha tratado de mantener el asunto como secreto, por lo cual no me habían informado antes, pero uno de los Aurores me contó que descubrieron un simulacro en la celda de Black hace unos días. No podido descubrir como Black obtuvo acceso a una varita – lo mejor que se le ocurre es que alguien le paso una, mientras pasaba a visitar a otro prisionero. Ya han interrogado a todos los visitantes de la prisión en los últimos meses y no han arrestado a nadie."

"Seguramente la respuesta es obvia," gruño Snape, feliz de que el código ético de Albus le previnieran utilizar sus habilidades como Legilimens. "El hombrelobo debe de haber estado involucrado."

Albus suspiro. "Oh, mi muchacho, si solo pudieras dejar de recordar los insultos pasados. Los Aurores ya han interrogado a Remus dos veces – bajo Veritaserum la segunda vez – y el no sabia nada sobre la actual ubicación de Black, ni había ido a Azkaban, ni había estado involucrado en el escape." Snape logro evitar una exclamación de alivio. El no había esperado que usaran Veritaserum, aunque dada la condición de Remus, no debería sorprenderse. Era fácil conseguir el permiso para usar Veritaserum en hombreslobos.

El ahogó un reluctante sentido de admiración por Lupin. Obviamente su estatus como merodeador lo tenia bien merecido –si había sido capaz de engañar a los Aurores incluso bajo el suero de la verdad – el no había mentido, pero Remus obviamente había respondido cuidadosamente. Era una buena cosa que Snape no le había dicho nada del escape ni donde había dejado a Black.

"Lo que es mas, Remus ha tomado un trabajo en el Continente – Italia es mas tolerante con la licantropía – y fue capaz de demostrar que las discusiones con su nuevo empleador comenzaron antes que Sirius escapara. No hay forma de que esté involucrado, aunque imagino que estarás complacido de saber de que muy pronto estará viviendo cruzando el mar." Snape medio sonrío. "Temo que el ministro no tiene ni la menor idea de como encontrar a Sirius, las noticias de su escape están comenzando a filtrarse es por eso que el Auror sintió que podía decirme. Estoy seguro que esta información te esta molestando, Severus, pero no creo que Sirius sea tan tonto para venir tras Harry – o tras de ti."

"Al contrario tuyo, Albus, yo estoy convencido de que la idiotez de Black no tiene limites. Hare los arreglos apropiados para que no corramos ningún riesgo el mocoso y yo."

Dumbledore asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Al llegar al floo, se detuvo y se diola vuelta. "El Auror menciono algo extraño, Severus." Al ver la ceja levantada del Maestro de Pociones, Dumbledore continuo, "Bajo Veritaserum, Remus dijo que estaba seguro de que Sirius era inocente. Amelia Bones, que estaba presente, estaba bastante interesada de porque alguien tenia dudas en un caso cerrado hace tanto tiempo, y siendo la bruja tan concienzuda que es…– ella reabrió la investigación inicial sobre la muerte de Peter y la de los doce Muggles." Albus lucia extraño. "Siento que esto podría revivir muchas dolorosas memorias, mi muchacho. Hare lo mejor que pueda para prevenir esta investigación, por supuesto, pero-"

"No." Snape le lanzo una dura mirada a Albus. "No harás nada para impedir la investigación de madame Bones, Director." _Genial – Me tomo toda la molestia de sacar al perro de Azkaban, y Albus rápidamente impide todo mi trabajo._

El viejo mago lo miro sorprendido. "Pero pensé que recordar esos horrorosos días -los asesinatos de Lily y James – serian extremadamente dolorosos para ti y Harry."

Snape apreto los dientes. "es mejor que el chico lidie _ahora_ con la perfidia de Black y la muerte de sus padres en vez de permanecer en un mundo de ficción donde tiene la noción de que sus padres eran unos ebrios que murieron en un accidente de automóvil," le gruño, fulminando con la mirada al Director.

Dumbledore se sonrojo al recordar la maldad de los Dursley. "Entiendo tu punto, Severus. Quizás es mejor para Harry conocer la verdad, por dolorosa que sea." El miro mas de cerca a Snape. "¿Y tú, mi muchacho? ¿Como estarás, teniendo que oír una vez mas como Lily fue traicionada?"

Snape frunció el ceño forzadamente. "Escuchar sobre las despreciables y cobardes acciones de Black es difícilmente penoso para mi, Albus. Es Minerva de la que te tienes que preocupar."

Dumbledore suspiro al ver una nueva prueba de la amargura de Snape. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas cuidando a Harry, entonces." Se dio la vuelta una última vez. "Tienes razones de estar muy orgulloso de tu Casa hoy, mi muchacho – al igual que el resto de la escuela."

Snape trato de no lucir muy complacido. "Si, estuvieron impresionantes, ¿no es así?"

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. "Claro."

Snape solo se relajo una vez que el Director se había marchado a través del floo. Bueno. Lo había echo – o así parecía. Habría el inevitable alboroto cuando la noticia del escape de Black se diera a conocer, pero seria rápidamente suplantada por el último escándalo de celebridades o la ultima victoria de Quidditch. El esperaba que Lupin lo contactara en uno de estos días, y podría llevar al lobo donde estaba Black y dejarlo para que cuidara al idiota hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Unas dos semanas, y la búsqueda de Black se habría calmado y después de eso, Black podría comenzar su trabajo con los Muggles. Snape sonrío malévolamente – el había logrado conseguir a dos merodeadores por el precio de uno. Los Dursley iban a volverse muy infelices en realidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose bastante bien para alguien que había sido emboscado hace solo 102 horas. Las pociones, por no mencionar el masaje del Profesor Snape, habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, y él prácticamente iba saltando por los pasillos mientras acompañaba a su profesor a desayunar. Por supuesto, despertar en su _genial_ habitación, con el profesor gentilmente tocándole el hombro, fue suficiente para ponerlo de muy buen humor, acostumbrado a como estaba de que los Dursley le gritaran enojadamente a través de la puerta de su alacena.

Snape observo al alegre pilluelo que estaba a su lado con desaprobación. El odiaba a la gente que era tan alegre en las mañanas. No que en realidad le gustara algún tipo de persona, pero sentía que la gente que despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y una canción en el corazón debería ser ahogada en la avena de la mañana. ¿Y que razón tenia el pequeño monstruo para estar tan feliz? El prácticamente había tenido que remecer al mocoso para despertarlo, y solamente había evitado usar _Aguamenti _porque no quería perder tiempo con los hechizos de secado después. "Potter," gruño con los dientes apretados al ver que Harry corría y saltaba para tocar el borde mas alto de uno de los tapices. "Si no te comportas con la apropiada dignidad, te voy a guiar tomándote de la oreja."

Harry le dio una larga y considerada mirada, y por un horrible momento, Snape temió que el mocoso se diera cuenta que lo estaba amenazando en vano, pero al final el chico sonrío y encogió los hombros. "Esta bien, Profesor", dijo agradablemente. " ¿Puedo comer panqueques en el desayuno?" pregunto un minuto después.

Snape lo miro fijamente. La elección del tiempo para hacer la pregunta fue casi Slytherin. "¿Por favoooooor?" Harry dijo, poniendo su mejor expresión de "ojos de cachorrito".

"Después que hayas comido algo de fruta y un plato pequeño de avena," Snape dijo firmemente. "No quiero que te sobrecargues de azúcar para después andar rebotando por el Castillo lo que queda del día."

Harry dio vuelta sus ojos. "¡Yo no haría eso!"

"Hm," Snape le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no dijo nada mas sobre el tema.

"¿Profesor?" Harry pregunto un momento después.

"¿Si?" pregunto amenazadoramente.

"¿Va a preparar pociones esta noche?" pregunto Harry casualmente.

Snape con firmeza suprimió la pequeña sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios. Así que eso era lo que quería el mocoso. "Quizás," dijo sin mostrar nada.

Harry iba arrastrando un dedo por la muralla a medida que caminaban. "¿Así que usted podría necesitar ayuda para preparar ingredientes?" pregunto, en el mismo que no mostraba nada.

Snape giro sus ojos ante la transparencia del muchacho. Y peor aun, ¡el mocoso creía que preparar ingredientes era divertido! A el le _gustaba_ pasar tiempo en las mazmorras, y se había conseguido el molesto habito de traer a varios Gryffindor con él. ¿Que se supone que Snape iba a usar como castigo si todos los primeros años querían venir a pasar tiempo aplastando bubotuberculos o extraer ojos de salamandra? El había estado asombrado la primera vez que Harry había gritado en encantado horror y había dicho con su amplio vocabulario preadolescente "¡ASQUEROSO!"

Ahora él y Weasley, y el antes petrificado Longbottom, habían tomado el "pasaba por aquí" en su laboratorio para poder destripar, despellejar, aplastar, o moler algo. Snape sabia con absoluto pesar que era una cuestión de tiempo antes que la sabelotodo apareciera también, y una vez que ella comenzara a insistir en venir, los Ravenclaw estarían cerca. Entonces sus serpientes comenzarían a quejarse de que estaba dejándolos de lado, y los Hufflepuff lucirían tristes y desanimados por su exclusión y _entonces_ ¿Qué podría hacer para que sus detenciones fueran las mas despreciadas y temidas en todo Hogwarts? El perdería su reputación de Malvado Murciélago de las Mazmorras, y todo era culpa del mocoso.

El miro feo al mocoso. "No estoy seguro," gruño.

"Oh." Harry lucio decepcionado, pero no estuvo decaído por mucho tiempo. "Bueno, quizás vendré a ver por si acaso."

"No te escribiré una excusa si te pasa la hora de queda," lo amenazo Snape, "y si Filch te atrapa, estarás limpiando inodoros con un cepillo de dientes."

Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. "Como sino _hubiera _echo eso antes. Donde mis familiares, Dudley trataba de que yo _usara_ el cepillo," recordó, estremeciéndose, y Snape silenciosamente se prometió que _cuando_ el chico tuviera una detención con Filch, el le daría al squib claras instrucciones de exactamente como Harry debía ser tratado y que cosas no debería hacer.

"Tu puedes venir esta tarde, _después_ que hayas terminado toda tu tarea. Y espero que me muestres tus ensayos si vienes, así que no pierdas mi tiempo apareciéndote sin ellos."

Harry suspiro. El Profesor Snape había cumplido muy bien su amenaza de las tutorías, e insistía en revisar la tarea de Harry por lo menos tres veces por semana. Harry tenía que admitir que el profesor había sido invaluable en ayudarlo a aprender como estructurar un ensayo y como investigar materias, además de presentar sus ideas claramente, pero el no estaba feliz de tener que reescribir su tarea varias veces cuando Ron y los otros chicos podían hacer lo que quisieran. El le lanzo una mirada al profesor, preguntándose si podía arriesgarse a reclamar, pero la expresión de su rostro le izo vetar la idea.

El comprendía que el trabajo extra ahora le serviría para cumplir sus objetivos, y había estado encantado de aprender del profesor que él era inteligente y tenía grandes expectativas para él, ¡pero estaba pasando prácticamente el mismo tiempo con la nariz en un libro que Granger! Solo el conocimiento de que Snape estaba revisando todas sus tareas le aseguraba que sus compañeros no lo molestaran, diciéndole que era un come libros. Harry había echo un pequeño reclamo cuando Snape le insistió que rehiciera su tarea de Transfiguración una tercera vez, y su profesor le había dado una mirada tan maligna que Harry medio esperaba haberse Ganado unas 500 líneas de "_Tratare_ de no ser un cabeza de chorlito" – que había escuchado a Snape darle como castigo a uno de sus Slytherin cuyo ensayo de pociones había mostrado señales de poco esfuerzo. En vez de eso, Snape había echo algo mucho, mucho peor.

El se había puesto de pie, abrió la puerta, y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se marchara. "Fuera, Potter," le dijo con fuerza cuando el chico simplemente lo quedo mirando. "Si tienes la ingratitud de resentir el tiempo que he invertido, entonces estas mas que bienvenido a hacerte responsable de tus esfuerzos académicos. Pero que Merlín te ayude si no consigues las notas que espero de ti."

"Pero – pero – " Harry había protestado incoherentemente. Una oleada de pánico arrasándolo. ¿Como el profesor podía pensar en echarlo de esta manera?

La expresión de Snape se suavizo al ver el obvio terror de Harry. "No te estoy desalojando de estas habitaciones, mocoso tonto, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi tiempo tratando de inculcar conceptos en un cerebro testarudo de primer año. Si no estas interesado en mi ayuda, puedes dejar mi presencia. Ve a estudiar por ti mismo o con tus pequeños amigos."

Harry había comenzado a lloriquear. "Pero usted dijo que me ayudaría," discutió, ignorando el echo de que él, hace solo unos momentos, había estado deseando escapar de la oficina de Snape.

Snape había escondido su media sonrisa. _Los_ _Gryffindor – eran más fáciles de tocar que un tambor._"¿Y tu no dijiste que ya no deseabas mi ayuda?" le pregunto.

"No fue mi intención," murmuro Harry. "Quiero quedarme."

Snape exhalo bulliciosamente. "Y aquí que yo pensaba que ahora tendría tiempo para trabajar en _mi_ investigación." Harry lo miro suplicante. "Oh, esta bien entonces. Anda a trabajar en tu ensayo," Snape consintió a regañadientes, encontrando difícil no sonreír cuando la decaída cara de Harry instantáneamente se transformo en una brillante sonrisa

Después que Harry había finalmente terminado el ensayo (por fin), el Profesor Snape reluctantemente lo había aprobado, y luego había pasado casi una hora enseñándole a Harry un totalmente genial hechizo defensivo, "ya que has demostrado – después de todo – tener la necesaria madurez para concentrarte en tus estudios." Harry podía ser un Gryffindor, pero incluso el podía reconocer una recompensa cuando se la daban, y se había relajado, sabiendo que su profesor ya no estaba enojado con él. El también debía admitir que el tres veces revisado ensayo había conseguido una nota excelente y le había ganado a Harry un raro cumplido de parte de la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar ese encuentro. No había salido para nada como había esperado, pero así eran muchas cosas relacionadas con su Profesor. A veces algo que él pensaba que iba a ser terrible terminaba siendo algo muy bueno. El suspiro – el profesor probablemente tenia razón acerca de cosas como los vegetales y los dulces, pese a lo molesto que podía ser eso. "¿Profesor?" pregunto, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Mm?" Snape estaba distraído con pensamientos de los planes de la clase de hoy. "¿Que?"

"¿Esos chicos – Jeffreys y los otros – Van a estar en el desayuno?"

"No. ellos han sido expulsados de la escuela por sus acciones y anoche los vinieron a buscar los Aurores. Los Aurores son los policías de los magos," le explico, al ver la cara de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "¿Que? ¿Porque?" pregunto incrédulo. Después de haber sido arruinado por los ataques de su primo y su banda de amigotes año tras año, Harry jamás había imaginado que los cuatro Ravenclaw tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"Ellos estaban muy ansiosos de irse, en vez de enfrentar mi ira," respondió Snape secamente. "Y ya le deje claro al Director que no tolerare ninguna amenaza a tu seguridad. Si el no hubiera expulsado a esos chicos, te habría transferido a otra escuela, en vez de darle a tus atacantes otra oportunidad de lastimarte."

Harry lo quedo mirando. El nunca en su vida había tenido a alguien que lo defendiera de esa forma. Sus tíos naturalmente asumían que Harry había sido el instigador de cualquier conflicto con Dudley, y los maestros rápidamente compartieron su punto de vista, ya que Dudley siempre lloraba y reclamaba fuertemente su inocencia mientras que Harry sabia que era mejor no decir nada en su defensa. Harry había estado bastante sorprendido de saber que los chicos mayores se habían ido con el Director, pero en la excitación post Batalla, él no había prestado mucha atención. Pero nunca, jamás había asumido que habían sido expulsados – ¡por él!

"¿En serio? ¿Usted me habría transferido?"

Snape se detuvo y lo miro. "Sr. Potter, ¿Cuales son mis dos reglas mas importantes? Te daré una pista; su violación resultara en un trasero adolorido para ti."

"N-no ponerme en peligro y no desobedecer," Harry dijo tragando saliva.

"Exactamente. Mantenerte seguro, sano y –" Snape hizo una mueca, pero igual lo dijo "- feliz es mi responsabilidad como tu guardián. Y no tolerare ninguna amenaza a tu bienestar, sean tuyas o de alguien más. ¿Lo entiendes, chiquillo tonto?"

Con los ojos abiertos, Harry asintió. Wow. Snape _realmente _se tomaba esto seriamente. El debía querer a Harry, por lo menos un poco, para querer mantenerlo a salvo. Aunque en estos momentos parecía que se había comido un limón. Harry sabia que a Snape no le gustaba tener que admitir estas cosas tiernas, pero eso estaba bien con Harry, porque Snape _le demostraba _como se sentía todo el tiempo, fuera asegurándose de que tuviera buenas notas o dándole un masaje cuando estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir o asegurándose de que el Director expulsara a los chicos que lo habían atacado.

"¿Profesor?" Harry pregunto con voz muy débil.

"¿Que es lo que pasa ahora, Potter?" le pregunto enojadamente el hombre.

"Yo, yo…– " Harry se detuvo. No podía decirlo. El se sentía como un imbécil y el profesor estaría igual de mortificado. "Um, gracias."

Snape se removió incomodo. "De nada," dijo ásperamente, dejando caer una mano al hombro del chico y dándole un pequeño apretón. _Ahí. Más reforzamiento positivo para el pequeño monstruo._

Para ese momento ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y Harry se dirigió a la mesa de los estudiantes mientras que Severus siguió caminando hacia la mesa de profesores.

"¿Como se encuentra Harry esta mañana?" pregunto McGonagall ansiosa antes que tuviera la oportunidad de sentarse.

"Tan molestoso como siempre," replico, ignorando el ceño fruncido de ella.

"De verdad, ¡Severus!" dijo enfurruñada. "el ha pasado por una terrorífica experiencia. ¡Y creí que incluso tu mostrarías algo de compasión!"

Snape simplemente miro a donde Harry estaba ahora entreteniéndose con sus compañeros de mesa usando trozos de melón como bigote. McGonagall siguió su mirada y parpadeo. "Si, es tan delicado como una flor," comento con acidez. El no iba a esparcir rumores de que era un delicado y emocionalmente inestable niño. Por supuesto que _lo era_, pero tener esa debilidad hecha pública difícilmente estaba en los mejores intereses del chico. ¿Por que creía entonces McGonagall que había insistido que el chico pasara la noche en su habitación? El meneo la cabeza – viejos o jóvenes, los Gryffindor tenían la sutilidad de un ladrillo.

Oh, por Merlín. Ahora Malfoy estaba siguiendo a los más jóvenes Weasley en ver quien podía meterse más uvas en la boca al mismo tiempo. Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz. El sabia que el permitir que el Viejo orden de sentarse Casa por Casa se perdiera anoche causaría un catastrófico precedente, y ahora toda la escuela estaba mezclada, con desagradables resultados.

_Querido Lord Voldemort,_ escribió Snape en su mente, _Cuando nombraste a los Weasley como traidores de sangre, ¿era porque se oponían a tus reglas o por sus terribles modales en la mesa? Aparte de eso, me puede explicar el porque – si la herencia sangrepura es superior – ¿los chicos de ese origen parecen infinitamente mas fáciles de corromper que los mestizos o los nacidosmuggle?_

Habiendo abandonado once años de rígida etiqueta, Malfoy – acompañado como siempre por Crabbe y Goyle – estaba demostrando como bastoncitos tostados de pan podían ser utilizados como colmillos de vampiro mientras Weasley trataba de meterse uno en la nariz por alguna incoherente razón. Ahora Granger los estaba retando a todos por jugar con su comida y los chicos la estaban tomando con mucho mas respeto de lo que Snape habría anticipado. ¿Quizás habían notado la cercanía de Jones? Y por supuesto, su prefecta estaba sentada al lado de Percy Weasley, que aparentemente estaba alternando entre encantada delicia sin comparación y aterrorizado sin palabras. Mientras Snape observaba, Jones se sentó un poco mas cerca y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que el chico se sonrojara hasta la punta de la orejas.

El resto de sus Serpientes se encontraba esparcida por el Gran Comedor, y el escucho a Teddy Nott y a Millicent Bulstrode – ambos vástagos de familias sangrepura – rogándole a un Hufflepuff mestizo que le mostrara una especie de artefacto Muggle llamado "gameboy". Aparentemente el primo mayor del Hufflepuff, era un Innombrable, y había logrado encantar el objeto para que funcionara en Hogwarts, y sus serpientes estaban desesperadas por jugar. Por supuesto, el Hufflepuff se los estaba permitiendo, así que ahora indudablemente tendría tejones vagando por su sala común.

Maravilloso. Oh, y ahora Malfoy, Potter, y Weasley estaban en una discusión a gritos con Granger y Longbottom sobre el alto valor social del Quidditch. Por supuesto, la sabelotodo estaba llevando la mayoría del argumento, pero Longbottom estaba mostrando una inesperada tenacidad en sugerir que quizás, solo quizás, el trabajo escolar era un poco más importante que el prestigio del Quidditch. Los otros tres chicos estaban reclamándole, mostrando alarmante cantidad de comida masticada en el proceso, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estoicamente comían todo lo que estuviera cerca – sin importarles en que plato estuviera.

El ánimo de Snape se fue al piso al darse cuenta que tendría que aliarse con la sabelotodo y Longbottom cuando – como parecía inevitable – el tendría que intervenir en la discusión que estaba aumentando rápidamente. Ahora incluso algunos de los chicos mayores estaban comenzando a prestar atención.

"Hmmmm. Me temo que la Srta. Granger no esta aprendiendo a integrarse muy bien," comento Minerva desaprobadoramente.

Snape le frunció el ceño. "¿Solo porque no se a convertido en una obsesionada lunática del Quidditch-como su Jefa de Casa?" pregunto con maldad.

McGonagall lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Quidditch es el mas noble de los deportes! Su herencia única es –"

"- ¡Irrelevante en una institución donde se viene a aprender!" Snape dijo con fuerza. "¿Porque tu y el Director insisten en permitir semejante distracción?... –"

McGonagall sonrío de lado. "Tu solo estas celoso porque no eras un buen jugador."

Mientras que Snape se ahogaba de furia, Pomfrey entro a la batalla. "¡El punto de Severus es muy valido, y lo sabes! El numero de heridas que tu estupido juego causa cada año… –"

"¡Estupido juego!" grito Hooch. "Yo… –"

"Por favor, por favor," trato el Director, tardíamente, de intervenir.

El argumento de los estudiantes se detuvo cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a las mesas de profesores para ver si la batalla seguiría. Como resultado, pasaron varios momentos antes que nadie se diera cuenta que las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo__ 19_

El argumento de los estudiantes se detuvo cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores para ver si la batalla seguiría. Como resultado, pasaron varios momentos antes que nadie se diera cuenta que las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto"

¡Suficiente!" Dumbledore pronuncio con tono final, su magia reesforzando la orden. Hooch malhumoradamente bajo el plato de avena que estaba a punto de lanzarle a Pomfrey, mientras el resto de los profesores culpablemente volvía a componerse. Snape y McGonagall se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente, pero entonces un grito que provino del final del Comedor hizo que toda la hostilidad relacionada con el Quidditch. Se evaporara.

"¡Director! ¿Es esta la clase de comportamiento que nuestros hijos deben emular?" Harry, junto con los otros estudiantes, se dio vuelta para ver quien había hablado. Un alto, aristocrático hombre con cabello rubio platinado caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo, un bastón con cabeza de plata firmemente aferrado a su mano. Al lado de Harry, Draco dejo escapar una exclamación y rápidamente se acomodo la tunica.

"Oye, él luce como tú," Harry susurro. "Es ese… –"

"Mi padre," Draco asintió tenso. Trago con dificultad y miro con aprensión como Lucius caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores.

"Buenos días, Lucius," Albus dijo amablemente, sus ojos sonriéndole al Malfoy mayor. "Encuentro que un energético debate es una excelente forma de comenzar la mañana. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para el desayuno?"

"¡Director!" Un segundo hombre, este otro en un divertido sobrero de hongo, caminaba enojadamente tras Lucius. "¡Demando saber que es lo que sucede aquí!"

"El _publico_ demanda saber "una delgada, mujer con anteojos agrego con suavidad, manteniendo el paso al lado del hombre. "¿Tiene algún comentario, Director?"

Dumbledore los miro a todos con ojos divertidos. "Quizás si me explicaran que los trae aquí tan temprano en la mañana, Cornelius, seria capaz de responder mejor sus preguntas y darle un comentario a la Srta. Skeeter."

Lucius luchó para ganar el control del grupo. "Estamos aquí, Director," le anuncio, "¡por los alarmantes acontecimientos de ayer en la escuela!"

"¿Quisieras ser mas especifico, por favor?" Albus sonrío con los ojos. "Te refieres a la escasez de budín, o a la alarmante desaparición de calcetas, o –"

"Imagine mi shock y alarma," Malfoy continuo, ignorando al Director, "cuando regresé de un viaje del extranjero esta mañana y pase por la oficina del Ministro Fudge para comentarle como me había ido, solo para enterarme que Aurores habían sido llamados a la escuela anoche. ¡Y que varios alumnos mayores fueron expulsado y arrestados! ¿Porque no fui informado de estos eventos, ya sea como miembro del Consejo de Directores o como un padre preocupado?"

"¿Quizás porque como usted dijo estaba en un viaje en el extranjero?" Dumbledore sugirió gentilmente.

"Así era," proclamo Lucius, hablándole a la mujer que estaba, aunque Harry no podía ver, mirando ocupadamente a una pluma que escribía sola, "pacíficamente sentado en la oficina del Ministro, ¡cuando un Auror vino a dejar un reporte que hizo que mi sangre se helara! ¡Inperdonables habían sido usadas en Hogwarts! ¡Mi propio hijo fue un objetivo! ¿Como tanta violencia puede ser permitida entre estas paredes?"

"Pobre hombre," le susurro la reportera. "¿Que fue lo que hizo después, como un preocupado padre y miembro del Consejo de Directores?"

"Naturalmente sugerí que viniéramos a Hogwarts inmediatamente para obtener un reporte completo del Director. Y demande que el Ministro iniciara una completa investigación sobre… –"

"Y _yo_ naturalmente estuve de acuerdo en que deberíamos saber que fue lo que sucedió." El hombre pequeño del sombrero ridículo se había cansado de ser ignorado. El tomo a la reportera por un hombro y la giro para que lo mirara. "Como Ministro de Magia, naturalmente mi primera prioridad es la juventud de esta gran nación. Enterarme de que habían pasado por esta gran amenaza en el que supuestamente es uno de los lugares mas seguros en Gran Bretaña fue causa de alarma, así que vine de inmediato, deteniéndome solamente para recolectar a un empleado del ministerio cuyos hijos también estuvieron involucrados en el asunto." El movió la mano para hacer una seña hacia la puerta.

"¿Papá?" Ron, con Harry al otro lado, chillaron en sorpresa cuando el último miembro del grupo del Ministro entro.

Harry observo interesadamente como Ron y sus hermanos corrieron y saltaron a abrazar al hombre pelirrojo que parecía muy cómodo con ellos.

"¿Como se sintió al enterarse que Imperdonables estaban siendo utilizadas en el colegio, Sr."

"Todavía estoy esperando que ese _rumor_ sea confirmado, Srta. Skeeter," dijo el papá de Ron con firmeza, mirando a la mesa de profesores. "Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore. Espero que nos disculpe por la intromisión."

"No tenemos nada por lo que disculparnos," dijo con fuerza Malfoy despectivamente. "Estamos aquí como padres preocupados – aunque quizás dada la reputación de tus hijos…"

"¡Oiga!" uno de los gemelos grito indignado, saliendo desde atrás de su padre. "¡Nosotros no –"

"- hicimos nada! ¡Y no es –"

" – cierto de que hubieron Imperdonables –"

"- volando por ahí! Solo fue Harry –"

La reportera, Skeeter, se giro al escuchar lo que había dicho el gemelo. "¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿El-Niño-Que-Vivió? ¿Estuvo _involucrado_ en esto? ¿Uso _el_ una Imperdonable?"

Snape se puso tieso y le envío una penetrante mirada a Dumbledore. Esto necesitaba ser controlado. _Ahora._

"¡No hable así de Harry!" grito Ron furioso, apurándose. "El solo estaba –"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" una vez mas la magia del Director surgió por el aire, y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando un hechizo silenciador se sintió viajar por el Comedor. McGonagall dio un paso hacia atrás, luciendo satisfecha, y Snape le dio un movimiento de cabeza aprobador, aunque reluctante.

"Gracias, Minerva," Dumbledore le sonrío a la veterana bruja. "Ahora, al parece la mayoría de los estudiantes termino de desayunar, así que les sugiero que se dirijan a clases." Ignoró las audibles exclamaciones de decepción y las miradas cuando los chicos se pararon para irse. "Sin embargo, le solicito a los que estuvieron directamente involucrados en los eventos de anoche se queden."

Rápidamente, ayudados por el resto de los profesores, el cuerpo estudiantil desalojo el Gran Comedor, dejando al los Profesores Dumbledore, Snape, y McGonagall, junto con Harry, Draco, Hermione, Jones, Flint, Wood, Bell, y todos los Weasley.

"Gracias," sonrío Dumbledore, ignorando al Ministro de Magia que rápidamente se estaba poniendo púrpura y a los pálidos labios furiosos de Lucius Malfoy. "Ahora, Minerva, antes que canceles tu hechizo silenciador, quizás serias tan amable de recordarle a la Srta. Skeeter y a nuestros invitados la política que tenemos con los medios de comunicación."

Mientras que McGonagall seriamente hablaba con los demás, Dumbledore camino hacia Arthur Weasley. "Hola, Arthur," saludo al hombre mas joven alegremente. "¿Como estas?" el alentador movimiento de cabeza le indico que el hechizo silenciador había sido levantado, por lo menos en esta esquina de la habitación.

"Estoy bien, gracias, Albus," respondió Arthur, dirigiéndose a sus hijos con preocupación. "¿Esta alguno de ustedes herido? ¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?"

Harry sintió un calido sentimiento al ver que el Sr. Weasley lo incluía así. "Estoy bien," le prometió, uniéndose al coro de respuestas de los otros chicos.

"Tienes muchas razones para estar orgulloso de tus hijos," sonrío Dumbledore. "Ellos fueron muy veloces en asistir a Harry, al igual que los otros estudiantes."

Arthur parpadeo sorprendido, su mirada cayendo en los gemelos. "Eso… es muy bueno de oír, Director."

Los gemelos se removieron, sabiendo que su padre estaba más acostumbrado a venir a la escuela para escuchar sobre sus travesuras. Era muy bueno que el Director los elogiara en ves de presentarles una cuenta por daños y la nueva detención que les correspondía.

"me temo que tuve que retar a uno de tus chicos, porque se, ah, se descarrío un poco por la emoción y uso inapropiado lenguaje y un desagradable hechizo a plena vista de varios miembros de la facultad," Dumbledore dijo con tono de disculpa, aunque sus ojos brillaban como locos.

Arthur suspiro. "Ronald," comenzó, conociendo el temperamento de su hijo menor.

"Er, no." Dumbledore meneo la cabeza.

"¿Fred? ¿George?" Arthur se dirigió hacia ellos. Era extremadamente inusual que solo un gemelo se metiera en problemas, pero suponía que era, posible.

"No."

Arthur miro al Director. "No –"

"Em, si, fui yo," admitió Percy incomodo.

Arthur se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿_Percy_? ¿_Percy_ fue el que dijo palabras inapropiadas y hechizó a alguien? ¿En frente de los _profesores_?"

"Me temo que si," dijo Dumbledore. "Fui forzado a hablar seriamente con él y explicarle que ese tipo de comportamiento no puede ser aceptado en un prefecto. Si vuelve a suceder, no tendré mas elección que quitarle su insignia."

Ahora sus hermanos también estaban mirando a Percy. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que había sido amenazado con la perdida de su preciada insignia.

"¿Tu hiciste eso por mi?" Ron dijo tragando saliva. "Pero ser un prefecto – es algo que has querido por toda tu vida."

Percy se puso colorado y se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo incoherente.

Dumbledore le sonrío a Arthur. "Como dije, Percy fue seriamente provocado – el chico que ataco había tratado de usar Crucio en el joven Ronald." Ahora Arthur palideció. Con un brazo, puso a Ron cerca, mientras Dumbledore sonrío y se alejo.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto nuevamente, recorriendo con sus ojos a su hijo.

Era el turno de Ron de ponerse colorado. "Estoy bien, Papá." Dijo luciendo incomodo. "Em, fue Draco Malfoy quien me salvo. Quiero decir, el llego antes que Perce y los gemelos. El fue quien detuvo la maldición."

Arthur se giro y miro hacia donde Draco Malfoy estaba parado junto a su padre. "¿Un _Malfoy_ te salvo? ¿Sabía quien eres?"

Ron sonrío. "Si. Pero veras, yo estaba ayudando a Hermione, que estaba ayudando a Harry, y como Harry es el hijo de Snape, eso lo hace una serpiente, así que como yo estaba ayudando a una serpiente, Malfoy me ayudo." Arthur parpadeo, tratando de procesar todo eso. El miro a Harry. "¿Así que te lastimaron?"

Harry se removió incomodo. El todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por su bienestar. "No mucho. Quiero decir, si, ellos trataron de agarrarme, usted debería haberlo visto, Sr. Weasley – em, quiero decir tío Arthur. Todos vinieron corriendo y saltaron sobre esos chicos, y entonces termino todo, y Draco acuso a Smythe, entonces Percy se puso como loco y se detuvo solo cuando esa prefecta de Slytherin lo detuvo."

"Esa _bonita_ –"

"- y _bien formada –"_

" – prefecta de Slytherin," los gemelos agregaron disimuladamente.

Arthur nuevamente miro a Percy. "¿Cu-cual prefecta es, hijo?" pregunto, un poco inestable.

"Davidellajones," Percy admitió, muy despacio y rápido, mirando sus zapatos. "."

Arthur miro hacia donde la pequeña Gryffindor estaba parada al lado de una alta y esbelta chica de color. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron.

"¡Ella es genial!" agrego Harry. "¡ella es incluso mas terrorífica que Flint, tío Arthur! Ella casi – em – bueno, hizo algo _verdaderamente_ malvado al chico que me lastimo."

"¿De verdad?" las cejas de Arthur se elevaron al extremo. _Bueno, ahora sabemos que a Molly le va a gustar ella_. Miro a Percy pensativo, notando su expresión medio avergonzada y medio orgullosa. "Chicos, déjenme hablar con su hermano por un momento."

Los ojos de Percy se levantaron para encontrar a su padre, luego los dejo caer. El agacho los hombros como si esperara un golpe y dio un par de pasos hacia un lado. Harry y los demás chicos lo miraron ansiosos.

"Tío Arthur, no se enoje mucho con él, ¿Ya?" dijo Harry nervioso, recordando las palabras del hombre sobre palmadas que duraban mas que unos segundos.

"Si, papá," agrego Ron, mirándolo preocupado. "El solo estaba protegiéndome. Por favor no lo castigues."

"vamos, papá –" agregaron los gemelos.

"- no es como si –"

" – fuera una de nuestras bromas."

"Perce el idiota estaba solamente –

"_- protegiendo _ al pequeñito de Ronni."

"tu no puedes enojarte –"

"- por _eso_."

Arthur se movió y fue a pararse al lado de Percy. Antes que pudiera hablar, el prefecto dijo de carrera, "¡lo siento! Se que no debí hacerlo, pero cuando escuche lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Ronnie, perdí el control. Se que el Director esta furioso y la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que si me escuchaba hablar así de nuevo, ella usaría un hechizo para lavar mi boca con jabón, pero yo –"

"Hijo, cálmate. Respira."

Percy obedeció, y le lanzo a su padre una avergonzada mirada. "lo siento. Fue hace tanto que estuve en problemas, que entre en pánico."

Arthur sonrío. "Lo se – gracias a los gemelos, he perdido el habito de retar a un solo hijo a la vez. Entonces, ¿están tus profesores muy molestos contigo?"

Percy le dio una mirada de lado. "Bueno… el Director _si _amenazo con quitarme la insignia de prefecto si volvía a suceder. Pero estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo y debe haberme dado por los menos una docena de dulces de limón, así que no parecía muy molesto. Y, em, la Profesora McGonagall solo me grito por lo del lenguaje, no por el hechizo, así que no creo que estuviera tan enojada. Quiero decir, tu sabes como es, cuando ella esta realmente enojada, ella no se molesta en hablarte, solo te asigna un castigo, así que el echo de que solo me reto por unos momentos…"

"… Sugiere que no estaba muy enojada," Arthur termino. "Si, bueno, tu sabes que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tu record aquí en Hogwarts y el que seas prefecto significa mucho para nosotros." Percy se estremeció. Aquí venia. "Pero la familia es lo mas importante, y estoy encantado de ver que tus prioridades están correctas." Percy se quedo con la boca abierta. "Ahora. Cuéntame más sobre esta Srta. Jones." Mientras su hijo lo miraba boquiabierto, Arthur se metió la mano al bolsillo. "Toma, probablemente necesitaras unos galeones para que puedas llevarla a Hogsmeade."

Mientras Arthur estaba hablando con Percy, Snape miro a Harry y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mientras la rabiosa periodista anduviera por aquí, el no iba a permitir que la habilidad del chico de hablar sin pensar estuviera sin supervisión.

Harry obedientemente se acerco a él. "Quédate a mi lado a menos que te diga lo contrario," le ordeno su guardián con firmeza. Teniendo a Harry seguramente acorralado, Snape miro a los otros estudiantes. Los Weasley estaban con su padre. Los estudiantes mayores – Wood, Bell, Flint, y Jones – estaban juntos, y Jones tenia a la sabelotodo Gryffindor a su lado. Eso dejaba a Draco.

Draco estaba parado al lado de su padre, esperando que él se desocupar con la Asistente del Director. Solo el color del chico revelaba su ansiedad, pero Snape conocía el temperamento explosivo de Lucius Malfoy muy bien. Era mucho esperar que el chico no lo hubiera sentido de primera fuente, y juzgando por su expresión, Draco había aprendido a temer cuando su padre no estaba complacido. "Ven conmigo," le dijo con fuerza a Harry. Potter no era el único con familiares brutales.

El se acerco a donde estaba Draco parado firmemente y le puso una mano en el hombro. Draco se sobresalto, entonces visiblemente se relajo al ver que era su Jefe de Casa. Harry le sonrío – y despistado como siempre – le dio un leve codazo al otro chico. Draco logro devolverle una pequeña sonrisa antes de enfocar su atención nuevamente en su padre.

Finalmente McGonagall se alejo de los invitados, con una sonrisa gatuna, y los tres explotaron en sonido.

"¿Como se atreve a tratarme como si fuera un chiquillo malcriado!" reclamo furioso el Ministro.

"Hogwarts Amordaza Invitados – Hechizo Silenciador Acalla al Ministro," le murmuro Skeeter a su pluma, ignorando la exclamación de consternación de Fudge.

"¡No, espere! ¡Usted no quiere escribir eso!" discutió, arrastrándola a un lado.

"Draco," Lucius comenzó sedosamente, los nudillos apretados con mas firmeza en su bastón. Su hijo trago convulsivamente y Snape pudo sentirlo temblar.

"Lucius," lo interrumpió Snape.

Los ojos de Malfoy se levantaron de donde observaba a su hijo, luego se entrecerraron al ver quien le había hablado. "Severus," le dijo.

"¡Hola!" Harry, sintiéndose felizmente seguro en la proximidad de su guardián, le ofreció la mano. "Soy Harry Potter, Sr. Malfoy. Soy uno de los amigos de su hijo."

Lucius parpadeo "¿Tu… lo eres?" el sacudió la mano de Harry con un aire distraído.

Draco mordió sus labios, de repente esperanzado. Su padre la había dado órdenes de hacerse amigo de Potter y Lucius había estado furioso cuando Draco le había confesado de su poco prometedor encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Quizás este giro de los acontecimientos complacería a su padre?

"Disculpen." Una nueva voz tras ellos los hizo girarse, y Draco vio como la expresión de su padre se nublaba cuando vio quien era.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, _Weasley_?" Como siempre, pronuncio el nombre con desprecio.

"Quería agradecer a tu hijo, Malfoy. El salvo a mi hijo menor de un Cruciatus." Arthur se adelanto y extendió una mano a Draco. "Soy el padre de Ron, Draco, y lo que hiciste fue muy noble y honorable. Mi familia te agradece por ayudar a Ron."

Draco le lanzo una nerviosa mirada a su padre, pero los modales sangrepura ganaron. "De nada, señor," dijo, esperando que su padre no se pusiera furioso por darle la mano a un traidor de sangre.

Arthur le sonrío. "¿Quizás te gustaría venir a visitarnos a la Madriguera en las vacaciones? Ron me dice que te gusta el Quidditch – usualmente tenemos suficientes jugadores para formar dos equipos."

"Em, gracias, señor."

Arthur se dirigió a Lucius. "Tu hijo es un orgullo para tu familia, Malfoy." Y le extendió una mano. "Tu debes estar muy orgulloso de él."

Lucius miro la mano extendida y luego observo la habitación. Virtualmente todos los ojos estaban en ellos. El trago. Weasley era un empleado del Ministerio de bajo nivel, un traidor de sangre que se había opuesto al Señor Oscuro, y alguien con nada de ranking social. Pero era un sangrepura de impecable – o aunque – linaje y alguien que era muy querido y respetado en el mundo mágico. Insultarlo públicamente no le haría bien a Lucius y podría alienar a magos más poderosos. "Em, gracias," dijo, sacando apenas las palabras y aceptándole la mano con cautela.

Un brillante flash cercano lo hizo gruñir en exasperación. Por supuesto esa maldita reportera tenía que tomar una fotografía de esto. "¡Dos familias ancestrales reconciliadas por el heroísmo del vástago Malfoy!" le dicto Skeeter a su pluma, y luego se enfoco en el chico de cabello negro en frente de ella. "Harry Potter – ¿Crees que Hogwarts es muy peligroso para ti? ¿Tienes miedo por tu vida? ¿Esta el Niño-Que-Vivió viviendo en terror?"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Huh?"

"El chico esta feliz de estar aquí. Sus únicos miedos son por los próximos exámenes," Snape dijo fríamente, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y corriéndolo hacia atrás para que estuviera apegado a su pecho.

Los ojos de Skeeter se abrieron, y la cámara mágica funciono. "¿Porque esta el Niño-Que-Vivió siendo protegido por el Jefe de la Casa de _Slytherin _y sus miembros?" pregunto.

"Soy un-" la explicación de Harry de que era un Slytherin honorario se interrumpió cuando la mano de Snape le dio un apretón a su hombro.

"El fue sorteado en Gryffindor pero también tiene lazos con Slytherin," Snape dijo cortante, aunque dudaba que la bruja lo dejara ir.

Skeeter frunció el ceño. "¿Que lazos? Ningún Potter ha sido sorteado en Slytherin hace seis generaciones, e incluso su padrino estaba en Gryffindor, sin importar donde estuvieron los demás Black anteriormente."

"¿Padrino?" Harry puso más atención.

"¿Estas aterrorizado por saber que tu padrino podría venir tras de ti?"Le pregunto Skeeter, rápidamente poniéndose al nivel de los ojos de Harry. "¿Que es lo que piensas sobre su escape? ¿Y su traición? ¿Crees que él viene para acá – ay!" Su interrogación del chico termino abruptamente cuando Snape la agarro por el codo y la llevo a la fuerza al un lado de la habitación.

"No seguirás hablándole de su padrino al chico, o terminare esta entrevista e iré por floo a la oficina del Quisquilloso con Potter. ¿Comprendes?" siseo Snape, nariz con nariz con la reportera.

Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente tras sus anteojos. "¿Eso significa que si no menciono el escape de Azkaban puedo entrevistarlo?" le pregunto.

"Esta bien." El le soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás. Skeeter respiro con profundidad y se enderezo la tunica acercándose a los demás.

"¿Y porque es asunto tuyo de todas maneras?" le pregunto ella recuperando su compostura rápidamente ya que Snape no estaba amenazadoramente sobre ella.

"¡El es mi guardián!" Harry interrumpió tratando de ayudar.

Skeeter, Malfoy, y Fudge quedaron congelados, mirando a Snape, que los miro con desprecio, esperando que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no fueran audibles.

"¿Que?" explotó Fudge. "¿Y con la autoridad de quien?"

"¡Mortífago tiene la custodia del Niño-Que-Vivió!" Skeeter sonaba positivamente orgásmicas al dictar ese encabezado.

Malfoy miro a su hijo, furia en sus ojos, y Draco levanto sus manos y dijo suplicante. "¡Te mande una lechuza, Padre! ¡Te lo conté todo!"

Lucius se detuvo; la sinceridad de su hijo era muy clara para dudarla. "Obviamente tu querida madre no tuvo tiempo de pasarme el mensaje," dejo salir con los dientes apretados. Y le lanzo una calculadora mirada a Snape. "_Haz estado ocupado_, Severus."

"¡Demando saber quien es responsable por esto!" reclamo Fudge. "¡Este chico se supone que esta a cargo de sus familiares Muggle! Quien decidió –"

"Yo lo hice," Dumbledore dijo con calma, pero el poderío de las calmadas palabras detuvo todas las demás conversaciones.

"Pero – pero… pero _soy _el Ministro," dijo Fudge, casi lastimeramente.

"Si, y tu tienes muchas cosas importantes que hacer que preocuparte por minucias como el emplazamiento de un solo chico," Dumbledore asintió amablemente, hablando lento y claro para que la pluma de la reportera siguiera anotando. "Además, siendo yo la persona que fue responsable de ubicar al chico hace diez años, era solo lógico que fuera yo que me encargara del asunto ahora que nuevos arreglos eran necesarios."

"¡Director! ¿Porque fueron necesarios nuevos arreglos?" pregunto Skeeter. "¿Esta confirmando que el chico estuvo con Muggles todo este tiempo? ¿No eran guardianes adecuados?"

Dumbledore intercambio una mirada con Snape. "Srta. Skeeter, puedo confirmar que durantes estos años Harry vivió con familiares que eran Muggles. Sin embargo, las circunstancias cambiaron, y recientemente quedo claro que Harry ya no iba a poder quedarse más con ellos. Nuevos arreglos tuvieron que hacerse, y fue con gran placer que aprendí que el Profesor Snape estaba dispuesto a encargarse de ser el guardián de Harry."

"¿Le encarga al Niño-Que-Vivió a un Mortífago?"

Dumbledore perdió su sonrisa. "El Profesor Snape fue un espía entre los Mortífagos, Srta. Skeeter. Su record de servicio durante la Guerra es distinguido y ha sido confirmado por otras personas aparte de mi." Su mirada era como el acero frío. "Supongo que no esta sugiriendo que el Ministro Fudge o yo permitiríamos que un Mortífago enseñara en Hogwarts?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¿Como puede sugerir algo como eso?" Fudge chillo, ultrajado.

Snape sintió los sardónicos ojos de Lucius en él pero se rehúso a devolverle la mirada. "Profesor, que - " la confundida voz de Harry lo alcanzo, y se agacho para hablar suavemente en el oído del chico.

"Discutiremos esto después. Ahora no hagas preguntas."

Harry se mordió los labios, y luego asintió obediente.

Skeeter rápidamente cambio su estrategia. "Mis disculpas por saltar a conclusiones," ofreció con toda tranquilidad. "¿Pero porque el Profesor Snape? El es soltero, ¿no es así? ¿Que lo califica para ser el guardián de Harry Potter?"

Snape levanto una ceja y miro al Director desafiante. _Buena pregunta._

Dumbledore sonrío. "Severus Snape fue contemporáneo de los padres de Harry. Fueron todos compañeros aquí en Hogwarts, y el Profesor Snape fue amigo desde la infancia con la madre de Harry. ¿Quien mejor que un viejo amigo para cuidar a su huérfano?"

Harry y los dos Malfoy estaban mirando ahora a Snape sorprendidos, y el estaba listo para estrangular al Director con su propia barba. ¿Como se _atrevía_ a compartir esa información tan privada con todo el mundo mágico?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. "Yo no recuerdo exactamente que James Potter y Severus Snape fueran amigos cercanos, Director, y _yo_ también estuve en Hogwarts en sus años de escuela."

Dumbledore movió una mano descartándolo. "Severus y Lily fueron siempre mas cercanos que Severus y James, Lucius. Pero tu sabes como las rivalidades escolares van y vienen." Snape apenas logro controlar un bufido de rabia. ¿Su persecución a mano de los merodeadores, casualmente desechada como "una rivalidad escolar"? "Pero cuando las cosas al final de la Guerra se pusieron sombrías, ahí fue cuando la verdadera naturaleza de las personas fue revelada. Nadie hizo mas que Severus Snape para tratar de proteger a los Potter cuando estuvieron escondidos, y estoy convencido de que están agradecidos con Severus por el cuidado y afecto que le esta mostrando a su hijo."

Ahora Lucius lo estaba mirando con desnuda sospecha, y Snape estaba prácticamente incandescente con rabia ante la obvia manipulación de la verdad por parte del Director. Sí, el había echo todo lo posible por proteger a los Potter –_después _de darse cuenta que los había traicionado a Voldemort por decirle de esa maldita profecía. Sí, el había, técnicamente, sido un miembro de la orden junto con los Potter – pero ellos nunca se habían visto de cerca, ya que sus verdaderas lealtades solo podían ser conocidas por Dumbledore. Pero lo peor de todo, ¿como Albus podía dejar salir que el estaba demostrado "cuidado y afecto" ¿por el mocoso como si realmente sintiera algo por el pequeño monstruo? ¡Con razón los ojos del chiquillo estaban brillando como estrellas! Y todo es por la tergiversación de los hechos por parte del Director. ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer cuando el mocoso se enterara de toda la verdad?

"¿Entonces el Profesor Snape tiene su completa confidencia, Director?" Skeeter pregunto, su pluma escribiendo desesperadamente. Al asentimiento de Dumbledore, ella se dirigió al Ministro. "¿Y usted, Ministro? ¿Como se siente sobre esto?

Fudge trago saliva, sintiéndose atrapado. Por supuesto que no quería a un narigón y para nada fotogenito Don nadie, que ganara el control – er, custodia – del Niño-Que-Vivió, y menos alguien que su record durante la guerra era, en el mejor de los tiempos, abierta a interpretación. Por el otro lado, parecía ser un _hecho consumado_, y tratar de cambiarlo seria enfrentarse a Albus Dumbledore. Se sobo las manos, nervioso. Mejor dejar caer todo el peso en los hombros del viejo – de esa manera, si había un problema, el podía verse libre del hecho.

Con su decisión tomada, se cambio con facilidad a modo entrevista. "Bien, Rita," dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, "como has oído, como Ministro de Magia, no puedo ver los casos de custodia personalmente de niños en la sociedad mágica, ni siquiera para uno como El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Y pongo mi confianza en las agencias para asegurar que el bienestar del niño este bien visto, y por supuesto, con el Director Albus Dumbledore tomando cartas personalmente en el asunto, acepto su palabra de que ha encontrado un guardián apropiado para nuestro pequeño Harry."

Skeeter se acerco a donde estaba parado Harry frunciendo el ceño indignado por el comentario de "pequeño Harry". "¿Y tu, Harry? ¿Que piensas de tu nuevo guardián? ¿El Director escogió correctamente?"

Harry fulmino con la mirada a la reportera. "No fue decisión del Director," dijo con fuerza, sonando casi como el Maestro de Pociones. "Fue mía. _Yo_ le pregunte al Profesor Snape si quería ser mi guardián."

Skeeter parpadeo. "¿Tú fuiste? Bien. Em, Profesor, esto _es_ inesperado, pero parece que tiene el apoyo del Ministro de Magia y del Jefe del Wizengamot y del Niño-Que-Vivió."

"También tiene el apoyo de nuestra familia," agrego Arthur Weasley. "Nosotros éramos amigos con los padres de Harry y siempre hemos tenido interés en el bienestar del chico. Lo extrañamos durante estos diez años y estuvimos encantados de renovar nuestras relaciones con él desde que comenzó Hogwarts. Y lo hemos visto con su guardián y consideramos al Profesor Snape una excelente elección para el rol."

"Otro testimonio," dijo Skeeter, aunque la especulación en su ojos fallo en acompañar sus alegres tonos. "Profesor – usted debe ser un _extraordinario_ hombre para recibir tantos halagos."

"¡El lo es!" respondió Harry, no gustándole el tono falsamente dulce de la bruja. "El es _genial_. Y tiene a todos los Slytherin _y_ Gryffindor cuidándome. Y cuando esos cuatro chicos trataron de atacarme, todos ayudaron. Hermione los detuvo cuando no había nadie mas, y entonces Draco y Ron fueron a pedir ayuda, y entonces Draco salvo a Ron de la Crunchy cosa –"

"No 'crunchy', '_crucio'_!" siseo Draco.

"Em, esta bien, crucio cosa mientras todos los demás detenían a los otros. Y el Profesor Snape me hizo una habitación y me compro ropa y una escoba y…–" Harry finalmente se detuvo cuando la mano que tenia Snape le apretó el hombro dolorosamente.

"Eso es suficiente," Snape dijo calladamente, aunque internamente estaba a punto de estallar._ ¡Pequeño monstruo! Después de todo el esfuerzo que puso Albus en tratar de evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de la negligencia de sus familiares Muggle, el pequeño idiota empieza a hablar sobre que le dieron ropa y una habitación, revelando lo mucho que aprecia esas necesidades básicas._

Feliz, Skeeter pareció no darse cuenta. "Un Malfoy y un Weasley trabajando juntos. Santo cielo – ¿Cual es su reacción ante todo esto, Sr. Malfoy? ¿No ha conocido usted al Profesor Snape por muchos años?"

Lucius le lanzo una mirada calculadora a Snape. "¿He conocido al Profesor Snape? Esa es una _excelente_ pregunta, Srta. Skeeter. Es cierto que estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts durante unos años."

Harry sonrío ampliamente. "¡Y ellos eran amigos entonces, y ahora Draco y yo somos amigos ahora!" el pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco, y Skeeter instantáneamente tomo una fotografía. "Vamos," insistió Harry, llevando a Draco hacia donde estaban los demás estudiantes. "Venga a conocer a los otros que ayudaron en la pelea."

Skeeter, oliendo una historia de primera plana, lo siguió. "¿Así que estos son los valientes estudiantes que te ayudaron a con tus atacantes, hmmm?" Fudge troto tras la reportera, no dispuesto a que la atención se desviara de su persona.

Dumbledore los siguió para dar las propias introducciones, dejando a Snape y Malfoy solos, mirándose.

"Bien, bien, Severus. Así que realmente _eras_ un traidor," dijo Lucius, su voz calmada pero llena de malicia mortal. "Debí haber sabido que no podía confiar en un maldito mestizo como tu."

"Como si tu hubieras sido un sirviente tan leal, Lucius, ¿no deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban como un mártir en la causa de la superioridad sangrepura en vez de echarle la culpa al Imperius y repudiar a tu Señor?"

El poder de la mirada de Lucius habría sido suficiente para hacerlo estallar en llamas. "¿Que clases de juegos estas jugando, Severus? ¿Cuanto más tiempo esperas esconderte tras la falda del viejo tonto de Dumbledore? ¿Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, Su ira será… –"

Severus bostezo. "Oh, Lucius, suenas como un adolescente. Esperaba mas de ti."

Malfoy parpadeo confundido. "¿Que?" ¿Como Snape podía ser inmune a sus más poderosas amenazas? ¿Acaso no temía la venganza de Voldemort?

"Mira al Director, Lucius. El es, como dices, un mago muy viejo. Poderoso, si, pero el Tiempo es mas poderoso aun, ¿Cuántos años mas crees tu que le quedan?"

"¿Pero entonces que estas haciendo? ¿Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese… –"

"Lucius, el Señor Oscuro difícilmente esta en su juventud. Claro, es mas joven que Dumbledore, pero también la mayoría del mundo mágico. Estoy decepcionado contigo. Nosotros no éramos mas que niños durante la guerra anterior, pero ahora – esperaba que hubieras madurado."

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Lucius.

"Cuando éramos niños, por supuesto debíamos seguir a alguien mas. Pero el tiempo cambia. La gente crece y consigue su propio poder."

Lucius bufo incrédulo. "¿De verdad crees que eres tan poderoso como para enfrentarte a Dumbledore _o al Señor Oscuro_?"

Snape suspiro. "tienes tan poca visión, Lucius. ¿Acaso Narcissa tiene que explicarte El Profeta cada mañana?" Ignorando la furia que crecía en el hombre, Snape continuo, "El poder de Dumbledore ha ido disminuyendo a medida que pasan los años. El Señor Oscuro ya fue derrotado por un simple bebe. ¿Que crees que sucederá cuando ese niño crezca?"

Malfoy meneo la cabeza. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Lucius, el Señor Oscuro ya ha sido derrotado una vez. Cuando vuelva, ¿no crees que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea derrotado de nuevo?"

"Pero eso solo fue un accidente. Una cosa de suerte."

"Piensa como un Slytherin, Lucius," dijo Snape, su voz goteando desprecio. "¿En realidad crees que un Señor Oscuro en la cima de su poder puede ser derrotado por un accidente? Y si es así, ¿entonces era tan poderoso como te hizo creer?"

"¿Así que prefieres aliarte con el viejo? ¿Porque?"

"El Viejo esta aquí – el Señor Oscuro no. Y el Viejo no va estar aquí para siempre. Cuando él muera, Habrá un vacío de poder sin importar donde este el Señor Oscuro. ¿Quien crees que tomara el lugar de Albus como Defensor de la Luz?"

Lucius siguió su mirada al chico de rebelde cabello negro asintiendo al Director con las introducciones. "Tú no puedes creer… –"

"No seas ingenuo, Lucius. ¿Habrías podido traer a una reportera del estatus de Skeeter si no hubiera estado involucrado El-Niño-Que-Vivió en el asunto de anoche? El mundo mágico ya lo ha aceptado como el obvio sucesor de Dumbledore. El Señor Oscuro no tendrá mas remedio que derrotarlo o sobornarlo cuando regrese. Ese chico estará en la entrecruzada de los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad en el cercano futuro."

Lucius bufo. "Y siendo un buen perro faldero para el viejo loco, esperas por…–"

"¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy un buen perro faldero para nadie?" Snape pregunto sedosamente.

"¿O sea que estas acicalando al mocoso de Potter para presentárselo al Señor Oscuro?" Lucius luchaba por entender.

"¡Lucius! ¡Se un hombre! Tú eres un mago por derecho propio, no un adolescente que quiere unirse a una banda de chicos mayores. El poderío de Dumbledore esta cayendo. El Señor Oscuro esta desaparecido y tiene que reconstruir sus fuerzas después que retorne. ¿Porque tendría que aliarme con alguno de ellos?"

"¿Tu quieres sementar al chico como un tercer poder?" respiro Malfoy, sus ojos abriéndose. "¡Merlín, tu tienes muchas agallas!"

Snape permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios. "Solo digamos que cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, puede encontrar que su desafío mas grande no es ni Dumbledore ni el Ministerio."

"¿Y el chico?"

El encogió los hombres despectivamente. "Es un chico. El requiere guía y una mano firme. Yo proveo eso."

"¿Y el Director?"

"El trata de proveer su propia guía. Al igual que espero hará el Señor Oscuro cuando regrese. Veremos quien gana el control." Snape miro fijamente a Malfoy. "¿Y tú, Lucius? ¿Que es lo que deseas hacer? ¿Permanecerás unido a un equipo perdedor o te aliaras con el lado que ya gano dos veces?"

Malfoy le dio una media sonrisa de superioridad. "Bueno, ahora que entiendo que no estas hablando de ese sonriente idiota, digamos que estoy levemente intrigado. Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso, Severus. Si Dumbledore sabe que estas planeando contra el…"

"¿Que te hace pensar que no lo sabe?" Snape hablo suavemente. "El es viejo, no senil. Cansado, no débil. El tiene su punto de vista de como preparar al chico. Yo tengo la mía. Si no prevalezco en esto, entonces no merezco prevalecer en la batalla, ¿no es así?"

"¿Que quieres de mi?"

Snape se encogió de hombros. "El periódico de mañana demostrara que tu heredero esta en el circulo cercano de Potter. Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, eso puedes ser bueno, o puede ser malo, dependiendo de Su estado de animo. En el momento que me rehúse a entregarle al chico, me convertiré en su objetivo, pero tu posición no será tan clara al principio. Puede ser… interesante… aprender de los _planes_ del Señor Oscuro."

"¿Quieres que me convierta en un _espía_?"

"No, Lucius, Quiero que sigas haciendo lo que es mejor para la Casa Malfoy. ¿No crees que mantener todas tus opciones y potenciales aliados disponibles es lo mejor para tu Casa… y tu heredero?"

Los dos se voltearon a mirar a los chicos que estaban posando para una fotografía grupal – una que seguramente seria la portad del Profeta de mañana. Harry, Ron, y Draco estaban de pie al frente, riendo, con sus brazos entrelazados. Hermione estaba al lado de ellos, un poco alejada, hasta que un sonriente Harry la acerco tomándola de la mano. Entonces ella sonrío, acercándose más. Directamente detrás de los chicos de primer año estaba los tres serios prefectos, de brazos cruzados, mientras los sonrientes gemelos Weasley estaban a un lado mientras que Oliver y Katie se acomodaban para la cámara en el otro lado. Hermione lanzo una mirada hacía atrás, y Jones le puso una mano en el hombro, luego le dio un leve codazo a Percy y le guiño un ojo. El brillante sonrojo de Percy quedo inmortalizado por la cámara.

"Jamás imagine que tuvieras este tipo de ambiciones, Severus," dijo Lucius calmadamente, girándose para mirarlo de cerca. "Eso es en realidad impresionante. Considérame… precavidamente interesado por ahora."

Snape inclino su cabeza, sus ojos todavía en los chicos, sonriendo felices para la fotografía. _No es una ambición, estupido sangrepura,_ pensó para si mismo. _Es desesperación y un gran sentido de protección. Espera hasta que un sicótico le ponga una Diana en la cabeza a tu hijo y veras hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para verlo crecer bien y sano. Haría un pacto con Merlín o con un demonio del Infierno si es necesario para mantener protegido al mocoso. Por comparación, engatusarte a ti, Dumbledore, Black, y Fudge en una inesperada alianza y hacer que Skeeter imprima esa historia sera juego de niños._


	20. Chapter 20

Este capitulo fue traducido por la genial Insane Tao, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Y muchas gracias a mi asombrosa beta Angela Black Blood por toda su paciencia.

Y a todos los que comentan, así dan ganas de traducir más rápido

Y por ultimo a kbinnz por su increíble historia

Capitulo 20

Después de que los visitantes se fueron, el director genialmente ahuyentó a todos hacia sus respectivas clases, para la gran irritación de Snape. Sabía que el mocoso tendría preguntas acerca de los comentarios que habían sido arrojados en el Gran Comedor, y él quería ser quien dejara las cosas claras... O por lo menos quien diera su versión primero.

Por lo tanto, Snape se aseguró de acechar al pequeño monstruo en el camino a almorzar, y lo arrastró a su cuarto, donde, durante la comida proporcionada por los elfos domésticos, explicó algunas cosas.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes algunas preguntas acerca de la pequeña rabieta del Ministro esta mañana, Potter, así que puedes preguntar."

Harry mordió su sándwich, pensativo por un momento antes de hablar."¿Así es que eso es lo que el hombre extraño con el sombrero estúpido era? ¿Un ministro?"

"No _un_ ministro, Potter. _El_ Ministro. El Ministro de Magia, para ser precisos – similar al Primer Ministro Muggle"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos."¿Quiere decir que la gente de hecho _votó_ por él?"

Snape suspiró."Yo confieso un asombro similar."

"¿Y por qué estaba aquí?"

"El señor Malfoy tiene una gran influencia sobre el ministro. Además, él y el director a menudo difieren en cuanto a la dirección que Hogwarts debería tomar. Cuando se enteró de la dificultad que tuviste la noche anterior, el señor Malfoy esperaba utilizar el evento para avergonzar al director. Para ello, obligó al ministro, y la prensa encarnada en la Sra. Skeeter, para llegar a Hogwarts."_Vamos a ver lo que tu cerebro Gryffindor hará de eso_, Snape pensó, deliberadamente no proporcionando muchos comentarios o interpretaciones al mocoso.

Harry frunció el ceño."¿Así que ellos estaban tratando de hacer quedar mal al director?" preguntó despacio."¿Cree que lo hicieron?"

Snape luchó contra una sonrisa de orgullo puro. _Eso era correcto. Aun podemos hacer de ti un Slytherin_."Sospecho que la Sra. Skeeter encontrará más diplomático escribir una historia conmovedora sobre ti que una sensacional pieza para difamar al Director."

Harry sonrió con alivio."Está bien entonces. No quiero que nadie se meta en problemas."

"¿Tienes otra pregunta?"Snape se obligó a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

"Sí – ella dijo que tenía un padrino. ¿Lo tengo?"

"Sí."

Harry esperó, pero no había más información próximamente."¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo conozco? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo –?"

"¡Potter! Te vas a hiperventilar si sigues así. ¡Has una pregunta diferente si no puedes hablar de manera coherente!"

Harry puso mala cara, pero su curiosidad no le permitía permanecer en silencio."¿Qué es un Mortífago?"

Snape deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de tomar una poción calmante antes de interceptar al mocoso."¿Eres consciente de cómo tus padres murieron – la verdadera historia, no las tonterías que los desagradables Muggles pretendían?"

Harry asintió con seriedad."Había un mago malo llamado Volauvent, que –"

"_No_ digas eso –" interrumpió Snape, una extraña mirada en su rostro."¿Qué dijiste?"

Harry obedientemente comenzó de nuevo."Hubo un mago malvado llamado Volauvent –"

Snape resistió la tentación casi abrumadora de arrojarse al suelo, riendo histéricamente."No, Potter", dijo, sólo el más mínimo temblor en su voz revelaba el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener su rostro normal, grave."Un 'vol-au-vent" es una ligera capa de masa que contiene un sabroso relleno. El nombre del Señor Tenebroso es –." evocó pluma y pergamino y escribió: "VOLDEMORT" en letras grandes.

"Oh."Harry miró por encima de la palabra, aun con un Snape fantaseado felizmente acerca de la reacción de Voldemort si fuera llamado como Lord Vol-au-Vent. ¿Quizá Snape podría hacerr un hechizo que obligara a todos a pronunciar "Voldemort" de esa manera?"Supongo que eso tiene más sentido. Tía Petunia me obligaba a preparar vol-au-vents para las reuniones de su club. Me preguntaba por qué el malvado mago se llamaba así. Voldemort suena _un poco_ más aterrador."

"No digas ese nombre en voz alta delante de mí", espetó Snape, con una mano volando a su antebrazo aunque él registró con bien disimulada alegría el tono desdeñoso de Harry. Evidentemente, "Voldemort" era, para un niño de once años, una opción mediocre."Debes referirte a él como 'Tu-Sabes-Quién'."

Harry arrugó la nariz."Eso es estúpido", argumentó."Quiero decir suena como algo que una _chica_ diría. Si no se puedo decir su nombre, ¿por lo menos podemos utilizar un nombre en clave genial?"

Snape parpadeó. El poder de los niños de once años de enfocarse en las cuestiones más ridículas a expensas de lo verdaderamente importante nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. ¿Harry realmente imaginaba que Voldemort eligió su nombre con la esperanza de infundir admiración y asombro en los preadolescentes? _¡Chicos y Chicas! Los Helados Fortscue presentan un concurso: "Nombren al Señor Oscuro."__¡Inventen el mejor título Malvado y Aterrorizante!__¡El primer premio es un asiento en el trono del Señor Oscuro!__¡El segundo premio es un helado gratis tamaño troll! Sólo un intento por persona, los tramposos__recibirán un Crucio__.  
_  
"Quiero decir, "Darth Vader" es un nombre muy bueno para un tipo malo o incluso "Skeletor" o –"

"Basta ya, Potter. Dudo que el Señor Oscuro se preocupe por tu desaprobación."

"Bueno, quiero decir, ¿es su _verdadero_ nombre, o estaba tratando de sonar malvado y fuerte?"Harry presionó."Había una chica en mi escuela y su verdadero nombre era Janice, pero cuando ella tenía nueve años decidió que quería ser llamada "Angelique" y se negaba a responder si utilizabas su nombre verdadero. ¿Es eso lo que _él_hizo? Ya sabes, ¿el mago malo? ¿Simplemente salió con un nuevo nombre? "

Snape no podía creer que, con todas las revelaciones que habían girado alrededor de la cabeza del niño por la mañana, el mocoso se centrara en la elección del título del Señor Tenebroso."Nació como Tom Sorvolo Riddle'. Asumió el título –" Golpeó el pergamino "– en un esfuerzo por distanciarse de su no-ideal familia"

"¿Tuvo una mala infancia, entonces?"Preguntó Harry."En la escuela, dijeron que muchos de los criminales tuvieron malas infancias y por eso se comportan de esa manera. O que no son realmente criminales; en realidad están locos, pero que no están recibiendo la medicación que necesitan. ¿Cuál es _su_ problema?"

Una vez más, Snape se vio obligado a luchar contra las risas impropias de un hombre ante la pregunta inocente. La idea de que la actividad del Señor Oscuro se podría atribuir a la falta de – ¿cómo le llaman los muggles? – 'Medicamentos que alteran el humor' era bastante atractiva. ¿Tal vez si hubieran mezclado el jugo de calabaza de Voldemort con unas cuantas pociones, habría estado muy contento de trabajar en el Ministerio junto con Arthur Weasley?

"No", alcanzó a decir, con bastante firmeza."El Señor Oscuro no era la víctima inocente de una enfermedad mental ni tampoco puede su infancia, no importa cuán terrible fuera, excusar sus acciones. Él era una persona malvada que quería dominar el mundo mediante la destrucción de toda discrepancia y aterrorizando a la población para que siguieran sus dictados. Abrazó a una filosofía de odio e imprecisión que implicaba que algunas personas eran mejores que otras, debido a su linaje de sangre. Despreciaba a los Muggles y cualquiera que tuviera vínculos con ellos. "

"Si era tan malo, ¿por qué alguien se uniría a él?"

Snape casi se estremeció. Las preguntas comenzaban a llegar peligrosamente cerca de su casa."Era un mago muy poderoso cosa que por sí es atractivo para muchos – la idea de asociarse con alguien cuya fuerza mágica es tan grande. Muchos encuentran el poder intoxicante, en particular aquellos que tradicionalmente han estado en una situación de debilidad."Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza."Otros, aunque no eran atraídos por su fuerza, temían sin embargo oponerse a él por ello. Algunos abrazaron su filosofía, ya que les permitía sentirse superiores a otros, incluso o quizás especialmente cuando eran significativamente menos impresionantes y hábiles que aquellos a los que condenaron como criaturas inferiores, y muchos – quizá la mayoría – los magos y las brujas se contentaban con ignorar todo el asunto y dejar que otros pelearan la batalla por ellos."

"¿Cómo mi madre y mi padre lucharon contra él?"Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Snape sintió una pesadez establecerse en su pecho."Sí".

"¿Ellos estaban peleando, y él trató de matarlos, porque alguna bruja le dijo algo acerca de un bebé y pensó que era yo?"

"Sí. Se había profetizado que un niño que iba a nacer podría derrotarlo. El Señor Oscuro trató de encontrar y destruir al bebé. Fuiste identificado como un candidato potencial y tus padres te escondieron. Fueron traicionados eventualmente y el Señor Oscuro te encontró."

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con lágrimas."Y los mató y trató de matarme y yo lo maté y conseguí la cicatriz", concluyó."Hermione me mostró un libro sobre el tema."

Snape odiaba lo que tenía que decir, pero sabía que a la larga sería mejor para el niño ser consciente de lo que tendría que enfrentar."No está claro que _mataste_ al Señor Oscuro, Potter", dijo tan desapasionadamente como pudo."Claramente lo venciste, pero es posible que él no esté más que... desaparecido."

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos."¿Quiere decir que podría volver?"

"Es posible. Algunos de sus seguidores todavía creen que lo hará, y se mantienen leales a él."

"¡Pero el libro decía que la guerra había terminado!"

"Los libros dicen muchas cosas que son inexactas".

"¡No le diga eso a Hermione!" exclamó Harry. A continuación, una sombra cruzó su rostro."¿Así que hay gente por ahí que todavía lo apoya? Probablemente yo no les guste".

"Es correcto. Es también el por qué es importante para ti estudiar mucho para ser capaz de protegerte a ti mismo – y a otros que te importen", añadió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que el sentido de Harry de la conservación propia estaba subdesarrollado.

"¿Por eso es que los muchachos fueron en pos de mí?"

Snape asintió con la cabeza."Te responsabilizaron de las desgracias de sus familias, ignorando el hecho de que sus familias trajeron los eventos por sí mismos a través de sus acciones."

"¿Hay niños aquí en la escuela a quienes no les gustó por lo que sucedió con Volauvent?"Harry estaba tan preocupado con su pregunta, que no se dio cuenta que todavía estaba usando el nombre equivocado.

Snape decidió ignorarlo también. Si Harry cometía ese error en público, era probable que se confundiera con valentía Gryffindor, y eso podría no ser algo malo. Si el Señor Oscuro _volvía_, averiguar que era llamado una pasta de un bollo podría enfurecerlo tanto que Él fallaría sus primeros Imperdonables."Hay personas en Hogwarts y en el resto del mundo mágico que te desprecian por los acontecimientos, al igual que hay muchos más que injustificadamente te alaban por lo mismo."Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry, reformuló las cosas."Hay gente a quien les gustas, y algunos te odian por ello."

"¡Pero eso es simplemente estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, en realidad! Solo soy Harry – ¿por qué la gente no puede verme a _mí _y no a esta cicatriz?"Harry se echó hacia atrás con enojo.

"Muchas personas son ovejas insensatas que no pueden molestarse en pensar por sí mismos."

"¡Pero usted lo hace! ¡Usted no sólo ve la cicatriz! Usted me ve a _mí,_" dijo Harry."¿Por qué los otros no?"

Snape enrojeció. No había sido la cicatriz que lo había cegado del niño en un primer momento; había sido el parecido de Harry con James. ¿Era él, de hecho, mejor que aquellos que ya adulaban por todo al mocoso o lo deseaban muerto, todo basándose en aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo?

"Como he dicho, señor Potter, la mayoría de la gente es demasiado estúpida o perezosa para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Esto es lo que hace a las personas como la Sra. Skeeter que sea tan poderosa y permite que idiotas como Cornelius Fudge sea elegido ministro. ¡Tienes que ser consciente de esto y tener cuidado de no empezar a creer las tonterías que los demás creen! "

Harry jugó distraídamente con sus patatas fritas por unos minutos. Finalmente alzó la vista y le preguntó: "Profesor, ¿por qué esa periodista lo llamó Mortífago?"

Snape tragó saliva, y obligó a su expresión permanecen sin cambios."Un Mortífago," comenzó, "es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro."

La cabeza de Harry se acercó rápido, los ojos enormes."¡De Volde como sea! Pero usted no es –"

"Lo era."

Para su sorpresa, Harry no retrocedió ni corrió gritando lejos de la habitación. En cambio, el muchacho lo miró intensamente, como si tratara de leer su alma."Sin embargo, el director dijo que era un espía", dijo finalmente."Yo lo oí."

"Lo era."Snape tomó un sorbo de agua."Me uní al Señor Oscuro, cuando yo era muy joven y muy tonto. Cuando me di cuenta de la enormidad de mi error, fui con el director y le pedí ayuda. Con su ayuda, me convertí en un espía con la esperanza de ayudar a acelerar la caída del Señor Oscuro. "

"¿Así que no sigue apoyando a Voldevent?" Harry presionó con cautela.

"No, aunque muchos aún creen que lo hago, como has observado a partir de las preguntas de la Sra. Skeeter".

Harry resopló."Bueno, ella es simplemente estúpida."

Snape fríamente levantó una ceja, a pesar que la declaración del niño había causado que una sensación de calor floreciera en su pecho.

"Bueno, ella lo _es_", insistió Harry."Y así es todo aquel que le cree. Son tan tontos como todas aquellas personas que piensan que me conocen a causa de mi cicatriz. Ellos piensan que lo conocen por lo que la reportera dice. "

"Mm".Snape no estaba seguro de confiar en sí mismo para decir nada más, la confianza incondicional del mocoso, lo deleitaba y lo aterrorizaba.

Harry pensó en otra pregunta: "Em, ¿por qué esa señora preguntó acerca de mi padrino? Lo hizo sonar como que debería tener miedo de él."

Snape rechinó los dientes internamente. Esa idiota mujer Skeeter tenía mucho qué responder."Tu padrino fue uno de los amigos más cercanos de tu padre. Durante sus días en Hogwarts, tu padre tenía tres mejores amigos. Por desgracia, resultaron ser un idiota, un hombre lobo, y un cobarde."Snape sonrió mientras los ojos de Harry se abrían como platos."Tu padre hizo de su mejor amigo tu padrino. Se cree que también le confió a este mismo hombre, Sirius Black, el Secreto de tu ubicación cuando tu familia pasó a la clandestinidad. Cuando el Señor Oscuro te encontró, se asumió que este hombre te había traicionado. Hubo posteriormente una batalla entre tu padrino y el otro de su pandilla, resultando en varias muertes y la desaparición del otro mago. Tu padrino fue capturado y encarcelado en Azkaban, un lugar terrible. "

Harry estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo."¿Por qué mi papá tenía amigos tan horribles?" preguntó, luego jadeo."¿Ellos fueron los que lo molestaban?"

Snape se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Al ver el rostro horrorizado de Harry, sin embargo, se suavizó."Tu padre – eventualmente – desarrolló una perspectiva más madura, Potter. Él demostró una inteligencia latente, cuando se enamoró de tu madre y tuvo éxito al cortejarla. Él mostró un gran coraje cuando la profecía se dio a conocer, y murió con valentía, defendiéndote a ti y a tu madre. Tal vez sus amigos no crecieron como él lo hizo, y eso causó la ruptura que llevó a su traición; no lo sé. Cuando estaban todos en la escuela, sin embargo, se deleitaban con pavonearse por toda la escuela, molestando a los que podían salirse con la suya atormentándo. Yo era, por desgracia, su blanco favorito, quizá porque a menudo era capaz de defenderme."

"Así que mi padrino ayudó a matar a mis padres y fue enviado a la cárcel y ahora está encerrado," dijo Harry con frialdad.

"No exactamente", admitió Snape."En primer lugar, tu padrino ha escapado recientemente, y se especula que tratará de hacerte daño por tu papel en la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Es por eso que la periodista te preguntó si tenías miedo de él."

Harry tragó saliva."Usted no va a dejar que me haga daño," dijo, un poco tembloroso.

Una vez más, el calor floreció."No dejaré que _nadie_ te haga daño, especialmente Sirius Black," espetó, impregnando el nombre de Black con toda la virulencia de veinte años de odio.

Harry se relajó."Entonces, está bien. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta aquí, de todos modos?"

"Precisamente", coincidió Snape."Sin embargo, hay otro error de percepción que debes corregir. Como ya he dicho, tu padrino fue encarcelado en Azkaban. Nunca hubo un juicio, sin embargo, y parece que algunos en el Ministerio ahora tratan de volver a abrir el caso."

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, escandalizado."¿Cómo no iba a tener un juicio? Las personas no pueden sólo ser enviadas a la cárcel sin juicio – ¿O si pueden?" preguntó, al darse cuenta de nuevo que él ya no vivía en el mundo muggle.

Snape se movió en su silla."Normalmente no, pero en ese tiempo todo el mundo estaba convencido de su culpabilidad, y parece ser que ciertas... formalidades… fueron pasadas por alto."

"¡Pero eso está mal! ¿Así que él ha estado encerrado todo este tiempo? ¿Y si no lo hizo?"

"Eso es claramente una opinión minoritaria, Sr. Potter," olió Snape. No estaría bien que el mocoso pareciera estar demasiado convencido de la inocencia de Black, cuando el resto del mundo esperaba que estuviera asustado.

"Sí, pero –"

"Y ahora parece que habrá una investigación y, presumiblemente, un juicio, por lo que el asunto es discutible", continuó Snape en un tono que no admitía discusión.

"Simplemente no es justo", murmuró Harry. Luego miró hacia arriba de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido."Si usted fue un espía y la gente pensaba que era un Mortífago, entonces ¿cómo es que cuando Voldevent – "Snape había renunciado a tratar de corregir al mocoso" – desapareció, _usted_no fue enviado a Izkibibble como mi padrino? "

"Azkaban. Y me salvé de ser encarcelado por que el director habló en mi nombre y reveló mi papel como espía. Los hechos no se dieron a conocer bien, pero la verdad fue puesta en conocimiento del Ministerio, y aceptaron la palabra del director."

El ceño fruncido de Harry se profundizó."Entonces, ¿cómo es que el director no habló en nombre de mi padrino, o hizo que el Ministerio le diera un juicio?"

_Dos puntos por pensar como una serpiente y no un león_, Snape pensó, sonriendo."Bien razonado, Sr. Potter", respondió."Tal perspicacia se ha ganado una rana de chocolate."Convocó el regalo del escondrijo que tenía en su cuarto, a sabiendas de que esos malditos libros insistían en que él tenía que recompensar de alguna manera al mocoso.

Harry se paralizó de asombro por la rana frente a él, pero su parálisis fue superada rápidamente por su avidez por el chocolate."¡Gracias!" dijo, masticando la rana."Em, ¿pero qué es persicacia?"

Snape rodó los ojos. Tendría que conseguir un calendario de "Palabra Mágica del día" para el mocoso."_Perspicacia_ es otra palabra para inteligencia. Indica que eres capaz de percibir las sutilezas y hacer distinciones sutiles. En este caso, identificaste correctamente las similitudes entre los dos casos no relacionados y te interesaste por ellos. Eso fue inteligente y muestra que posees la capacidad de pensar de manera crítica. "

Harry sonrió con orgullo.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, tendrás que consultar con el director, ya que sólo él puede compartir sus motivos contigo."Snape no tenía ninguna intención de abrir _esa_ caja de Pandora. Oh, él tenía sus sospechas, pero él no iba a compartirlas con el mocoso. Incluso si Dumbledore había creído en la culpabilidad de Black, aún debía de haber presionado por un juicio... a menos que tuviera otro motivo para querer que todo el asunto desapareciera rápidamente y en silencio. Razones como su manejo muy poco ortodoxo de la colocación de Harry con los Dursley. Sirius Black sin duda hubiera implicado un montón de preguntas sobre El niño que vivió, y teniendo en cuenta lo reacio para hablar que Dumbledore estaba en ese momento de todo lo relacionado con Harry, Snape podría imaginar que él no daría la bienvenida a cualquier cosa que mantuviera la atención en los Potter y su hijo huérfano.

Él no quería contemplar si Dumbledore realmente creía que Black era culpable y el juicio era una mera formalidad que podría, colocar a Harry en riesgo por los Mortífagos restantes. Si él no creía que fuera culpable permitió, a sangre fría a Black languidecer en Azkaban con el fin de que Harry creciera en el ambiente que había elegido... No, ese pensamiento era demasiado horrible para contemplar.

Sin embargo, incluso si Dumbledore no era tan escalofriantemente manipulador, por lo menos no intervino cuando tenía el maldito conocimiento de que debía hacerlo, y Snape tenía una horrible sensación de que como resultado un hombre inocente – bueno, Black de cualquier manera – había sufrido años de tormento inmerecido. Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Snape no poner su vida o la de Harry en las manos del hombre. Dumbledore era, en el mejor de los casos, falible, y eso significaba que no iba a ser confiado con la seguridad de Harry. Ya no más.

"Así que... ¿cree _usted_ que lo hizo? Mi padrino, quiero decir," preguntó Harry tentativamente.

"La gran mayoría del mundo mágico está convencido de que lo hizo, Potter, con la asistencia de los artículos de Rita Skeeter y otros. La alternativa – que el Ministerio podría permitir un error judicial así de enorme – es simplemente demasiado para la mayoría de tolerar "Echó la cabeza hacia atrás."Yo, sin embargo, no tengo fe en el Ministerio, así que si bien tengo todas las razones para saber cuán rencoroso e irresponsable es tu padrino, no estoy dispuesto a condenarlo con la única prueba de que _todo el mundo sabe que es verdad_', " se burló.

Harry miró triste."Me gustaría que la vida estuviera resuelta y fuera justa y –"

"No parlotees como un idiota ingenuo, Potter. Si ese fuera el caso, no habrías pasado diez años de tu vida en el armario de los Muggles, tratado como un elfo doméstico y siendo golpeado sin piedad."

Harry se retorció."No era tan malo", argumentó poco convincente."Quiero decir, en su mayoría eran sólo un golpe o dos, como si pensaran que yo era impertinente."

Snape lo miró."¿Necesitas otro conjunto de líneas?"  
"¡No, señor!"Harry le aseguró rápidamente.

Snape lo miró pensativo."Si yo fuera a tratar a tu amigo el señor Weasley, como los Dursley te trataron, dándole' sólo un golpe o dos' cuando me parece que sea impertinente, ¿diría usted que se justifica mi comportamiento?"

"¡Usted no haría eso!"Harry protestó.

Snape se encogió de hombros."¿Por qué no, si 'no es tan malo'?"se burló."Después de todo, Weasley puede ser muy molesto."

"¡Muy bien!" Harry interrumpió, sintiéndose avergonzado y enfadado, aunque no estaba seguro por qué."¡Está bien, entiendo!"Su profesor no tenía que ser tan sarcástico al respecto. Era sólo que a Harry no le gustaba pensar que había sido tratado tan mal. Hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Era mejor fingir que no había sido tan terrible, salvo que el profesor Snape no le permitía salirse con la suya haciendo eso.

"Bien," respondió Snape con severidad."No quiero oírte exonerando a esos seres repugnantes de sus acciones, o mitigando sus crímenes de ninguna manera. _No_ te merecías ese trato. Eres un niño muy especial con una gran ausencia de autoestima."Snape miró al mocoso de mala manera mientras decía eso, no quería que el demonio pensara que se estaba ablandando.

Harry se retorció, su irritación siendo lentamente reemplazada por un hormigueo de placer por las palabras de su profesor. _Un niño muy especial_. Realmente le gustaba que su profesor le dijera cosas como esa, sobre todo porque no usaba una empalagosa, esponjosa dulce voz que habría avergonzado horriblemente a Harry. Cuando la tía Molly le llama "amor" o "querido", estaba bien, porque eso era lo que las madres tenían que decir. Pero si su profesor se hubiera ablandado por él, Harry habría querido que el suelo se lo tragara. De esta manera, Harry no era un idiota infantil que desesperadamente deseaba una mamá y un papá, porque ahora tenía un guardián que era fuerte y estricto y lo _obligaba_ a aceptar el afecto. Eso era _mucho_ mejor para el ego de Harry.

"Muy bien, Potter, ahora que has satisfecho tu apetito y que he cumplido con tu insaciable curiosidad, debes volver a tu clase", ordenó Snape.

"Está bien", dijo Harry agradablemente, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas."Y todavía puedo ayudarlo con los ingredientes para pociones esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"_Si_ tu tarea me satisface", advirtió Snape.

Harry rodó los ojos."'Bien. Oh, y Hermione va a venir también", gritó mientras se deslizaba por la puerta, ajeno a la expresión horrorizada de su profesor.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la vida de Harry había cambiado completamente, y estaba comenzando a sentir que pertenecía a Hogwarts. Había sido extraño darse cuenta que un completo mundo mágico existía aparte de todo lo que el conocía, pero ese había sido un fácil ajustamiento comparado con el hecho de ajustarse a gente que se preocupaba por él. La novedad todavía no pasaba, de tener personas que le sonrieran y lo saludaran amablemente durante el día, así que cuando Halloween se acerco, y todos los profesores y estudiante estaba hablando excitadamente sobre el Gran Banquete, Harry sabia que seria desagradecido y rudo decirle a la gente que él no quería ir. El no quería arruinar la noche para el Profesor Snape y el resto de los Slytherin, o a sus amigos en Gryffindor, así que decidió que la mejor cosa para hacer era guardarse sus problemas.

Por supuesto, eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tienes no uno si no dos mejores amigos. Desde la Gran Batalla, Harry había considerado a Hermione Granger una amiga cercana. Al principio, Ron había estado un poco incierto sobre ella; después de todo, ella era una chica _y_ una comelibros. Pero después de las revelaciones sobre su familia, él estaba muy asustado para decirle que se perdiera, y después de una semana de que los ayudara con las tareas y sus inteligentes ideas para vengarse de los gemelos había conseguido un lugar en el corazón de Ron al igual que en el de Harry.

"¿Que te sucede, Harry?" le pregunto en el almuerzo. "Pareces distraído."

"Si, amigo," la apoyo Ron, pausando desde donde se estaba echando mas comida en la boca. "¿No estas ansioso por el Banquete de esta noche?"

"No," admitió Harry. "En realidad no quiero ir."

Ron lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¡Que! ¿Porque no?"

Harry miro a lo lejos. "No quiero."

"¿Le has dicho al Profesor Snape o a la Profesora McGonagall?" Hermione pregunto, siempre practica. "Quizás puedas ser excusado."

Harry arrugo la nariz. "No quiero tener que explicar todo. Quiero decir, ¿que diferencia hace el que no este allí?"

"¡Solo mas para el resto!" agrego felizmente Ron, entonces se puso serio al ver la expresión de Hermione. "Quiero decir, si tu no quieres ir, amigo, no veo porque tiene que ser algo tan malo. No es como arrancarse de clases o algo así."

"¡Exactamente!" dijo Harry. "¿Así que crees que solo no debería venir?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Creo que deberías pedir permiso. ¿Porque es tan difícil eso?"

Ron dio vuelta los ojos. "Recórcholis, Hermione. Yo creo que tu pedirías permiso si vas a l baño a hacer pipi y de repente decides… – ¡AY!"

"No seas vulgar, Ronald Weasley!" dijo Hermione con fiereza. "Y solo porque no trato de meterme en problemas no es razón para que te burles de mi."

"Okay, okay," dijo rápidamente Ron "Cálmate."

"Creo que iré a la librería en vez de al banquete," les dijo Harry. "Nadie mas estará allí, y es fácil esconderse entre los estantes para que así Madame Pince no te vea."

"Iré contigo, Harry," le ofreció Hermione. "En realidad no tenia muchos deseos de ir al Banquete, para decirte la verdad. Después de todo, estará llenos de caramelos y dulces y mis padres me _matarían_ si se enteran que comí tanta azúcar."

Ron palideció. Igual que los demás sangrepura, el ahora estaba aterrado de los dentistas en general y especialmente de los padres de Hermione. "¡No dejes que se enojen contigo!" le urgió, asustado. "Ve a la librería como quiere Harry." Entonces se detuvo. "Em, Creo que yo también debería ir," añadió infeliz, mirando su comida.

Harry intercambio una escondida sonrisa con Hermione. Los dos sabían lo mucho que su amigo, el "barril sin fondo", había estado esperando el Banquete. "Oh, amigo, estaba contando contigo para que fueras al Banquete y nos cubrieras," Harry dijo en tono decepcionado. "Quiero decir, se que no es justo para ti que vayas solo y eso –"

"¡No, no!" se apresuro a decir Ron. "Esta bien. Yo iré. Tienes razón. Parecería sospechoso que todos estuviéramos ausentes, de esta forma, puedo hacer como si ustedes también están allí."

Y así, esa tarde, Harry y Hermione estaban instalados en un escondido rincón de la librería, trabajando en su tarea – y tomado notas extra para Ron – mientras su amigo se llenaba de dulces junto con los demás Gryffindor.

Snape frunció el ceño y miro a través del repleto Comedor. Estaba más extraño que de costumbre, con tantos de los chicos en sus mejores ropas y todos sentados mezcladamente en el Comedor en vez de ordenadamente por Casa. El estaba tratando de que sus serpientes de primero no comieran tanto hasta quedar en coma – lo que usualmente terminaba con dolores de estomago y llorosas visitas a la enfermería en el medio de la noche – y que el mocoso de Potter no se aprovechara de la festividad para ingerir una entera colonia de ranas de chocolate.

¿Y donde estaba ese chiquillo? ¿Seguramente esa pelinegra cabeza con cabello alborotado seria fácil de distinguir en una multitud? Dónde ah, bien, por lo menos allí había un Weasley, y el correcto, por suerte. Snape se acerco amenazadoramente a Ron y miro la pegajosa cara con desaprobación.

"¿A perdido su servilleta, Sr. Weasley?" le pregunto.

"Lo siento, Profesor," Ron trago rápidamente y se limpio la cara, sacándose la mayoría de la crema.

"Vamos a tener que conversar sobre sus modales en la mesa pronto," le prometió Snape terriblemente, y luego recorrió la mesa con la mirada. "¿Donde esta el Sr. Potter?"

"Em, Creo que recién fue al baño," dijo Ron esperanzado. "Este de aquí es su plato," dijo, apuntando a un plato con un medio comido panecillo dulce y varias paletas de caramelo.

Snape suspiro y lucho con el deseo de confiscar los dulces. "¡Dile que puede comerse lo que queda en el plato, pero nada mas! ¿Lo comprendes?"

"Si señor. Terminar el plato. Nada mas."

"Gracias," se forzó a ser civilizado con el pilluelo, y se alejo. Los chicos iban a estar saltando de las paredes como duendecillos antes que terminara la noche, y Albus – el gran idiota – era el peor de todos. "¿Quieres un caramelo ratón, Severus?" Le ofreció el Director a Snape cuando volvió a sentarse.

Snape miro con desprecio los ofrecidos dulces y dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo. "No, gracias."

"Es una pena que su disposición no mejoro con su apariencia," murmuro Hooch dos asientos mas allá.

Snape educadamente tomo uno de los platos que estaban enfrente de él y le ofreció a ella. "¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada?" le dijo.

"¡Ooooh! ¡Mis favoritos!" Hooch tomo la más cercana.

"¿No es esa la casi te saco todos los dientes el año pasado?" le pregunto Hagrid con la boca llena de budín de toffee.

"MMMMfffffMMMM!" gimió ella, sus dientes firmemente enterrados en la manzana.

"Oh cielos," se lamento Snape. "¿Como pude _olvidarme_?"

Hooch lo fulmino con la mirada pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de liberarse de la manzana para hacer otra cosa. Ella gimió, y se giro hacia Pomfrey y McGonagall por ayuda.

"Eso no fue muy amable, mi muchacho," le dijo reprobadoramente Dumbledore, haciendo sentir a Severus como un travieso chiquillo de once años.

"_Ella tampoco fue amable_," murmuro rebeldemente, sonando igual que uno de sus primeros años. El Director le sonrío, y supo que el anciano mago iba a decir algo nauseabundamente saludable.

"¡TROLL! ¡UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!" los asustados gritos de Quirrell felizmente previnieron la homilía de Dumbledore, y en el caos que siguió, el asunto de la manzana acaramelada fue rápidamente olvidado.

Dumbledore rápidamente ordeno a los respectivos Jefes de Casa escoltar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde ampliadas protecciones podrían mantener alejado a un troll o a cualquier otra peligrosa criatura. Entonces los profesores se reagruparían y registrarían el castillo hasta que el troll fuera capturado. "Voy a escoltar a madame Pomfrey a la enfermería," Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, "Entonces no encontraremos todos después aquí." El se detuvo. "Si el troll esta en las mazmorras, ¿quizás tus Slytherin deberían buscar refugio en otra parte?"

"Me llevare a Hagrid conmigo. Entre los dos y mis prefectos, creo que llegaremos sin problemas, pero si no es así, me desviare y acomodare a mis estudiantes con Filius'. ¿Y que sucede con la – cosa? Seguramente esta es una distracción para permitir que _alguien_ pueda conseguirla."

"Yo iré a chequear," dijo Minerva tranquilamente, apareciendo tras los hombres. "Con el troll en la mazmorras, es improbable que mis alumnos lo encuentren."

Albus asintió y partió a escoltar a la medimaga. Snape le dio a Hagrid y as sus prefectos instrucciones de reunir a las serpientes en círculos concéntricos por año, con los chicos de primero seguros en el centro, antes de apurarse a chequear a Harry.

El no pudo encontrar ni a Harry ni a Ron, pero agarro a Percy por una manga. "¿Has visto a Potter?"

"No, señor, pero el primer grupo de estudiantes ya partió a la Torre con la mitad del equipo de Quidditch. Una vez que estén todos allá, haré un conteo y me asegurare de que él y Ron estén a salvo."

Snape asintió y volvió con sus estudiantes. El sabía que podía confiar en la vena protectora de Percy. El se aseguraría que los chicos estuvieran bien.

Con Hagrid, Flint, y Jones protegiendo la retaguardia, y él a la cabeza, Snape guió a los a sus Slytherin al dormitorio. No encontraron nada, ni siquiera un fantasma, cuando iban en camino, pero Snape no se relajo hasta que el último estudiante, Flint, entro a la sala. "todos presentes y contados, señor," reporto el prefecto. "Nos contamos antes de salir y nadie salio de la formación."

"Bien. Tu y Jones y reaseguren a todos, especialmente a los mas chicos. Anímenlos a que continúen la celebración. Regresare cuando el troll sea capturado y el Castillo este seguro." La puerta se cerró tras Flint, y Snape añadió otra capa de seguridad a las protecciones.

"Vamos," le dijo al medio gigante. "Quiero chequear a Harry, y después nos uniremos a los demás profesores."

Se apuro a la Torre Gryffindor, Solo para encontrar a la Señora Gorda gritando en su cuadro. "¡No!" gritaba ella furiosa. "¡No voy a _abrir _hasta que todo este seguro!"

"¡Abre, maldito y entupido retrato! ¡Déjame salir!" se escuchó los ahogados tonos desde adentro del dormitorio. "¡Te juro que voy a lanzarte un hechizo que te quitara toda la pintura si no ABRES ESTA ******** PUERTA!"

"¡Bien!" exclamo, ofendida. Luego, divisando a Snape, dejo salir una sonrisa malvada y abrió.

Percy Weasley cayo, directamente en los brazos de Snape. El Maestro de Pociones puso al chico en sus pies con fuerza. "Pensé que tu Jefa de Casa hablo contigo sobre este lenguaje, Sr. Weasley," Snape comenzó amenazadoramente.

"¡No están, Profesor!" lo interrumpió Percy, frenético. "Ron y Harry y Hermione. Están desaparecidos. ¡No están en la Torre, y nadie sabe donde están!"

Snape dejo escapar una serie de palabrotas que hicieron que la Señora Gorda se sonrojara, tapándose las orejas, mientras que Hagrid y Percy lo miraban con fascinada admiración. "Vuelve a tu Torre, Sr. Weasel. Yo encontrare a esos idiotas y que Merlín los ayude cuando lo haga."

Percy asintió y volvió a entrar por el retrato. "Oh, y Sr. Weasley. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por su terrible lenguaje."

Percy se ahogo. "Pero, Profesor, _usted dijo_"

"Cinco puntos o llamo por floo a su madre, Sr. Weasley. Usted decide."

El prefecto trago secamente. "Cinco puntos suenan bastante razonables, señor." El voló por el retrato antes que su tío honorario cambiara de parecer.

Snape miro con enojo al retrato, lanzo una capa extra de protección, y murmuro, "Y diez puntos para Gryffindor por la excelente forma de cuidar a los miembros de tu Casa." Entonces le lanzo al sonriente Hagrid una mirada y se apuro hacia el Gran Comedor donde estaban los demás profesores


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

traducido por "Insane Tao"

Cuando Quirrell dio la alarma, Ron casi entró en pánico. Un troll, ¿suelto en el castillo? ¿Pero, cómo? Miró la hora y vio que estaba cerca a cuando Harry y Hermione habían dicho que iban a regresar a la torre para estar ya ahí cuando la gente comenzara a llegar de la Cena. Si regresaban y se encontraban con el troll... Para todos los propósitos prácticos, ambos eran nacidosmuggle, sin saber nada acerca de estas criaturas. ¡Él tenía que advertirles!

Ron corrió por los pasillos y se deslizó hacia la biblioteca, sorprendiendo a Harry y Hermione mientras se acercaban a la puerta. "¡TROLL!" gritó. Por una vez, habría estado encantado de tener a Madame Pince viéndolo y empezando a reprenderlo, pero nadie chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Qué estás gritando?" Hermione preguntó sorprendida. "Estamos solos aquí, pero eso no significa que debes solo –"

"¡Hay un troll suelto en el castillo!" exclamó Ron, jadeando por aire. "¡Quirrell lo vio y vino a la fiesta a advertir a todos!"

"¿Qué es un troll?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Quieres decir algo que vive bajo un puente y discute con las cabras?" preguntó Hermione sin comprender.

"¡No!" Ron rodó los ojos. ¡nacidosmuggle! Se acercó a los atlas de Criaturas Mágicas que estaba por el escritorio de la bibliotecaria y buscó la página correcta. "Miren", les ordenó, haciéndoles ver la entrada. Un momento después:

"Oh." Harry tragó saliva.

"Santo cielo." Hermione se veía pálida.

"Tenemos que volver al dormitorio", dijo Ron. "Ahí es donde el Director dijo que todos deben ir porque son las partes más seguras y protegidas del castillo."

"Y si no conseguimos llegar pronto, ¡van a descubrir que no estuvimos en la fiesta!" Harry añadió, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

"¡Oh, no!" Hermione gimió. "¡Podríamos conseguir una detención! ¡Esto podría ir en nuestros registros permanentes!"

"¡Rápido!" Agarrando sus mochilas, el trío corrió hacia las escaleras. Iban más de la mitad del camino a la torre, cuando Hermione olió. "¿Huelen algo horrible?"

Un instante después, Peeves llegó disparado dando la vuelta de la esquina que estaba justo por delante. "¡CORRAN!" él gritó. "¡EL TROLL VIENE!"

Gritaron y huyeron de vuelta por donde vinieron, sólo para ser detenidos por su risa cacareante. "¡Ja jajajajaja! ¡Pequeños estúpidos de primero! ¡Los hice mojar sus bragas!"

Ellos desaceleraron hasta parar, furiosos. "¡Peeves, puñetero culo viejo!" Ron le gritó, agitando el puño con furia.

"¡Ñah, Ñah!" Peeves bailaba encima de sus cabezas.

"¡Te acusaré con la profesora McGonagall!" Hermione gritó.

"Peeves, ¿sabes dónde está el troll en realidad?" Harry trató con un enfoque más conciliador.

Peeves dejó de reír. "¡De-detrás de ti!"

Ron rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro. Ja, ja, Peeves. Eres un idiota".

En ese momento, Nick Casi Decapitado apareció flotando a través del piso. "¡Ahí están, jóvenes tontos! ¿Qué están haciendo, vagando por el castillo, cuando hay un troll rondando y se supone que deben estar en su torre? En mi época, ¡habrían recibido unos buenos y apropiado golpes por tales travesuras!"

"Nick, _¿sabes _dónde está el troll?" preguntó Harry, con la esperanza de calmar al furioso fantasma. "Estamos tratando de llegar a la Torre, realmente lo estamos."

"Sí, por favor, Nick," declaró Hermione. "Vamos tan rápido como podemos, pero Peeves nos ha engañado y ahora estamos – " se interrumpió. "¿Alguien _huele _eso?"

Peeves estaba al nivel de los niños y trataba de tirar del brazo de Ron. "¡Troll! ¡Troll! ¡Detrás de ustedes! ¡Troll!"

"Sí, ja, ja, Peeves," Ron ignoró los dedos helados aferrándose a él y se apresuró hasta el otro fantasma. "Nick, puedes decirle a Peeves que deje de gritar que el troll está detrás de nosotros y –"

Enfocándose en Ron, el otro fantasma dejó de regañar a Harry y Hermione, y levantó los ojos hacia el pelirrojo. Nick palideció, tanto como un fantasma puede hacerlo. "¡Niños! ¡Corran! ¡Corran _rápido!"_

"Nick, no es gracioso" dijo Harry con incertidumbre, pero Hermione ya había girado su cabeza.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó mientras ella vio al troll al final del pasillo. El sonido catapultó a los tres chicos hacia adelante, y huyeron tan rápido como podían, mientras que Nick y Peeves volaron hacia el troll, soltando bramidos y (en caso de Peeves) escupiendo ectoplasma.

El troll no estaba impresionado por los esfuerzos de los fantasmas para asustarlo, pero muy intrigado por el olor sabroso de la carne humana procedente de las criaturas ruidosas que huían de él. "¡Comida!" exclamó, y corrió hacia los niños.

Los Gryffindor dieron vuelta en la esquina y siguieron corriendo, pero estaba claro por los pesados golpes de pasos detrás de ellos que el troll los estaba alcanzando. "¡Esperen un segundo!" Harry jadeó cuando se deslizó alrededor de la otra esquina. "¡Ayúdenme con esto!"

Arrastró a una lanza que era sujetada por una armadura cercana. "¡Rápido!"

Con la ayuda de los demás, pronto soltó la larga y pesada lanza. "Harry, ¿qué estás pensando? Apenas podemos sostener esto, mucho menos pelear con él," jadeó Ron.

"No, déjenlo – aquí mismo." Harry puso el arma en medio del pasillo._"¡Wingardium leviosa!"_La lanza ni siquiera se movió._"¡Wingardium leviosa!"_

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hermione jadeó.

"Si puedo levitarlo, es posible que se tropiece con el," explicó Harry._"¡Wingardium leviosa!" _Esta vez se movió un poco, luego se levantó una pulgada.

_"¡Wingardium leviosa!" _Hermione añadido su hechizo al de Harry, y en otro momento lo hizo Ron.

"No, no, Ron," corrigió Hermione. "El latín no se acentúa en la primera sílaba, es _win -gar-di-um-"_

_"¡Ahora _no, Hermione!" Harry gritó con frustración.

Los tres gritaron los hechizos juntos, y la lanza poco a poco se elevó en el aire y flotó aproximadamente a la altura de las espinillas del troll.

"Genial," jadeó Harry. "¡Ahora CORRAN!"

Se lanzaron por el pasillo y estaban a unos treinta metros de distancia cuando el troll dio pesadamente la vuelta a la esquina después de ellos. Chocó contra la lanza flotante con un aullido ronco de angustia. Lamentablemente, lo que Harry no había tomado en cuenta en su plan era el gran impulso del troll combinado con los manchados y resbaladizos pisos de piedra. El troll cayó, pero siguió avanzando, esta vez en plano horizontal. Se estrelló contra los tres niños, golpeándolos y tirándolos sobre su espalda.

Harry se las arregló para retorcerse en posición vertical primero, luego jaló a Ron y Hermione hasta estar sentados sobre el lomo del troll. El troll sentía su presencia y gritó en frustración, pero no pudo llegar a ellos. Los niños continuaron montando al troll como si fuera un tobogán en las carreteras cubiertas de nieve.

"¡Uf – apesta!" Ron aferró la melena desigual del troll con una mano y la nariz con la otra.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Hermione se preguntaba mientras las paredes de los pasillos pasaban como flashes.

Harry, sentado al frente, abrió la boca con horror por lo que les esperaba. "Agárrense," gritó por encima del hombro. "¡Estamos en las escaleras!" Y luego bajaron por ellas.

Su trineo troll bajó por la escalera, con los niños gritando tan fuerte como el troll. Al final, el troll chocó contra el muro opuesto, el impacto golpeó a los humanos voladores más pequeños.

"Oh, ay, uf", se quejó Harry, levantándose sobre sus pies. Había aterrizado en el suelo de piedra, pero nada parecía estar roto, sólo había moretones.

"AUUUUU," se quejó Ron, agarrando su trasero. "¡Eso _dolió_!_" _metió la mano debajo de su túnica y buscó en su bolsillo trasero, sólo para emitir un aullido de angustia aún más agudo. "¡MI VARITA!" Levantó su varita maltratada, ahora quebrada a la mitad. "Estaba en mi bolsillo trasero," lloró ", y cuando me caí de sentón, se rompió."

"Oh, _no."_Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de simpatía, aunque por la forma en la que acunaba su muñeca, sugería que había una razón adicional para llorar. "¿A lo mejor se puede arreglar?"

"No, está arruinada," Ron parecía devastado. "Y no podemos comprarme una nueva."

Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa al troll que empezaba a gemir y moverse. "Um, Ron, siento mucho lo de tu varita, pero creo que tenemos que correr de nuevo."

"Pero Harry, es mi – ¡_demonios!"_A medida que el troll se levantaba detrás de Harry, Ron arrojó los restos de su varita, agarró a Hermione con una mano, a Harry con la otra, y corrió por el pasillo, arrastrando a los dos más pequeños con él. Retratos a ambos lados del pasillo gritaron palabras de aliento y consejos a los niños que huían. "¡Los alcanza! ¡Los alcanza! ¡Corran más rápido!"

En la esquina siguiente, Harry se desprendió. "¡Vayan! Voy a tratar de detenerlo."

"¿Estás _loco?"_Hermione gritó. "¡No te detengas!"

"¡Tú estás herida y Ron no tiene ninguna varita! ¡Vayan a buscar ayuda! ¡Por lo menos he tenido algún tipo de formación adicional en Defensa!" El troll dio vuelta a la esquina, y el tiempo para la discusión había pasado.

Hermione sacó su varita mágica. "¡Corre, Ronald! ¡Ve tú por ayuda!"

"¡No voy a dejarlos a los dos!" Ron declaró indignado. Se lanzó a la armadura más cercana y tomó un escudo. "¡Puedo ayudar!"

Los ojos del troll se iluminaron. "¡Urrrrr! ¡Comida!" Se tambaleó hacia delante, levantando su garrote.

"¡GRAN MERLIN!" Detrás de los estudiantes, McGonagall y Sprout aparecieron, varitas arriba y trajes volando. Los retratos dieron un grito de aclamación cuando la Subdirectora gritó un hechizo y una brillante luz azul salió disparada y envolvió al troll. Un instante después, había un enorme oso panda púrpura y blanco de pie en el pasillo, donde había estado el troll.

"¿Urrr?" El panda parecía confuso y poco a poco se fue sentando, donde miró a su alrededor de manera desconcertada.

Sprout, para no ser superada por la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, lanzo un hechizo propio e hizo crecer un grueso anillo de bambú para rodear al panda. Los ojos del oso se iluminaron y extendió una pata perezosamente hacia uno de los brotes de bambú. Lo metió en su boca y se echó hacia atrás, masticando felizmente.

"¡Buenos hechizos, eh!"

"¡Bien hecho, bruja!"

"Hacer crecer plantas en piedra – no se ve _eso _todos los días, sabes."

"Ella fue una de _mis _alumnas, ustedes tendrían que saberlo." Los retratos elogiaron en voz alta a las dos brujas, quienes quedaron viendo al panda, después una a la otra, antes de lanzar suspiros de alivio al mismo tiempo y girándose hacia los niños.

"¿Qué estaban pensando?" Minerva comenzó con enojo, sólo para que dos niños se echaran a llorar y se aferran a su túnica. Ella balbuceó, perpleja, mientras Hermione sollozaba que su muñeca estaba herida, y Ron se lamentaba por su varita rota. Harry se quedó a un lado, sintiéndose enfermo y débil, hasta que Sprout puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Luego entró en shock y empezó a llorar también.

"No, no," Sprout lo calmó. "Todo está bien ahora. El gran troll malo es un oso panda tonto y viejo ahora."

En ese punto fue que Hagrid y Snape aparecieron, seguidos de cerca por Dumbledore y Flitwick. Al igual que McGonagall y Sprout, ellos habían sido convocados por una combinación de retratos histéricos y frenéticos fantasmas.

"¡Harry!" el corazón de Snape casi se detuvo cuando vio al niño llorando. _¡Lastimado! ¡Herido! ¡Tal vez muriendo!_

En el instante en que oyó la voz de su profesor, Harry se alejó de Sprout y se lanzó al hombre alto. Snape lo agarró y lo mantuvo cerca de él, incluso mientras trataba de liberar su varita para ver si el niño estaba herido.

"¡Profesor, mi varita se rompió!" Ron gimió, girando hacia Sprout, mientras McGonagall se desvivía por el brazo de Hermione.

"Oh querido, oh querido," la gentil Hufflepuff le palmeó el hombro con suavidad mientras _convocaba _los restos. "Me temo que está demasiado dañada para ser reparada", admitió con tristeza, y luego abrazó al niño cuando él empezó a llorar a gritos. "No, no, amor."

"Ooooh, hay una bestia muy bonita", dijo Hagrid con admiración, mirando a través de la espesura al panda púrpura, quien le regresó la mirada desinteresadamente masticando su bambú.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore estaba tranquilamente en movimiento entre los niños, lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico."Ahora, todo ha terminado", dijo con dulzura.

"¡Albus! ¿Por qué estás ahí parado?" Snape exigió furiosamente, mientras Harry sorbía la nariz hipando en su cuello."¡Llame a Poppy de inmediato! ¡Hay niños heridos aquí!"

"Ahora, mi querido muchacho, tan sorprendentemente como parece, ninguno de los niños está gravemente herido, simplemente están muy asustados. La señorita Granger tiene un esguince en la muñeca y el Sr. Weasley sufrió un corte en su – erm – cadera cuando su varita se rompió, pero eso es todo, aparte de unos cuantos golpes y moretones."

"Sin embargo, Harry es –"

"Ileso, muchacho."

"¿QUÉ?"Snape gritó –alejando al niño de sus brazos extendidos."¿Estás ileso?"

Harry resopló y asintió con la cabeza."Fue realmente aterrador."

"Por el amor de Merlín," Snape apretó los dientes."Casi me das un susto de muerte, desgraciado miserable. ¡Pensé que el troll te había roto en pedazos!"

Harry sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. El profesor Snape siempre decía las cosas más agradables. Los Dursley nunca se habrían preocupado de que el troll pudiera haberlo dañado."Lo hubiera hecho," le aseguró al profesor, "si las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout no hubieran llegado el momento en que lo hicieron y lo convirtieran en un oso panda. "

"¿Un _panda?"_Snape levantó una ceja a Minerva.

"Necesitaba una transfiguración rápida, Severus. Animal por animal es más fácil, especialmente cuando tienes combatientes en la línea de fuego, ¡y la criatura más grande, más tranquila en la que pude pensar en el calor del momento fue un oso panda!" replicó ella con cierta aspereza.

"¿Y el color?" presionó.

Se veía un poco torpe. "Quizás _he _estado pasando mucho tiempo con el director." Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron hacia ella.

"Ahora, niños", dijo Albus amablemente, "¿podrían explicar cómo llegaron a estar en tal peligro?"

"Dicho de otra manera," dijo Snape, fijando a Harry con una mirada penetrante, "¿exactamente _por qué_estabas donde se suponía que _no_ debías estar?"

"Erm..." Harry parecía muy culpable. ¡Oh, el profesor Snape iba a estar furioso con él!

"Estoy esperando", le dijo Snape peligrosamente.

"¡Eh, señor director! ¡Ha encontrado a nuestra fiesta de trineos!"Nick flotaba dando la vuelta a la esquina y hasta el director."¡Estos tres montaron a ese troll por las escaleras como si fuera un trineo por una ladera de la montaña! ¡Que brillantez, mis niños! ¡Verdaderos Gryffindor, todos ustedes!"

Harry notó que el elogio del espíritu no hacía que el profesor Snape pareciera más feliz, incluso aunque si distrajera al Director y su Jefa de Casa. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Albus sin comprender.

Así que tuvieron que explicar y mostrar a los adultos todo lo que había pasado, y poner el escudo y la lanza de vuelta a donde pertenecían y explicar cómo Ron había salido corriendo para advertirles al igual que Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de salir de la biblioteca."Y estábamos tratando de llegar a la Torre, profesor", espetó Harry."Íbamos tan rápido como podíamos, hasta que nos encontramos a Peeves y nos engañó –"

"Pero luego trató de ayudar a Nick a distraer al troll para que pudiéramos escapar", le recordó Hermione, su muñeca ahora inmovilizado con una férula conjurada.

"Bueno, parece que, como siempre, los retratos del castillo y los fantasmas han demostrado su dedicación a la escuela y sus estudiantes", dijo sonriendo Albus.

"Y Gryffindor ha demostrado su incapacidad para seguir simples comandos," dijo Snape antipáticamente."¿Por qué estaban en la biblioteca cuando se suponía que estaban en la fiesta?"

Hermione miró a Harry, quien estaba mirando al suelo."Erm, bueno, profesor, yo realmente no quería ir a la fiesta. Habían tantas golosinas azucaradas, y mis padres son dentistas..." esperaba que la palabra con "D" pudiera hacer que Snape se alejara, pero se mantuvo imperturbable.

"En efecto. ¿Y pediste permiso para ausentarte de la fiesta?"

"N-no, señor."

"¿Y por qué, precisamente, el señor Weasley me informó que el Sr. Potter fue al baño cuando le pregunté por su paradero?"

Ron tragó saliva e inconscientemente se cubrió su ya adolorido trasero."Erm..."

"Le dije que fingiera que estábamos por ahí", confesó Harry tristemente.

"¿Y por qué hacer eso si no hacían más que estudiar en silencio – aunque ilícitamente – en la biblioteca?" Snape preguntó con suspicacia.

"¡Lo estábamos, profesor!"Hermione protestó, interpretando correctamente la expresión de extremo escepticismo de Snape."Se lo juro. Estábamos trabajando en las tareas y cosas."

Snape se alejó de los niños por un momento y le preguntó a Minerva en voz baja, "¿Alguna señal de que alguien estaba en el tercer piso?"

"No," sacudió la cabeza."Fluffy estaba profundamente dormido y la trampa no se alteró. Si alguien quería al troll como una distracción, falló."

Él le dio una mirada de preocupación mal disimulada."¿Y no se vio perjudicada por la bestia?"

McGonagall ocultó su sonrisa. ¡Severus era una mamá gallina! "Yo sólo tenia que mirar, Severus ¿Qué clase de patán torpe resultaría herido haciendo una tarea sencilla? Además, ¿por qué –? ¡Merlín! ¿No crees que los niños estaban tratando de...?"

"Estoy aprendiendo a no subestimar la estupidez Gryffindor," replicó él gruñendo."En particular, la de los primeros años."Hizo caso omiso de su mirada y volvió a los niños.

"Si me entero de que estuviste _en cualquier otro lugar _excepto la biblioteca, Sr. Potter," dijo Snape en voz muy baja y sedosa, "será un muy triste Potter. ¿Me entiendes?"

"¡No lo estaba!"Harry protestó."Se lo _juro. _Simplemente no quería ir a la fiesta, y no quería molestar a nadie, pero no estábamos haciendo nada _malo. _¡En serio!"

"Si estás mintiendo, tu castigo se duplicará", advirtió Snape fríamente.

"Se puede triplicar," ofreció Harry."O puede usar el cinturón. Le prometo que no estoy mintiendo."

Snape frunció el ceño."No hay ninguna razón para salir con castigos ridículo que sabes muy bien que no tengo ninguna intención de utilizar. Es tan absurdo como que te ofrezcas para que te convierta en un gusano y te use como ingredientes de pociones, que si me ofrecieras permitirme utilizar un cinturón contigo. Eres consciente de que yo nunca haría tal cosa, por lo tanto, esas declaraciones no tienen sentido," regañó ", y no haces nada más que gastar el tiempo de todos."

Harry no podía ocultar su sonrisa. El profesor estaba tan perdido haciendo amenazas. Había prometido simplemente no hacer nada realmente horrible contra Harry, sin importar qué.

Snape frunció el ceño por como el mocoso simplemente sonreía con picardía hacia él. Estaba bien. Era el momento de utilizar uno de los Grandes Castigos."Señor Potter, te marchas hasta nuestras habitaciones, donde vamos a seguir con esta charla. Estoy _muy _decepcionado de ti."

Harry perdió su sonrisa y casi su almuerzo. Las palabras de Snape lo habían golpeado como una bofetada en la cara. "¿Muy decepcionado?" ¡No! Eso es lo que había querido _evitar._ La cara de Harry se arrugó, y se preparaba para hacer su camino a las mazmorras."No sé por qué está tan enojado _con migo", _murmuró tristemente mientras pasaba junto a su profesor.

Snape lo agarró por el hombro."No murmures para ti mismo de esa manera irrespetuosa", reprendió."Si tienes algo que decir, dilo."

"No sé por qué está tan enojado conmigo", repitió Harry en voz alta, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas."No es _mi _culpa que un troll se metiera en el castillo. Usted debería estar enojado con el Director."

Los rostros de los adultos mostraron su sorpresa."¿Yo, Harry?" Dumbledore repitió incrédulo.

"Sí," Harry agarró valor, aunque sí se colocó pulgadas más cerca de Snape. No había olvidado de quién lo había enviado a casa de los Dursley en primer lugar."¿No es su trabajo asegurarse de que la escuela sea un lugar seguro? ¿Cómo el troll incluso entró a Hogwarts?"

"¿De dónde vienen los trolls?"Hermione preguntó de repente."Quiero decir, ¿hay una colonia de trolls en algún lugar cercano, o uno deambulaba en busca de comida?"

"Tiene razón", intervino Ron "Yo pensé que era muy raro que los trolls se acercaran a los edificios grandes o donde hay aglomeración de seres humanos. ¿No dice el libro que en su mayoría tratan de escoger a los viajeros solitarios que tropiezan en su territorio?"

"Y además," Harry continuó, "si el profesor Quirrell vio al troll, y advirtió a todos acerca de él, entonces ¿porqué no luchó _él_ contra el troll? ¿No se supone que es bueno luchando contra los trolls y hombres-lobo y cosas por el estilo?"

Los profesores intercambiaron miradas de vigilancia."Eso no es asunto tuyo, joven," Snape finalmente reprendió."No estamos aquí para discutir las deficiencias del Director, ni del profesor Quirrell, ni siquiera por qué un troll fue capaz de ingresar al interior del castillo – aunque puedes estar seguro de que tengo la intención de abordar _todos _estos temas con el tiempo", añadió señalando a Dumbledore con la mirada."Sin embargo, aquí y ahora el problema es _tu _mal comportamiento, incluyendo por qué no estabas donde se supone que estabas, ¿por qué tuviste a bien mentir sobre tu paradero, y por qué cuando se te informó que había un troll vagando por los pasillos, ¡no te quedaste en la biblioteca y esperaste a ser rescatado!_" Por supuesto, si el troll no fue pensado como una distracción para permitir que alguien intentara acceder a la piedra, ¿podría haber sido enviado para ir detrás de Harry? Si ese era el caso, y el troll seguía al niño, entonces esconderse en la biblioteca no habría hecho ningún bien..._Snape estaba más decidido que nunca a tener un enfrentamiento con Quirrell en un muy corto plazo, no importa lo que Albus podría decir.

"Nosotros pensamos que debíamos llegar a la Torre como el Director dijo que todos deberían hacer," protestó Harry."¿Por qué está enojado porque hicimos lo que nos dijeron?"

Snape se cruzó de brazos."Muy bien, señor Potter, si me estás diciendo que tu y tus amigos en realidad tenía un _plan _y no simplemente correr por los pasillos infestados de trolls, en dirección al dormitorio de Gryffindor como un montón de bobos sin sentido, entonces no voy a aplicarte un castigo. "

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Harry suspiró y, con los hombros caídos, se dirigió a la mazmorra."Creo que no," dijo Snape con satisfacción y se inició en su caminó detrás de su pupilo, sólo para ser regresado por un puño que agarraba con fuerza su túnica.

"Yo también", argumentó Ron, mirando a su Jefa de Casa, luego al profesor Snape, y viceversa."Se supone que sea castigado por el profesor Snape. "

Snape abrió la boca para establecer al demonio un poco de razón, pero la profesora McGonagall se adelantó."Oh, sí, señor Weasley, su madre me envió una nota. Muy bien, entonces, váyase con su _tío,"_sonrió dulcemente a Severus, "y nos veremos de nuevo en la torre mañana".

Ron sonrió y corrió para alcanzar a Harry. Flitwick estaba tratando de ocultar sus risitas detrás de un gran pañuelo mientras Sprout cortésmente fingió haberse quedado sorda, pero Dumbledore no tenía tales reparos. Sus ojos brillaban locamente a Snape."Usted no me dijo que eras tío honorario, querido muchacho."

Snape estaba totalmente preparado para decir algo extremadamente grosero a Minerva, pero percibió un brillo en sus ojos y recordó el hechizo para enjabonar su boca que había usado con él en su segundo año. En su lugar dijo "Estoy horrorizado al ver que encuentra la destrucción casi total de tres de sus estudiantes tan divertido", dijo mordazmente."¿Tal vez las funciones de Subdirectora son demasiado onerosas para combinarlas con las de Jefa de Casa?"

Minerva se puso blanca de indignación, y él le sonrió a ella, "estoy hablando como un padre preocupado, por supuesto."_¡Ja! Estar a cargo de un Gryffindor podría ser bastante divertido después de todo._Se dio la vuelta en un torbellino de ropas y se alejó antes de que McGonagall pudiera llegar a una eficaz réplica.

"Erm, ¿le gustaría que yo lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería?"Dumbledore pidió humildemente, mientras Minerva miraba con furia después de la partida de Snape.

_"¿Estás _sugiriendo que no puedo cumplir con mis funciones como Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor?" Ella giró sobre él hecha una furia.

"¡No, no, no!" él se apresuró a decir, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. "Simplemente pregunto si no le importa ayudar en el traslado del panda. Si es así, yo estaría feliz de llevar a la señorita Granger a ver a Poppy."La niña estaba mirando todo esto con los ojos muy abiertos, pero había demostrado su inteligencia al permanecer en silencio durante todo el asunto.

"Voy a dejarle eso a usted y al resto del personal," dijo Minerva bruscamente._"¡Tengo _un niño herido que cuidar!"Se volvió con un chasquido de sus ropas y anunciando a Hermione que fuera delante de ella, se marchó, su espalda irradiando rígida desaprobación.

Albus suspiró. No había llegado a su avanzada edad no reconociendo las señales de peligro, y se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo tomaría para llevar a dos de sus Jefes de regreso del borde de una guerra abierta. El partido de quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin del día siguiente sólo añadiría más leña al fuego


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia las mazmorras, Harry miro a Ron, que estaba cojeando un poco, con una mano en su trasero. "Siento lo de tu varita," le dijo suavemente.

Ron dio un gran suspiro. "Si, No se que van a hacer mis padres cuando se enteren. Quiero decir, en realidad no tenemos dinero extra para que me compren una nueva."

"¿Donde conseguiste la que tenias?"

"Pertenecía a mi tío abuelo Hieronymus, y Charlie la uso cuando estuvo aquí en Hogwarts," le explico Ron. "En muchas de las familias antiguas, las varitas son pasadas de generación en generación, ¿sabes? Así que cuando uno de los niños tiene la edad para una varita, se va a la colección familiar primero. Esta fue la única que por lo menos lanzo un par de chispas para mi," suspiro.

"Pero pensé que el Sr. Ollivander dijo que la varita escoge al mago," Harry le comento.

"Si, bueno, él estaba tratando de venderte una varita nueva, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, tu puedes usar prácticamente _cualquier _varita, mientras no este maldita o protegida o algo así, pero si no tienes una buena conexión con ella, no vas conseguir buenos resultados." Ron volvió a suspirar. "Creo que tendré que hacer lo mejor con la varita de la bisabuela Millie. Parece que se entibio un poco cuando la toque."

"De verdad lo siento mucho," Harry repitió culpable.

"Oye, amigo – no fue tu culpa. Fue ese estupido troll, ¿esta bien?"

Harry le lanzo una rápida mirada al Profesor Snape. "Fue parcialmente mi culpa," admitió. "Fue realmente una idea estupida el no decirle a nadie y siento mucho el haberte hecho mentir."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No será la primera vez que estoy metido en problemas, y prefiero el castigo de tu profesor que el de Percy o McGonagall." El se le acerco y le susurro, "Crees que va a pegarme palmadas, ¿aunque tengo el trasero adolorido?"

Harry se mordió los labios. "No lo _creo_. Quiero decir, que el no golpea para que duela, si el te golpea en tu herida, de verdad te dolería, ¿no es así?"

"¡Si!" Ron dijo con sentimiento. "Mucho. No que a Perce le importara… bueno, creo que si le importa, pero igual me pegaría."

Harry sonrío. "Si, tu ya no puedes decir que Percy no se preocupa por ti. No desde la Batalla."

Ron también sonrío. "Si, aunque los gemelos dicen que todo es un show para impresionar a Jones."

Harry levanto sus cejas. "¿Ellos dijeron eso?"

"Si, pero no en voz alta. Ellos están bastante asustados de Jones."

"_Todos _están asustados de Jones," le apunto Harry.

"¡Incluso Percy!" los chicos se lanzaron a reír.

"Estoy encantado de ver que están tomando su desgracia tan ligeramente," el frió tono del Profesor Snape detuvo su risa. "Ahora que estamos aquí," dijo, abriendo el retrato para entrar a sus habitaciones, "espero que se laven y se pongan piyama. Sr. Weasley, como es un invitado, puede bañarse primero."

"Si señor," Ron se fue directamente al baño.

Snape miro feo a Harry, que agacho la cabeza y se puso a jugar con una de sus mangas. "¿Cenaste?"

"Em… Ron iba a traerme un sandwich. ¿Con ensalada!" agrego rápidamente.

"Hmf." Snape bufo. "Ve a la cocina. Pediré algo."

"Si señor." Harry rápidamente fue a hacer lo que le mandaron, su corazón lleno de felicidad. Incluso cuando Snape estaba completamente decepcionado de él, aun así se _preocupaba_ si Harry había comido o no. Harry sabía que iba a ser severamente castigado – en el momento que vio la asustada cara de Snape en el pasillo, sabia que se lo había ganado – pero no le importaba. El sabia que el reto iba a doler mucho más que las palmadas, y sospechaba que esta vez el Profesor Snape no iba a estar satisfecho solo con asignarle líneas como castigo, pero estaba bien, porque ahora sabia que su profesor todavía se preocupaba por él.

Harry se dio la vuelta después de lavarse las manos en el lavaplatos y encontró al profesor sentándose en una silla, un plato listo en la mesa con pastel de carne y brócoli, junto con un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza. "Siéntate y come," le dijo con fuerza Snape.

Este horrible mocoso iba a causarle una muerte prematura. Snape estaba seguro que se había roto varios vitales vasos sanguíneos durante su aterrorizada carrera a través del castillo. ¿Como diablos iba a sobrevivir la adolescencia de Potter? El mocoso casi se había matado en una escoba y ahora se había enfrentado a un troll. ¡A este paso, estaría desafiando a Voldemort para Navidad! Se preguntaba si podría tomarse una Poción Calmante sin que el pequeño monstruo se diera cuenta. Nunca les dejes ver tu miedo – ¿no era una esa de las reglas de los padres? ¿O era para perros con rabia, no niños? ¿Acaso había alguna diferencia?

_Querida revista para padres magos, me encuentro como el guardián de un abusado y abandonado niño que se ha profetizado deberá batallar al más poderosos Mago Oscuro de nuestra época. Cuando encuentro a ese niño metiendo en actividades que potencialmente pondrían en riesgo su vida, ¿debería (a) darle una palmada en el trasero y decirle que no lo vuelva a hacer, (b) darle una palmada en el trasero y decirle que no lo vuelva a hacer a menos que se encuentre frente al ya mencionado Mago oscuro, o (c) decirle que no importa ya que esta condenado de todas formas?_

Snape suspiro. No negarle comida. No dolorosos castigos corporales. No tareas de limpieza. No confinarlo a su habitación. ¿Como diablos se supone que debía castigar al mocoso de Potter por este acto de insana estupidez? ¿Y a Weasley? ¿Porque en nombre de Merlín tenia que castigar_ él_ al mas joven de los chicos Weasley? El nunca había estado de acuerdo con _eso_, no importa lo que Minerva y Molly crean. Abatidamente decidió que tuvo suerte de que Granger se hubiera lastimado la muñeca y la llevaran a la enfermería, o podría haber terminado con ella también, y el no iba a comenzar a darle palmadas a estudiantes mujeres. Oh no – eso era una locura, o enojados padres e investigaciones Ministeriales.

El se dio cuenta de una presencia cerca de su codo. El mocoso Potter estaba parado allí, mirándolo solemnemente. "¿Que?" le pregunto de malagana.

"Siento mucho haberlo asustado." Dijo Harry en voz abaja. "Solo estaba tratando de encontrar el camino a la Torre."

"No fue tu meta, sino el método para conseguirla, lo que causo el problema, Sr. Potter," dijo seriamente Snape. "En peligrosas situaciones, es imperativo evitar acciones atolondradas. Esta noche, tuviste el lujo del tiempo para formar un plan, y aun así no hiciste uso de él. Eso fue muy tonto, y no aceptare comportamiento tonto de un chico tan inteligente. Demuestra flojera intelectual, que no tolerare," termino con firmeza.

Harry parpadeo. ¿Chico inteligente? _¿Él_?

"Tu inteligente uso de _Wingardium Leviosa_demuestra que _puedes_ planificar y usar tu magia de manera ofensiva, pero si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de pensar las cosa bien, en vez de improvisar a la carrera, podrías haber sido capaz de enviar al troll por las escaleras solo, entonces haber escapado en ese momento. ¿Y con que planeabas entretener al troll mientras mandabas a tus amigos a otra parte? ¿Tu chispeante personalidad?" pregunto Snape.

Harry logro ahogar su sonrisa. "¿chispeante personalidad?" Su profesor era terriblemente gracioso. Harry podía verse en su mente – tratando de conversar con el troll. "¿Y cual es tu equipo favorito de Quidditch?" "Urrr!" "Oh, Ya veo. ¿Y que opinas de sus opciones esta temporada?" "Urr urr urr!"

La imagen mental levanto su espíritu significativamente, Harry suspiro feliz. Su profesor siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor, incluso cuando realmente no lo merecía. Y Harry estaba conciente de eso, incluso aunque estaba haciendo como que lo retaba, el Profesor Snape estaba diciendo cosas lindas de él. ¿Harry era _inteligente_? Y ¿levitar el mazo era inteligente? Harry no podía creer como, incluso cuando su profesor le estaba diciendo todas las cosas que había hecho mal, no le decía cosas como "estupido" o "fenómeno". Y considerando lo mucho que Harry lo había asustado, no habría sido irrazonable de que fuera desagradable.

"Realmente lo siento, Profesor. Nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Honestamente." El puso su mano en el brazo del hombre, tratando de expresar lo mucho que apreciaba lo bueno que era con él.

Snape bufo en silencio. _¿Tratando de congraciarse conmigo antes del castigo? Deberías haber sido sorteado en Slytherin._"Eres un imposible, insufrible mocoso, claramente puesto en esta tierra para atormentarme," respondió secamente. "Ahora comete la comida antes que se enfríe."

Harry asintió obediente y entonces– ignorando las perfectas sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa – tuvo el descaro de sentarse en el regazo del hombre para comerse su cena.

Snape dejo escapar una exclamación de asombro y furia. ¿Como se _atrevía_ el pequeño monstruo a sentarse en su regazo de esa forma? ¡Como si todo estuviera bien! ¡Como si Snape no fuera a disciplinarlo en unos minutos! ¡Como si nada estuviera mal!

Él gruño y fue a quitarse al mocoso para que encontrara otra silla, cuando Harry levanto la vista y le sonrío tímidamente. Como siempre, la mirada en esos ojos verdes atrapo su alma, y Snape encontró que su mano estaba acariciando su espalda delicadamente en vez de botarlo de su regazo para que se sentara en otro lado.

Harry dejo salir un suspiro de felicidad – ¿o era alivio? – y siguió comiendo. El casi había terminado cuando un muy limpio Ron apareció en la puerta, usando uno de los piyamas de Harry. Felizmente, los hechizos de talla ajustable funcionaban bastante bien para que le quedara sin problema al chico.

Ron sonrío al ver al profesor. Tenia a Harry en su regazo, y estaba sin darse cuenta acariciando la espalda de Harry mientras el terminaba su pastel de carne. "La ducha es toda tuya, Harry," dijo Ron.

Harry comenzó a pararse, cuando encontró que una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. "Termina el brócoli, jovencito," dijo seriamente Snape.

Harry dio vuelta sus ojos y se metió los dos últimos trozos en la boca y entonces, con las mejillas sobresaliendo como una ardilla, se apuro hacia el baño.

Snape se puso de pie y fulmino con la mirada a la amenaza pelirroja. "Vaya a la sala y espéreme allí, Sr. Weasley."

Ron trago en seco pero obedeció. Un momento después, Snape reapareció. "Bájate el pantalón del piyama e inclínate sobre el sillón."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron del tamaño de platos de sopa. "Pero, Profesor," se quejo desesperanzado, "¡Pensé que usted no pegaba en la piel desnuda!"

Snape se detuvo y le frunció el ceño al mocoso. "No voy a pegarte, chiquillo ridículo. Voy a poner un ungüento en tu corte para poder sanarlo."

La boca de Ron formo una perfecta "O" de sorpresa. "¿De verdad?"

Snape frunció aun más el ceño. "Supongo que no debería, para que mantengas un recuerdo de lo tonto que es poner tu varita en el bolsillo trasero de esa forma, pero tu esposa en el futuro podría venir a reclamarme el porque permití que tu estupidez juvenil dejara una cicatriz en tu trasero, y ya que no tengo deseos de entrar en un argumento con la futura Sra. Weasley, si, voy a curar tu trasero. ¡Ahora _inclínate!_"

Ron estaba inclinado sobre el brazo del sillón antes que el eco de la voz de Snape terminara de vibrar a través de la habitación

. El sintió los fríos dedos del profesor cuidadosamente esparcir el ungüento en su corte, después escucho a Snape en voz baja lanzar un hechizo sanador. Paso un momento, y el dolor se había ido.

Snape se dio la vuelta, y se llevo el ungüento de vuelta a su closet dejando a Ron en privado para que se subiera el pantalón del piyama. Ron se sobo el trasero, encantado de encontrarlo nuevamente normal.

"Ahora, Sr. Weasley," Snape dijo con firmeza, cuando volvió a la habitación. "Entiendo que la estupidez de este día resulto en la completa destrucción de su varita. ¿Es eso correcto?"

Ron asintió, avergonzado.

"¿Y esta situación causara que tus padres tengan una molestia económica que no pueden solventar o hará que tengas que utilizar alguna varita de la colección familiar que puede no estar afinada a tus necesidades?"

Ron asintió nuevamente.

"Obviamente ninguna de esas es una solución satisfactoria, Sr. Weasley. Ni que a uno le obliguen a asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones."

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Señor? No comprendo."

"Esperar que tus padres arreglen todo esta bien para un niño, Sr. Weasley, pero te estas acercando rápidamente a la edad en que al menos _deberías intentar_ rectificar tus propios errores." Ron parpadeo sin comprender. Snape suspiro y tradujo, "Arreglar lo que rompiste."

"Pero señor, la varita esta demasiado dañada para arreglarla."

Snape suspiro nuevamente. _¿Porque estoy atorado con Gryffindor?_ "Estoy hablando metafóricamente, Sr. Weasley. Tu debes venir con una solución para conseguir una nueva varita."

"Em… tengo, un par de galeones en mi cuenta bancaria," Ron dijo incierto.

Snape asintió. "Eso es un comienzo. Estoy seguro que tus padres podrían darte un adelanto de tus regalos de Navidad y Cumpleaños, ¿ya que presumo que prefieres tener una varita funcional en vez de otra cosa?"

Ron lucio melancólico. "Como que estaba esperando una escoba nueva," admitió, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Snape, rápidamente añadió, "Lo mas probable es que no me hubieran dado una. Son terriblemente caras y mi escoba antigua todavía esta buena. Además, sin una varita, no puedo hacer _nada__._"

"Precisamente. Y confío que has estado en Hogwarts lo suficiente para ver lo importante que es aprender a usar la magia de manera eficiente – especialmente si vas a estar en proximidad con el Sr. Potter." Snape suspiro. "El parece _atraer_ los problemas."

Ron sonrío. "En realidad no es su culpa, sabe."

Snape le lanzo una mirada cansada "Nunca lo es, ¿no es así? Pero como iba diciendo, Sr. Weasley, es necesario que usted obtenga una varita lo más pronto posible. Para eso, lo llevare a Ollivander mañana y obtendremos una varita aceptable." El ignoro la naciente mirada de incrédula alegría de Ron. "Por supuesto usted deberá devolverme el dinero en su totalidad, Sr. Weasley, así que lo espero una noche cada semana en mi laboratorio, preparando ingredientes para pociones, hasta que la deuda este pagada. Además, por los primeros dos meses, sus compañeros de crimen enmendaran sus acciones ayudándole en el laboratorio a pagar su deuda."

"¿En serio, Profesor?" dijo Ron, con la voz temblorosa. "¿Puedo tener una varita _nueva_? ¿De Ollivander? ¿De verdad?"

"No, Sr. Weasley, tengo el habito de hacer extravagantes promesas a estudiantes al azar y después olvidarme de ellas. ¿Esta tratando de _ofenderme_?"

Entonces una vez mas un estudiante lo atrapo en un abrazo. Snape estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo por no haber sacado su varita. En ves de eso, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico. "Si, si. _Esta bien_, Weasley. Honestamente, tanto escándalo por una simple varita. Ya suficiente de esto. _Suficiente_, dije."

Ron lloriqueo y se paso la manga por los ojos. Snape le agarro el brazo antes que pudiera repetir el proceso con su nariz. "Hay pañuelos en el primer cajón del dormitorio de Potter, chiquillo mal criado. Ve a utilizar uno, y le sugiero que los deje a mano, ya que todavía no llegamos a la parte del castigo por las actividades de hoy."

Ron trago en seco y asintió, apurándose a la habitación de Harry.

_Hm, chiquillos irritantes – siempre chorreando alguna cosa desagradable sobre mis túnicas_, Snape pensó frunciendo el ceño. ¡_Y todavía no se como voy a disciplinar a los pequeños monstruos!_

Ron se apuro en entrar a la habitación de Harry y encontró los pañuelos. Se limpio la nariz con uno y guardo otros bajo la almohada, también dejo algunos sobre la almohada de Harry. El no estaba muy seguro de cuan fuerte pegaba Snape, pero pensaba que solamente con la filosa lengua que tenia el hombre iban a terminar llorando. El había visto al Maestro de Pociones en acción innumerables veces durante clases para saber, que cuando quería, el Profesor Snape podía hacerte desear que recibieras una Bludger en la cabeza en vez de seguir soportando otro minuto mas de sus retos. Y por supuesto, las historias que sus hermanos mayores habían traído a casa sobre_ sus_ clases de Pociones (sin mencionar las detenciones) eran suficientes para hacerlo enfermar de la aprensión por lo que sucedería en los próximos minutos.

Harry salio de la ducha y le dio una penetrante mirada. "¿Que te paso? ¿Estabas llorando?"

Ron se sonrojo. "Mas o menos."

Harry lo miro alarmado. "¿Que te hizo?"

"Bueno, primero curo mi trasero, y eso fue bastante vergonzoso," admitió Ron, "entonces dijo que me iba a conseguir una nueva varita. Una solo mía – ¡De _Ollivander _incluso! ¡Le pagare de vuelta pero él me va a dejar tenerla _mañana_ aunque no podré devolverle el dinero durante muchos meses! Oh," Ron lo miro culpable. "Y, em, bueno, tengo que pagar mi deuda yendo una vez por semana a ayudarlo a preparar ingredientes para pociones, um, y tu y Hermione tienen que venir a ayudarme durante los primeros meses por estar involucrados en el incidente que causo que se rompiera." Lo miro sintiéndose aun más culpable. "No fue mi idea, de verdad."

Harry sonrío y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. "Por supuesto que Hermione y yo te ayudaremos. Creo que es genial que te permita tener tu propia varita."

Ron llego a saltar en la cama extra. "¡Yo también! Espera que veas lo que puedo hacer con una varita que me escogió a _mi_."

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Harry tomado los pañuelos de su almohada.

"Oh, em, tu papá – uh, profesor – dijo que era mejor que los tuviéramos a mano cuando viniera a castigarnos."

"Oh," Harry dijo con una voz ahogada.

"Em, él no va a pegarnos con un cepillo de pelo o algo así, ¿Cierto?" Ron pregunto nervioso. "No es que no lo merezcamos, y él todavía es genial por llevarme mañana por mi varita y todo eso, pero, em, solo me preguntaba."

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Solo su mano. Y mantienes puesta tu ropa. Bueno, para _esto_ de todas formas," dijo sonriendo.

"Ha, ha," le dijo Ron.

Entonces escucharon los pasos del profesor a la puerta, y de repente nada parecía muy gracioso. Los dos chicos se encorvaron en sus respectivas camas y esperaron la tormenta.

"Así que." Snape entro en la habitación y observo a los dos pequeños malhechores. _Oh si, ahora los mocosos ponen ojos de perrito y actitudes arrepentidas._ "Ustedes no solo se determinaron a romper las reglas, sino que también se coludieron para evitar que los pillaran y castigaran, de esa forma poniéndose en una situación peligrosa."

"Pero no sabíamos que _habría_ un troll," le recordó Harry.

"¡Pero podía haber habido cualquier tipo de emergencia, jovencito! Y es por eso que se debe saber donde estas todo el tiempo. Las reglas están por una razón – para proteger tu pobre pellejo," le respondió Snape furioso. "Te pusiste a ti y a la Srta. Granger en peligro sin ninguna buena razón, chiquillo tonto."

Harry se removió.

"Y tu, Sr. Weasley. ¡Teniendo la temeridad de mentirme a la cara! ¿Que tendrían que decir tus padres sobre _eso_?"

Ron palideció. "¡Lo siento señor!"

"¡Oh, estoy seguro que lo sienten mucho ahora que fueron atrapados!" Snape dijo con desden. "¡Su comportamiento ha sido atroz! Andar por ahí en secreto, mintiendo, rompiendo todas las reglas que se les antojo – ¿es este el tipo de carácter que desean desarrollar? ¿De poca confianza? ¿Engañosos? ¿Tienen idea lo difícil que es recuperar la confianza de una persona una vez que la han perdido?" ahora los dos chicos estaban a punto de llorar. "Yo confiaba en ustedes, y ustedes deliberadamente me _mintieron_."

"Lo siento," lloriqueo Harry. "No estaba tratando de que no confiara en mi nunca más."

"Yo también lo siento," dijo ahogadamente Ron.

"No puedo expresar con la fuerza suficiente mi gran decepción en ustedes," continuo con dureza Snape. "Le han demostrado a su Jefa de Casa y al Director, al igual que a mi, que no pueden ser confiados en seguir las reglas. Han probado que no son merecedores de la alta confianza que tenia depositada en ustedes." Ahora los dos estaban realmente llorando.

"Será un largo camino el que los llevara a donde estaban en un comienzo," continuo. "Ustedes, estoy seguro, nunca olvidaran lo endeble y frágil que la confianza puede ser." El se detuvo y observo a los llorosos manojos de miseria. "Estoy extremadamente tentado de que pasen las próximas dos semanas escoltados a todas las clases y comidas por un prefecto, ya que no se puede confiar en que aparezcan por si solos."

Ron dejo escapar una exclamación de desesperación. ¡Oh, Percy seria intolerable! Y los gemelos jamás dejarían de molestarlo.

Harry agacho los hombros en aflicción. Todo era su culpa. Ron y él serian humillados frente a toda la escuela, él había sido el que había metido a su mejor amigo en este lío.

"Y de sus terribles, tendencias Gryffindor de arriesgar sus cuellos, ¿tienen idea de la suerte que tuvieron esta noche? ¿Tres chicos de primero contra un troll adulto?" Snape escucho con alarma como su voz de agudizaba y se calmo. "Ustedes obviamente tuvieron mas suerte que Merlín, pero es extremadamente improbable de que vuelvan a ser tan afortunados, y mi intención es demostrarles lo tonta de sus acciones al arriesgar la vida de esta forma" el le frunció el ceño con fiereza a Harry. "¿Que te he dicho de actuar sin pensar, Sr. Potter?"

"Q-que es realmente importante," Harry dijo infeliz, luego se limpio la nariz con el pañuelo.

"¿Y lo hiciste esta noche?"

"No señor," admitió, agachando aun mas la cabeza.

"¿Tu crees que yo dijo estas cosas para mi propio beneficio o entretenimiento, irresponsable, chiquillo cabeza de chorlito? ¡Vas a _aprender_ a escucharme!"

"Si señor."

"Y usted, Sr. Weasley, solo porque usted proviene de una familia numerosa no implica que usted o sus hermanos son intercambiables en los ojos de tus padres. ¡Si algo llegara a sucederte estarían devastados!" Snape capto la expresión de desnudo anhelo en los ojos de Harry.

"Y estarían igual de desolados si algo te sucediera a ti también, Sr. Potter," añadió, deseando borrar la cara de pena del chico. Curiosamente, Potter no pareció animarse por el comentario, y el mocoso continuo mirando a Snape, medio asustado, medio expectante.

_Oh no. No no no. ¿Como me meto en estas situaciones?_ Snape apretó los dientes y dijo lo que tenia que decir. "Y por supuesto yo también estaría extremadamente… apenado," logro finalmente decir.

Harry sonrío.

"Ahora, por su estupida impulsividad, sin mencionar su clara desobediencia, falsedad, y falta de respeto por las instrucciones, ustedes _serán_ castigados," anuncio firmemente. Harry perdió su sonrisa y las pecas de Ron resaltaron en su pálida cara. "Ya que ustedes no pueden ser confiados en una ubicación sin supervisión, estarán restringidos durante la próxima semana. Eso quiere decir que cuando no estén en clases, o en las comidas, o de alguna manera supervisados por algún profesor, se quedaran en su dormitorio o sala común. Si son encontrados fuera de estas áreas, no solo haré que los prefectos les sirvan de escoltas, pero también irán donde el Director para que los discipline," Snape los amenazo, su tono seco. Los chicos parecían a punto de desmayarse, y Snape esperó que nunca se enteraran que la disciplina tipo Dumbledore significaba cómodas sillas, conversaciones y muchos dulces de limón.

"Además, usarán su tiempo para escribir un ensayo de tres pies sobre lo que debieron hacer cuando se encontraron aislados en la librería con un troll suelto en el castillo. Espero que pongan mucha atención a los errores que cometieron y las mejores decisiones que pudieron tomar en cada punto. ¿Comprenden?"

"Si señor," respondieron los chicos.

"Para asegúrame que su tiempo en restricción sea un verdadero castigo, usted, Sr. Potter, tendrá prohibido volar durante todo ese tiempo, mientras que usted, Sr. Weasley, deberá abstenerse de todo tipo de dulces y postres." Ahora los dos chicos lo estaban mirando, con ojos llenos de angustia.

"¿_Una semana_?" chillo Ron, su tono dejando claro que consideraba que esto era un tratamiento muy cruel. "¡Pero mi mama jamás me deja sin postre por mas de una noche!"

Snape le sonrío malvadamente. "Entonces quizás la próxima vez iras donde tu madre para que te castigue."

"¿N-no volar para nada?" Harry trago saliva.

"Nada. Me entregaras tu escoba en la mañana." Snape obligo a su voz a permanecer firme, incluso cuando la decaída expresión del chico le causo un dolor en el pecho. "Si no puedo confiar en que vayas a donde debes con los dos pies en la tierra, ¿Como puedo confiar contigo en una escoba?"

Harry lloriqueo aun más. "Lo siento," dijo, la voz cargada de remordimiento.

"Hm," Snape bufo. "Estoy seguro de que se han dado cuenta de que se ganaron unos palmazos. Acuéstense y pónganse de estomago."

Harry y Ron intercambiaron infelices miradas y obedecieron. Snape fue primero donde el pelirrojo, que estaba apretando su almohada como si de eso dependiera la vida. El puso una mano en la espalda del chico, sintiendo como el mocoso temblaba angustiado. "No debes desobedecer y mentir a tus profesores," dijo con firmeza, entonces dejo caer la otra mano con un sonoro smack en el trasero del chiquillo.

Ron chillo y apretó con más fuerza la almohada. "_No_ te pongas en peligro." A segunda palmada aterrizo, y Ron dejo salir un tembloroso, "Si señor."

"Métete bajo las tapas y ponte a dormir," le ordeno Snape bruscamente. Ron se apuro a obedecer, y Snape con fuerza acomodo las mantas alrededor del chico.

"Buena noches," gruño.

"B-buenas noches, señor," respondió Ron tímidamente, y la mano de Snape – _¡apéndice traidor!_ – le dio una incomoda palmadita en la cabeza. Snape ignoro el suspiro de alivio del chico y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia Harry.

Brillantes ojos verdes miraron como un halcón cada movimiento que realizo con el chico Weasley, pero Harry dejo caer su mirada cuando Snape se acerco a su cama. "Lo siento," dijo tan suavemente que el Maestro de Pociones casi no lo escucho. "No fue mi intención preocuparlo o decepcionarlo o perder su confianza. Es solo – " dijo lloroso " – Solo complique todo."

Snape dejo salir un bufido de molestia y se sentó en la cama al lado del angustiado chiquillo. "Tu cometiste un error," dijo tranquilamente, su tono firme pero no condenatorio. "Tu vas a cometer muchos mas durante tu niñez, aunque sinceramente espero que ninguno mas incluya un troll. Sin embargo, tu deber no es evitar todos tus errores, sino aprender de los que cometes. En especial, espero que _pienses antes de actuar_ de ahora en adelante."

Harry asintió, pero esos grandes ojos verdes estaban llenos de pena. "¿Será usted capaz de volver a confiar en mi alguna vez?" murmuro. "Yo no quiero que me odie."

_¡Mocoso melodramático!_ "Idiota. Yo no te odio. Tu eres un chiquillo imposible, travieso, que no piensa, pero entre todos los niños te encuentro menos ofensivo que los demás." Harry parpadeo, procesando lo que había dicho, entonces toda su cara se ilumino cuando se dio cuenta.

"¿De verdad? ¿Yo le caigo bien? ¿Todavía?"

"¿No acabo de decir eso?" pregunto Snape. "Chiquillo tonto. Vas a _aprender_ a escucharme. Ahora deja de hablar."

Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada para esconder su sonrisa. El sintió que el profesor se puso de pie y planto una mano firme en su espalda entonces – ¡_smack!_– la primera palmada ardió en su trasero. Harry levanto de un golpe la cabeza y miro a su profesor sorprendido. ¡Eso había dolido!

Oh, no era nada comparada con las palmadas que le daban sus familiares, pero fue una respetable palmada – significativamente mas fuerte de la que había recibido donde los Weasley – y dejo un definitivo ardor y pequeño dolor en su trasero. "¡No arriesgues nuevamente tu cuello!" Snape murmuro fieramente y dejo caer otra palmada, más fuerte que la primera.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y se movió. "¡Ouch!" se quejo, y esta vez no fue con tono falso. El le hizo un puchero a Snape y con una mano se sobo el trasero.

"Si no deseas sufrir el castigo, entonces no violes las reglas," le respondió Snape sin simpatía. "Duérmete." Y ayudo a Harry a meterse bajo las mantas, luego le dio las buenas noches y una palmadita en el trasero.

Harry gruño para si mismo mientras se acomodaba bajo las mantas. ¿Porque el Profesor Snape tenia que haberle dado una palmadita _ahí_? Todavía tenía el trasero adolorido por las palmadas, e incluso la ligera palmadita había servido para reforzar el castigo – que era, según adivinaba, precisamente la intención del profesor. El suspiro. Sabía que merecía este castigo – incluidas las palmadas – y había estado increíblemente aliviado de saber que el Profesor Snape no lo odiaba. El solo deseaba que el profesor no hubiera escogido esta noche para sobreponerse a su aversión a dar palmadas fuertes. El no quería que Ron decidiera que su guardián no era tan bueno después de todo.

Snape sonrío ante la enfurruñada expresión del chico. "Recuerden lo que les dije," les indicó, y salio de la habitación, _apagando _la luz.

Hubo uno o dos minutos de silencio en la habitación, entonces: "¿Estas bien, Harry?" susurro Ron.

"Si. Aunque todavía me arde el trasero."

"El mío también. Recórcholis, el se toma la seguridad seriamente, ¿no es así?"

Harry suspiro. "Si. El no pega tan fuerte por otras cosas."

Ron se sobo delicadamente el trasero, y se quejo. "Bueno, no es tan malo. Quiero decir, una cuchara de madera duele mucho mas."

Harry suspiro. "O un cepillo de pelo."

Ron se ahogo. "¡Pensé que habías dicho que nunca había usado uno contigo!"

"_Él no lo ha hecho_," Harry dijo rápidamente, no queriendo que Ron tuviera la idea incorrecta sobre su profesor. "Pero mis familiares lo hacían. Mucho. Y un cinturón."

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Es por eso que estas con Snape ahora? ¿Porque tus familiares te pegaban?"

Harry suspiro. "Si. En realidad no quiero que nadie sepa – quiero decir, excepto por ti y Hermione – pero ellos eran horribles. Yo no creí que fueran tan malos, pero cuando llegue aquí y el Profesor Snape se entero, se puso casi como loco. El dijo que eran terribles y que no debería haber sido tratado de esa manera."

"¿Es por eso que tuviste que escribir esa líneas sobre lo horribles que eran y que no debías escucharlos?"

Harry no pudo olvidar sonreír al pensar en esas 500 líneas. Incluso los labios del Profesor Snape habían formado una leve sonrisa cuando Harry le paso el pergamino y él reviso el contenido. "Si. Todavía cometo ese error algunas veces, y el se pone todo enojón y protectivo." Entonces se detuvo. "Él realmente es genial," admitió, sobando su aun dolorido trasero.

"Creo que es por eso que se enoja tanto cuando haces algo estupido y te pones en peligro. Es como que cuando haces eso, todavía estas escuchando a tus familiares."

Harry asintió pensativo. No lo había considerado de esa forma antes. "Si lo creo. Con razón el se enoja tanto, entonces. El debe haberme dicho mas de un millón de veces que no escuche a mis familiares."

Un par de minutos de tranquilidad pasaron, roto por: "¿Todavía te duele?" pregunto Ron.

"No realmente," confeso Harry. "¿Y tú?"

"No. aunque estoy feliz de que no tengamos que sentarnos en clases ahora."

"Yo también."

"Aun así... fue un troll bien grande, ¿no es así?"

Harry sonrío. "¿Y bajar por las escaleras en su espalda? Eso fue realmente genial – quiero decir, ya que no nos morimos ni nada de eso."

"¡Si! ¿Y esa idea de la lanza? Eso fue gen–"

"Quédense. Dormidos." La firme voz en la puerta detuvo la conversación, los dos tragaron en seco, y metieron la cabeza bajo las mantas.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Al poco tiempo, Ron estaba roncando en la otra cama, pero Harry no podía dormir. El odiaba mentirle a su guardián, pero peor que eso, sabia que había decepcionado al hombre. El profesor había echo todo lo que había prometido, incluso siendo un mejor guardián de lo que Harry hubiera esperado, pero Harry seguía arruinándolo. No era como si el profesor hubiera puesto enormes cargas en él; todo lo que tenia que hacer era comportarse y no hacer estupideces, pero parece que no podía evitarlo. Quizás los Dursley tenían razón en llamarlo un inútil feno- Harry se detuvo y miro aprensivamente a la puerta.

Su guardián nunca había cumplido su amenaza de lavarle la boca con jabón, pero Harry figuraba que este no era el mejor momento para tentar al hombre. El ultimo rastro del ardor había dejado hace rato su trasero, pero las fuerzas de las dos palmadas le habían dejado claro que su profesor había estado realmente asustado. Harry no quería hacer nada más que pudiera molestar al hombre, no si podía evitarlo.

Harry suspiro. Su profesor no merecía a un chiquillo tan problemático. Harry debería estar tratando de hacer las cosas mejores para el hombre, no hacer cosas para preocupar al resto de los maestros y asustar totalmente a su profesor. Los Dursley habían dicho que él era un inútil; ¿y si hubieran tenido razón?

Pensar sobre los Dursley hacia que Harry se sintiera aun peor. Él le debía tanto a su profesor, mucho mas de lo que el hombre pudiera realizarse. Nadie se había preocupado por Harry antes o insistía que su vida valía algo. Nadie nunca había pensado que el podía ser una buena persona, menos que quisiera que lo hiciera bien. El tío Vernon siempre decía, "¡Una Buena paliza te enseñara a no ser tan fenómeno, chico!" antes de asegurarse de que el trasero de Harry hirviera de dolor. Acostado sobre su estomago en el delgado colchón debajo de las escaleras, ahogando su llanto mientras que con mucho cuidado se sobaba su adolorido trasero, Harry muchas veces se preguntaba _cuanto mas_ tendría que aguantar este tratamiento para que lo _fenómeno_ se le quitara. ya que él nunca supo como era que hacia las cosas extrañas que fueron las responsables de sus peores palizas, Harry no podía hacer nada mas que tratar de aliviar su lastimada piel y esperar que finalmente, los golpes lo hubieran curado de lo fenómeno que era.

Oh, el profesor amenazaba y retaba como loco, e incluso podía llevar a cabo un castigo cuando era absolutamente necesario – como esta noche – pero el jamás tenia esa mirada de satisfacción que los Dursley siempre tenían después de escaldar el trasero de Harry con un cepillo de pelo o lo encerraran en su alacena. No era tanto que disfrutaran lastimar a Harry (bueno, a excepción de Dudley), era más que se sentían virtuosos sobre haberle enseñado una dolorosa y desagradable lección. Sobre la rodilla de su tío o tía, mirando la alfombra y aullando de dolor cuando la terrible sensación se esparcía por su trasero, él muchas veces había pedido por alguien que no lo castigara para probar lo podrido que era, sino que le recordara que él era una mejor persona de lo que su actual comportamiento indicaba.

Vernon y Petunia siempre lo castigaban con una sombría seguridad de que todos los esfuerzos de su parte eran inútiles; Harry estaba destinado a tener un desagradable final, y mientras ellos solo podrían atrasar lo inevitable con sonoras palizas, el resultado final seria el mismo. Le daba una especie de terrible convicción a sus retos, y una deprimente satisfacción con sus fuertes golpes. Ellos estaban haciendo su deber, pero Harry estaba Condenado.

Por contraste, el Profesor Snape esperaba Grandes Cosas de Harry, incluidas (pero no limitada a eso) buenas notas, excelente conducta, y conocimiento mágico creciente. Cuando él retaba a Harry o – reluctantemente – lo castigaba, él le dejaba claro que estaba haciéndolo porque sentía que Harry no estaba viviendo según su potencial. A Harry nunca le habían dicho ante que tenia potencial aparte de crecer para ser un ebrio desperdicio, y el estaba determinado a demostrar que Snape tenia razón y sus familiares no. El también quería desesperadamente ser un buen hijo y no darle a Snape ninguna razón para lamentar haber aceptado su rol como guardián.

Y aun así, pese a sus buenas intenciones, una vez mas lo había arruinado.

Harry lloriqueo. El odiaba el hecho de haber enojado a su profesor, especialmente esta noche. El solo había tratado de no arruinar Halloween para el Profesor Snape, ¿y al final que había echo? El había arruinado el Banquete para todos los profesores, había arriesgado la vida de sus mejores amigos, había conseguido que le pegaran a Ron por mentir, casi había sido golpeado a muerte por un troll… Harry trato de acallar sus sollozos. No importaba lo duro que tratara, el no podía estar fuera de problemas, y justo que sucediera cuando él estaba tratando con tantas ganas de no ser un estorbo, ni una molestia era diez veces peor.

#-#-

Después de castigar a los chicos, Snape salio de la habitación de Harry y fue directo a su alacena. Después de tomarse dos pociones Calmantes rápidamente, finalmente se sintió normal. ¡Ese atroz chiquillo! ¿Acaso estaba _tratando_ de matarse? Y entonces, después de prácticamente haberle causado a Snape un ataque al corazón, se había recuperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – al punto en que él y esa amenaza pelirroja, que se había _apegado_ a Snape, estaban riéndose en vez de estar pálidos con aprensión por el próximo castigo

Y después tuvo que curar el trasero de Weasley y ya que nadie podría hacerlo, crear arreglos para que el pequeño mocoso tuviera una varita funcional… ¿Acaso las indignaciones nunca terminarían? No es como si pudiera permitir que el mejor amigo de Harry anduviera por ahí desarmado, no después de escuchar como Hermione le decía a Minerva que Harry había animado a los otros para que se fueran mientras él se quedaba a enfrentar al troll en una desesperada acción.

Un _troll_. Un niño de 11 años, el mocoso estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a un TROLL adulto para proteger a sus amigos. ¿Podría alguien preguntarse el porque no podía permitir que Weasley anduviese sin una varita? ¿Porque el sobre-desarrollado sentido de protectividad de Harry estaba tan hiperactivo?

¿Porque Snape estaba atorado con el mas joven de los Weasley? McGonagall nunca debió confiarle uno menos _dos_ de su preciados leones al Malvado Murciélago de las Mazmorras, a menos que ella – al igual que los mocosos – hubiera decidido que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. _Sabía que esto sucedería_. Su reputación estaba echa trizas y pronto su sala de clases lo estaría, porque no habría nada que contuviera a los cretinos estudiantes de comportarse mal.

Sonrío al recordar la cara del mocoso Weasley cuando escucho que tenía prohibido los dulces por una semana. Hmmm. Quizás eso seria suficiente para asegurar que el pelirrojo siguiera pensando en él como el "idiota grasiento ", después de todo.

Extrañamente, el no había encontrado quitarle su adorada escoba a Harry tan satisfactorio como había esperado. En vez de eso, sintió una extraña sensación cuando la cara del chico decayó. Era posible que fuera una acción retardada de tanto correr por el castillo – una atrasada palpitación de su corazón o algo así. No es como si el mocoso no lo mereciera, al igual que había merecido esas palmadas.

Snape se removió inconfortable cuando pensó en las palmadas. Si, el chico se había merecido esos golpes - Harry sabía muy bien que había roto las reglas y los libros eran unánimes en la necesidad de consecuencias constantes - pero Snape no había tenido la intención de pegarle tan fuerte. Es solo que había estado tan asustado por el peligro en el cual el mocoso se había lanzado sin pensar … Severus se pregunto si debería acercarse sigilosamente a la habitación y aplicarle una crema calmante en el trasero mientras dormía. Weasley sin duda estaría bien pero Harry era tan flacucho… y el que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte seguramente había minado su sentido de seguridad. ¿No le había prometido al mocoso que no le pegaría tan fuerte que doliera? Y entonces había llegado y roto su promesa.

El meneo la cabeza. Albus estaba loco. No había forma en que pudiera hacer esto. Dumbledore iba a tener que encontrar un nuevo guardián. Alguien que pudiera controlar su temperamento y no siguiera traumatizando al muchacho.

Severus se puso de pie, determinado a chequear al mocoso. Si el chico estuviera dormido – sin duda de tanto llorar – iría por floo donde Albus de inmediato. Si Potter todavía estaba despierto, le daría una Poción Sanadora y una Poción para Dormir sin Sueños, y luego iría a hablar con el Director.

Antes de entrar a la habitación sus peores miedos se vieron realizados. Weasley yacía en su cama, roncando sonoramente, mientras que en la otra Harry lloraba casi silenciosamente lagrimas en su almohada. Sintiendo un aplastador sentimiento de culpa posarse en sus hombros, Snape camino hacia donde el chico y le toco la espalda.

Harry se sobresalto violentamente, y Snape lanzo una maldición ante lo que el juro era un aterrorizado estremecimiento. "Ven conmigo, Potter," murmuro. "Despertaras a Weasley."

Harry lloriqueo y salio con reluctancia de la cama. ¿Como podía encarar al Profesor Snape después de todo lo que había echo? Su profesor era tan bueno con él, incluso chequearlo para ver si podía dormir Harry se sintió profundamente avergonzado por todas las mentiras que había dicho.

"Siéntate aquí, Potter," le ordeno Snape una vez que llegaron a la sala. "Voy a buscar una poción para ti."

Harry lo miro sorprendido. "No necesito una poción," discutió, pasándose la manga por los ojos.

Snape bufo. "¡Usa un pañuelo, chiquillo malcriado!" con una _accio _trajo uno y se lo paso.

Harry se limpio la nariz. "Lo siento," murmuro. "Pero no necesito una poción."

"Si no puedes dormir porque estas asustado o adolorido, entonces seguramente necesitas una poción, ¡chiquillo tonto!" le respondió Snape, escondiendo su culpa con un tono enojado.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Porque el profesor creía que estaba asustado o con dolor? "Pero no lo estoy."

"¿Oh, no? ¿Entonces porque estabas lloriqueando en tu almohada?"Pregunto Snape.

Harry se puso colorado. "No estaba lloriqueando," se defendió.

"Obviamente todavía estas alterado por los eventos de esta noche," declaro Snape. "Si estas muy adolorido para sentarte, acuéstate sobre tu estomago en el sofá mientras yo –"

"¿Muy adolorido?" repitió Harry sin comprender. "Porque yo – oh. No, estoy bien. De verdad. Usted no me pego _tan fuerte_. Quiero decir, si, mi trasero dolió por un rato. Pero ahora esta bien."

"Tu no e_stas_ bien, y no aprecio que me mientan. Estas obviamente molesto por algo," Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Que es?"

Harry agacho la mirada, y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡El profesor era tan bueno con él! No lo merecía.

"¡Potter!" Pese al enojado tono del Maestro de Pociones, los dedos que levantaron la barbilla de Harry eran gentiles. "Dímelo en este momento, o vas a lamentar seriamente tu intransigencia."

Harry lloriqueo y sonrío al mismo tiempo. Se sentía tan bien que alguien se preocupara por el, y todos los enojos y retos del profesor no escondían su obvia preocupación. "Lo siento."

"¿Sobre que en particular? Hay tantas cosas a las que podrías estarte refiriendo, necesitas ser mas especifico," Snape siseo, pero con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Harry sintió como caían las lágrimas. "Lo eche todo a perder," dijo ahogado. "Yo no quería arruinarle el día, trate y trate y aun así lo arruine de todos modos"

Snape suspiro sonoramente. ¿Porque los niños eran criaturas tan emocionales? Se sentó al lado de Harry en el sillón, poniendo un mano en el hombro del chico – solo para asegurarse de que el chico no saliera arrancando, se dijo a si mismo. "¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto intrigado. "Solo porque decidiste acompañar a la Srta. Granger a la librería cuando ella no quiso ir al Banquete, no quiere decir… –"

"¡No fue así!" dejo salir Harry. "_Ella fue conmigo_. Fue toda mi idea. Ella no quería que fuera solo, y ya que ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con el banquete, no fue difícil para ella."

La expresión de Snape era de temer. "¿Tu mentiste?"

Harry se marchito. "Uh huh," murmuro. "Quiero decir, no _mentí_ exactamente, solo no dije nada cuando Hermione, em, les dio una impresión equivocada."

"¿Imaginas que esa es una diferencia que aceptare?" pregunto Snape.

"No señor." Harry miro los dedos de sus pies.

Snape siguió su mirada y dejo salir una exclamación exasperada, luego con un _accio_ trago las pantuflas de Harry. "¡Chiquillo tonto! ¿Esperas morirte de un resfrío? ¡Debes usar las pantuflas aquí en las mazmorras!"

Harry escondió su sonrisa. Si, este era su profesor. Incluso cuando Harry había sido atrapado en una gran mentira, el Profesor Snape estaba más preocupado por su salud que por su comportamiento. "Lo siento."

"Lo estarás, Potter," dijo con fuerza su profesor. "No tolerare falsedades. En este caso, la Srta. Granger tiene quizás mas culpa y recibirá un mayor castigo, pero tu… –"

Harry interrumpió con una exclamación de puro horror. "¡No! ¡_Por favor_, Profesor! No fue su culpa – ella solo estaba tratando de ayudarme. ¡Por favor no la castigue! ¡Fue _mi_ culpa, de verdad!"

Snape observo al agitado muchacho, su mente trabajando a mil por hora. "Hmmmm. Muy bien, Sr. Potter. Haré un trato contigo. No castigare a la Srta. Granger por su transgresión esta vez." Harry suspiro aliviado. "Sin embargo, si alguna vez encuentro que me has mentido sobre algo – cualquier cosa – no solo te castigare por tu falsedad, sino también castigare a la Srta. Granger, y te prometo que el castigo será recordado para siempre en la historia de Hogwarts."_ No solo es el mocoso el que puede ser melodramático._

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, pero asintió aliviado. "Si señor. Gracias." Él dudo. "¿Esto – esto significa que tengo que decirle todo?"

Snape debatió consigo mismo, pero al final decidió ser razonable. "No. Tú puedes educadamente declinar responder mis preguntas, pero no puedes mentirme. ¿Comprendes?"

"Si señor."

"Entonces consideraremos este asunto cerrado – por ahora."

La cabeza de Harry se levanto de repente. ¿Y que pasaba sobre su castigo? Su profesor había prometido no disciplinar a Hermione por su mentira, ¿Pero que pasaba con _la mentira de él_? Harry se mordió los labios un momento, preguntándose si debía recordarle al hombre su omisión, pero finalmente decidió quedarse callado. No es que el quisiera escaparse de un merecido castigo, sino que sabia que el profesor odiaba dárselos. ¿Quizás seria mejor que olvidara la omisión?

Snape exhalo en silencio. La cara del mocoso era muy fácil de leer, pero parecía que por fin estaba desarrollando sentido de auto-preservación y no iba a mencionar el merecido castigo. Complacido por esta característica Slytherin, sin darse cuenta paso un brazo por los hombros del chico.

Harry se apoyo agradecido en el abrazo. El tenía tanta suerte. ¿Cuantos otros chicos tenían un guardián que fuera tan indulgente?

"Esta bien, Sr. Potter," Snape dijo finalmente. "¿Porque razón quería evitar el Banquete? Ahora que establecimos que fuiste tú el quería ausentarse. Quiero saber porque – ¡la verdad!"

Harry se acerco más al hombre. "Es solo que no quería ir a una fiesta. No esta noche."

Snape lo miro, curioso. "¿Porque no? No puedes espera que crea que la Srta. Granger te convenció que dejaras los dulces y chocolates, por muy encantadora que me parezca la idea."

Harry hizo una mueca. "¡No! Pero, bueno…"

"La verdad, Potter," le recordó Snape.

"Hermione me dio un libro sobre Vold- _Él_. Y decía que mis padres habían muerto en Halloween. Así que – yo solo creí que no era correcto ir a una fiesta esta noche." Harry arriesgo darle una mirada a su profesor, malinterpretando la congelada expresión del hombre, y rápidamente entro en pánico. "¡Yo no quería arruinarla para nadie! Se que todos adoran el Banquete y que usted tiene que cuidar a los Slytherin así que no dije nada, porque no quería que nadie se molestara o hiciera un escándalo." Harry agacho la cabeza. "Pero igual paso eso porque no puedo hacer nada bien. Lo siento."

"¡No seas tonto!" Snape lo reto automáticamente, pero por dentro estaba recogiéndose por el shock. El había golpeado, retado y castigado a un niño por querer respetar la fecha de la muerte de sus padres. Porque él era tan inatento como guardián para conectar el día con el aniversario de la muerte de los Potter, él había puesto ha este torturado pequeño en la imposible posición de tener que mentir y arrancarse a escondidas en vez de ser forzado a atender una celebración. Severus incluso había planeado entablar su ritual anual de encender una vela en memoria de Lily antes de acostarse esta noche, y jamás se le había ocurrido hablar de este día con el _hijo de Lily_.

"_Lo siento_," Harry repitió, lagrimas una vez mas cayendo libremente. "Debería haber ido al Banquete. No es como si recuerde a mis padres, y usted ha sido genial. Pero yo solo pensé que este año podría pensar en lo que – en lo que podía haber sido…" se detuvo llorando. Ahora el Profesor Snape realmente lo odiaría por ser un desagradecido fenómeno, pero es que se había sentido tan feliz aquí en Hogwarts, y estar en una sociedad mágica y aprendiendo como sus padres habían sido estudiantes aquí y teniendo el sweater de su mamá… por primera ves los había sentido reales, y había creído que seria lindo pasar algo de tiempo pensando en ellos. Pero en vez de eso había mentido y había metido a todo el mundo en problemas y casi había muerto y ahora su profesor asumiría que ya que Harry extrañaba a sus padres, no quería a Snape como su guardián.

Snape se despertó el mismo de su auto-flagelación. Como siempre, tenía que ignorar sus propias necesidades y enfocarse en la de alguien más – en este caso, un niño histérico. "Está bien, Potter. Cálmate. Cálmate ahora." El con extrañeza le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, causando que salieran más lágrimas y mocos.

Le tomo varios minutos para que Harry pudiera ser convencido de que Snape no estaba furioso con él, no lo odiaba, no estaba triste, no quería revocar el ser su guardián, y comprendía la reluctancia de Harry de asistir al Banquete. Solo después de eso Harry se calmo lo suficiente para estar relativamente coherente.

Snape desapareció el mojado pañuelo y con un _accio _trajo uno limpio. "¿Que imaginaste como forma de honrar a tus padres?" Pregunto tranquilamente.

Harry se limpio la nariz con el nuevo pañuelo. "No estaba seguro. En realidad no se mucho sobre ellos, y el libro de Hermione tampoco decía mucho."

"Hm." Snape odiaba que pensaran que era considerado, pero no era una persona sin corazón. El se separo de Harry – ¿Cómo _exactamente el mocoso había terminado sentado en sus piernas?_– y se dirigió al floo. "Minerva, ven inmediatamente, por favor," le dijo de inmediato cuando la bruja lo miro con cara de sueño.

Un momento después, estaba parada al lado de su chimenea, sacudiéndose las cenizas de su tunica escocesas y examinándolo con los labios apretados. "¿Que significa esto, Severus? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?"

Harry miro con aprensión. ¿Porque su profesor había llamado a su Jefa de Casa? ¿Acaso iba a echar a Harry? Insistiendo que ella se lo llevara a la Torre inmediatamente, ¿explicándole que chiquillos malagradecidos no podían dormir en sus habitaciones?

Snape la llevo a un lado, mientras Harry esperaba ansiosamente y trataba de escuchar. "Somos idiotas," dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Las cejas de Minerva se elevaron. "¡Perdón!"

"¿Que día es hoy, Minerva? ¿La fecha?"

"¿Porque?, es Halloween, por supuesto. 31 de Octubre. ¿Que estas… –"

"¿Y que sucedió en esta fecha en el Valle de Godric?"

Minerva dejo escapar una exclamación cuando compendio. "¡Oh, por las estrellas!"

"Es por eso que no quería atender el Banquete, por que no quería decirle a nadie para no arruinarnos las festividades," la voz de Snape era desdeñosa, pero Minerva vio la miseria escondida bajo el tono enojado.

"Oh, cielos." Ella puso una mano en su brazo. "¿Estas bien?"

"¡Yo!" Severus la quedo mirando. "¿Has perdido la cabeza? No es por mi que tienes que preocuparte, es por tu precioso león que esta ahí. Él es el que ha sido traumatizado esta noche – primero por el troll, y después por mi."

Minerva le lanzo una mirada al sillón. Harry estaba mirándolos nerviosamente, pero ella no perdió el detalle de que el estaba cómodamente recostado sobre los cojines, envuelto calidamente en una nueva bata y con pantuflas, y parecía significativamente mas preocupado por su guardián que por otra cosa. "El no luce muy traumatizado," comento.

El la fulmino con la mirada. ¡_Gryffindor Idiota!_"Solo por que él ha terminado – por el momento – de llorar y gemir y esconderse bajo los muebles, no significa que este bien," dijo con firmeza. "Fui extremadamente duro con él antes."

Minerva se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Severus, sin embargo por muy comprensibles que hayan sido sus motivos, el chico mintió y deliberadamente se ausento sin permiso. El también fue muy tonto cuando aprendió que había un troll suelto en el castillo y casi consigue que lo maten. Harry sabe perfectamente bien que merece ser castigado por sus acciones."

Snape apretó los dientes ante la insensibilidad de la bruja. "¡Minerva! ¡Le di unas palmadas! ¡Le quite la escoba por una semana!"

"¡Bien!" dijo con carácter. "Eso hará que piense dos veces antes de comportarse mal en el futuro. ¿Confío en que le diste un castigo similar al Sr. Weasley?"

Snape la miro, demasiado estupefacto para hacer algo mas que asentir. "No dulces ni postre por una semana."

McGonagall levanto una ceja. "_Eres malvado_, Severus. Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Weasley recordara por largo tiempo este castigo. Recuérdame pedirte tu sugerencia para el castigo de la Srta. Granger antes que me vaya. Pero ahora, ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿Simplemente para que confieses tus imaginarias faltas?"

La áspera pregunta ayudo a restaurar el equilibrio de Snape. El frunció el ceño. "Te pedí que vinieras para que le cuentes a Har- Potter historias sobre sus padres. Los familiares morsa del chico no le dijeron mas que mentiras, y yo no soy la mas apropiada persona para contarle al chico – er, mocoso – memorias Gryffindor. Sin embargo, ese tipo de actividad es apropiada para honrar su recuerdo."

Minerva despiadadamente suprimió su risa. _¿Quien habría pensado que Severus Snape era tan sentimental?_ "Muy bien. Sr. Potter," dijo ella, dirigiéndose al chico con una sonrisa, "tu guardián me ha contado que quieres conmemorar la muerte de tus padres escuchando historias de su tiempo aquí en Hogwarts."

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia Snape con una expresión de asombro que rápidamente cambio a adoración. Snape tosió y se sonrojo y miro a todas partes menos a la sonriente McGonagall. Harry abruptamente se dio cuenta de que no había respondido a su Jefa de Casa y rápidamente se dirigió a ella. "Si señora. ¿Por favor?"

"Muy bien. Como tú sabes, tus padres estuvieron en mi Casa. Estaría feliz de compartir algunas memorias de ellos contigo, y por supuesto también con tu guardián. ¿Sabes que él conocía a tu madre antes que entraran a Hogwarts?"

Harry miro nuevamente a Severus y sonrío. "Si señora. Recuerdo que el Director le dijo eso a esa señorita reportera hace unas semanas." Se detuvo cuando una idea se le ocurrió. "Por favor, ¿no me cuente malas historias esta noche?" rogó, su voz temblando.

Minerva frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo.

Snape calmadamente se sentó al lado del chico y explico, su voz firme. "Potter se esta refiriendo al hecho de que, esta noche, preferiría no escuchar ejemplos del comportamiento inmaduro de su padre, como su tendencia a molestar a otros. No se preocupe, Sr. Potter, estoy seguro que la Profesora McGonagall no encontrara difícil compartir muchas buenas historias contigo."

La Profesora McGonagall estaba, en ese momento, encontrando difícil no marearse de la pura incredulidad. ¿De verdad este era Severus Snape, el hombre que podría ganar un premio si hubiera un concurso para Guardar una Rencilla? Minerva hacia mucho tiempo se había resignado a saber que Severus jamás podría mantener una conversación civil sobre James Potter; la furia y el odio de como los merodeadores lo habían tratado durante sus años de escuela estaban muy profundos en él. Y aquí de repente, estaba discutiéndolo en el más calmado de los tonos, con nada que indicara que por años él había echado espuma por la boca cada vez que el nombre de James era mencionado.

Ella miro a Harry, que estaba acurrucándose más cerca de Snape con una mirada de adoración heroica en su cara. El Maestro de Pociones estaba gruñéndole al muchacho, aunque sus manos estaban acercando a Harry hacia él mientras le acomodaba la bata. Minerva parpadeo, tratando con fuerza de creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella sabia que el rígido sentido del honor de Snape - una vez que las escamas cayeran de sus ojos – aseguraría que protegería al chico y lo trataría con meticuloso cuidado. Ella había tenido confianza en que las necesidades físicas de Harry serian vistas, aunque asumía que la fría y distante forma de ser de Severus crearía una insuperable barrera entre ellos. Pero en ningún momento había contemplado que _Severus_también se beneficiaria de la relación.

Pero aquí estaba la prueba: Severus estaba actualmente logrando demostrar genuino cariño por el chico, y el hecho de que la había invitado a ella a sus habitaciones privadas era un enorme paso adelante para el privado hombre. Ella nunca creyó que vería a Severus tan… tranquilo. Toda la rabia y amargura parecían haber sido apagados. Oh, él todavía era gruñón e irritable, pero ese filo, que tendía a cortar todo incluso a él, ya no estaba. El hecho de que pudiera recordar el tratamiento de los merodeadores sin una aterradora explosión de rabia era prueba de eso.

Minerva tomo asiento al otro lado de Harry en el sillón. "Quizás te gustaría escuchar sobre aquella vez que tu madre les trago a los elfos domésticos un dulce del mundo Muggle. ¿Conoces los palitos de hada?"

Varias horas después, Harry estaba sobre el regazo de su profesor, profundamente dormido. Los profesores le habían contado historia tras historia, pintándole una rica pintura de dos jóvenes, felices, inteligentes y amorosos. Finalmente se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose seguro y amado mientras yacía sobre su guardián y escuchaba la profunda voz del hombre reverberando en su pecho.

"Santo cielo," McGonagall suspiro. "Pensé que nunca se quedaría dormido. ¿No pudiste darle una Poción para Dormir en su leche?"

Snape la fulmino con la mirada. "No iba a drogarlo por tu conveniencia," le dijo, ofendido.

McGonagall río suavemente. "Oh cielos, Severus. Tu eres tan _fácil_ de molestar."

El bufo ultrajado. _Estupidos Gryffindor. ¿Quien puede comprender su extraño humor?_

"Esta bien, Severus – antes de que me vaya, dime que castigos les dite a mis dos leones para ver que los cumplan."

"Están en restricción por una semana y cada uno debe escribir un ensayo de tres pies sobre los errores que cometieron desde que decidieron dejar la librería. Además, como ya sabes, cada uno tiene una actividad suspendida por el mismo tiempo."

McGonagall asintió. "Excelente."

"¿Que castigo le asignaste a la Srta. Granger?"

"Ninguno." Al ver la choqueada expresión de Snape, McGonagall explico. "La lleve donde Poppy para que pudiera tratarle la muñeca, y le dio a la Srta. Granger media dosis de Poción para Dormir. Así que no había punto en retarla cuando estaba demasiado aturdida para escuchar. Le dije a la Srta. Granger que discutiría su castigo en la mañana – creo que darles varias horas para preocuparse por sus castigos es una forma mas efectiva de tortura."

Snape la miro con admiración. No se había dado cuenta que McGonagall podía ser tan malvada. "Impresionante."

Ella le dio una mirada gatuna. "Gracias. Le asignare las mismas restricciones y ensayo que a los chicos, pero no estoy segura de que actividad quitarle. Después de todo, sus pasatiempos favoritos son actividades que difícilmente deseo desalentar. ¿Debo prohibirle entrar a la librería? ¿Prevenir que vaya a clases?"

Harry murmuro en sueños y agarro la tunica de Snape. Los ojos de McGonagall brillaron al ver que Severus acaricio al chico para calmarlo, pero logro prevenirse de comentar. "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Snape pensó por un momento, entonces recordó una conversación de hace unas semanas. "¿Y si en vez de quitarle una actividad, la obligas a participar en una?" cuando Minerva lo miro sin comprender, el explico, "¿La Srta. Granger no considera el Quidditch como una perdida de tiempo, pese a la molestia de sus amigos? Asígnale a ella cuatro pies de un ensayo sobre el juego, complementada con la asistencia obligatoria a los juegos durante esta semana."

Minerva se puso a reír. "¡Oh, Severus, tu eres un hombre _perverso_! La Srta. Granger _odiara_ cada segundo de eso, especialmente cuando se vea forzada a pedirle al Sr. Weasley ayuda." Snape se felicito por el elogio. "Y una vez que ella entienda el juego, podrá participar mejor en las actividades de la Casa, conversaciones con los otros estudiantes… ¡Es una muy buena idea! Ahora, acerca del juego de mañana," ella miro a Harry, "¿Asumo que el no tiene permitido participar?"

"Correcto," Snape dijo cuidadosamente, esperando una gran pelea de parte de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

Para su sorpresa, Minerva solamente suspiro y asintió. "Lo habría puesto en una situación muy incomoda de todas formas. Quizás es para mejor, y él igual podrá jugar contra Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw," ella dijo, consolándose. "¿Le permitirás a Harry asistir al juego para que se lo explique a la Srta. Granger? Si no tiene a uno de los chicos con ella, su asistencia al juego no servirá de nada, y Ron tiene permiso especial para pasar el juego en la banca de Gryffindor con sus hermanos."

Snape frunció el ceño mirando al chico, preguntándose en que momento su mano había comenzado a acariciar el revuelto cabello. "El esta siendo castigado, Minerva," dijo con firmeza.

"Y es por eso que no va a jugar en el partido," dijo. "¿Pero seguramente puede asistir al juego con un permiso especial? Todos los profesores estaremos allí, así que es una función oficial de la escuela con supervisión."

Snape bufo, pero la memoria de la cara decaída de Harry cuando supo que no podría volar por una semana no dejaba de fastidiarlo. "Oh, esta bien," dijo de mala gana. "Pero solo porque estará asistiendo a la Srta. Granger con su castigo."

"¡Excelente!" Minerva se puso de pie y se dirigió al floo. "Oh, y Severus – ¿sabes lo que es un 'archivo permanente o porque eso aterroriza tanto a la Srta. Granger?"


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Con justa razón, Harry durmió hasta tarde la mañana siguiente. Cuando Ron salio de la cama y se presento, vestido pero bostezando, en la sala, Snape le dio un frío recibimiento, todavía molesto porque le hubieran encargado el cuidado de un Weasley y no esperando el sabelotodo brillo de los ojos de Albus cuando se enterará de la ida de Snape a Ollivander.

Insensible frente al frío tono del hombre, Ron le dio su normalmente alegre. "¡Buenos días, Profesor!"

_¡Merlín – otro más!_ Snape apretó sus dientes y se pregunto si el ser una tan molesta persona mañanera era un prerrequisito de admisión para la Casa de Gryffindor. "Buenos días, Sr. Weasley. ¿Asumo que querrá tomar desayuno con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor?"

Ron se estiro relajadamente. "Si, okay. Em – Quiero decir, si señor," se corrigió, dándose cuenta de como entrecerraba los ojos Snape.

"Entonces apreciaría si notificara al Sr. Wood de que necesitara usar el Buscador de reserva para el partido de hoy, también alerte a su Jefa de Casa que usted y yo le haremos una breve visita a Ollivander esta mañana."

La cara de Ron, que había decaído brevemente a la mención del castigo de Harry, se volvió a iluminar. "¡Si señor!"

"Cuando termines volverás para que yo no tenga que andarte buscando cuando sea el momento de partir. Mientras esperas, puedes empezar con tu ensayo de castigo."

"Si señor," dijo Ron obediente, demasiado emocionado por la compra de la varita para reclamar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera decir el Profesor Snape. Se apresuro, ansioso por compartir las grandes noticias con sus hermanos.

Para el momento que regreso, habiendo comido un completo desayuno, haciendo a sus hermanos intensamente envidiosos, y entregando los mensajes del profesor, Harry estaba despierto, aunque todavía en piyama, y comiendo su desayuno en la pequeña cocina del profesor.

"¡Hola, Ron!" exclamo feliz con la boca llena de omelet.

"¡Hola, Harry!" Ron se sentó al lado de él. "¡Hola Profesor!" añadió educadamente, dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba tomando su café mientras leía una revista de Pociones.

"Hola nuevamente, Sr. Weasley," gruño Snape, pesimistamente anticipando muchos desayunos similares en el futuro.

"¡Caracoles, todos estaban emocionados hoy sobre el troll!" Ron le dijo a Harry. "¡Tuve que repetir la historia como doce veces! Hermione todavía esta en la enfermería y contigo aquí, nadie había escuchado mucho de lo que sucedió."

"¿Ella esta bien?" Harry pregunto ansioso.

"Si, hable con la Profesora McGonagall, y ella iba a ir a buscarla después del desayuno. Ella creyó que necesitaríamos dormir un poco mas esta mañana." Ron sonrío. "¡deberías haber visto a Percy!"

"¿Porque?" pregunto Harry, comiendo lo ultimo de sus huevos con una tostada.

"Bueno, cuando me vio, estaba decidido ha retarme y pegarme por lo de anoche, pero entonces yo le recordé que el Profesor Snape ya me había castigado, y le dije que si él me castigaba también, seria como decir que el Profesor Snape no había echo un buen trabajo."

Tranquilamente escuchando Snape estaba impresionado. ¿Quien habría pensado que una mente tan retorcida estaba escondida en ese pecoso exterior?

Harry se ahogo. "¡apuesto que eso lo hizo detenerse!"

"Si, pero –" Ron le lanzo una mirada al aparentemente-despistado Snape y bajo la voz, "- después estaba todo preocupado por si Snape había sido terrible con nosotros y - no se – si nos pego con palos o algo así. ¡Tuve que pasar más de diez minutos calmándolo! Cielo santo – él es peor que mamá. ¿Quien lo habría creído?"

"Quizás por eso el es tan respetuoso de las reglas, Sr. Weasley," Snape dijo, interrumpiéndolo. "Quizás por que teme el tipo de consecuencias que podrían haber sucedido en la acción de anoche."

Ron pensó eso. "Si, quizás… pero creo que también le gusta eso de las reglas ¡'porque le gusta ser' un idiota!"

Harry sonrío y Snape dio vuelta los ojos.

"Sr. Potter, si ya termino, puede traerme su escoba, después vaya a su sala común mientras llevo al Sr. Weasley por su nueva varita."

Harry se limpio la boca con la servilleta. "Tengo que entregarle la escoba esta noche, Profesor," le dijo alegre. "Tengo un partido de Quidditch hoy día, ¿recuerda?"

La boca de Ron se abrió y sus ojos volaron de Snape a Harry y viceversa. Se encomio en su asiento, anticipando una impresionante demostración de fuegos artificiales.

Snape dejo de lado su revista y miro a un todavía sonriente Harry. _Con razón el mocoso estaba tan feliz esta mañana._"No, Sr. Potter. Tú me entregaras la escoba ahora. Tu…-"

Harry lo interrumpió, su voz comenzando a demostrar agitación. "Pero, Profesor, necesito mi escoba para el partido. Esas escobas viejas de la escuela ni se comparan a la que usted me dio."

Incluso cuando una pequeña parte de él recibió el comentario de Harry complacido, Snape mantuvo su expresión y voz calmada pero firme. "No, Sr. Potter. Tú no vas a jugar en el partido. Tú castigo fue no volar por una semana. Eso incluye el partido de Quidditch de hoy."

"¡Que!" ahora Harry estaba de pie, y el nivel y volumen de su voz estaban elevándose rápidamente. "¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Tengo que jugar en el partido! ¡Todos cuentan conmigo!"

Harry, miro a su profesor con horrifica incredulidad. Si, él había sido malo. Sí, él merecía el castigo. ¡Pero Snape no podía castigarlo antes del partido! ¡No después de lo duro que había trabajado! ¡No cuando era el Buscador más joven en años! ¡No cuando estaba planeando hacer al hombre orgulloso!

Harry era malo en muchas cosas de este nuevo mundo, pero volar era algo que todo el mundo admitía que hacia genial. Ahora tenia la perfecta oportunidad de salir y mostrarle a su profesor que no debía estar avergonzado de él, que había algo que de verdad Harry hacia bien, incluso si era un necesitado, lloroso, estupido lío la mayoría del tiempo. El le iba a demostrar a Snape que podía estar orgulloso de él, y _nada_ se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera el mismísimo Snape.

"¡Usted _no puede_!" repitió, su voz quebrándose. "_Tengo que_ jugar. ¡Usted me puede quitar la escoba por _dos semanas_, empezando mañana!"

De alguna manera tenia que hacer que el hombre comprendiera. Oliver y los demás estaban contando con Harry para ganar el juego. El chico mayor había dado ha entender eso en todas las practicas, y ahora si Harry no estaba allí, ellos perderían y seria toda su culpa. Defraudaría a toda su Casa. y – lo que era mas importante – él quería mostrarle a su profesor lo mucho que amaba su nueva escoba. Cuando atrapara la snitch en su Nimbus, le mostraría a todos en Hogwarts lo genial que su guardián era con él. Él _tenía _que jugar – TENIA que hacerlo.

"No, Sr. Potter," Snape repitió nuevamente, su voz endureciéndose. "Tu _no jugaras_ en el partido de hoy."

"Harry, tú no quieres estar castigado por dos semanas, o te perderás mas juegos," Ron agrego, tratando de salvar a su amigo de la auto-destrucción. El sabía por la experiencia con sus propios padres que tratar de renegociar un castigo raramente funcionaba – y muy seguido solo conseguías castigos adicionales.

Harry los ignoro a ambos. "No me importa lo que usted dice," le grito a Snape desafiante. "¡Yo _voy a jugar_ hoy! ¡Usted no puede detenerme!"

"Sr. Potter," Snape se acerco hacia adelante y bajo su voz peligrosamente, "Si tu estas trabajando bajo la falsa impresión de que yo dudaría en detener el juego, sacarte de la escoba, y golpearte por tu desobediencia enfrente de todo el estadio, déjame corregirte aquí y ahora. Tu estas siendo castigado por un insano acto de estupidez y todos los gritos del mundo no van a cambiar eso."

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Harry estaba saltando y rogándole por que se callara, pero el resto de él aparentemente había sido poseído por Dudley Dursley. Toda la frustración y rabia dentro del chico exploto en un berrinche sin precedentes. "¡TE ODIO!" le grito a Snape, ignorando la presencia de Ron que estaba con la boca abierta. "¡USTED ES TERRIBLE Y MALO Y LO ODIO! ¡USTED ES UN TERRIBLE GUARDIAN! ¡DESEO QUE SE MUERA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE SEA MAS MI GUARDIAN! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!"

El salio corriendo de la cocina y de la fría y congelada expresión de su guardián, al santuario de su habitación. Un fuerte portazo resonó en el lugar.

_Interesante. El no trato de irse y buscar refugio entre sus compañeros Gryffindor, _Snape pensó. _Quizás ESTAMOS progresando._ Todos los libros mencionan que arrebatos emocionales son parte del "proceso sanador", y para ser honesto, Snape encontraba que la rabia era una emoción mucho más fácil de lidiar que la miseria. Un Harry furioso era mucho menos perturbador que uno lloroso, quizás era porque Snape podía empatizar mas con la rabia. Hacia mucho tiempo que había derramado sus últimas lagrimas, pero – como cualquiera de sus estudiantes podía atestiguar – regularmente tenia impresionantes demostraciones de rabia.

Ron trago saliva. El había estado muy asustado para decir algo durante la erupción de Harry, y estaba bastante asombrado de que Snape no lo hubiera interrumpido a Harry con un sonoro palmazo en el trasero. Sus propios padres probablemente no habrían sido tan tolerantes si lanzara un berrinche similar en la mesa del desayuno en la Madriguera. "Em, puedo –quiero decir, ¿_puedo_ir a ver si esta bien?" dejo salir eventualmente.

"¿Hm?" Le tomo un momento a Snape enfocarse en él. "Si. Anda," asintió distraídamente después de un rato, obviamente pensando profundamente.

Ron no espero a que se lo repitiera. Voló de su silla y fue a la habitación. Como esperaba, Harry estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, llorando histérico.

Ron se mordió los labios, tratando de recordar como Charlie o incluso Percy trataban de confortarlo cuando era él el que estaba llorando histérico después de un berrinche. El se sentó con cuidado en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Harry delicadamente, como si estuviera lidiando con un potencialmente peligroso crup. "Vamos, amigo," le dijo. "No es tan malo. No piense que lo es."

Harry solo lloro con mas fuerza. "¡_Lo odio_! ¡El arruino todo!" grito, su voz medio ahogada por la almohada.

"Sí, bien, él es bastante estricto," Ron asintió tratando de calmarlo, "pero sabes, Harry, no es como si él fuera tan irrazonable. Quiero decir, la arruinamos bastante anoche, y creo que tú lo asustaste terriblemente."

"No me importa. Todavía lo odio."

Ron suspiro y siguió dándole palmaditas al hombro de su amigo. ¿Acaso _él _había sido tan obstinado? "Bueno, en realidad no creo que te gustaría que él hubiera ignorado lo que hicimos, como si a él no le importara si vives o mueres," le dijo. Harry tragó saliva y se estremeció, pero actualmente estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho, y animado, Ron continuo. "Y vamos, Harry – estas siendo un poco egoísta, amigo," le dijo con tono burlón. "Tú ya estas jugando Quidditch un año antes que el resto de nosotros. Perderte un solo partido no va a matarte."

"¡No es eso!" discutió Harry, apoyándose en un codo. "¡Oliver dijo que _contaban_ conmigo!" Su cara estaba roja y manchada con lágrimas y moco, y respirando muy agitado. "No estoy tratando de ser un engreído, Ron, ¡de verdad! Pero odio decepcionar a las personas."

Ron frunció el ceño, comenzando a entender la agitación del chico. "¿Harry, tú crees que eres el primer jugador en perderse un juego?" al ver la repentina expresión de incertidumbre de Harry, Ron no pudo suprimir una risa. "¡Caracoles, amigo, esta es una escuela! Jugadores siempre tendrán detención y por eso se perderán un juego. En el sexto año de Charlie, el perdió tres juegos seguidos cuando lo pillaron tratando de meter al dormitorio su proyecto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El tuvo suerte de que McGonagall no lo sacara completamente del equipo. Y otro año, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin estuvo castigado por media temporada aunque no se que hizo exactamente. Y con las lesiones y todo eso, los capitanes siempre están listos para hacer reemplazos. Eso no es tan terrible, Harry. Te lo prometo. Wood ni siquiera estaba sorprendido cuando le dije esta mañana. El me dijo que te dijera que tu lugar te esta esperando para cuando puedas volar"

Harry hipo y se limpio la nariz. "¿De verdad?"

Ron sonrío aliviado. "Si, idiota. Por favor – pensando que eres la persona mas importante del equipo antes de que juegues un solo partido ¿Parece que alguien tiene un gran ego?" le dijo burlón.

Harry se retorció y se limpio la cara. "No es así. Es solo que nunca he estado en un equipo o he tenido amigos como los que tengo aquí. No quiero dejar de agradarle a la gente solo porque no mantengo mis promesas."

Su amigo bufo. "Claro, como si eso fuera a suceder. Harry, fue un TROLL anoche. ¡Tenemos suerte de no estar castigados hasta que nos graduemos! Todo el mundo entiende eso."

Harry logro darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, creo que conseguimos un ligero…" Su voz se perdió y una mirada de completo horror le cruzo la cara, y Ron se giro tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama.

No había nada detrás para explicar la expresión de Harry, y se dio la vuelta preguntándole. "Amigo, ¿que es lo que pasa?"

"Oh, no," Harry apenas respiraba, su cara blanca como la tiza. "Oh, _no._"

"¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¡Harry!" Ron estaba poniéndose cada vez mas preocupado mientras su amigo miraba perdidamente al espacio, agitándose cada vez mas. "¡HARRY!"

"Ron, arruine todo," Harry apenas pudo decir, su expresión era una de completa devastación "No puedo creer que dije esas cosas."

"¿Que? ¿Quieres decir lo de antes? ¿A Snape?" Ron dio vuelta sus ojos. "Si, amigo, lanzaste un berrinche de los grandes ahí. Tienes suerte de que no te agarro y te dio unos golpes; _mis padres no me habrían dejado salir con algo como eso_," agrego con algo de envidia.

Harry abraso sus rodillas y comenzó a mecerse. "Lo arruine todo. El nunca va a querer quedarse conmigo ahora. El me va a enviar de vuelta – se que lo hará."

"¿Snape? ¿Enviarte de vuelta?" Ron bufo. "No seas tonto. El no va a tomarlo en serio. Quiero decir, si, el probablemente te castigara por gritarle de esa forma, pero no por eso va a parar de ser tu guardia."

"Oh, si el lo hará," Harry dijo con absoluta certeza. "El se convirtió en mi guardián porque yo se lo pedí y ahora le dije que no quiero que lo sea mas, así que se detendrá." El comenzó a golpear su frente con sus rodillas. "Oh, Harry, tú eres tan estupido, e_stupido,__ E_STUPIDO."

Ahora completamente alarmado al ver lo angustiado que se estaba poniendo su amigo, Ron fue rápidamente a la cocina para encontrar a Snape.

_Queridos Servicios Juveniles de Magos,_ mentalmente pensó Snape, _precisamente cuan ilegal es administrar una poción envejecedora – asumiendo que uno pudiera desarrollar una, por supuesto – a un niño, ¿de esa forma evitando la adolescencia completamente? ¿Incluso si es ilegal, es menos ilegal que lanzarle un hechizo de Silencio a ese chico por seis años?_ Claro esta, pensó, el no necesita lanzar un _Silencio_ al mocoso, el simplemente podía modificar un hechizo casco-burbuja y lanzárselo a si mismo para andar en un estado de sordera permanente.

Por una parte, había sido gratificante ver como se había enojado Potter por la confiscación de su escoba – el plan maestro de Snape había funcionado perfectamente al respecto – pero por otra parte, él no había esperado que _doliera_ tanto cuando el mocoso lo repudio. ¿Porque debía de importarle que el mocoso le gritara que era una detestable y horrible persona? _Él lo era_, después de todo, y nadie lo sabía mejor que él mismo. El había sido el más odiado y temido profesor en Hogwarts por años, entonces ¿porque su pecho dolió cuando vio la furia y el desprecio en los ojos del mocoso Potter? ¿Acaso no era lo que quería?

"Em, ¿señor…?" Se dio cuenta de la presencia del engendro Weasley cerca de su codo.

"¿Que es lo que sucede, Weasley?" dijo, sorprendido de notar lo cansada que sonaba su voz. Seguramente debería haber salido mas firme que esto.

"Es - es Harry, señor. El esta bastante angustiado."

Snape lo miro. "El castigo continua, Sr. Weasley. Potter simplemente tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que todos los berrinches del mundo no van a cambiar eso."

"No, señor, no es eso. Es sobre usted, señor."

Snape se puso de pie, repentinamente desesperado de huir antes que su expresión revelara el remolino de emociones que sentía. "Estoy conciente de como él se siente respecto a mi, Sr. Weasley. El lo dejo bastante claro." Solo porque los libros decían que era normal y saludable para Harry descargarse de esa manera no significaba que debía quedarse allí y escucharlo.

El mocoso actualmente le agarro la tunica, deteniendo su salida. "¡No, señor! El cree que usted se va a deshacer de él. El se esta poniendo muy mal por eso, señor. El dijo que arruino todo. El – él no comprende que los niños tienen permitido decir cosas como esas y que los adultos saben que realmente no las dicen en serio," se detuvo, mirando a Snape suplicante.

_¿En realidad no lo dicen en serio?_ Snape estaba asombrado. Después de todo, el lo bahía dicho enserio cuando le grito a su padre cuanto lo odiaba. ¿No lo hacia la mayoría de los niños? Aunque, para ser justos, la mayoría de los niños no lo dirían después de que su padre le rompiera la nariz. De nuevo.

"¿Alguna vez… les dijiste esas cosas… a tus padres?" le pregunto al pilluelo Weasley, su tono normalmente casual.

"¡Seguro!" El chico lucia sorprendido. "Muchas veces."

"Pero Molly y Arthur son bastamente conocidos por ser excelentes padres," Snape discutió, frunciendo el ceño.

Ron se removió, avergonzado. "Bien, ellos lo son. Pero usted sabe, algunas veces uno se enoja y les dice cosas para hacerlos enojar. Y uno como que las dice en serio… pero no es así. Una vez que la rabieta termina." Ahora se estaba mirando los zapatos, su cara colorada. "Hice llorar a mi mama una vez," murmuro. "Le dije que no la amaba porque ella estaba ocupada con Ginny y los gemelos y no se preocupaba por mi. Le dije que quería irme a vivir con mi tía Ann porque ella me notaba."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron. "¿Y tu madre lloro?"

Ron asintió, avergonzado. "En realidad no era mi intención – quiero decir, la tía Ann es buena para visitarla, pero ella adora el repollo y su casa huele así. Y da todos esos besos mojados y tiene ese molesto sapo que ella permite que coma en la mesa y… bueno, yo jamás querría dejar en realidad la Madriguera, pero estaba enojado con mi mamá y quería que ella se pusiera triste, así que le dije algo que sabia la molestaría."

"Eso –" Snape parpadeo. ¿Quien sabia que cosa tan desagradables podían suceder en familias tan normales como los Weasley? "- eso fue algo muy terrible, Sr. Weasley."

"Si, lo se," dijo miserable. "Mi mamá me perdono y me abrazo y todo, pero aun me sentí mal por eso. Y eso fue cuando yo era realmente pequeño – como seis años o algo así, pero todavía lo recuerdo." Él miro a Snape. "Y creo que así se esta sintiendo Harry ahora. El tiene este horrible sentimiento, de que rompió algo y no puede arreglarlo. Y después de lo de anoche cuando perdió su confianza y eso…" él se detuvo. "Creo que esta realmente devastado."

Snape suspiro. Que Merlín lo salvara de traumatizados y frágiles chicos. ¿Qué le paso a la buena y fácil de manejar rabia? ¿Acaso el mocoso no podía elegir una emoción y quedarse con ella un par de horas? "Muy bien. Hablare con él. Puedes comenzar tu ensayo… gracias, Sr. Weasley. Tu preocupación por el Sr. Potter es muy apreciada."

Ron sonrío. "El es mi mejor amigo, Profesor. Para eso son los mejores amigos, ¿no es así?"

_¿Como si yo lo supiera?_ Felizmente, el chico no espero una respuesta, y Snape se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Como Weasley le había advertido, el chico estaba enroscado en la misma bola defensiva que había asumido en la enfermería esa primera semana.

Snape suspiro nuevamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz antes de sentarse al lado del mocoso. "Sr. Potter –"

"Me iré, señor." Harry murmuro, aunque no levanto la mirada. "No me llevare nada para que usted pueda devolver todo."

"Potter –"

"Siento mucho haberlo molestado. Le diré a los Slytherin que no me traten como uno de ellos ahora."

"POTTER!"

Pero incluso la voz que usaba en el salón de clase no lograba interrumpir el monótono tono del chico. "Si usted quiere, puedo pedirle al Director que me permita dejar Pociones, para que así no tenga que verme en clases."

"Harry," Snape suspiro, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Grandes ojos verdes, imposiblemente sobresaltados, miraron a los suyos.

"Tú eres un incivilizado, rebelde e imprudente mocoso," dijo Snape, fijando esos ojos verdes con una convincente mirada. "El arrebato de esta mañana demuestra lo mucho que necesitas desarrollar mejor control emocional. Esa rabieta era más adecuada para un niño de la mitad de tu edad. Y aunque tú aun estas aprendiendo a no tolerar castigos injustos, yo espero que muestres mucha más gracia y aceptación con un castigo justamente merecido. No creas que tu pequeño arrebato me hará cambiar de idea sobre el castigo que has logrado; ese comportamiento inmaduro en el futuro solo hará que conozcas muy de cerca el hechizo _Aguamenti_."

Harry lo quedo mirando. "¿En el futuro? Pero usted no va a ser mas mi guardián."

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Piensas que le pongo atención a todas las estupideces que dices especialmente cuando no eres tu mismo?" El le toco la cabeza a Harry con los nudillos. "Utiliza tu cerebro, Sr. Potter. ¿Crees que eres el primer chico que le grita sus padres o guardianes de esa forma? ¿Acaso la ballena de tu primo nunca le grito a sus padres?"

Un lado de la boca de Harry se removió. "Prácticamente cada vez que ellos le decían 'no' a él. Cosa que no hacían seguido." Al menos no había arrogado algo o mordido a alguien como Dudley hacia. El le lanzo una mirada a Snape a través de su flequillo. El no podía creer que su profesor estuviera tan calmado con todo el asunto. Harry había estado seguro de estar canalizando a Dudley, con una rabieta con gritos y todo que haría que cualquier persona – incluso su profesor – tuviera dudas de haberlo aceptado.

"¿Acaso tus tíos lo mandaron a un orfanato cuando hizo eso?"

Preguntándose, Harry meneo la cabeza. "Pero ellos lo aman."

Snape frunció el ceño con mas fuerza y deseo haber cerrado la puerta. Con la suerte que tenia justo Albus entraría trayendo una camara. "¿Si? ¿Y su punto, Sr. Potter?"

"Quiere decir, ¿usted…?"

Snape juro que preferiría un _crucio _antes de decir algo tan sentimental, pero el chico lo estaba mirando con tanta esperanza en esos ojos verdes… "Bien, ¿Que es lo que crees?" gruño impaciente. "¿Crees que me arriesgaría a todos estos problemas sin ninguna razón? ¡Chiquillo tonto! ¿No te dije que usaras tu cerebro?"

Y entonces esa frente puntiaguda impacto su esternón de nuevo, y entonces Harry estaba aferrado de su tunica llorando histéricamente y diciendo lo mucho que lo sentía una y otra vez.

"Si, si, está bien, Sr. Potter." El puso un brazo alrededor de esos delgados y temblorosos hombros, y trato de darle palmaditas para reasegurarlo. _¿Como se siente reasegurar?_ Recordó como la chica de Gryffindor había estado abrasando a Harry la otra vez y trato de imitar su postura ._Maravilloso, ahora estoy imitando a un Gryffindor. ¿Que haré después? ¿Pedirle consejo a los Hufflepuff?_ Se pregunto agriamente.

Pareció funcionar, porque los sollozo de Harry comenzaron a disminuir, y su frenético agarre se relajo en un cansado apoyo o– _oh, Merlín –_ un abrazo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad – de agonía emocional para Snape e increíble alegría para Harry – Harry finalmente levanto el rostro, no sin un poco de temor, "¿Q-que es lo que va a hacer conmigo?"

Snape noto que no se había sentido lo suficientemente confiado para emerger completamente de donde estaba enterrado prácticamente en la tunica de Snape, con los brazos del hombre alrededor de él. "Yo voy a seguir siendo tu guardián, chiquillo tonto. ¿No te dije eso?"

"No, quiero decir, ¿que mas va a hacer conmigo?" persistió Harry.

"¿Aparte de tratar de introducir conceptos civilizados y erudición en tu cerebro?"

Harry actualmente sonrío un poco. "Si. Aparte de eso. Quiero decir como castigo." Valientemente lo había dicho.

"Sr. Potter, aunque me doy cuenta de que tus inhumanos familiares no te daban el derecho de hablar libremente, Yo no soy tan ogro como para prohibirte expresar tus opiniones. Tu puedes, en la privacidad de nuestras habitaciones, _decirme lo que desees_, aunque encontraras que gritar hará poco para convencerme de los meritos de tu argumento."

Harry se sentó más derecho y lo miro. "¿Quiere decir que _no va a castigarme_? Pero le dije cosas realmente horrible a usted!"

Snape lo miro aburrido. "Después de enseñar en Hogwarts por todos estos años, ¿de verdad crees que no he sido sujeto a numerosos arrebatos de rabia infantil? No me dijiste ninguna grosería, Sr. Potter, ni hiciste ningún rudo comentario sobre mis padres o actividades de tiempo libre. Tú no dijiste nada anatómicamente imposible o particularmente ofensivo. Tu expresaste tus propios sentimientos y utilizaste varios adjetivos, que bastantes descriptivos, son fáciles de localizar en cualquier diccionario. No veo razón para castigarte por tus comentarios, aunque no voy a rescindir o retrasar el castigo que causo tu arrebato en primer lugar. Tú todavía estas castigado por una semana, incluido el partido de hoy."

"Esta bien, ya había figurado eso," Harry admitió con pesar.

"¿Ahora estas suficientemente compuesto que puedes lavarte y vestirte y regresar a la Torre Gryffindor? Debo llevar al Sr. Weasley a obtener su nueva varita, y debes recordar que debes quedarte en tu dormitorio o sala común cuando no estas siendo supervisado por un profesor."

Harry se sonrojo. "Si señor. Estoy bien ahora. Siento mucho – todo esto"

Snape se puso de pie. "Esa delicadeza emocional no es inesperada para alguien en tu situación, Sr. Potter. Te estas recuperando de un extenso periodo de maltrato, y adaptarte a apropiados estándares de disciplina y cuidado puede ser… desafiante a veces."

Se detuvo, recordando lo que le había prometido a Minerva. _Oh genial, ahora el mocoso pensara que estoy haciendo esto porque soy –_se estremeció – _bueno._"Potter, aunque tu no puedes participar en el partido de esta tarde, tu asistirás."

Harry parpadeo incrédulo. "¿Iré?"

"Si. Acompañaras a la Srta. Granger – ella o la Profesora McGonagall te lo explicaran mejor – pero apenas el partido termine, deberás regresar inmediatamente a la Torre. ¿Comprendes?"

Y justo como había presentido, el pequeño monstruo estaba sonriendo soñadoramente. "Si señor. ¡Gracias señor!"

Snape bufo. "Suficiente. ¡Lávate y vístete!"

Ese molesto cuerpo pequeño volvió a enrrollarse alrededor de él. "Yo también lo amo, Profesor," Harry murmuro en los pliegues de la tunica del profesor, entonces voló al baño antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar.

Oh, no. No no no. Esto no se suponía que pasara. El mocoso NO se suponía que se encariñara con él. Todas esa emociones se suponía debían derrocharse con los Weasley, no con él. ¿Que se supone debía decir o hacer después de una revelación como esta? ¡El era un espía, un Mortífago, un Maestro de Pociones, un Malvado Murciélago, un idiota grasiento! No alguien a quien _amar_.

¡Pero un momento! ¿Que era lo que había dicho el chico Weasley? algo sobre como los niños a veces decían cosas que no eran ciertas. Eso era. Si, por supuesto. Eso era todo. El chico estaba tan confundido emocionalmente que no sabia si iba o venia. Era imposible tomar lo que el decía seriamente, y él probablemente ni siquiera lo recordaría. Si. El estaba histérico y todo el mundo sabia que la gente histérica habla sin sentido. Eso era todo. Solo las palabras de un histérico. Nada para tomar seriamente. Nada con lo que contar. Nada para creer. Nada para soñar. Nada de nada.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Para cuando había salido del baño, Harry había estado abrumado por la mortificación. ¿Porque había sido tan tonto en _decir eso_? Seguramente no era el tipo de cosa que un hombre que se respete mayor de tres años diría en voz alta. El echo de que su profesor no hubiera reclamado en disgusto o lo hubiera lanzado a un lado – como los Dursley lo hubieran hecho era suficiente indicación de como se sentía su profesor, junto con la tacita confesión de antes. Harry realmente necesitaba aprender a no dejar salir las palabras sin pensar. Estaba tan avergonzado que solo murmuro un rápido hasta luego a Snape y Ron antes de salir volando de las habitaciones.

Bueno. Que fue eso. Snape miro por donde había pasado el pequeño mocoso con una mezcla de alivio y dolor. Obviamente había tenido razón. El chico había estado confundido y simplemente dejo escapar palabras sin ningún concepto de lo que estaba diciendo. Palabras sin ningún significado, atestiguadas por la velocidad de escape del chico ante el prospecto de ser capaz de reunirse con sus compañeros. Claramente el mocoso estaba muy feliz de escapar de su presencia y no tenia ni deseos ni obligación de quedarse un poco más.

Bueno. Eso era muy bueno. La última cosa que Snape necesitaba era otra complicación. El chico naturalmente reservaría sus suaves sentimientos para Molly – y el perro que tenia de padrino, una vez que los dos se conocieran. Snape era el Murciélago Malvado, el disciplinario, el horrible bastardo que le había impedido jugar en su primer partido de Quidditch. Snape bufo. ¿Como había podido imaginar que el chico había sido sincero? El probablemente estaba aliviado de que Snape no le hubiera dado un castigo peor por su berrinche, de la misma forma que esos despreciables Muggles habrían echo. Las palabras estuvieron motivadas por puro alivio, nada mas.

Snape asintió con firmeza, sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que le estaba dando Ron. El estaba complacido. Si. Eso era lo que sentía. Placer y alivio. Eso era. No había decepción, mucho menos pena. Después de todo, _él sabía que nadie podría amarlo_. Cuan absurdo era sentirse molesto cuando después de un justo castigo las palabras que siguieron solo habían sido histéricos sin sentido. Porque tendría que molestarse porque el chico le había gritado; porque enojarse con el chico – de una manera muy Slytherin – ¿mejor tratar lo opuesto?

Se sacudió el mismo. No más introspecciones. El estaba Complacido y Aliviado. El pretendería que el chico nunca había dicho nada. Nada había cambiado, y nunca lo haría. "Vamos, Weasley," dijo con fuerza, como si el pelirrojo no hubiera estado esperando por diez minutos mientras el profesor estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. "No te entretengas."

En su camino hacia la Torre, la vergüenza de Harry comenzó a disminuir mientras mas se alejaba del profesor. Para cuando llego donde La Dama Gorda, el tenia una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Su profesor lo amaba. No solo lo toleraba. No solo lo aceptaba. No solo lo quería. Su profesor _lo amaba_. El prácticamente lo había admitido, y cuando Harry había dicho _las palabras_, lo había abrazado.

Correcto. Esto significaba que Harry _realmente_ tenía que tratar de portarse mejor. No por preocupación de que el Profesor Snape fuera a enviarlo de vuelta, sino porque Harry no quería que nada pusiera en peligro ese amor.

Aunque, Harry se dio cuenta, si el ser perseguido por un troll, mantuvo al hombre casi toda la noche despierto contándole historias de una persona que quería y varias que no(ya que muchas de las historias de James involucraban a sus amigos, incluso aunque no estuvieran relacionados en actividades que tuvieran que ver con Severus), y tener un terrible berrinche en la mesa del desayuno no hacia que el afecto del hombre disminuyera, era difícil de imaginar que no aprobar un examen o ser irrespetuoso lo harían.

Y además, el Profesor Snape no parecía el tipo de persona que cambia de opinión con facilidad. Los labios de Harry se retorcieron. Como con su castigo. El realmente podía imaginar al hombre marchando al campo de Quidditch y lanzándole un hechizo para bajarlo de la escoba enfrente de todos.

Harry suspiro. El sospechaba que una vez que la incrédula alegría de tener a alguien que, realmente se preocupara por él acabara, el comenzaría a comprender el porque los demás chicos siempre estaban quejándose de sus padres, pero eso estaba bien. Harry no era estupido para pensar que no necesitaba ayuda – en aprender sobre este nuevo mundo, menos lidiar con todo lo de los Mortífagos y Lord Volauvent y esas cosas – y el Profesor Snape se tomaba sus deberes hacia Harry muy en serio. Harry iba voluntariamente a aceptar las reglas incluso los castigos merecidos si significaba que, por primera vez, él tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él.

"Bien, querido, tu luces bastante feliz para alguien que fue tan travieso anoche," le dijo el retrato reprobadoramente. "¡estábamos todos muy preocupados cuando no podíamos encontrarte!"

"Si señora. Lo siento," dijo Harry penitente, recordando lo que los retratos habían echo para ayudarlos. "Me metí en muchos problemas por eso," le dijo, esperando apaciguar a la normalmente de buen humor bruja.

"Y te lo merecías," ella le respondió. Pero un momento después, se adelanto, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. "¿Fue el Profesor Snape muy duro contigo?"

Harry no había visto a Dudley manipular a su tía sin aprender algunos trucos. El puso una expresión de angustia en su cara, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera.

"¡Oh, cielos!" el retrato se lo creyó de inmediato. "El lo fue, ¿No es así?"

Harry suspiro y se sobo el trasero. Solo porque ahora no dolía – y no había dolido más de cinco minutos – no negaba el hecho de que había sido golpeado y de esa forma podía sacar completo provecho de cualquier simpatía que pudiera aprovechar. Esa era una clara Regla de los Niños, al igual que la que dacia que mientras no mandaran una advertencia por escrito a casa, no había mal comportamiento en la escuela –.

"¡Oh, pobrecito!" Ahora la previa indignación del retrato estaba olvidada, y ella lo miro alarmado.

Harry suspiro. "Y estoy en restricción por una semana, _y no puedo participar en el partido de hoy ni volar durante toda la semana_," dijo con tristeza

"Cielo santo," ella meneo la cabeza con conmiseración. "Bueno, el tiempo se pasa rápidamente – ya lo veras. Y después de todo –"

Harry asintió, sabiendo lo que venia. "– lo merecía," interrumpió él, sospechando que le diría eso a la mayoría de los profesores, retratos, y fantasmas por haberlos preocupado tanto.

La bruja parpadeo. "Si. Bien. Lo más importante de todo es que todo pasó y tú estas a salvo. Y de verdad, se habrá acabado la restricción antes de que te des cuenta," le ofreció animándolo, abriendo la pasada sin esperar por la contraseña.

"Gracias," dijo educadamente Harry al pasar. De verdad era genial tener gente de su lado para variar – incluso si solo fuera gente pintada.

"¡Harry!" El recién había entrado a la sala común cuando fue prácticamente asaltado por sus compañeros. "¿Estas bien?" "¿Que estabas pensando?" "¿Que te hizo Snape?" "¿Saliste lastimado?" "¡Cuéntanos todo!"

Entonces una nueva voz fue oída: "¡HARRY!" y la multitud se aparto respetuosamente. Hermione marcho hacia él y agarro a Harry en un fiero abrazo – como el que Snape le había dado cuando lo encontró después de lo del troll/panda.

"Hola, Hermione," Harry dijo suavemente, asombrado por la preocupación que todos estaban mostrando.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto, soltándolo y mirándolo preocupadamente. "La Profesora McGonagall _dijo_ que tú y Ron estaban bien, pero…"

"¡Vamos, Harry – siéntate y cuéntanos todo! Ron nos dio su versión durante el desayuno, pero Hermione no quiso decir nada hasta que tú llegaras. ¿Estas bien?" Oliver Wood logro que todos se sentaran en los sillones.

Hermione y Harry obligadamente tomaron el centro del escenario – er, sofá – y se prepararon para contar su historia. "estoy bien," Harry dijo, mirando agradecido al circulo de preocupadas caras. El se detuvo cuando miro los rostros del equipo de Quidditch. "Yo – yo lo siento mucho," dijo con voz entrecortada, levantado preocupados ojos a Wood. "Sabes que no tengo permitido volar por una semana, incluido el partido de hoy, ¿cierto? Siento mucho haberlos defraudado."

Oliver se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien, chico. Habría sido genial tenerte, pero una vez que oí quien había desparecido anoche, asumí que tendría que buscar un reemplazo." Dijo sonriendo. "¡estoy feliz que solo sea por un juego!"

"¡Si, Harry!" Katie Bell agrego. "¡Si ese troll te hubiera atrapado, hubiera sido por mucho mas tiempo que eso!"

Harry asintió avergonzado, intercambiando miradas con Hermione. Tenía el presentimiento que estaría escuchando esto por mucho tiempo.

"Además, chico," Oliver murmuro, acercándose, "me di cuenta de que una vez que Snape pusiera sus manos en ti, no serias capaz de sentarte en un escoba hoy – con o sin castigo." El le cerró un ojo a Harry y sonrío al ver el sonrojo del chico. "Así lo creí," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Estoy bien," protesto Harry, rosado. "pero sí, él estaba bastante enojado."

"Comienza al principio," Neville le pidió, y Harry y Hermione lo hicieron.

Tomo casi una hora para que la historia fuera contada y recontada y exclamada, pero finalmente la mayoría de la casa se fue, y Harry y Hermione quedaron solos.

"¿De verdad estas bien?" le pregunto ansioso, mirándole la muñeca.

Ella asintió, doblando la coyuntura para probarlo. "Es extraño pensar que una muñeca torcida puede ser curada tan rápidamente aquí," Hermione dijo sorprendida. "Quiero decir, se que practicamos magia todos los días, pero entonces algo como esto sucede y ahí te das cuenta de la verdadera diferencia que hace." Entonces sus ojos se agudizaron. "¿Y tu? ¿De verdad estas bien?"

Harry sonrío. "Si. El Profesor Snape se puso como loco y de verdad estaba enfadado con nosotros, pero primero se aseguro que cenara y curo el corte de Ron y ahora fueron a comprar una nueva varita."

"¿Le dijiste la verdad de porque no querías ir al Banquete? Era por lo de tus padres, ¿no es así?" Hermione pregunto, sus ojos preocupados.

"Si," admitió Harry, poniéndose mas colorado al darse cuenta de que Hermione había sabido todo. "Y él fue genial. El trajo a la Profesora McGonagall al cuarto, después que Ron se quedo dormido, y los dos me contaron historias sobre mis padres casi toda la noche."

Hermione sonrío, sus ojos cafés calidos. "El en realidad te quiere. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

Harry dejo caer sus ojos, avergonzado y encantado al mismo tiempo. "Si," confeso calladamente. "El – el como que lo dijo."

Hermione parpadeo. "¿De verdad? El – ah – no parece del tipo de persona que anda diciendo ese tipo de cosas."

"El no lo es, de verdad, pero yo como, em, me moleste con él cuando me di cuenta que no podría jugar hoy. Y, bueno, después de que le dije un montón de cosas que no quería decir, el fue genial sobre eso y yo, bueno, como que se me salio."

"¡Oh, Harry!" Hermione lo abrazo nuevamente. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!"

"¡Mione!" Harry siseo, escandalizado. "¡Hay personas mirando!"

Ella lo soltó pero siguió sonriendo, sus ojos sospechosamente húmedos. "Es tan bueno que tu – que se tengan el uno al otro."

Harry sonrío. "si, de verdad lo es."

Los dos sonrieron como idiotas por un momento, pero entonces los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. "¡Oh! ¡Harry! ¿Te conté lo de hoy? ¿Como tienes que ayudarme con mi detención?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Huh?"

Hermione lucia alternadamente avergonzada y molesta. "¡Tengo que escribir un ensayo!" le anuncio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Igual que Ron y yo. Tres pies sobre que hicimos mal con relación a lo del troll. Y estamos en restricción. _Y no tengo permitido volar por una semana_ y Ron no puede tener postre por una semana."

Hermione quedo con la boca abierta. "¿No dulces por una semana? ¿Puede Ron hacer eso?"

Harry sonrío. "Ya que la alternativa es que Percy lo lleve de clase a clase, y los elfos domésticos le den la comida en la boca, creo que se las arreglara."

"¡Oooooh!" Hermione se estremeció. "¡El Profesor Snape _es_ realmente estricto!"

"¿Así que tu también estas en restricción?" le pregunto Harry.

Hermione asintió. "Es igual para mi, excepto que en vez de tener algo suspendido por una semana, tengo que escribir otro ensayo también…" su voz se perdió extrañamente.

Eso tenia sentido. No es como si Hermione hiciera tantas cosas que los adultos encontraran objetables. Ella comía menos dulces que todos los chicos de primero, y siempre estaba estudiando o leyendo… ¿Que podrían quitarle? Harry la miro preocupado. Ella obviamente se sentía bastante humillada por algo. ¿Que podía ser?

"¿Hermione? ¿Que es? ¿Sobre que tienes que escribir?"

Hermione se sonrojo con violencia. "Te vas a reír. Tú y Ron."

"No, no lo haremos," le dijo. "Vamos, Hermione."

"La Profesora McGonagall esta haciéndome escribir un ensayo sobre _Quidditch_!" dijo rápidamente. "¡Y debo ir a los juegos y practicas toda la semana!"

Harry trato.

De verdad lo hizo. Pero después de todo solo tenia once años, él comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. "R-Ron se va a poner como _loco_ cuando escuche esto," le dijo entre risas.

"¡Harry James Potter! ¡Esto no tiene nada de gracia!" Hermione estaba colorada ahora por la indignación. "Tu _sabes_ lo mucho que la Profesora McGonagall ama este juego; si pongo algo mal en el ensayo, ¡ella probablemente extenderá mi castigo por otra semana! ¡Es por eso que debes ir conmigo al juego y explicarme todo!"

Al final, Harry logro calmar su risa y explicarle el juego a ella. Fue desconcertante cuando Hermione saco pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a tomar apuntes con el mismo nivel de atención que le mostraba a los profesores, y rápidamente el conocimiento básico de Harry sobre el juego estuvo agotado. El saco unos libros y revistas de Quidditch de Ron desde el dormitorio, sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaría dispuesto a compartirlos con la chica, y para cuando era la hora del juego, Hermione había absorbido lo suficiente para tener una idea general de que esperar.

Cuando faltaba como media hora para que comenzara el partido, Ron lleno de vida marcho hacia ellos, gritando, "¡Sauce y pelo de unicornio!" mientras les mostraba su varita nueva.

"¡Eso es genial, Ron!" exclamo Harry.

"Es preciosa. Estoy segura de que ahora podrás hacer los hechizos al primer intento," añadió Hermione.

"¡Gracias!" Ron sonrío orgulloso. "Y esto, es para ustedes." Le paso un pequeño paquete a cada uno.

"¿Que es?" pregunto Harry curioso, mientras Hermione examinaba el envoltorio.

"Bueno, tú pa- em, profesor, dijo que –" Ron profundizo su voz a una buena imitación de Snape " – Ya que a los chicos cabeza de chorlito le gusta guardar las varitas en sus bolsillos traseros, obviamente no pueden ser confiados en poner sus varitas en un lugar seguro. Así que nos compro una funda para varitas que va en la muñeca. ¿No es genial?" el movió la muñeca y su varita cayo a su mano.

"¡Genial!" exclamo Harry, con los ojos grandes.

"¡Oooh!" la cara de Hermione se ilumino. "Esto hará mucho mas fácil incorporar la varita a los movimientos necesarios para un hechizo."

"¡Si, y hará mas fácil sacarla para una pelea!" Harry sonrío.

"Fue muy amable de tu profesor comprarnos una a cada uno," comento Hermione, dándole a Harry una mirada de lado.

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "pero también dijo que si se entera de que no las estamos usando, él nos dará detención. Ooops – ¡el partido! ¡Me tengo que ir!" Ron se apresuro al campo de Quidditch, donde estaría sirviendo como mandadero para el equipo por el día. Uno de los estudiantes de primer año era seleccionado para servir en esta posición en cada juego, era una posición muy cotizada. Ron había estado encantado cuando gano la posición en la lotería especial, y casi había llorado lagrimas de alivio cuando el Profesor Snape le había confirmado que aun podría cumplir el rol.

Después de ponerse las fundas en su antebrazos y practicando el sacar las varitas, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al campo con mas calma. Hermione todavía estaba mirando sus apuntes y murmurando para si misma. "Bludger… Bateadores… Snitch… Buscador…"

Harry dio vuelta sus ojos. "Hermione, relájate. Es un juego. No te van a hacer un examen hoy, ¿esta bien?"

Aun así, cuando llegaron al campo de juego, incluso Harry estaba un poco sobresaltado de ver lo grande que eran los stands, llenos de alegres y bulliciosos estudiantes. Hermione miro a la sección de Gryffindor, pero era obvio que con todo el grito que había allí, ella no seria capaz de oír las explicaciones sobre el juego. Escaneando el estadio, los ojos de Harry fueron a uno de los asientos más altos.

"¡Ahí!" le apunto y tomándole la mano la guío a uno de los lugares más altos de los stands. Solo algunos estudiantes estaban esparcidos alrededor de la baranda, y ninguno estaba cerca. Desde tan alto, tenían una vista panorámica del campo de juego, y aunque los vítores eran audibles, estaban lo suficientemente apagados para poder conversar. El comentarista también podía ser oído, pero Harry podía sin ningún problema hablar con Hermione.

"Vamos," le dijo Harry, pasando una pierna sobre la baranda y posándose en el borde como los otros estudiantes estaban haciendo.

"Oh, Harry, no estoy segura de que esto este permitido. ¿Y si te caes?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

Harry suspiro. Había momentos cuando tener una niña como mejor amiga podía ser agotador. "¡Todos están sentados de esta forma! Mira – estamos encima del campo de juego. Es genial. Serás capaz de ver toda la acción."

Hermione dio vuelta sus ojos. _¡Chicos!_ Había perfectamente buenos y confortables asientos justo aquí, pero no, tenían que colgarse prácticamente de las barandas o equilibrarse en las sillas o comportarse como verdaderos monos. "Oh, esta bien," gruño ella, no queriendo molestar a Harry cuando necesitaba su cerebro durante este partido.

#-#-

El juego progreso, e incluso Hermione empezó a emocionarse cuando el puntaje estaba parejo. Harry en particular estaba apoyado lo más lejos de la baranda que podía, tratando de divisar la snitch y decirles a sus compañeros.

Entonces, en medio de una intensamente difícil parte del juego, Harry sintió un fuerte tirón. Se agarro con firmeza a la baranda donde estaba sentado y abrió su boca para quejarse con Hermione, pero se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que no estaba al alcance de ella, y ella solo estaba pendiente del juego.

"¿Hermione?" el comenzó incierto pero antes de que pudiera hablar mas, Harry fue abruptamente levantado del asiento por un violento tirón, como si la misma tierra lo hubiera lanzado hacia adelante.

Con un asustado grito, comenzó a caer hacia el piso.

"¡_Wingardium leviosa!"_ Harry apenas escucho el grito de Hermione tras él, y entonces su caída disminuyo. Por un momento, él como que floto, entonces milagrosamente comenzó a subir hacia la baranda.

El solo había recuperado un par de pies, cuando, la misma fuerza lo tiro y lo soltó del hechizo de Hermione. El grito nuevamente al comenzar a caer precipitadamente, solo para ser detenido nuevamente. El logro de alguna manera girarse y vio la demacrada y pálida cara de Hermione que lo miraba, con la varita extendida y toda su fuerza enfocada en él.

El subió un par de pies, y luego bajo unos mas. El sentía como si dos fuerzas gigantes e invisibles estuvieran jalándolo hacia diferentes lados, como si fuera una muñeca tironeada entre ellos. Si no hubiera sido por la mirada de puro terror en el rostro de Hermione, él habría creído que esta era alguna broma de los gemelos – después de todo, ¿Cómo podía saber él que flotar en el aire entre dos fuerzas no era algo normal en el mundo mágico?

Increíblemente, el juego de Quidditch continuaba. El resto de la escuela no había notado el drama que se estaba desarrollando en los stands, cautivados como estaban por el asombroso partido enfrente de ellos.

Harry podía sentir el esfuerzo que su amiga estaba poniendo en su magia – su cuerpo podía comenzar a levantarse, como si de repente la gravedad dejara de afectarle, pero después de unos segundos, algo bloqueaba el hechizo de Hermione, y la gravedad regresaba con venganza y de repente su pesado cuerpo era ayudado a caer por un fuerte jalon… solo para dejar de pesar nuevamente cuando Hermione volvía a lanzar su hechizo. Después de como media docena de esos intercambios, Harry estaba como a cien pies del suelo y comenzando a sentirse mareado por las abruptas transiciones entre caer y flotar. El comenzó a preocuparse de que sucedería si comenzaba a vomitar en esta posición. Podía imaginar lo que los jugadores pensarían de ser cubiertos con vomito.

Harry cerro los ojos, ordenándole a su estomago que se calmara mientras los dos poderes se peleaban por él, pero rápidamente los abrió al darse cuenta que la privación de la vista había echo la sensación de nausea peor. El levanto su cabeza para ver como estaba Hermione, y se alarmo por lo que vio.

Su amiga lucia terrible; su cara estaba gris y sobrecogida por el esfuerzo, como si ella fuera la que estaba siento tironeada, no él. La nariz de Hermione había comenzado a sangrar pero su foco permanecía fijo en Harry. Ella murmuraba su hechizo una y otra vez, tratando de liberarlo de cualquier fuerza maligna que trataba de llevarlo a su muerte.

Pero no era suficiente.

Por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, Harry podía sentir que el agarre de Hermione se estaba debilitando. Cada tirón hacia el suelo era mas fuerte que el anterior, y él sabía que el próximo tirón – o el siguiente – lo soltarían de ella, y entonces nada le impediría que cayera como una piedra y se estrellara contra el piso haciendo puré su cerebro.

Justo entonces, un flash dorado paso y vio al Buscador de Slytherin, escaneando el campo. Entonces el vio a Harry.

Se detuvo abruptamente en su escoba, los ojos abiertos como platos, y el Buscador de Gryffindor, desesperado buscando la snitch, siguió su mirada. "¡HARRY!" ella grito choqueada, eso hizo que los demás jugadores se voltearan y miraran.

Harry pudo escuchar la maldición de Flint desde donde estaba siendo jalado en pleno aire, y entonces los gemelos Weasley, Flint, y los dos Buscadores se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia él, el resto de los jugadores tras ellos.

Justo cuando los vio venir, sintió que la fuerza de Hermione se rompió, y cayo disparado hacia el suelo con extrema fuerza. El sabía que los jugadores de Quidditch jamás lo alcanzarían a tiempo.

"¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" escucho el ultimo grito de Hermione mientras desesperadamente trataba de hacer algo cuando vio que el piso se acercaba con rapidez.

#-#-

Snape intercambio otra mirada con Minerva mientras sus dos equipos batallaban por supremacía. "Seria muy bueno de tu equipo que algún día aprendieran a jugar sin cometerles faltas a sus oponentes en cada oportunidad," ella comento sarcásticamente.

"Seria muy bueno que tu equipo algún día _aprendiera_ a jugar," le respondió, sonriendo cuando los ojos de ella se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

"Oh, no," Minerva cambio a imprecaciones en gaélico cuando capto la expresión del Buscador de Slytherin. "El la vio."

Snape frunció el ceño. Ese idiota – ¡Sabía que no podía permitir que su expresión le mostrara nada al otro equipo! ¿Que estaba pensando, para quedarse así con la boca abierta, revelando que había visto la elusiva bola dorada? Cualquiera creería que nunca antes había visto una snitch — ¿_Qué diablos era eso_?

"¡Harry!" Minerva exclamo, incluso cuando los descreídos ojos de Snape finalmente sorteaban lo que estaba mirando.

Potter de alguna forma estaba levitando sobre el campo, a una imposible altura, y estaba siendo tirado hacia arriba y abajo por unas fuerzas invisibles. La poderosa vista de Snape rápidamente se dio cuenta de la chica de cabello alborotado y su varita, ¿pero quien estaba controlando la otra fuerza? ¿Quien estaba tratando de mandar a Harry hacia su muerte?

Incluso cuando los gritos hicieron erupción a su alrededor, cuando el resto de la audiencia vio el por que los jugadores de Quidditch habían abandonado el juego e iban volando hacia los stands con toda la velocidad que podían manejar, Snape estaba ocupado escaneando la multitud. Donde – donde ¡Ahí! ¡Ese idiota del turbante! Quirrell estaba mirando fijamente a Harry, y aunque Snape no podía oír ningún hechizo siendo lanzando, el sabia muy bien que era el responsable. Snape sintió una furia homicida cubrirlo completamente, solo aumentada por el hecho de que el estupido tartamudo tenia la audacia de tratar de matar a Potter sentado justo aquí, ¡en la sección de los profesores! El dio dos pasos hacia la derecha y lanzo su brazo con fuerza.

Conecto directamente con el omoplato derecho de Quirrell, y el instructor de DCAO salio disparado de su asiento. Con un sobresaltado grito, cayo por la inclinación de las escaleras, su cabeza cubierta con el turbante y su trasero cubierto por su tunica chocando alternadamente con los peldaños dejándolo en una pila desarmada al fondo, inconciente, en la base de las escaleras.

#-#-

Incluso cuando ella desesperadamente volvía a lanzar el hechizo, Hermione sabía que no funcionaria. El otro mago – quien fuera que sea – era demasiado poderoso. Ella lo había sorprendido con su hechizo, y esa sorpresa era la que le había permitido controlar a Harry por ese tiempo, pero ahora el se había reagrupado, y ese ultimo jalon casi la había botado, al igual que causo que Harry cayera un buen trecho. Ella podía sentir como su magia era drenada por el esfuerzo. Le quedaba muy poca, pero ella apretó los dientes y volvió a lanzar el hechizo. Ella seguiría luchando mientras quedara una chispa de magia en ella.

Y aunque parezca increíble, milagrosamente, cuando ella agarro a Harry esta vez, no hubo oposición. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo cayendo, pero por primera vez, no había ninguna fuerza maligna tratando de arrebatárselo. Ella estaba muy cansada para esperar subirlo hacia donde estaba, pero por lo menos podía hacer su caída mas controlada.

#-#-

Al momento que Quirrell fue neutralizado, Snape tiro una línea mágica a Harry, sintiendo que Minerva, Dumbledore, y varios otros miembros del personal también hacían lo mismo. Otros – incluidos muchos estudiantes – estaba lanzando hechizos acolchonados sobre el campo, y entre todos ellos, Harry fue bajado al piso mas rápido de lo que Snape hubiera deseado, pero lo suficientemente lento parque no sufriera ninguna lesión.

Harry toco el piso y rápidamente cayo de rodillas, exhaustado física y emocionalmente por la casi mortal experiencia. Flint, Wood, y los otros aterrizaron a su lado casi al instante.

Snape fue uno de los primeros en el campo, aunque en realidad nunca supo como llego allí tan rápido. Técnicamente, las protecciones anti-aparición de la escuela estaban funcionando, pero pareció que alcanzo a Harry solo unos segundos después de que el chico estuviera a salvo.

El corrió a un lado a los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch, todos fuera de sus escobas y alrededor de Harry.

"¡Profesor!" Harry lo vio y logro ponerse de pie.

"¡Potter!" Snape lo tomo por los brazos. Ser tironeado por dos fuerzas mágicas podía haberlo fácilmente partido por la mitad. ¿Podría haber daño interno? ¿Heridas que no se podían ver? "¿Como estas?"

"Em – " Harry lucia realmente inconfortable, y un escalofrío Recorrió la espalda de Snape. _Él lo sabía_ – ¡el chico necesitaba ser transportado a San Mungo de inmediato!

"¿Que es lo que sucede?"

"Yo – uh – tengo un pequeño problema," Harry admitió avergonzado.

Snape se detuvo mientras revisaba las extremidades del chico. "¿Bien? ¡Habla, chiquillo tonto! ¿Que pasa?" pregunto, el terror haciendo que su voz sonara mas dura de lo normal.

"Em…" Harry levanto una mano, su puño apretado. Snape lo observo – ¿espasmos musculares? ¿Parálisis?

Mientras lo miraba, el chico lentamente abrió la mano, apoyando tranquilamente en su palma, estaba la Snitch Dorada.

"Yo – ah – la note cuando iba bajando, y la agarre," confeso Harry.

"¡Ja! ¡Ganamos! ¡Nuestro Buscador atrapo la snitch!" Oliver Wood grito triunfante, tomando la snitch de la mano de Harry.

"¡Eso no es así!" Flint gruño, agarrando a Wood por la tunica. "¡No puedes volar con dos Buscadores al mismo tiempo!"

"Potter no estaba en una escoba," Wood le dijo satisfecho. "Así que él no estaba volando."

"¡Así que él no estaba jugando para ti!"

"¡Es nuestro Buscador!"

"¡No en este juego!"

"El la atrapo, ¿no es así?"

"Mientras _nuestro _Jefe de Casa estaba controlando su caída. Así que estaba operando como un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor."

"¡Que! ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡El no es tu Buscador!"

"¡Hoy lo es tanto mío como tuyo! ¡Tu no lo tenias inscrito en tu nomina!"

Madame Hooch se puso entre los dos capitanes que gritaban y entonces comenzaron a gritarse entre los tres.

"Er… ¿Lo siento?" Harry dijo incierto, mirando preocupadamente a Snape.

Snape se masajeo la frente y fervientemente deseo una Poción Calmante. "¿Porque te estas disculpando, Sr. Potter? ¿Por atrapar la snitch? ¿Por causar que el juego descendiera al caos? ¿Por poner los dos equipos al borde de la guerra? ¿Por casi caer a tu muerte? ¿Porque precisamente te estas disculpando?"

Harry lo miro avergonzado. "Siento mucho haberlo preocupado tanto."

Snape pretendió no escuchar el "Ohhh, ¿_no es dulce_?"De la Profesora Sprout, pero prácticamente pudo sentir los ojos brillantes de Albus' que estaban posados en él mientras observaba al chiquillo. "No estaba 'preocupado', ¡Potter!" gruño. "Solamente… consternado."

El tenia la terrible sospecha de que Harry – y el resto de los que estaban mirando – no fueron engañados por su reclamo, pero primero muerto que admitir nada.

El mocoso sonrío aliviado. "Entonces esta bien." Entonces frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento lo asalto. "¿Donde esta Hermione?"

"Aquí." La Profesora McGonagall se hizo camino a través de la multitud, apoyando a una exhausta Hermione. La chica sostenía un pañuelo manchado de sangre en su nariz, pero pese a su fatiga, ella estaba sonriendo.

"¡Harry! ¡Estas bien!"

"¿Y tu, 'Mione?" le pregunto Harry preocupado. "Esa debe haber sido magia muy poderosa la que hiciste."

Madam Pomfrey se adelanto, moviendo su varita. "¡Santo cielo, Srta. Granger! ¡Tu núcleo mágico esta casi vacío! ¡Vienes inmediatamente conmigo a la enfermería para varios días de reposo!"

"¡Pero y las clases!" Hermione chillo. "¡Me perderé mucho!"

"Sin argumentos," la reto Poppy. "Repetido agotamiento a este nivel podrían convertirla en una squib." Al ver la expresión llorosa de Hermione, ella le explico. "Srta. Granger, tu no tendrás permitido hacer ningún tipo de magia durante por lo menos una semana, hasta que tu núcleo se regenere, así que no hay mucho punto de que vayas a clases."

"Tomaremos bastantes apuntes para ti, 'Mione," agrego Ron, metiéndose entremedio de los jugadores de Quidditch para asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban bien.

La pronunciación, de un decididamente _no intelectual_ Weasley, tuvo el efecto de silenciar todas las conversaciones en el área inmediata y todos, desde Hermione a Dumbledore, se giraron para mirar a Ron. El chico se removió inconfortable. "Bien, quiero decir, yo haré lo mejor, y Harry y Draco y Neville también ayudaran, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de Hermione volaron esperanzadoramente a Draco. Ella sabía que sus compañeros de casa tenían las mejores intenciones, pero Draco era el único en el que confiaba tomaría buenos apuntes.

Si el no hubiera sido un Malfoy, Draco se habría removido bajo la intensa mirada de casi todos los profesores y un buen porcentaje del cuerpo estudiantil. ¿Él? ¿Ayudarle a una sangre sucia? ¿Porque se lo pidió un traidor de sangre? Su padre… –

"¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!" añadió Harry con firmeza, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Draco. "Será como si estuvieras sentada con nosotros," le prometió a Hermione.

Draco aclaro su garganta. "Si, esta bien," murmuro inconfortable. "Bueno." Le lanzo una mirada aprensiva a Flint, preguntándose como el prefecto de Slytherin reaccionaria a su promesa de ayudar a un Gryffindor. El sabía que la reacción del chico mayor marcaría la pauta para el resto de su Casa.

Flint le echo una mirada a Snape y se encogió de hombros. "Es bueno saber que los leones aprecian el intelecto Slytherin," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry dio vuelta sus ojos. "Como si nadie supiera que Draco y 'Mione son tan inteligentes como cualquier Ravenclaw." El noto al Profesor Flitwick que estaba parado cerca y se puso colorado. "Em, sin ofender, Profesor."

Flitwick sonrío encantado. "Ninguna Casa tiene el monopolio de la inteligencia, Sr. Potter, ni ninguna otra habilidad. Y sucede que estoy muy de acuerdo en que el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger podrían haber estado muy bien en mi Casa"

Draco logro suprimir un sentimiento de nausea. ¿Un Ravenclaw? ¿Él? El miro a Hermione y vio que estaba igualmente horrorizada ante esa noción. Le dio un inacostumbrado sentido de camaradería con la chica, y se encontró diciendo, "No te preocupes, Granger. Me asegurare que estos babuinos tomen buenos apuntes para ti."

"¡Oye!" Weasley, predeciblemente, reclamo. "¿A quien estas llamando babuino?"

Draco medio sonrío. "Me disculpo, Weasley. Con todo ese cabello rojo, supongo que un orangután podría haber sido una opción mas apropiada, pero los considero mas intelectuales."

"Pagaras por eso, Malfoy," lo amenazo Weasley, pero no había real intención en el reclamo. Después de todo, él había ofrecido a Draco para trabajo escolar extra sin siquiera preguntarle, todo para beneficio de un Gryffindor, y el Slytherin había aceptado.

Draco dio vuelta sus ojos, tratando de no demostrarse muy orgulloso porque un Weasley hubiera reconocido públicamente lo inteligente que era. "estoy tiritando de miedo."

"Idiota resbaloso." Weasley le dio un leve empujón, mas por apariencias que por deseo de lastimar al chico. No seria bueno que alguien pensara que él y Malfoy _eran amigos_ de verdad.

"Estupido idita." Draco lo empujo de vuelta, por las mismas razones

"¡Ya!" Harry se puso entremedio. "¡Nos van a meter en problemas si no terminan!"

Los dos bufaron, pero el honor había sido satisfecho con el intercambio ritual de empujones e insultos, y con la proximidad de los profesores, mayores hostilidades habrían pasado de ser posturas obligatorias a un tonto suicidio. Los dos sangrepura se pusieron tranquilamente uno a cada lado de Harry.

"Srta. Granger, podría explicar – brevemente – ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Dumbledore. "Seria una gran ayuda comprender lo sucedido desde su punto de vista."

Hermione pensó por un momento. "Harry y yo estábamos mirando el partido, y de repente el estaba cayendo."

"¿Quiere decir que perdió el balance en la baranda y se resbalo?" McGonagall pregunto inquisitivamente.

"No, es como si alguien lo hubiera empujado. Quiero decir, Harry no solo se cayo de la baranda – fue como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado. Es por eso que estaba tan lejos de la baranda y sobre el campo de juego. _Él fue empujado_."

_O jalado_, Snape pensó seriamente, preguntándose donde había quedado Quirrell. El hombre había desparecido durante toda la emoción.

"¿Y que hizo entonces?"

"Lance un _Wingardium_. Pensé que si hacia a Harry lo suficientemente liviano, el podría flotar sobre el campo de juego," explico Hermione. "Pero entonces algo rompió mi hechizo y jalo a Harry hacia el piso. Yo seguí lanzando mí hechizo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo."

Flitwick lucia pensativo. "esa no es realmente la forma en que _Wingardium_ funciona," dijo, intercambiando una significativa mirada con el Director.

"Para el final, ya no estaba realmente lanzando el hechizo," Hermione confeso cansadamente. "Era mas como que estaba _deseando_ que Harry dejara de caer y estuviera seguro." Esa declaración causo otra ronda de cejas elevadas entre los profesores. Esa poderosa forma de magia era muy inusual excepto en los mas poderosos magos y brujas, e incluso que, se manifestara a una edad tan temprana nunca había sido oído. Con razón la chica tenía su núcleo casi vacío.

McGonagall puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. "Es hora de ir a la enfermería, Srta. Granger. Vamos."

"¡Gracias, Hermione!" Harry le grito a su amiga, cuando Hermione era guiada de vuelta al castillo.

¡Esta bien!" Hooch se dirigió al Director, las mejillas rosadas de tanto gritar. "Necesitamos rehacer el partido," le anuncio. "Demasiada interferencia – cuerpos cayendo en el campo de juego. No podemos tener espectadores agarrando la snitch, ¡saben!" dijo ella, con una seria mirada a Harry. El se sonrojo y miro a sus pies. "No hay punto en tratar de comenzar ahora. Demasiada emoción – todo el mundo anda corriendo. Lo jugaremos la próxima semana yo creo. Tengo que revisar el calendario."

"Una excelente idea," Dumbledore dijo calmadamente. "Sugiero que los dos equipos tengan razones para celebrar hoy, ya que les otorgare 50 puntos a cada uno por su esfuerzo en tratar de rescatar al Sr. Potter, y otros 75 a la Srta. Granger por su asistencia." Las caras de los estudiantes se iluminaron. "Y otros diez puntos al Sr. Malfoy por ayudar a otra estudiante sin importar la Casa."

Flint le dio un golpe a Draco en el hombro. "¡Bien hecho!"

Draco logro suprimir un quejido frente al golpe – ¡Flint era igual que Hagrid al no medir su propia fuerza!

"Le informare a los elfos que dispongan un Banquete de celebración en el Gran Comedor,"continuo Dumbledore, "conmemorando como la unión de las Casas evito la tragedia hoy." El le envió una picara mirada a Snape cuando dijo esto, y el joven mago apretó los dientes. ¡_Como si salvar Gryffindor fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso!_

"¡Fiesta en el Gran Comedor!" grito Wood. "¡Vamos a cambiarnos!"

Los dos equipos se dirigieron a los camarines, mientras el resto de la escuela se dirigió al castillo. Snape estiro el brazo y agarro a Harry por la parte trasera de la tunica cuando el trato de partir con los demás. "Oh, no, Sr. Potter. No estas en condiciones de llenarte de dulces. Debes recuperarte de esta terrible experiencia," le informo al mocoso seriamente.

"¡Oh, Profesor!" Harry gruño decepcionado. "No fue tan malo. ¡De verdad!"

"Madam Pomfrey juzgara eso," le respondió, inamovible. "_Si ella dice que no tienes ningún problema de salud_, entonces puedes asistir a la fiesta _pero_ –" él levanto un dedo en advertencia "- solo por dos horas, después de las cuales espero que estés descansando tranquilamente en tu habitación. Puedes hacer tu tarea hasta las nueve, después te iras a dormir."

Harry frunció el ceño y pateo el pasto. ""No es justo," gruño. "No fue mi culpa que alguien haya tratado de botarme de la baranda. No se porque tengo que perderme la fiesta. ¡Atrape la snitch y todo!"

Snape lo tomo por los hombros y marcho al reticente chico hacia la enfermería. ¿Seguramente el mocoso no aceptaría otro atentado contra su vida con tanta calma? ¿Estaría en shock o en negación? Mejor dejar que la medimaga lo chequeara.

"Después de un susto, tu cuerpo necesita descanso," le informo al pequeño monstruo fríamente. "La sobre-estimulación de una fiesta es contraproducente para la recuperación."

Harry dejo escapar un gran suspiro, claramente sintiéndose decepcionado. "No dio tanto susto, Profesor," le discutió. "quiero decir, no es como si dolió o algo así. En realidad era como divertido – usted sabe, emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos, se sintió así hasta que me dieron ganas de vomitar."

Snape dio vuelta sus ojos. ¿Eran todos los chicos tan tontos? ¿Concentrándose en la parte física en ves de en la verdadera amenaza? "Potter, tú me vas a volver loco," le dijo. "¿No estas ni siquiera un poquito preocupado por quien te hizo esto?"

Harry parpadeo y lo miro sorprendido. "No." al ver la asombrada expresión de Snape, le explico con infantil convicción, " Porque usted lo va a encontrar y se encargara de él, igual como lo hizo la otra vez."

Había un nudo en su garganta que hizo que Snape no pudiera responder inmediatamente.

Después de aclarar su garganta inconfortablemente, logro decir, "Bien, si, Potter. Tienes razón." Permitió que la mano que descansaba en el hombro del chico le acariciara un par de veces. "Debes dejarme todo eso a mi."

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa a su profesor, deleitándose en la calida mano en su hombro. El Profesor Snape podía ser un poco preocupón a veces, pero por mucho que Harry pudiera quejarse ante la reexaminación y el horario de acostar mas temprano (¡sin mencionar solo estar dos horas en la que prometía ser tremenda fiesta!), el estaba aun mas encantado por tener un adulto que se preocupara por él. Eso significaba que podía concentrarse en tomar buenos apuntes para Hermione – y prevenir que Ron y Draco comenzaran una pelea – en vez de preocuparse de resolver el gran misterio de quien estaba tratando de lastimarlo esta vez. El se daba cuenta de que el Profesor Snape era _mucho más__disimulado_ que él, sin mencionar más poderoso – así que no solo lo figuraría mas pronto, sino que podría vengarse de su atacante mejor de lo que Harry podría.

Harry recordó a esos cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw. ¡Snape había conseguido que los expulsaran antes del desayuno del día siguiente! Harry nunca habría conseguido algo como eso – lo mejor que podría haber hecho era estar fuera de su camino, o quizás una buena broma. Pero el Profesor Snape no estaba limitado a venganzas escolares de esa manera – el era mucho más malvado de lo que Harry podía ser. De hecho, Harry sentía pena por quien había tratado de lastimarlo hoy. El Profesor Snape _iba a matarlo_. Y con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro y su guardián a su lado, Harry camino sin miedo por las puertas de Hogwarts.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola siento mucho la demora, pero mi computador personal esta malo así que tengo que ocupar el familiar, y ya que estamos en vacaciones de invierno aquí, significa que tengo que ocuparlo solo un rato por la alta demanda (mis hijos al igual que yo son adictos al Internet), espero que mi computador vuelva pronto porque lo extraño demasiado, el próximo capitulo vendrá lo mas pronto que pueda.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que mandan sus reviews, alegran mi dia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 27

Snape miro furioso a la piedra gris que constituía la muralla de las mazmorras del salón de clases contemplando golpearse la cabeza contra ella. Contra su voluntad, estaba supervisando a Harry, Hermione, y Ron, además de dos de sus serpientes que habían conseguido una detención con Sprout. (¡_Sprout!_ ¿Que estaban pensando? Un furioso Snape le había dado a cada uno una segunda detención por ser tan ineptos y enojar a la normalmente placida profesora de Herbologia. ¿Que clase de Slytherin no podían manejar a una Hufflepuff, por Merlín? Bueno, dos noches copiando "Los Slytherin no son cabezas de chorlito" una y otra vez les ayudaría a recordar que su Casa se enorgullecía de ser mas astutos que el resto de la escuela. Si no podían siquiera manejar a la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, merecían cada hechizo que sus compañeros les mandaran.)

El normalmente mandaría sus Slytherin a fregar calderos, pero difícilmente podía hacer eso con los tres Gryffindor sentados en un escritorio cercano trabajando en sus ensayos. Así que en vez de eso, los cinco chicos estaban industriosamente escribiendo, y Snape había tenido que lanzar sus hechizo de de limpieza en los calderos. ¡Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer! Todo era culpa de Potter.

Y Minerva. Ella le había dicho que estar restringido a la sala común con todos sus amigos no era precisamente una pena onerosa para el Trío, ni conductiva para completar los ensayos pendientes. Y ya que Granger o Weasley no tenían acceso a una habitación privada de la manera que tenia Potter –aunque la de Potter estaba (gracias a Albus) tan llena de juguetes y cosas que no servia para ser castigado en ella – era sensible que los tres pasaran su tiempo de restricción con un profesor. Y, McGonagall había dicho con un malvado brillo en los ojos, que ya que ella había pasado las tres ultimas tardes supervisándolos, era ahora su turno.

El había protestado en vano, discutiendo que estaban en su Casa. Ella no le había echo caso y a las siete, los tres pequeños traviesos habían aparecido a su puerta. Sus dos serpientes habían llegado casi atrás de ellos y – para la irritación de Snape – estaban visiblemente aliviados de encontrar a los Gryffindor presentes, sabiendo muy bien que su Jefe de Casa no seria tan malvado en su venganza cuando habían no-Slytherin presentes.

Ellos habían subestimado su amenazadora oratoria, sin embargo, y antes de enviarlos a sus escritorios, el dejo a los dos pálidos y sudorosos después de un reto que hizo en voz baja sobre lo que les sucedería si fueran tan tontos nuevamente como para no cumplir con los valores de su Casa. Ahora sin embargo, unas horas después, estaban demostrando la resiliencia de la juventud y estaban comenzando a levantar la vista de su pergamino para intercambiar miradas con los Gryffindor.

Snape nuevamente deseo golpear su cabeza con la muralla. Sus Slytherin estaban siendo corrompidos por esos malditos leones. Normalmente, los Slytherin estaban muy enfurruñados por ser castigados o demasiado avergonzados por haber sido atrapados para hacer otra cosa que la tarea asignada durante la detención. Ellos estaban ansiosos por que sus castigos terminaran para poder huir, para así pretender que el castigo nunca había sucedido.

Por contraste, los Gryffindor (probablemente porque recibían tantas detenciones, Snape pensó agriamente) parecían ver los castigos como una oportunidad social. Estos malditos leones obviamente no consideraban el estar en restricción una vergonzosa indignidad, y estaban enviándoles simpáticas miradas a sus serpientes, juntos con caras graciosas para alegrar a los deprimidos chicos de segundo.

Para la intensa molestia de Snape, estaba funcionando, y en vez de tener llorosa expresiones de miseria, sus estudiantes estaban aguantándose la risa. Incluso Snape tenía que admitir que la habilidad de Weasley de simultáneamente cruzar sus ojos, mover las orejas, y enrollar la lengua resultaban en una… inusual… expresión. Aun así, estas eran sus mazmorras, y los estudiantes estaban aquí para sufrir.

El dejo caer su mano con fuerza en el escritorio y los estudiantes saltaron y palidecieron. "¿Acaso alguien encuentra algo entretenido en su castigo?" pregunto sedosamente. "¿Alguna cosa?"

Un rápido coro de "No, señor" llego a sus oídos, y le dio a cada chico una feroz mirada antes de continuar con su trabajo. El estaba gratificado de escuchar a una de sus serpientes dar un pequeño gemido de terror y volver rápidamente a su pergamino, pero su gratificación fue corta

"No te preocupes," él escucho a Harry susurrar – el chico no tenia sentido de disimular. "Se que él suena malvado, pero en realidad es bueno. De verdad," insistió, habiendo recibido una mirada de incredulidad del Slytherin. "Incluso sus palmazos no duelen. Bueno, no tanto. Pero el no te hará nada aparte de gritar y eso es porque que quiere que te vaya bien en la escuela y eso."

Snape estaba demasiado paralizado con horror para reaccionar por varios segundos. Para el momento que su cerebro proceso lo que el horrible mocoso le había hecho a su laboriosa y trabajada reputación, era demasiado tarde. El levanto su cabeza para ver como su Slytherin le daba a Harry una agradecida sonrisa, su sentimiento de alivio palpable, mientras que Harry y los otros Gryffindor le sofreían de vuelta. El otro Slytherin observaba, obviamente tratando de ver si las palabras de Harry eran alguna clase de plan malvado, merecedor de un compañero serpiente, o la clara aseguración que parecía ser.

"¡_Potter!_" El finalmente había conseguido que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran, y se preparo para destripar al mocoso de una vez por todas. Eso efectivamente removería cualquier duda que quedara sobre lo "bueno que era".

¿Si señor?" Harry respondió inocentemente, levantando sus ojos para ver a Snape.

Esa mirada esmeralda llevo a Snape de vuelta en el tiempo, y una vez mas se encontró incapaz de hacer nada frete a esos ojos. "No hables durante la detención," fue lo único que logro gruñir.

Si señor. Lo siento, señor," Harry respondió arrepentido, luego volvió la atención a su pergamino.

Snape ahogo un gruñido. Gryffindor. El era _acosado_por Gryffindors. Ya no era suficiente que tuviera que lidiar con Dumbledore y McGonagall; ahora prácticamente tenía un hijo que era un Gryffindor, ya no podía aislarse entre los Slytherin cuando estaba fuera de clases. No, Harry naturalmente tenía muchos Gryffindor como amigos, y estaba mostrando una alarmante tendencia a hacer amigos en las otras Casas también. Por lo menos Harry había también formado una amistad con Draco, y eso había traído también a otros Slytherin. Aun así, Snape sabía con un horrible sentido de premonición que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que tuviera que ser anfitrión de los Hufflepuff y del resto de las Casas.

Por lo menos el vástago de Malfoy estaba contagiando a los otros. En clases el otro día, Longbottom había logrado responderle un insulto a Parkinson con una aguda respuesta, y el mocoso Weasley estaba mostrando un sorprendente talento para las maquinaciones. También, la influencia de Draco (junto con su sentido de la preservación) aseguraría que las bromas que los pequeños monstruos seguramente estarían planeando no serian dirigidos contra Snape o su salón de clases.

Por supuesto, si Snape tenía que ser honesto, no eran los juveniles Gryffindor los que lo estaban volviendo loco. Después de tantos años enseñando, él era más o menos inmune a los estudiantes. No, eran el perro y el hombrelobo que deseaba hacer desaparecer. ¿En que había estado pensando cuando ayudo a esos idiotas merodeadores? Gryffindor – especialmente esos dos – deberían ser ahogados al nacer. Pero no, él los había ayudado, y esa mañana, las cosas habían llegado aun punto crucial.

Snape frunció el ceño y trato de recordarse, que después de todo, su plan había sido exitoso. Los Aurores habían quedado completamente perplejos por el escape de Black, y el correr y gritar ya casi había desaparecido después de todo este tiempo. Fudge no iba a demostrar sus fallas públicamente.

Unos días después del escape, cuando el lo había encontrado seguro, Snape había ido a recolectar a Lupin desde un café en Italia. En retrospectiva, eso había sido un error, como el camarero obviamente pensó que esta buscando al hombrelobo para una cita ilícita, tuvo que soportar los molestos guiños y toques y suspiros románticos. Malditos italianos.

El había llevado a Lupin a la casa familiar de los Prince donde el perro y el lobo habían caído en una nauseabunda orgia de auto-recriminación y lágrimas. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Remus había tratado de expresar su gratitud a Snape. El Maestro de Pociones apenas había logrado escapar de ser abrazado (_¡abrazado!_) por ambos merodeadores. El se estremeció ante la memoria. El habría tendido que utilizar alguna clase de hechizo de limpieza en su piel si eso hubiera sucedido.

Black lo había irritado aun más al recuperarse tan rápidamente, aunque eso les permitió comenzar con los Dursley mas rápido de lo que Snape había esperado. Pero eso también había sido una decepción. Los familiares de Harry no habían sido competencia para los merodeadores.

Severus gruño. Los Muggles de hoy tenían tan poca fortaleza. Los desagradables Dursley habían sido demasiado fáciles. Entre su entrenamiento previo y las imaginativas ideas de Sirius, habían bastado menos de cuatro semanas para tener a los Muggles retorciéndose involuntariamente y cayendo al piso cuando escuchaban un sonido fuerte. Snape suspiro. El en realidad necesitaba encontrar a alguien que fuera un verdadero reto.

El había visitado a los merodeadores hace diez días, y los Abia encontrado desparramados en los sillones y enseñándoles a los elfos domésticos groseras canciones de ebrios. "Veo que su ética de trabajo no ha mejorado con el tiempo," gruño Snape. "¿Porque no están torturando a los Dursley?"

Black le sonrío y después dejo escapar una risa perruna "Esta todo funcionando, muchacho. Hoy es el día de aseo general de Petunia, e interceptamos a Vernon camino a su oficina."

"¿Y?"

Remus sonrío. "Solo digamos que Petunia no noto que su escobilla para limpiar el baño parecía familiar."

Snape parpadeo. Tenia que admitir que eso era bastante inventivo, especialmente para dos idiotas que apenas habían logrado aprobar la clase de McGonagall en como cambiar objetos animados en inanimados. "Eso es… adecuadamente imaginativo," dejo salir de mala gana.

Los dos idiotas sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ya que es obvio que los Muggles no requieren su completa atención y el perro se ha recuperado lo suficiente para ser su irritante persona, ¿Puedo preguntar cuando van a desocupar mi hogar?" pregunto Snape.

Los dos se giraron hacia él, sus sonrisas despareciendo. "¿Nos estas echando?" pregunto Sirius, anonadado.

"¿Pensaron que los iba a alojar indefinidamente?" pregunto Snape en un tono similar de incredulidad.

"Bueno, si," admitió Black, intercambiando una desconcertada mirada con Lupin.

"¿Actualmente planearon pasar los próximos cincuenta años tras estas paredes, solo saliendo de vez en cuando para hechizar a los Dursley?" Snape los miro incrédulos. ¿Acaso era el único en darse cuenta de que con su minúscula atención, Black rápidamente se aburriría y se enfurruñaría en este tipo de encierro? ¿Y que entonces se embarcaría en alguna ridícula empresa para conocer a Harry o desacreditar a Fudge o cualquier otra idea Gryffindor que estuviera instalada en su microscópico cerebro? ¿Que solo conseguiría que lo atraparan o lo mataran?

"Pero – pero – " Black tartamudeo.

"Esta bien, Sirius," Lupin interrumpió rápidamente. "Severus tiene razón. El ya ha sido más amable con nosotros de lo que podíamos esperar. No podemos seguir imponiéndonos en su hospitalidad. Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar un pequeño apartamento en cualquier parte. No tengo muchos ahorros, pero es suficiente para arrendar algo en las áreas Muggle donde los precios son mas accesibles."

Snape miro al hombrelobo incrédulo. "Tengo una mejor idea, Lupin. ¿Porque no vas donde Ojo Loco Moody o Amelia Bones y le preguntas si tienen una habitación extra que Black pueda usar?" le pregunto sarcásticamente.

Al ver la expresión de confusión de Lupin, dijo con fuerza, "¿Que _tienes de malo_, idiota? ¿Acaso a todos los Gryffindor le falta el sentido de la preservación? En el momento que Black deje estas paredes, ningún lugar en Gran Bretaña será seguro para él. ¿De verdad tienes la mente tan simple, o finalmente decidiste que el perro es un inútil y quieres entregarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo con la misma fuerza Lupin, su normalmente imperturbable temperamento encendiéndose. "¿Pero que esperas que hagamos cuando nos obligas a irnos? Sabes muy bien que no tenemos recursos."

"¡Esperen! ¡Tengo una idea!" interrumpió Black. "Hay unas cuevas cerca del bosque en Hogwarts. Podría vivir allí como Canuto, y las acromantulas y el resto de las demás criaturas no me molestarían."

Snape cansado se froto la frente. Estaba tan agotado de lidiar con Gryffindor. Eran como esos grandes y estúpidos perros que no entendían donde se había ido la pelota cuando tú la escondías detrás de ti. "¿Supongo que sobrevivirías comiendo ratas o cualquier cosa que atraparas?" pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Black se encogió de hombros resignado. "Si tengo que hacerlo. De repente me puedo colar a la cocina de Hogwarts algunas veces."

"Donde rápidamente los elfos domésticos te atraparían yt e entregarían, para que no lastimaras a su querido Harry Potter, y Dumbledore haría lo mismo que hace diez años y te enviaría a Azkaban. Solo que antes que te Besaran, el Ministerio te daría Veritaserum y el hombrelobo y yo terminaríamos también como fugitivos." Snape podía sentir como comenzaba una jaqueca. Incluso los Hufflepuff de primer año no eran tan poco sofisticados como estos dos. ¿Como diablos los merodeadores habían podido evitar tantas detenciones, si esta era su idea de un buen plan?

"Er…" Black lucia avergonzado, pero Lupin frunció el ceño pensativo.

"Quizás el Ministerio no nos notaria si nos disfrazamos como – " comenzó a decir el hombrelobo.

"¡Suficiente!" Era obvio que Snape tendría que hacer esto el mismo. Oh, ellos eran capaces de atormentar Muggles y niños de escuela, pero la noción estratégica de Lupin y Black rivalizaba la de Harry – sin la excusa que le tenia de solo tener once años. No, tendría que hacerlo él. Si los dejara planificar a ellos solos, Lupin y Black andarían en los lugares más obvios, prácticamente rogando ser arrestados. ¿Acaso no sabían que un gran mundo fuera del límite del Callejón Diagon?

No, él no podía confiar que se mantendrían a salvo, y pese a ser idiotas, eran poderosos magos devotos al chico. Snape intentaba rodear a Harry con la mayor cantidad de magos poderosos, así cuando la inevitable batalla con el Señor Oscuro viniera, Harry tendría bastantes aliados y no necesitaría el apoyo del Ministerio, Dumbledore, o nadie más. Snape podría no confiar en que Black supiera que las tostadas provenían del pan, pero sabía sin nada de duda que podía confiar en él para proteger a Harry, incluso aunque le costara la vida. Esa era el tipo de cosas por la cual vivían los Gryffindor. (Bueno actualmente, _morían_ por.) …el punto era que el perro no pensaría dos veces antes de tomar un AK que se dirigiera a Harry, y eso significaba que Severus tendría que mantenerlo alrededor.

Además, Snape necesitaba asegurar la libertad de Black para afirmar su propia seguridad. El no podía vivir bajo la amenaza de que Black fuera interrogado con Veritaserum y se enteraran de lo involucrado que estaba en el asunto del escape. Necesitaba que el perro quedara libre e intocable, y obviamente no podía confiar que los Gryffindor lo lograran solos. "Esto es lo que harán…"

Varios días después, el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña era remecido por la chocante revelación: ¡Sirius Black estaba vivo y bien en Suiza! _El profeta_ tenía una enorme figura de un sonriente Black afuera de la sucursal de Gringotts en Zurich, mientras que el texto decía:

_**¡Mortífago Black Consigue Asilo en Suiza!**_

_A Sirius Black, conocido hace mucho tiempo como mortífago y la persona que traiciono a Lily y James Potter – los padres del Niño-Que-Vivió – ha recibido asilo de Suiza después de su osado escape de Azkaban. El antiguo Auror, ahora Jefe de la Antigua y Noble Casa Black, fue apresado luego de la muerte de los Potter por supuestamente asesinar a su amigo Peter Pettigrew y una docena de Muggles. Fuentes confidenciales especulan que Pettigrew – que también era amigo de los Potter – valientemente confronto a Black por su traición, solo para ser vaporizado por el más poderoso mago. Cuando Black termino con él, solo un dedo de Pettigrew fue lo único que quedo. El Ministerio juzgó que Black era una amenaza muy grande para la sociedad después de su captura, por eso fue enviado de inmediato a Azkaban._

_Ayer, en un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, el gobierno Suizo confirmo que Black había llegado a Zurich y aplicado por asilo político. Los suizos aceptaron su petición y rechazaron las fuertes demandas del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge por el regreso inmediato de Black._

_El presidente del Consejo de Magos de Suiza Pascal Schlumpf libero la siguiente declaración, "Suiza esta orgullosa de poder asistir al Sr. Black en la restauración de su buen nombre. Por diez años, el Sr. Black fue ilegalmente encarcelado en la isla de Azkaban – una clara violación de la Declaración Universal de Derechos de los Magos. Además, el terrible tratamiento del Sr. Black a manos del Gobierno Británico es solo comparable al horrible uso de Dementores como guardias de la isla-prisión. Los países civilizados han condenado el uso medieval de Dementores en este trabajo por el Gobierno Británico durante muchos años, es un tributo a la fuerza mental del Sr. Black y a su poderío mágico que haya salido de este terrible acontecimiento con su mente intacta. El hecho de que Suiza se rehúse a firmar un tratado de extradición con Gran Bretaña esta basada principalmente en el tratamiento inhumando de sus prisioneros, y el tratamiento del Sr. Black confirma lo apropiado de nuestra decisión. Es nuestra esperanza que el Sr. Black elija hacer de Suiza su hogar, un hermoso país en el que sus ciudadanos están dedicados a los ideales de ley y justicia."_

_El Sr. Black comento, "¡Tienen un chocolate extraordinario también – sin mencionar las mujeres! Parece que son todas elásticas. De echo, las cosas que pueden hacer las mujeres suizas__con__chocolate son increíbles…" El resto de los comentarios del Sr. Black no son apropiados para imprimirlos en un periódico familiar._

_Una fuente cercana al Presidente Suizo habla sobre esta inexplicable oferta de santuario como sigue: "¿Recuerdan el ultimo Consejo Europeo cuando su Ministro se emborracho y pensó que seria gracioso echar Amortentia en el cáliz del presidente Schlumpf? ¿Recuerdan que su periódico imprimió las fotografías de lo que sucedió después con la delegación sueca? ¿Recuerdan la reacción de la Sra. Schlumpf cuando vio esas fotografías? ¿Ustedes no tienen un dicho que dice "La venganza es una bruja"? __¿__Y porque les gustan a ustedes tantos las bromas?"_

_Otro miembro importante del Consejo de Magos de Suiza comento lo siguiente, "Cuando escuchamos que un miembro de una de las mas antiguas y ricas familias de Gran Bretaña se presento en nuestra puerta pidiendo asilo, ¿que otra cosa podríamos decir que 'Venga y traiga todo su dinero con usted'? Además, ustedes lo hicieron fácil para nosotros. Ustedes nunca le dieron al hombre un juicio, ¿y ustedes esperan que se los entreguemos para que sea Besado? Ja, claro."_

_Los Goblin de la sucursal de Gringott en el Callejón Diagon rehusaron comentar, un goblin en la sucursal de Zurich declaro, "Estamos felices de permitir al Sr. Black retirar de su fortuna. Tenemos confianza de que el Sr. Black será probado inocente por la nueva investigación de su pasado, en cuyo caso a nuestro sucursal de Inglaterra se le permitirá descongelar sus bienes, o seremos capaces de recolectar cualquier deuda de la herencia o arriendo de propiedades del Sr. Black. En el extremadamente poco probable caso de que el gobierno Británico sea lo suficientemente tonto de tratar de apoderarse de las cuentas y propiedades del que están a cargo de Gringott," aquí el goblin se detuvo y mostró todos sus filosos dientes "El Gobierno de magia Británico encontrara porque es una mala idea molestar a un goblin."_

Esa mañana, cuando Snape entro al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, escucho pedazos de una acallada conversación entre Dumbledore y McGonagall. Era bastante temprano y había pocos estudiantes en las mesas, pero – curiosamente – casi todos los profesores estaban presentes.

"No seas ridículo… se enojara cuando lo escuche… no se lo muestres aquí… estudiantes en la línea de fuego…" la voz de McGonagall era bastante baja, pero su ansiedad era aparente.

Dumbledore le dijo tratando de asegurarla. "…hombre grande…. lo va a tomar como un adulto… controla muy bien sus emociones… confianza en que lo tomara bien…"

"Oh, Severus," Hooch le dijo dulcemente. "¿Viste El Profeta de _hoy_?"

"¿Porque?" el pregunto suspicaz, notando que todos los demás profesores parecían tratar de esconderse de él.

"Creo que encontraras esto interesante." Hooch levito una copia del periódico hacia él, y el resto de los profesores rápidamente lanzaron _Protegos_.

Snape leyó primero la historia y luego se puso blanco, luego rojo. "Er, Severus mi muchacho," Dumbledore comenzó incierto, su confidencia decayendo ante la expresión del Maestro de Pociones. "Por favor no dejes que esto –"

El cáliz lleno de jugo de calabaza de Snape erró la cabeza del Director por unos centímetros. "¡ESE BASTARDO MISERABLE!"

Los estudiantes del Gran Comedor se quedaron mirándolo, los ojos grandes, mientras el normalmente frío profesor lanzaba platos de comida alrededor del Comedor mientras los profesores se escondían bajo las mesas.

Algunos cuantos elfos domésticos aparecieron para increpar a quien estuviera desperdiciando la comida en esta manera, pero una mirada a la cara de Snape y se desaparecieron rápidamente. Solo después de haber vaciado completamente la mesa de profesores de comida, hacer picadillo la copia del _Profeta _de Hooch, y pisarlo con rabia, el furioso griterío de Snape termino. Cabezas cuidadosamente comenzaron a aparecer de abajo de las mesas y el hombre tomo aliento profundamente, se acomodo la tunica, y salio echo una furia de la habitación.

McGonagall se transformo de su forma felina, en la cual se había convertido para esconderse con mas facilidad en el pecho de Hagrid, y se dirigió a mirar al Director, su sonrisa de satisfacción proclamando " Te lo dije". Dumbledore suspiro y miro al desastre del Gran Comedor. "Bien, eso podía haber salido mejor," admitió tristemente.

De vuelta en sus habitaciones, Snape se dejo caer en una silla con un bufido. ¡Ese idiota de Black! ¿Como se atreve a improvisar su dialogo? Esos comentarios sobre chocolate y mujeres suizas El tendría suerte de que los locales no lo colgaran de sus – Hmmm. Los labios de Snape formaron una sonrisa. Actualmente, ¿acaso eso seria tan terrible después de todo?

Alejo su mente de esas agradables imágenes mentales y una vez más escaneo su copia del _El Profeta_. Si, el comunicado de prensa que había escrito había practicante sido repetido palabra por palabra por el Presidente Suizo. Era sorprendente lo que una promesa de una generosa contribución para su campaña podía conseguir. Los suizos siempre eran tan… negociantes… sobre esas cosas. Y por supuesto el hombre estaba muriendo por la oportunidad de vengarse de Fudge por el asunto de la poción de amor. Snape sonrío. Era muy importante estar al tanto sobre política internacional, y después de estar pendiente de la mareante vorágine de las rencillas de los adolescentes en Hogwarts, era sorprendentemente fácil rastrear enemistades políticas. _Ellos_ eran bastante sedados comparados con hormonales adolescentes.

El rodó sus ojos, recordando lo anonadados que habían estado Lupin y Black por la sugerencia de irse al extranjero. Buscar alianzas fuera de Gran Bretaña aparentemente nunca había entrado en sus pequeñas mentes. "¿Ustedes creen que Voldemort anda dando vueltas por el Valle de Godric o el Bosque Prohibido?" pregunto, casi sacándose el pelo por la frustración sobre su incomprensión. "Seguramente hace tiempo se fue de Inglaterra – buscando nuevos aliados y recuperando su fuerza. ¡Ustedes necesita hacer lo mismo!"

"¡No actuare como un Señor Oscuro Slytherin!" dijo con fuerza Black, indignado por la sugerencia.

"Bien. ¡Quédate aquí y termina como una caparazón sin alma, idiota!" gruño Snape. "Supongo que Fudge pondrá la cabeza de Lupin en su pared una vez que el verdugo haya terminado con él."

Sirius quedo helado, abatido al pensar en la posible ejecución de Lupin por ayudarlo, y mucha de su oposición pareció desaparecer. "Bien, ¿porque Suiza?" dijo enfurruñado. "Hace frío allí. ¿Porque no un lugar con mas bikinis, como Brasil, o playas topless, como Dinamarca?"

Snape apretó los dientes. "Solo tu serias tan cabeza de chorlito como para escoger un potencial santuario basado en las costumbres de baño," gruño. "Suiza no tiene tratado de extradición con Gran Bretaña, su actual presidente desprecia a Fudge, su población fue neutral en la Guerra así que tu reputación como mortífago o miembro de la Orden será irrelevante, y su sistema bancario es famoso por ser independiente."

Lupin, comprendió primero. "¿Así que tu crees que el Gringott local le permitirá a Sirius acceso a sus bóvedas?" pregunto, sus ojos iluminados.

_Gryffindor._Snape se sobo la frente y trato de explicar las cosas con palabras sencillas. "Es conocido en todos los círculos bancarios que todas las sucursales de Gringott están conectadas mágicamente. La magia de los Goblin es muy adepta a unir dos puntos a la distancia. ¿Acaso nunca prestaste atención en la clase de Historia de Binns? ¿Como crees que lograron todas esas emboscadas?"

Black sonrío. "¿Tu actualmente escuchabas a ese fantasma? ¡Que perdedor! ¿También tomabas apuntes?"

"El _punto_," Snape gruño, "Que incluso el hombrelobo parece entender, es que en Suiza serás capaz de llenarte de dinero, de ese modo asegurando tu protección mientras lanzas medidas contraofensivas a la prensa mundial."

"Oh." Black pensó sobre eso. "Eso seria bueno, ¿no es así?"

Snape una vez más se recordó que estaba hablando con Gryffindor. "No ratas," dijo lento y claro. "No Dementores. Dinero. Atención. Mujeres."

Ahora Black lucia muy feliz. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste?" pregunto. "¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate, Lunático! ¿Que estas esperando?"

Y ahora, mirando la primera plana de _El Profeta_, Snape vio el resultado de su labor. Él tenía que admitir, Black lucia bien. Lupin y los elfos domésticos habían logrado revertir muchos de los estragos que había causado Azkaban, y Black ahora era la imagen de noble sufrimiento, demacrado pero aun resistentemente buen mozo en vez de sucio y escuálido. Con razón los paparazzi europeos se habían vuelto locos. El era rico, buen mozo, joven y soltero: el sueño de cualquier bruja.

Snape hizo una mueca al pensar en como las mujeres caerían sobre Black. Conociendo al perro, rápidamente se daría cuenta lo practica que la línea "torturado por Dementores" seria atrayendo brujas. Típico de Black usar su estadía en Azkaban como forma para atraer chicas.

Remus también estaba en Suiza, aunque siguiendo órdenes de mantener un bajo perfil. El estaba usando trasladores para ir y volver, continuando con la justicia de los merodeadores contra los Dursley y negociando con Bones por Black.

Snape rápidamente desapareció su copia cuando un suave golpe sonó en su puerta. "¿Que?" gruño, abriendo para revelara aun aprensivo Dumbledore.

"Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, mi muchacho," dijo Albus tratando de calmarlo. "Ya tuve unas palabra con Rolanda por mostrarte el periódico de esa manera tan imprevista."

"No me interesa la condición o ubicación de Black," Snape dijo fríamente. "Si esos suizos cabeza de chorlito quieren voluntariamente proteger a una basura mortífaga, ellos merecen lo que recibirán."

Dumbledore suspiro. "Si, bueno, parece que ocurrió un… error."

Las cejas de Snape se elevaron. "¿Que?"

"Aunque todavía no llega al periódico, mis contactos en el Ministerio me informaron que Sirius ha mandado copias de sus memorias para ser vistas en un Pensadero. Estas siendo revisadas por los Innombrables para asegurarse de que son legitimas y no están adulteradas, pero si es verdad, parece que un terrible error fue cometido." Albus de repente lucia todos los años que tenia.

"¿Quieres decir que él no traiciono a los Potters y a Pettigrew?" Snape pregunto, jugando su papel.

Dumbledore cerro sus ojos por un momento, su voz cargada con culpa. "No. parece que no lo hizo." Abrió los ojos y miro a Snape casi suplicante. "Nunca se me ocurrió que Lily y James cambiarían su Guardián Secreto sin decirme, pero según lo que dice Sirius, los tres decidieron que Sirius era una opción muy obvia. Ellos cambiaron a Peter Pettigrew pero lo mantuvieron secreto, pensando que así cualquier ataque se concentraría en Sirius. Ellos decidieron no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi," añadió con inconciente arrogancia. "Cuando ellos murieron, yo naturalmente asumí que Sirius fue responsable, y cuando Peter manufacturo esa coartada… nunca dude. Sabía que Peter era incapaz de construir elaborados esquemas, así que nunca se me ocurrió cuestionar porque Sirius se volvió oscuro de repente. Por supuesto, Peter no estaba actuando solo – él tenia al Señor Oscuro y a los mortífagos guiándolo y obviamente el aprendió sus lecciones muy bien. Tan bien que fue capaz de inculpar a Sirius y asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros lo defendiera." La expresión de Albus estaba llena de culpa. "Yo quería mantener a Harry seguro y puse toda esa tragedia tras de mi… y así condene a Sirius a diez años de tortura."

"Considerando que él me condeno a siete años de tortura, me perdonaras por no unirme a tu banquete de culpa," Snape lo interrumpió ácidamente. "Quizás te hará sentir mejor el recordar que la condena por intento de asesinato son diez años en Azkaban. Gracias a tu intervención, Black tuvo varios años de perdón por mandarme donde el hombrelobo, pero las cosas parecen haber funcionado bien al final."

Por un momento pensó que había ido demasiado lejos, cuando los ojos de Dumbledore repentinamente brillaron con furia, pero entonces los hombros del Director decayeron y sus ojos solo lucían cansados y tristes. "Ah, pobre Severus. Tu eres el mas lastimado de todos, ¿no es así?"

Insultado, Snape comenzó a protestar, pero Dumbledore levanto una mano para silenciarlo. "No vine aquí para debatir el tiempo que estuvo preso Black contigo, Severus. Solo estoy aquí para advertirte que las memorias de Sirius serán compartidas con la prensa en estos días. Harry probablemente escuchara sobre eso, y si – por lo que parece mas probable – Sirius es exonerado, seguramente pedirá visitar a su ahijado."

Snape se encogió de hombros lo mas despreocupadamente que pudo. "Bien. Déjalo que sea el guardián del mocoso. Lo considerare un gran alivio."

La expresión de Dumbledore le dijo que no había sido engañado por el comentario de Snape. "Dudo que llegue a eso, Severus, pero creo que Harry debería estar preparado para la noticia y la posible reunión. Quizás conocer a Sirius antes será mejor para él, y también le mostrara a Sirius que no necesita demandarte por la custodia del chico para poder verlo."

Snape fulmino al Director con la mirada. "Si crees que voy a acomodar al bastardo de Black en _alguna_ forma –"

Dumbledore lucio serio. "_Espero_, Severus, que harás lo que es mejor para Harry." Y con esa respuesta, salio de la habitación.

Snape siguió mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido durante un rato, solo por efecto, entonces escribió una rápida nota. Llamo a un elfo domestico, y le dio instrucciones a la criatura de ir a buscar la lechuza de Harry a la lechucearía y escaneo el pergamino mientras esperaba.

_Etapa uno exitosa. Recomiendo conferencia de prensa con memorias en Pensadero en una semana. Demanda un encuentro con el chico después de eso. Anima a Canuto para que se arroje de un puente._

Cuando el elfo reapareció con la lechuza sobre su cabeza, le paso el pergamino a Hedwig. "Para el lobo, por favor," le dijo. Ella ululo y lo miro expectante.

"Extorsionista," gruño, dándole un trozo de tocino. "Tu eres tan manipulativa como tu dueño."

Ella le dio una mirada que mas parecía una sonrisa sarcástica y el se dirigió al elfo. "Regrésala a la lechucearía." El ave difícilmente podría salir de las mazmorras sin ventanas.

El elfo feliz chillo, "Si, ¡Profesor Maestro de Pociones Señor!"

Esa tarde, Snape iba caminando por los pasillos, disfrutando un raro tiempo libre de estudiantes, cuando escucho risas de niños. Doblo la esquina y encontró a Harry y varios otros estudiantes de primer año con los ojos clavados en el periódico. Obviamente habían terminado con la portada y estaban leyendo lo que decían de Black en las páginas interiores.

Harry miro sobre el hombro de Seamus, corriendo de un codazo a Vince y Greg. Los dos gigantes se hicieron a un lado, mientras Draco sostenía el periódico un poco más alto.

"¿No es ese tu padrino, Harry?" pregunto Neville.

"¿Él?" pregunto Terry Boot, su tono un poco envidioso.

"Aquí, esperen – ¡esta haciéndolo de nuevo!" dijo Ernie Macmillan con una risita ahogada, apuntado a la fotografía.

Harry miro al alto hombre de cabello negro, mientras sonreía y admiraba a un grupo de jóvenes brujas, varias de ellas tenían letreros que decían, "AMO A SIRI". Un objeto llego volando hasta él desde fuera del marco de la fotografía y Sirius lo atrapo, luego lo giro entre sus dedos mirando directamente a la cámara y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Su audiencia de chicas gritando y suspirando.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" pregunto perplejo Ron.

"Una tanga," Snape respondió represivamente, tapando los ojos de Harry con una mano mientras que con la otra le quito el periódico a Draco.

"Oye – " el fuerte reclamo de Draco ceso de inmediato al notar quien le había quitado el periódico.

Snape fulmino con la mirada a los chicos. "Si les faltan actividades por hacer que tiene que recurrir a fotografías pornográficas para entretenerse, Estaría feliz de asignarles cuantas detenciones sean necesarias."

"¡N-no, señor!" Draco le aseguro rápidamente, tironeando a los otros chicos que todavía trataban de comprender lo que había dicho. "¡No necesitamos detención!"

_Eso_ los otros chicos lo comprendieron, y un coro de afirmaciones le siguió.

"¡Entonces desaparezcan de mi vista!" gruño Snape, y los chicos salieron disparados, desapareciendo tan rápido como elfos domésticos.

Harry miro ansioso a su guardián. El sonaba bastante molesto, y había agarrado el papel de Draco como si quisiera lanzarle un hechizo _Incendio_. "Um, no fue mi intención mirar algo malo," dijo dócilmente. "Es solo el periódico _El Profeta_."

"Obscenidades son obscenidades," respondió Snape. "Si ellos eligen imprimir esta suciedad, espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para evitarla." El sabía perfectamente bien que estaba siendo injusto, pero estaba bien. El mocoso seguramente había escuchado sobre su arrebato en la mesa del desayuno, y Potter debería saber que no debía irritar a su guardián cuando estaba de Mal Genio. Si el pequeño idiota todavía no aprendía esa lección, no había mejor momento que ahora.

"Lo siento," Harry ofreció rápidamente. Parece que los chismes estaban en lo cierto, y su profesor estaba con un terrible humor por algo. De todas formas, había notado que el hombre no le había dado realmente _ninguna detención_ a Harry o a sus amigos. El solo amenazo con hacerlo. Harry sonrío para si. El Profesor Snape era un hombre tan bueno.

"Hmf." Snape le dio al chico una fea mirada. "¿Supongo que estas interesado de conocer a tu padrino?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los otros chicos dicen que suena bastante genial." Se detuvo. "No me _molestaría_ conocerlo, pero no es tan importante," dijo, cuidadosamente casual. La última cosa que quería era hacer que su profesor pensara que prefería a un extraño en vez de él.

"Bien. Considerare un encuentro. Ahora ve a tu Sala Común – tu restricción aun no termina, y si te encuentro nuevamente por aquí, lo lamentaras. ¿O necesitas un palmazo para recordarte la importancia de la obediencia?" lo amenazo.

"Solo veníamos de clases cuando Draco nos mostró su periódico," protesto Harry, pero rápidamente se dirigió a la Torre antes que su guardián reconsiderara el indulto. Snape frunció el ceño después de que se fue, luego fue a quejarse amargamente donde Minerva y Albus sobre lo que El Profeta se estaba rebajando a imprimir en estos días.

Desafortunadamente, lejos de expresarle su apoyo, McGonagall lo había emboscado para que supervisara la restricción de sus leones, y aquí estaba él, su reputación de Malvado Murciélago echa trizas, su némesis de la infancia convertido en el galán de Europa, Y Harry esperando que él arreglara una reunión con el mago más conocido en Gran Bretaña. ¿Acaso su vida podría ponerse peor?

"Oh, ¿Severus?" Albus metió su cabeza por la puerta. "¿Minerva te menciono la hora en que debes juntarte con el Comité de Decoración para la Fiesta de Unión y Amistad Entre las Casas?"


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

"Oye, amigo – ¿que sucede?"Pregunto Ron, dejándose caer en el sillón de la Sala Común al lado de Harry.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. "Nada."

"Oh, vamos, Harry," Hermione trato de convencerlo, sentándose a su otro lado. "Tú has estado medio raro estos últimos días. ¿Que sucede?"

"La restricción casi se acaba – deberías estar feliz," le recordó Ron, tratando de alegrar a Harry, pero el chico solo asintió.

Hermione lo estudio. ¿Acaso Harry estaba enfurruñado por el castigo? Difícilmente seria la primera persona en molestarse después de una semana de castigo. Ella había esperado que Ron comenzara a quejarse hace días, pero todavía estaba fascinado por su varita nueva que no había notado nada más. Pero no, Harry no parecía de ese tipo. ¿Pero entonces que era? "¿Tuviste alguna discusión con el Profesor Snape?" pregunto tratando de adivinar.

El bufo. "¿Como? Si prácticamente ya no lo veo."

La cara de Ron demostró confusión. "¿Ah? Pero lo vemos en Pociones y el nos superviso la otra noche y –"

"Ya no lo veo yo _solo_," aclaro Harry. "No es como que vamos a tener una discusión _en clases_."

"Oh. Claro," asintió Ron.

Hermione asintió también. "Tú lo extrañas," dijo conocedora.

Harry se puso rojo. "¡No lo extraño! ¿Crees que soy un bebe?" pregunto enojado, extrañamente corto de genio.

La chica quedo sorprendida. "¡No, Harry! ¡No! Solo quise decir que – bueno, tú y el Profesor Snape no han tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse. Es razonable que haya muchas cosas que quieran conversar. No quise insinuar que tú – lo echaras de menos porque fueras un bebe o algo así." Ron lo miro, con los ojos abiertos, mientras Hermione ansiosamente trataba de calmar a su amigo.

"Esta bien entonces," Harry murmuro, avergonzado. El miro decaídamente al fuego por unos minutos, mientras sus amigos intercambiaban nerviosas miradas, pero su conciencia no lo dejo quedarse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento," murmuro culpable, sin mirar a Hermione. En realidad no era justo desquitar su mal humor en ninguno de sus amigos. Hermione estaba acostumbrar a figurar lo que sucedía enfrente de ella, y solo porque él estaba un poco avergonzado por extrañar a Snape no quería decir que debía responderle de mala forma. Y Ron había sido su primer amigo – aunque Harry dudaba que siguiera siendo su amigo si seguía ignorándolo de esta manera.

"Esta bien, amigo," Ron respondió por los dos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry. "Es como dice Hermione, nosotros tuvimos once años con nuestros padres – no es algo tan importante para nosotros estar lejos de ellos. Tu no extrañas a los Dursley, ¿o si?" Harry se estremeció y meneo la cabeza. "¿Lo vez? Es solo que Snape _es nuevo_. Es por eso que lo extrañas. Totalmente razonable, ¿No es así?" le pregunto a Hermione.

"Absolutamente," agrego ella, feliz de ver a Harry ahora sonriendo tímidamente.

"Gracias," dijo, agradecido de tener extraordinarios amigos. "Es solo que cuando he ido estas ultimas veces a verlo, él ha estado muy ocupado para conversar. Quiero decir, puedo ir y quedarme en mi habitación si lo deseo, pero él no me deja que me quede con él, ni siquiera para cortar ingredientes para pociones." Sus hombros decayeron. "A lo mejor se aburrió de mi."

"¡No, amigo!" Ron discrepo. "¿Porque haría eso?"

"No se. Pero no es como si tuviera tantas cosas interesantes que conversarle. El siempre esta asiendo algo realmente importante, como, recuerdan el otro día, ¿Cuándo el Director lo puso en ese Comité? El _siempre esta ocupado_ con cosas como esas. Y ha estado trabajando extra en algún proyecto que tiene…" el se encogió de hombros nuevamente, decaído. "¿Que hago yo aparte de ir a clases?"

"No estas siendo justo contigo, Harry," le recordó Hermione, como siempre la voz de la razón. "Quiero decir, hemos estado toda la semana en restricción. El se habría enojado si hubieras echo algo interesante."

"Si. Una vez que puedas volar nuevamente, ¡tendrás bastante de que hablar con él!" dijo Ron animándolo.

Harry aun lucia pensativo. "Creo… aunque en realidad a él no le interesa mucho el Quidditch."

Ron lucio horrorizado. "No interesado en – ¿Estas bromeando?"

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida. "Bueno, quiero decir, él quiere que su Casa gane la copa y eso, pero no pasa su tiempo leyendo puntajes de Quidditch en el Profeta o algo así."

Ron meneo la cabeza, sorprendido. "Caracoles."

"Bien," Hermione dijo, siempre practica, "¿Porque no haces algo que él encuentre interesante?"

Harry se animo al oír eso. "¡Es una gran idea!"

"¡Si! ...Uh, ¿como que?" pregunto Ron después de un momento.

"Bueno, podrías hacer un proyecto extra de pociones,"comenzó animadamente Hermione. "O quizás…"

"No," Harry desecho su idea, animado. "¡Resolveremos un misterio!"

Hermione lucia aprensiva. "¿Que misterio? Mejor que no estés hablando sobre el tercer piso -"

Harry dio vuelta sus ojos. "No, Hermione. No soy estúpido, ¿okay? El Profesor Snape me mataría si fuera allí después que el Director nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos porque es peligroso y eso. Y aun peor, quizás el Director decida enviarme de vuelta con los Dursley por desobedecerlo."

"¿Pero que otro misterio hay?" pregunto sin comprender.

"¡Profesor Quirrell!"

"¿Hay un misterio sobre el Profesor Quirrell?" pregunto Ron, confundido.

"¡Por supuesto!" los ojos de Harry brillaban. "Quiero decir, el Profesor Snape no lo soporta – siempre le esta dando _La Mirada_ – y eso debe significar algo. Y ahora esta en la enfermería desde el partido de Quidditch – eso también debe significar algo"

Hermione dio vuelta los ojos. ¡Chicos! Siempre tratando de encontrar un secreto cuando no había uno. "Significa que el pobre hombre se cayo por las escaleras con toda la emoción. El Director anuncio que estaba mal herido, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry bufo incrédulo. "¡Vamos! Madame Pomfrey arreglo tu muñeca súper rápido – ¿Que le sucedió que necesita más de una semana para repararse? Si esta tan herido, ¿porque esta aquí? ¿No debería mejor estar en un hospital?" se detuvo abruptamente, un poco incierto. "¿_Hay hospitales_ para magos, cierto?"

Ron lucio pensativo. "El tiene un punto, Hermione. Si alguien esta tan lastimado, debería ser llevado al hospital mágico, San Mungo. Quiero decir, Madame Pomfrey es muy buena y todo eso, pero ella es solo una persona, y esta es una enfermería escolar. San Mungo tiene mas personal y especialistas."

"Hmmmmm." Harry vio la mirada en los ojos de Hermione y supo que estaba atrapada.

"Y esta el misterio mas grande de todos," Harry dijo tentadoramente. "¿Que hay bajo el turbante?"

Ron sonrío divertido. "¿No es eso como preguntar que hay bajo su falda?"

Hermione le dio una desaprobadora mirada, ignorando la risita de Harry. "Estoy seguro de que no se de de lo que hablas, Ronald."

"Seriamente," Harry continuo. "Escuche a algunos de los estudiantes mayores hablando sobre que el nunca había usado un turbante, ¿entonces porque comenzar? ¡Quizás esta escondiendo algo en él!"

Hermione lo miro dudosa. "¿Porque? Si tiene algo que esconder, ¿Porque no lo guarda en Gringott o en algún otro lugar seguro?"

"Quizás no puede. Quizás es algo en él," sugirió Ron. "¡Como una cicatriz maldita!" exclamo, sus ojos posándose en Harry.

"Es el maestro de DCAO. ¿Porque tendría que esconder una cicatriz maldita?" discutió Hermione.

"¿Quizás porque perdió una pelea y no quiere que nadie se entere y comience a hacer preguntas?" ofreció Ron, sin convicción.

"Apuesto que solo se esta quedando calvo y no quiere que lo vean," dijo Hermione desechando el comentario de Ron. "Los hombres pueden ponerse muy tontos cuando comienzan a perder el cabello."

Ron rodó los ojos. "Si, claro. Y las chicas no se ponen tontas por su cabello para nada." El imito la aguda voz de Lavender y su petulante tono. "Ooooh, ¡Yo no se que _voy a hacer_, Parvati! Mi cabello no se queda de la forma que quiero. Tienes suerte de tener un cabello tan perfecto. ¡Me gustaría tenerlo tan liso como el tuyo!"

Harry entro en el juego. "Oooooh, Lavender, ¡No entiendo que quieres decir! Yo adoro tu cabello. _Tienes esas adorables ondas_. ¡Me gustaría tener el cabello ondulado como el tuyo!" dijo Harry haciendo una pasable imitación de Parvati.

Hermione dejo salir un bufido. "Solo esperen ustedes dos. En un par de años, también estarán enfrente de los espejos – deseando lucir bien para impresionar a todas las chicas"

Harry y Ron se largaron a reír. "¿Nosotros? ¿Espejos? ¿Chicas? ¡Si, claro!"

Hermione bufo nuevamente y rodó los ojos. Algunas veces era difícil ser la mas madura.

#

Snape miro la pila de pergaminos que todavía debían ser corregidos y suspiro. El trabajo se había apilado esta última semana, gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado planificando la reaparición de Black en el mundo mágico. Sin mencionar el tratar de convencer a Dumbledore que debía hacer algo sobre Quirrell. Después del último partido de Quidditch, le había dicho a Albus en no inciertos términos que se deshiciera del desastre tartamudo, pero el Director había probado ser bastante recalcitrante.

Al principio Snape había asumido que, una vez más, la inhabilidad de Albus de ver el lado oscuro de las personas lo estaba cegando para ver la amenaza que el hombre representaba para Harry, pero una profunda conversación había dejado claro que Dumbledore simplemente quería saber quien estaba dándole a Quirrell sus órdenes.

"Los dos sabemos que el Profesora Quirrell no tiene ni las agallas ni la ambición para atacar al Niño-Que-Vivió por si mismo," había dicho Dumbledore, su rostro esta vez serio. "Quiero saber quien tiene la audacia de atacar a uno de mis estudiantes en estos terrenos."

Snape de mala gana había reconocido la lógica de esa idea – ¿podría ser Lucius? ¿O alguno de los LeStranges, moviendo las cuerdas desde Azkaban? O quizás… el se forzó a admitir que no saber era muy peligroso. "Esta bien, ¿pero como vas a prevenir que ataque nuevamente a Harry o – a algún otro estudiante si no es un plan mortífago?"

"El continuara en la enfermería, recuperándose de su terrible caída," respondió Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando nuevamente. "Parece que durante la confusión el pobre Profesor Quirrell perdió su equilibrio y sufrió muchas lesiones al caer de las escaleras."

Snape asintió. Al menos eso le daba tiempo. Mantenía a Quirrell aislado y a Harry seguro sin alertar necesariamente a quien estaba manipulando a Quirrell. Pero el no confiaba enteramente en Albus, y había comenzado a patrullar los pasillos cercanos a la enfermería durante las noches, asegurándose de que el profesor de DCAO no se escabullera mientras Madame Pomfrey dormía.

Entre vigilar a Quirrell, escribir las conferencias de prensa de Sirius, enseñar sus clases, y mantener un ojo en su Casa, el se estaba sintiendo mas que un poco agotado. El ni siquiera le había prestado mucha atención a Harry, aunque por lo menos lo veía en clases y el Gran Comedor para las comidas, sin mencionar esas tardes cuando tenía que supervisar su castigo. Estos últimos días el chico había parecido demasiado tranquilo, pero ahora él y sus pequeños amigos tenían las cabezas juntas, susurrando y murmurando. Obviamente estaban celebrando algo para celebrar el fin de la restricción, y si no tenían cuidado, terminarían de nuevo con una, Snape echaba chispas al pensar en eso. El no tenia intenciones de permitir que Harry anduviera libre como su padre lo había echo, aunque tenía que admitir que no había sido un muy buen guardián últimamente. Quizás necesitaba hacer algo con el mocoso, solo para recordarle al pequeño monstruo que el siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacia.

#

"¡NO! No no no no. _No._"

Albus sonrío. "Solo deseo que lo pienses, mi muchacho."

"¿Se ha vuelto sordo, Director? Dije _no_. La idea es absurda. Cuando le mencione el tema, estaba pensando mas en que el mocoso pasara una tarde en mis habitaciones haciendo su tarea," Snape dijo con fuerza, golpeándose mentalmente por haberle expresado su idea a Albus.

"¿Para que él este trabajando en una mesa y tú en otra? Eso difícilmente es pasar tiempo con él."

"Estoy seguro de que _es _pasar tiempo con él. El estaría en mi presencia, ¿no esa así? Ese es el significado del término _con él_. Y tú idea es completamente ridícula. No voy a animar al pequeño monstruo a celebrar el término de un castigo. ¡Ese seria el epitome de animar su mal comportamiento!"

"No hice esa sugerencia, Severus –"

"Llevar al mocoso por helados el primer día que ya no esta en restricción es seguro celebrar el fin de la restricción. No voy a comprarle dulces y felicitarlo por haber terminado un castigo que se gano por sus terribles acciones." Snape dijo enfurruñado. "Seria igual que decirle que el castigo fue muy duro."

"Tu no estas ni celebrando ni disculpando el castigo," le discutió Dumbledore calmadamente. "Tu estas conmemorando el hecho de que, ahora que el ha terminado su castigo a tu satisfacción, el nuevamente tiene permitido privilegios normales. Lo que es mas, tu le estas recordando esos privilegios, con una salida al pueblo y un helado." Se detuvo, sus ojos brillantes reemplazados por una mirada astuta. "De alguna manera, podría considerarse cruel, sabes, mostrarle todo lo que se perdió durante esta semana y recordarle lo que perdería si vuelve a comportarse mal nuevamente."

La expresión de Severus cambio un poco, y Dumbledore presiono viendo una ventaja. "Lo alejaría del Castillo durante un día de fin de semana cuando es difícil mantenerlo supervisado y ver que esta haciendo tanbien el Profesor Quirrell. El podría, por ejemplo, desear vagar por el Castillo después de haber estado restringido tanto tiempo. El se comporto bien, ¿no es así? ¿No vagando por ahí durante la restricción?"

"No," Snape admitió de mala gana. El había estado sorprendido por eso. James Potter jamás habría aceptado su castigo tan dócilmente, pero Harry y los demás habían obedecido completamente, entregando sus ensayos, e incluso asistiendo a preparar ingredientes para pociones sin quejarse.

"Ves, ¿te das cuenta?" Albus dijo feliz, como si Snape hubiera aceptado su ridícula propuesta. "Que pases un buen tiempo, mi muchacho."

"Director, incluso si fuera a sacar al mocoso de los terrenos de la escuela, no hay razón para llevarlo hasta el Callejón Diagon. Hogsmeade es perfectamente adecuada para… –"

"No, no, muchacho. El callejón Diagon. Harry necesita la experiencia de la heladería de Fortescue," Albus sonrío al alejarse, dejando a Snape echando chispas solo.

¿Bueno? ¿Debería hacer lo que el viejo loco había sugerido y llevar al mocoso de paseo? Esto podría ser otro cosa que podría quitarle si se portaba mal en el futuro y la escoba había funcionado espectacularmente en ese aspecto…

Oh, esta bien. Mejor lo hacia, ya que sabia que Dumbledore no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Además, de esta forma podría comprar algunos ingredientes y ver las nuevas revistas de pociones en Flourish y Blotts. Pero de seguro no llevaría un montón de chiquillos. El se estremeció al pensar en Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, y el resto de los amigos de Harry en el Callejón Diagon. No, pensó seriamente, este no era un viaje para el pequeño sequito de Potter. Si el mocoso se rehusaba a venir sin sus amigos, entonces sabría lo que es sentarse en su cuarto todo el día a copiar líneas. Eso le mostraría que había peores cosa que hacer que pasar el tiempo con su guardián en Londres comportándose bien. Si Potter pensaba que una salida sin sus amigos era demasiado aburrida de contemplar, entonces rápidamente aprendería la verdad. Snape asintió en satisfacción. Le dejaría claro que está no era una recompensa para el mocoso, si no una obligación por la cual no debería quejarse.

#

Harry troto feliz al lado de su guardián. ¡Él tenia tanta suerte! ¡El Profesor Snape lo llevaría hasta Londres con él! Solo él, Harry. Nadie más. No Flint o Jones o siquiera Draco – no, el Profesor Snape lo había escogido a _él_ en vez de a una de sus serpientes. Incluso Hermione, con sus mejores notas, habría sido una mas razonable elección, pero no, su profesor lo había querido _a él__._

Harry sonrío. El nunca había tenido a un adulto que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, y aun así no había otra explicación para el comportamiento del Profesor Snape. Harry sentía que podría explotar de la felicidad.

Incluso el tiempo que había escogido el Profesor Snape era perfecto. Este era su primer día sin restricción, y Hermione había estado parada al lado de la puerta de la librería esperando que Madame Pince la abriera esta mañana. Ella estaba planeando pasar todo el día allí, entre los libros, recuperándose por su ausencia de la semana. Harry meneo la cabeza. Chicas.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos le habían prometido a Ron colarlo hacia las cocinas y sobornar a los elfos para que les dieran todos los postres que se había perdido durante la semana. Harry sospechaba que ellos esperaban que Ron comiera tanto hasta enfermarse, pero él tenía fe en el enorme apetito de su mejor amigo. El sospechaba que los gemelos se decepcionarían cuando su "buena obra" resultara ser exactamente eso, pero quizás estaba siendo injusto. La promesa sobre lo que harían hoy había apoyado a Ron durante las largas, largas comidas durantes las cuales el solo podía mirar en silencio los postres. Harry le había dicho a Ron que no se quedara en la mesa una vez que sirvieran los postres, sabiendo por amarga experiencia con los Dursley que era mucho peor ser capaz de ver y oler la comida que tu no podías tener, pero Ron prefería torturarse el mismo.

Su comportamiento había asegurado que toda la escuela supiera sobre su castigo, y como resultado Harry había sido el recipiente de más de una mirada de apoyo de parte de estudiantes que obviamente consideraban que su guardián era un terrible disciplinario. La mayoría de los profesores habría estado contentos de asignar detención y quizás algunas líneas, decían ellos. Solo Snape seleccionaría unos castigos tan detallados y penosos.

Harry felizmente había aceptado el apoyo de sus compañeros –había sido un gran cambio de ser "el chico fenómeno que vivía con los Dursley" – pero en realidad estaba bastante orgulloso de que su guardián no le hubiera dado una tremenda paliza (como los Dursley solían hacer) o utilizara un sistema de "un modelo para todos" (como los demás profesores utilizaban) cuando hacia algo mal. El encontraba muy bueno que su profesor pasara tiempo pensando que causaría una mayor impresión en él y escogiera castigos que en realidad le enseñaran algo, como los ensayos, o estuvieran a la par con la infracción, como la restricción. El no estaba seguro de porque los demás estudiantes no lo veían de esa manera, pero suponía que seria una cosa mágica y no pensaba mucho en eso.

Y ahora, como para calmar todas sus preocupaciones de que su Profesor todavía estaba enojado con él, estaba siendo llevado al Callejón Diagon como un regalo especial El Profesor Snape había dejado claro que iba al callejón a hacer unas compras, y normalmente no llevaba a nadie, pero le iba a permitir a Harry que fuera con él Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle a Harry como debía comportarse, lo que hizo a Harry aun mas feliz. La última vez que había estado en el callejón con Hagrid había sido divertido, pero había estado conciente de que sobresalía como una espinilla, no sabiendo como vestirse, hablar o comportarse. Esta vez, el Profesor Snape se había asegurado de que Harry estuviera bien preparado y no hiciera el loco. Incluso le estaba permitiendo a Harry caminar a su lado, en vez de hacerlo caminar varios pasos atrás como sus familiares solían hacer. Harry se abrazo a si mismo encantado. Este era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Snape le lanzo una mirada al mocoso que caminaba a su lado. Por lo menos el mocoso ya le seguía el paso. Al principio la pequeña amenaza se quedaba atrás, pero después de que lo agarro por la muñeca y lo puso a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano como si fuera un pequeñito malcriado, el mocoso había aprendido la lección. Ahora se mantenía a su lado – y extrañamente – sonriendo.

Snape de mala gana admiro la habilidad del chiquillo para aceptar una reprimenda. La mayoría de los Slytherin – incluido, si tenia que ser honesto, el mismo – se habría enfurruñado por horas después de ese tratamiento, pero Harry solo parecía seguirle el paso a Snape y continuar. El se había comportado de manera similar cuando Snape lo había sentado y le había explicado en interminable detalle como esperaba que Harry se comportara. Le explico todos los comportamientos que eran inaceptables y le enseño los modales básicos hasta que pensó que el chiquillo explotaría. El tenia once años, después de todo, y no apreciaría una charla sobre cosas básicas de como usar un baño publico, hechizos para lavarse las manos o excusarse si se interponía entre un mago y su familiar en la calle.

Aun así Harry había escuchado con supuestamente mucha atención, y Snape había sido derrotado en su intento de atrapar al chico con un sarcasmo. Incluso el "gracias" que dio después de escuchar a Snape hablar monótonamente sobre como saludar a los goblins en Gringotts sonaba sincero e interesado. Snape decidió que Albus debía haberle murmurado algo al mocoso sobre Fortescue, y el chico no haría nada que pusiera en peligro ese premio, sin importar lo insultado que se sintiera.

Snape había estado sorprendido de que el mocoso no hubiera pedido traer a sus amigos, pero quizás, Albus le había advertido. Él tenía que admitir que, el chico estaba – hasta ahora – comportándose muy bien. No se había enfermado después que se Aparecieron, para la sorpresa de Snape.

#

Harry estaba en el Cielo. Había adorado la sensación de Aparición, especialmente porque le daba una razón socialmente aceptable para darle un abrazo a su guardián. Snape lo había mirado un poco extraño, pero no había reclamado, y el hombre le había dado una palmada en el hombro como diciendo "bien echo" cuando Harry se mantuvo firme en sus pies durante el transporte. Y ahora, habían estado dando vueltas por el callejón por horas.

Snape seguía entrando a las más fascinantes tiendas – extraños ingredientes de pociones y sorprendentes libros – y él actualmente le _compro_ aHarry algo en ella. Esto no tenía precedente en la experiencia de Harry, y protesto, pero su profesor había insistido de forma usual. "¡Potter! ¡Suficiente de tu impertinencia! Que tengas la guía de apoyo para pociones te ayudara con el trabajo de tu libro de texto para que seas más detallista en tus ensayos. No más discusiones. Yo _comprare_ este libro, _y tú lo leerás_. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Y ahora Harry seguía ojeando el genial libro – que tenia ilustraciones animadas que mostraban paso a paso la diferencia entre picar y cortar y porque revolver contra las agujas del reloj era importante y como diferenciar ojos de salamandra de ojos de gritón y… "¡Potter! ¡Presta atención! ¡Casi chocas con ese puesto!"

"Lo siento, señor, señora," Harry dijo con rapidez, mirando a los dueños del puesto. La señora mayor diviso su cicatriz y dio un gritito encantada.

"¡Ooooh, Sr. Potter! ¡Tome, de parte de nosotros!" le puso un palito en la mano y no le dio importancia a su agradecimiento.

Harry se apresuro donde el Profesor Snape estaba parado esperándolo, una agria expresión en el rostro. "¿Que es esto señor?" le pregunto, mostrándolo para que lo inspeccionara.

"Es una especie de dulce que dura todo el día," dijo con fuerza Snape. "Tiene el sabor que sea apropiado a la hora – panqueques para el desayuno, te a media tarde, y así."

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry, metiéndoselo a la boca. "¡Mmm!"

Snape bufo. "Justo lo que necesitas – mas azúcar."

Harry comenzó a retirar el dulce, pero Snape le meneo la cabeza retándolo. "Seria de mala educación que lo rehusaras, y supongo que aun requieres calorías adicionales para compensar por el pasado."

Harry feliz siguió comiendo el dulce y le paso el libro al profesor para que lo guardara con el resto de las compras.

"Potter," le dijo Snape, un poco inconfortable, mientras continuaban por la calle, "¿estas… bien?"

"¿Ah? ¿No m lasime al choc con el pueto sie loqe qure sabr?" pregunto Harry, un poco confundido.

"No hables cuando tienes un dulce en la boca," le corrigió Snape con firmeza. "Sácatelo de la boca cuando hables."

"Si señor. Lo siento señor. ¿Que quiere decir con si estoy bien?"

"Es una pregunta sencilla." La voz de Snape era dura, revelando su incomodidad. "Tú has experimentado muchos cambios en tu vida durante los últimos meses. Seria natural que te sintieras – incierto."

"Oh." Harry pensó sobre eso. Su vida ciertamente había cambiado mucho, pero todos habían sido buenos cambios. El tenía un nuevo lugar para vivir, amigos por primera vez, más que suficiente para comer, y – lo mejor de todo – tenía su guardián que se preocupaba por él y lo malcriaba con paseos y regalos. El estaba aprendiendo a usar su magia, y nadie lo había llamado fenómeno en meses. Incluso cuando se metía en problemas aquí, no tenia que temer una paliza… ¿Acaso la vida podía ser mejor? "No me siento incierto. Todo es bueno," le aseguro a su profesor.

"¿Ha sido la atención sobre tu padrino," Snape aclaro su garganta incierto "difícil para ti?"

Harry lo considero. La única dificultad había sido cuando Snape lo atrapo mirando lo que había resultado ser una fotografía indecorosa. Harry todavía no estaba seguro de si su padrino había ayudado a matar a sus padres o no – se daba cuenta de que su profesor le avisaría seguramente cuando esa decisión estuviera clara – pero aunque no hubiera sido él, _alguien_ había ayudado a matarlos y ellos estaban muertos de todas formas. Harry sospechaba que si aun estuviera viviendo con los Dursely, se preocuparía más si su padrino era inocente o culpable, porque eso le serviría como un medio para dejar el cuidado de sus familiares, pero ya que ahora tenia a su profesor, todo el asunto se volvía menos relevante.

Además, el no sabia como era su padrino. La mayor parte de su vida, la suerte de Harry había sido bastante podrida, y sabía que no debería esperar que las cosas salieran bien para él. ¿Y si su padrino resultara ser como los Dursley? ¿O menos tolerante de los que era su guardián? Harry ya había tenido suficiente de ser gritado y golpeado (realmente golpeado, no los pequeños palmazos que le propinaba su profesor) y de tener que limpiar pisos. El sabía que su profesor nunca haría esas cosas – pero con este nuevo desconocido toso era posible. No, Harry estaba feliz donde estaba.

Él sabía que su profesor todavía esperaba una respuesta, así que se encogió de hombros. "No realmente."

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba en negación? ¿Enterrando sus sentimientos? Hmm. A lo mejor tendría que comprar más libros de sicología infantil. Quizás esos libros Muggle que había ordenado especialmente ya habían llegado a Flourish y Blotts. "Ven conmigo, Potter," el guió al chico hacia la tienda. "Puedes seleccionar dos libros para comprar," le dijo firmemente. "¡Solo dos!"

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. "P-pero, Profesor –"

"Sin discusiones," dijo con fuerza Snape. ¡Chiquillo avaro! "¡Dos!"

"¡Pero usted ya me compro un libro! ¡No tiene que cómprame mas!" protesto Harry. Ya le había costado mucho dinero al profesor hoy.

Snape parpadeo, reajustando sus preconcepciones. "Potter," dijo, su tono de voz mas suave, "Estoy perfectamente conciente de que no 'tengo' que comprarte estos libros, pero se acostumbra comprar algunos regalos cuando uno sale de paseo –_si es que tu_ te comportas como un joven mago debe hacerlo," añadió rápidamente, no fuera a creer el mocoso que siempre le iba a estar comprando cosas.

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Harry era como el sol. "¿Así que he sido bueno? ¿Me he comportado bien?"

"¿Acaso no dije eso? ¿Tengo que llevarte donde Madame Pomfrey para que te revise los oídos?" pregunto gruñón Snape. "ahora ve por tus libros. ¡No me quedare aquí esperando mientras pierdes el tiempo!"

Harry salio rápidamente, derecho a la sección de Quidditch. Que predecible. Snape dio vuelta los ojos y se dirigió al mostrador que estaba al fondo de la tienda.

El había terminado de pagar sus libros e iba en busca del pequeño monstruo cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo, "Severus. Es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Lucius." Se giro, su rostro cuidadosamente neutral.

"¡Sr. Malfoy! hola" Harry había aparecido a su lado, sonriéndole a Malfoy. "¿Esta Draco aquí también?"

"No, presume que Draco esta seguro en Hogwarts," replico Lucius, lanzándole una inquisitiva mirada a Snape. "La escuela todavía esta en sesión, ¿no es así?"

Severus entrecerró los ojos, pero no tomo el anzuelo. Harry, por otro lado, tan ingenuo como siempre. "Oh, claro. Pero el Profesor Snape tenía que hacer unas compras, así que me trajo con él. ¿No es bueno de él?"

"Por supuesto que lo es," respondió Malfoy, pero su sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos. "El debe preocuparse excepcionalmente por ti."

Harry asintió vigorosamente. "¡Es genial!"

"Es por eso que estoy sorprendido de oír de tus ultimas aventuras," continuo Malfoy, finalmente girándose para ver al chico directamente. "¿Un troll, Sr. Potter?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "Como supo usted de – ¡Oh! ¿Acaso Draco le escribió contándole?"

"El lo hizo, aunque ya lo había leído en el periódico."

Ahora la boca de Harry formo una "O" de sorpresa. "¡El periódico! ¿El periódico escribió sobre el troll?" el se giro para mirar a Snape. "¿Usted sabía eso?"

"Claro, Sr. Potter, por supuesto que el periódico esta interesado en aprender que los estudiantes en Hogwarts han sido amenazados por un troll," Lucius respondió antes de que Snape pudiera hacerlo. "Hogwarts se esta volviendo un lugar muy peligroso."

"Y pese a los esfuerzos del troll, el chico esta bien," respondió Snape fríamente. "Seria bueno que recuerdes eso."

"¿Ellos escribieron sobre todo?" pregunto Harry, sin notar la tensión entre los dos hombres. El observo a Snape suplicante. "¿Ellos escribieron sobre… usted sabe?" al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Snape, lanzo una agoniza mirada sobre su hombro a Lucius, entonces susurro, "Usted sabe. ¿Sobre nuestro castigos y todo eso?"

Snape rodó sus ojos. ¡Niños! "No, Sr. Potter, aunque estoy seguro que dada la insaciable curiosidad del publico les encantaría saber sobre las palmadas y la restricción – " Harry se removió, lanzándole una mortificada mirada a la divertida cara de Lucius" – esa información no se encontraba en el articulo. Solamente decía que un troll había entrado a Hogwarts y amenazado a varios estudiantes antes de ser neutralizado. La mayor parte del articulo se enfoca en la obvia necesidad de mejorar las protecciones de la escuela para que algo así no vuelva a suceder."

"Oh." Harry se encontró aliviado. No quería que nadie supiera esos vergonzosos detalles sobre su vida. ¡Ya era suficientemente malo que casi toda la escuela lo supiera! "¿Entonces lo van a ser? Las protecciones, quiero decir. Mejoradas."

"Oh, si," Snape respondió calmadamente. "la protesta publica fue enorme. Fudge autorizo el gasto adicional la semana pasada, y por lo que sé el Director tendrá las nuevas protecciones muy pronto."

Si terminaba escribiendo mas conferencias de prensa, el iba incluir "periodista" a su curriculum, pero después que Albus saco a todos los reporteros de los terrenos del colegio, el profeta había estado encantado de aceptar su narración de los acontecimientos, bajo un seudónimo. Y eso le permitía la oportunidad de mejorar las protecciones del colegio, asegurando mejor a Harry. El le había estado diciendo a Dumbledore por años que las protecciones estaban agotadas, pero en ausencia de una amenaza tangible, sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos. Otras áreas de mantención del Castillo siempre habían sido más importantes.

Bueno, ya no mas. Ahora Albus estaba instalando unas de las más poderosas y extensivas protecciones disponibles, asistidos por los mejores de Gringott.

Lucius lucia como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. "Ya veo," dijo cortante. "¿Y lo del juego de Quidditch? ¿Que sucedió allí?"

"¿Eso también llego al periódico?" Harry pregunto incrédulo.

"No. eso lo escuche de Draco," admitió Lucius.

"¿Encontraste tus dos libros?" Snape lo interrumpió antes que el mocoso pudiera responderle a Lucius.

"Em – uno de ellos," admitió Harry.

"Entonces ve a encontrar el otro. ¡Anda!" el tono de Snape no dejaba lugar a discusión, y Harry se apresuro. El Maestro de Pociones se dirigió a Malfoy, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Y que sabes tu sobre el juego de Quidditch?" pregunto con frialdad.

Malfoy extendió sus manos en gesto burlón. "Nada, Severus. Solo que parece qué una vez mas – tu protegido a sido victima de un ataque. Ese tipo de cosas le pasan frecuentemente, ¿no es así?"

"Mm. Y aun así, el chico esta bien, y son sus asaltantes los que sufren las consecuencias." Snape estaba haciendo todo en su poder para dejar claro ese mensaje. Mientras mas poderoso e invulnerable apareciera el chico, menos mortifagos tendrían el coraje de atacarlo, especialmente en ausencia de Lord Voldemort que los animara.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. "Pensé sobre lo que dijiste," dijo, abruptamente cambiando el tema.

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿Y?"

"Admito que despertaste ideas que eran… nuevas… para mi, pero difícilmente puedes esperar que me lance al servicio de un chiquillo basado en unos cuantos encuentros en los que ha tenido suerte."

Snape entrecerró los ojos. "¿Es como tu explicas sobrevivir la Maldición Asesina?"

"Nadie sabe si fue el chico o su madre o un error de parte de – " Lucius lanzo una mirada y dijo en voz baja "- el Señor Oscuro."

"¿Y el troll? ¿Y el ultimo atentado contra su vida?"

"Es provocativo, pero no convincente," Lucius dijo descartándolo. "El chico necesita hacer mas para probar que de verdad esta a la altura para… bueno. Tu comprendes lo que quiero decir."

"El chico solo tiene once años y ya a logrado mas que cualquier otro mago."

"Todavía no estoy convencido. Cuando lo este, te lo haré saber."

Snape inclino su cabeza y se alejo. De verdad, él había conseguido más que una concesión de Malfoy de lo que esperaba. Obviamente la derrota del Señor Oscuro hace diez años lo había remecido para mal, sin mencionar el casi desastre que sus afiliaciones le había causado a su familia. Los métodos de Voldemort podían haber atraído a alguien como Lucius cuyos inusuales justos y su noción de superioridad sangrepura sin duda habrían apelado a la vanidad del rubio, pero la primordial lealtad de Lucius seria primariamente el nombre Malfoy. Y no como su cuñada, cuyo fanatismo por el Señor Oscuro no tenia limites, Malfoy solo había estado por la tortura y el poder. El nunca había tenido el deseo de promover la filosofía de Voldemort a costa de sus propios intereses… es por eso que había alegado Imperius, mientras que la inquebrantable lealtad de Bellatrix por Voldemort le había conseguido la celda al lado de la de Black.

Claro esta, mientras Malfoy estaba incuestionablemente sopesando uno de los mejores tratos para el bienestar del buen nombre de su familia, hasta que estuviera convencido de que era una buena idea aliarse con Harry y no contra él, permanecía peligroso. Snape no sabia que había querido decir Lucius sobre su comentario de que Harry tenía que probar estar a la altura. Sonaba de alguna manera como un mal augurio, aunque Snape estaba reasegurado por el prospecto de las nuevas protecciones que pronto estarían funcionando.

El busco a Harry, reviso de mala gana y aprobó los libros seleccionados (uno era sobre famosos Buscadores y el otro estaba titulado 'Ida y vuelta', parecía ser una guía de viaje), luego lo llevo a la heladería. El sabia que esta salida iba a ser una faena, pero estaba genuinamente sorprendido de lo imposiblemente bien que se había comportado el mocoso.

Los ojos de Harry estaba enormes al mirar los diferentes tipos de sabores de helado. El había cambiado su orden tres veces, corriendo de un lado del mostrador hacia el otro en agónica indecisión. Finalmente la paciencia de Snape se acabo, y le ordeno al chico que fuera a sentarse o le lanzaría un hechizo adhesivo.

Unos momentos después, arribo a la mesa con la enorme copa de helado del chico y su modesta porción. "¿Ya te calmaste?" le gruño irritado, poniendo la copa de helado enfrente del pequeño monstruo. "Te estas comportando como si nunca – oh." Abruptamente comprendió la emoción del chico.

Harry se puso rojo, pero no confirmo la sospecha de Snape. No era necesario.

"Bueno." Snape trato de recapturar algo de su previa irritación para que la lastima no lo sobrecogiera. Incluso su propio padre – en las pocas ocasiones que no estaba ebrio y abusivo – lo había sacado a comer helado. "Me atrevo a decir que tendremos muchas oportunidades de comer helado en el futuro," le informo al mocoso, "Y espero que tengas eso en mente y te comportes con un mínimo de dignidad."

La vergüenza de Harry desapareció. ¡El Profesor Snape le había prometido que lo llevaría a comer helado muchas veces! Y el helado mágico lucia mucho mejor que el aburrido helado Muggle. Harry casi deseo poder volver y decirle a Dudley lo que se estaba perdiendo. "Puedo – quiero decir, ¿_por favor puedo empezar_?" pregunto

Snape asintió y Harry comenzó encantado. MmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmm. En realidad era _tan bueno como había soñado_. Claro, había probado la porción de helado que servían a veces en el postre en Hogwarts, pero nunca una copa de helado y nunca de estos exquisitos sabores.

Harry se metió otra cucharada en la boca y gimió encantado. El Profesor Snape le había escogido un banana split. Harry había soñado con uno desde hace muchos años. El había cometido el error de decirle a su obeso primo lo mucho que quería probar uno, y desde ese instante, había tenido que mirar a Dudley pedirlos siempre. No era necesario decir, Dudley se había asegurado de que Harry nunca recibiera ni una cucharada, sin importar lo mucho que rogara o lo duro que trabajara para tratar de ganarse uno.

Harry suspiro feliz. El Profesor Snape no lo había echo trabajar extra para traerlo con él. Oh, le dijo a Harry que si no se comportaba, no le compraría nada, pero Harry figuro que eso era obvio. Y entonces, incluso cuando había enloquecido al profesor con su emocionada palabrería y moviéndose de allá para acá, el profesor le había comprado el más genial helado. Si, había valido la pena esperar, no solo por el espectacular sabor del helado, sino también por el hecho de que estaba disfrutándolo con su profesor.

Fue solo después que había raspado el último poco del derretido helado que se giro hacia su profesor con una mirada mitad reproche mitad pregunta. "De verdad me habría adherido a la silla, ¿No es así?"

'Claro que lo habría echo," Snape le informo al mocoso con arrogancia. "¿Cuándo no he mantenido mi palabra?"

"Pero –" Harry comenzó a reclamar, solo por que si, cuando pensó que su trasero adherido a una silla era un castigo leve en comparación a los castigos que le propinaban los Dursley a esa misma área, pero entonces una idea se le ocurrió y dejo de hablar.

Snape miro al chico preocupado. El pequeño monstruo, ahora apropiadamente relleno de helado, había comenzado a quejarse sobre algo, solo para quedarse callado de repente y enfocarse en algo interno. ¿Acaso la amenaza de Snape le había recordado alguna atrocidad que los Dursley habían cometido? El trató de imaginar que podrían haber echo que amenazar al chico con dejarlo pegado en un lugar le podía haber echo recordar… ¿quizás lo habían obligado a sentarse en una silla por horas, no permitiéndole atender sus necesidades básicas? ¿Quizás lo habían mantenido en algún lugar a la fuerza por medios Muggle? Quizás… Snape se dio cuenta que había partido su cuchara a la mitad, y ahora Harry lo estaba mirando con asombro.

La mente de Harry trabajo rápidamente. ¡Un hechizo adherente! ¡Por supuesto! Eso era. El y sus amigos hace días que habían estado luchando por pensar en una forma de poder quitarle el turbante a Quirrell pero solo habían salido con estupidas ideas que hasta Ron admitía eran demasiado inverosímiles – ganchos flotantes, sobornar a Peeves, ese tipo de cosas. Pero Quirrell estaba en la enfermería, lo que significaba que debería estar en cama, aunque había escuchado de un Hufflepuff que había ido a ver a Madame Pomfrey sobre un hechizo que le había salido mal, que de todas formas mantenía puesto el turbante. Aun así, si ellos _adherían_ el turbante a la cama, y lograban que el saltara o se levantara de alguna forma… Harry sonrío para si. ¡Eso funcionaria!

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a su profesor de que le enseñara el hechizo. El miro al hombre, solo para encontrarlo con el ceño terriblemente fruncido y la cuchara partida en dos. Harry trago saliva. ¿Acaso había provocado al hombre?

"Lo siento," dijo automáticamente, luego se encogió en su silla al notar otro espasmo de furia cruzar el rostro del hombre.

Snape apenas logro evitar lanzar la cuchara a la pared. ¡Todavía disculpándose! ¡Siempre asumiendo que tenia la culpa! esos bastardos Muggles tenían mucho que responder. Se calmo pensando en lo que harían los merodeadores cuando les contara esta historia. Remus le había preguntado cual seria la reacción de los Dursley si de repente recibieran un viaje a un bosque de Rumania y si acaso los cuidadores de dragones necesitaban mas comida para ellos. Sirius había sugerido entonces que en la profundidad de los bosques de Transilvania, habían cosas peores que hasta los dragones temían… sin mencionar que los hombres lobos podían correr libres por esas tierras, y por su puesto los dragones, siendo criaturas del aire, podían aparecer cuando uno menos los esperaba, particularmente si un altamente motivado cuidador de dragones les mostraba donde ir. Remus había lucido inmensamente pensativo y había mencionado que los Muggles estaban comenzando a ver Transilvania como un nuevo lugar de veraneo.

En ese momento, Snape les había recordado que no tenia intención de dejar a los Muggles tan fácilmente, y la idea había sido desechada, pero ahora se preguntaba si había sido muy apurado en decidir. Ser atacado por un hombrelobo seguido por una incineración dragonica paresia ahora bastante atrayente.

"No tienes nada porque disculparte," le dijo con fuerza al chico, acercándolo y limpiándole los manchones de helado que cubrían su cara. El se rehúso a admitir que necesitaba tocar al chico para su propia paz mental. Es solo que estaba cansado de mirar la salsa de chocolate que cubría el rostro del chiquillo.

Harry soporto la gentil ayuda del hombre, luchando el sentimiento de encanto que estaba creciendo. El hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que pese a todo el alboroto que tía Petunia hacia por Dudley, limpiando su cara, cortándole la carne y besando y atendiendo sus heridas, él nunca iba a recibir el mismo tratamiento. Pero ahora… esta bien, no había forma que aceptara besos mientras atendía sus heridas (bueno, excepto de tía Molly) o la carne cortada, pero si su profesor quería esconder sus gestos de cariño bajo un gruñido monologo sobre "chiquillos desordenados", él no tenia ningún problema en tolerarlo.

El hizo su parte de todas formas removiéndose y tratando de alejarse – cuidadosamente fijándose que el profesor hubiera terminado – y protesto. "¡Profesor! ¡_Tengo once años_! ¡No soy un bebe!"

"Si utilizaras una servilleta como corresponde, entonces no tendrías que ser sujeto a estas indignaciones," le respondió Snape, sin nada de culpa. "Ahora, ¿que había en la conversación que te molesto tanto?"

Harry parpadeo. ¿Molesto él? "Em, no entiendo que quiere decir," respondió confundido.

Snape apretó los dientes. Obviamente el chico estaba demasiado traumatizado para hablar del incidente. ¿O quizás había tenido un momento disociativo y de verdad no recordaba? ¿O estaba demasiado avergonzado por la terrible manera en que había sido tratado? El recordaba la terrible vergüenzas que sentía al pensar que alguien viera sus corte y golpes. El muy seguido soportaba muchas horas de agonía al comienzo del año escolar, sentado durante clases en un adolorido trasero al rojo, en ves de tener que admitirle la verdad a Poppy para poder ser curado.

"Potter, debes aprender que el tratamiento de tus familiares hacia ti fue terrible y innatural. No tienes razones para estar avergonzado por lo sucedido."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Esta bieeeen," respondió lentamente.

"No trates de apaciguarme, ¡Potter!" dijo enojado Snape, nuevamente encendido por la aceptación del chico. "Me vas a decir que fue lo que te molesto cuando mencione el hechizo adherente."

"¡Oh!" los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con comprensión. "No estaba molesto, Profesor. Solo estaba pensando que –" abruptamente se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle a su profesor sobre sus planes de investigar el Misterio del Turbante de Quirrell; él necesitaba esperar hasta que lo resolvieran, y entonces tendría muchas cosas interesantes que conversar con el hombre. "- em, que seria un buen hechizo para usar durante un duelo."

Snape parpadeo, y luego parpadeo nuevamente. "¿Oh?"

"Si" ahora que lo pensaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea. "Quiero decir, si uno adhiere los pies del oponente al piso, el no se podrá arrancar, ¿no es así?"

"Esa es una excelente idea," reconoció Snape, privadamente impresionado. Quizás todas esas lecciones extra estaban funcionando.

Harry le dio una mirada tímida. "Fui _perspicaz_, ¿no es así?"

Ahora Snape estaba mas sorprendido – ¿el mocoso realmente le ponía atención? "Supongo," admitió como si nada. No seria bueno que al mocoso se le inflara la cabeza. "Aunque difícilmente puedes esperar – o querer – recibir una rana de chocolate después de comerte esa montaña de helado."

"No, esta bien," Harry respondió, "¿Pero podría enseñarme por favor el hechizo?"

Snape lo considero. El hechizo tenia increíble potencial para travesuras, pero Harry no había mostrado ser un travieso o un bromista, y ahora no estaba metido en venganzas juveniles o algo así… y el chico merecía una recompensa – no que tuviera intención de admitirle eso.

"Oh, esta bien," gruño, lanzando un _Muffliato_ por privacidad. "Ahora, mírame de cerca…" el demostró el hechizo, un poco desconcertado por la forma en que se iluminaban los ojos del chico en plena concentración. Snape lucho contra su desconfianza. Solo era un hechizo adherente, después de todo – incluso Potter no podría meterse en problemas con algo tan benigno.


	29. Chapter 29

Muchas gracias por los comentarios especialmente a Hatake Nabiki, montaneriana, Shanon Lils, VeroSev que nunca dejan de comentar un capitulo, gracias a todos los demás que comentan, así dan ganas de escribir mas rápido.

Gracias Angela Black Blood por ser una paciente beta

Capitulo 29

"…y supongo que esto demuestra que a veces cuando algo parece mala suerte, puede tener un buen resultado," concluyo Poppy. "No se cuanto mas Quirinus podría haber seguido soportando."

Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba la mesa. Escuchar que el lanzar a ese idiota tartamudo por las escaleras había en realidad beneficiado al hombre era realmente molesto. No había sido su intención hacerle un favor al idiota – ¡Al contrario!

"¿Que crees que lo enfermo tanto? ¿Hay alguna clase de amenaza a los estudiantes, por alguna enfermedad mágica o Muggle?" pregunto Albus. Los otros profesores hicieron ruidos de preocupación mientras que Snape dio vuelta sus ojos irritado. Sin embargo, ya que este era su comportamiento habitual durante las reuniones de profesores, nadie le presto mucha atención.

Poppy suspiro. "En realidad no se. Mis hechizos no muestran nada anormal, pero hay algo… raro en ellos. No estoy seguro de que lo esta causando. Dada su condición decaída, estoy comenzando a preguntarme si no agarro algún tipo de parasito Muggle cuando anduvo vagando por esos bosques de Albania. A perdido una gran cantidad de peso, esta anémico y débil… pero insiste que no tiene la flatulencia o diarrea que es normalmente asociada con esos porracitos, aunque estoy pensando que si utilizo una aparato Muggle que me permita mirar por su –"

Ahora todos los miembros de la facultad estaban arrepentidos de haber animado a la medimaga, y Snape agarro su oportunidad. "Poppy, por favor evita explicarnos los hábitos intestinales de otras personas No somos tus colegas de San Mungo y no nos importa la mierda de Quirrel-"

"Estoy seguro que todos deseamos que se recupere rápidamente," Albus interrumpió. "Por favor díselo por nosotros y que no se preocupe por sus clases."

Poppy dejo de fulminara con la mirada a Severus lo suficiente para asentir. "Siento mucho no poder dar un estimado de cuando volverá a sus deberes como profesor, pero hasta que figure que es lo que esta drenándolo de energía, dudo que sea un profesor efectivo de todas formas."

Dumbledore ignoro el bufido de Snape y simplemente asintió y sonrío. "Entonces deberá permanecer en la enfermería hasta que descubras este misterio. Estoy disfrutando encargarme de sus clases –hace mucho tiempo que tuve este tipo de interacción diaria con los estudiantes."

Pomfrey lucio incomoda. "En realidad creo que el debería ser transferido a San Mungo –"

"No." el tono de Dumbledore fue firme. Snape frunció el ceño a la mesa nuevamente. El no se sentiría a salvo hasta que Quirrel se fuera del Castillo y no tuviera acceso a Harry, pero Dumbledore insistía en mantener al hombre aquí hasta saber para quien trabajaba.

Poppy lucio a punto de un motín por un momento, después suspiro. "Bueno, por razones que se rehúsa a decir, Quirinus también insiste en quedarse aquí. Y supongo que ya que no esta empeorando, no hay daño… y ahora esta un poco mas fuerte ya que solo tiene que estar en cama y conservar sus energías, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que esta causando su drenaje de energía. ¡No puedo sostenerlo para siempre con pociones y otros medios artificiales!"

"Estoy seguro de que encontraras la respuesta," le dijo Albus tratando de confortarla, y Poppy logro darle una sonrisa.

Snape lo considero. Parecía que Quirrell no tenía apuro en alejarse de los arrumacos de Poppy, y eso le daría a Albus tiempo para traquear su tiempo en Albania. Su mejor teoría hasta el momento era que había caído con algunos mortífagos en sus viajes y ellos, sabiendo que Harry entraría a Hogwarts este año, habían convencido a Quirrell a unirse a su grupo. Snape no había creído que muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort en Europa del Este había sobrevivido su desaparición, pero solo se necesitaba uno o dos de los más fieles seguidores – como Bellatrix – y el infierno se desataría nuevamente.

"¿Algún otro asunto?" pregunto Albus.

Los demás menearon la cabeza, y la reunión fue terminada. Cuando salían, Flitwick llamo a Snape a un lado para comentar sobre el rápido progreso de Harry en sus clases extras. "¡Es muy impresionante, Severus! Incluso comencé al chico en unos ejercicios sin varita, y estoy asombrado con la aptitud de Harry. Es realmente un niño muy poderoso," Filius termino con admiración.

Snape bufo. Otro miembro del Fan Club de Potter – ¡que típico! Todos pensaban que el mocoso era la reencarnación de Merlín, en vez de detenerse a pensar en el entrenamiento que le estaba dando al mocoso varias veces a la semana. Oh no, no podía ser su duro trabajo el responsable – mejor creer que El-Mocoso-Que-Vivió era un prodigio.

Hmf. Que prodigio. Le había tomado dos regaños y cinco ranas de chocolate antes de que el pequeño monstruo consintiera en _tratar_ magia sin varita y todo porque había leído que solo los más poderosos magos podían hacerlo. Ya que Harry tenia la autoestima de un gusano, el rápidamente se había convencido de que no podía hacerlo, y Snape se había visto forzado en utilizar una gran cantidad de sentimentalismo pegajoso para convencer al chico de lo contrario. El había necesitado una poción calmante para el estomago después de decir tanto halago, pero la astucia Slytherin (como siempre) había prevalecido sobre la obstinación Gryffindor, y el mocoso se había bañado en ella, luego prontamente – y sin esfuerzo – levito una pluma sin su varita.

¿Pero Flitwick apreciaba eso? No. Por supuesto que no. "Entonces si el chico es tan talentoso, ¿asumo que lo estas haciendo avanzar mas rápido por el material? Me gustaría empezar con duelo durante este año."

Flitwick, que fue un campeón de duelo en su juventud, parpadeo. "¿Tan temprano? Bueno, presumo que su magia estará lista para eso, pero…"

"Excelente. Si pudieras comenzar con los apropiados hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, me asegurare de que el sepa lo que le sucedería si utiliza esos hechizos fuera de un salón de clases supervisado."

Flitwick no estuvo de acuerdo. "Harry parece un chico muy responsable, Severus. Estoy seguro de que no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, y no creo que una mano dura en este asunto sea necesaria."

Snape bufo pero no respondió. En verdad, era un alivio aprender que por lo menos algunos miembros de la facultad pensaban que el era demasiado estricto con el mocoso. El había temido que la ingenua revelación de Harry había seriamente demolido su malvada reputación de Murciélago Malvado, pero obviamente algunas creencias eran duras de matar. "No todos los niños responden bien a los castigos corporales, Severus," Filius continuo cuidadosamente, siempre precavido por el volátil temperamento de su joven colega, "Y por mi experiencia con Harry, incluso unos cuantos palmazos podrían hacerle mas mal que bien. El es muy diferente de su padre, sabes."

Snape fulmino con la mirada al pequeño mago. "¿Que quieres decir exactamente?" siseo peligrosamente.

Flitwick continúo calmado. "Quiero decir," respondió claramente, "cuando era un chico, James era – por todo su encanto – demasiado confidente al punto de la arrogancia e incluso un poco bravucón. Unas firmes correcciones a su comportamiento no habrían sido mal recibidas y quizás habrían reinado en sus excesos antes de que madurara por si solo. Harry, por otro lado, es bastante tímido e incierto en algunas acciones, creo que apoyo y animo, en vez de amenazas y golpes, podrían servir mejor para aumentar su potencial."

Snape miro a Flitwick sorprendido. El nunca se había dado cuenta que el pequeño hombre se había fijado en las fallas del carácter de James y, tenia que admitir, su evaluación del carácter de Harry era muy adecuado también. Lo que lo hacia mas sorprendente es que no reconociera el de Severus.

Para ser sincero, era molesto y gratificante – molesto de que fuera tan fácilmente percibido por sus iguales como un idiota cruel, pero gratificante de que el mocoso no hubiera logrado convencer a toda la escuela de que era un gran hombre bueno. "Puedo prometerte que el chico recibe de mi mano solo lo que merece," le dijo a Flitwick altaneramente, luego se giro su capa ondulando tras el.

Era _bueno_ saber que la magia del chico no había sido atrofiada o bloqueada por su tiempo con esos despreciables Muggles. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, el en realidad habría utilizado sus hechizos _mas oscuros_ de sus días como mortífagos. Pero si Flitwick estaba convencido de que Harry era poderoso, entonces en realidad era un brujo fuerte. Filius podía ser nauseabundamente indulgente para con las bromas y travesuras de sus estudiantes, pero era brutalmente exacto cuando se trataba de juzgar talento. El jamás exageraría en ese aspecto, y eso quería decir que Harry en realidad lo estaba haciendo bien y progresando rápidamente. Severus comenzó a catalogar mentalmente todos los hechizos que Harry necesitaría aprender, desde piernas de gelatina, pasando por Sectumsempra hasta Avada Kedavra. Oh, todavía no le enseñaría las letales, pero no tenia intención de enviarlo para encarar a Voldemort armado nada más que con un _Expelliaramus_.

El había estado inseguro de enseñarle a Harry ese hechizo adhesivo el fin de semana pasado, pero para su alivio, no había encontrado a ninguno de los otros monstruos adherido a los postes de Quidditch, ni los demás profesores se habían quejado de que sus posesiones se encontraran misteriosamente pegadas a sus escritorios, aunque una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza seguía insistiendo que esta era solo la calma antes de la tormenta. Por otra parte, si estaba decidido a enseñarle hechizos avanzados antes que a sus compañeros, entonces necesitaba prueba de que el mocoso tenía auto control y buen juicio. Si Harry no podía ser confiado con un simple hechizo adherente, ¿Entonces como le podría enseñar al chico los demás hechizos que necesitaba saber?

##

Harry le sonrío a Ron y Hermione. "¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Así es!" Ahora los tres podían producir un adecuado Hechizo Adherente.

"Ron, es realmente sorprendente lo rápido que estas consiguiendo hacer las cosa ahora que tienes una nueva varita," Hermione lo felicito.

Ron se puso rojo ante el halago. "es que todo parece mas fácil, ¿Sabes?"

"Me pregunto si este hechizo sirva para mantener mi cabello en su lugar…" pregunto Hermione, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás por la que parecía ser la milésima vez ese día.

"¡Creo que adherir a Malfoy al baño del tercer piso seria mas divertido!" dijo Ron.

"¡Oye!" Harry le frunció el ceño a su amigo. "Ni siguieras _pienses_ en hacer eso. _O en decirle a los gemelos_. El Professor Snape nos mataría."

Ron palideció y se agarro el trasero aprensivo. "Esta bien, esta bien. Caracoles, Harry, solo estaba bromeando."

"Si, bueno, no quiero que nadie se entere de que sabemos este hechizo. No hasta que figuremos El Caso del Turbante Púrpura."

Hermione dejo escapar una ricita. "Lo siento, Harry, pero eso suena como uno de esos misterios de detectives de la tele."

Harry se río, tanto por la expresión de extrañeza de Ron como por las palabras de Hermione. "Si, lo se, pero es como pienso en eso."

"Esta bien, bueno, ya sabemos el hechizo, ¿Ahora que?" pregunto Ron.

"Tenemos que ir a la enfermería para saber la ubicación exacta en donde se encuentra."

"¿Quieres decir 'reconocer el terreno?" la risita de Hermione amenazo con sobrepasarla, pero las próximas palabras de Ron desaparecieron su risa.

"Hermione puede hacer eso. Ella puede ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey y echar una mirada mientras esta allá."

"¿Porque yo?" pregunto su amiga. "¿Porque no Harry?"

"Quirrell siempre hace que me duela la cicatriz," protesto Harry. "Hay algo extraño en él, y el Profesor Snape ya me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de él. O si no."

"Tu no quieres que Harry se meta en problemas por desobedecer a su papá – em, profesor, ¿o si?" Ron miro a Hermione con expresión acusadora.

Ella suspiro y acepto. Ella había oidor lo que Snape le había hecho a los chicos por el asunto del troll, y sospechaba que era solo por suerte que había escapado al mismo destino que ellos. "Oh, esta bien. ¿Pero que se supone le diré a Madame Pomfrey?"

Ron se puso colorado. "No podrías decirle – tu sabes – ¿Problemas de chicas?"

Hermione giro sus ojos. "¿Problemas de chicas? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

El pelirrojo se puso aun mas colorado, pero tercamente se aferro a su idea. "Tu preguntaste. Vamos – es una perfecta buena idea."

"Esta bien," ella bufo. ¿Que diablos había pensado cuando escogió dos chicos como mejores amigos?

Harry, que había evitado el intercambio como la plaga, sonrío aliviado. "Gracias, 'Mione. Además, tú sabes que eres la única que pude ir sin causar sospechas. Si Ron o yo tratáramos de salir de clases para ir donde Madame Pomfrey, ellos asumirían que estábamos tratando de escaparnos."

"No puedo imaginar el porque pensarían eso," respondió sarcásticamente, pero sin verdadera malicia. El punto de Harry era valido, y ella lo sabía. "¿Cuanto tiempo mas va a estar en la enfermería?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Le pregunte al Profesor Snape y dijo que no iba a volver a clases por un tiempo. Y el Profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando lo que iba a hacer en DCAO la próxima semana, así que sonaba que tenia planeado seguir enseñando por lo menos hasta esa fecha."

"Esta bien, estonces averiguo donde esta – ¿Entonces que?"

"Entonces la próxima vez que él se encuentre solo, nos colamos," sugirió Ron.

"Si," Harry asintió entusiasmado. "Ustedes pueden pretender visitarlo para hacerle alguna pregunta sobre DCAO, yo me colare por atrás y le lanzare el hechizo a su turbante para que se adhiera a la pared o la cama."

"Harry." Pese a lo mucho que Hermione deseaba resolver el puzzle – cualquier puzzle – ella igual se sentía obligada a recordarles algo a sus más impulsivos amigos. "¿No creerás que el Profesor Snape se enojara contigo cuando se entere lo que le hiciste al Profesor Quirrell? Quiero decir, se que no le cae bien el hombre, pero aun es un profesor al que le estaremos haciendo una travesura."

Harry apretó la quijada. "Es un misterio, y vamos a resolverlo, y él estará muy interesado en lo que encontramos para estar enojado." Al ver la incrédula mirada de sus amigos, suspiro. "Bien, esta bien, él se enojara, pero creo que también querrá saber lo que encontramos. Y no es como que me haya dicho que no le haga una travesura al Profesor Quirrell, así que no es como si lo estuviera desobedeciendo, e incluso si el Profesor Quirrell se enoja realmente cuando se le salga el turbante, él no tiene permitido golpearme – y no debo dejarlo si el lo intenta – así que lo peor seria que consiga una detención. Y ustedes pueden decir que no sabían lo que yo estaba planeando."

Ron lucio pensativo. "¿De verdad piensas que alguien va a creer eso?"

Harry lucia terco. "Será mi hechizo, así que no podrán probar otra cosa. No es como si el Profesor Snape me vaya a hacer algo tan malo. Quiero decir, él probablemente me quitara la escoba y me dará que haga algunos ensayos o líneas. Pero el odia a Quirrell así que probablemente no me castigara tanto. Y entonces cuando este en restricción con él, podremos conversar sobre lo que Quirrell estaba escondiendo y entonces él ya no pensara que soy un niñito aburrido." Harry se puso rojo. Él no había tenido la intención de decir la última parte, pero se dejo llevar.

Hermione le dio una mirada de simpatía. "Estoy segura de que el Profesor Snape no piensa que eres un niñito aburrido, Harry. Creo que él solo quiere que seas un buen estudiante y te comportes."

Ron dio vuelta los ojos. "Oh, vamos, Hermione – te mueres por saber lo que hay debajo del turbante al igual que nosotros"

"¡Nunca dije que no, Ronald! Pero no quiero que Harry se meta en problemas nuevamente."

Harry se puso colorado. "No es tan malo, Hermione. Vamos. Será muy divertido el descubrir algo que hasta los profesores no saben. Y el resto de la escuela pensara que es una broma genial."

La chiquilla suspiro. "No creo que al Profesor Snape en realidad le gusten las bromas, Harry. ¿No dijo Ron que se había puesto furioso por la broma de los gemelos?"

"Si, pero las de ellos son estúpidas," discutió Ron. "Quiero decir, ellos volvieron a los estudiantes de su Casa verdes. Nosotros estamos haciendo cosas importantes como aprender lo que hace el furtivo profesor mientras esta escondido en la enfermería y que tiene bajo su turbante. No lo hacemos solo para hacer reír a la gente, ¿no es así?"

Hermione se rindió. Su curiosidad estaba encendida, y nadie había podido decir que no había tratado. "Esta bien, iré ahora a ver a Madame Pomfrey."

##

Dos días habían pasado desde que Hermione había hecho el reconocimiento de la enfermería y reporto la información de que Quirrell parecía pasar la mayor tiempo del tiempo en su cama que se encontraba en un rincón cubierta por un biombo, durmiendo o molestando a los elfos domésticos por comida, libros, almohadas confortables, específicos tipos de té, y otras cosas convirtiéndolo en una verdadera peste. Hermione estaba – predeciblemente – ultrajada por los elfos domésticos y su ira no disminuyo con la aseguración de Ron de que esas pequeñas criaturas adoraban ese tipo de cosas. Incluso Madame Pomfrey parecía un poco agotada, especialmente por que sus hechizos seguían saliendo negativos y las demandas incesantes del profesor con los elfos domésticos le estaban afectando los nervios.

Dos días es, por supuesto, una eternidad para chicos de once años, y los tres estaban poniéndose más inquietos sobre la implementación de su plan. Entonces, en medio de clases de Encantamientos, Ron estaba soñando despierto mirando por la ventana en ves de practicar su hechizo, y vio algo que casi hizo que saltar de su asiento.

"¡Psssst, Harry!" logro conseguir la atención de su amigo y le hizo señas para que mirara por la ventana.

Harry casualmente se asomo para ver lo que Ron estaba tratando de mostrarle, y sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Hermione!" toco a la bruja que se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Que?" ella pregunto irritada, su movimiento de varita ahora arruinado por la interferencia.

"¡Mira!"

Hermione miro por la ventana y vio a Madame Pomfrey caminando por el terreno, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Hagrid. "¡Tenemos luz verde! ¡Es hora de implementar el plan!" Harry siseo. Se sentía como el líder de un escuadrón de comandos de alguna película que había logrado escuchar desde su alacena. El siempre había apreciado que el tío Vernon y Dudley siempre tuvieran el volumen de la televisión al máximo.

Hermione odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía muy emocionada también. "Cambio y fuera," dijo ella también, habiendo visto muchas de esas películas. Ella acomodo sus cosas y se acerco al Profesor Flitwick.

Harry y Ron no pudieron oír lo que le susurro al mago, pero el hombre inmediatamente se puso colorado y asintió rápidamente. Hermione sonrío agradecida y dejo la sala.

"Caracoles, ella se esta poniendo buena en esto," murmuro Ron, impresionado.

La clase termino quince minutos después, y el Profesor Flitwick estuvo felizmente sorprendido de que Ron y Harry se ofrecieran a llevarle a Hermione los libros a la enfermería.

"Cinco puntos por ser tan buenos compañeros," les dijo. "Estoy seguro que la Srta. Granger apreciara su atención, y aquí hay un pase que pueden ocupar si llegan atrasados a su próxima clase."

"¡Gracias, señor!" dijeron ellos, luciendo sospechosamente angelicales, entonces salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería antes de que Madame Pomfrey regresara y ellos pudieran lograr con éxito la Misión Turbante Púrpura.

Hermione estaba ansiosamente esperando por ellos en la entrada de la enfermería. "El esta allí, durmiendo," susurro. "se puede oír como ronca. Madame Pomfrey todavía no regresa. ¿Que hacemos ahora?"

'Ustedes dos quédense aqui," les instruyo Harry, en voz baja. "Cuando te de la señal, Ron, gritas, 'Troll!' como hiciste en la librería esa noche. Bien fuerte, ¿Esta bien?" El pelirrojo asintió. "Eso debería hacer que se siente, y veré que hay bajo el turbante. Si sale de atrás de la cortina, Hermione, tú comienzas a retar a Ron por tratar de hacerte una broma. Quizás ni siquiera se de cuenta de que no tiene puesto el turbante al principio. Estaré listo para cancelar el hechizo una ves que este despejado, creerá que se le cayo, en vez de que fue adherido por mi. ¿Esta bien?"

Ron asintió ansiosamente. Se daba cuenta de que quizás lo castigaran por hacerle una broma a una compañera en la enfermería, pero quizás Quirrell estaría tan avergonzado que no le diría nada.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban. Esto era como trabajo de campo – y era mucho mas divertido que tan solo leer sobre lo que alguna otra persona había descubierto. "¡Esta bien, Harry! Y si Madame Pomfrey aparece, le diremos que enferme en clases y tu viniste a ayudar, y estas buscándome tras el biombo del Professor Quirrell."

Harry sonrío y asintió. Su conciencia trato de decirle que estaban diciendo un montón de mentiras y que habían formas mucho mas sencillas de comenzar una conversación con su guardián, pero en el calor del momento, era fácil ahogar esa pequeña voz.

Se saco los zapatos y se movió silenciosamente hacia el área cubierta, agradecido de que una década con los Dursleys le había enseñado a moverse sin hacer ruido. Las cortinas privadas no eran mas que tres biombos con ruedas juntos, así que fue fácil para Harry echar una ojeada entre ellos. Cuidadosamente evito tocar los biombos, sabiendo lo suficiente sobre protecciones para saber que si Quirrell hubiera puesto una protección él era el profesor de DCAO después de todo, y una sana dosis de paranoia era prácticamente un requisito para el trabajo – las protecciones se activarían si tocaba los biombos.

Mirando por entre medio, Harry vio a Quirrell dormido profundamente y roncando con fuerza, el ridículo turbante en su cabeza levantada por varias almohadas y forzando su barbilla hacia su pecho en un innatural ángulo. Harry silenciosamente lanzo tres hechizos adherentes, dos para pegar las almohadas a la cama y uno para pegar el turbante a las almohadas. Durante todo esto, Quirrell continúo roncando.

El se corrió hacia atrás "levanto sus pulgares" a sus dos amigos. Hermione chequeo el pasillo para ver si Madame Pomfrey venia, viendo todo despejado, le asintió a Ron. Una gran sonrisa casi partió su rostro, Ron felizmente tomo aliento y grito, "¡TROLL! ¡TROLL!"

Los resultados fueron todo lo que el trío había deseado. Quirrell dio un gran salto de la cama, y saco su varita en un instante. Incluso cuando la fuerza de su _Protego_ mando los biombos volando, el escaneo la habitación por la fuente del grito.

El plan de Harry funciono perfectamente. El turbante había quedado atrás, pegado a las almohadas, y la cabeza desnuda de Quirrell estaba ahora completamente a la vista. O deberíamos decir… _¿cabezas_?

Los ojos de Harry quedaron pegados ante la espantosa visual ante él, todo pensamiento de deshacer sus hechizos olvidados. El podía ser nuevo en el mundo mágico, pero sabia que esta criatura tipo Janus-que estaba parada frente a él era algo muy, muy anormal. Incluso la magia que pulsaba del ser en chispeantes olas se sentía corrupta y _errónea_. La sobrecogedora aura de maldad era solo comparable al aroma de putrefacción. Ahora que el aroma a ajo había sido retirado, Harry recordó invariablemente el olor de la carne descompuesta. Era desagradable, como el pobre gato muerto, arrollado por un carro, que había quedado en una alcantarilla de Privet Drive hasta que tía Petunia se había quejado al consejo.

El rancio aroma solamente hizo a Harry desear vomitar, pero cuando los ojos rojos de la cara en la parte trasera de Quirrell se enfocaron en él, casi perdió su almuerzo en el lugar. "Assssssi que el niño desea desafiarme..."

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia atrás cuando salieron volando los biombos. Bajo otras circunstancias, el ver la cabeza calva del profesor, moviendo salvajemente la varita, los habría echo reír, pero aquí y ahora, no había nada gracioso en la vista en frente de ellos.

Ron estaba decepcionado. Hermione había tenido razón – Quirrell _estaba _calvo, pero no vio nada como una cicatriz maldita. Oh, bueno, quizás el hombre no se enojaría demasiado.

Los agudos ojos de Hermione instantáneamente notaron la falta de cabello de Quirrel y se felicito ante su correcta suposición, pero ella continuo observando al mago, fijándose en alguna pista de porque usaba el turbante. Había algo raro en la forma de su cráneo… se corrió para ver mejor, justo cuando un silbante sonido floto por el aire. "Assssssi que…"

Harry trago convulsivamente. "¿qu-quien eres tu?"

La distorsionada cara sonrío silenciosamente, birlándose. "Niño essstupido. ¿No me reconoces?"

Quirrell, dándose cuenta por fin de que no había trolls en la enfermería, se giro incierto. "¿Maestro?"

Ron dejo escapar un horrible chillido al mirar las desfiguradas cabezas. "Eso- eso- eso es –" tartamudeo, agarrando a Hermione por la manga.

"Voldemort," dijo en un susurro ella, mirando en terror. "Esta vivo."

"Creo, Quirinus, que me debes un favor por traer esta cosa todo el camino hasta aquí. Le dije a Hagrid que uvas eran el regalo tradicional para los enfermos, pero el insistió que te trajera una de sus calaba… –_Por Merlín ¿Qué es ESO?_" Madame Pomfrey hizo su entrada, empujando las puertas de la enfermería con una enorme calabaza en su pecho. Su feliz comentario se rompió con una exclamación cuando Quirrell giro su cabeza, manteniendo su cuerpo medio girado para que ambas caras pudieran ver a la intrusa.

_"¡Duro!"_antes que la medimaga pudiera reaccionar, Voldemort lanzo un hechizo y el cuerpo de Quirrell levanto su varita apuntándola, lanzando un rayo negro hacia Poppy.

El rayo choco contra la calabaza y _salpico_ su poder difuminándose antes de alcanzar a la desprotegida bruja. La fuerza del hechizo fue tan fuerte, sin embargo, que lanzo a Poppy hacia tras, a través de dos sillas, y choco contra la pared. Ella perdió el conocimiento antes de caer al piso. Mientras tanto, el hechizo había convertido a la enorme calabaza en roca sólida y cayo pesadamente al piso, quebrando el piso de piedra con el golpe.

Aterrorizados, Hermione y Ron miraron del abollado cuerpo de la bruja al profesor que reía suavemente al fondo de la habitación. "Poppy, agotadora vaca, había estado deseando hacer eso por días," Quirrell bufo, su tartamudeo completamente ausente.

"Usted – usted trato de matarla," Hermione tartamudeo, incrédula.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir, pequeña sabelotodo?" Quirrell dijo burlón, relajadamente moviendo su varita hacia ellos. "Que estúpida niñita."

Los ojos de Voldemort todavía estaban clavados en Harry. "¿No me conoces niño? He maldecido tu nombre cada día por estos últimos diez años. ¿Tú no has hecho lo mismo? ¿No sabes quien soy?"

Harry trato de mantener su voz firme, incluso cuando sintió que sus entrañas se congelaban. "Te conozco. Tu eres Lord Volauvent."

"¡Si! Soy el que mato a tus padres. Soy _El-Que_ – espera. ¿Como me llamaste?" Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

Tomando ventaja de la pequeña distracción del Señor Oscuro, Ron saco su nueva varita. "¡Consigue ayuda!" le ordeno a Hermione, parándose en frente de ella y levantando la varita.

Quirrell casualmente meneo su varita, y Ron fue arrojado hacia arriba hasta chocar con el techo, entonces pesadamente cayo al piso. Él se quejo de dolor, sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

"No te muevas," Quirrell le dijo a una petrificada Hermione, entonces bajo sus ojos respetuosamente al piso. "¿Que tengo que hacer con los mocosos, Maestro? ¿Debo matarlos?"

Harry apenas podía oír la conversación que había enfrente de él, esos ojos rojos había invadido su visión, su mente, y su alma. Toda la luz, esperanza y coraje se habían ido. El era un inútil fenómeno, una monstruosidad indeseada. La desesperación lo hundió, y el ahogó un sollozo. Estaba solo – completamente descubierto y vacío – enfrente del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort se había alzado nuevamente, y esta vez, él iba a morir.

"En un minuto," Voldemort dijo distraído, sus ojos aun clavados en los de Harry. "Primero, terminare lo que empecé hace diez años. Dile a tus padres hola por mi, Potter. ¡_Sectumsempra!_"

La mención de sus padres logro algo que nada mas podía. La sola palabra hizo que la mente de Harry fuera directamente a pensar en Severus, y un instante después a sus padres. Por primera vez, gracias a las fotografías que Snape había compilado del resto de los miembros de la facultad de Hogwarts, él había visto a sus padres y había conocido las mentiras de los Dursley por lo que eran. Sus padres habían sido valientes, amorosos, fuertes magos que lo habían amado mas que a la vida misma. El no era un fenómeno. Él era un tesoro – la cosa mas preciada en el mundo. Incluso ahora, Snape había dejado claro que el bienestar de Harry – su salud y felicidad – eran mas importantes para él que cualquier otra cosa.

Harry pensó en Snape, en como lucia cuando estaba limpiando la cara de Harry o pasándole su escoba. El pensó en la fotografía que Minerva tenia de James y Lily acurrucando a un bebe Harry. Snape la había enmarcado y la había puesto en la mesita de noche de Harry (aunque había reclamado que había sido un elfo domestico que lo había echo, Harry actualmente lo había visto), y ese recuerdo del amor de sus padres era la primera cosa que Harry veía cada mañana y la ultima al finalizar el día.

Esas imágenes se levantaron y bloquearon los ojos rojos. Amor, no solo el amor que era aparente al ver como sus padres lo acurrucaban cuando era un pequeño, pero también el amor que su profesor le había mostrado al buscar todas esas fotografías para él, lleno el vacío dentro con un calido sentimiento de seguridad.

El pensar en sus padres – los tres padres – rompió el agarre que Voldemort tenia en Harry, y la varita del chico cayo a su mano desde su protector "¡_PROTEGO!"_ grito Harry.

Su escudo salto a la vida justo cuando la maldición de Voldemort llegaba hasta él. El poderoso escudo desvío el hechizo oscuro hacia la cama sin esfuerzo.

"¿Como – como aprendiste a hacer eso?" exclamo Quirrell. "¡Yo nunca te enseñe eso!"

"Tú estas muerto, Volauvent," le gruño Harry, poniéndose en una postura defensiva.

"¡Es VOLDEMORT!" el Señor Oscuro grito furioso. "¡Soy Lord Voldemort! ¡Te encogerás de miedo ante mi!"

"Tu eres solo un estúpido fantasma," dijo con fuerza Harry. "¡Demasiado tonto para notar que estas muerto!"

Enojado ante el nuevo coraje del chico, Voldemort ordeno, "¡Agárralo! Lo llevaremos a la Cámara, y tendré gran placer en removerle la lengua y otras parte de su cuerpo a mi antojo."

"Como usted desee, Maestro," Quirrell respondió obediente, y agarro a Harry.

Harry trato de alejarlo con un _Furnunculus_que Draco le había enseñado, pero Quirrell sin esfuerzo bloqueo el hechizo y agarro la muñeca de Harry. Un segundo después, gritó en agonía y soltó a Harry como si quemara.

"¡Maestro! ¡Quema, quema! ¡Cuando lo toco, quema!" protesto Quirrell, acunando su mano con ampollas.

"Es por su maldita madre. Muy bien – entonces tendremos que matarlo aquí y ahora," Voldemort dijo descartándolo. "lánzale un _Avada_a todos ellos."

Harry miro a su muñeca. No estaba quemada como Quirrell, pero cuando el hombre lo había tocado, había sido doloroso – como si algo estuviera drenándole la vida. Cada instinto le decía que se alejara lo más posible de Quirrell, pero su mente había procesado que Quirrell estaba herido. Que el solo toque de su piel por un instante había causado una profunda quemadura en la mano del hombre.

Harry no estuvo seguro después si había tomado la decisión de moverse, o si había sido algo del momento, pero entre el momento en que Voldemort ordeno sus muertes y Quirrell levanto su varita, una pregunta aparecio en su cabeza: "Si mi toque le puede hacerle eso a la mano de Quirrell, ¿Qué le haría a su rostro?" Y antes que pudiera pensarlo se lanzo hacia adelante y le agarro la cabeza a Quirrell – una mano sobre la cara del profesor y la otra plantada firmemente entre los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

El grito resultante sacudió a Hermione de su parálisis, y se lanzo hacia adelante, determinada a ayudar a su amigo. Harry estaba aferrado al mago con inhumana determinación, su cabeza agachada y sus hombros encogidos para tratar de proteger su propia cara de las manos del hombre que se movían desesperadas.

Quirrell lo agarro, grito nuevamente y lo soltó, luego trato de golpear a Harry sin tocarlo. Mientras tanto, Voldemort estaba gritando órdenes y chillando de dolor, mientras los dedos de Harry trataban de aferrarse a los soquetes de los ojos para detener al hombre que se movía sin cesar.

Quirrell cayo en una rodilla, arrastrando a Harry con su peso, su piel ennegreciéndose y desintegrándose donde Harry lo tocaba. Al hacer eso, presento a Hermione un irresistible objetivo. Su padre se había asegurado de que su niñita supiera como protegerse y – con una técnica que habría hecho a David Beckham orgulloso – se lanzo hacia delante y le dio una tremenda patada a Quirrell entre las piernas.

Incluso esos poseídos por Señores Oscuros encuentran ciertos dolores difíciles de ignorar. El grito de Quirrell alcanzo un nivel solo encontrado en banshees, y soltando su varita, se agarro sus partes y se dejo caer de lado.

El movimiento lo soltó del agarre de Harry, y Harry se detuvo un segundo, tomando aliento mientras trataba de que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor. Hermione le lanzo una mirada y se quedo sin aliento. Harry lucia exhausto – esa horrible criatura de alguna forma estaba drenándole el alma – aun así ella sabia sin ninguna duda que él volvería a tocar al hombre para poder destruir a Voldemort nuevamente.

"¡Ron!" grito ella, mirando sobre su hombro. "¡Has algo! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Harry!"

Ron logro ponerse de pie, apoyándose en lo que quedaba de una de las sillas destruidas por el cuerpo de Pomfrey. Sus ojos, frenéticamente buscando alguna arma, se posaron en la calabaza de roca y con un movimiento de su varita – que de alguna manera había logrado mantener firme – la levito. No estaba seguro de que hacer con ella, pero recordó como Harry había usado la lanza contra el troll y pensó en algo similar. "¡Harry!" grito.

Harry levanto la mirada y vio el enorme vegetal flotando en el aire, y al instante se acordó de la última práctica del equipo cuando casi fue decapitado por una Bludger. "¡Envíamela!" grito.

Incluso con una contusión, el cuerpo de Ron mantenía su conocimiento de las movidas de Quidditch. Agarro la pata de una silla y, usándola como bate, lanzo la calabaza como si fuera una Bludger hacia Harry

Hermione, de alguna forma adivinando lo que estaban pensando, rápidamente lanzo un hechizo adherente, dejando de esa forma a Quirrell pegado de espaldas al piso. "Apestosa sangresucia." La cara de Voldemort se giro para fulminarla con la mirada. "¡Purificare el mundo de las abominaciones como tú!"

"Hoy no lo harás," dijo con fuerza ella, justo cuando Harry uso su varita para primero capturar la avalancha de roca, y después cancelar el hechizo de levitación.

Quirrell, su cabeza girada hacia Harry mientras Voldemort amenazaba a Hermione, alcanzo a divisar el movimiento y grito. "¡MAESTRO!" su grito de terror fue abruptamente truncado por un fuerte, y húmedo sonido después que la gravedad retomara su agarre en la inmensa roca.

Los tres chicos quedaron atónitos frente a la vista enfrente de ellos. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, el cuerpo del profesor ahora terminaba en el cuello. Donde su cabeza (y la de Voldemort) había estado ahora estaba la calabaza de piedra, mientras una piscina de sangre que iba aumentando escurría por debajo de ella.

"Ese es el peor sonido que he escuchado," Ron dijo enfermo, su cara verde contrastando con su cabello rojo.

Hermione estaba tragando convulsivamente. "Una vez vi un programa en la tele donde un hombre estaba golpeando una sandia con un gran martillo. Ese – ese sonido era igual a este."

El rostro de Harry estaba completamente gris, sin la ligera señal de nausea. "Creo que no fue tan difícil de matar después de todo."

Y dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, y lo que parecía ser toda la facultad de Hogwarts entro a tropel, con las varitas levantadas. El Director estaba – sorprendentemente – a la cabeza, pero Snape estaba justo tras él, con McGonagall y Hagrid con una ballesta justo tras él. El pequeño Flitwick – por primera vez sin su tradicional sonrisa – estaba actualmente _volando_ sobre el resto de ellos, su varita levantada brillando con un medio lanzado _Protego._

Cuando los chicos se giraron para ver esta impresionante señal, una horrible nube roja se comenzó a formar sobre los restos mortales de Quirrell. "¡_Potter!_" una voz de ultratumba grito con fuerza, la forma fantasmal tomando la forma de con rostro de Voldemort. "_Regresare, Potter – y tú y tus amigos aprenderán el significado del dolor."_

Harry le lanzo la primera cosa que encontró a la mano a la masa ectoplasmica. Resulto ser un orinal, lo que expreso su opinión muy bien. "¡******!" le grito con fuerza.

"Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore grito, su voz terrible en su poder. "**¡VETE!**" los miembros de la facultad lanzaron un caleidoscopio de coloridos hechizos al espectro, pero pasaron a través sin hacer efecto.

La imagen de Voldemort se retorció en odio y rabia, mientras voló, moviéndose entre los niños y los maestros por la ventana más cercana. Un rayo dorado de la varita de Dumbledore lo persiguió, pero la forma pareció desvanecerse en pleno aire.

Hubo un momento de complete silencio, entonces "Em… así que… ¿se fue entonces?" pregunto dudoso Ron.

Dumbledore y Flitwick habian estado murmurando hechizos, pero ante la pregunta, los dos intercambiaron una mirada luego suspiraron y asintieron. "Si. Se fue. Por ahora," dijo el Director cansadamente.

Snape, con una mano aferrada a su antebrazo, avanzo hacia los chicos. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto, mirando a Harry.

Harry arrastro los ojos hasta encontrar a los de su profesor. Por un largo momento, su helada expresión no cambio, entonces su rostro se relajo en una aliviada sonrisa. "Profesor. Usted vino," dijo suavemente.

Y entonces se desmayo.

El caos que siguió tomo un tiempo para calmarse. Sanadores de San Mungo tuvieron que venir por floo cuando encontraron la todavía inconciente forma de Poppy, y Aurores del Ministerio fueron llamados cuando el cuerpo de Quirrell fue, eventualmente, notado.

Ron, que sufrió una contusión, fue enviado a una cama, y Hermione también, pese a sus protestas de que no estaba lastimada. Snape rehúso que nadie excepto él y el Jefe del equipo de heridas pediátricas de San Mungo tocaran a Harry, después insitillo en quedarse con el chico aun después que el sanador le aseguro que no tenia nada más que un leve caso de agotamiento mágico, junto con un severo choque emocional. Al final, el sanador forzó una Poción para Dormir sin soñar por la garganta de Snape, comentándole ofendido al Director que nunca había conocido a un padre tan imposiblemente sobreprotector.

Finalmente, el Director insistió que, bajo las circunstancias, nada podría ser discutido hasta el día siguiente. Era suficiente saber que Voldemort había – nuevamente –sido derrotado y que la amenaza inmediata había desparecido. Su poder mágico e influencia política, aquí en Hogwarts y en el Wizengamot, apago toda oposición, y prontamente la enfermería quedo en paz, con los sanadores de San Mungo cuidando a los dormidos pacientes.


	30. Chapter 30

Este capitulo fue traducido por Insane Potter Tao, muchas gracias a ella.

Capitulo 30

Harry se despertó lentamente a la mañana siguiente, tomando conciencia gradualmente de que su entorno difería de su cama habitual. Por un lado, podía oír los ronquidos de Ron, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba en la Torre, pero por otro lado, su cama se sentía diferente, y no había cortinas que bloquearan la luz pálida del sol cercano al amanecer. Volvió la cabeza y encontró a su tutor durmiendo en la cama junto a él, y por un momento no pudo entender dónde estaba ni por qué. Se sentía seguro – después de todo, su profesor estaba allí con él – pero no podía imaginar dónde estaban.

Se sentía cansado, a pesar de que acababa de despertar. Nada dolía, pero se sentía agotado, como si hubiera estado jugando el día anterior Quidditch durante horas y horas.

Quidditch.

Bludgers.

Calabazas de piedra.

Y entonces Harry lo recordó todo, y no pudo reprimir un gemido de angustia.

Snape estaba teniendo un descanso merecido. Con todo su trabajo con los Merodeadores y la escuela y sus serpientes y Harry, había estado más ocupado de lo usual. Por más que le gritara al Sanador que forzo una poción para dormir por su garganta, tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se las había arreglado para tener una noche de sueño reparador. Es más, la poción sería la única manera de evitar que su sueño fuera perturbado por pesadillas.

Había estado clasificando documentos durante su tiempo libre cuando todas las (recién actualizadas) protecciones del castillo de repente se apagaron y las alarmas sonaron, y Snape sabía muy bien que la única cosa que podría causar ese nivel de respuesta era el Señor Oscuro en persona. De alguna manera, Voldemort se había levantado, allí mismo, en Hogwarts. Y Snape había sabido, con una certeza terrible que hizo que su corazón se congelara en su pecho, que Él iba detrás de Harry.

Los gritos de los retratos de los antiguos medimagos, balbuceando frenéticamente acerca de monstruos que atacaban a los estudiantes en la enfermería, habían servido sólo para la prueba final. Había corrido más rápido de lo que pensaba que era humanamente posible, en dirección a la enfermería, sólo para encontrar a Dumbledore moviéndose aún más rápido todavía.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que debajo de esas ridículas, fluorescentes túnicas que provocaban dolor de cabeza el viejo excéntrico llevaba zapatillas deportivas?

Cada profesor en el castillo, al parecer, había sido convocado por los alumnos o retratos o ambos, y una sólida falange de la facultad había irrumpido en la enfermería junta. El pobre y pequeño Flitwick se había dado cuenta que con esa cantidad de adrenalina en el aire, Hagrid nunca se daría cuenta si lo pisoteaba, así que el pequeño profesor había utilizado hábilmente un encantamiento de vuelo para mantenerse fuera de los pies, así como para proporcionar cobertura aérea, si era necesario.

Snape nunca antes había – incluso durante la guerra – visto a Dumbledore parecer tan peligroso, y la expresión de McGonagall debería haber sido suficiente para desaparecer a cualquier número de seguidores del Señor Oscuro lo suficientemente estúpidos como para cruzarse en su camino. Notó la ausencia de Sprout y Sinistra y asumió (correctamente, como se vio después) que estaban poniendo a salvo a los estudiantes, pero luego fueron a través de las puertas y Snape sólo tenía ojos para Harry.

Su frenética mirada arrasó la enfermería, notando los muebles rotos, el mas joven de los Weasley vacilando sobre sus pies con su cara manchadas de sangre, y Granger, con el pelo espeso volando en todas direcciones mientras se giraba, varita arriba, para hacerles frente. Su mirada horrorizada se posó sobre el sangriento cadáver sólo el tiempo necesario para registrar que se trataba de un adulto y por lo tanto carecía de interés inmediato para él. Entonces – gracias a Merlín – había visto a Harry.

El niño estaba extrañamente quieto y en silencio, y estaba mirando el cuerpo sin cabeza con una inquietante expresión en blanco, pero estaba allí, de pie, respirando, con todos sus miembros. Nada de sangre era visible – a diferencia de Weasley – y se estaba moviendo por su propia voluntad.

Snape sintió una ola de alivio casi insoportable barriéndolo, tan fuerte que sintió que sus rodillas casi se le doblaban, pero fue inmediatamente seguida por una oleada de rabia tan poderosa que en realidad se adelantó para coger al niño y sacudirlo hasta que le explicara lo sucedido. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ ese niño a hacerle sentir tal pánico?

Pero antes de que pudiera empujar más allá del director – quien estaba, curiosamente, todavía en posición para la batalla – la Marca Tenebrosa le quemo el brazo. Snape exclamó en voz alta mientras la agonía casi olvidada de la Marca estallaba de nuevo, con la otra mano sujetando su antebrazo en llamas. ¿Cómo podía ser? Lo único que podía despertar su marca era –

_"¡Potter!"_Oh, no no no no no. No estaba preparado. Sus planes estaban sólo medio establecidos. Todavía no. El monstruo no podría estar de vuelta todavía. Era demasiado pronto. Harry aún era un niño pequeño. No estaba preparado para hacer frente a un Señor Oscuro inmortal. No no no. ¡Todavía no, por Merlín, por favor, todavía no!

Pero Snape reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, esa voz ruidosa, llena de odio, cargada de poder. Y él escuchó, paralizado por el terror, ya que amenazaba a la única cosa que le importaba en su vida. Como amenazaba a un niño de once años con una eternidad de dolor y no podía hacer nada excepto sujetar su antebrazo y la luchar por respirar.

Felizmente, sorprendentemente, increíblemente, el chico de once años estaba hecho de material más fuerte. Harry gritó una palabra de la que Snape _definitivamente _tendría que hablar con él al respecto, y luego arrojó un orinal a través de la forma insustancial de Voldemort.

Eso rompió la inmovilidad de Snape, y él sacó su varita justo cuando Albus gritó a Voldemort, el poder de su magia ondeando en la sala. Snape se unió a los otros profesores en el intento de someter a la sombra – Hagrid incluso dispararon una flecha contra ella – pero para sorpresa de nadie, el Señor Oscuro, o lo que quedaba de él, logró escapar.

Y luego el idiota pelirrojo balbuceo algo y Snape se había precipitado a ver a Harry. Se trataba de un Harry desconocido, mucho más viejo que su edad, quien lo había visto por primera vez en él, pero entonces algo en los ojos del muchacho había cambiado y Harry de repente lo reconoció. Justo a tiempo para perder el conocimiento.

Snape nunca más quería recordar ese horrible momento, antes de que Minerva le asegurara que Harry estaba de hecho respirando, cuando estaba seguro de que Voldemort había lanzado un último _Avada Kedavra _antes de salir.

Eso fue probablemente el por qué había estado tan inusualmente… agitado...cuando los sanadores habían llegado. No era como si realmente se preocupara por el mocoso, era simplemente que, unido a él como lo estaba por dos Juramentos Inquebrantables, naturalmente, quería asegurarse de que el pequeño demonio recibiera la mejor atención posible. No tenía nada que ver con las nociones más sentimentales, independientemente de lo que Dumbledore o McGonagall podría haber insinuado. Era sólo que se trataba, después de todo, del Niño-Que-Vivió, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguno nuevo,inmaduro, sanador en formación cuidara al niño.

Tal vez había sido un poco fuerte con el Médico Jefe, cuando el hombre finalmente se dignó a llegar (Snape no estuvo impresionado con la afirmación del sanador de ser retrasado por un accidente de múltiples víctimas que implicaba al Autobús Noctámbulo), pero que sin duda no le dio al hombre el derecho de darle una poción para dormir sin sueños, ni para acusarlo _(¡públicamente, _nada menos!) de ser un padre sobreprotector. Snape resopló por la memoria. ¡Esa imprudencia! ¡Como si fuera culpable de mimar al mocoso! Obviamente, a pesar de sus muchos títulos, el Médico Jefe era demasiado lento para darse cuenta de que Potter era un niño especial y requería un tratamiento excepcional. Después de todo, no era como si alguien entendiera por qué el mocoso había sobrevivido a una Maldición Asesina – obviamente había algo especial en su fisiología y algunas pruebas extra serían naturalmente necesarias para asegurar que estaba realmente sano y salvo.

Se había centrado en ese punto, señalando la incompetencia del Sanador Jefe en no volver a emitir su hechizo de diagnóstico, cuando el hombre se había visto obligado a forzar la poción por su garganta. Snape había tenido tiempo suficiente solo para dirigirle a Albus una mirada de reproche por desviar la maldición oscura que le había enviado al Sanador antes de que la poción lo dejara inconsciente.

Y ahora era obviamente de mañana y la poción finalmente había desaparecido. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y preguntándose si podría permitirse irse a la deriva otra vez. Luego oyó un gemido de angustia que instintivamente identificó como de Harry y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Potter", le susurró, consciente de estar en la enfermería y recordando cuan maltratado se veía el niño Weasley – por no hablar de Poppy."¿Qué es?"

Harry miró a su profesor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba mal, exactamente. Simplemente _todo_se sentía horrible .La horrible cabeza saliendo del cráneo de Quirrell. La pelea y como Ron se había cubierto de sangre. Las repugnantes amenazas que Voldemort había hecho contra Hermione. La casual y brusca instrucción del Señor Oscuro a Quirrell para matarlo. El darse cuenta repentinamente de cómo pudieron haber sido los últimos momentos de sus padres. El horrible conocimiento de que Voldemort verdaderamente había vuelto y estaba decidido a matarlo. El ruido enfermizo que la calabaza transfigurada había hecho cuando aplastó el cráneo de Quirrell como si fuera una cáscara de huevo. La culpa de casi llevar a sus amigos a la muerte con su estúpido "Caso del Turbante Misterioso".O el hecho de que no sentía absolutamente ninguna culpa por el hecho matar a otro ser humano. ¿No era él mejor que Voldemort?

Snape frunció el ceño por la incapacidad del mocoso para expresarse. ¿Tenía o no once años? Le había preguntado a Potter una pregunta simple, y el muchacho parecía incapaz de hacer nada más que temblar su labio. Obviamente iba a tener que tomar el control de la situación."Ven aquí", le ordenó con firmeza, replegando sus mantas. A duras penas se podía mantener silbando más allá de la cama de al lado, y si Harry decidía no hacerle caso, ¿qué recurso le quedaba? El curso de acción obvio era traer al niño a él. Después de todo, ¿por qué había de ir con el niño? Él era el adulto. Dejaría que el niño fuera quien saliera de su cama caliente y agradable.

Harry no esperó una segunda invitación. Se deslizó fuera de su cama y entró en la de su profesor antes de que el hombre pudiera reconsiderarlo. Se acurrucó contra su profesor que no estaba, por una vez, vestido con su negro habitual. Al igual que Harry, Snape usaba el piyama usual del hospital, aunque tenía una pequeña cinta de Slytherin en su pecho.

Harry abrazó fuerte a su profesor, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y dejando que el sonido de los latidos de su corazón lo calmaran. Sintió una poderosa oleada de amor cuando los brazos de Snape rodearon sus hombros y lo acercaron a él.

Snape mantuvo un firme control sobre la pequeña criatura. Él no iba a dejar que Harry se rindiera y se ocultara como un animal asustado. Era mejor sujetarlo bien hasta que se diera cuenta de que luchar por escapar era inútil. No tenía nada que ver con tranquilizar al mocoso o ser sentimental. Se trataba simplemente de que Snape no tenía ninguna intención de tener que recorrer todo el castillo, buscando donde sea que un novato traumatizado de primero podría esconderse o, como la última vez, tener que sacarlo de debajo de la cama del hospital.

"En realidad, Potter," regañó Snape, una vez que el mocoso había dejado de temblar."No espero que seas elocuente, pero una respuesta simple no debe estar más allá de ti. ¿Estás adolorido?"

"No, señor", respondió Harry obedientemente. ¡Tenía tanta suerte! Su profesor cuidaba muy bien de él.

"¿Estás asustado?"

Harry se retorció."Un poco", admitió.

Snape suspiró. Era lamentable que el niño tuviera que aprender a una edad tan temprana sobre la amenaza que Voldemort era para él, pero no había manera de evitarlo. No había una capa de azúcar para encubrir la verdad."Es cierto que el Señor Oscuro es un poderoso adversario, Potter," dijo finalmente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado."Pero él se ha ido por ahora y has visto con tus propios ojos que se encuentra en un estado débil e incorpóreo. No tienes que temer por tu seguridad aquí y ahora."

"No es eso", dijo Harry, torciendo la mirada para observar a su profesor con sorpresa."Yo sé que usted me mantendrá a salvo."

"Y así lo haré", estuvo de acuerdo Snape, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la cálida sensación de orgullo que el tonto comentario del muchacho había provocado."Pero entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?"

"De mí", admitió Harry."Creo que voy a crecer para ser como Él".

Snape podía oír la letra mayúscula."¿Al igual que el Señor Oscuro? ¿Por qué habrías que pensar eso?"

"Porque soy un asesino, igual que él," susurró Harry, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Snape."¡Yo lo maté! Bueno, a Quirrell de todos modos."

"¡Potter!"La voz de Snape estaba temblando de furia, y Harry levantó la vista con temor. ¿Su profesor lo echaría a patadas ahora que sabía lo que Harry había hecho?"Reconozco que eres un Gryffindor, ¡pero amablemente no seas más idiota de lo que eres, eso puede ayudar! ¿Seguramente incluso tú puedes reconocer la naturaleza falaz del argumento de la equivalencia moral?"

Harry apenas parpadeó, con la boca abierta. Snape suspiró de nuevo. _Gryffindor, Severus .Recuerda como son los Gryffindor._"Potter, ¿no entiendes la diferencia entre el homicidio y el asesinato?"

"Ummm..."Harry arrugó la cara pensando."En el asesinato que significa que los matas, pero en el homicidio, que no necesariamente significa eso. ¿Como si accidentalmente golpeas a alguien con un coche?"

"Un ejemplo muggle pero uno que es razonable", permitió Snape.

"Pero _tenía_ la intención de matarlo, Profesor", argumentó Harry con tristeza."Quería que él muriera. Y ni siquiera me siento mal por ello. "

"Idiota".Snape frunció el ceño. _¿Qué les enseñaba McGonagall en esa casa?_"Por supuesto que querías que muriera, Potter. Quirrell era un títere dispuesto por el Señor Oscuro. ¿Supongo que estaba tratando de hacerle daño a usted y sus amigos?"Al visto bueno de Harry, continuó: "Entonces te puedes imaginar mi reacción si _no _hubieras tratado de matarlo. ¿Qué te dije sobre la defensa personal?"

"Qu–que debo defenderme", reconoció Harry."Pero eso no quiere decir que tenía que _matarlo."_

"Potter, eres un niño de 11 años. Luchabas un mago completamente desarrollado que no sólo era un instructor de DCAO en su propio derecho, sino también tenía algún tipo de vínculo con el Señor Oscuro más poderoso en el último medio siglo. En una situación como esa, no buscas herir o capturar. Matas antes de que te maten. "

"P–, pero eso es asesinato", resopló Harry.

Snape se sentó y tiró del chico hasta que Harry estuvo sentado, cara a cara con él."Potter, esto es importante, así que entiende bien. Eso _no _es un asesinato. El asesinato es la eliminación deliberada de un inocente que no te hace ningún daño. No has asesinado a nadie, aunque de hecho mataste."Los labios de Harry comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, y miró a Snape. "_Potter_. No tienes ninguna razón para estar molesto. Ahora escucha atentamente. Hay un dicho Muggle que espero que recuerdes: 'Si alguien viene a matarte, levántate temprano y mátalo primero' " Harry parpadeó sorprendido, el labio deteniendo su temblor."Ahora, ¿qué significa?"

"Si – ¿significa que si sabes que alguien está tratando de hacerte daño, entonces debes salir de la cama y atraparlo antes de que él a ti?"

"Exactamente. Esto significa que si sabes que alguien tiene la intención de hacerte daño grave, tienes la obligación de protegerte a ti mismo. No debes sentarse en la cama y encogerte y gemir esperando a que suceda algo que lo persuada. No esperarás para ver si tiene un cambio de último minuto, porque las probabilidades son altas que no lo hará. Te levantarás y tomarás medidas antes de que la otra persona te pueda hacer daño." Snape le lanzó una mirada muy severa."Esto no quiere decir que si _piensas _que alguien _puede_hacerte daño, tienes permiso para hacerle daño. Lo que significa _es _que si tienes pruebas de que alguien está tratando de matarte activamente, debes eliminar la amenaza antes de que tú –u otros – pueden ser dañados. "

Harry resopló."Pero si quiero matarlo a Él como Él me quiere matar, ¿no me hace eso tan malo como él?"

"No hay equivalencia moral entre las dos acciones, Potter."Ante la mirada en blanco del niño, Snape reformuló."No es en absoluto lo mismo. El Señor Oscuro está tratando de matar a un niño para su propio bienestar y placer. Asesinó a tus padres por la remota posibilidad de que algún día se pueda cumplir una profecía. Tortura y mata a la gente debido a quienes fueron sus padres o a cuáles son las creencias que poseen. Es un ser despreciable y maligno que disfruta causando dolor y terror en los demás. Tú estás tratando de matarlo para protegerte y proteger a otros de la amenaza de violencia real del Señor Oscuro. No hay nada igual acerca de su motivación.

"Voldemort solía ir a aldeas Muggle solo para matar personas. Trató de lastimar a tantas personas como fuera posible. Él apuntó a hombres, mujeres y niños indiscriminadamente. Él no hizo ninguna distinción entre civiles y Aurores. Quería un conteo alto de cuerpos y cuando atacaba, usaba como escudos a los Muggles. _Nunca _es aceptable matar deliberadamente a la gente que no significa ningún daño para ti y que son inocentes en sus labores diarias. "

"Los Aurores, por el contrario, pueden matar en el cumplimiento de su deber, sin embargo, lo hacen para proteger a los civiles. En la guerra, no atacan deliberadamente a los hijos de Mortífagos, mientras que el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores atacaron a muchas familias del mismo modo que hizo con la tuya. Es ridículo decir que toda muerte es una tragedia o que todas las muertes son moralmente equivalentes. Hay personas que, por sus propias acciones, merecen morir, y matar a alguien con el fin de protegerte o proteger a los inocentes, _no _es asesinato".

Harry respiró hondo. Las palabras de su profesor tenían sentido. Tal vez no llegaría a ser un Señor Oscuro, después de todo."¿Así que no está enojado conmigo?" le preguntó con cautela.

"¿Por matar a Quirrell? Por supuesto que no."Snape le dio al muchacho una mirada furiosa y amenazante."¿Qué esperas que voy a hacerte si alguna vez dejas de protegerte tan vigorosamente como lo hiciste ayer?"

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa. Simplemente amaba cuando su profesor se ponía todo feroz y protector."Usted me va a golpear".

"Precisamente".

"Así que... si_no hubiera _matado al profesor Quirrell, ¿me habría golpeado?"Harry le preguntó con picardía.

"Absolutamente".

"¿Entonces puedo tener una rana de chocolate por defenderme a mí mismo correctamente?"

"No ranas de chocolate antes del desayuno" dijo Snape severamente.

Harry puso mala cara por un momento, luego se iluminó."Está bien. Le voy a preguntar de nuevo después del desayuno."

"Hmmmm."Snape empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa, Profesor?"-Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Estoy buscando mi varita."

"Oh."Harry miró también, con ganas de ayudar."¿Para qué la quiere, Profesor?"

"Creo que tengo que presentarte un hechizo para lavar tu boca", dijo Snape tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror."¡Qué! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué dije?"

"¿No recuerda lo que le dijo al Señor Oscuro, justo antes de que le lanzara un orinal?"

Harry se puso colorado."Oh."Lanzó una mirada de reojo a su tutor, tratando de decidir cuán indulgente el hombre podía ser. Aunque el semblante taciturno no era alentador, decidió intentar discutir de todos modos."Pero, Profesor, ¡era Voldevont! No debe ser tan malo maldecirlo a _Él. _No es como si lo dijera en clase o nada," suplicó.

"Si _alguna vez_ te atrapó usando tal lenguaje fuera de la presencia del Señor Oscuro –" Snape comenzó.

"¡No!"Harry prometió rápidamente.

"Oh, muy bien", permitió a regañadientes Snape. Harry se hundió a su lado aliviado. ¡Menos mal! ¡Por suerte para él su tutor era tan bueno! Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Se sentía seguro y amado, y – por primera vez – orgulloso de sí mismo. Le dejaría a su tutor darle seguridad de que él no era un horrible fenómeno asesino. Harry sintió la débil tensión de sus músculos y la fatiga reaparecer lentamente.

Snape consideró al niño con alarma. Sin duda, el mocoso no podía estar planeando quedarse dormido en él. ¡Él no era una almohada para Potter!"Potter, levántate en este mismo instante y vuelve a tu propia cama si deseas volver a dormir."

"No", murmuró Harry, ya medio dormido.

¿Por qué?, ¡ese pequeño mocoso desobediente! Obviamente necesitaba un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba con ese comportamiento tan intransigente. Snape levantó su mano de donde estaba apoyada contra la espalda del chico y le golpeó el trasero."¡Potter! ¡Vete a tu propia cama!"

Harry simplemente se enterró más cerca y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Era tan agradable que el profesor Snape se burlara de esa manera. Por supuesto, la suave palmada en el trasero dejó en claro que sólo estaba bromeando. Harry reforzó su agarre en torno a su profesor. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que era algo parecido al Señor Volauvent? Su tutor lo amaba, y eso era prueba de que Harry no era una criatura horrible, malvada.

Harry se quedó dormido, con la certeza de que era una buena persona que había hecho una necesaria, pero desagradable tarea. La aprobación de su tutor lo confirmaba – no había necesidad de preocuparse más o angustiarse. El Profesor Snape lo había dicho, y así era.

Bueno. Esto fue bastante nauseabundo. Obviamente, con un rango de la mano de movimiento limitado por el edredón, la fuerza del golpe no hizo ninguna impresión en el mocoso. Podría quitar su mano de debajo de las mantas, pero luego las sábanas proporcionarían un acolchado para la espalda del desgraciado, y él podía ir más allá. Podía levitar al chico – Pero, un momento. Tal vez estaba pasando por alto algo. ¿Por qué el niño parecía somnoliento? Sin duda, a su edad, el mocoso debería rebotar de la cama y exigir comida, no tratar de dormir hasta el mediodía, como un adolescente perezoso.

Snape resopló. Él lo sabía. Había estado en lo cierto. Era evidente que el muchacho se vio más afectado por los acontecimientos del día anterior de lo que el sanador idiota había detectado. Bueno, obviamente era algo bueno después de todo que se había quedado dormido. Él tendría que vigilar el sueño de Potter para estar seguro de que no se desarrollara ninguna complicación en el camino. Empezaría por controlar la respiración del niño. Dentro... y fuera. Dentro... y fuera. Dentro... y fuera. Ciertamente parecía muy normal. Muy suave, de verdad. Dentro... y fuera. Dentro... y fuera. Muy relajante, de hecho .Dentro... y fuera. Dentro... y fuera. Dentro... y...

Veinte minutos más tarde, la medi-bruja de San Mungo y el director de Hogwarts observaron a la pareja durmiente con diversión .La cabeza de Harry yacía sobre el pecho de Snape, y los brazos del Maestro de Pociónes envolvían al niño de manera protectora."Mis alarmas me dijeron que dos de los pacientes se habían despertado, profesor, por eso lo he llamado, pero veo que mi llamada era prematura. Tal vez en otra hora más o menos podemos despertar a todos, pero preferiría que durmieran tanto como sea posible"

"Sí, por supuesto," acordó Dumbledore, sacando una cámara de su voluminosa túnica."Pero déjenme sacar unas cuantas fotos antes de irme. Estoy seguro de que al profesor Snape le gustara verlas, al igual que al resto de la sala de profesores. "


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota del autor: Para todo el que quiera ver la fotografía que saco Albus y otras mas vayan al website de Mystykyten **h t t p : / / w w w . m y s t k y t e n . n e t / n e w h o m e . h t m l (no se les olvide quitar los espacios)

Capitulo 31

Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, fue para sentir la suave mano de la medimaga de San Mungo sobándole la espalda. El parpadeo y movió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había estado babeando sobre su almohada. Excepto que esta no era su almohada, era su profesor. "Potter." El firme tono del hombre dejo claro que había notado la saliva que había mojado la parte de arriba de su piyama.

"Buenos días, Profesor," dijo culpablemente Harry.

"Vamos, chicos," dijo la medimaga, profesionalmente alegre. "Son los últimos en despertar. Lávense y vístanse – los demás están esperando por ustedes."

Snape le dio su mejor mirada asesina – ¡Chicos claro! – pero siguió a Potter a los baños que estaban al fondo de la enfermería.

Una vez que las abluciones habían sido satisfactoriamente concluidas, la medimaga los escolto a una sala privada cerca de la oficina del Director. Al entrar a la habitación, Snape encontró una extraña multitud reunida alrededor de una larga mesa de conferencias.

Fudge estaba ahí con Bones, Skeeter, y, predeciblemente, Lucius Malfoy. McGonagall y el Director estaban uno a cada lado de una aun pálida Poppy. Un destello rojo capto la mirada de Snape y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Arthur y Molly Weasley, la última tenia a Ron en su regazo. Al lado de ellos vio a dos desconocidos adultos, a quien Ron seguía lanzándole nerviosas miradas. Por el hecho que estaban muy cariñosos al lado de Hermione, Snape dedujo que esos eran los Doctores Granger.

"¡Tía Molly! ¡Tío Arthur!" Harry dijo felizmente desde su lado, luego se lanzo hacia adelante cuando Arthur abrió los brazos.

Harry fue abrazado hasta quedar sin aire por su tío honorario, cuyo abrazo termino su preocupación de que los Weasley lo pudieran culpar por la lesión de Ron. "¡Oh, Harry!" al momento que Arthur lo soltó, Molly lo envolvió con un brazo, manteniendo a Ron firme en el otro. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si señora," respondió Harry, una vez que logro recuperar su aliento. Ron le sonrío, un poco avergonzado al ser encontrado acurrucado en los brazos de su madre. Harry también le sonrío, pero decidió que si Ron no lo había visto acostado como un bebe encima de su guardián, él no iba a decir nada.

"Harry, ven a conocer a mis padres," Hermione lo llamo emocionada. "Mamá, Papá, este es mi amigo Harry y su pa– uh – guardián, el Profesor Snape."

"¿Como esta?" Snape tenía que admitir que los Muggles tenían excelentes modales, y se pregunto por que el chico Weasley se veía tan ansioso alrededor de ellos. Ah bueno, ¿quien podía comprender la mente de los niños?

"Buenos días," los ojos de Dumbledore le brillaron al ver a los recién llegados. "Los elfos amablemente han dispuesto desayuno en la mesa de la pared, si desean servirse. Así entonces podemos empezar. Estoy seguro que todos estamos interesados en saber que fue lo que sucedió exactamente ayer."

Harry inmediatamente se enfoco en la mesa al lado del muro. "Ooooh, ¡pastelillos!" chillo y se dirigió de inmediato a las delicias dulces.

Snape lo siguió rápidamente y lo detuvo antes que pudiera llenarse el plato de pastelillos. "¿Que le he dicho sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, Sr. Potter?" pregunto, su voz peligrosamente quieta.

"¡Pero luche con Voldesnort!" se quejo Harry. "¿No recibo un premio por eso?"

"Solo _después_ que hayas consumido un saludable desayuno." Snape lleno el plato del chico con fruta, huevos, tostadas, y un tomate asado. Al ver la sombría expresión de Harry, él cedió un poco. "un pastelillo, pero si te veo comerlo antes que termines lo demás en tu plato –"

"¡No lo haré!" Harry sonrío, inmediatamente escogiendo el mas grande y con mas cubierta de crema de todos.

Mientras Harry llevo su plato de vuelta a la mesa, se sorprendió de ver solo fruta sana en el plato de Ron. El había esperado que el pelirrojo hubiera llenado su plato de pastelillos ya que sus padres probablemente no le negarían nada hoy. Los dos seguían acariciando su cabello y abrazándolo. Ron parecía simultáneamente avergonzado y encantado por su comportamiento – después de once años de ser eclipsado por los gemelos o Ginny, sin mencionar sus demás hermanos, él por esta vez estaba deleitándose en la completa atención de sus padres.

Como hija única, Hermione estaba mas acostumbrada a que el foco de sus padres estuviera en ella, pero los Granger, que obviamente eran afectuosos con su hija, no parecían sentir el mismo alivio que los Weasley. Era difícilmente sorprendente, por supuesto. Al ser Muggles, ellos de verdad no podían comprender lo que los niños habían enfrentado el día anterior, mientras que los Weasley eran demasiado conocedores de lo que podía haber sucedido.

Avían dos asientos entre los Granger y los Weasley, y Snape guío a Harry hacia ellos. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Albus sonrío.

"Aquí estamos, todos juntos, sanos y salvos. Deberíamos dar gracias por -"

"Si, si, gracias a Merlín y todo eso," Fudge lo interrumpió irritado. "Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿que sucedió? Todos esos rumores sobre el Señor Oscuro y asesinados profesores y vampiros y otras cosas van a causar un ataque de pánico pronto"

Harry miro a su guardián. ¿Vampiros?

Snape rodó sus ojos. Fudge era un idiota. Y mantuvo la atención en su propio plato.

"Si, por supuesto, Cornelius, es por eso que los invite a ti y a Madame Bones. Lucius esta aquí como representante de la Mesa de Directores, y la Srta. Skeeter se asegurara que una exacta –" le dio a la reportera una penetrante mirada y ella asintió enfurruñada "- historia de los acontecimientos sea llevada al publico."

Albus se dirigió educadamente a Harry. "Harry, ¿mi muchacho? ¿Quizás serias tan amable de comenzar la historia? Tus amigos sugirieron que era tu historia, para contar."

De repente Harry ya no tenía tanta hambre. El dejo su tendedor y les dio una preocupada mirada a sus amigos. ¿Estaban enojados con él? pero Hermione y Ron le lanzaron miradas de ánimo, así que respiro profundo y trato de explicar las cosas para no meter a nadie en problemas. El sabía que era una misión imposible, pero por lo menos quería evitar que Ron y Hermione cayeran al fondo del pozo con él.

"¿Harry?" Dumbledore insistió.

Harry suspiro y le dio una cautelosa mirada al Profesor Snape. El tenía una clara idea de que su profesor no seria engañado por ninguna evasión, pero iba a tratar de todas formas.

"Em, bueno, estábamos en Encantamientos con Hermione – ah – y ella le dijo al Profesor Flitwick que no se sentía bien, así que –"

"¿Estabas enferma, Hermione?" el padre de Hermione interrumpió, mirando a su hija preocupado.

Hermione se puso colorada cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella, y le dio a su madre una angustiosa mirada. "Mamá…"

"¿Hm? ¡Ah!" la Sra. Granger comprendió la silenciosa conversación de "cosas de mujeres" y le dijo a su esposo. "Esta bien."

"¿Oh? ¡Oh! Claro." El Sr. Granger rápidamente dejo el tema.

"Uh, si," Harry se sintió culpable de avergonzar a su amiga de esa manera, pero no había encontrado otra forma. Por la furiosa mirada que Hermione le estaba lanzando a Ron, era al pelirrojo a quien ella culpaba por la sugerencia original. "Así que de todas formas, una vez que la clase termino, Ron y yo conseguimos permiso para llevarle sus libros, y cuando llegamos a la enfermería, Hermione estaba allí, esperando por Madame Pomfrey –"

"¡Oh, cielos!" exclamo la medimaga. "Fue justo cuando fui donde Hagrid. Lo siento, querida, ¿porque no hiciste sonar la campana mágica para dejarme saber que me estabas esperando? ¡Habría regresado de inmediato! ¿No la viste en mi escritorio, con el letrero que explica como usarla?"

"Erm…S-si, pero no era nada urgente, Madame, y no quería causarle problemas si usted se estaba encargado de alguien que en realidad estuviera enfermo," Hermione mintió incomoda.

"Así, cuando llegamos allí, yo – ummm – dije que viéramos si Madame estaba tras de los biombos. Hermione no quiso echar una ojeada, y yo vi que el Profesor Quirrell estaba allí." Harry trato de explicar de mejor manera lo que sucedió a continuación. "y – entonces Ron pensó en que, erm, le hiciéramos una broma a Hermione así que él – ah – grito que venia un troll, y creo que el Profesor Quirrell lo escucho también y salto de la cama y –"

"Espera." La fría palabra, que provenía de la silla de al lado, hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Temblando, se dirigió a su profesor.

"¿Si señor?" pregunto dudoso.

"Estas omitiendo una parte importante de la historia, Sr. Potter. ¿Quizás puedes explicar porque el turbante del Profesor Quirrell fue encontrado adherido a la cama?" los calculadores ojos de Snape le informaron a Harry que no había sido engañado ni un poco por la cuidadosa historia.

Harry trago. Claro. El nunca cancelo los hechizos, ¿no es así? "Ah, bien…"

"¿Que diferencia hace el turbante del idiota?" escupió Lucius. "¡Lo que quiero saber es de donde vino El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!"

Albus le dio a Harry una desconcertante mirada conocedora. "Sospecho que las dos cosas están relacionadas, Lucius. Veras, cuando examine el turbante del fallecido profesor, descubrí que contenía capa tras capa de encantamientos protectores. Estaba siendo usado para contener algo muy poderoso y Oscuro."

Lucius frunció el ceño, tratando de figurarlo, mientras que Fudge no comprendía nada, Bones palideció, y Skeeter le murmuro emocionada a su pluma.

"Er…" Harry se rindió. El tendría que admitir por lo menos parte de su plan. "Bueno, quizás yo, em, hechice su turbante cuando dormía," confeso, sus ojos firmes en la mesa. El escucho la furiosa inhalación de Snape y se estremeció, esperando por el reto de su vida.

Antes que su profesor pudiera hablar, sin embargo, se escucho la voz del Director. "¿Pero porque, Harry? Tú nunca has mostrado interés en bromas o en el Profesor Quirrell. Jugar una broma a un profesor enfermo no es lo tuyo, mi muchacho."

Harry se puso rojo como tomate. El nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero si Quirrell hubiera resultado ser un oloroso y extraño profesor, su acción en asustar al pobre hombre en su lecho de enfermo habría sido un acto despreciable. "Yo – yo – um…" el le lanzo una suplicante mirada a su guardián. "Yo _sabía_ que algo no estaba bien."

"_Niño-Que-Vivió bendecido con Clarividencia," _Skeeter susurro con frenesí. "¡_Detecta Al Señor Oscuro pese a Escudos Protectores!"_

Snape apretó sus dientes. Obviamente la molesta mujer no comprendía nada. Pero él estaba extremadamente conciente de que Harry debía haber captado su desprecio por Quirrell y – dada la naturaleza del chico – decidió "ayudar". ¿Quien habría pensado que los niños eran tan perceptivos? Jurando de hacer mejor trabajo en esconder sus opiniones, Snape miro enojadamente al mocoso. "Conversaremos esto después, tú y yo," le prometió fríamente.

Harry dejo caer los hombros. Bien, por lo menos su profesor no estaba demandando respuestas enfrente de todos y quitándole sus privilegios para volar mientras la reportera tomaba notas.

"Por favor continúa, Harry. Asumiremos que tienes razón y no todo es como parece." Albus le dijo asintiendo.

"Um, esta bien, así que, cuando el Profesor Quirrell se paro tan rápido, su turbante se quedo pegado, y – y había una segunda cara en la parte trasera de su cabeza," Harry tembló enfermo. La memoria de esa horrible visual estaba todavía muy fresca.

Fudge quedo con la boca abierta, y las cejas de Lucius se elevaron hasta la línea del pelo. Amelia Bones perdió su monóculo. Minerva se ahogo y Albus lucia muy, muy lúgubre. Ambos Weasley estaban abrazando a Ron, sus rostros pálidos, mientras que los Granger, pese a su obvia confusión, captaron la atmosfera en la habitación y agarraron con firmeza las manos de Hermione.

Harry le echo una nerviosa mirada al Profesor Snape. La cara del hombre era una mascara severa, como siempre, así que fue una sorpresa cuando sus fuertes brazos lo agarraron y pusieron a Harry en su regazo.

Después de la impresión inicial – y el alivio de que no estaba siendo puesto en el regazo de su profesor para una paliza pública – Harry se relajo y se apoyo en el pecho de su profesor. Estaba sorprendido de sentir el corazón del hombre latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Acaso su profesor estaba preocupado o molesto?

"¿Profesor?" pregunto, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Chiquillo tonto!" Snape gruño automáticamente, afirmando a Harry con tanta fuerza que estaba rivalizando con el agarre que tenían los Weasley con Ron. En sus peores imaginaciones, él nunca, había pensado en esto. ¿Posesión? ¿Manifestación corpórea parcial? ¡Con razón la cicatriz del chico le molestaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Quirrell! Y que inmenso poder se debe de haber necesitado para mantener dos almas en un mismo cuerpo – sin decir nada de los escudos que escondían el aura del Señor Oscuro de las protecciones de la escuela.

Poppy se estremeció. "Ahora comprendo porque su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo. Pensar que esa – esa abominación estaba trabajando aquí, caminando por los pasillos, enseñándole a los niños" ella envolvió sus brazos sobre si misma, como si se hubiera helado de repente, y Minerva puso un brazo sobre sus hombros en gesto confortador. "Él no me dejaba tocarle el turbante, pero yo asumí que era algún tipo de manía o que se estaba quedando calvo" dijo sollozando Poppy. "Nunca habría imaginado..."

"Tranquila, Poppy," McGonagall la calmo. "Es bueno que no te acuerdes de nada."

Poppy meneo la cabeza. "Nada desde el momento que deje la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que desperté con personal de San Mungo alrededor de mi cama," explico, mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

"Fue – fue bastante horrible," hablo Hermione. "Nosotros habíamos visto a V-Voldemort, y Madame Pomfrey, usted entro con una gran calabaza que dijo que Hagrid le había enviado al Profesor Quirrell."

"Ah, Hagrid – siempre tan atento," Dumbledore dijo con cariño, sin notar la impaciente mirada que Lucius le envío.

"Si, Madame – usted le estaba diciendo algo al profesor cuando entro por la puerta, y tenia las manos ocupadas, y apenas él la vio, él – bueno, _ellos_ – le lanzaron un hechizo," explico Ron. "¡Caracoles! ¡Fue una horrible luz negra que fue directo a usted!"

"Él dijo 'Duro'," agrego Hermione, y Poppy se puso gris.

"Él _estaba_ tratando de matarme entonces," Pomfrey murmuro, casi para ella. "En realidad no quería creer…"

Snape bufo. Ingenua idiota. Voldemort era un _Señor Oscuro_. ¿Acaso ella de verdad creía que alguien se ganaba ese titulo simplemente siendo impuntual e inconsiderado? _Queridos miembros de la Asociación de Señores Oscuros, me gustaría aplicar a una membresía. Por favor explíquenme cual es su criterio de ingreso. ¿En realidad necesitan cantidad de gente asesinada, o puedo solo utilizar un hechizo realmente desagradable en ellas? ¿Es 'Crucio' un requerimiento absoluto, o puedo simplemente insultar a los padres de alguien y decirle que su gusto en ropa deja mucho que desear? Además siempre elijo las grageas mas sabrosas de Bertie Bott dejando las con sabor a moco y vomito para otras personas. También he inventado un hechizo que causa dolorosas cortadas de papel – ¿recibo crédito por eso?_

"Si-, fue muy bueno que estuviera sosteniendo esa calabaza," dijo Ron. "El hechizo le dio y se convirtió en piedra, pero el poder de la maldición fue tan poderosa que la mando volando. Usted choco con unas sillas y todo."

"Y entonces Quirrell nos dijo unas cosas desagradables, y Voldemort –" Hermione ignoro como la mayoría de las personas de la habitación se estremecían ante el nombre "- estaba hablando con Harry, y Harry le dijo algo que lo hizo enojar mucho."

Ahora todos los ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a Harry. "Yo – er – yo – " tartamudeo, avergonzado.

Una terrible sospecha se formo en la mente de Snape, y cerro los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz con una mano. "Tú lo llamaste Lord Vol-au-vent, ¿no es así?" pregunto resignado.

Lucius audiblemente se ahogo, mientras que Bones lucho por no reír.

"Er, si," admitió Harry.

Fudge parecía partido entre el horror y la reluctante admiración, mientras que Skeeter estaba removiéndose en su silla por el regocijo. "_Harry Potter se Refiere al Señor Oscuro como un pastelito de hojaldre. Héroe de la Luz se burla en la cara de la muerte."_

Los ojos de Albus brillaban como locos. "¿Y entonces?"

Hermione hablo antes que Harry pudiera. "¡Ron fue tan valiente!" exclamo. "Mientras Quien-Usted-sabe estaba distraído, el trato de luchar con él."

Molly dejo escapar un sollozo y apretó aun más a Ron.

"Pero Quirrell lo lanzo hacia el techo y después lo dejo caer. Así fue como se lastimo," termino Hermione, enviándole a Ron una mirada que lo puso colorado. El pelirrojo podía ser un idiota a veces, pensó ella, pero de verdad _era_ un verdadero Gryffindor.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. Tratando de pelear con no uno sino dos magos Oscuros armado con nada mas que una varita nueva y su loca valentía? El chico _era_ indudablemente un Gryffindor.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Estaba muy asustada para moverme durante unos segundos, y Voldemort seguía hablando con Harry. Parecía como si lo estuviera hipnotizando o algo."

Harry asintió. "Él hizo algo y me sentí terrible. Solo y desesperado y sabía que iba a matarme. Pero entonces el dijo algo y me enoje."

Ahora todos los adultos (excepto los Granger) estaba mirándolo asombrados. ¿El chico había resistido el control mental de Voldemort? ¡Magos adultos, incluidos Aurores entrenados, no eran capaces de semejante hazaña!

"¿Que te dijo que te hizo enojar?" Snape logro preguntar, su voz forzada. ¿Cuanto poder _tenía_ realmente este chico? El pillo a Lucius dándole una calculadora mirada. Potter podía defenderse solo contra Voldemort, y aquí estaba Snape, ¿oh-tan-alegre retándolo y pegándole en el trasero?

Harry parecía incomodo. "Él – él dijo algo feo sobre mis padres. Pero eso me hizo pensar en usted y ya no me sentí solo," admitió bajando su voz para que solo Snape pudiera escuchar las ultimas palabras.

Snape trago con dificultad y obligo a su expresión a permanecer impasible, pero Harry pudo sentir sus brazos abrazándolo con más fuerza, y el calido sentimiento creció en su pecho nuevamente. Por muy enojado que pudiera estar su profesor, y por mucho que lo retara, Harry sabía que todavía lo amaba, y el abrazo solo lo probaba. El Profesor Snape estaba actuando igual que los padres de Ron y Hermione, como los agudos ojos de Harry podían atestiguar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry no tenía que observar a sus compañeros siendo acurrucados por sus padres y sentirse solo y aislado. De hecho, el Profesor Snape _era mejor_ que los padres de Ron y Hermione – ¿Ellos no se habían quedado toda la noche en la enfermería con Harry?

"Así que entonces uso una 'secum' cosa en mi," Harry continuo por amable recordatorio del Director.

Snape se puso rígido. "¿_Sectumsempra_?" pregunto, su voz temblando levemente.

"Si, ¡ese es!" Harry estaba impresionado. ¡Su profesor sabía todo!

Snape cerró sus ojos, usando su Occlumencia para alejar la indeseada imagen de lo que ese hechizo – ¡_su_ hechizo! – le habría hecho a Harry.

"Pero verán, yo estaba enojado entonces, saque mi varita – ¡esos portavaritas son geniales, Profesor! – y use _Protego_."

"¿Tu hechizo protector resistió el _Sectumsempra _del Señor Oscuro?" Lucius dijo asombrado. Skeeter se estremeció en éxtasis y le murmuro a su pluma.

"Si. Em, quiero decir, si, Sr. Malfoy," Harry rápidamente se corrigió, no queriendo parecer mal educado enfrente del papá de Draco. Draco dijo que su padre era un verdadero riguroso con este tipo de cosas. "Y entonces dijo unas cosa rudas, así que yo también fui rudo, y él le dijo al Profesor Quirrell que me agarrara para que pudiera llevarme a una cámara –"

"Harry. ¿Él dijo que quería llevarte a una Cámara? ¿La Cámara de los Secretos?" Dumbledore se adelanto con aire de urgencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Él solo dijo la cámara. No estoy seguro cual quería decir."

Dumbledore y Snape intercambiaron una mirada. Si el Señor Oscuro sabía donde se encontraba la escondida Cámara de Salazar Slytherin…

"Entonces Quirrell trato de agarrarme, pero cuando me toco, se quemo su piel," Harry continuo, sin darse cuenta de las expresiones en los rostros de los adultos. "Voldevont dijo que era algo que tenia que ver con mi mamá y le dijo a Quirrell que usara AK en todos nosotros."

Esta vez fue Arthur quien se estremeció y saco a Ron del regazo de Molly para sentarlo en el suyo. "¡Papá!" Ron protesto, felizmente indignado.

"Pero entonces me di cuenta que si se lastimaba cuando me tocaba, lo lastimaría cuando yo lo tocara, así que lo agarre," Harry explico sencillamente.

"Él comenzó a quemarse," añadió Hermione. Ron estaba siendo apretado con demasiado fuerza para poder hablar. "Uno podía olerlo – quiero decir, él olía terrible antes de eso –"

Dumbledore asintió. "Él había estado usando ajo para tratar de enmascarar el olor a decadencia y muerte que estaban aferrados a los vestigios del alma de Voldemort."

"- pero después que se le salio el turbante, era desagradable. Entonces cuando Harry lo agarro, se podía oler la carne quemándose." Hermione lucio enferma, y todos en la habitación independientemente decidieron tener ensaladas para la cena de esa noche.

"Estaba funcionando. El estaba gritando y cayo a una rodilla," Harry agrego.

"¿Y no te lastimo?" pregunto Snape.

"Yo no estaba quemado," Harry respondió cautelosamente.

"No, pero algo estaba mal," Hermione interrumpió, sin darse cuenta del gruñido de molestia de Harry. ¿Porque las chicas siempre tenían que arruinar una buena historia?

"Pude ver que estaba lastimando a Harry, así que yo – em – corrí hacia adelante, uh, y como que… ¿Le di una patada?" termino ella incierta.

"¡Oooh, tremenda patada!" Harry alardeo, su momento de molestia terminado. "¡Ella le dio una patada justo en las pelotas!"

"¡Caracoles, como grito!" Ron apenas logro decir.

"_Niño Que Vivió Salvado por Niña Que Pateo a Quien Tu Sabes en Tu Sabes Donde,"_siseo Skeeter.

Hermione sonrio, alegre por este nuevo titulo.

"Y eso lo alejo de mi, yo me estaba sintiendo un poco mareado," Harry continuo con la historia, "así que paso un momento antes de que pudiera volver a agarrarlo."

"El estaba drenando tu centro mágico," dijo furioso Snape, dándole al hombro de Harry una pequeña sacudida. "¡Eres un chiquillo realmente idiota!"

"¿Eso es lo que era?"Pregunto Harry sorprendido. "Sentía como si una parte de mi fuera jalada hacia Él."

Hermione continuo, "Así que le dije a Ron que hiciera algo, y –"

"- y vi la calabaza. Pensé que quizás Harry podría usarla, así que la levite, y entonces él grito para que se la enviara, así que agarre un trozo de una silla rota y pretendí que era una bludger y la lance adonde él estaba."

"_Prodigio del Quidditch Ayuda A Niño Que Vivió a Derrotar al Señor Tenebroso,"_ Skeeter le murmuro a su ocupada pluma.

"Y Mione lo adhirió al piso y él estaba tan ocupado insultándola, que no se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Así que traje la calabaza y la puse encima de su cabeza y entonce la deje caer," Harry termino en voz baja.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando todos se imaginaron el acontecimiento. Entonces "_Poder Calabaza – La Secreta Deuda del Niño Que Vivió a los Vegetales."_

"Oh, cielos santos – " Minerva tuvo suficiente. "¡Otro absurdo encabezado mas, Srta. Skeeter, y transfigurare su silla en un cactus!"

"Hmf!" Skeeter bufo ultrajada, pero Snape noto que lanzo una burbuja de silencio a su alrededor.

"Fue en este punto que los miembros de la facultad y yo arribamos, habiendo sido avisados por las protecciones de l castillo," Dumbledore le explico a Fudge. "Creo que en el momento que se le salio el turbante, Voldemort fue revelado y nuestras nuevas y mas poderosas protecciones se dieron a conocer. Nadie mas que un Señor Oscuro de enorme poder – eso quiere decir, Voldemort – podría haber generado una reacción tan poderosa, así que por supuesto la mayoría de los maestros corrimos de inmediato. Unos segundos después de la muerte de Quirrell, la forma de Voldemort, por falta de un término mejor, dejo su cuerpo. No se si estaba buscando a un nuevo huésped, pero con todos nosotros allí, huyo."

Fudge respire profundamente, con ojos bien abiertos. "Esto – esto –"

"- Es extremadamente preocupante," Bones interrumpió suavemente. "Aunque parece que, con la huida del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el asunto esta muerto, por el momento."

"¡Si!" Fudge se aferro a ese salvavidas. "¡Exactamente! Asegúrese de imprimir eso en el periódico," le dijo a la reportera. "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no esta. El publico no necesita preocuparse.¡Tenemos todo bajo control!."

Skeeter asintió y murmuro – inaudiblemente – para ella misma, mientras Dumbledore se puso de pie, señalando el final de la reunión. El resto siguió el ejemplo del Director y las despedidas tomaron lugar, Snape le dio una mirada a Lucius. ¿De que forma estos acontecimientos afectarían la alianza con Lucius?

Lucius se contento con darle una inescrutable mirada a Snape mientras Fudge y Bones se despedían de Dumbledore. Rápidamente los demás se fueron, dejando solo al personal de Hogwarts, estudiantes y padres. Lucius había, predeciblemente, declinado la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo, clamando una reunión importante en la ciudad.

"¿Quizás sus padre quisiera hacer un tour por la escuela, Srta. Granger? Y Sr. Weasley, algunas cosa han cambiado desde que sus padres vinieron al colegio – ¿Por qué los tres no acompañan a los Granger? Entonces pueden unirse al resto del colegio en el almuerzo antes de marcharse," le sugirió a los adultos.

Los Granger y los Weasley accedieron, y Minerva se ofreció a enseñarles el lugar. Albus escolto a una todavía convaleciente Poppy de vuelta a la enfermería dejando a Snape y Harry solos.

"¿Esta enojado?" pregunto Harry infeliz.

"¿Que es lo que crees?" respondió Snape "¡Haciéndole una broma al Señor Oscuro!"

"Yo _no sabía_ que era Él," protesto Harry.

"Oh, ¿Así que hacerle una broma a un profesor es comportamiento apropiado?" ladro Snape.

"No," admitió Harry, sonrojándose, "pero no es _peligroso_. Es solo – usted sabe –_una travesura_."

"Tú crees que no serás disciplinado por esta locura –"

"Pero no fue mi intención hacer algo peligroso. Quiero decir, era _Quirrell_," discutió Harry. El no quería que su profesor pensara que deliberadamente había desobedecido sus dos reglas más importantes. "Nosotros solo pensábamos que era extraño y apestoso. _Usted tampoco sabía _que tenia a Voldevert en la cabeza, ¿cierto?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Snape bufo, insultado. ¿Acaso el mocoso imaginaba que permitiría semejante amenaza en su cercanía?

"Entonces no entiendo el porque usted esta enojado de que yo no lo supiera." Harry se sentía un poco audaz, discutiendo con su guardián de esta manera. Antes nunca se habría atrevido a protestar, pero tenia la sospecha que a Snape no le molestaría.

"¿Supongo que nuevamente dirás que es la culpa del Director?" pregunto Snape, privadamente complacido de que Harry ya no se comportara como un cachorro apaleado, tiritando mientras esperaba su castigo. Obviamente se estaba contagiando con esos descarados Gryffindor.

"Bueno, ¿no es su trabajo asegurarse de que estemos protegidos? ¿Y elegir a los profesores que enseñan aquí?" apunto Harry razonablemente.

"Tú estas tratando de cambiar el tema," declaro Snape. "El asunto aquí es tu atroz comportamiento. ¿Como crees que se sienten tus amigos, sabiendo que usante la indisposición de la Srta. Granger como escusa para atacar a Quirrell? ¿No crees que heriste sus sentimientos con tu falsa expresión de preocupación?" la falta de reacción de Harry lo convenció que sus sospechas estaban acertadas. Todo el asunto había sido una trampa y los otros dos habían sido conspiradores desde el principio.

Snape se le empañaron un poco los ojos – el primer plan de Harry, y había sido uno muy Slytherin. Nada como directo a tu cara que hacían su padre y su padrino. Esto fue furtivo y sutil y Harry había logrado incluso engañar a Dumbledore y McGonagall sobre sus motivos y asociados. El chico tenía verdadero potencial.

Calmo sus sentimientos de orgullo y frunció el ceño. "Crees que terminaras sin castigo, Sr. Potter. Los otros padres pueden estar tan aliviados – y ciegos para darse cuenta de lo sucedido – que excusaran a tus compañeros, pero tú no tienes tanta suerte. No tengo intención de permitir que tu mal comportamiento no sea sancionado y crezcas para convertirte en un papanataz."

"Awwww," Harry hizo un puchero, mientras se emocionaba ante mas evidencia de que Snape se preocupaba por él. Incluso había dicho los "_otros_ padres", como si de verdad _se sintiera_ como papá de Harry.

"Tendrás detención todos los días por una semana, Sr. Potter. Conmigo, ya que parece que nadie mas puede ver sus pequeños engaños." Quizás para el final de la semana, él no tendría esta sobrecogedora necesidad de tener al mocoso a la vista a cada rato. Y si la tenia, él tendría que encontrar otra excusa para asignarle otra detención. "Mejor preparas una gran cantidad de plumas y pergaminos, porque estarás escribiendo numerosos ensayos. Y si estas determinado en entrar a la lucha con el Señor Oscuro a tan corta edad, necesitaras estudios serios de estrategia y tácticas."

"¡Genial!" exclamo Harry. Entonces cuando Snape entrecerró los ojos, rápidamente se corrigió, "Uh, quiero decir, no es justo." El lucho para encontrar algo de que quejarse. "Em… nadie mas esta siendo castigado –"

Snape levanto una ceja. "Estaría feliz de asignarle a la Srta. Granger y al Sr. Weasley una semana de detención, si usted insiste. El Sr. Filch siempre necesita ayudantes."

"No, no!" Harry se retracto con premura. "Fue solo mi idea. Tiene razón."

"Hmf." Snape lo observo. "Quizás varios cientos de líneas de No le haré travesuras a Señores Oscuros seria apropiado." Harry gruño. "Esto es suficiente de su histrionismos, jovencito. Ven para acá."

Harry suspiro, haciendo un esfuerzo para conservar las apariencias. Se paro de su silla y se paro enfrente de Snape que había alejado la silla de la mesa. "Solo una palmada, ¿cierto? Por desobedecer en cumplir las reglas y hacerle una broma a un profesor. Porque en realidad no sabía lo del peligro," le recordó ansiosamente a su profesor. ¿Estaba el Profesor Snape furioso con él?

Snape todavía estaba siendo acosado por imágenes de un Harry despedazado, sangrando – torturado y dejado por muerto en la Cámara de los Secretos, mirando sin vida hacia el techo después de un _Avada Kedavra_, cortado en pedazos por su propio hechizo – y él no pudo evitar poner al chico parado entre sus piernas para pasar sus manos sobre los hombros y brazos del chico. El no iba a acurrucar al mocoso – Potter difícilmente aceptaría ser agarrado por un Snape, por Merlín – es solo que él tenia que tocar al chico para convencerse de que en realidad estaba vivo y bien. El había sido remecido por el recuento de los acontecimientos de lo que nadie hubiera notado, incluso el mismo, peor ahora que estaba solo con Harry, las posibilidades de lo que fácilmente podría haber sucedido lo estaban haciendo temblar.

Harry miro a su guardián con curiosidad. Los ojos de Snape estaban más obstruidos que lo habitual – ¿quizás estaba realmente molesto? ¿No solo por las acciones de Harry con el instructor de DCAO sino por discutir y reclamar? Harry se mordió los labios. ¿Quizás había protestado _demasiado_? No es como que no esperara ser castigado, y después de todo, el había logrado su objetivo. Él ahora tenia una semana de tiempo con su guardián, y por el sonido de su asignación, tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

El se giro y se apoyo sobre la pierna de su profesor. "Estoy listo, Profesor," ofreció, esperanzado que aceptar voluntariamente lo que venia compensa por sus reclamos previos.

Snape apretó sus dientes. Él sabía que tenía que pegarle al chico. Era una consecuencia esperada por mal comportamiento. Harry obviamente estaba preparado para aceptarlo. Y el mocoso deliberadamente se había enfrentando al Señor Oscuro – o por lo menos al instructor de DCAO, no que eso fuera mucho mejor. Pero ahora, todo lo que quería era abrazar al pequeño monstruo y sentirlo respirar y oír como latía su corazón y reasegurase de que Harry de verdad estaba bien.

Pero Snape tenía bastante práctica en no hacer lo que quería, así que levanto su mano y le dio al chico una palmada en pleno trasero.

"¡Ayy!" Harry se paro de un salto, agarrándose el trasero. En realidad no dolió mucho, pero no quería que su profesor pensara que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. El Profesor Snape estaba tratando con muchas ganas; Harry necesitaba ayudarlo a ganar confianza.

Snape se maldijo a si mismo. ¡_Demasiado fuerte!_ Obviamente todavía no tenía un buen sentido de lo que era una apropiada palmada. El había pensado que había sido suficientemente gentil, pero por supuesto, él se estaba comparando al comportamiento que su bastardo padre había utilizado con él, y obviamente no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Harry se sobo el trasero y se pregunto si debería llorar. Él tenía 11, después de todo, y fue un solo palmazo, así que decidió que estaba bien no llorar. "Em, ¿Profesor?" él pregunto con precaución. Su profesor aun lucia terriblemente sombrío y enojado.

"¿Que?" ahora el mocoso seguramente querría ir a quejarse con el Director o los Weasley sobre lo injusto y cruel que había sido. ¿O quizás querría pedirle a Poppy que le sanara el trasero?

"¿Usted cree que estaría bien que nos uniéramos a los demás por el tour del castillo?" Harry miro a su guardián esperanzado. Ahora que tenía a un padre propio – casi – él de verdad quería lucirlo, y tomar parte en una obvia actividad padres/hijos era un sueño que siempre había deseado.

Snape le frunció el ceño. ¿El mocoso de verdad quería que fueran juntos? Seguramente no había escuchado bien. ¿Porque Potter querría ser acompañado por el grasiento murciélago de la mazmorras?

"¿Por favoooooor?" rogó Harry, olvidando fingir molestia.

"Oh, esta bien," bufo Snape. Él estaba en una condición en la que no podía negarle nada al mocoso. _Él solo quiere que vaya con él para tener una excusa de perderse las clases de la mañana,_ se dijo así mismo. _Eso debe ser._

La cara de Harry se ilumino. Tomándole la mano a su profesor, el lo saco de su silla y lo arrastro hasta la puerta. "¿Que hará que lea en mis detenciones?" pregunto curioso. "¿Tendré que escribir ensayos y todo eso, o podemos hablar de algunos de ellos? ¿Puedo prestárselos a Hermione y Ron cuando los termine? ¿Donde cree que Volde como se llame se ha ido? ¿Usted vio al Profesor Flitwick volar ayer? ¿Puede usted hacer eso? ¿Puede enseñarme a hacer eso? ¿Cual fue el hechizo que Quirrell utilizo en la calabaza? ¿Que le habría sucedido a Madame Pomfrey si no hubiese tenido la calabaza? ¿Usted cree que Hagrid se molestara por que estaba siendo amable con Voldesnort? ¿Que pasara…"

Snape gruño mientras era guiado. Pequeño monstruo. Él solo estaba permitiendo esto porque obviamente el chico estaba traumatizado. Potter nunca querría ser visto con el en publico si no estuviera sufriendo de un shock retrasado. Mejor dejar que la histeria siguiera su curso. Y, quizás, disfrutar un poco mientras duraba. Una vez que el chico volviera sus sentidos, sin duda estaría molesto y furioso sobre su detención – ¿Y que chico no lo estaría? – pero por ahora, él pretendería que al chico actualmente le gustaba estar con él y que seguiría siendo su guardián aun después de la exoneración de Black.

Snape sabía en el fondo de su corazón que jamás podría competirá con el perro. Black era divertido, liviano y encantador. Todo lo que él no era. Y aparte de eso, Black tenía la bendición de los padres de Potter. Y por supuesto el chico querría honrarlos viviendo con la elección que ellos habían hecho de guardián.

Sabiendo que Potter querría vivir con Black no significaba que Snape no pelearía con uñas y dientes por mantener al chico, pero eso solo significaba que si tenia éxito, Harry estaría amargado y resentido por haber sido obligado a permanecer alejado de su padrino. Y si perdía, significaría que nunca más volvería a ver al chico porque Black y Harry lo verían como un enemigo. De todas formas, Harry nunca más le sonreiría y le tomaría la mano de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No que importara. No es que se preocupara por el mocoso. Pero ahora, solo por unos momentos, el podía imaginar lo que podía haber sido…


	32. Chapter 32

Gracias a la ayuda de LatexoHPo por servir como beta de este capitulo

Capitulo 32

Harry y el profesor Snape se encontraron con los demás en la Sala de Trofeos. Harry se adelantó ostentosamente, asegurándose de que todos vieran que el profesor Snape estaba con él.

—Lo siento, profesora— le dijo a McGonagall —. Mi guardián necesitaba hablar conmigo, por eso nos demoramos en venir con usted y los otros padres.

Sintió que su pecho explotaba de la felicidad al decir esas palabras, más que contento por que antes no tenía con quién sentarse en las 'noches de padres' en su escuela en Surrey.

Minerva McGonagall trató de controlar una sonrisa. ¡Santo Cielo! Esto no podía suceder, Severus no era el único que tenía una reputación que mantener. Aún así, el orgullo y la felicidad en el rostro de Harry, mientras éste se aferraba a la mano de Snape casualmente, era imposible de no notar. También notó el hecho de que, a pesar de su estudiada indiferencia, Snape no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre del chiquillo.

Arthur y Molly también lo notaron y se miraron entre sí, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Sólo los Granger no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero es que todavía estaban acostumbrándose a los fantasmas que vagaban por ahí y a los retratos parlantes.

Mientras la comitiva caminaba por el castillo, Ron logró aislarse con Harry.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? Acaso él… ¿tú sabes?— preguntó e hizo la mímica de un palmazo, Harry asintió avergonzado. — ¡Ouch! Lo siento, amigo. No debiste ser el único en recibirla.

—Fue mi idea— le recordó Harry—. Además, tú tienes una contusión, no sería justo que te golpearan también.

—Bueno, no me llegaría a la cabeza— le dijo secamente Ron—. Pero no discutiré contigo. ¿Se enojó mucho?

—Estaba bastante enojado— admitió Harry — . Tengo una semana de detención y un montón de líneas, pero considerando lo que hicimos, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—¡Sí! ¡Al menos te castigó él mismo y no el director!

Harry se estremeció. El director Dumbledore probablemente lo habría mandando de vuelta con los Dursley si su profesor no hubiera estado ahí.

Entonces otro pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Ron:

—Caracoles, Harry, mejor te mantienes alejado de los padres de Hermione después de lo que comiste en el desayuno ¿No te diste cuenta de quiénes eran antes de elegir tu comida?

—¿ De qué estás hablando?— inquirió Harry confundido.

El chico sangrepura palideció y se acercó para susurrarle:

— ¡Son dentistas! ¡Y tú comiste pastelillos! Mejor te cuidas para que no te agarren y hagan agujeros en tus dientes.

Harry se contuvo para no reírse. Así que por eso Ron había estado tan educado toda la mañana, porque estaba muerto de miedo.

La Señora Granger se giró en dirección al profesor Snape.

—Entiendo que los chicos se metieron en algo muy peligroso ¿Usted cree que es seguro que permanezcan aquí? Debo admitir que estamos considerando llevarnos a Hermione a casa y buscar otra opción para ella. Es decir, una cosa es que se encuentre en una escuela lejos, pero si aquí hay peligro… —le miró demandante—. Esto es tan nuevo para nosotros. Queremos hacer lo correcto, pero no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar a nuestra niña. Veo que usted siente algo parecido con respecto a su Harry ¿Qué planea hacer usted?

Snape casi se ahoga… _¿SU Harry? _Obviamente la muggle estaba completamente confundida.

—Creo que su hija estará a salvo si permanece aquí. Los eventos de ayer fueron… imposibles de predecir.

—Eso espero— suspiró la señora Granger—. Hermione no quiere irse, por primera vez tiene amigos y muy buenas notas… y estoy muy impresionada con la educación y respeto que demuestran los chicos aquí, aunque un poco excitables, especialmente el joven Ron.

Mientras hablaban la campana sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir al pasillo. Como siempre, evitaron al maestro de Pociones, pero no tenían mucho cuidado con los otros adultos. Eso fue hasta que captaron a Hermione tomando la mano de su padre, y se dieron cuenta de quién debía ser. De inmediato, la mayoría de los estudiantes —especialmente los sangrepura— se enderezaron con firmeza.

—Hola, Hermione. Hola, señor— dijo alguno tragando saliva, todos pegándose a las paredes para evitar a los Granger.

— ¿Ve lo que quiero decir?— susurró la señora Granger a Snape— Nunca había visto nada como esto ¡Tanta cortesía!

— ¡Hola, Draco!— exclamó Harry cuando vio al rubio, que estaba tratando de esconderse tras Flint— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

— ¡No, no!— Draco meneó la cabeza con vehemencia, luego palideció cuando la señora Granger le miró con curiosidad. Rápidamente agregó: — Gracias de todas maneras.— levemente agachó la cabeza en una reverencia, al igual que Flint.

Snape había escuchado la historia de los dentistas, con la consecuencia de verse obligado a asegurar a muchas de sus jóvenes serpientes que él jamás permitiría que Granger o sus padres se acercaran a sus dientes, aunque creía que la explicación no ayudaría en nada a las relaciones muggle-mago.

—Sí, en Hogwarts nos preocupamos mucho de los buenos modales— dijo tranquilamente—. Y creo que ustedes encontrarán que el mundo mágico es más formal que el muggle— añadió mirando a una temblorosa Millicent Bulstrode, que hacía una leve reverencia cuándo pasaba.

— ¡Qué niña tan dulce!— dijo la señora Granger, y la regordeta Millicent casi se orinó del alivio—. Usted y los demás profesores deben estar acostumbrados a éstas demostraciones de respeto, pero yo nunca había visto algo cómo esto. — explicó a Snape.

—En realidad no puedo decir que estoy acostumbrado— respondió el hombre, observando cómo tres Ravenclaw se esmeraban en ser el primero en abrir la puerta hacía el Gran Comedor para que los Granger pudieran pasar.

La única crisis vino en el almuerzo cuándo los elfos domésticos descubrieron que casi nadie había comido budín como postre. Para esos momentos, los Weasley y los Granger se habían marchado con muchos abrazos, besos e instrucciones de escribir a casa, y el trío dorado había sido enviado de vuelta a clases.

Allí tuvieron que contar su historia una y otra vez a sus compañeros, éstos, estaban asombrados de escuchar lo que había sucedido con su profesor de DCAO, y encantados de saber que Quirrell no volvería a "enseñarles". Incluso aquellos que provenían de familias de mortífagos estaban complacidos de haberse deshecho de tan impopular e incompetente profesor, así que el trío sólo recibió elogios y agradecimientos por sus acciones.

La fama de Harry entre el cuerpo estudiantil aumentó cuándo, horas más tarde, fue descubierto en la sala común de Gryffindor escribiendo doscientas veces: "No le haré bromas a los señores oscuros". Por supuesto el castigo era de lo más común, pero… ¿_esas_ líneas?

Durante la siguiente semana, el resto de la detención de Harry pasó tan agradablemente como había esperado. Los libros que su guardián le había asignado eran fascinantes, y Snape hizo un maravilloso (aunque mordaz) trabajo al explicarle los temas más complejos; Harry comprendió que había tenido mucha suerte en la enfermería y que los planes a medio hacer eran peligrosos para todos los involucrados. Las lecciones encajaban a la perfección con la estrategia de duelo que el profesor Flitwick había comenzado a describirle en sus clases extra. Era sorprendentemente sencillo para el feliz chico de once años dejar los acontecimientos del profesor Quirrell finalmente olvidados.

Snape, por su parte, estaba menos que feliz, aunque no podía culpar al mocoso por su comportamiento. La verdad era que se estaba volviendo cada vez más aprensivo con respecto a Black. El perro había hecho todo lo que él, Snape, había instruido; para su resignación e incredulidad, todo estaba funcionando como lo había planeado.

Sirius le había mostrado a la prensa las memorias de su pensadero, y también las envío a Madame Bones. Después de eso, no había forma de que el Ministro pretendiera que Black era culpable. Fudge ordenó a su personal hacer todo lo posible por callar a Black y que todo esto desapareciera.

Snape, Black y Lupin unieron esfuerzos y un colérico Fudge se disculpó públicamente por los errores cometidos hacía la integridad y dignidad de Sirius Black. Una importante suma acompañó la disculpa, al igual que un perdón completo a Black y a todos (sin dar nombres) los involucrados en su escape de Azkaban. Aunque Bones, Moody y los demás aurores morían por saber cómo su antiguo colega había logrado escapar de la isla, la explicación no era parte del trato, y todos —incluido Moody— se sentían tan avergonzados con ellos mismos por pensar lo peor de Sirius que no se atrevieron a preguntarle.

La cuestión fue que, en la semana en la que había terminado la detención del mocoso, Snape tuvo que sentarlo y explicarle que Black había sido exculpado, explicarle lo que significaba "exculpado", y entonces informarle que la tarde siguiente los dos estarían viajando por traslador a Suiza para que pudiera conocer a su padrino.

_¿Cómo es él? ¿Le caeré bien? ¿Cómo lo llamo? ¿Es bueno? ¿Qué hago si no le caigo bien?_

La emoción de Harry burbujeaba mientras Snape le arreglaba la corbata antes de tomar el traslador en la oficina de Albus.

Dumbledore miró al chico con una sonrisa amable. Sólo la seria cara de Snape y sus labios apretados lo distraían de la felicidad del momento. Él mismo se había ofrecido a llevar a Harry, pensando así evitarle a su maestro de pociones la desagradable tarea de ver a su odiado enemigo, pero para su sorpresa, Snape se había rehusado tajantemente. Dumbledore suspiró. Era obvio que había perdido mucha de la confianza de Severus por su mal manejo de la situación de Harry y, honestamente, no podía culparlo.

No sólo había puesto a Harry con esos inapropiados muggles —y ni siquiera se había preocupado por estar al tanto de su bienestar— sino que también había juzgado mal a Sirius, e incluso había fallado en derrotar a Voldemort cuándo el hombre (bueno, criatura) estuvo justo bajo su nariz. Albus suspiró de nuevo, quizá su plan de hacer venir a Voldemort a la escuela usando la Piedra Filosofal no había sido una buena idea después de todo. En fin, la piedra estaba a salvo de nuevo con Flamel, que había logrado mantenerla a salvo todos estos años, y la prueba clara era que Voldemort había regresado.

Albus miró a Snape. Pobre hombre. Escondía un gran corazón bajo capas y capas protectoras llenas de sarcasmo y mal genio, y todos sus esfuerzos para ayudarlo a emerger detrás de esos escudos habían fallado. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Observando cómo arreglaba cuidadosamente la corbata a Harry, mientras reñía al chico por ser un incansable hablador, Albus pensó que su idea de juntar a esas dos almas había sido uno de sus momentos de genialidad. Podía sentir lo profundamente que querían ser amados, y parecía que las cosas estaban resultando bastante bien… por lo menos hasta ahora. La llegada de Sirius iba a perturbar las cosas y, pese a todo, Albus no tenía ningún medio para prevenir que Severus —de nuevo— resultara lastimado.

Considerando la completa falta de apoyo por su parte hacía diez años, Sirius difícilmente recibiría algún consejo o súplica de su antiguo mentor. Y mientras Albus tenía la esperanza de que Sirius todavía amara a Harry pese al daño que una década en Azkaban había causado, dudaba que el descarado, impulsivo y generalmente no mal intencionado Black fuera el mejor guardián para el extraordinariamente vulnerable Harry. Sin embargo, tampoco podía imaginar a Black aceptando a Severus en ese rol. Ni por un segundo. De hecho, cuándo se enterara que Snape era el guardián del chico, Sirius probablemente pediría la custodia de inmediato.

Albus sólo esperaba que Sirius no retirara completamente a Harry de Hogwarts. Aunque dado todo lo acontecido y con la enorme fortuna de Sirius, decidir que el niño tuviera una tutoría privada o darle un nuevo inicio en Beauxbatons no era una idea tan descabellada. Si añadimos que eso seguramente lastimaría a Severus, Black probablemente lo haría únicamente por esa razón.

Albus suspiró por tercera vez, sintiéndose extremadamente viejo y cansado. Debió hacer mucho más para detener el acoso de Sirius contra Severus cuando ambos eran estudiantes. Debió haber trabajado en generar una amistad entre ellos, pero había estado tan encantado de que al menos uno de los Black se había alejado de la oscuridad, que le había dado al chico demasiada rienda suelta. Y ahora, el hecho de que nunca había podido controlar el desprecio que Sirius sentía por Severus no sólo lastimaría a éste último, sino que iba a pasar el rencor a la próxima generación, involucrando a Harry también.

Sus pobres niños. Sus dos pobres, pobres niños, a lo que había lastimado profundamente.

—Severus, tal vez si yo llevara a Harry, Sirius estaría más abierto a una negociación…— ofreció delicadamente, sintiéndose obligado a hacer un último esfuerzo para proteger a Severus de la virulencia de Black.

Snape se giró desde dónde había estado depresivamente al tanto del despreocupado Harry. _Por supuesto, el chico ya se había dado cuenta que ya no necesitaba escucharlo. Su padrino se encargaría de él ahora._

—No, director. Yo lo llevaré— necesitaba asegurarle al perro idiota que no le entregaría a Harry sin luchar, además quería saber lo que los dos merodeadores le habían echo a los Dursley esta semana.

Dumbledore se dio por vencido y le entregó a Snape un pingüino de juguete.

—Sólo tócalo y di "Black" para ir hasta allá, y luego di "Hogar" para regresar.

—Ven aquí— ordenó Snape a Harry, que inmediatamente se aferró a su guardián en un abrazo.

Estaba tan emocionado… y un poco aprensivo también. No estaba realmente preocupado ya que su profesor iba a estar allí, pero su padrino le daba un poco de miedo. La profesora McGonagall le había dicho que amaba al bebé Harry como si fuera su propio hijo, y comenzó a contarle historias sobre su padrino, aunque de repente la nariz se le puso colorada y tuvo que marcharse apresuradamente.

El profesor Snape le dijo que mucha gente le debía una gran disculpa a su padrino por juzgarlo tan mal, y todo el mundo se sentía avergonzado por no haberlo ayudado hacía diez años. Harry, indignado, sentía que era justo. Si sus amigos y maestros le hubiesen dejado pudrirse en prisión por algo que no había hecho, deberían sentirse culpables por eso. El profesor también le había explicado que él y su padrino nunca se habían llevado bien, ni un poco, así que si su padrino decía cosas rudas sobre él no debía sorprenderse. Harry se daba cuenta que eso no explicaba por qué su profesor había ayudado a su padrino. Si a ti no te cae bien alguien, esperas que haga cosas malas como hacer volar una calle y matar a un montón de gente, pero si te cae bien alguien —como todos decían que los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore lo habían hecho— entonces debías tener fe en él.

Harry no creía confiar mucho en el director. Había cometido muchos errores sobre la gente, como pensar que los Dursley eran buenas personas o que Quirrell era un buen (o al menos normal) profesor, o que su padrino era malo. Harry estaba feliz de que ya no fuera responsabilidad del director, y que ahora tuviera al profesor Snape preocupándose por él. Incluso si su profesor le gritaba por emocionarse demasiado, en realidad ¿quién podía culparlo? ¡Estaba a punto de conocer a su padrino!

Snape rodó los ojos. En vez de tomar su brazo como cualquier persona normal haría, el mocoso enterró la dura frente en su esternón. El pequeño monstruo parecía entusiasmado, creyendo que un simple viaje en traslador era una peligrosa aventura. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo para pasar un brazo con fuerza alrededor del chico mientras activaba el traslador con la otra mano.

Harry sintió un fuerte jalón en el obligo y chilló sorprendido en la túnica de su profesor. De repente, estaban de pie en una extraña habitación, llena de luz de sol y confortables —aunque costosos— muebles. Altas montañas nevadas podían verse a través de la ventana.

— ¿Es… es él? ¿Es Harry?

Una voz sin aliento se escuchó tras él.

Harry pudo sentir el suspiro de exasperación que soltó su guardián cuándo dijo despectivamente:

— No, Black. He arribado con un estudiante cualquiera de Hogwarts ¿Estás diciendo que querías uno en especial?

— ¡Está bromeado! Soy yo, Harry— rió el niño girándose en el abrazo de su guardián ¡El hombre podía ser muy gracioso cuándo quería!

Extraño. Su profesor aún no lo soltaba. Usualmente lo dejaba ir apenas llegaban a algún sitio y era Harry el que prolongaba el contacto, pero esta vez, el hombre mantuvo su brazo a su alredor, como si temiera el no tener la oportunidad de volverlo a abrazar. Bueno, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, los adultos eran extraños.

Se encontró mirando al hombre cuya fotografía salía en el periódico (sin la tanga, por supuesto). Su padrino era alto, con cabellos oscuros y ojos azules de los que Hermione insistía que eran "preciosos". Su rostro tenía algunas arrugas, pero ahora estaba iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

— ¡HARRY!— exclamó el hombre en un feliz grito que parecía casi un ladrido.

—Uhm… hola— dijo Harry, sintiéndose de repente tímido.

—Ven aquí ¡déjame mirarte!— le pidió el hombre, estirando los brazos.

Harry sintió el agarre de su profesor, afirmándose por un segundo, antes de retirar el brazo completamente. El niño se acercó obedientemente a su padrino, sólo para gritar sorprendido cuándo fue agarrado y lanzado al aire.

— ¡Yo hacía esto cuando eras un cachorro!— dijo Sirius sonriendo, apretándolo con fuerza —¿Lo recuerdas?

—Canuto, Harry era entonces sólo un bebé. Dudo mucho que nos recuerde— dijo otro hombre, sonriendo mientras salía de atrás del sillón—. Hola, Harry. Soy Remus Lupin.

—Eh… Hola— contestó Harry con timidez. Lanzó una mirada a su profesor— Eh… Ellos eran los amigos de mi padre ¿cierto?— le preguntó con incertidumbre.

Snape lucía amargado.

—Sí. El idiota y el hombre lobo.

— ¡Oye!— protestó Sirius —¿A quién le estás llamando idiota?

Snape se limitó a mirarlo y un momento después, Sirius se encogió de hombros con resignación y centró su atención en Harry.

—Bueno, está bien, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora.

Harry sonrió.

—Los dejaré solos— dijo el tercer hombre con tranquilidad. Harry notó que había tratado de acercarse.

—Espere— dijo, girándose para verlo mejor— Señor… uh… ¿Lupin? ¿Por qué se va?

—Sí, Lunático— añadió Sirius—. No te vayas.

—Creo que tus visitas estarían más cómodos sin mi presencia— le dijo Remus con una significativa mirada.

— ¡Oh!— Sirius parecía derrotado mientras miraba alternativamente a Harry y a Remus.

Harry los miraba sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué nos haría sentir incómodos?— preguntó.

—Lupin se está haciendo el mártir porque asume que tú compartes los prejuicios contra los hombres lobo, algo común en el mundo mágico— comentó Snape en todo aburrido—. Cree que te asustará y huirás de su toque.

Remus le lanzó a Snape una desagradable mirada.

—Bueno, ya que alguien encontró apropiado informarle a Harry sobre mi condición— respondió—, lo menos que puedo hacer es irme para no interferir con la reunión con su padrino.

Harry se removió hasta que su padrino lo soltó, caminó hasta Lupin y dijo ofreciéndole la mano:

—No le tengo miedo, señor. Sé que usted era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre.

Asombrado, Lupin estrechó la mano de Harry, con incipientes lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Luego miró a Snape, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Severus, me avergüenzas. Gracias por este regalo.

—No sé de qué hablas, lobo. No iba asustar de muerte al mocoso con propaganda sin sentido, aunque no creo que seas un inofensivo perrito— contestó Snape irritado.

— ¡Ese sería yo!— exclamó Sirius, que nunca permitía dejar de ser el centro de atención por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente se transformó en su forma canina, dejando a Harry sin habla.

— ¡Esto es genial!— chilló Harry, corriendo para acariciar a su padrino. Canuto rodó de espaldas para que Harry le rascara la barriga. — ¡Es igual a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Wow!

—Brillante, Black— dijo sarcásticamente Snape— ¿De verdad piensas que confiar en un chico de once años es forma de guardar tu secreto? Déjame adivinar… Has dado éste espectáculo a por lo menos una docena de mujeres locales.

Sirius se transformó de nuevo y sonrío al profesor de pociones.

—Snape, amigo mío, confía en mí. Impresiono a las mujeres de manera eficiente en mi forma humana, aunque admito que ahí también hago una impresionante transformación— dijo pícaramente.

Harry miro sin entender y Snape apretó los dientes.

—Evita tu suciedad, Black.

— ¿Celoso?

Remus intercedió antes de que Severus pudiera responder.

—Sirius, dudo que quieras entrar en ese tipo de comparaciones con un slytherin ¿Recuerdas lo que Missy Rogers te contó?

—Oh— Sirius frunció el ceño—. Claro.

Snape parpadeó ¿quién era…? Oh, sí. Rogers. Una slytherin un año menor ¿Pero ella qué tenía que ver con…?

Remus se le acercó (Severus apenas pudo controlar un estremecimiento). El hombre lobo le susurró confidencialmente:

—Sirius salió con Missy unas semanas durante nuestro sexto año. Cuándo rompieron, ella hizo algunos comentarios sobre su… er… habilidad sexual, y le dijo que… umh… la mascota de Slytherin tenía un significado especial para… los hombres de tu Casa. Que les enseñaban hechizos… eh… para emular a una serpiente con… eh…ciertas partes de su anatomía y que… —Remus estaba rojo como un tomate, pero igual continuó con su susurrada explicación—, bueno, era difícil para una chica estar con otro hombre después de probar a un slytherin. Sirius estuvo enfurruñado por tres días después de eso.

Snape abrió los ojos incrédulo, y sólo su férreo control evitó una sacudida. ¿_**Eso**_ era lo que las otras Casas decían sobre los Slytherin? ¿Dónde diablos había estado él cuándo habían enseñado esos hechizos?

—Unas semanas después, Missy me dijo que lo había inventado todo. Sólo quería enseñarle a Sirius una lección, pero de alguna manera nunca le conté la verdad— Remus sonrió al ver la expresión de Snape—. Es bueno hacer sentir a Sirius un poco humilde.

— ¿Nunca se dio cuenta?— inquirió Snape, anonadado.

—Bueno, trato de que su hermano le enseñara esos hechizos, pero su relación con Regulus ya era deplorable en esas fechas, así que Reg le dijo que se perdiera—. Los ojos de Remus se arrugaron mientras trataba de evitar reír, y Snape de repente encontró difícil despreciarlo tanto como lo hacía.

Sirius se había puesto a hablar con Harry después de que Remus interrumpiera su disputa con Snape, y ahora dejaba escapar otra risa perruna.

— ¡Claro que puedes aprender a ser animago, Harry! Es decir, tu papá lo hizo ¿por qué tú no? No éramos mucho mayores que tú cuándo comenzamos a aprender.

— ¿Mi papá era animago? ¡Genial! ¿Uno puede escoger en qué se convertirá? Porque yo quiero ser una serpiente que habla.

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con un choqueado silencio; unos segundos después, Snape avanzó dos pasos hacía adelante:

— ¿Una serpiente que habla? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— inquirió aprensivamente.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Usted sabe— explicó Harry inocentemente—, ya que los magos pueden hablar con las serpientes, creo que sería una elección genial. Uno se convierte en un animal, pero aún puede hablar con la gente que no se puede convertir en animaguses.

—Animago— corrigió Snape automáticamente, con la mente a mil por hora. Los merodeadores se miraban horrorizados— ¿Tú puedes hablar con las serpientes?

Harry asintió.

—Muéstrame—. Snape conjuró abruptamente una serpiente. Sobresaltados, los otros dos adultos sacaron sus varitas, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Harry se le acercó:

"_Hola" _le dijo educadamente a la cobra _"Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Harry_"

"_¡Un hablaaador! Hola, hablaaador" _La serpiente levantó la cabeza en señal de bienvenida. _"¿Por qué me hasss llamado?_

"_Mi guardían quería ver cómo hablaba contigo. Espero que no te moleste"_

"_No hay problema… ¿Hay alguién que quisierassss que mordiera antesss de irme?"_

"_No, gracias. Pero si pudieras ir hasta Surrey tengo…"_

Snape, habiendo escuchado suficiente, desapareció a la serpiente, y ahora los tres adultos miraban a Harry.

"_¿Qué?" _preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía hablaba Serpiente —. Lo siento ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Habla pársel?—. Sirius tragó en seco, parecía enfermo— ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Si alguien se entera…—. Remus miró preocupado a Snape—. La reacción podría ser mala. La gente puede ser muy cruel.

Snape asintió ausente, preocupado y calculando todos los beneficios que éste talento podría ofrecer si fuera manejado correctamente. Quizá Harry podría desafiar al Señor Tenebroso por la posesión de Nagini, o mejor aún, obtener su propia serpiente, más poderosa… Mmmh… ¿Cuánto se demoraba en crecer un basilisco…?

— ¡Snape!— exclamó Sirius mientras abrazaba a Harry protectoramente; el chico comenzaba a parecer preocupado — ¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esto?

—Obviamente debe mantenerse en secreto— respondió fulminando a Sirius con la mirada—. Y quiero decir en secreto de verdad. No como tú ridícula forma animaga.

— ¿Por qué?— saltó Harry— ¿Por qué está mal hablar con las serpientes?

—Es un raro y poderoso don— respondió Snape antes de que los otros dos pudieran hacerlo—. Mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Así será de mayor utilidad en tu lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso. Mantenerlo en secreto es lo mejor para tu interés y te ayudará a protegerte a ti y a tus amigos. No querrías que Él lastimé a Ron o a Hermione de nuevo ¿cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza, con los ojos agrandados.

—No se lo diré a nadie. Ustedes tampoco ¿verdad?— apeló a Sirius y a Remus.

— ¡No! Ni a un alma— juró Sirius, abrazándolo nuevamente.

— ¿Tampoco a Dumbledore?— inquirió Remus.

— ¡NO!— gritó Harry justo cuándo Snape meneaba la cabeza. Sirius y Remus le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no decirle al director?— le preguntó Remus— ¿él no te cae bien?

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo, mirando al piso.

—Él es bueno y todo eso, y siempre me da dulces, pero no ayudó al señor Black y…

— ¿Señor Black?— repitió Sirius horrorizado— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Harry le miro con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento ¿Cómo desea que lo llame, señor?

— ¡Señor! ¿Me llamaste "señor"?— gritó el animago, y Harry comenzó a asustarse.

Con los ojos en blanco, Snape dio un paso adelante y alejó a Harry de Black.

—Deja de gritar como si fueras una hufflepuff de primer año— le recriminó bruscamente, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del mocoso—. Nunca le dijiste al chico cómo debía referirse a ti, así que no te alarme que demuestre que ha aprendido buenos modales.

—Sí, pero… ¿"señor" o "señor Black"?— inquirió lastimosamente—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—No, ese eres tú— interrumpió Remus con una sonrisa, sólo para ser fulminado por la mirada de los otros dos.

—Harry, puedes llamarme Sirius. O Canuto— sugirió esperanzado.

—Eh… Está bien, Canuto— dijo tímidamente el niño—. No fue mi intención enojarlo.

—No estoy enojado, Harry. Sólo que… Quiero ser tu amigo. No un adulto cualquiera en tu vida ¿está bien? Es decir ¿cuántos padrinos tienes?

Harry sonrió.

—Y a mí puedes llamarme Remus o Lunático, Harry— dijo Lupin—. Y no le contaremos nada al profesor Dumbledore ¿está bien?

— ¡Gracias!— exclamó aliviado. Todavía no confiaba en que Dumbledore no lo mandara de vuelta con los Dursley si creía que era demasiado extraño para Hogwarts. —Así que… ¿cuándo comenzaré a aprender a convertirme en serpiente?

—Bueno, Harry. No funciona de esa manera. Tú no eliges tu forma animaga, lo siento— explicó Sirius.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—¿Pero y si mi forma animal es algo estúpido?

—Igual es fantástico ser un animal, Harry— trató de convencerlo su padrino—. No todos pueden hacerlo ¿sabes?

— ¿Usted puede?— preguntó Harry a su profesor.

—No— admitió Snape con frialdad.

— ¡Entonces podemos aprender juntos!— gritó Harry emocionado.

Snape bufó incrédulo ¿Black enseñándole algo voluntariamente? ¡Eso jamás pasaría!

—Sí, está bien— accedió Sirius, ignorando la expresión de Snape—. Así pueden ayudarse mutuamente. Fue más fácil para James y Peter aprender juntos.

—Umh…—. Un pensamiento asaltó a Harry y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su profesor y luego a Sirius — ¿Usted está enojado todavía con mi profesor? Quiero decir, sé que hay mucha gente con la que usted todavía está enojado por creer todas esas cosas que el Ministerio dijo, pero el profesor Snape no fue una de ellas ¿está bien?

Convertirse en animago sonaba muy difícil y quizá un poco peligroso, y si su padrino todavía estaba enojado con su guardián…

Sirius miró a Harry.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te lo dijo?— preguntó sorprendido. Snape levantó la cabeza, pero no alcanzó a prevenir las siguientes palabras de Black: — ¡Él fue el que me ayudó a escapar!

Harry abrió los ojos como platos ¿El profesor Snape…? ¿Su guardián había sacado de contrabando a su padrino de esa prisión de la cuál todos decían que era imposible escapar? ¿Su guardián había roto las reglas de esa manera?

—Pero… ¿por qué?— preguntó tragando saliva, mientras miraba a Snape.

Las manos del hombre picaban por estrangular al perro ¡Black tenía la discreción de una fruta! ¿No había nada que no pudiera contar de inmediato? ¿Cómo Lily había siquiera pensando en usar a ese idiota como su guardián SECRETO?

—Por favor, Severus— intervino Remus, interpretando correctamente el enfado de Snape—. Estamos juntos en esto; mantener secretos entre nosotros cuatro no es realmente necesario ¿no es así?

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Lupin, Harry tiene once años de edad— gruñó el aludido—. Es un niño ¡No debe ser colmado con los secretos de los adultos! ¡Tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse sin tener inquietudes adicionales que no están bajo su control y nivel de madurez para pensar racionalmente!

— ¡Soy maduro!— protestó Harry.

—No, no lo eres— respondió su profesor—. Aunque no discuto que eres tan maduro como Black, eso no es decir mucho.

— ¡Oye!— exclamó Black, pero Snape lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Harry comenzó a hacer un puchero, pero entonces recordó que tenía cosas más interesantes qué preguntar:

— ¿Por qué ayudó a escapar a Sirius? Pensé que no le caía bien.

—No me cae bien— confirmó en tono cortante.

Sirius rodó los ojos y Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo.

— ¿Cuándo lo ayudó a escapar?

— ¿Qué diferencia hace eso?— respondió Snape azorado, esperando el momento de desviar la línea del interrogatorio. De todas las veces que Harry finalmente se ponía perceptivo ¡ésta era la más incómoda!

— ¿Fue antes o después de que usted dijo que se encargaría de mí?— volvió a preguntar Harry, sospechoso.

—Yo puedo responder eso—dijo Sirius con dulzura.

— ¡CÁLLATE, PERRO!

—Fue justo después.

Snape bajo los hombros. Esto era lo que ganaba por andar alrededor de Gryffindors. Por supuesto, el mocoso había juntado las piezas y ahora lo miraba con descarada admiración.

— ¿Lo hizo por _mí_?— chilló— ¿Liberó a mi padrino por _mí_?

Snape gruño y murmuró mientras el chico (¡Cómo no!) se le abalanzó, lastimándole más el esternón y dejándole la túnica toda mocosa. Black y Lupin los miraron, sonriendo orgullosos ante el desastre que habían creado.

—Está bien, está bien— renegó el profesor finalmente, alejando al chico de sí y limpiándole la cara con un pañuelo. ¿Acaso todos los niños goteaban de felicidad de la manera en que éste mocoso lo hacía?—. Ahora escúchame bien, Potter: No debes mencionar el escape de tu padrino ni mi participación en ello a NADIE. Eso incluye a los Weasley, Granger, el director o cualquier otra persona ¿Lo comprendes?— Harry asintió vigorosamente—. Tampoco debes hablar en absoluto de la forma animaga del idiota de tu padrino, el hecho de que Lupin es un hombre lobo, o que hablas pársel, o sea que hablas con las serpientes ¿Quedó claro? Porque si lo haces…

—Ya sé— sonrió el chiquillo entre lágrimas—, usted me golpeará.

—No, señor Potter. Si lo haces nos dejaras a nosotros, y a todos tus amigos, expuestos ante el Señor Oscuro— Harry perdió la sonrisa—. Éste conocimiento no es mantenido en secreto por un pueril sentido de la aventura. Es información que puede ayudarnos en la lucha contra El-Que-No-Deber-Ser-Nombrado. Si tú la revelas, pondrás vidas en riesgo y afectará nuestra posibilidad de una exitosa campaña contra Él ¿Lo comprendes?

—No diré nada a nadie. De verdad. Soy muy bueno manteniendo secretos— contestó Harry con seriedad.

Eso Snape no lo dudaba. Harry había mantenido el secreto de esos bastardos muggles demasiado bien.

—Está bien. Entonces no hablaremos más de esto.

— ¡Espera un momento!— interrumpió Sirius— ¿Qué quiso decir Harry sobre que tú lo golpearás? ¿Has puesto tus manos en mi ahijado? ¿Después de lo que dijiste que esos ****** muggles le hicieron?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Ooooh! ¡Su padrino había dicho una palabrota! ¡Y enfrente de él!

— ¡Canuto!— exclamó Remus— ¡El lenguaje!

— ¡Lunático! ¡Golpeó a Harry!

Remus suspiró.

— ¿Lo merecías?—preguntó tranquilamente al niño, agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry asintió— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudieras sentarte?

—Eh… quizás un minuto o dos— exageró, preocupado de no hacer lucir mal a su profesor.

— ¿Eso es todo?— parpadeó Remus.

—Esto… pudieron haber sido tres o cuatro.

—Eso no suena como una gran paliza.

—Para ser sincero, él no es muy bueno en eso de pegar— le dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza—. No le gusta golpear, y no sabe cómo hacerlo. La mayoría de veces sólo me riñe y me hace escribir ensayos o líneas, pero tampoco me manda hacer demasiadas. Él es… realmente bueno conmigo ¡incluso más bueno que el señor Weasley!

—Y sólo te pega en el trasero ¿verdad? ¿Con su mano?—Harry asintió de nuevo— ¿No te pega en la cara o alguna otra parte?— el chico negó con la cabeza— ¿No utiliza su varita?

— ¿Quiere decir para pegarme?—inquirió Harry, perplejo.

—No, para hechizarte—respondió Remus tratando de controlar su sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! Todavía no comenzamos con las lecciones de duelo. El profesor Snape dice que todavía no estoy listo.

—No, no, quiero decir ¿te hechiza como castigo?

Harry se sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Quiere decir utilizar magia para lastimarme?— Cuando Remus asintió, dejó escapar un bufido ofendido— ¡Profesor!— se dirigió a Snape, escandalizado—, ¡Remus está preguntando si me hechiza como castigo! La gente, quiero decir, los magos… ¿en realidad hacen eso?

Una parte de Snape —la que no estaba intercambiando fuertes insultos con Sirius— se hinchó de orgullo y triunfo. Era él en quién Harry confiaba. El mocoso aún no confiaba en la palabra del licántropo. No, era Snape, el desagradable slytherin, el que había ganado su lealtad primero.

Desafortunadamente, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que esto no duraría mucho más, y la dulzura se convirtió en cenizas.

—Sí, Potter— contestó con irritación—. Algunas familias de magos utilizan su poder para disciplinar a sus hijos. Estoy seguro que muchos de tus compañeros conocen bien esa prática.

—Umh— Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó a Remus con la mirada—. Eso es desagradable.

Remus decidió no molestarse en preguntar si Snape había utilizando alguna vez una maldición oscura en el chico.

— ¿Por qué te golpearon la última vez?

Harry se removió inquieto, su vergüenza había regresado.

—Había este profesor de Defensa en la escuela…

— ¿Hablas de Quirrell?— inquirió Remus parpadeando.

— ¡Sí! ¿Usted escuchó sobre eso?

Remus sonrió. _TODO_ el mundo había escuchado sobre eso.

—Así que por eso te pegaron.

—Bueno, una palmada— admitió Harry—. Además de detención y líneas.

Remus se enderezó, tratando sin éxito de mantener su rostro serio. Miró hacía dónde Sirius seguía gritándole a Snape.

— ¡Canuto!

— ¿Qué?

—Pregúntale a Harry por qué recibió su último golpe.

Sirius se acercó, todavía rezongando.

—No importa el por qué, Lunático. Ese malvado idiota no debería golpear a mi ahijado. Pobrecito. No merece… ¿Harry?— su voz se suavizó increíblemente— ¿Me dirías por favor por qué el murciélago malvado de Snape te golpeó? Te prometo que no me enojaré.

Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Los adultos eran extraños.

—Recibí un palmazo por pegar el turbante del profesor Quirrell a la cama de la enfermería y dejar salir a Lord Voldesnort.

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cómo llamaste a…? ¡Espera! ¿Una palmada? ¿Sólo recibiste una palmada por lo de Quirrell? ¿Sólo una? ¿UNA?— Harry asintió sin comprender— ¡Merlín! ¡Pequeño afortunado! ¡Tu abuelo te habría escaldado el trasero por algo como eso! Cuándo tu padre y yo fuimos con nuestras escobas al Bosque Prohibido, se aseguró de que no pudiéramos sentarnos por una semana… ¡¿Y tú recibiste UNA palmada por enfrentarte a Quién-Tú-Sabes?

—El profesor Snape no golpea para que duela— contestó Harry afectadamente—, sólo lo hace para que yo sepa que hice algo mal—. Sintió alivio de que su profesor fuera el que se encargaba de él. Su padrino, pese a lo juguetón que era, sonaba no tan indulgente—. Nadie me ha lastimado de esa manera desde los Dursley. "_Y voy a mantenerlo de esa forma"._

Snape fulminó con la mirada a los merodeadores y a Harry.

—Si han terminado de vilipendiarme y cuestionar mis métodos disciplinarios…

—Nunca habría pensado que eras tan indulgente— gruñó Sirius después de bufar.

—Harry es muchas cosas, pero tonto no es una de ellas. No tengo que preocuparme de que se vaya a vagar al Bosque Prohibido.

El chiquillo se enderezó con orgullo ¡Eso era definitivamente un cumplido!

—No andábamos vagando— protestó Sirius, nutriendo su agravio de hace veinte años—. Estábamos buscando lugares dónde Lunático pudiera estar durante la luna llena. Pero no podíamos decirle eso a Filch cuándo nos atrapó, así que Dumbledore llamó al papá de James y nos dio la paliza de nuestras vidas.

Snape lanzó una ojeada a Harry, el chico parecía comprensivo.

—Harry sabe perfectamente que si se encuentra en una situación similar, puede decirme la completa y absoluta verdad para que yo pueda decidir el mejor curso de acción— dijo, dándole una significativa mirada al chico.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Parecía un poco raro que su padre hubiera tenido que mantener secretos con su propio padre, pero el profesor Snape había dicho que los magos eran raros sobre asuntos de hombres lobo, así que tal vez era por eso.

—Bien, si te dejó ir sólo con una pequeña palmada en el trasero por enfrentar a Quién-Tú-Sabes, ¿por qué entonces no te va a contar todo?— dijo Sirius enfurruñado.

— ¿Sabes, Canuto? Creo que ese es el punto de Severus— explicó Remus escondiendo una sonrisa.

Harry tenía suficiente de la conversación sin sentido de los adultos, y desvió el tema hacía lo que realmente le interesaba a él.

— ¿Cómo es ser un animago?— preguntó tomando del brazo a su padrino— ¿Es difícil cambiar?

El terrible humor de Sirius se derritió ante la ansiosa mirada de su ahijado.

— ¿Te gustaría ver a tu padre y a nosotros como animagos? ¿Traigo el pensadero?

Harry asintió con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué era mi papá? ¿Un oso? ¿Un león? ¿Un halcón?

—Era un ciervo— respondió Sirius orgulloso.

Snape bufó encantado al ver la cara de disgusto de Harry.

— ¿Un ciervo? ¿Mi papá era un ciervo? ¡Los ciervos ni siquiera tienen dientes!

— ¡Harry!— protestó Sirius— ¡La forma de tu papá era fantástica! Era un magnifico venado, con grandes astas y…

— ¿Está seguro de que no podemos escoger nuestra forma?— se quejó Harry.

Remus puso un brazo sobre los hombros del chico.

—Espera a que veas a Cornamenta en acción, Harry. Algunas veces él era el único que podía controlar al lobo. Esas astas pueden hacer mucho daño, era un animal muy grande.

Harry suspiró.

—Supongo…— accedió de mala gana.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Remus fue a buscar el pensadero, y Harry lo acompaño por un tour de la casa.

Snape tomo aliento profundamente y se obligo a acercarse a Black. El tenia un favor que pedir, y mejor lo hacia pronto. Aunque seria sensible comenzar con un tópico agradable primero. "¿Que has echo para torturar a los Muggles últimamente?"

Sirius se ilumino ante eso. "Hablamos con los de la Compañía Bertie Bott sabes, ¿los que hacen la Grageas de Todos los Sabores?" Snape asintió. "Ser una celebridad hace todo mucho mas fácil. Solo envíe una lechuza y ellos se emocionaron por ayudarme. De todas formas, ellos nos mostraron los hechizos que utilizan para los sabores más desagradables, y nosotros los ocupamos en la comida de los Muggles. Ahora casi todo lo que comen sabe a vomito, mierda de cerdo, cebollas podridas, rata muerta, cera de oídos, mugre… incluso esos dos obesos están perdiendo peso. Dursley debe haber bajado un par de libras ya." La malvada sonrisa de Sirius le recordó la expresión que usaba cuando perseguía a Snape por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Snape tuvo que luchar con el deseo de sacar su varita.

De todas formas, era un castigo inspirado para esos glotones. "Bastante inventivo. ¿Quizás podría darte unas cuantas sugestiones en sabores de mi trabajo con ingredientes para pociones?" le ofreció.

"Si, claro."

Animado por el tono agradable de Black, Snape decidió pedirle el favor. El dudaba que el merodeador aceptara, pero igual debía arriesgarse a preguntar. Si Black hubiera sido mas Slytherin, como el resto de su oscura familia, Snape podría haber hecho un trato – en el universo Slytherin, todo tenia un precio, así que todo era negociable- pero los Gryffindor no pensaban así. Ellos despreciaban los tratos. Si ellos te apreciaban, harían cualquier cosa por ti; y si no, podrías esperar que el infierno se congelara antes de que siquiera te dieran la hora.

Snape forzó a su voz a permanecer calmada y fría, "Me gustaría solicitarte que atrases tu demanda hasta el termino del año escolar."

Ya. Lo había dicho. Y educadamente. Nadie podría decir que quería antagonizar al perro.

Black lo miro confundido. _Estúpido Gryffindor._ "¿Que demanda? Pensé que todo el asunto de aceptar el trato con Fudge y su disculpa era para que no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos al Wizengamot."

Snape apenas logro no rodar sus ojos. "La demanda de custodia, Black. Para el cuidado del chico."

"¿Quien? ¿Harry?"

"No, Weasley. ¿O quizás Malfoy? No tenia idea que considerabas a los mocosos tan intercambiables."

Black frunció el ceño. "Muy gracioso, Quej - er, Snape. ¿De que estas hablando? No estoy tras la custodia de Harry."

_Si, claro. _Ahora Snape no pudo resistir rodar .sus ojos. "¿Acaso simplemente vas a dejar al Huérfano hijo de tu mejor amigo en las grasientas garras de tu peor enemigo? Por supuesto, Black."

¡Ja! El sabía que era una trampa. Black ahora lucia avergonzado. Obviamente no había esperado que su pequeña trampa fuera tan transparente. "Erm, tu no eres grasiento. Ya no, de todas maneras."

Snape dejo de lado las incoherentes palabrerías. "Black, el primer año de Harry difícilmente tuvo un buen comienzo. El tuvo que ajustarse a una nueva escuela, nueva cultura, nuevo guardián, nuevos amigos, mientras simultáneamente lidiar con atentados contra su vida, peleando primero con un troll y luego con el Señor Oscuro… darle estabilidad adicional por el resto del año escolar seria un beneficio para él, mientras que estar enredado en una batalla por su custodia que seguramente será puesta en escrutinio en la primera plana de El Profeta, no lo hará –"

"¡Snape!" Sirius sonaba como si estuviera apretando los dientes. "¿Me puedes escuchar, maldito murciélago? No voy a demandar por custodia."

Severus simplemente le dio una fría mirada de incredulidad, entonces continuo, "Como te estaba diciendo, una pelea por custodia lo distraerá de los exámenes y lo hará preocuparse sobre donde vivirá en las vacaciones de verano." El no sabía que era lo que esperaba conseguir Black con estas ridículas negaciones, pero era un amateur en estos juegos mentales. Snape había jodido con los mejores – Dumbledore, Voldemort, su propio padre…incluso en sus días de escuela Sirius nunca había sido del tipo de sutiles conspiraciones y torturas. En contraste a la mayoría de sus ancestros, el desdeñaría un veneno de acción lenta; su estilo era _en tu cara_, puro Gryffindor. Black siempre había querido ver la sangre y el dolor que su tormento causaba y no tenia paciencia para esperar. En todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, él nunca jugo con la mente de Snape de esta forma. Obviamente había aprendido nuevos trucos en Azkaban.

Snape suspiro y continuo, queriendo terminar la charada antes que regresara el mocoso. "Quizás no lo parezca, pero Harry sigue bastante aprensivo sobre el ser enviado de vuelta a esos Muggles, y una falta de estabilidad…-"

"¡SNAPE! ¡Me _quieres escuchar_, imbecil! ¿Que acaso inhalar pociones te ha vuelto estúpido? Te he DICHO que –"

"¡Oye!" Harry y Remus regresaron justo a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario, y un enojado Harry marcho hacia su padrino. "¡No le digas eso!"

Sirius se paso las manos por el cabello en exasperación. "Él me esta volviendo loco, ¡Cornamentita! ¡El no escucha!"

"El me escucha a mi," Harry respondió con fiereza, causando que Snape se hinchara de orgullo. Entonces Harry se detuvo. "¿Como me llamaste?"

"Cornamentita. O Cornamenta Junior. El nombre animago de tu papa era Cornamenta, así que cuando tu naciste, todos comenzamos a llamarte Pequeño Cornamenta y Cornamentita…" Sirius sonrío. "¿Te gusta?"

Harry sonrío de vuelta, su irritación olvidada, pese a la molestia de Snape. _Pequeña víbora desleal_.

"Si." Entonces levanto un dedo en advertencia. "Pero solo hasta que tenga una forma propia. Porque quizás yo si tenga _dientes_," le dijo esperanzado.

"¿Porque estaban gritando?" pregunto Remus, siempre la voz de la calma y la razón.

"¡Oh!" Sirius se dirigió a Harry. "Oye, Cornamentita – " el ignoro las furiosas señales que Snape le hizo para que se callara" – ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?"

Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender. "¿Ah? Vivo con el Profesor Snape ahora. Cuando no estoy en Hogwarts, quiero decir. Quiero decir, cuando no estoy viviendo en los dormitorios con los otros chicos y eso."

"Si," Sirius asintió paciente, "¿pero no preferirías vivir conmigo? Tus padres me nombraron tu padrino."

Harry parecía aproblemado, y le lanzo una mirada a su profesor. Snape había logrado recuperar su compostura, pero el bullía con furia tras esa fría expresión. Déjale a Black hacer exactamente lo que había querido evitar e involucrar al chico. El bastardo no tenía discreción – y posiblemente – ninguna función cerebral compleja.

Harry se mordió los labios ansioso. Él no quería ofender a nadie, y pensaba que su padrino resultaría ser bastante entretenido, pero toda esta conversación de alejarlo de su profesor lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Snape se dio cuenta de como se mordía los labios y sintió un peso en su estomago. Obviamente el chico estaba tratando de formar el coraje suficiente para decirle que quería vivir con su maldito padrino. Bueno, bien. El no había esperado otra cosa.

"Bien," Harry dijo con precaución, acercándose al Profesor Snape en caso de que su excitable padrino reaccionara de mala manera a lo que iba a decir, "No me importaría _visitarlo_, sabe, como a los Weasley."

"¿Pero tú no quieres vivir conmigo? ¿En vez de Snape?" Sirius presiono.

Snape apretó sus dientes. Por supuesto Black haría que Harry lo dijera en frente de él. El forzó su rostro a permanecer sin expresión. El no le daría la satisfacción de que vieran lo mucho que este rechazo dolería. Era su propia culpa, de todas formas. El sabía que no podía anidar sentimientos por nadie, mucho menos un Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada de su tormentosa relación con Lily? Todo esto sucedía cuando bajabas la guardia. Él había sido un idiota sentimental, y ahora iba a pagar el precio. El se afirmo cuando el chico comenzó a hablar.

Harry había tratado. De verdad lo había echo. Pero obviamente Sirius no se iba a quedar tranquilo con educadas evasiones. _¡Se un Gryffindor, Harry! ¡Muéstrale que tienes coraje! _Incluso si su padrino se enojaba y no quería volver a verlo, no era tan malo, ¿Cierto? La Profesora McGonagall probablemente le ayudaría convertirse en animago si le preguntaba. E incluso si no quisiera hacerlo por _él_, probablemente lo haría si el Profesor Snape hacia la petición.

Harry sintió una punzada al pensar que perdería el único eslabón hacia sus padres, pero ahora había escuchado tantas historias sobre ellos de parte de Hagrid y la Profesora McGonagall y de tía Molly y tío Arthur y el Profesor Flitwick… apenas su profesor dejo saber que sus familiares no le habían contado nada sobre sus padres, la gente había comenzado a compartir sus memorias y mandarles fotografías y… Harry suspiro feliz. Era otro ejemplo de lo bien que el Profesor Snape cuidaba de él. El se aseguro de que Harry supiera cuanta gente se preocupaba por él. Él estaba rodeado de amor ahora que perder una o dos personas – incluso si una de ellas fuera su padrino – no hacia mucha diferencia. Así que se afirmo y hablo. "No, señor. No quiero vivir con usted. Prefiero vivir con el Profesor Snape."

Hubo un extraño sonido como un rugido de agua. Snape se pregunto débilmente si acaso había un océano cerca, pero estaban en Suiza, ¿No es así?

"Oh, cielos – ¡AGARRENLO!" escucho que Black le gritaba a alguien, pero había una firme mano en la parte trasera de su cuello y lo único que podía ver era el piso.

Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que estaba sentado en el sofá y alguien estaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. El se libero y se encontró frente a frente con un pálido Harry.

"¿Esta bien, Profesor?" el chico le pregunto ansioso. "Usted se puso bastante raro por un momento."

"Él solo necesita una taza de té," dijo Remus confortablemente. "Ven y ayúdame a llamar a los elfos domésticos."

Black se dejo caer al lado de él, sonriendo como un maniático, pero Snape estaba tan confundido en este instante que lo único que podía hacer era parpadear. "¿Ves?" Black dijo feliz. "Te _dije_ que eras un idiota. ¿Porque querría la custodia? Harry quiere quedarse contigo."

"Pero – pero – pero –" Snape sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado con un _Confundus_. ¿De verdad había escuchado al chico escogerlo _a él_ sobre su padrino? ¿Y Black no estaba reclamando como un histérico por eso?

"Oye, Snape, cualquiera pensaría que todavía somos niños y nos odiamos," dijo Black, riendo un poco inconfortable. "Quiero decir, ¿de verdad esperabas que alejara a Harry de ti después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros? ¿Que clase de imbécil crees que soy?" entonces rápidamente añadió, "No, no respondas eso."

Y nerviosamente se paso la mano por el cabello otra vez. "Mira, yo se que no tengo una buena trayectoria cuando tu estas involucrado, pero era en serio lo que dije en Azkaban. Siento todas las cosas que nosotros – yo – te hice, y estoy agradecido de que te hicieras cargo de Harry y me sacaras de allí y… bueno, aunque yo fuera tan bastardo para olvidar todo lo que has hecho, aun así no estoy en condiciones de hacerme cargo de Harry." Por un momento, los ojos de Black le recordaron a Severus el desastre que había visto en una celda de Azkaban. "Todavía tengo bastantes pesadillas, y me molesto con facilidad, y mi memoria bueno…" Black dio de repente una salvaje sonrisa. "Pero los Dursley me están ayudando a manejar lo que Remus llama mis 'asuntos de rabia' y estoy haciendo lo mejor para disfrutar y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y de verdad es sorprendente lo que estas pajaritas suizas pueden hacer con chocolate – pero no soy capaz de ser un padre para Harry ahora, y eso es lo que el necesita. Y ya que él ya encontró un padre, me asegurare de no hacer nada que arriesgue la felicidad de Cornamentita. Además, si fuera tan estúpido para siquiera intentarlo, James regresaría de la tumba para patearme el trasero. Y Lily vendría con él."

Snape de verdad no había creído que hubiera _algo _que pudiera choquearlo más que el hecho que el chico lo hubiera escogido sobre Black, pero que Black actualmente se refiriera a él como el padre de Harry lo hizo. Y se encontró con su cabeza nuevamente entre sus rodillas mientras Black le gritaba a Remus que se apurara con el té.

"¿Esta usted bien, Profesor? Quizás necesita comer algo," Harry le ofreció, acercándose a él muy preocupado. "¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a Madame Pomfrey? ¿O…hay doctores mágicos aquí en Suiza?"

El orgullo de Snape finalmente se afirmo. ¡Él no se iba a sentar aquí como un sobre emocional Hufflepuff! El logro enderezarse, ignorando los puntos negros que danzaban frente a sus ojos. "Estoy bien, Sr. Potter, y no crea que estaba tan abrumado que no me fije en esos pastelitos de crema que se guardo en el bolsillo. Así que por favor sácalos ahora."

Harry se sonrojo culpable. "No eran para mi," protesto, sacando los ahora aplastados pastelitos. "Los estaba guardando para Ron y Hermione."

"Hmf." Snape tomo un poco de té e hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso el hombrelobo había echado todo el bol de azúcar en la taza?

"El azúcar es buena para el shock." Remus interpreto su expresión correctamente. "Acelerara tu recuperación. Confía en mi."

Snape bufo nuevamente, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor. Los eventos habían sido…inesperados.

Harry se sentó en el sillón a su lado, no en su regazo, pero bastante más cerca de lo que los buenos modales permitían. El le dio al mocoso un golpecito con el codo, pero el chiquillo obviamente no se dio cuenta de su corrección. Snape suspiro y lo dejo. Habría bastante tiempo mas adelante para lecciones de etiqueta, y – para ser sincero – justo en estos momentos deseaba tener al chico cerca.

Harry se aseguro de sentarse súper cerca de su profesor, para poder echarle un ojo al hombre. No le había gustado cuando su profesor se había puesto todo extraño, pero Remus insistió que estaba bien y que solo era algo que comió. Aun así, Harry se iba a quedar cerca de él por el resto de su visita. Su profesor debió notarlo, porque le dio un leve codazo cuando se sentaba Harry, como diciendo "gracias por estar aquí". Harry se sentó aun mas cerca. Él sabía lo terrible que era estar solo cuando estabas enfermo, y definitivamente no quería que su guardián se sintiera de esa manera. "Si necesita algo, solo avíseme," le dijo muy serio a Snape. "Solo siéntese y descanse, ¿esta bien?"

Snape trato de comprender que había sucedido mientras tomaba su demasiado dulce té. Black actualmente había sido… amable. Él había promovido el cariño del mocoso por Snape (absurdo pensamiento) y había parecido bastante sincero _en no querer _asumir custodia del niño. Snape no habría podido estar mas sorprendido si un elfo domestico le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Por supuesto, Black lo había llamado "idiota", pero para Black ese era prácticamente un término de afecto.

Sirius había logrado alejar a un reticente Harry y había comenzado a sacar memorias de su cabeza para ponerlas en el pensadero, frente al fascinado disgusto del chico. Remus se sentó al lado de Snape, y fue un ejemplo de lo remecido que estaba el Slytherin que ni siquiera se estremeció frente a la cercanía del hombrelobo.

"Pareces un poco confundido," dijo Remus, en voz baja.

"¿Acaso Black ha recibido algún fuerte golpe en la cabeza?" pregunto seriamente Snape.

Remus ahogo una risa. "No, pero me preguntaba si tú lo habrías recibido. Tú eres generalmente mucho mas rápido en darte cuenta de las cosas."

"El funcionamiento de las mentes Gryffindor– pese a todo – permanecen misteriosas para mi," Snape respondió, dándole una aireada mirada.

Remus sonrío. "Mejor acostúmbrate. Estas viviendo con uno ahora." El lanzo una mirada hacia donde Harry estaba dudosamente mirando el pensadero. "Pero no entiendo que es tan confuso."

"¿Tú no ves nada raro en que Black – _Sirius Black_ – consienta que su ahijado, el huérfano de _James Potter_, sea criado por un grasiento Slytherin que lo ofende solo por existir?"

Remus tuvo la gracia de ponerse colorado. "Merlín, Severus, teníamos cuanto, ¿dieciséis? Pensé que ya habrías olvidado todo para ahora."

"¿Y tu tienes una memoria tan corta para todos los que te insultaron, lobo?"

Remus suspiro. "Touche. Era inexcusable entonces y lo es ahora, pero Sirius realmente lo lamenta, sabes. Al igual que yo."

"Él se disculpo," comento Snape de mala gana.

Remus escucho lo que Snape había solicitado inconcientemente. "Por favor déjame hacer lo mismo. Severus, estoy sinceramente arrepentido de mis acciones. Te tratamos abominablemente, y nunca fuimos apropiadamente castigados. Tu tratamiento hacia Harry prueba que tu eres – y eras – el mejor hombre."

Esto no estaba ayudando a la sanidad mental de Snape. ¿Gryffindor disculpándose? ¿Diciendo las mismas palabras que su ser adolescente había soñado escuchar? Quizás no necesitaba preocuparse de Voldemort después de todo – seguramente el Apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cuantas señales más del Fin de los Tiempos necesitaba?

Remus sintió su desconcierto. "Severus, puedo ser el que tiene el lobo dentro de mi, pero Canuto siempre a mostrado una lealtad única a sus amigos. Su lealtad, una vez dada, es tan fuerte que el habría sido un extraordinario Hufflepuff, si no hubiera necesitado tanto coraje para cortar los lazos con su familia y unirse a la Luz."

"¿Y esto que tiene que ver con que no me hechizara y se quedara con Harry?" pregunto Snape de forma exasperada.

"¿Que es la cosa mas importante en la vida de Sirius?" pregunto Remus, aparentemente al azar.

"Sexo Casual," respondió rápidamente Snape.

Remus se ahogo, luego río encantado. "Actualmente, esa es la numero dos. La numero uno es Harry – él es todo lo que tenemos de James y Lily, pero mas que eso, Canuto juro cuidar a Harry si algo les sucedía a ellos."

"Buen trabajo que hizo," dijo sarcásticamente Snape.

"Ese es exactamente el punto, Severus. Una vez que Sirius se dio cuenta lo que le sucedió a Harry y vio lo que tú habías echo por él – y por el mismo Sirius – él se dio cuenta de lo mal que te había juzgado. Tú lo sacaste de Azkaban cuando te enteraste que era inocente. Tú no te detuviste por el hecho de que lo odiabas – o por el hecho de que él no te soportaba. Tú hiciste lo correcto pese a tus sentimientos personales. Por supuesto que él esta agradecido. Y luego se dio cuenta, que cuando tú descubriste la situación de Harry, habías hecho la misma cosa por él Severus, tú salvaste la única cosa en este mundo que le importa más que nada a Canuto. Tú lo hiciste cuando Dumbledore no lo hizo, y Sirius no podía, y – " Remus trago con dificultad pero forzó las palabras a salir, su voz cargada de culpa " – y yo no lo intente. Tú fuiste el único que estuvo allí para Harry, incluso cuando no le debías nada y solo podías sentir odio por su familia. Sirius y yo sabemos lo mucho que te debemos y que tú eres – pese a ser un 'grasiento idiota Slytherin ' – una muy buena persona. Mucho mejor que nosotros, de hecho... te guste o no, Severus, ahora también eres un Merodeador. Eres parte de nuestra Manada."

Que infame. Snape pensó melancólicamente que esto era tan malo como ser un Weasley honorario. ¿Que otra humillación tenia el mocoso guardada para él? Lo único que había querido era prevenir que el Señor Oscuro tratara de matar al chico, pero a este paso, él se convertiría en un maldito Gryffindor antes que Harry estuviera en tercer año.


	34. Chapter 34

Perdón para los que comenzaron a leer este capitulo pero me equivoque en subirlo, gracias a mi beta Angel Black que se dio cuenta y pude retirarlo y subir el correcto

Capitulo 34

"¡Vamos!" Black los llamo. "Puse una memorias para que Harry nos vea en nuestras formas animagas. Vamos."

"Maravilloso," Snape gruño cuando él y Remus dejaron el sillón. "Viajando por el Camino de las Memorias con los merodeadores. Justo como quería pasar mi tarde."

Demasiado rápido para Snape, los cuatro se sumergieron en una memoria, mirando como una gran perro negro y un ciervo jugaban en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. De repente un aullido rompió la calma de la noche y Harry le agarro la mano a Snape. "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto nervioso.

"Quizás esto no fue una buena idea," dijo Remus, asustándose un poco ante la posible reacción de Harry. "Esto no debe ser confortable para Severus -"

Snape estaba luchando para no orinarse del terror, pero no iba a dejar que los idiotas merodeadores supieran eso. "Estoy bien."

"¿Es de verdad solo una memoria?" Harry susurro, su rostro pálido por el miedo.

"Si," le aseguro Snape, tratando de convencerse así mismo. "No puedes ser lastimado."

Harry lo miro incierto y se le acerco aun más. Como siempre, Snape encontró fácil fingir calma cuando quien estaba a su lado estaba petrificado. "No estas en peligro," le dijo con firmeza a Harry.

"L – lo se," Harry accedió con completa falta de convicción en su tono, y entonces el hombrelobo entro al claro.

El perro y el venado instantáneamente se le unieron, y para sorpresa de Snape, salio animadamente hacia adelante, como un cachorrito entusiasmado. "Lunático, eres medio lindo," Harry dijo sorprendido, acercándose para tener una mejor vista.

Remus se relajo visiblemente. "Nunca olvides que en esta forma soy muy,_ muy _peligroso, Harry. Si capto una esencia humana, me vuelvo… obsesionado."

"¿Pero no hay algo que ayuda?" Harry miro a su profesor. "¿No aprendimos sobre una poción que hace algo por los hombres lobo?"

"Poción matalobos," Remus asintió. "Me permite retener mi mente humana, pero incluso con eso, permanezco muy peligroso e poco confiable, Harry. Nunca te acerques a mí durante la luna llena. No importa que. Tú debes aturdirme si me ves en esta forma fuera de una memoria. ¿Entiendes?" el amable mago lucia muy serio.

Harry asintió con mucha seriedad. El miro a su profesor. "Pero usted se asegurara que el reciba su poción, ¿cierto?"

Snape asintió, todavía sorprendido de notar que actualmente encontraba al hombrelobo bastante bonito en esta memoria. Por supuesto todas _sus memorias_ de la maldita cosa eran de cuando trato de sacarle el hígado del cuerpo, no cuando estaba jugando divertido con la forma canina de Black. "Lo hago. Pero eso no cambia lo que el Sr. Lupin te ha dicho. Tú lo _obedecerás_ en esto."

"Esta bien," dijo Harry, sonando un poco exasperado. "Sabe, no es que yo sea estúpido o algo así. ¿Porque actúa como que no supiera mantenerme alejado de cosas peligrosas?"

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿Acaso fue otro chico de primero el que casi se estrella contra la paredes del castillo? ¿Se ofreció a luchar con un troll solo? Le tiro un orinal a –"

"Esta bien, esta bien," lo interrumpió Harry, con la cara roja. "Lo prometo, ¿esta bien?"

Snape sonrío de lado y siguió con la memoria. De verdad era sorprendente que tres estudiantes hubieran logrado la transformación en animago sin ninguna ayuda de la facultad, sin mencionar contener a un hombrelobo por casi siete años.

"¡Ewww!" Harry grito, apuntando. "Canuto, ¡tienes una rata en la cabeza! ¡El va a orinar en ti!" entonces miro mas de cerca. Había algo sobre esa rata…

"¡Canuto! ¿Que hay de malo contigo?" pregunto Remus, bajando su voz a un furioso murmullo. "¿Porque le muestras a Harry una memoria donde sale Peter?"

"¿No hay muchas memorias de nosotros cuando Peter no esta presente," respondió Sirius defensivo.

"¿Y esa vez que estaba enfermo con dragón pox? ¿O el mes que tuvo detención con Filch por ¿–"

"Esta bien, hay _algunas_," gruño Sirius.

Snape rodó sus ojos mientras los dos discutían. Idiotas. "Ven para acá," él llamo hacia donde Harry se había dirigido para tener una mejor vista de los animales que retozaban. Aunque él_ sabía_ que era solo una memoria, el ver a Harry tan cerca del hombrelobo hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Harry obediente se acerco a él, su ceño fruncido en duda. El tiro de la manga de Sirius, interrumpiendo su discusión con Lupin. "¿Porque tienes a Scabbers contigo?"

"¿Quien?" pregunto Sirius.

"Scabbers. La rata de Ron. Esta sentado en tu cabeza."

"Ese no es Scabbers, Harry. Ese es otro estudiante cuya forma animaga era una rata. Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew, aunque le llamábamos Colagusano. Él era… un amigo de nosotros en esa época," Remus dijo cuidadosamente.

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Ese es Scabbers."

Sirius meneo su cabeza. "No, es Pettigrew. Él – " le lanzo una mirada a Snape, entonces continuo cuando el hombre asintió " – él es quien traiciono a tus padres, Harry. Él era su Guardián Secreto, y le dijo al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado donde encontrarlos."

"No," Harry insistió. "Es _Scabbers_. Quiero decir, todavía tienes todos sus dedos y eso, y su pelaje no es tan gris, pero es la rata de Ron."

"Harry, una rata luce muy similar a otra," debatió Remus.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Yo _dije_," comenzó él, su voz elevándose peligrosamente, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse a un griterío, Snape interrumpió.

"¿Que dijiste sobre sus dedos?"

Distraído, Harry miro a su guardián. "A Scabbers le falta un dedo. Ron dijo que siempre a estado así, desde que Percy lo encontró hace todos esos años."

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas. "No puede ser," Remus rompió el silencio primero. "Imposible."

"¿De todas las familias los Weasley?" pregunto Sirius. "¿Porque ellos? Peter debió saber que eran férreos oponentes del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Porque no refugiarse donde los Malfoy o alguna otra familia de mortífagos?"

"Porque ese es el primer lugar donde lo habrían buscado, si sus esfuerzos para inculparte no hubieran sido exitosos. Nadie habría considerado buscar a un mortífago en la Madriguera, pero Pettigrew debe haber considerado que la situación financiera de los Weasley le haría fácil el aceptar una mascota encontrada. Otra familia habría optado por comprar un familiar; los Weasleys habrían estado felices de evitar ese gasto," respondió Snape.

"¿Así que me creen?" pregunto Harry.

"No lo se, Harry," dijo dudoso Sirius. "Es terriblemente difícil de creer…"

"Estoy de acuerdo," Remus dijo disculpándose. "Yo creo que cometiste un comprensible error, Harry."

El rostro de Harry decayó.

Snape frunció el ceño al ver esto. "¿Entonces donde creen ustedes que Pettigrew esta?" les pregunto mirando a Black.

"¿Ah?" Predeciblemente, Black parpadeo estúpidamente.

"Si debemos creerte, Black, tú no asesinaste a Pettigrew ni a todos esos Muggles. En vez de eso, fuiste inculpado por la rata. Entonces, Pettigrew todavía vive. ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde ha estado durante estos diez años?"

Black se encogió de hombros incierto. "¿Como podría saber? Quizás esta en Brasil disfrutando los bikinis."

"Así que Pettigrew era del tipo de tener elaborados planes listos, en caso de la sorpresiva derrota del Señor Oscuro, ¿él sin esfuerzo se iría de Europa y se escondería tan exitosamente que ninguna señal de su presencia se ha visto en la ultima década?"

Remus sobo su barbilla e intercambio miradas con Sirius. "No… habría pensado que Peter no hubiera planeado algo como esto. Él siempre fue un seguidor. Él necesitaba de alguien que le dijera que hacer, o solo se asustaría y se desesperaría."

"Considerando que los eventos del Valle de Godric pillo incluso a Lucius Malfoy por sorpresa, y él es – ¿estarán de acuerdo? – un consumado Slytherin y tiene planes de respaldo para sus planes de respaldo, ¿no es difícil de imaginar que Pettigew fue igualmente sorprendido? Y en el periodo subsiguiente, él busco refugio en su forma animaga, y como ustedes dijeron, ¿hasta encontrar santuario con una conocida familia de la Luz? Molly Weasley había perdido a sus hermanos gemelos en la Guerra – nadie habría creído ni por un momento que ella estaría escondiendo mortífagos, aun sin darse cuenta."

Harry sonrío. ¡Su profesor le creía! Y estaba convenciendo a los demás. Harry pudo darse cuenta por sus expresiones.

Sirius y Remus probaron ser recalcitrantes, pero al final Snape gano con su cáustica pregunta: "¿Así que prefieren arriesgar la vida de Har- em, Potter – ignorando sus preocupaciones y no hacer nada? Él es el único de nosotros que ha visto a Colagusano y a Scabbers, pero por supuesto ustedes decidieron desechar su opinión. ¿No se les ocurrió que al no hacer caso a las sospechas del chico, ustedes están reforzando su pobre opinión de los adultos y no dándole razón para confiar en ustedes? ¿Acaso creen que esta es forma de convencerlo de que acuda a los adultos por ayuda, en vez de tratar de luchar él solo con el Señor Oscuro o con sus pequeños amigos? Claramente ustedes no consideran que su bienestar valga el esfuerzo de investigar este asunto."

_Eso_ naturalmente acallo las objeciones, y los ahora culpables merodeadores se disculparon profusamente frente a un ahora feliz Harry. Entonces el consejo de Guerra comenzó.

Por supuesto, Sirius era de la idea de ir directamente a Hogwarts y agarrar la rata, mientras que la única alteración al plan de Remus era que él debía hacerlo, por si la historia de la exoneración de Sirius no hubiera llegado a todos en Gran Bretaña. Snape sintió como se formaba una jaqueca y se pregunto como los Gryffindor lograban sobrevivir solos.

"¿Ustedes no creen que Pettigrew posiblemente se entere de su llegada, quizás por alguno de los fantasmas, retratos, o estudiantes? ¿Y una vez que este enterado, él sea capaz de escapar o esconderse en el inmenso castillo?" Snape finalmente dijo con fuerza.

Ellos parpadearon. "Pero – pero – eso no seria justo," objeto Sirius. "¡Él debería quedarse y enfrentarnos como un Gryffindor!"

Ahora incluso Harry lo estaba mirando indignado, y Sirius se sonrojo. "Esta bien. Eso fue estúpido. ¡Pero pase diez años rodeados por Dementores!" se quejo. "¡No estoy a lo mejor!"

"¿Que sugieres, Severus?" Remus dijo calmadamente.

Severus inconcientemente se deslizo a su persona educadora, y Remus – con un guiño a Harry – conjuro plumas y pergamino para ellos. "Será importante que la rata no sospeche nada," comenzó, su mente Slytherin ocupada planeando. "Black entonces llamara a una conferencia de prensa..."

"¡Genial!" Sirius se animo.

"…en la que harás algunos comentarios desdeñosos sobre Gran Bretaña y Fudge y como pese a tu exoneración no tienes intenciones de volver a pisar suelo ingles nunca mas."

"¿Que, nunca?" Sirius pregunto preocupado.

Severus suspiro. _Gryffindor_. "Eso es lo que dirás," respondió con exagerada paciencia. "¿No eres familiar con el concepto de mentir? Piénsalo como una broma para el pueblo británico."

"Bueno, si, pero piensa en todas la brujas por allá que se pondrán de luto ante la noticia," Sirius sonrío. "Probablemente quemaran a Fudge en una pira."

Harry sonrío y Remus gruño, incluso Snape se masajeo la frente. "_Para continuar_," siguió. "esta declaración le asegurara a Pettigrew que no te aparecerás en Hogwarts a visitar a Harry y quizás encontrarte con él sin querer. Esto ayudara a que no trate de escapar. Mientras tanto, arreglaremos todo para su captura. Primero, por supuesto, debemos sacar a Potter del dormitorio."

"¿Que?" chillo Harry. "¿Porque?"

Snape le frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que te voy a permitir continuar durmiendo en la misma habitación con la criatura que traiciono a tus padres frente al Señor Oscuro? ¿Te has olvidado que el objetivo del Señor Oscuro esa noche no eran tus padres, sino _tú_? Si Pettigrew, pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, se siente inseguro y decide huir, él fácilmente puede escoger lastimarte o secuestrarte cuando se vaya. O quizás tú puedas dejar escapar algo que lo ponga sospechoso –"

"¡No lo haría!" discutió acaloradamente Harry. "¡Y el que yo deje el dormitorio hará que todo el mundo hable y eso si lo pondrá sospechoso! Necesitamos atraparlo, ¡y me voy a quedar en el dormitorio a echarle un ojo!"

"¡Oh, no, no lo harás!" las tres voces adultas sonaron al unísono, y los hombres intercambiaron algo avergonzadas miradas antes de enfocarse en el determinado chico enfrente de ellos.

"Te moverás a mis habitaciones inmediatamente cuando regresemos Hogwarts."

"No."

"Harry," trato Remus, "es muy peligroso. Peter es demasiado impredecible."

"¡No!"

"Vamos, Cornamentita," le urgió Sirius. "Incluso yo admito que Snape tiene razón. Atrapar al traidor no vale la pena arriesgarte."

"¡_NO!"_

"Potter, desobediencia solo resultara en –"

"No me importa si me pega," gruño Harry, con el ceño fruncido en forma muy similar a su guardián. "¡_No_ me voy a mover del dormitorio! ¡Voy a ayudar a atrapar la rata que traiciono a mis padres!"

Snape fulmino con la mirada al mocoso. _Esa obstinación Gryffindor. _Bueno, era bueno que no tuviera comparación con la astucia Slytherin. "Muy bien, Potter," dijo calmadamente.

Harry parpadeo, asombrado por la repentina rendición. "¿Que?"

"Dije, muy bien." repitió Snape. Ahora los tres Gryffindor lo quedaron mirando. "Si te rehúsas a participar en este plan, entonces utilizaremos otro."

"Espera," protesto Sirius. "No podemos arriesgar la seguridad de Harry –" comenzó, ignorando la mueca de su ahijado.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Así que en vez de desarrollar un complejo e infalible plan que necesitaría una gran cantidad de astucia de parte del chico y permitiría la captura casi segura de Pettigrew, seremos forzados en emplear un plan mas crudo en el que no necesitemos la ayuda de Potter."

Harry lo miro entre preocupado e intrigado. "Espere. ¿Que quiere decir que el otro plan requiere que sea astuto y eso? Pensé que dijo que tenia que moverme del dormitorio."

"Potter," Severus dio vuelta sus ojos, "difícilmente puedes planear la caída de Pettigrew en frente de él, ni puedes reunirte con nosotros para afinar detalles en la Sala Común de tu Casa. Pero ya que prefieres quedarte con tus amiguitos en vez de unirte a los adultos en planificar y llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Simplemente llamare por floo a los Aurores y les diré lo que nos contaste. Ojala, que pese a su historia de ineptitud, ellos decidan investigar los comentarios de un niño, basados en las memorias de un escapado prisionero -"

"¡Oye! ¡Fui perdonado!"

"– y se dirijan a Hogwarts con la suficiente rapidez para que capturen a la rata antes de que se de cuenta. Por supuesto, es probable que en vez de eso decidan contactar a los, Weasley, que les dirán que repregunten a Ron acerca de Scabbers, pero estoy seguro que Ron no tendrá problemas en disimular para darles la información…"

"¡Espere!" Harry protesto. Ron podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Harry sabía que el pelirrojo no podría disimular. Y, para ser brutalmente honesto, Ron era un poco lento en figurar las cosas. Seguramente dejaría que Pettigrew se enterara de todo. "Ese es un _terrible_ plan," discutió. "De seguro Pettigrew escapara."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Ya que tú no quieres participar en el otro –"

"No, no. si quiero. ¡Es solo que no quiero moverme del dormitorio!"

Snape se acerco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. "Tú seguridad no es negociable," él dijo con absoluta finalidad.

Harry trago y miro a los otros dos. Remus, que tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, meneo la cabeza implacable. Sirius lo miro un poco culpable pero igual meneo la cabeza. Harry se mordió los labios. Obviamente no iba a ganar esta pelea… pero quizás podría ganar una o dos concesiones.

"Esta bien," dijo con reluctancia. "Pero voy a ayudar, ¿cierto?"

Snape le dio una larga, considerada mirada, mientras que Harry ponía sus mejores ojos de cachorrito". Al final, el Maestro de Pociones asintió. "Muy bien," dijo cortante, para el alivio de Harry. Eso quería decir que su profesor no estaba realmente enojado con él.

"¿Así que la pregunta es como removemos a Harry del dormitorio sin que la acción ponga sospechoso a Peter?" pregunto Remus.

Un vivo debate siguió, pero al final Remus salio con la mejor idea: Harry haría algo tan atroz y publico que todos en Hogwarts entenderían el porque estaba siendo enviado a la habitación de su guardián como castigo.

Snape no estaba complacido con el plan, porque sentaría un peligroso precedente, pero Sirius predeciblemente estaba encantado al pensar en una magnifica broma. Por el resto del día, Sirius y Harry murmuraron y sonrieron en un lado de la habitación, mientras que Remus y Severus planificaban en el otro.

Al anochecer, cuando Harry y Snape estaban listos para regresar al colegio, el Slytherin demando saber lo que haría Harry para asegurar su remoción de la Torre Gryffindor.

"Es mejor si te sorprendes," Sirius sonrío. "Solo actúa natural," le aconsejo.

Antes que Snape pudiera protestar, Harry – _¡el pequeño traidor! _– activo el traslador, justo como Albus había instruido.

"Bien, bien, ¿pasaron buen tiempo?" pregunto Albus, cuando reaparecieron en su oficina.

Snape estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de calmar su nausea después de la inesperada transportación para responder inmediatamente, así que Harry lo hizo, "Si señor. ¿Me puedo retirar?" y sin espera una respuesta, salio disparado de la oficina. Para el momento que Snape fue capaz de hablar, el mocoso ya se había ido.

"¿Estas bien, mi muchacho?" el tono de Albus era gentil.

"Bien," respondió cortante.

Albus se sintió triste. El pudo imaginar el suplicio que había sido el día para Snape, pero era obvio que el privado hombre no quería hablar de eso. "Es casi tiempo de cenar, ¿me acompañas?" lo invito.

Snape quería ir a su mazmorra y comenzar a preparar los primeros pasos del plan en acción, pero reconoció la determinación en los ojos de Dumbledore. El anciano mago estaba determinado a confortarlo, sin importar nada. Con un audible suspiro, decidió que era mejor acceder, y asintió su aceptación.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, él se estaba maldiciendo. No por la inacabable palabrería de parte de Albus que obviamente consideraba calmante, sino porque llevaban veinte minutos en el Gran Comedor y no había señal del mocoso, aunque el resto del cuerpo estudiantil hace bastante tiempo se había presentado.

¿Que había estado pensando? El pequeño monstruo era un Gryffindor, y uno que ya estaba hinchado con sus propias habilidades, habiendo sobrevivido encuentros con un troll y el Señor Oscuro. ¿Porque había imaginado que el mocoso haría lo que se le había pedido? Sin duda había ido solo tras la rata del chico Weasley y había hechizado de muerte a un inocente animal o había sido asesinado brutalmente por el mago que traiciono a sus padres.

Estar sentado aquí era una locura. El se puso de pie para dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas de los estudiantes, Ron, Draco, y Hermione estaban en una profunda discusión sobre un reciente partido de los Cannons. Para irritación de los muchachos (y alegría de la chica), el castigo post-troll de Hermione había hecho que ella pudiera meterse en cualquier conversación y corregir sus estadísticas. "Yo solo digo, Ronald, que el echo de que los Cannons no hayan atrapado la snitch exitosamente en sus últimos ochenta y siete juegos indica que su Buscador no es muy talentoso" argumento ella.

"Solo han sido ochenta y tres, 'Mione!" argumento Ron con todo el fervor de alguien que sabe que (a) esta equivocado (b) es un punto muerto de todas maneras.

"Oh, como que eso hace tanta diferencia," Draco giro sus ojos. "¿Porque sigues insistiendo que este es su año, Weasley? Ellos no – oye, ¡mira! ¡Hay una snitch suelta en el Salón!" apunto, y todos los demás siguieron su mirada.

"¡Si!" grito Ron. "¿Que esta haciendo aquí una snitch?"

Sus gritos rápidamente captaron la atención de sus compañeros y los profesores, pero antes que alguien se moviera, Harry entro al Salón… en su escoba.

Harry voló en firme persecución de la snitch, sin darse cuenta del caos que estaba causando en el proceso. Dio vuelta platos con sus vuelos en picada, casi choco su cabeza en giros muy cerrados, reboto del techo en una ocasión, y perdió varias ramitas de la escoba cuando pasó demasiado cerca del muro de atrás por unos segundos que casi le detuvieron el corazón a todos en el Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes gritaban y animaban y se agachaban para cubrirse mientras zigzagueaba sobre y entre las mesas detrás de la pequeña bola dorada. Los elfos domésticos se parecieron para tratar de quejarse, pero después de casi ser chocados por Harry, decidieron devolverse a las cocinas. Varios miembros del personal, Snape entre ellos, trato de atrapar al chico con un hechizo, pero el evito los obstáculos mágicos al igual que los físicos.

Fueron cuatro electrifícantes minutos hasta que la mano de Harry se cerró sobre la Snitch, y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando aterrizo seguro en el espacio entre las mesas de estudiantes y la de los profesores. Harry le sonrío a los estudiantes y orgullosamente enseño la snitch, logrando aplausos y gritos de exclamación. (Debe notarse que Hermione estaba sentada, frunciendo el ceño, durante este elogio.)

Los aplausos cesaron abruptamente cuando Snape, pálido de furia, se puso de pie. Notando que de repente todos los ojos estaban en algo detrás de él, Harry se sintio como el personaje de una película de terror Muggle. Se giro lentamente y se sobresalto al ver la expresión en el rostro de su guardián. El resto de la escuela observo conteniendo el aliento como Snape avanzaba hacia el pequeño muchacho, que repente parecía aun mas pequeño en comparación. Después de esto, el personal y los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo en que nuca habían visto a Snape tan furioso.

Apenas se acerco al mocoso, Snape lo agarro de un brazo, lo giro y dio un palmazo en el trasero de Harry que resonó e hizo que todos en el Gran Comedor se estremecieran en simpatía.

Para su inmensa humillación, Harry no pudo retener un audible chillido cuando el dolor floreció a través de su trasero. _¡Esa _había sido una _verdadera _palmada!

_"¿Que estabas pensando?"_ el siseo de Snape fue arrastrado a través de la enorme habitación, y su puro tono causo que varios chicos de primero se acurrucaran y se estremecieran. La mayoría de los que estaban mirando parecían convencidos de que el encuentro de Harry con Quirrell/Voldemort no podía haber sido tan terrorífico como su actual enfrentamiento con el enloquecido Maestro de Pociones.

"Lo siento," Harry trago, "pero era un desafío. _Tenia_ que hacerlo. ¡Era un asunto de honor!"

"¿QUIEN TE DESAFIO?" ante el grito de Snape, todo el cuerpo estudiantil palideció.

"No – no puedo decir," Harry apenas logro sacar las palabras. Incluso _sabiendo_ estaba al tanto de que este era un acto, el estaba tiritando de miedo.

"Oh, me lo dirás, Sr. Potter. Eso te lo prometo." La sedosa amenaza de Snape hizo que varios – completamente inocentes – niños comenzaran a llorar, y cuando su malévola mirada se paseo por las mesas de los estudiantes, el Comedor parecía una tumba.

Internamente Snape sonrío mientras miraba a supuestos sospechosos temblar y menear sus cabezas en un desesperado atento de probar su inocencia. Los Weasley, Wood, Flint, y Draco parecían particularmente petrificados de que él podría asumir que eran los culpables, y se aseguro de fulminarlos con la mirada en particular. _Todavía lo tengo_, pensó con aire de suficiencia, mirando al cuerpo estudiantil – excepto por el mocoso que todavía se remecía en su agarre – temblando a su lado.

"Lo averiguare," repitió, su voz escuchando por toda la silenciosa sala, "y cuando lo haga, las oscuras y terribles consecuencias serán narradas por años." Ahora la mayoría de los más jóvenes Hufflepuff estaban sollozando aterrorizados, e incluso sus serpientes estaban positivamente verdes. Ellos sabían, mejor que nadie, lo que le sucedía a quien lo enojaba.

Después de escanear el Salón con una ultima mirada de furia, Snape se dirigió a Harry. Le saco la escoba de la mano al chico antes de que el mocoso pudiera decir ni pío. "¡_Esto permanecerá conmigo_, Sr. Potter!" anuncio, guardando la ahora diminuta escoba en su bolsillo de la tunica. "Y ya que obviamente eres demasiado tonto para resistir desafíos con tendencias suicidas de los demás cabezas de chorlito, creo que eres demasiado inmaduro para que sigas con los demás estudiantes. Residirás en mis habitaciones como el niñito tonto que eres hasta que demuestres que eres lo suficientemente confiable par vivir sin mi constante supervisión."

"¡Noooooo!" Harry grito con fuerza en desacuerdo, incluso cuando el resto del Salón se soltó en desesperados murmullos. Snape los ignoro a todos y arrastro al chiquillo, que seguía protestando. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, el nivel de sonido se elevo cuando estudiantes y miembros del personal comenzaron a discutir animadamente lo que había sucedido.

Dumbledore se paro rápidamente, intentando ir tras ellos. El debió anticipar algo como esto. La exposición a su padrino sin duda provocaría Harry a la travesura, y Albus tenia una fuerte sospecha de que Sirius era el único que retaría a Harry a comportarse tan mal. El debió haber sabido que enfurecería a Severus, y el castigo que Severus no tendría otra opción que deliberar separaría al austero hombre del chico y lo enviaría hacia los ansiosos brazos de su juguetón padrino. Albus suspiro. Sirius incuestionablemente tenia razones para ser amargado, pero había creído que no involucraría a Harry en su venganza. Volver al chico en contra de Severus heriría profundamente al Maestro de Pociones, pero al final heriría a Harry también.

Bueno, si la culpa yacía o no a los pies de Sirius, él necesitaba ir a las habitaciones de Severus de inmediato. Él confiaba completamente en el Slytherin, pero cualquier padre perdería el temperamento y diría o haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. El dudaba que Severus lastimara físicamente a Harry – aparte de ese único episodio, Snape estaba demasiado asustado de convertirse en su padre para utilizar mucho castigo corporal – pero la lengua del hombre goteaba acido cuando estaba molesto, y pese a toda la increíble mejoría que Harry había logrado desde que llego a Hogwarts (o, para ser justos, desde que fue acogido por Snape), él todavía era frágil. La virulencia verbal de Snape podría tener devastadores efectos.

Severus estaba demasiado enojado para ser dejado solo con el niño ahora, y mientras Albus apreciaba el punto de Severus sobre que Harry era susceptible a los desafíos, él no podía permitir que el equivocado hombre privara a Harry de sus amigos en el dormitorio. Seguramente alguna forma más tradicional de detención y perdida de puntos – para su sorpresa, una mano firme lo agarro por la parte trasera de su tunica y lo detuvo antes que pudiera dejar la mesa.

"Oh, no, Albus," McGonagall le dijo, una mirada de acero en sus ojos. "Siéntate inmediatamente."

"Pero – pero, Minerva –"protesto, tan asombrado por su interferencia que automáticamente se dejo caer en su silla. Seguramente ella debería estar golpeando en la puerta de Snape en estos momentos, ¡demandando el regreso de su pequeño león!

"Tú tuviste el cuidado del niño por diez años, Albus, y no hablaremos de ese resultado. Ahora le darás la oportunidad a Severus de manejar a Harry como él estime conveniente."

Dumbledore abrió su boca para protestar pero al ver la expresión de Minerva, él dócilmente la volvió a cerrar y silenciosamente voltio su atención a la comida. El podía ser poderoso, pero no había llegado a esta edad sin aprender vitales habilidades para sobrevivir, y algo le dijo que discutir con Minerva sobre esto seria mala, muy mala idea.

Mientras tanto, Snape casi arrogo a Harry a través de la puerta de sus habitaciones, luego entro él, cerrando tras él. Una vez que ajusto las protecciones, pero antes que pudiera comenzar a gritarle al chico por su idiotas tendencias suicidas, Harry se paro enfrente de él.

"¡_Eso dolió__!_" Harry le dijo acusadoramente, robándose su aun adolorido trasero. "¡Quiero una poción sanadora! Esa fue tan fuerte como uno de los palmazos de tío Vernon."

"Te lo merecías," respondió Snape, aunque igual utilizo un _Accio _para convocar la poción. "Tu imprudencia pudo matarte. ¿Volar una escoba – Y PERSEGUIR UNA SNITCH – dentro del castillo? ¿Has perdido el poco ingenio que normalmente posees?"

Harry se tomo la poción e hizo una mueca. "Yuck. Bueno, tenía que hacer algo grande. Apuesto que todos están hablando de eso ahora," añadió, sonriendo. "Los chicos hablaran sobre esto en el dormitorio, y Pettigrew lo oirá y no estará sorprendido de que no este ahí."

"Todo el propósito de moverte del dormitorio fue para mantenerte a salvo," Snape lo reto. "Romperte el cuello volando dentro del Castillo hace trizas la idea."

"Fue el Gran Comedor," protesto Harry. El odiaba que su profesor se enojara con él.

"¡Aun así! escobas – ¡especialmente una como la Nimbus 2000! – aceleran desasido rápido para ser utilizadas en un espacio tan limitado. ¿Que estabas pensando, chiquillo travieso? ¡Voy a hechizar a ese idiota de Black por sugerirte algo tan peligroso!"

"Canuto solo dijo que debería volar un poquito. La snitch fue mi idea," admitió Harry. Su espíritu se elevo cuando recordó su vuelo en el Comedor y todos con la boca abierta de admiración cuando aterrizo con la snitch. Claro, él había sido bastante travieso, pero no se pudo negar que fue una _travesura genial_.

"¿QUE?" Snape estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y levanto una mano. "devuélveme la poción. Te mereces el trasero adolorido."

Harry sonrío descaradamente y mostró el frasco vacío. "¡Demasiado tarde! ¡El dolor ya se fue!"

Snape levanto una ceja. "Entonces deberé reaplicar la causa del dolor," dijo fríamente

Harry trago y rápidamente se sentó en el cercano sofá. "No es justo que me castigue dos veces por la misma cosa," discutió con reproche, asegurando que su trasero estuviera firme contra los cojines. El no creía que su profesor cumpliera con la amenaza, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. "Lo siento, Profesor. De verdad. Y recuerde, usted dijo que no golpeaba para que duela. Además, usted sabe que solo lo hice por lo de Pettigrew, ¿cierto? No haría algo así por solo una broma."

Snape bufo, pero en el fondo, bajo toda la irritación con el mocoso, estaba complacido de que la junta con los Weasley estaba sirviendo. Harry ya no era el niño oprimido que dócilmente aceptaba cualquier castigo, sin importar lo severo que fuera o lo inmerecido.

"Um, ¿Profesor?" Harry dijo, animado por el hecho de no le darían un nuevo palmazo. "¿Cuando me va a devolver mi escoba?"

"En tu cumpleaños numero 30," respondió Snape.

Harry hizo un puchero. "¡Eso no es justo! ¡Era solo un acto!"

"Podías haberte lastimado con esa estúpida acrobacia, y si tu crees que no te castigare por tu ridícula idea, obviamente te golpeaste la cabeza sin notarlo ¡Un acto tan irresponsable es un clásico de James Potter!" gruño.

Harry subsidio ante esta nueva demostración de la molestia de su guardián. El sabía que su padre muchas veces hacia bromas contra Snape, y Harry se sintió mal de que aunque sin querer – le hubiera recordado a su amado profesor esas desagradables memorias. El pensó que su profesor estaría por lo menso un poquito complacido con sus habilidades de vuelo, sin mencionar impresionado con su habilidad de pensar en algo tan terrible que haría que toda la escuela hablara. El solo había querido demostrarle que no era tan joven para ayudar, pero – como siempre – había enredado todo. Ahora su guardián estaba enojado con él, y Sirius y Remus probablemente también lo estarían. Los hombros de Harry cayeron depresivamente.

Snape noto. _Un chiquillo tan molesto y frágil_, se dijo a si mismo. _James jamás habría parado de felicitarse por días después de un acto como este, pero bastaron unas duras palabras, y Harry estaba prácticamente en lágrimas._ _De verdad – el chico necesita tener la piel mas curtida_, bufo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. ¿Quien habría pensado que su desaprobación significaría tanto para el chico?

"Tu comportamiento fue atroz, Potter," dijo de mala gana. "Si tú no fueras uno de los voladores mas talentosos que a visto Hogwarts en varias generaciones, seguramente te habrías matado con semejante estupidez."

Harry se ilumino ante el cumplido. Su profesor seguramente no estaría tan enojado si se estaba tomando el tiempo de decir cosas buenas sobre Harry. Además, no esta enojado por la violación de las reglas de la escuela, era porque Harry se podría haber lastimado. Eso demostraba que realmente se preocupaba por Harry, pese a todo. Harry le sonrío tímidamente a su guardián.

"Vamos, mocoso problemático," le dijo Snape. "¿Crees que te permitiré saltarte la cena? Siéntate en la cocina mientras ordeno un plato de hígado y coles de Bruselas para ti."

"¡Yuck!" Harry protesto, sabiendo que la amenaza de su guardián era nula. Aunque Snape _ordenara _esa desagradable comida, Harry sabia que los amables elfos domésticos enviarían otra cosa. "¡No hígado, Profesor! ¡Seré bueno!"

Y por supuesto, y para compensar el drama del Gran Comedor, los elfos domésticos deliberaron la comida preferida de Harry, carne asada con pudín Yorkshire y dos vegetales. Snape bufo cuando apareció en la mesa e ignoro la emocionada exclamación de Harry.

Los dos se sentaron cómodamente a comer. Harry se removió en su silla, emocionado por el hecho que a pesar que había estado completamente furioso, el Profesor Snape aun así le había dado una poción sanadora para que no le doliera el trasero y se había tomado la molestia de elogiar a Harry por su habilidad para volar. Harry le sonrío a su plato. Muchos de los otros padres no eran tan amables. El había escuchado a sus compañeros quejarse lo suficiente sobre sus padres para saber que, cuando se enojaban, decían terribles e hirientes cosas a sus hijos, o los golpeaban hasta que estuvieran adoloridos por días, o – peor – no se preocupaban para nada. Harry había experimentado todo eso con los Dursley, pero él asumió que eso era porque no era su hijo. Después de todo, tío Vernon y tía Petunia nunca trataban a Dudley así.

Le sorprendió aprender que algunos padres les hacían esas cosas a sus _propios hijos_. En el mundo mágico, Remus había dicho que había padres que hechizaban a sus hijos. Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento. ¿Porque los adultos actuarían de esa forma?

El miro hacia donde el Profesor Snape estaba tomando su té. Él tenía tanta suerte. El Profesor Snape era la persona más buena del mundo. Él había salvado a Harry de los Dursley y había rescatado a su padrino por él y no le importaba estar desafiando al Director y romper las leyes para hacerlo. Él era valiente y noble y heroico y hacia buenas cosas a gente que no le caía bien – como hacer la poción para Remus todos los meses. Él nunca perdía su temperamento – aunque ponía un muy buen acto, Harry admitió en silencio – y no golpeaba a Harry tan fuerte aun cuando debía, como aquella ves donde los Weasley. Él también cuidaba a los miembros de su Casa mejor que cualquier otro profesor – los Profesores Flitwick y Sprout y McGonagall quizás no insistían en hora de dormir y eso, pero tampoco ofrecían tutoría extra o se aseguraban de que los prefectos pararan cualquier abuso interno antes que se volviera algo serio.

Durante su semana de detención después del incidente de Quirrell, Harry había tenido varias oportunidades de ver a su guardián interactuando con sus pequeñas serpientes – y el y sus amigos habían tomado el habito de parar en la Sala Común de Slytherin para hacer su tarea. No solo era mas silenciosa y mas conductiva al estudio que la bulliciosa y cordial Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero también los Slytherin mayores debían ayudar a los menores, en vez de la filosofía "cada mago ve por si mismo" de los Gryffindor. Incluso mejor, le daba a Hermione y Draco la oportunidad de discutir entre ellos los mejores puntos de alguna tarea, así evitándole a Harry, Ron, Neville, Vince, y Greg el inmiscuirse.

Al principio Ron y Harry pensaron que sin Hermione intimidándolos, sus tareas decaerían, pero el Profesor Snape – y los prefectos Slytherin – no permitían salir con trabajos mediocres. Ron había descubierto eso una tarde cuando un prefecto había demostrado que: (1) dibujar snitches y escobas era un inaceptable uso del tiempo de estudio y (2) él estar sentado no te protegía de un hechizo punzante en tu trasero. Ron había comenzado a quejarse aireadamente sobre que el prefect lo habia hecho porqueél era un a Gryffindor, pero Neville le apunto al mismo prefecto que había demostrado su molestia con los hábitos de estudio de Ron estaba administrando la misma corrección a dos Slytherin de cuarto año que estaban conversando en la mesa de al lado sobre lo que harían en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade en vez de hacer su tarea de Aritmancia. Ron se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta, como los dos estudiantes habían chillado y se habían parados de sus sillas al igual que él, y prontamente volvieron a sus tareas. (Al igual que esos dos Slytherin, él también encontró más confortable pasar el resto de esa tarde trabajando de pie.) El resultado final era que, mientras nunca podrían competir con Hermione o Draco por los primeros lugares, los esfuerzos académicos de Harry y Ron habían mejorado dramáticamente- y por ende sus notas. Tía Molly y tío Arthur habían estado encantados cuando fueron contactados por la Profesora McGonagall con la noticia de que Ron había ganado puntos especiales por su último trabajo de Transfiguración.

Harry también descubrió que ayudar a Vince y Greg con su tarea era divertido y le ayudaba a comprender la materia mucho mejor. Neville incluso había parado de asustarse de Pociones cuando se dio cuenta que pese a lo poco que sabia del material aun era más de lo que Greg entendía. Además, Harry había notado que a su guardián le gustaba que hubiera estudiantes de Slytherin en el grupo que se presentaba con Harry para ayudar a Snape a preparar ingredientes. Era una buena mezcla en otras cosas también; los sangrepura conocían mejor los varios ingredientes mágicos, mientras que los nacidosmuggle eran buenos en las tareas de preparación, gracias a crecer en familias que preparaban la comida de forma Muggle. Todos odiaban limpiar calderos, así que rápidamente se dieron cuenta que cualquier mal comportamiento o discusión mientras preparaban ingrediente en las mazmorras los hacia conocer de cerca la escobilla de Snape – y su afilada lengua. Incluso Hermione y Draco aprendieron a evitar el discutir sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos después de pasar varias tardes hasta los codos en mugre de calderos.

Harry sonrío de nuevo. Su guardián no solo se preocupaba de él en su habitación, sino que también se aseguraba que él y sus amigos fueran bienvenidos en su Casa y fueran tratados igual que las demás serpientes. El Profesor Snape revisaba su tarea, y no solo de pociones, y se preocupaba si Harry se comía sus vegetales y dormía suficiente. Y por supuesto se enojaba mucho cada vez que Harry hacia algo imprudente.

Harry sabía que había muchos otros estudiantes cuyos padres no se preocupaban ni la mitad por ellos. No había sido el Profesor Snape el único padre que se había quedado en la enfermería después del asunto con Quirrell, ¿solo para estar ahí cuando Harry despertara y no se sobresaltara?

Snape tomo su té, esperado que su estomago se calmara lo suficiente para poder comer algo. Mirar a Harry volar a toda velocidad por el Gran Comedor, casi aplastándose contra las imperdonables murallas con una ridícula acrobacia tras otra había causado que su estomago se agitara. Obviamente no era nada más que un poco de mareo por tratar de seguir al muchacho para atraparlo con un lazo mágico. ¿Que otra cosa podía ser?

Aunque tenia que admitir, pese a lo estúpida y arriesgada, la acción había logrado su objetivo con genialidad. Nadie - estudiantes, personal, o retratos – podrían dejar de oír del asunto, o cuestionar la ausencia de Harry del dormitorio. ¡Y Harry había cumplido su papel sin faltas! Había aparecido convincentemente asustado cuando Snape se le había acercado, y sus gritos de protesta mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos habían echo que los oídos de Snape quedaran adoloridos. Estaba claro que era un acto, dadas las molestas demandas de Harry apenas estuvieron tras la protección de sus habitaciones. ¿Quien sabia que el mocoso podía tener tanta duplicidad? Snape habría jurado que incluso Dumbledore había sido engañado por la actuación de Harry. Era… positivamente Slytherin.

La realización hizo que la boca de Snape se curvara levemente hacia arriba, y rápidamente se escondió tras la taza de té, Harry pillo la leve sonrisa de aprobación y se rodeo de su calor. ¿Ven? su profesor _estaba_ complacido con él.

Eso hizo más inexplicable el porque su profesor le ordeno que se fuera a su habitación después de la cena. "¡Que! ¿Pero porque?" se quejo Harry. "Me quiero sentar aquí con usted por un rato."

Snape levanto una ceja, escondiendo el placer que ese comentario le daba. "Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. Quizás has olvidado tu pequeña demostración en el Gran Comedor, pero te aseguro que yo no – y el hecho de que no has sido castigado por eso."

"¡Usted me pego!" chillo Harry.

"Después te cure," respondió su guardián.

"Me quito la escoba," trato el chico.

"Si, y ahora te estoy enviando a tu habitación, donde puedes considerar la tontera de tus decisiones."

Harry frunció el ceño. "No es justo."

"Es completamente justo, Sr. Potter. Tú tomaste un medianamente aceptable plan de tu padrino y unilateralmente lo cambiaste al punto de la imprudente idiotez. Una tarde pasada solo en tu habitación –" Snape cuidadosamente dejo fuera el termino "encerrado" "- te ayudara a evaluar la sabiduría de tus decisiones. La estupidez," dijo seriamente, "siempre será castigada, al igual que ponerte en peligro."

Harry hizo un puchero, pero no pudo evitar removerse un poco. Alguno de esos giros fueron realmente apretados…

"Lo que es mas, espero en cualquier minuto que el primero de una larga lista de estudiantes y personal estarán golpeando a la puerta para asegurarse de que no te he colgado de los pulgares y te estoy torturando con carbones encendidos." Harry tuvo que reírse. "No seria prudente para nuestra ficción que te encuentren cómodamente sentado en el sillón comiendo galletas cuando se supone que estas en serios problemas."

"Pero no quiero ir a mi habitación," Harry trato una ultima vez, haciendo la mejor imitación que Dudley le daba a sus padres "ojos de cordero degollado".

Snape entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, Sr. Potter, puedes quedarte aquí."

"¿Puedo?" dijo feliz Harry.

"Por supuesto. Si no quieres estar confinado a tu habitación, puedes quedarte parado en la esquina de allá, donde todos nuestros visitantes pueden verte y apreciaran tu desgracia."

Harry se ahogo en horror. ¿Pararse en una esquina? ¿Como un pequeñín desobediente? ¿Donde la gente podía verlo? "No, no, esta bien," dijo con rapidez, alejándose. "Creo que tiene razón en enviarme a mi habitación. Es una buena cosa que cualquier papá haría. ¡Me voy, me voy!"

Snape sonrío al ver correr al chico. _Gryffindor – no le producían ningún reto_.


	36. Chapter 36

Gracias a Angela Black que bueno que terminaron tus vacaciones

Capitulo 36

Habían pasado menos de diez minutos cuando el primer golpe a la puerta sonó. "Buenas noches, Severus," Minerva dijo con calma, entrando a la habitación.

"Pasa," le dijo sarcásticamente Snape, metalizándose para la que seguro seria una molesta diatriba.

"¿Confío en que le explicaste el error de sus acciones al Sr. Potter?" le pregunto.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y el permanece generalmente intacto?" continuo ella.

Severus rodó sus ojos. "¡Potter! Asegúrale a tu Jefa de Casa que todavía te encuentras entre los vivos," dijo en voz fuerte.

"Hola, Profesora McGonagall." La respuesta floto desde la parte trasera de la habitación – Snape estaba sorprendido de notar – en tonos de extrema melancolía.

McGonagall asintió. "Buen trabajo, Severus."

Snape la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Perdón?" apenas logro decir.

"Tú reacción hará extremadamente improbable que otro estudiante sea lo suficientemente tonto para emular la broma del Sr. Potter," le explico ella. "Difícilmente podemos tener estudiantes volando por los pasillos en escobas. Ahora," ella cambio el tema mientras Snape parpadea sorprendido, "acerca del castigo del Sr. Potter..."

Ah. Bueno. Para esto había estado preparado. "Ya que los otros pequeños idiotas obviamente no pueden resistir tomarle el pelo al Niño-Que-Vivió," dijo Snape, sarcasmo goteando del titulo, "y Potter es demasiado orgulloso para ignorar un desafío, él no puede volver al dormitorio hasta que su comportamiento mejore."

"Si, si," Minerva movió su mano impaciente. "No estoy aquí por eso."

"¿Tú no?" Snape se detuvo. "Oh. Bueno, si no es porque discipliné a Potter en el Gran Comedor," comenzó, recapturando su beligerancia.

"Severus, _trata_ de concentrarte," McGonagall sonaba exasperada. "Difícilmente voy a interferir entre un padre y su hijo sobre una simple y bien merecida palmada en el trasero."

Snape meneo su cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus oídos. El no había escuchado bien lo que McGonagall había dicho.

"No, estoy aquí por algo importante." Ella lo miro significativamente. Al ver su mirada de completa confusión, ella suspiro. "Su _escoba_, Severus. ¿Por cuanto tiempo la confiscaste?"

Snape apenas logro no lanzar un bufido. No seria bueno para su imagen. " Quidditch." El debió haberlo sabido.

"Exactamente," asintió ella, complacida de que por fin él había entendido. "Como Jefa de Casa de Harry, debo insistir que ya que fue removido de su dormitorio, entonces se le permita seguir jugando Quidditch como medio de mantener sus lazos con Gryffindor."

"Y el próximo juego contra Ravenclaw no tiene nada que ver," observo secamente Snape.

McGonagall simplemente levanto una ceja. "¿Bien?"

"Oh, esta bien," Snape se dio por vencido sin gracia. No es como que quisiera ser molestado por el pequeño monstruo llorando en su habitación, quejándose sobre haberse perdido el partido y lloriqueando por su escoba perdida. Ambos profesores ignoraron el ahogado gritito de alegría que provino del dormitorio. "También le permitiré asistir a clases y comer con sus compañeros, pero no puede entra a la Torre hasta que demuestre que realmente lamenta sus acciones."

McGonagall asintió, secamente. "Entiendo. Buenas noches, Sr. Potter," le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¡Buenas noches, Profesora!" Harry le respondió, su tono significativamente más feliz que antes. Snape bufo molesto.

Al poco rato, Dumbledore, Flitwick, y Hagrid vinieron en forma separada, urgiendo a Snape a ser misericordioso con el chiquillo travieso. Para sorpresa de Snape, Dumbledore no trato de desautorizarlo en el asunto del castigo, pero si animó a Severus a " darle al joven Harry cosas que hacer para que demuestre que ha recuperado tu confianza, mi muchacho, y así ganar el regreso a su Casa con sus amigos." Snape de mala gana había accedido a esto – no había razón para no hacerlo y hacia feliz al Director.

Apenas el desfile de miembros de la facultad termino la de estudiantes comenzó. Como era de esperar, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros.

"Em, hola, Profesor," Ron trago en seco, mirando al apático rostro. "Nosotros – uh – solo pensamos… bueno…"

"Solo queríamos asegurarnos que usted y Harry estaban bien," Hermione dijo rápidamente.

Snape bufo. Por lo menos la sabelotodo tenia la inteligencia de pretender que estaba preocupada por ambos. "Su compañero no esta siendo torturado, si es lo que esta preguntando."

Hermione se sonrojo. "Nunca pensamos que lo fuera, Profesor," protesto ella poco convincente. "estábamos – estábamos preocupados. Por los dos," insistió ella.

Snape rodó sus ojos. Jamás se desharía de ellos hasta que Potter demostrara que no había sido golpeado hasta la inconciencia. "¡Potter! Reasegura a tus amigos."

"Estoy bien, chicos," vino la lastimosa respuesta del dormitorio. "De de verdad…" Snape estaba impresionado. Eso casi había sonado como un sollozo.

"¡Ese fue un vuelo genial, amigo!" Ron no pudo evitar decir eso al escuchar la voz de Harry. "¡Todo el equipo esta muerto de la envidia y ese ultimo giro sobre la mesa de los Hufflepuff fue asombroso! Tú – ¡OW!" Ron se detuvo con un grito cuando una furiosa Hermione lo golpeo con fuerza en el brazo.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de su amigo, Harry salio corriendo de su habitación, sospechando lo peor. "¡Pa! ¿Le pegaste?" demando acaloradamente.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Ron sobándose el brazo, no el trasero, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hermione había hecho erupción como el Vesuvio. "¡_Harry James Potter! _¡Que estabas pensando! ¿Perdiste la cabeza? ¿Que clase de acrobacia idiótica fue esa? ¿Aceptando un desafío? ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? ¿Como pudiste? –" ella grito, avanzando hacia él.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. "¡Her-Hermione! ¡Estoy sien siendo castigado! ¡No puedo hablar contigo!" el se detuvo con un chillido cuando la mano de ella agarro su polera en un puñado.

"¡Me escucharas, Harry Potter!" dijo ella con fuerza, sonando tan amenazadora como su guardián. "Si alguna vez VUELVES a hacer algo como esto, ¡Te matare!"

Harry trago en seco y asintió vigorosamente. Después de fulminarlo con la mirada, Hermione lo dejo ir, y él corrió a la seguridad de su habitación. "Vamos, Ronald," le ordeno, dándose la vuelta.

Ron sabía que era mejor no discutir. El salio rápidamente de la habitación antes de que Hermione pudiera desatar su terrible temperamento en él (nuevamente). Hermione comenzó a seguirlo, solo para ser detenida por la mano del Profesor Snape en su hombro. Sorprendida, ella lo miro.

"Srta. Granger, mientras aprecio sus sentimientos," dijo firmemente, "Le sugeriría que recordara que usted no es la madre del Sr. Potter, sino su amiga. Molestas sabelotodo son soportadas por su necesidad educativa, pero insultantes arpías rápidamente se encuentran sin amigos. Su intelecto puede ser formidable, pero su desarrollo social deja mucho que desear. Usted deber aprender de que, por el hecho de estar en lo correcto las demás personas no necesariamente recibirán bien sus consejos, censura, o interferencia. Sino que todo lo opuesto. Hacer que otras personas se sientan estúpidas o insignificantes es un acercamiento equivocado, y si usted no quiere ser catalogada como una desagradable, aunque brillante bruja, debe poner más atención en mostrar respeto hacia sus compañeros. No estoy disputando su opinión sobre la última acrobacia del Sr. Potter, pero soy más que capaz de convencerlo de su error de juicio. Él no necesita que usted actúe como su madre, Srta. Granger, ni es la más apropiada para el rol. Ya ha probado ser una valiente y leal amiga. Le sugiero que trabaje en ser una compasiva y que lo apoye también." Y con eso, la empujo por la puerta y cerro con fuerza tras ella.

Hermione se paro, con la boca abierta y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus pensamientos estaban en completa confusión. ¡Él la había llamado una "molesta sabelotodo"! pero también le había dicho "valiente y leal amiga", sin mencionar "brillante". Ella no sabia si largarse a llorar de mortificación o alegría.

La preocupada cara de Ron se asomo al frente de ella. "Uh, ¿estas bien, Mione?"

Hermione lloriqueo apenadamente. "¿Cr …crees que soy una arpía, Ron? ¿O una sabelotodo?"

"Em…" los ojos de Ron se posaron en todas partes buscando una ruta de escape. Sus peores miedos se realizaron cuando Hermione se lanzo a llorar y se arrogo hacia él.

"¡Lo siento!" ella lloro en su hombro. "¡No debí pegarte! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención ser tan mandona."

"Errrrr, bueno, es solo porque tu eres tan inteligente, 'Mione," dijo Ron, dándole palmaditas en la espalda incomodo. "No es sorpresa que nos vuelvas locos a todos." Él trago con dificultad. El no recordaba haberse sentido tan incomodo en toda su vida. "tú – tú solo debes recordar tener, um, mas paciencia."

"¿Tú crees que soy inteligente?" pregunto Hermione esperanzada.

"¡Bueno, si!" Ron dio vuelta los ojos. "Y muy valiente también," añadió generoso. "¿Pegarle a Quien-Tu-Sabes de esa manera? ¡Caracoles! Yo no habría podido hacer eso ni en un millón de años."

Los ojos de Hermione ahora estaban brillando con adoración, no lagrimas. Nadie (aparte de sus padres) había dicho cosas tan buenas sobre ella. "¡Oh, Ron!"

"Errrrrm, ¿estas mejor ahora?" le pregunto esperanzado, un poco incomodo por la mirada de la chica.

Ella asintió y le tomo la mano. "Uh huh."

Ron se puso colorado. El no estaba seguro de querer sostener la mano de una _niña _– no ahora – pero su brazo aun dolía un poco y se dio cuenta de que era mas seguro no reclamar. "Bueno, um, vamos entonces.".

Ella asintió feliz.

La peregrinación de Ron y Hermione a las habitaciones de Snape fue seguida de cerca por visitas de Wood, Jones y Percy, Flint, e incluso Draco y Neville – un par que Snape no había esperado. "Estábamos estudiando Herbología y Neville quería – em – hacerle una pregunta de Pociones," Draco le explico sin convencer a su Jefe de Casa, mientras que el Gryffindor torcía su cuello para ver por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Harry.

Snape suspiro. Ojala los chicos aprendieran a ser mas astutos pronto. "El Sr. Potter esta confinado a su habitación. Sus órganos no han sido utilizados para hacer pociones. Él se unirá a los demás estudiantes mañana. Ahora, ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, Sr. Longbottom?"

"No, señor," admitió Neville, colorado.

"Bueno. ¿Sr. Malfoy?"

"No, señor. Dijo un poco avergonzado Draco.

"Entonces buenas noches."

Snape cerró la puerta tras de ellos y respiro profundamente. Los próximos minutos no serian placenteros, pero él sabía que no debía escapar de su deber.

"Potter." Se paro en la puerta de la habitación del chico. Había tenido cuidado de no cerrarla y solo había dado una orden oral para confinar al chico, para evitar así que Harry se recordara del tiempo que había pasado en la alacena de los Dursley.

Harry lo miro y trago en seco. Él había tenido la esperanza de que su profesor no hubiera notado su error, pero era obvio por la expresión de Snape de que si lo había hecho. Harry dejo caer los ojos y se maldijo. _¡Estúpido! ¡Eres tan ESTUPIDO, Harry! ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?_

Bueno, esta bien, quizás en ocasiones _pensaba_ en esos términos acerca de su profesor (bueno, mas que ocasionalmente), pero nunca, había planeado decirlo a la cara del hombre. Era solo que después de la conversación de hoy con su padrino, había pensado más y más sobre eso. Y se había molestado tanto cuando escucho gritar a Ron pensando que su guardián le había dado una palmada solo por expresar admiración por la hazaña de Harry… y solo se le había salido.

Él sabía que había sido una completa imprudencia llamar de esa forma a su profesor. El Profesor Snape había mostrado enorme generosidad en acceder a ser su guardián y continuar con él en vez de mandarlo a vivir con su padrino, cuando era claro que Canuto esperaba eso. Mucha gente habría estado feliz de deshacerse de un inesperado protegido a la primera oportunidad, pero cuando Harry había dicho que no quería vivir con Sirius, Snape no había discutido. Él solo había accedido a mantener a Harry. ¿Y como Harry le pagaba por su generosidad? Siendo tan presuntuoso de llamarlo "Pa", como si Snape quisiera que un huérfano fenómeno lo llamara de esa manera.

Harry sabía perfectamente bien que su profesor se preocupaba por él – era obvio en todo lo que el hombre hacia – pero eso no le daba el derecho de dirigirse al hombre en esos términos. Él claramente se había sobrepasado. Ni siquiera su padrino querría que Harry lo llamara por un titulo familiar como "tío", ¿y quien podía culparlo? ¿Quien querría pretender estar relacionado con él por otra cosa más que un deliberado sentido de la obligación? Era una cosa aceptar noblemente la carga de cuidara un huérfano, y otra totalmente distinta dejarle saber a todo el mundo que estabas relacionado de otra forma con semejante fenómeno.

"Siento mucho haberlo llamado así," Harry dijo rápidamente, esperando prevenir el duro reto o – peor – una delicada y cuidadosa explicación de porque ese termino no era apropiado o apreciado. "No volverá a suceder. Lo juro."

Snape no trato de pretender el no saber a que se refería el chico. Harry estaba rojo por la vergüenza, y Snape podía comprender el porque. El debía estar pensando – al igual que Snape – que su _verdadero_ padre debía estar dándose vueltas en su tumba por el error del chico. Como el mocoso pudo confundirse tanto para decirle "Pa", nunca lo sabría. ¿Quizás la reunión con Black y Lupin había causado que pensara en James y Lily?

"No creo que tu padre se hubiera… molestado… contigo, Potter," Snape dijo con precaución, mintiendo entre sus dientes. El James que él conoció seguramente estrangularía al chico por confundirlo con un grasiento Slytherin. "Tuviste un día muy largo y emocional. Es comprensible que cometieras un error."

Harry sintió un poco de alivio, pero también una gran cantidad de rechazo. Era bueno que su profesor no pareciera furioso por su audacia, pero un pequeñito pedazo de su corazón había esperado que el Profesor Snape se hubiera sentido por lo menos un poquito complacido. No halagado, exactamente, pero por lo menos no repudiado por la idea de tener a Harry como hijo. Harry con firmeza aplasto un pensamiento tan insolente y se recordó lo mucho que el profesor había hecho por él.

"Me asegurare de decirle a Ron y Hermione que no le digan a nadie," prometió. De esa forma el profesor vería que el comprendió y que trataría de no volver a ofender al hombre.

Snape levanto sus cejas. ¿Acaso el mocoso imaginaba que sus amigos lo molestarían por lo que había dicho? "Dudo mucho que ellos lo mencionen."

"Si, bueno, les diré para estar seguro. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que usted realmente no quiere que nadie piense que usted es mi papá." Harry logro una pequeña sonrisa. "No es como si alguien de verdad me quiera. Como hijo, quiero decir."

"¿Que?" pregunto Snape, su voz dura por el asombro.

"Quiero decir, usted a sido genial," Harry dijo, asustando ante la expresión del hombre. ¿Acaso su profesor pensaba que estaba siendo ingrato? "Usted a actuado como – un _verdadero_ padre lo haría, así que yo, sabe, pretendo en mi cabeza de que es real – solo por un minuto," dijo rápidamente, mandose cuenta de que estaba enterrándose aun mas. "Yo se que usted no quiere que yo sea mas que su protegido, y eso es suficiente, de verdad. Quiero decir, el hecho de ser su protegido es, realmente genial. Yo no lo culpo por no querer que el hijo de otra persona lo llame 'Pa' – quiero decir, se que eso es rudo. Lo se, de verdad. Y no volveré a llamarlo… por ese nombre… nunca más. ¿Esta bien? Se que soy un fenómeno," Harry dijo sin pensar, ahora desconcertado por la mirada de Snape que no estaba notando lo que decía, "y usted a sido genial y todo y…"

"Harry." Snape finalmente logro que su voz volviera a funcionar. Salio un poco firme, y aclaro su garganta y trato de nuevo. "Potter. Ven para acá." Ahí. Eso era mucho mejor.

Involuntariamente, Harry se paro enfrente de él. Era obvio por su postura que esperaba – por lo menos – que le gritaran. El tenía sus ojos firmes en el suelo, hombros caídos en espera del reto.

"¿Quieres sugerir que – " Snape tuvo que aclarar su garganta de nuevo. " – tu piensa en mi como un _padre_? ¿Como _tu padre_?"

"Lo siento," Harry susurro, preguntándose si se podía morir de humillación.

"Esa no es una respuesta," su profesor respondió secamente.

Harry apretó sus ojos. Oh, Merlín, ¿Podría ponerse esto peor? "Si," admitió finalmente, su voz apenas audible.

Snape _rehúso _a ceder ante el incesante sonido en sus oídos. Casi desmayarse en frente de Black ya había sido suficientemente malo. "Tú – ¿tú deseas llamarme… 'Pa'?" la palabra se sentía extraña en su lengua.

"Solo estaba pretendiendo," Harry dijo suplicante. "No era mi intención decirla en voz alta. No quería hacerlo enojar."

"¿Porque crees que algo así me haría enojar?" Snape pregunto sin entender.

Harry se encogió de hombros, abatido. "¿Porque usted querría a un fenómeno, inútil niño como hijo? Quiero decir, todos saben que uno se hace cargo de un _protegido_ por que es su deber, pero uno no esta, usted sabe, _relacionado_."

Snape se quedo mirando al chico. El chico seriamente pensaba que contaminaría a otros. Que el llamar a Snape "Pa" de alguna manera ensuciaría a _Snape_. Severus ahogo una risa histérica. Como si el no estuviera ya sucio sin redención por el tatuaje en su antebrazo.

"Potter, tu has… entendido mal… la situación."

Eso hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender. "Huh?"

"No estoy molesto por que me hayas llamado 'Pa', chiquillo tonto," dijo Snape, logrando mantener su voz firme. "Pero afiliarte comigo en esa forma hará daño a tu reputación no a la mía."

"¿Huh? Pero eso es estúpido," protesto Harry, demasiado choqueado para reconocer lo rudo que había sido. "Quiero decir, usted es brillante. Es un Maestro de Pociones y Jefe Slytherin, y usted lucho con Voldesnort y nadie se mete con usted y usted me salvo y – " Harry se detuvo " – y a otros también, y usted no le teme a nadie, ¡ni siquiera al Director! Todos saben que usted es inteligente y fuerte, ¡e incluso Fred y George no hacen travesuras en su clase! Y los demás profesores nos dicen que no portemos bien o sino le pedirán a usted que se haga cargo de sus clases por un día. Y esa reportera hizo lo que usted le pidió, y tía Molly y tío Arthur dicen que usted es el mejor padre que hay e incluso el Director y el papá de Draco lo escuchan a usted. Y todas la s chicas están poniendo sus fotografías en las paredes, como hicieron con las de Canuto," añadió Harry, arrugando la nariz. "incluso Madame Hooch tiene una en su oficina, al lado de su escoba."

Snape parpadeo. Escuchando como lo veían los demás te hacia, para ponerlo suavemente, que te volara la cabeza. ¿Har-Potter pensaba que era inteligente? ¿Y fuerte? ¿Y respetado? ¿Y las chicas lo consideraban un modelo? ¿Como las descripciones de él podían omitir las palabras "grasiento", "narigón", "cruel", "Mortífago", "injusto", "enojón", y "malvado"?

"¿Pero yo? Quiero decir, solo soy Harry. Nadie quiere a un huérfano. Ni mis propios tíos me podían soportar, incluso cuando era un bebé y no me había vuelto un fenómeno. Y ahora que puedo hablar con – bueno,_ usted sabe_ – eso lo hace peor. Y sigo echando las cosas a perder y saliendo en el periódico y ahora Voldesnort esta enojado conmigo, mas de lo que estaba antes, y sigo necesitando que usted y la Profesora McGonagall me rescaten y –"

Snape detuvo la letanía de auto denuncia de Harry simplemente envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El no pudo suprimir un quejido cuando la frente del chico choco una vez más con su esternón, y entonces Harry estaba agarrando su tunica y llorando. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Seque nadie me quiere! ¡Seque usted nunca me amara como yo lo amo! ¡Siento mucho haber pretendido que usted lo hacia!"

"Calla, ¡mocoso ridículo!" le ordeno Snape, su voz temblando. "Esos innaturales Muggles han sembrado mentiras en tu cabeza. ¿Tú no entiendes lo especial y talentoso que eres? Todo el mundo mágico prácticamente se postra a tus pies. ¿Que nadie te ama? Hay muchas personas que te aman, chiquillo tonto."

"¡Pero usted no!" lloriqueo Harry. "¡Y no me importan los demás!"

"Idiota. Por su puesto que te te amo," Snape dijo con fuerza, abrazando con mas fuerza al chico.

Los sollozos de Harry se detuvieron como si hubieran apagado el interruptor. Lentamente, sin atreverse a respirar, Harry levanto su cabeza y miro a la seria cara de su profesor. "¿De verdad?" susurro incrédulo.

Snape trato de no removerse frente a los penetrantes ojos verdes. "Si. Te amo. "_Ja. Ahora lo logro sin tartamudear._

Los ojos de Harry estaban increíblemente abiertos en su pálida cara. "¿De verdad? ¿Cierto?"

Severus rodó los ojos. "Si. ¿Necesito repetirme nuevamente?" al ver el tembloroso asentimiento de Harry, el bufo. "Esta bien. Te amo. ¿Satisfecho?"

Y entonces Harry estaba llorando con más fuerza y abrazándolo hasta que Snape pensó que se le romperían las costillas. "¿Es este otro ejemplo de tus 'lagrimas felices'?" Snape eventualmente pregunto dudoso.

Harry logro reír y sollozar al mismo tiempo. "Uh huh."

Snape suspiro y siguió esperando hasta que pasara la tormenta. Finalmente pudo sentir que los sollozos del chico disminuían. "¿Te falta mucho?"

Harry asintió junto a su esternón. "Uh huh. Em… ¡Esta enojado conmigo?"

Severus casi gruño. ¿Acaso este chico no tenia nada de autoestima? "¿Porque estaría enojado contigo, Sr. Potter? ¿No dejamos claro de que estoy feliz de que me llamaras 'Pa'?"

"S- si, eso creo." Harry no pudo mantener la sonrisa fuera de su voz.

"Bueno. Porque aunque no tengo objeción de que me llames por ese termino, creo que si tengo objeciones a que tu te llames 'fenómeno'. Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto en el pasado."

Harry trago y hundió más su rostro en la tunica de Snape. Uh oh. "Si señor," murmuro, aunque para ser sinceros el no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. Aunque no estaba preocupado porque Snape se enojara. ¿No se suponía que _los papas_ se aseguraban de que nadie te dijera cosas feas? Ni siquiera uno mismo. "No jabón, ¿esta bien? No lo volveré a hacer," prometió, arrugando la cara al pensar en su boca llena de burbujas de jabón.

Una ligera palmada aterrizo en su trasero, causando que chillara en sorpresa y mirara a su profesor. "Si te vuelvo a escuchar, no te perdonare tan fácil," Snape le dijo seriamente.

Harry agacho nuevamente su cabeza, escondiendo su sonrisa en la tunica del hombre. Incluso mientras le daba la palmada con una mano, con la otra mano Snape seguía sosteniendo con firmeza a Harry. "Si señor," dijo obediente.

"Ponte el piyama. Creo que el que te acuestes temprano es apropiado hoy,"le ordeno Snape. "Tú obviamente estas alterado."

Harry dio un gran suspiro y le dio a su guardián un último abrazo antes de dejarlo ir. El se limpio la nariz con una mano y se sobo el trasero con la otra. No es que la palmada le hubiera dolido, era solo por el mantener las apariencias.

Snape agarro al pequeño monstruo por el (más o menos seco) hombro y lo encamino hacia el baño. "Lávate y cámbiate, Sr. Potter. Regresare pronto y mas vale que estas acostado."

"Si… Pa." Harry se armo de coraje y probó la nueva palabra, mordiéndose los labios ansioso y feliz de no poder ver la cara del hombre.

Una palmadita en el hombro fue su respuesta y se relajo con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Snape vio como se cerraba la puerta del baño tras el pequeño monstruo, entonces fue directamente a su alacena y se tomo dos pociones Calmantes rápidamente, medito brevemente, y se tomo otra más. Fue solo después de eso que sus manos dejaron de temblar.

Estaba sorprendido de encontrar que su felicidad – oh, ésta bien, esta ridícula _alegría_ – ante la declaración del chico actualmente aventajaba su alegre anticipación de la reacción del perro. Aunque después de los inesperados eventos de hoy y el para nada característico discurso de Black, suponía que el Gryffindor quizás no encontrara esto tan sorprendente. O por lo menos no se sorprendería tanto como Snape lo había estado.

Cuando regreso a la habitación del chico veinte minutos después, encontró al mocoso acostado, sus ojos verdes esperanzados. "¿podemos practicar Oclumancía esta noche, Pa?" Harry pregunto, encantado por el sonido de la palabra y la forma en que rodaba por su lengua.

Su profes - _padre_ gruño, pero se sentó al borde de la cama de Harry. "Oh, esta bien. Date vuelta y comienza a despejar tu mente."

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de pura felicidad cuando los fuertes dedos de su padre comenzaron a masajear su espalda y la aterciopelada voz del hombre lo guiaba en los primeros pasos de la relajación. Hace menos de cinco meses, él había estado viviendo en una alacena, sin ningún amigo, odiado por sus únicos familiares. Ahora el tenia una nueva vida, completa con un algo peculiar (pero bien intencionado) padrino, maravillosos amigos, y el mejor _padre_ de todo el mundo.

Snape masajeo la espalda del chico, ociosamente notando con un extremo de su mente que el chico estaba actualmente comenzando a construir unas respetables barreras mentales. Su cabeza dada vueltas mientras ausentemente recitaba las palabras para los ejercicios de visualización de Harry. Hace menos de cinco meses, había estado viviendo en sus mazmorras, sin ningún amigo, y despreciado por el mundo mágico británico. Ahora tenía una nueva vida, completa con enamoradas adolescentes, colegas que lo admiraban, y un _hijo _que lo amaba. El frunció el ceño; ¿acaso ese tonto Señor Oscuro actualmente creía que Snape permitiría que algo dañara a ese niño? Voldemort nunca sabría lo que lo golpeo.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

La mañana siguiente, Snape se sorprendió de encontrar a Harry sin nada de vergüenza por su previo arrebato emocional. El había pasado gran parte de la noche castigándose por ser un idiota tan sentimental. ¡De verdad! Incluso Sprout – Jefa de Hufflepuff– se habría sonrojado completamente al oír las dulces expresiones de cariño que habían salido de su boca.

Y aun así… él no podía lamentar la admisión que había hecho – aunque a la luz del día se viera vergonzosa. Y el mirar la brillante cara de Harry esta mañana lo convenció aun mas de que había echo lo correcto, sin importar el coste a su orgullo o reputación.

"Recuerda," le recordó seriamente al chico cuando se preparaban para dejar sus habitaciones, "tú estas en completa desgracia. Tu pasaste la mayoría de la noche llorando en tu almohada por el duro tratamiento que sufriste conmigo."

Harry sonrío. El adoraba el sentido del humor de su guardián. Y aun más, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al pensar en la confianza que su guardián tenia en él para jugar su papel. Muy seguido los adultos no confiaban en que los niños hicieran nada. Ellos solo te daban unas palmaditas en la cabeza y hablan entre ellos. Pero no el Profesor Snape. _Él _estaba dispuesto en involucrar_ a_ Harry en algo _importante_.

Harry se juro que haría a su guardián orgulloso. "Lo recordare," le prometió.

"¿Tienes practica de Quidditch hoy?"

Harry parpadeo ante la aparente incongruencia. "No."

"Entonces inmediatamente después de tu ultima clase regresaras aquí," le instruyo Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño. Él no había esperado eso. "¿Estoy en restricción?" pregunto consternado.

Snape rodó sus ojos. "¿Que crees?"

Harry suspiro. "Creo que si," dijo apenado, después de considerar u momento. "¿Tengo que escribir un ensayo?"

"_Y_ líneas," dijo Snape en un tono que no permitía discusiones. "Comenzaras en ellos durante tu periodo de estudio. Quinientas líneas de No perseguiré snitches en mi escoba dentro del castillo.'"

Harry abrió su boca para reclamar el largo de la oración, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. No había dejado de notar que su profesor utilizo una línea que especificaba su propio embellecimiento de la broma autorizada, y Harry sospechaba que mientras el ensayo y la restricción eran por show, las líneas eran un castigo genuino. "Si señor,"murmuro. "Lo siento, Pa," agrego, queriendo que el hombre supiera que de verdad lamentaba haberlo molestado.

Snape lucho contra el pegajoso y dulce sentimiento que se estaba alojando en su pecho con las palabras de l mocoso – sin mencionar sus apenados ojitos. "Y estoy seguro que estarás mas arrepentido cuando termines tus trecientas líneas," replico con firmeza.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. _¿Trescientas_? ¿Pero no había dicho recién quinientas? El capto un poquito de vergüenza en los ojos de su guardián y sonrío. Si, su profesor estaba asiendo su asunto de benefactor anónimo nuevamente. "Si señor. Trecientas líneas, señor," repitió rápidamente. "Las comenzare esta tarde." Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en las expresiones de los demás estudiantes. "vamos a engañar a _todos_," añadió emocionado.

"Esa es la idea general," Snape le dijo, agarrando al inquieto chico con firmeza por el hombro y empujándolo levemente por la puerta.

Su llegada al Gran Comedor causo un revuelo. Los estudiantes se quedaron mirándolos, algunos incluso se pararon de sus asientos para ver que Harry tenía aun todas sus extremidades. Harry le dio a Snape una enojada mirada antes de dirigirse donde sus amigos, mientras Snape se dirigía a la mesa de profesores. Donde pretendió ignorar las miradas de alivio de Hagrid y Flitwick, al igual que la poca disimulada expresión de diversión de Minerva. "Buenos días, Severus," la bruja mayor dijo con recato.

"Hmf," gruño él, alcanzando su café matutino. Se sorprendió cuando un elfo domestico se paro enfrente de él, frunciéndole el ceño con reproche, y se llevo la cafetera. "Que – " miro ante el desaparecido elfo con asombro.

Minerva logro calmar su risa. "Bueno, Severus, parece que los elfos domésticos no están complacidos con tu tratamiento a su favorito estudiante. Aparentemente has perdido el privilegio del café."

Él la miro ultrajado. "¡Que! ¿Como se –"

"Sabes lo protectivos que son esas criaturas," lo corto calmadamente. "Y obviamente ellos creen que te lo mereces." Ella le hizo señas para que mirara a la mesa de Harry.

Snape siguió su mirada y quedo totalmente sorprendido de ver a Harry – ¡_ese dramático pequeño monstruo!_ – sentándose lentamente en la banca con un dolorosa expresión. Los estudiantes que lo rodeaban lo miraron con expresiones mezcla de simpatía y asombro mientras Harry cuidadosamente cambiaba de posición, como sino pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse.

_¡Que duplicidad la de ese pequeño intrigante! _Snape bufo para si mismo. Con razón los elfos domésticos estaban molestos con él. Para todas las apariencias el le había dado la paliza de su vida al Niño-Que-Vivió. Snape estaba ahora recibiendo miradas de pavor y terror de la mayoría de los estudiantes en el Comedor, y más de una de los miembros de la facultad. Incluso Dumbledore lo estaba mirando con afligida decepción.

A su lado, Minerva escondió su traicionera sonrisa tras su taza de té. "Esta quizás es la primera vez que veo tanto de James en Harry," ella le comento a Snape, en baja voz para que ni siquiera Sprout, al otro lado de ellos, pudiera oír.

Snape alejo su mirada del chico para mirarla y preguntar, "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿No te acuerdas, Severus? James – y Sirius – siempre estaban felices con una audiencia. Hasta ahora, estaba segura de que Harry había heredado la naturaleza mas privada de Lily, pero esta mañana cambio completamente, ¿no lo crees?"

Snape parpadeo cuando las palabras de McGonagall formaron sentido. Por supuesto. El mocoso no estaba haciendo esto solo para hacerlo lucir como un ogro. Harry estaba jugando su papel – y haciendo un mejor papel de lo que Snape había esperado.

El sabía – mejor que nadie – lo mucho que Harry odiaba ser el centro de atención. Él mantenía su famosa cicatriz tapada por su flequillo y se había puesto sumamente colorado por la vergüenza cuando había sido reconocido en su salida al Callejón Diagon.

Además, Snape recordó, Harry había recurrido a increíbles medidas para no demostrar lo adolorido que estaba después de la paliza que le había dado su tío. La única razón por la que ahora fingía estar adolorido, era para atraer atención hacia el mismo, y así hacer lo que Snape le había instruido y convencer al resto de la escuela de la ficción de que Harry había sido disciplinado con ganas por su furioso guardián.

Esa forma de atraer la atención a algo errado… era completamente Slytherin. Snape se sintió lleno de orgullo ante el talento del chico y, al igual que Minerva, encontró necesario esconder su expresión tras su taza de té. Él extrañaría su café matutino – el té nunca había probado ser lo que necesitaba en las mañanas – pero la desaprobación de los elfos domésticos era un pequeño precio que pagar para que Pettigrew pensara que estaba seguro.

Harry se encontró rodeado por una ávida audiencia a penas entro al Comedor. _Aquí vamos_, se dijo a si mismo, forzando su expresión en un puchero molesto, como si hubiera recibido recién otro reto de parte de su guardián. El se alejo de su profesor lo más enojado que pudo, marchando hacia la mesa donde Hermione, Draco, y los demás estaban sentados. Él pudo sentir casi todos los ojos en él, y se removió internamente, odiando el ser mirado de esa manera. Pero se recordó que todo era parte del plan, y su profesor contaba con él para hacer creer que se encontraba en grandes, grandes problemas.

Él comenzó a sentarse, entonces tuvo una brillante idea y se detuvo, como si le doliera. El vio los ojos de sus amigos abrirse por el shock mientras lentamente acomodaba el trasero en la banca, haciendo una mueca como si tuviera el trasero al rojo vivo.

"Caracoles – ¿todavía estas adolorido?" dijo Ron, tan asombrado que la tostada que tenia en la mano se le olvido. Vince aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo para robarle la salchicha que le quedaba en el plato.

"Estoy bien," Harry respondió con rapidez, y apenas logro suprimir su sonrisa cuando vio la incredulidad en cada rostro.

"En serio lo conseguiste esta vez, Potter," le dijo Draco, pero cuando arrastro las palabras igual se sentía un dejo de admiración. "Nunca nadie ha visto al Profesor Snape tan furioso como anoche."

Harry bufo. "Ustedes no vieron _nada_," respondió, lanzándole una mirada a la mesa de profesores donde su guardián parecía estar discutiendo con un elfo domestico.

"Merlín, Harry," Katie Bell añadió. "¿Que estabas pensando para ir tras la snitch de esa manera?"

"Si, Potter," Flint continuo. "¿Tienes un deseo de muerte o algo así? ¿Como lograste alguno de esos giros?"

"No fue tan difícil," discutió Draco. "¡Apuesto que yo podría haberlo echo!"

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Flint se adelanto. "¿De verdad quieres hacer una apuesta, Malfoy?" siseo.

Draco trago, lanzando una mirada desde Flint hacia la mesa de profesores y luego hacia Harry. "Em, no. creo que no," admitió, sonrojándose.

"Pensé que estabas acabado cuando perdiste casi la mitad de tu pelo contra el muro," continuo Katie. "¿Como pudiste hacer esa movida?"

Harry animadamente comenzó a revivir el vuelo, y pronto incluso Draco había comenzado a hacer preguntas.

"Oye, y si hacemos una pista de obstáculos – ¡afuera, quiero decir!" añadió rápidamente Katie. "eso seria de gran ayuda para los entrenamientos del equipo."

Los ojos de Flint se iluminaron. "Esa no es una mala idea, Bell."

"¿Porque las cosas geniales son solo para los equipos de Quidditch?" se quejo Ron. "No es justo que los de primer año no puedan volar – excepto por esas estúpidas clases con Madame Hooch."

"Si – esas son inútiles," Draco agrego petulante, sin darse cuenta entre sus quejas que estaba públicamente de acuerdo con Ron. "¡No es justo!"

"Bueno, ¿porque no construyen una pista de obstáculos que todos puedan usar?" Hermione pregunto sinceramente. "Podríamos tener competiciones para ver quien lo hace mas rápido."

"Podrían tener rutas mas fáciles, para que los de primero y segundo no tuvieran que competir con los de sexto y séptimo," ofreció Neville.

"¡Esa es una buena idea!" dijo Ron emocionado. "Si no siempre ganaran los jugadores de Quidditch

"Ni siquiera es necesario que tengan equipos," dijo Hermione. "Dejen competir a todos en forma individual sin las tontas rivalidades de Casas."

Sus palabras, una herejía en los pasillos de Hogwarts, causaron un momento de asombrado silencio.

"Bueno," finalmente Ron hablo, un poco dudoso, "si estamos pensando en hacer cosas fuera de las Casas, ¿Por qué no hacer juegos de Quidditch para personas como Draco y yo que no estamos en el equipo? ¡Aun!" agrego rápidamente.

"¿Quieres decir como un club de Quidditch?" Harry pregunto entre una cucharada de avena y la otra. "Siempre me pregunte porque en Hogwarts no tienen cosas como esas igual que en las escuelas Muggle. Quiero decir, debe haber mucha gente que le gustaría jugar pero no quedo en el equipo de su Casa."

"Esa no es una mala idea, Weasley," los brillantes ojos de Draco traicionaban a su tono casual. "no me molestaría formar un equipo contigo. Podríamos preguntarle también a Zabini – él juega bastante bien."

"También Thomas y Macmillan," añadió Ron alegre.

"Ya que es nuestra idea, seremos los primeros en formar un equipo y podremos elegir a los mejores jugadores de cada Casa. De seguro ganaremos todos los juegos," dijo Draco satisfecho.

Flint y Katie intercambiaron divertidas miradas al escuchar los planes de los chicos. "Entonces Madame Hooch puede utilizar sus clases para gente que necesita tutoría, en vez de tener que perseguir a chicos que ya vuelan bien," Hermione añadió pensativa. Ella y Neville habían, en más de una ocasión, compartido su frustración con las clases de vuelo que no eran más que un desordenado partido de Quidditch.

"No te preocupes, 'Mione. Si formamos un club juntos, estoy seguro que habrá muchos que estarán dispuestos a enseñarle a los demás," Harry le ofreció confortándola.

Ella se ilumino. "¡Quizás eso debería ser parte de las actividades del club! Podríamos tener reuniones y…"

"Harry." Mientras los demás seguían formando los planes para su club de Quidditch, Neville bajo su voz y se acerco a Harry. "¿De verdad estas bien? Quiero decir, el Profesor Snape no… bueno, no te dejo moretones, ¿o si?"

Harry miro a la regordeta y preocupada cara de Neville, y se sintió increíblemente suertudo de tener tan buenos amigos. "No," reaseguro al chico rubio. "Quiero decir, él me pego y todo eso, pero no fue tan malo. Aunque estaba realmente enojado, y no se cuando me va a dejar volver al dormitorio. Estoy en restricción de nuevo y tengo que hacer líneas y un ensayo."

"Bueno," Neville lucho para encontrar algo positivo que decir, "por lo menos te veremos cuando preparemos ingrediente para pociones, ¿cierto? Una vez que se te acabe la restricción, quiero decir."

Harry suspiro. No había pensado en eso, pero estar en restricción significaba que no podría participar en las acogedoras sesiones de preparación de ingredientes que tomaban lugar varias veces a ala semana en el salón de su guardián.

Su dormitorio en las habitaciones de Snape era genial, así que dejar el dormitorio en la Torre no era difícil. Y Harry todavía no terminaba de explorar todas las cosas en sus muebles, menos leer todos los libros, así que no le molestaba que no le permitieran entrar a su Sala Común, pero iba a extrañar juntarse en las mazmorras con los demás y apretar, pelar y cortar componentes mientras escuchaban historias de famosos Maestros de Pociones y escuchar hablar a Snape sobre los diferentes ingredientes… "Si," suspiro. "Solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo."

Neville le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "No te preocupes. El es como mi abuela. Ella se pude poner muy enojona y atemorizante, pero usualmente no esta así mucho tiempo."

-##-

El día pasó con sorprendente facilidad. Snape estaba sorprendido y entretenido de ver lo bien que se habían portado todos en sus clases; obviamente su terrible reputación había sido completamente restaurada durante las previas 24 horas. Si no hubiera sido por el desprecio de los elfos domésticos, habría estado bastante complacido en como resultaron las cosas. Aun así, para la hora de almuerzo, Minerva le había pasado una taza de café, y eso había desarmado el plan de los elfos. Porque por muy molestos que ellos estuvieran con él, no se iban a arriesgar en irritar a la Subdirectora.

Cuando la ultima clase del día termino, Snape fue a visitar y al Director. "Severus, mi muchacho, es muy bueno verte. ¿Como estas?" pregunto Albus, haciendo flotar un plato con caramelos de limón hacia él.

Snape se dejo caer en una silla, alejando los dulces a un lado. "Director, he decidido entregar un premio a mis estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS al final de este semestre. Este evento espero motivara a los cabeza hueca para que estudien durante las vacaciones de invierno, para no perder invaluable tiempo repasando materias cuando regresen de vacaciones."

Dumbledore parpadeo sorprendido. Snape nunca había aprobado el reforzamiento positivo como método de enseñanza. "Eso es muy bueno de ti, Severus. Suena como una buena idea."

"También he decidido que es tiempo para que la escuela y el Ministerio reconozcan la importancia de Pociones en el curriculum. Es, después de todo, un prerrequisito para muchas carreras, incluidos Sanadores y Aurores."

"Si, así es," Albus accedió con precaución, inseguro de a donde quería llegar el Maestro de Pociones con esto.

"Aun así pese a la importancia integral de Pociones en estos campos, esas profesiones nunca durante mi tiempo aquí han reconocido la deuda que tienen con Hogwarts y conmigo por transformar chiquillos ignorantes en perfectos Pocionistas" Snape se enderezo aun mas molesto. "¡Esta completa falta de respeto debe parar! Espero que ambas profesiones manden representantes cuando entregue el premio, como una muestra de aprecio por mis esfuerzos y animo para los demás estudiantes."

Dumbledore parpadeo. ¿De donde provenía esto? Severus nunca antes se había molestado por no estar en la oscuridad. Entonces capto la mirada del joven en su copia del Periódico El Profeta. ¡Por supuesto! La pagina principal tenia una gran fotografía de Sirius Black en otra conferencia de prensa.

"Sirius parce bastante popular," Albus comento gentilmente, acercándole el periódico a Severus.

Snape se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. "No me interesa lo que el mundo mágico ve de importancia para babear por ese inútil bueno para nada mientras ignora los logros importantes de otras personas," declaro sin convencer. "esto no tiene nada que ver con Black. Skeeter y su pluma pueden haberlo elevado al estatus de celebridad pero eso solo tiene que ver con su dinero y atroz comportamiento y nada que ver con su valor actual a la sociedad."

"Por supuesto que no," Dumbledore dijo con dulzura. "Tu trabajo aquí con los niños – sin hablar de tu valiente servicio durante la guerra – demuestra lo valioso que eres para Hogwarts y para el Ministerio."

"¡Precisamente!" Snape dijo con fuerza, enderezándose. "Y es por eso que espero que San Mungo y el Departamento de Ley Mágica manden sus lideres a Hogwarts cuando entregue el premio en mi clase."

"Severus, tú sabes que será difícil que esas personas encuentren el tiempo para venir, especialmente con tan poco aviso…"

"Esta bien. Entonces mejor entregare dos premios – uno al final de este semestre y el otro al final del año escolar. Los Aurores pueden venir a uno y los Sanadores a otro," declaro Snape. "Eso hará mas fácil que puedan rechazar."

Dumbledore suspiro. Una vez que Severus tenía una idea, era igual a un perro con un hueso. "Hare lo mejor, pero –"

"Ya que Madame Bones amablemente aclaro que el regreso de Voldemort no es nada para preocuparse,'" bufo Snape, "Estoy seguro que sus Aurores necesitan algo que hacer. Pueden venir a la entrega del premio de este semestre, mientras que a los Sanadores de San Mungo les puedes avisar para el fin del año."

Hmmm. Eso seria lo mejor, pensó Albus. El Jefe de heridas Pediátricas de San Mungo todavía estaba bastante disgustado por su pelea con Snape después del incidente de Quirrell. Permitia tiempo adicional para que los dos se volvieran a poner en contacto sin problemas, decidió Albus. Y con sus antiguas conexiones de la Orden, la opción de que por lo menos pudiera conseguir uno o dos Aurores que vinieran a la escuela, incluso con poco aviso. "Muy bien, Severus, contactare a Madame Bones y le extenderé la invitación, y usare todo mis encantos para tratar de que venga ella en persona," dijo, sus ojos brillando. "Estoy de acuerdo de que mereces reconocimiento por tu dedicado servicio. ¿Deberíamos invitar a la Srta. Skeeter también?" quizás algo de publicidad serviría para calmar un poco el ego del hombre.

Snape asintió rígidamente. "Gracias. Por favor informales que la ceremonia es este viernes, el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones." Se puso de pie, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, y se fue con su capa flotando tras el.

Albus miro con tristeza al periódico en su escritorio. ¡_Black Golpea a Gran Bretaña!_ Gritaba el encabezado. _Jura Nunca Regresar a la Tierra que lo Apreso Injustamente_. Pobre Sirius. Parecía que estaba amargado – ¿y quien podría culparlo? pero Albus se preocupaba por lo que le haría a Harry el tener un padrino con tanto rencor. Sonaba casi seguro de que Sirius haría todo lo posible para remover a Harry de Hogwarts, quizás solo para poder visitarlo con más facilidad, ¿Y que sucedería con la profecía? ¿O con el niño? ¿O con el Maestro de Pociones?

Albus suspiro nuevamente. El sospechaba que habría mucho dolor en el futuro de sus muchachos, y aquí estaba él – con todo su poder – incapaz de hacer nada para protegerlos. Bueno, el haría lo posible para tratar de conseguirle felicidad a Severus durante este tiempo. Tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Snape marcho por los pasillos, era difícil no sobarse las manos por la alegría. ¡Eso había salido mejor de lo que había esperado! _Él_ no se había atrevido a sugerir que invitara a la prensa, pero la presencia de Skeeter aseguraría que el Ministerio no pudiera acallar las cosas.

De vuelta en sus habitaciones, encontró a Harry felizmente acomodado en dormitorio, leyendo uno de los libros que Albus le había escogido. "¡Hola, Pa!" le dijo el chico, cuando diviso al hombre en la puerta. "¿Ya leíste este libro? Es muy bueno."

Snape le frunció el ceño al mocoso. Él sabía que no debía leer por gusto sin haber terminado su trabajo asignado antes. "¿Completaste tus líneas?" le pregunto enojado.

Harry sonrío. "¡Si!" respondió descaradamente, sacando el rollo de pergamino de su mochila y pasándoselo al hombre. "¡Y tengo los dedos adoloridos para probarlo!" agrego, sacudiendo su mano.

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de ganarte ese castigo con tu estúpido comportamiento," bufo Snape, pero no perdió tiempo en tomar la mano del chico y gentilmente examinarla por signos de inflamación.

"¡Pa! Solo estaba bromeando. Estoy bien," Harry protesto, tratando – y fallando – de esconder su felicidad ante las atenciones de su guardián.

Snape no le presto atención. El estaba conciente de la tendencia de Harry de minimizar la molestia física. El con un _accio _atrajo un ungüento y le aplico al chico. "No era necesario que terminaras las trescientas líneas de una vez," lo reto. "Naturalmente tus dedos están adoloridos."

"Bueno, quizás les dije a los demás que me volverías a pegar si no las terminaba todas hoy," admitió Harry.

Snape mentalmente se despidió de su café matutino por el futuro próximo. "No sobreactúes," le advirtió.

"¿Yo?" Harry pregunto sorprendido. "Después de la forma en que lucia ayer, ¡todos se sorprendieron de que no terminara como un monton de ingredientes para pociones!" se detuvo, una gran sonrisa cubriendo su rostro

"¿Que?" pregunto Snape, aprensivo al pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo sonreír al mocoso de esa manera.

"Los Profesores Flitwick y Sprout incluso me dieron una extensión en todas mis tareas," Harry le dijo satisfecho. "ellos dijeron que quizás no podría concentrarme bien en estos momentos."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Era bueno que el pequeño monstruo _no hubiera_ de verdad echo una travesura. El podía imaginar que si alguna vez castigaba de verdad al mocoso, seria frustrado en cada oportunidad por sus compañeros profesores.

Harry todavía estaba sonriendo al recordar lo incrédulos que eran algunos profesores. Como podían creer que su posesor seria capaz de lastimarlo – ¿Qué tonto era eso? "¿Ve? Era _usted_, no _yo_, quien tenia a todo el mundo tan preocupado."

Snape apretó firme sus labios. "Hmmmmmmm. Bueno, sospecho que Pettigrew esta mas que dispuesto a creer lo peor de mi, así que parece que nuestro plan a sido exitososo hasta ahora. Tu padrino ya hizo su parte también – el sostuvo una conferencia de prensa, prometiendo jamás regresar."

"¡Genial!" Harry dijo feliz. "¿Salio su fotografía en el periódico? A él le gusta eso."

"Por su puesto que si, el exhibicionista," Snape dijo secamente. "Muy bien, Sr. Potter – suficiente conversación. Anda a acostarte."

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta sorprendido. "¡Que!" chillo. "¡Es prácticamente la mitad de la tarde!"

"Y vas a tomar una siesta," le respondió Snape, inexorablemente empujando al chico hacia su cama.

"¡Las siestas son para los bebes!" Harry se quejo, sonando como un niño de cuatro años. "¿Porque necesito tomar una siesta? ¿Que fue lo que hice?"

"No es un castigo, Potter," Snape dijo exasperado, empujando hacia la cama y agachándose para quitarle los zapatos al mocoso.

"¿Pero entonces porque?" dijo Harry, casi lloroso ante la indignidad de tomar una siesta.

Snape miro al chico con irritación. Él jamás entendería a los niños. _Él_ mataría por la oportunidad de tomar una siesta, pero no, tenia que corregir papeles y supervisar el tiempo de estudio de sus serpientes. Todo lo que tenía que hacer el mocoso era disfrutar un apreciado descanso, y aquí estaba mas molesto por que tenía que tomar una siesta que por haber sido golpeado frente a toda la escuela. "Potter, ¿te olvidaste que estamos en una campaña para tratar de capturar a la rata?" le pregunto. "Tú y yo estaremos ocupados con una importante misión esta noche, por eso es importante que descanses ahora para que no estés cansado después, cuando sea vital que estés pendiente de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. "¿De verdad?" dijo apenas respirando. "¿_Una misión secreta?"_

"Si. En el Bosque Prohibido. Y si tu crees que llevare conmigo a un molesto chiquillo adormilado, que atraerá a cada acromantula en el bosque con sus bulliciosos bostezos –" pero Harry ya se había metido bajo las mantas.

"¡Estoy descansando! ¡Estoy descansando!" grito Harry, apretando con fuerza sus ojos. "¡no vaya sin mi!"

Snape rodó sus ojos. _Cambiable mocoso._"Te despertare en unas cuantas horas para cenar," le informo al chiquillo.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

"Harry, es hora de levantarse." Pausa. "Harry." Pausa. "Potter." Pausa. "¡POTTER!"

"Mmmrglph." Harry se enterró más en sus suaves almohadas, deseando que la molesta voz lo dejara en paz.

"¡Potter, levántate en este momento!" una palmada aterrizo en su trasero, pero el grueso cobertor atenúo el impacto, y Harry simplemente movió su trasero en silenciosa protesta.

"Harry, si no te levantas ahora, iré al Bosque prohibido sin ti," una suave, sedosa voz hablo directamente a su oído, y Harry gruño en respuesta.

"Bien," dijo adormilado. "váyase si… –" entonces su cerebro proceso lo que estaba sucediendo, y se sentó rápidamente con un grito. "¡NO! ¡ESPERE! ¡ESTOY DESPIERTO!" grito, buscando salvajemente sus anteojos. Su profesor no se había ido sin él, ¿o si?

No. ¡Menos mal! El Profesor Snape todavía estaba aquí, mirando furioso a Harry mientras que con una mano se afirmaba de la mesita de noche y la otra la tenía sobre el corazón.

"¡No es necesario que copies a una banshee, Potter!" dijo seriamente Snape, esperando que su corazón se tranquilizara. ¿Quien iba a esperar que el mocoso pasara de un aparente estado de coma a gritar histérico en cosa de segundos?

Harry se sonrojo. "es que no quería que me dejara," le explico, levantándose de la cama. Trato lo mejor que pudo de acomodarse el pelo, que por supuesto estaba disparado en todas direcciones.

"Ponte los zapatos y lávate," le indico Snape. "La cena ya esta en la mesa."

"¡Genial!" Harry se puso los zapatos y salio disparado hacia el pasillo, sin fijarse en el ceño fruncido de Snape.

¡De verdad! Los preadolescentes eran una masa de contradicciones – protestando siestas con una vehemencia que la mayoría de los adultos solo reservaba para torturas, después quedándose profundamente dormidos cuando juraban que no podrían ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

"¿Cual es nuestra misión secreta?" pregunto Harry después de sentarse en la pequeña cocina de Snape.

"No hables con la boca llena," Snape lo reto automáticamente.

"Lo siento." Harry trago y volvió a preguntar.

"Iremos al Bosque en busca de serpientes."

Harry parpadeo. "¿Quiere decir Slytherins?" pregunto, encontrando difícil que miembros de la Casa de Snape fueran tan tontos de ir al Bosque. Si los Prefectos no los atrapaban, su Jefe de Casa seguro lo haría.

"No, no, chiquillo tonto. Serpientes verdaderas. Espero que hables con ellas y les pidas ayuda para nuestro plan."

El pecho de Harry se hincho de orgullo. ¡Wow! ¡Él de verdad era una parte importante de esta operación! Su padre en realidad confiaba en él. "Esta bien," accedió rápidamente. "¿Que es lo que quiere que haga?"

"Cuando Pettigrew sea revelado, haré todo lo posible para contenerlo, pero en el caso de que vuelva a su forma animaga, es critico asegurar que se vea imposibilitado de escapar. Este Castillo es viejo y tiene muchas grietas y brechas por donde una rata puede desaparecer. Las serpientes deben estar presentes en cada una de ellas para prevenir que esto suceda."

"Ooooh." Harry miro a su guardián con admiración. ¡Es un plan genial! "Así que si él trata de escapar como rata, ¿las serpientes se lo comerán?"

"Exactamente. Aunque sospecho que Pettigrew regresara a su forma humana en vez de permitir que eso suceda, así no podrá escapar."

"¡Es una idea brillante!" Harry dijo sinceramente. "¿Así que yo solo debo explicarles a las serpientes lo que necesito que hagan?"

"Precisamente. Entiendo por lo que me ha contado Hagrid que hay muchas serpientes mágicas en el Bosque que permanecen activas durante todo el invierno. Sospecho que si un hablante de Parsel se adentra en el Bosque en el medio de la noche llamándolas ellas saldrán a investigar."

"¡Genial! em, ¿que hora es?"

"Casi las dos de la mañana. Es importante que nadie nos vea en esta acción. Termina de comer e iremos. Hace mucho frío afuera, así que abrígate bien, y yo pondré un hechizo calentador en ti antes de salir del castillo."

Justo antes del amanecer, un cansado pero inmensamente complacido chico de once años regreso al castillo. Tras de él, Snape llevaba un gran canasta que estaba siseando sospechosamente.

"Apuesto que tenemos como treinta serpientes allí," Harry le murmuro feliz a su guardián mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos.

"Eso creo," respondió Snape, tratando de no pensar en las docenas de serpientes que acarreaba no muy lejos de su cuerpo. El Bosque había saltado a la vida con serpientes después que Harry comenzó a llamarlas, y Snape casi había salido corriendo para subirse al árbol más cercano cuando comenzaron a aparecer, ya que en su emoción, se deslizaron por entre sus pies para llegar lo más rápidamente posible a Harry. Y menos mal que no lo había hecho, porque un momento después más serpientes comenzaron a bajar de los árboles. El se estremeció ante la memoria de una de las serpientes, tan gruesa como una de sus piernas, había usado su cuerpo para bajar con más rapidez del árbol.

Lo que les había dicho el chico había ganado su inmediata cooperación, y Snape pudo escoger las mas apropiadas de una gran cantidad de voluntarias. El tenia confianza de que en la canasta había serpientes lo suficientemente pequeñas para poder perseguir a Pettigrew si se convertía en rata no importa donde fuera, y también lo suficientemente grandes para poder comérselo de un bocado si era necesario. Él se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa malévola le cubriera levemente el rostro pensando lo que le esperaba al traidor.

A su lado, Harry bostezo. "¿Puedo tomar una siesta antes del desayuno?" pregunto suplicante. "¿Por favor?"

Snape rodó sus ojos ante la inconsistencia de los niños. "Esta bien," le dijo al mocoso. "Pero si no te levantas cuando te llame, prepárate para recibir un _Aguamenti_."

Harry asintió adormilado y se apoyo cómodamente junto a su guardián, sonriendo cuando el hombre pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

_Pequeña peste,_ Snape pensó, guiando al medio dormido chico a través de los pasillos. _Estoy sorprendido de que no espere que lo lleve en brazos el resto del camino._

Y de seguro, apenas entraron a las habitaciones de Snape, Harry se fue directo al sofá y se dejo caer en él, boca abajo y dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara las almohadas. Snape bufo y bajo la canasta, luego tomo al chico en sus brazos.

"Pa," Harry murmuro y abrazo a su guardián, reposando su cabeza contra el cuello del hombre. Snape se quedo quieto, un rayo de pura felicidad atravesando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, abrazando con más fuerza al chico y deseando que este momento durara para siempre: Harry seguro y contento en sus brazos, todas las amenazas y daños lejos.

sPero entonces el silbido de las serpientes lo hizo estremecer e interrumpió el momento. ¡_ Tonto Sentimental! _Se reto a si mismo, llevando al chico a su habitación. El dejo a Harry en su cama, dándole al dormido chiquillo una leve palmada en el trasero por ser tan molestoso. El chico ni se movió, pero la pequeña palmada restauro la autoestima de Snape. _¿Ven? todavía soy el Murciélago Malvado, golpeando pobres e inocentes niños. No soy un sensible y preocupado padre, sobrecogido por el simple aroma del cabello de mi hijo._

Para cuando despertó al chico tres horas después, Harry estaba completamente restaurado, mientras que Snape estaba sintiéndose cada vez más decaído después de la noche sin dormir. Como resultado, la negación de los elfos domésticos de proveerle café hizo que les dijera aun mas improperios.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Harry, entrando a la cocina con las manos en los oídos y mirando donde su padre estaba gritando a un inamovible elfo domestico.

"No, Malvado Amo Profesor de Pociones, usted no va a tener café," el elfo domestico dijo molesto. "El café solo hace al Amo Profesor de Pociones mas enojón. Usted no va a tener café hoy, ¡malvado Amo Profesor de Pociones!"

Antes de que Snape hechizara a la horrible criatura, Harry intervino. "¿Porque?" le pregunto inocentemente al elfo. "¿Que fue lo que hizo?"

Snape se obligo a bajar su varita ya que el chiquillo estaba en la línea de fuego. "El malvado Amo Profesor de Pociones esta siendo horrible con el pobre Amo Harry Potter Señor," la despreciable criatura lanzo una mirada de adoración hacia el mocoso. "Los elfos domésticos han decidido que el Malvado Amo Profesor de Pociones no tendrá mas café hasta que deje de ser tan malo con el Amo Harry Potter Señor."

Harry parpadeo. "Bien," dijo lentamente, "ustedes saben que el Profesor Snape es mi guardián ahora, ¿cierto?"

El pequeño elfo asintió vigorosamente. "Oh si, ¡nosotros sabemos eso! ¡Nosotros vemos lo feliz que es el Amo Harry Potter Señor!"

"Y ustedes vieron lo que yo hice el otro día en el Gran Comedor, ¿cierto?"

"Ooooh, si. ¡El Amo Harry Potter Señor estaba volando en su escoba dentro del Castillo y haciendo un enredo! ¡Malvado Amo Harry Potter Señor!" para la gran irritación de Snape, el elfo amenazo graciosamente con un dedo al chiquillo. Y el tono que utilizo para hablar con el chico era para nada comparado al que había utilizado con Snape, este tono era de indulgencia y diversión.

"Si," dijo Harry. "En realidad no debí hacer eso, ¿cierto?" el elfo asintió. "Así que debía ser castigado, ¿no es así?" el elfo asintió nuevamente, aunque ahora era menos seguro. "Y eso fue lo que mi Pa hizo."

"¿El Amo Harry Potter Señor no esta enojado con el Amo Profesor de Pociones?" el elfo pregunto sorprendido. "¿Incluso aunque el malvado Amo Profesor de Pociones golpeo al pobre Amo Harry Potter Señor tan fuerte que el pobre Amo Harry Potter Señor no pudo sentarse bien para el desayuno de ayer?"

"Erm, bueno," Harry se sonrojo. "Quizás exagere un poco," admitió.

El elfo frunció el ceño. "¡Pero si el Amo Harry Potter Señor no estaba tan adolorido, entonces no debió hacer que los elfos se enojaran tanto con el Amo Profesor de Pociones!"

"Yo no sabía que estaban enojados con él," Harry protesto. "Yo no les pedí que lo castigaran."

"¡Malvado Amo Harry Potter Señor!" repitió el elfo, con menos indulgencia. "¡Entonces los elfos domésticos trataron mal al pobre Amo Profesor de Pociones sin razón! ¡Ahora tendremos que ir a castigarnos por ser tan traviesos!"

"¡Pa!" Harry miro con pánico al Profesor Snape.

Snape gruño. Aunque a él no le hubiera importado ver a las pequeñas criaturas golpeando sus cabezas contras los muros del Castillo como penitencia por atreverse a quitarle su café matutino, el ruido probablemente haría eco en las mazmorras e interrumpiría sus clases. Y disturbaría completamente a Harry. "No, ustedes no se castigaran," le ordeno secamente. "Aprecio mucho el cuidado que tiene por Harry, incluso si es un mocoso travieso que merece _muchas mas_ palmadas en su trasero," añadió, mirando fijamente a un avergonzado Harry. "Tráiganme mi café y nuestro desayuno y no hablaremos mas de el asunto."

Excepto que los elfos domésticos eran incazas de no hablar más del asunto, y una procesión de los que parecieron ser todos los elfos del Castillo comenzó, cada uno con una larga y llorosa disculpa, llena con himnos de alabanza a la bondad e indulgencia del Amo Profesor de Pociones. Snape se sentía nauseabundo para el final, mientras que Harry felizmente comía un poco de todas las delicadezas y regalos que los penitentes elfos domésticos traían para arreglar la situación.

Snape se forzó a mirar el lado bueno del asunto. No solo Harry se estaba asegurando de que él no tendría que comer las numerosas cosas ricas que estaban trayendo las criaturas, pero también estaba claro que los elfos no estaban molestos con el chico. En el eventual conflicto contra Voldemort, era obvio que los elfos domésticos se aliarían con Harry, y mientras las pequeñas criaturas eran muchas veces subestimadas, no se podía negar que poseían magia poderosa. Snape estaba seguro que podría usar eso en beneficio de Harry.

"Mmm, ¡Eso estaba muy rico!" Harry dijo al fin, produciendo felices comentarios entre los elfos restantes. "¡Estoy satisfecho!"

"Y debes estarlo, considerando todo lo que comiste," Snape dijo con seriedad. "No postre para ti esta noche."

Harry asintió filosóficamente. Su pa era muy serio sobre el no comer demasiados dulces, así que la restricción no llego como sorpresa. "Tengo practica de Quidditch esta tarde – ¿puedo estudiar con los demás antes de eso?"

"Si, pero no puedes –"

"-entrar a la Torre Gryffindor. ¡Lo se, Pa!" Harry rodó sus ojos. ¡Adultos!

"Muy bien, entonces marcha."

Harry sonrío y se fue, pescando su mochila en camino hacia la puerta. Snape termino su café y luego se dirigió a su alacena donde tomo una Poción Restauradora. Sabía muy bien que no podría soportar las clases sin ayuda mágica extra.

"¡Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore entro a su salón antes de que comenzara la primera clase. "Tengo excelentes noticias. Los Aurores Moody y Shacklebolt vendrán el viernes, junto con la Srta. Skeeter del Periódico _El Profeta_."

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Y Amelia Bones?"

Dumbledore movió sus manos. "Madame Bones expreso sus disculpas pero explico que estaba demasiado ocupada para asistir. Pero envía dos de sus mejores Aurores…" Snape no escucho lo demás que dijo el Director ocupado pensando. Su plan _podría_ tener éxito aun sin la presencia de Madame Bones, pero todo saldría mucho mejor si ella estuviera allí. Por otro lado, su negación demostraba que no todos en el ministerio y en el Wizengamot estaban bajo el control de Dumbledore. Esa era una buena noticia para el día que él y el Director tuvieran una diferencia de opinión con respecto a Harry.

Hmmm. No, decidió, su plan realmente necesitaba la presencia de Bones. Él solamente tendría que recurrir a su plan de apoyo para que ella asistiera.

"Gracias, Albus," él interrumpió al viejo mago educadamente. "Aprecio mucho tu asistencia y espero con ganas ver a los Aurores y a la Srta. Skeeter el viernes. Pero ahora, si me disculpas, me debo preparar para mi clase de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de primer año."

Dumbledore sonrío, aliviado de que Snape estuviera tomando la negativa de Bones tan bien. "Por supuesto, mi muchacho, por supuesto."

Casi de inmediato, los estudiantes entraron en silencio al salón de clases, la ira aterrorizante de Snape del otro día estaba muy fresca en todas sus mentes. Afortunadamente para ellos, parecía estar en su forma enojada de siempre, frío y sarcástico en vez de furioso y aterrador.

La clase comenzó bastante normal, con la usual revisión de las tareas. "¿Y cual es el tercer ingrediente en el ungüento para quemaduras?" pregunto Snape. "¿Srta. Bones?"

"Ojos de gritón picados," Susan respondió rápidamente, feliz de haber pasado tiempo extra en su ensayo.

"¿Perdón?" Snape se paro lentamente de su silla.

"¿O ojos de gritón picados?" repitió Susan, su voz temblando al ver la expresión en la cara del profesor.

"¿Dijo usted _ojos de tritón picados_?" pregunto Snape incrédulo, parándose enfrente de la ahora aterrorizada chica.

"S-si, señor," Susan apenas logro hablar.

"Ojos de Tritón Picados." Snape elevo sus ojos a los cielos. "Dígame, Srta. Bones, mientras estoy consiente que su Casa no es notada por su habilidad intelectual, ¿no le molesta para nada que su Casa sea conocida por incompetencia académica?" pregunto. Ignorando el quejido de la chica, se acerco y pregunto sedosamente, "¿Por lo menos se molesto en comprar los libros asignados, Srta. Bones? Solo pregunto por que es aparente que no se ha tomado la molestia de leer el libro, así que me pregunto sin por lo menos tuvo la decencia de evitarle el gasto del libro a su familia."

"P pero señor, yo lo leí," protesto llorosamente Susan. "¡De veraz lo hice!"

Snape bufo incrédulo. "¡Evíteme las protestas innecesarias, Srta. Bones! Estoy conciente que su falta de respeto hacia mi y hacia mi clase es solo un reflejo de lo que piensan sus familiares sobre el tema."

Susan lo miro completamente confundida. "¿Q…que? ¿Señor?"

"Su tía, Srta. Bones," Snape bajo su voz a un amenazador siseo, "ha dejado su desprecio por este curso bastante claro. Ella a rechazado una propuesta mía, señalándole a todo el mundo el poco aprecio que tiene por el estudio de Pociones. Y su comportamiento me ha dejado bastante claro que usted le sigue los pasos y desprecia mi instrucción y mi materia."

"¡No, señor! ¡No!" rogó Susan, meneando su cabeza en horror.

Snape ignoro sus protestas. "Déjeme dejarle esto claro a _usted_, Srta. Bones, que la falta de respeto de su tía le costara caro. Usted puede compensar por su atroz insolencia en no molestarse de leer el material asignado copiando – antes de nuestra próxima clase – los primeros dos capítulos del libro. Estoy seguro que alguno de sus compañeros le prestara su libro. Si su copia no es legible, pasara todas las vacaciones de invierno copiando el libro completo. Si usted no cumple con la asignación en el tiempo asignado, veremos si el pasar la primera semana de vuelta a clases en detención le servirá para administrar mejor su tiempo. ¿Lo comprende, Srta. Bones? ¿O necesita apoyo adicional para que no vuelva a demostrar el desprecio familiar por Pociones?"

"¡Si, señor! ¡Quiero decir, no, señor! Quiero decir…" Susan rompió a llorar aterrorizada. Snape le dio una mirada de desprecio.

"Que patético. Una histérica Hufflepuff," comento sarcásticamente. "Puede retirarse, Srta. Bones. Trate de comportarse mejor en nuestra próxima clase."

Susan salio corriendo de la sala. Al ver el gesto de asentimiento de Snape, Hannah Abbott salio corriendo tras ella, eventualmente encontrando a su amiga en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

"Oooooh, Susan, ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Ese Snape es horrible!" Hannah dijo enojada, abrazando a su amiga.

"¿Que voy a hacer, Hannah? ¡Tú lo escuchaste! ¡Estoy condenada!" Susan lloro. "Ni si quiera se lo que tía Amelia le hizo, ¡pero él me va a echar la culpa a mi durante los próximos siete años! No quiero copiar todo el libro de Pociones – ¡tiene siete pulgadas de espesor!" termino ella llorando acongojada.

Hannah pensó furiosamente. "Bueno, si es culpa de tu tía que estés en este enredo, entonces ella debería sacarte. Vamos a hablar con la Profesora Sprout. Si le dices que es una emergencia, quizás te deje hablar por floo con tu tía y tu puedes decirle que haga lo que el Profesor Snape quiere."

Y así fue como las lagrimas histéricas de su sobrina lograron lo que las manipulaciones y lisonjas del Jefe del Wizengamot no hicieron. El viernes, una furiosa Amelia Bones emergió del floo tras Kingsley Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody.

"¡Madame Bones!" Dumbledore levanto una ceja. "¡No la estaba esperando!"

"Mi itinerario de repente se aliviano," Bones dijo con dientes apretados. Ella quizás perdió esta batalla con Snape, pero no tenia intención de irse del campus sin tener un intercambio de palabras con el narigón bastardo mortífago. Él podía asustar a niñas pequeñas, pero rápidamente se daría cuenta que tratar de intimidar a la Jefa del DLM era un asunto completamente diferente.

El floo volvió a la vida tras ella, y Rita Skeeter delicadamente salió de la chimenea.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, quizás debiéramos ir a las mazmorras," invito el Director, ofreciéndole a Madame Bones su brazo. Ella de mala gana acepto, y él sonriendo guío a los demás fuera de la oficina.

Shacklebolt y Moody obligadamente comenzaron a caminar tras el Director y Madame Bones. Ninguno estaba particularmente feliz de perder un día mirando a un grupo de adolescentes llenos de granos hacer desagradables pociones, pero su lealtad a Dumbledore era alta, y además Madame Bones lo había ordenado.

Ninguno estaba seguro de porque su jefa esta de tan mal humor, pero los dos estaban haciendo lo posible para estar fuera de su camino. Amelia Bones era una bruja poderosa durante circunstancias normales. Enojada, ella podía darle a Dumbledore una buena pelea, y en su estado de ánimo de hoy – bueno, Moody estaba seriamente considerando un largo viaje a Groenlandia. "Vigilancia Constante" era algo muy bueno, pero no servia de nada cuando tu jefa estaba con ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien.

Tras de ellos, Rita Skeeter se pregunto si podría excavar alguna suciedad durante su estadía aquí. Incluso un "detrás de escena" sobre lo que un día normal era para Potter. Normalmente ella no era enviada para cubrir algún premio, pero mucho había sucedido en Hogwarts durante los últimos meses que cuando Dumbledore contacto a su editor, ella no tuvo problemas en aceptar la asignación. ¿Quien sabía lo que podría suceder? Matones asesinos, trolls en los pasillos, resucitados Señores Oscuros, el Niño de la Luz entregado aun mortífagos para que fuera criado… por Merlín, ¡ella no habría rechazado una invitación a Hogwarts por todas las plumas en el Reino Unido! Ella habría venido aunque solo hubiera sido para ver al medio gigante desenterrar otra calabaza. Ella se lamió los labios, preguntándose que cosa buena le depararía este día… y si seria necesario que le diera un leve empujón para comenzarlas.

"Aquí estamos, Profesor Snape," el Director los guío hacia el vacío salón de Pociones, y el mago levanto sus ojos desde su escritorio.

"¡Excelente¡.Estoy complacido de que todos pudieron venir," dijo Snape, quizás una leve media sonrisa cuando miro a Bones. La Jefa de los Aurores apretó sus manos y se prometió que lo haría pagar antes que terminara el día.

"Creo que encontraran instructivo ver como se enseña pociones aquí en Hogwarts," anuncio Snape. "Ustedes serán testigos de como los Aurores que ustedes contratan aprenden el arte de las Pociones, y esto les proveerá con entendimiento de lo duro que deben estudiar los estudiantes que se enfrentan a los TIMOS y EXTASIS. La clase que llegara pronto es una de primer año, harán una poción básica, y –"

"¿Usted espera que nos sentemos aquí todo el día viendo las lecciones y a sus estudiantes?" pregunto Bones , su voz cargada de furia. Ya era malo que tuviera que venir a ver como le entregaban un premio a algún idiota adolescente, ¿pero ahora se suponía que debía quedarse y ver como Snape se burlaba de ella escuchándolo enseñar sus clases todo el día?

"Madame Bones, si usted encuentra que el tema no le interesa, estoy seguro de que no esta obligada a quedarse," Snape respondió sedosamente.

Ella apretó su mandíbula hasta que estuvo segura de que se había partido un diente, pero se previno de responder.

"Como los pequeños cabezas de chorlito seguramente encontraran que su presencia los distrae, llevándonos así al derretimiento de varios calderones, he decidido que será mejor que se escondan bajo una protección invisible. Ustedes podrán ver, pero no ser vistos. Director, ¿si es tan amable de pedirle al castillo que amplíe un poco el salón y poner una protección invisible? De esa forma, los niños no se darán cuenta de su presencia."

Dumbledore hizo lo que le solicito, y pronto los visitantes estaban sentados en sillas en una extensión, escondidos de la vista de todos.

Skeeter miro con interés cuando Snape abrió la puerta del salón y niños comenzaron a entrar. Ese chico de cabello pelirrojo debía ser un Weasley, y ella estaba segura de que ese rubio era un mini-Malfoy. Y… ¡Si! Se abrazo a si misma en alegría. ¡Allí estaba Potter! Ella _sabía_ que tenía razón en haber tomado esta asignación. Con estos personajes, algo grande seguramente sucedería…


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Los estudiantes entraron rápidamente, la mayoría de ellos levando algún tipo de jaula. Snape se paro en frente de la sala, y los estudiantes se callaron con rapidez.

"Como ustedes saben, ustedes prepararan la poción _Animalis Fide_, que mide el lazo entre ustedes y su animal familiar. Veo que la mayoría de ustedes cumplió con mis instrucciones de traer su mascota con ustedes. Después de preparar la poción, ustedes la usaran para ver lo unidos que son con sus mascotas."

"¿P-Profesor?" Neville levanto tímidamente una mano.

Snape bufo impaciente. "¿Bien? ¿Que sucede, Longbottom?"

"Señor, ¿lastimara a nuestras mascotas? Trevor es un sapo viejo, y…"

"La poción – si es preparada correctamente – es completamente inofensiva, Longbottom. Los animales están aquí solo para ser el foco de sus mentes. La poción medirá lo unido que eres a _tu_ animal, no lo unido que tu animal esta a ti. ¿Alguien mas desea hacer alguna otra pregunta estúpida para demostrar lo poco que han estudiado?"

Extrañamente, nadie acepto su oferta, y la clase rápidamente se sumergió en la preparación de la poción. "¡Oye! ¡Harry!" un fuerte grito rompió la tranquilidad, y Snape fulmino con la mirada al mas joven de los Weasley que estaba protectivamente abrazando a su rata. "¡Mantén a tu lechuza alejada de mi rata! ¡La esta mirando como si fuera la cena!"

"¡Weasley! ¿Acaso trabajar en silencio esta fuera de tus capacidades?" lo reto Snape. "Mueve tus cosa para esta esquina y quizás así podrás estar enfocado en tu labor."

"Pero Hedwig se quería comer a Scabbers," Ron se quejo en protesta.

"¿Prefieres _trabajar_ en la esquina o _pararte _en ella?" le pregunto Snape, en voz tan baja para que los demás alumnos no pudieran escuchar, y Ron instantáneamente dejo de reclamar, horrorizado ante la idea de tener que pararse en una esquina - ¡en frente de toda la clase!

"Si, tío Sev," murmuro rápidamente, moviendo sus cosas hacia su nueva mesa y perdiendo la expresión de horror que cruzo la cara de Snape frente al nuevo titulo.

Dumbledore y los demás se movían tras las protecciones, mirando a los niños con varios grados de educado interés. Finalmente las pociones estuvieron completas y los estudiantes esperaron expectantes en sus escritorios.

"Potter," llamo Snape. "Trae tu lechuza junto con una muestra de tu poción."

"Su nombre es Hedwig," Harry le recordó con reproche, poniendo la percha en el escritorio del profesor y dejando el frasco a su lado.

Snape le frunció el ceño. "Silencio, Potter. Echa una gota de la poción en la cabeza de tu lechuza, luego bebe el resto."

Harry obedeció, un momento después, un intenso rayo dorado se formo entre los dos. La clase aplaudió y animo en admiración. "Esto representa un lazo muy fuerte," Snape dijo. "El color del rayo y su ancho miden la intensidad del lazo. Toma asiento, Potter. Zabini, ven y trae tu criatura."

Blaise, después Millicent, después Dean todos fueron con variados resultados. En todos los casos, la mascota simplemente aúllo o ululo sin impresionarse por toda la emoción.

"Longbottom!"

Neville miro nerviosamente desde la pálida poción de Hermione a la oscura poción suya. "Em, P-Profesor, cr…creo que mejor no."

Snape le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a su poción. "Sospecho que está tomando una decisión inteligente, Longbottom," dijo con fuerza. "¡Tiene un cero!"

Neville se dejo caer miserablemente y abrazo al plácido Trevor, mientras Snape escaneaba la habitación. "¡Weasley! ¡Trae tu rata!"

"Si señor." Ron obedeció, depositando a Scabbers en el escritorio y buscando su poción.

El chico nunca supo claramente que fue lo que sucedió después. Un momento el estaba sacando el frasco de poción de un bolsillo de su tunica, mientras el Profesor Snape esperaba impaciente en el otro lado del escritorio, y al minuto después hubo un flash de luz brillante y repentinamente un hombre gordo estaba sentado, parpadeando estúpidamente, justo donde Scabbers había estado. "¡Oye! ¿Donde esta mi rata?" pregunto Ron, entonces Harry lo agarro por la parte trasera de su tunica y lo alejo del escritorio.

La protección de invisibilidad se estremeció y cayó cuando Dumbledore y los demás salieron de donde estaban. "¿Peter?" Dumbledore dijo asombrado.

Pettigrew lanzo una mirada asustada sobre su hombro, luego salto al lado de Snape, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bones no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero ella sabía que un hombre maduro disfrazado de mascota de un niño no era algo bueno. _Las cosas que hacen algunos bastardos enfermos_, ella suspiro internamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita y gritaba, "¡Agárrenlo!"

Moody – ¡vigilancia constante! – salio hacia adelante, con Shacklebolt justo tras él pero en una sala llena de niños que gritaban, estaban comprensiblemente nerviosos de tratar ningún hechizo. "¡ríndete al DLM!" grito Moody, acercándose lo mas rápido que su pierna le permitía.

Pettigrew gruño y salio disparado dando vuelta una mesa, bloqueando su camino, en camino desesperado hacia la salida. Justo antes que llegara allí, una forma apareció frente de la puerta, casi como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. "Hola, Severus. Solo venia a buscar mi poción," Remus sonrío, luego dejo escapar una exclamación cuando se encontró de frente con su antiguo amigo de la escuela.

"¡Peter Pettigrew!" Remus grito, con una expresión de asombro.

"¿QUE?" los Aurores se paralizaron momentáneamente, incluso cuando Peter dijo ahogado, "¿Remus?"

Amelia Bones tomo el reconocimiento mutuo como prueba de culpabilidad, y grito, "Peter Pettigrew! Te arresto por el homicio de –"

Pettigrew miro desesperado de lado a lado mientras los Aurores se le acercaban rápidamente por detrás y Remus estaba entre él y la puerta. Un momento después, una rata se escapo por una grieta.

"¡Agárrenlo!" grito Bones, sabiendo que no había esperanza, pero entonces la rata salio disparada de la pared mas rápido de lo que había entrado, perseguida por una serpiente.

Los chicos gritaron y saltaron a arriba de sus mesas cuando mas serpientes salieron de las grietas de las paredes, tratando de atrapar a la asustada rata.

Pettigrew fue rápidamente acorralado por las serpientes, y ante el inminente peligro de ser comido se transformo de vuelta a su forma humana moviendo desesperadamente sus brazos. "¡No fue mi intención!"

"Peter, ¿como pudiste?" pregunto Remus, su varita apuntando al hombre mas bajo.

"¡Remus, mi amigo, por favor!" rogó Pettigrew. "¡Ten piedad! ¡Seguramente tú de todas las personas comprende! ¡Fui forzado a hacerlo! ¡No tuve otra opción! ¡Él me habría matado!"

"¡Entonces debiste morir antes de traicionarlos!" escupió Remus. "¡Yo lo habría echo!"

"Oh, noble Remus," Peter gruño, dejando de lado su pose suplicante, "¡siempre mostrado lo buen _humano_ que eres! ¡Siempre despreciando a alguien que no fuera tan inteligente o fuerte o buen mozo como tú y los demás merodeadores! ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¿No crees que yo sabía que me permitían estar con ustedes por pena? ¿Y que en secreto todos me despreciaban?"

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Remus. "¡Confiamos en ti!¡ James y Lily te confiaron su secreto! ¡Con sus vidas! ¡Con la vida de Harry!"

"¡Solo porque estaban tan convencidos de que era una criatura tan patética que nadie sospecharía que me habían nombrado su Guardián Secreto! ¡Fue un insulto, no un honor! ¿O crees que soy tan estúpido para no comprender eso? ¡Pero el Señor Oscuro vio mi talento! ¡Él halago mi inteligencia y astucia! ¡El me honro por lo que soy! ¡Él me respetaba!"

"Él te uso, idiota ingenuo," Snape siseo fríamente. "Al igual que uso a todos. Él no respeta a nadie mas que a Él mismo, y mucho menos a un inútil cobarde roedor que vendió a su mejor amigo por un halago falso y después paso los diez años siguientes como la mascota de un chico."

La mente de Ron trabajaba furiosamente tratando de entender "Scabbers!" grito enojado. "¡Eres una rata mala! ¡Le voy a decir a Percy!"

"Termino, Pettigrew," gruño Moody, aliviado al notar que las serpientes habían desaparecido tan rápido como habían aparecido. "Ríndete. No hay a donde ir."

"¡No!" grito Peter. Sus ojos escaneando la habitación frenéticamente, entonces se posaron en Harry que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Harry!" corrió hacia el chico, sabiendo que si lo tomaba como rehén, estaría a salvo de los demás. "¡Ven hacia acá!"

Harry chillo y trato de alejarse, pero Pettigrew se estaba abriendo camino entre los escritorios de los estudiantes con sorprendente rapidez, ayudado por la completa desesperación. Los adultos se maldijeron y trataron de seguirlo, aun evitando utilizar hechizos en una habitación llena de niños, inestables ingredientes de pociones, y peligrosas serpientes.

Hedwig voló hacia el hombre, golpeándole los ojos con sus garras, mientras que Neville agarraba a Harry y luchaba por alejarlo, a igual que Harry anteriormente había alejado a Ron hacia la seguridad. Peter meneo los brazos, tratando de alejar a la lechuza, justo cuando el codo de Neville golpeo su caldero, dándolo vuelta y enviado el contenido hacia el pequeño mago.

La arruinada poción cubrió por completo a Pettigrew, y el hombre grito en agonía cuando comenzó a cambiar entre formas. Incluso los endurecidos Aurores se alejaron en horror al ver la espeluznante imagen enfrente de ellos. Era una transformación que había salido terriblemente mal, y después de unos horribles momentos de pesadilla los gritos agónicos cesaron, Pettigrew yacía inmóvil, reducido a una forma d carne deformada, mitad hombre, mitad rata. Su cabeza en especial estaba atorada en las dos formas, con la mitad derecha humana, y la mitad izquierda de roedor. Entre ambos cráneos que no calzaban, escurría materia gris, y había varias partes… disueltas… donde la torturada carne se había licuado bajo el stress de muchas transformaciones.

Los niños estaban gritando como locos y escondiendo sus rostros todos excepto Harry, que había mirado todo el asunto con un rostro lúgubre.

"¡Maldición!" gruño Bones, finalmente acercándose al cuerpo. "¡Quería atraparlo con vida!"

"Considerando lo fácil que se ha convertido escapar de Azkaban incluso cuando el Niño Bonito Black lo logro, quizás es mejor que no tengamos que preocuparnos mas por este confeso servidor del Señor Oscuro," comento Snape sarcásticamente.

Bones lo fulmino con la mirada. "Él tenia muchas preguntas que responder," respondió ella. "Y no veo como podemos perdonar completamente a Black sin la confesión de Pettigrew."

Snape levanto una ceja. "Todos en esta habitación, incluidos numerosos estudiantes, el Jefe del Wizengamot, dos senior Aurores, la Jefa del DLM, escuchamos su confesión y podemos identificarlo y entregar memorias. No puedo imaginar que otra cosa necesita."

"Escucha, bastardo mortífago," Bones comenzó acaloradamente, entonces se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que los niños – ahora estaban mucho mas fascinados por la diversión que estaba enfrente de ellos – habían dejado de gritar y estaban mirando el intercambio de ella con Snape con bastante interés. Después de todo, por muy divertido que fuera gritar como locos y saltar sobre los escritorios (y más encima en la clase de _Snape_), incluso era más entretenido mirar a su intimidante profesor pelear con la igualmente intimidante Jefa del DLM.

Madame Bones aclaro su garganta y comenzó de nuevo. "En ausencia de una confesión con Veritaserum-del acusado, hay algunos que podrían cuestionar el testimonio."

"¿Como quienes?" desafío Snape. El hizo un leve gesto con una mano para abarcar la habitación. "Esta es una clase de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Quien en el espectro político no creerá un lado o al otro? ¿O esta seriamente sugiriendo que Lucius Malfoy – o Arthur Weasley – desafiarían los comentarios de sus propios hijos y los obligarían a tomar Veritaserum, pese a que pude causar daño cerebral cuando es administrado antes de la pubertad?"

Bones escaneo la habitación y se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Cualquiera que quisiera negar lo sucedido – fueran antiguos Mortífagos, el Ministro Fudge, o la familia Pettigrew – seria incapaz de hacerlo. Las familias representadas en esta habitación eran la elite del poder en ambos lados de la última guerra, y quizás la única cosa que podría unirlos en un objetivo común era una amenaza para sus hijos. Nadie seria tan tonto para desafiar lo sucedido por que al hacerlo desataría la ira de los Malfoy y Weasley por igual. El engaño de Pettigrew (y por ende la inocencia de Black) serian aceptadas inmediatamente.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Amelia Bones no se había convertido en la Jefa del DLM sin tener un excelente instinto, y algo le decía que aquí había algo más. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Ella se dirigió especulativamente hacia Remus. "Hmmm. Sr. Lupin, ¿no es mucha coincidencia que usted pudiera identificar al fugitivo? ¿Porque esta _aquí _en estos momentos? ¿No se supone que usted esta en Italia?"

Remus regreso su mirada con calma. "Vine a recoger un poción urgente del Profesor Snape. Sabía que se encontraría en clase a esta hora, y parecía lo mas adecuado dejarle saber que ya había llegado."

Bones apretó sus labios escéptica. "Oh, ¿de verdad? El Profesor Snape difícilmente parece el tipo de persona que acepta interrupciones en su clase. ¿Que poción es tan urgente que él permitiría tan interrupción?"

La calmada aunque levemente desdeñosa expresión de Snape no cambio para nada, pero internamente su corazón se apretó. No habían planeado para este nivel de escrutinio sobre la presencia de Remus.

Por lo menos Lupin había logrado salir bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad durante la parte de mas caos, así nadie noto que el había estado en la habitación durante todo este tiempo – escondido detrás del gran ropero de ingredientes, dispuesto a aplastar a la rata si el plan de Snape salía mal. La Capa - que Dumbledore le había dado a Snape cuando el Maestro de Pociones se había convertido en guardián de Harry- ahora estaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de la tunica de Lupin y allí se quedaría hasta que Snape pudiera guardarla nuevamente en su depósito de seguridad. Oh, Albus le había dado una loca sugerencia de darle la Capa a Harry para Navidad – como sin un chico de 11 años _necesitara_ una Capa de Invisibilidad, solo le serviría para hacer travesuras – pero Snape había desechado esa idea con el desprecio que merecía. Aun así, si las preguntas de Bones disturbaban a Lupin, el podría delatarlo sin querer y...

El no debió preocuparse. Remus levanto la barbilla y le dio a Bones una desafiante mirada mientras calmadamente respondía, "Matalobos."

Hubo una audible exclamación, seguida de emocionados cuchicheos, cuando los estudiantes reaccionaron ante esta revelación. La expresión de Remus no se altero, pero un leve sonrojo trepo por su cuello.

Bones tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada. "Mis disculpas," ella dijo, disculpándose verdaderamente. Entonces ella se dirigió a los niños y aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención. "Como ustedes han oído, el Sr. Lupin sufre de la condición de Licantropía, sin embargo esto no se refleja negativamente en él. Él esta registrado en el Ministerio y como ustedes han escuchado, se preocupa mensualmente de recibir su dosis de Matalobos. Ustedes deben ser tan corteses con él que con cualquier otro mago. ¿No esta de acuerdo, Director?"

"Absolutamente," Dumbledore dijo con firmeza.

"Y él es como mi padrino, así que mejor no sean rudos con él," Harry añadió beligerante, fulminando con la mirada a Pansy Parkinson. El había escuchado unos susurrados comentarios sobre "Criaturas oscuras" desde su dirección, y al ver su expresión ella se encogió y se arreglo el cabello.

Remus lucio sorprendido y complacido frente a la inesperada muestra de apoyo, mientas que Snape lucho por controlar su nausea antes de volver al ataque. "Me puede devolver mi salón ahora, Madame, o ¿esta muy ocupada haciendo tontas y vergonzosas preguntas para limpiar su evidencia y retirarse? ¿Quizás hay algunas otros errores de justicia que mi clase y yo podemos ayudar a esclarecer por usted?"

Los estudiantes se rieron. Oooh, ¡ese era su profesor! El era enojón con _todos_. Se sintieron bastantes orgullosos de Snape. Recibir un gran reto del hombre era prácticamente un rito de paso en Hogwarts, y no debían sentirse muy mal por eso ya que hasta Madame Bones salio perdiendo en su encuentro con él

Desafortunadamente, Bones no era tonta, y a diferencia de Fudge, ella no era distraída fácilmente por agrios comentarios. "Estoy asombrada por el hecho de que Pettigrew muriera accidentalmente por una poción antes de poder ser interrogado apropiadamente."

Snape levanto una ceja mirándola, mientras mentalmente maldecía a la insistente bruja. "¿Esta usted sugiriendo seriamente que Longbottom, en vez de producir la indicada poción, deliberadamente creo un versión de una poción tipo arma del nivel de un Maestro de Pociones?"

Antes que las palabras terminaran de salir de su boca, la sala completa de estudiantes – incluido Neville – se largo a reír. Incluso Dumbledore escondió una leve sonrisa levantando apropiadamente su mano.

Bones y sus Aurores no se unieron a la risa general, Bones porque todavía estaba analizando la situación, y los hombres porque todavía estaban recelosos por el mal genio de su jefa. Además, la intuición de Bones había resultado correcta muchas veces en el pasado, incluso en casos que parecían más difíciles que este.

"_Usted pudo hacerla_," sugirió Bones, una vez que las risas terminaron. "Usted es un Maestro de Pociones. Usted pudo cambiar la poción del chico o adulterarla de alguna forma para convertirla en un veneno."

"Ya veo," bufo Snape. "¿Y como se supone hice eso bajo el vigilante ojo del Auror Moody? ¿Probablemente él no se dio cuenta porque estaba soñando despierto? ¿O quizás es tan amigo mío que relajo su ' vigilancia constante ' mientras estaba en mi salón?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

"¿Entonces cual es su explicación para estos acontecimientos?"

"Como usted no es mi Jefa, Madame, no veo la necesidad de ofrecer una explicación," Snape respondió fríamente. "Sin embargo, puedo decir que es bien sabido que frecuentemente los estudiantes se gastan bromas entre ellos arrojando cosas a sus pociones. Dicho eso, no puedo imaginar que usted seriamente esta sugiriendo que interroguemos a cada uno de los estudiantes."

Draco, observando la conversación tan cerca como los demás, reacciono al desafío predeciblemente. "¡Mi padre jamás permitiría algo así!" anuncio arrogante, en pose típica de un Malfoy.

"¡Ni el mío!" añadió Pansy.

"¡Yo tampoco creo que a mis padres le guste que sea interrogada!" Parvati Patil exclamo alarmada, haciendo que Lavender Brown accediera con ella en voz alta.

Todos los Slytherin y Gryffindor comenzaron a reclamar, Bones se dio cuenta que seria un suicidio político seguir con el tema – y no probaría nada útil de todas formas. Ella le lanzo una mirada a Moody, silenciosamente preguntadole si había visto a Snape hacer algo.

El viejo Auror meneo su cabeza y, conociendo el odio que él sentía por Snape, ella acepto y decidió terminar todo graciosamente. Después de todo, no era como si el resultado final hubiera sido malo. Un mortífagos muerto – y mas aun el que había traicionado a los Potter – era algo para celebrar, y con ese idiota de Fudge a cargo, y sin mencionar a Voldemort que nadie sabia donde se encontraba, ella prefería tener a la rata animaga muerta.

Aun así, las normas debían observarse, especialmente con una periodista reportando todos los acontecimientos y el reciente escándalo de Sirius Black dejándole claro a todo el mundo lo que sucedería sin un juicio apropiado. "Parece que fue un accidente," declaro ella. "Tratar de agarrar al chico Potter probo ser fatal – hay justicia poética en eso, supongo." Ella miro a Harry. "¿Estas bien, jovencito?"

"Si, Madame Bones," Harry dijo educadamente, pero ella pudo ver que varios de los chicos, incluido uno de Arthur Weasley y el nieto de Augusta Longbottom, se habían movido a su alrededor en forma protectiva.

"Podemos agradecer a Merlín que ninguno de los niños resulto lastimado," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. "El accidente de pociones fue nada mas que un terrible accidente." El junto sus manos. "Y ahora creo que los estudiantes deben dirigirse a su próxima clase. Bajo las circunstancias, la entrega del premio deberá ser cancelada, ¿no estas de acuerdo, Severus?"

"Creo que si," Snape respondió con calma.

Los niños, reconociendo una orden cuando la escuchaban, incluso si estaba dicha de forma amable, recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir, evitando el charco de baba y cartílago que alguna vez había sido Pettigrew.

Harry se detuvo al lado de su guardián cuando iba saliendo, para mirar los ojos oscuros e insondables del hombre. "Anda, Potter," Snape dijo firme, pero la mano que se poso en su hombro fue amable. "Te veré esta noche en nuestras habitaciones."

Harry se relajo y asintió, siguiendo a Hermione y Ron fuera de la habitación.

"Remus, ¿quizás podrías escoltar a la Srta. Skeeter a mi oficina para que pueda irse por floo? estoy seguro de que tendrá una tarde muy ocupada," a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos.

Skeeter ni siquiera miro cuando Remus gentilmente la tomo del brazo y la dirigió a la puerta; ella estaba muy ocupada dictándole a su pluma. A este paso, ¡Ganaría el premio de Periodista del Año!

"Hasta luego, Director. Hasta luego, Profesor." Cada pulgada el ejemplo del educado purasangre, Draco los saludo en su camino hacia la puerta.

"Sr. Malfoy,"respondió Snape, con tono neutral. El intercambió una conocedora mirada con el chico, cuyo apropiado reclamo con aristocrática arrogancia había estado justo a tiempo. La expresión de Draco no cambio para nada – Lucius lo había entrenado muy bien – pero sus ojos grises brillaron.

"Un momento, Sr. Longbottom." Snape detuvo al chico cuando el último estudiante estaba a punto de irse. "Dado el echo de que su potencial para destrucción sin intención a alcanzado nuevas proporciones," dijo ácidamente, "Contactare a su abuela mas tarde para sugerirle que sea excusado de las clases regulares de pociones, comenzando inmediatamente. En vez de eso, le sugeriré que usted estudie privadamente, uno a uno, con un tutor especial de Pociones. Quizás instrucción individual, junto con un curriculum que enfatice los cercanos vínculos entre Herbología y Pociones, asegurara que nadie mas se vea afectado durante su entrenamiento."

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron por la felicidad. "¿De verdad señor? ¿Usted lo hará?" el miro a Madame Bones y abruptamente calmo su respuesta. "Erm, si, señor. Lo siento señor." El fue incapaz de esconder los felices pasos que lo llevaron fuera del salón abrazando a Trevor, esperando que fuera la última vez que pisaba esta sala.

Shacklebolt, al ser el Auror mas joven presente, tuvo que aceptar de mala gana la desagradable tarea de recolectar lo que Moody había llamado "Pettigoo", y Bones y Moody se prepararon para marcharse.

Madame Bones se detuvo en la puerta del salón y le dio a Snape una especulativa mirada. "Sobre el desempeño de mi sobrina en su clase," ella comenzó lentamente.

"¿Susan?" Snape dijo suavemente. "Es una excelente estudiante. Estoy seguro de que le ira muy bien este año."

"Hmmmm." La expresión de Bones se volvió más pensativa, pero se marcho sin decir otra palabra.

Moody comenzó a seguirla, luego se detuvo, mirando de Dumbledore a Snape y de vuelta. Inesperadamente, estrecho la mano de Snape, diciendo. "He escuchado que estas hacienda un excelente trabajo con el chico Potter."

Snape parpadeo incrédulo. Las palabras amable de Moody fueron tan sorprendentes como la disculpa de Black lo había sido.

"¡Reconozco que le estas dando al Astuto Vejete algo de competencia!" el Auror cometo obscuramente, después cojeó siguiendo a su jefa.

El Director le dio una mirada al Auror y luego le dio una fija mirada a Snape. El Maestro de Pociones le devolvió la mirada al viejo mago, después de un momento, Dumbledore suspiro.

"Espero que sepas que no soy el enemigo, mi muchacho," el viejo mago dijo con tristeza.

Snape asintió en silencio pero pensó, _No ser el enemigo no necesariamente significa ser amigos, Albus. Debiste aprender esa lección de los Dursley._

Dumbledore suspiro nuevamente. "Algunas veces, mi muchacho, me preocupa que veas las cosas solo en blanco y negro. Por favor recuerda que todos merecemos el perdón." Con una última mirada hacia donde Shacklebolt estaba cuidadosamente recogiendo lo últimos pedazos del Gryffindor, Dumbledore se marcho.

Snape frunció el ceño tras el; había sido un largo y difícil día y habría sido genial que alguien hubiera reconocido lo brillante de su plan. ¿Pero que se podía esperar de gente que no era-Slytherin?

De todas formas, Dumbledore estaba demasiado comprometido con la noción de finales felices – su gran debilidad es rehusarse a admitir que hay gente que no merece redención y ayuda… y actuar de acuerdo.

Nadie sabía mejor que Snape que la redención _dolía__,_ y muy poca gente se arriesgaba al trabajo duro y dolor que esto requería, sin importar lo que desearan o dijeran. El se giro y le lanzo una dura mirada a los restos de Pettigrew. Sin importar las preferencias de Albus, Snape no iba a arriesgar el bienestar de Harry esperando que alguien que ya había probado ser un enemigo se volviera al lado de la Luz. Si eso lo hacia a él – un gran beneficiario del perdón del Director – un hipócrita, que así fuera. Él estaba preparado a aceptar esa etiqueta si significaba que Harry estuviera seguro.

Snape sabía perfectamente bien que Dumbledore no habría querido a Pettigrew muerto, al igual que a ningún otro mortífago – por eso la orden solo utilizaba hechizos para incapacitar y no matar. Y es por eso que no tenía intenciones de contarle a Albus lo mucho que había tenido que planear el "terrible accidente". Pero si el Director imaginaba que Snape voluntariamente dejaría semejante amenaza para Harry vivo, entonces se había vuelto completamente senil.

Snape miro desapasionadamente como Shacklebolt trato de echar a Pettigrew a una bolsa de evidencia. Trozos seguían saliéndose por los lados, para el disgusto del Auror.

Dumbledore podía ser un poderoso aliado, pero tendría que ser en los términos de Snape – no en los suyos. Snape ya no confiaba ciegamente en el Director, no solo por los errores pasados del mago – desde los Dursley a Sirius – sino porque era obvio que tenían diferentes puntos de vista en como preparar de mejor manera a Harry para la batalla que vendría.

Snape sabía que había escogido un largo y solitario camino, uno donde tendría aliados, pero ninguno con quien compartir la imagen final. El no confiaba en que nadie se preocuparía de Harry mejor que él, ni siquiera esos realmente devotos el chico, como Sirius o los Weasley o probablemente incluso el Director. No, solo _él _estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para proteger al chico – sin importar que fuera sin piedad eliminar a una amenaza como Pettigrew o privar a Harry de algunos de los dudosos placeres de la infancia, como la inocencia para que supiera que el tenia que participar en la caída de Voldemort.

Aun así, todo valdría la pena, al final, Voldemort seria eliminado y Harry viviría. Entonces lidiaría con su conciencia, y pagaría cualquier penitencia que tuviera que pagar. Mientras Harry sobreviviera, todo valdría la pena.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Esa tarde, Snape estaba corrigiendo ensayos en el escritorio de sus habitaciones cuando Harry llego. Snape se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera retar al mocoso por su bulliciosa entrada, Harry lanzo su mochila al sofá y lo agarro por la cintura. "¡Lo hicimos, Pa!" el pequeño monstruo grito emocionado. "¡Lo atrapamos! ¡Su plan fue _brillante_! ¿Vio como las serpientes lo persiguieron por la habitación? ¿Vio lo sorprendido que estaban todos? ¿Cual es el hechizo que utilizo para que se volviera humano? ¡Ni siquiera le escuche decirlo! ¿Vio que hice lo que me ordeno y me mantuve alejado? ¿Que le paso a la poción de Neville? El dijo que usted dijo que no tiene que tomar más clases de Pociones, ¿es verdad? ¿El Director se dio cuanta lo que sucedió? ¿No estuvo genial Lunático? Madame Bones asusta, ¿no es así? Por un minuto, ¡pensé que ella iba a hechizarlo! ¿Porque no le cae bien a ella? ¿Hice un buen trabajo? ¿Cierto? Fue bueno que Draco se pusiera medio taimado, ¿no es así? ¿Sabía que iba a hacer eso? ¿Que va a pasar ahora? ¿Ahora Canuto podrá venir a Hogwarts a visitarnos? ¿Cree que hice un buen trabajo? Se dio cuenta que no hice nada – ¿ni siquiera cuando trato de agarrarme? ¡Solo me pare allí y actúe igual que los demás!"

"Por supuesto que vi todo, chiquillo tonto. Estaba allí, ¿no es así?" Snape bufo, pero no pudo responderle secamente como su comportamiento merecía. Después de todo, él era la primera persona en felicitar a Snape por su astuto plan. "Siéntate."

Harry obedientemente se sentó en el sillón, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para quedarse quieto. Y empezó a removerse en su lugar. "Vio lo sorprendido que estaban Ron y Hermione? Ron todavía esta bastante molesto por lo de Scabbers y Percy esta realmente sorprendido. El Director vino y saco a Ron de la clase de Encantamientos para que hablara un poco mas con los Aurores. ¿Usted sabía eso? Y van a hablar con el resto de los Weasleys también. Ellos no se van a meter en problemas, ¿cierto? ¿Que les preguntaran los Aurores? ¿Usted cree que -"

"¡Potter!" Snape se había sentado al lado del mocoso y el movimiento constante lo estaba mareando. Después de lanzarle un hechizo adherente, Harry se detuvo con una cómica expresión de sorpresa. "¡Oiga!" grito, encontrando su trasero adherido al pesado sofá. El trato de moverse, pero no se pudo soltar.

"Para ese movimiento infernal," Snape dijo seriamente. "Necesito hablar contigo y no puedo hacerlo si actúas como si estuvieras sentado en un nido de hormigas africanas. Sabes perfectamente bien que ese hechizo no causa dolor."

"No dije que lo hacia," protesto Harry, su sorpresa ante las palabras de Snape exitosamente distrayéndolo de sus esfuerzos por liberar su trasero del sofá. "Yo se que usted no me lastimaría."

Snape aclaro su garganta, haciendo lo mejor posible por ignorar el nudo que se formo en su garganta por la expresión de completa confianza del chico. "Si, bien, entonces no necesitas removerte de esa forma. Cancelare el hechizo cuando puedas demostrar que puedes sentarte como un joven educado y llevar una conversación civilizada."

"Si señor." Harry obedientemente se calmo e incluso doblo sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Eso esta-" comenzó Snape, solo para que Harry lo volviera a interrumpir, sus ojos nuevamente brillando por la emoción.

"Pero usted vio lo que sucedió, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¿cuando Pettigrew trato de agarrarme y todo eso? Fue súper valiente de parte de Neville sacarme del camino, ¿no es así?"

Snape suspiro. Estaba comenzando a tener un poco de simpatía por los métodos draconianos de Lucius Malfoy sobre como enseñar etiqueta purasangre. "Si, vi lo que hizo Longbottom. Fue bastante… útil."

"¿Le va a dar puntos?" pregunto Harry, un dejo de travesura en sus ojos. Él conocía muy bien la reputación de su padre sobre no darles puntos a alumnos de otras casas que no fueran Slytherin.

"No," dijo Snape, cortando esa línea de interrogación antes de que pudiera progresar. "Pero voy a recompensarte a _ti_."

La palabrería emocionada de Harry se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa. "_¿Yo_? ¿Porque?" pregunto.

Snape le frunció el ceño. _Estúpidos libros, insistiendo en refuerzo positivo._ "Tú seguiste mis instrucciones, ¿no es así? Y resististe tus tendencias Gryffindor. No trataste de capturar a Pettigrew tu solo ni interferiste con los adultos en la habitación."

Harry asintió, con los ojos bien abiertos. "usted me dijo que no lo hiciera."

"Por supuesto." Snape no añadió lo sorprendido que había estado ante la obediencia del chico. James Potter no habría podido resistir la tentación apenas comenzó el aparente caos, tampoco el idiota de Black. Es por eso que – pese a las protestas del perro – solo Remus había participado en el plan. Snape no tenia fe en la habilidad de Black en permanecer en el lado y no echar a perder todo si el plan fallara y de repente Harry estuviera en peligro inmediato.

"Y por hacer lo que se te dijo, te has ganado una recompensa." El ignoro la incrédula alegría brotando en la cara del chico y con un _accio _trajo una pequeña caja.

"Toma."

Harry ansiosamente rompió el envoltorio. "¡Wow!" grito. "¡Una caja _entera_ de ranas de chocolate! ¡Gracias, Pa!" y se lanzo hacia el hombre, un poco detenido por el hechizo adherente.

"Si, si, de nada," murmuro Snape, avergonzado. El mocoso estaba actuando como si le estuviera dando un invaluable tesoro, no unos simples dulces. El rápidamente le dio una palmadita en el hombro al chico antes de acomodarlo nuevamente.

Harry miro la caja de ranas con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría. Él nunca había recibido ningún tipo de regalo por comportarse apropiadamente. En su experiencia, hacer lo que se le decía era la única forma de evitar un trasero adolorido y unos enojados gritos. ¡Él nunca había escuchado que podría recibir una recompense por eso!

Harry trago lágrimas de felicidad. Su pa era_ terriblemente_ bueno con él. No solo le daba regalos sin ninguna razón en especial – como su escoba – y le asignaba los castigos mas leves cuando Harry era malo, ¿pero su profesor ahora le daba regalos por seguir sus órdenes? ¿Cuantos niños tenían la suerte de recibir algo como _esto_?

Snape observo como el chico pensativamente acariciaba la caja como si fuera alguna frágil flor y lucho para que su rostro no mostrara la lastima que estaba sintiendo. Era demasiado aparente que el chico había recibido muy pocas recompensas en su vida hasta ahora. "El que te mantuvieras apegado al plan me permitió enfocar mi atención en la captura de Pettigrew, en vez de tener que protegerte por tus tontas acciones," le dijo al chico. "Estoy… complacido… contigo."

Harry lo miro, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Lo esta?" el sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho, de lo feliz que estaba. ¡Su pa estaba _complacido_ con él! Incluso lo había dicho. Y en ese mismo instante, Harry juro que haría todo lo posible para que su pa estuviera complacido nuevamente con él. Este sentimiento era genial.

"Mmf." Snape aclaro su garganta. "Y tus instrucciones a las serpientes también fueron muy apropiadas. Ellas hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Si no hubiera sido por sus acciones, Pettigrew seguramente habría escapado."

El rostro de Harry se ilumino con una sonrisa.

Después Snape decidió que esos ojos verdes lo habían trastornado, por que él no había tenido intención de decir las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero por supuesto lo había hecho, así que no había esperanza de _retractarse_. "Así que te has ganado una _segunda _recompensa. ¿Que te gustaría?"

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿DOS recompensas? ¿Él estaba recibiendo DOS? ¿Solo porque había obedecido a su profesor? Eso era _genial_. Claro, él sabía que Ron había recibido un galeón extra de parte de tío Arthur después de haber hecho tan bien su ensayo de Transfiguración, y Hermione había dicho que sus padres recompensaban sus buenas notas llevándola a la tienda de libros, pero él nunca _imagino_ que recibiría un tratamiento similar – especialmente cuando su guardián no había estado completamente seguro que la identificación de Harry sobre Scabbers era correcta. Fue solo que el Profesor Snape se había arriesgado a las consecuencias, así que había discutido con Lunático y Canuto y había puesto su astuto plan a trabajar… y entonces, cuando había funcionado y los dichos de Harry habían sido verificados, su profesor actualmente pensó que Harry merecía mas recompensas

Harry estaba aliviado de estar en lo correcto. Que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera equivocado, ¿de la forma en que Remus y Sirius creían? Todo el día, se preocupo por eso. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera confundido con ratas similares? su profesor se habría enfurecido por el tiempo perdido. Y si el Director se enterara – Harry se estremeció. Él probablemente enviaría a Harry de vuelta con los Dursley por ser un estúpido y problemático idiota que había causado tanto revuelo.

Incluso si el Profesor Dumbledore nunca se enteraba del asunto, Harry se dio cuenta que si Scabbers hubiera resultado ser una rata que se parecía mucho al antiguo compañero de curso de Sirius y Remus, el igual iba a pasar un mal rato. Su padrino y Remus quizás serian amables de no decirle "Te lo dijimos" a Harry, pero Harry tenia la sospecha de que Canuto por lo menos, molestaría a Snape por eso. Y el sabia que a su profesor no le gustaba equivocarse – menos que alguien le recordara sus errores.

Harry sabia que su guardián no lo golpearía al estilo de tío Vernon ni siquiera con tan buena razón, pero mentalmente se preparo para el reto del siglo sobre como los pequeños idiotas cabeza de chorlito no debían saltar a conclusiones. El en realidad no se había relajado hasta que el hombre gordo había aparecido en el escritorio del Profesor Snape.

Pero mientras Harry había sentido un gran alivio por haber estado en lo correcto, él solo asumió que eso significaría que no seria retado. Él jamás pensó que seria recompensado.

"¿U – una recompensa?" repitió incrédulo. "¿_Y puedo escoger_?"

Snape rodó sus ojos, furioso consigo mismo. _¿Acaso te has vuelto un Hufflepuff? ¡Ya abrazaste y le diste una recompense al chico! ¡Vas a echar a perder al chico con tantos regalos! ¡Solo Merlín sabe que extravagante recompensa demandara el pequeño mocoso!_ "Dije eso, ¿no es así?"

Él se estremeció mentalmente, imaginando que clase de recompensas le dirían Weasley o Malfoy que pidiera. Menos mal que recibiría la respuesta antes que Harry pudiera consultar con los otros chicos. "¿Bien?"

"¿P- podríamos…" Harry se detuvo incierto, dejando caer sus ojos. _¡Demasiado! ¡Seria demasiado avaro pedir algo así!_

El temperamento de Snape se elevo ante la auto-censura del chico. Como si él no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse aquí y esperar que el mocoso saliera con el más elaborado regalo. Ya lamentaba su generosidad, y si el chiquillo pensaba que pasaría todo el día tratando de que le diera una respuesta… "¿Que es lo que quieres, Potter?" demando con fuerza. "¡Habla!"

Harry salto sorprendido. "Em… no se," tartamudeo, tomando el camino fácil.

Para su sorpresa, sintió firmes dedos bajo su barbilla, forzando a que sus ojos se encontraran con los de sus pa.

"No tolerare mentiras, jovencito," dijo enojado Snape. "Es bastante aparente que pensante en algo. ¡Dímelo!"

Harry trago. ¡Él iba a sonar avaro y malagradecido! "Em, bueno, yo – yo me preguntaba… si no seria mucho problema… si es que usted tiene tiempo, podríamos… quiero decir, ¡no hay problema si no podemos!"

"¿QUE?" pregunto Snape, ya sin paciencia.

"¿Podemosiracomerhelado?" dijo de carrera Harry, agachado los ojos pese a los dedos en su barbilla. El de verdad no quería ver la molesta expresión de su pa cuando se diera cuenta lo demandante que Harry era

Snape parpadeo. _¿Esa era la petición del chico_? ¿Una salida a la tienda de helados? ¿Eso era todo lo que quería? ¿_Y con él_? ¿Acaso la mayoría de los niños de sus edad no evitaban ser vistos en publico con sus padres?

Snape rehúso mostrar lo tocado que estaba con la petición del chico. "Muy bien, Potter. Tú y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon y disfrutaremos los helados del Sr. Fortescue nuevamente."

Los brillantes ojos del chico se posaron en los suyos. "¡Gracias, Pa!" Harry respiro profundo. _¡Por_ _Merlín, que bueno era su pa con él!_

"Tu puedes asistir al Banquete de Despedida, aunque comprendo que será mas calmado, debido a los eventos de hoy. Mañana, tomaras el Expreso de Hogwarts con tus amigos ya que ellos se van de vueltas a sus casas por las vacaciones, entonces nos encontraremos en la estación y te llevare al Callejón antes de volver a Hogwarts."

"¡Gracias!" Harry podría haber saltado de la emoción, excepto que todavía estaba adherido a los cojines. ¡Ahora también podría tomar el tren con todos sus amigos!

Snape se consoló con el hecho de que podría escoger ingrediente para pociones que las tiendas en Hogsmeade no tenían disponibles mientras estaban allí. El mocoso había demostrado en su salida anterior que tenia una inusual paciencia para cuando el hacia compras. "Espero que te comportes con decoro," le advirtió seriamente. "Cualquier travesura o mala conducta en el tren, y te traeré inmediatamente devuelta para que pases el resto del día escribiendo líneas."

"Si señor," Harry respondió obediente, pero internamente bufo. ¡Como si Jones y los demás prefectos permitieran travesuras en el Expreso! Además, Navidad estaba por llegar y los padres los esperaban en la estación. ¿Que estudiante seria tan tonto para arriesgarse a un reporte de mala conducta bajo esas circunstancias?

"Muy bien." Snape le dio una profunda mirada al sospechosamente obediente chico, pero no encontró otra razón para amenazarlo más. Se detuvo. "¿Eres capaz de sentarte tranquilo ahora?"

"Si señor." Harry se mantuvo tranquilo mientras su pa movió su varita, entonces se removió un poco – solo lo suficiente para probar que sus trasero esta libre. "Em, Pa…"

"¿Si?" Snape lo miro amenazadoramente. ¿Que pasa ahora? ¿Una queja por haber estado adherido al asiento?

Harry lo miro repentinamente serio. "¿Usted sabía lo que iba a pasar hoy en clases? ¿A Pettigrew, quiero decir? ¿Usted sabía que él terminaría – de esa manera?"

"¿Quieres decir muerto?"

Harry asintió con seriedad.

Snape considero. ¿Cuanto revelar? El quería que el chico aprendiera a pensar como un Slytherin – ya que era bastamente conocido que los Gryffindor _no pensaban_; solo gritaban y saltaban – pero al mismo tiempo, Harry solo tenía once años. ¿No era demasiado pronto para explicarle sobre el planificar la muerte de alguien? "¿Que es lo que crees?"

"Bueno," Harry dijo cuidadosamente, "Estaba pensando en lo que usted dijo antes."

"¿Sobre…?"

"Sobre si alguien viene a matarte, tú necesitas levantarte antes y matarlos primero. Y, bueno, Pettigrew como que quería matarme, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, cuando Voldesnort regrese – " Snape se apeno al darse cuenta que Harry aceptaba el regreso del Señor Oscuro como algo seguro. El estaba en lo correcto, pero aun así le daba al Maestro de Pociones un poco de pena escucharlo hablar así " – entonces el haría lo mejor posible para ayudarlo a matarme, ¿cierto? Porque todavía esta enojado por que no morí cuando era un bebé, ¿no es así?"

"No tengo dudad que el Señor Oscuro todavía busca tu muerte," Snape dijo tan gentilmente como pudo. "Y buscará la ayuda de sus seguidores para lograr su objetivo."

Harry asintió. "Así que usted se levanto temprano y mato a Pettigrew antes que él pudiera hacerlo," dijo simplemente.

Snape asintió en confirmación, mirando de cerca al chico.

"De esta forma habrá una persona menos para ayudar a Voldesnort a lastimarme." Él suspiro, luciendo decaído. "Deseo que nos dejaran solos. No es como que yo _quisiera _pelear con el estúpido Volauvent. ¡Solo soy un niño!"

Hubo una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Snape y una vez mas agarro la barbilla de Harry, forzando al chico a mirarlo. "¡No dejare que nadie te _lastime_!" dijo con fiereza. "Tomare los pasos necesarios para asegurar tu seguridad."

Harry lo miro, asombrado. "Oh, _yo se eso_, Pa. Solo espero que la próxima vez el pobre de Neville no quede atrapado en el medio como ahora. El estaba bastante agitado después del asunto."

Snape parpadeo. Él no había pensado en cual seria la reacción del chico Longbottom al ser nombrado responsable en la muerte de Petigrew aunque haya sido un agente involuntario. Considerando lo excitable que ya era el chico, lo mas probable seria que necesitara un sanador mental. "¿estaba muy agitado?" pregunto, pensando si acaso tendría que hablar con la abuela del chico y solicitar una visita a San Mungo.

"Si, él dijo que si hubiera puesto su poción en Trevor lo habría derretido, se sentía terrible."

"¿Longbottom estaba preocupado por su sapo?" Snape repitió estúpidamente. "¿No por Pettigrew?"

Harry lo miro extrañado. "¿porque se preocuparía por Pettigrew? ¿Usted no sabe lo que le sucedió a los padres de Neville? Él _odia_ a los mortífagos."

"¿Longbottom te contó sobre sus padres?" Snape sabía que sonaba como un idiota, pero no podía evitar repetir lo que Harry le había dicho. A principio de año, Dumbledore les había contado a todos los miembros de la facultad que el chico Longbottom se rehusaba a hablar de sus padres. Su abuela dijo que prácticamente tenía una fobia sobre el tema y se ponía a llorar cuando alguien hablaba de eso. Entonces era por eso, pese a todos sus comentarios enojones al idiota, Snape cuidadosamente nunca había tocado el tema de sus padres, aunque estuvo muchas veces tentado a preguntar si la idiotez de Longbottom era genética.

"Bueno, si. Quiero decir, todo el mundo me vio haciendo mis 500 líneas sobre mis familiares así que ellos sabían que no eran muy buenos o algo así, y que ahora estaba viviendo con usted. Y Neville me dijo que vivía con su abuela y su tío abuelo y que a veces deseba poder vivir en otra parte también. No porque ellos eran terribles como tío Vernon, pero que a veces ellos no entendían lo que un niño necesita, ¿sabe?" Harry añadió, interpretando correctamente la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su guardián. "Así que le pregunte lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, y el me contó. Él de verdad odia a los mortífagos, Pa. Quiero decir, es por eso que el fue a vivir con su abuela y el porque no recuerda a sus padres al igual que yo no recuerdo a los míos. Así que cuando estábamos hablando después de clases y todos estaba diciendo que Pettigrew había sido un mortífago y que Sirius era realmente inocente y todo eso, Neville dijo que estaba complacido de que Pettigrew se hubiera derretido. Él solo estaba preocupado por lo que le podría haber sucedido a Trevor si le hubiera echado la poción."

Snape parpadeo nuevamente. Oh. Bien. Esas eran… buenas noticias. "Ya veo. Hm. bueno, ya se esta acercando la hora de la cena. Deberías partir. Quiero que vayas a dejar algo a donde los Hufflepuff en tu camino al Gran Comedor."

"Esta bien," Harry accedió alegremente. Le gustaba hacer cosas para su pa.

"Toma." Snape le paso al chico un pergamino sellado. "Dale eso a la Srta. Bones."

"¿Susan? Esta bien." Harry de repente le dio a su guardián una intensa mirada. "No es algo malo, ¿cierto? Porque esos chicos lloran con mucha facilidad."

Snape le dio una sonrisa de lado. El chico sonaba como él cada vez más. "No. es algo como una amnistía de Navidad. Te aseguro que la Srta. Bones estará muy agradecida de recibirlo."

Temprano en el día, la chica llorosamente había admitido que había copiado solo un capitulo y medio del libro de Pociones en el tiempo permitido. Dado el largo de cada capitulo, eso era mas de lo que Snape había esperado. Mientras el había dicho que ella obviamente estaría ocupada durante las vacaciones, sabia perfectamente bien que tendría que liberarla del castigo – solo para evita que su tía saliera echa una furia de la chimenea como un vengativo Padre Navidad y lo hechizara hasta la inconciencia.

El pergamino que Harry entregaría contenía una breve nota informándole a Susan que había sacado un Sobresaliente en sus exámenes de término de semestre. En ese caso era aparente que ella había echo un esfuerzo aceptable de estudiar el material y por eso, _esta única vez, _el iba a rescindir el castigo administrado. El también le había anotado que revisara las páginas 445-447 del texto para que viera las diferencias entre ojos picados de tritón y ojos picados de sapo.

Él había sido honesto con Harry de que Susan recibiría muy bien el mensaje, aunque no había sido sincero con el asunto de las lagrimas. Habiendo sido introducido al asunto de "lagrimas de felicidad" por Harry, Snape estaba casi seguro que la Hufflepuff era probable que reaccionara así, y él no tenía intención de estar cerca de Susan Bones cuando ella recibiera el pergamino para así evitar lágrimas y otros fluidos en su tunica.

"Nos vemos, Pa. ¡Hasta después del Banquete!" le dijo Harry, marchándose.

Snape lo observo, preguntándose cuando el chico indagaría sobre sus planes de Navidad. El sospechaba que Harry estaba evitando el tema para no decepcionarse, como indudablemente le había sucedido en años anteriores.

Sin embargo, Snape estaba – gracias al aporte de los Weasley– razonablemente seguro que el mocoso estaría complacido. Harry se quedaría con él en Hogwarts hasta Navidad– los Weasley se habían ofrecido a tenerlo durante todas las vacaciones, pero Snape no iba a permitir eso. Varias semanas con esas amenazas pelirrojas corromperían al chico sin redención, necesitando que Snape tuviera que utilizar extremas medidas para volver al chico a su original comportamiento. Y por supuesto el perro también esperaba ver al mocoso. Todo esto, significaba que Harry tendría que dividir su tiempo entre Hogwarts, la Madriguera, y Suiza.

No tenía nada que ver con que Snape estuviera determinado a tener al mocoso con él la mañana de Navidad. Solo – ¡ja! Como si Albus y los demás profesores no estuvieran planeando aterrizar en su puerta justo al amanecer para que pudieran ver la expresión de Harry cuando viera todos sus regalos bajo el árbol

Ni que tuviera la intención de darle al mocoso todos los regalos que los demás miembros de la facultad le habían pasado. Solo los de Albus eran tan numerosos que con ellos Harry podría abrir su propia juguetería. La habitación del mocoso ya estaba llena de innecesarios cachureos. El le permitiría a Harry solo unos juguetes adicionales – solo los que tuvieran valor educativo.

_Su regalo _para el mocoso, por ejemplo, era educativo en esencia. Seria escandaloso que el hijo de un Maestro de pociones no fuera excelente en la materia, y por eso el estuche de lujo para preparar pociones que había comprado era para asegurar que la técnica de Harry no tuviera fallas. Y los suministros para Quidditch eran solo para proteger al mocoso cuando andaba zigzagueando sobre el campo de juego y de esa forma Snape no tuviera que perder tiempo preparando pociones sanadoras y crecehueso. Y el álbum de fotos que había encontrado en el ático de los Dursely cuando le había echo una tranquila visita a Petunia un noche era para prevenir que el mocoso se quejara de que no podía competir con Draco cuando el pequeño sangrepura presumía sobre su familia. No es como si hubiera disfrutado utilizar _Legilimencia_ en esa Muggle cabeza de caballo… bueno, actualmente, si había lo había hecho. Sabiendo que sufriría de debilitantes jaquecas por lo menos una semana _había_ sido un buen incentivo, una vez que la idea de que Harry tuviera fotografías de sus abuelos se le había ocurrido.

Pero era claro que todos sus regalos para el mocoso eran necesarios, no sentimentales. Incluso las ranas de chocolate y el certificado para cambiar helados en Fortescue solo eran regalos que después podría quitarle al chico, de esa forma reforzando su reputación malvada. No es como si fuera a dejar todo de lado y llevar al mocoso al Callejón Diagon cada vez que se le antojara comer un helado, y mientras más pronto Harry se diera cuenta de eso, mejor.

No, sus regalos estaban claramente diseñados para enseñarle al chico obediencia y respeto y para asistirlo con sus tareas escolares. Eran Albus el perro y el hombrelobo, sin mencionar los demás cabezas de chorlito, los que naturalmente le regalarían inútiles cosas o le contrabandearían dulces y cosas así. Snape se recordó de chequear todos los regalos de Harry antes de ponerlos bajo el árbol. Dado que Albus (ahora frustrado) había deseado darle la Capa de Invisibilidad, él no tenía fe en la habilidad de los demás sobre discriminar entre apropiados e inapropiados regalos, y mejor interceptaba los regalos inapropiados antes de que Harry los viera, para no tener que quitárselos después de las garras al pequeño monstruo.

Snape suspiro. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera accedido a llevar a Harry a la Madriguera al día siguiente de Navidad y unirse a la familia para el almuerzo. Aparentemente el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley habían originalmente planeado dejar a los chicos en la escuela, y visitar a Charlie en Rumania o algo así, pero después de los eventos de los últimos meses con Ron casi recibiendo un Crucio de esos Ravenclaw, después enfrentándose a Voldemort en la enfermería, habían decidido reunir a toda la familia para las festividades. Snape bufo. El sospechaba que los eventos de hoy – aprendiendo que habían albergado a un peligroso fugitivo durante una década – solo harían a Molly mas determinaba a juntar a todos sus pollos bajo sus alas.

Además, seria útil que los dos hijos mayores ayudaran a reforzar las protecciones de la Madriguera. Las protecciones presentes habían sido puestas cuando Pettigrew aun residía en la casa, como un miembro bienvenido del hogar. Ahora necesitaban volver a lanzarlas, probablemente después que los Aurores confirmaran que no había más mortífagos escondidos en el granero o disfrazados como gnomos de jardín. Snape sospechaba que Albus también visitaría la Madriguera para aumentar las protecciones – una útil precaución y una que seguramente se produciría _antes_ de la visita de Harry.

Él reluctantemente había accedido a que Harry se quedara allí hasta Año Nuevo. Molly había desechado todos sus preocupaciones sobre extrañar el colegio, mal comportamiento, y potencial para hacer travesuras, finalmente preguntándole directamente, "Severus – ¿estas preocupado de que Harry te extrañe o de tu extrañar a Harry?"

Snape por supuesto había desechado el absurdo comentario con el desprecio que merecía, pero había decidido que sus preocupaciones quizás _eran_ un poco excesivas. También había decidido que el tiempo de visita donde los Weasley era un buen momento para que Harry utilizara el último regalo de Snape. Era un viaje para cinco personas a "La Arena Featherbee de Vuelos y Escobas Espectaculares " – y "Parque de Aventuras" que Hooch le había jurado que Harry adoraría. Tenía todo tipo de vuelos mágicos, juegos de duelos, y todo lo posible para sobre estimular a impresionables preadolescentes. Harry sin duda invitaría a Weasley, Malfoy, Granger, y Longbottom para que lo acompañaran, sin notar que los dos últimos no eran del tipo volador. Pese a eso, Snape sospechaba que Granger y Longbottom igual aceptarían para no quedar fuera de la (supuesta) entretención y emoción.

Él había estado un poco aprensivo cuando Molly le dijo que ella y Arthur, con ayuda del dinero que Dumbledore ahora depositaba regularmente en su cuenta, habían comprado boletos para el resto de su prole, así que todos disfrutarían juntos de la diversión con Harry y sus amigos. Snape dudosamente había preguntado como Molly iba a mantener el orden sin su férrea presencia, pero ella calmadamente le había asegurado que Bill y Charlie estarían allí, recordándole que un cuidador de dragones y un rompe maleficios serian capaces de manejar a unos cuantos niños. El no estaba convencido hasta que ella le contó que Percy invitaría a esa nueva novia tan simpática que tenia. Al escuchar que Davidella Jones también asistiría, Snape ya no se preocupo que Malfoy, Weasley, y los gemelos arrastraran a Harry con sus tendencias traviesas.

Charlie y Bill no tendrían problemas de pegarles a Ron o a los gemelos si era necesario – o incluso a la joven Srta. Weasley, si ella siguiera el camino de sus hermanos como Snape temía. Similarmente, Jones no dudaría de utilizar su estatus como Prefecta para controlar a Draco, si el sangrepura olvidaba como comportarse bien en público. Eso solo dejaba a Granger y Longbottom, pero ni incluso la pesimista imaginación de Snape pudo pensar en ellos causando problemas. Él tenia la promesa de Molly de que si Harry se portaba mal, ella lo contactaría inmediatamente, pero el tendía a juntar a Potter con Granger y Longbottom. Él podía ser un "magneto para atraer problemas", pero a diferencia de los gemelos, Potter no trataba de ocasionar caos. Snape estaba razonablemente seguro que Harry estaría demasiado asombrado por el regalo y sus alrededores para meterse en problemas, así que de mala gana acepto el plan de Molly.

En la Noche de Año Nuevo, el regresaría a la Madriguera para buscar al mocoso, y entonces utilizarían inmediatamente un Traslador para ir a Suiza, donde pasarían varios días celebrando el Año Nuevo con Black y Lupin. Snape solo pudo estremecerse al pensar en las atroces jaranas que esos dos tenían planeadas, y derechamente se rehúso a dejar a Harry allá sin su supervisión. Por supuesto, para su irritación el tendría que _estar atorado_ con ellos también. Aun así, era mejor que confiar el cuidado de Harry a su padrino y después lidiar con los resultados, lo que podría ser cualquier cosa como Black "perdiendo" a Harry mientras conversaba con alguna bruja o que Harry regresara a Hogwarts bajo la influencia de whiskey de fuego y polvo de duendecillo de Cornualles.

Snape gruño para si mismo. ¡Las cosas que hacia por el mocoso!

De mala gana se puso su tunica y se preparo para hacer su aparición en el Banquete de Despedida. Pero antes que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, sin embargo, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

"¿Que sucede?" ladro, desconcertado de encontrar a Percy en su puerta. Y lo que era mas, el prefecto de Gryffindor parecía angustiado por algo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus manos temblaban.

"¿P-puedo hablar con usted, Profesor?" pregunto tímidamente.

"Oh, esta bien." Snape sin ánimo le indico al chico el sofá, preguntándose que es lo que estaba haciendo el chico aquí. Seguramente no había terminado con Jones y había venido a rogarle a Snape por consejo o ayuda.

"¿Que es lo que sucede, Sr. Weasley?" dijo apenas el chico tomo asiento.

Percy respiro profundamente. "Estoy aquí para que usted – pueda – " él se detuvo, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

_Oh Merlín, no otro más. _Snape gruño mentalmente. "Si es consejo lo que busca, ¿quizás estará mas cómodo hablando con su Jefa de Casa o con su padre?" sugirió esperanzado, tratando de evitar una no deseada confesión.

"No," Percy lo miro sorprendido. "Estoy aquí para que usted pueda pegarme."

Las cejas de Snape se juntaron. Era una cosa tener reputación de terrorífico instructor. Era otra diferente ser considerado un abusador de niños. "Y porque, se puede saber, ¿usted cree que yo haría algo así?" pregunto, tratando de no demostrar lo profundamente herido que se sentía.

"Porque casi conseguir que mataran a Harry. Si usted le pego hasta casi no poder sentarse por volar en su escoba en el Gran Comedor, probablemente usted debería usar un bastón por lo que yo hice." Percy parecía realmente gris al pensar en eso, mientras Snape maldecía el sobre dramatismo de Harry.

"¿Y como exactamente usted puso al Sr. Potter en peligro?" pregunto Snape, aunque tenia una clara idea de adonde iba con esto. ¡_Malditos Gryffindor con su maldito sentido de responsabilidad!_

"Yo fui el que encontró a Scabbers," murmuro Percy, mirando a sus apretadas manos. "Yo le roge a mamá y papá hasta que me dijeron que podía quedármela. Fue mi culpa que estuviera en la Madriguera. He hice un gran alboroto cuando conseguí mi insignia de Prefecto, diciendo que necesitaba una nueva mascota. Es por eso que Ronnie recibió a Scabbers. Todo fue porque yo creí que era demasiado importante para tener una vieja rata. Hice que mis padres se la dieran a Ronnie, y eso pudo logra que mi hermanito muriera. Pettigrew estaba en el dormitorio con ellos. Él pudo matar a Ronnie o a Harry en cualquier momento durante los últimos meses."

Snape sintió como le comenzaba una jaqueca. "Sr. Weasley, era solo un niño cuando encontró a Pettigrew. Difícilmente puede culparse por no haber reconocido a un animago disfrazado." Pero mirando a la cara del chico, él supo que eso no era cierto. El chico obviamente se culpaba.

"Mientras estas en lo cierto de que normalmente soy bastante intolerante con cualquier persona que ponga al Sr. Potter en peligro, no puedo encontrarte culpable en este caso, Sr. Weasley."

"¿Pero no hay nadie mas?" Percy dejo escapar, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. "¡No hay nadie mas que culpar que a mi!"

"¿Y sus padres?" interrumpió Snape. Percy se quedo con la boca abierta.

"¿Mis padres?" repitió sin comprender.

"Si, Sr. Weasley. ¿Porque encuentra extraño que me dirija a los adultos en la casa, en vez de echar la culpa a un niño? ¿Acaso usted cree que sus padres son intelectualmente discapacitados? ¿Que no conocen el concepto de animago? ¿Qué no hay nada de negligente en permitir que un niño adopte una criatura desconocida sin examinar al animal para asegurarse que no tenga alguna enfermedad, o que sea un mortífago disfrazado?"

Percy se lo quedo mirando completamente desconcertado. "Pero – pero –"

"Oh, por Merlín." Snape se puso de pie y marcho a la chimenea. Tomando un puñado de polvos floo, grito, "¡La Madriguera!" y metió su cabeza en las llamas. "Molly, Arthur. Los necesito aquí. Ahora."

"No, no – ¡No quiero verlos!" Percy rogó con pánico. "Ellos deben estar furiosos conmigo." El trato de escapar, y Snape lo agarro por la parte de atrás de su tunica.

"Oh, no. tú te quedas aquí y no te muevas," le ordeno al chico, pero el Gryffindor lo ignoro, luchando para alcanzar la puerta.

Eso fue suficiente. Jugar terapista para Gryffindor no estaba en la descripción del trabajo de Snape, y el fuerte palmazo al trasero del adolescente marco el fin de la paciencia de Snape.

"¡Ayy!" Percy grito asombrado. El se giro a mirar a Snape, ambas manos agarrando su trasero. _Merlín, eso DOLIO. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que había olvidado como se sentía un palmazo. _El noto la expresión del profesor y abruptamente se dio cuenta que su desafío había sido una muy mala idea.

"Siéntate." Snape le apunto al sofá.

Percy trago con dificultad. "Si, tío Sev. Em – ¿p-puedo quedarme de pie? Prefiero no sentarme ahora."

La reacción de Snape al uso de Percy del termino "Tío Sev" fue felizmente abortado por Molly y Arthur emergiendo del floo. "¿Que sucede, Severus? ¿Que paso ahora?" los dos estaban comprensiblemente agitados, tratando de imaginar que nueva catástrofe había ocurrido en las pocas horas desde que fueron notificados de la ultima.

"Su hijo," Snape indico a Percy, que ahora estaba parado con la cara roja frente al sofá, "esta convencido que la habilidad de Pettigrew de disfrazarse como una mascota familiar es completamente su culpa. El esta convencido de que ustedes creen _que él_ es el responsable por el peligro en que han estado todos estos años."

Molly dejo escapar una exclamación. "¡Percy! ¡No!"

"¿Es esto verdad hijo?" pregunto Arthur gentilmente. "Seguro tú sabes que no es así."

Percy miro al piso. "_Fue mi culpa_. Yo fui el que tuvo una rabieta cuando ustedes me dijeron que una rata extraña no seria una buena mascota. Estaba tan preocupado por ser el único chico en Hogwarts que no tendría una mascota, que no les di una opción. Les obligue a que me dejaran tenerla."

"¡Oh, Percy!" Molly abrazo a su angustiado hijo como si fuera un niño pequeño. "¡Tú no debes culparte! Tú no nos hiciste hacer nada. Nosotros te permitimos quedártela."

"Pero llore y grite y –"

"Bueno, si, amor, eso es lo que hacen los niños. ¿Te acuerdas cuando querías que vendiéramos a Ronnie al circo para que nunca mas tuvieras que compartir pieza con él? tú gritaste y lloraste y tuviste un gran berrinche también, pero no te saliste con la tuya." Molly le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente. "O la vez que –"

"Si, ¡esta bien!" Percy dijo con rapidez, interrumpiendo otra historia probablemente vergonzosa. "Si me acuerdo."

Arthur sonrío. "Es cierto que diste un berrinche para quedarte la rata, hijo, pero eso no fue lo que nos convenció. Solo creímos que seria una buena idea que tuvieras una mascota. Tú merecías una recompensa por ayudarnos con tus hermanos más pequeños, y esa parecía una recompensa inofensiva. Si no hubiéramos querido que te quedaras con Scabbers, ni todo el llanto del mundo habría cambiado nuestra opinión. ¿Seguramente tú no has olvidado como terminaban la mayoría de los berrinches?" pregunto, sonriendo.

Percy se sobo el trasero recordando. "Si," admitió.

"Te das cuenta, amor, no fuiste tu. No fue tu decisión o tu culpa," continuo Molly.

"Exactamente," siseo Snape. "La culpa es completamente de Pettigrew. Aunque si insistes en nombra culpables, la lógica dicta que empieces con tus padre. Después de todo, antes que Ronald o Harry estuvieran en peligro, tu lo estuviste."

Ahora los tres se quedaron mirándolo con varios grados de sorpresa. "¡Yo! ¿Pero porque Pettigrew querría matarme?" pregunto Percy.

Snape rodó sus ojos. _Para las Crónicas de educación mágica, cuando se encuentran con ingenuidad que es obviamente genética en origen, y agravado por ser sorteado en una Casa que aparentemente equipara apariencia con realidad, ¿es aceptable lavarse las manos y declarar al alumno sin esperanza? ¿O el profesionalismo requiere que uno continúe sus esfuerzos para animar al deliberadamente ciego a que vea, o es posible cesar los esfuerzos antes que uno desarrolle una ulcera?_

"Tú eres el hijo de traidores de sangre que pelearon contra el Señor Oscuro," dijo Snape, hablando lento y claro. "Tus tíos maternos fueron mártires en la guerra. Ni las familias Prewitt o Weasley son amadas entre los mortífagos. Si Pettigrew te hubiera asesinado mientras dormías y luego hubiera apelado a algún conocido mortífago, tú muerte le habría comprado el santuario que buscaba."

"¡Aaaaaack, Mamá!" Percy chillo en protesta cuando los brazos de Molly se apretaron reflexivamente a su alrededor.

"Percy," Arthur hablo urgentemente a su hijo (una vez que previno que su madre lo siguiera aplastando), "Tu debes comprender que esto no es tu culpa. Tú hiciste lo que cualquier otro niño haría – tu adoptaste un animal amigable como mascota. El mortífago te engaño, como nos engaño a todos, pero tu fuiste el mas inocente de todos."

Percy lo miro. "Si, pero estaba – bueno – molesto con ustedes por traer a Harry a nuestro hogar. Pensé que ya éramos suficientes niños y que Harry nos pondría en peligro cuando volviera El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado." Snape bufo. "Pero todo este tiempo, _yo _fui el que trajo el mas grande peligro a la Madriguera. Yo culpe a Harry, ¡pero yo fui mas culpable que él!"

Arthur suspiro. "Hijo, no es justo culpar a Harry por ser un objetivo como no lo es echarte la culpa por no reconocer a Pettigrew por lo que era. Ambos son niños, atrapados en eventos que están fuera de su control. Hay cosas en este mundo que _no podemos _controlar, Percy. Cosa que no siguen reglas."

Percy saco su pañuelo y se limpio los ojos. "Pero eso no es justo," se quejo, sonando aun mas joven que Ginny.

Snape apretó sus dientes y le agradeció a Merlín que Harry parecía captar las injusticias de la vida mucho mejor que el típico Gryffindor.

"No, no es justo," accedió Arthur. "Pero es la forma que el mundo es. Y es por eso que hay tiempo cuando gente tiene por conciencia que salir adelante, incluso cuando esto los pone en mas peligro." Su voz se puso firme. "Es por eso que tu madre y yo escogimos recibir a Harry en nuestra familia. Tu no eres lo suficientemente mayor para comprender nuestras razones, pero espero que tu entiendas que tomamos las mejores decisiones para la familia. No quiero escuchar nada más sobre que Harry no debe estar con nosotros. ¿Lo comprendes?"

"Si señor," dijo Percy, un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento."

Arthur cedió y le alboroto el cabello a su hijo. "Se que lo sientes. Ahora – ¿Hemos dejado claro que no fue tu culpa lo de Pettigrew?"

Percy logro soltarse del abrazo de Molly y se enderezo, con los hombros firmes. "Si, papá. Gracias. Gracias, Mamá."

"De nada," respondió Molly, alejándole el pelo del rostro y tratando de no volver a abrazarlo. "¿Quieres irte con nosotros ahora a la Madriguera, querido? Parece que tuviste un día muy estresado. A nadie le molestara que dejes Hogwarts antes." Ella miro a Snape por confirmación y él se encogió de hombros. _A él ciertamente no le molestaría_.

Percy parpadeo. "Em, bien, yo – ah – como que prometí sentarme con Davidella en el Banquete," les explico incomodo.

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una entretenida mirada. "Bueno, entonces, estoy seguro que no quieres dejarla esperando," dijo Arthur, dándole una palmadita a su hijo en el hombro. "Te veremos en la estación mañana."

Los dos adultos Weasley se dirigieron al floo. "Gracias, Severus," Arthur sonrío.

"De nada," dijo Snape, logrando – apenas – mantener su tono cortes. Desafortunadamente, su educada respuesta a Arthur logro que Molly lo agarrara, y fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso antes que pudiera esconderse tras un grueso mueble.

"¡Eres un _buen hombre_, Severus Snape!" anuncio Molly, antes de seguir a su marido por el floo.

Snape bufo y se acomodo la tunica, luego fulmino con la mirada al joven Gryffindor que fue la causa de este agravio.

"Em, ah, uh…" Percy se quedo sin habla.

"¿No ha interrumpido mi tarde lo suficiente, Sr. Weasley, o hay alguna otra absurda confesión que quisiera realizar? ¿Quizás usted es el responsable del gran robo en Gringotts en 1673?"

Asombrosamente, pese a su tono enojado, el diablo pelirrojo tuvo la temeridad de sonreír. "No, señor. Gracias señor. Tratare de no ser tan tonto en el futuro."

"No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener," ladro Snape, dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo un gesto que hasta un Gryffindor no podría equivocar.

"Em, cierto. Um, bien, gracias por todo. Bueno, por todo menos el palmazo," Percy añadió travieso, sonando casi como uno de los gemelos.

Snape agarro la manilla de la puerta con mas fuerza, luchando con la ganas de darle al molesto chico una _verdadera _palmada. "Fuera."

Incluso Percy no pudo confundir la expresión de Snape. "Claro." Se apresuro a salir por la puerta, deteniéndose solo para decir, "¡Buenas noches, tío Sev!"

"_¡No me llames así!"_ Snape le grito, sabiendo que era inútil. Los Weasley eran como una infestación de gnomos de jardín, casi imposibles de eliminar cuando se habían afiatado.

Casi sin darme cuenta pase la mitad de la historia, para todos los que no saben esta tiene 64 capítulos y yo los estoy traduciendo lo más rápido que puedo, antes que termine mi licencia médica y ya no tenga tanto tiempo, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan de verdad me alegran el día, estaba pensando mas adelante hacer una encuesta para ver que otras historias quisieran que tradujera, cuando regrese a trabajar tendré menos tiempo, pero aun así me gusta traducir y podría subir uno o dos capítulos por semana, gracias por los comentarios, disculpen que no pueda responder uno a uno pero siempre los leo gracias fadamaja


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

Para sorpresa de Snape, las vacaciones de invierno fueron remarcablemente tranquilas. Oh, la facultad superó su usual ataque de locura de Navidad, solo empeorado por el hecho de que era – por todo intento y propósito – la primera navidad de Harry. Pero a pesar del temor de Snape de que Harry fuera a usar las vacaciones como una excusa para todo tipo de excesos, el chico de hecho estaba más apagado de lo usual. Se pegó a Snape y aparentemente se contentó solo con pasar tiempo en compañía de su guardián, preparando ingredientes para pociones o haciendo su tarea de vacaciones mientras Snape corregía tareas de sus estudiantes. Snape se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando más de la tranquila compañía del mocoso, y su anticipado deseo que su previa solicitud nunca fuera materializada.

El mismo día de Navidad fue problemático de alguna manera. Las terribles predicciones de Snape fueron, por supuesto, realizadas: el resto de la facultad de Hogwarts se mostró en el umbral de su puerta para presenciar la primera Navidad real de Harry. Tan molesta como su casual indiferencia a que su privacidad fuera invadida fue la presencia de los otros maestros que casi se convirtió en un posible desastre cuando Harry se negó rotundamente a aceptar que todos esos regalos que estaban bajo el árbol eran para él. En medio de fuerte susurros de "Aaahhhh" y "Qué _dulce_", por no mencionar los ruidosos sollozos de Hagrid, Snape se encontró a sí mismo en la inesperada posición de tener que asegurar públicamente a Harry de que él _sí _merecía disfrutar las vacaciones y urgir al niño para aceptar los regalos. Hubo más de una serie de "lágrimas felices" mientras el chico reaccionaba por la generosidad mostrada hacia él, y a pesar de sus más amenazantes gruñidos, el pequeño monstruo volaba hacia él para que lo tranquilizara cada vez – manchando su túnica con alarmantes cantidades de mocos y causando que los demas sufrieran apoplejías menores mientras ellos luchaban por contener su regocijo.

Snape estaba bastante seguro que Flitwick se había roto algo en su esfuerzo para suprimir su ataque de risa, y eso era el único punto prometedor de su mañana. Harry destruyó cualquier reputación de dureza que Snape pudo haber ganado después de darle al mocoso esa oh-tan-pública palmada en el Gran Salón por plantarse él mismo en el regazo de Snape para desenvolver y exclamar por _cada regalo_. Cuando la pila de regalos bajo el árbol había sido agotada, Sprout y Hagrid había prácticamente sollozado hasta enfermarse en una rapsodia de alegría sobre "La nueva feliz vida del pequeño pobre Harry", y la sonrisa de Hooch podría haberle dado crédito a Slytherin. Snape estaba cerca de su punto de rompimiento, y cuando Dumbledore sugirió que todos ellos compartieran un poco de rompope y cantaran villancicos Navideños para darle la bienvenida al día, fue solo la rápida intervención de Minerva que salvó al Director de recibir una Imperdonable justo en medio de sus ojos.

"No, Albus, Severus y Harry siguen en pijama, y nosotros tenemos otros estudiantes en la escuela a los que debemos cuidar." Hizo una pausa, dándole una mirada afectiva a Harry, quién seguía sentado en el regazo de Snape, examinando felizmente la flauta que Hagrid había tallado para él. "Podemos tener un karaoke Navideño más rato en la mañana en el Gran Salón."

"Bueno, si usted insiste," Dumbledore suspiró, pero la felicidad en el rostro de Harry alejaron su decepción. "Muy bien, nosotros los dejaremos en paz por ahora, mis muchachos. ¡Nos vemos en el Gran Salón para desayunar!"

La proximidad de Harry previno la franca respuesta de Snape, y Minerva – después de fulminar con la mirada por la vena palpitante en la frente de Snape – efectivamente hizo el resto.

Snape dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, e instantáneamente se levanto y reforzó sus barreras en lo que él sabía que era un intento vano para prevenir que Dumbledore regresara. Un estridente sonido en su oído lo hizo saltar y dirigió una mirada aterradora a Harry, quien inmediatamente bajó su flauta y mordió su labio.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry rápidamente, tratando de esconder la flauta detrás de él. ¿Su pa ahora confiscaría y rompería su regalo como Tío Vernon seguramente habría hecho?

Una sonrisa malvada atravesó el rostro de Snape mientras una idea realmente sádica entraba a su mente "Tu obviamente necesitas clases para tocar esa flauta," le dijo al mocoso firmemente.

"Sí, señor" Harry concordó infeliz. Ahí venía – el "como no puedes tocarla, no la usarás, así que dámela… _¡CRUNCH!_"

"Estoy seguro que Hagrid estaría feliz de darte clases," Snape continuo, riéndose internamente "Creo que debes restringirte a tocar solo en su choza mientras aprendes. Si tu te presentas a su cabaña varias veces a la semana, sin duda podrás tocar en poco tiempo." ¡_Eso_ debería castigar a ese insensible gigante por darle al chico un juguete tan ruidoso!

Harry se animó inmediatamente, ¡Era tan estúpido! Imaginar que su pa destruiría ese regalo cuando todo lo que sugirió fue que Harry podría tomar lecciones. Abrazó a su pa por centésima vez esa mañana. "¡Gracias, Pa!"

Ahora que no había espectadores, Snape era capaz de darle al mocoso un apretón rápido como respuesta. "Sí, Sí, está bien," dijo ásperamente. "Niño tonto, has dicho eso miles de veces ya."

"¡Pero este es el mejor día de toda mi vida!" argumentó Harry, mirándolo "Y fue todo gracias a usted."

Snape peleó contra el nudo en su garganta. "Idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de que _tú_ eres el responsable de esta fiesta? Si no te hubieras comportado apropiamente estas últimas semanas, te aseguró que no habrías encontrado nada excepto unos trozos de carbón bajo el árbol esta mañana, o tal vez una vara para ser usada en la parte trasera de los niños traviesos."

Incluso Harry no fue engañado por esa grave amenaza, y solo se rió mientras se enterraba aún más en el pecho de su pa.

Snape culpó a esa pequeña frente puntiaguda por ese agudo dolor en el pecho que amenazó con quitarle la respiración. Encontró que inclinarse hacia adelante ayudaba – el hecho de que eso hacia que pareciera que estaba abrazando al pequeño mocoso era desafortunado, pero no podía evitarse. Obviamente necesitaba hacer lo que pudiera para mejorar esa sensación. Encontró su rostro enterrado en ese estropajo rebelde de cabello, sus hebras haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. No tenía otra opción que hacer retroceder su cabeza y presionar sus labios contra el cuero cabelludo del mocoso parecía ayudar.

Harry suspiró de felicidad mientras su pa le daba un gran abraso e incluso un rápido beso en la cabeza. Él _nunca_ pensó que recibiría ese tratamiento, pero ahí estaba - ¡un chico de once años! – siendo abrazado y atendido. Se apachurró más cerca. Su pa incluso tuvo cuidado de ponerse blando solo después de que los demás se fueran. Harry nunca hubiera querido que la Profesora McGonagall lo viera siendo abrazado como un niño de cuatro años… aunque él nunca hubiera renunciado a esta experiencia ni por todas las ranas de chocolate de Honeyduke.

Por fin, el sentimiento en el pecho de Snape desapareció lo suficiente para que fuera capaz de soltar al chico. Chasqueó la lengua impacientemente por las mejillas húmedas y los ojos llorosos del chico y _convocó_ un pañuelo para limpiar al mocoso. ¡Honestamente! Esas lágrimas felices eran extremadamente molestas… aunque sentía cosquillas en la parte de atrás de sus propias glándulas nasales. Si. Eso tenía que ser. Los niños estaban constantemente rodeados de gérmenes – era un resfriado, nada más.

"¡Oh!" Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y saltó del regazo de su guardián abruptamente. "¡Casi lo olvido!" Corrió a su habitación, dejando a Snape frunciendo el ceño detrás de él. ¡Qué niño tan imposible! Siempre corriendo de aquí para allá.

Harry se apresuró de vuelta a la habitación y se paró frente a Snape, moviéndose inquieto.

"¿Si?" El Maestro de Pociones levanto una ceja inquisitiva. El mocoso lo miró como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo, mordiendo su labio ansiosamente y con sus manos fuera de la vista detrás de él - ¿protegiendo su parte trasera de la inminente palmada?

"Yo - Yo -"

"¿SI?" La paciencia de Snape yéndose rápidamente.

"Em, yo - uh - estoesparausted," escupió Harry, entregándole a él un pergamino abruptamente, de imagen alegre y con un listón de colores brillantes.

Tan inusual como había sido esa mañana, el hecho de que el mocoso le hubiera conseguido un regalo a _él_ era aún suficiente para sorprender a Snape, y estaba muy agradecido de haberse sentado ya. "¿Esto es para mí? ¿De tu parte?" preguntó en blanco.

Harry asintió, enrojeciendo ferozmente y mirando al piso. "Usted probablemente pensará que es estúpido y todo."

"Hmmmm." Snape miró el manuscrito. Si Harry hubiera sido más como su padre o su padrino, él habría esperado alguna estúpida broma como el viejo chiste "pergamino explosivo", pero conocía al chico lo suficiente para saber que esa cosa nunca se le habría ocurrido a Harry. Peleó contra su sorpresa y jaló el listón, sin saber que estaba a punto de pasar el peor shock del día.

Desenrolló el pergamino y levantó las cejas en media sorpresa. El regalo del mocoso era un sorprendente bueno aunque chapucero dibujo de él, complementado por un ensayo titulado "Mi Pa". Echó una ojeada sobre donde Harry seguía examinando al piso fieramente y comenzó a leer.

_Mi Pa,_ Harry escribió, _no es como los padres de otros niños. My pa me escogió después de que se lo pedí. Mi pa es un Maestro de Pociones, lo que significa que es muy, muy listo. También es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, lo que significa que es muy, muy astuto – pero de buena manera. Cuida a todos los niños en su Casa tan bien como me cuida a mí. Era un espía en la guerra contra Voldemold, y era tan listo que nadie se dio cuenta que los estaba espiando. Era quién sabía que mis padres se escondieron, e hizo su mejor intento para protegerlos, incluso si mi papá no le caía muy bien, pero fue un gran amigo de mi mamá. Pero ese en mi pa – hace lo Correcto, aunque no quiera. Él salvo a mi padrino por mí también, pero es un gran secreto así que no escribiré como. Pero lo hizo solo por mí, y no porque le agrade mi padrino, porque realmente no lo hace. Pero aún así lo hizo. Y hace pociones para todos los que las necesiten, como Remus y Madame Pomfrey. Hace pociones extra para mí también, para ayudarme a crecer y toda la cosa. ¡A veces desearía que no fuera un Maestro de Pociones porque las pociones saben horrible!_

_Mi Pa cuida muy bien de mí. Tiene a toda su Casa vigilándome, y si alguien intenta dañarme, él se deshace de ellos. Es realmente fuerte y poderoso. ¡Esos chicos de Ravenclaw estaban muy asustados de quedarse en la escuela cuando él se enojo con ellos! Y me deja defenderme por mí mismo también. No tengo que sentarme solo ahí y dejar que personas como Dudley me golpeen nunca más. Mi Pa me dijo que si alguna vez veo a Dudley de nuevo y trata de golpearme, ¡puedo hechizarlo todo lo que quiera! Dice que puedo incluso hechizar a Tío Vernon o a Tía Petunia – pero no sé si realmente pueda hacer eso. Probablemente deje a mi Pa encargarse de ellos._

_Muchas personas le temen a mi Pa. Yo creo que es porque él es realmente alto y viste de negro y te mira de manera muy escalofriante. Pero él no grita ni avienta cosas. Incluso cuando está enojado, sigue hablando bajo y usa grandes palabras, así que puedes decir que no está fuera de control ni nada. Sabe cómo utilizar las palabras muy bien y sabe un montón de palabras realmente grandes así que tienes que pensar sobre lo que dice antes de que lo entiendas. Y a veces no te das cuenta de que te está llamando tonto o algo, lo cual es algo muy gracioso si te pones a pensar._

_Mi Pa tiene que ser malo en clase para que no hagamos cosas estúpidas y derritamos nuestros calderos, porque eso puede ser realmente peligroso. No es como en Encantamientos o Herbología donde nada realmente malo puede pasar incluso si haces un desastre. Pociones es realmente genial y explota si cometes incluso el más mínimo error. Mi Pa me deja preparar sus ingredientes para pociones. Eso es realmente genial. Todos los niños están celosos de mí y siguen molestándome para que los deje venir y ayudar. Es muy divertido ver todas las pegajosas, apestosas cosas y aplastarlas y picar cosas. Mi pa no deja que juguemos alrededor. Aunque es muy divertido aventar pus de bubotubérculo unos a otros, le dijo a Ron y a Draco y a mí que si lo hacíamos otra vez, no podríamos sentarnos en clase al siguiente día. Él dice cosas como esas y la gente se asusta porque cree que lo hará, pero en realidad no. Simplemente no quiere que actuemos como personas sin cerebro._

_Él siempre está pensando en mí y le agrado. Piensa que soy realmente listo y espera que actúe como tal. Es por eso que a veces se enoja cuando hago algo estúpido. Nadie me había dicho antes que era listo. Pero mi pa dice que lo soy. Dice que soy MUY listo a veces, pero puedo decir que es algo bueno. Me ayuda con mi tarea y no me deja posponer las cosas como todos los niños hacen. Siempre puede decirme que no estoy haciendo lo mejor y después me meto en problemas. Puede decirme cosas que me hacen sentir como dos pulgadas de alto, pero incluso después dice también cosas agradables como que soy muy listo para actuar tan tonto. E incluso cuando se enoja conmigo, me sigue diciendo que soy listo y todo. Nunca me llama con insultos o dice que soy inútil o que desearía que estuviera muerto como mi tío y mi tía hacían. Y no me deja insultarme a mí mismo, como decirme fenómeno. Y si lo olvido, se pone furioso e incluso me golpea por eso. Realmente odia a mis parientes por lo que me hacían. Yo los odio también._

_Mi Pa siempre es agradable conmigo y con mis amigos también. Nos deja estudiar en su Casa o en mi habitación y siempre es muy paciente sobre dejarme preguntarle cosas, incluso cuando mis preguntas son tontas porque no estoy acostumbrado al Mundo Mágico todavía. No se burla de mí, no importa qué pregunte. Algunas veces los demás niños se ríen de mí por cosas que no sé, pero mi Pa nunca lo hace. Él solo se sienta y me explica. Él nunca jamás dice que desearía no haber aceptado ser mi pa._

_Me gustan los demás maestros también – ahora que Quirrel se fue – pero ninguno de ellos son tan buenos como mi Pa. Me dio una habitación realmente genial y la llenó con una seria de juguetes geniales y libros y cosas. Casi desearía que pudiera traer a Dudley aquí, solo una vez, para mostrarle lo genial que es mi habitación. ¡Estaría realmente celoso! Mi Pa también me consiguió la mejor escoba y me deja jugar en el equipo de Quidditch incluso después de que me comporté mal. Me compró ropa nueva e incendió toda la vieja de Dudley para que no me vea gracioso y los demás niños no se rían de mí como lo hacían en mi vieja escuela. Me compra muchos regalos, casi tantos como Dudley tenía, pero Dudley conseguía obsequios porque gritaba y gritaba si no. Mi pa me da obsequios para demostrarme que hice algo bien y porque me ama._

_Mi Pa no se enoja cuando le pido que lo diga. Muchos tipos no lo harían, pero mi Pa lo dice. A mi Pa no le gusta cuando hablo de lo bueno que es. Él preferiría ser anónimo y no dejar que las personas se enteraran de lo bueno que es. Creo que es porque se avergüenza fácilmente._

_Mi Pa es realmente gentil también. Incluso cuando me golpea, nunca me pega realmente duro, y no me jala o me agarra del cabello ni nada como eso. Casi nunca soy golpeado de todos modos. Casi siempre mi Pa me regaña o me quita la escoba o me pone en restricción o me pone a escribir un ensayo o líneas. Creo que los regaños son lo peor. Siempre sabe qué decir para hacerme darme cuenta de lo que hice mal y luego me siento realmente estúpido y empiezo a llorar como si tuviera tres o algo así. Es gracioso porque no tenía permitido llorar cuando vivía con los Dursley, así que me detengo. Pero a mi pa no le importa si lloro, así que empiezo de nuevo. Pero incluso aunque a veces moquee y llore sobre él, no se enoja. Nunca me dice que estoy siendo un bebé o se burla de mí o me golpea hasta que me detenga. Solo me abraza o aprieta mi hombro o algo hasta que me detengo por mí mismo. Nunca me deja solo cuando lloro, incluso si hice algo realmente malo._

_No es muy niñita tampoco – me jala y me da pequeños empujones y me golpea a veces, pero de manera que los chicos lo hacen para ser amigables y todo, no para lastimar. Es realmente cuidadoso respecto a eso. Incluso cuando está enojado conmigo y me da una palmada real, se que viene. Nunca me engaña o pretende que no está enojado cuando sí lo está. Mi pa siempre me dice la verdad, aunque a veces sea espantosa. Mi pa confía en mí. Me cuenta cosas que la mayoría de los otros adultos no les contarían a los niños. Él sabe que puedo guardar un secreto y que no le diré a nadie nunca, incluso si me quitan las uñas de los pies o algo así. Me trata como alguien grande – bueno, de alguna manera. Digo, no me cuenta TODO – y se enoja cuando Canuto lo hace – pero no actúa como si tuviera cuatro años y no supiera la diferencia entre lo que realmente importa y lo que no. Confía en que yo haga lo que me dice. Y confío en él. Sé que es listo y que me cuidará y me mantendrá a salvo. Sé que no me golpeará o será malo conmigo. Confío en mi Pa. Me hace sentir seguro._

_A veces cuando quiero hacer algo y dice que no, me enojo. Pero usualmente tiene la razón. Y usualmente recuerdo eso y hago lo que me dice, Pero incluso si lo olvido, no me odia. Solo me explica lo que hice mal (y luego me castiga) y eso es todo. A veces me es difícil recordar escucharlo, pero estoy mejorando. Y si le pregunto por qué está diciendo que no, la mayoría de las veces me lo dice, y luego veo su punto. A veces sigo pensando que está equivocado, pero usualmente me distrae con algo más, y olvido lo que quería hacer. Como dije, ¡mi Pa es realmente astuto! ¡Incluso para un Slytherin!_

_Cuando crezca, quiero ser como mi Pa. Quiero ser tan valiente y fuerte como él. Quiero ayudar a la gente como él lo hace. Quiero ser listo y saberlo prácticamente todo como él lo hace, y quiero que las demás personas me respeten como lo hacen con él. Y cuando tenga niños los voy a tratar como él me trata, como si importaran y fueran importantes y todo. Tío Arthur me dijo una vez que no entendía realmente lo que eran los papás. Pensaba que los papás solo te golpeaban por ser malo, como Tío Vernon hacía conmigo, o te daban muchos regalos y sorpresas y cosas, como Tío Vernon hacía con Dudley. Ahora sé lo que un buen padre es, porque mi Pa me enseñó._

_Me tomó un tiempo creer que mi Pa me ama. No creía que los niños podrían ser realmente amador por nadie excepto sus padres, así que como los míos están muertos, nadie me amaría nunca. Pero mi Pa me mostró que estaba equivocado. Él me ama, y se asegura de que lo sepa. Él dice que me ama, pero también me demuestra que me ama. Me lo demuestra cada día. Soy un chico realmente suertudo._

_Yo amo a mi Papá._

_Querido pa, no sabía que darle para Navidad así que le pregunté a la Profesora McGonagall. Me dijo que escribiera este ensayo. No sé por qué si ya tiene montones y montones de pergaminos que leer. Pensé primero que tal vez le gustarían algunos ingredientes para pociones en cambio, pero ella dijo que le gustaría esto mucho más. No podía dejar que nadie lo leyera porque dice cosas sobre Canuto y demás, así que no pude preguntarle a ella si lo hice bien. Espero que le guste pero si no aún puedo ir y conseguirle algunos ingredientes para pociones si preferiría eso. Con amor, Harry._

Incluso su control de acero fue insuficiente para la prueba, y Snape tuvo que confirmar un repentino y serio resfriado para explicar sus ojos llorosos y su nariz moqueante al preocupado mocoso. Por supuesto, Harry prontamente convocó a Madame Pomfrey y a los Elfos Domésticos quienes lo obligaron a consumir desagradables pociones y numerosas bebidas calientes. "Es realmente malo," Harry informó ansiosamente a Poppy. "¡Necesitó como dos pañuelos antes de sentirse mejor!"

Poppy estudio sus escáneres y luego le dio al Maestro de Pociones una aguda mirada. "Hmmmm. Si, bien, creo que se mejorará pronto, Sr. Potter. Tal vez algún tiempo tranquilo sea lo mejor, de todas maneras. Le diré al Director que no los espere a ninguno de los dos en el Gran Salón hasta la cena."

Esas noticias alegraron el espíritu de Snape considerablemente, y Harry se alivió con la pronta "recuperación". Snape fue capaz incluso de convencer al mocoso de pasar tiempo de la tarde construyendo hombres de nieve animados con Hagrid y los demás estudiantes, lo que le proveyó con privacidad en la que releyó el ensayo una y otra vez. El dibujo lo puso en su cuarto – así Albus no lo arruinaría pensando que se estaba poniendo todo blando – pero puso el manuscrito junto al suéter de Lily por seguridad. Ahí estaban sus dos más preciadas posesiones, incluso si no tenía la intención de revelarle ese hecho a nadie. Nunca.

Este capitulo fue traducido por Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao (que otra ves cambio su penname) gracias


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Harry disfruto mucho su estadía con los Weasley, aunque de cuando en cuando se encontraba extrañando a su padre y la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos melancólicos no duraban mucho, porque cualquiera del clan de pelirrojos rápidamente lo interrumpía con ofertas para variadas actividades. Harry comenzó a darse cuanta de que estar en el medio de una gran familia hacia difícil poder aburrirse, aunque sus oídos a veces resonaban con tanto bullicio.

Tener a Bill y Charlie en la casa era muy divertido, y Harry comenzó a adorar a los dos jóvenes, pero sus primeros días en la Madriguera fueron un reto. Tanta pelea que ocurría, que parecían no terminar, le recordaba mucho a Harry la cacerías que Dudley hacia o los enojados gritos de tío Vernon, pero Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta que ninguno de los Weasley estaba realmente siendo lastimado. Por supuesto, su confusión inicial era comprensible, dados lo gritos y chillidos que acompañaban esas actividades. Cuando Bill – todavía botando plumas amarillas por la última broma de los gemelos – agarro a cada uno por un brazo, todavía en piyamas y descalzos, y los arrastro hacia fuera para restregar sus caras en la nieve, las ventanas temblaron con las fuerzas de sus gritos. Cuando Molly se dio cuenta lo que había sucedido, sus gritos demostraron que los pulmones fuertes eran una herencia materna.

Después de eso se volvió claro que las peleas no eran más que diversión y juegos bulliciosos, Harry aun se quedaba atrás, incierto de su bienvenida en esas actividades y para no arriesgarse a la ira de Molly. Eso duro 48 horas, cuando una monstruosa pelea con bolas de nieve llego hasta la casa y Arthur y Molly olvidaron su dignidad adulta y se unieron. Nadie fue perdonado y Harry – e incluso Percy – fueron mezclados en la batalla. La rapidez y agilidad de Harry lo hizo un difícil objetivo, pero Charlie finalmente dejo de lado toda sutileza y simplemente lo envolvió en una sorprendente gentil tacleada. Ginny prontamente salto a su rescate, su idolatría por el Niño-Que-Vivió habiéndose transformado en un afecto más real y genuino por el amigo de su hermano, y metió varios puñados de nieve por la espalda de Charlie antes que él también la atrapara. Ahora con un chico que se removía y pateaba bajo cada brazo, Charlie se puso de pie – y con un brillo en sus ojos – se dirigió a un lugar con un gran montículo de nieve.

"¡Nooooo! ¡Charlie, no!" grito Ginny, viendo como se aproximaba su condena. Harry estaba mirando alrededor frenéticamente por aliados, pero Ron y Percy estaban bombardeando la posición de Arthur con bolas de nieve mientras que los gemelos trataban desesperadamente de tratar de cobrar venganza de Bill por el lavado de cara con nieve de antes.

Charlie lanzo una sonrisa malvada mientras, balanceaba de lado a lado a los chicos para agarrar fuerza y lanzar a sus reticentes pasajeros al banco de nieve que tenia enfrente. Harry y Ginny trataron de liberarse de su agarre, pero Charlie estaba acostumbrado a luchar con dragones bebés y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de los chicos. Justo cuando Harry se dio cuanta de que iban a salir volando, Molly dulcemente llamo, "¡Oh, Charlie, cariño!"

Las tres cabezas se giraron sorprendidas para ver a Molly sonriéndoles desde un par de yardas. Ella apunto hacia arriba y siguieron su mirada para descubrir un enorme montón de nieve flotando justo sobre la cabeza de Charlie. Al momento que sus ojos se abrieron, Molly cancelo su hechizo de levitación y tuvo la gran satisfacción de ver a los tres desaparecer bajo una montaña de nieve.

Les tomo un momento el poder salir de allí – escupiendo nieve y con los ojos brillando de alegría – sus hostilidades previas olvidadas para enfocarse en su enemigo común. "¡A ella!" rugió Charlie, y Ginny y Harry dejaron escapar gritos de guerra cuando salieron tras el gran pelirrojo en persecución de la sonriente Molly.

Eso mas o menos removió las ultimas inhibiciones de Harry y lentamente se relajo y disfruto el tumulto que giraba a su alrededor, ocasionalmente saltando sobre su cabeza también. El aun se ponía un poco tenso cuando alguno de lo hermanos mayores perseguía a los gemelos – que estaban, como siempre, usando las vacaciones como excusa para probar sus ultimas bromas y volviendo a todos locos en el proceso –pero estaba confiado que los gritos resultantes eran por hechizos cosquillosos y no una brutal golpiza. Incluso cuando Charlie o, mas seguido, Bill finalmente perdían la paciencia y sostenían a los dos adolescentes para unos palmazos en el trasero, era claro que los fuertes gritos de los gemelos y los saltos agarrándose el trasero eran mas por su justo de llamar la atención que por actual dolor. Harry también noto que sus acciones lograban calmar a sus hermanos mayores, y el sonreía ante la prueba de que los gemelos eran mas Slytherin de lo que nadie se daba cuenta.

De lo que Harry no se dio cuenta fue de lo cuidadosos que todos los chicos Weasley eran de aparecérsele de repente o por detrás, nada que lo fuera a tomar por sorpresa. Aunque solo Ron estaba al tanto de las confidencias de Harry, Snape le había dejado claro a Molly y Arthur de que Harry todavía estaba luchando por sobreponerse a su tiempo con los Dursley, y ellos, habían compartido lo suficiente con los chicos mayores para dejar claro que Harry no debía ser emboscado o forzado a nada. Incluso los gemelos comprendieron que Harry estaba fuera de límites, y aunque ellos no sabían todos los detalles, sabían lo suficiente para darse cuanta que (a) podrían seriamente disturbar al chico sin querer con una broma y (b) sus padres los asesinarían si lo hacían. Su referencia al resultado que sufrieron con Arthur después que trataron que Ronnie hiciera un Juramento Inquebrantable había sido mas que suficiente para convencerlos que esta era una regla de los padres que debía cumplirse sin preguntas.

Solo Ron y Ginny se habían evitado la lectura parental, pero Ron- sin que supieran los adultos – le había dicho a su hermana que la vida familiar de Harry estaba lejos de la idílica historia del Niño-Que-Vivió y que si ella seguía tratándolo como a un icono, avergonzaría a Harry y a ella. Ginny era lo suficientemente inteligente para llenar los huecos de la información que Ron _no le dijo_, y su asombro y timidez se transformo en un fiero sentido de protección que al principio sorprendió a sus hermanos y a Harry. Como resultado, entre las serias instrucciones de Molly y Arthur y la vigilancia con ojo de águila de Ginny, los chicos Weasley tenían bastante cuidado de no alarmar a Harry con su exuberancia.

El objeto de tanta atención estaba felizmente inconsciente de nada, y Harry se deslizo con felicidad a una vida como uno de los Weasleys, experimentando por primera vez el caos y la alegría de una larga y feliz familia.

-##-

Aunque Harry logro evitar problemas _mayores _durante sus estadía con los Weasley, no escapo completamente ileso. Casi al final de su visita, él demostró su confort en la Madriguera uniéndose a Ron y Ginny en una acalorada batalla con los gemelos, comenzada por los gemelos cuando trataron de hacerle una broma a Ron con una araña que parecía de verdad. Fred y George encontraron para su asombro que su hermano menor había encontrado poderosos aliados en Harry y Ginny (a quien Bill privadamente le había enseñado unos desagradables hechizos). La sala quedo reducida a escombros con las hostilidades, y los cinco chicos fueron enviados a acostarse apenas terminaron de cenar.

"Los gemelos terminaron también con traseros adoloridos, por comenzar y por ser mas grande como para saber que esta mal lo que estaban haciendo," Molly le explico mientras tomaban el te con Snape cuando vino a buscar a Harry dos días después, "pero ya que Ron y Ginny fueron castigados con irse a acostar mas temprano, sentí apropiado castigar a Harry de la misma manera sin necesidad de avisarte."

"¿Y los gemelos no trataron de vengarse?" pregunto Snape, frunciendo el ceño. El habría esperado que Fred y George estuvieran más que un poco enojados al recibir semejante humillación, sin mencionar doloroso castigo. Tomarles resentimiento a los más jóvenes habría sido comprensible.

"Si guardáramos resentimiento –" dijo Fred, inesperadamente entrando a la cocina con su gemelo al lado.

"- Cada vez que nos golpean –"

"- nos habríamos quedado sin hermanos –"

"- hace mucho tiempo, Profesor."

"Además, para ser completamente justos –"

" – nosotros comenzamos. Solo que no habíamos esperado –"

"- que Harry y Ginny saltaran de esa forma."

"Pero una vez que lo hicieron – "

" – como que nos dejamos llevar –"

" – y supimos de inmediato – "

" – cuando se incendio el árbol – "

" – de que estábamos condenados."

"¿Ustedes incendiaron el árbol de Navidad?" Snape repitió incrédulo.

George sonrío y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de calabaza. "_Sin intención_."

"Y Navidad técnicamente ya termino," les recordó Fred, agarrando un puñado de galletas de Navidad de una jarra en el mueble.

"Ese fue el daño peor," Molly intervino rápidamente. "Todo lo demás solo requirió limpieza, que los chicos proveyeron. _Sin magia_."

Snape frunció el ceño. Después del trato elfos domestico de Harry, él no quería que el chico se viera enfrentado a ese tipo de tratamiento.

"Nosotros actualmente – "

" – pasamos un gran tiempo," admitieron los gemelos entre galletas.

"En esos momentos ya no estábamos enojados – "

" – los gritos de mama nos dejaron sordos a todos por igual – "

" – y los pequeñines oyeron cuando fuimos golpeados – "

" – así que Ron se dio cuenta que estábamos a mano – "

" – así que no había razón de seguir peleando y – "

" –hicimos un juego de eso."

Snape estaba sorprendido de lo filosóficamente que habían aceptado sus castigo los gemelos, aunque él pensaba que, dado su gusto por las bromas, probablemente era una rutina para ellos.

"Chicos, avísenle a Harry que el Profesor Snape esta esperando por él," Molly les instruyo a los gemelos y ellos rápidamente obedecieron. "En realidad ya están muy grandes para golpes," dijo ella, leyendo la mente de Snape con una facilidad que asombro al Occlumentista, "pero era eso o no dejarlos ir a La Arena Featherbee ayer, y ellos habrían estado devastados de haberse perdido esa oportunidad. Les di la opción, de echo, y ellos solos corrieron a buscar mi cuchara de madera." Ella se río, recordando como George le había presentado la cuchara con una fanfarria, mientras Fred movía su trasero y se lo presentaba invitadoramente. Media docena de golpes después, su alegría estaba un poco forzada, pero no habían reclamado ni una vez.

Su reentrada a la sala, donde los tres más jóvenes ya estaban limpiando, se había logrado con un mínimo de torpeza. Fred y George habían entrado, con movimientos tiesos y con las caras mas coloradas de lo habitual. "Lo siento, Ron," ofreció George inmediatamente, esta vez bastante serio.

"Yo también," repitió su gemelo.

"¿Están bien?" Harry pregunto preocupado. La Madriguera no era a prueba de sonido, y esos golpes habían sonado súper fuertes, para no decir nada de los aullidos. Por supuesto, los gemelos estaban ahora tan altos como Molly, pero si las muecas en sus caras servían de indicación, los golpes no habían sido nada suaves.

El trasero de Harry hormigueo en simpatía. No había sido hace tanto tiempo que vivía con los Dursley, y el recordaba lo que incluso unos cuantos golpes dolían. El sintió una oleada de amor por su Pa al pensar que él _nunca más_ tendría que preocuparse de ser golpeado así, ni siquiera aunque hubiera sido _él _quien incendio el árbol de Navidad.

Su Pa no dejaría que nadie más le pegara a Harry, ni tía Molly o Canuto o nadie, y sus ligeras palmadas no eran de temer. Claro esta que, Harry _temía_ decepcionar a su padre, y estaba muy contento de que los gemelos hubieran admitido que fue su hechizo el que había causado la incineración del árbol. Él había estado bastante seguro que sin esa confesión, la tía Molly se habría visto obligada a castigar a todos los chicos por igual, y mientras él sabía que ella no podía pegarle, ella se contactaría por floo con su Pa. Eso habría terminado abruptamente con la visita de Harry, y aunque regresar a casa a Hogwarts no era una penalidad onerosa, Harry no tenia deseos de volver en desgracia.

Tener que limpiar la sala junto con los demás chicos Weasley era mas que justo – después de todo, él y los demás habían echo el desorden – y el ser enviado a la cama después de cenar tampoco era un castigo terrible. Él y Ron compartían su habitación, y sospechaba que conversarían hasta dormirse. Oh, Ron se estaba quejando amargamente, pero Harry sabía que era solo por show y que el pelirrojo estaba aliviado que los gemelos hubieran aceptado la mayor parte de la culpa. Después de todo, si hubieran seguido peleando y hubieran enojado _realmente_ a la tía Molly ella podría haber cancelado la salida de mañana, y ese era un escenario demasiado horrible para contemplar.

"Si," Ginny apoyo su pregunta a los gemelos. "_¿Están bien_? Mamá sonaba bastante enojada."

"Nuestros traseros podrían decirles lo contrario –"

"- pero estamos bien," reaseguraron a los chicos mas jóvenes.

"Pero lo sentimos mucho, Ron – "

" – lo de la araña no fue gracioso."

Ron se mordió los labios por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. "Muéstrenme su movida especial de Bateadores cuando estemos en la arena mañana, y estaremos a mano," ofreció generosamente.

"Ustedes igual van a venir, ¿cierto?" Ginny pregunto ansiosa. Los gemelos podían ser tremendamente molestosos, pero eran parte de la familia, y el viaje a la arena no seria lo mismo sin ellos.

Fred se sobo el trasero y gruño. "porque creen que recibimos la odiosa cuchara

"Era eso o quedarnos en casa mañana, y habríamos recibido dos docenas mas cada uno en ves de perdernos el vuelo," explico George, aunque dejo escapar un quejido cuando se sobo el trasero.

"¿Cuantas recibieron?" Ron pregunto curioso.

"Seis cada uno," George suspiro. "Suficiente para que duela como loco hoy pero este bien para volar mañana."

Ron bufo. "Ustedes estarán bien para la cena."

"Oh, ¿De verdad? solo – "

"- espera hasta que _sientas_ – "

" – la odiosa cuchara, hermanito."

"_Entonces_ nos puedes decir cuanto – "

" – dura."

Ron los miro desconcertado. "¿De verdad? Pero quiero decir, el asunto de la araña no fue algo tan malo."

George apunto a los calcinados restos en una esquina de la habitación.

"Oh. Cierto." Ron se sonrojo.

"¿Que otras cosa mas vamos a hacer en la arena mañana?" pregunto Ginny ansiosa. "Además de la movidas de Quidditch, quiero decir."

Y eso fue el inicio. Animadas discusiones sobre la anticipada salida borrarron cualquier pequeño inconveniente que quedara, de echo el viaje a la arena Featherbee fue tan genial como ellos habían anticipado. Había útil personal para ayudar a Hermione y Neville, y muchas actividades en las que no era necesario volar en la que los chicos agotaron sus energías mucho antes de terminar con todas las atracciones de la arena. Harry y sus amigos pasaron un tiempo genial, y los chicos mayores igual. Incluso Bill y Charlie encontraron un sorprendente número de actividades para disfrutar, también un gran número de brujas con quienes conversar.

Solo hubo una pequeña crisis cuando los gemelos, intoxicados por la conversación con dos lindas chicas americanas, decidieron que impresionar a sus nuevas conocidas era más importante que ser justos. Ron, Harry, y Draco querían tratar el juego de "¡Volar a través de un huracán!", en el cual tú tratabas de pilotear tu escoba a través de una gran tormenta de viento, pero los gemelos estaban bloqueando su entrada al juego, demasiados ocupados con su conversación para notar algo más.

"Oigan, ¡George, Fred! muévanse. ¡Es nuestro turno!" demando Ron, empujando al gemelo mas cercano. Se corrió hacia atrás sorprendido al ver las enojadas miradas que se dirigieron de inmediato en su dirección.

"¡Niños!" Fred dijo con una risa demasiado casual dirigiéndose a las chicas americanas. "Son una peste."

"Piérdete," George gruño entre dientes apretados antes de regresar donde las jóvenes brujas con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Así que – donde estábamos?"

Una de las chicas, rubia, lanzo una risita. "Solo decíamos lo mucho que hemos disfrutado nuestro viaje"

"Nosotras _amamos_ sus acentos," interrumpió la otra. "¡Digan algo para nosotras!"

"Bueno, nosotros pensamos que _sus acentos_ también son geniales,"dijo Fred, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara mas profunda.

"¡Tontito! ¡_Nosotras_ no tenemos acento!" dijo una de ellas, golpeándole el brazo juguetonamente.

"Así que, em, ¿Adonde van a la escuela? _Nosotros _vamos a Hogwarts – es la mejor en Europa, saben," ofreció George, flexionando sus hombros y acercándose mas a la rubia.

"Oooooh. Hemos escuchado de ella. Esta en, algo como, un castillo, ¿no es así?" ellas chillaron de la emoción cuando los gemelos asintieron. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Como es? ¿Tienen muchos fantasmas?"

"Oh, por supuesto," Fred dijo como si nada. "Prácticamente no pueden caminar mucho sin pasar por alguno. Y tenemos un poltergeists también."

"Nosotras solo tenemos una fantasma vieja," la castaña dijo con un hermoso puchero. "Ella murió en los juicios contra las brujas de Salem y solo se queja de lo mucho que extraña a su gato. No es divertida."

"¿Así que ustedes, son como, gemelos o algo?" pregunto la rubia, apuntando de uno al otro. "Porque, como que, realmente se parecen."

"Somos gemelos," los chicos dijeron al unísono, moviendo sus cejas en imitación de Sirius Black.

"¡Oooooooh! ¡Nosotras también somos hermanas!" las chicas chillaron emocionadas.

Ron, Harry, y Draco parpadearon mutuamente desconcertados por el intercambio.

"¿Porque están hablando gracioso?" Draco le pregunto a Ron.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Harry pregunto. "Están hablando normalmente."

"Eso es lo que quiero decir. Usualmente ellos se interrumpen mutuamente y terminan las oraciones del otro, pero ahora están hablando como gente normal."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Debe ser por la chicas, supongo." Los otros dos se lanzaron miradas de disgusto.

"¡Vamos, George! ¡Déjanos pasar!" Ron decidió tratar nuevamente. "Le diré a Mamá," se quejo, tirando la tunica de su hermano.

Los gemelos ni siquiera lo miraron, aunque el que estaba mas cerca le pincho el brazo de forma súper desagradable pero discreto. Ron chillo y se alejo rápidamente.

Los chicos más jóvenes caminaron lentamente de vuelta al piso principal, Ron tratando de aguantar las lagrimas mientras se sobaba el brazo. "Hay muchos juegos mas," Harry dijo valientemente tratando de levantar los ánimos, pero él también estaba decepcionado.

"¿Qué sucede chicos?" Percy y Jones, abrazados llegaron hacia donde estaban ellos. "Lucen bastante miserables para estar en medio de un parque de diversiones."

Ron sollozo y Percy se le acerco. "¿Que le paso a tu brazo?"

"Uno de tus hermanos le pego," Draco anuncio enojado. "¡Y están tapando la pasada para el juego de allá! Solo porque quieren impresionar a unas estúpidas fula- em, simpáticas jovencitas americanas," él rápidamente corrigió su vocabulario ante la expresión de Jones. "¡lo siento!" añadió por precaución.

"Fue mas un piñiscon que un golpe," aclaro Harry, "pero fue bien fuerte, y lo único que queríamos era subirnos al juego."

Percy frunció el ceño, pero Jones le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "¿Y si yo me encargo de los gemelos y tu te encargas aquí de tu hermano? No que realmente lo necesite – después de haberse enfrentado a un troll, se nota que es duro, ¿cierto?" ella le cerro un ojo a Ron.

Ron se ilumino ante sus palabras, y sus lágrimas mágicamente se secaron. Jones tenia razón - ¡no es como si los gemelos se hubieran enfrentando a un troll! Ellos eran los bebés, no él.

Jones marcho hacia donde los gemelos y las chicas americanas todavía estaban conversando profundamente. "Oigan, amigos – ¿Por qué no van a la cafetería con las señoritas?" les sugirió amablemente. "¿Así dejan que los chicos se puedan subir al juego?"

Motivados por tonta valentía adolescente y estupidez cargada de testosterona, los gemelos ignoraron la oportunidad de hacer una buena retirada. "Lárgate, Jones," dijo Fred, su éxito con las chicas americanas haciéndole desastrosamente sobré confiado. "No estamos en la escuela – así que no puedes decirnos que hacer."

"¿Su escuela también tiene prefectos?" George les pregunto a las chicas americanas con una ruda mirada a Jones. "Los nuestro son terriblemente – mandones e insoportables."

Jones entrecerró los ojos, pero su voz permaneció firme. "¿Ustedes sabían que el Profesor Snape clasifico este paseo como una salida escolar? Eso quiere decir que estoy capacitada a usar mi autoridad como prefecta fuera de Hogwarts."

George rodó sus ojos, animado por las risitas de las chicas americanas. "Oooooh, ' autoridad de prefecta '. ¡Estoy tiritando!"

"Anda a besuquear a Percy, Jones – estamos ocupados aquí. Nos moveremos cuando malditamente queramos," Fred declaro grandiosamente, dejándose llevar por las miradas de admiración de las chicas americanas. Ambos gemelos le dieron la espalda en una inconfundible señal de desafío y falta de respeto.

Jones no se molesto en responder. Solo saco su varita le dio un leve movimiento mientras murmuraba un hechizo, entonces se alejo.

"¿Ya se fue?" Fred le susurro a George.

George lanzo una mirada tras su hombro. "ella esta caminando hacia donde están Percy y los niños," le susurro en un tono de gran alivio, y los dos intercambiaron miradas de triunfo. ¡Habían vencido a _Jones_! ¡Esto los convertiría en leyendas en Hogwarts!

"Así que, em, ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a estar en Inglaterra?" George pregunto esperanzado.

"Si, quizás podemos juntarnos y -¡_hip!_" Fred salto con un inesperado hipo y se sonrojo cuando las americanas lo miraron sorprendidas y se largaron a reír con fuerza. Él se giro hacia su hermano, solo para encontrar a George mirándolo completamente consternado.

"¡Estas azul brillante!" George le siseo, y Fred se miro, dándose cuenta que, de hecho, se había vuelto de un fluorescente tono de azul.

"Que diablos -" Fred se giro para mirar a Jones, luego otro ¡_hip!_ surgió detrás de él, se giro para encontrarse a un verde brillante George mirándose miserablemente. Las chicas americanas estaban apoyadas contra la pared, riéndose a carcajadas.

"Bueno," Fred lucho por sonreír, "pudo ser peor. Para Jones, esto no es tan ma -¡_hip!_" preocupado, se miro, pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la normalidad. Suspiro aliviado. Para Jones esta era en realidad una gentil advertencia.

Viendo que había regresado a la normalidad, las risas de las chicas americanas comenzaron a disminuir. "¿Te dolió?" la rubia pregunto curiosa "¡Te veías bastante gracioso!"

"No," dijo Fred con una sonrisa que no le daba importancia al asunto. "Todo fue en diversión."

Las americanas comenzaron a balbucear sobre un paisaje que habían visto, y Fred escucho educadamente al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de una desagradable picazón en su trasero. Se removió lo mas discretamente que pudo, pero la picazón empeoraba. Y empeoraba. "Em, George, creo que tenemos que ir al baño," dijo, haciéndole señas frenéticas a su hermano.

George le dio una mirada de molestia. "Si tienes que ir, entonces anda," le siseo. "¡Estoy ocupado conversando!" y sonriendo se dirigió a la castaña. "¿Me estabas diciendo que te gusto la Torre?"

"¡Claro! ¿Todas esas joyas? ¡Y los fantasmas eran tan... fantasmales!" ella se estremeció dramáticamente, y los ojos de George se dirigieron a su busto.

"Yo - em - " El fue salvado de responder por el ¡._hip! _que se le escapoy él también regreso a su color original. "¡Que bien!" sonrío. "¡Eso esta mejor! ahora, ¿Qué opinan de Harrod's? ¿Han estado allí? En la parte mágica, quiero decir."

Fred, removiéndose de un pie al otro, espero y de seguro, en los siguientes 10 segundos, la animada conversación de George disminuyo y una mirada de distracción apareció en su rostro. Después una horrorizada expresión de entendimiento apareció y miro frenéticamente a su hermano. "Em, ¡Debemos irnos!" dijo rápidamente. "¡Ya volvemos!"

Dejando a las sorprendidas chicas detrás, los gemelos corrieron al baño más cercano, con ambas manos afirmando su trasero. Una vez dentro del –Gracias a Merlín- vacío baño, se bajaron los pantalones y ropa interior, solo para descubrir que no había nada visible en el exterior. "¡Pero pica!" se quejo Fred, rascándose como loco.

"Es peor que dragon pox," accedió George tristemente, rascándose y retorciéndose.

"¿Que - _hip! _– vamos a hacer? ¡Quiero decir, no podemos salir rascándonos el trasero de esta manera en publico!" dijo Fred, luego se detuvo. "Oye. Se fue."

"Si, pero ahora estas amarillo." La penumbra de George fue absoluta mientras se seguía rascando ya que la picazón infernal todavía lo atormentaba.

Fred palideció lo que su colorida complexión le permitió. "No supones que vamos a seguir así, ¿haciendo un ciclo entre un estúpido color y luego querer sacarnos el trasero rascándonos para volver a comenzar nuevamente?"

George lo miro. "Esta es - ¡_hip! - _Jones, ¿Recuerdas?"

Fred gruño. Y volvió a hipar.

Eventualmente, fueron forzados a dejar el santuario del baño por la llegada de un grupo de chicos mayores que recibieron su apariencia con risitas y groseros comentarios. Los gemelos volaron, infelices pensando en lo desagradable que se sentía ser molestados por bravucones mas grandes que tu. Trataron de encontrar una esquina que no llamara la atención, pero sus llamativos colores y socialmente inaceptable rasquido garantizo que todos se fijaran en ellos.

"¡Mami! ¡Mira a esos chicos graciosos! ¿Son payasos?" una niña de cuatro años pregunto con voz chillona, apuntándolos.

"¡Se están rascando como los monos en el zoológico!" otro chiquillo dijo en voz alta.

Los gemelos lanzaron agónicas miradas a la multitud que iba creciendo, pero si esperaban solidaridad fraternal, fueron tristemente decepcionados. Charlie y Bill estaban muertos de la risa, mientras que Ron, Harry y sus amigos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Percy lucia fastidiosamente insufrible y Jones - ¡oh, Merlín, _no!_ - Jones tenía una cámara.

Una conversación sin palabras paso entre ellos, y corrieron entre la multitud hasta caer de rodillas frente a Jones. "Por favor, por favor," rogaron, rebajándose ante ella. "¡Nos disculpamos!"

Jones sonrío felizmente y miro su reloj. "Duraron 23 minutes. Eso esta bastante bien," ella los felicito, entonces se dirigió al resto del grupo. "Bien, amigos, ¿que opinan? ¿Los libero o deben seguir un rato mas siendo el centro de atención? Después de todo," ella meneo a los gemelos con la punta de su bota, "a ustedes les gustan que los noten, ¿cierto?"

"Oh, por favor, Jones," Fred rogó, con una mano rascándose el trasero. "Lo sentimos."

"Nos rendimos ante tu magnifica maldad y astucia," George – ahora que estaba de un fuerte fucsia – se postro cobardemente

"Creo que han aprendido su lección," Bill logro decir entre risas. "Nunca los he visto tan _acobardados_ antes."

"Oh, esta bien," ella bostezo, luego se agacho para mirarlos a los ojos. "Esto es solo una _prueba_ de lo que tengo guardado para la próxima vez que me provoquen. ¿Lo entienden?" les dijo fríamente.

"Si, Jones," ellos chillaron, asintiendo frenéticamente.

Un segundo después estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

Los gemelos suspiraron aliviados, dejándose caer al piso como helados derretidos. La multitud se disolvió rápidamente, ahora que el espectáculo había terminado, y Harry y sus amigos felizmente se dirigieron al juego del huracán. Un comprensivo Charlie agarro a los gemelos y los llevo a la cafetería por una reconstituyente leche malteada, y allí conocieron a un grupo de chicas de un liceo francés a las afuera de Orleans. Los gemelos rápidamente se olvidaron de las chicas americanas y con la resiliencia de la juventud pasaron el resto del día practicando su francés.

Para el final del día, todos los enojos se habían olvidado y todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo que el día había sido un completo éxito. "Este fue el _mejor_ regalo," Ron le dijo a Harry. "Tú Pa es _genial__._"

"Le voy a pedir a mi padre esto para mi cumpleaños," anuncio Draco, entonces frunció el ceño. "Pero él probablemente me hará invitar a gente como Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson."

"Le pediré a mi Pa esto de nuevo para mi cumpleaños," Harry dijo confortablemente. "Así que vendremos nuevamente en Julio."

"Oye, tenemos casi el mismo cumpleaños, ¿cierto?" exclamo Neville. "¡Así que podríamos tener un fiesta doble aquí!" dijo sonriendo. "Mi abuela estará orgullosa de ver lo mucho que mis habilidades para volar han mejorado."

-##-

"… Así que como ves, Severus, tú eres un héroe entre los chicos," Molly sonrío al terminar su historia. Para su inmensa satisfacción, ella había logrado sacar una risa sorpresiva de Snape con la historia de como Jones había tratado a los gemelos, aunque rápidamente él había pretendido que era un ataque de tos.

"Estoy muy complacido de que la Srta. Jones fue capaz de lograr buen comportamiento," le dijo, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho, que aunque sobrepasada por Gryffindor, su serpiente aun había podido salir victoriosa.

"Oh, ella lo hizo," Molly estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos bailando. "Los traseros de los chicos estaban tan marcados por todo lo que se rascaron que apenas podían sentarse en la cena de esa noche. Es algo bueno que tuviera un gran frasco de ungüento sanador. E imagino que lo pensaran dos veces antes de arriesgarse a muchas travesuras este semestre." Los dos adultos se detuvieron, esperanzadoramente contemplando lo que seria un semestre sin las más grandes de las bromas de los gemelos.

"¡Pa!" Harry grito feliz, corriendo a la habitación. El agarro a su guardián alrededor del cuello en un abrazo. "¡Te extrañe!"

Snape lucho para zafarse contra la llave al cuello. "¡Si, Si, compórtate, jovencito!" le dijo con firmeza, mientras al mismo tiempo acerco al chico a su lado.

Harry estaba, después de una semana con los Weasleys, totalmente revuelto. "¿Me extraño?" pregunto.

"¿Que es lo que crees?" gruño su guardián. "¿Yo extrañaría a un ruidoso, desordenado y travieso chiquillo?"

Harry sonrío. "¡Si!"

Snape bufo y murmuro para si, pero todos notaron que actualmente no negó la acusación.

Entonces se despidieron de los Weasley, con tantos abrazos y hasta luegos que cualquiera creería que pasaría mas de una año antes de volver a verse, y Harry con su profesor se fueron en un trasladar.

Para el disgusto de Snape tuvieron casi la misma cantidad de abrazos y exclamaciones de felicidad cuando arribaron donde Black, sin mencionar regalos navideños extra que él y Lupin habían "olvidado" enviar a Hogwarts.

La visita actualmente fue bastante tranquila, comparada a las oscuras imaginaciones de Snape. Black se retuvo de sus orgías y otros libertinajes y parecía bastante contento de solo pasar tiempo con Harry, jugar bruscamente o mostrarle lo sitios que podrían ser mas interesantes para un chico de once años. Lupin normalmente se les unía, pero ocasionalmente se quedaba para hacerle compañía al Maestro de Pociones. Snape no encontraba necesario supervisar a Black cada segundo, pero insistía en saber exactamente donde estaría y que haría Harry. Para su sorpresa, Black no puso peros a sus restricciones, y Snape solo podía asumir que Lupin le había ordenado seriamente al perro que estuviera en su mejor comportamiento para que probara que podía cuidar a Harry por si solo en el futuro.

Aun así, mientras Snape se había sorprendido satisfactoriamente a lo bien que los dos hombres estaban tolerando su presencia, estuvo completamente asombrado cuando Sirius abordo el sujeto de una cita doble una tarde.

"¿No crees que Harry es demasiado joven?" Snape dijo en tono prohibido.

"¡Pa!" Harry río, casi ahogándose con su cena. "No sea tonto. _Yo no voy_."

Antes que pudiera registrar su molestia al ser llamado "tonto" o su decepción ante la calmada forma en que Black y Lupin parecían sin problemas por que Harry lo llamara "Pa", Snape quedo asombrado de escuchar a Black decir, "Te estoy preguntando _a ti_, Snape. Tengo una cita para ti y todo eso. Vamos. Será divertido."

Snape lo observo sospechosamente. Tenía que haber una trampa. "¿Porque me invitas a _mi_?" pregunto. "Lleva al hombre lobo."

Lupin suspiro ante el uso del término pero no se quejo. "Severus, faltan dos días para la luna llena. No puedo ir."

"Además, no conseguí esta chica para Lunático. La escogí para ti," discutió Sirius. "Vamos."

"¿Que tiene de malo ella?" pregunto desconfiado.

"¡Nada!" Sirius grito exasperado. "Snape, ¡por Merlín! Es solo una cita. ¿Porque haces tanto problema por esto?"

"¿Y que hará Harry cuando estemos en esta cita?"

"Me quedare aquí con Lunático," respondió Harry. "O quizás podríamos ir a ver una película Muggle. Ninguno de los dos ha ido antes, pero Hermione me mando una lechuza diciéndome el nombre de una buena llamada... –"

"¡Snape! Vamos – él estará bien. Tu tendrás algo de diversión, conocerás a una linda pajarita, quizás consigas – " Sirius se detuvo y le lanzo una mirada a Harry. "Erm, tener una buena conversación, quiero decir."

"¿Porque no querrías ir en una cita doble?" Snape todavía estaba indeciso.

"Bueno, esta bruja que estoy viendo tiene una hermana que vino a visitarla de Basel, y ella me pregunto si podía conseguirle una cita –"

"Hmf," Snape dijo secamente.

"¡Pero vi fotografías de su hermana! Ella es preciosa, con cabello oscuro y – " Sirius una vez más se detuvo abruptamente. "Ah, bueno, ella podría ser lo que tu llamarías bien dotada."

"Quieres decir que tiene grandes te– " Harry comenzó imprudentemente.

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Snape y Lupin los dos se giraron hacia él mientras que Sirius se lanzo a reír histéricamente.

"¡Es hijo de su padre sin duda!" Sirius logro decir entre risas.

"¡Tu debes hablar de las brujas con respeto, jovencito!" Snape lo reto secamente.

"¡No dije nada!" Harry protesto, viendo que su postre de esa noche desaparecería.

"Pero ibas a decirlo," Snape le dijo, sin ablandarse.

Harry de mala gana miro a su plato. "Bien," bufo. "Que sea así, malvado vi…"

Lupin rápidamente intervino antes que mas indiscreciones pudieran ocurrir. "Así que, Severus, ¿vas a ir o no?"

Snape se detuvo, pensando. Había sido hace bastante tiempo desde su ultima cita, con una bruja que Lucius Malfoy le había introducido. La mejor cosa sobre ella, si mal no recordaba, es que era un poquito menos loca que Bellatrix LeStrange. El observo a Harry que lanzaba miradas de reojo, todavía molesto para mostrar interés, pero demasiado curioso.

"Supongo que debería ir," dijo, de forma casual. "Como favor al perro, quiero decir."

"¡Genial!" Sirius se sobo sus manos, encantado. "¡Las iremos a buscar en una hora!"

"¡Esta noche!" chillo Snape. "¡No dijiste que seria esta noche! ¿Que se supone que voy a usar? que –"

"Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, Snape, deja de actuar como una chica. Te ves bien," Sirius movió una mano desechando cualquier otro comentario.

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada y rápidamente dejo la mesa. Harry se ilumino cuando se fue y miro esperanzadoramente al pastel que estaba en el mueble. "¿Me puedo comer el postre ahora por favor?"

"¿Antes que tu pa regrese y te diga que no?" Remus pregunto secamente. Pero se ablando con la mirada suplicante de Harry y le corto un gran trozo.

Una hora después, Snape se removía nerviosamente detrás de Black mientras el otro hombre golpeaba alegremente la puerta. Debía de estar loco para acceder en venir a algo como esto. Este es _Black_, ¡por el amor de Merlín! Como había podido ser tan estúpido en asumir que el hombre era sincero. La bruja en cuestión probablemente tenía estrabismo y una joroba y la personalidad de un basilisco. Esa seria exactamente el tipo de broma que Black encontraría hilarante, y la mejor parte era que había logrado que Snape viniera voluntariamente. Jamás dejaría de molestarlo.

El tomo un paso atrás, en preparación para Aparecerse lejos, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y una bruja alta y rubia con grandes ojos azules apareció. "¡Oooooooh, Siri! ¡Te he extrañado taaaaanto!" chillo, luego probo su reclamo agarrando a Black de una manera que Snape encontró francamente pornográfica.

El lucho por alejar su mirada para poder escapar, pero las actividades del par eran… hipnóticas.

"¡Oh por amor de los Dioses, Ursi! O se buscan una habitación o les lanzo a ambos un _Aguamenti_!" una exasperada voz dijo con fuerza tras de la rubia.

"Er, ah, er…" Sirius dijo mareado cuando salio para tomar aire, pero luego logro encontrar sus buenos modales. "Ah, Ursula Zeeman, ¿puedo presentarte al Profesor Severus Snape?"

"Encantada," la bruja arrullo, batiendo sus pestañas a un claramente incomodo Snape. "Y esta es mi hermana Hildy."

"Brunhilde." Una firme voz hablo desde dentro de la casa.

Ursi puso mala cara bellamente, pero accedió, "Brunhilde."

Un ligero empujón en la espalda de Ursula finalmente consiguió que se hiciera a un lado, y una alta y curvilínea bruja de cabello negro apareció a la vista. "Es un nombre chocante," Brunhilde dijo con calma, "pero tratar de esconder la verdad solo hace las cosa peores. ¿Supongo que tu eres Sirius Black?" ella extendió una mano que Sirius galantemente beso.

Para sorpresa de Snape, Brunhilde parecía inmune a los encantos de Black. "He leído sus entrevistas con interés," le dijo secamente. "¿Debo asumir que mi hermana es una de las mujeres cuyo talento con el chocolate encuentra tan sorprendente?"

Black – para la eterna alegría de Severus– se puso rojo hasta las orejas y tartamudeo como un niño de escuela. Burnhilde lo miro fijamente, luego meneo la cabeza. "Oh, Ursi. ¿Que es lo que diría Papá?"

"¡No me importa!" respondió su hermana. "¡Pero _Mamá _diría que es encantador!" y tomo la mano de Black en un apropiado saludo.

"¿Profesor Snape?" Brunhilde extendió su mano nuevamente, y Snape, tragando saliva y esperando que ella no lo notara, cautelosamente la saludo.

"Es un placer, Madame," respondió secamente.

Sirius sonrío esperanzado. "Bueno, er, vamos. Tengo reservaciones en el restaurante Rothschilde y luego nos dirigiremos a la producción local de _La Flauta Mágic_a la versión mágica, por supuesto."

"¡Oooooooh, Siri!" Snape sospechaba que esas dos palabras representaban una gran parte del vocabulario de Ursula, y se animo al ver que Brunhilde rodaba sus ojos en desden.

Sirius y Ursula caminaron adelante de los dos. La tunica de Ursula era… inusualmente ajustada, dándole a Snape una vista que era bastante distrayente. El alejo sus ojos y trato desesperadamente de encontrar un apropiado tópico de conversación. "Em, ¿Viniste a visitar a tu hermana mucho tiempo?" logro finalmente preguntar.

"Unas cuantas semanas," respondió Brunhilde. "ella es una vaca tonta, pero no tiene malicia. Ursi solo decidió siendo bastante joven que prefería utilizar su apariencia en vez de su inteligencia. Creo que su cerebro se fue de vacaciones después de eso y nunca mas regreso."

Snape parpadeo. Esa sinceridad tan devastadora era… como algo que él diría. "Ah. Bueno. Si…"

Para ser justos, mientras que Brunhilde no supuraba "gatita sexi" de forma que su hermana lo hacia, ella era extremadamente atractiva por derecho propio, y mas que capaz de confiar en su propia apariencia para pasar por la vida. "¿No habías conocido a Sirus antes?"

"En realidad no, aunque él y mi hermana han estado pegados a la cadera – o a otras partes del cuerpo – durante el ultimo mes mas o menos. Estoy segura de que no durara mucho mas; las aventuras de Ursi nunca duran, aunque él parece bastante simpático."

"Mm." Snape decidió que era mas seguro no comentar. "¿Entonces no has salido en citas dobles con ellos antes?"

Brunhilde elevo una ceja mirándolo, una movida que le recordó a alguien, aunque no podía recordar a quien. "¿Te parezco una prostituta?"

Snape se ahogo y tropezó. Brunhilde lo tomo por un brazo y lo enderezo, y le golpeo la espalda. "Oh, vamos. No fue una pregunta tan difícil."

"Yo – Madame – usted – " Snape dijo, completamente remecido. El comenzó a desear haberse quedado donde los Weasley. Por lo menos ahí podría conversar con Molly en forma coherente. Esta mujer no solo era increíblemente atractiva, también era inteligente y brutalmente sincera, una combinación que parecía hacer circuito en su cerebro.

Brunhilde sintió lastima de él. "Solo quiero decir que Ursi y yo no compartimos los mismos gustos en hombres, con todo el respeto a tu amigo, él no parece ser un hombre con muchos amigos intelectuales."

Snape resoplo a pesar de si mismo. ¡Esta bruja obviamente tenia bien mirado a Black! "¿Entonces porque aceptaste venir en esta cita?" pregunto, repentinamente curioso.

"A Ursi le gustan las citas dobles, así que seguía molestando a Sirius para que encontrara a un hombre con el que yo quisiera salir. El debió haber nombrado a todo mago en cincuenta millas a la redonda, pero no estaba interesada. Entonces Ursi dijo que Sirius clamaba conocer a Severus Snape, el mas joven Maestro de Pociones en un siglo, y me interese," Brunhilde dijo con la mayor naturalidad. Snape se ahogo nuevamente. "Por supuesto, conociendo a Ursi, no iba a aceptar su palabra así de fácil. Así que me di cuenta que Sirius seria capaz de ir a cualquier tienda de pociones y trataría de imponerme a cualquier vendedor como si fuera un Maestro de Pociones. Así que investigué un poco y confirme que ustedes habían asistido al mismo año en Hogwarts. Parecía posible que te presentaras, así que le dije a Ursi que vendría."

"¿Y me vas a examinar con preguntas relacionadas a pociones para asegurarte que soy quien digo ser?" Snape pregunto entretenido, demasiado asombrado por los eventos para ofenderse.

Ella lo miro fijamente por un momento y luego dijo. "¿Que sucedería si utilizo anís en lugar de wormswood mientras preparo Veritaserum?"

El le devolvió la mirada. "Absolutamente nada, ya que esos ingredientes no se utilizan en esa poción."

"¿Quién perfeccionó el almacenamiento a largo plazo de la poción Matalobos?"

Snape parpadeo. "¿el almacenamiento a largo plazo de la poción Matalobos ha sido perfeccionada? ¿Según quien?"

Brunhilde sonrío y le tomo el brazo. "Pasaste. Además, luces exactamente igual a tu fotografía."

"¿Mi fotografía?" repitió atónito.

"Bien, claro. La que me mostró Ursi, una en la que estas con Harry Potter."

"Una con Harry y – ¿Qué fotografía es esa?" Snape pregunto sin comprender.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro de cuando fue tomada, pero es terriblemente tierna. Los dos están dormidos y Harry esta acurrucado en tus brazos. Sirius tiene una copia en su billetera, y se la presto a Ursi para probar que te conocía. El dijo que se la dio su antiguo Director."

Y mientras que Snape todavía estaba procesando esta revelación, ella calmadamente continuo, "Pero suficiente de eso. ¿Que opinas de la ultima revelación de Seidelhoff's de que utilizando un caldero de cobre se puede estabilizar la preparación del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida lo suficiente como para permitir la producción masiva? ¿Crees que tal hazaña – si es confirmada de forma independiente – podría ser el primer paso de la militarización de la poción?"

Snape abrió la boca, la cerró, y la volvió a abrir. "¿Quien – quien eres?" finalmente pudo decir.

"Brunhilde Zeeman, editora en jefe de la, R_evista semanal de pociones_, Edición europea," dijo con clama, ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano.

Snape parpadeo rápidamente. Preciosa. Inteligente. Mordaz. Experta en Pociones. Quizás Black realmente estaba tratando de compensarlo por su comportamiento del pasado.

E incluso mejor, mientras que las pequeñas charlas sociales lo atemorizaban lo mismo que un Dementor, cuando se trataba de pociones, su confidencia era inamovible. El respiro profundamente y su nerviosismo desapareció. "Bueno, Madame Zeeman," dijo, entrelazando sus brazos y caminando tras Sirius y Ursula, "Supongo que si Seidelhoff pudiera ser confiado en reconocer la diferencia entre un caldero de cobre y uno de estaño, su teoría seria intrigante, pero ya que tiene las habilidades en pociones de un gusano, me es difícil creer que pueda preparar exitosamente el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, mucho menos modificarlo."

"Ah, pero él ha estado trabajando con Ramírez durante los últimos tres meses," replico ella con rapidez.

"Mi querida dama, él podría haber estado trabajando con el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin durante los últimos tres meses y sus habilidades para preparar pociones todavía tienen que mejorar para ser considerado detestable" Snape respondió impaciente.

"¿Así que no crees que el postulado de Ethlegren puede ser refutado?"

"¿Por Seidelhoff, con o sin la asistencia Ramírez? Por supuesto que no

"Y que sobre –"

Su animada discusión continúo durante la cena y la opera. Sirius y Ursula inicialmente trataron de desviar la conversación a temas menos polémicos, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que los dos estaban extremadamente felices intercambiando insultos y ocultas referencias, y los dejaron tranquilos.

El final de la jornada vino como una sorpresa para Snape. Él había estado disfrutando del intercambio de palabras con Brunhilde, y estuvo bastante consternado cuando Sirius finalmente comenzó a tirarle el brazo. "Vamos, Snape. Debemos volver con Harry y Remus. No es justo dejar a Remus solo toda la noche con Harry. No en estos momentos."

Snape capto la velada referencia a la rápidamente cercana luna llena. Mientras que Lupin no se transformaría hasta en 36 horas mas, el se ponía bastante fatigado y distraído cuando la hora se acercaba, y no era seguro ni justo dejarlo solo por un extenso periodo de tiempo. No cuando estaba a cargo de un curioso chico de 11 años que también era un objetivo de los mortífagos. "Si," acepto con pesar. "Ah, em, gracias por una encantadora velada, Madame Zeeman," dijo, su torpeza regreso al tratar de despedirse de Brunhilde.

"Fue un placer de mi parte, Maestro de Pociones Snape," ella respondió seriamente, pero el brillo en su ojos rivalizaba con el de Albus'.

"Er, ¿quizás podríamos volvernos a ver?" pregunto esperanzado.

Ella le dio una genuina sonrisa. "Me gustaría eso. ¿Y quizás la próxima vez no sea necesario que nos acompañe el festival de besos andante?" sugirió, mirando donde Ursi le estaba dando a Sirius un muy apasionado beso de despedida.

"Em, si," el tosió, colorado. El rápidamente alejo su mirada de las manos que agarraban todo y deseo poder lanzar un _Muffliato _para silenciar los fuertes gemidos y gruñidos.

"Pase un muy buen tiempo," continuo Brunhilde. Y de repente las manos de ellas estaban en la parte trasera de sus cuello y sus labios se estaban acercando para unirse a los suyos… el mundo de Snape desapareció en una oleada de luz y sensación.

Cuando volvió a si mismo, fue para encontrar el brazo de Sirius sobre su hombro, impulsando sus atontados pies por la acera. "Urgle. Glip," le dijo a Black.

"Si, tremendas besadoras son esas chicas Zeeman," Sirius le dijo felizmente, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. "Te gusto ella, ¿cierto?"

"Smlpff. Grxnl." Los ojos de Snape todavía estaban atontados.

Black sonrío. "Feliz Navidad, Snape."


	43. Chapter 43

Disculpen el atraso, pero sufrí una recaída y los nuevos medicamentos me hacen dormir demasiado, si no fuera por mi hija que me decía escribe, escribe a cada rato todavía estaría esperando, solo pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, la traducción continua solo que con mas lentitud, hasta que me sienta mejor.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan esta historia me alegran el dia.

Capitulo 43

Harry se arrojo a su cama con un suspiro de felicidad. Pese a toda la diversión que había tenido con Ron y los Weasley, sin mencionar a Canuto y Lunático, el estaba increíblemente feliz de regresar a Hogwarts, a su propia habitación, con su pa trabajando en su laboratio de pociones. El podía sentir que su pa también estaba feliz de estar en casa, aunque estaba seguro que había pasado un gran tiempo en Suiza con Brunhilde. Su pa había salido con ella varias veces después que Sirius los había introducido, y Harry había salido con ellos un par de veces. A el le gustaba Brunhilde – ella no lo trataba como un niño; tomaba sus preguntas seriamente, y no parecía interesada en dejarse su pa para ella sola. Y el estaba seguro de que a su pa le gustaba conversar con ella – y mirarla, aunque Harry había aprendido que no tenia que decirles eso

Aun así, Brunhilde le había dejado claro que estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo en Basel, _y_ ella tenía un ahijado de 9 años allá, Jonah, que obviamente ella adoraba. Ella había sugerido que quizás a Harry y su pa les justaría ir a visitarlos a Jonah y ella a veces, y Harry estaba esperanzado que fueran – esa quizás era la única cosa que había extrañado cuando estuvo de vistita con Canuto y Lunático: no tener otros niños con quien jugar. Desafortunadamente, Jonah y su familia estaban visitando dragones en Rumania durante las vacaciones, o Brunhilde había dicho que habrían ido por floo a visitarlos. Aun así, era genial pensar que Harry tendrían un amigo cuando fuera a visitar nuevamente a su padrino… ¡aunque Sirius calificada como un niño grandote!

Mientras que Harry sabía que a su pa le gustaba Brunhilde, Harry estaba seguro que a Snape no le molestaba que ella estuviera ocupada con su propia vida y no tuviera tiempo – por lo menos ahora – en pasar mucho tiempo juntos. El sabia que Snape tenia bastante trabajo también, con sus clases y su Casa y pensando formas de derrotar a Voldesnort. Harry se relajo en su cama, mirando el dosel de su cama y preguntándose si el nuevo semestre seria tan emocionante como el primero.

"¡Oooooooh, Amo Harry Potter Señor!" un _pop_ por su oreja derecha lo hizo sobresaltarse, y dio un salto al ver aun elfo domestico desconocido parado al lado de su cama y sobandose las manos.

Harry miro con curiosidad al elfo. No creía haber conocido antes a este elfo, y se veía bastante diferente del típico elfo de Hogwarts. Para comenzar, estaba vestido con una raída toalla, y estaba tan delgado que parecía raquítico. "Er, ¿hola?" dijo incierto.

"¡El Amo Harry Potter Señor dijo hola!" chillo emocionado, e inmediatamente comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, sobresaltando mucho a Harry.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!" grito Harry, saltando de la cama y tratando de detenerlo. "¡No te lastimes!"

"Oh, el Amo Harry Potter Señor es un_ buen_ amo. El Amo Harry Potter Señor es _amable _y _bueno_ aunque travieso, travieso al igual que Dobby."

"¿Dobby? ¿Ese es tu nombre?" Harry pregunto, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

"El Amo Harry Potter Señor quiere saber el nombre de ¡Dobby!" los ojos del elfo domestico brillaban con lagrimas. "¡_Buen _Amo Harry Potter Señor!"

"Em, gracias, creo. Um… ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" Harry comenzó a desear que su guardián apareciera en la puerta.

"No, no, ¡Amo Harry Potter Señor! es Dobby quien esta aquí para ayudarlo_._ ¡El Amo Harry Potter Señor debe irse de Hogwarts de inmediato! si, el Amo Harry Potter Señor no debe permanecer aquí."

"¿Que? ¡Pero vivo aquí!" Harry protesto.

"¡No no no! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Cosa malas pasaran pronto y – ¡No no no! ¡Dobby Malo! ¡Dobby Malo!" el elfo domestico comenzó a tirarse las orejas en un frenesí de odio por si mismo. "¡No debo decir! ¡No debo decir los secretos!"

"¡Dobby! ¡Espera! ¡Para! ¡Detente!" Harry agarro a la frenética criatura. "¡Para! ¿Que peligro? ¿Quieres decir para mi?"

"¡El Amo Harry Potter Señor _debe_ irse a Hogwarts! ¡El Amo Harry Potter Señor debe prometerle a Dobby que se ira!"

_¿Irme de Hogwarts? ¿De vuelta a donde los Dursley?_ Harry apretó su quijada. "No lo haré," declaro con firmeza. "Vivo aquí ahora, y no me iré."

Dobby le dio una angustiada mirada. "Pero si el Amo Harry Potter Señor no se va voluntariamente, entonces Dobby tendrá que hacer que se vaya. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby Malo al amenazar al bueno y amable Amo Harry Potter Señor!" una vez mas el alocado elfo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso.

Ahora bien nervioso, Harry corrió hacia la puerta, el no estaba seguro de si el elfo quería lastimarlo o estaba completamente loco, pero de cualquier manera, estaba completamente seguro que su pa lo castigaría después si no buscaba ayuda. Para su alivio, el elfo estaba demasiado ocupado castigándose para evitar su escape.

"¡Pa!" Harry entro corriendo al laboratorio de pociones, sobresaltando a Snape y causando que botara un frasco con dedos de rana.

"¡Harry James Potter! Que te he dicho sobre correr o gritar como una bansh-" el enojado reto de Snape se detuvo cuando Harry se arrojo tras de el como buscando protección. De inmediato su varita estuvo en su mano y apuntaba la puerta mientras que con su otra mano afirmo a Harry cerca de él.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto con fuerza, cuando ninguna amenaza obvia entro en persecución del chico por la puerta.

"¡Un elfo domestico!" explico Harry.

Snape lucho por no darle un fuerte palmazo al mocoso. ¡Un elfo domestico! El pequeño monstruo corrió hasta aquí como si los perros del infierno estuvieran tras él, asustándolo de muerte, haciéndolo perder invaluables ingredientes de pociones, ¿todo porque uno de los malditos elfos domésticos estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso en su atención? "Tú –" comenzó furioso.

"¡No, no!" Harry meneo la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la conclusión que había sacado Snape. "No es un elfo domestico _normal_. ¡Este estaba loco! Seguía golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso como si odiara hablar conmigo y quería enviarme de vuelta con los Dursley. ¡ y me _amenazo_!"

Snape parpadeo. ¿Un elfo domestico amenazando a un niño mago? Eso era prácticamente desconocido. Malcriar a los pequeños, si. ¿Amenazarlos? Difícilmente. "¿Estas seguro de que fue un elfo domestico?" pregunto, una vez mas levantando su varita en forma defensiva.

"se parecía a uno y sonaba como uno," dijo Harry dudosamente, y pese a su preocupación, Snape estaba complacido por la respuesta tan Slytherin. _Muy bien, mi pequeña serpiente,_ pensó. _Estas comenzando a mirar tras las apariencias que engañan generalmente a todos los Gryffindor._

Snape lo guío de vuelta a la habitación, donde nada indicaba que un extraño elfo domestico hubiera estado allí. Snape lanzo varios hechizos, pero fue incapaz de encontrar evidencia aparte de que un elfo domestico estuvo en la habitación en algun momento – pero ya que los elfos domésticos hacían el aseo de su cuarto, eso era de esperar. Él sentó a Harry en la cama y lo miro seriamente. "¿De verdad había un elfo extraño aquí?" le pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No era un juego, o quizás un elfo imaginario de algún juego tuyo?"

Harry le dio una mirada de indignación. "¡No soy un bebe!" respondió encolerizado. "¡No inventé esto para llamar la atención!"

"Hmmmmm," el tono de Snape permaneció escéptico, pero no insistió en el asunto. "Bueno, ya no esta, así que no me preocuparía por eso." El se dio media vuelta para marcharse, y le hizo un gesto de impaciencia al chico. "Vamos. Tu puedes limpiar los dedos de rana que me hiciste derramar, y luego un tiempo preparando ingredientes para pociones alejara tu mente de alocados elfos domésticos."

Harry bufo como si estuviera realmente enojado, pero ya que no le molestaba pasar tiempo con su guardián en el laboratorio, obedientemente siguió al hombre alto, y las tareas que siguieron realmente lo distrajeron de la visita del elfo.

Pese a su calma exterior, Snape no desecho el evento. Un elfo domestico actuando de forma peculiar difícilmente traería buenas noticias. Él mantendría sus ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera en el nuevo semestre.

"Pa," Harry hablo inesperadamente cuando los dos estaban ocupados moliendo bayas secas de tejo. "Los Weasley, usted sabe, ¿son normales?"

Snape se trago su instintiva e insultante respuesta y miro al chico. ¿A que venia esa pregunta? "¿Que quieres decir por 'normales'?" pregunto

Harry frunció el ceño observando su mortero, como si repentinamente encontrara que moler era algo muy difícil. Había sido interesante pasar tiempo con los Weasley, aunque lo había ello pensar mucho sobre los Dursley y las diferencias entre ellos. Harry no creía que solo eran las diferencias por ser una familia Muggle y la otra una familia mágica. Canuto y Lunático eran muy divertidos, pero el tiempo que paso con ellos era como estar con amigos. Las únicas reglas eran de su pa, y Harry sospechaba que Canuto habría estado tentado a romper más de una si no hubiera sido por que Lunático le había dado la Mirada cada vez que trataba de hacerlo.

Pero los Weasley habían sido una familia de verdad, con reglas y castigos y regalos y cosas, y le había dejado muy claro a Harry que no todas las familias se comportaban como los Dursley lo hacían. Mientras que Snape le había dicho una y otra vez que sus familiares eran criaturas repulsivas, Harry no había comprendido realmente lo diferente que su crianza había sido con la de Ron hasta que paso las vacaciones con los Weasley.

"¿Harry?" Snape le dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio del chico.

"Em, la tía Molly le contó que me metí en problemas, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry, aparentemente cambiando el tema.

"Si te estas refiriendo a la incineración del árbol de Navidad de los Weasley, si, me entere de eso. ¿O hay algún otro evento que quisieras compartir conmigo?"

Harry miro rápidamente a su Pa y se encontró aliviado de ver que lo estaba observando con una ceja levantada sardónicamente. Bien. Eso significaba que no estaba enojado. "No," le aseguro con rapidez. "Solo fue eso. Uh, ¿Tía Molly le contó que los gemelos comenzaron? ¿Y que ellos fueron los que le lanzaron un _incendio _al árbol y cortaron el sofá por la mitad?"

Snape parpadeo. "¿Cortaron el sofá por la mitad?"

"Bueno, si, pero Bill lo arreglo súper rápido, así que creo que la tía Molly nunca se dio cuenta," admitió Harry.

"Tengo entendido que los gemelos fueron declarados los principales culpables," Snape asintió, decidiendo que era mejor ignorar el asunto del sofá completamente.

Harry volvió a moler las bayas. "Cuando todo sucedió, y la tía Molly entro a la habitación, ¿sabe lo que dijo primero?"

"No," Snape respondió secamente.

Harry lo miro. "Ella dijo, '¿Quien hizo esto?'" y se detuvo, como si hubiera dicho algo trascendental.

Snape frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba la sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo. "¿Y que te sorprende de eso?" pregunto. "¿La falta de malas palabras?"

Harry meno la cabeza con impaciencia. "No. Ella _pregunto_. ¿No lo ve? ¡Ella no pensó automáticamente que yo fui!"

Ah. Snape se dio cuenta de nuevo como la vida donde los Dursley había sido para Harry. "Ya veo."

Harry asintió. "Y cuando los gemelos le dijeron que fue mayormente su culpa, ¿usted sabe lo que ella hizo entonces?"

Snape considero su respuesta cuidadosamente. Ahora tenía una idea de adonde se dirigía Harry con todo esto. "Entiendo que ellos fueron castigados… físicamente."

Harry lo miro con seriedad. "ella los golpeo en el trasero con una cuchara de madera. Con bastante fuerza."

"¿Tú sabes muy bien que eso no te va a suceder a ti?" Snape le pregunto rápidamente. ¿Acaso el castigo había asustado al chico?

"Si," Harry asintió. "Pero…"

"¿Que?"

"La tía Molly no les pego tan fuerte o tanto tiempo como el tío Vernon me pegaba a mi. Y yo nunca queme el árbol de Navidad o hice algo tan malo como eso."

Snape suprimió un suspiro y bajo sus herramientas. "Eso es porque tus familiares Muggle eran inhumanos y despiadados. El castigo de Molly Weasley a los gemelos, aunque sin duda fue desagradable de experimentar para ellos y quizás un poco espantoso para que tu presenciaras, fue infinitamente mas apropiado de lo que esos Muggles hacían contigo."

Harry mantuvo sus ojos firmes en las bayas que ya estaban vueltas polvo. "Mi tío – y mi tía – me pegaban realmente fuerte," dijo en voz baja. "Incluso cuando era mucho mas joven. De verdad dolía."

"Lo se," Snape dijo suavemente, mirando al chico. ¿Que se supone que debía decir o hacer ahora?

"Ellos decían que lo merecía."

"¡Eso es una _mentira_!" dijo con fuerza Snape. Su rabia lo sobrecogió y se abalanzo hacia el chico a su lado, levantándole la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos. "Tu no hiciste _nada_ que mereciera ese tratamiento. Nada que pudiste hacer merecía el tratamiento que recibiste cuando estuviste bajo su cuidado."

Harry trato de aguantar las lagrimas. "No es solo que me pegaran. Quiero decir, ellos no lo hacían _tan seguido_, pero incluso cuando me portaba bien, aun tenia que hacer todas las labores de la casa y eso, mientras que Dudley no hacia _nada_. Y si es que me metía en problemas, no me daban comida y tenia que hacer labores extras y los Dursley estaban enojados conmigo casi por siempre. Pero en la Madriguera, después que les pegaron a los gemelos, ellos volvieron a donde estábamos los demás. No los encerraron en la alacena. No tuvieron que limpiar más que los otros. Y cenaron esa noche, hasta postre. Al igual que el resto de nosotros, y estábamos castigados también. Incluso cuando nos enviaron a acostarnos temprano, igual nos abrazaron y nos dieron un beso de buenas noches, y podíamos ir al baño si queríamos, y nadie tuvo que trabajar mas que los demás…" Harry se detuvo, las lagrimas derramándose finalmente. "¿Porque mis familiares me odiaban tanto?" dijo entre sollozos. "¡De verdad trataba de ser bueno, de verdad!"

Snape maldijo por lo bajo incluso cuando encontró sus brazos llenos de un lloroso chiquillo todo mocoso. _Querida revista mensual para padres. _Dicto mentalmente,_¿Por qué es que los niños insisten en asumir la responsabilidad de cosas que son totalmente ajenas a su control, como la depravada indiferencia de sus cuidadores, pero son incapaces de hacerse responsables de sencillas acciones como limpiarse los dientes o recoger lo que ensucian?_

Con un hechizo transformo el incomodo banquillo en una cómoda silla y puso al chiquillo en su regazo. Merlín, si Albus o Minerva llegaran a entrar en esta escena, ¡jamás dejarían de molestarlo! Una vez que las lágrimas del chico habían disminuido, movió al chico para llamar su atención. Cuando los húmedos ojos verdes encontraron los suyos, le pregunto, "Harry, ¿que crees que habría sucedido si yo hubiera ido a tu casa y hubiera lanzado un hechizo _glamour_ a ti a tu primo, haciendo que cada uno luciera como el otro?"

Harry parpadeo confundido. "Huh?"

"¿Que habría sucedido? ¿Tus tíos habrían soportado el comportamiento de tu primo si lo hubieses hecho con tu rostro? ¿Habrían estado complacidos de que su hijo aparentemente dejara su flojera y malas maneras y hubieras tú – con el rostro de tu primo –seguido cocinando y limpiando?"

"N-no. probablemente habrían matado a Dudley cuando si se hubiera comportado de su forma normal estando en mi cuerpo y habrían tratado de hacerme parar en mis deberes." Desconcertado, Harry miro a su pa. ¿Porque estaba haciendo esas preguntas tan tontas?

"¿No lo ves, chiquillo tonto?" lo reto Snape. "El tratamiento que ellos tenían contigo no tenia nada que ver con tu comportamiento. Tú hacías todo lo que ellos te pedían y aun así te trataban mal. No tenía nada que ver contigo. Ellos estaban reaccionando a lo que _creían _que tú eras, no a quien tú eres en realidad, así que nada de lo que tú hubiera hecho habría ayudado. La culpa es solamente de su naturaleza repugnante, no contigo o nada de lo que tú hiciste. Ellos quizás hayan sido obligados a aceptarte en su casa cuando tus padres murieron, pero eso no excusa la forma en que te trataron."

Harry sollozo. Su pa siempre explicaba las cosas tan bien. "¿Entonces – entonces no fue mi culpa?" susurro. "¿Ni siquiera cuando yo hacia – " le lanzo una nerviosa mirada a su pa "- cosa anormales?"

Snape rodó sus ojos. "Harry James Potter, esas 'cosas anormales' estaban totalmente fuera de tu control, y castigar a un niño por cosa que no puede evitar jamás es justificado. ¿Me comprendes, jovencito?"

Harry asintió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

"Bien. Porque la próxima vez que sugieras que fue tu culpa y no la de esos horribles Muggles, me escribirás 100 líneas de _yo no controlo a las demás personas_.'"

Pese a todo, Harry sonrío. "eso suena a algo que Voldesnort debería escribir."

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿Mejor ponemos _no soy responsable del terrible comportamiento de las demás persona_s?"

Harry hizo un puchero. "¡No! ¡Eso es mas largo!"

Enderezando al chico, Snape conjuro una toalla con agua tibia y limpio la cara de Harry, dejándola libre de lágrimas y moco, pese a las fuertes protestas del chico. "Vuelve a trabajar, Sr. Potter. Creo que dije bayas _molidas_, no _pulverizadas_. Te quedaras trabajando hasta que hagas lo que te pedí."

"Paaaaaaa," Harry gruño. "¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ya han pasado como cuatro horas! ¿Todavía no es hora de cenar?"

"Han pasado como cuarenta minutos solamente, mocoso imposible, y si mal no recuerdo fuiste _tú_ el que vino a interrumpirme con tus historias de locos elfos domésticos. Termina con la bayas de tejo."

No hubo mas visitas de elfos domésticos, locos o de otro tipo, durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas, y el resto del alumnado regreso a Hogwarts. Harry estaba en la puerta principal para recibir a sus amigos. "¡Harry!" grito Ron como si no se hubieran visto en meses, agarrando al pelinegro y casi golpeándolo de la emoción.

"¿Como te fue en Suiza?" Hermione le pregunto a Harry, impacientemente corriendo a Ron a un lado.

"¡Genial! Sirius me llevo a todas partes, y Lunático y yo vimos esa película que nos recomendaste, y –"

"¡Hola, Harry!" Seamus y Dean lo saludaron con un par de palmadas en el hombro. "¿Vas a volar en el Gran Comedor esta noche?"

Harry sonrío. "No. ¡Pero puedo volver al dormitorio con ustedes chicos!"

"¿Que bueno!" exclamo Dean.

"Oye, ¿donde esta Draco?" pregunto Harry, mirando por todos lados al rubio.

"No sabemos," Neville respondió preocupado, acercándose con Crabbe y Goyle. "¿Han sabido de él desde que lo vimos en Featherbee's? Lo buscamos pero no pudimos encontrarlo en el tren"

"Eso es porque mi padre vino a ver al Director y me trajo con él," explico Draco, llegando como si nada. "No había razón para ir en el tren con toda la chusma," añadió, dándole a Ron una mirada desdeñosa.

"¿Oh si?"Pregunto Ron.

"¡Si!" respondió Draco, y Hermione rodó los ojos cuando los dos cayeron contentos en una pelea de empujones.

"¡Draco! ¡Te romperás la tunica!" Pansy Parkinson chillo, acercándose rápidamente y alejando al Slytherin de Ron.

Draco le dio una mirada poco amigable cuando su juego brusco fue rudamente interrumpido. "¿Quien te pregunto, Pansy?" dijo con fuerza.

"Ooooh, ¡Draco tiene novia!" Ron canto con felicidad.

"¡Cállate!" dijo molesto Draco, empujando nuevamente a Ron. Pero antes que las hostilidades (aunque altamente esperadas por sus participante) pudieran comenzar, Hermione chasqueo los dedos a Goyle y Crabbe, y los dos gigantes amablemente se interpusieron entre los dos combatientes.

"No quiero llegar tarde al Banquete de Bienvenida," les dijo con firmeza a los chicos.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada, ofendido, pero Ron estaba, como siempre, felizmente distraído ante el prospecto de comida. "Esta bien," dijo agradablemente.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste para Año Nuevo, Draco?" Harry le pregunto cuando entraron al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los demás estudiantes estaba intercambiando saludos o acomodando a sus mascotas, así que fueron casi los primeros en llegar al la gran sala.

"Los Malfoy tuvieron un gran baile de mascaras," Pansy interrumpió con rapidez. "La _mejor_ gente estaba allí," dijo enfáticamente, mirando a los Gryffindor.

Draco rodó sus ojos. "Si, y mi padre me hizo bailar con _ella_," le dijo a Harry en tono de completo disgusto. Incluso Ron parecía simpático. "Tuve pesadillas por semanas."

Pansy bufo con indignación. "¡Le diré a tu padre! ¡Veremos que piensa sobre tus modales!"

"Dile," dijo con fuerza Draco. "Pero entonces _le diré_ al Profesor Snape que metiste a un compañero de Casa en problemas."

Pansy palideció al pensar en la reacción de su Jefe de Casa ante la violación del código Slytherin. "Bien. No me importa," logro decir, luego se alejo.

Draco le saco la lengua cuando ella se alejaba, Ron y los demás chicos rieron con fuerza.

Hermione, después de un momento de indecisión, salio tras Pansy. A ella realmente no le caía bien la chica, pero había veces cuando apoyo entre chicas era necesario, y estaba segura de que Pansy había escuchado las risas de los chicos y se había sentido mal.

"¡Pansy, espera!" la llamo. "¿Estas bien? Los chicos son tan inmaduros," le dijo en forma consoladora, acercándose a la otra chica.

"Ellos no me molestan para nada," Pansy dijo rígidamente, aunque sus temblorosos labios decían lo contrario. "¿A quien le importan unos chicos estúpidos?"

"Escuche que tenías un hermoso vestido en el baile," le dijo Hermione, y el rostro de la Slytherin se ilumino.

"¡Ooooh, si! Era verde y – ¿que es eso?" dijo Pansy, su mirada fija en algo que estaba en la mesa cercana.

Hermione miro justo cuando Pansy tomaba el libro. "Parece el diario de alguien," respondió. "Probablemente lo dejaron allí y se olvidaron de el cuando vieron llegar a algún amigo. Dámelo."

El rostro de Pansy se oscureció sospechosamente, y abrazo el libro a su pecho. "¿Porque debería dártelo?" pregunto.

Con paciencia Hermione le apunto a la bandera justo tras la mesa. "Esta es la mesa de Gryffindor. Probablemente le pertenece a alguien de mi Casa. Se lo daré a la Profesora McGonagall."

"Esta ya no es la mesa de Gryffindor,"respondió Pansy. "Solo porque esta cerca de la bandera de Gryffindor no significa nada. Las personas se sientan donde quieren ahora."

"Bueno, si," Hermione estuvo forzada a admitir la verdad en las palabras de la chicas. "Pero es _probable _que pertenezca a –"

"¡No, no lo es! ¡Tú solo lo quieres porque eras mandona y quieres pedir la recompensa! Bueno, no vas a tenerlo. _Yo lo encontré_, y me lo voy a dejar. ¡Si alguien de tu Casa reporta un libro perdido, entonces dile a tu Jefa de Casa que hable con mi Jefe de Casa!" dijo con fuerza Pansy, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del Comedor.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Eso le enseñaría a ser amable con Parkinson. Ella se reunió con los chicos, que ahora bulliciosamente estaban reviviendo su viaje a Featherbee's, incluido el tratamiento de Jones a los gemelos.

El Gran Comedor estaba más ruidoso que otras noches, mientras los estudiantes compartían sus historias de las vacaciones, pero finalmente el Director logro calmarlos. "Bienvenidos a otro semestre," dijo calidamente. "¡Estoy seguro que emprenderemos una gran aventura en aprender!"

Mas abajo en la mesa de los profesores, Snape rodó sus ojos ante el inmenso optimismo del hombre. "Aventuras", claro. "en aprender", lo dudaba mucho.

"Como todos ustedes saben, el semestre anterior perdimos inesperadamente a nuestro instructor de DCAO," continuo Albus. Snape ahogo un bufido de burla. Bien, sí, esa era una forma de describir lo sucedido – "¡perdida inesperada" por supuesto! "Además, puede ser muy difícil encontrar calificados instructores a mitad del año escolar, así que somos muy afortunados que el Ministerio de Magia nos haya asistido."

La atención de Snape, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes, se enfoco con fuerza. ¿Fudge había metido mano en la contratación del nuevo instructor de DCAO? Snape frunció el ceño. Esto seguramente significaba que Lucius Malfoy algo tenia que ver en el asunto – Fudge difícilmente se cambiaba los calcetines sin que alguien se lo aconsejara. ¿Pero que significaba esto? Snape no le había prestado atención al asunto del nuevo instructor; él sabía que Dumbledore no se lo ofrecería – no cuando tenía sus propias clases de Pociones además de sus deberes con su Casa y Harry a quien atender. Pensándolo bien, era extraño que Albus no hubiera mencionado nada de esto antes.

Severus le lanzo una mirada a Minerva, pero ella lucia tan sorprendida y cautelosa como él. Entonces obviamente Minerva no había estado involucrada en la selección de la persona que seria el nuevo instructor. Considerando las pasadas contrataciones de Albus, esas no eran buenas noticias.

Snape frunció el ceño. Él estaba seguro de que no serian Black o Lupin. Mientras que ofrecerle a Black una posición en la escuela estaría muy de acuerdo con la determinación de Albus de mantener a Harry en Hogwarts y eliminaría el miedo que él tenia de que Black luchara por la custodia del chico para llevárselo lejos, ni el perro ni el hombrelobo serian tan estúpidos de no entregarle esa información a Severus. Bueno, el hombrelobo no seria tan estúpido. El perro seguramente pensaría que seria una hilarante sorpresa, pero le faltaba el control como para no contarle a Harry, y Snape tenia la confianza de que Harry no habría podido mantener el secreto.

Así que. Si no era uno de los merodeadores restantes, ¿entonces quien? Albus tenía razón: calificados instructores de DCAO ya tendrían sus trabajos vistos para todo el año. Incluso idiotas y charlatanes como Gilderoy Lockhart o Emmanuelle Throckmorton difícilmente podrían dejar todo de lado para tomar una posición como profesor con tan poco aviso. Al contrario, no seria bueno para su imagen ser vistos como tan disponibles.

Snape frunció el ceño nuevamente. Si Fudge estaba involucrado, ¿talvez sugería que algún funcionario iba a ser enviado a la escuela por lo que quedaba del año escolar? Hmmmm – ¿quizás algún recientemente retirado Auror o alguno que trabajaba tras un escritorio debido a una lesión? Snape comenzó a sentirse un poco optimista. Ojo Loco Moody seria una brillante opción. Especialmente ahora que parecía un poco convencido de que Snape no era un leal mortífago, seria reasegurador tener a alguien tan paranoico al acecho en el castillo asegurándose que Voldemort no volviera a colarse nuevamente. El echo de que Moody fuera un miembro de la Orden significaba que Dumbledore no tendría problemas en aceptarlo, y después de lo sucedido en el semestre anterior, Snape podía comprender el porque Fudge (y Bones) desearían tener un representante del Ministerio en Hogwarts. Si, todo tenía sentido. Y tener un Auror tan experimentado enseñándoles a los niños seria algo bueno. Snape asintió para si mismo. Esto podría ser muy útil, especialmente si podía convencer a Moody de darle lecciones extra a Harry. Eso complementaria muy bien las lecciones de duelo de Flitwick… pero Albus todavía estaba hablando.

"Estoy seguro que todos se unirán a mi para darle la bienvenida a la persona que el Ministro Fudge mando a Hogwarts, y nuestra nueva instructora de DCAO, la Profesora Dolores Umbridge." Albus hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia el otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a aplaudir.

Los estudiantes y miembros de la facultad siguieron al Director y aplaudieron a una bajita mujer con cara de sapo, vestida completamente de rosa, que se puso de pie. Si no hubiera sido por el férreo auto control Snape no habría podido tragarse los furiosos juramentos que tuvo como reacción inicial, aunque una mirada a Minerva le demostró que ella no estaba para nada impresionada con esta contratación.

"Ahora," continuo el Director, "aunque el tercer piso ya no esta prohibido, debo advertirle a todos los estudiantes –"

La pequeña, rechoncha mujer lo interrumpió. "Gracias, Director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida. Cada Director o profesor que llega trae algo nuevo a Hogwarts, pero el progreso en aras del progreso se debe impedir. Preservemos lo que se debe preservar y eliminemos practicas que deberían ser prohibidas! Niños, como su nueva instructora de DCAO, les prometo que todos dejaran Hogwarts con un gran conocimiento de la teoría tras la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No perderemos tiempo preocupándonos por fantasías sin sentido y amenazas sensacionalistas, no habrá nada de esas peligrosas prácticas. No, un conocimiento teórico es más que suficiente para que pasen sus exámenes. Después de todo, mientras estudien con fuerza la teoría, no hay razón por la que no puedan realizar el hechizo en la poco probable situación de que se encuentren de frente con un practicante de las artes oscuras."

Snape estaba agradecido e insultado cuando al mismo tiempo – estudiantes y miembros de la facultad – lo miraron cuando Umbridge menciono "a un practicante de las artes oscuras". El frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, y todos alejaron la mirada.

"Ah. Sí. Bien." Casi valió la pena perder a Moody como instructor de DCAO por solo ver a Albus tan sorprendido. Snape disfruto el momento mientras Dumbledore claramente luchaba por la mejor forma de decidir como responder al inesperado desafío de la bruja con sus totalmente idiotas declaraciones.

"No puede usted seriamente sugerir que en sus clases los estudiantes no tendrán la oportunidad de practicar hechizos con supervisión," dijo con fuerza McGonagall, adelantándose en la mesa casi sobre su plato y fulminando a la bruja con la mirada.

Para la extrema alarma y admiración de Snape, la otra bruja ni se inmuto. "dado lo increíblemente poco probable que es que algún mago o bruja necesite emplear hechizos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no veo necesidad de perder valioso tiempo practicándolos en clase. Incluso la mayoría de los Aurores pasan sus completas carreras sin encontrarse con una Maldición Imperdonable," Umbridge añadió alegremente.

La completa inexactitud de la declaración, junto con el tono de completa convicción, dejo a McGonagall sin habla por el momento.

Dumbledore, aun luciendo inusualmente azorado, aprovecho la oportunidad de intervenir. "Estoy seguro de que encontraremos tu forma de enseñar muy interesante, Dolores," dijo rápidamente. "Y ahora, ¡que comience el Banquete!" rápidamente tomo asiento y la aparición de la comida detuvo cualquier debate.

"¡Albus! ¡Estas loco!" demando Minerva, agarrandolo de una manga. "¿Quien es esa tonta? ¿Y en nombre de Merlin que esta hacienda aquí?"

Albus suspiro. "Tranquila Minerva. Las ideas de Dolores quizás son un poco erradas," dijo con delicadeza, "pero ella tuvo la Buena voluntad de acceder a la petición del ministro con tan poco aviso. Estoy seguro que todo se arreglara con el tiempo."

Minerva bufo con fuerza, pero no siguió discutiendo. Por otra parte, Snape no era tan reticente. "Director, comprende el porque Madame Umbridge –" él se rehusaba a darle el titulo de "Profesor" "- quisiera quedar bien con el ministro al aceptar este trabajo, ¿pero porque aceptaste?"

Dumbledore suspiro. "Por favor, mi muchacho, dale una oportunidad. Busque en todas partes por un instructor, pero no encontré a nadie. Me acerque al ministro esperando que me prestaran a un Auror, pero cuando el ministro respondió mandándome a Madame Umbridge, no estaba en posición de negarme."

"¿Y sus calificaciones?" Snape pregunto secamente, su tono dejando claro que él pensaba que ella no tenía ninguno.

"Quizás ninguno que sea directamente relevante," admitió Dumbledore, "pero ella ha tenido una distinguida carrera en el ministerio, y quizás sea útil para los estudiantes que desean seguir ese camino. Y el curriculum esta listo – cualquier mago o bruja competente puede demostrar la mayoría de los hechizos."

"Les diré a mis prefectos que comiencen grupos de estudio," Snape respondió con acidez. "Por lo menos mis serpientes mas jóvenes se pueden beneficiar de la experiencia de los mayores."

"Espero que le des una oportunidad, mi muchacho," dijo Albus, y su voz tenia un dejo de acero en ella. "Estoy seguro de que te puedes acordar de lo incomodo que estuviste en tu primer año como profesor."

Snape subsidio, reclamando para si mismo. "_Yo jamás fui incompetente_," murmuro rebelde.

"Por lo menos no es por todo el año," McGonagall le dijo al oído. "¿Querrías crear grupos de estudio entre las Casas? Puedo hacer que mis prefectos contacten a los tuyos."

Snape asintió. "Quizás un Club informal de Defensa seria una buena idea. Creo que los estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS estarán interesados."

Los dos volvieron de mala gana a su comida, la feliz conversación de los estudiantes flotando sobre ellos.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

A la mañana siguiente, el inicio del semestre tuvo un mal comienzo. Antes de que las clases comenzaran, Harry entro corriendo a sus habitaciones y comenzó a saquear su dormitorio. "¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Snape, parándose en la puerta del dormitorio del chico.

"¡No puedo encontrar mi tarea!" grito Harry desde abajo de la cama. "¿La ha visto por aquí? ¡No esta! ¡Todos los profesores van a estar furiosos conmigo!"

"Esto te sucede por no tener tu habitación ordenada," lo reto Snape. "¿Porque no la pusiste en tu mochila?"

"¡Lo hice!" protesto Harry, saliendo de abajo de la cama. "_Se que lo hice_, pero ahora no esta allí. Revise todo mi baúl y alrededor de mi cama en la Torre y en todas partes."

Snape frunció el ceño. Esto le recordaba inconfortablemente alguna de sus experiencias de infancia. "¿Alguno de tus compañeros quizás te escondió o destruyo la tarea?" pregunto sospechoso, recordando muchas veces cuando eso mismo le había sucedido a él.

Harry lo miro completamente sorprendido. "¿Porque harían eso?"

Snape se relajo un poco; aparentemente Harry no tenia el problema con sus compañeros que él había experimentado. "¿Quizás como broma?"

Harry meneo su cabeza firmemente. "No, todos me estaban ayudando a buscar. Quiero decir, Ron es mi mejor amigo, y Neville jamás haría algo como eso, y no es como que Seamus o Dean estén enojados conmigo." Harry hizo una mueca. "Dudley siempre rompía mis tareas, así que las escondía, pero aquí nunca a sido un problema. ¡Es solo que no se donde puede estar!" termino con un lamento, y Snape se dio cuenta que el chico estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

"Cálmate," le ordeno bruscamente pero la mano que poso en el hombro del chico era amable. Harry suspiro y dejo de moverse. "Hay un beneficio de que tu guardián sea miembro de la facultad. Estoy conciente de que todas tus tareas estaban completas, porque yo las revise. Te escribiré una nota para cada uno de tus maestros, y mientras ellos aun pueden decidir castigarte por tu falta de cuidado al no tener orden con la tarea," el no dejo que el chico protestara, "al menos te darán crédito parcial por haberlas hecho."

Harry dejo caer los ojos, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía esperar. "¿Usted cree que igual seré castigado?" pregunto infeliz.

"De seguro puedes esperar una detención en Pociones," su guardián le dijo con seriedad. "Quizás una tarde volviendo a hacer tu ensayo te enseñara a ser mas cuidadoso."

"Pero eso no es _justo_," Harry discutió acalorado. "¡Usted _me vio_ hacerla! ¡Incluso la leyó!"

"La asignación no es solo completar la tarea, sino que también es entregarla en la fecha indicada para poder ser evaluada. Así que tú no completaste a satisfacción la asignación, así que serás castigado por eso."

Harry le dio a su padre una mirada de enojo. "¡Eso no es justo!"

"Otra impertinencia mas de su parte, Sr. Potter, y reconsiderare escribir una nota para tus demás profesores," le advirtió Snape, y Harry de mala gana se callo.

La mayoría de los profesores de ese día fueron – como era de esperar – más indulgentes que el Profesor Snape, aunque la mayoría le solicito a Harry que los visitara durante sus horas de oficina para examinarlo oralmente sobre la materia. Ya que su guardián había testificado que él había hecho la tarea y su familiaridad con la materia él evito detenciones adicionales. Incluso la que recibió no fue tan terrible – Snape insistió que pasara la mitad de ella arreglando su destrozada habitación, pero después cedió y en vez de que Harry volviera a escribir su antiguo ensayo, algo que Harry había pensado que era como escribir líneas, le asigno un nuevo ensayo el nuevo tema era bastante interesante, y Harry casi olvido que estaba enojado cuando dejo la detención.

Aun así, se dijo a si mismo, no era justo que hiciera trabajo _extra_, solo porque había perdido su tarea. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que esa excusa los profesores debían haberla oído antes, pero pensó que en esta oportunidad era cierto. El suponía que su pa estaba en lo correcto en haberle dado una detención, pero Harry estaba mas en el ánimo de sentirse molesto por eso en vez de considerar validos los argumentos de su padre.

No es como que hubiera tratado de perder su tarea o hubiera sido descuidado con ella. Él claramente recordaba haberla puesto en su mochila… pero después había desaparecido. Él se mordió los labios. No había forma de que Dudley estuviera por aquí, ¿pero entonces que le pasó a su tarea? Hermione le había sugerido que a lo mejor la saco en alguna parte para revisarla, y Ron se había reído histéricamente ante esa idea, pese a la molestia de Hermione. Ron había adoptado un enfoque mas relajado, diciéndole "no te preocupes, amigo. Ya va a aparecer. Probablemente justo después de tu detención." Harry bufo. Estaba bien para Ron estar relajado por eso. No era su tarea la que se había desvanecido misteriosamente.

Harry suspiro. Probablemente estaba haciendo un problema grande de algo pequeño. Quizás la tarea se había caído de su mochila cuando estaba moviendo sus cosas de vuelta a la Torre. O quizás Peeves se la había sacado cuando no estaba mirando. O… en un castillo mágico, había muchas opciones. Harry solo esperaba que nada mas hubiera desaparecido.

Al día siguiente fue la primera clase de Harry de DCAO, y pese a la nota que envío Snape y a la oferta de Harry de ser interrogado oralmente sobre la material, la Profesora Umbridge lo desaprobó fuertemente y lo mando al frente del salón. Entonces, cuando Harry se removía por la humillación, ella le informo a la clase, con sacarina dulzura, que no solo le iba a asignar a Harry un ensayo doble como castigo, pero también le iba a quitar veinte puntos a Gryffindor. Los demás estudiantes estaban con los ojos abiertos por la draconiana penalidad, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua frente a la injusticia mientras ella paso mas de quince minutos reclamando por su flojera en no hacer su trabajo y diciéndole a los demás chicos que no toleraba a niños mentirosos. Es como si quisiera hacer quedar mal a Harry frente a los demás estudiantes, y Harry estaba rojo por la mortificación de ser tratado de esa manera en público.

Felizmente, ella se excedió tanto en su tratamiento, que su plan le salio al revés, y en vez de que Harry recibiera miradas desdeñosas, el resto de la clase lo miraba con simpatía cuando por fin lo dejo tomar asiento.

"¡Perra!" Ron le susurro a Harry cuando se dejo caer en su silla, deseando tapase la cara con las manos.

"Que sapo mas feo," Draco susurro a su otro lado. Hermione le dio una mirada de simpatía sobre su hombro, y Harry comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Esa noche, él indignadamente le contó su historia a su padre, pero para su molestia, Snape simplemente le dijo – con su normal frialdad – que Harry debió haber esperado que un profesor nuevo probablemente comenzara su carrera haciendo un ejemplo del primer estudiante que se comportara de forma indebida en su clase.

"Pero no me porté de forma indebida," discutió Harry. "Ni siquiera le respondí. Incluso cuando ella me dijo que era un mentiroso y que ni siquiera me había molestado en hacer la tarea. Ella dijo que era flojo, ¡y que tenia suerte de que no me pudiera mandar donde Filch para que me pegara con un bastón!"

Snape entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente, pero su voz permaneció igual. "A diferencia de tus demás profesores, Madame Umbridge no te conoce, y decir que la tarea se perdió es una mentira común entre los estudiantes. Lo que es mas, como profesora nueva, ella esperaba tu tarea para que le diera un entendimiento de tu nivel de competencia. Te sugiero que trates de redimirte con tu ensayo."

Harry se resigno a seguir el consejo de su padre y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin para estudiar con sus amigos. Después que se fue, Snape le lanzo hechizos a la mitad de sus muebles hasta dejarlos hechos astillas. Como se _atrevía_ esa desagradable criatura en _dudar_ de la palabra de su hijo – ¡sin mencionar la nota que él mismo había escrito!

Las próximas semanas no trajeron un arreglo entre Harry y su nueva profesora. Mas que eso, Umbridge estaba empeñada en hacer lucir a Harry como un ignorante y un ridículo, y le hacia las mas pedantes preguntas. Mientras tanto, él – junto con los demás estudiantes – estaban encontrando la clase de DCAO más aburrida que la clase de Historia de la Magia de Binns. Umbridge rehusaba incluso demostrar los hechizos, y la mayoría de los días les hacia leer el libro de texto y copiar párrafos de el.

También demostraba favoritismos tan descaradamente que los estudiantes estaban estupefactos. Ella se deshacía en elogios sobre Draco y algunos pocos estudiantes que tenían familiares en posiciones importantes en el Ministerio y era asquerosamente untuosa con aquellos cuyas familias eran ricas o políticamente influyentes. Ella era fríamente desdeñosa contra los estudiantes nacidos muggle y cualquiera que no tuviera conexiones con los más poderosos en el mundo mágico. Harry era la única excepción a esta regla.

"Por Merlín, Malfoy, ¿no esta tu tunica toda mojada con todo lo que esa perra babeo sobre ella?" Ron le pregunto mientras caminaban por un pasillo, dejando atrás el salón de DCAO. El pelirrojo todavía estaba molesto por un comentario que la profesora había hecho sobre "familias que _insisten_ en tener más descendencia cuando no tienen los medios económicos ni la inteligencia para hacerlo".

Draco se estremeció. "¿Tu crees que me gusta tener sus labios marcados en mi trasero, Weasley? deje la clase con el solo deseo de darme una ducha muy caliente. Quiero decir, ¿arrastrándose frente a un novato? ¿Cuan patético es eso?" bufo. "Mi padre siempre dice que no hay nada mas lastimero que gente que se agacha a besar tus pies cuando tú ni siquiera tienes un palo para pegarles. Gusanos sin carácter – merecen que uno los pise."

"Muy bien, Draco. ¿Estas planeando cuando seas grande ser un opresivo fascista como tu padre?" le pregunto Hermione.

Draco parpadeo. Él no estaba seguro de que era un ' fascista' – algo Muggle, probablemente – pero el sentido estaba claro por el tono de Hermione. "¿No me digas que la estas defendiendo, Granger? ¿Tu crees que ella vale la pena?"

"Jamás dije _eso_," respondió Hermione, con los labios apretados, mientras marchaban por el pasillo.

"Basura sin cerebro como ella es la razón por la que necesitamos lideres mas fuertes," continuo Draco, claramente repitiendo a su padre. "Gente como _nosotros_ necesita mostrarle a gente como _esa_ su lugar."

Hermione se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos. "¿Gente como _nosotros_, Draco?" ella le pregunto directamente. "¿Tu dejarías a una nacidamuggle en tu circulo de elite?"

El Slytherin tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. "Nunca dije algo sobre que solo los sangrepura eran inteligentes para gobernar," protesto, un poco débil.

"¿Y tu padre?" ella insistió, mientras los demás miraban con interés.

"Solo porque creo que mi padre esta en lo correcto en algunas cosas no significa que estoy de acuerdo con él en todo," dijo Draco, dando una culpable mirada alrededor como esperando que Lucius de repente apareciera de entre las sombras. "Gente como Umbridge necesita que alguien le diga que hacer. Si no mira lo que sucede cuando son dejados en puestos de autoridad."

Hermione no pudo discutir contra eso, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. "En realidad ella es una horrenda profesora," accedió – eso era lo peor para Hermione. "Ella ni _siquiera trata_ de enseñarnos la materia, y dice algunas cosas horribles."

"¿Y porque te odia tanto a ti?" Ron le dijo a Harry. "Con todo lo que babea por Draco. Quiero decir, su padre es un buen amigo del Ministro, pero _tú eres_ el Niño-Que-Vivió."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No se. Ella solo me odia desde la primera clase."

Para la tercera semana de clases, todos los Jefes de Casa habían escuchado quejas sobre la nueva profesora. Ella era injusta, tremendamente dura en sus castigos, y no contribuía en nada a la educación de los estudiantes. Aquellos que tenían que dar los TIMOS y EXTASIS estaban especialmente molestos, y grupos improvisados de estudio habían aparecido por todas partes, aparte de los que habían organizados sus Jefes de Casa.

Aunque Harry no se quejo de Umbridge después de esa primera noche, su tratamiento hacia él no paso desapercibido. Gryffindor y Slytherin les contaron lo desagradable que Umbridge era con él a sus respectivos Jefes de Casa, que se reunieron para discutir la " Situación Umbridge".

"Harry no me ha mencionada nada a mi; ¿ha hablado de esto contigo?" Minerva pregunto preocupada, revolviendo su té con más agitación de la habitual.

Snape meneo su cabeza, sus rasgos mas graves de lo normal. "Ni una palabra. Pero he escuchado las historias de los demás estudiantes. Ella parece deleitarse en marcar sus defectos."

"Tampoco es el único, aunque él parece recibir una dosis inusualmente grande de su virulencia. Muchos otros estudiantes – en las Casas de Filius y Pomona también han sido humillados y burlados sin ninguna buena razón."

"Mientras que otros son elogiados efusivamente pese a una similar falta de justificación," Snape asintió. "Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory, Germaine Scrimgeour…"

"Todos quienes tienen familiares con dinero o poder o ambos," Minerva apunto. "Creo que ahora sabemos como esa horrible mujer logro su éxito en el Ministerio."

"¿Tiene algún partidario? Incluso Trelawney tiene unos cuantos estudiantes que reverencian el piso donde ella camina."

McGonagall sonrío. "Difícilmente. Incluso Hermione Granger piensa que ella es horrible."

"¿La Srta. Granger?" Snape elevo ambas cejas.

"Así es. Parece que al principio de esta semana la Srta. Granger le pregunto a Esa Mujer el contrahechizo para _Duro_. Recordaras que los chicos fueron testigos de cómo fue usada contra Poppy en la enfermería. Snape asintió cauteloso. Minerva tomo un sorbo de su té y continúo la historia con extraña animación. "Esa Mujer le dijo a la Srta. Granger que dejara de perder el tiempo de la clase mencionando arcaicos hechizos que jamás verían, y la retó diciéndole que era una mediocre bruja que trataba de hacerse ver inteligente mencionado innecesaria trivia."

Snape elevo aun más sus cejas. Pese a cualquier problema que él tuviera con los molestos hábitos de Hermione, nadie podía llamar a la chica mediocre. La joven bruja ya estaba demostrando ser la estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts hubiera visto en más de un siglo. "¿Como tomo esa respuesta la Srta. Granger?"

"Como puedes imaginar," el tono de McGonagall era seco, "dos de mis leones decidieron intervenir antes de que la Srta. Granger pudiera responder."

Snape rodó sus ojos. "Weasley y Potter."

"Mm. ellos le dijeron que de echo los tres habían visto el hechizo siendo utilizado, y el Sr. Weasley uso la oportunidad de enumerar las numerosas falencias que la Profesora Umbridge tiene."

"Supongo que eso no termino bien."

"No. un total de sesenta puntos fueron extraídos de mi Casa, y el Sr. Weasley recibió una semana de detención con el Sr. Filch. Sospecho que Esa Mujer le sugirió a Argus que podía utilizar algunos de los castigos antiguos, pero intervine y el Sr. Weasely va a servir su detención conmigo. Harry tuvo que hacer un ensayo extra por su descaro en contradecir a Esa Mujer, y Hermione – " Minerva hizo un pausa dramáticamente "- recibió un cero por el día, y solo medio puntaje por el resto de la semana."

Snape casi dejo caer su taza de té. "¿Por hacer una pregunta?" él solo podía imaginar la reacción de la chica al ver sus calificaciones afectadas tan caprichosamente. Incluso él nunca había hecho algo tan vicioso. "¿Estaba muy perturbada?"

"Yo esperaba que si," admitió Minerva, "pero parece que tu Srta. Jones ha sido de una gran influencia para ella. La Srta. Granger decidió enojarse mejor."

"Hmmm." Snape decidió no mencionar que Davidella Jones no solo se enojaría; si no que también se vengaría. Era mejor no alertar a McGonagall de algo que sentiría que estaba obligada a detener. Si Hermione Granger decidía ocupar ese impresionante intelecto de ella para buscar venganza en el Sapo Rosado, Severus Snape no tenía intenciones de interponerse.

"¿Que vamos a hacer, Severus? En adición a todo lo demás, ella es una horrible maestra. Incluso Quirrel era mejor para comunicar conceptos de defensa básicos."

Snape miro enojado a su té, pero se sintió obligado a responder, "Debemos esperar. Seguramente se va a sobrepasar, y entonces podremos removerla. Pero por ahora… esperaremos."

McGonagall suspiro. Ella sabía intelectualmente que Snape tenia razón, pero su racha de protección se había despertado, y aunque su forma animaga era le un sencillo gato, la devoción a sus estudiantes era la de una leona. Sus instintos gritaban por venganza sangrienta, pero si un antiguo mortífago le estaba sugiriendo paciencia… ella suspiro de nuevo y forzó a su habitual comportamiento severo que se afirmara. Ella era la subdirectora, después de todo. Era impropio de ella tener fantasías en las que arrogaba a Umbrige donde las Acromantulas. Solo porque Esa Mujer estaba interfiriendo con la carrera educacional de un gran numero de estudiantes, haciendo quedar mal a todos los maestros… Minerva sin piedad aplasto esos pensamientos. Mirar y esperar. Eso es lo que haría. Ella imagino a su forma felina sentada frente al agujero de un ratón, esperando que emergiera un ratoncito rosa con cara de sapo, y la imagen mental la calmo lo suficiente para poder retirarse.

Solo tomo dos semanas para que la crisis se desatara.

Comenzó cuando Harry y sus amigos iban infelizmente camino a clases de DCAO. "Odio esta clase mas que el semestre pasado – ¡y en ese Voldesnort hacia que mi cicatriz doliera!" se quejo Harry.

"¡Oye, ballena tonta! ¡Ten cuidado!" Draco abruptamente le grito a Vince cuando el gigantesco chico le piso sin querer el borde de la tunica.

"Lo siento," Vince dijo avergonzado. "Lo siento mucho, Draco."

Hermione miro la tunica. "Oh no, esta rota, Draco."

Los demás esperaron, expectantemente a que Pansy apareciera con sus gritos habituales tratando de cuidar a Draco, pero para su sorpresa, la chica no apareció. Draco miro alrededor, mitad aliviado y mitad ofendido. "Parkinson – ¡Tengo un problema aquí!" dijo de aun mas mal humor, fijándose que la chica de cabello negro estaba parada sola mas allá.

Pansy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "estoy segura de que puedes arreglarlo," dijo en voz baja, y luego entro al salón de clases.

Los demás chicos se quedaron mirándola. "¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?" Hermione pregunto sospechosamente. "¿Heriste sus sentimientos nuevamente?"

"¡No!" Draco se defendió. "Ella ha estado actuando extraña hace semanas. Esta toda retraída y no habla con nadie. En realidad a sido bastante bueno, no tenerla alrededor todo el tiempo, actuando como si estuviésemos prácticamente casados."

Hermione miro con preocupación tras la chica, pero luego se preocupo en reparar la tunica de Draco con un hechizo que había aprendido por ahí, mientras el resto de los chicos se apresuro en entrar al salón para evitar la ira de la Profesora Perra, como Ron la había bautizado.

Hermione finalmente logro arreglarlo, pero cuando entraron al salón – fueron los últimos en hacerlo – la Profesora Umbridge miro a Hermione con desaprobación. "Bien, bien, srta Granger, veo que su _prodigiosa _inteligencia no le ha servido con las dificultades de aprender la hora. Diez puntos de Gryffindor por su atraso."

"Ella me estaba ayudando, Profesor," dijo Draco, su barbilla levantada con arrogancia. "Y todavía no suena la campana."

"Oh, eso tan noble de usted, Sr. Malfoy" la bruja cara de sapo dijo admirada. "Diez puntos para Slytherin por tratar de proteger a una indigna conocida."

Draco la fulmino con la mirada. Llamar a un Slytherin "noble" era difícilmente un cumplido, pero era claro que incluso con su intervención, Hermione no iba a resultar sin un castigo. Aunque estaba agitado por su inhabilidad de forzar a Umbridge a complacerlo, Draco le dio a Hermione una mirada de disculpa como solo un Malfoy podía lograr. La Gryffindor solo se encogió de hombros cansada. Ella no esperaba nada menos de Umbridge.

"Hoy tendremos un examen," Umbridge anuncio feliz, y la clase gruño en voz alta. "Si estudiaron las paginas 160 a 190 de su texto, estoy segura que les ira muy bien." Ella miro alrededor de su escritorio, juntando las cejas. "¿Donde están mis apuntes?"

Al principio los estudiantes no le prestaron mucha atención, ya que estaban ocupados sacando pergaminos y plumas de sus mochilas, pero cuando la búsqueda de Umbridge se volvió frenética, todos pusieron atención a lo que sucedía.

"¡Mis apuntes!" el sapo exclamo en un chillido, mirando bajo su colección de platos con figuras de gatitos. "¿Donde están mis apuntes?"

"Uh, Draco," Greg Goyle susurro en voz no tan baja, "¿Por qué no utiliza un _accio_?"

Draco rodó sus ojos. Incluso el bobo de la clase era más inteligente que esa perra. "Porque ella es –"

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración, la Profesora Umbridge – obviamente inspirada por la pregunta de Gregory – grito, "¡_Accio_ apuntes del examen de la Profesora Umbridge!"

Para sorpresa de todos, un pergamino salio de la mochila de Harry y voló a la estirada mano de la bruja. Un silencio sepulcral los invadió a todos, finalmente roto por el murmullo de Ron, "Buena broma, amigo, pero no muy inteligente."

Harry miro salvajemente a Ron, luego a su mochila, y luego a la profesora, que tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cubriéndole el rostro. "Bien, bien, Sr. Potter," le dijo con suavidad. "Veo que te has revelado como un mentiroso y un tramposo."

"¡Profesora!" dijo Harry, con pánico, "Le juro que no tome sus apuntes. ¡Nunca antes los había visto!"

"Claro. Solo aparecieron _mágicamente _en tu mochila," ella sonrío. "Me pregunto que dirá el Director sobre esto. Tu fama no podrá protegerte de un castigo justo esta vez."

Harry trago en seco. Si había una persona en Hogwarts a la que realmente temía, era al Director. El hombre los puso con los Dursley una vez; ¿quien le aseguraba que no lo haría nuevamente? Mientras que el viejo mago parecía amable y le ofrecía dulces a Harry cuando se veían, Harry sabía perfectamente bien que esa actitud podía enmascarar un sinnúmero de pecados.

Cuantas veces había escuchado que tía Petunia le decía a Dudley, "¡Nunca recibas dulces de extraños!" probablemente un millón de veces porque ella sabia que se congelaría el infierno primero antes que Dudley no aceptara golosinas. Petunia había traído de convencer a Dudley de los peligros de extraños que ofrecían dulces con historias bastantes graficas; esas tuvieron el efecto de convencer a su sobrino de evitar a todo tipo de extraños como la plaga pero no hicieron nada para convencer a su hijo. Al final, ella utilizó el chantaje, prometiéndole a Dudley que si hacia lo instruido, ella le daría el doble de los dulces que el extraño le había ofrecido.

Desafortunadamente para su cintura, mientras que Dudley no era inteligente, tenia una astucia animal, especialmente cuando de dulces se trataba. Durante los dos años siguientes, Petunia estaba convencida que su pequeño Dudley era la victima numero uno de todos los pedófilos de Gran Bretaña, ya que Dudley felizmente inventaba cientos de extraños, todos tratando de convencerlo de irse con ellos por bolsas de dulces. Fue aproximadamente en esas fechas que Harry empezó a darse cuanta de los estúpidos que eran sus familiares.

Como resultado, y junto con el registro de Dumbledore hasta ahora, serian necesarios más que dulces de limón para que Harry creyera en la naturaleza amable del Director.

"Ya que el Profesor Dumbledore a prohibido el castigo físico – un error de juicio en mi opinión – creo que el único castigo apropiado para los tramposos es la expulsión," Umbridge dijo suavemente, sonando como uno de los gatitos de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. "Cielo santo, como han caído los poderosos."

¡Expulsión! La palabra resonaba en los oídos de Harry. El se aferro al escritorio, sintiendo como la sangre dejaba su rostro. Umbridge sonrío aun más maliciosamente ante el obvio terror del chico.

"Oh, si, Sr. Potter. Se ha sobrepasado esta vez. Me temo que esta ofensa es demasiado seria para simple extracción de puntos y detención. Tendrá que ser removido de Hogwarts antes de que contamine a los demás estudiantes con sus desagradables hábitos Muggle. Supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando se le permite a indeseables entrar a instituciones de educación mágica superior," le dijo.

"Por favor, Profesor. De verdad, yo no lo hice," rogó Harry. "Se lo juro…"

Umbridge movió una mano desechándolo. "Guarde sus cosas, Sr. Potter, y retírese de mi salón. Nos encontraremos en la oficina del Director cuando la clase haya terminado. Ya le ha quitado demasiado tiempo a los demás estudiantes que están aquí para aprender la materia, no para hacer trampa y mentir durante toda su vida."

Como si estuviera en un sueño, Harry ciegamente metió sus cosas en su mochila y salio del salón, sin notar las ansiosas miradas de sus amigos. ¡Expulsión! ¡Él tendría que dejar Hogwarts! Incluso si el Director lo suspendía por un tiempo, aun tendría que volver donde los Dursley, y de repente Harry supo con absoluta y fría certeza que haría _cualquier cosa_ para evitar volver a la Calle Privet.

No era solo por los golpes y la cacería de Harry y las labores y las mediocres raciones de comida y el delgado colchón, que le habían dado de mala gana. Era el desden y la animosidad y los recordatorios diarios de que ellos deseaban que nunca hubiera nacido. Había sido difícil de soportar cuando no había conocido otra vida, pero ahora… No. él no podía hacerlo.

¿Pero que otra opción tenia? Una vez que fuera expulsado, él tendría que dejar la escuela y a su pa – quizás para siempre – y el Director probablemente lo llevaría directamente donde los Dursley como si los últimos seis meses nunca hubieran sucedido. Después de todo, el Director no había perdido tiempo en sacar del terreno del colegio a esos cuatro Ravenclaw que fueron expulsados.

Harry trato de pensar, pero era difícil cuando cada instinto le estaba gritando que _huyera_, que _se fuera_ antes de que el Director lo atrapara.

Él no tenía mucho dinero – unos cuantos galeones de cuando Hagrid lo había llevado a hacer sus compras – e incluso si tuviera, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie le rentaría una habitación a un chico de su edad, si tratara el mundo Muggle o mágico seria lo mismo. Estaba atorado en el medio de Escocia, en un Castillo que el Director debía conocer íntimamente, sin medios de escape. El podría ir a buscar su escoba, pero con este frío invernal se congelaría antes de avanzar cien metros.

El sabia que había un pueblo mágico cerca – él había escuchado a los chicos mayores hablar de el – pero no sería lo suficientemente grande para esconderse allí. No, él necesitaba ir a Londres. El había oído de chicos que huían y se iban a vivir allá. Gracias a los Dursley, él sabía hacer muchas cosas y probablemente ganaría dinero haciendo pequeños trabajos. De seguro nadie lo encontraría entre esos millones de personas.

¿Pero como llegaba allá? Él no podía llegar y abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts – él ni siquiera sabía si el tren venia a Hogwarts cuando no estaba recogiendo estudiantes en la vacaciones. Harry se sacudió a si mismo. No podía quedarse aquí divagando. Estaba perdiendo tiempo. Lo primero que debía hacer era irse. Él podría esconderse en el Bosque Prohibido hasta que encontrara una manera de llegar a Londres, y una vez allí estaría a salvo.

Harry corrió hacia su dormitorio. Sabía que tenía que empacar ligero. No había mucho punto en llevar muchas cosas. Una vez que llegara a Londres, le robarían probablemente cualquier cosa bonita que poseyera. Se vistió en sus ropas mas calidas (incluido el yérsey que tía Molly había tejido para él) y las botas de invierno que su pa le había comprado, sollozando ante el pensamiento de que tendría que dejar a su pa, junto con todo el mundo mágico.

El guardo los galeones que le quedaban en un bolsillo y escribió una rápida nota a Ron diciéndole que cuidara a Hedwig por él. Quizás mas adelante encontraría una manera de mandarla a buscar, pero por ahora, seria más seguro dejarla a qui. Y Ron necesitaba una nueva mascota, así que era justo que se quedara con ella. Entonces Harry guardo sus fotografías favoritas de sus padres y el Profesor Snape en su gruesa capa, deseando que fueran de diseño un poco más Muggle, y se puso un gorro de lana. Dejo atrás su bufanda de Gryffindor. El suponía que ya no era un Gryffindor, o no lo seria cuando la Profesora Umbridge hablara con el Director. Guardo su varita en su protector. Él había escuchado historias de Hagrid de cuando eras expulsado, te rompían la varita, y él no entregaría la suya sin pelear.

Miro la hora. Solo faltaban quince minutos para el término de la clase. Tenía que apurarse y llegar con seguridad al Bosque antes que el Director comenzara a buscarlo, pero sabía que no podía ir lejos sin comida. Pensó que seria bastante seguro escabullirse a las cocinas y pedirles a los elfos domésticos algo para comer. No creía que el Director les fuera a pedir ayuda a ellos para encontrarlo.

####

Mientras tanto, Ron se estaba poniendo cada vez mas preocupado por Harry. La mirada de completa desolación en el rostro de su amigo cuando dejo la habitación había sido de miedo, incluso peor que el completo terror que había mostrado cuando esa perra había mencionado la expulsión. Él finalmente dejo a un lado su pluma y movió su mano frenéticamente. "Por favor, Profesora, ¡Necesito ir al baño!" dijo de carrera. "¡Urgente!"

Ignorando la disgustada mirada de la profesora y las risitas de sus compañeros, Ron salio casi corriendo del salón hacia el pasillo para poder encontrar a Harry. Él creía que el chico estaría dando vueltas por ahí, esperando para volver a hablar con la profesora una vez que la clase hubiera terminado, pero no había señas de él. Ron se mordió el labio. ¿Donde iría Harry? Ron sabía que si hubiera sido él en esa posición, habría corrido a buscar a alguno de sus hermanos o padres, ¿Pero haría eso Harry? Él estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por si mismo, no teniendo adultos que arreglaran las cosas por él, y Ron tenia la sospecha de que Harry no se había dirigido a las mazmorras.

Tampoco podía imaginar a Harry dirigiéndose dócilmente a la oficina del Director, sin importar que la perra se lo hubiera dicho, ¿pero entonces donde iría? ¿Asustado, solo, aterrorizado ante su próximo castigo…? Ron decidió ir a la Torre. Si Harry no estaba en la habitación, entonces iría a buscar a sus hermanos. _Ellos sabrían que hacer_.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Ron dejo escapar una serie de maldiciones que habrían hecho que se encontrara de frente con la cuchara de madera de su madre si esta lo hubiera escuchado. ¡Harry no estaba allí! Comenzó a irse, para ir en busca de los gemelos y Percy, cuando un trozo de pergamino en su cama llamo su atención. El lo agarro y segundos después estaba volando hacia las mazmorras. No había tiempo para encontrar a sus hermanos ¡necesitaba a su tío!

####

Snape cansadamente estaba contemplando suicidarse cuando miraba a otra clase de cuarto año mutilando una simple poción. Si los estudiantes no se estaban haciendo ojitos mutuamente, estaban ignorando sus claras instrucciones y haciendo todo lo posible para hacer explotar sus calderos, a ellos mismos, o sus mazmorras.

Abruptamente la puerta se abrió y una mancha pelirroja entro. Los estudiantes gritaron sorprendidos y dejaron caer ingredientes y revolvedores ante la intrusión, y Snape se paro de su escritorio, determinado a destripar al pequeño demonio por su completo descaro.

"¡Tío Sev!" Ron jadeo. "¡Lea esto!" el le paso un arrugado pergamino al Maestro de Pociones, que demasiado sorprendido para responder acepto. Un instante después el había utilizado un _evanesco _en todas las pociones de su clase. "¡Pueden irse!" dijo tras su hombro mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, dejando detrás una sorprendida clase y un chico de primero sin aliento.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han preguntado por mi salud, lo mío en realidad no es nada tan grave, una operación a la columna vertebral, pero sí de recuperación lenta, eso junto a una crisis de asma que me dio la semana pasada, no es una muy buena combinación, pero mientras me tome las cosas con calma, bueno todo estará bien, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por su preocupación y creo que este capitulo les gustara. Gracias Angela por tu paciencia , tu otra historia esta detenida pero no olvidada.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

Harry metió el último poco de comida en su mochila y se la echo al hombro. Él no había querido levantar la sospecha de los elfos pidiendo mucha comida o comida que obviamente era destinada para otra cosa en vez de los típicos bocados para el dormitorio, pero aun así recibió mas de lo pedido, y cuando volviera a su dieta de cuando vivía con los Dursely le duraría por un buen tiempo. El planeo esconderse en el Bosque hasta que la búsqueda inicial hubiera muerto, y entonces buscaría una forma de llegar a la ciudad. Ojala que no fuera más de un par de semanas.

Él trago en seco al recordar algunas de las historias que los chicos más grandes habían contado sobre el Bosque, pero luego se reaseguro con las historias de Canuto. ¿Acaso su padrino y sus amigos no habían jugado en el Bosque durante la luna llena? ¿Cuan peligroso seria? Y todo el mundo sabía que no había arañas tan grandes como autos. Los gemelos solo lo estaban inventando para molestar a Ron. Harry recordó un programa de la naturaleza que una vez había escuchado en la tele; que decía que los animales salvajes estaban más asustados de las personas que las personas de ellos, así que si uno no le daba razones para atacar, como tratar de acariciarlos o algo tan estúpido como eso, te dejaban en paz. Y así era como Harry manejaría a las criaturas del Bosque: él las dejaría solas, y ellas lo dejarían solo a él.

Harry se apuro hacia la salida. No faltaba mucho para el término de las clases, y necesitaba irse cuando los pasillos aun estaban vacíos.

El justo había alcanzado las puertas principales y estaba empujándolas para abrirlas cundo se cerraron de porrazo con un sonoro golpe. Harry salto sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlas nuevamente, escucho su nombre. "¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!" grito furiosamente Snape, apareciendo en las escaleras.

Harry se preparo para correr pero Snape lanzo un hechizo, una cuerda azul mágica se envolvió alrededor de él y salio volando hacia su padre. Fue depositado, no muy gentilmente, en sus pies, y luego dos manos descendieron en sus hombros. "¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto Snape.

Harry trago saliva, manteniendo agachada su cabeza. ¿Que se supone que diría? Si le contaba a su pa y él le creía, pelearía con el Director y perdería su trabajo. Quizás el Director haría algo peor, ¡como mandar a su pa a Izkibibble! ¿Pero si su pa no le creía y pensaba que era un mentiroso tramposo? Entonces quizás no interferiría con el plan del Director de enviarlo de vuelta con los Dursley, y eso seria aun peor. Harry no creía que pudiera soportar que el rostro de su padre se llenara con desden y condena.

"Yo – yo debo irme," dijo rápidamente, tratando de liberarse.

"Oh, no, jovencito. Creo que no." La campana sonó y Snape miro alrededor, y rápidamente entro con Harry a un salón cercano en desuso. "Ahora. La historia completa, Sr. Potter, y rápido."

Harry se quedo quieto, mudo, y la paciencia de Snape se evaporo. "Ya veo, deseas jugar charadas. Muy bien. Veamos que tenemos aquí." Le saco el gorro a Harry y la mochila y la capa. "Así que. Tenemos a un chico travieso que esta vestido en sus ropas más abrigadas y – " lanzo una rápida mirada a la mochila " – un suministro de alimentos. ¿Acaso estabas planeando… huir?" le susurro con sarcasmo.

Harry trago y logro asentir levemente.

"¿Y donde planeabas ir exactamente, chiquillo idiota?"

"Yo – yo me iba a esconder en el Bosque Prohibido," Hary admitió, su voz nada mas que un susurro.

"¡QUE!"

Retrocedió ante la pura indignación en la voz del hombre y tembló de miedo sin poder evitarlo.

Snape se obligo a calmarse. Desde el momento en que leyó la nota que Weasley le había pasado y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba planeando dejar Hogwarts, él había estado frenéticamente tratando de encontrar al chico a tiempo. Atraparlo en la puerta del Castillo ya había sido malo, pero darse cuenta de que el cabeza de chorlito había estado planeando calmadamente adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido como si no estuviera lleno de criaturas que se deleitaban en comer humanos… su dedos picaban de ganas de darle unos buenos palmazos al chico para que recobrara el sentido común, pero mejor respiro profundamente. "¿Y porque," el finalmente logro componerse lo suficiente para preguntar, "creíste que esto era necesario?"

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No podía decirle a su padre! ¡No podía!

"Harry. Dímelo EN ESTE INSTANTE." El tono de Snape no permitía rehusarse, y, tragándose las lagrimas, Harry obedeció.

"Voy a ser expulsado y no quiero volver donde los Dursley, así que yo – yo iba a esconderme en el Bosque – y después huir a Londres," Harry gimió.

Snape parpadeo rápidamente. Había mucho para procesar en esa declaración. ¿Expulsado? ¿Regresar con los Muggles? ¿Huir? ¿El Bosque? ¿Londres?

¿Por el nombre de Merlín que sucedía? Cuando había visto al chico en el desayuno, ¡todo había estado bien!

"Comienza por el principio," le dijo con firmeza.

Harry lucho por controlar sus lágrimas. ¿Que le sucedía? ¡Tenia que mostrar más valor que esto! ¿Como se suponía que sobreviviría en las calles siendo tan llorón? "La P-Profesora Umbridge," comenzó, y Snape se trago una maldición. ¡El Sapo Rosado! Debió suponerlo.

"¿Que sucedió con la Profesora Umbridge?" pregunto, forzando su voz a permanecer relativamente calmada. "¿Como puso ella la noción de expulsión en tu cabeza?"

Harry asintió miserable. "ella dijo que hice trampa, y el Profesor Dumbledore de seguro me va a expulsar."

Snape cerró los ojos. Estrangularía a esa mujer con sus propias entrañas. "¿Porque dijo que hiciste trampa?" pregunto, abriendo bien sus ojos y enfocando toda su atención en Harry.

"P porque sus notas para el examen estaban en mi mochila. ¡Pero yo no las tome! ¡_Lo juro_!" Harry protesto lloroso, su tono angustiado. "¡Yo no lo haría! incluso Ron creyó que lo hice como broma, ¡pero no lo hice! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había un examen hoy! Y no se donde ella mantiene sus papeles. Yo no lo… –"

Snape le hizo un gesto al chico para que se silenciara. Él había interrogado muchos estudiantes a través de los años y reconocía la sinceridad cuando la oía. Eso no quería decir que Harry no fuera el primer chico en cometer un tonto error, pero el jamás arriesgaría semejante castigo, no le preocupaban tanto las notas como para hacer trampa. Era muy pronto en el semestre, así que Harry no estaba en peligro de fallar, y mientras que Snape demandaba que el chico hiciera lo mejor, Harry sabía muy bien que no seria castigado por malas notas. ¿Así que posible motivación tendría para hacer trampa? No, es como que alguien mas estuviera haciendo travesuras por Harry… y lo había logrado.

No que las cosas se solucionaran sabiendo eso. "Esta bien," interrumpió las suplicas del chico para que le creyera. "Pero aparte de lo que haya dicho la Profesora Umbridge, ¿porque estabas huyendo? ¿De seguro no puedes creer nada de lo que esa mor- persona dice como si fuera cierto?"

Harry sollozo. Por lo menos su pa no lo había –aun – abandonado en disgusto. "_usted _me dijo que el Profesor Dumbledore se hace cargo de los tramposos," le recordó a Snape. "Y la Profesor Umbridge dijo que era algo muy serio para quitar puntos, así que como los estudiantes ya no son azotados, el director me expulsaría."

"¿Y el pensamiento de dejar Hogwarts era tan angustioso que tu inmediatamente hiciste planes para irte de Hogwarts?" Snape dijo con fuerza.

"N-no. pero si no podía vivir mas aquí, entonces pensé que el Profesor Dumbledore me mandaría de vuelta con los Dursley," la voz de Harry tembló ante el nombre, "y prefiero vivir en el Bosque Prohibido que con ellos."

"Chiquillo idiota." Lo reto Snape, sacándole a Harry el yérsey Weasley. La cara del chico estaba acalorada y a este paso terminaría enfermo por el calor. Todas esas capas de ropa eran demasiadas para estar dentro el castillo. "Incluso si tu fueras expulsado – que es tan improbable como yo bailando el Lago de los Cisnes con un tutu blanco," añadió ácidamente, logrando que Harry dejara escapar una risita, "¿Por qué diablos asumiste que serias enviado donde los Dursley? ¿Tú no vives conmigo?"

Harry lo quedo mirando. "Pero usted vive aquí. Y si tengo que dejar Hogwarts entonces el Director no me dejaría quedarme aquí. Y yo no quería que usted perdiera su trabajo o que el Director se enfadara con usted."

"De verdad que eres un chiquillo tonto," dijo con fuerza Snape, acercándose a una silla y sentándose. ¿Todo esto había sucedido porque Harry no había querido causarle problemas? "¿Tu crees que tener a Albus Dumbledore enojado conmigo es la peor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida? .Primero que todo, incluso si fueras expulsado, tu simplemente seguirás viviendo aquí conmigo hasta que contrates tutores privados. _Si es que el Director objetara_," continuo, levantando un dedo para detener las protestas de Harry" entonces nos mudaríamos a una de mis casas."

Harry lo quedo mirando. "Quiere decir, ¿usted tiene una casa? ¿Propia?"

"Varias," respondió Snape. "Chiquillo tonto."

Harry parpadeo. "¿Quiero decir usted se iría voluntariamente? Pero – ¿Y su trabajo?"

"Soy un Maestro de Pociones, mocoso ridículo. ¿Tú crees que necesito este trabajo? ¿Tu crees que no puedo ganarme la vida para mantenerme – y a ti – en un estilo perfectamente aceptable con mi trabajo de Pociones?"

Harry estaba casi sin habla. "¿D de verdad?"

Snape utilizo un dedo para cerrarle la boca al chico. "Si. Y si por alguna razón tuviera un problemas – cosa que no ocurrirá – te podrías quedar temporalmente con los Weasley o con tu padrino o… ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido de tu comportamiento, chiquillo tonto?"

Harry trago. "P-pero no quería que nadie se metiera en problemas con el Director."

Snape frunció el ceño. Él había, se admitió a si mismo, utilizado a Albus para asustar al chico, utilizando la obvia desconfianza de Harry por el hombre debido a sus acciones pasadas, y ahora el ardid había fracasado espectacularmente. Era una cosa que Harry no siguiera al Director ciegamente. Era otra cosa diferente que le temiera al mago más que a Voldemort.

Aunque, para ser justos, Dumbledore había aunque involuntariamente – lastimado a Harry tanto como el Señor Oscuro. Voldemort había asesinado a los padres de Harry y sin éxito había tratado de matarlo a él. Y había sido Albus Dumbledore quien había ubicado a Harry en las abusivas manos de los Dursley, previniendo que nadie viera como estaba durante una década, y (por lo menos) no hizo nada cuando su padrino fue injustamente encarcelado. Quizás la preocupación de Harry no era tan descabellada. Aun así, no podía permitir que continuara.

"Potter, el Director a… cometido errores, pero el no es un hombre malo o que no se preocupe," dijo lentamente. "El te quiere mucho, eso lo se, incluso si a tomado desastrosas decisiones en lo que respecta a tu bienestar. No necesitas temerle."

Harry no parecía convencido, pero su expresión de pánico estaba desapareciendo. Él se acerco a su pa. "¿Esta _seguro _que no me enviara de vuelta?" pregunto nerviosamente.

"¿Donde los Dursely?" pregunto Snape. Se las arreglo para no sonreír al pensar en los temblorosos desastres que ahora habitaban la Calle Privet. Él casi deseaba poder ver su reacción si Harry repentinamente regresaba. Probablemente gritarían y se esconderían bajo las camas. Lo hacían bastante estos días. "No. bajo ninguna circunstancia volverás a la Calle Privet. Ya no es siquiera una remota posibilidad. Te irías a vivir con los Longbottom o los Granger antes que sucediera eso, y como ya te he indicado, hay una larga lista de gente que se encargaría de ti si fuera necesario. Pero tú, bajo ninguna circunstancia regresaras al cuidado de los Dursley."

"¿O de la tía Marge?" pregunto Harry.

"_Ninguno de los_ Dursely," corrigió Snape. "Te doy mi palabra."

Harry se estremeció cuando el poderoso peso del miedo y la presión dejaron sus hombros. Su pa se lo había prometido, y su pa nunca mentía. A veces le decía a Harry cosas que _deseaba_ que no fueran verdad, por ejemplo como Volauvent había matado a sus padres, pero nunca, le había mentido a Harry. Por primera vez desde esa horrible clase de DCAO, Harry comenzó a sentirse seguro.

Así que por supuesto se largo a llorar.

Varios minutos después, él logro controlarse. Él estaba sentado en las rodillas de su pa y estaba – otra vez – dejando la tunica de su padre llena de moco y lagrimas, pero a su pa parecía no molestarle. Harry trato de limpiar algo del desastre, y un pañuelo fue puesto en sus manos. "¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiarte la nariz?" le pregunto su pa, un poco enojado.

Harry se limpio la nariz. El no podía culpar a su pa. El casi tenía 12 años, ¡Por Merlín! Y mírenlo, llorando como un bebé. "Lo siento," susurro.

Snape ahogo un suspiro ante el miserable chiquillo en su regazo. Él necesitaba calmar esa acida lengua suya, incluso si su mejor tunica ahora estaba completamente cubierta de desagradable fluidos corporales. Difícilmente era culpa de Harry – él había sido aterrorizado por la Perra rosa con cara de sapo del infierno. "Esta bien, Sr. Potter. Has tenido un horrible día. Incluso Marcus Flint se habría puesto a llorar si estuviera en tu posición."

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen mental del grande y corpulento Flint lloriqueando en el regazo del Profesor Snape. Por una cosa, él era más alto que el profesor, así que su pa prácticamente desaparecería bajo el muscular estudiante.

Snape noto la llorosa sonrisa con satisfacción. _Ja. Todavía lo tengo._ "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Harry respiro profundo y asintió. "No me enviara donde los Dursley," le dijo con firmeza, aunque sus ojos buscaron los de Snape por confirmación.

"Eso es correcto. No necesitas preocuparte de eso nuevamente."

Harry asintió comprendiendo, y Snape sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba aun más. Un momento de silencio paso, entonces, "¿Pa?"

"¿Si?"

"Me porte bastante estúpido hoy, ¿cierto?"

"Si. ¿Quizás puedas enumerar los ejemplos para mi?"

Harry lo miro avergonzado. "Bueno, le creí a la – em, quiero decir Profesora Umbridge… y trate de huir… y – uh – yo me iba a esconder en el Bosque Prohibido."

"¿Y?" pregunto Snape.

Harry pensó con fuerza. "Em… ¿le mentí a los elfos para pedirles comida?"

Snape lo reto. "No, mocoso cabeza de chorlito. Tu peor error de hoy fue que te encontraste en problemas y no me buscaste. Tú _creíste _que debías _protegerme_, cuando es el padre quien protege al hijo, no de la otra forma. Te olvidaste de todos los adultos que te aman y que te protegerían y cuidarían de ti. Trataste de encargarte de todo tu solo, algo que es innecesario y mal aconsejado. Con tus once años, tú no tienes los recursos necesarios para cuidarte adecuadamente. ¿No me pediste que asumiera _yo_ ese rol? ¿Como se supone que debo cuidar tu bienestar si tú no me cuentas cuando algo no esta bien, chiquillo tonto?"

Oh. Harry se retorció ante las palabras. Era terrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Terrible porque hacia sentir a Harry como un idiota. Maravilloso por que él nunca, jamás, en toda su vida se había sentido tan seguro como ahora.

"Lo siento," dijo, acercándose mas a su papá y tratando de prevenir que una sonrisa de completa alegría cubriera todo su rostro.

Después de que unos momentos de quietud pasaron, Harry pensó mas sobre lo que su padre había dicho. "¿Pa?" dijo, bastante mas tentativo.

"¿Si?" Snape suspiro. Tanta emoción le iba a dar una migraña. ¿Acaso el chico todavía no se recuperaba?

"Usted me va… Em, quiero decir, acaso yo…" frustrado ante su propia incoherencia, Harry se rindió. "Usted me va a pegar, ¿cierto?" pregunto directamente.

"¿Lo haré?" Snape dijo antes de poder detenerse. Era con el Sapo Rosa que quería desquitar su rabia, pero al recordar como alegremente Harry se había propuesto acampar en el Bosque Prohibido, sintió como se elevaba su presión arterial. Quizás unos cuantos palmazos en el trasero del chico no serian tan mala idea. Por otro lado, era el Sapo que había asustado de muerte a Harry y quizás ese ya era castigo suficiente para un chico tan sensible.

El bufo para si mismo. Esa bruja iba a _pagar_…

Harry se movió incomodo en el regazo de su pa. Él había desobedecido la regla sobre no ir al Bosque Prohibido – o estaba a punto de desobedecerla, de todas formas. Y huir de esa manera, cuando ni siquiera sabia donde estaba Voldemold, habría sido bastante peligroso… de hecho todo su plan, Harry ahora se daba cuenta, era bastante estúpido, y recordó que su pa decía que la estupidez siempre debía ser castigada. Él suspiro. Definitivamente se había ganado esos golpes, aparte de lo que recibiría por su supuesta trampa.

El miro a su pa. Si, el se veía bastante molesto. Resignadamente, Harry se bajo del regazo de su padre, y se puso boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Su padre nunca le había pegado en esta posición antes, generalmente solo le daba la vuelta y le daba una ligera palmada, pero Harry sabia que se había ganado estos palmazos el troll y la recordadora e incluso el balón de futbol donde los Weasleys habían sido accidentes, pero esta vez él deliberadamente había roto las reglas. Esta vez, él merecía cada palmazo, aunque sospechaba que su padre igual no seria demasiado duro con él. El hombre de verdad odiaba pegarle, y Harry se sentía suficientemente mal por haberse ganados estos golpes, obligando a su pa a dárselos.

Aun así, si tenían que enfrentarse al Director, era importante demostrar que su pa no lo dejaba salirse con ningún mal comportamiento, y quizás el tener un trasero adolorido convencería al Director de que Harry había sido adecuadamente castigado por la ofensa de la trampa. "Estoy listo," dijo animándolo. "Tres palmazos, ¿cierto? Por estupidez y por ponerme en peligro y por desobediencia."

Snape se había paralizado por la impresión cuando el mocoso se había puesto sobre sus rodillas. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer _ahora_? ¿Y tres palmazos? ¿De donde venia eso? ¿No le había prometido al chico un máximo de dos?

Por otro lado, Harry difícilmente podía dejar sus expectativas mas claras, y los libros decían que uno debía seguir a los chicos, cuando era apropiado. Snape fulmino con la mirada al pantalón que tenia en frente. ¿Por que siempre él tenía que ser el duro y serio disciplinario?

Claro que, pintar a Albus en esa luz fue la razón del problema en primer lugar, y era aparente por la mirada expectante de Harry, que en realidad no _temía _el castigo de Snape… el apretó sus dientes y levanto su mano. Piensa en el chico vagando en el Bosque Prohibido. Piensa en Harry solo en las calles de Londres. Piensa en Harry congelándose hasta morir en una tormenta de nieve.

Eso lo consiguió. Su furia por el chico que le había causado tanto terror lo inundo, y logro darle una respetable palmada al trasero de Harry.

"¡Ayyy!" dijo el mocoso llamado la atención.

Una segunda palmada, igual de fuerte, cayo rápidamente en el mismo sitio, y la reacción de Harry, aunque todavía no estaba en la misma categoría que la de los Weasley, dejaba claro que había abandonado la regla de "Quedarse quieto y no gritar" que su tío le había enseñado.

Snape dudo, incierto si deliberar una tercera, pero Harry no demostraba señales de levantarse, aunque se estaba removiendo un poco. Snape espero un momento, entonces dejo caer otra palmada en el trasero que no paraba de moverse.

"¡Ay!" Harry recibió la palmada final con un grito, sus manos automáticamente dirigiéndose a su trasero para comenzar a sobarlo.

Harry hizo una mueca y sus manos delicadamente trataron de calmar a su ofendido trasero. Su histrionismo no era solo por show; esta vez su pa no le había pegado ligeramente. Aunque ninguna de las palmadas fue como la que recibió por volar en el Gran Comedor, pero esa solo había sido una. Esta vez su pa había administrado _tres _fuertes palmadas, y aunque no se acercaban a las palmadas de tío Vernon – o incluso, sospechaba, a las de tía Molly – su trasero igual dolió.

Hizo un puchero mientras se sobaba, pero entonces un pensamiento alentador se le ocurrió. Si el Director quería pruebas de que su pa lo había castigado correctamente, las tendría. Harry estaba seguro que tres marcas de mano adornaban en estos momentos su trasero.

Snape le dio un momento al chico antes de ponerlo de pie. El le lanzo una ansiosa mirada a la cara de Harry, pero el chico no estaba llorando. "¡Esas fueros fuertes!" le informo el mocoso, pero el hombre no pudo detectar reproche o molestia en el tono. En ves de eso, el chico sonaba entre admirado y aliviado.

"Recuérdalo para la próxima vez que contemples hacer una estupidez tan grande," logro decir con potencia Snape, aunque afirmo con fuerza la poción sanadora que tenia en su bolsillo cuando miro a Harry moverse inconfortablemente, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Lo haré," le prometió Harry. Se detuvo un momento, y entonces: "¿Podemos ir ahora a la oficina del Director?"

Su padre había (para variar) usado un poco mas de fuerza en las palmadas que le dio a su trasero, pero Harry ahora poseía – gracias a la cercana atención de su padre a sus hábitos alimenticios – mucho mas acolchado en esa parte de su anatomía que antes de su llegada a Hogwarts. Como resultado, los efectos de los palmazos no durarían más de unos diez minutos, y Harry quería arribar a la oficina del Director con la prueba de su castigo todavía evidente, solo en caso de que la Profesora Umbridge comprendiera mejor el carácter del director que su pa.

Su pa era tan bueno que quizás solo pensaba lo mejor de las personas, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro. Aun así, si aparecía con su trasero colorado (bueno, solo un poco _rosado_), quizás el Director decidiría no insistir con otras y mas duras penalidades por el asunto de la trampa. Harry no quería que su pa se metiera en problemas y sabia que Snape desafiaría al Director antes de permitir que Harry recibiera cualquier castigo demasiado duro.

"Quizás debemos esperar hasta después," dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que necesitas la oportunidad de descansar después de tu… castigo." Él no quería que Harry se sintiera abrumado. Él recién había tenido un arrebato emocional en reacción a su terror de la mañana, y justo después de eso había sido fuertemente golpeado. Seguramente el chico necesitaría de un par de horas para componerse antes de lidiar con las acusaciones de haber echo trampa.

"¡No, por favor, Pa! de verdad quiero terminar con esto ahora," rogó Harry, y al final Snape accedió.

Él lo guío a la oficina del Director. Dumbledore debió estarlos esperando, ya que Snape no tuvo ni tiempo de mirar a la gárgola antes de que se hiciera a un lado. Él subió a la escalera, solo para darse cuenta que Harry se estaba quedando atrás, con una mirada de miedo en su cara. Con firmeza agarro al chico por el hombro. Él quería terminar con esto ahora, así que eso harían.

Entraron a la oficina para encontrar a Dumbledore y a Umbridge allí. "Director," Snape dijo formalmente, dándole un leve asentimiento de la cabeza a Umbridge. Por mucho que quisiera retorcerle el cuello en ese mismo instante, sospechaba que Albus interferiría.

No había problema. Se encargaría del Sapo Rosa después. Ahora necesitaba convencer a Harry de la naturaleza amable del Director.

"Ah, Severus. ¡Y Harry! Aquí estas, mi muchacho. Entiendo que hubo algo de emoción en tu clase de esta mañana."

Harry agacho los hombros. Sabía que su pa había dicho que no se preocupara, pero aun así su estomago se sacudía por el temor. Umbridge estaba parada allí sonriendo, como si ella y el Director ya hubieran accedido a la expulsión. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con la media sonrisa que siempre tenía en sus labios. El lucia como un amable abuelo, pero Harry no era tonto. Este era el hombre que lo había enviado con los Dursley y lo había dejado allí como un paquete indeseado por diez largos años. Este era el hombre que había mirado como arrastraban a Sirius lejos sin un juicio. El trago con dificultad. "Si señor," murmuro.

Inconscientemente, sus manos fueron a su aun hormigueante trasero y se lo sobo cuidadosamente. Los ojos de Umbridge siguieron su movimiento, y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella miro algo desdeñosa a Dumbledore. "Bien, sin importar cual sea su opinión, Director, es obvio que hay otros profesores en esta escuela que opinan como yo." Ella le sonrío a Snape antes de darle una desagradable sonrisa a Harry. "Sr. Potter, veo que ha sido castigado apropiadamente por sus acciones. ¿Un buen apaleo quizás?"

Harry no tenia idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero no iba a discutir con un miembro de la facultad enfrente del Director. El agacho su cabeza y murmuro algo que Umbridge alegremente tomo como asentimiento. "estoy tan complacida de encontrar miembros de la facultad que piensan como yo, Profesor Snape," ella le sonrío modestamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "estoy segura que entre los dos podemos _reforzar _ el comportamiento apropiado aquí."

Snape apenas logro evitar lanzarle un _imperdonable_ mientras ella le batía las pestañas a él antes de dejar la habitación Él se giro hacia donde Harry todavía estaba estudiando el piso mientas se sobaba su trasero mientras Albus lo miraba con tristeza.

"Mientras que estoy seguro de que no usaste un palo," le dijo Albus al Maestro de Pociones, su voz estaba cargada de decepción, "sin embargo estoy consternadote que hayas encontrado necesario castigar a Harry de esta manera. Es verdad que hacer trampa es una ofensa despreciable, pero los niños muchas veces hacen cosa tontas."

El corazón de Harry se acelero. ¿Acaso el Director había dicho que estaba decepcionado porque su pa no le había pegado con un palo? Él se acerco a Snape, solo en caso de que el Director decidiera hechizarlo como Remus le había dicho que hacían algunos padres.

Snape noto el movimiento de Harry y suspiro. Obviamente sus palabras anteriores no habían logrado convencer al chico. "Director, Potter no fue castigado por hacer trampa, pese a lo que esa p –" él recordó la presencia del chico justo a tiempo " – _profesora le haya dicho_, el no hizo trampa."

Harry se acerco aun más. Ooooh, aquí venia. Al Director no le gustaría que le dijeran que estaba equivocado. El lanzo una mirada rápida. Si. El Director tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Pero si eso es cierto, Severus, porque es aparente que Harry esta… ¿inconfortable?"

"Él no fue castigado por que erróneamente lo acusaran de hacer trampa, Director, pero si recibió unos palmazos por tratar de arriesgar su vida con un desobediente y estúpido plan de huir, primero acampando en el Bosque Prohibido y luego yéndose a vivir sin comodidades en las calles de Londres."

Harry se puso colorado. Okay, sonaba realmente estúpido si lo decías de esa manera.

Albus abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces antes de poder hablar, "Acampar – y luego hacer – ¿pero porque? _¿Porque_ Harry haría algo así?" Abruptamente sus cejas se unieron frunciendo el ceño ferozmente. "¿Acaso estaba asustado de tu reacción, Severus?"

Snape respiro profundamente. Esto no iba a ser placentero: Albus iba a estar devastado. "No, Director. Él estaba asustado de tú reacción. La Profesora Umbridge lo convenció de que lo expulsarías basado en esos cargos ridículos, y temió que una vez que tú hicieras eso, lo regresarías con los Dursley. Él prefería enfrentarse a acromantulas y pederastas en vez de regresar a esa casa."

Y ahora Snape vio algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. El gran poderoso y sabelotodo Albus Dumbledore estaba absolutamente anonadado. "¿Harry me teme a MI?" pregunto, sus manos incrédulamente apuntando a su propio pecho.

En respuesta, Severus le lanzo una mirada al chico que ahora estaba mas o menos escondido tras de él. El lenguaje corporal de Harry decía más que mil palabras

Albus miro desesperadamente por la habitación, desde los platos con dulces de limón a los estantes con fascinantes aparatos y luego a Fawkes que lo miraba con tristeza desde su percha. Es como si estuviera tratando de reasegurarse de que él, Albus Dumbledore, aclamado mago y conocido como un cariñoso viejo excéntrico, no podía ser visto como un terrorífico y cruel tirano. ¿Acaso los estudiantes no se acercaban a él para evitar castigos y retos? ¿Como podía Harry Potter, el niño a quien más amaba y del que mas se preocupaba, le temía?

"¿Pero porque?" finalmente consiguió que su voz funcionara. "Acaso le dijiste algo –" Dumbledore se interrumpió y se sonrojo. "Me disculpo. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar."

Snape inclino su cabeza, silenciosamente aceptando su disculpa. "Director, el chico no es tonto. Él sabe muy bien que fuiste el responsable de su ubicación luego de la muerte de sus padres, y eso difícilmente le da motivos para confiar en tu juicio. Escuchar como el Wizengamot, bajo tu liderazgo, declino involucrarse cuando su padrino fue injustamente acusado erosiono su confianza en tu beneficencia." Gentilmente puso una mano en el hombro del chico y lo guió hacia adelante. "La Profesora Umbridge ocupo ese miedo prometiéndole que tu lo expulsarías por hacer trampa. Sin ser irracional, él asumió que tu lo regresarías a su condiciones de vida de antes de Hogwarts – las condiciones que tu escogiste y en las que estuvo durante diez años."

Harry había resistido al principio el leve empujón que le dio su pa, pero no podía negarse a Snape, y contra su voluntad estaba siendo sacado de su lugar seguro para pararse frente del Director. Él mantuvo sus ojos en el piso, de la forma que el tío Vernon siempre prefería aunque no se dio cuenta que había encorvado los hombros y agachado la cabeza como si estuviera esperando un golpe. La pose en la que estaba no paso desapercibida por los dos hombres, y Albus sintió su corazón comprimirse por la pena. Si necesitaba mas evidencia del terrible error que había cometido ese día en el Valle de Godric, esta era.

"Harry." Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, su voz se quebró.

Sorprendido, Harry levanto la mirada y quedo estupefacto por lo que vio. ¡El Director estaba _llorando_! Gruesa lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y sus ojos eran los mas tristes que Harry hubiera visto. Su completa expresión era de completa desolación y culpa.

Inconscientemente, Harry se enderezo y se acerco, transfigurado ante lo que veía. Él nunca antes había visto llorar a un adulto – y de seguro no por _él_. El Director tampoco trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. Solo estaba sentado allí dejando caer sus lágrimas.

"¿Profesor?" le pregunto con asombro, acercándose al escritorio. "¿Esta bien?"

La voz de Albus se quebró al responder. "No, Harry. Solo recién me he dado cuenta lo grave que mis tontas decisiones te han lastimado. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho."

Harry se retorció un poco. Él no quería causarle a nadie tanto malestar. "Esta bien," le ofreció, moviéndose alrededor del escritorio y cuidadosamente dándole una palmadita en el hombro al viejo mago. "Estoy bien ahora."

Dumbledore cerró sus ojos como si sintiera dolor. "Me demuestras una amabilidad que no merezco, Harry. Te he causado tanto sufrimiento durante los años – todo porque en mi arrogancia, estaba convencido que sabía lo que era mejor. Estaba tan seguro de que estaba en lo correcto, que nunca me moleste en chequear. Había decidido lo que era mejor para ti, y no permití que nadie me dijera lo contrario." Abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada de suplica a Harry. "No espero que me perdones, mi muchacho, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿pero por favor podrías tratar de creer cuando te digo que pensaba estar haciendo lo correcto? ¿Que creía que te estaba dando el hogar mas feliz que podía?"

La desnuda angustia en el rostro del hombre era imposible de ignorar, al igual que su completa sinceridad. Harry trago alrededor del nudo que tenia en su garganta y asintió.

"Harry, tus padres te amaban tanto… _yo_ te amaba tanto. Quería que te mantuvieras como el feliz bebé que conocí. Pensé que no habría mejor lugar para ti que con tu familia. Eras un bebe bello y amistoso – jamás imagine que alguien no te amara como yo lo hacia…fui un gran tonto, Harry. Un gran viejo tonto. Solo viendo lo que quería ver." Albus finalmente se rompió a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

"Profesor, no llore," le rogó Harry, dándole palmaditas a Dumbledore en la espalda. "_¡Por favor no llore_! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad!" el le dio una frenética mirada a su pa, y Snape – desesperadamente deseando estar en cualquier otra parte, incluso en la bañera de Umbridge – se acerco para ayudarlo.

"Albus, trata de controlarte," le dijo incomodo, parándose al lado del otro hombro del mago y emulando las palmaditas que Harry le estaba dando. "Estas atribulando a Potter." El busco en su tunica, desesperado, esperando que, en adición a la poción sanadora, también tuviera una poción calmante.

Llamo a un elfo domestico y pidió té, luego añadió una gran cucharada de poción calmante a la taza antes de pasársela a Albus. Para entonces, el Director había logrado recuperar su compostura y le estaba sonriendo débilmente al aun preocupado Harry, que permanecía a su lado.

"Gracias, mis muchachos. De verdad no merezco su compasión," dijo con suavidad. "Les he fallado a ambos terriblemente."

"Em, bien, podemos comenzar de nuevo," le ofreció Harry, odiando ver a alguien tan infeliz como el Director claramente estaba. "Quiero decir, usted no lo hará de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

Snape ahogo un bufido – ¡_Typico Gryffindor!_ – mientras Albus le sonreía al chico. "No, mi muchacho, no lo haré. Creo que el Profesor Snape me hechizaría hasta dejarme en trocitos antes de que pensara siquiera algo así."

"¿Así que no me va a enviar de vuelta con los Dursley?" pregunto Harry, solo para estar seguro. "¿Nunca?"

Dumbledore sonrío y meneo la cabeza. "Nunca, Harry. Nunca volverás a verlos, a menos que tú desees hacerlo. Te doy un Juramento Mágico de que nunca te mandare para allá."

Harry se relajo y dejo escapar el aire que tenia contenido. "¡Bien!"

"¿No recuerdas que tu profesor prometió la misma cosa la primera noche que estuviste aquí?"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Lo hizo? ¿Quiere decir la primera noche que tuve detención con él?"

Albus asintió, ignorando como fruncía el ceño Snape. "Si. Después que él aprendió de la forma en que te trataban tus familiares y te trajo aquí, él me dijo, 'Te aseguro, protecciones de sangre o no, él no volverá allá nunca mas.' Él jamás habría permitido que regresaras donde los Dursley. Ni por mi ni por nadie mas."

Harry miro a su pa. Él no recordaba eso, pero para ser justo, muchas de las cosas de esa noche estaban como borrosas. Él había estado en tanto dolor, incluso antes del golpe en la cabeza, así que no estaba poniendo mucha atención. ¡Genial! Eso demostraba que antes de aceptar ser guardián de Harry, el Profesor Snape ya se estaba preocupando por él.

"Lamento interrumpir este nauseabundo paseo por el Camino de las Memorias," Snape dijo molesto, "Pero aun tenemos que encargarnos de los cargos que presento Madame Umbridge."

"Oh, si." Albus lo miro pensativo. "Harry, ¿sabes como las notas de la maestra aparecieron en tu mochila?"

Harry meneo su cabeza con vehemencia. "¡Yo no fui!"

"Esa no fue la pregunta," lo reto Snape. "Nadie duda de tu veracidad, chiquillo tonto, estamos tratando de resolver el misterio de como el pergamino llego a tu mochila. Si tu no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quien tuvo acceso?"

"Oh." Harry se relajo nuevamente y pensó con fuerza. "No se, Pa. Quiero decir, íbamos todos caminando juntos. Creo que alguien pudo meterla en mi mochila _antes_ que comenzáramos a caminara a la clase, ¿pero entonces como tendrían las notas? Y no se como pudieron hacerlo después de entrar a clase. Mi mochila estaba al lado mío en el escritorio. Habría visto si alguien levitara un pergamino hacia ella."

"Y de alguna forma llego allí." Snape frunció aun más el ceño. Esto estaba sonando cada vez menos como una broma de escuela y mas como una seria amenaza contra Harry.

Albus le dio una palmadita al chico en el hombro. "No te preocupes, Harry. Descubriremos la verdad. Mientras tanto, trata que la Profesora Umbridge no te moleste. Después de todo, quien sea que te engaño la engaño a ella también, pero sospecho que ella no estará dispuesta a reconocer su error."

Harry frunció el ceño, luciendo bastante parecido a Snape. "Usted quiere decir, ¿Que ella igual va a decir que yo hice trampa?"

Dumbledore suspiro. "Hablare con ella y le diré que el asunto fue explicado a mi satisfacción, pero imagino que ella permanecerá sin convencer. Después de todo, Harry, ella no te conoce personalmente, y debes admitir que la evidencia es bastante incriminadora."

"Eso creo," Harry accedió con reluctancia. "Pero no seré castigado, ¿cierto?" añadió ansiosamente cuando la idea se le ocurrió.

"No," el Director le aseguro con firmeza. "Le informare a la Profesora Umbridge que el asunto esta cerrado."

"Esta bien." Harry se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que podía esperar. La profesora sin duda haría desagradables comentarios de él en clases, pero igual ella habría echo eso. Por lo menos había aprendido que no debía temerle al Director, y que tenia que buscar a su pa si estaba en problemas – sin importar de que tipo.

"¿Quieres un dulce de limón, Harry?" le ofreció Dumbledore. Snape rodó sus ojos; obviamente el Director se sentía mejor.

"¿No tiene de chocolate?" Harry pregunto esperanzado, luego chillo cuando su pa le dio un ligero palmazo en el trasero.

"¡Modales, Sr. Potter!" lo reto Snape.

Albus se río. "Severus, esta bien de parte de Harry expresar una preferencia. Solo porque me gustan los dulces de limón no quiere decir que a todos les gustan." Snape bufo cuando Albus comenzó a buscar en sus cajones. "¿Adonde estaba esa caja de ranas…? Ah, aquí esta."

Harry feliz acepto una rana de chocolate, evitando la mirada de su pa.

"No tendrás postre esta noche," le ordeno seriamente Snape.

Harry accedió sin dificultad. "No hay problema. Es pastel de ruibarbo," le explico al Director, arrugando la nariz.

Albus también arrugo la suya. "Oh cielos. A mi tampoco me gusta el ruibarbo. Quizás podemos ver que otra cosa encontramos en mi escritorio."

Snape fulmino con la mirada a los dos amantes de los dulces cuando revisaban los cajones de Albus. El reconocía los problemas cuando los veía.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, mi salud esta mucho mejor gracias por la preocupación, ahora los capítulos se pondrán aun más interesantes, gracias a todos lo que leen y a todos los que comentan


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

Siguiendo a lo que Albus se había referido como "pequeña merienda" y Snape había considerado "un exceso de azúcar", un feliz y satisfecho Harry fue enviado de vuelta a clases.

"Oh, Severus, he sido un tonto," Albus dijo con tristeza, agachando los hombros. "Lo que les he echo a ti y a Harry..."

Snape se removió incomodo. Era una cosa que Harry lloriqueara sobre su tunica, pero no creía poder soportar que Albus hiciera lo mismo. "El chico estará bien, Albus. Yo me encargare de eso," dijo rápidamente, tan desesperado de evitar otro colapso que no se dio cuenta lo mucho que estaba dejando entrever su propios sentimientos.

Dumbledore se limpio los ojos y le sonrío. "De eso estoy seguro, mi muchacho."

Snape rodó sus ojos. "Entonces," dijo con firmeza, poniéndose serio, "sobre Madame Umbridge. Seguramente este episodio te demuestra lo completamente inadecuada –"

"Severus, esto no es precisamente su culpa."

"_¡Que!_" Snape apenas logro evitar gritarle al viejo idiota. "¡Ella aterrorizo a Har- Potter al punto de que casi huyo en pánico! ella –"

"Ella tenia excelentes razones para creer que él era culpable de hacer trampa," Albus le recordó gentilmente. "Ella es una instructora nueva, y quizás es por eso que ella siente que debe darse a conocer como una gran disciplinaria. Con tiempo, tengo confianza que aprenderá que esas tácticas son innecesarias pero por ahora debemos ser sensitivos ante sus comprensibles inseguridades."

"¡Inseguridades!" bufo Snape. "Ella es demasiado estúpida para ser insegura. ¡Eso requeriría un grado de visión y conciencia que esta completamente ausente en ese sapo cretino!"

Dumbledore escondió una sonrisa. "Hay un parecido bastante infortunado," admitió, "pero con mayor razón debemos ser tolerantes. Estoy seguro de que los estudiantes también han notado el parecido y eso le da a Dolores mas motivos para ser estricta con ellos."

"¡Albus, estas siendo deliberadamente obtuso! ¡Esa bruja no debería estar enseñando! ¡Ella amenazo a Potter con expulsión!"

Albus levanto sus cejas. "Y _tu _amenazas a los estudiantes con destriparlos," le recordó.

Snape no pudo discutir con eso. "¡Ella abiertamente apoya el uso de castigo corporal!"

Albus se tomo la barba y sabiamente evito mencionar que Snape recién había administrado castigo corporal, eligiendo mejor enfocarse en eventos mas alejados. "Hmmmm. Recuerdo a un Jefe de Casa expresando un opinión similar después de una broma que involucro duchas y pintura…"

"Ella atormenta a Potter en clases," discutió Snape, poniéndose desesperado. "Ella tiene favoritos y –"

Dumbledore simplemente lo miro, y Snape se sonrojo. "Bien, si, supongo que algunos otros miembros de la facultad puede que no hayan sido imparciales a veces, pero sus excesos son –"

"Severus, difícilmente puedo despedir a Dolores por hacer lo que otros miembros de la facultad han hecho y que todo el mundo fuera de Hogwarts sabe que hacen," Dumbledore dijo invariable, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Como podría explicarle eso al Ministro?"

"¡Fudge es un idiota!"

"También es el electo Ministro de Magia y una persona que no veo la necesidad de antagonizar innecesariamente. Él recomendó a Dolores para el puesto, y despedirla sin razón seria un insulto para él. Quizás ella – aun – no nos haya impresionado con su estilo de enseñanza, pero tampoco a hecho algo malo."

"Y si sus viciosos comentarios hubieran conseguido que Harry _se fuera _al Bosque, ¿todavía estarías convencido de su naturaleza inofensiva?"

"Severus, como te dije antes, Dolores es una victima en esto al igual que Harry. Ella también fue engañada."

"¿Oh? ¿Porque deberíamos preocuparos por esa vaca idiota? ¿Acaso ella iba a huir al Bosque Prohibido?" pregunto Snape. "¿Que lesión sufrió ella por todo esto'?"

"Severus," Dumbledore se mantuvo firme, "Estoy conciente de que Dolores esta teniendo un difícil ajuste, pero estas dejando que tú opinión personal de ella nuble tu juicio. Mientras que ella quizás es mas dura con Harry de lo que debiera, todo lo que ella hizo fue decirle que saliera de la sala y viniera a esperarla aquí en mi oficina. Eso no da razones para despedirla. Fueron los propios miedos de Harry – completamente comprensibles por supuesto – lo que casi convirtió el malentendido de hoy en una tragedia. No puedo culpar a una inexperta profesora por no anticipar la reacción de un estudiante. ¿Seguramente tú también fuiste sorprendido por la decisión de Harry de huir?"

De mala gana, Severus asintió.

"Entonces no entiendo porque insistes en culpar a Dolores por no darse cuenta del potencial dañino de sus palabras." El tono de Albus, aunque amable, era final.

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Así que ella no recibe ni siquiera una advertencia, mientras que Harry fue golpeado y traumatizado?"

Albus suspiro. "Parece injusto, pero como tu dijiste, Harry fue golpeado por su estúpido plan, no por tener la notas de Dolores en su mochila. Es altamente inapropiado culparla por la propia imprudencia de Harry."

Snape apretó sus dientes, pero se dio cuenta que el Director iba a continuar su intransigencia en este punto. El se dio la vuelta y marcho hacia la salida, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para gritar tras su hombro: "¡Le voy a decir a Minerva!"

El sonido del apenado "Oh, cielos" de Albus lo hizo sentir mucho mejor en su camino a las mazmorras.

##

"¡Harry!" Ron y los demás lo recibieron con obvio alivio cuando se acerco a ellos para ir a la próxima clase.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Que dijo el Director? ¿Tu pa se entero? No te expulsaron, ¿cierto?" las preguntas volaron con rapidez, y Harry tuvo que sonreír al ver lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos por él.

"No, no me expulsaron – me creyeron cuando dije que no lo hice, ni siquiera como broma," explico. "y mi pa me atrapo antes de que me fuera," le dijo a Ron, quien suspiro aliviado. "Y me pego por ser tan tonto en creer que tenia que huir," añadio, adivinando la próxima pregunta de su amigo.

"Merlín, Potter, ¿crees que puedas pasar un semestre sin ser golpeado?" dijo Draco, meneando la cabeza. "Por lo menos los demás no debemos preocuparnos de ser golpeados cuando estamos en la escuela. Debe ser terrible tener a tu guardián aquí en Hogwarts, viendo todo lo que haces."

"Bueno, no es tan malo," dijo Harry pensativo. "Hay muchas veces que es bueno tenerlo alrededor. Y solo me pega cuando lo merezco. Mi pa es muy justo con eso."

"¿Si? Entonces tienes suerte," Draco dijo cortante. Los demás intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno presiono al Slytherin.

"Pero, Harry," Hermione – como siempre – los volvió al tema. "Si tu no tomaste las notas, ¿entonces como llegaron a tu mochila?"

Harry parecía sombrío. "No lo se, ¡pero si averiguo quien lo hizo, se van a arrepentir!"

Hermione asintió, pero Ron aun parecía dudoso, al igual que algunos de los otros chicos. Nadie discutió abiertamente la historia de Harry, pero era claro que más de alguno dudaba de su palabra, y dada la evidencia circunstancial en su contra, era difícil culparlos.

##

Snape cumplió con su amenaza a Dumbledore y le contó a McGonagall lo que había sucedido. Al igual que él, ella estaba furiosa con Esa Mujer, pero de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo con los puntos de Albus. Para el gran alivio de Snape, McGonagall fue lo suficientemente educada para no decirle "te lo dije" y apuntarle como sus excesos pasados ahora estaban haciendo casi imposible deshacerse del Sapo Rosa.

Y de verdad, Minerva encontró difícil mantener un rostro serio cuando Severus indignadamente describió el comportamiento de Umbridge hacia Harry al igual que su indignación por la negación de Albus de despedirla. Le recordó las conversaciones que ella había tenido con Albus, solo que en esas era Severus el profesor bajo discusión. Aun así, el asunto solo sirvió para alentar su determinación de asegurarse que Umbridge no estuviera en posición de lastimar a sus pequeños leones.

Lo que Snape no le dijo a McGonagall fue su creciente convicción de que alguien estaba tras Harry. Él no había pensado mucho en las tareas desaparecidas – era muy fácil culpar a la desorganización de un chico de once años por eso – pero cuando ese hecho se juntaba con el asunto de las notas, parecía como si alguien estuviera tratando, y logrando, hacer el tiempo de Harry en Hogwarts muy inconfortable. Una campaña para desacreditar a un niño sonaba ridícula, pero este no era un niño ordinario. Harry era el Niño-Que-Vivió e, intencionalmente o no, el tenia un lugar muy especial en la Sociedad Mágica. Snape podía comprender el porque habría gente – incluidas personas poderosas – que quisieran ennegrecer la reputación de Harry por sus propias razones.

Se prometió mantener un ojo en el chico, y le pidió a Hagrid que aumentara la seguridad en los terrenos. Estaba claro que esta persona, quienquiera que fuera, tenia acceso a la escuela, pero Snape no estaba convencido que fuera algún estudiante o miembro del personal. Era probable que alguien estuviera colándose por breves periodos de tiempo, solo lo suficiente para poner algún plan en acción. Como esperaba, después de escuchar que Harry podría estar en peligro, Hagrid inmediatamente se puso en acción y prometió aumentar sus patrullas. Esto lo reaseguraba – el gigante no era un genio. Pero si alguien podía impedir que alguien entrara, era él.

Snape debatió si pedirle al perro y al hombrelobo que vinieran a ayudarlo a echarle un ojo a Harry, pero decidió al final que era un riesgo innecesario. Sirius todavía era una bala suelta, y Remus probablemente pasaría mas tiempo alejándolo de los problemas que cuidando a Harry. Si las cosas empeoraban, eso seria una posibilidad.

##

Pasaron unos días antes de que los rumores se acallaran. Dumbledore claramente había hablado con Umbridge, porque ella reluctantemente le permitió a Harry regresar a su clase, pero no perdió oportunidad de hacer sarcásticos e hirientes comentarios, que hicieron creer a los demás estudiantes que el director, aunque estaba convencido de la culpabilidad de Harry, lo dejo sin castigo porque era El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Harry logro controlar sus comentarios, pero se dio cuenta que su lento veneno estaba comenzando a afectar a sus compañeros. Nadie vino directamente y lo acuso de usar su fama para salir del problema, pero se dio cuenta de que había mas miradas a su cicatriz que antes. Incluso Ron, pese a su enojo, parecía pensar que Harry estaba siendo modesto, y seguía molestando a Harry para que le contara como había echo la broma. Los gemelos también parecían creer que había sido una broma, y el que se refirieran a él como "nuestro aprendiz" mientras sonreían solo sirvió para convencer a aun mas estudiantes de que Umbridge tenia la razón.

Harry suspiro. Él no comprendía porque los demás actuaban celosos de él. _¿De él?_ ¿Que tenia él para que se sintieran celosos? Él era huérfano – aunque ahora tenia un pa genial – y Voldesnort y su banda de mortífagos lo querían muerto. ¿Acaso eso era algo para envidiar? Y desde que el semestre había comenzado, había alternadamente estado en problemas con su profesores por cosas que no había echo, como perder su tarea o las notas robadas, y ser criticado por sus compañeros por salirse con la suya _y recibir tratamiento especial_. ¡Era todo un enredo!

Por lo menos sus amigos seguían con él, aunque los murmullo y las miradas de desaprobación de los demás estaban comenzando a afectarlo, y el constante acoso de Umbridge no ayudaba. Todo esto, creó una gran tensión en el chico, y cuando el enemigo misterioso volvió a atacar, probo ser demasiado para él.

La hora de la cena en Hogwarts, como en la mayoría de las escuelas, era ansiosamente anticipada por los hambrientos estudiantes, y generalmente había al inicio un gran grupo que entraba al mismo tiempo. Esa tarde, los primeros estudiantes en entrar al Gran Comedor (incluido – naturalmente – Ron) se detuvieron en completo asombro frente al espacio vacío entre ellos.

"¿Donde están las mesas y las sillas?" grito Ron.

Los estudiantes, ahora unidos por varios igualmente asombrados miembros de la facultad, miraron alrededor como esperando que las sillas y mesas se materializaran.

"¡Miren!" Finalmente la mirada de alguien se desvío hacia arriba, y rápidamente un bosque de manos estaba apuntando hacia el techo.

Pegadas al techo, como si repentinamente la gravedad se hubiera revertido, estaban las sillas y mesas desaparecidas, puestos en un particular patrón.

Fue en ese momento que Harry, fresco de una lección de duelo con Flitwick, arribo a la escena. Se sorprendió cuando los gemelos Weasley, unidos por varios otros, recibieron su entrada con un fuerte aplauso, e igualmente desconcertadas miradas de impaciencia o disgusto dirigidas hacia él por otros compañeros.

"Aquí llega el pequeño ego maniaco," una chica de Ravenclaw comento en voz alta a sus amigas. "Uno creería que eventualmente se cansaría de _tratar _de llamar la atención."

"Creo que es fácil hacer bromas cuando sabes que no te van a castigar por ellas," un Hufflepuff dijo envidioso. "¡Debe ser muy bueno ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió!"

"Merlín, Harry – ¿estas _tratando_ de que perdamos puntos? Umbridge tiene la razón sobre ti," un Gryffindor mayor dijo. "No te preocupa nadie mas que tú mismo."

Harry estaba desconcertado por los comentarios, hasta que él también miro hacia arriba. Ahí en el techo, los muebles desaparecidos formaban la palabra "HARRY P" con los demás muebles alrededor. Él se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Harry, eso es muy gracioso," admitió Neville. "Pero creo que los profesores quizás se molesten."

"¡Potter, Potter, Potter! ¿No sabes que no debes firmar con tu nombre una broma?" pregunto Draco, lamentando la estupidez Gryffindor. "Debiste escribir '¡RON W ES UN REY!"

"¡Oye! ¡Escuche eso!" Ron dijo indignado. "_creo_ que debió poner '¡DRACO ES UN IDIOTA!"

"¡Yo no lo hice!" protesto Harry, mirando como loco de uno a otro. "¡No fui yo!"

Los chicos solo rieron. "¡Seguro, Harry! ¡Seguro!"

Hermione lo miro dudoso, pero por lo menos no desechó sus palabras de inmediato. "Harry, si tu no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quien lo hizo? ¿Y porque poner tu nombre allí?"

"No lo se, 'Mione," protesto Harry, "¡pero no fui yo!"

"¡Pequeño presumido!" dijo otro Ravenclaw, y varios estudiantes, incluidos otros Gryffindor, accedieron en voz alta.

"¡NO LO HICE!" Harry les grito, finalmente perdiendo su temperamento. "MALDITOS –"

"¡Eso es suficiente, Sr. Potter!" la Profesora McGonagall apareció a su lado y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa. "Le sugiero que se abstenga de meterse en mas problemas de en los que ya esta."

"Pero –" las protestas de Harry fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del Director. "Por Merlín. Parece que alguien eligió redecorar," dijo, con ojos brillando. "Mientras que el nuevo arreglo es bastante original, posee unos problemas logísticos, así que creo que deberemos volver todo a su posición original." Él movió su varita, y los estudiantes esperaron expectantes, pero nada sucedió.

Dumbledore intercambio una mirada de sorpresa con McGonagall, luego movió su varita en un movimiento mas complicado. Hubo un momento cuando pareció que los muebles permanecerían recalcitrantes, pero un gesto extra del Director mando todos los muebles a su posición original.

McGonagall le dio a Harry una mirada penetrante, entonces dijo, "Venga conmigo, Sr. Potter." Como su mano aun permanecía en el cuello de su camisa, Harry realmente no tuvo opción en el asunto, pero las sonrisas y miradas burlonas que fueron dirigidas hacia el cuando salía hicieron calentar sus oídos y que le hirviera la sangre.

Su Jefa de Casa lo escolto firmemente a su oficina, cerro la puerta tras el, apunto a una silla enfrente de su escritorio, y dijo, "Y entonces –" esas dos pequeñas e inocentes palabras destruyeron el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Días de permanecer callado pese a los maliciosos comentarios de Umbridge, o ignorando los insultos de los demás estudiantes, o permitiendo que los rumores sobre que la trampa circularan como si nada fueron suficientes, toda su rabia y frustración sobre la injusticia de todo eso finalmente exploto. Él estaba seguro de que iba a ser – de nuevo – retado y castigado por algo que no había echo, igual como había sido en su otra escuela cada vez que Dudley le echaba la culpa de las cosas que él hacia. Igual que entonces, Harry sabía que no tenia forma de probar su inocencia, pero mientras que en el pasado, él no haría nada más que mantener su boca callada y sufrir el castigo por miedo a sus familiares, esta vez su nuevo y desatado temperamento se libero. Si él igual ¡iba a ser castigado, ¡entonces iba a hacer algo para ganárselo!

"¡NO ES JUSTO!" grito, sobresaltando a McGonagall. "¡SIEMPRE SOY CULPADO POR MIERDA QUE NO HE ECHO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE YO? ¡NO HICE NADA!"

"Sr. Pot-" McGonagall trato de interrumpir, pero Harry no estaba en ánimo de escuchar.

"¡SOLO CALLESE! ¡ODIO ESTO! ¡NADIE ME CREE! ESA PERRA SIEMPRE ME ANDA DICIENDO COSAS Y HACIENDO INVENCIONES Y NADIE DICE QUE ESTA LLENA DE MIERDA, PERO AL SEGUNDO QUE TRATO DE DECIR QUE YO NO LO HICE, ME DICEN QUE CIERRE MI MALDITO HOCICO. ¡BUENO, **USTED** CIERRE EL HOCICO PARA VARIAR!"

McGonagall parpadeo. En todos sus años como maestra, nunca le habían dicho que "cerrara el hocico". Ella trato de controlar una inapropiada sonrisa. Harry se veía bastante lindo gritando y despotricando. Era una mezcla entre James en su mas imposibles momentos y un reclamador Severus. Oh, miren, ahora estaba agitando los brazos. Sirius hacia eso todo el tiempo. McGonagall se sintió nostálgica y se le humedecieron los ojos mirando a la última generación Potter gritando y gesticulando.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el berrinche de Harry finalmente terminara, pero cuando lo hizo, exhausto y ronco, abruptamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien. Oh, la Profesora McGonagall iba a _matarlo_.

Sintiéndose bastante avergonzado, vacilante alzo los ojos para encontrar los de ella, e instantáneamente se sintió como un bebé. Mientras que él despotricaba, ella se había sentado cómodamente en su escritorio, había convocado una tetera, y estaba simplemente esperando allí, tomando té mientras esperaba que él terminara. "¿Terminaste?" ella le pregunto con calma, levantando una ceja.

"Si señora," Harry grazno. Sentía como si midiera tres pulgadas, pequeño, sucio y tonto.

"Toma." Ella le paso un vaso de agua helada para calmar su garganta irritada, y su preocupación por su bienestar solo lo hizo sentir peor.

"Lo siento," susurro al recibir el vaso y agradecidamente tomando su contenido, sintiendo el frío deslizándose por su garganta.

"¿Presumo por tu estallido que has sido la victima de una campaña de difamación por parte de Esa Mujer?" al ver la mirada de confusión de Harry, McGonagall aclaro. "¿De la Profesora Umbridge?" ella tomo un sorbo de su te.

Harry se encogió de hombros inconfortable. Ahora que su rabieta había acabado, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y que ella olvidara lo que él dijo. ¿Y que es lo que había dicho? Él vagamente recordaba haber gritado por injusticias y – uh oh – él probablemente había llamado perra a la profesora – oh, no. Merlín, por favor, no. ¡Él no pudo ser tan estúpido! ¡Y de seguro no le había dicho a la _Profesora McGonagall_ que "se callara el hocico"! "Lo siento mucho," dijo nuevamente, mirando sus zapatos. "No se porque dije todo eso. Nunca hice algo como esto."

Una sombra cruzo el rostro de McGonagall. "Bueno Sr. Potter, quizás es por eso que lo hizo," dijo ella, forzando su voz a permanecer calmada.

Ella había tenido algunas conversaciones con Severus – sin mencionar con Molly Weasley – sobre lo que Harry había compartido de su vida familiar con los Dursley, y después de varias décadas como maestra, ella conocía de sicología de niños y adolescentes. Harry estaba teniendo una maravillosa recuperación de todos esos años de abandono y malos tratos, pero seria tonto no esperar que ocasionalmente tuviera rabietas. Lanzar una rabieta era una forma de probar los límites, su seguridad, y su recién encontrada habilidad de demostrar enojo. Era claro que Harry había aprendido como controlar su emociones en frente a grandes provocaciones. Ahora era tiempo para que él aprendiera como – y cuando – expresarlas.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Ah? ¿Que quería decir la Profesora McGonagall con eso? ¿Y porque no estaba enojada y gritándole? ¿O quitándole un millón de puntos y dándole detención hasta la próxima Navidad?

"Ahora. ¿Dijiste algo sobre la Profesora Umbridge diciendo mentiras y que los demás estudiantes estaban comenzando a creerle?"

Harry se removió. En realidad él no quería hablar de eso. Sonaría como un niñito llorón. Pero su Jefa de Casa estaba esperando. "Em, bueno, si. Ella dice cosas como que yo me creo mejor que los demás por que soy El-Niño-Que-Vivió y que siento que las reglas no aplican a mi y no tengo intenciones de seguirlas y que el Director no me hará nada por porque , usted sabe, soy famoso, y otras cosa como esas."

"¿Y los demás estudiantes le creen?"

"Al principio no, pero ahora… ella sigue diciéndolo, y uno termina creyendo después de oírlo miles de veces." Harry reflexiono tristemente que él de verdad le había creído al tío Vernon cuando él seguía llamándolo "fenómeno". Quizás él no debería ser tan duro con los demás chicos…

"Ya veo." La voz de McGonagall sonaba terriblemente enojada, y Harry hizo una mueca cuando vio sus labios apretados. ¡Oooooh, se la había ganado!

"Sr. Potter, me gustaría que hubiera venido a mi – o a su guardián – con esto antes, pero estoy complacida de conocer la extensión del problema. Mientras tanto, creo que, tenemos que referirnos a su terrible comportamiento."

Harry trago en seco. "Si señora."

Ella apunto seriamente a una esquina de la habitación, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. ¡No! ella no quería decir –

"A la esquina, Sr. Potter. Quizás veinte minutos contemplando sus acciones le enseñaran a pensar en formas mas apropiadas de expresar su frustración que gritarle a un miembro de la facultad."

"Oh, por favor, Profesora, ¿no puedo contemplar parado aquí?" rogó Harry. Pararse en una esquina era un castigo para _infantes_. ¡Él casi tenia doce años!

"¿Quiere hacerlo treinta minutos?"

Gruñendo por la humillación, Harry se movió lentamente al lugar indicado en la esquina y lamentablemente apoyo su nariz en el muro. ¡Solo podía agradecer que Ron, Draco y los demás no pudieran verlo así! Esto era terrible. Él preferiría pasar una semana en detención o escribir miles de líneas en vez de ser tratado como un bebé... y suponía que eso era por lo que lo había echo McGonagall. Y para ser justo, gritar y hacer gestos como loco no era la forma adecuada de comportarte de un niño de doce años. Sus labios se torcieron de mala gana. Él debió parecer un lunático. Suponía que debía estar agradecido que McGonagall no hubiera sacado una cámara y sacado fotografías de él para luego ponerlas en el Gran Comedor. Habría sido un tremendo castigo si lo hubiera echo.

Harry se estremeció al pensar en eso. Esta bien, quizás estar en la esquina no era algo tan malo. No es como que ella le hubiera gritado o le hubiera lanzado un hechizo para dejar su boca llena de jabón… por lo menos no todavía. Harry hizo una mueca. En realidad no le gustaría tener la boca llena de burbujas de jabón.

La idea de algo en su boca le recordó que era hora de cenar. Harry se retorció al escuchar gruñir a su estomago bulliciosamente. Esperaba que McGonagall no hubiera escuchado eso. Suponía que no recibiría nada de comer esta noche – después de su rabieta, él suponía que no merecía nada de comida – pero de verdad no quería que nadie supiera el hambre que tenia.

Por supuesto, si su pa se enteraba que se había saltado una comida – oh, ¡Merlín! ¿Que diría su pa cuando se enterara? su guardián siempre estaba en control de si mismo, escuchar como Harry se había comportado seria una decepción. Harry dejo caer sus hombros abatido.

Tras de el, Minerva tomaba su té y miraba la espalda de Harry. En realidad, el chico positivamente _radiaba_ sus emociones. ¿Quien creería lo fácil que era saber lo que pensaba el chico solo viendo como estaba parado en la esquina? ella había visto a Harry moverse de vergüenza a contemplación después a aprehensión y recientemente a infelicidad. Eso, unido con los sonidos de un estomago vacío, le recordó a ella que cuando terminara aquí, necesitaba llamar a un elfo domestico con una bandeja de comida para dos. Por lo que había oído ella, Harry había ido a dormir demasiadas veces con el estomago vacío. Ella no tenía intenciones de permitir que eso sucediera mientras _ella_ estaba a cargo de él.

Ella noto que a Harry le quedaban cinco minutos mas de castigo cuando la puerta de sus oficina se abrió de golpe y Snape irrumpió en ella, sus ojos brillando con rabia y su capa flotando a su alrededor. Se veía positivamente asesino.

"Buenas tardes, Severus," ella le dijo con calma. Ella no seria intimidada por alguien que, en sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts, mordía sin darse cuenta sus plumas y luego andaba por todos lados con los labios manchados. Ella noto que Harry se había, con justo motivo, girado para ver quien había llegado. "Mire a la pared, Sr. Potter."

"Donde es – " Snape se detuvo cuando Harry obedientemente se giro de nuevo a la esquina. Él parpadeo sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que sus peores miedos habían sido infundados.

Snape había llegado tarde al Gran Comedor gracias a dos Hufflepuff idiotas que se habían ganado una tarde de detención por hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que el libro decía. Pasar cuatro horas limpiando calderos de chicos de primero, luego el piso, y después las paredes del salón los habían convencido de que era mejor no cometer errores en Pociones – o con su profesor.

Para cuando llego a cenar, el Comedor estaba en su configuración original, pero los estudiantes y otros miembros de la facultad todavía estaban zumbando con emoción por lo sucedido antes. Snape había escuchado con creciente horror – ¡el misterioso enemigo de Harry obviamente había atacado de nuevo! – el que solo se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta que McGonagall, la fiera vieja hacha de batalla, había arrastrado a Harry lejos… por una oreja, si es que le creía a los estudiantes. Seguro de que ella estaría retando al chico por algo que no hizo, casi voló a su oficina, su temperamento rápidamente aumentando mientras se imaginaba la escena: un lloroso Harry rogando por su inocencia mientras que una implacable McGonagall le daba castigo tras castigo al intransigente chico.

En vez de eso se encontró desconcertado de ver a Harry tranquilamente parado en una esquina – un castigo bastante leve, aunque uno que sabia el chico despreciaba – mientras McGonagall tomaba el té y reciba unas tareas.

"¿Que sucedió?"Pregunto Snape, un poco incomodo. Ahora que mucha de su justa ira había huido, él estaba inconfortablemente conciente de que probablemente lucio como un idiota entrando de esa manera como un ángel vengador.

"¿Asumo que te enteraste de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor?" comenzó Minerva.

"Si, pero Harry no lo hizo –"

"Estoy conciente de que el Sr. Potter no pego los muebles al techo," McGonagall lo interrumpió con firmeza.

"¿De verdad?" la pregunta salio de Snape y Harry simultáneamente. McGonagall despiadadamente suprimió su risa antes las idénticas expresiones de sorpresa que vio.

"Si. Sr. Potter, ya que parece que esta prestando mas atención a esta conversación que en contemplar su mal comportamiento anterior, mejor se acerca y se nos une." Tímidamente, Harry se alejo de la esquina y tomo asiento en la silla indicada en frente de su escritorio. Snape, después de un momento de duda, se sentó en la silla del al lado.

"Si tú sabias que Potter no es responsable de lo acontecido en el Gran Comedor, ¿entonces porque estaba parado en la esquina?" Snape pregunto sospechoso.

Harry se puso rojo, y McGonagall, después de darle una leve mirada, respondió, "El comportamiento en cuestión no es algo que normalmente consideraría lo suficientemente serio como para enviar una notificación parental. Te sugiero que me permitas manejar los asuntos disciplinarios de mi propia Casa como estime conveniente."

Snape abrió su boca para protestar, pero vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Harry y decidió no decir nada. Le preguntaría después a Minerva, cuando el mocoso ya no estuviera presente.

"¿Como supiste que Potter era inocente?" pregunto mejor.

"Albus fue incapaz de restaurar los muebles a su posición original en el primer intento," ella respondió simplemente.

Snape se dejo caer atrás en su asiento por la sorpresa, pero Harry solo miraba de un profesor al otro en confusión.

"Sr. Potter, ¿usted cree que un simple hechizo adherente, o cualquier tipo de magia echa por un estudiante, causaría un desafío para el Profesor Dumbledore?" pregunto McGonagall. La boca de Harry formo una "o" de comprensión. "Exacto," ella le asintió a él. "La magia utilizada para pegar las mesas y las sillas al techo eran poderosas y complejas. No el tipo de magia que un estudiante usaría."

"Además, es poco probable que un estudiante – solo o en conjunto con otros – tenga la fuerza mágica y la habilidad de mover los muebles tan rápido para evitar la detección," Snape asintió, para no ser menos.

"¿Entonces quien lo esta haciendo?" pregunto Harry.

"_Esa_, Sr. Potter, es la pregunta." Aunque ella estaba claramente hablando con Harry, los ojos de McGonagall estaban en Snape.

"Pero, Profesora, si usted sabía que _no fui yo_, ¿entonces porque me saco del Gran Comedor de esa manera?" Harry pregunto, un poco ofendido.

"Sr. Potter, trate de pensar," lo reto McGonagall. "Tenemos un misterioso oponente que obviamente esta tratando de meterlo en problemas. ¿Porque debo revelar que sabemos eso, de esa forma forzándolo a las sombras y motivando que cometa acciones quizás más terribles? ¿No crees que es mejor que tratemos de engañarlo?" Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, y solo los años de entrenamiento de Snape le previnieron de hacer lo mismo. ¿Quién habría pensado que la Jefa de Gryffindor fuera capaz de tanta astucia Slytherin? "Mi intención era traerte aquí para que pudiéramos discutir el asunto en privado. Sin embargo," ella le dio una Mirada, "sus acciones me impidieron explicarle esto."

Harry se sonrojo. ¡Él era un idiota! Aquí estaba la Profesora McGonagall preocupándose por él, casi también como su pa lo hacia, y a la primera oportunidad, le grito y casi se puso a lanzarle cosas.

"Ahora," continuo, "Hay asuntos adicionales que el Profesor Snape y yo tenemos que discutir que no te conciernen, y creo que todavía te quedan minutos de castigo." Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la esquina, y con una avergonzada mirada a su pa, Harry volvió a su posición.

Una vez allí, se consoló con la idea de que por lo menos podía espiar en su conversación, pero para su decepción, su astuta Jefa de Casa lanzo un hechizo _Muffliato_, así que nuevamente se quedo solo con sus penitentes pensamientos.

Era un idiota por no haber confiado en la Profesora McGonagall. Claro que ella daba un poco de susto, pero el sabía que no se debía confiar en las apariencias. Ella no era amistosa como el Profesor Flitwick o buena para abrazar como la Profesora Sprout, ¿pero ella no lo había salvado del troll? ¿Y no se había preocupado de Hermione cuando ella había estado tan agotada por el asunto con Quirrel/Voldesnort en el campo de Quidditch?

Harry se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota. La Profesora McGonagall era igual que su pa – ella actuaba toda malhumorada y estricta, pero ella se preocupaba por sus estudiantes y los protegía seriamente. ¿Y como le repagaba él toda su amabilidad? gritándole y siendo _atrozmente_ rudo. E incluso entonces, todo lo que ella había echo fue mandarlo a una esquina para que pensara lo que había echo. Harry sollozo miserablemente. Él era malagradecido y estúpido y… un toque en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara, y se dio vuelta para encontrar a la Profesora McGonagall mirándolo con un aire de preocupación en sus ojos, aunque su expresión era, como siempre, severa y prohibida.

"¡Lo siento!" dejo escapar Harry, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¡Siento mucho las cosas horribles que le dije!"

Minerva reflexivamente se aferro al pequeño y sólido cuerpo que se lanzo hacia ella, demasiado sobresaltada para hacer otra cosa. Tras ella, Snape sonrío. Era bueno ver esa frente dura estrellándose en alguien más para variar.

McGonagall logro recuperar su aliento y le dio unas palmaditas amablemente en el hombro a Harry, aunque su voz permaneció tan firme como siempre. "Si, Sr. Potter, si, si, comprendo. No es necesario que se inquiete tanto. Le aseguro que he escuchado cosas mucho peores de otros chicos molestos durantes los años. Ahora séquese los ojos y siéntese."

Harry hipo y sollozo, nuevamente agradecido por tanta amabilidad. El regresó a su silla y su pa le dio una confortante palmadita en la cabeza que lo calmo aun más.

Snape frunció el ceño cuando el mocoso se sentó. Minerva quizás había rehusado decirle lo que Potter había hecho, pero la palmada que le dio debió mostrar claramente su molestia con el mocoso. Por supuesto, él había tenido cuidado de no hacerla demasiado fuerte – pero definitivamente había sido un golpe, y seguramente el mocoso debió entenderlo así.

##

Minerva lanzo un _Muffliato _apenas Harry llego a la esquina. "Entonces –"

"¿Que fue lo que hizo?" pregunto Snape.

Minerva levanto una ceja. "Ya te dije que no es necesario que te enteres."

"¡Él es mi h – responsabilidad!" dijo con fuerza Snape cambiando de palabra a último minuto.

"Y mía también," le dijo ella razonablemente. "Severus, no seas tan sobre protector."

"Él ha tenido una vida muy difícil," respondió molesto. "Es imperativo que su pasado sea tomado en consideración cuando se analiza su comportamiento actual. Solo porque –"

"Difícilmente tú eres el único profesor en esta escuela que ha tenido que tratar con niños abusados o abandonados, y creo que tengo mas experiencia que tu en el asunto – aunque admito que no tengo la experiencia de primera mano," añadió, mirándolo con tanta simpatía que Snape gruño reflexivamente. "Sin embargo, me considero perfectamente capaz de manejar los leves problemas de conducta del Sr. Potter."

"Él es un niño especial con necesidades únicas -"

"Él es un buen niño, Severus, y le ira bien aun sin tu constante supervisión e interferencia," Minerva dijo con firmeza, luchando por no reír cuando se dio cuenta que estaba diciéndole a _Severus Snape_ sobre los peligros de ser un padre sobre protector. "Y Harry debe acostumbrarse a enfrentar la disciplina de otros adultos aparte de ti. Como su Jefa de Casa, soy la próxima candidata lógica."

Snape gruño y puso mala cara, pero no pudo refutar su lógica.

"Entonces ahora podemos proceder a la pregunta, ¿quien tiene a Harry como objetivo?"

Eso llamo su atención, y se sentó más derecho. "¿Y porque? Hasta hoy, tenia la esperanza que fuera algún compañero con un rencor – real o imaginario – pero si Albus tuvo problemas deshaciendo los hechizos…"

"Se trata de un complot muy insidioso," pensó Minerva, "Para dejar mal a Harry con miembros de la facultad y estudiantes. Echándole la culpa de travesuras que él no ha hecho, así aumentando su resentimiento hacia él, su desconfianza, y alienándolo…es algo realmente malo."

Snape apretó los dientes. Hubiera sido bueno que Minerva hubiera sido igualmente astuta cuando los merodeadores lo acosaban y lo culpaban por todo tipo de travesuras. Él pudo recordar muchas detenciones injustas – algunas con la misma bruja que ahora estaba sentada frente a él. Pero eso estaba en el pasado, y no tenia importancia ahora. Al menos eso le hacia vividamente conciente de lo que estaba pasando Harry.

"¿Cual es su intención?" Minerva continúo pensativamente. "¿Para aislar a Harry? ¿Para abrir una brecha entre él y nosotros? ¿Para meterlo en problemas? ¿Para atraer atención negativa de la prensa? ¿Para verlo castigado injustamente? ¿Para arruinar su record académico? ¿Para ensuciar su nombre? ¿Para mantenerlo tan ocupado con detenciones que baje sus notas? ¿Que posible meta podría logra culpando a Harry de estas acciones? ¡Están haciendo que los gemelos Weasley parezcan ordenados en comparación!"

Snape se puso tieso. Algo que había dicho Minerva le había despertado una idea… o más precisamente, fue la única penalidad que _ella no había mencionado_ lo que llamo su atención. Por supuesto que ella, al igual que Snape, sabía que nunca sucedería, ¿pero si el misterioso adversario no conociera tan bien a Albus Dumbledore y su forma de disciplina escolar?

Mientras Snape había estado pensando profundamente, McGonagall había continuado. "Sin importar la motivación, igual necesitamos saber como responder. Harry me dijo que gracias a Esa Mujer, los otros estudiantes están comenzando a acusarlo de salir sin castigo de las travesuras o de tener pase libre con el Director. Por el bien de sus interacciones con su demás compañeros, así como para engañar a nuestro enemigo, Harry necesitara ser castigado por esta última travesura. O, para ser preciso, él será castigado por las acciones en mi oficina, pero si el resto de la escuela elige asumir que fue por la broma de los muebles, que así sea."

Snape frunció el ceño amenazador. "¿Castigarlo como?"

McGonagall miro pensativa. "Hmmmm. Tengo una idea. Déjamelo a mi."

"Minerva," Snape le dijo advirtiéndola.

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Oh, esta bien. Creo que si Harry friega el piso del Gran Comedor convencerá a cualquier escéptico de que fue severamente castigado por la broma."

Snape meneo la cabeza. "No. él no debe ser tratado como un elfo domestico. Le recordaría demasiado como era tratado por esos despreciables seres."

"Te prometo que eso no sucederá." McGonagall tenía un sospechoso brillo en sus ojos.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero al final, él no quería poner en peligro su alianza por rehusarse. "Si el niño se angustia –"

"Severus. En realidad debes aprender a calmarte," Minerva lo amonesto, pese a su molestia.

La bruja cancelo el _Muffliato _y se puso de pie para buscar al chico, que todavía estaba parado decaído en la esquina.

##

Harry se limpio la boca con la servilleta y miro el plato de galletas ávidamente. Aunque ya se había comido su postre, ¡las galletas eran muy tentadoras! Cuando los elfos domésticos habían aparecido con una bandeja de te, los profesores habían aceptado, y los elfos habían puesto con plato galletas también… incluidas las favoritas de Harry. El trato de no babear mientras le daba una mirada "súper tierna" a su padre. Draco se la había enseñado, diciendo que siempre funcionaba con _sus _padres.

McGonagall observo las esperanzadoras miradas que Harry le daba al serio Snape que lo miraba con escondida calidez. De verdad era tan lindo ver a los dos juntos. "Creo que el Sr. Potter debería comer _una _galleta," le sugirió a Snape. "Él necesitara la energía extra para la labor de mas tarde."

Harry se sentó derecho y miro expectante a su guardián. Snape parecía que recién hubiera comido limón, pero de mala gana asintió, y la mano de Harry agarro una galleta tan rápido como si fuera una snitch en un partido de Quidditch.

"¡Modales, Sr. Potter!" lo reto su pa, y Harry murmuro un "gr'c's" alrededor de la galleta en su boca.

"Em, Profesora McGonagall, ¿Que quería decir con que necesitare energía extra para mas tarde?" Harry le pregunto curioso, tragando el ultimo trozo de galleta. Una vez que se había reunido con los adultos, su Jefa de Casa había pedido bandejas de comida para los tres, y no hubo más comentarios sobre el desagradable echo en el Gran Comedor y sus repercusiones.

"Quiero decir, Sr. Potter, que usted tiene detención conmigo esta noche, y sospecho que la encontrara… agotadora."

Harry trago nervioso, aunque noto que la Profesora McGonagall tenía como un extraño brillo en sus ojos. "Uh… ¿que es?"

Ella miro el reloj. "Los demás estudiantes ya deben haber abandonado el Gran Comedor. Creo que ya podemos comenzar. Severus, nos despediremos ahora."

Con una ultima mirada de advertencia, Snape se puso de pie, su capa flotando tras él. "Espero que recuerde nuestra discusión, Profesora."

La bruja tumo la temeridad de rodarle los ojos. "Y confío que usted recordara_ mi_ sugerencia."

Snape gruño. ¡El nervio de algunas personas! Solo porque el proveía supervisión apropiada a Harry no quería decir que era "sobre protector". El levanto la barbilla de Harry y miro enojado al chico. "Te portaras bien," le dijo serio. "Y… puedes venir a nuestra habitación si lo necesitas."

El rostro de Harry se ilumino. Su pa no debería estar realmente enojado con él si lo estaba invitado a su habitación después. Harry casi siempre dormía en el dormitorio con sus compañeros, pero de vez en cuando se colaba a las mazmorras, especialmente si había tenido un mal día o pesadillas o algo así. Su pa nunca lo retaba cuando lo hacia, pero esta era la primera vez que su padre le decía que _podía _hacerlo. "¡Esta bien, Pa!" accedió felizmente, sin notar como repentinamente se puso a toser la Profesora McGonagall.

Varios minutos después, él estaba menos feliz. Estaba parado al lado de la Profesora McGonagall en el centro del Gran Comedor. Ella había echado a los últimos estudiantes, luego había cerrado y asegurado las puertas. Harry miro nervioso como hechizaba los muebles para que se amontonaran en un rincón, despejando la enorme sala y haciéndola lucir muy similar a como estaba en la mañana.

Para consternación de Harry, varios cepillos de limpieza, trapos y cubetas aparecieron a su alrededor. "Espero que este piso este impecable cuando termine, Sr. Potter," le dijo, pasándole un cepillo de dientes.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron. El Gran Comedor seria difícil de limpiar con un cepillo común, pero con esto… ¡Estaría aquí hasta el desayuno!

Bueno, no es como que no tuviera experiencia en fregar pisos. La risa burlona de Dudley resonó fuerte en su memoria cuando entristecido acepto el cepillo de dientes y comenzó a ponerse de rodillas.

"¡Sr. Potter!" la escandalizada voz de la Profesora McGonagall lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

"¿Si señora?" pregunto nervioso. ¿Que había echo ahora?

"Sr. Potter, de esa forma se demorara demasiado. ¿A olvidado que es un mago?"

"Em, no."

"Bien entonces..." ella lo miro expectante, pero Harry solo lo miro confundido.

"¿Le dije que tenia prohibido usar la magia para realizar su labor?"

"N-no," admitió Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Entonces espero que use esta oportunidad para practicar sus habilidades en Transfiguración. ¡Vamos, vamos, Sr. Potter! No pierda tiempo. Saque su varita y póngase a trabajar."

Una sonrisa de incredulidad lentamente lleno el rostro de Harry al darse cuenta del potencial que tendría esta "detención".

##

Tres horas después, Snape no podía aguantar más. Estaba bien para esa gata atigrada decir que no traumatizaría al chico, ¿pero que sabía ella sobre esas cosas? Dejo aun lado su pluma, ignorando la pila de tarea que había estado mirando sin realmente ver durante los últimos veinte minutos y salio de su oficina.

Cuando llego cerca del Gran Comedor, disminuyo el paso. El ya había irrumpido donde McGonagall en la tarde, y lo único que había conseguido por su molestia fue hacer el ridículo. Esta vez, el tomaría un acercamiento mas sutil.

Usando el sigilo que había perfeccionado como mortífago, desmantelo las protecciones, y abrió levemente una puerta para mirar hacia adentro, solo para detenerse en completa incredulidad.

Un mojado y sucio Harry, vestido solo en polera y pantalones, estaba felizmente patinando alrededor de la habitación en unos cepillos transfigurados, seguido de cerca por una embrujada cubeta con agua jabonosa. Una segunda cubeta, con agua limpia, seguía, mientras que un trapeador continuaba el desfile trabajando como loco. Al otro lado del salón, trapos hechizados secaban y pulían el piso.

"Le falto una parte, Sr. Potter," le grito Minerva desde una esquina, donde estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón con un libro en su regazo y una taza de te flotando a la altura de su codo.

"¡Esta bien, Profesora!" Harry ejecuto una impresionante vuelta y se dirigió al lado que le había indicado la profesora. "¿Puedo limpiar el techo, como prometió?" rogó.

"Es cerca del toque de queda, Sr. Potter," dijo Minerva. "Y olvidó nuevamente que los trapos se estrujen."

"Lo siento." Harry movió su varita, y los trapos se movieron a la cubeta más cercana para quitarse el exceso de agua. Snape miro, impresionado. Él no había notado cuanto control sobre su magia había desarrollado el mocoso y aunque Minerva le estaba proveyendo guía y asistencia, esta era una hazana impresionante para un chico de primero.

Harry patino hacia la profesora. "¿Por favooooooor, Profesora? No me demorare. Lo haré súper rápido ¿esta bien?"

"De verdad, Sr. Potter. Uno pensaría que pasa suficiente tiempo en el aire con las practicas de Quidditch," le dijo McGonagall, pero cedió y con un movimiento de su varita mando volando a Harry hacia el techo. "¡Y no mas piqueros!" le grito.

"¡Esto es tan geniaaaal!" Harry grito encantado, girando y salpicando agua por todas partes.

Snape logro cerrar su boca antes de que le saltara agua, y se fue del Gran Comedor tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Tras de él, Minerva miro con el rabillo del ojo como se cerro la puerta, y ella río en silencio.


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

No mucho tiempo después, un feliz y cansado Harry retransfiguro los varios útiles de aseo a su forma inanimada usual y se puso la tunica. "¡Eso fue genial, Profesora!" le dijo a su Jefa de Casa con un entusiasmo que solo reservaba para Quidditch.

"Espero, Sr. Potter, que sea lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta que esta _no fue_ una típica detención. Cualquier detención futura conmigo difícilmente terminara de la misma manera," le advirtió seriamente.

"Si, Profesora," accedió, aunque mentalmente rodó sus ojos. _Merlín, ¿cuan tonto cree ella que soy?_

"Muy bien, entonces, Sr. Potter. Vaya a acostarse."

"Buenas noches, Profesora," le dijo feliz, dándole un rápido abrazo y yéndose antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Minerva se acomodo la tunica y aclaro su garganta. Harry parecía tener el hábito de… adoptar… gente. Ella comenzó a entender porque Severus parecía tan preocupado por los efectos del chico a su reputación de Murciélago Malvado. Ella se juro a si misma_ En el momento que Weasley comenzara a llamarme "tía Min",_ _le __lanzo un obliviate a toda la escuela._

Harry llego a la Torre Gryffindor poco antes del toque de queda, y la Sala Común estaba llena cuando entro por el agujero del retrato. Su aspecto mojado y sucio tuvo el efecto de detener todas las conversaciones.

"¡Merlín, Harry!" Ron exclamo asombrado. "¿Que fue lo que ella te hizo?"

"Oh, Harry, ¿estas bien?" Hermione le pregunto preocupada, mientras que los demás habitantes de la Torre se agruparon alrededor.

La naciente naturaleza Slytherin de Harry se impuso de nuevo. Él suspiro pesadamente y les dijo la absoluta verdad. "¡La Profesora McGonagall me paso un cepillo de dientes y me hizo fregar todo el Gran Comedor!"

"¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! ¡Incluso _nosotros_ –"

" – jamás tuvimos que hacer algo así!" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Claro, que tuvimos que fregar la – "

" – Sala de Trofeos y ayudar a Hagrid – "

" – a limpiar los jardines,¿ pero fregar –"

" – El Gran Comedor con un cepillo de dientes? ¡Ese es –"

" – un nuevo record, Harry!"

"Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no se salio con la suya," Lavender le susurro a Parvati, en voz no tan baja.

"¿Y en que exactamente crees tú que el se salio con la suya?" Hermione se acerco a las otras chicas como una furia vengadora.

Ellas chillaron y se alejaron hacia atrás. Nadie se metía con Granger. "¡No queríamos decir nada!" Parvati rápidamente dio marcha atrás.

"Es solo que la Profesora Umbridge estaba diciendo que…" la voz de Lavender se perdió al ver la expresión de Hermione.

"Tú deberías saber que no debemos escucharla," Neville le dijo con reproche. "Ella le tiene mala a Harry desde el principio."

"Pero él a hecho muchas cosas. Quiero decir, como enfrentar al troll y volar dentro del castillo," uno de los chicos mayores protesto.

"¿Cual es tu problema Spencer?" Oliver Wood pregunto enojado. "¿Acaso no viste la palmada que le dio Snape por eso? ¡Y esa fue en público! ¿O tu crees que el viejo Snape lo dejo ir sin una advertencia? Tú crees que se ha vuelto suave, ¿no es así? ¿Quizás te gustaría que Snape sea _tu_guardián?"

"¿Que es lo que les pasa a todos?" pregunto Ron. "¡Harry no es el único a quien ella trata mal! ¿Porque todos la están escuchando de repente? Ella es una horrible profesora y anda diciendo un montón de mentiras. Incluso mi hermano Bill dijo que ha tenido que usar hechizos de DCAO, y él no es un Auror o algo así."

"Bueno, si…" los demás Gryffindor estaban comenzando a sentirse culpables y avergonzados.

"Esta bien." Harry también se estaba sintiendo avergonzado. El no estaba acostumbrado a tener a su lado gente que lo defendiera. "Ella solo esta tratando de darnos problemas a todos."

"¡Y la estamos dejando!" Katie Bell no estaba de ánimo conciliador. "Deberíamos unirnos con Harry y los demás leones que ella esta insultando, no creyendo sus mentiras. ¡Ella es un sapo y debería ser aplastada!"

Una sonrisa malévola cubrió el rostro de Hermione. "¡Aplastar al Sapo!" ella exclamo de repente.

"¿Que?" pregunto Ron.

"Creo que deberíamos tener un movimiento estudiantil," anuncio. "¡Aplastar al sapo! ¡Podemos escribirlos en nuestras ropas y hacer letreros y eso no ayudara a recordar la horrible persona que ella es y que no debemos creerle! ¡Se volverá loca al darse cuenta que nadie mas la escucha!"

"Oooh, ¡Podríamos tener colores especiales para mostrar nuestro apoyo!" exclamo Lavender.

"¡Y podríamos hacer chapas!" Parvati también se había emocionado.

"Seria como un movimiento clandestino," dijo sonriendo Oliver.

"¡Sabemos donde podemos encontrar unas cuantas – "

" – bromas inofensivas que podrían ayudar!" ofrecieron los gemelos.

"Que bueno que Percy salio con Jones," dijo riendo Ron, dándole un leve codazo a Harry. "De esta manera no se lastimara el cuello mirando a otro lado."

A la mañana siguiente, los miembros de de la facultad estaban desconcertados de ver a tantos estudiantes con chapas brillantes que decían "¡AAS!". Al principio parecía limitado a los Gryffindor, pero durante el desayuno, a medida que los estudiantes de las otras Casas demandaron saber que eran, los números aumentaron de forma exponencial, y para el almuerzo, estudiantes de todas las Casas tenían chapas similares, poniendo banderines en sus mochilas, o declarando de cualquier manera su afiliación al extraño movimiento. Cuando algún profesor preguntaba sobre el significado, los estudiantes solo explicaban vagamente algo sobre levantar el espíritu escolar.

Snape había estado tan confundido como el resto, pero a diferencia de los demás miembros de la facultad, él no tenia escrúpulos de espiar a los miembros de su propia Casa, y en un par de horas, él estaba feliz compartiendo el secreto con Minerva. La bruja rió tanto que el cabello casi escapa de su moño. "¡Oh, cielos! Esos estudiantes son muy astutos. ¡Con razón tienen el animo tan alto!"

Si es que Umbridge se dio cuenta del escondido significado de las chapas, nadie supo, pero ella definitivamente estaba molesta al darse cuenta que su campaña contra Harry se había descarriado. Las miradas de reojo y los murmullos de descontento que había empezado a oír disminuyeron, y en vez de eso los estudiantes solo parecían hablar de esa tontera de "AAS".

La combinación del descontento de Umbridge y el vertiginoso alivio de Harry por que el resto de la escuela había dejado de odiarlo fue peligroso, y Umbridge finalmente tuvo la oportunidad que había estado esperando una semana después.

Estaban leyendo el capitulo que trataba de poltergeists, fantasmas y otros fenómenos espirituales, y Harry estaba demasiado curioso para contenerse. "Profesora," pregunto educadamente, levantando su mano, "¿Hay algún hechizo para desaparecer espíritus malignos? Usted sabe, ¿Como Voldesnort?"

La mitad de la clase dejo escapar una exclamación por como se atrevía El-Niño-Que-Vivió a referirse al Señor Oscuro, mientras que la otra mitad reía como loca por el término.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hablar en clases, Sr. Potter, y otros quince por hacer preguntas estúpidas," dijo con fuerza Umbridge. "Si no tiene nada inteligente que decir, mantenga su boca cerrada."

"¡Eso fue inteligente!" Harry protesto indignado. "Cuando matamos al Profesor Quirrel, Voldesnort se volvió una especie de espíritu flotante. Solo quería saber si hay algún hechizo que pueda lastimarlo cuando esta en esa forma, antes que vuelva a lastimarnos nuevamente."

"¡Basta ya de tus historias salvajes, jovencito!" Umbridge dijo enojada. "El Ministro Fudge," ella se detuvo lo suficiente para mirar con cariño el retrato del Ministro que colgaba sobre su escritorio, rodeado de pequeñas fotografías de gatitos, "le dijo al _Profeta_ que no hay nada que temer de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¡Usted solo es un niñito tonto tratando de llamar la atención con inicuas mentiras!"

Harry se enderezo indignado. "¡Es no es cierto! ¡No estoy mintiendo! Todos los _verdaderos_ profesores lo vieron. Y Voldesnort es peligroso. El Director dijo que –"

"El Director dice muchas cosas, pero es al Ministro al que debemos escuchar," Umbridge respondió. "Él dice que no hay peligro, y decir lo contrario es desleal y malo."

"Entonces si él dice que el cielo es verde, ¿no podemos decir que es azul?" Harry pregunto incrédulo.

"¡No te _atrevas _a decir otra palabra, chiquillo horrible!" los ojos de Umbridge prácticamente se le salían del rostro. "Esos son veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor y una semana de detención conmigo por declaraciones positivamente sediciosas."

Harry se quedo callado, mayormente porque no tenia idea lo que significaba "sediciosa".

Umbridge se acomodo el cabello y tomo asiento. "Todos pueden agradecer al Sr. Potter por la tarea extra de hoy: un ensayo de dos pies sobre porque nuestro gobierno, incluyendo nuestro querido Ministro, es el mejor del Mundo Mágico."

Ella se animo por las miradas de molestia que fueron dirigidas a Potter, pero entonces el joven Malfoy – _un niño tan brillante_, como ella regularmente le decía a su padre – tosió, aunque el sonido fue muy similar a "¡Aplastar!" y los demás miembros de la clase comenzaron a sonreír y murmurar y las miradas molestas ahora estaban dirigidas a ella. Ella fulmino con la mirada a Harry y decidió que era tiempo de utilizar su _castigo especial_ con el problemático chico.

Después de la cena esa noche, Harry de malagana se preparo para su detención. El no estaba con ganas para lo que fuera, que esa horrible mujer le haría hacer, pero se prometió que aceptaría cualquier cosa que fuera y que no abriría la boca, de esa forma no perdería más puntos.

"Aun creo que debiste avisarle al Profesor Snape o a la Profesora McGonagall," Hermione dijo preocupada. "Entonce alguno de ellos se habría echo cargo de tu detención."

Él meneo la cabeza. "No, no puedo correr donde ellos cada vez que tengo un problema," discutió. "Y quiero decir, ella es una maestra. ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede hacer? ¿Gritarme? ¿Hacerme besar el retrato de Fudge?"

"Bien, pero asegúrate de utilizar tu chapa de '¡Aplasta Al Sapo!'," le aconsejo Ron, poniéndose uno en su tunica. "Así por lo menos sabes que te reíste al ultimo."

"Sino estas devuelta para el toque de queda, iré a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall," le prometió Hermione.

"Esta bien," accedió Harry. "¡Deséenme suerte!"

El se detuvo fuera de la sala de clases de Umbridge y respiro profundamente. _Harry,_ _solo aprieta los dientes y acepta lo que sea, _se dijo a si mismo. _Recuerda que cualquier cosa que ella diga o haga, tu has vivido cosas peores, así que no dejes que te moleste._ Él sabía que su pa y su Jefa de Casa estaban trabajando para saber quien era la persona que estaba causándole tantos problemas, y él no había querido disturbarlos. La profesora era horrible, malvada, una desagradable persona, pero él no era un pequeño bebé que no podía cuidarse a si mismo. ¿Que importaba que tuviera una semana de detención con ella? Ella probablemente lo haría escribir líneas hasta que no sintiera la mano o que limpiara su estúpida colección de platos con gatitos. No había razón de molestar a alguien por algo tan tonto.

El golpeo y entro. "Estoy aquí para mi detención," dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado malhumorado.

Umbridge le sonrío. "Ha llegado tarde, Sr. Potter. Le agregaremos dos días más por eso, a su detención. ¿Esta bien?"

Él se giro para mira el reloj y cuando lo hacia vio como se adelantaban las manecillas cinco minutos. _¡Sapo viejo y tramposo!_ Él estaba que echaba chipas, pero recordó su determinación de demostrarle a ella que no le afectaba. "Si señora," dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Siéntate. Para el final de estas detenciones, te prometo que serás un niño muy arrepentido y obediente," se regodeo, claramente disfrutando de su poder sobre él.

Harry mordió su lengua y agacho la cabeza, mirando la chapa del "¡AAS!" que brillaba.

"Tome." Ella le paso pergamino y una pluma. "Escribirá, 'No debo decir mentiras' hasta que aprenda a mostrar el debido respeto a los adultos que saben mas que usted, chiquillo tonto."

_Si quiere decir idiotas como Fudge y usted, entonces estaré aquí 'hasta el juicio final_, Harry pensó rebelde.

Tomo la pluma, que se veía extraña. "Em, Profesora, usted no me dio tinta," le dijo.

Umbridge solo le sonrío desagradablemente. "Solo comience a escribir, Sr. Potter. La pluma proveerá su propia tinta."

_Vieja loca_. Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente y comenzó a escribir. A él no le preocupaba si no escribía nada. Un momento después, él dio una exclamación de dolor cuando líneas sangrientas aparecieron en el dorso de su mano, y en el pergamino aparecieron letras. Las letras eran rojas. Rojas sangre.

Él miro a la pluma horrorizado. ¡Esa cosa estaba usando su propia sangre! Era como un escalpelo, escarbando las palabras en el dorso de su mano. Él se sobo la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Los cortes no eran profundos, pero si eran dolorosos.

"Siga escribiendo, Sr. Potter. Después de un ciento de líneas, ese temperamento suyo comenzara a enfriarse."

"¡U-usted no puede hacer esto!" Harry protesto.

"Oh si, si puedo," le respondió ella, sonriendo. "El Director quizás haya prohibido el uso del bastón, pero este tipo de pluma es completamente permisible. Ahora sigue escribiendo o te enteraras de que mas puedo hacer."

Harry trago y miro su pergamino. Por un momento, el pergamino se nublo, pero él controlo las lágrimas. Él no le mostraría al sapo lo mucho que la pluma dolía. Dudoso, nuevamente tomo la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Para cuando había terminado dos líneas completas, el dorso de su mano dolía con fiereza y las palabras estaban claramente visibles en su piel. Él agacho su cabeza, sabiendo que el sapo lo miraba de cerca, disfrutando su miseria.

Él se mordió los labios, con tanta fuerza que saco sangre y comenzó a escribir una tercera línea. En realidad esperaba que su pa tuviera una poción o ungüento que calmara el dolor de su mano cuando terminara. Él casi hubiera preferido que le pegaran con un bastón – aunque dolía mucho, ¡el trasero no era tan sensitivo como la mano! Él se pregunto si tendría permitido curarse después que terminara el castigo, o si acaso tenía que esperar que su mano sanara sola.

El creyó que mejor le preguntaba a su pa. Snape se enojaría si pensaba que Harry le estaba ocultando cosas, aunque no creía que su pa estuviera muy complacido con Umbridge cuando se enterara. No le había dicho a Harry que –

Harry se sentó derecho. Su pa le había dicho que _nadie_, ni siquiera un profesor, tenía el derecho de pegarle. Bueno, Umbridge no estaba exactamente pegándole, pero estaba haciéndole algo que dolía mucho. ¿No era casi lo mismo? Y si lo era, ¿no significaba que Harry podía rehusarse?

Él pensó con fuerza. Su pa no había interferido cuando Umbridge lo había castigado por perder su tarea, pero ese había sido un ensayo normal. Y cuando Sirius le contó la historia de como él y el papá de Harry – su _primer _papá – habían sido golpeados por volar en escobas al Bosque Prohibido, no había dicho su pa que si Harry se metía en algún problema, ¿tenia que buscarlo y contárselo?

Harry trago con dificultad y tomo una decisión. Quizás su pa se enojaría con él, pero igual pensó que era mejor hablar con él primero, _antes que _Umbridge hiciera que se grabara las palabras en su propia piel. Si ella estaba diciendo la verdad y tenia permitido hacerlo, igual podría conseguir que su pa se hiciera cargo de su detención. O incluso la Profesora McGonagall. Él estaba bastante seguro de que _ella _no usaba este tipo de plumas en sus detenciones. Después de todo, los gemelos, que habían tenido bastantes detenciones con ella, no tenían cicatrices de palabras grabadas en sus manos.

Él se puso de pie, aun aferrando la pluma en su mano. "Profesora, No voy a hacer mas," anuncio valerosamente, aunque su voz vacilante dejaba claro que no se estaba sintiendo muy valiente.

Umbridge entrecerró los ojos. "¿Disculpa?"

"No voy a escribir mas líneas con esta pluma," Harry repitió obstinadamente. "No hasta que hable con mi pa, y él diga que tengo que hacerlo."

Umbridge bufo. "¿De verdad crees que él te rescatara, pequeño tonto? Solamente volverás aquí, ¡solo que escribirás tus líneas con un trasero adolorido!"

Harry la fulmino con la mirada. "¡No, no lo haré!"

"¡Siéntate y haz lo que te dijo, mocoso!" la frágil calma de Umbridge se estaba resquebrajando cuando se puso de pie.

"¡No lo haré!" Harry comenzó a alejarse. La profesora era baja y gorda, pero aun era más grande que él.

"¡Obedéceme!" dijo chillando, tratando de agarrarlo.

Harry, por sus reflejos ágiles gracias a las cacerías de Harry-y al Quidditch, fácilmente evadió su agarre y salio disparado hacia la puerta. Él llego hasta el pasillo antes que ella lo agarrara de la tunica y lo detuviera.

Umbridge lucho para mantenerlo agarrado con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de sacar su varita. "¡Vuelve aquí!" le grito a él.

"¡NO!" Harry se movió y se retorció, tratando de desabrochar su tunica esperanzado en liberarse.

"¿Que diablos -?" una nueva voz alcanzo a los combatientes que se detuvieron sorprendidos, y Harry y Umbridge se giraron para encontrar a una asombrada Davidella Jones mirándolos.

"¡Aha! Señorita Jones, por favor ayúdeme a afirmar al Sr. Potter," Umbridge se recupero primero y logro sacar su varita. "él estaba tratando de dejar la detención antes de tiempo. Veamos si estar pegado a la silla te enseñara a obedecer a los profesores en el futuro, Sr. Potter," ella dijo sonriéndole malvadamente. "Y quizás un hechizo calentador en el asiento le ayudara a _grabar_ eso en su memoria."

El corazón de Harry se acelero. El no tenia dudas de que una vez que regresaran al salón, no lo dejarían sin quemaduras en su trasero y una cicatriz en su mano. "¡No!" gruño, alejándose. Un movimiento de su muñeca y su varita estaba en su mano.

Umbridge levanto sus cejas. "¿Amenazando a un profesor, Potter? Y enfrente de una prefecta, ¡más encima! Tú _necesitas _disciplina."

Jones miraba de uno a otro en confusión. Por un lado, Umbridge era una profesora y debía ser obedecida. Por el otro lado, Harry no era del tipo problemático. Debía haber una buena razón para que él estuviera actuando tan fuera de carácter.

"¿Que sucede, Harry?" le pregunto, su varita en la mano pero apuntando al piso.

"¡No hay necesidad que hable con él, Srta. Jones! ¡Haga lo que le pido y utilice un hechizo inmovilizador en él para que yo pueda continuar con su detención!" cuando Jones aun dudaba, insegura de que hacer, Umbridge bufo, "¡Usted y su gente son unos inútiles!"

Jones entrecerró los ojos. "¿Disculpe, Profesora? ¿Que quiere decir con su gente?"

Umbridge miro a la chica con desprecio. "Ustedes gente isleña. Ustedes debieron quedarse bajo las palmera bebiendo agua de coco y todas esas tonteras, en vez de venir aquí y quitarle lugares en Hogwarts a verdaderos ciudadanos británicos."

Uh oh. Incluso Harry estaba horrorizado. "Nací en Brighton," Jones dijo de forma pareja, pero ahora su varita estaba apuntando a Umbridge.

"Entonces debes comprender suficiente del idioma para comprender lo que te dijo," la profesora le dijo con fuerza. "Afirma a Potter, estúpida – ¡_ahhh!_" el epíteto que Umbridge tenia planeado utilizar fue ahogado cuando el temperamento de Jones finalmente exploto y un brillo rubí salio de su varita.

Umbridge logro a duras penas lanzar un _Protego_ y el rayo fue desviado hacia la muralla cercana donde causo una pequeña explosión y lanzo trozos de piedras disparadas al piso. Un momento después, Jones y Harry se encontraron e un duelo con Umbridge, hechizos volando con fuerza por el pasillo.

Umbridge era, pese a su rol de maestra, difícilmente una buena duelista, pero tenia la ventaja de la experiencia a su lado. Además, Jones estaba luchando por alcanzar a Harry, para protegerlo mejor de los desagradables hechizos que Umbridge estaba enviándole.

Jones llego al lado de Harry justo cuando él bloqueo un doloroso _Furnunculus_, y ella lanzo un poderoso hechizo de protección enfrente de ellos.

"¡Haré que te deporten por esto!" Umbridge le grito. "De donde sea que viniste."

"¡Nací en Brighton, vaca racista!" Jones bufo. Tras ella, Harry se maravillo por lo bien que ella mantenía su escudo, pese a que estaba mas molesta de lo que nuca antes la había visto.

Justo entonces un grito fuerte de "¡_Stupefy!_" recorrió el pasillo, y un rayo de magia alcanzo a Umbridge por la espalda, lanzándola a la pared que estaba más allá. Cuando la pequeña bruja colapso en el suelo, Jones y Harry se asombraron de encontrar a Percy corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Están bien?" él pregunto preocupado, envolviendo a Jones en un abrazo con un solo brazo y agarrando a Harry en el hombro con su mano libre. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Genial, Percy!" Harry miro a la inconciente mujer con asombro. "¡Hechizaste a una profesora!"

"Genial en realidad," Jones dijo con admiración. "Ese fue tremendo aturdidor, compañero."

"Bueno, em," Percy se puso colorado. "Estaba buscándote – ¡para patrullar!" añadió rápidamente, acordándose de la presencia de Harry. "Cuando di vuelta la esquina y vi a esa mujer tratando de hechizarte, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?"

"Creo que vas a tener problemas consiguiendo ese trabajo en el Ministerio que tanto deseabas," le dijo Jones, moviendo a Umbridge con un pie – no muy gentilmente. "El pequeño sapo es criada del Ministro, después de todo."

Percy bufo. "Como si quisiera trabajar con alguien tan estúpido para contratar a _eso_," él miro con desprecio a Umbridge. "estaba pensando que estoy mejor calificado para trabajar con los goblins de todas formas. Le mandare una lechuza a Bill sobre eso."

"¿Goblins, hmm?" pregunto Jones, tomando a Percy por la corbata y acercándolo hacia ella. "Se necesita un hombre peligroso para trabajar con goblins…" ella le dio un beso. "¿Sabias que me _gusta_ lo peligroso?"

El color de Percy se elevo aun más, pero eso no lo detuvo de regresar el beso con entusiasmo. Harry gruño y miro a otro lado.

"¿EN NOMBRE DE MERLIN QUE SUCEDE AQUI?" al doblar la esquina y enfrentarse al espectáculo que se le presento, la Profesora McGonagall se pregunto si finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Viendo a dos prefectos besándose sobre la inerte forma de la profesora de DCAO mientras que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba de pie aun lado luciendo aburrido, ella se pregunto si en realidad necesitaba visitar a Poppy.

Pero no, a sus palabras los dos prefectos se separaron, y Harry la miro sorprendido. "¡Profesora!" grito. "¿Que esta haciendo aquí?"

"¿Creo que la pregunta correcta es que diablos esta USTED haciendo, Sr. Potter? ¿Y ustedes, Srta. Jones, Sr. Weasley? Ignorando de momento esa publica demostración de afecto que es completamente inapropiada para unos prefectos, ¿Por qué no están pidiendo asistencia para la pobre Profesora Umbridge?"

"Erm…" Percy comenzó a tartamudear mientras que Jones rápidamente toco su insignia de prefecta con su varita.

"¿Que fue lo que le sucedió?" pregunto McGonagall, acercándose a la bruja que parecía estar recobrando el conocimiento.

"Ah, fue, uh, a, er, _Stupefy_," admitió Percy.

Minerva saco su varita. "¿De quien?" ¿Acaso mortífagos habían infiltrado el castillo?

"Erm, fui yo en realidad," admitió Percy.

"¡Que!" una vez mas, Minerva se pregunto si estaba alucinando. "_¿Usted aturdió a una_ _profesora_?"

"¡Ella nos estaba atacando!" agrego Jones. "Percy nos salvo."

"¡Srta. Jones, encuentro esta historia difícil de creer! ¿Esta conciente que atacar a un miembro de la facultad es causal de suspensión automática, o si no expulsión? mínimo, los dos perderán su insignias de prefecto y –"

"¿Que sucede aquí?" Snape doblo la esquina, su varita en la mano luciendo amenazador.

"¡Pa!" Harry grito aliviado corriendo hacia el hombre.

Snape lo atrapo por los hombros. "¿Estas bien?" el observo a todas la personas presentes. Umbridge inconciente; Minerva luciendo extrañamente azorada; Weasley su normal nervioso ser y Jones; Jones inusualmente ansiosa.

"Pa, ¡debiste verlo! ¡Percy fue _genial_! ¡Él nos salvo a Jones y a mi!" exclamo Harry.

"¿Que?" Snape abrió los ojos. ¿_Percy_ había salvado a _Jones_? Eso era inesperado. ¿Y donde caía Umbridge en todo esto? ¿Alguien había atacado a los estudiantes y ella había resultado herida tratando de salvarlos?

"Salvar es difícilmente el termino que yo usaría," Minerva interrumpió con aspereza. "Atacar parece mas apropiado." Al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Snape, ella explico, "Aparentemente el Sr. Weasley aturdió a la Profesora Umbridge cuando la Srta. Jones y el Sr. Potter no pudieron hacerlo."

"¿QUE?" Jones dio un involuntario paso atrás al ver la expresión de su Jefe de Casa, pero Harry solo se estremeció un poco y se acerco aun más a su guardián.

"¿Que. Exactamente. Sucedió. Aquí?" dijo Snape, su voz baja y amenazadora. Los tres estudiantes se estremecieron, mientras que tras él, McGonagall ayudaba a una mareada Umbridge a ponerse de pie.

"Em, yo vi la Profesora Umbridge lanzándole hechizos a Davidella y a Harry," dijo Percy, su rostro bastante pálido. "Así que yo – yo la hechice."

"¿Y porque estaba la Profesora Umbridge atacándola, Srta. Jones?" Snape pregunto sedosamente.

"Porque estaba ayudando a Harry." Jones parecía compuesta, pero había un ligero temblor en su voz que revelaba lo mucho que la calma exterior le estaba costando. "Él estaba tratando de dejar el salón, y ella lo estaba obligando a quedarse. Estaban luchando los dos cuando yo llegue."

Ahora todos estaban mirando a Harry. "¿Y porque estabas luchando con la Profesora Umbridge?" pregunto Snape.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse. Pero su pa le había dicho que podía siempre decirle la verdad, así que lo hizo. "porque no quise hacer mi detención."

Snape elevo las cejas. "¿Y que era esta detención?" insistió.

"Líneas."

Jones y Percy intercambiaron horrorizadas miradas. ¿Habían conseguido ser expulsados porque El-Niño-Que-Vivió no quería hacer líneas?

"Con esto," añadió Harry, mostrándoles la pluma que de alguna manera – pese a todo – aun tenia en su mano.

La exclamación de McGonagall resonó por el pasillo, y los tres chicos se alejaron en miedo al ver la expresión en la cara de Snape. Entonces vieron el rostro de McGonagall, y decidieron que Snape no asustaba tanto después de todo.

"¿Tienes una PLUMA DE SANGRE en la escuela?" Minerva se giro amenazadora ante la bruja mas baja.

Umbridge lucho por pararse bien derecha y le resto importancia al asunto puntillosamente. "Es completamente oficial, le aseguro," dijo con firmeza. "Soy una oficial del Ministerio, como usted sabe."

Jones se maravillo ante la falta de auto preservación de la mujer. Si la Profesora McGonagall la estuviera mirando a ella con esa expresión, habría salido corriendo por su vida, no quedarse discutiendo sobre regulaciones gubernamentales.

"¿De que diablos esta hablando?" pregunto McGonagall. "Castigo corporal… –"

"Discutí con el Ministro eso antes de venir aquí," interrumpió Umbridge. "Golpes con bastones han sido prohibidos por el actual Director, al igual que maldiciones, pero otros castigos son, en casos especiales, aun aceptados. Fui enviada aquí por el Ministro para acallar los irresponsables rumores que el chico Potter sigue diciendo para que nadie más le haga caso a sus tontas aclamaciones. El Ministro no tiene tiempo para lidiar con el descontento publico que estas ridículas historias causan, sin decir nada del efecto negativo que ha tenido en su administración, haciendo que el Ministro luzca débil e inefectivo. El Ministro me aseguro que la Pluma de sangre estaba completamente autorizada si otras medidas no funcionaban para que Potter se retractara de sus declaraciones. Estoy seguro que algunas líneas mas le habrían demostrado al chico el error de sus acciones. ¡Imaginando, que podía contradecir al Ministro de Magia!" bufo Umbridge.

"¿Algunas – línea_s_ – _mas_?" repitió Snape, su voz quebrada por la rabia. Él agarro la mano de Harry, ignorando el chillido asustado del chico, al ver las letras ensangrentadas, agarro a Umbridge por la garganta. "¿TE ATREVISTE A USAR ESTO EN MI HIJO?" gruño, sacudiendo la pluma con una mano y la bruja con la otra.

Minerva logro alejar a su homicida colega de la bruja que recuperaba el aliento y lo amenazo con su varita. "¡Severus! ¡Contrólate!" le ordeno.

Umbridge abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se agarraba su abusada garganta. "¡Difícilmente esperaba que usted objetara después de golpear al chico por hacer trampa!" protesto. "Le estaba haciendo un favor ayudándolo a disciplinar al mocoso. ¡Obviamente usted esta conciente de que se necesitan medidas serias con un chiquillo tan malo y arrogante!"

Percy y Jones lo agarraron de un brazo cada uno, mientras que Harry se aferro a la cintura de su pa, y ellos lograron – apenas – evitar que volviera a asaltar a Umbridge.

"¡Severus! ¡Severus!" Minerva finalmente logro atraer su atención. "¡Suficiente! Lleva a Harry y a los demás donde Poppy para ser revisados y tratados. Yo llevare a Esta Mujer donde el Director. Encontrémonos en la oficina de Albus."

Snape permitió que los chicos lo alejaran, aun vibrando por la rabia. Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas asustadas, pero sabían que no debían tratar de hablar con el Maestro de Pociones en este estado.

Snape finalmente se calmo lo suficiente para pensar racionalmente. "¿Ella te lastimo de alguna otra manera?" le pregunto a Harry.

"No lo creo," le respondió, sobandose la mano. "Ella trato de agarrarme y todo eso, pero solo me tomo por la tunica."

"¿Y usted, Srta. Jones?"

"No, Profesor," le respondió ella. "Ninguno de sus hechizos paso por nuestros escudos."

"Hmf. Igual será revisada," Snape le ordeno y nadie fue suficientemente valiente para protestar.

"¿C…como supo que estábamos en problemas?" Harry pregunto tímidamente, mirando a su pa.

"La Srta. Jones me llamo," respondió.

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" Percy pregunto sorprendido, dirigiéndose a Jones.

Ella asintió. "Todas las insignias de prefectos de Slytherin pueden llamar al profesor. Solo necesitas tocarla con tu varita, y él se entera de que hay una emergencia. ¿La tuya no funciona de esa manera?"

"Em, no. Pero le hablare a la Profesora McGonagall sobre eso," Percy dijo con sentimiento.

Jones lo miro con aun más admiración. "¿de verdad? Yo pensé que la habías llamado antes de atacar a Umbridge, ¿pero tú ni siquiera sabías que venia ayuda en camino? ¿Solo saltaste a ayudarnos?"

"¡Típico Gryffindor!" Snape dijo con fuerza, pero el brillo en los ojos de Jones no era para nada desaprobador.

Poppy estaba inicialmente sorprendida por lo dócil que los tres chicos se dejaron atender, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en shock e indignación cuando vio la mano de Harry. "¿Quien esta ocupando una pluma de sangre?" pregunto furiosa.

"Umbridge," escupió Snape. "McGonagall la esta llevando a la oficina de Dumbledore. ¿Tienes esto bajo control? Quiero estar allí cuando él se entere de lo que ella hizo."

Poppy bufo. "Entonces apúrate. ¡No creo que quede mucho de ella una vez que Albus se entere de esto!" ella levanto la mano de Harry y la miro significativamente.

Snape dudo. "¿Puedes sanarlo?" le pregunto, repentinamente aprensivo. "¿Sin dejar cicatriz, quiero decir?" el chico ya tenia demasiadas cicatrices, en su piel y en su alma.

Poppy lo miro insultada. "¡Por supuesto que puedo! Ahora vete, Severus. Arreglare esto en poco tiempo, y el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Jones pueden escoltar a Harry a su dormitorio."

Snape asintió y se marcho. Oh, cuando le contara a los merodeadores lo que La Perra Rosa cara de Sapo del infierno le había echo a Harry… él sospechaba que el sufrimiento de los Dursley palidecería en comparación a lo que Sirius Black le haría a esa mujer que se había atrevido a usar un artefacto oscuro en su ahijado.

El llego a la oficina de Albus y la expresión de su rostro asusto tanto a la gárgola que huyo antes de que pudiera darle la contraseña. Dumbledore miro sorprendido cuando el Maestro de Pociones marcho a la oficina.

"¡Que inesperado placer, mi muchacho! ¿Un dulce de limón? ¿O prefieres una taza de té?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Minerva todavía no llega?" pregunto, sorprendido. De seguro la bruja debió llegar antes que él.

"No," Albus estaba comenzando a lucir preocupado. "¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"Podrías decir eso." Al ver la mirada de pregunta de Dumbledore, Snape continuo, "Dolores Umbridge uso una Pluma de Sangre en Harry Potter esta noche."

"¡QUE!" Fawkes dejo escapar un chillido desde su percha y los retratos de las paredes se sacudieron en respuesta a la furia de Albus Dumbledore.

Aun sabiendo que la rabia – esta vez – no estaba dirigida a él, Snape de todas formas dio un paso atrás.

"¿Ella se _atrevió_ a usar un instrumento de tortura medieval en _mi _escuela? ¿En uno de _mis_ estudiantes?" Dumbledore dijo enrabiado, los estantes vibraban con la furia que emanaba del mago. "¿En _Harry_?" el se giro hacia donde Snape estaba tratando de esconderse tras Fawkes. "_¿Donde esta ella?_"

Snape tuvo que tragar antes de poder hablar. Incluso Voldemort cuando estaba completamente delirante nunca había generado tanto poder mágico como Dumbledore. El aire en la oficina crujía con ozono, y esa solo era la energía que se había escapado del control de Albus.

"Minerva la traerá," apenas logro decir. "¿Te doy una Poción Calmante?" le ofreció, buscando en su bolsillo.

Dumbledore lo miro, sus ojos entrecerrados tras sus anteojos de media luna, y por un momento infartante Snape se pregunto si el temperamento del mago se desataría contra él. Pero entonces Albus respiro profundamente y los estantes dejaron de vibrar, Fawkes dejo de chillar, y Snape encontró seguro respirar nuevamente.

"Sabes, esa es una buena idea," dijo el Director en voz baja, aceptando el frasco.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos. Snape porque estaba aun demasiado intimidado para hablar, y Albus porque estaba planeando como manejar la situación.

Finalmente, McGonagall arribo, sola. "¿Donde esta?" gritaron ambos magos.

"Dolores Umbridge ha desaparecido," Minerva les informo a los hombres calmadamente, pese a su impacto.

"¡Que! ¿Como pudo escapar?" pregunto Snape.

"Ella obviamente decidió que era mas seguro desaparecer que enfrentarse a la ira del Director, sin mencionar a los Aurores, juicios, y Azkaban." Ella miro a los enojados hombres y a sus frustrados rostros, entonces dijo de manera casual, "Tomemos té."

"Aun debo hacer un reporte completo para el Ministerio," Dumbledore frunció el ceño, aunque de inmediato apareció un juego de té. "Espero que Poppy haya pensado tomar fotografías de las lesiones de Harry."

"De todas formas hay memorias que se pueden enviar en un Pensadero," McGonagall le dijo. "y el instrumento," añadió, poniendo la malvada pluma en el escritorio del Director tomado su taza de té y pasándole una a Snape.

El rostro de Dumbledore echaba chispas. "¡Ese objeto innombrable!" dijo con odio, su tono dejando clara su opinión.

"Lo que es mas, las propias palabras de Umbridge dejaron claro que Fudge se coludió con ella en el uso de la Pluma de Sangre. Ella fue específicamente enviada aquí para desacreditar a Harry, para que el no demuestre ser una amenaza para Fudge."

"Hmmmm." Albus francio el ceño. "Deberé explicarle el error de sus acciones a Cornelius."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Era típico de Albus tratar de rehabilitar al hombre. Snape no tenía esas metas. Él estaba ahora mas determinado que nunca de deshacerse de Fudge para siempre. Él no había tenido problemas de tolerar a un Ministro incompetente, incluso a uno que escuchaba a Lucius Malfoy, pero ahora Fudge había ido demasiado lejos. Al atacar deliberadamente a Harry, él había firmado su sentencia de muerte. O por lo menos había asegurado que seria removido de su posición, a Snape no le importaba cual.

Mientras Dumbledore estaba pensando profundamente como lidiar con Fudge, Snape se acerco a McGonagall. "¿Como se escapo esa idiota? ¿Pensé que la tenias bajo control?"

McGonagall se encogió de hombros. "Ella era un pequeña cosa resbaladiza."

Snape le dio una mirada aguda. La subdirectora estaba alarmantemente calmada por haber dejado escapar a Umbridge entre sus dedos. Él hubiera esperado que ella estuviera lívida

El Sapo Rosa había escapado a la justicia.

Abruptamente Minerva dejo escapar un sonoro eructo. "¡Oh cielos, discúlpenme!" exclamo, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Entonces miro fijamente a Severus que recién había levantado su taza a sus labios. "Debe ser algo que comí," le dijo, muy deliberadamente.

Snape rápidamente escupió su té sobre Fawkes, que chillo en protesta y luego desapareció en un estallido de llamas.

Snape miro a Minerva, que lo observo placidamente. ¡Seguramente ella no había querido decir…!

Su mente trabajo a mil por hora, considerando la devoción absoluta que Minerva tenia por sus estudiantes, sus bien escondidas tendencias Slytherin, y su inusual falta de preocupación sobre el potencial de daño futuro de Umbridge.

Snape trago al darse cuenta que una completamente enfadada experta en Transfiguraciones que también es una gata animaga mas una bruja con cara de sapo que no era muy talentosa y que había causado el enfado de ella… se había convertido en una digerida amenaza para los chicos de Hogwarts.

"Yo – em – tengo una poción para la indigestión," le ofreció, tratando de no sonar tan aterrorizado como se sentía. Repentinamente Albus ya no era la persona que asustaba más en la habitación.

"Eso seria muy amable," le dijo ella, dándole una aprobadora mirada.

Snape decidió allí mismo que haber enlistado el apoyo de Minerva había sido una de sus movidas más inteligentes. Y que jamás debía ofender a la carnívora animaga.


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

La mañana siguiente, el Director anuncio que la Profesora Umbridge había dejado Hogwarts, provocando que el alumnado le dirigiera miradas impresionadas a Hermione. Su campaña de "¡Aplasta Al Sapo!" se había esparcido como el fuego por toda la escuela, y ahora – ¡presto! – el sapo se iba. Los estudiantes se estremecieron al pensar en que mas ella podría hacer, si era suficientemente provocada, pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante saber que tenían a alguien de su lado que incluso podía deshacerse de miembros de la facultad.

Incluso después que los detalles sobre la Pluma de Sangre salieron, los estudiantes aun mantenían su convicción de que el movimiento de Hermione había sido el factor incitante tras la desaparición de Umbridge. Después de todo, la mayoría no sabia lo que una pluma de sangre era, y nadie aparte de Snape había visto la furia de Dumbledore – menos la de McGonagall – pero todos sabían lo injusto del trato de Umbridge hacia Hermione y los demás nacidosmuggle.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido de ver que Hermione estaba recibiendo más crédito por la remoción de Umbridge que él, pero ya que él prefería genuinamente no llamar la atención, no le molestaba. Jones y Percy estaban demasiados aliviados de no ser castigados por su ataque hacia un miembro de la facultad para recordarle a nadie su parte en la historia, así que una confundida Hermione acepto los agradecimientos de los demás estudiantes.

Fudge, aunque inicialmente alarmado por la desaparición de Umbridge y velozmente culpando a los miembros del personal de Hogwarts por eso, rápidamente cambio su tonada cuando fue confrontado con la Pluma de Sangre y las memorias de las declaraciones de Umbridge en un Pensadero. El apresuradamente negó haberla enviado a Hogwarts con esas instrucciones y dijo que obviamente ella estaba desbalanceada. Después de haber repudiado a su asistente, se fue de la escuela, murmurando que le encargaría a los Aurores que averiguaran sobre su desaparición. Nadie esperaba que presionara el asunto con fuerza, porque no le haría nada bien si la bruja era encontrada. Dumbledore había estado bastante molesto por el deseo de Fudge de barrer todo bajo la alfombra, pero McGonagall calmadamente le dijo que aunque jamás se enteraran donde se había ido la bruja, ella dudaba mucho que Umbridge volviera a ser vista en Gran Bretaña nuevamente. Dumbledore había suspirado y accedido, mientras que Snape había echo todo lo posible por no estremecerse ante la fría crueldad de la Jefa de Gryffindor. ¡Y él se creía vengativo!

Sin Umbridge y con las relaciones con sus compañeros normales nuevamente, Harry se estableció felizmente en el nuevo semestre. Dumbledore había reasumido las clases de DCAO, habiéndose resignado a no encontrar un reemplazo para la posición por lo que faltaba de año escolar, y Harry tenia altas esperanzas de que todas las cosas extrañas que le habían pasando terminarían ahora que Umbridge no estaba.

Las cosas iban bien – los otros chicos lo trataban generalmente como el común y corriente chico de primero que era, sus profesores parecían complacidos con su trabajo, su pa le permitió a él y a sus amigos que lo ayudaran a preparar ingredientes para pociones un par de veces por semana, Quidditch todavía era divertido, aunque el clima invernal significaba que los entrenamiento eran adentro, en sesiones de estrategia sin escobas… si, con todo, Harry sentía que así debía ser un año para un chico de primer año en Hogwarts: sin trolls , Señores Oscuros o Plumas de Sangre.

A diferencia de Harry, Snape no se relajo. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Umbridge había desaparecido, pero a diferencia de Harry, Snape no estaba convencido de que los ataques del enemigo misterioso habían cesado. Por supuesto estaba la posibilidad de que la Bruja Rosa cara de Sapo que ahora estaba en el infierno hubiera sido responsable, pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que esa perra no habría echo algo así, porque tenia la sutileza de un ladrillo.

Efectivamente, habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde la "misteriosa desaparición" de Umbridge que la continúa vigilancia de Snape fue recompensada. Fue una lluviosa tarde de domingo, y un aburrido Harry había descendido a las mazmorras, quejándose de que todos estaban ocupados y el no tenia nada que hacer.

Como había anticipado, su guardián prontamente lo había enviado al laboratorio de pociones para ayudarlo a preparar ingredientes. Harry había trabajado contento, preguntándose porque siempre su pa prefería retarlo y mandarlo al laboratorio en vez de aceptar la ayuda voluntaria de Harry para ayudarlo. Aun así, el resultado final fue el mismo, y de esta manera su pa no tenía esa mirada confundida en el rostro.

Después de varias horas cortando, picando, rebanando, y triturando, Snape le dijo a Harry que podía retirarse y fue a su oficina para buscar una pila de ensayos que tenia que corregir. Harry se lavo – los tentáculos de medusa tendían a salpicarlo cuando los aplastaba – y se acomodo confortablemente en su cama con uno de los libros que Remus le había enviado. Harry se había vuelto adicto a la serie de _Jasper Goodfellow – Auror de la Luz_, y Remus era tan amable de enviarle un libro nuevo de la serie cada mes. Él estuvo pensando si llamaba a un elfo domestico y le pedía algo para comer, pero decidió que en una hora mas, iría a la oficina de su pa y se quejaría de estar hambriento. Eso siempre resultaba en los dos tomando el té, juntos mientras que Snape retaba a Harry por no comer apropiadamente. Harry sonrío. ¡Su pa era realmente gracioso!

Después de buscar los ensayos y su necesaria poción para la jaqueca, Snape se acomodo en el sillón de la sala. El había terminado recién de marcar la tarea de un estudiante de primero cuando su larga nariz repentinamente sintió algo. ¿Que era eso?

El aspiro nuevamente. ¿Ajenjo? ¿Porque olía a ajenjo? Los únicos frascos con ajenjo estaban seguros en su alacena de ingredientes. Sus sospechas se encendieron, saco su varita y marcho hacia su alacena de ingredientes, solo para detenerse en completo shock al verla.

La alacena había sido saqueada. No había otra palabra para eso. Las puertas estaban abiertas; una colgaba torcida. Los estantes estaban vacíos, los contenidos esparcidos por el piso como un estofado descompuesto. Horas de duro trabajo habían sido destruidas en un momento.

Snape apretó con tanta fuerza su varita que pensó que podía quebrarse. ¿Quien se _atrevió_ a cometer esta atrocidad? ¿Quien vendría a sus habitaciones privadas y destruiría sus posesiones personales de esta manera? Cuando pusiera sus manos sobre ellos – y entonces vio las huellas de pisadas.

El culpable obviamente no se había dado cuenta que había pisado el desastre que había creado, de esa forma ensuciando las suelas de sus zapatos. Un camino salía de la alacena, y Snape, aun pálido con la rabia, lo siguió con rapidez.

Las huellas eran pequeñas, lo que indicaba uno de los estudiantes más jóvenes, y eso sorprendió a Snape. Él no habría esperado un crimen de esta magnitud de uno de los estudiantes más pequeños, aunque quizás podría haber sido mandado por uno de los más grandes. Aun así, ¿quien haría una cosa como esta? Alguien de familia mortífago, ¿enviándole un mensaje al traidor? ¿Alguien que había recibido el filo de su lengua y ahora quería venganza? Él no podía imaginar que una de sus serpientes fuera tan estúpida como para ganarse su ira de esta manera, y seguramente los Ravenclaws serian demasiados inteligentes, los Hufflepuffs demasiado tímidos, dejando – por supuesto – a los Gryffindors. ¿Wood, quizás? El fácilmente podría usar su estatus como capitán de Quidditch para seducir a uno de los mas jóvenes estudiantes en hacer su trabajo sucio. O quizás – Snape se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta a donde lo llevaba el camino.

"Hola, Pa," Harry dijo alegre. "Tengo hambre. ¿Crees que podríamos tomar té?"

Snape parpadeo. Harry estaba recostado en su cama, sus pies con calcetines apoyados despreocupadamente en el respaldo de la cama, con uno de esos inútiles libros de historietas en su pecho.

Seguramente nadie podía ser tan buen actor. ¿Pero de que otra forma se explicaba las huellas?

Harry miro confundido al Profesor Snape cuando ignoro su saludo y en vez de eso se fue derecho hacia los zapatos que se había sacado cuando se subió a la cama. ¿Seguramente su pa no estaba molesto porque no los había dejado ordenados?

"¿Porque tus zapatos están tan sucios?" pregunto Snape, sosteniendo un zapato para que Harry pudiera ver la mugre en la suela.

"¡Que asco! ¿Que es eso?" pregunto Harry, arrugando la nariz. El se puso de rodillas y extendió una mano para agarrar el zapato, que su pa alejo.

"Ponte las pantuflas y ven conmigo. Te mostrare exactamente lo que es."

Harry se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Un momento después, se quedo con la boca abierta ante la destrucción de la alacena de ingredientes igual que su padre había echo. "¿Que – que sucedió?" dijo apenas.

Snape simplemente levanto una ceja mirándolo, y la mente de Harry rápidamente conecto los puntos. El miro con desesperación desde la alacena a las huellas y luego al zapato que su pa todavía tenia en la mano. "Yo – usted cree que yo – pero, ¡ _pero yo no lo hice_!" dijo casi llorando.

"¿Entonce porque hay un camino echo con _tus_ zapatos que guía hasta _tu _dormitorio?"

"No lo se," dijo Harry miserable. "¡Pero yo no hice esto!"

"Entonces estas sugiriendo que _alguien _entro a nuestras protegidas habitaciones, destruyo mis cosas, y camino en tus zapatos hasta tu habitación, ¿todo eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" pregunto Snape, su voz sedosa. "Esa parece una explicación mas razonable en vez de que tú – sintiéndote petulante por algún reto, quizás – tomaste ventaja de cuando fui a la oficina y destruiste mis cosas, luego trataste de crear una coartada corriendo a tu habitación, ¿sin darte cuenta que dejabas evidencia de tu crimen con cada paso que dabas?"

Harry trago con dificultad, la garganta se le cerró por el miedo. Puesto de esa manera, sonaba como si él lo hubiera echo.

Su pa se le acerco. "Ve a tu habitación," le dijo, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Harry se dio vuelta y salio corriendo, medio esperando que la suela de su zapato le aterrizara en el trasero cuando se giro. Pero su pa no lo toco, y se lanzo alrededor de su cama, llorando. Esto era como estar de vuelta con los Dursely, con cosas incompresibles pasando alrededor de él.

Pero había aprendido que esos eventos eran algo que su pa llamaba " magia accidental " – cosa como volver el pelo de su maestro azul o aparecerse encima del techo – y se suponía que era muy mayor para esto. Este era el mismo sentimiento nuevamente, solo que peor, porque él no había estado molesto o enojado cuando sucedió. ¿Y como sus zapatos quedaron sucios con ese desastre cuando él no había estado allí? ¿Pero si había estado, entonces porque no lo recordaba? El juraría que había estado aquí todo el tiempo leyendo, pero sus zapatos decían lo contrario. Seguramente no habrían salido a caminar solos…

¿Podría haberlo echo y no recordarlo? La única cosa que tenia sentido era la bizarra idea de que hubiera sido poseído por alguien mas, quien ocuparía su cuerpo para hacer algo tan terrible, y después como lo dejaron sin que se acordara de nada y sin que pasara el tiempo

De vuelta en la sala Snape paseaba de un lado al otro. Claramente, medidas desesperadas eran necesarias, ¿pero que? ¿Y como? El no podía darse el lujo de ignorar esto, pero tampoco quería empeorar la situación. Él considero sus opciones cuidadosamente y comenzó a planear.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando el Profesor Snape apareció nuevamente en el dormitorio de Harry. El miro fríamente al chico con ojos rojos y nariz mocosa. "Potter, ven para acá," le ordeno con firmeza.

Harry se sonó la nariz y se apresuro al lado de su padre.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando accedí a ser tu guardián?" pregunto Snape, cerniéndose sobre el chico. "¿Bien?"

Harry se limpio los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que su padre quería decir. Él había dicho muchas cosas, sobre como él nunca lo lastimaría de verdad, y sobre como ahora seria responsable de mantener a Harry seguro y feliz, y que no dejaría que nadie mas lo lastimara, pero de alguna manera ninguna de esas parecía ser de lo que estaba hablando ahora el Profesor Snape. Aun así, era mejor no admitir que no tenia idea de que estaba hablando. "si – si señor," el hipo nervioso.

"Bien. ¡Entonces me comprendes ahora cuando te dijo que no puedo CREER este comportamiento_ tuyo_!" Harry dio un paso atrás ante el veneno en la voz de Snape.

"¡Confíe en ti, mocoso miserable!" Snape continuo furioso. "¡Fui tonto en creer que podrías comportarte! Debí mandarte de vuelta donde tus familiares el primer día que tuviste detención conmigo." Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. Su pa estaba gritando – algo que _nunca _hacía – y estaba diciendo cosas que Harry _sabia_ que él no quería decir. ¿Acaso no había sido Snape el que decía cosas horribles de sus familiares? ¿Y ahora estaba diciendo que debió enviar a Harry de vuelta con ellos? Pero él lo había _prometido__._

"¡Tú eras un atroz arrogante demonio que no tiene respeto por los demás!" Snape continúo viciosamente. "¡No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido de traerte a mi hogar! ¡Mereces ser expulsado y enviado de vuelta con los Dursley!" Harry abrió la boca consternado, todo su mundo colapsando as u alrededor. "¡Te daré una ultima oportunidad, Potter, pero la próxima vez, te juro que te echare de Hogwarts! ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Yo –" Harry trato de protestar, pero no pudo hablar por las lagrimas.

Snape casi maldijo en frustración. El chico era tan Gryffindor, ¡sin mirar más allá de lo obvio, pese a todas sus pistas! Esta bien – el tenia otro truco mas bajo la manga. "¡No mas de tu descaro, jovencito! Tendrás solo una oportunidad, pero después que seas severamente castigado."

Snape agarro a Harry por un brazo y lo arrastro al sofá. "¿Recuerdas cuando te advertí que no aceptaría ninguna tontera de ti? ¿Lo que te dije que te sucedería si te portabas mal?"

"S-si," chillo Harry.

"Entonces sabrás exactamente lo que sucede," le dijo Snape. "¡_Accio cepillo de pelo_!"

Harry casi se ahogo. ¿Un cepillo de pelo? ¡Su pa había jurado que nunca, jamás usaría un cepillo de pelo en él! Él comenzó a retorcerse. Era como si hubiera sido transportado a una realidad alterna sin darse cuenta. Primero aparentemente había destruido la alacena de ingredientes sin recordarlo, y ahora su pa iba a romper su regla más importante y golpearía a Harry como lo hacían los Dursley. "¡Nooooo!" grito, pero no pudo luchar contra el enojado adulto.

En segundos, estaba encima de las piernas de su pa mirando hacia abajo cuando el levanto el cepillo. "Esto te enviara un mensaje," dijo con fuerza Snape, dejando caer el cepillo con un sonoro golpe sobre el trasero de Harry.

Harry grito ante el sonido, esperando por el dolor que lo acompañaría, pero en vez de eso fue como si tuviera un almohadón en el lugar donde llego el cepillo. El se giro asombrado, solo para encontrar a su padre mirándolo. "¿Bien? ¿Que esperabas?" Snape pregunto, golpeándolo nuevamente.

Harry parpadeo cuando el ligero toque del cepillo en su piel se oía como si estuviera siendo golpeado con fiereza. "Um…" solo logro decir, completamente anonadado.

Snape rodó sus ojos y le dio a Harry una rápida mirada de exasperación cuando dejo caer el cepillo por tercera vez. "Espero que u_tilices el cerebro_ que tienes, aunque sea pequeño, mocoso odioso," lo reto.

Harry trato de figurar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Porque su pa estaba actuando tan raro? ¿Si estaba realmente furioso, porque no le estaba pegando? ¿Pero si no estaba enojado, porque hacia como que estaba golpeando a Harry? El tío Vernon a veces pretendía ser bueno en público con Harry cuando creía que alguien estaba mirando, pero – entonces la realización golpeo a Harry como un golpe físico. ¡Su pa pensaba que alguien estaba mirándolos! Era por eso que estaba haciendo este espectáculo. Era como lo que la Professor McGonagall había echo por el asunto de los muebles en el techo. Si alguien estaba tratando de engañarte, tú los engañabas de vuelta. Tu no demostrabas que sabias lo que estaba haciendo la otra persona – tú solo le seguías el juego hasta figurar que quería y como detenerlo.

_Era por eso_ que su pa había dicho todas esas cosas y ahora estaba pretendiendo ampollar el trasero de Harry. La ola de alivio que lo inundo casi hizo que rompiera en lagrimas. ¡Su pa no tenia _planeado_ enviarlo de vuelta donde los Dursley! Él estaba haciendo todo esto porque amaba a Harry y quería averiguar quien lo estaba tratando de meter en problemas – para que lo enviaran lejos. El se relajo aliviado de que sus terroríficos pensamientos hubieran sido infundados, aunque al siguiente momento, se culpo por no confiar en su pa.

"Por lo menos trata de _actuar _como un Gryffindor," Snape le ordeno enojado, escondiendo su propio alivio cuando sintió al chico relajarse en su regazo al darse cuenta _por fin_ de lo que sucedía. "¡Como esos Weasely!"

Harry puso atención nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que este no era el momento de relajarse por el alivio o sintiéndose culpable. Ellos estaban en el medio de un juego, más o menos, y su pa necesitaba que Harry actuara su parte. Como Weasley, le había dicho. Bien, Harry adivinaba que sabía a que se refería.

"¡AYYYYYYYY!" grito Harry, agitándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras el cepillo caía en su trasero sin dolor. "¡ESO DUELE! ¡AYYYYYY! ¡PARE! ¡PARE!" él le envió una disculpa mental a Ron, pero sabia que su pa pensaba que los pelirrojos eran todos bulliciosos y les gustaba llamar la atención, y – para ser justos con Snape – los chicos solían ser bastante vocales por sus castigos. Durante las vacaciones, Harry había visto lo suficiente para saber que virtualmente cualquier castigo, desde limpiar el jardín hasta acostarse temprano, era recibido con ruidosas quejas.

Harry sintió que su pa le dio una palmadita en el hombro de aprobación, aunque continuaba retándolo y pegándole. "¡Mocoso horrible! ¡Debería enviarte de vuelta ahora mismo, pero te daré una ultima oportunidad!"

Harry pateo y grito, pretendiendo que era Dudley si Petunia hubiera rehusado servirle una segunda porción de postre (¡como si eso alguna vez fuera a suceder!).

Finalmente, Snape lo puso de pie y le dio un buen remezón. "¿Aprendiste tu lección?"

"S-si, señor," Harry lloriqueo y balbuceo, aforrándose el trasero como si le doliera mucho. ¡Si hubiera conocido los hechizos de acolchados cuando vivía con sus familiares!

"¡Entonces ve a tu habitación y no te atrevas a molestarme! Tengo una delicada poción preparándose en el laboratorio, y si algo le sucede, ¡haré que vuelvas a Surrey antes que llegue la noche!"

Harry sintió que su pa lo giro por los hombros, y fue enviado a su habitación con un ultimo golpe. Él corrió hacia la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada, pretendiendo llorar hasta enfermar. Esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Snape mientras tanto marcho hacia su laboratorio, hizo unos ajustes menores a la poción que estaba preparando allí, luego se marcho, aun murmurando por lo bajo.

Durante unos minutos, todo estuvo tranquilo en el laboratorio, el único ruido era de la poción hirviendo lentamente. Entonces un fuerte pop sonó, un enojado elfo domestico apareció en la habitación. "¡Malo, malo Dobby!" lloriqueaba el elfo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de piedra. "¡Malvado Dobby!" entonces levito el caldero con un movimiento de sus dedos y lo dio vuelta, enviando el contenido al piso.

"Aja." Snape dijo sedosamente, apareciendo en una esquina de la habitación bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. "¿Que tenemos aquí?"

Dobby chillo sorprendido y alarmado trato de desaparecer pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Él miro en creciente terror como Snape avanzaba hacia el, con su varita apuntando a la criatura.

"Como has descubierto, yo – con ayuda de los elfos del castillo – aumente las protecciones antiaparición en mis habitaciones para incluir a los elfos domésticos al igual que los magos. Una vez que apareciste aquí, yo las active, y no serás capaz de irte hasta que te libere."

"¡No, no, no!" chillo Dobby. "¡Dobby no debe quedarse! ¡Dobby debe retornar a casa antes que el Amo lo note!" y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso nuevamente, pero una palabra firme de Snape lo detuvo.

"¡Harry! ¡Ven aqui de inmediato!" llamo, jamás quitando los ojos o la varita del elfo.

Harry entro corriendo. "¡Pa! ¿Que sucede?"

"Ven a ver lo que cayo en la trampa que pusimos con nuestra pequeña ficción," le dijo Snape, indicando al elfo domestico, que inmediatamente se puso a llorar al ver al chico.

"Ohhhhhh, ¡Amo Harry Potter Señor! ¡Dobby siente el meter al Amo Harry Potter Señor en tantos problemas! ¡Pero el Amo Harry Potter Señor no se iba del castillo!" Dobby se jalo las orejas en un frenesí de remordimiento.

"Pa, es el extraño elfo domestico del que te conté," exclamo Harry, apurándose al lado de su padre pero siendo cuidadoso de no interponerse con la varita de Snape. "Dibby o Dooby o algo así. ¡Él es quien me amenazo!"

"Dobby es un elfo malo," la pequeña criatura accedió con tristeza, "pero el pobre Amo Harry Potter Señor debe ser enviado lejos para protegerlo."

"¿Como supo que fue él?" pregunto Harry, mirando a Snape con ojos grandes y adoradores.

Snape se removió, inconfortable con la admiración que vio allí. "Yo sabia que tú no pasarías cuatro horas preparando ingrediente para luego destruirlos, pero no pude encontrar ninguna evidencia de cómo fuiste culpado. Y recordé lo que dijiste sobre ser amenazado por un elfo domestico antes que empezara el semestre, y pensé que podía ser responsable por todos los trucos, entonces les pedí a los elfos domésticos que me ayudaran a prevenir que algún elfo entrara o saliera sin mi permiso.

"Cuando me di cuenta que la alacena de ingredientes era el ultimo intento para que te expulsaran, decidí seguirle el juego. Esperaba si me veía lo suficientemente enojado como para hacer una amenaza de enviarte lejos que sonara bastante realista, entonces quien fuera que estaba haciendo estos trucos no podría resistir esta oportunidad. Para eso era la poción que estaba en mi laboratorio – para atraer a nuestro invitado misterioso para que tratara otro truco, solo que esta vez a una hora y en un lugar que _yo _escogí. Y funciono, la trampa se acciono, y aquí estamos."

"¡Genial!" Harry dijo asombrado.

"Y tú, elfo," Snape comenzó amenazante, elevando su varita.

"¡Por favor, Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor!" grito Dobby. "¡Por favor envíe al Amo Harry Potter Señor lejos de aquí! ¡Cosas muy Malas van a suceder!"

Snape se detuvo. "¿Esto tiene que ver con el Señor Oscuro?" pregunto, pero Dobby chillo y se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso.

"¡Detente! ¡Detente!" le ordeno Snape, viendo la afligida cara de Harry cuando vio al elfo castigarse así mismo. Si hubiera sido por él, habría disfrutado ver como la criatura se aplastaba los sesos después de todos los problemas que le había causado a Harry. "¿Así que estas tratando de proteger a Harry?" Dobby lloriqueo y asintió. "¿Como aprendiste de esta amenaza?"

Dobby se jalo las orejas. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo decir! ¡No puedo decir los planes del Amo!"

La mente de Snape trabajo a mil por hora. Los elfos domésticos eran criaturitas muy excitables, peculiares en sus mejores días, pero lo que los volvía locos con más rapidez que cualquier otra cosa era no poder cumplir las instrucciones de sus amos. Si este pequeño elfo pertenecía a un hogar oscuro y se había enterado de un plan contra Hogwarts, pero quería proteger a Harry, estaría dividido entre su deber de proteger los secretos de su Amo y su deseo de salvar a Harry. Ese era exactamente el tipo de conflicto que volvería loco a un elfo.

¿Pero que familia oscura tendría un elfo tan extraño e independiente?

"¿Como supiste que Harry estaba en Hogwarts?" pregunto Snape. "¿O que soy un Maestro de Pociones?"

Dobby se veía afligido y comenzó a morderse la mano. "¡No puedo decir! ¡No puedo decir!" protesto, con palabras ahogadas.

Snape miro de cerca al frenético elfo domestico. El no podía imaginar que sus cualificaciones profesionales fueran discutidas en muchas casas de mortífagos. Lo mejor que podía esperar era se llamado profesor de Hogwarts, y lo peor era "Snape el****** traidor", pero él nunca socializo mucho con su compañeros mortífagos, y – "Malfoy. Tú le perteneces a Lucius Malfoy."

De repente todo tuvo sentido. Lucius y Narcissa, gracias a las cartas de Draco, comentarían sobre la presencia de Potter en Hogwarts, y Malfoy era una de las pocas personas que Snape alguna vez había considerado amigo. Por eso, Lucius era conocedor de las credenciales académicas de Snape y probablemente se refería a él en esos términos, siendo el tipo de persona que era. Snape había visitado la mansión en más de una ocasión y mientras que la mayoría de los elfos le parecían iguales, suponía que este podía parecer algo familiar.

Dobby rompió en lágrimas, confirmando su suposición. "¡Dobby malo, _mal elfo_! ¡Pero Dobby solo quiere mantener seguro al Amo Harry Potter Señor!"

"Ese es mi _trabajo_," Snape le informo al angustiado elfo. "Debes regresar a la Mansión Malfoy y no decir nada de esto. Estoy conciente de los planeas de Lucius," mintió, "y no tengo intenciones de permitir que Harry sea lastimado. Protegeré al chico, y debes dejarlo tranquilo de ahora en adelante."

Dobby lloro y protesto, aun incierto, pero Snape se mantuvo firme. "Vete ahora, o le informare a tu amo de tus acciones," lo amenazo, moviendo su varita para dejar caer las protecciones.

Dobby gimió de terror, pero aun así pregunto, "¿Esta usted seguro de que el Amo Harry Potter Señor esta a salvo? ¿Promete protegerlo?"

Snape rodó sus ojos. "¡Si! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Y no vuelvas!"

Dobby finalmente desapareció, y Harry se relajo con un gran suspiro de alivio. "¡Merlín! ¡Que elfo tan raro! ¿De verdad cree que algo malo va pasar y que el papá de Draco esta planeándolo?"

Snape bufo. "Seguramente viste lo loca que estaba esa criatura. No tienes nada de que inquietarte." Él miro al chico preocupado. ¿Aceptaría eso? ¿O todavía estaba traumatizado por las horribles cosas que Snape tuvo que decir antes?

"Oh. Esta bien," accedió Harry, sin notar que su guardián no había respondido la pregunta. "¿podemos tomar el té ahora?"

##

Harry fue fácilmente distraído por un plato de sándwiches, luego fue enviado a su dormitorio, pero la paz mental de Snape no fue tan fácilmente recuperada. Él sabia que Lucius iba a tratar algo – el hombre le había advertido, después de todo – pero le molestaba a Snape que Lucius ya hubiera puesto su planes en acción y Snape todavía no subía que era. Él se había preguntado si acaso Malfoy estaba detrás de las bromas usadas para desacreditar a Harry, pero ahora que Dobby había sido revelado como el culpable, significaba que otro plan se estaba gestando silenciosamente.

Eso ponía a Snape muy nervioso.

Y lo que era mas, era una distracción que no se podía dar el lujo de tener. El ya estaba planeando la forma de deshacerse del idiota de Fudge, y esperaba que Malfoy por lo menos hubiera permanecido neutral. Remover a Fudge seria difícil en el mejor de los casos, pero si Malfoy activamente se oponía al cambio, se pondría casi imposible. Snape había esperado convencer a Lucius que se hiciera a un lado, y eso habría funcionado si el hombre todavía estuviera en la etapa de "ver y esperar". Pero por las palabras de Dobby – y acciones – estaba claro que Lucius había puesto algún esquema en acción, y era poco probable que volviera a se solo un observador sin razones suficientes.

Pero si Fudge aun estuviera en el poder cuando el plan de Malfoy fuera finalmente revelado, seria mucho mas difícil hacer frente a Lucius… ¿Seria mejor remover a Fudge lo mas rápido posible, aunque significara hacerse cargo de Lucius al mismo tiempo? ¿Y como?

Su propio pasado lo hacia extremadamente vulnerable; cualquier indicio de irregularidades y estaría rodeado de Aurores y otros miembros del gobierno que habían estado esperando diez años para verlo encerrado en Azkaban. ¿Pero quien más estaba que pudiera hacerse cargo de Fudge? Él suponía que podía llamar a los merodeadores, pero hacerle bromas a una familia Muggle era muy diferente que usar como objetivo al Ministro de Magia, y Snape se había tomado muchas molestias para reestablecer a Black como un miembro honorable de la sociedad. Lo ultimo que quería hacer era ensuciar el estatus de Black, y eso no tomaba en cuenta que si se enteraban de que Lupin participo en el plan, el histérico publico mago probablemente – incitado por los idiotas de la prensa – lo verían como un complot de los hombres lobos para deshabilitar el gobierno. Y quizás, significaría sentencia de muerte automática para Lupin, y Snape no tenia deseos de volver a sacar a un merodeador de Azkaban.

Al final, decidió que era mejor reunir sus fuerzas y no hacer nada por ahora. Sin saber nada del plan de Malfoy, seria imprudente gastar recursos en una campaña o la otra. Mejor dejar las cosas progresar a su propio paso y mientras mantener los ojos abiertos. Eso significaba también que no dejaría que nadie supiera lo que tenia planeado. Continuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, mientras simultáneamente estar en alerta, muy seguido era una buena estrategia.

Pero no lo hacia fácil para los nervios.

Aumentando aun mas el stress de Snape era que una de sus Slytherin de primer año estaba comenzando a actuar extraño. Jones y algunos de los demás prefectos lo habían notado y tratado de hablar con la chica Parkinson, pero ella había rehusado sus acercamientos. Los prefectos le habían dicho que no hubo una pelea con sus compañeros ni tampoco señales de un amor no correspondido – hasta que comenzó a aislarse, Parkinson había parecido enfocada en Draco Malfoy, pero ahora ella lo trataba con la misma educada indiferencia que al resto del mundo.

Jones había interrogado a Malfoy cercanamente, sospechando que él le había dicho algo desagradable a la chica, pero el vehemente había negado haberle hecho nada aparte de su típico comportamiento altanero – y lo mismo dijeron los demás chicos. Jones quizás no tenía mucha confianza en el comentario de Crabbe y Goyle, pero el hecho de que Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Neville habían apoyado las declaraciones de Draco hicieron que le creyera. Incluso Pansy no había dicho ninguna palabra desagradable contra Malfoy, ya que Jones creía que el comportamiento extraño de la chica era por el egocentrismo del rubio.

Snape había tratado de hablar con Parkinson, pero se había encontrado con el mismo fracaso de sus prefectos. La chica estaba retraída e ignoraba las propuestas de los demás estudiantes, y tampoco llenaba el perfil de una niña que extrañara su casa. Él le había ofrecido a Parkinson la oportunidad de visitar a sus padres durante el fin de semana, una solución bastante común para los de primer año que echaban de menos su hogar, padres y mascotas (no necesariamente en ese orden) y que les comenzaba a afectar su desempeño escolar, pero la chica educadamente había rehusado. Entonces no extraña su casa.

Él le había mandado una lechuza a sus padres, tratando de figurar si había algún problema en su casa que la estuviera afectando – un abuelo moribundo o disturbios domésticos entre sus padres – pero ellos lo habían negado. Los Parkinson podían ser fanáticos purasangre y mortífagos, pero genuinamente amaban a su hija y se preocupaban por sus problemas en la escuela.

Snape había decidido que si la niña, que ahora lucia aun mas retraída, no había mostrado alguna mejoría para la próxima semana, la mandaría donde Poppy. Además de una exhaustiva examinación, Poppy le podría entregar a la chica algunos consejos femeninos, por si acaso fueran solo – Snape se estremeció – problemas femeninos.

Mientras tanto, había clases que enseñar, pasillos que patrullar, y una cierta amenaza pelinegra que supervisar. La habilidad de Harry de meterse en horrores inimaginables con sus más leves escapadas parecía no disminuir.

####

"¿Pa? ¿Algunas veces oyes voces divertidas?" el mocoso le había preguntado calmadamente, cuando los dos picaban billywigs una tarde. Snape se había asegurado de mantener al chico cerca en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que había pillado al elfo. Él no estaba seguro si es que Harry necesitaba que lo reasegurara, pero con el plan de Malfoy en marcha, _él _quería saber donde estaba el mocoso todo el tiempo.

Snape apenas logro no cortarse un dedo. "¿Disculpa?" le pregunto, su voz sin revelar su inquietud. "¿Voces divertidas?"

"Si, lo se – no divertidas ja-ja, sino extrañas."

"¿Y que dicen esas voces?" le pregunto, su tono lo mas parejo que pudo mantener. Dada la infancia atroz de Harry, no seria sorprendente saber que necesitaría la ayuda de un sanador mental, aunque alucinaciones auditivas eran un siniestro primer síntoma.

Harry frunció el ceño un poco mientras seguía cortando. "Cosas extrañas. Usted sabe – como 'sangre' o 'matar' o 'muere'…suena realmente molesta por algo."

La mente de Snape trabajaba frenéticamente. Por su puesto que el chico tendría una gran cantidad de rabia suprimida contra sus familiares. "¿Bajo que condiciones estas escuchando esas voces?"

Harry considero la pregunta cuidadosamente. "Bien, es difícil de decir. Usualmente es cuando estoy tranquilo. Como cuando voy a dormir, o a veces cuando estoy estudiando en clases o caminando por un pasillo vacío."

Quizás esta era la forma de Harry de expresar su ira, pensó Snape. ¿O estaba desarrollando una personalidad doble? ¿El niño bueno que disfrutaba clases durante el día y el enojado, abusado, vengativo niño que finalmente se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para salir en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor? ¿Debería hablar con Poppy sobre esto, o estaba esto muy lejos de su área de experiencia? ¿Acaso San Mungo seria una mejor opción? ¿Quizás alguna parte en el extranjero donde estuvieran mejor facultados para lidiar con niños sobrevivientes de abuso?

"Es peor cuando, em, cuando yo…" Harry se detuvo, luciendo avergonzado.

"¿Cuando?" insistió Snape. Cuando tenia un mal día en la escuela, quizás ¿Cuando sucedía algo que le recordaba del tratamiento que había sufrido donde los Muggles?

"Bien, cuando olvido hacer esos ejercicios de relajación que usted me enseño," Harry confeso "Normalmente los hago en la mañana y en la noche, como usted dijo, pero a veces – justo después de Quidditch – me quedo dormido muy rápido."

Snape hizo lo posible por ocultar su consternación. Por supuesto la occlumencia – que Harry pensaba eran "ejercicios de relajación" – apuntalaría una mente en desintegración, pero no podría sostener lo inevitable por mucho tiempo. Harry claramente necesitaba urgente ayuda profesional.

"Creo que ya he hecho suficiente por hoy," le dijo, necesitaba que el mocoso volviera a su Torre antes de que no pudiera ocultar mas sus verdaderas emociones. "En cuanto a estas 'voces extrañas' que escuchas, si te esfuerzas bien en hacer tus ejercicios mentales, pararan de molestarse." Por lo menos por el momento.

"Esta bien, Pa," Harry accedió alegremente.

Una vez que el chico se fue, Snape se paso una temblorosa mano por el rostro. ¿Como le iba a dar esta noticia a Albus?


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

Al final, Snape decidió no hablar con Albus.

Mientras que estaba seguro que el Director querría saber que El-Niño-Que-Vivió parecía estar mostrando los primeros síntomas de una peligrosa enfermedad mental, Snape no estaba tan seguro de que seria prudente compartir la información en estos momentos. Él todavía no tenia custodia legal del chico, y una vez que Harry fuera diagnosticado con ese problema, fueran sus raíces Muggle o mágicas, las opciones de que eso sucediera serian minúsculas. No, Harry seria alejado a cualquier programa que Albus considerara tenía la mejor opción de curar al chico, y Snape no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una mala elección de Dumbledore otra vez. Era mejor esperar hasta que el proceso formal de adopción estuviera completo, y entonces en silencio llevaría a Harry para ser evaluado – quizás en algún lugar del extranjero – antes de decir a quien decirle.

Solo significaba que tendría que vigilar al chico con más cuidado, para ser capaz de divisar algún otro peligroso síntoma. El había convencido a Minerva de darle al chico lecciones extra de transfiguración, con el pretexto de que el chico mostraba progresos sorprendentes. Ella había sido escéptica, pero había accedido. Y le había dicho a Harry que estas eran en preparación para las lecciones de animago que Sirius le daría cuando fuera mayor, y el mocoso le había creído.

Esto significaba que la mayoría del tiempo, Harry estaba a la vista de algún miembro de la facultad o prefecto, y Snape cubrió mas sus bases pidiéndole a Hagrid que también le echara un ojo al chico. Como era de esperar, el medio gigante estaba emocionado ante el prospecto de pasar tiempo con Harry, y Harry parecía inexplicablemente aficionado al idiota a y a su perro baboso. Normalmente algún otro chico acompañaba a Harry en sus incursiones a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero ocasionalmente Harry iba solo, porque así era más fácil darle los pastelillos de piedra a Fang sin que Hagrid lo notara.

Por supuesto, mientras que Hagrid incuestionablemente daría su vida por Harry, su criterio a veces dejaba mucho que desear.

"¡Pa!¡ adivina donde me llevara Hagrid mañana!"

Snape frunció el ceño y miro al mocoso, que había entrado corriendo a sus antes tranquilas habitaciones. "Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter."

"Oh, lo siento. Hola, Pa. ¿Tuviste un buen día?"

"S –"

"¡Adivina donde me va a llevar Hagrid mañana!"

"¿Asumo que estas tratando de pedir permiso para que Hagrid te lleve a alguna parte mañana?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Oh, ¡Paaaaaaa!" gruño. "¡No lo hagas tan difícil! Sabes que dirás que si eventualmente."

"No tengo tal convicción, Sr. Potter, y con cada estallido descortés, reduces aun mas las posibilidades," Snape le dijo.

Harry bufo y se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba opuesto a su padre, ni en lo mas mínimo consternado. "Esta bien. Que sea así. ¡Entonces no te diré!"

"Harry Jame-"

"Esta bien, esta bien," cedió Harry. "¡Él me va a llevar al Bosque Prohibido a ver bebés unicornios! ¿No es genial?"

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Al Bosque Prohibido? Encuentro muy difícil que esa sea una apropiada salida para un chico de primero. Los peligros del Bosque -"

"¡Oh, Pa!" Harry alzo sus brazos en exasperación. "¡No es como que fuera solo! Iré con Hagrid, a plena luz del dia, y buscaremos _unicornios_, no alguna criatura oscura. Por favor di que puedo ir, ¿por favoooooooor?"

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Snape encontró cuan molesta podía ser la persistente repetición de un chico de once años. "Oh, ¡esta bien!" finalmente exploto. "Puedes ir, pero si me entero que no hiciste _exactamente _lo que te dijo Hagrid, estarás en restricción por el resto del año. ¿Entiendes?"

Después de haber ganado la batalla del día, Harry sonrío encantado. "Si, Pa," respondió obediente.

_Querida Revista de Ciencias Mágicas,_ Snape pensó resentido. _Me gustaría proponer una investigación sobre el debilitante poder del lloriqueo infantil en el sistema nervioso de los adultos. He sido alguien que ha soportado exitosamente los castigos del Señor Oscuro, incluidas repeticiones de _Cruciatus_, aun así no pude soportar el mismo periodo de tiempo de las lamentaciones de un niño, sugiero que a lo mejor esos tonos de queja contienen algún tipo de control mental y afectan los receptores del dolor. Por favor investiguen y aconsejen apropiadas metodologías de protección, ya sea ponerse sombreros de aluminio o golpearse hasta la inconciencia._

##

Harry pensó que el Bosque Prohibido era uno de los lugares más emocionantes donde había estado, aunque el tamaño de las redes de las acromantula lo habían dejado un poco intranquilo. El pensó seriamente en no compartir esta parte de su aventura con Ron, no fuera que el pelirrojo despertara a todo el dormitorio con sus pesadillas.

Aun así, trotando al lado de Hagrid, era fácil sentirse invencible. No solo el gigante tenía un extraordinario conocimiento sobre los habitantes del bosque, además tenía buenas relaciones con la mayoría de ellos.

"Así que, ¿te gusta la escuela, 'Harry?" Hagrid pregunto eventualmente, finalmente habiendo terminado las cosas que tenia planeado mostrarle al chico.

"¡La adoro!" exclamo Harry, prácticamente vibrando al lado de Hagrid.

El medio gigante le envío una mirada cariñosa. "¿Entonces te esta yendo bien en clases? ¿Los profesores no te están dando problemas? ¿Hiciste amigos y todo eso?"

Harry asintió vigorosamente. "Tengo un _montón_ de amigos, aunque Ron fue el primero," añadió concientemente. "Y me caen bien todos los profesores – bueno, _ahora si_. No me gustaba el Profesor Quirrel o la Profesora Umbridge, pero ahora ya no están y el Director esta enseñando DCAO, y él lo hace divertido." Harry sonrío. "Aunque él hace enojar a mi pa, 'porque nos da dulces de limón y puntos cuando hacemos algo bien, y a mi pa no le gusta que coma muchos dulces, pero mi pa no le puede gritar al Director." Harry le sonrío a Hagrid.

Hagrid dejo salir una gran risotada. "Oh, me puedo imaginar eso. El Director a veces vuelve medio loco al Profesor Snape." Se detuvo, dándole a Harry una mirada de preocupación. "Harry, tú me contarías si no te estuvieras llevando bien con el Profesor Snape, ¿cierto? Ya que yo fui el que te trajo de vuelta al mundo mágico, me siento algo responsable por ti. Ustedes se llevan bien, ¿no es así?"

Harry asintió. "Él es genial, Hagrid – ¡de verdad! Él se preocupa mucho por mí. Quiero decir, él no deja que nadie me lastime, y se deshizo de aquellos que lo trataron – como esos chicos mayores de Ravenclaw y Quirrel y la rata que traiciono a mis padres y de Umbridge e incluso de ese elfo loco Diddy – él hizo que todos se fueran. E hizo que el Director prometiera nunca enviarme de vuelta con los Dursley sin importa nada, y me dio los regalos mas geniales para Navidad, y ¡es el mejor papá del mundo! ¿Sabia que estaba tratando de ayudarme cuando yo era un bebé? ¡Él estaba espiando a Voldesnort para que mis papás y yo estuviéramos a salvo! y…"

Hagrid sonrío al ver lo feliz que Harry hablaba sobre lo maravilloso que era el Profesor Snape. Por lo que él había oído, el pobre chico había pasado un horrible tiempo con esos Muggles, pero si su iluminado rostro era una indicación, todo eso estaba en el pasado. Entonces Fang ladro, indicando que había encontrado la manada de unicornios, y el gran hombre y el pequeño chico se apuraron para alcanzar al perro.

Tras ellos, flotando entre los torcidos árboles del Bosque, más sustancial que una nube, pero no por mucho, la sombra de Lord Voldemort se estremeció con rabia.

Ya era malo que el mocoso responsable por su actual estado inmaterial todavía estuviera vivo. Era mortificante pensar que el pequeño monstruo había ayudado a vencerlo una _segunda _vez, debilitándolo tanto que no podía hacer nada más que flotar sobre los unicornios, quebrándose el cerebro tratado de ver una forma de poder volverse mas sólido como para volver a alimentarse de los unicornios. ¡Pero escuchar que había sido traicionado por su propio mortífago...! _esa _era la indignidad mas grande, y una que Voldemort juraría seria vengada.

Ese traidor Snape, no contento con ser espía de Dumbledore, estaba criando al instrumento de la destrucción de su Lord. No había una maldición lo suficientemente dolorosa, ni una muerte lo suficientemente horrible para una traición de esta magnitud.

Por supuesto, aunque la hubiera habido, Voldemort no estaba en condiciones de lanzar ningún hechizo – le tomaba todo su poder solo aferrarse a esta insatisfactoria media vida. Pero no estaba desamparado.

"_Nagini, mi compañera_," siseo. "_Ven a mi, mi querida. Tengo una tarea para ti…"_

"_¿Si, amo?_" la gran serpiente respondió, obedientemente deslizándose desde su nido en un tronco caído. Las serpientes mágicas no eran afectadas por el frío, pero Nagini prefería evitar el paisaje nevado si podía. Sin embargo, la llamada de su amo era poderosa, y después que Voldemort había sido forzado a dejar el cuerpo de Quirrel, él la había llamado.

Demasiado débil para alejarse de Hogwarts, sabia que necesitaba aliados para que lo ayudaran, pero en su debilitada condición no se atrevía a confiar en nadie más sino que en sus más confiables seguidores. Desafortunadamente, Bellatrix Lestrange todavía estaba encerrada en Azkaban – Voldemort no había estado complacido de saber que su idiota primo había logrado escapar, pero Bella, que el siempre había considerado la bruja con mas recursos, todavía permanecía prisionera de los dementores. Voldemort se consoló pensando que liberar a sus seguidores de Azkaban seria una de sus primeras movidas cuando regresara al poder, y Bella ya estaba tan demente que era poco probable que los Dementores la hubieran afectado mucho en realidad.

Peter Pettigrew, mientras nunca fue tan…comprometido… como Bellatrix, había sido una razonable segunda opción. Él era demasiado cobarde para tratar nada, incluso contra un Señor Oscuro que estaba tan débil para manifestarse en el momento. Pero antes de que Voldemort pudiera llamar a la rata del castillo, había escuchado de la muerte de Pettigrew por uno de los mocosos de Hogwarts que estaba jugando a la orilla del bosque. Él no había sabido que Snape, ese bastardo, había sido responsable de la muerte del mago, pero ahora que había sido admitido, más encima por Harry Potter, Voldemort se consumía aun por el deseo de venganza.

Él no podía confiar en ninguno de los mortífagos que estaba libre, como Lucius Malfoy. Las únicas maneras en que Malfoy pudo continuar libre fueron renunciando al Señor Oscuro o diciendo que había sido una involuntaria marioneta durante todo ese tiempo. Mientras que Voldemort podía apreciar la astucia del hombre en aprovecharse de la tontera de Dumbledore en darles a todos una segunda oportunidad, eso no significaba que confiaba en Malfoy, dada su actual debilidad. Lucius obviamente se preocupaba por sus propios intereses, y si creyera que podía explotar la actual situación del Señor Oscuro para sus propios fines, él lo haría. No, Lucius Malfoy no era alguien en quien se podía apoyar, al menos no hasta que Voldemort estuviera en posición de utilizar los suficientes _Crucio _para ver si seguía siendo leal.

Voldemort apretó sus incorpóreos dientes ante esto, no hace mucho, él se habría dirigido a Snape como uno de sus más confiables mortífagos. Si el pequeño idiota no hubiera pasado a su lado, sin darse cuenta hablando de la traición de Snape, Voldemort jamás habría sabido de la extensión de la perfidia de su seguidor. Bueno, ahora que sabia, iba a hacer algo al respecto.

El haría matar a Snape, en una forma brutal y dolorosa, dejando no duda en la mente de nadie de quien era responsable. Eso volvería de llenar de miedo a las estúpidas ovejas del mundo mágico, sin mencionar a su menos confiables mortífagos. Con unas cuantas horrorosas muertes más, incluso alguien como Lucius Malfoy lo pensaría dos veces antes de copiar el renegado comportamiento de Snape.

"_Nagini, mi fuerte y valiente aliada, tengo una importante tarea para ti. Escúchame bien cuando te cuento sobre el Castillo de Hogwarts, para que puedas colarte dentro y puedas repartir mi justicia a un asqueroso traidor…"_


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

Snape estaba distraídamente corrigiendo ensayos y preguntándose que más podría hacer por la chica Parkinson. Ya llevaban más de la mitad del semestre, y permanecía abstraída. Sus notas estaban al mínimo y los prefectos habían notado mientras la vigilaban más de cerca que estaba comenzando a desaparecer a algún lado que habían sido incapaces de encontrar. Él había dejado instrucciones de que la enviaran donde el apenas apareciera – era hora para ver si Poppy podía encontrar algunas respuestas.

Quizás los sanadores de mente donde pensaba llevar a Harry le podrían aconsejar también sobre Parkinson. Snape suspiro y se pregunto si era responsable de los incipientes colapsos de ambos niños. Él estaba, después de todo, a cargo de ellos, y en lo que llevaba del año nadie mas había mostrado problemas ajustándose a la vida escolar.

¿Que otra cosa mas podría hacer? ¿Y porque los demás Jefes de Casa no parecían tener estos problemas? ¿Acaso era muy duro con sus serpientes? Se oyó un crujido y levanto la mirada. "¿Harry?"

No hubo un grito de repuesta, y con un meneo de su cabeza volvió a sus ensayos. Justo cuando había pensado que había visto todas las posibles permutaciones de respuestas erróneas, sus estudiantes salían con alguna nueva estupidez. ¿Porque se hacia esto a si mismo? Los demás Maestros de Pociones solo tenían que preocuparse por volarse a si mismos mientras experimentaban con nuevas pociones; no tenían que prevenir a una clase llena de deliberadamente ignorantes cabezas de chorlito de volares a si mismos o a toda la clase o quizás envenenarse, además de actuar casi como un padre para las odiosas y malcriadas criaturas. Él en realidad necesitaba replanearse las opciones de trabajo.

Otro ruido lo hizo mirar rápidamente. "¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Silencio.

Él miro la hora y frunció el ceño. El mocoso debería volver pronto del Bosque. En esta época del año, se oscurecía temprano, y seguramente Hagrid no seria tan tonto de quedarse en el Bosque con un chico de primero después del atardecer. Incluso cuando el pensamiento se le ocurrió, su mente se lleno de imágenes de la gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras que vagaban el Bosque en la noche y estarían muy felices de comerse a un niño mago.

Distraído como estaba, el casi no noto el resbaladizo sonido tras el. El trato deponerse de pie, su mano alcanzando su varita, pero poderosas bandas lo rodearon con una velocidad tan impresionante que quedo atrapado en su silla, sus piernas juntas, sus brazos apretados contra su cuerpo, antes que pudiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque las bandas se apretaron con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Él trato de girar su cabeza para ver que era lo que lo había incapacitado con esa velocidad tan impresionante.

"_Asssssi que, tu eres el desssleal traidor que mi amo me envío a matar. Desssspacio."_

El silbido en su oído casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Él recordaba ese sonido demasiado bien, aunque había pasado una década desde la última vez que lo había oído. _Nagini_, pensó frenéticamente, _¿pero como…?_

Él trato de imaginar que hechizo sin varita le podía ser útil en este momento pero la enorme serpiente agacho su cabeza y el se ahogo al sentir su lengua en su arteria carótida. "_Malvado essspia,_" Nagini canturreo, ligeramente pasando sus colmillos por el pulsante vaso sanguíneo. "_Morirasss en agonía por el daño que le hasss echo a mi amo._"

Snape no tenia idea lo que estaba diciendo la serpiente, pero el silbido bajo, junto con los movimientos de los colmillos contra su piel, le dejaron claro que esta no era una visita social. Él cerró sus ojos, tratado de no imaginar el horrible dolor que el veneno corrosivo le causaría.

Él había visto a Nagini matar muchas veces por órdenes de Voldemort, y los gritos de agonía de sus victimas resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos. Aparentemente Voldemort – o por lo menso su mascota – no estaban tan lejos como esperaba.

Con sus colmillos jugando con su garganta, Snape sabía que ningún hechizo podría ayudarlo. En el momento que ella se sobresaltara, atacaría, y con un ataque en esa área, el veneno estaría en su cerebro en segundos. Eso asumiendo que ella simplemente no le rasgara la garganta con sus colmillos – con su tamaño era una clara posibilidad. De cualquier forma, él ya no tenía opción de rescate.

Él conocía lo suficiente del veneno de Nagini para saber que era increíblemente doloroso. Con una mordida en su garganta, moriría rápido, pero no tan rápido para evitar sufrimiento. Por un momento el pánico lo consumió, y lucho, pero la serpiente simplemente se apretó aun más y el dejo de moverse con un gran gemido al sentir como eran aplastadas sus costillas.

La certeza de su inminente muerte lo ayudo, extrañamente, a combatir el terror. Él nunca había esperado sobrevivir a Lily. Él solo lamentaba que después de todo lo que había echo, su muerte seria tan sinsentido: asesinado en su oficina – ¡oh por Merlín! – corrigiendo ensayos. Él habría preferido morir en batalla, deseablemente llevándose a varios mortífagos con él. De mucho que le sirvieron su habilidades de duelista. Después de todo, él había sido sorprendido por una serpiente y asesinado sin poder siquiera lanzar un simple hechizo.

El pensó en Harry. Por lo menos había convencido a Dumbledore de lo inapropiado que eran los Muggles. Probablemente Sirius se quedaría con el chico ahora. El perro amaba a Harry, ¿pero seria capaza de guiar al chico por todos los peligros que Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo harían pasar? Su idea de estrategia era fingir que se había torcido un tobillo para que alguna bruja atractiva lo notara.

Aun así, de alguna manera, quizás era mejor para el chico a la larga. Con su Marca Tenebrosa, Snape jamás habría sobrevivido la nueva alza de Voldemort. Era mejor que muriera ahora, antes de que el chico se encariñara.

Se puso rígido involuntariamente, un quejido escapando de sus labios cuando Nagini cortó con más fuerza. "_¿Donde te morderé primer, traidor? ¿Enterrare misssss colmillos en un ojo y dejare que el ssssoquete se derrita mientrasssss gritass de agonía? ¿O quizasss sssimplemente te doy otro apretón – ¿como essste?"_

Snape sintió crujir sus costillas cuando la serpiente se apretó aun más, y el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones. _"Mi amo me pidió que te hiciera ssssufrir, mentirossso. ¿Te gussstaría sssaber como ssse ssiente sser apretado hasssta morir? Quizásss te apretare un poco y luego te morderé hasssta que revivasss y gritessss…"_

El borde la visión de Snape comenzó a volverse gris, y rogó por perder el conocimiento rápido. Entonces escucho el único sonido que lo sacaría del borde de la inconciencia.

"¿Pa? ¡Volví! Los unicornios eran fanta-" Harry dejo de hablar con una exclamación deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

"Corre…." Difícilmente fue el grito que quería Snape. Con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, casi fue un murmullo, pero fue lo único que pudo lograr. Por lo menos Nagini seguía enroscada a su alrededor, en ves de ir hacia donde el chico, aunque su cabeza ahora estaba dirigida hacia el muchacho y moviéndose peligrosamente, olfateando el aire.

Snape esperaba que Harry, por una vez, hiciera algo sensato como salir corriendo o lanzarle a la criatura un hechizo explosivo. Él moriría de todas formas, claro esta, pero ya lo estaba; su corazón que latía era solo un detalle. Incluso Flitwick, campeón de duelo, no podría apuntarle a la cabeza de Nagini que se movía erráticamente, cualquier otra cosa le daría la oportunidad a Nagini de matarlo antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque contra el chico. Ella era la mascota de Voldemort, después de todo, y era tan fuerte como su amo.

Harry exclamo asombrado. Su pa estaba atrapado, con rostro gris, por una gran serpiente a su alrededor, y por lo que parecía, estaba apretándolo lentamente hasta morir. Los arañazos de color rojo alrededor de la garganta de su pa, donde el cuello de su tunica había sido desgarrado, mostraba que la serpiente había estado jugando con el, amenazándolo con morder. Una ola de ira posesiva lleno a Harry.

"¡_Oye!_" Harry grito ultrajado. "_¿que essstas haciendo?"_ el no se había dado cuenta que automáticamente había comenzado a hablar Parsel, o que ya tenía la varita en la mano.

Harry estaba completamente furioso, ¿como se _atrevía _una estúpida serpiente amenazar a su Pa? ¿Acaso el no hablaba con ellas? Todas las demás serpientes con las que él había hablado siempre se habían mostrado impresionadas y respetuosas. ¿Que le sucedía a esta horrible criatura? Él nunca había visto a una serpiente tan grande – hacia que la boa del zoológico se viera como una serpiente de jardín – pero él nunca había conocido a una serpiente que no le cayera bien. Aunque estaba preparado para hacer una excepción con esta.

Bien, ¡se iba a arrepentir de meterse con _su pa_! El le enseñaría una lección de una vez por todas._"¡Aléjate de él!"_ se acerco sin miedo. "_¡Él me pertenece! ¿Como te atreves a atacar lo que es mío? ¡Haz lo que te mando!"_

Nagini probó el aire nuevamente, confundida. El pequeño humano no olía familiar, pero había… algo… sobre el que le recordaba a su amo. Y ciertamente _sonaba _como Voldemort cuando estaba de mal genio.

"_¡Dije que te alejaras de él!"Grito _Harry, lívido de rabia. _"¡TU DEBES OBEDECERME!"_

Nagini dudo. El chico se_ sentía_ como su amo. _Sonaba_ como él. Pero no _olía _como él. Un rayo de magia salvaje paso por su cabeza y se agacho asustada. Esta bien, eso se _sentía _mucho como cuando su amo estaba furioso. En verdad él la había enviado a matar al traidor, pero pese a lo mucho que Nagini amaba a su amo, ella tenía que admitir que la consistencia no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Había sucedido en más de una ocasión que el mortífago favorito en una reunión se convertía en su cena a la siguiente.

Y no se podía negar que el mago sonaba igual a su amo cuando estaba mas posesivo, sin mencionar que hablaba Parsel con las mismas inflexiones, y había un sentimiento de familiaridad que positivamente radiaba de él, especialmente ahora, cuando su enojo se estaba desatando.

La duda de la serpiente, junto con la creciente palidez de de su pa, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La magia accidental de Harry, quizás activada o aumentada por su lazo con el horcrux de la mascota de Voldemort, arremetió en un resplandor de luz deslumbrante dirigida a la serpiente.

Eso fue suficiente. Su amo claramente había reconsiderado. Nagini huyo, aturdida y cegada.

Snape cayo jadeando, ya que la serpiente se desenrollo con más rapidez de la que había demostrado capturándolo. Sus ojos no habían sido tan afectados por la luz, ya que no fue dirigida a el, pero aun así él apenas pudo distinguir la cola de la serpiente cuando desapareció por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Harry, parado en la otra puerta, grito algo en Parsel, y entonces – ¡No! ¡No! ¡Chiquillo idiota! – rápidamente salio corriendo tras ella.

Snape a duras penas se puso de pie, usando el escritorio y las paredes como apoyo, y con esfuerzo salio tras el pequeño idiota, determinado a estrangular al mocoso apenas pusiera sus manos en él.

##

Hagrid merodeaba por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, su ballesta en la mano. Después de dejar a Harry en las puertas del castillo, se alarmo al descubrir una brecha en las protecciones de la edificación, y señales de que alguna criatura oscura recientemente se había colado adentro. Él había sido capaz de rastrearla hacia las mazmorras, pero la había perdido… hasta que una gran serpiente dio vuelta la esquina y lo envío volando.

Hagrid se golpeo la cabeza contra el muro tan fuerte que vio estrellas y apenas se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura pisoteando sin contemplaciones su espalda en persecución de la serpiente. Para cuando su cabeza se había aclarado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Hagrid diviso al Profesor Snape, luciendo medio muerto y tambaleándose por el pasillo, y corrió a ayudarlo.

##

Harry corrió tras la serpiente, determinado de castigar a la criatura que estúpidamente había tratado de lastimar a su pa. Los retratos le ayudaron a identificar por donde se había ido, y luego se encontró con unos pálidos Ron y Hermione escondidos tras una armadura. "¿Vieron a una gran serpiente?" pregunto.

"¡Caracoles! ¡Claro que si!" Ron exclamo. "Olvida a las arañas –¡ son las _serpientes_ las que asustan mas que otra cosa!"

"¿Para donde fue?"

Hermione le agarro el brazo. "¡No es posible que quieras seguirla!"

"Casi se comió a mi pa, le voy a enseñar una lección," gruño, sonando muy similar a Snape.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, y entonces Ron se encogió de hombros. "Tres varitas son mejores que una," dijo filosóficamente.

"Oh, se que esta es una mala idea," Hermione dijo miserable, pero también saco su varita y siguió a los chicos.

"¿Se metió _ahí_?" Harry dijo incrédulo, indicando la puerta medio abierta.

Ron solo asintió.

"¡Pero no podemos entrar allí!" dijo Harry, escandalizado. "Quiero decir, ¡es un baño de _chicas_!"

Hermione rodó sus ojos exasperada. "¡Oh, santo cielo! Estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a una serpiente de quince pies, ¿pero no puedes entrar a un baño de chicas?" ella paso al lado de los dos y entro con precaución.

Tímidamente, los chicos la siguieron.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" una voz estridente dio un grito, y los tres saltaron, las varitas listas apuntando la fuente del ruido.

"¡No se atrevan a hechizarme! ¡Ya estoy muerta!" los reto el fantasma. "¿Que les pasa a todos? Primero esa molesta niña que no deja de venir, y después una gran serpiente, y ahora dos chicos y –"

"¿Donde esta la serpiente?" pregunto Harry, cuando los demás escaneaban el baño por la serpiente.

Myrtle le dio una mirada petulante. "Tú no tienes modales, ¿sabias eso?"

"¿Quieres que la serpiente regrese?" le dijo.

"Oh, esta bien," Myrtle se rindió con un bufido. "Silbó algo por allí y luego se abrió un gran agujero y se metió por el."

Los chicos se apuraron al lugar que había indicado Myrtle, y Harry rápidamente diviso el grabado de una serpiente. "_¿Dejaste a una gran serpiente entra por aquí?_" pregunto, ignorando la exclamación de shock de Ron y la expresión sorprendida de Hermione.

"_¡Hablas nuestro idioma! ¡Hola, hablador!" _dijo la serpiente. "_Si, permití la entrada de una serpiente a la Cámara. ¿Deseas seguirla?"_

"_Em, claro…_" el temperamento de Harry se había calmado hasta el punto de darse cuenta que seguir a la serpiente hasta allá era una mala idea, pero pensó que seria bueno saber donde estaba.

Un momento después, el lavabo se corrió y en su lugar quedo un gran agujero, y los tres chicos de primero se asomaron para mirar por el.

"Es muy profundo," comento Ron. "¿Tu no vas a ir allí, amigo?"

"¡No, no lo hará!" Hermione dijo con fiereza. "Harry, necesitamos encontrar a un profesor antes de continuar."

Harry dudo. Él sabia que Hermione _probablemente_ tenia la razón, pero…

"Tu pa nos _matara_ si bajamos allí solos," le recordó Ron. "Y en realidad no quiero que me pegue de nuevo."

Harry suspiro y se rindió. Él sabía que Ron estaba _definitivamente _en lo cierto, y comenzó a sentirse culpable por salir persiguiendo a la serpiente, en vez de asegurarse de que su pa estaba bien o llamar a Madame Pomfrey para que lo viera. "Creo…" dijo, lanzando una ultima mirada a la oscuridad enfrente de él.

Un segundo después, una fuerte mano lo agarro de la parte trasera de su tunica y lo tiro hacia atrás, luego un fuerte palmazo aterrizo en su trasero. "¡Ay!" chillo, aunque se dio cuenta que lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a Ron y Hermione.

El corazón de Snape casi se detuvo cuando entro al baño, solo para encontrar a tres pequeños cabeza de chorlito inocentemente parados al lado de un abismo negro. Él se había casi recuperado por completo, gracias a que Hagrid prácticamente lo había cargado por los pasillos, para cuando llego al baño de Myrtle la llorona. El abrió la puerta y contempló un espectáculo solo menos horroroso que el rostro de Nagini.

Un segundo después, el los estaba arrastrando hacia atrás y dándoles un fuerte palmazo en el trasero a los tres. Ron grito y Hermione chillo, mientras que Harry – predeciblemente – protesto. "¡'No íbamos a entrar allí, Pa!" dijo con tono herido, haciendo todo lo posible para que sonara como que la idea nunca se le había ocurrido.

"¿Y que habrías echo si Nagini sale de la oscuridad y agarra a alguno de ustedes y se lo lleva para abajo?" Snape pregunto furioso.

"Oh." Harry intercambio miradas culpables con los demás. "No pensamos en eso," admitió humildemente.

"Lo siento, tío Sev," dijo Ron, sobandose el trasero.

"Si, lo sentimos, Profesor," Hermione repitió automáticamente, aun asombrada por el palmazo. (Ella se consoló con el pensamiento de que el profesor probablemente no anotaría nada en su record permanente.)

Hagrid estaba mirando por la abertura, con su ballesta apuntando y lista para disparar. "¡No veo nada allí, Profesor!" le dijo. "Pero parece que el túnel continua bastante mas…"

"La serpiente que abrió el pasaje dijo que llevaba a la Cámara," le dijo Harry, tratando de ayudar.

Snape miro a Myrtle. "Por favor ve a buscar al Director de inmediato."

Myrtle miro molesta. "Oh, esta bien," gruño.

"¿Alguno de ustedes esta herido?" pregunto Snape, dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Ellos menearon la cabeza, sabiendo que no debían mencionar sus hormigueantes traseros, y Harry recordó lo horrible que su padre se había visto en la habitación. "¿Estas bien, pa? Esa estúpida serpiente no te lastimo, ¿cierto?"

"¿Usted la conoce, Profesor? Usted la llamo Nagini, ¿no es así?" como siempre la sabelotodo se dio cuenta de lo que los chicos no notaron.

"Si. Le pertenece al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"Quiere decir, ¿Qué esa es la serpiente de Voldesnort?" exclamo Harry."¡Con razón es tan malvada!"

##

Mientras tanto, abajo en la Cámara, Nagini encontró que sus problemas no habían terminado. Ella todavía estaba cegada por la magia de Harry, pero pudo navegar por los aromas bastante bien. Ella se encaminó a través de los polvorientos pasillos, dirigiéndose a la Cámara que le había contado su amo antes de entrar al castillo. Abruptamente olfateo, oliendo más carne humana. ¡Pero su amo le había dicho que la Cámara estaría desierta!

Ella se deslizo mas cerca y descubrió otro pequeño humano, solo que este parecía estar inconciente. "¿Quien eres?" una voz familiar pregunto.

"_¿Amo?_" Nagini giro su cabeza sin ver, tratando de triangular el sonido. Ella no podía oler nada de la forma que estaba enfrente de ella.

"_Podría ser tu amo_," accedió la voz. "_¿Quien eres?_"

"_Ya tengo un amo – él suena como tú…"_ Nagini estaba poniéndose cada vez mas desconcertada.

"_Hmmm. Quizás me conoces en un tiempo diferente. Yo soy –_"

El ruido de piedras los interrumpió, y una nueva voz se les unió. "_Huelo sangre. ¿Quien ha violado mi Cámara?"_

"_Cálmate, grandiosa,_" la voz de su amo ordeno. "_No es mas que una alma amable. Esta serpiente busca un amo, y yo –_"

"¡_No! ¡Yo soy tu mascota! ¡No un patético y débil gusano!"_La nueva voz rugió enojada.

Nagini exclamo ultrajada. "_¿Gusano? ¡Como te atreves! ¡Te matare por tu presunción! Yo soy la mascota de Lord Voldemort, el mas grandioso Señor Oscuro –"_

"_Espera – yo soy Lor-" _el mago trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"¡_No! ¡__**Yo**__ soy la mascota del Heredero de Slytherin, Lord Voldemort! _grito la otra criatura, y el sonido de escamas en la piedra le dijo a Nagini que se estaba moviendo hacia adelante.

Abruptamente Nagini comenzó a repensar su estrategia. Ella estaba ciega, en un terreno desconocido, y por el sonido de la otra criatura, era _grande_. Ella nunca había conocido a una serpiente mas grande y poderosa que ella, pero algo no estaba bien aquí. La nueva criatura también decía ser la mascota de Voldemort, y mientras que ella podía oír la voz de su amo, no podía sentir su presencia y el parecía no reconocerla

##.

"Oye, Pa," Harry miro a la entrada de la Cámara, desde donde ahogadas voces estaban emergiendo. "Creo que la serpiente de Voldemold esta discutiendo con alguien."

Snape se forzó a no dar señales de asombro. "¿Tú crees que hay alguien vivo allá abajo?"

Harry se encogió de hombres. "No se si es _alguien_ o _algo_." Él ladeo la cabeza. "Suena como la voz."

"¿Que voz?" pregunto Snape.

"Usted sabe. La voz divertida que le conté. La que escucho cuando no hago los ejercicios correctamente. ¡Ooooh!" la atención de Harry giro rápidamente hacia la Cámara. "¡eso debió doler!"

Snape lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿La voz era real? ¿El chico no estaba teniendo alucinaciones sino que simplemente estaba escuchando a una criatura oscura escondida en las profundidades del castillo?

"¿Que es eso, Harry?" pregunto Hermione. "Todo lo que puedo oír son como silbidos."

La realización golpeo a Snape como un balde de agua fría. "¿La voz de la que tu hablabas?" le pregunto furioso a Harry. "¿Porque jamás mencionaste que hablaba en _Parsel_?"

Harry lo miro pensativo. "oiga, creo que tiene razón, Pa. No me había dado cuenta."

Snape lucho contra el deseo de estrangular al chico. ¡Todas la noches que había pasado sin dormir preocupado por las "alucinaciones" del chico!

"Tío Sev, ¿de verdad Harry puede hablar parsel?" Ron dijo tragando saliva.

Snape le dio al muchacho una mirada penetrante. "Si, y espero que guarde ese conocimiento, Sr. Weasley."

Ron trago nuevamente y asintió.

"¡Oh genial! ¡Pa! ¡Creo que están pelando! Comenzaron insultándose y la voz llamo a Nagooni gusano, y ella se enojo mucho, y siguieron peleando por quien era la verdadera mascota de Voldesnort, y hay alguien mas allá abajo tratando de calmarlas y dijo que _ambas _pueden ser sus mascotas, pero no creo que este teniendo mucha suerte. ¡Oh! La voz divertida el dijo una palabrota a Nagooni y ella dijo – ¡oooh!" Harry parecía impresionado. "Ni siquiera se que significa esa palabra_, _pero la otra voz esta realmente - ¡Uh oh!" un grito que helo la sangre resonó desde la Cámara, y todos los presentes saltaron en shock. "Um, creo que se comieron a Nagooni," reporto Harry, un poco verdoso.

"Severus, que es – " Dumbledore entro rápidamente por la puerta del baño y se detuvo abruptamente, observando la abertura. "¡La Cámara de los Secretos! Había escuchado rumores…"

"¡Director!" cuatro voces comenzaron a hablar simultáneamente, mientras que Hagrid se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo guardia con su ballesta.

"¡Silencio!" la voz de clases de Snape silencio a los chicos, y dieron un paso atrás ante el furioso tono. "Se quedaran quietos," les ordeno en un tono que no permitía insubordinación, y ellos rápidamente asintieron. "Hace un rato, fui atacado en mis habitaciones por la mascota de Voldemort, Nagini," explico de manera sucinta. "ella fue interrumpida por el Sr. Potter, que logro alejarla, y ella huyo hacia aquí. Estos idiotas niños creyeron prudente seguirla, y la oímos discutir con lo que aparentemente es otra criatura que actualmente reside en la llamada Cámara, mientras alguna desconocida tercera entidad trata de intervenir." Snape cuidadosamente paso por alto las habilidades parcel de Harry. Hagrid le dio una mirada de sorpresa, pero Snape esperaba que el medio gigante mantuviera la boca cerrada a menos que Dumbledore le hiciera alguna pregunta directa. Entonces, como todos sabían, el gigante automáticamente revelaría todo, quisiera o no.

Dumbledore estaba silencioso, pero era claro que estaba pensando furiosamente. "Hace tiempo que tenia sospechas…" dijo, mas para si mismo que para los que estaban escuchando. Entonces asintió una vez, decidido. "Severus, mientras que no quisiera nada mas que cerrar la Camara, sospecho que primero debo averiguar que sucede allá abajo. Niños, necesito que vayan a buscar a los demás Jefes de Casa por mi. Ustedes deben decirles que bajo ninguna circunstancia deben entra a esta habitación sin tomar las precauciones necesarias. Sr. Potter, explíquele a la Profesora McGonagall que debe utilizar los anteojos especiales de los que hablamos una vez. Ella entenderá." Harry y los demás asintieron ya salieron corriendo. "Hagrid, tú y yo bajaremos – ¿si es que estas dispuesto?"

"¡Por supuesto, Profesor!" Hagrid dijo con firmeza, levantado su ballesta.

"¡Albus, seguramente yo debería acompañarte! –" protesto Snape.

"No, mi muchacho. Te necesito aquí, en caso que la criatura que espero encontrar nos derrote y trate de amenazar la escuela."

"¿Y que esperas encontrar?" presiono Snape.

Dumbledore lo miro muy serio. "la mascota de Salazar Slytherin."

Hagrid abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Su mascota! ¡La mascota de Slytherin era un basilisco!"

"Si." Dumbledore asintió. "Ambos sabemos que Aragog no fue la responsable de la muerte de Myrtle, Hagrid. ¿Estas preparado para enfrentar a la criatura que yo creo fue la culpable?"

Hagrid asintió fieramente.

Dumbledore movió su varita y dos pares de extraños anteojos aparecieron en sus manos. "Toma. Ocupa estos, o con una mirada estarás muerto. Severus," Él se dirigió al Maestro de Pociones. "No tengo otro par. Por favor usa los espejos en las paredes para vigilar. Si tu escuchas cualquier movimiento y no nos escuchas a Hagrid o a mi llamarte, vete de inmediato y asegura las puertas con los hechizos mas poderosos que puedas. Ojala los demás profesores estén aquí luego para ayudarte, y Minerva tiene sus propios lentes protectores."

Snape asintió, aferrando su varita con fuerza.

Hagrid y Dumbledore se pusieron los anteojos y entraron a la Cámara. Snape los miro por el espejo, esperando tenso.

Hubo silencio por varios momentos, y entonces todo pareció suceder al mismo tiempo. Snape escucho voces ahogadas, luego gritos y aullidos inhumanos. Unos momentos después, escucho a Hagrid que le gritaba desde abajo. "¡Severus, ayuda! Severus! ¡Apúrate tengo a un estudiante aquí conmigo!"

Snape instantáneamente abandono su puesto al lado de los espejos y corrió a la abertura. El apenas divisaba al gigante, con una pequeña chica en sus brazos, y los subió con un rápido hechizo de levitación.

"¿Puedes llamar a Poppy?" Hagrid respiraba muy agitado. "ella no se ve bien y yo no se mucho sobre cuidado de humanos."

Snape apenas noto que el pálido rostro pertenecía a Pansy Parkinson antes de enviar su Patronus por Poppy. "¿Que sucedió?" pregunto.

Hagrid se estremeció. "Magia oscura. Muy oscura," murmuro.

"¡Severus, podría utilizar tu asistencia, mi muchacho!" las palabras de Dumbledore eran calmadas, pero había una corriente subterránea de tensión en su voz y Snape corrió a la abertura para ayudar al viejo mago a salir de la Cámara. "Seria apropiado que saliéramos rápidamente, caballeros." El Director estaba dirigiendo poderosos rayos de magia hacia la abertura, y Snape y Hagrid no perdieron tiempo de salir por la puerta. Incluso Myrtle salio con ellos.

Apenas Albus cruzo la puerta lanzo un intenso y poderoso hechizo de encierro y protección sobre el baño. Pocos segundos después un rugido poderoso se escucho en la habitación, y los magos – y fantasma – dieron unos involuntarios pasos atrás.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Snape.

"Fiendfyre," Albus respondió brevemente. "Ahora si me dan un momento. Necesito hacer una breve alteración…" Él cerró sus ojos, y un momento después, había una sólida pared donde antes estuvo la puerta del baño.

Snape parpadeo. "Director, usted…"

"El fiendfyre se consumirá solo, mi muchacho, pero no veo razón para correr riesgos."

"¿Que sucedió allá abajo?" pregunto Snape. "¿Porque lanzaste fiendfyre? ¿Estaba Nagini allí?"

Dumbledore repentinamente se vio más viejo que nunca. "Peor, Severus. Mucho peor."

Poppy se apresuro en llegar y comenzó a lanzar hechizos diagnósticos apenas diviso a la chica. "A la enfermería, ¡rápido!" le ordeno a Hagrid.

"Ve con tu estudiante," Dumbledore le dijo a Snape con una breve sonrisa y un leve brillo en sus ojos. "Reasegurare a los demás Jefes de Casa cuando lleguen, y después les explicare todo a ustedes mas tarde."

Snape asintió y partió tras Poppy.


	51. Chapter 51

Disculpen el atraso, pero por fin conseguí el ultimo libro de Alex Rider y no podía para de leerlo, estaba genial, mezclen eso con el cumpleaños de mi mamá, donde hubo mucho alcohol y luego las fiestas patrias, donde también hubo mucho alcohol y casi ni mire el computador, solo para subir una historia que ya tengo traducida, pero ahora me vuelvo a poner las pilas.

Capitulo 51

Por la tarde, los cuatro Jefes de Casa estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, junto con Poppy. El Director se veía más cansado de lo que alguno pudiera recordar.

"¿Estas bien, Albus?" Minerva le pregunto preocupada, dándole una mirada a Poppy.

Dumbledore le sonrío cansadamente. "Si, querida. Estoy bien. Es solo que he tenido mis peores miedos confirmados, y eso es… angustiante."

"Bueno, ¡entonces para de ser misterioso y dinos lo que sucede!" Pomona Sprout estallo con ansiedad, luego se sonrojo. "Quiero decir…"

Dumbledore logro que sus ojos sonrieran. "Lo comprendo, y me disculpo por ser tan innecesariamente críptico. Aunque primero, Poppy, ¿Cómo se encuentra la Srta. Parkinson?"

La medimaga frunció el ceño. "Ella estaba _drenada_, Director. No solo de su magia, sino también de su fuerza vital. Si hubiera continuado mucho mas, no se como ella habría podido sobrevivir."

"¿Pero fue rescatada a tiempo?" pregunto preocupado el Profesor Flitwick.

Poppy asintió. "Tomara tiempo, pero se recuperara completamente."

"¿Que fue lo que causo – este 'drenaje'?" pregunto McGonagall. "¿Acaso fue la criatura que ataco a Severus?"

Sprout frunció el ceño. "¿Que criatura? La Srta. Granger no dijo nada sobre una criatura. Severus, ¿estas bien?"

Dumbledore suspiro. "Quizás deberíamos comenzar al principio. ¿Severus?"

Snape volvió a contar la misma versión editada que le había dado al Director sobre el ataque de Nagini y el esfuerzo posterior para escapar a través de la Cámara de los Secretos. "…pero lo que el Director y Hagrid encontraron allí, no lo se," termino.

Los cuatro profesores y la medimaga se giraron expectantes hacia Dumbledore.

"Cuando fui llamado por Myrtle, me alarme de encontrar un patrón repetitivo con el que yo estuve muy familiarizado. Cuando Myrtle fue asesinada, como ustedes saben yo todavía no era Director, y siempre tuve dudas sobre la explicación que mi predecesor acepto por los eventos de esa fecha. Yo estaba convencido de que Hagrid no estaba involucrado, sino que otro estudiante, que ya había mostrado un interés malsano en Salazar Slytherin, había participado en el hecho. En ese entonces, no tenia la autoridad ni las pruebas para perseguir mis sospechas, pero poco después de convertirme en Director tome ciertas... precauciones... de modo que si la historia se repetía, pudiera estar preparado."

"¿Es por eso que me pediste que llevara estos?" pregunto McGonagall, levantando unos anteojos que eran gemelos a los que ahora estaban en el escritorio del Director.

Albus asintió. "Logre conseguir un par – por si acaso. Cuando Myrtle me informo que el pasaje secreto en el baño había sido abierto, Sentí que nos correspondía tomar todas las precauciones, e insistí que Hagrid y yo nos pusiéramos las protecciones para los ojos antes de aventurarnos abajo. Cuando recién descendimos," el Director continuo seriamente, "estaba claro que estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos; el refugio legendario de Salazar Slytherin era demasiado real. Hagrid y yo avanzamos con cuidado, solo para encontrar a Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort –" el hizo caso omiso de los estremecimientos de los demás al nombrar al Señor Oscuro " – retorciéndose en agonía, su cuerpo casi completamente cercenado."

McGonagall abrió los ojos grandes. "¡Por Merlín! ¿Que podría hacer semejante cosa? ¡Esa serpiente era enorme!"

"La mascota de Salazar Slytherin era aun mas grande," Dumbledore dijo cansado.

"¡Su mascota! ¿Un basilisco?" chillo Flitwick, casi cayendo de su silla. "¿Aun estaba con vida?"

"Muchísimo. Y parece que no le agrado mucho la rápida llegada de Nagini. Supongo que la magia del Sr. Potter había cegado temporalmente a Nagini, volviéndola invulnerable a su mirada, pero era lo suficientemente grande para eliminarla de una manera mas, ah, _directa_."

"Por Merlín," apenas puso decir Sprout, pálida. "¡Un basilisco vivo en el castillo! ¿Y si se hubiese liberado después que Nagini lo despertó?"

"¿Para eso son esas gafas tan divertidas?" Poppy miro a los anteojos en la mano de Minerva muy interesada. "¿Son un tipo de protección? ¡Nunca había escuchado de una cosa así!"

"Son bastante raros, pero dada mis dudas anteriores de que Myrtle había caído presa de un basilisco, sentí que era imperativo que adoptara todas las precauciones necesarias cuando asumí este rol. Debo admitir, que jamás espere encontrarme con la mascota de Slytherin – yo había creído que el anterior estudiante, en un esfuerzo de emular a su héroe, trato secretamente de crear un basilisco para si. Yo creí que fue exitoso pero cuando la criatura mato a Myrtle, él la había matado para acallar su conciencia en el tumulto resultante o lo escondió en algún lugar secreto del castillo. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a una gran criatura de miles de años."

"Santo cielo - ¿eso fue lo que encontraste allí?"

"Mis disculpas, Pomona. Pero creo que te he confundido. El basilisco no era el único habitante de la Cámara. Una estudiante, la Srta. Parkinson, también estaba presente, al igual que un antiguo estudiante – Tom Ryddle."

Los demás parpadearon confundidos. "¿Quien?" Flitwick pregunto sin comprender.

Dumbledore movió su varita y el nombre "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle" apareció sobre su cabeza. Otro movimiento de la varita y las letras se acomodaron.

"¡No!" "¿Quien-Tu-sabes?" "¡Oh, Merlín!" Todos hablaron en voz alta debido a la consternación. "Pero, Albus," protesto Minerva, "¿nos estas diciendo que una vez mas es corpóreo?"

"No – es mas complicado que eso," admitió Albus.

McGonagall parpadeo. "¿Mas complicado que una mascota de mil años y un reencarnado mago oscuro?"

"El ultimo objeto en la Cámara era un pequeño diario, que de alguna manera adquirió la Srta. Parkinson. Ese diario le pertenecía a Tom Ryddle cuando era estudiante aquí en Hogwarts. Fue durante ese tiempo que el descubrió la Cámara, hizo amistad con la mascota de Slytherin, y – creo – fue responsable de la muerte de Myrtle."

Los profesores dejaron escapar horrorizadas exclamaciones. "¿Así que la pequeña Pansy de alguna manera leyó el diario y descubrió la entrada a la Cámara?" sugirió Poppy.

"El diario ya no era un simple libro," explico Dumbledore. "Se había – modificado – por Voldemort en algo mas. Algo oscuro e innombrable."

"¿Que?" Snape dijo con impaciencia.

"¿Quienes son familiares con el concepto de horcrux?" pregunto Albus, luciendo muy viejo y triste.

Snape frunció el ceño pensativo. Había algo…

"Bueno, yo jamás he escuchado de algo así," Sprout declaro sin rodeos.

"Un horcrux es – por falta de una mejor explicación – un objeto en que un mago pone una parte de su alma. Requiere poderosa magia oscura – y un homicidio – para crearlo, pero salvaguardar un pedazo de alma, lo vuelve inmortal. Así que mientras exista el horcrux, parte del alma del mago también existe, así que no puede morir." Dumbledore respiro profundamente. "Tom Ryddle convirtió su diario en un horcrux. Fue el fragmento de su alma la que despertó al basilisco y estaba succionado la fuerza vital de Pansy."

Los demás lo miraron horrorizados. "¡Pero Quien-Tu-Sabes jamás comento eso con sus seguidores!" protesto Snape. "¡Seguramente le habría dicho a los miembros del Circulo interno!"

"Por supuesto que no," Dumbledore meneo la cabeza. "¿Porque Voldemort te revelaría su debilidad? Si tu sabias que el horcrux existía y lo destruías, entonces volvería a ser mortal. No me sorprende que jamás haya animado a sus seguidores a conocer esta área de la magia oscura."

"¿Entonces es por eso que Voldemort no murió cuando reboto el AK de Harry hacia el? ¿Porque este horcrux protegía parte de su alma?" pregunto Flitwick.

"Si. Claro esta, ahora que el horcrux ha sido destruido, él es vulnera-"

"Espera." La voz de Snape interrumpió al Director. "¿Por qué estas asumiendo que solo tenia un horcrux?"

Dumbledore parpadeo. "Nadie ha echo mas de uno, mi muchacho. Es necesario dividir el alma."

Snape se encogió de hombros. "No tenia idea de que se podía dividir el alma. Pero si puedes dividirla una vez, ¿porque no hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Especialmente si asegurara mas tu inmortalidad?"

"¿Porque alguien iría a esos extremos?" Sprout pregunto asombrada. "¿Acaso un horcrux no seria suficiente para alguien?"

"No para un Slytherin," dijo con fuerza Snape. "Un solo horcrux te da un punto de fallo para tu plan. Uno necesitaría un plan adicional, respaldo y seguridad. Si uno divide su alma una vez, ¿Por qué detenerse allí?"

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, que se veía anonadado. "Yo – yo debo admitir que jamás se me ocurrió que Tom pudiera crear mas de un horcrux," confeso, "pero no me puedo quejar de tu lógica, Severus. Tom siempre fue un niño reservado y desconfiado, aunque tenía razones de serlo, dada su infancia. Pero aunque yo me preocupaba por él – mucho – durante su tiempo aquí, jamás pude preveer lo profundo que se hundió en sus depravaciones."

"Dividir el alma dudo que sea saludable," Madame Pomfrey interrumpió con aspereza. "Quizás cada vez que lo hizo, ¿perdió mas de su cordura?"

Dumbledore la miro muy triste. "Y su humanidad. Si, eso explicaría muchas cosas."

"¿Pero dijiste que por lo menos este horcrux ha sido destruido?" Sprout volvió al tema en cuestión. "¿Que sucedió?"

"Después que alcanzamos la Cámara y vimos la aparición de Tom, hable con el y me di cuenta rápidamente con que estábamos lidiando. El estaba divertido, creo, de verme tan viejo y claramente molesto por lo que se había echo así mismo. El quería asegurarse de que comprendía su inteligencia antes de decirle al basilisco que nos destruyera, pero felizmente, la ballesta de Hagrid fue suficiente para causar que incluso el basilisco dudara, y para cuando se recupero para atacar, yo había enviado a Hagrid y a la chica de vuelta con Severus. Yo fui capaz de controlar al basilisco por unos momentos, pero una vez que me di cuenta que estaba lidiando con un horcrux, solo había una opción." Él suspiro pesadamente. "Lance el fiendfyre apenas Hagrid salio de la Cámara. Consumió al basilisco y al horcrux, y, me temo, que también al baño de Myrtle. Deberemos encontrarle a ella una nueva ubicación."

Flitwick logro encontrar su voz. "Creo que ella era una Ravenclaw. Le pediré a la Dama Gris y estoy seguro que encontraremos un lugar en la Torre donde será feliz."

"¿Así que los horcruxes deben ser destruidos con fiendfyre?" Sprout dijo pálida.

"Es quizás el método… mas… seguro," accedió Albus.

"Pero, Director, si Severus tiene razón y hay mas horcruxes, eso quiere decir que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se levantara nuevamente," dijo Flitwick, luciendo enfermo. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

"Por supuesto que si," McGonagall dijo con impaciencia. "Necesitamos encontrar donde están los demás y destruirlos, al igual que Albus hizo con el diario. Necesitamos – como diría Severus – eliminar sus respaldos."

"¿Y como hacemos eso?" pregunto Poppy. "De seguro él no ha podido hacer mas después de su derrota por Harry hace diez años. ¿Cómo podemos encontrar lo que hizo El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hace décadas?"

"Parece que comenzó sus actividades aquí en Hogwarts, así que comenzaremos la búsqueda aquí," Minerva dijo con firmeza. "Quizás Horace sepa algo. El era el Jefe de Casa del chico después de todo."

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. "Deberemos tener mucha precaución y sigilo en la búsqueda. Si Voldemort descubre lo que estamos tratando de hacer, no pararía por nada para detenernos, y como hemos visto, todavía tiene leales mortífagos." Todos educadamente evitando mirar a Snape.

"¿Y como sugieren que nos dediquemos a llevar una búsqueda secreta mientras debemos encargarnos de una escuela llena de bulliciosos mocosos?" pregunto Snape.

"Bueno –" comenzó Dumbledore, solo para ser interrumpido por McGonagall.

"Tienes razón, Severus. Algunos cambios deberán ocurrir."

Todos miraron a la Subdirectora sorprendidos. "Em, ¿cambios querida?" Dumbledore pregunto incierto.

Ella asintió con firmeza. "Poppy, hace tiempo que tu estas preocupada por Albus, ¿no es así?" Poppy miro desde McGonagall a Dumbledore confundida. "Él no es joven, después de todo, y este ha sido un año muy estresante. Un colapso es inminente, ¿no es así?"

Poppy levanto las cejas alarmada, entonces se dio cuenta. "¡Oh!¡ Oh si, tiene razón, Profesora. Difícilmente será una sorpresa que tenga que tomarse un año para recuperarse."

"Pero –pero – " Dumbledore trato de protestar.

"No seas ridículo, Albus. Claramente tu eres la persona con mas conocimientos sobre estos horcruxes, y completo silencio es importante, difícilmente podemos confiar en los Aurores o en cualquier persona del gobierno de Cornelius Fudge."

Incluso Snape estaba impresionado con el plan de McGonagall, pero se sentía obligado a remarcar una obvia falla. "Si esos horcruxes son tan peligrosos como describe el Director, no creo que sea seguro rastrearlos por su cuenta. No es mi intención ofender, Director," dijo con rapidez, antes que el anciano, pero aun poderoso mago pudiera ofenderse, "pero una tarea tan importante no se le puede confiar a una sola persona, sin importar las habilidades que tenga."

"Hmmmm." Dumbledore claramente estaba analizando la idea. "Quizás Sirius Black y Remus Lupin pudieran ayudar. Ahorra que Sirius esta libre de Azkaban, él –"

"¡Ese perro no podría mantener la boca cerrada ni aunque lo hechizaras!" gruño Snape. "¿Porque simplemente no te llevas a Hagrid entonces?"

"Severus, todos sabemos que él no te cae bien –"

"No, creo que Severus tiene razón."Nuevamente interrumpió Minerva. "Sirius nunca ha mostrado mucho talento disimulando, y todavía se esta recuperado de su estadía en Azkaban. Aunque el es un miembro leal de la Orden y sin duda haría lo que fuera para asegura la protección de Harry, su conocimiento de artefactos oscuros es mínimo."

"Él es Black," le recordó Sprout. "Como el hijo mayor, debería ser el heredero…"

"Él rompió las relaciones con su familia durante la adolescencia y antes de eso, él había rehusado tener algo que ver con las… actividades familiares. Dudo que sepa algo que nos sea útil."Yo soy la opción obvia," Snape dijo fríamente.

McGonagall lo miro con cariño. "Ahora tiene otras, igualmente importantes ocupaciones, Severus. Lo que es mas, Albus, ambos sabemos que tu puedes ser un poco… impetuoso… a veces. Necesitaras un compañero que pueda controlarte cuando sea necesario."

Dumbledore elevo sus cejas. "¿A quien tienes en mente? ¿A mi hermano?"

Minerva bufo. "Esta es una cacería por horcruxes, no cabras. No, _creo que yo lo haría muy bien_."

La boca abierta de Dumbledore no fue la única.

"¿Tú? pero – pero –" Snape farfullo.

Ella lo miro con frialdad. "¿Si, Severus?"

Snape trago en seco, y volvió a pensar su reacción inmediata. Actualmente, mientras más lo consideraba, mas le gustaba la idea. McGonagall tenía escondidas reservas Slytherin, y ella de seguro era la única persona que podía ser capaz de ejercer control sobre Dumbledore. Ella había probado su crueldad con el Sapo Rosa, y tener una talentosa animaga y experta en transfiguraciones solo seria una ayuda más en la búsqueda. Y aun mas, ella y Ryddle habían sido contemporáneos en Hogwarts, y eso podría darle alguna información adicional en su comportamiento. "Creo que es una maravillosa idea," dijo tímidamente.

Los demás lo quedaron mirando, mas asombrados por la dócil aceptación de Snape que por el alocado plan de McGonagall.

"Pero, Minerva, si tu me acompañas, ¿quien se encargara de Hogwarts en mi ausencia?" Dumbledore protesto quejumbroso. "¿Y como podemos explicar satisfactoriamente nuestras ausencias?"

"Con la verdad," sugirió Snape, escondiendo una sonrisa malévola. "¿Quien puede discutir que Minerva es quizás la única persona que se puede asegurar que te mantengas en reposo para tu recuperación?"

Los demás educadamente escondieron sus sonrisas, mientras que Dumbledore les dio una mirada amarga. "Pero eso aun deja el asunto de quien se encargara de Hogwarts en nuestra ausencia."

"Oh, creo que Severus y yo podemos compartir el puesto," Flitwick ofreció alegremente. "Entre los dos podremos manejar los deberes administrativos y educacionales."

Snape se forzó a no mostrar su shock. ¿Él? ¿Actuando como Director? ¿O subdirector? Seguramente habrá alzamientos en las calles, o por lo menos en el Gran Comedor. ¿Y porque lo estaban dejando de lado en esta búsqueda de objetos oscuros? De seguro el era el mas calificado –

"Severus," Dumbledore había – como siempre – adivinado correctamente sus sentimientos. "Quien sea que venga conmigo, tú no puedes." Él levanto una mano para detener la automática protesta. "Dejando de lado el asunto del bienestar de Harry, eventos recientes han demostrado que Voldemort esta conciente de tus verdaderas lealtades. Serás vigilado de cerca por aquellos leales a él, y es probable que seas el objetivo de nuevos atentos de asesinato. Dejando de lado los extraordinarios eventos de hoy, tú estarás mas seguro tras las protecciones de Hogwarts que en ningún otra parte. Y contigo y Filius compartiendo las responsabilidades de Director, incluso estarás mas en sintonía con el castillo y serás mas capaz de protegerlo y a ti."

Sin más argumentos, Snape sabía que no tenía más opciones que acceder. El asintió de mala gana y se dejo caer en su silla, con los brazos cruzados. Los demás hicieron de cuenta que no notaron su actitud.

"Comenzaremos este verano. No hay razón para causar mas trastornos este semestre," decidió Dumbledore. "Eso le dará a ambos un par de meses para dividir de mejor manera sus deberes y prepararse para sus nuevas obligaciones."

"Pero oh cielos, eso significa que necesitaremos un Nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor al igual que nuevos profesores de Transfiguración y DCAO," les recordó Sprout.

El Director miro hacia donde su joven profesor estaba sentado molesto. "Tengo una sugerencia," ofreció.

Treinta segundos después, los demás en la habitación se estremecían y se cubrían los oídos mientras Snape gritaba y arrojaba cosas.

"Severus," Dumbledore finalmente logro decir una palabra. "Tu sabes perfectamente bien de que ellos son la solución ideal. Si Minerva y yo estamos buscando horcruxes, no podemos tener extraños o lacayos del Ministro rondando por aquí."

"¿Pero Black y Lupin?" grito Snape. "Esos dos –"

"Remus seria un perfectamente responsable Jede de Casa e instructor de DCAO, y de seguro el podrá controlar algunas de las acciones mas _irresponsables_ de Sirius." Como Snape continúo fulminándolo con la mirada, Dumbledore saco su As bajo la manga. "Y si tu les permites que vean a Harry diariamente, creo que puedo persuadir a Sirius que consienta que adoptes al chico." Dumbledore no estaba seguro de tener ese tipo de influencia sobre Sirius ahora, pero esperaba que el argumento sirviera para persuadir a Snape.

Snape se detuvo. El no tenía intenciones de permitir que trajeran a Black y Lupin sin una pelea, no fuera que su nueva relación con ellos – y sus actividades mutuas – se descubrieran. Por otro lado, tenerlos aquí claramente servia a sus planes, y el había entendido el argumento que Dumbledore había echo antes. Además, para todos los efectos parecería que había sido prácticamente obligado por Albus, así de esa manera después podrían justificar la aceptación de Black para que adoptara a Potter

"¡Bien!" dijo con fuerza. "Pero cuando ese cretino incendie el castillo y el hombre lobo se coma a la mitad de los habitantes de la Torre, ¡no vengas llorando a mi!"

"Excelente." Dumbledore sonrío feliz. "Y ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en nuestros planes para eliminar a Voldemort, ¿quizás podamos tomarnos unos momentos para discutir porque los elfos domésticos se están quejando de un aumento en la ropa sucia?"

##

Mas tarde, después de haber chequeado a Pansy en la enfermería y haberle avisado por floo a sus padres, Snape regreso a sus habitaciones, determinado a acostarse temprano. Para su molestia, alguien golpeo la puerta, y una sonriente Minerva escoltaba a Harry. "Harry desea pasar la noche contigo," le informo la bruja, empujando hacia delante a un repentino tímido chico. "Ya es casi el toque de queda, así que pensé acompañarlo hasta aquí."

Snape bufo irritado por la manera en que McGonagall había comandado su noche. "Y si yo -"

"_Dije_," le interrumpió la bruja, dándole la Mirada que hacia que incluso Dumbledore pensara dos veces, "que Harry desea pasar la noche en su habitación aquí."

Una imagen mental de Umbridge encontró camino a la mente de Snape y el aclaro su garganta. "Ah. Bueno, Potter sabe perfectamente bien que es libre de venir a su habitación cuando quiera. El no necesita mi permiso para venir aquí."

Por primera vez, el mocoso lo miro, una leve sonrisa de alivio iluminando su expresión. "¡Gracias, Pa!"

McGonagall le dio una palmadita en el hombro al chico y un saludo de cabeza a Snape. "Entonces buenas noches."

"¡Gracias por traerme, Profesora!" Harry le dijo a la bruja.

Snape observo a la pequeña figura con desaprobación. Había sido un DIA largo y su piel aun picaba con la memoria del toque de Nagini. Entre las revelaciones de los horcrux y su deber primero con Pansy y luego el resto de su Casa, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa desde el ataque. El solo lanzo un sencillo hechizo reparador donde los colmillos habían roto su tunica. Y ahora tenía a otro chico que atender antes que pudiera preocuparse de sus propias necesidades. Se obligo a no quejarse. También había sido un día largo para Harry, y el chico todavía era emocionalmente frágil. Con razón había querido ir donde su guardián para que lo reaseguraran y -

El frágil chico en cuestión bostezo con fuerza. "Estoy muy cansado, Pa. ¿Esta bien que me vaya a acostar?"

Snape parpadeo. "¿No necesitas hablar de los eventos de hoy?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mayormente no quería estar en el dormitorio cuando Ron tuviera sus pesadillas. Cuando el sueña con arañas el prácticamente grita hasta que se caen las paredes, y el dijo que Nagooni era aun peor que las arañas. Y creí que hoy de seguro él tendría pesadillas."

Snape se debatía entre la preocupación ante la insensibilidad del chico y orgullo ante el enfoque Slytherin. "Ya... veo. Si, puedes irte a acostar."

"Esta bien. Buenas noches, Pa," Harry le dio un breve abrazo y desapareció hacia su dormitorio.

Snape parpadeo y también se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Un largo lavado en la ducha, con el agua más caliente que pudo soportar, borro mayormente la sensación de las escamas de la serpiente en su piel y colapso en su cama, determinado en pretender que este día nunca había sucedido.

El logro dormir un par de horas antes que un leve sonido a su lado lo hizo sentar de golpe, con una mano aferrando su varita y con la otra aferrándose el cuello. Cuando su mente se aclaro y recordó que Nagini estaba bien muerta – y cremada – sus ojos cayeron en la pequeña, figura con cabello despeinado parado incierto al lado de su cama.

"Lo siento," Harry murmuro. "No era mi intención despertarlo."

Snape bajo su varita y se paso una mano por su cansado rostro. "No, por supuesto que no. ¿Porque creerías que entrar en mi dormitorio a las - " el miro el reloj "- casi dos de la mañana me despertaría?"

Harry agacho la cabeza. "Puedo volver a mi habitación."

"¿Que sucede, Potter? Estoy despierto ahora, así que muy bien me puedes explicar tu presencia aquí," le ordeno Snape.

"Solo quería decir que lo siento."

Snape ahogo una maldición. El realmente estaba muy cansado para esto. "¿Que hiciste ahora?" pregunto, imaginándose lo peor. Un Harry con insomnio decidiendo tratar de inventar una nueva poción y saqueando su alacena. O tratando de alcanzar una no autorizada poción para dormir y botando un estante completo de laboriosamente preparadas pociones. O -

"Quiero decir por antes

_Querida Revista para Padres magos_, _¿Cuándo uno es despertado en el medio de la noche por un incoherente niño, es considerado de mala educación lanzarle un Hechizo Aturdidor a dicho niño, luego levitarlo hasta su cama y en la mañana decirle que todo fue un mal sueño?_

"Potter, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿de que estas hablando?"

Harry se removió. ¡Él había arruinado todo! Primero se había acobardado en darle una disculpa a su pa cuando recién había llegado, balbuceando algo sobre Ron como excusa por estar aquí. Entonces, decidió hablar con su pa antes de ir a desayunar, pero su conciencia lo había molestado tanto que dormir era imposible. Y mientras yacía en su cama, su mente le daba una y mil imágenes de horribles escenarios que pudieron suceder hasta que pensó que se pondría a llorar de la angustia. Así que había marchado hasta aquí, pensando que era mejor disculparse de inmediato, solo para darse cuenta – demasiado tarde – que había disturbado el necesario descanso de su padre.

"¡Harry James Potter!" Snape le dijo enojado. "¿DONDE ESTAN TUS PANTUFLAS?"

Harry miro a sus pies desnudos. "Oh. Em..."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Era invierno, en Escocia, y vivían en un castillo de piedra. En las mazmorras. Y este pequeño cabeza de chorlito andaba vagando sin bata y sin pantuflas como si estuviera de paseo en una choza en Tahiti. "Ven para acá," le ordeno, levantando las mantas antes de que el chico idiota pescara una neumonía y Poppy lo hechizara por una inadecuada supervisión.

Harry se enderezó con una gran sonrisa. ¡Su pa era tan bueno! Se metió a la calida cama.

"MI-" Snape apenas logro evitar decir el resto de la palabra cuando el mocoso puso sus pies de hielo encima suyo. Él agarro su varita y le lanzo un hechizo calentador al chico antes de que pudiera hacer mas daño.

Harry se relajo, dejándose caer flojamente en la gran cama de su pa. ¡Se sintió tan bien cuando el hechizo calentador lo envolvió!

"¡Potter!" Snape le dio un leve codazo al muchacho en las costillas cuando pareció que el chico se había quedado dormido. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"¡Oh!" Harry se mordió los labios. "Yo – yo no podía dormir," comenzó, vacilante.

Snape se sintió culpable. Por supuesto que el chico no podía dormir ¡Se había encontrado cara a cara con la mascota de Voldemort! Naturalmente estaría preocupado por lo que pudo sucederle si Nagini hubiera optado por atacarlo a él en vez de huir. "No necesitas preocuparte," le dijo lo mas gentil que pudo a las 2 AM. "La serpiente esta muerta al igual que los, ah, otros habitantes de la Cámara. Ya no pueden lastimarte."

Harry se giro para mirarlo en shock. "¡No estoy preocupado por _mi_!" protesto con la inconciente arrogancia de un chico de 11 años (y mas encima un Potter, Snape se dijo a si mismo). "Sigo pensando en lo que esa serpiente le pudo haber echo a _usted_." Snape lo miro completamente sorprendido- ¿el chico no podía dormir preocupado por su bienestar? - Harry continúo. "Quiero decir, sigo recordando lo malvada que era y como ya le había rasgado la garganta y que habría sucedido si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice y que habría pasado si ella no hubiera jugado con su comida primero -"

"Dicción, Sr. Potter. Esta torpeza ocasional de tus palabras debe parar," dijo Snape automáticamente, cortando el flujo de palabras antes de que a _él _se le pusieran los pelos de punta. El había logrado detener los temblores que habían recorrido su cuerpo con la ducha que se había dado y suprimiendo brutalmente los recuerdos, pero las palabras del chico eran demasiado evocativas y una vez mas pudo sentir los colmillos de Nagini en su garganta.

"Lo siento," Harry respondió, igual en forma automática, "Pero de verdad daba miedo," dijo apenas. "Quiero decir, ¿Que hubiera sucedido si algo le pasara a usted?"

Snape dejo de sobarse la garganta y miro al mocoso. "No necesitas preocuparte," le aseguro. "Tú jamás volverás donde los Dursley, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente irías a vivir con tu padrino y -"

El estaba perplejo cuando los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. "¡_No quiero vivir con Canuto_!" Harry gimió. "¡_Quiero vivir contigo_!" él se lanzo hacia Severus y el Maestro de Pociones sintió su esternón crujir en protesta.

"Si, si, por su puesto que vivirás conmigo," trato de razonar con el lloroso chico. "Solo estábamos hablando de lo que sucedería si yo muriera." extrañamente, esto solo hizo que el chico llorara con mas fuerza. Obviamente era más difícil calmar a un chico de lo que se había dado cuenta – aunque nunca había tenido que intentarlo con muchas fuerzas antes. "¡Potter. Potter! ¡Harry! Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por no morir," le ofreció.

Eso pareció ayudar un poco, por lo que continuo en esa línea. "Estoy conciente de que tu padrino difícilmente proveerá ambiente propicio para disciplina y nutrición. ¿Tú crees que voluntariamente te mandaría a vivir con el?" Harry logro sonreír entre las lágrimas, y animado, Snape continúo. "Sin mencionar la cantidad de ensayos que tengo por corregir. Dudo mucho que se me permita morir mientras existan cabezas de chorlito en esta escuela."

Harry libero del fiero agarre a su pa y se limpio los ojos para mirarlo. "Pero fui un hijo _terrible_," le dijo miserablemente. "No se porque usted quieres seguir conmigo."

Snape lucho para no dejar que se vieran sus emociones al escuchar a Harry referirse de si mismo en esa extraordinaria manera. "¿De que estas parloteando ahora?" pregunto con firmeza, sus confusas emociones como siempre demostrándose en enojo.

Harry agacho la cabeza. "Después de la serpiente. Cuando se fue, yo solo corrí tras ella," susurro, soltando unas lagrimas.

Snape frunció el ceño. "Si, y te di un palmazo por esa tontera." ¿Acaso el chico estaba enojado por eso? Él no había creído que con toda la emoción, ninguno de los chicos se había preocupado mucho por la corrección.

"Bueno, si," admitió Harry. "Pero esa no es la parte mala. Quiero decir, yo lo _deje_. Usted siempre se preocupa por mi y si estoy bien, y usted siempre esta pendiente de mi. Incluso en el baño, prácticamente lo primero que pregunto es si estábamos bien. Pero yo no lo hice. Solo le pregunte _después _que usted lo hizo. No debí dejarlo así. Debí quedarme y asegurarme de que usted estaba bien y llamar a Madame Pomfrey por usted y cosas como esa." El comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "No es que yo no lo ame; es solo que fui estúpido..."

La calidez que se alojo en el pecho de Snape ante la candida y casual declaración de amor de Harry fue imposible de ignorar. El abrazo al chico, su voz firme cuando dijo, "Chiquillo tonto. ¿Porque me enojaría contigo por hacer lo que te pedí? No te he dicho repetidamente que es mi trabajo cuidarte a _ti__; _no tu responsabilidad preocuparte por _mi__. _No quiero que sientas que es una obligación preocuparte por lo que me pase. Tú eres un niño," el ignoro la automática respuesta de enojo de Harry frente al termino, "y tu no debes sentir que debes estar preocupado de mi bienestar. Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo."

Harry lo abrazo con fuerza. Su pa siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no estaba convencido en que no debía tener un papel en el cuidado de su pa. "¿Podemos cuidarnos entre los dos?" le pregunto lastimeramente. "Quiero decir, cuando sea grande, me puedo encargar de usted, ¿cierto?"

Su pa lo abrazo aun más. "Idiota," gruño, pero su voz era rasposa y suave, así que Harry sabía que había querido decir algo diferente. "¿Acaso no salvaste mi vida hoy? Tú eres un mago muy poderoso, Harry."

Harry sonrío. "¿De verdad?" repitió, queriendo que su pa lo dijera nuevamente.

"Si. Y es por eso que necesitaras lecciones extra durante el verano para asegurarnos que aprendas a controlar tu poder," Snape le informo secamente, seguro de que esto alejaría la atención de Harry de los horrendos eventos del día.

Y lo hizo. "¡Paaaaaaaaaa!" Harry chillo en protesta. "¡No! ¡No clases de verano!"

"Si," dijo sin piedad. "Todo el verano." Al ver el puchero de Harry, sonrío y dijo, "Piensa en lo celosa que se pondrá la Srta. Granger."

Eso animo a Harry brevemente. "Si," accedió, entonces su cara decayó. "Pero Ron y los demás chicos se burlaran de mi."

"Quizás no cuando se enteren de todos los Hechizos de defensa y las materias de pociones armamentistas que aprenderás," Snape le respondió fríamente, incluso aunque estaba acostado.

Automáticamente, Harry respondió. "¿Hechizos? ¿Aprenderé hechizos? ¿Y cosas de DCAO? ¿De verdad? ¿Pociones armamentistas? ¡Genial! ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Y duelos? ¿Habrán duelos?" le pregunto emocionado, acurrucándose bajo las mantas.

"Mm. Si trabajas duro."

"Genial. Los chicos estarán mas celosos que Hermione cuando se enteren de eso," Harry se regodeo. "Em, Pa - ¿Usted cree que algunos de mis amigos puedan participar en las lecciones también?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Si tu comportamiento amerita esa recompensa." Snape tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Huh." Los parpados de Harry también comenzaron a cerrarse. "Este va a ser un - un - " se detuvo con un gran bostezo "- verano divertido... Pa, ¿veremos a Canuto y a Lunático en las vacaciones?" pregunto adormilado, cuando un pensamiento lo asalto.

Snape abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que Black y Lupin se mudarían a Hogwarts, probablemente apenas terminara el semestre. "Oh, si. Estoy seguro que si," respondió con tristeza.

Harry sonrío con malicia, aunque no se molesto en abrir los ojos. "Que bien, porque entonces puedo practicar todos los hechizos haciéndole bromas a Canuto."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron recalculando todos los beneficios de tener cerca al perro y al hombrelobo, especialmente con Harry mostrando hasta ahora insospechadas tendencias Slytherin. "Hmmm. Una excelente forma de ganar experiencia practica," accedió finalmente, pero el mocoso estaba profundamente dormido.

Snape sonrío al pensar en ver a Harry haciéndole bromas a su padrino una y otra vez, durante todo el verano. Naturalmente Black estaría demasiado asquerosamente cariñoso para protestar contra el mocoso, mucho menos tomar represalias. Hmmmmm. Esto definitivamente tenía potencial, especialmente si algunas notas de su infancia llegaban a manos de Harry. Snape decidió que adoptar a Potter quizás había sido una gran idea después de todo.

La mañana siguiente, el tuvo serias dudas, cuando despertó, tiritando, encontrando que el mocoso no solo había robado su almohada sino también sus mantas y estaba felizmente durmiendo envuelto calidamente, mientras que Snape – el dueño legitimo de la cama – estaba congelado a su lado. El se debatió en si despertar al mocoso con un _Aguamenti_ pero decidió que no, porque significaría que el mocoso también agarraría la ducha primero. El se levanto con toda la dignidad que pudo lograr mientras estaba azul y temblando, lanzo rápidamente un hechizo calentador en si mismo, y marcho al baño con toda la sensibilidad de un gato ofendido


	52. Chapter 52

Capitulo 52

Mientras dejo a Harry acomodado para las clases que quedaban, Snape decidió hacer una necesaria visita. El no quería dejar Hogwarts en las últimas semanas del semestre porque Harry y los demás estudiantes estarían altamente emocionados y su trabajo como Jefe de Casa y profesor de pociones entraría en alza. Eso significaba que mejor iba ahora antes que después, y francamente, no tenia razones ni deseos para atrasar esta visita. El envió la lechuza de Harry con una carta y no se sorprendió cuando recibió una tersa invitación como respuesta.

"Bien, bien, Severus – esta es un sorpresa," Lucius Malfoy arrastro las palabras cuando salio del floo al estudio de Lucius a la hora acordada. "¿Que te trae a mi humilde morada?"

Snape rodó sus ojos ante la falsa modestia de Lucius. La Mansión Malfoy era igual de humilde que su propietario. "Asumí que querrías hablar conmigo."

Lucius frunció el ceño. "¿Sobre que?"

"La debacle de tu pequeño plan para probar a Potter."

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que prueba?"

Snape suspiro y tomo asiento, no esperando una invitación para hacerlo. "El Diario, Lucius. ¿Es necesario que juguemos estos agotadores juegos? Me estas pidiendo que crea que un artefacto oscuro solo apareció en la escuela justo cuando tu fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore?"

Lucius sonrío. "¡Oh cielos! ¿Un artefacto oscuro en Hogwarts? No he escuchado nada sobre eso. ¿Acaso algún pobre Gryffindor resulto seriamente herido? ¿Quizás el querido Harry?"

"No, tu no te habrías enterado de eso y el asunto no se volverá publico. No hay razón para esparcir el pánico ahora que el artefacto fue completamente destruido."

Esta vez Lucius no pudo enmascarar su sorpresa. "¿Potter destruyo el Di – artefacto oscuro que mencionaste?" dijo tratado de cubrir su desliz.

"Por Merlín, Lucius, debes darte cuenta que no eres tan inteligente como te gusta pretender," dijo con fuerza Snape. "¿De verdad crees que yo no sabría que ese Diario que le pertenecía al Señor Oscuro cuando era un chico Provenía de uno de _sus miembros_ del circulo interno? ¿O que olvidaría tus alardes de que en tu mansión tienes la colección mas grande de artefactos oscuros en Europa?"

"No que este admitiendo nada," Lucius respondió cuidadosamente, pensando rápido, "¿pero que le sucedió al objeto?"

"Fue destruido, junto con Nagini y la mascota de Salazar Slytherin, que había sido despertado de su hibernación."

Después del contundente anuncio toda esperanza que Malfoy tenía de esconder sus emociones se destruyo. Él miro a Snape, anonadado. "¿Nagini esta muerta?"

Snape se bajo un poco el borde de su tunica en el cuello, revelando las marcas de colmillo que estaban sanando. "Ella vino tras mi. Harry objetó."

Lucius trago saliva. Audiblemente. "Ella – tú – ¿y el _chico_ te salvo?"

"Lo hizo. Y entonces guío el camino a la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin donde el Diario y el basilisco fueron destruidos. Todo antes de la hora de cenar, por supuesto."

Lucius se humedeció los labios. Tal vez cuando el mocoso Potter derroto al Señor Oscuro no había sido cosa de suerte. Él sirvió whiskey en un vaso.

Snape se le acerco. "Y Lucius, para que estemos claros, no aprecio tus jueguitos."

Malfoy apenas bufo. "¿Desde cuando me importa lo que tu aprecias?" pero la velocidad con que se tomo el whiskey contrastaba con su tono arrogante.

Snape ignoro la burla. "Lo que es mas, te estas poniendo descuidado. ¿Dejando el Diario donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo?"

Lucius se encogió de hombros. "No es mi problema. Me asegure de que Draco sepa lo suficiente como para no tomar algo sospechoso."

"No todos tus aliados han sido tan cuidadosos criando su descendencia," dijo sedosamente Snape, acomodándose en una silla. "Creo quizás que a los Parkinson les gustaría saber como Pansy consiguió el Diario que casi le robo la magia y el alma."

Lucius casi dejo caer la botella. "¿La chica Parkinson fue quien lo encontró? Pero lo puse –" abruptamente se detuvo.

"Hable con ella, Lucius. Se donde lo pusiste, pero fuiste descuidado. No te aseguraste de _quien _seria tu victima, y ahora uno de _mis_ estudiantes ha pagado el precio de tu descuido."

La cabeza de Malfoy se irguió con orgullo. "¿Tú crees que me importa? Parkinson puede ser, como podríamos decir, un _colega _– pero difícilmente es un mago poderoso. No temo su ira. Dile si así lo deseas."

Snape estudio sus dedos entrelazados. "Ustedes los sangrepura siempre tan preocupados por la estirpe. ¿Tú sabes quien es la abuela materna de Pansy?"

Lucius se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. "Alguna sangrepura – me asegure de eso antes de considerarla para que se casara con Draco. Una Thistlethwaite, ¿no es así?"

"Si. _Y _la nieta de Anna Lucia Emilia Borgia."

Entonces espero.

Hubo una clara pausa, entonces: "¿Una de las Borgias?" Lucius pregunto débilmente.

"Si – Entiendo que es una familia italiana muy unida y cercanamente aliados con los Medicis en Italia." Snape le dio una mirada burlona. "Por supuesto, tú sabes todo esto mucho mejor que yo."

Lucius logro recuperar su valentía. "¿Y que? Se lo suficiente para no caer victima de un veneno."

Snape lo miro ligeramente burlón. "¿Porque crees que _tu_ serias el objetivo, Lucius? De seguro para los Borgias, el echo de que casi mataste a una de las hijas de la familia mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts sugeriría que el objetivo obvio seria-"

"¡Draco!" ahora Lucius estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado. Era una cosa para él detectar venenos tras las protecciones de su mansión – otra completamente diferente que Draco fuera capaz de permanecer seguro sin la experiencia de su padre o los hechizos de protección de la mansión.

Snape miro con satisfacción. Malfoy era un típico padre sangrepura. Él era severo, distante, alejado, y rápido con una cachetada o una paliza si creía que su hijo no estaba viviendo para sus altos estándares. También tenía un temperamento explosivo que su hijo obviamente había aprendido a temer. Pero pese a todo eso, él amaba a Draco, y no solo como una continuación de la línea familiar.

Snape recordó el orgullo de Lucius cuando Draco había nacido – el hombre se había acercado lo mas que su arrogante rostro le permitía a mostrar una sonrisa cursi cuando tomo en brazos por primera vez a su hijo recién nacido, y Snape estaba conciente que pese a todas las fallas que tenia como padre, Lucius adoraba al chico. Aunque claro, él se había adherido al código de crianza de los de raza pura que insistía que cualquier demostración de emoción – incluso afecto parental – era indigna, así que tendía a demostrar su amor con cosas materiales y austeros comentarios y usando palmazos para mostrar su enojo en vez del _Crucio_ que su propio padre había preferido.

Snape sabía que el trasero de Draco quedaba marcado y adolorido después de uno de sus castigos, pero estaba lejos del tembloroso desastre que Lucius terminaba siendo después que su padre terminaba con el. Y las palizas que Lucius le administraba a Draco no eran tan malas o frecuentes como las palizas que recibió Harry a manos de sus familiares Muggle , aunque eran los suficientemente horribles para que Draco temiera enojar a su padre.

Snape resoplo con desprecio. ¡Obviamente el hombre nunca había escuchado de refuerzo positivo!

Aun así, pese a todos sus errores, Lucius amaba a su hijo, y esa era su mayor debilidad. En consecuencia, Snape fue directo a la yugular. "¿Haz oído que los Borgias claman haber inventado por lo menos nueve venenos imposibles de rastrear que son inmunes a un bezoar? Por supuesto, esos italianos son my astutos. No me sorprendería que el número fuera aun mayor."

Como había anticipado, Lucius rápidamente capitulo. "Esta bien, ¡maldición! Haz dejado tu punto claro. ¿Que quieres por tu silencio?"

En vez de responder la pregunta, Snape hizo una pregunta. Esta era la parte complicada. Si él no recibía la respuesta que buscaba, tendría que lanzarle un obliviate a Malfoy o matarlo. Él todavía no estaba seguro cual seria la mejor opción al final de cuentas.

"Conoces sobre los horcrux?"

Lucius parpadeo. "¿Un que?"

"Cuéntame de tus planes a largo plazo, Lucius. Cuando te uniste al Señor Oscuro y te convertiste en miembro de su círculo interno, ¿asumiste que algún día heredarías el trono del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Que serias el sucesor del Señor Oscuro mientras entrenabas a Draco para esa posición?"

Lucius lo considero, pero al final no vio razón en no responder la pregunta. "Si. ¿Porque no? ¿Quien más podría recibir esa posición? ¿La loca de Bella? Los Carrows, ¿Que prácticamente comparten un cerebro?"

"El Señor Oscuro es inmortal," Snape le dijo brutalmente. "Él ha usado horcruxes para asegurarse de no poder morir con medios normales. Él jamás morirá, así que no necesita un heredero. No te estas instalando a ti o a tu familia para gobernar el mundo, sino para ser perpetuamente esclavos del Señor Oscuro. La Orgullosa Casa Malfoy," dijo burlón, "Eternamente arrastrándose frente al indeseado hijo de un Muggle."

Lucius estaba demasiado confundido para atacar a Snape por su blasfemia. Si el Maestro de pociones sabia de lo que estaba hablando – y Snape tenia el desagradable habito de siempre estar en lo cierto – entonces apoyar al Señor Oscuro difícilmente era el camino al poder que largamente había buscado. En vez de eso lo llevaría a una muerte rápida, si Potter mataba a Voldemort y después se dirigía a sus seguidores, o a una larga muerte, si un inmortal Voldemort mataba a Potter, y luego procedía a usar _Crucio_ y _Avada_ en todos a sus alrededor por el siguiente milenio o mas. El pasado servicio de Malfoy al Señor Oscuro había demostrado de forma concluyente que lealtad era un concepto extraño para Voldemort, y junto con los imposibles altos estándares del Señor Oscuro y completa intolerancia al fracaso, sus seguidores sentían su ira dolorosamente mas seguido que nadie.

Si Voldemort realmente era inmortal – o trataba de serlo – eso explicaría el porque siempre hubieron comentarios sobre Potter siendo el Elegido. Con razón Voldemort le temía, incluso cuando era bebé, más que a los Aurores o al ministerio. Para derrotar a un enemigo imbatible era necesaria una profecía, un improbable héroe con poderes especiales… un paquete completo como era definido en mitos e historias. Y Harry Potter ciertamente parecía encajar completamente, lo que aumenta aun más los reclamos de Snape.

Y si esos reclamos eran ciertos… repentinamente Lucius comenzó a sentir un sobrecogedor cariño por el sistema actual. Los Ministros eran notablemente estúpidos y sobornables, y no preveía dificultades en seguir siendo el poder tras del. Y un día, si él – o Draco – se cansaban de ese papel, ¿Qué podría evitar que se convirtiera en Ministro? Y no un ministro de juguete bajo el poder de un Señor Oscuro invulnerable, sino que un independiente, oscuro, y poderoso Ministro por derecho propio. Eso definitivamente tenía más atractivo que jugar a ser un partidario – aunque fuera el partidario mayor – para un inestable semidios.

Malfoy trago con dificultad. "¿Y si elijo romper mis lazos con Él? ¿Me garantizas mi seguridad y la de mi familia?"

Snape le dio una larga y calculadora mirada. "No te puedo dar garantías, particularmente en relación con tu propia vida, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a tu hijo y fuera del alcance de las garras del Señor Oscuro."

Lucius estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor que podía conseguir. "Esta bien. Estoy contigo." Inconcientemente, se sobo su antebrazo izquierdo y se estremeció con miedo. Los castigos del Señor Oscuro a los traidores eran legendarios. Si Voldemort se volvía a levantar, él había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte y seguramente la erradicación de su Casa completa.

"Excelente," dijo fríamente Snape, sin permitir que se mostrara su exultación. "Ahora, por el precio de mi silencio…"

"¿QUE?" exploto Lucius. "No te jure lealtad a ti, ¿Arriesgando_ todo_ en mi vida? ¿Y ahora quieres mas?"

"Salva tus histrionismos para alguien que se vea afectado por ellos." El tono de Snape era de aburrimiento. "Ambos sabemos que tomaste tu decisión basado en tus propios intereses. No esperes que me impresiones por tus esfuerzos en rectificar el error en el que tu mismo te metiste. Ahora te lanzaste al lado ganador, y tienes suerte de que te aceptemos."

Lucius parpadeo. Nunca antes nadie había estado menos que servilmente agradecido por su amable apoyo. Fudge prácticamente se había orinado cuando Malfoy había accedido a apoyarlo en su campaña para ministro. ¿Y ahora este narigón mestizo estaba diciendo que él tenía suerte de haber sido recibido?

Obscuramente, el ofensivo tono de Snape lo hizo sentir mejor. El Maestro de Pociones de seguro estaba actuando seguro de que su lado ganaría, y además habían derrotado a Voldemort – varias veces – en diferentes formas… quizás él y su familia sobrevivirían el inevitable conflicto.

"Esta bien," dijo en tono mas calmado, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"En intercambio por no revelar la fuente del Diario a la familia Parkinson," respondió Snape, "me darás al elfo domestico Dobby."

Lucius mentalmente había estado haciendo un inventario de los contenidos de sus bóvedas preguntándose cuanto podía darse el lujo de perder sin tener que decirle nada a Narcissa, y la escasa demanda de Snape de un elfo domestico, y mas encima uno peculiar, hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta por segunda vez ese día.

"¿Dobby?" repitió, desconcertado. "¿Porque diablos lo pides a el?"

"Lo quiero," vino la inútil respuesta.

"¿Pero _porque_?" Lucius pregunto sin comprender.

"Necesito un elfo domestico. Tu tienes uno."

"Tengo varios," Lucius bufo automáticamente. "¿Pero porque quieres uno mío? ¿Porque no te compras uno? Dobby es el único que sabe hacer adecuadamente mis cocktails, y el siempre hace el inventario. Nunca encontrare mis túnicas de verano sin –" él diviso la mirada furiosa de Snape y de mala gana accedió. "Oh, esta bien."

"Ahora."

"Bien," Lucius puso mala cara. "¡Dobby!"

El pequeño elfo apareció en la habitación y de inmediato se encogió a distancia de su amo. "¿El amo esta llamando a Dobby?"

Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada. "Te he dado al Profesor Snape. Le perteneces desde este momento."

Dobby abrió sus grandes ojos como platos. "Yo – ¿yo ahora le pertenezco al Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor?" apenas pudo decir incrédulo.

"Si," Lucius dijo con petulancia.

"Ve a mis habitaciones de Hogwarts y espérame allí," Snape ordeno rápidamente. Él no quería que el alocado elfo dejara escapar alguna cosa indiscreta.

"¡Oh, si, Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor! ¡Dobby va a ir de inmediato! Dobby esta –"

"¡Ahora!"El bramido de Snape resonó sobre el balbuceo del elfo y con un chillido, Dobby desapareció.

Lucius elevo una ceja. "Te ves bastante capaz de manejar al elfo domestico, Severus," dijo en mezcla de sorpresa y admiración. "Te he juzgado mal todos estos años."

"Mm. Algunas personas son mas perceptivas que otras," Snape señalo enfáticamente. "Y otras son mas adecuadas para seguir planes en vez de hacerlos. Estaré en contacto contigo pronto para darte tu primera asignación."

"¿_Asignación_?" Lucius farfullo. "¿Estoy para tus mandados ahora?"

Snape rodó sus ojos. "Solo considérate afortunado de que ya no estas sujeto a un ridículo código de vestuario o a estar besando la sucia tunica de un loco." Al ver la genuina expresión de ultraje de Lucius, cedió un poco. "Te puedo prometer que disfrutaras de esta tarea. Apelara a tus… gustos," dijo, dándole a Lucius una mirada significativa.

"¿Oh?" Lucius comenzó a animarse. Incluso sin el regreso de Voldemort, parecía que le habían dado la oportunidad de torturar a unas cuantas personas. Las cosas estaban luciendo más prometedoras. "Entonces esta bien," concedió, ablandado.

Snape bufo para si mismo al dirigirse al floo. El habito del Señor Oscuro de lanzar _Crucio_ a sus seguidores para que obedecieran rápidamente tenia mas sentido ahora.

Él regreso a Hogwarts y chequeo a Pansy en la enfermería. La chica estaba dormida, pero Madame Pomfrey estaba segura de que se recuperaría. Ambos padres estaban allí – y como había esperado Snape – lívidos.

"¿Quien es responsable?" el Sr. Parkinson grito furioso. "¡Hare que deseen jamás haber nacido!"

"Quiero un nombre, Profesor Snape." La Sra. Parkinson fue más silenciosa, pero no menos amenazadora.

Snape lanzo un hechizo de privacidad alrededor de ellos. "Me temo que las lesiones de Pansy fueron inflingidas por alguien a quien conocen… y sirven."

El grito de Parkinson se interrumpió con una exclamación de horror. Él quizás no era muy inteligente, pero no era _tan_ estúpido. "¿Quiere decir El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Él…él esta de vuelta? ¿Y Él fue quien lastimo a nuestra niña?"

Snape lo miro con simpatía. "Él requería la fuerza vital y el núcleo mágico de alguien. Pansy fue ese alguien," explico, cuidadosamente omitiendo muchas partes de la historia.

"¡Pero somos _sangrepura_!" Parkinson casi chillo. "¡No se supone que Él nos ataque! ¡Nosotros lo _apoyamos_!"

La expresión de Snape fue de gentil sorpresa. "¿Ustedes nunca estuvieron presentes cuando el Señor Oscuro encontró prudente 'castigar' a alguno de sus seguidores?" pregunto, sabiendo muy bien que habían visto demasiados ejemplos.

Snape trato de no reír ante la consternada cara de ridículo de Parkinson. Era una buena cosa que Voldemort hubiera tratado a sus mortífagos con tanta brutalidad. Si hubiera reservado sus torturas para sangresucias y muggles, los Parkinsons jamás habrían creído sus declaraciones.

La cara de la Sra. Parkinson se contorsiono con la rabia. "¡Te dije que era un inestable maniaco!" le siseo a su marido. "¡Nadie sabía de donde provenía! ¿Que clase de sangrepura esconde sus ancestros de esa manera?"

"Pero él dijo que era el Heredero Slytherin," Parkinson protesto lastimeramente. Su mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor, y el estaba mal adaptado para manejar este tipo de stress. Él prefería gritar y hechizar hasta que el problema desapareciera. "Todos pensaban que era un Black por la forma en que Bella lo adulaba…"

"¡Ni siquiera los Black eran tan _incestuosos_!" dijo viciosamente la Sra. Parkinson. "Y si los Black fueran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, ¿No crees que habrían estado diciéndolo por los últimos siglos?"

"Oh, ¿ustedes no sabían?" el tono de Snape era inocente. "El Señor Oscuro es el hijo de un Muggle y de la ultima de los Gaunt. Merope uso una poción de amor para conseguirse un marido muggle, y _ella _estaba relacionada con Slytherin."

"¡Una poción de amor!"La expresión de la Sra. Parkinson cambio a desprecio. "¿Que clase de mujer necesita una poción de amor?"

"Probablemente ella no estaba cuerda," Snape dijo tratando de ayudar.

"¿Ese es tu salvador?" la Sra. Parkinson le dijo enojada a su marido. "¿Un mestizo? ¿El producto de una bruja loca demasiado débil para atrapar un marido sin necesidad de utilizar artes oscuras? ¿Alguien que sacrifica los hijos de sus propios seguidores?"

"Yo – yo – " Parkinson miro sin poder hace nada a la contraída y pálida cara de su única hija. "No lo sabia."

"Le pediremos ayuda a mi familia," la Sra. Parkinson dijo en un tono que no permitía argumentos. "No serviré a ese –" ella comenzó a maldecir en italiano.

Snape escucho en admiración unos cuantos momentos y luego dijo suavemente, "¿Entiendo que estarían interesados en aliarse a un grupo dedicado a la destrucción del Señor Oscuro?"

"¡No a esos malditos idiotas de la Orden!" Parkinson logro recuperarse momentáneamente. "¡Son un montón de jodidos Gryffindors!"

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Acaso parezco un Gryffindor?"

La Sra. Parkinson le dio un codazo a su marido para que se callara. "Nuestras disculpas, Profesor. Ahora entendemos porque usted acepto el cuidado del moc…el chico Potter. Lamento no habernos dado cuenta antes de su estrategia. Por supuesto puede contar con nuestro apoyo, y de la familia de mi madre." Ella levanto la cabeza orgullosa.

"Ningún Maestro de Pociones no esta conciente de las habilidades de su familia," Snape respondió cortésmente. "Estoy complacido de recibirlos como aliados."

"_Mi_ familia también es poderosa," intervino Parkinson, un poco celoso.

Su esposa rodó los ojos.

"Si, por supuesto me estaba refiriendo a los recursos de ambas familias," Snape dijo calmadamente

"Llámenos cuando nos necesite," le aviso la Sra. Parkinson, luego se dirigió al lado de su hija.

Snape se despidió de Parkinson y dejo la enfermería. El logro evitar sobarse las manos por la alegría, pero internamente estaba celebrando. ¡Sus planes estaban funcionando de forma brillante!

Se dirigió a sus habitaciones, con la idea de celebrar sus éxitos con un whiskey de fuego, solo para detenerse en la puerta al ver la destrucción en su sala.

"¡Hola, Pa!" Harry le hizo una seña con la mano.

"¡Hola, Profesor!" Hermione Granger dijo, su saludo repetido por Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, y Neville Longbottom.

Un elfo domestico salto como un cañón a sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas con abandono. "¡Ooooooh, El Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor esta en casa! ¿Que puede hacer Dobby por el maravilloso Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor? ¿Querría el Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor una taza de te?"

Usando sus formidables poderes de disciplina mental, Snape logro ignorar al inoportuno elfo. "¿Que sucedió aquí?" le pregunto a Harry.

"Le estábamos enseñando a Dobby a jugar Snap Explosivo," Harry explico inocentemente. "Tratamos Ajedrez Mágico, pero a él no le gusto que las piezas me gritaran."

"¡Si! ¡Las rompió todas por ser mal educadas!" Ron dijo riendo, apuntando a los escombros que una vez habían sido un costoso juego de ajedrez de Snape, antes de agarrar un puñado de papas fritas de uno de los montones de platos con diferentes bocadillos que llenaban la sala.

"Trate de usar _Reparo_, pero no funciono muy bien," Neville confeso en tono de disculpa, mirando a tres cojines rotos al lado del los restos del set de ajedrez.

"¿Porque ahora Dobby es suyo, Profesor?" Draco pregunto curiosamente. "¡Él ha estado en nuestra familia como por siempre!"

"Sabe, Profesor, esclavizar elfos domésticos es una terrible tradición,"dijo sentenciosamente Hermione. "Los Muggles dejamos de lado la esclavitud hace siglos."

Draco hizo un ruido grosero y ella se giro enojadamente, en cosa de segundos hubo una bulliciosa disputa. Harry, Neville, y Ron trataron de ayudar y el nivel de decibeles se disparo.

"¿Capuchino? ¿Limonada? ¿Jugo de calabaza?" Dobby todavía estaba tratando de ofrecerle algo de tomar a su nuevo Amo.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Snape rugió, y de inmediato cayó el silencio.

"Srta. Granger, no voy a entrar en un debate con usted sobre la ética de la pertenecía de un elfo domestico, pero usted debería saber que no debe tomar una posición antes de haber investigado el tema suficiente. La naturaleza de la relación entre un mago y un elfo domestico es significativamente diferente de la utilizada en la esclavitud Muggle." Hermione se quedo callada, luciendo pensativo.

"Sr. Malfoy, su padre me debía algo, que me pago con este elfo domestico. Sugiero que no haga mas preguntas sobre los asuntos privados de su padre y le recuerdo que tenga cuidado en no caer en esa forma de hablar descuidada cuando regrese a casa." Draco palideció y asintió.

"Sr. Longbottom, por favor nunca mas practique hechizos en mi propiedad. Los esperare después de cenar para un hora de detención practicando _Reparo_ bajo mi estricta supervisión." Neville se ilumino. Finalmente alguien le iba a enseñar como se hacia apropiadamente.

"Sr. Weasley, ya que usted obviamente se ha estado llenando de comidas para nada saludables por varias horas, espero verlo disfrutando una _doble_ porción de vegetales o fruta durante toda la semana." Ron arrugo la cara como si fuera a protestar. "Por supuesto, si usted siente que su apetito no será suficiente para la tarea, puede quedarse sin postre por ese periodo." Ron rápidamente se callo y meneo la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Y usted, Sr. Potter, permanecerá aquí mientras los demás se van." La mirada que les lanzo a los demás chicos dejo claro que esperaba que se fueran _ahora__._

Todos se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, y pronto Harry, Snape, y Dobby estuvieron solos en la arruinada habitación. "Limpia esto," le dijo con fuerza al elfo, y Dobby felizmente comenzó a moverse por todas partes, ordenando y reparando la sala.

"¿Esta enojado?" Harry pregunto cautelosamente, mirando a su pa.

Snape le dio la Mirada. "¿De venir a casa y encontrar la sala arruinada? ¿Porque estaría enojado?"

"Solo queríamos que Dobby se sintiera como en casa," protesto Harry. "Draco dijo que solo lo encerráramos en una alacena hasta que lo necesitáramos, pero…" se quedo en silencio, mirando a la distancia.

Snape bufo enojado. "Que idea mas ridícula," gruño, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Harry e inconcientemente paso su brazo por los hombros del chico.

Harry se acurruco junto a su padre. Él odiaba que le recordaran de su tiempo donde los Dursleys. "Nunca lo encerraremos en un alacena, ¿cierto, Pa?" dijo con firmeza.

"Difícilmente. ¡Dobby!"

"¿Si, Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor?" pregunto Dobby, reapareciendo enfrente de ellos. "¿Quiere té? ¿Café? ¿Jugo de calabaza?"

"Dobby, ahora me perteneces, ¿cierto?"

"¡Oh si, Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor! Dobby es ahora su elfo domestico. Dobby ya no le pertenece al Amo Malfoy

"Bien. Ahora te estoy dando a Harry. Ahora le perteneces a él."

La exclamación de sorpresa de Harry fue ahogada por el grito de felicidad de Dobby. "¿Le pertenezco al Amo Harry Potter Señor?" él se lanzo a las rodillas de Snape. "¡Gracias gracias gracias, Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor!"

"¡Pa! no creo que quiero un elfo domestico," Harry tironeo frenéticamente la manga de su guardián y finalmente logro hacerse oír. "Em, no es que Dobby no sea genial y todo eso. Y si quisiera un elfo domestico, seguramente seria Dobby, pero no quiero –"

"Entonces es algo bueno que no te consulte," Snape le dijo con firmeza. "El elfo domestico ahora te pertenece. Él te protegerá –"

"¡Oh, SI!" Dobby accedió extasiado. "¡Dobby se encargara bien, _muy bien_ del Amo Harry Potter Señor!"

"– y seremos capaces de controlar sus excesos." Al ver la expresión angustiada de Harry, Snape se suavizo. "Cuando alcances la mayoría de edad, puedes liberarlo, Harry, pero el elfo no esta molesto con la situación actual."

Incluso Harry tuvo que admitir que el pequeño elfo, que estaba bailando alrededor en un paroxismo de alegría, no estaba para nada infeliz. "Bueno, esta bien…" accedió con reluctancia. "Pero no se que hacer con un elfo, Pa."

"Ordénale que me obedezca como si fueras tu y yo me encargare de mantenerlo alejado de travesuras," le dijo Snape. "Él puede ayudar a los elfos del castillo ya que no requeriremos su servicio la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Esta bien." Harry hizo lo que le sugirió su pa, y Snape tuvo que una vez mas escuchar una proclamación de lealtad, alegría y obediencia.

"Si, _bien_." Él finalmente logro callar a la criatura sin tener que recurrir a un hechizo. "Ve a hablar con los elfos de Hogwarts, estoy seguro que se pondrán de acuerdo en algo."

"¡Si Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor! ¡Hasta luego, Amo Harry Potter Señor!" Dobby desapareció, y Harry se relajo contra su padre.

"¡Uyy! ¡Él me agota, Pa!"

"Si, pero claramente esta dedicado a ti, y será un buen –" Snape se detuvo. Casi había dicho "protector", pero no quería que el chico se diera cuenta de eso, con la cacería de horcrux que ya estaba por comenzar, el peligro al que se enfrentaban aumentaría dramáticamente. Y si Voldemort se daba cuenta de lo que estaban tratando de hacer, atacaría ahora – con tanta fuerza y brutalidad como pudiera. Snape trataba de asegurar que Harry estuviera lo mas protegido posible si eso sucediera, y los elfos domesticos podían ser fieros protectores cuando eran provocados. "…elfo domestico."

"Hermione me va a odiar," Harry suspiro.

"Si ella se pone difícil, dile a Dobby que ella no quiere que seas su dueño," Snape sugirió secamente. "Sospecho que el le dejara su molestia por su interferencia bastante clara."

Harry sonrío. "Si, apuesto que lo haría." Se detuvo. "Oiga, me olvide de preguntar. ¿Tuviste un buen día, Pa?"

Snape se acomodo en el sofá, orgulloso al pensar en todo lo que había logrado. "Si, Harry. En realidad lo tuve."


	53. Chapter 53

Hola como ya saben esta historia esta en la recta final son 64 capítulos en total así que va faltando poco, por esa razón se me ocurrió hacer una encuesta para que pudieran elegir la siguiente historia en ser traducida, para eso necesitan visitar mi perfil y votar Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que comentan

Capitulo 53

Para la simultánea sorpresa y alivio de Snape, el resto del semestre procedió sin crisis adicionales, ataques, o muertes. Incluso las tradicionales bromas de fin de curso fueron menos intensas, probablemente porque los usualmente infatigables estudiantes estaban igualmente agotados por las emociones del año. Como resultado, el primer año de Harry termino extrañamente en paz, aunque no fue hasta que se marcho el Expreso de Hogwarts que Snape – y la mayoría de los miembros de la facultad – finalmente se relajaron.

Unos cuantos hilos de dudas habían asaltado a Harry cuando los demás estudiantes estaban empacando sus pertenencias, y se había preocupado de que, pese a todo, él igual terminaría donde los Dursleys. Pero mirando al resto del cuerpo estudiantil marcharse en el tren mientras el miraba al lado de Snape lo había convencido finalmente de que su confianza no había sido depositada erróneamente.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos alegremente, sintiéndose privilegiado de poder quedarse en el castillo. La mayor parte de los miembros de la facultad se marchaban a unas cortas vacaciones – o descanso curativo, como había escuchado murmurar más de una vez a Poppy – mientras que Snape había admitido, con una mueca, que él y Harry visitarían a Black y Lupin en Suiza.

A Harry le había ido bastante bien en sus clases así que no solo había evitado un reto de su pa, sino que también le había ganado una salida donde Fortescue, un regalo que hizo que se llenara de emoción. Él estaba feliz de tener tiempo a solas con su padre después que el Maestro de Pociones había estado tan preocupado con exámenes y notas durante las últimas semanas. Snape también le había explicado, que Harry pasaría unas semanas con los Weasley al final del verano para reunirse con el en Hogwarts. Después de todo, Harry no podía haber pensado en un mejor verano para si.

Snape, por otro lado, estaba mas que un poco molesto por lo que venia. En vez de una temporada tranquila, pacifica, _libre de niños_, simplemente preparando pociones, tenia que arreglar todos los asuntos administrativos de la escuela con Dumbledore, McGonagall, y Flitwick, y asegurarse de que el perro y el hombrelobo estuvieran bien preparados para asumir sus nuevas posiciones en Hogwarts, enseñarle al mocoso Defensa y Pociones y asegurase que el alocado elfo que tenían no hiciera travesuras adicionales.

Aun así, tenia que admitir que viajar a Suiza era una perspectiva mas entretenida una vez que quedo de acuerdo de encontrarse con Brunhilde nuevamente…

Sirius y Remus estaban, como era de esperar, encantados de ver a Harry, y el chico casi fue asfixiado por sus abrazos. "¡Terminaste tu primer año!" Remus le dijo orgullosos. "¡Y Severus nos contó que tus notas fueron excelentes!"

"Creo que dije que eran _adecuadas_," Snape corrigió con fuerza. No seria bueno que al mocoso se le fueron los halagos a la cabeza.

Remus le cerró un ojo a Harry. "Claro. Y todos sabemos que adecuado según tus estándares es excelente para los demás."

Harry río cuando Snape frunció el ceño. "Fue sencillo con la ayuda extra y la tutoría que mi pa arreglo para mi," explico. "En la mayoría de las lecciones, iba mas adelantado que en las cosa que enseñaban en clases, e incluso pociones no fue tan difícil ya que mi pa me dejaba ayudarle a preparar ingredientes la mayoría de las noches."

Sirius le sonrío a Snape. "¡Parece que te conseguiste un escuadrón de esclavos voluntarios, Snape!"

El Maestro de Pociones hizo todo lo posible por lucir indiferente. "_Algunos_ profesores son capaces de hacer sus material lo suficientemente interesante que atraen estudiantes fuera de las salas de clases."

"Deberlos recordar eso y hacer lo mejor para emularte," dijo Remus, intercambiando una mirada traviesa con Sirius.

"¿Que quieres decir, Lunático?" Harry pregunto curioso.

Los dos merodeadores miraron a Snape, que se encogió de hombros irritado. No podía esperar mantener el secreto del mocoso por más tiempo. "Tus padrinos," anuncio, "enseñaran en Hogwarts en el nuevo año escolar."

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿En serio?" exclamo encantado. "¡GENIAL!"

"Hm." Snape bufo mientras los dos hombres sonreían ante la obvia alegría de Harry.

"¡Si! ¡Así que tendrás que llamarme 'Profesor'!" Sirius le dijo bromeando a Harry, ignorando la expresión de dolor que cruzo el rostro de Snape al solo pensar en eso.

"Y 'señor'," Harry le dijo bromeándolo devuelta. "Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso y dejar de darte la vuelta cada vez que lo diga para ver a quien le estoy hablando" entonces se detuvo cuando un pensamiento lo asalto. "¿Pero que clases van a enseñar?"

"El Director y la Profesora McGonagall estarán ausentes durante todo el año," Snape respondió. "El Director se tomara un tiempo para recuperarse después de las emociones de este año – él ya no es tan joven después de todo –y la Profesora McGonagall lo cuidara mientras se dedica a hacer algunas investigaciones."

Harry frunció el ceño. "el Profesor Dumbledore esta bien, ¿no es así?" pregunto preocupado.

"Él esta bien, Potter. Solo un poco cansado," Snape le aseguro con rapidez. "Pero con su partida, necesitamos reemplazos temporales por el tiempo que estén ausentes."

"Yo enseñare DCAO y serviré como Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor," Remus le dijo a Harry. "¡Así que nada de andar vagando después del toque de queda, Sr. Potter!" dijo con falsa severidad.

Harry se río encantado. "¡Eso es brillante! ¿Y tu, Canuto? ¿Que vas a enseñar?"

"¡Transfiguración!" Sirius exclamo, sonriendo. "Sino los tenemos a ambos completamente transformados en animagos – sin registrar – para el fin del año, ¡Me como mis botas!"

"Tú probablemente ya las mordisqueas, perro," gruño Snape en voz baja.

"¡Ooooooh, eso va a ser genial!" Harry no se podía contener de la emoción.

"Si, piensas en todas las clases extra que he programado para ti, sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora seremos _tres_ los que evitaremos que te metas en travesuras," le dijo Snape sedosamente.

Eso efectivamente controlo el entusiasmo de Harry, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde que Remus no seria tan indulgente como profesor como seria su padrino. "No me van a dar detenciones, ¿Cierto?" pregunto incierto.

"¿Preferirías que le dijéramos a tu padre para que te castigue?" pregunto Remus, divertido.

Harry meneo la cabeza vigorosamente. "Ustedes no van a usar esa pluma especial, ¿no es así? ¿Solo líneas, ensayos y cosas normales?"

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz, aquí venia.

¿Que pluma especial, Harry?" Sirius pregunto sin entender.

La explosión resultante no dejo dudas en la mente de nadie que las Plumas de Sangre no debían ser permitidas, y solo después de examinar la mano de Harry repetidamente, para asegurarse de que no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de cicatriz, Sirius de malagana acepto que Harry no debería ser secuestrado y traído a Suiza para ser educado aquí privadamente. "¿Que clase de malditos sicóticos esta Dumbledore dejando entrar alli?" le pregunto a Snape molesto. "¿Cómo pudo permitir que alguien usara un maldito implemento de tortura de esa manera?"

Snape rodó los ojos. "Él ha empleado gigantes caídos en desgracia, antiguos mortífagos, y squibs, sin mencionar alguien poseído por el mismo Señor Oscuro. Por comparación, Umbridge era casi normal."

Sirius bufo. "Que bueno que esa perra desaprecio o si no le mostraría algunas de las cosas que la loca de mi prima Bella le hacia a los elfos domésticos."

Remus miro a Snape seriamente. "¿Estas seguro de que no reaparecerá?"

"Completamente," dijo Snape, con una significativa mirada. Él no quería dar demasiada información, especialmente no enfrente del chico que estaba mirándolos atentamente desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, desde que Sirius había comenzado a pasear y maldecir.

"Quizás esta bien que Albus ceda el control de la escuela, por lo menos por ahora," comento Remus, meneando la cabeza.

El resto de la visita fue mucho menos emocionante y, para Harry, menos educacional, ya que Remus estaba pendiente del lenguaje de Sirius, advirtiéndole al ex-Auror que tenía que aprender a censurarse en preparación para su rol de profesor. Aun así, Harry estuvo complacido ya que el único estallido de Sirius le había proveído por lo menos con media docena de nuevas frases que podría enseñarle a los demás chicos una vez que las clases comenzaran.

Snape paso varias tarde yendo a visitar a Brunhilde por floo en Basel. (Ursula y Sirius se habían, como se había predicho, separado hace tiempo.) Para gran alegría de Harry en más de una ocasión, él acompaño a Snape y también se reunieron con el ahijado de Brunhilde llamado Jonah y su hermano menor Seth.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser el más joven y pequeño, así que era genial ser el "chico grande" para variar, y además ser admirado por Jonah que tenia nueve años y por Seth que tenia siete, y el tomo su papel seriamente, lo que causo mucha gracia a Brunhilde y Snape.

"¿Estas _seguro_ que puedes hacerlo?" Harry pregunto por sexta vez esa tarde en el parque volador. Brunhilde y Snape estaban sentados en una banca cercana mientras los chicos practicaban con sus escobas y una snitch de juguete. Harry ya les había demostrado algunas movidas que utilizo durante la temporada de Quidditch en la escuela, y naturalmente Jonah y Seth estaban ansiosos por probarlas también.

"¡Si, Harry! ¡Yo se que puedo!" le prometió Seth, con ojos brillantes.

Harry lo miro dudoso. "No lo se… es terriblemente fácil caerse," le advirtió.

"Oh, vamos, Harry. Él dijo que puede hacerlo," Jonah apoyo a su hermano, pese a la incrédula alegría de Seth. Normalmente Jonah lo ignoraba, en la misma manera que lo hacen todos los hermanos mayores del mundo, y le emociono escuchar el voto de confianza de su hermano mayor, y mas encima en enfrente del Niño-Que-Vivió.

"¡_Juro_ que puedo hacerlo!" Seth estaba más determinado que nunca a demostrar a los chicos mayores que podía realizar la movida.

"Esta bien…" Harry le paso su escoba, ya que la de Seth estaba hechizada para que no se pudiera alejar mucho del piso.

Seth hizo un excelente trabajo siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry, pero la velocidad de la escoba de carreras unida con el ligero peso de Seth resultaron en una fuerza centrípeta que fue demasiado para el chico de siete años. Seth solo se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas unos segundos antes de perder el agarre, todos sus frenéticos intentos de detener la escoba fueron inútiles. Él cayó con un grito de miedo.

Dos rayos de energía lo atraparon a mitad del aire, luego lo bajaron gentilmente al piso. Seth se dejo caer de rodillas aliviado, luchando por no llorar. Lo último que quería era avergonzarse aun más. Harry y Jonah se apresuraron a su lado, llenos de pánico, mientras que Snape y Brunhilde, con sus varitas aun en la mano, solo estaban a un paso atrás.

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Te lastimaste?"

"¿Que sucedió?"

Pese a la consternación de Seth, Brunhilde lo acurruco con fuerza, mientras que un furioso Snape interrogaba a los chicos más grandes.

"¡Harry James Potter! ¿Que estabas pensando?" Snape lo reto enojado, una vez que obtuvo la historia completa. "¿Pasarle una _escoba de carreras_ aun niño de siete años?"

Harry se retorció en una agonía de vergüenza y encogimiento. Ya era malo que lo retaran en público, pero era peor saber que lo merecía. ¡Seth pudo morir!

"No fue su culpa," protesto Jonah. "¡Seth dijo que podía hacerlo!" él lanzo una mirada de enojo hacia donde su hermano estaba siendo examinado por Brunhilde. El chico de siete años se estremeció, incluso mas avergonzado que Harry.

"¡Yo le dije!" hablo Seth. "No fue culpa de Harry."

"Los chiquillos tontos hacen todo tipo de demandas salvajes," Snape dijo fríamente, mirando a los tres furiosamente. "Esperaba que tuvieras suficiente sentido común para _entender_ eso," le dijo con firmeza a Harry.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry tragando en seco. Y lo estaba. Él pensó que se le había detenido el corazón cuando Seth cayó de la escoba.

"No hubo daño – excepto a mis nervios," dijo alegremente Brunhilde, acercándose con Seth tras ella. "Pero creo que es suficiente vuelo por hoy."

"¡Por su puesto!" Snape dijo con fuerza, encogiendo las escobas y guardándolas en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento," murmuro Seth, mirando al piso para no tener que ver la cara de molestia de su hermano.

Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros. "Esta bien. Debería haber sabido mejor," admitió.

Jonah bufo exasperado y miro hacia otro lado, pero Seth se sintió un poco mejor. Por lo menos Harry no lo odiaba.

"¿Que podemos hacer ahora, si ya no podemos volar?" Jonah pregunto, un poco malhumorado.

Harry miro a su pa. ¿Seguramente no tendrían que irse?

"Creo que deberíamos comer helados para recuperarnos del shock," dijo con firmeza Brunhilde. "El chocolate es terapéutico, ¿Cierto?"

Los chicos se animaron de inmediato.

"Vayan a escoger un mesa de picnic para que comamos," les instruyo, entrelazando su brazo con el de Snape. "¡Si no están sentados tranquilos cuando regresemos, nos comeremos el helado nosotros solos!" los amenazo.

Seth y Jonah rieron, incluso Harry sonrío. Lo que era aun más, su pa había perdido su mirada gruñona y estaba observando a Brunhilde con una expresión casi suave. "Eres demasiado indulgente," Snape le sermoneó, pero estaba claro que su corazón no estaba realmente en eso.

Ella se llevo al normalmente serio hombre y los chicos, no queriendo arriesgar los helados, corrieron a encontrar una mesa desocupada. Había bastantes familias en el parque, pero eventualmente encontraron una mesa vacía casi al borde del bosque cercano.

"Aquí," Jonah llamo a los otros. Harry y Seth corrieron hacia el, pero Seth tropezó con una raíz de árbol y cayo al piso.

"¿Estas bien?" Harry se detuvo para revisar al niño.

"Necesitas mirar hacia donde vas," lo reto Jonah, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a pararse a su hermano.

Seth se soltó, poniéndose colorado. "¡Estoy bien!"

Jonah rodó sus ojos y apunto a la raspada rodilla del niño. "Si, estas tan bien que estas sangrando," dijo con fuerza. "Dame tu pañuelo e iré a la fuente para mojarlo para que podamos limpiarlo antes que regrese Brunhilde y lo vea."

"Lo haré yo mismo," protesto Seth, pero Jonah solo lo sentó en una de las bancas al lado de la mesa de picnic y se marcho.

Seth agacho los hombros y miro furioso la mesa. "¡No soy un bebé!" murmuro. "podría haberlo echo yo mismo. ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!"

Harry tomo asiento a su lado y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Se que lo podrías haber echo," le aseguro al niño, "pero algunas veces es bueno dejar que otros te ayuden. Sabes, por mucho tiempo, tuve que hacer todo por mi mismo porque no había nadie que quisiera ayudarme."

Seth abrió los ojos grandes y olvido su enojo. "¡Pero tu eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió! Eres famoso – ¡todos desearían ayudarte!"

Harry se río sin humor. "No soy famoso en el mundo Muggle y mi – la gente con laque vivía no me quería ni un poco. Así que tuve que aprender a hacer las cosas por mi mismo ya que nunca pude contar con nadie." El le lanzo una mirada al niño. "ahora tengo a mi pa, y a veces el no me deja hacer cosas que yo se que puedo. Él dice que soy muy joven o es muy peligroso o cualquier otras cosa." Seth asintió. A él también le pasaba mucho eso. "Pero sabes, aunque a veces me moleste, es mucho mejor tener alguien que se preocupe por ti y que quiera mantenerte seguro _y ayudarte _con las cosas. De esa forma te demuestran cuanto te quieren, ¿no es así?"

"Si," Seth dijo quedamente.

"A veces puede ser difícil dejar que alguien te ayude, especialmente si no estas acostumbrado a confiar en nadie o no dejas que se acerquen mucho a ti," continuo Harry, hablando para el mismo y para Seth, "Pero se siente bien cuando uno lo hace, cuando permites que otras personas se preocupen por ti. Porque, aunque odiaría admitírselo a mi pa, todavía no somos suficientemente grandes para hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos, y es bueno cuando uno no tiene que hacerlo todo el tiempo. Necesitas dejar que otra gente te ayude y tratar de no guardarte las cosas para ti mismo o tratar de arreglar todo tu mismo. Si lo haces, probablemente terminaras echándolo a perder, y harás que otras personas también se sientan mal. Quiero decir, Jonah no iría ahora a la fuente si no quisiera hacerte sentir bien, ¿No es cierto?

Seth le dio una sonrisa ladeada. "Creo que no," confeso. "Y la rodilla me arde."

"El agua ayudara, y cuando limpie la sangre, quizás no lo noten hasta después del helado," Harry dijo sonriendo.

"Toma." Jonah regreso y se agacho para atender la rodilla de Seth. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su hermano no protesto o trato de patearlo para que se alejara, sino que el niño simplemente se quedo tranquilo.

"Gracias," Seth dijo con suavidad. "ahora se siente mejor."

Jonah parpadeo sorprendido. "De nada," logro responder. "Soy tu hermano mayor; se supone que debo ayudarte, sabes."

Seth le sonrío, aunque mantuvo agachada la cabeza.

"Que bueno que tu madrina no es muy enojona," Harry dijo una vez que estuvieron todos sentados esperando el helado. "No creo que mi pa hubiera accedido a los helados si no hubiera sido por ella."

"Tu pa es bastante estricto," observo Jonah.

"Si, él toma los asuntos de seguridad con bastante seriedad," les contó Harry. "De verdad estas bien, ¿cierto?" le pregunto a Seth.

El niño asintió. "Solo estaba un poco asustado," admitió, sonrojándose. "Quiero decir, al comienzo cuando recién me caí."

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Casi me morí de la impresión! ¡Creo que ni siquiera me asuste tanto cuando vi a Voldemort en persona!" exclamo Harry.

"¿De veras?" Seth abrió los ojos.

"Si, y tu hermano me agarro el brazo con tanta fuerza que hasta ahora duele," añadió Harry, pese al horror de Jonah.

Seth se giro para mirar a su hermano. "¿De verdad? ¿También estabas preocupado?"

Jonah se encogió de hombros y respondió. "Bueno, quiero decir estoy acostumbrado a ti, sabes. Seria…raro… si algo te sucediera. Eso es todo."

Seth sonrío. Eso era lo más blando que su hermano se iba a poner, y era claro por esa declaración que había tenido miedo. Repentinamente Seth ya no se sintió como un bebé después de todo.

"¿Que fue lo que te dije, Igor?" una extraña voz hablo desde los árboles cercanos y asusto a los chicos. "Es Harry Potter, y esta solo. No hay ningún Auror a la vista."

Los chicos se giraron y se encontraron de frente con dos hombres, que miraban a Harry con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. "¿Cuanto crees que valga? Los Carrows amarían poner sus manos sobre el."

"¿Vivo o muerto?" pregunto el otro con una informalidad que le dio escalofríos a Harry. "Quiero decir, él seria mas fácil de transportar muerto."

"Vayan a buscar ayuda," Harry le dijo en voz baja a los demás chicos, y se paro entre ellos y los hombres. El movió su muñeca y se sintió mejor al sentir su varita caer a su mano desde el protector. Él sabia que no debía hacer magia en las vacaciones, pero sospechaba que a su pa no le molestaría dada las circunstancias.

"Oh, mira, Igor. El mocoso piensa que es un hombre grande y quiere pelear," se burlo el primero.

"Como dije, seria mas fácil matarlo de inmediato."

Eso fue suficiente. Harry recordó lo que el Profesor Flitwick le había dicho sobre peleas en donde uno estaba en desventaja, y le lanzo un Aturdidor al segundo hombre, luego lanzo un rápido _Protego_ cuando el primero respondió.

El segundo hombre se agacho y se lanzo al brazo en que Harry sostenía la varita, luego grito sorprendido cuando Jonah le dio un golpe en el estomago.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" grito Jonah, lanzándose al mago con pies y puños.

Mientras tanto, el primer hombre le lanzo un hechizo de levitación a la banca cercana a Harry que lo golpeo y lo mando volando.

Harry lucho para ponerse de pie, solo para encontrar el brazo con su varita siendo aferrado con fuerza, mientras que otra mano le tapaba firmemente la boca, evitando que pidiera ayuda. "¡Vamos! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Déjalo!" el atacante le grito al otro hombre, arrastrando a Harry hacia los árboles. "Saca el traslador."

"Solo dame un segundo," gruño el otro hombre. Él tenía a Jonah agarro del cuello y lanzo un puño hacia atrás para atacar al chico que no paraba de retorcerse.

"¡DEJA SOLO A JONAH!" grito Seth, y de repente una explosión de pura luz blanca sacudió la tierra.

Cuando su visión se aclaro, Harry y Jonah se encontraron tras una de las volcadas mesas de picnic, al lado de un tembloroso Seth, mientras que los dos asaltantes estaban caídos, inconcientes, en la base de un árbol cercano. Ramas rotas daban mudo testimonio de que los hombres habían sido arrogados contra el árbol con increíble fuerza.

Unos pálidos Snape y Brunhilde llegaron corriendo por segunda vez esa tarde. "¿Que sucedió?" exclamo Brunhilde.

"¡Ellos trataron de secuestrar a Harry!" exclamo Jonah, justo cuando Seth dijo, "¡Él le iba a pegar a Jonah!" y se lanzo a llorar.

Snape no espero más explicaciones y amarro a los dos magos con fuerza. "No podíamos encontrarlos," le dijo a Harry una vez que la amenaza fue neutralizada. "Debieron usar algún hechizo Desilusionador. No fue hasta que se rompió que nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedió. ¿Están bien?"

Harry asistió tembloroso. "Dijeron que me iban a llevar lejos y venderme a algunos carroñeros, y estaban tratando de decidir si me mataban primero o no. Le dije a los demás que corrieran y trate de defenderme, pero Jonah vino a ayudarme y uno de los hombres lo agarro y el otro me agarro a mi y luego Seth nos salvo a ambos."

"Shhh, esta bien," Brunhilde trato de calmar al mas pequeño, que todavía lloraba. "Todos están bien."

"Si, Seth. ¿Porque estas llorando? Tú nos salvaste a mi a y a Harry," le dijo Jonah extrañamente respetuoso, dándole una palmadita a su hermano en el brazo.

Seth se limpio la nariz y levanto la mirada. "¿Lo hice?"

"¡Si!" accedió Harry. "Mira – los dejaste inconcientes a ambos."

Seth se limpio los ojos y comenzó a sonreír. "_¿Yo hice eso_?"

"Uno de las mas poderosas explosiones de magia accidental que he visto," dijo Brunhilde, abrazándolo.

Seth se limpio la cara y se soltó del abrazo. ¡Él no quería que los otros chicos creyeran que necesitaba que lo acurrucaran!

"La forma en que tu hermano nos salvo fue bastante genial," Harry le dijo a Jonah mientras Seth miraba a los dos hombres inconcientes, ahora amarrados seguramente. "Quiero decir, él en realidad te estaba protegiendo a ti."

Jonah miro a su hermano menor con nueva apreciación. "Si. Él no esta tan mal, en realidad."

Seth escucho la aprobación y sonrío. ¡Este estaba resultando ser el mejor día de su vida! No era muy seguido que su admirado hermano mayor se dignaba a notar su existencia, mucho menos comentar favorablemente sobre el, y ahora había logrado impresionar a Harry Potter

Snape se llevo a los tres chicos a la protegida casa de Sirius y Remus, mientras Brunhilde llamaba a las autoridades y les explicaba lo sucedido. Los adultos habían estado de acuerdo que seria mejor que un ciudadano suizo hiciera la denuncia, mientras que Snape estaba en mejor posición de defender a los niños si venia otro ataque.

Remus y Sirius estuvieron comprensiblemente horrorizados ante el atentado, y estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar a los niños a un cine Muggle cuando las autoridades llegaron para hablar con Snape. Incluso Snape tenia que admitir que seria necesario el Señor Oscuro en persona para que pudiera quitar a Harry y los demás niños de un enojado hombrelobo y un ex-Auror, ahora que estaban atentos, y era poco probable que mas mortífagos estuvieran buscando a Harry en el sector Muggle.

Al final, todo el papeleo estuvo completo y los casi secuestradores habían sido llevados a los tribunales, Brunhilde y Snape colapsaron en el sillón. "¿Esto les sucede a ti y a Harry muy seguido?" pregunto la normalmente imperturbable bruja con tono de consternación.

"Mas seguido de lo que me gustaría," admitió Snape. "Quizás la próxima vez a ti y a los niños les gustaría visitarnos en Hogwarts, donde las protecciones están entre las mejores del mundo. A menos," añadió, mirando hacia otro lado, "prefieras ya no asociarte con nosotros."

Brunhilde sonrío y se acerco a él. "Mientras los niños aun están fuera, déjame convencerte de que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso."

##

Después de esa experiencia, Snape, Black, y Lupin decidieron que era mejor si regresaban a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible. A Harry no le preocupaba mucho. Él había disfrutado los días en Suiza, pero estaba ansioso que su padrino estuviera acomodado en el Castillo para que las bromas comenzaran.

El único problema que tenían los hombres era que hacer sobre los Dursley. seria difícil para los merodeadores continuar el acoso de los Muggles una vez que los estudiantes estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts, y la noche antes que Harry y Severus regresaran al castillo, los hombres se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, tratando de decidir que hacer.

Trasladores, Poción multijugos, y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry fueron consideradas y descartadas, y entonces Sirius comenzó a sonreír. "¡Lo tengo!" exclamo.

"¿Tienes que?" Snape pregunto irritado. "¿Pulgas?"

"La solución perfecta para nuestro problema," Sirius le aseguro alegremente. "¿Y si Lunático y yo le pasamos el trabajo a alguien mas?"

El Maestro de Pociones rodó sus ojos ante otro ejemplo de la idiotez de Black. "¿Y si esta persona nos traicionara ante las autoridades? ¿O siente lastima por los pobres Muggles'? ¿Que hacemos entonces?"

"Puedo garantizar que ninguna de esas cosas sucederá," dijo Sirius sonriendo. "¡Kreacher!"

Para sorpresa de Snape, un horrendo elfo domestico apareció. "¿Que desea el horrible, malvado, desagradable Amo Traidor de Sangre?" le pregunto a Sirius en un tono de completa repugnancia

"¡Te dije que no me llames así!" Sirius exclamo molesto.

La criatura bufo. "Si, Amo Traidor de Sangre."

Black parecía que estaba muy tentado de aventar a la criatura a través de la pared, pero un gruñido de advertencia de Lunático lo contuvo y le recordó la tarea a mano. "Kreacher," comenzó nuevamente, forzando su tono a ser alegre y vibrante, "Tengo una tarea para ti."

El elfo escupió a un lado, apenas evitando el zapato de Snape. "¿Y que puede hacer Kreacher por el vil Amo Traidor de Sangre y sus inútiles y estúpidos amigos?"

"¿Te gustaría ir a torturar a una familia de Muggles para mi?" Sirius ofreció seductoramente.

Kreacher parpadeo en shock. "¿Acaso el Amo Traidor de Sangre finalmente a visto la luz y a corregido sus malos caminos? Oh, ¡La ama estaría tan complacida!" el elfo sonrío y esto asusto aun mas que su ceño fruncido. "¡Si, a Kreacher le gustaría torturar Muggles! ¡Que amable del amo en pensar en Kreacher! ¿Que puede hacer Kreacher para agradecerle al amo?"

"Es solo una familia," le advirtió Sirius. "No quiero que tortures otros Muggles… al menos hasta que pruebes que puedes hacer un buen trabajo. ¿Comprendes?"

Kreacher asintió frenéticamente, recordándole al entretenido Snape de un (aun mas) demente Dobby. "Si, Amor. ¡Si, si, si! ¡Kreacher comprende! ¡Kreacher hará un buen trabajo! ¡Kreacher puede ser confiado para torturar a los degradables Muggles!"

"Bien," Black se acomodo suspirando. "He estado torturándolos por meses, y estoy cansado ya."

"¡Oh, Kreacher puede ayudar!" el viejo elfo prometió rápidamente. "¡Kreacher esta muy, muy orgulloso del Amo! El Amo ha estado torturando Muggles por meses y el malo, perverso Kreacher ha estado escupiendo en sus bebidas y diciéndole Traidor de Sangre. ¡Malo, malo Kreacher!"

"Si, bueno, ¡tráenos whiskey de fuego pero no escupas en el esta vez!" le advirtió Black.

"Oh, no, Amo. ¡No más escupir! ¿Y entonces el amo le dirá a Kreacher todo sobre esos malos Muggles y lo que el Amo desea que Kreacher les haga?"

"Supongo…" Black dijo, y con una exclamación de alegría, el elfo domestico desaprecio.

"¿Él ha estado escupiendo en tu comida?" pregunto Snape, asqueado.

Black se encogió de hombros. "Solo después de tratar de envenenarla primero. Aunque nos dimos cuenta de eso bastante rápido – uno de los beneficios de tener un compañero de casa con un sentido del olfato sobrenatural," el le hizo un gesto a Remus, que saludo con la mano modestamente. "Así que, ¿tienes preguntas?"

Snape tuvo que admitir que esto resolvía el asunto muy bien. "Bien. ¿Ustedes se nos unirán en Hogwarts en un par de semanas?"

Ambos asintieron. "¿Estarás bien hasta entonces?" Remus le pregunto. "Esta claro que todavía hay mortífagos tras Harry."

"Comenzare las clases de verano del chico apenas regresemos. Eso lo mantendrá ocupado para que no se preocupe."

Sirius se estremeció. "¡Clases de verano! ¡De verdad eres un bastardo, Snape!"

El Maestro de Pociones sonrío orgulloso. Todavía lo tenía.


	54. Chapter 54

Capitulo 54

Snape llevo a Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente, y durante la semana el resto del personal del colegio ya había regresado. Entonces Black y Lupin arribaron, lo que le causo mucha alegría a Harry. Severus secretamente estaba también complacido, ya que la oportunidad de practicar los nuevos hechizos en el extremadamente tolerante padrino convirtió a Harry en un alumno muy afanoso. De echo tan afanoso que Snape comenzó a enseñarle hechizos que no debía.

Los demás profesores al principio estaban divertidos, luego perplejos, y finalmente resignados en el trascurso de las semanas que siguieron, Sirius termino con cabello verde, rosa, piel púrpura, orejas de burro, y otros interesantes cambios físicos. Después vinieron sorpresivos cambios de vestuario, impedimentos para su capacidad de caminar, hablar, oír, y ver, extrañas compulsiones – como cloquear como un pollo cada vez que aparecía un elfo domestico… y la lista seguía y seguía.

Sirius estaba fascinado ante la evidencia de que su ahijado había heredado el talento merodeador para la travesura y pareció no notar que _él_ era el único objetivo de Harry. Severus estaba feliz ante su habilidad para extraer una venganza indirecta de cada meticulosamente recordada ofensa durante sus años de escuela. Remus estaba extremadamente aliviado de no tener pintada una Diana en la frente. Albus estaba deseoso de tomar las bromas como prueba de que el "alto espíritu" de Harry no había sido irrevocablemente aplastado o retorcido por los Dursley. Harry estaba emocionado de ver que todos estaban complacidos con el.

Y Minerva se estaba poniendo cada vez más silenciosamente furiosa.

El asunto finalmente llego a un punto crucial cuando Snape iba marchando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, placenteramente planeando que cosa podía alentar a Harry para que hiciera después. Repentinamente, un pequeño cachorro de color negro doblo la esquina corriendo y se lanzo hacia el.

Snape se detuvo sorprendido. El perro probablemente le pertenecería a Hagrid, pero era sorprendentemente tierno y para nada peligroso comparado con alguna de sus otras criaturas.

La opinión de Snape de la pequeña bestia cambio cuando el cachorro lo alcanzo e inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquearle la pierna del pantalón, acompañado de furiosos gruñidos de cachorro. "¡Detente!" Snape le ordeno con fuerza, empujando a la criaturita con su pie.

El tuvo cuidado de no golpear al cachorro – él podía ser un ex-mortífago, pero incluso él no era tan desagradable – pero si le dio un fuerte tirón. "¡Perro malo!"

El cachorro lo miro y ladro, como si le estuviera dando una respuesta grosera, luego se lanzo nuevamente a su tobillo.

"¡No! ¡Perro malo!" Snape gruño al sentir rasgarse sus pantalones, y por supuesto el cachorro levanto la cabeza con aire de suficiencia, un largo trozo de material negro colgando entre sus pequeñas mandíbulas.

Snape maldijo y agarro a la escurridiza criatura, que de alguna manera logro soltarse y agarro con firmeza su tunica entre sus colmillos.

¡NO!"

Demasiado tarde. Otro ruido de desgarro y el cachorro se estaba marchando, dejando el borde de la tunica favorita de Snape destrozada.

"Horrible pequeña – " Snape pensó brevemente en hechizar al cachorro, pero al final lo agarro por el pellejo del cuello y lo alzo en el aire.

El cachorro chillo sorprendido y Snape le dio una breve sacudida. "¡Perro malo!" dijo con dientes apretados antes de poner al cachorro bajo su brazo. "Podría utilizar partes de cachorro para varias pociones, sabias," le dijo al pequeño canalla y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a las puertas del castillo para luego ir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

El cachorro aúllo como si pudiera comprender la amenaza, y Snape le dijo con fuerza, "¡Silencio!" el puso una mano sobre el hocico del perro para acallarlo, y dejo escapar un aullido propio cuando dientes filosos como agujas se cerraron en el espacio entre los dedos y el pulgar.

El maldijo fuerte y creativamente, mientras libero su mano y una vez mas agarro al cachorro por el pellejo del cuello. Luego le dio una sonora palmada en sus cuartos traeros. "¡PERRO MALO!"

El cachorro aúllo como si estuviera siendo destripado, y lo golpeo de nuevo. "¡CALLATE!"

"¡Pa!" Harry doblo la esquina corriendo. "¡Lo encontraste!"

Snape miro furiosamente a Harry, ignorando los ladridos y la forma que se retorcía el cachorro con la llegada del chico. "¿Sabes a quine le pertenece este perro pulguiento?"

Harry se largo a reír. "¡No es un perro! ¡Es Canuto!"

Snape se quedo mirando al pequeño perro. Sin duda era un cachorro – uno bastante bonito – que no se parecía a nada a la forma animaga de Sirius. "¿Que?"

Harry asintió, riendo con demasiad fuerza para poder hablar.

Snape le dio a la criatura otra sacudida. "¡Bueno entonces regresa a tu forma original, cretino! ¿Que estas esperando?"

El cachorro le gruño y luego ladro, mordiéndole nuevamente la mano. Esta ves lo hizo sangrar, y Snape le respondió con otra palmada. Los aullidos del cachorro resonaron en las paredes de piedra.

"Cállate, melodramático –"

"¡Severus Snape! ¿Estas lastimando a ese pequeño perrito?" Minerva McGonagall pregunto en un tono terrible.

Snape se congelo, instantáneamente regresando a cuando tenía 11 años y había sido atrapado paseando después del toque de queda. "Yo – yo – es - " Él finalmente logro recuperar algo de su compostura y se recordó que era un adulto y colega de la bruja que estaba enfrente suyo, aunque aun así ella daba miedo. "Es _Black (negro)._"

"Por supuesto que es negro, Severus," Minerva lo reto. "Puedo ver eso. ¿De quien es?"

Harry comenzó a reír nuevamente, pero rápidamente lo lamento cuando la Mirada de Minerva se poso en el. "¿Y que es tan divertido, Sr. Potter?"

"Yo – em – Nada, Profesora," Harry trago, decidiendo que quizás no era una broma tan buena después de todo. "Es solo que mi pa no estaba hablando de su color. Él quería decir que él es Sirius."

Snape parpadeo. ¿Acaso Harry había sido tan tonto de revelar la forma animaga de Black?

McGonagall se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿Ese _cachorro _es Sirius Black?" pregunto, acercándose para examinar al perro con mas detenimiento. Sirius le jadeo a ella y le movió la cola.

Harry asintió. "Si señora. Yo – em – como que lo transfigure en un cachorro."

"Un cocker spaniel, si no me equivoco," Minerva observo detraídamente, aun mirando al ahora tranquilo cachorro. Entonces su atención se enfoco con fuerza en lo que Harry había dicho. "¿_Usted hizo esto_, _Sr. Potter_?"

"Em, si…"

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le dio a Snape una mirada penetrante. "¿Con ayuda de tu padre?"

Snape la fulmino con la mirada, ofendido, al mismo tiempo que Harry meneaba la cabeza. "No señora. Lo hice solo."

"¿Y tu padrino te dio permiso?"

Harry miro ansiosamente al cachorro. "Uh… no _exactamente_," admitió con reluctancia. "Fue una especie de – mm – sorpresa. "

Snape y McGonagall intercambiaron una mirada. Ese tipo de hechizos – involuntariamente transfigurar a un mago adulto de esa forma – era difícilmente algo que un chico de segundo año haría. Snape esperaba que McGonagall no le dijera eso, la autoestima de Harry era muy frágil así que si creía que el no debería estar haciendo algo, probablemente perdería la habilidad. Y si Minerva le decía que solo los magos poderosos podían hacerlo, el chico inmediatamente decidiría que el no podía hacerlo.

Para su alivio, Minerva no dijo nada sobre el asunto, aunque apretó aun más los labios al mirar al chico. "Si no quiere que yo le de una sorpresa, Sr. Potter – y una bastante desagradable – transfiguraras a tu padrino a su forma original inmediatamente."

Harry trago con dificultad y saco su varita. "Si señora."

Snape rápidamente dejo el cachorro en el piso y Harry frunció el ceño en concentración. Una breve encantación después, y Sirius estaba sentado donde el cachorro había estado.

"¡Merlín, eso fue extraño!" Sirius exclamo, poniéndose de pie y tocándose por todos lados, como reasegurándose de que había sido reconstituido apropiadamente. "¡Ni siquiera podía cambiar!"

"Bueno, por supuesto que no," McGonagall dijo con fuerza antes que nadie. "Estuviste ante un _external __geas_. Tú fuiste, para todos los efectos y propósitos, un cocker spaniel, que no es una raza mágica." Ella entonces se dirigió hacia donde Harry aun tenia la esperanza de escapar furtivamente. "¿Y donde aprendió exactamente esa encantación, Sr. Potter?"

"Uh, bueno, _usted la hizo_," le dijo dudoso. "Con el troll… Y luego la vi en uno de los libros de pa, y, em, parecía genial, así que…"

"¡Y lo fue, Harry!" Sirius le aseguro rápidamente, luego le dio una torva mirada a Snape. "Hasta que alguien me ataco."

"¿Que?" Snape pregunto furioso. "¡Tú me atacaste!" el movió su pierna con el pantalón roto. "¿Recuerdas esto?"

"¡Tú me pateaste!"

"Solo te empuje, ¡perro estúpido! ¿Y de todas formas porque estabas atacando mi tobillo?"

"¿Yo? ¡Era un inofensivo y lindo cachorro!"

"¿Inofensivo? ¡Ja! ¡Fuiste una amenaza más grande de lo normal! ¡Mira! ¡Estoy sangrando!"

"¡Es solo un rasguño!" Sirius dijo burlón, luego se sobo el trasero e hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Probablemente estoy todo amoratado donde me golpeaste!"

"¿Golpearte? Te mostrare –"

"_¡Suficiente!_" la voz de McGonagall interrumpió la discusión que aumentaba. "Ustedes dos. Vayan a ver a Poppy."

Los dos magos parpadearon. "Pero –"

"¡AHORA!"

Con mutuas miradas de antipatía y murmurados intercambios de "Esto es tu culpa", los dos hombres se marcharon con reluctancia. "Er, podría ir con ellos," le ofreció Harry.

"Aun no, Sr. Potter." La mirada de McGonagall lo dejo clavado al piso. "Esta ultima broma tuya tenia la capacidad de ser bastante peligrosa, y mi paciencia con todos ustedes se agoto."

Harry se mordió los labios nerviosamente. Él no había visto a la Profesora McGonagall tan molesta desde esa vez que Ron y Draco habían tratado de hechizar sus erizos mutuamente y habían logrado convertir el completo suministro de la clase en un gigantesco alfiletero. Y que quería decir ella con eso de "¿Todos ustedes"? Era solo él quien había estado haciéndole bromas a Canuto. "Lo siento," dijo rápidamente, con la esperanza de apaciguar a la bruja.

"Haré que Madame Pince te envíe un libros sobre los riesgos en Transfiguración, y espero un ensayo de tres pies sobre eso la próxima semana. Si eres capaz de llevar a cabo tan complejas transfiguraciones, jovencito, entonces tienes que estar conciente de lo que estas haciendo."

"Si señora," Harry accedió con rapidez. Ella tenía razón, y un ensayo de tres pies no era tan malo.

"Y mientras aun este en el castillo, mejor nos pondremos de acuerdo en lecciones adicionales," musito, tanto para ella como para Harry. "Es mejor encontrar cuan lejos se estrecha este talento antes que lleguen mas estudiantes con quienes lidiar también." Su mirada se agudizo y se fijo nuevamente en el. "Una hora de acostar mas temprana no le hará nada mal, Sr. Potter. Usted puede disfrutara el resto de la tarde como estime conveniente, porque después de cenar, espero que vaya directamente a su habitación a dormir."

Él abrió su boca para discutir – ¿Acostado a las ocho? ¿En _verano_? ¡No era como que la escuela estuviera en sesión o ella aun fuera su Jefa de Casa! – pero repentinamente estaba inesperadamente cansado, e incluso el pensamiento de protestar el castigo era demasiado extenuante. Además, estaba bastante claro que el calendario escolar tenia poco que ver con esto. Él asintió obediente. "Si, tía Min. De verdad lo siento."

McGonagall suspiro para si misma. _Bueno, por lo menos no fue un Weasley. _"Muy bien, Sr. Potter. Estoy complacida de que nos comprendemos." Ante su gesto de despedida, Harry se marcho, aguantando un bostezo. Su dignidad no le permitiría tomar una siesta – no después de haber sido sujeto a una hora de acostar tan escandalosamente temprana – pero pensó que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid podía ser una buena idea. El gigante siempre estaba feliz de verlo y probablemente se mantendría despierto al ver que tipo de criatura Hagrid estaba cuidando esta semana. Y si no, terminaría dormitando bajo el sol con Fang, a Hagrid no le preocuparía.

Minerva miro marcharse a Harry, y luego no perdió tiempo en ir a las nuevas habitaciones de Remus. Ella lo encontró allí, trabajando en sus lecciones, y no escatimo sus palabras. "Joven, ¡estoy muy decepcionada con usted!"

Remus parpadeo. ¿Que había echo ahora? Él no había escuchado ese tono de Minerva desde que lo había acusado de ser cómplice en la broma de graduación de James y Sirius.

Felizmente, ella no espero que él respondiera y continúo. "¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¡Sentado aquí como un bulto mientras el caos reina a tu alrededor! Esperaba algo mejor de mi reemplazo – _aunque sea temporario_."

Entonces se ilumino. "Oh. ¿Usted quiere decir sobre Harry y, ah, las bromas?"

"Tú estas convirtiendo a ese niño en un mocoso de primera, Remus, ¡y no voy a permitirlo!"

"Pero a Sirius no le molesta, y esta haciendo a Severus tan feliz – " protesto Remus.

McGonagall lo interrumpió. "– Y sin duda te esta ayudando a apaciguar tu conciencia, pero eso es irrelevante. Los tres _supuestos _adultos están utilizando a un niño inocente para superar sus propios problemas, y en el proceso lo están corrompiendo." Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Que creerías que haría Lily si supiera que están animando a Harry a comportarse tan mal como lo hizo James en sus peores años? ¿Hechizando y emboscando a alguien de esa manera?"

"A Sirius de verdad no le molesta," se quejo Remus, luego se estremeció ante la excusa tan tonta.

"No, porque él lo ve como una prueba mas de que Harry es como James, ¿Y como creerás que se sentirá Harry cuando se de cuenta de eso? Él lo hará, sabes. Es un niño muy inteligente." Remus se removió inconfortable. "Y en vez de ayudara a Sirius para que vea las diferencias entre James y Harry y aprenda a apreciar a Harry en su propio derecho, tú estas animando esta fantasía, porque tu sientes que Sirius finalmente esta siendo castigado por hacer tan infeliz a Severus cuando estuvieron todos juntos en eso en la escuela, tú como prefecto, _debiste_ haber intervenido, pero no lo hiciste. Permitiendo que el sea la victima ahora no compensa el que eludieras tu deber veinte años atrás."

Remus se estaba retorciendo avergonzado. "Pero –"

McGonagall todavía no había terminado con el. "Y mientras que también estoy decepcionada de Severus, requeriría moderación sobrehumana de su parte para no disfrutar viendo sufrir a Sirius Black una fracción de lo que él sufrió. Pero ambos sabemos que si a Harry se le permite disfrutar libremente el hechizar a adultos, será un paso sencillo para que comience a hacerles bromas a sus compañeros cuando regresen. ¿Imaginas lo confuso que seria para el que repentinamente fuera castigado por hacer exactamente lo que le han animado a hacer todo el verano? Ustedes tres lo han guiado a lo más alto de una pendiente resbaladiza y están a punto de empujarlo por el borde solo para matar sus propios demonios. ¿Es así como planeas llevar a cabo tus deberes como Jefe de Casa?"

"No, Profesora," Remus dijo tímidamente, su cara roja.

"Entonces espero que manejes esto. Tenía altas esperanzas de que por lo menos – tú – sirvieras como intermediario entre Severus y Sirius y aplicaras un poco de paz entre ellos. No me decepciones nuevamente." Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. "Vayan y hechícense entre ustedes o golpéense o emborráchense juntos o cualquier cosa que hacen los hombres para superar los problemas, pero espero que esta estupidez _termine_. ¿Me comprendes?"

"Si, Profesora."

"Bien." Ella se dio la vuelta, logrando una salida dramática como si hubiera tomado lecciones en como mover la tunica del mismo Snape. Tras ella, Remus respiro profundamente y se limpio la frente.

Durante la cena, Harry había logrado – apenas – no dormirse en medio de la comida, pero su pa tuvo que escoltar sus pies que tropezaban a las mazmorras. "No se porque estoy tan cansado," protesto Harry, después de otro gran bostezo.

Snape rodó sus ojos. Por supuesto que el mocoso no se había dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de magia que había ocupado transfigurando a Black en un cachorro y de vuelta. Era un milagro que el chico aun estuviera vertical, considerando lo mucho que debió agotar su núcleo. Había razones en porque los niños comenzaban su camino lentamente desde alfileres y fósforos. Ah bueno, él tenía confianza en que Minerva le explicaría todo al pequeño monstruo. Ella había estado furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo el chico antes. "Ve a dormir," le dijo a Harry, ayudando al adormilado chico a sacarse la tunica. "Te sentirás mejor en la mañana."

"Esta bien," Harry murmuro, el sueño rápidamente abrumándolo. "Dígale a la Profesora McGonagall que me acosté al tiro, ¿Ya? ella –" bostezo "- me dijo que tenia que –" bostezo " – acostarme después de cenar como castigo…"

Snape ayudo al chico a acostarse y lo tapo con el cobertor, notando que Harry ya estaba comenzando a caer en los inicios de un buen sueño. Él bufo para si mismo. Típico de McGonagall – asignarle al mocoso un castigo que de igual forma iba a hacer. No le fuera ella a mandar algo c_omplicado _al chico

Unas cuantas horas después, Harry aturdidamente adormilado sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, y despertó lo suficiente para reconocer las voces de su padrino y Remus antes de continuar durmiendo.

Él jamás supo exactamente lo que sucedió entre los tres esa noche, pero al día siguiente, su pa lo llamo y lo hizo sentar en el sillón – en presencia de Lunático y Canuto – y un poco inconfortablemente le informo que la guerra de bromas oficialmente había terminado. Sirius aun estaba dispuesto a que Harry practicara hechizos en él, pero sería en un ambiente controlado de clases. Sirius asintió, y luego inesperadamente le dio a Harry una mirada seria. "Tú sabes que amo, ¿Cierto, cachorro? Quiero decir, te amo a _ti_. No solo por ser el hijo de James. Sino porque eres tú. Harry."

Harry se sonrojo. ¿De donde habían venido todos estos sentimentalismos? "Si, lo se, Canuto," murmuro, medio avergonzado por el sentimiento tan directo y medio encantando porque su padrino lo había dicho tan de frente.

"Y, tú estas conciente que tu padrino y yo no somos… enemigos," dijo su pa incomodo, mirando a todas partes menos a los dos magos. "Aunque ocasionalmente tomemos parte en, ah, disputas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin comprender. Bueno, claro, él sabía _eso_. ¿Acaso su pa no había rescatado a su padrino de Izkibibble y eso? Y no es como que realmente se hubieran lastimado ayer solo pelearon y gritaron. Actualmente, se portaban mucho como Ron y Draco en ese aspecto.

"Y como yo pronto seré tu Jefe de Casa, Sr. Potter," dijo Lunático, una sonrisa quitando la dureza de sus palabras, "Estoy aquí para decirte que futuras bromas se las dejes a los gemelos Weasley, que entiendo son muy talentosos en este aspecto, a menos que quieras unirte a ellos en algunas desagradables detenciones."

Harry meneo la cabeza con rapidez. "Figuré que no podría hacer mas después de lo que me dijo la tía Min ayer."

Snape ahogo su reacción instintiva ante el nuevo sobrenombre de la bruja, aunque vio, con el rabillo del ojo, que Black y Lupin ahora estaban mirando a Harry con las bocas abiertas. "Si, bien, tu tienes razón," logro decir calmadamente. "Eso fue muy perceptivo."

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. "¿Tan perceptivo como para que me de una rana de chocolate?" le pregunto con astucia.

"Oh, esta bien," gruño Snape, escondiendo su alegría ante la obvia naturaleza Slytherin del chico. Él no solo estaba ganando perspicacia, sino que también estaba aprendiendo a equiparar inteligencia con recompensa.

Harry felizmente se apresuro a la cocina antes que su pa cambiara de opinión. ¡Merlín, los adultos eran muy extraños! Él siempre había sabido que eventualmente su festival de bromas tendría que terminar, y estaba contento de que no hubiera terminado con su pa estando molesto o con nadie esperando que su pa le pegara. Además, él igual iba a poder seguir aprendiendo a hacer cosas geniales – y para ser honestos, no era tan divertido hacerle bromas a Sirius.

La verdad sea dicha, hacia que Harry se sintiera un poco culpable, especialmente después que Sirius había sido tan bueno con el todo el tiempo. Él se estaba comenzando a sentir como Dudley, molestando a alguien que no podía defenderse, pero no había podido sentir que podía detenerse – no cuando su pa y Remus y un montón de otros profesores lo encontraban divertido. Él agarro una rana de chocolate y se la comió contento.

Él estaba bastante convencido de que a la tía Min se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y él había esperado que si ella lo encontraba usando hechizos de su _área de especialidad_ sin supervisión, ella se pondría furiosa. Bueno, así había sido, y ahora gracias a ella, estaba libre, y, en vez de estar molestos con él, su pa y su padrino le estaban dando ranas de chocolate. Harry se encogió de hombros. Si, los adultos eran extraños, pero bastante útiles.

###

Solo una semana después fue el cumpleaños de Harry, y como prometido, él y Neville tuvieron una celebración doble. La abuela de Neville estaba tan emocionada de saber que no solo había echo amigos en Hogwarts sino que también estaba interesado en actividades mágicas como volar, que convirtió los cumpleaños en un espectáculo de dos días incluyendo un día completo en la Arena Featherbee y una fiesta de piyamas en su mansión, completa con juegos artificiales mágicos.

La única molestia vino cuando Augusta se negó rotundamente a unir la Mansión Malfoy con su Mansión por floo, aunque fuera temporalmente. Desde el ataque de los padres de Neville, ella se había asegurado que su hogar estuviera más protegido que Gringott y ella no iba a permitir que un conocido mortífago como Lucius Malfoy tuviera acceso a su hogar – sin importar lo fugaz. Eso significo que los chicos tuvieron que juntarse en Featherbee's, después viajaron a la Mansión Longbottom a través de Hogwarts, pero fue fácil de excusar al decirles a los chicos que mandaran su bolsas y sacos de dormir hacia allá, en vez de llevarlas a la arena voladora. Por supuesto, un simple hechizo escogedor habría evitado esa inconveniencia, pero ninguno de los chicos afortunadamente pensó en eso.

Al final, los chicos pasaron un tiempo maravilloso, e incluso Draco tuvo que admitir que la abuela de Neville se había lucido. Harry había sido inundado por lo que un verdadero, _todo vale_, cumpleaños mágico podía ser, y Neville estaba bastante orgulloso de llevarles toda esa entretención a sus amigos.

Después de la fiesta, Harry se fue a pasar una semana a la Madriguera, aunque Snape le recordó que debía llamarlo por floo cuando quisiera, y si se metía en problemas, podía regresar a Hogwarts de inmediato. Harry mentalmente había rodado sus ojos, pero se había contentado prometiéndose que seria bueno, muy bueno, un sentimiento con el que la tía Molly estaba completamente de acuerdo. "¡Por supuesto, él estará bien, Severus! ¡No te preocupes!"

Snape bufo indignado. ¿Porque todas estas brujas intrometidas insisten que el es un padre aprensivo? Él solo estaba amenazando al mocoso para que se portara bien. Entonces Harry le dio un rápido último abrazo y se marcho a la Madriguera, dejando a Snape con algunas felices horas libre de niños.

Y por mucho que deseaba pasarla preparando pociones, todavía tenia que finalizar los detalles de nuevo año escolar con Filius, y esos arreglos tomaron más tiempo de lo que había esperado. Las reuniones siempre parecían generar más reuniones, y al final del día era difícil recordar si es que realmente se había logrado algo. Aun así, Dumbledore parecía razonablemente confiado de que todo estaba marchando bien, así que Snape supuestamente no debía preocuparse, _mucho_.

Albus y Minerva ya habían comenzado la búsqueda, entrevistando repetidamente a Slughorn y además haciendo bastante investigación. Snape decidió que era un buen momento – antes que los estudiantes regresaran – para que Lucius comenzara su asignación. En consecuencia, el contacto al rubio y fue por floo a la Mansión Malfoy para discutir el asunto en profundidad.

Cuando llego, estuvo aliviado de saber que Narcissa había llevado a Draco a visitar a algunos familiares en Francia y Luxemburgo, así que no debía preocuparse por ser escuchado.

"¿Como esta trabajando el elfo para ti, Severus?" Lucius arrastro las palabras, sirviendo dos pocos de whisky de fuego.

"Bien," Snape respondió cortante. "Veo que has logrado encontrar tus túnicas de verano sin problemas."

Malfoy le dio una media sonrisa. "Le sirvió a Narcissa como excusa para ir de compras. Así que – ¿a que le debo el placer de tu compañía?"

"¿Recuerdas que te mencione una asignación?"

La expresión de Lucius se volvió desconfiada. "Si…"

"Vine a explicar que quiero que hagas. Es bastante simple, en realidad."

El rostro de Lucius no cambio. "¿Si?"

"Derrocar al gobierno."

Lucius parpadeo, abrió su boca, la cerro, y se tomo el whisky de fuego. "Acaso dijiste–"

"Derrocar al gobierno. El gobierno de _Fudge_, para ser preciso. Quiero a ese idiota derrocado."

"Pero ayude a instalarlo," protesto Lucius.

Snape asintió. "Precisamente. Así que debería ser mas fácil para ti removerlo."

"¿Quiero saber porque?" Lucius pregunto precavido.

Snape miro su intocado vaso. "No necesitas saber todas las razones, solo es suficiente que sepas que amenazo al chico."

"¿Potter?" ante el asentimiento de Snape, Malfoy sobo su barbilla. "Así que lo estas removiendo… muy bien, Severus. Veo que planificas a futuro."

Snape dejo su vaso y se dirigió al floo. "Prefiero pensar que estoy consolidando mi base de poder, Lucius, pero tu puedes llamarlo como quieras. Espero que Fudge este fuera en los próximos meses – como lo logres será tu asunto."

"¿Y quien esperas que lo reemplace?" le pregunto Lucius. "¿O tengo que encargarme de eso también?"

"No," Snape le respondió sobre su hombro, dejando tras de si a un contemplativo sangrepura.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no se les olvide votar.


	55. Chapter 55

Capitulo 55

Dos semanas pasaron sin noticias de Lucius, y Snape estaba comenzando a molestarse. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y McGonagall habían comenzado a hacer progresos aprendiendo de la forma de Tom Riddle en crear horcruxes, aunque aun participaban en varias reuniones relacionadas con la escuela. En una de esas, Dumbledore levanto un pergamino y frunció el ceño.

"Filius, Severus – durante el año deberán estar pendientes de peticiones como esta," les aconsejo. "Será necesaria… diplomacia… para rehusar sin causar incidentes." Él miro fijamente a Snape, luego se dirigió a Flitwick. "Quizás como la persona _mayor_, Filius, tu deberías manejar estos asuntos."

Snape rodó sus ojos. Si tener una personalidad de troll le aseguraba menos papeleo, eso era un buen incentivo para no cambiar.

"¿Que es, Albus?" chillo Filius, luciendo interesado al recibir el pergamino.

"El Ministro ha solicitado permiso para utilizar los terrenos de Hogwarts para una conferencia de prensa. El Castillo obviamente es un sitio de renombre en el mundo mágico, y frecuentemente recibimos lechuzas pidiendo permiso para realizar bodas, recaudaciones de fondos, y varios otros eventos. Normalmente, durante el verano soy mas receptivo a estas peticiones, paro dado el comportamiento de Cornelius el semestre anterior…"

La mente de Snape estaba trabajando furiosamente. "¿Que dice exactamente la carta?"

Flitwick la leyó. "Parece que el Ministro Fudge esta planeando una gran anuncio – probablemente algo sobre sus planes para la reelección – y quiere hablar aquí, por el lago, con el castillo de fondo. Escribe con su timidez habitual," dijo el pequeño mago secamente, "que ya que el anuncio tendrá ramificaciones para todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, sus consejeros le han sugerido que debería hacerla en un lugar de de gran significancia histórica." Flitwick meneo la cabeza ante la arrogancia de Fudge. "Asumo que Stonehenge estaba ocupado."

Los consejeros de Fudge – eso significaba probablemente Lucius Malfoy… Snape reflexiono. ¿Porque Malfoy elegiría Hogwarts? Una posibilidad era que quisiera a Snape al frente para que viera el caos que causaría. Otra era que Malfoy tenía algo bajo la manga, y en vez de traicionar a Fudge, él iba a traicionar a Severus. Aun así, Snape decidió, incluso si ese fuera el caso, mejor que los eventos ocurrieran en _su terreno. _"Sugiero que lo permitamos," dijo calmadamente, tratando de no sonreír cuando todos los rostros inmediatamente se giraron a mirarlo.

"_¿Tú estas dispuesto a ayudar a_ _Fudge_?" McGonagall pregunto incrédula.

"Nos guste o no, él es nuestro Ministro – por el momento – y con la escuela de vacaciones, rehusarse seria difícil de pasar como otra cosa mas que el desaire que es. Y pondría a Fudge en una posición donde él probablemente demandaría un favor aun mas grande de la escuela durante el año escolar."

Dumbledore lo miro impresionado. "Muy bien razonado, mi muchacho. Por supuesto que tienes razón."

Flitwick asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo con Severus, director. Mejor lanzarle un hueso ahora a Fudge que comenzar el semestre en malos términos."

Y así fue que a la semana siguiente el ministro y su sequito aparecieron en Hogwarts, con un bullicioso cuerpo de prensa tras el. Los pocos miembros de la facultad que estaban en la escuela mayormente habían elegido boicotear el evento, pero Snape, Lupin, Black, y Harry observaban desde las afueras de la multitud como Fudge montaba una plataforma mágica y pedía silencio.

"Pa, ¿Por qué esta sonriendo y haciendo gestos con la cabeza de esa manera? Es como si creyera que la gente esta aplaudiendo," Harry pregunto dudoso.

"Porque es un pendejo," Sirius respondió antes que Snape pudiera.

Harry río cuando Remus y su pa retaron a su padrino por su lenguaje, y entonces Fudge comenzó a hablarle a la multitud.

"Damas y caballeros de la prensa, quiero agradecerlos por venir aquí hoy para la que será una memorable ocasión. Como ustedes saben, solo soy un humilde sirviente de la gente, y si me dejaran a mi propia suerte, felizmente permanecería como uno de los muchos oficiales anónimos que trabajan duro en el ministerio."

"¿Como el tío Arthur?" pregunto Harry con escepticismo, mirando al hombre del sombrero de hongo. "No veo a ese hombre haciendo eso, ¿Y ustedes?"

"Ssssh," lo reto su pa.

"Sin embargo, cuando es llamado a servir, incuso el mas humilde de nosotros debe hacer su parte, y es con gran orgullo y gratitud que contemplo mis años sirviendo como su Ministro."

"Voy a vomitar muy pronto," Sirius susurro en voz no tan baja.

"No me había dado cuenta que alguna gente había comenzado a especular sobre cuando tiempo estaría dispuesto a permanecer en esta posición, pero cuando este echo fue llamado a mi atención, bueno," el extendió sus manos modestamente, "¿Qué podría hacer?"

Sirius pretendió vomitar al lado de Harry, para la alegría del chico, y recibió un codazo de un molesto Remus (cuyos labios delataban su verdadera opinión).

"Como ustedes saben, yo no busque esta oficina por mi propio beneficio, así que me dirigí a mi mas confiable consejero, Lucius Malfoy, para que me diera su opinión en la materia. Me da mucho placer introducirles a un hombre que no necesita introducción, ¡Lucius Malfoy!"

Fudge con fuerza guío el esporádico aplauso, Harry se giro a Snape con expresión de asombro. "Eso en realidad no tiene ningún sentido, ¿No es así, pa?"

"Fudge raramente lo tiene, Potter," respondió Snape, sin quitar los ojos del rubio aristócrata.

Lucius arqueo una elegante ceja a la masa de reporteros. "Buenas tardes. Después de una larga investigación del tema, sin mencionar una cuidadosa revisión del registro del Ministro, estoy complacido de reportar que hay una conclusión clara e inequívoca que extraer." Él hizo un gesto con la mano y una larga, pancarta enrollada se elevo tras el. Un movimiento de su varita y la pancarta se desenrollo con una fanfarria de trompetas.

Hubo un instante de silencio mortal, luego una explosión de sonido. "¡Oh, Pa!" exclamo asombrado Harry.

Remus estaba con la boca abierta a su lado. "Por la- em, Fudge," rápidamente se corrigió.

La pancarta tenía una foto gigante de tres magos: Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, y Sirius Black, parados enfrente del edificio del Ministerio. Sobre sus cabezas estaban las palabras: "En UNA cosa estamos todos de acuerdo". Bajo los hombres estaba la plana declaración: "FUDGE ES UN IDIOTA".

La pose de los magos deliberadamente evocaba la fotografía de la portada del Profeta de hace unos meses atrás donde estaban Draco, Ron, y Harry. Mientras que los hombres no tenían los brazos por sobre los hombros de los demás como los chicos, no se podía confundir la agradable solidaridad de las tres antiguas, históricamente antagonistas Casas sangrepura.

"¡Sirius!" dijo ahojado Remus, mirando la pancarta. "¡Tú – tú -!"

Sirius estaba literalmente bailando de la excitación por haber logrado esa broma estelar sin que sus más cercanos se enteraran. "¿No es genial Lunático?"

"Estoy impresionado con tu capacidad de guardar un secreto," Snape comento fríamente, aunque por dentro estaba jubiloso. Esa fue una brillante pieza de politiquería de Lucius.

"¡Como pudiste!" el grito de Fudge a Lucius finalmente se escucho por encima de las preguntas gritadas de la prensa. "¡Confié en ti! ¡Tu me prometiste que me elegirían nuevamente!"

"¡Ministro!" Rita Skeeter sabia que cualquier cosa que pasara en Hogwarts seria bueno para su carrera. "¿Esta diciendo que las elecciones ministeriales son controladas por un circulo de Casas sangrepura? ¿Acaso Lucius Malfoy _fue el responsable _de su anterior victoria? ¿Porque motivos hizo eso?"

Fudge primero se puso púrpura después blanco. "Yo – yo nunca dije eso," trato de rectificar rápidamente, aferrando su sombrero de hongo aterrorizado.

"¿Entonces que quiso decir alegando que el Sr. Malfoy le 'prometió' que seria elegido? ¿Esta sugiriendo que nuestras elecciones de echo no representan la voluntad de la sociedad mágica Británica?"

Lucius miro feliz como Fudge bramaba y se ahogaba. Severus había tenido razón; esto era mucho más divertido que usar _Crucio en _Muggles. Después de todo, ¿que tenia de bueno eso? No es como que esas patéticas criaturas pusieran mucha resistencia. Pero hoy, mirando al Ministro de Magia retorcerse en una agonía que _él_ había causado, Lucius recordó porque había pensado que seguir al Señor Oscuro era una buena idea. Él logro suprimir un estremecimiento de placer.

Rita Skeeter no se molesto en suprimir las exquisitas sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. ¡Esta era el tipo de historia que derrocaba regimenes! Ella guío el avance del cuerpo de prensa en el asedio a Fudge, que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás más y más hasta que finalmente colapso y corrió hacia el borde de las barreras anti-aparición. El grupo de reporteros salio persiguiéndolo, gritándole preguntas.

"Que reacción a nuestro pequeño póster," dijo Malfoy, acercándose a los tres hombres y a Harry.

Sirius bufo. "Eres un maldito sadista, Malfoy, pero debo admitir que eso fue divertido de mirar."

Malfoy se limpio con delicadeza el labio superior con un pañuelo de seda. "Bueno tú sabes lo que dicen sobre los que prefieren _mirar _que _hacer_, Black."

"No, ¿que?" Harry pregunto inocentemente.

Snape tuvo el placer de mirar a Malfoy por una vez completamente desconcertado. Sabiendo que Harry probablemente compartiría con Draco cualquier cosa que dijera limito severamente la habilidad de Lucius de responder la pregunta.

"No importa, Sr. Potter," interrumpió seriamente Snape. "Seria bueno que le avisaras a Hagrid que la conferencia de prensa parece haber terminado y los terrenos deben volver a su forma original."

Harry lo miro decepcionado, pero sabía que no debía discutir con ese tono. Él se alejo trotando, dejando a Black y Malfoy fulminándose con la mirada.

"Buena, Malfoy. ¿No podías evitar traer tus desviaciones sexuales en frente de mi ahijado?"

"¿Y quien fue el que empezó con los sobrenombres, Black?" Lucius siseo en respuesta.

"Bueno, _querido primo_," gruño Sirius, sabiendo que Lucius detestaba cualquier recordatorio de la relación que había entre ellos por su matrimonio, "quizás si no fueras tan perv –"

"¡Suficiente! ¿Como lograron ustedes dos hacer esa pancarta sin hechizarse mutuamente?" pregunto Remus.

"Arthur estuvo entre los dos y no nos permitió hablarnos," Sirius gruño.

Remus suspiro. "Que hombre mas inteligente."

Malfoy miro a Snape. "¿Confío en que los eventos de hoy fueron satisfactorios para ti?"

Snape inclino su cabeza. "Muy bien jugado."

Malfoy medio sonrío y se alejo.

"¿Esta fue tu idea?" Sirus lo quedo mirando. "Yo pensé cuando Malfoy me llamo que finalmente se había dado cuenta lo pendejo que Fudge es, y después de lo que Fudge trato de hacerle a Harry, estaba feliz de ayudarlo hacer caer al idiota. ¿Pero quieres decir que _tú_ estabas detrás de todo esto?"

Remus le sonrío a Severus. "Creo que Severus ha diseñado una gran cantidad de cosas en beneficio de Harry que no sabemos, Canuto. Solo tenemos que estar atentos y ayudar cuando podamos."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Si, esta bien. Entonces, ¿que sigue, oh gran escurridizo?"

Snape rodó sus ojos. _Gryffindor Idiota. Aun así, al menos parecía medianamente entrenable."_Ya que preguntaste," respondió, decidiendo que este era un buen momento para lanzar la segunda fase de su plan, "Quiero que te acerques a Amelia Bones y la animes a competir contra Fudge en la elección que viene."

"¿Yo?" Sirius estaba simultáneamente sorprendido y alagado. "¿Porque yo?"

"Es mas probable que ella confíe en el consejo de un ex-Auror que un antiguo mortífago," Snape le dijo secamente. "Tu también eres el Jefe de una Antigua Casa sangrepura y acabas de demostrar que quieres ver a Fudge removido. Tú puedes ofrecerle apoyo político y financiero, y mientras lleves al hombrelobo contigo a la reunión de seguro recordaras tus líneas adecuadamente."

"Fue, técnicamente, su investigación la que limpio tu nombre," le dijo Remus, "así que ella probablemente creerá que pese a cualquier molestia que tengas con el gobierno, tú no la haces a ella responsable."

"Esta bien," Sirius dijo agradablemente. "Pero una vez que este en el puesto, ella probablemente no será tan maleable como Fudge. Ella ni siquiera fue miembro de la Orden, sabes."

"Cuento con su independencia hacia cualquier forma de influencia," Snape dijo firmemente. "Pese a todo Madame Bones no le debe lealtad a nadie, es imparcial, auque sea una bruja un poco abrasiva. Además, como Jefa del DLM, es poco probable que subestime la amenaza de la reaparición del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo que contribuirá a ayudar y proteger a Potter."

Como sabía que lo haría, este último argumento gano el día, y Black y Lupin estuvieron de acuerdo en ver a Bones apenas ella estuviera dispuesta.

En los días que siguieron, varias de las familias más influyentes, incluidos los Longbottom y los Parkinson, apoyaron a Bones y repudiaron a Fudge. Mientras que Malfoy no fue tan estúpido de ofrecerle su apoyo a Bones– sabiendo muy bien que la Jefa del DML todavía lo consideraba un mortífago – la falta de oposición de su parte también envío un mensaje, particularmente a aquellos que miraban a Lucius Malfoy como guía durante la ausencia de Voldemort. Los otros seguidores del Señor Oscuro quizás estuvieran confundidos por la aparente aprobación de Lucius a una bruja como Amelia Bones para Ministra, pero estaban acostumbrados a sus tramas bizantinas y habían sido bien entrenados en obedecer por su antiguo amo.

La eventual elección, que fue solicitada bastante rápido después del explosivo encabezado del _Profeta_, fue anticlimática, y Amelia Bones juro como Ministro de magia, y Kingsley Shacklebolt se convirtió en Jefe del DLM. Dumbledore estaba asombrado y estático, mientras que Snape privadamente brindaba – para su mal humor externo e interno júbilo – con los merodeadores.

##

Para el fin del verano, Harry había adquirido un sano bronceado por pasar bastante tiempo al aire, caminando por los terrenos (pero _no_ el Bosque Prohibido) con Hagrid o volando con Hooch, que había regresado antes de sus vacaciones para poder entrenar a Harry. Ella tenía sueños del chico jugando Quidditch profesionalmente y estaba ansiosa de ser conocida como la primera persona que lo había animado.

Harry había completado todas sus tareas de verano, gracias a sus tutorías, había avanzado dramáticamente en muchas materias, especialmente DCAO, Pociones, y Transfiguración. Él también había ayudado a Sprout en los invernaderos porque le gustaba ese trabajo y le caía muy bien la simpática Hufflepuff, pero estaba claro que necesitaría ayuda de Neville para sus trabajos durante el año.

Él paso los últimos días de las vacaciones de vuelta en la Madriguera, acompañando a los Weasley en su expedición anual de compras de materiales de la escuela al callejón Diagon e incluso tuvo que luchar por permiso para regresar en el tren con los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. El pasó la mayor parte del viaje reasegurando a Ginny y a su amiga Luna que – contrario a lo que decían los gemelos – no tenían que luchar con un troll para saber en que Casa quedaban. Ginny estaba aliviada, mientras que Luna estaba tristemente decepcionada.

Draco había despreciado al principio a las chicas de primero, y cuando Luna había salido con un comentario particularmente incoherente, había estado a punto de salir completamente del compartimiento. Y entonces se entero que el padre de la chica era el editor del _Quisquilloso_, y tomo asiento nuevamente, lanzando una mirada de admiración a Harry. "¡Astuto, Potter!" le susurro. "¡Muy Slytherin de tu parte! Congraciarte con la prensa – no esta mal."

Harry había fruncido el ceño en confusión, pero desecho el comentario, como uno de los pronunciamientos incomprensibles tan frecuentes de Draco. En ese momento Ron saco un set portátil de ajedrez, y Ginny un mazo de cartas de Snap Explosivo, y el resto del viaje paso bastante confortable para todos los chicos. Crabbe y Goyle felices se comieron los pastelillos que Hagrid le había enviado a Harry con Hedwig "para el viaje en tren" y fue un tributo a su digestión que no fue necesaria emergencia médica (o dental).

A su llegada, los nuevos chicos de segundo se sentían bastante superiores mirando a los de primeros siendo guiados a los botes por Hagrid mientras que _ellos _y el resto de los estudiantes subieron a los carros tirados por thestral. En el Banquete de Bienvenida era notable la ausencia de los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero cualquier especulación sobre la condición de Dumbledore fue rápidamente reemplazada por el horroroso anuncio de que el Profesor _Snape_ era ahora el subdirector a cargo de la disciplina. Estremecimientos recorrieron los cuerpos de los estudiantes, y los gemelos Weasley sopesaron el aburrimiento de un año sin bromas contra incurrir en la ira del formidable "Tío Sev". Por contraste, la aparición de dos nuevos profesores fue relativamente subestimada, aunque muchas de las estudiantes cuchicheaba sobre el nuevo profesor de "ensueño", que además era una celebridad, rico, y soltero.

Remus se acomodo en su papel de profesor con facilidad, aunque tendía a ser un poco más "entrometido" como Jefe de Casa que la Profesora McGonagall había sido. Aunque no había llegado tan lejos como el Profesor Snape poniéndole hora de acostar a los de primer año, a el le gustaba pasar tiempo en las noches varias veces a la semana en la sala común y se reunió con cada estudiante en forma individual. _Y _estableció castigos muy severos para matones, dentro o fuera de la Casa.

El nuevo profesor de Transfiguración fue más difícil de clasificar para los estudiantes. Él había comenzado su clases con la revelación transcendental de que no les daría detenciones, pero aquellos estudiantes que ansiosos (y tontamente) trataron de sacar ventaja de esta generosidad desconcertante rápidamente se encontraron victimas de bromas que eran tan impactantes en su novedad y humillación que los gemelos Weasley prácticamente se acercaron a Sirius de rodillas para rogarles que los aceptara como aprendices. El resto de los estudiantes rápidamente decidió que la vergüenza publica era infinitamente peor que una detención privada, y Sirius se decepciono un poco al ver lo bien que se comportaban en sus clases.

Al menos hasta que la clase de sexto año decidió vengarse.

Por diez días la escuela miro y espero casi sin aliento quien ganaría la batalla, mientras que Flitwick disfruto el espectáculo Snape tuvo que tomar varias Pociones Calmantes, pero al final (con la sutil ayuda del profesor de DCAO y un útil mapa que había sido recuperado de los gemelos Weasley), Sirius emergió como el indiscutible ganador. Los chicos de sexto decaídamente se rindieron ante el enemigo mayor, y la escuela volvió a la normalidad… casi.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba disfrutando del comienzo del año donde ningún profesor estaba tratando de matarlo, Dobby limito su dedicada atención a la lavandería, y su pa se aseguro de revisar sus tareas por lo menos dos veces por semana.

Alrededor de seis semanas en el primer semestre, Dumbledore y McGonagall regresaron – bajo el amparo de la oscuridad – para reportar sus progresos hasta ahora. "Por lo que Horace nos dijo, y la información que hemos sido capaces de encontrar, parece que cuando era un estudiante en Hogwarts, Tom se obsesiono con su linaje y el echo de que su familia materna descendía de Slytherin," explico Minerva, con un extrañamente silencioso Albus a su lado. "esto parece haberlo llevado a idealizar a los Fundadores y codiciar cualquier artefacto que tuviera lazos con ellos.

"¿Así que creen que utilizo objetos de los Fundadores y los convirtió en horcruxes?" pregunto Pomona Sprout. "¡Santo cielo!"

"Parece probable," dijo McGonagall. "Así que hemos pasado las ultimas semanas tratando de rastrear las posesiones de los Fundadores que pudimos encontrar. Por supuesto, inmediatamente descontamos la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, porque ha estado perdida mas tiempo del que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vivido, pero eso aun dejo algunas posibilidades. Albus tuvo la astuta idea de visitar la ultima casa conocida de los Gaunt, ya que parecía que alguien tan obsesionado con la familia como el El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por lo menos habría ido allí."

"Y encontramos un horcrux y lo destruimos," el recuento de Albus de la historia fue inusualmente breve. Los demás profesores intercambiaron sorprendidas miradas.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Sirius. "¿Que encontraron?"

"¡Oh, Albus, deja de estar de mal humor!" Minerva lo regaño enojada.

Para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore no respondió con su usual brillo en los ojos, sino que se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado.

"Santo cielo. ¿Que esta pasando?" Poppy finalmente rompió el silencio.

McGonagall rodó sus ojos. "En la casa de los Gaunt – que realmente no es mas que una choza – encontramos un anillo, que Albus rápidamente determino que era un horcrux. Yo estaba buscando un lugar donde pudiéramos incinerarlo con seguridad utilizando fiendfyre, cuando para mi horror, ¡Vi que él estaba a punto de ponerse el anillo en el dedo!"

Los demás profesores se quedaron mirándolo. "¡Por lo mil demonios, viejo!" gruño Snape. "¿Estas loco? ¿Un objeto oscuro como ese? ¿Manipulado por el Señor Oscuro? ¿Tienes idea que tipo de horribles maldiciones debe tener? Incluso un mago de tu calibre difícilmente –"

"Si, si, mi muchacho," Dumbledore respondió irritado. "Tienes razón, pero aun mantengo que no era necesario que usaras un hechizo tan doloroso, ¡Minerva!"

"Estaba muy lejos para darte una palmada en la mano," respondió la bruja, sin arrepentimiento, "¡Y necesitaba que lo soltaras de inmediato!"

El Director lucia resentido y se sobo la mano como si aun le doliera. "Era la Piedra de la Resurrección," les explico en un susurro a los demás profesores. "Naturalmente estaba curioso."

Minerva rodó sus ojos "Una vez que la dejo caer, utilice un _accio _en el anillo y luego lo destruí_._" Al escuchar un murmullo de Dumbledore, ella suspiro. "Si, me doy cuenta que era un artefacto invaluable, Albus, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? No podemos permitir que ningún fragmento del alma de Quien-Tu-Sabes sobreviva, ¡y veneno de basilisco no es algo que podamos encontrar!"

Dumbledore asintió con tristeza. "Tienes razón, querida," admitió, su normal buen animo apareciendo nuevamente. "Y estoy seguro que, como Severus estaba diciendo, me salvaste de una muerte muy dolorosa. Fue simplemente una locura del momento – o anhelo."

McGonagall le dio una mirada de compasión. "La veraz de nuevo, Albus, al otro lado del Velo. Yo no quería que el anillo apurara su reunión."

Albus le toma la mano a Minerva y le dio un leve apretón. "Gracias, querida."

###

Gracias a todos los que han participado en la encuesta solo estará por un par de días más, así que si no han votado aun vayan a mi perfil y háganlo por favor. Acuérdense de leer bien las opciones primero. Gracias a mi beta Angela Black Blood por todo


	56. Chapter 56

Hola la encuesta termino en un empate, en el perfil sale como ganador la mejor venganza, pero tuve que agregar votos de dos personas que no pudieron votar y lo hicieron una por un comentario y la otra por un mensaje privado, estuve pensando que hacer con el asunto del empate, cuando mi hija me dijo que podía traducir las dos, el asunto es como: primero una y después la otra o un capitulo de una y una capitulo de lastra alternadamente, bueno tendré que pensarlo, así que si tienen una idea me gustaría que me comentaran.

Las ganadoras fueron:

**La mejor Venganza y Adoptando a Harry: Ojoloco y el hombrelobo**.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes votaron.

Capitulo 56

Harry bostezo mientras se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor después de ir a tomar té con Hagrid. Él se había preocupado un poco de que Hagrid se hiciera amigo con otro chico de primer año en vez de Harry, pero le quedo claro que el gigante seguía tan devoto a Harry como siempre, y la felicidad cuando el chico ahora de segundo llego a visitarlo había sido tan palpable que reaseguro a Harry.

Él había logrado darle sus pastelillos a Fang cuando el gigante no estaba mirando, pero tres trazas de te súper dulce lo pusieron somnoliento. Y si su pa se enteraba, no lo dejaría comer postre por tres días. Aun así, siempre era relajante pasar tiempo con Hagrid, y Harry sentía que estaba mejorando al tocar la flauta, aunque su pa y padrinos aun se estremecían cuando se ofrecía a tocarles una pieza.

Hagrid estaba encantado de que su regalo hubiera capturado la atención de Harry tanto tiempo, y estuvo aun más complacido cuando le pidió que le enseñara. Hagrid quizás no era muy brillante, pero era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que todos en la escuela – estudiantes y miembros de la facultad – lo consideraban un idiota, así que fue una sensación nueva y de halago cuando Harry le había pedido lecciones de flauta. Y que le contara que todo había sido idea de Severus Snape había aumentado el placer de Hagrid – ¡Imaginen! ¡_Severus_ creía que sería un buen maestro! El gran corazón de Hagrid rápidamente dejo un espacio para Snape justo al lado del pedestal de Dumbledore.

Desde el punto de vista de Harry, era lindo pasar tiempo con alguien que no estaba medio convencido que su pa era un vampiro, un tirano, o lo utilizaba para practicar sus hechizos. A veces la oscura imaginación de los demás estudiantes (¡e incluso algunos profesores!) podía ser agotadora.

Harry dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la Torre Gryffindor. Tenía poco tiempo antes de cenar, y todavía no comenzaba su tarea de Encantamientos.

"¡Harry, ahí estas!"

Él automáticamente apunto su varita a la voz tras el – esas lecciones de duelo estaban teniendo efecto – pero luego la guardo y se relajo al ver quien era.

"Hola, Luna," dijo, saludando alegremente a la chica de primero. Luego parpadeo. "Em – ¿sabes que tienes rábanos colgando de tus orejas?"

"¡Oh, gracias!" ella le sonrío como si él le hubiera dado un gran elogio. "Son bastantes originales, ¿no es así?"

"Uh, si," accedió feliz de ser honesto. "Así que, em, ¿Disfrutas estar en Ravenclaw?"

Luna movió una mano con ligereza. "Oh, esta bien, excepto por los Nargles, sabes." Al ver la expresión de Harry, ella lo miro mas de cerca, luego dijo en tono de naciente comprensión, "Oh. Ya veo – ellos te evitan, ¿no es así?"

"Errrrrr, si," Harry dijo con precaución, preguntándose si tal vez Draco había tenido razón. "Bueno, ya debo irme…"

"Oh, aun no, Harry. Tú debes ayudarnos."

Harry miro alrededor del vacío pasillo. "¿Ayudarnos?" pregunto dudoso.

Ella asintió enfáticamente. "Si. Necesitamos hacer esto. Sabes, jamás habría escogido Ravenclaw si hubiera sabido que tenían fantasmas tan tristes," ella dijo confidencialmente, en el oído de Harry. "Quiero decir, Myrtle pasa llorando, pero por lo que dicen las chicas mayores no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarla, así que pienso que es mas importante que ayudemos a la Dama Gris, ¿estas de acuerdo?"

Harry se mordió los labios y se pregunto si Luna había tomado alguna poción _especial_. "Yo – em – eso creo…" dijo, dándose cuenta que acceder con la joven bruja era la mejor estrategia.

Ella lo recompenso con una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¡_Sabía_ que ayudarías!" exclamo feliz. "Después de todo, esto es todo para tu beneficio, ¿No es así?"

"¿Es así?" Harry dijo sin entender.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón," dijo Luna, como si Harry hubiera discutido con ella. "Es verdaderamente bueno para todos nosotros, pero te ayuda a ti mas directamente, ¿no lo ves?"

"Esta bien," Harry cedió y solo siguió a Luna. El se dijo que si ella comenzaba a hacer algo realmente peligroso siempre podía Aturdirla.

"Ella dijo que era por aquí," explico Luna, guiando a Harry a través del castillo. "Y que tu serias capaz de reconocerla."

"Uh, ¿que?" pregunto Harry.

"Siento pena por ella, ¿sabes?" Luna continúo, como si Harry no hubiera hablado. "¿Quiero decir, tener esa culpa por tanto tiempo y luego confiar justo en la persona equivocada? Bueno, con razón es tan infeliz. Y el pobre Barón," suspiro ella. "Creo que los magos a veces son muy obsesivos, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, 'Romeo y Julieta' puede ser muy buena literatura, pero es algo excesivo en la vida real."

"Uh huh." Harry sonrío y asintió, frenéticamente deseando que alguien apareciera.

"Después de todo, la vida continua, ¿no es así? Asumiendo que no eres el muerto, quiero decir," ella aclaro con una risita. "¿No es eso lo que tu piensas

Harry ni siquiera trato de responderle ahora. Solo asintió y sonrío nuevamente.

"Así pensé yo, después que mi madre murió," le dijo Luna, y la atención de Harry se enfoco con firmeza.

"¿Tu madre murió? Yo – quiero decir, lo siento. No lo sabía."

Luna solo asintió y siguió caminando, aunque su sonrisa con vacilo. "Oh, no fue una muerte tan famosa como la de tus padres, Harry. Supuse que no sabrías nada. Aunque yo estuve muy triste."

"Erm, por supuesto que si," Harry dijo incomodo. "¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?"

"A veces parece que si, y otras veces parece que fue solo ayer. Se que la volveré a ver algún día, pero a veces deseo poder hablar con ella. Mi padre esta muy enfocado en su periódico, sabes." Ella dejo escapar un leve suspiro. "Yo no soy tan interesante como rastrear snorkack de cuerno arrugado."

"Yo creo que tú eres muy interesante," Harry dijo con firmeza, y con total sinceridad. _Loca, si, pero definitivamente interesante._

Ella le sonrío. "¡Que dulce de tu parte decir eso!"

Harry le sonrío.

"¡Ah, llegamos!" pero Luna inmediatamente se contradijo deteniéndose y después devolviéndose por el mismo pasillo que habían llegado.

Harry se detuvo, mirándola, pero ella simplemente camino hacia allá y hacia acá de nuevo, él finalmente le dijo, "Ummmm, ¿Luna? ¿Estamos perdidos?"

Ella parpadeo. "Oh, no, Harry. _No estamos perdidos_. Somos los buscadores." Y ella calmadamente atravesó una puerta que momentos antes no estaba allí.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, luego corrió tras ella. "¡Luna, espera! ¡Podría ser peligroso!" le dijo, recordando como se había abierto mágicamente la entrada a la Cámara y lo que el Director y Hagrid habían descubierto.

Él se encontró en una gran habitación, llena con toda clase de cosas. "¿Bien?" ella lo miro expectante. "¿Donde esta?"

"¿Que?" él le pregunto sin entenderla, mirando alrededor. "¿Que quieres decir? Tu eres quien me trajo aquí."

"Si," ella dijo con paciencia, "Pero tu eres la llave. Ella dijo que – ¡oh! ¡Los Nargles!"

Harry salto y miro alrededor, pero los Nargles aun permanecían invisibles.

Luna camino hacia adelante y, haciendo a un lado varias cosas, tomo una vieja diadema. "¡Aquí esta! ¿Ves como los Nargles están evitándola?" ella se la paso. "Tengo razón, ¿no es así?"

Harry tomo la corona de su mano, maravillándose antes su belleza y extraña calidez. Él parpadeo, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, pero la sensación paso y abruptamente se sintió sabio y poderoso. "Claro que es esta," dijo riendo, preguntándose porque había estado confundido. Con confianza, puso la diadema en su cabeza, e inmediatamente se sintió mas seguro de si mismo.

Una sensación de completa seguridad lo invadió, y miro con condescendencia a la rubia bruja a su lado. "Ya no serás necesaria," le dijo a ella. "Ahora me encargare de todo."

Luna frunció el ceño. "No estoy seguro que eso sea una buena idea, Harry," le dijo lentamente.

Él se alejo de ella, escaneando las demás cosas en la habitación. Había una buena oportunidad que hubieran otras cosas útiles aquí, y nadie sabría que él las había tomado…

"¡Harry!" un insistente tirón en la manga lo hizo enojar. "Creo que seria mejor que te sacaras eso y me dejaras tenerla."

El se sacudió de la irritante chiquilla. "¿_Dejarte que la tengas_? ¿Porque haría eso?" dijo molesto. ¿La pequeña tonta pensaba que él iba a darle su corona? ¡De ninguna manera!

"Debemos llevarla donde el Profesor Snape," ella le dijo con firmeza. "Y me gustaría tenerla yo mientras tanto, por favor."

"Lárgate, chica," le espeto con desden. "Este ya no es tu asunto." Él se giro a la pila de cosas. Tomar control del castillo seria fácil, si solo pudiera encontrar…

"¡Harry!" ella le agarro el brazo otra vez, y su temperamento exploto. Él se giro para golpearla, tratando de incapacitarla para poder usar un _Obliviate_ en esa peste.

Para su asombro, su puño paso de largo cuando Luna se agacho, entonces ella se levanto con un sorprendente y perfecto golpe en su plexo solar.

Repentinamente, los planes de Harry de conquistar el castillo fueron reemplazados por una urgente necesidad de respirar. El cayó al piso golpeando su trasero con fuerza, afirmando su abdomen y tratando de recuperar el aire. La diadema, se cayó con la fuerza del impacto.

Débilmente, Harry se dio cuenta que Luna con un saco descartado recogió la tiara, luego se sentó a su lado, dándole una palmadita en el hombro como apoyo mientras el trataba de recuperar su respiración.

"Pobre Harry. ¿Te duele mucho?" ella le pregunto con simpatía. "Solo trata de relajarte. Te sentirás mejor en unos momentos."

Había pasado tiempo desde que Dudley o Piers habían logrado golpearlo de esa manera, y le tomo varios minutos a Harry sentirse bien otra vez. Luna lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras gruño por el dolor en su trasero. ¡Ese piso de piedra era duro!

Mientras hizo una mueca pensó que se lo tenia merecido. ¿Que había estado pensando? ¿Tratando de golpear a una chica? ¡A una niña! ¡Y actualmente había planeado usar un _Obliviate_ en ella! Harry no podía imaginar en que había estado pensando.

"Pobre Harry," Luna dijo nuevamente, con preocupación en sus ojos. "Debí darme cuenta lo que los Nargles trataban de decirme. Lo siento mucho."

Harry meneo la cabeza incrédulo. _¿Ella se estaba disculpando con él_? "Esta bien," apenas logro decir. "Fue mi culpa."

"No, no lo fue, aunque creo que ella debió ser mas explicita en su advertencia," Luna dijo sonriendo. Ella paso un brazo por su cintura ayudando a Harry a salir de la habitación, mientras sostenía el saco en la diadema con la otra mano.

Para cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Harry ya era capaz de caminar solo, aunque todavía estaba adolorido. El Profesor Snape abrió la puerta cuando Luna golpeo y se sorprendió de encontrar a la excéntrica pequeña Ravenclaw sonriéndole, mientras que Harry tambaleaba, pálido, a su lado.

"Entren de inmediato," ordeno, guiándolos a la sala. Él miro fijamente a Harry luego lanzo un rápido hechizo diagnostico. "¿Que diablos sucedió?" pregunto. "Tienes moretones en el abdomen y en tu –"

"¡Lo se, lose!" Harry interrumpió colorado. Él se masajeo el estomago con una mano, mientras que con la otra delicadamente se sobaba el trasero. "¿Pa, por favor me puedes dar una poción sanadora?"

Snape frunció el ceño, pero utilizo un _accio _para solicitar una poción sanadora y miro cuidadosamente cuando el chico la tomo.

"¡Que desagradable!" Harry arrugo la nariz ante el sabor a calcetines viejos, pero entonces suspiro aliviado cuando el dolor desapareció. "Gracias, Pa."

"Estoy esperando una explicación, Sr. Potter," Snape dijo seriamente, ignorando – por el momento – a la sonriente chica de primero.

"Ah…" Harry abruptamente se dio cuenta que confesar que había sido golpeado por Luna Lovegood no solo iba a ser humillante, si no que una vez que ella revelara que había sido en autodefensa, él no estaba seguro deque su trasero no terminará adolorido nuevamente. O incluso peor, fuera impedido de participar en el próximo partido de Quidditch.

"¿Si?"

"Me temo que yo lo golpee," Luna dijo alegremente.

Snape parpadeo, mirando de Harry a Luna y viceversa. "Disculpa."

"Después que trate de golpearla primero," admitió Harry.

"¡Harry James Potter!" Snape comenzó furioso.

"Oh, no fue realmente Harry, Profesor," lo interrumpió Luna. "Bueno, no _solo_ Harry."

Y eso hizo que Snape se enojara aun más. "¿Y quien mas estaba allí? ¿El Sr. Weasley? ¿El Sr. Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando atacar a una niña de primer año es un buen comportamiento, Sr. Potter?"

"Oh, no, Profesor. Nosotros estábamos solos. Bueno, excepto por los Nargles, claro esta."

Como siempre, la explicación de Luna no fue de ayuda. Snape miro a Harry que extendió las manos como diciendo _Yo tampoco entiendo nada._ Ya que el tampoco comprendía lo que había sucedido.

"Déjenme aclara las cosas," Snape trato nuevamente. "Tú y el Sr. Potter estaban –"

"Si, creo que eso será mejor," accedió Luna. "No se porque algunas personas encuentran esto tan confuso, si en realidad es tan simple. La Dama Gris me dijo donde encontrarlo, y ella dijo que Harry podía ayudar. Yo no entendí lo que significaba por los Nargles, sabe, así que se la pase a Harry, sin darme cuenta de que era una mala idea. Porque él esta marcado de la misma forma, ¿comprende? Así que lo afecto con mas fuerza."

Snape y Harry parpadearon. "¿De que esta hablando, Srta. Lovegood?" Snape logro preguntar.

"¡De esto!" ella le mostró el saco orgullosa, luego miro fijamente a Snape. "Oh. Veo que los Nargles también lo están evitando a usted." Ella bajo el saco. "Quizás seria mejor que se lo entregara a alguien que no este _marcado_."

Snape apenas logro no dar un paso atrás por el asombro, apenas. ¿Como sabia ella que él estaba Marcado? Bueno, siempre hubo rumores de que el fue un mortífago, y servia a sus propósitos que los pequeños demonios creyeran que era capaz de tortura y violencia, pero nunca nadie había hablado directamente de su marca con tanto aplomo, mucho menos directamente a su cara.

"Yo – ¿disculpa?" pregunto, tan amenazadoramente como pudo en el momento.

"Bueno, eso es lo que los tres tienen en común," dijo Luna, sopesando el saco. "Los Nargles. Ellos los evitan a usted y a Harry de la misma forma en que evitan esto. Así que ustedes tres tiene algo en común, y es por eso que tuvo más poder sobre Harry que sobre mí. ¿No lo ve, Profesor? Es verdaderamente simple," repitió, con una sonrisa.

Snape no tenía una verdadera idea de los que estaba balbuceando la chica, pero parecía que ella tenia algo en el saco que ella creía respondía de forma negativa a algo en Harry y el mismo. Él se sobo el antebrazo izquierdo inconcientemente. Era innegable que los dos tenían una de las conexiones mas cercanas al Señor Oscuro de toda la gente aquí en Hogwarts… ¿quizás era eso a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo? Después de todo, sonaba como si la chiquilla estaba sugiriendo que el extraño comportamiento violento de Harry se debía al objeto que estaba en el saco, y violencia y Voldemort calzaban como un guante. Era mejor no correr riegos.

"¿Y a cual de los profesores estarías confortable de entregarle el saco?" pregunto.

"Bueno," Luna dijo pensativa, "Supongo que debería ser alguien que le caiga muy bien a los Nargles. ¿Me entiende?"

Snape intercambio una Mirada con Harry.

"Yo solo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza," Harry le aconsejo, en voz baja.

"Eso parece ser… sensible," Snape respondió con cautela.

"Bueno, por supuesto ellos a_doran _al Profesor Dumbledore, pero –"

"Espera allí." Snape se acerco al floo, y un momento después, los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall salieron de el.

"Bien, hola, Srta. Lovegood. Que adorable aretes tiene," El Profesor Dumbledore dijo sonriéndole.

"¡Gracias, Profesor!" Luna dijo feliz. "No sabía que usted estaba cerca."

"Solo estábamos de paso," McGonagall dijo con rapidez. "El Profesor Dumbledore necesita su descanso, usted sabe."

Luna les sonrío. "Oh, si, pero la Dama Gris me dijo que si les entregaba esto a ustedes, entonces usted y el Profesor no tendrían tanto trabajo que hacer. Así que esto lo ayuda para que después descanse, ¿entiende?"

"¿Y que es exactamente eso, querida?" Dumbledore pregunto gentilmente, haciendo un gesto hacia el saco.

Luna rápidamente le entrego el saco. "La Dama gris dijo que usted sabría que hacer con esto."

McGonagall y Snape se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Dumbledore cuidadosamente saco la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw del saco.

"¡Con cuidado!" Dumbledore levanto una mano antes de que alguien tratara de tomarla. "Esto es mas de lo que parece," le dijo a los adultos significativamente, metiéndola nuevamente al saco.

Luna asintió. "Los fantasmas hablan conmigo," ella simplemente explico. "Todos. Y la Dama Gris estaba tan triste cuando se entero de lo que ustedes estaban haciendo, porque ella creía que ustedes no encontrarían uno. Así que me contó sobre esto, y como ella, finalmente después de todos estos años, confío en alguien con la ubicación de la diadema, solo para que se la quitaran y la usaran en algo terrible. Ella quería asegurarse que ustedes se hicieran cargo de esto, antes de que el volviera a buscarla como tenia planeado."

"Gracias, Srta. Lovegood," Dumbledore dijo amablemente. "Esto es en realidad muy importante. ¿Podría darle a la Dama Gris mis sinceros agradecimientos?" Luna asintió feliz. "Y creo que50 puntos para Ravenclaw están en orden," dijo con ojos brillantes. "y para Gryffindor –"

Harry meneo la cabeza rápidamente. "Yo no hice nada, Profesor. Fue solo Luna," explico. No se habría sentido correcto, aceptar una recompensa cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedía – y no entendía nada de nada.

"Ustedes deberían ir a lavarse para cenar," ordeno Snape, ansioso de evitar preguntas curiosas de Harry. Tomando ventaja del estado de confusión en que se encontraba Harry gracias a Lovegood, el podría evitar completamente el tener que dar explicaciones. "Y no le mencionen esto a nadie…_corpóreo_," ordeno. "Esto es asunto de los maestros."

"¡Si, Profesor!" Luna dijo feliz, y tomando a Harry del brazo, se lo llevo de la habitación.

Dumbledore intercambio miradas con Snape y McGonagall. "Somos muy afortunados de que los fantasmas de Hogwarts nos asistan," dijo seriamente. "Jamás habría pensado que Tom había localizado la Diadema."

"Bien, una vez que destruyamos esto, serán tres horcruxes menos," dijo Minerva. "El Diario, el Anillo, y la Diadema. Y tenemos una pista sobre la ubicación del medallón de Slytherin. ¿De seguro no creo que haya echo mas?"

"Esperemos que no," Dumbledore suspiro. "Gracias, mi muchacho. Minerva y yo nos desharemos de esto, y luego continuaremos nuestra búsqueda."

Snape asintió y los dos se fueron por el floo. ¡Tres horcruxes! Con razón el Señor Oscuro estaba loco.


	57. Chapter 57

Capitulo 57

Para alivio de Snape, Harry nunca pregunto sobre la diadema. El niño parecía considerar toda la aventura como algo relacionado a una realidad alterna que solo Luna habitaba y decidió que tratar de comprender todo podría tener efectos nocivos sobre su propia cordura. Además, el en realidad no quería recordar que una _niña_ lo había aplastado con un solo golpe, así que alejo todo eso de su mente.

Además, habían muchas otras cosas que ocupaban su tiempo. Aparte de las clases y las tutorías, Canuto había continuado sus lecciones para que eventualmente se convirtiera en animago, y seguía con los duelos con el Profesor Flitwick. Él y sus amigos normalmente pasaban por lo menos una noche a la semana en las mazmorras, ayudando a su pa con ingrediente de pociones, y Hermione había logrado convencer al Maestro de Pociones que le enseñara a hacer la Poción Matalobos. Él y Ron estaban en el equipo de Quidditch este año, y se dieron cuanta de que tenían bastante tiempo para conversar del juego, ya que – a diferencia del año anterior – no tenían que evitar las bromas de Fred y George.

Después de darse cuenta que el subdirector Snape tendría una política de tolerancia cero por sus payasadas habituales, los gemelos habían echo un trato con el profesor, si el los ayudaba con ideas en pociones, ellos no tendrían que hacer travesuras para evitar el aburrimiento. Ya que probar sus invenciones en victimas involuntarias era una violación de su convenio – y por ende, de acuerdo al profesor, garantizaría una paliza de parte de su madre y su fiel cuchara de madera en el medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor – tuvieron que contratar voluntarios a medio tiempo para poder probarlas.

El Profesor Snape, con permiso de Arthur y Molly, les había asegurado trabajos los fines de semana en Zonko, y ambos rápidamente se habían fascinado con la economía de tener un pequeño negocio propio. Ellos encontraron que Percy era una importante fuente de información, y Ron estaba encantado de ser ignorado por los gemelos por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

Con todo, el año escolar se estaba realizando con casi inaudita tranquilidad, y Snape se estaba sintiendo bastante satisfecho. Ese sentimiento se evaporaron cuando McGonagall y Dumbledore regresaron de su última etapa de la búsqueda de los horcrux.

Ambos tenían una inusual expresión de derrota cuando tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa con Snape, Sprout, Pomfrey, y Flitwick. Era la noche de luna llena, así que Lupin y Black estaban ocupados.

"¿Que progresos han echo?" pregunto Poppy esperanzada.

Albus suspiro. "No tanto como hubiéramos esperado. Fuimos capaces de confirmar que Tom en un punto obtuvo posesión de un guardapelo perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, y parece muy probable que lo utilizara para crear un horcrux. Rastreamos el guardapelo a su lugar oculto en una cueva al lado del mar que Tom había protegido con una serie de encantamientos. Muchos de ellos eran bastante rutinarios – protecciones antiaparición, botes de remo invisibles, ese tipo de cosas – pero alguna otras eran bastante… creativas."

Snape se estremeció ante la idea de lo que significaba "creativo" para el Señor Oscuro.

Minerva continúo con la historia. "Había una vasija con una poción verde esmeralda que brillaba – no, Severus, no se que tipo era," añadió, viendo como el joven se adelantaba en su asiento con interés. "Pero lucia bastante desagradable, y dado su creador, no tengo deseos de saber mas. Estaba claro que para poder vaciar la vasija y recuperar el guardapelo, la poción debía ser bebida." Los demás exclamaron horrorizados. "Como siempre," continuo Minerva, mordazmente, "Albus estababa dispuesto a jugar al mártir y sacrificarse, pero por supuesto eso era innecesario."

Los ojos de Albus brillaron mirando a la seria bruja. "No todos somos tan inteligentes y creativos como tu, querida," respondió. "Tú debes estar molesto conmigo por ser tan convencional."

Todos rieron. ¿_Albus Dumbledore convencional?_ ¿Que diablos se le había ocurrido a Minerva?

"¡Bueno, no seas tan misteriosa, Minerva!" exclamo Sprout. "¡Cuéntanos que hiciste!"

Minerva se sonrojo levemente. "No fue nada," dijo ella.

Albus sonrío. "Esta astuta, innovadora, y talentosa bruja rápidamente transfiguro varias cucarachas en elefantes y las hizo succionar la poción con su trompas y luego vaciarla en otra vasija que Minerva también transfiguro. Eso satisfizo el requerimiento de que la poción tenia que ser 'bebida', aunque las bestias, al final, no la ingirieron."

Minerva movió una mano como si nada ante la mirada de halago de los demás. "La parte difícil fue usar _Imperius_ en los elefantes para que bebieran la poción, y Albus hizo eso. Pero incluso si hubieran tenido que consumir la poción, habría sido relativamente fácil transfigurar más elefantes si hubiera sido necesario. Habían bastante insectos en la caverna, después de todo."

"¡Santo cielo!" Poppy miro a su vieja amiga con admiración. "¡Eso fue muy, muy astuto, Minerva!"

"Una vez que eso estuvo echo, fue sencillo retirar el guardapelo desde el fondo de la vasija," explico Dumbledore.

"Desafortunadamente, una vez que tuvimos el guardapelo y abandonamos la cueva, descubrimos que no habíamos avanzado nada. Alguien mas se nos había adelantado," Minerva suspiro. Ella tomo el guradpelo y les mostró la nota escondida: " Para el Señor Oscuro " ella leyó en voz alta, " Ya se que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horcrux autentico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontare la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal. - R.A.B.' así que ven, después de todo ese trabajo, resulto que el guardapelo es falso, y no tenemos idea de donde podría estar el verdadero."

"¿Quizás verdaderamente ha sido destruido?" Poppy dijo esperanzada.

"Quizás," Albus accedió gentilmente. "Pero sin prueba de su destino, permanecemos vulnerable. Por lo que sabemos, Voldemort fue capaz de recuperar el original y dejo este como un señuelo. Con toda modestia, los encantamientos en la cueva probablemente habrían resultado fatales para magos o brujas menos experimentados que Minerva y yo."

"Oh, cielos." Dijo Sprout.

"¿Cual es el siguiente paso?" pregunto Flitwick.

Dumbledore abrió sus manos. "hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Minerva y yo hemos buscando en todas las partes que hemos pensado, sin éxito. Esperamos que alguno de ustedes tenga una idea nueva."

Silencio cayo mientras todos pensaban. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Minerva finalmente hablo. "Oh, Albus, siento que no he sido de ayuda para ti. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que llevaras a Severus contigo. Quizás el abría tenido mas ideas de donde buscar o habría captado algo que nosotros no hicimos," dijo frustrada.

Albus le tomo la mano. "Minerva, querida, no es un insulto a Severus o nadie mas en esta mesa cuando dijo que no hay nadie en quien confíe mas que tu. Tu ya has salvado mi vida por lo menos dos veces, y no puedo pensar en nadie mas que quisiera a mi lado en esta misión."

McGonagall sonrío. "Eso es muy amable, pero no puedo dejar de pensar –" Abruptamente ella se detuvo, desconcierto cruzando sus rostros.

"¿Minerva?" Dumbledore dijo tentativamente.

"Quizás eso es, Albus. Hemos estado tan enfocados en Tom Riddle, que olvidamos que incluso él tenia aliados y amigos. ¿Quizás él le confío un horcrux a alguno?"

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, tomándose la barba. "Tom fue siempre increíblemente carismático – que se demuestra con su éxito con la Dama Gris," dijo pensativo. "Seguramente sus seguidores harían cualquier cosa por el. Severus," él se dirigió al Maestro de Pociones, "¿en quien dirías tu que Tom confiaba mas que nadie?"

Snape no dudo. "Bellatrix Black LeStrange era la mas leal y favorita seguidora."

"Pero ella ha estado en Azkaban por años,"dijo Sprout.

"Si, pero eso fue después que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado desapareció," les recordó Flitwick. "Él podría haberle confiado un horcrux antes de su encarcelamiento."

"Pero todas sus posesiones han desaparecido," dijo Poppy. "Ella no podría tenerlo con ella en Azkaban."

"No, pero estoy seguro que tiene una bóveda en Gringotts," continuo Flitwick. "¿No habría guardado algo tan preciado allí? ¿Especialmente si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado le pidió que no corriera ningún peligro?"

"¿Y eso de que nos sirve?" pregunto Sprout. "¡Seguramente no estarán pensando robar en Gringotts!"

Todos los profesores rieron ante la absurda idea. "No, no, mi querida Pomona," dijo Dumbledore, limpiando lagrimas de alegría de sus ojos. "No creo que eso sea necesario. Creo que debemos comenzar hablando con Bill Weasley. Su familiaridad con los goblins nos puede dar una útil idea en como proceder.

"¡Pero mientras tanto, entiendo que tenemos felices noticias que celebrar!" el miro con ojos brillantes a Snape, que lo fulmino con la mirada solo por costumbre.

"Bueno, mi muchacho," Dumbledore lo animo. "¿Porque no le cuentas a los demás?"

Snape gruño. "Solo te dije a ti porque eras el Jefe del Wizengamot, tu debías aprobar el asunto. Claramente no tenia inatención de avisarle a todo el Mundo Mágico."

"Las buenas noticias siempre deben ser compartidas," dijo Albus.

"Oh, por Merlín, ¿Que sucede?" Poppy pegunto con algo de aspereza.

Snape miro hacia un lado y murmuro algo inteligible.

"¿Que?"

Él murmuro nuevamente, y finalmente Dumbledore, con una mirada exasperada dirigida al joven, hablo. "Severus ha adoptado formalmente a Harry."

Hubo expresiones y gritos de alegría, lo que hizo que Snape se removiera avergonzado. Aunque, de echo, él había evitado decirle a nadie por la convicción de que cuando todos se enteraran saldrían gritando de horror, no alegría, e inmediatamente hizo lo posible por evitar que alguien se enterara.

"¿Porque no le dijiste a nadie?" Flitwick lo reto feliz, estirándose para darle al serio profesor una palmada en el hombro. "¡Esto necesita una celebración!"

Sprout estaba lloriqueando sentimentalmente en su pañuelo. "¡Oh, este es un día tan feliz! ¿Como pudiste guardarte esto? ¡Debo ir a los invernaderos y encontrar flores para la ocasión!"

Para asombro de Snape, Poppy le dio un beso en cada mejilla. "Puedo creer que tu pudieras mantener el asunto en silencio, Severus, ¿pero como evitaste que Harry gritara las noticias desde la Torre de astronomía?"

"Em, bueno, todavía no le he dicho – " Snape comenzó un poco incomodo.

"¿No? pero Filius tiene razón: ¡debemos conmemorar la ocasión con una fiesta!" declaro Albus. "podemos invitar a los Weasley y –"

"No creo que tal extravagancia –" Snape trato nuevamente, pero era claro que nadie estaba escuchándolo, y los demás profesores comenzaron a planear una gran fiesta para un par de días mas' – para darle tiempo a Remus de recuperarse de la luna llena.

Solo Minerva se retiro de la emoción y se sentó al lado de Snape. "Tu eres en realidad un buen hombre, Severus," ella le dijo en voz baja. "Harry es un chico con suerte."

Él bufo y miro a otro lado, no queriendo demostrar lo mucho que lo complacían sus palabras.

"Pero," comenzó ella, y él la miro con fuerza. _Ah si, siempre hay un 'pero', ¿No es así?_"Pero tú debes darle la noticia primero a Harry en forma privada, antes de la fiesta. Esta es un tipo de noticia que no puede aprender frente a una multitud."

Snape asintió impaciente. ¿Ella de verdad pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta de eso por si mismo? ¿Y si el chico gritaba en protesta? ¿O disgusto?

Solo porque Harry había aceptado la noción de que Snape asumió el rol de guardián y había escogido llamarlo por un ridículo sobrenombre, no quería decir que recibiría de buena manera que el Maestro de Pociones legalmente asumiera el papel de padre. Era muy posible que viera esto como una forma de traición a James y sufriera una rabieta.

Aunque Snape no se vería afectado por una rabieta. Él sabía que para proteger a Harry adecuadamente, necesitaba control total del chico, y adopción era la única forma de conseguirlo. A Harry quizás no le gustaría, pero no importaba. Snape no iba a correr ningún riego de que Dumbledore algún día impugnara su manejo del mocoso o que Sirius lamentara su decisión de no pedir custodia. No, él necesitaba una adopción formal para asegurarse de que el tomaría la decisión final en cualquier tema que afectara al chico durante los próximos cinco años.

Él se había asombrado de que hubiera salido tan bien y sin dificultades y que nadie se hubiera enterado. Él suponía que tenía que agradecer a la nueva Ministra y a Dumbledore por eso, auque eso no quería decir que el haber asegurado el apoyo de los Weasley, sin mencionar a Black y Lupin, no hubiera sido una buena idea.

Él incluso había ido donde los Dursley para conseguir sus firmas, para que formalmente renunciaran a cualquier lazo con el chico. Actualmente, eso había sido divertido. Él no había sabido lo creativo que un elfo demente podía llegar a ser, y fueron necesarias varias drogas calmantes para que Vernon y Petunia llegaran al punto en que pudieran sostener un lápiz y firmar sus nombres de manera algo legible.

Aun así, tener el apoyo necesario no lo había convencido de que la aplicación tendría éxito. Después de todo, ¿permitir que el Niño-Que-Vivió fuera adoptado por un antiguo mortífago? ¡Skeeter haría una fiesta con esa historia!

Y todo se mantuvo silencioso en la prensa, aunque sabía que los reporteros debían tener informantes en el Ministerio. Él no le iba a mirar los dientes a un caballo regalado, sin embargo, él ya tenia planeado tomar ventaja de que nadie sabia de la noticia para informarle a Harry antes que nada.

"Yo le diré. Mañana," le dijo secamente, y McGonagall asintió en aprobación.

"Bien. Y te aconsejo que utilices una túnica vieja cuando lo hagas," ella dijo sarcástica y se alejo.

Snape la fulmino con la mirada. Así que la vieja bruja esperaba que Harry gritara y le arrogara cosas, ¿no es así? ¡Como si él no conociera suficientes hechizos escudo para protegerse!

###

Sin embargo, a la tarde siguiente, él se puso una tunica vieja y se aseguro de que nada de valor o particularmente pesado estuviera a mano cuando llamo al chico a su habitación.

"¡Hola, pa!" Harry saludo a su guardián con su normal buen humor. Él no estaba seguro porque el hombre lo había mandado a buscar, pero estaba razonablemente confiado de que no estaba en ningún problema. No había manera de que nadie se enterara de que Draco, Ron, y él habían ido a las cocinas anoche. Los elfos domésticos habían jurado guardar el secreto, y en realidad cualquiera pudo poner cuidadosamente _una docena de_ _pasteles de arándano_ en los asientos de la sala común de Hufflepuff y después lanzar hechizos de invisibilidad sobre ellos.

Solo porque el Profesor Flitwick recientemente les había enseñado ese hechizo no probaba nada; muchos de los chicos mayores ya lo sabían. Y en realidad, si los Hufflepuff iban a andar por ahí diciendo que ellos eran los de la Casa de niños buenos, que no se metían en problemas o no comenzaban peleas o nada malo, entonces ellos estaban buscando que les hicieran bromas, ¿cierto? Sin mencionar que si no podían mantener su contraseña secreta oculta, era casi lo mismo que invitar a los no-Hufflepuff a visitarlos… o por lo menos así había discutido el punto Draco.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que nadie acusaría a Draco y Ron de hacer algo _juntos_, y habían tenido cuidado de escoger una noche cuando los gemelos estaban en la enfermería después que su ultima poción había explotado inesperadamente, dándoles extremadamente grandes narices. Quizás aun más importante, también escogieron un tiempo cuando Hermione y Neville estaban distraídos por el próximo examen de Herbología. Hermione y Neville probablemente nuca serian culpados, como los gemelos, pero difícilmente aprobarían la broma y podrían accidentalmente dejar escapar algo. Harry dudaba que Hermione los acusara, pero como Draco le había indicado, él no quería que la joven bruja lo retara durante todo el año.

Pero aunque su pa se hubiera enterado, a través de alguna extraña magia parental, Harry pensó que valió la pena por el solo hecho de ver a los Hufflepuff caminando por el castillo con sus traseros manchados de púrpura. La antiguamente tranquila Casa había despertado su ira y habían dicho que cuando encontraran a los culpables, se vengarían. Ahora Harry y sus amigos estaban desesperadamente tratando de ver alguna manera de que los Hufflepuff pensaran que habían sido los Ravenclaw los culpables. ¡Entonces se relajarían y verían la batalla a la distancia!

"Siéntate, Potter," le ordeno su pa, sonando inusualmente severo. "Tengo algo serio... que discutir contigo."

Harry se mordió los labios. Uh oh. Esto no sonaba bien. ¿Acaso debería confesar esperando dejar libre a los otros? ¿O había echo alguna otra cosa para que su pa lo mirara de esa manera tan desconcertante?

"Puedes encontrar muy desagradable lo que te voy a decir," continúo Snape, sintiéndose increíblemente incomodo. ¿Como se supone que le iba a dar la noticia que unilateralmente había suplantado a los padres del chico? por Merlín, no es como que insistiera en cambiar el nombre del niño, pero la adopción técnicamente suplantaba un padre por otro. Snape no se sorprendería que el fantasma de James Potter apareciera para golpearlo en la nariz. _Estimada Revista de Ciencias, si notan una oscilación nueva en la orbita de la Tierra, les sugiero que investiguen cierta tumba en el Valle de Godric. Su residente debe estar girando a tanta velocidad en su tumba que podría interferir con la oscilación planetaria…_

"¿Qu- que sucede, Pa?" ahora Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. Incluso si su participación en la broma había sido descubierta, él en realidad no había esperado nada peor que una detención o un ensayo – y quizás una disculpa pública a los Hufflepuff. Después de todo, los elfos eventualmente serian capaces de sacar las machas de las túnicas de los Hufflepuff, y mientras los tres habían estado fuera después del toque de queda, técnicamente estar fuera a las 3 AM no era muy diferente de levantarse muy temprano.

Los chicos honestamente no se habían preocupado mucho por ser atrapados – la Profesora Sprout era muy blanda, y si le rogaban lo suficiente, ella probablemente aceptaría castigarlos ella, en ves de mandarlos donde el Profesor Lupin o Snape. Y una detención en los invernaderos no era tan terrible. Pero la expresión en el rostro de su pa estaba haciendo que se preocupara de haber juzgado mal la situación. Sino porque otra cosa – ¡oh, _no_!

"¿Acaso algo le sucedió a Lunático anoche?" dejo escapar con rapidez, el miedo inundándolo. "¿O a Canuto?"

La incomodidad de Snape había reducido su paciencia más de lo habitual. "Ellos están bien," dijo con fuerza. "¡Ahora quédate tranquilo y escucha!" él aclaro su garganta inconfortablemente. "He echo algo que quizás a ti no te va a gustar, pero tu solo tendrás que ajustarte a la situación," dijo seriamente.

"Esta bien," Harry dijo ansioso. ¿De que estaría hablando su pa?

"Tú recordaras, que hace como un año, me pediste ser tu guardián."

Harry asintió, su corazón repentinamente latiendo a mil por hora. ¡Oh no! después de todo un año, su pa se debe haber cansado de tenerlo alrededor, y estaba renunciando a la tutela. Harry empezó a respirar con pánico.

"Después de los eventos del año anterior, y los cambios que este nuevo año escolar han traído, me ha quedado claro que una tutoría informal no es la situación ideal," Snape continuo incomodo. Él esperaba, si decía las cosa claras, el mocoso se daría cuenta que la adopción era lo mejor.

"Si señor." Harry forzó las palabras a salir de su seca garganta. Él no se iba a poner a llorar como un bebé. Por supuesto que el profesor estaba demasiado ocupado para seguir preocupándose por el. Él ahora era el subdirector, ¿y no había probado Harry lo problemático que podría ser? El año anterior, ni un mes pasaba sin algún tipo de crisis. Y ahora con Canuto y Lunático en la escuela, naturalmente el Profesor Snape debía sentirse aliviado que alguien mas estuviera dispuesto a hacerse cargo de esta pesada carga. No era como que su padre hubiera sido amigo con el Profesor Snape, o particularmente amable con el. Solo era que el Profesor Snape era tan bueno que había recibido a Harry cuando nadie más lo hizo.

"Así que…" Snape aclaro su garganta nuevamente, "Yo – ah – tomé pasos necesarios y – em – " ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Estaba tartamudeando como un chico de primero! ¡Solo dilo rápido y que el chico tenga su rabieta! "– Yoteheadoptado."

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. Él realmente no había escuchados lo que creía haber escuchado. Apenas respirando, susurro, "¿Qué dijo señor?"

Snape miro feo al mocoso. Mírenlo a él – ¡pálido y temblando! Obviamente iba a romper en gritos de ultraje en cualquier segundo. "Me oíste," dijo con firmeza. "Te he adoptado. Ahora eres legalmente mi hijo." listo. Ahora Potter tendría que lidiar con eso.

Harry lucho por darle sentido a las palabras del hombre. ¿_Él había sido adoptado_? Pero eso quería decir que el profesor _nunca_ lo dejaría. Que estaría atorado con Harry _para siempre_. ¿Acaso había escuchado correctamente?

"¿U-usted quiere decir que no me va a mandar lejos?"

Snape parpadeo. "¿Que?" ¿De que estaba balbuceando el chico? ¿Mandarlo lejos? ¿Adonde?

"¿A usted _no le molesta_ ser mi pa? ¿Para siempre?" Harry trago en seco.

"¿_No te molesta_ que te adopte? ¿Formalmente?" pregunto Snape.

"¿Porque me molestaría?" Harry pregunto sin entender. "¿Pero porque _querría_ usted hacerlo? Eso significa que ahora no se puede deshacer de mí. Nunca."

Snape le frunció el ceño al mocoso. "Idiota. No tengo intenciones de deshacerme de ti, ahora o en el futuro. ¿Crees que soy tan inconstante con mis promesas?"

"¿Pero y si quiere tener hijos propios algún día? ¿O decide que soy mucho problema? O que -"

"Chiquillo tonto." La lastima fugaz que Snape sintió por los Dursleys rápidamente se evaporo ante la prueba del frágil sentido de autoestima de Harry por culpa de ellos. "Ya tengo un hijo. _Tú_," añadió, no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con la compresión Gryffindor. "En el raro acontecimiento de que algún día decida tener _otros_ hijos, tú permanecerás siendo el mayor. Y si a los Weasley nunca se les ha ocurrido botar a uno de los gemelos, no puedo imaginar porque piensas que te encontrare demasiado problemático. Habría creído que hasta un Gryffindor se habría dado cuenta que mi presencia en tu vida es algo permanente, pero obviamente estaba equivocado y tú has considerado nuestra relación simplemente temporal. Bueno, estos papeles de adopción te dejaran todo claro." Él dejo el pergamino oficial en la mesa entre ellos, y Harry aturdido lo recogió.

Él escaneó el documento y claro, eso era exactamente lo que decía. Él, Harry James Potter, era desde este día reconocido por la Ley mágica como hijo legal y heredero de Severus Snape. Había un montón de términos extraños y palabras complicadas, pero esa parte estaba clara como el cristal. Él tenía un padre. Uno legal, propio, sin duda alguna un _padre_.

"¿A…acaso esto cambia las cosas?" el pregunto dudoso, mirando a su pa.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Porque no se ponía a gritar todavía el mocoso? "¿Como que?" al ver el incierto encogimiento de hombros de Harry, bufo impaciente. "Difícilmente puedo responder una pregunta tan general y mal redactada, Sr. Potter, pero basta con decir que no anticipo ningún tipo de cambio. Aun tendrás acceso a tu padrino y al lobo, también pasaras tiempo con el clan Weasley, y no tengo intenciones de cambiar las reglas que rigen tu comportamiento. Ahora – dados esos hechos, ¿deseas aclarar tu pregunta?"

Harry casi sin respirar meneo la cabeza. Él apenas podía creer su suerte. ¡Su pa no había cambiado de opinión! Él solo estaba haciendo su relación con Harry _más_ permanente, nada más.

Snape se sentía confundido. Por que Potter no estaba gritando y arrojando cosas, o por lo menos quejándose amargamente sobre no haber sido consultado. "¿Tienes alguna objeción?" pregunto finalmente.

Ahora Harry tenía la expresión de confusión. "¿Porque objetaría?" pregunto. "Como usted dijo, _yo le pedí que se encargara de mi_."

"Bueno, si," admitió Snape, "pero no me pediste que te _adoptara_."

La brillante sonrisa que cubrió el rostro de Harry seriamente confundió aun más al serio profesor.

"Si, lo se," Harry accedió feliz. "Yo jamás habría pedido algo como eso. Quiero decir, ¡eso es como pedir el regalo mejor y mas grande de todo el mundo! Incluso _Draco _seria tímido en pedir algo como esto, pero usted me lo dio de todas maneras."

Snape abrió cerro la boca, pero ningún sonido emergió. ¿Acaso el pequeño monstruo había sugerido que ser adoptado por _él_ era el equivalente al " regalo mejor y mas grande de todo el mundo "? el lucho contra el deseo de limpiarse los oídos. "Bueno... mientras estés complacido," finalmente logro murmurar, y la frente dura del mocoso choco contra su esternón y ya no pudo hablar más. Por lo menos así fue como se explico su incapacidad de decir alguna palabra.

Harry finalmente levanto la cabeza de la tunica de su padre y se limpio los ojos. Él realmente necesitaba dejar de llorar como una niña cada vez que su pa hacia algo bueno por el, aunque se dio cuenta que ser adoptado era una ocasión especial que incluso un adulto podría lloriquear un poco.

"Seré un muy _buen hijo_," le prometió fieramente. "Ya vera."

"Chiquillo tonto." La voz de Snape sonaba inexplicablemente ronca a sus propios oídos. "Ya has probado que eres un buen hijo," él tropezó ligeramente ante las extrañas palabras. "Aunque por supuesto espero que sigas comportándote bien y actúes con apropiado decoro," añadió rápidamente, jamás podía perder una oportunidad de recordarle al mocoso sus obligaciones.

"¡Lo haré!" juro Harry, tan sobrecogido por la enormidad de las acciones de su padre que ni siquiera rodó los ojos ante las serias palabras.

"Hmf." Snape en realidad no bufo incrédulo, pero dejo claro que era realista en que esperar del comportamiento de un chico de 12 años.

"Em, Pa…" Harry pregunto dudoso. "¿Puedo – usted sabe – contarle a todos?"

Snape dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y se dio cuenta que su brazo, por alguna inexplicable razón, aun estaba alrededor de los hombros del chico. Él rápidamente lo removió, mientras decía, "Creo que los otros profesores están planeando algún tipo de… fiesta… mañana. Deberías hablar con tu Jefe de Casa para que se asegure que tus amigos sean incluidos."

Harry salto emocionado. "¡Genial! ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para nosotros?" él salio corriendo hacia la puerta. "Me asegurare de decirle a Lunático – quiero decir, al Profesor Lupin – que a usted le gustan esas galletitas con especias que Dobby hace."

"¡Potter! No te atrevas – " comenzó Snape. No le haría nada de bien a su reputación que se enteraran de su adicción a las delicias que preparaba el elfo domestico.

Pero antes de poder terminar su amenaza, Harry se había devuelto y se había arrogado en los brazos de su pa, haciendo que el asombrado hombre cayera en el sillón. "¡Gracias gracias gracias!" susurro el chico. "¡Eres el mejor pa del mundo!"

Y luego se marcho, corriendo hacia la puerta como si una horda de mortífagos lo estuviera persiguiendo. Snape lo quedo mirando, sintiéndose como si le hubieran lanzando un hechizo _Confundus_. Potter estaba feliz, no, _encantado_, ¿por haber sido adoptado por el? quizás – solo quizás – él no era tan horrible en este asunto parental como había temido…


	58. Chapter 58

Capitulo 58

La fiesta celebrando la adopción de Harry fue un gran evento. Fue como si la mitad del Mundo Mágico estuvo presente, y reportes de su esplendor dominaron las páginas del Profeta por varios días.

Era como si los demás profesores hubieran tratado de compensarlo por cada cumpleaños perdido y logro no reconocido en las vidas de Harry y Severus con una sola gloriosa celebración, y la incandescente sonrisa de Harry prácticamente iluminaba toda la habitación. Era genial que le hubieran echo una fiesta, pero lo que lo hizo realmente especial – y permitió que Harry superara su timidez natural – es que también era para su pa. Conmemorar el hecho de que ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo, para el, era la mejor razón para celebrar.

Para su sorpresa, Snape mas bien disfruto la fiesta, ya que la mayoría de los invitados adultos se tomaron la molestia de acercarse hacia el para felicitarlo o alabarlo. Esto estaba tan alejado de su rango de experiencia que casi olvido fruncir el ceño despectivamente. Y en la rara ocasión cuando alguien tenía el mal gusto de expresar dudas o preocupaciones sobre su idoneidad, quedo asombrado de encontrar a un indignado Black o Lupin a su lado, enojándose en su nombre. Él incluso logro tolerar la nauseabunda sonrisa de Dumbledore – y los brillantes ojos que le decían "Te lo dije" – aunque eso pude haber sido por tanto brindis de felicitación. Si no hubiera conocido mejor al viejo loco, habría jurado que el anciano mago estaba riendo con sarcasmo.

Pese a lo mucho que disfruto la fiesta, Harry estuvo aliviado de que – cuando todo termino – las cosas en la escuela volvieron a la normalidad. Oh, los demás chicos expresaron su apreciación de que el les hubiera proveído con tan gran evento, pero para todos aquí en Hogwarts, el que Harry le perteneciera a Snape era noticia vieja. La adopción no cambio nada entre los dos, así que a nadie le hacia ninguna diferencia. Harry rápidamente volvió a su relativa tranquilidad que tanto deseaba y una vez más se encontró planeando traviesamente una forma en crear una guerra entre los Ravenclaw y los Hupplepuf.

Albus había aprovechado la ocasión de la fiesta de adopción para hablar con Bill Weasley en privado, y como era de esperar, el hijo mayor de los Weasley estuvo feliz de ayudar. Como el resto de su familia, él le había agarrado cariño a Harry, y había escuchado como su madre había contado que Snape milagrosamente había transformado a los gemelos de molestos hacedores de problemas a empresarios en cierne. Como resultado, él estaba ansioso de ayudar en lo que fuera.

Dos días después de la fiesta, él regresó al Castillo y escucho cuidadosamente como sus antiguos Director y Jefa de Casa. McGonagall y Dumbledore le proveyeron con una versión editada de los eventos, y Bill accedió a pensarlo y regresar con su sugerencia en una semana. Para asombro de todos, cuando él regreso, fue con permiso de los goblins para entrar a la bóveda de Bellatrix y, si había un _artefacto oscuro_ presente, removerlo y destruirlo. Los profesores, reunidos en la oficina del Director, se quedaron mirándolo asombrados.

"¿Por Merlín como pudo lograr eso, Sr. Weasley?" Minerva le pregunto con completa incredulidad.

Bill sonrío. "Bueno, yo mas o menos comprometí a mi hermano." Ante sus asombradas miradas, él se largo a reír. "Percy hablo conmigo sobre entrar a trabajara con los goblins cuando termine la escuela, así que hice un trato con los goblins en Gringotts. Les explique que había un artefacto peligroso en la bóveda de Bellatrix Black LeStrange que, francamente, era mejor que no tuvieran en sus premisas. El trato es que si ellos nos ayudan a retirar el artefacto, tendrán otro mago Weasley trabajando para ellos."

"Seguramente no fue tan simple, Sr. Weasley," Snape dijo sedosamente. "Los goblins no adquirieron su reputación siendo tan complacientes"

Bill aclaro su garganta, mirándolo un poco inconfortable. "No exactamente," admitió con reluctancia. "El trato es que si ellos los dejan entrar en la bóveda y ustedes _no encuentran _su artefacto desaparecido, entonces Percy y yo tenemos que trabajar para ellos los próximos 20 años… gratis."

Poppy exclamo horrorizada. "¡Tu comprometiste a tu hermano por 20 años!"

"Solo si no encontramos algo," dijo Bill, forzando una sonrisa. "Así que esperemos que lo encuentren. Pero el Profesor Snape esta en lo correcto – los goblins no juegan a perder. Necesitaba algo grande para hacer que se interesaran, y eso es lo que ellos querían. Creo que cuando Percy vino a visitarme durante las vacaciones, ellos pensaron que él tenía potencial o algo así, pero eso es lo que ellos pidieron. Y sin su cooperación jamás obtendrán acceso a la bóveda, así que hice lo que tenia que hacer. Ustedes dijeron que esto podría ser la llave para la derrota del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; pensé que valía la pena."

"¿Por lo menos lo consultaste con tus padres y hermano?" pregunto Minerva.

Bill meneo la cabeza, su rostro ahora completamente serio. "Ustedes dijeron que mientras menos personas supieran sobre esto, mejor, así que hice un Juramento Mágico con Gringotts. Mis padres probablemente me desheredaran si esto no funciona, pero estoy completamente seguro que Percy cumplirá con el trato que he echo – incluso si nunca mas me vuelve a hablar."

"¡Sr. Weasley!" la expresión de McGonagall era severa. "¡Ha echo una cosa extremadamente tonta!"

"Si ustedes están equivocados sobre esto y el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresa, creo que molestar a mi familia será la menor de mis preocupaciones, Profesora," Bill respondió rotundamente. "He visto muchas cosas oscuras durante los pasados años, y se lo que el alzamiento de un Señor Oscuro causaría."

"Deja de actuar como una idealista Gryffindor, Minerva," dijo con fuerza Snape. "Weasley tiene razón. Fue una apuesta razonable."

Mostrando una agradecida aunque sobresaltada sonrisa al Slytherin, Bill continuo, "en una nota mas brillante, si ustedes encuentran algo del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en la bóveda, entonces no hay trato, solo una oferta de trabajo para Percy después de su graduación. Los goblins accedieron conmigo que bajo esas circunstancias, estarían suficientemente agradecidos con nosotros por prevenir el alzamiento del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado que no exigirán ningún pago por el derecho a entrar a la bóveda."

"¿Así que los goblins solo lo penalizaran si un horcrux _no es _encontrado en la bóveda? Pero creí que los goblins eran neutrales en los asuntos de los magos," dijo Flitwick. "¿Porque les importaría si el permitirnos acceder a la bóveda hace mas difícil que regrese el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"

"Hay 'neutral' y hay 'goblin-neutral'," explico Bill. A los Goblins quizás no les importen nuestros asuntos para aliarse con un lado u otro de magos en la mayoría de las cosas, pero ellos están _muy_ concientes que la Guerra es mala para los negocios bancarios, y están mas que dispuestos en dar un leve empujón aquí o allá para proteger sus intereses y ganarse la gratitud del lado ganador. No es secreto que el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado odia a las demás criaturas mágicas, y los goblins no son tan ingenuos como para creer que mantendrán el monopolio de la Banca mágica británica si él regresa e instala su propio régimen.

"En este caso particular, ni si quiera fue tan difícil hacer un argumento para dejarnos entrar en la bóveda, ya que el dueño es un criminal convicto que no tiene derecho legal para objetar. Y lo que es mas, ya que todos lo miembros vivos de la familia LeStrange están en Azkaban, la bóveda técnicamente puede ser considerada como propiedad de su pariente mas cercano. Los hermanos LeStrange no tienen familiares, pero Bellatrix los tiene, ya que ella era una Black antes de casarse." Él le guiño un ojo a Sirius. "Además, las familias LeStrange y Black están relacionadas muchas veces, así que desde el punto de vista de los goblins, ellos justifican la notificación al actual Jefe de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black, en ves de alguno de los encarcelados LeStranges, sobre la entrada a la bóveda. Cuando me dijeron esto, les dije que actualmente teníamos el permiso del Jefe de la Casa Black para proceder, y eso cerro el trato dándoles a ellos completa negación.

"Incluso si lo peor sucede y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ regresa _y libera a Bellatrix de Azkaban, y ella se queja sobre la entrada, los goblins pueden clamar que fueron incapaces de oponerse a una petición conjunta echa por el Jefe del Wizengamot Y el Jefe de la Casa Black. _Eso es_ goblin-neutral. Actualmente, No es tan complicado: solo deben saber como decir las cosas para que ellos vean que esta en su mejor interés ayudarlos, luego mostrarles el como no se meterán en problemas por haber ayudado."

"Le debemos una gran deuda, Sr. Weasley," dijo Dumbledore, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al joven mago. "No se si alguna vez podremos pagarle."

La sonrisa al responder Bill fue un poco débil. "Solo encuentren lo que están buscando en la bóveda, Profesor. Me gusta ser empleado de los goblins. Y no creo que me guste ser su sirviente."

"Iremos de inmediato. ¿Quizás nos puedes acompañar, Sirius?" le sugirió Dumbledore. "Si los goblins te consideran el actual dueño de la bóveda, podría simplificar las cosas."

Sirius ansiosamente se puso de pie. "¡Vamos! Siempre quise robar en una bóveda de Gringotts, aunque admito que no es tan emocionante con los goblins ayudándonos a hacerlo."

Minerva le dio una mirada opresora. "Se va a comportar, Sr. Black."

"Por supuesto, Profesora," dijo Sirius educadamente, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta el rodó los ojos y miro a Lupin y Snape.

"_Vi eso_, Sr. Black," dijo la bruja reprobadoramente sin voltearse, y Sirius dio un salto.

"Em, lo siento," dijo tímidamente, siguiendo a Dumbledore y Bill a través del floo.

Un contingente de goblins los recibió en la entrada del banco y los escolto a la bóveda LeStrange. La presencia de guerreros goblin armados logro silenciar incluso al despreocupado Sirius, y por una vez el no tuvo dificultad en jugar el rol de sombrío Jefe de una Casa sangrepura.

"¿Bien?" el goblin que guiaba hizo un gesto invitador, y – un poco nerviosos – los magos entraron en la bóveda LeStrange.

"¡Mierda!" Sirius dijo tragando en seco, mirando alrededor a todo el oro, objetos oscuros, pociones, armaduras, y otras curiosidades. "¡Y yo creía que la bóveda Black estaba atiborrada!"

"Entonces deberías ver la bóveda Dumbledore," murmuro el Director detraídamente mientras miraba en la gran caverna.

Sirius acerco un curioso dedo hacia un grimorio de aspecto maligno, pero el jefe de los goblin le golpeo la mano. "¡Ah ah ah!" lo reto, mostrándole sus colmillos filosos.

Sirius trago en seco y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Ragnok," Bill pregunto con educación, "ya que estamos aquí con el familiar cercano, no debería levantar las maldiciones en la bóveda, ¿Por lo menos temporalmente?"

Ragnok miro al mago sospechosamente. "Muy bien," accedió finalmente. "Hazlo."

Bill agacho la cabeza en una rápida reverencia y lo hizo con rapidez. Sirius se estremeció. "Gracias por advertirme," susurro con cuidado.

Bill le sonrío. "Pensé que el dragón afuera quizás te habría advertido en comportarte con cuidado."

Sirius rodó sus ojos. "Y pensé que _mi_ familia era paranoica. Los LeStranges están locos."

"Si no lo estaban antes, con seguridad lo están ahora," añadió Ragnok, sonriendo diabólicamente.

"¡Por aquí, caballeros!" llamo Dumbledore, luego haciendo un gesto educado hacia Ragnok dijo. "Y goblins, por supuesto." Él indico un objeto dorado, medio escondido tras la piel de alguna criatura oscura. Sirius trato con fuerza de no mirar muy de cerca. Él tenia la gran sospecha que algunas de las pieles eran de hombrelobo.

"Creo que esta es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff'," el viejo mago dijo con seriedad. "¿Puedo tocarla?"

Ragnok le dio permiso a Dumbledore y él la tomó. Casi inmediatamente frunció el ceño y saco su varita. Los guerreros goblin inmediatamente sacaron grandes cuchillos largos, y los magos se quedaron inmóviles. "¿Con su permiso?" Dumbledore le pregunto a Ragnok cuidadosamente. "Necesito probar el obyecto para saber sin ninguna duda su naturaleza oscura."

Ragnok lo considero por un largo momento, luego asintió secamente, haciéndole un gesto a su personal para que bajaran las armas.

Para el alivio eterno de Bill, Dumbledore rápidamente determino que la copa de Helga Hufflepuff guardada en la bóveda era en realidad un horcrux. Ragnok se estremeció disgustado cuando se la mostraron e inmediatamente accedió que los hombres tuvieron razón al entrar en la bóveda. "¡Eso es algo blasfemo y desagradable!" Ragnok gruño, escupiendo en una esquina de la bóveda. "Típico de los magos el tratar de engañar. Su raza siempre trata de hacer trampa – a nosotros, entre ustedes, ¡incluso a la Muerte!"

"Pero gracias a su ayuda, este intento no tendrá éxito," Dumbledore le dijo con gentileza. "¿Le gustaría ser testigo de su destrucción?"

Ragnok se detuvo y miro con tristeza a la pequeña copa. "Un desperdicio de buen oro," murmuro para si mismo. "No, déme un Juramento Mágico de que destruirá esta abominación y será suficiente."

Dumbledore seriamente le dio el juramento, y los magos regresaron a Hogwarts, quedándose solo lo suficiente para despedirse agradecidamente de Bill.

Y así el cuarto horcrux fue destruido, y los profesores se reunieron para celebrar el éxito. "Lo están haciendo tan bien," Pomona felicito a Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Me sentiría mucho mejor si supiéramos cuantos mas quedan." Minerva mantuvo el rostro sombrío. "Por lo que sabemos, podría haber una docena mas. No tenemos idea que pudo utilizar de Godric Gryffindor. Albus ya ha revisado la espada, y no es un horcrux, pero la única otra cosa de Gryffindor que ha sobrevivido es un escudo, y no ha sido visto en mas de 300 años. ¡Y ni siquiera hablemos de ese maldito guardapelo!"

"¿Que guardapelo?" pregunto Sirius, saboreando su whiskey de fuego. Él todavía se sentía algo sacudido por su experiencia en Gringotts.

"Oh, claro, tú no estaba allí," recordó Minerva. "Albus, Remus y Sirius no han visto el guardapelo. ¿Quizás ellos tengan alguna idea?" sugirió ella.

Albus asintió con la cabeza agradablemente y con un _accio _atrajo el guardapelo del lugar en el que estaba seguramente guardado.

"Que cosa mas fea," dijo Sirius, arrugando la nariz.

"Sospecho que los gustos eran diferentes hace mil años,"dijo Remus, sonriendo.

"Muéstrale el mensaje," le urgió Sprout, y Albus rápidamente abrió el guardapelo.

"No tenemos idea quien lo escribió, ni si cumplieron con su amenaza de destruir el original," explico Pomona, mientras Remus miraba la nota con interés.

Nadie noto la palidez de Sirius hasta que se dejo caer con fuerza en la silla más cercana.

"Ebrio de nuevo," resoplo Snape.

"No estoy ebrio, estúpido murciélago," dijo Sirius con fuerza, algo de color retornando a su cara. "Es la nota. Es la escritura de mi hermano."

"¿Regulus?" ahora Snape se apresuro a mirar nuevamente la nota. Él no había conocido a Regulus Black tan bien como para reconocer su escritura, pero una vez que Sirius lo dijo, se dio cuenta que las iniciales coincidían con las del Slytherin.

"Pero no comprendo esto," Sirius meneo la cabeza en enojado desconcierto. "Reg era un fiel mortífago – al menos eso era lo que todos pensábamos. Pero esta nota hace parecer que rompió lazos con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado."

"Eso explicaría su muerte," Snape comento con calma. "El Señor Oscuro no permite – permitía –la traición."

"¿Como pudo ser eso?" Sirius le pregunto a nadie en especial.

Remus le dio un apretón en el hombro a su amigo. "¿Quizás Kreacher pueda saber algo?" le sugirió.

"¡KREACHER!" grito Sirius.

Un momento después, el elfo apareció frente a ellos. "¿Si, Amo Black Señor? Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con –"

"Si, si, Kreacher," Sirius lo interrumpió rápidamente. "¿Que es lo que tu sabes sobre lo que le sucedió a mi hermano?"

El rostro de Kreacher se oscureció. "¿El Amo Regulus? El era un muy buen Amo. El se preocupo muy bien de Kreacher."

"Si, genial. ¿Él era un maldito mortífago o no?" Sirius pregunto impaciente.

Kreacher chillo. "¡Usted no deber insultar al Amo Regulus! ¡Él era un gran mago y un sangresucia!"

"¡Escucha, bestia maldita, responde mi pregunta antes que te hechice!"

"¡El Amo Regulus jamás hechizo a Kreacher! ¡El Amo Regulus era un _buen Amo_!" Kreacher dijo en un gruñido.

"¿Si? También decías eso sobre mi madre, y ella te pasaba hechizando, así que no esperes que yo –" los reclamos de Sirius fueron interrumpidos por un tirón en su hombro.

"Cálmate, y no le grites," Remus le ordeno con fuerza. "Se que estas molesto, pero no puedes desquitarte con Kreacher."

"¿Porque diablos no?" Sirius, ahora con el temperamento inflamado, grito. "Él obviamente sabe algo sobre mi hermano, ¡y no me lo dice! Por lo que sabemos, esto puede ser algo que mantendrá seguro a Harry y –"

"¿Harry Potter?" pregunto Kreacher. "A Kreacher no le importa el estúpido Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Porque _él _tiene que vivir cuando el buen amo de Kreacher no lo hizo? ¡Dejen al estúpido, inútil, mestizo Harry Potter morir!"

Antes que Sirius o Snape pudieran arrogar al desafiante pequeño horror por la ventana, un fuerte ruido señalo la llegada de otro elfo domestico. "¿QUIEN ESTA INSULTANDO A MI AMO HARRY POTTER SEÑOR?" Dobby grito furioso.

"Harry Potter no es un Señor. Harry Potter es el débil hijo de una sangresucia y un traidor a la sangre," bufo Kreacher.

"¡NO llamaras al Amo Harry Potter Señor de mala forma!" grito Dobby, mostrándole un puño tembloroso a Kreacher. "¡Debe llamar al Amo Harry Potter Señor como corresponde!"

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter!" Kreacher dijo burlón, empleando el insulto máximo de un elfo domestico al no decirle Señor o Amo.

Con un grito de rabia, Dobby se lanzo a la garganta del elfo y pronto los dos estaban rodando por el piso, golpeándose y mordiéndose mientras se gritaban e insultaban mutuamente.

"¡Oh, cielos!" exclamo Sprout. Ella y los demás estaban mirando inciertos sobre que hacer ante este claro desplante de agresión de parte de los elfos.

"Paren, paren – " Dumbledore trato de separar a los dos con un hechizo, pero los elfos luchando parecían estar rodeados en su propia magia, y el Director era incapaz de penetrarla.

Snape se relajo y disfruto el espectáculo. _Queridos encargados de la Federación Mágica de Luchalibre, tengo una nueva sugerencia para ustedes…_

Dobby finalmente logro atrapar a Kreacher en una llave de estrangulación, y Sirius tomo ventaja de la comentaría calma para tomar el guardapelo y ponerlo frente a la cara de Kreacher, que ahora tenia los ojos extraordinariamente grandes. "¡Mira! ¡Estamos tratando de destruir la verdadera versión de esto! ¡Estamos tratando de hacer cumplir el ultimo deseo de Reg! ¿No quieres ayudarnos?"

Kreacher abruptamente dejo de pelear, y Dobby lo libero con cautela. "¿El Amo no le esta mintiendo a Kreacher? ¿El Amo realmente desea ayudar a cumplir el deseo del Buen Amo Regulus?"

"¡SI!" Sirius grito frustrado. "Si esta nota dice la verdad, entonces Reg rompió relaciones con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado antes de morir. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Kreacher asintió frenéticamente. "Oh, si, Amo Black. El Buen Amo Regulus estaba muy, muy enojado con el malvado Señor Oscuro. El malvado Señor Oscuro lastimo al pobre Kreacher mucho, Y el Buen Amo Regulus ya no lo quiso más. Así que el Buen Amo Regulus decidió tomar el Tesoro del malvado Señor Oscuro, pero – " Kreacher comenzó a llorar " – malas, malas criaturas en el lago mataron al pobre Buen Amo Regulus. El Buen Amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher que se llevar el guardapelo y lo destruyera, pero el malo Kreacher no pudo encontrar una forma para hacerlo. ¿El Amo Black lo destruirá por el mal Kreacher y por el Buen Amo Regulus?" dijo sollozando.

Sobrecogido por la lastima, Sirius logro darle una ligera palmadita en el hombro a la desagradable criatura. "Ya, ya, Kreacher. Reg sabe que hiciste todo lo posible. Si lo traes hasta acá, puedes ver como lo destruimos. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?" le pregunto esperanzado. Él no quería tener a un lloroso elfo domestico.

"¡Oh! ¡_Buen _Amo Black!" chillo Kreacher, con la rápida variabilidad de su raza. "¡El Buen Amo Black es tan amable con Kreacher! ¡Él me ha dado Muggles para torturar y quiere ayudar a Kreacher a cumplir el último deseo del Buen Amo Regulus! ¡Si, si, si! ¡Kreacher traerá el guardapelo del malvado Señor Oscuro para que el Buen Amo Black pueda destruirlo!" él desapareció, dejando a una audiencia bastante choqueada.

"Hmf," bufo Dobby. "Usted es muy bueno con ese malvado elfo," le dijo a Sirius reprobadoramente. "¡Ese malvado elfo debe ser mas bueno con el Amo Harry Potter Señor o si no Dobby le retorcerá la cabeza!" y con esa desconcertante amenaza, Dobby desapareció.

"Bueno." Remus finalmente logro romper el silencio. "Esto ayuda a explicar el porque Kreacher se volvió tan loco. Quiero decir, si fue incapaz de cumplir con la ultima orden de Regulus…"

"Si, supongo que estas en lo cierto," Dumbledore dijo pensativo.

"Sirius, ¿que quiso decir ese elfo sobre que le diste Muggles para torturar?" pregunto Poppy.

"Oh, por Merlín, ¿no quedamos de acuerdo en que el elfo esta loco?" dijo con fuerza Snape. "¿Quien sabe de que estaba hablando?"

"Supongo. Lo siento, querido," se disculpo Poppy, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Sirius.

Kreacher reapareció entonces, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un guardapelo gemelo al que Sirius tenía en su mano. "Aquí esta, Buen Amo Black," dijo ansioso. "¡Ahora debe destruirlo!"

Albus intervino. "Solo un momento, Kreacher. Hmmmm." Él lanzo unos hechizos diagnósticos, entonce asintió. "De verdad es un horcrux. Con razón no pudiste hacer nada para destruirlo, Kreacher," le dijo con amabilidad al elfo. "Si vienes conmigo, lo destruiré mientras miras."

Kreacher le dio una mirada sospechosa. "¿El Buen Amo Black también viene?"

Sirius suspiro. "Oh, esta bien. Vamos Lunático. Veamos que le sucede a un horcrux cuando se enfrenta al fiendyre."

La pequeña procesión salió de la oficina de Albus, mientras que el resto fue a servirse un trago. Mirar la lucha de elfos definitivamente pedía un gran vaso de whiskey de fuego.

"¡Uno menos!" Filius dijo en un brindis, levantando su vaso.

"Si, ¿pero cuantos mas faltan?" Minerva dijo seriamente.


	59. Chapter 59

Gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear esta historia y gracias a todos quienes leen y comentan, ya falta poco.

Capitulo 59

Lucius Malfoy miro enojado por su ventana, sin notar la hermosa vista desde su mansión, y malhumorado removió el whiskey de fuego en su vaso. Habían pasado meses desde que Snape lo había visitado y le había pedido que derrocara el gobierno de Fudge, y el mestizo narigón ni siquiera le había enviado una lechuza desde entonces.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a estar al margen de las cosas, y amargamente resintió el echo de que sus nuevos aliados no confiaban en el. Incluso su patrimonio ya no movía miradas de admiración. Después de todo, mientras que los Malfoy eran una familia antigua, los Black – y que decir los Dumbledore – eran ancestrales. Además de que no confiaban en el y ser mas nuevo en el juego de la ascendencia, también era ridiculizado por esos idiotas en el lado de la Luz por su pasado.

El insulto mayor sucedió cuando se dio cuenta que _Sirius Black_ se sentía moralmente superior a él, al punto de llamarlo pervertido porque tenia ciertos...gustos. ¿Por qué nadie recordaba que Black tenía una historia idéntica? ¿No había pasado siete años atormentando a Snape? La persecución que hizo James Potter a Lily Evans había sido casi tan obsesiva como el foco de Black en Snape, aun así repentinamente _Black_ mostró indignación porque Malfoy había torturado a algunos cuantos Muggles. Ni siquiera era como si los ataques de Black a Snape hubieran sido por órdenes del Señor Oscuro; Malfoy por lo menos tenía esa dudosa excusa, aunque nadie le daba crédito por eso.

¿Porque el tenia que ser la excepción en esta historia? ¡El mismo Snape había sido un Mortífago!

Lucius apretó sus dientes cuando pensó en Snape. Hablando sobre las alturas de la hipocresía. Incluso ignorando las lealtades pasadas del hombre hacia Voldemort, el idiota de pelo grasiento era legendario entre los estudiantes presentes y pasados de Hogwarts por su gusto de dejar a los niños llorando con su viciosa lengua. Su persecución incansable de todas las cosas Gryffindor era, incluso para los demás Slytherins, más bien excesiva. ¿Como se atrevía a injuriar a Malfoy? Que le daba el derecho de reclamar superioridad moral como si fuera algún amable y bien balanceado Santa Claus?

Estúpido Señor Oscuro. Si solo él no hubiera permitido que lo venciera un infante, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Aunque, para ser justos, si Snape tenia razón y Él había echo horcruxes, entonces la Vida como uno de Sus lacayos habría sido probablemente menos agradable de lo que Lucius había anticipado.

Malfoy suspiro. Unirse al Señor Oscuro había sido una muy mal idea. Él podía admitir eso ahora, cuando no tenía los siempre presente _Crucio_ de su anterior amo o la difamación incesante de sus cambiantes compañeros mortífagos. Oh, él había prosperado en ese ambiente como uno de los seguidores mas ricos y aristocráticos del Señor Oscuro, además de ser un completo bastardo, pero también ayudaba el echo que – en ese tiempo – no tenia hijos. Él tenia que admitir que después del nacimiento de Draco, él había comenzado a tener sus dudas si acaso Voldemort era lo mejor que le había sucedido a su familia o no. Había echo alegar la defensa del _Imperius_ mucho mas fácil, aunque su precaución natural le había prevenido de romper formalmente del desaparecido Señor Oscuro, hasta ahora.

Aunque, ahora, la suerte estaba echada. Incluso si Voldemort se volvía a levantar, Snape jamás le permitiría regresar donde el Señor Oscuro. Él revelaría la promesa de lealtad de Malfoy si Lucius mostraba alguna inclinación de reincidencia, y Malfoy había visto como el Señor Oscuro lidiaba con presuntos traidores, mucho menos traidores confirmados. Él se estremeció. No, no había vuelta atrás para el.

Eso significaba que era mas critico para el – ugh – congraciarse en su nuevo grupo.

A diferencia de Fudge, Snape no estaba complacido con Malfoy por ser un Malfoy, y para molestia de Lucius, Snape ni siquiera le había pedido que financiara nada, lo que le habría proporcionado poder sobre el hombre. No, por primera vez en su vida Lucius necesitaba la buena opinión de un surtido de Gryffindor, sangresucias, y traidores a la sangre – gente que, por la mayor parte de su vida, él habia considerado a la par con elfos domésticos en vez de sus iguales. Y aun peor, _ellos _lo miraban con desprecio. El descaro absoluto de esto lo ponía furioso, y estaba tentado a quedarse tras las protecciones de su mansión y disfrutar el vino de su bodega mientras los idiotas se mataban unos a otros.

Pero él sabía que no podía hacer eso. Él no tenia la personalidad ni el deseo de desvanecerse en la oscuridad, menos dejar a Draco sin la elevada posición que le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento. No, él tenía que hacer _algo_ para mostrar su valía a este lote mediocre.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro quien estaba en el lado de Snape; el bastardo feo jugaba las cartas muy cerca de su pecho. Pero era casi seguro que el padrino del chico era un aliado, junto con el pobre hombrelobo, incluso si – como Snape clamaba – él ya no estaba en el bolsillo de Dumbledore, el Maestro de Pociones debería, por lo menos, considerar al viejo mas un amigo que un enemigo .

¿Así que cosa podría hacer él, Lucius Malfoy, para probar una vez por todas, su lealtad y valor a sus nuevos aliados? ¿Que podría cementar su posición entre ellos y elevarlo como miembro del círculo interno, en lugar de dejarlo languidecer como un dudoso traidor cuya lealtad se basaba en su propio interés y no por estúpidos ideales Gryffindor?

Lucius considero la pregunta cuidadosamente. ¿Que habilidades tenia él que le hacia falta a la Luz? De seguro Snape no tiene muchos aliados Slytherin a su lado, y eso significaba que tiene escasez de crueldad en su grupo. Oh, Snape era suficientemente sanguinario – de eso Lucius estaba seguro – pero como alguien que personalmente se había beneficiado de la creencia equivocada de Dumbledore de ver bondad en todos, el estaba dispuesto a creer que ninguno de los idiotas en su nuevo bando serian muy delicados para tomar medidas proactivas. Incluso durante la última guerra, esos idiotas de la orden del Fénix habían evitado las Imperdonables, prefiriendo utilizar hechizos de desarme o aturdidores. Como resultado, el todavía disfrutaba su libertad y los LeStranges estaban parloteando con los Dementores en ves de ser comida para gusanos durante la ultima década o estar Flotando tras el Velo.

Hm. Esa era una buena idea.

Si o mejor dicho cuando – el Señor Oscuro se alzara nuevamente, una de sus primeras tareas seguramente seria reunir a sus mas fieles seguidores a su alrededor. Ahora que el y Snape no estaban en esa categoría, ¿Quién mas quedaba? Por supuesto, los LeStrange y los Carrows, sin mencionar a otros como Greyback y Dolohov… pero si algo le sucediera a esos pocos incondicionales, la base de poder de Voldemort se debilitaría severamente, y le seria mas difícil y le tomaría mas tiempo volver a reestablecerse.

Rastrear a los Carrow y a los demás mortífagos seria de seguro un proceso largo y tedioso, pero los LeStrange eran presa fácil. Encadenados en Azkaban, debilitados por los Dementores… ¿Cuan difícil seria eliminarlos? Prácticamente seria una muerte piadosa.

Y lo que era mejor, la continua existencia de Bella era perjudicial para Lucius y su familia. Incluso si la derrota de Potter al Señor Oscuro _había_ sido una profecía echa por alguna vidente, tener una tía loca y criminal encerrada en Azkaban solo podría entorpecer el avance de Draco en los próximos años. Y ya que Bella se había rehusado a cumplir con las obligaciones familiares muriendo rápido mientras se encontraba detenida, el debería asistirla. De todas formas a él, ella nunca le había caído bien.

Seria razonablemente fácil entrar silenciosamente de contrabando a la isla, luego unos cuantos hechizos asfixiantes cuidadosamente lanzados, ¡y listo! Tres mortífagos menos. Él no podía creer que Amelia Bones investigaría mucho el asunto – no es como que ella hubiera lanzado una completa investigación en la muerte de Pettigrew– e incluso si lo hiciera, seria sencillo sobornar a los guardias necesarios o quizás lanzar unos cuantos _obliviate_ en su salida.

Entonces, cuando se enteraran de las noticias, le contaría tranquilamente a Snape la verdadera historia. Él tenía ilusiones de que el Maestro de Pociones estaría claramente satisfecho. El manejo que Snape tuvo de Fudge le había probado que él no compartía la tonta noción de Dumbledore de que era antideportivo actuar de forma preventiva. Y por lo que Draco le había contado sobre la muerte de la rata, él sospechaba que Snape tenia experiencia en accidentes "convenientes" cuando le servia a sus propósitos. De echo Malfoy había estado bastante interesado en saber de la desaparecían de la subsecretaria del ministro el semestre anterior, después de – según Draco – ella hubiera amenazado a Potter.

No, Snape era un Slytherin y era improbable que pusiera reparos a los métodos utilizados por Lucius, mientras sirvieran a sus planes. Y llevando a cabo sus planes tranquila y exitosamente, Lucius probaría que se podía confiar en el para manejar los asuntos "delicados". Él levanto una ceja. Él quizá podría convertirse en el jefe de ejecuciones de Snape, para usar un término un poco crudo. Pero en realidad, ¿en quien más podía confiar Snape para llevar a cabo sus planes menos saludables? Oh, los Gryffindor y los sangresucia harían fila para lanzarse entre Potter y un _AK _en el calor de la batalla, si era necesario, ¿pero entre ellos quien seria capaz de cortar unas cuantas gargantas antes de que la batalla iniciara oficialmente?

Lucius sonrío y saboreo su trago, complacido consigo mismo. Este era un plan maravilloso. De un solo golpe, se libraría de unos familiares indeseados y simultáneamente aseguraría su posición con sus nuevos aliados. ¿Que podría salir mal?

##

Exactamente como había anticipado, Lucius no tuvo dificultades para entrar en Azkaban unos días después. Aunque la nueva administración no respondiera sus llamados, él aun conocía a mucha gente por su tiempo codeándose con Fudge. El jefe de los guardias en Azkaban estaba gratamente dispuesto a complacer a Malfoy, y fue simple convencer al imbécil de que estaba en una misión secreta "recaudando antecedentes" para la Nueva Ministra. Eso le consiguió una visita privada a la isla, pasando por alto a todos los demás guardias. Lucius sonrío para si mismo – un rápido hechizo después de partir, y nadie jamás sabría que él estuvo aquí.

"Quizás antes que comencemos el tour oficial, podría pedirle un favor," le dijo suavemente, tirando de sus guantes de fina piel. "Como usted sabe, mi esposa tiene… familiares… aquí, y cuando se entero que yo vendría a visitar, me rogó que les echara una mirada." Lucius apenas logro sacar las palabras sin bufar. Narcissa no preguntaría por el bienestar de Bellatrix, al igual que jamás haría un pastel mejor que los elfos domésticos de la mansión Malfoy.

Crecer con una hermana sicótica no había sido fácil, y los cambios hormonales de la adolescencia habían causado estragos con la salud mental de Bella. Narcissa odiaba y temía a su hermana, y solo lamentaba que la mujer – y su marido y cuñado – no hubieran sido Besados hace años.

"Oh, naturalmente," el guardia lo miro con simpatía. "Debe ser muy terrible para su pobre mujercita tener a su querida hermana aquí."

Lucius sonrío levemente. Si Narcissa alguna vez escuchaba a este idiota mal nacido referirse a ella como una "pobre mujercita", ella le lanzaría un hechizo que le quitaría las bolas. "Gracias por ser tan comprensivo."

Después de caminar unos minutos, estuvieron fuera de la celda de Bellatrix. El guardia abrió la pesada puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

"Usted es muy amable," murmuro Lucius. Y luego, "¡_Stupefy_!"

El guardia cayó como una roca y con un movimiento desdeñoso de la cabeza, Lucius paso sobre el hombre y entro a la celda.

Salvaje y descuidado pelo negro, ojos alocados, palidez de muerte. Lucius suspiro. Si, ella era toda una Black. "Bellatrix, querida, te ves… indispuesta," dijo sonriendo sarcástico.

La bruja dejo de babear lo suficiente como para enfocar su ojos locos en el. "¿Lucius? ¡Cobarde! ¡Traidor! ¡Apostata! ¡El Señor Oscuro te arrastrara y te descuartizara por tu traición! ¿Decir que estabas bajo _Imperius_ cuando orgullosamente debiste proclamar su grandeza?"

Lucius rodó sus ojos. "El fanatismo es tan burgués, querida cuñada," le respondió. "El pragmatismo es una habilidad de supervivencia mucho mas efectiva, aunque ya es demasiado tarde para que tu aprendas."

"¡Todavía puedes arrepentirte, Lucius!" Bellatrix jadeaba, jalando sus cadenas. "Libérame, y tus pecados anteriores podrán ser perdonados antes que el Señor Oscuro regrese."

"¿Liberarte?" se mofo. "No lo creo. Pareces estar fuera de la realidad, Bella. A lo mejor no has escuchado que tu amado Lord ya ha hecho un intento de regresar."

Bella se puso rígida prestando atención, su expresión enfocándose más. "¿Que? ¿Ha regresado?"

"Bueno, podría decirse algo así," admitió Lucius. "Él poseyó a un profesor de Hogwarts tratando de volverse corpóreo nuevamente. Desafortunadamente, una vez más fue vencido por el mocoso Potter y esta actualmente – según lo que se puede decir –flotando por ahí como una sombra insustancial. Oh, y Potter también mato a Nagini."

"¿Nagini esta muerta?" Bella dijo asombrada.

"Y a manos de un niño," Lucius añadió con desprecio. "Y Pettigrew también ha muerto. La Nueva Ministra es Amelia Bones, una Auror tan dura y demasiado paranoica. Las cosa no lucen muy bien para tu Amo, Bella."

"¡Él es tu Amo tambien!" ella grito indignada.

"Ya no," bufo el. "Encontré una mejor opción para mi familia y para mi. Tú puedes haber elegido aferrarte a un sueño perdido, pero los demás avanzamos. El Señor Oscuro no tiene esperanzas, y yo me he asegurado que el nombre Malfoy se recupere de la mancha que nuestras afiliaciones pasadas nos causaron."

"¡Como te atreves!" Bellatrix lo fulmino con la mirada con tanta fuerza como para derretir acero. "Pagaras por esto, Lucius."

"Si, si," agito una mano con desden. "Eso dices tu." Él miro alrededor de la celda. "Debo admitir que tus alrededores añaden poco a tu credibilidad." Él se sacudió a si mismo. Era divertido regodearse, pero tenía cosas que hacer. "Bueno, querida Bella, podría decir que fue un placer, pero en realidad no lo ha sido. Morir será lo mejor que hayas echo por la familia."

El rostro de Bella se contorsiono, pero para sorpresa de Lucius, no fue con expresión de odio, sino una de arrepentimiento. "Yo…yo nunca quise lastimar a Cissy," ella susurro.

Lucius elevo sus cejas. "habiendo escuchado historias de su infancia, encuentro eso difícil de creer, Bella. Ni mi esposa ni mi hijo lloraran tu muerte."

"Draco – mi sobrino…" los ojos de Bella se nublaron. "Solo lo vi una vez."

"Si, bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Tú decapitabas todas las muñecas de Narcissa. ¿Acaso creíste que ella te pediría que cuidaras a su hijo?" Lucius levanto su varita. "Adiós, Bel-"

"¡Espera!" ella levanto una mano lo mas que sus cadenas le permitían. "Tienes razón. He estado ciega. Permití que mi devoción al Señor Oscuro me hiciera olvidar mis obligaciones familiares. Puedo ver eso ahora."

"Si," Lucius añadió secamente, "tener una varita apuntada a ti hace que uno sufra las mejores epifanías."

"Déjame compensarle al pequeño Draco," le rogó Bellatrix. "Sigo siendo una mujer rica, sabes."

Un dejo de avaricia se impuso en el cerebro de Lucius. El sabía la verdad de las palabras de Bella. "¿Que estas diciendo?" pregunto, in bajarla varita.

"No tenia testamento cuando me capturaron," Bella dijo con rapidez. "Si me matas ahora, mi fortuna volverá donde los LeStranges e ira a algún familiar lejano de ellos en Australia o Canadá o algún lugar así. Déjame escribir un testamento, nombrando a Draco como mi único heredero, entonces toda mi fortuna ira a el." Ella le lanzo una mirada de complicidad. "Y si mi marido y cuñado mueren antes que yo, entonces Draco no solo heredara mi riqueza, sino que también toda la fortuna de la familia LeStrange."

Lucius lo considero. Él ya era rico, pero uno nunca era lo suficientemente rico. Y los Lestrange se rumoreaba tenían tantos artefactos oscuros como los Malfoy. Si Draco heredaba todo, tendría una colección sin par, y el conocimiento en ella cementaría su base de poder.

Lucius observo a la bruja en frente de el. Ella en realidad era patética. Una década con Dementores no había sido amable con Bella, y suponía que la exposición implacable a sus efectos quizás había echo que la mujer experimentara remordimiento por primera vez. Merlín sabía que había muchas cosas en su pasado que podrían haber utilizado los Dementores para torturarla, y quizás habían logrado generar un impacto. Tan improbable como parecía, era difícil imaginar que alguien – incluso a Bella – permaneciera intacta durante diez años de incesante exposición.

¿Y cual era el riesgo? si, una vez Bella fue conocida como una duelista superior, pero ella no había sostenido una varita en una década, y con la forma en que ahora ella temblaba y se estremecía, era difícil imaginar que antiguamente su nombre era suficiente para causar temor en el corazón de cada Auror del país.

Y que ella hiciera un testamento ayudaría a convencer a todos de que su muerte había sido autoinfligida, presumiblemente inspirada por la culpa gracias a los Dementores… Lucius asintió para si mismo. La demora valía la pena.

Un rápido movimiento de su varita y pluma y pergamino aparecieron en la sucia cama al lado de la bruja. "Gracias," ella dijo agradecida.

Lucius hizo una mueca. "Apúrate."

"¿Cual es el nombre complete de Draco? ¿Draco Lucius Malfoy? No quiero que nadie pueda prevenir a mi sobrino de recibir su herencia," Bella balbuceo, tomando la pluma. Ella comenzó a escribir, pero las pesadas cadenas se lo impidieron. Ella miro a Lucius sin poder hacer nada.

Él bufo. Como habían caído los poderosos. _¿Este era el orgullo de_ Voldemort? ¿Su sirviente más devoto? Incapaz de escribir una oración completa y de firmar su nombre. Desdeñosamente, él Desapareció los grilletes de sus muñecas. "¿También necesitas que te dicte las palabras?" pregunto.

Él nuca vio cuando ella se arrojo de la cama encima de el.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en el piso, una furia gritaba y escupía encima de el. Ella le había quitado la varita antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego se la estaba enterrando en la suave piel bajo su barbilla, los fríos ojos de Bella ardían con furia a solo centímetros de su rostro.

"Tu siempre fuiste un tonto arrogante, Lucius," Bella dijo enojada. Su aliento apestaba tanto como el de un Dementor. "Creyéndote mas inteligente que los demás. Siempre aprovechándote de los demás, reluctante en ensuciarte las manos, tan fastidioso sobre los hechizos de limpieza y asegurándote que nadie sangrara en tus zapatos. Tú nunca entendiste el _verdadero_ poder. Tú desprecias todo menos la magia. Te burlabas del pobre de McNair por su gusto por los cuchillos y de Rastaban por utilizar sus manos desnudas. Tú nunca comprendiste que el poder puro es mágico y físico. Tú asumiste que yo era débil sin mi varita. Que tú podrías vencerme fácilmente si yo no tenía varita. Tu eres un idita ciego, Lucius, y haré eso una realidad sacándote los ojos en el momento que salgamos de este maldito lugar."

"Tu – tu nunca saldrás de esta isla," Lucius apenas puso decir. "Hay demasiados guardias –"

Bella se río y froto su mejilla contra la de el. "Oh, pero mi adorado cuñado me rescatara," dijo sedosamente. "Y cuando le quite su varita a este idiota Auror que tu tan amablemente aturdiste, entonces Rodolphus y yo estaremos armados. Ya que dejaste claro que tú viniste aquí a matarnos, dudo que le hayas avisado a alguien de tu presencia aquí hoy. Será fácil, muy fácil, Lucius… y luego encontraremos a Mi Lord y veremos que castigo el reserva para los traidores."

##

A la mañana siguiente, Snape y Flitwick llamaron a los Jefes de Casa a una reunión. "¿Alguien ha visto _El Profeta_ de hoy?" pregunto Flitwick, su tomo por una vez sombrío mientras blandía el periódico.

_FUEGO Y MUERTE EN AZKABAN _gritaba el titular. "Hablamos con el Ministerio temprano en la mañana," continuo Snape, "en vez de confiarnos en la noticia de del periódico. Desafortunadamente, parece que la historia es cierta. Hubo un incendio en una de las celdas y rápidamente se propago a las demás. El Jefe de los guardias y otro Auror murieron, presumiblemente tratando de contener las llamas, y tres prisioneros murieron inmolados en sus celdas. El Auror Shacklebolt dice que todavía están tratando de saber que sucedió pero dada la cantidad de daño, quizás nunca se sepa."

"Oh, cielo," Sprout meneo la cabeza. "Eso es terrible."

"El auror que murió es el tio de una Hufflepuff de tercer año," Flitwick dijo con gentileza. "Los padres de Emma Foster me contactaron esta mañana. Ellos desean que ella se vaya a casa por floo esta tarde."

"Pobrecita," Sprout se lamento. "Le iré a dar la noticia."

"Por lo que sabemos, el Jefe de Guardias no tenia familiares en Hogwarts, pero los prisioneros…" continuo Flitwick.

"¿Quienes eran?" pregunto Remus.

"Los tres Lestranges," Snape respondió. "El chico Longbottom probablemente reaccionara ante la noticia, positiva o negativamente no se sabe."

Remus asintió. "lo haré a un lado para contarle antes que se haga de conocimiento general."

"Su abuela probablemente bailara arriba de sus tumbas," Flitwick comento con ironía. "Será interesante ver como recibe la noticia el chico, pero dada su, ah, naturaleza tensa, quizás necesite un par de días para asumir la noticia."

"Por lo que entendí, el fuego consumió completamente las celdas," continuo Snape. "Los cuerpos prácticamente fueron cremados; así que no hay restos para que Augusta Longbottom pueda escupir en ellos."

Sprout se puso pálida. "¡Severus!"

"También le avisare a Sirius. No se como esto podría afectarlo," Remus les dijo. "por lo que sabemos, su celda pudo haber estado cerca de la de los afectados. Él quizás escapo con mucha suerte."

"¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no es sobrino de Bellatrix LeStrange?" pregunto Sprout. "Se que Narcissa nunca fue cercana a su hermana, ¿pero estas noticias lo afectaran?"

Snape inclino su cabeza. "Hablare con el, pero ya que Bellatrix fue apresada antes de que el niño cumpliera los dos años, es poco probable que el sintiera algún tipo de afecto por ella."

"Es triste decir, pero de alguna manera esto es para mejor," dijo Sprout, su normalmente amable rostro se veía afectado. "La vida en Azkaban debió ser un tormento para ellos, y quizás sus muertes puedan traer cierre sus victimas y sus familias. Es una gran perdida cuando la muerte de alguien solo trae felicidad y alivio." Ella meneo la cabeza. "Que desperdicio de potencial."

"Prefiero llorar por la muerte de una mandrágora sacrificada para mis pociones," Snape respondió sarcástico. "Estas no eran almas erradas, Pomona. Eran criaturas de Quien-Tu-sabes y lo disfrutaban enormemente."

La Hufflepuff lo fulmino con la mirada. "Aun es triste, Severus."

Él rodó sus ojos. Bien."

##

Cuando Remus gentilmente le dio las noticias a Neville, el hombrelobo se sorprendió por la sonrisa que ilumino el rostro del chico. "¡Bien!" dijo con fiereza. "espero que hayan sufrido y se hayan quemado _lentamente_."

"Neville," protesto un agitado Remus, "Estoy seguro que en realidad no querías decir eso."

Neville lo miro con curiosidad. "¿Usted sabe lo que le hicieron a mis padres, Profesor? Si ellos hubieran sido los que mataron a los padres de Harry, ¿Cómo se sentiría?"

Remus sintió removerse al lobo con la pregunta, y suspiro. "Me hubiera gustado haberlos visto retorcerse de agonía," admitió. "Pero no estoy orgulloso de sentirme de esa manera."

"Yo no estoy seguro de estar orgulloso o no," Neville dijo lentamente. "Pero de todas formas estoy feliz de que hayan muerto."

Remus no respondió, solo abrazo al chico y estuvieron así un largo rato.

##

"¡Gracias a Merlín!" Draco dejo escapar el aliento en un largo suspiro de alivio. "¿Esta seguro? ¿La loca tía Bella de verdad se ha ido?"

Snape levanto una ceja. "Veo que esta devastado por la noticia, Sr. Malfoy."

Draco lo miro un poco avergonzado. "Bueno, es que oí algunas de las historias que madre le solía contar a padre… y teníamos un elfo domestico que me decía cuando me portaba mal que tenia suerte que mi madre no fuera como la tía Bella. Era suficiente para darme pesadillas de que ella vendría a buscarme."

Snape debatió que en un concurso entre el hombre del saco y Bellatrix Black LeStrange, cualquier niño sensible preferiría ser secuestrado por el hombre del saco.

"¿Pero tus padres no te hablaron de ella?"

Draco lo miro insultado. "¡No podíamos andar hablando de un familiar que teníamos en Azkaban, Profesor!"

Snape sonrío de lado. "Claro que no."

Abruptamente una pensativa mirada se apodero del rostro de Draco. "Aunque… ella _es _familia," él dijo lentamente. "o lo era, quiero decir. Y un familiar _cercano_."

"¿Que es lo que quiere, Sr. Malfoy?" Snape dijo. El podía reconocer los signos de un plan Slytherin.

"Bueno, dada la pena por la muerte de mi pobre tía, quizás necesitare extensiones o algún permiso para mis tareas," Draco dijo esperanzado.

"Tienes un día extra en todos los ensayos para esta semana. No hay extensiones en las pruebas y no puedes faltar a clases," respondió Snape. El miro a su pequeña y astuta serpiente. Él no quería recompensar esa astucia, pero después de todo... "Y, supongo, que no te sentirás muy bien para comer en el Gran comedor esta noche, así que puedes ir a las cocinas con algunos amigos cercanos para que te apoyen en este momento de dolor."

Draco sonrío. "¡Gracias! ¿Puede pedirle a los elfos que hagan un pastel especial para nosotros?"

"Draco, quizás seamos Slytherin, pero no somos groseros. Come el postre que corresponde," lo reto Snape.

"Le diré a Harry que pregunte," dijo Draco rebeldemente al dejar la oficina.

##

Lucius miro alrededor del cementerio y sabía que era hombre muerto. Bellatrix lo había aturdido en su celda, y cuando fue revivido, las llamas ya recorrían los pasillos, y Rastaban y Rodolphus estaban a su lado, cada uno con una varita. Uno de ellos le había lanzado _Imperius_, y lo siguiente que supo, era que estaba mostrándoles su ruta de escape de la isla, llevándolos a una de las propiedades de los Malfoy disponibles para que se lavaran y vistieran, y les había contado todo lo sucedido en los últimos diez años. Entonces Bellatrix había usado la Marca Tenebrosa para convocar a Lord Voldemort, y lo próximo que supo, es que estaba hache, su mente una vez más libre pero la muerte mirándolo a la cara.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Bellatrix gimió de placer y satisfacción cuando una nube negra y verde la envolvió. La niebla giro a su alrededor por varios momentos, y luego gradualmente desapareció, dejando su rostro extrañamente distorsionado.

Ella miro alrededor del cementerio, y el corazón de Lucius se detuvo cuando sus ojos – ahora de color rojo – se posaron en el. "Asssi que, Luciusss," ella susurro, y su voz ahora sonaba como un silbido. "Te has unido al traidor Sssnape y me hasss abandonado."

Lucius lucho por no perder el control de su vejiga. Él conocía esa voz. Él conocía esos ojos. Y pese a lo mucho que Bella lo había asustado, ese miedo no era nada comparado al terror que sentía ahora, porque ya no era Bella la que estaba parada frente a el.

"Sssi," la criatura se río de el. "Veo que te hasss dado cuenta de la verdad. Sssoy Lord Voldemort. Mi leal sirviente me ha ofrecido su cuerpo, y es un muy buen cuerpo, con mucha habilidad mágica. Me servirá muy bien durante el corto tiempo que lo necesito hasta que recupere mi cuerpo."

Lucius miro desesperado alrededor del círculo, pero no vio más que alegría y alivio en la docena de caras que rodeaban el claro. La elite de los mortífagos estaba aquí – toda gente que había sufrido mucho desde la desaparición de Voldemort y que añoraba su regreso. Él no encontraría aliados aquí.

"Por favor, Mi Lord, ¿le puedo sacar los ojos como le prometí?" rogó la voz de Bella. "Hay mucho que podemos hacer para castigarlo."

"Paciencia, paciencia," se respondió Voldemort a si mismo en un monologo escalofriante. "Todavía tengo usos para Lucius."

"Por favor, mi lord," exclamo Malfoy. "¡Perdóneme! Fue una locura temporal.¡ Snape debió poner algo en mi trago! Yo jamás habría elegido –"

"Sssilencio, Lucius!" dijo con fuerza el Señor Oscuro. "No creas que soy un tonto. Tu sabes como castigo a aquellos que están en mi contra."

"Permítame comenzar, Amo," dijo suavemente Alecto Carrow. Ella nunca se había preocupado por el velado desprecio que les daban los sangrepura a ella y a su hermano.

"No," Voldemort dijo con fuerza. "Tengo planes para Lucius. El puede ser útil."

"¡Lo seré, Amo! Lo seré," Malfoy juro frenéticamente. "Dígame lo que quiere, y me probare ante usted."

Voldemort río con suavidad. "Ah, Lucius, te has vuelto suave desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. ¿De verdad crees que te confiaría algo? No, escuche que me renegaste, clamando estar bajo _Imperius_. Creo que será muy apropiado que ahora tú estés bajo _Imperius_ cuando lleves a cabo mis órdenes

"Amo, se lo juro – no necesita maldecidme. Yo lo sirvo y solo deseo arrepentirme de –"

"De verdad, Lucius? ¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a entregarme a tu hijo y heredero como pago por tus crímenes?" Voldemort rompió en carcajadas al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lucius. "Creí que no," sonrío sarcástico. "¡_Imperio_!"

#####

Shersnape hizo un genial Libro ilustrado de La primera detención de Harry que ami me encanto y pueden descargarlo en esta dirección h t t p : / / w w w . 4 s h a r e d . c o m / d o c u m e n t / T 1 s t 3 X W q / L A _ N U E V A _ C A S A _ D E _ H A R R Y _ p r o l o . h t m l (no olviden sacar los espacios)


	60. Chapter 60

Capitulo 60

"Paaaa," gruño Harry. "No puedo volver a la Torre esta noche. Hermione dijo que va a hacerme un examen en Historia de la Magia, y no he estudiado."

"¿Y tu crees que te ayudare a evadir tus responsabilidades escolares?" le pregunto secamente Snape.

"Es solo Historia de la Magia," se quejo Harry. "No es como que a alguien le importe." Al ver la expresión de su padre, él rápidamente cambio su declaración. "Esta bien, esta bien. No es como que a alguien mas aparte de a ti y a Hermione le importe. Además, si me quedo aquí, entonces Draco y yo podemos trabajar en nuestros ensayos de pociones."

"Todavía tienes una semana para entregar ese ensayo y en dos días es la prueba de Historia," le recordó Snape con una lógica enloquecedora. "Por lo tanto, deberás pasar esta noche con la Srta. Granger, estudiando Historia. Todavía hay bastantes horas antes del toque de queda, y con ayuda de la Srta. Granger, tu podrás hacer avances en la materia para que repares por tu pereza anterior."

Harry abrió su boca para reclamar más, pero se sintió una llamarada en la chimenea, y luego se escucho la voz de Lucius Malfoy. "Severus, es Lucius. ¿Puedo pasar? Es sobre Draco."

"Un momento," llamo Snape. Malfoy podía haber cambiado de bando, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera cerca de Harry si podía evitarlo. El se dirigió al chico. "Esta discusión se acabo. Toma tus cosas y regresa a la Torre."

Harry gruño, pero sabía muy bien que no tenía que reclamar cuando su pa usaba ese tono. Además, su pa era completamente capaz de retarlo enfrente del papá de Draco, y eso seria mortificante, especialmente porque Draco decía que su padre era realmente rígido por el asunto de los modales.

Harry se apresuro a su habitación para buscar su mochila, pero al acercarse a la puerta del pasillo, su curiosidad hizo que se detuviera y escuchara. Él no estaba exactamente _espiando_, le aseguro a su conciencia. El Sr. Malfoy había dicho que tenia algo que ver con Draco, ¿cierto? Así que era importante para el, como amigo de Draco, averiguar de que se trataba. Si Draco estaba en problemas o algo así, ¿que clase de amigo seria si no le daba una advertencia? Y si era algo, bueno, personal o vergonzoso, entonces Harry mantendría su boca cerrada y dejaría que su pa lo manejara como el Jefe de Casa de Draco.

Él escucho el rugido del floo, y entonces el educado tono del Sr. Malfoy. "Severus. Gracias por permitirme venir."

"Toma asiento, Lucius," le invito Snape. "Dijiste que tenia que ver con Draco. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Algo que ver con la muerte de Bellatrix? Yo hable con el chico y te aseguro que esta bi-"

"¡_Stupefy!"_

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta cuando resonó el grito. Él escucho un fuerte ruido, como un cuerpo cayendo al piso, él se quedo helado, esperando contra toda esperanza que solo fuera su pa buscando donde cubrirse. Pero no hubo sonido de un duelo empezando – no hechizos ni contrahechizos se gritaron de un lado al otro – solo el rugido de alguien usando el floo nuevamente. Harry comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente hacia adelante, preguntándose si el Sr. Malfoy ya se había ido, cuando dos voces extrañas lo asustaron mucho.

"Bien, eso no fue tan difícil, ¿no es así?" bufo el primero. "Y se supone que él es tan bueno en DCAO."

"Apúrate," ordeno el otro. "Prácticamente puedo oler el hedor de Dumbledore. Cada minuto que pasa el puede notar que estamos en su precioso castillo."

"Relájate. Todo lo que tenemos que hace es usar un _Enervate_ en él y luego _Imperius_, entonces él ira a buscar al mocoso Malfoy, nos llevamos a los dos de vuelta donde el Señor Oscuro, y –"

Harry había escuchado suficiente. ¡Esos eran mortífagos, y venían por su pa! Harry entro corriendo por la puerta gritando, "¡_Expelliaramus!_"

El mando a una encapuchada figura volando, y la otra perdió su varita, pero el Sr. Malfoy estaba parado allí como un maniquí. Harry se giro para confrontarlo, y eso le permitió al segundo mortífago la oportunidad de recuperar su varita. "¡_Diffindo!"_

"¡_Protego!" _Harry desvío la maldición, pero entonces el primero también tomo su varita, y le lanzo un _Stupefy_ que envió a Harry al piso justo al lado de Snape.

"Oye, ¿este es el chico Malfoy?" pregunto uno de los mortífagos esperanzado.

"Idiota. Mira a Malfoy. Tú conoces a su esposa. ¿De verdad crees que dos rubios platinados tendrían un hijo de cabello negro?" el otro mortífago le dio la vuelta al chico y silbo. "Por Merlín. Mira la cicatriz – es Harry Potter."

"Oh," respondió el otro con tono decepcionado. "Entonces igual tenemos que usar _Imperius_ en Snape, ¿cierto?"

El primer mortífago apretó con fuerza su varita y pidió paciencia para no maldecir a su compañero mortífago. "Se que estuviste bastante tiempo en Azkaban, LeStrange, ¿pero trata de hacer funcionar tu cerebro? A quien crees que elegiría el Señor Oscuro: ¿Al Niño-Que-Vivió o al mocoso de Malfoy? Siempre podremos agarrar al chico Malfoy en otra oportunidad – no es como que tengan protecciones especiales para protegerlo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí con Potter y Snape antes que alguien se de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo. Saca el Traslador. ¡Malfoy! ¡Vamos!"

##

Snape gruño y se agarro su cabeza. ¿Por Merlín que sucedió? Lo último que recordaba era hablar con Lucius Malfoy y de repente su cabeza se sintió como que explotaba. Él trato de sobarse las sienes cuando se dio cuenta que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban amarrados, y estaba yaciendo en la tierra. Un gruñido unos cuantos pies más allá llamo su atención, y miro hacia donde provenía el sonido. ¡_Harry!_

Que estaba haciendo Harry aquí – ¿Y donde era aquí exactamente? El chico debería estar en su Torre, estudiando historia con la sabelotodo, no aquí con… Snape miro alrededor y quedo helado.

Estaban a la intemperie, en un cementerio a juzgar por las lapidas rotas esparcidas alrededor. Esto era malo. Y lo que era infinitamente peor era que estaban tendidos en el centro de un círculo de enmascarados mortífagos, sus rostros apenas iluminados por una hoguera cercana. Pero mucho, mucho peor era el hecho de que sentada en un trono, sonriéndoles como una monarca perversa, estaba Bellatrix LeStrange, sus ojos de un brillante color rojo y sus rasgos extrañamente distorsionados en una mueca horriblemente familiar.

Snape ni siquiera necesito la sensación en su antebrazo izquierdo para saber quien era en realidad.

"¿Pa?" la voz era suave, pero firme.

"¡Harry!" él giro su cabeza. El chico estaba pálido, pero él tenía una mirada firme en su cara. Snape nunca había estado más orgulloso de la naturaleza Gryffindor de su hijo que en ese momento. "¿Estas bien?"

"Me duele la cabeza," Harry admitió, mirando alrededor. "¿Estas – estas bien?"

"Ah, que reunión padre e hijo tan sssentimental," el Señor Oscuro sonrío maliciosamente desde su trono.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miro a la forma. "¿Quien es usted?"

"¿No me reconoces, mocoso?" dijo con fuerza Voldemort. "Tus padres me desafiaron tresss veces, y tu te has acercado a essso."

Harry abrió bien los ojos. "¿Tu eres Voldesnort? ¡_Pero eres una chica_!"

El Señor Oscuro se veía desconcertado. "Simplemente he poseído a una de mis sirvientes hasta que mi nuevo cuerpo este preparado," explico defensivamente.

Harry arrugo la nariz. "Si, ¿pero una _chica_? Quiero decir, ya no tienes – ya sabes – ¿Y ahora todo es de _chica_?"

Hubo un ahogado bufido proveniente del círculo de mortífagos, y el rostro de Voldemort se retorció de furia. "_Crucio!_" grito, gesticulando en dirección de quien lo había ofendido, y varios de los mortífagos gritaron y cayeron al piso, retorciéndose.

"¡No lo hagas enojar!" Snape le dijo en voz baja a Harry antes de que el chico pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, y Harry trago en seco y asintió.

"Mi Lord," comenzó Snape, esperando desesperadamente encontrar algo – cualquier cosa – que pudiera convencer al Señor Oscuro de dejar ir a Harry. "Es –"

"Ah, habla el traidor." Voldemort bajo de su trono y marcho hacia donde yacía Snape. "¿Rogaras por tu vida, traidor? ¿Al igual que tu buen amigo?" un gesto hizo que dos mortífagos tiraran a un atado, maltratado, y sangrante Lucius Malfoy al lado de Snape.

Snape lo miro de reojo, su mente trabajando frenéticamente. Obviamente el fuego en Azkaban había sido para cubrir un escape, y de alguna forma Malfoy había estado involucrado. Él trato desesperadamente de crear algún tipo de plan…

"Usaron _Imperius _en mi, Severus," Lucius dijo jadeando, sangre cayendo por un costado de su boca. Su antes hermoso rostro ahora estaba desfigurado con cortes y quemaduras, y la mano con la que usaba la varita había sido desollada hasta la muñeca. "Te lo juro – no fue mi intención…"

Snape dejo de oírlo y volvió su atención al Señor Oscuro. "Mi Lord," dijo suavemente, "Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a alguna especie de –"

Voldemort avanzo hacia adelante y le pateo la cara. "Estoy tan canssado de intrigantess Sslytherins," gruño, volviendo a su trono. "Por lo menosss los Gryffindors solo escupen desssafio y mueren." Él se dirigió a Harry. "¿Y tu, mi pequeño enemigo? ¿Tratarasss de convencerme de que perdone tu missserable vida? ¿Buscarasss arrodillarte ante mi y besssar mi tunica?"

"¡Yo creo que eres un – un – jodido enfermo!" grito Harry, usando el peor insulto que se le ocurrió. "No lastimes a mi pa, ¡pendejo estúpido!"

Snape lucho por aclarar su cabeza, ignorando la sangre que caía sobre un ojo por un corte en su sien. Él estaba vagamente conciente de Harry gritándole algo al Señor Oscuro y los gritos de ultraje de los mortífagos, pero su cabeza todavía daba vueltas por el golpe a la cabeza.

"¡Mi Lord!" de alguna manera logro hacerse escuchar entre tanto grito. "El es un chiquillo tonto, esta bajo una persona tan grande como usted. Seguramente usted se da cuenta que atacar al chico ahora, mientras todavía es tan joven, no mejorara su estatura. Él no es digno de su atención. Déjelo ir y –"

"Oh, no, Sseverus. Le prometí a mis _fieles_ ssirvientes una noche de gran emoción. Ellos me asistirán en el castigo de dos traidores, y luego atestiguaran mi renacimiento."

"Si – " Snape dijo ahogado.

"Sssi, mi travieso Maestro de Pociones," las vagas facciones de Bellatrix se contorsionaron en una especie de estúpida sonrisa. "Inclussso sin tu ayuda, he encontrado una forma para vivir de nuevo, entero y completo con todos mis poderes ressstaurados, no simplemente habitando un sssiervo disponible. Estamos aquí para utilizar los huesoss de mi no lamentado padre, y por la sssangre de un enemigo, bien, bien, tenemosss tanto de donde elegir, ¿no es asssí?"

"Por favor," rogó desesperado Snape.

"Pero sabes, Sseverus, el ritual no estipula si la sssangre debe provenir de un enemigo vivo o muerto, y estoy bassstante encantando con una imagen donde ato a mi enemigo de cabeza sssobre el caldero y le corto la garganta para que su sssangre caiga en mi poción. ¿Essso no seria un fin apropiado para un traidor, Ssseverus? ¿Drenado como un cerdo sssacrificado?" Voldemort lo miro de cerca, y Snape lucho por controlar su pánico. "Pero veo que valúasss la vida del mocoso mas que la tuya. Ah, como hasss caído, mi triste Sslytherin. ¿Donde ha ido tu rabia y odio? Te has vuelto débil y sssuave como el mismo Dumbledore."

Snape lucho contra sus amarras, pero era inútil. "¡No! ¡No puedes!"

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. "Tu mejor que todas las personas sabes que no deberías decirme eso, Sseverus." La varita del Señor Oscuro se poso frente a un asombrado Harry con la velocidad de una serpiente. "¡_Avada Kedavra!_"

"¡NO!" grito Snape, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sin vida, Harry cayó hacia atrás, los ojos abiertos miraban si ver al cielo nocturno.

Completamente devastado, Snape apenas noto como Lucius comenzó a maldecir en un monótono tono desesperado, o los gritos de celebración de los mortífagos. Él se acurruco en si mismo, su cuerpo atormentado por los desgarradores sollozos

###

"Minerva, tu sabes que no puedo ir en otra búsqueda de horcrux sin mis cómodas calcetas azules," Dumbledore le dijo cuando entraban a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. "No me demorare mucho en encontrarlos. Los elfos saben lo que siento por ellos."

"Albus, estoy comenzando a entender porque nunca te casaste," Minerva dijo y dio un largo suspiro apoyándose en la puerta.

"Querida, todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas excentricidades," le dijo con ojos brillantes.

"Algunos son mas excéntricos que los otros," le respondió ella.

"¡DIRECTOR! ¡MINERVA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLI?" la cara de pánico de Molly Weasley apareció en la chimenea.

"¿Que sucede, Molly?" Dumbledore y McGonagall se apresuraron hacia el floo, olvidándose de las calcetas.

"Esperen, ¡vamos hacia allá!" un segundo después, Molly y Arthur salieron de la chimenea.

"Son Harry y Severus!" explico Arthur, tratando de sonar calmado. "En nuestro reloj familiar, los dos aparecen en peligro mortal."

"Tratamos de llamarlos por floo, pero no contestan," dijo sollozando Molly, retorciéndose las manos. "¿Que puede estar sucediendo?"

Dumbledore levanto una mano. "Déjenme ver si el castillo sabe donde están." Él cerró sus ojos, pero un momento después los abrió, con expresión sombría. "No están en el castillo o en los terrenos del colegio. Minerva, llama a los demás. Debemos averiguar a donde han ido."

Cuando los demás se estaban reuniendo, Amelia Bones llamo por el floo. "¡Director! ¿Donde esta Harry Potter? ¿Esta bien?"

"Estamos tratando de determinar eso, Madame Bones. ¿Porque pregunta?" respondió Dumbledore.

"Hágase hacia atrás." Un momento después, primero Bones, luego Moody y Shacklebolt entraron a la oficina del Director. "Snape me dio este amuleto poco después de mi elección," explico Bones, sosteniendo un disco que parpadeaba. "Funciona con el mismo principio que un reloj familiar, y él dijo que parpadearía si Harry estaba en peligro. Él quería que alguien fuera de Hogwarts fuera capaz de echarle un ojo al chico."

La cara de Albus se puso más sombría. "Me gustaría poder asegurarla, pero parece que Severus y Harry están desaparecidos."

Los miembros de la facultad – Remus, Sirius, Filius, Pomona, y Poppy – rápidamente llegaron en respuesta a la llamada de Minerva, y Arthur llamo a Bill y Charlie desde su respectivas casas. Con ayuda de los retratos y fantasmas del castillo, rápidamente pudieron determinar que nadie había visto a Snape o Harry desde que habían entrado a sus habitaciones.

"Bueno, no están allí ahora," confirmo Moody, entrando nuevamente a la oficina de Albus. "Encontré la mochila del niño en el dormitorio, y cenizas que indican que alguien ocupo el floo recientemente. El patrón de las manchas sugiere que nadie salio por floo, aunque, creo que había un leve rastro de magia de un traslador. Aunque no podría asegurarlo."

Sirius palideció. "¿Por traslador? ¡Entonces podrían estar en cualquier parte!"

Dumbledore y Bones intercambiaron cuidadosa miradas. "Bueno," Albus comenzó a hablar, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

Un _pop _lo interrumpió, y de repente un elfo apareció enfrente de ellos. "Gracias, pero no necesitamos refrigerios ahora," dijo Dumbledore, forzando una amable sonrisa.

"No estoy aquí para alimentarlos, amo Dumblydore Señor," dijo el elfo con reproche. "Estoy aquí para averiguar si lo que los fantasmas y los cuadros dijeron es cierto. ¿El Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor y el Amo Harry Potter Señor están desaparecidos?"

Ahora el Director reconoció al pequeño elfo como el que pertenecía a Harry. Y suspiro. "Si, me temo que así es, y estamos muy ocupados tratando de encontrarlos, así que si nos disculpas –"

"Dobby ayudara a encontrar al Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor y al Amo Harry Potter Señor," el elfo dijo con firmeza. "Dobby usara magia elfíca para encontrar a sus amos."

"Si han sido secuestrados, estarán bajo poderosas protecciones mágicas," gruño Moody. "¿Tu crees que podrás encontrarlos pese a todo eso?"

"La magia de los elfos domésticos, es muy poderosa, Amo Espantoso de un Solo Ojo," Dobby dijo ofendido. "Usted no creerá que nuestra magia es pequeña porque somos pequeños."

"Si puedes encontrarlos, Dobby, por favor hazlo," Albus interrumpió antes que el viejo Auror pudiera molestarse por como le había dicho.

Dobby asintió y desapareció.

"Albus, si el elfo no puede encontrar a Harry, ¿Qué opciones tenemos?" pregunto Molly.

Shacklebolt aclaro su garganta. "Ya puse a todos los Aurores en alerta máxima, Molly. También pensamos en traer a los Inefables." Bones asintió su permiso. "Ellos quizás tengan algunas ideas."

Por un largo momento, nadie hablo, todas las personas tratando de pensar en alguna manera de ayudar, y entonces Dobby apareció.

"¡Los he encontrado, Amo Dumblydore Señor!" reporto emocionado. "Mi Amo Harry Potter Señor y el Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor están juntos así que fue fácil. Pero oh, están con gente mala, _muy mala_, Amo Dumblydore Señor. Debe sacarlos de ahí de inmediato."

"¿Como sabes que son gente mala, Dobby?" Bones pregunto rápidamente.

"Usan las ropas malas que el Amo M- que la gente mala usaba."

"¿Ropas malas?" pregunto Shackleford.

Dobby asintió con fuerza. "Capas negras y mascaras. ¡Hacen cosa malas cuando usan las ropas malas!"

"¡Mortífagos!" dijo Sirius, con expresión enferma. "¡Y tienen a Harry y a Snape!"

"Dobby, ¿puedes llevarnos allí?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Dobby se retorció las manos acongojado. "Oh, Dobby lo siente mucho, Amo Dumblydore Señor, pero el Amo Harry Potter Señor y el Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor están tras protecciones mágicas muy, muy poderosas. No permiten Aparición o Trasladores. Los elfos domésticos podemos acercarnos al borde las protecciones, y sabemos cuando nuestro amo esta dentro de las protecciones, pero no podemos acercarnos a el. Hay muchos magos malos allí. Si ustedes se aparecen allí, entonces lo hombres malos tendrán tiempo para lastimar al Amo Harry Potter Señor y al Amo Maestro de Pociones Señor antes que ustedes puedan romper las protecciones. ¡Siento mucho no poder acercarlos mas para poder salvarlos rápidamente!" y Dobby comenzó a tirarse las orejas afligido.

Minerva agarro al agitado elfo antes que pudiera seguir castigándose, y entonces todos los instrumentos en la oficina de Dumbledore se volvieron locos, y el medallón de Bones brillo como un sol y luego se puso negro.

"¿Que es eso? ¿Que sucede?" el murmullo de voces fue disminuyendo, uno a uno, cuando vieron la pálida cara de Dumbledore.

"¿Que-que significa, Albus?" Sirius finalmente encontró su voz e hizo la pregunta en la mente de todos.

"Significa," dijo Albus, a través de labios desencajados, "que Harry Potter ha muerto."


	61. Chapter 61

Capitulo 61

"Significa," dijo Albus, a través de labios desencajados, "que Harry Potter ha muerto."

El lamento de Molly podía hacer sangras hasta las piedras, y ella no era la única llorando. Bones y sus aurores lograron – apenas – mantener su compostura, pero los profesores y los Weasley estaban angustiados, y Dobby estaba casi alocado por la pena. Charlie tuvo que envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo para evitar que se arrogara por la ventana.

Dumbledore finalmente logro controlarse y llamo a los demás a atención. "Por favor – debemos calmarnos. Severus quizás todavía esta con vida, y debemos tratar de rescatarlo... o por lo menos recuperar los cuerpos."

Sus palabras hicieron que Molly y Dobby lloraran con más fuerza, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo. "¿Como podemos hacer eso, Albus?" pregunto Arthur. "Escuchaste a Dobby. Aunque el nos lleve hasta allí, nos tomara tiempo romper las protecciones, y los mortífagos tendrán tiempo de sobra de huir o atacarnos."

Dumbledore respiro profundamente. "Si nuestro amigo elfo nos lleva hasta el lugar, destruiré las protecciones de inmediato. Puede ser echo con fuerza bruta si uno es lo suficientemente poderoso, e incluso a mi edad," él sonrío con tristeza, "tengo la fuerza suficiente para romper cualquier protección, incluso echa por el mismísimo Voldemort. Aunque tengo que advertirles, que el esfuerzo me drenara completamente. Seré incapaz de asistirlos en la pelea que se desarrollara. Quizás pueda perder el conocimiento, si las protecciones son tan poderosas como para drenar en exceso mi núcleo."

"Albus," Minerva dijo con reluctancia, "parece que ya hemos perdido a Harry, y probablemente también a Severus, porque no puedo imaginar que él no hubiera protegido a Harry con su vida. Con Tu-Sabes-Quien recuperando el poder, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte. Seria una apuesta desmesurada y nos podría costar perder la Guerra antes de empezarla."

Por una vez, los ojos de Albus estaban fríos cuando miro a su vieja amiga. "No dejare a mis chicos para que sean profanados por esos monstruos, Minerva. No mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo."

Minerva ahogo un sollozo y asintió que comprendía pero siguió discutiendo. "Pero Albus –"

Flitwick interrumpió, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas pero su mente trabajando a mil por hora. "Hay una solución. Utiliza _Navitas Transfero_. Te permite sacar la fuerza de otra persona. Úsalo cuando hayas terminado de desmantelar las protecciones para nosotros."

Dumbledore meneo la cabeza. "Había pensado en eso Filius, pese a que es un Hechizo oscuro, pero con toda modestia, mi poder es tan grande y mi agotamiento será tan completo, que es una gran posibilidad que pueda drenar _toda _la magia de cualquier persona que utilice. No seré responsable de convertir a alguien en un squib – en una época tan vulnerable."

Remus dio un paso adelante. "Elígeme, y eso no sucederá. Apenas drenes toda mi energía mágica, el Lobo quedara libre. Denme primero la poción Matalobos, y tendrán a un hombrelobo de su lado sin necesidad de luna llena, peleando por ustedes."

Dumbledore y Flitwick intercambiaron miradas. "Creo que eso funcionaria," admitió el Profesor de Encantamientos. "sabemos que la magia de los licántropos es diferente de la de los magos…"

"Es nuestra mejor opción para salvar a Severus y para recuperar a Ha-Harry." La voz de Remus se quebró, pero su determinación no decayó.

"Muy bien," Dumbledore asintió. "Dobby, por favor ve al laboratorio de pociones y ve si hay poción matalobos disponible."

"Debería haber," Remus le aseguro cuando Dobby desapareció. "Desde que llegue a Hogwarts, Severus se ha asegurado de tener un suministro adicional. Por si acaso," añadió retorciendo los labios. "Él no correría ningún riesgo, teniéndome cerca de Harry."

"Remus, debo advertirte," hablo Flitwick, "que mientras que el lobo te puede _permitir_ recuperar tu núcleo mágico, podría ser que no. Si eso sucede, podrías quedarte permanentemente en forma de lobo."

Remus asintió seriamente. "Lo comprendo. Pero aun así es nuestra mejor opción." Él observo a Sirius, y los dos amigos se miraron por largo rato. "Y si lo peor sucede, tengo un amigo que se asegurara de que este bien cuidado."

Sirius trago con dificultad, comprendiendo lo que le estaba pidiéndole Remus, pero de todas formas asintió, luchando por no colapsar. Él lucho por alejar sus pensamientos de esa posibilidad. No podía lidiar con eso ahora. No después de haber perdido a Harry.

Molly había calmado sus lágrimas y ahora estaba en un sombrío debate con Arthur. Con cinco de sus hijos todavía en la escuela, era imposible arriesgar la vida de ambos. Bill y Charlie habían dejado claro que iban en la misión de rescate, pero uno de los padres tendría que quedarse atrás para asegurar que alguien estuviera a salvo por los demás hijos.

"Yo iré," anuncio Molly. Bones y los Aurores trataron de esconder su sorpresa, pero obviamente sin éxito, y Flitwick con un poco de arrogancia les recordó que Molly Prewitt había sido su _protegida_ y que los dos habían competido – y ganado - La Competición International de Duelistas Dobles Mixtos durante sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Él le dio una palmadita en la mano a Molly con mucho afecto. "Será como en los viejos tiempos para nosotros, ¿No es así Molly?"

La bruja le sonrío al pequeño mago. "Les mostraremos una cosa o dos, Filius. Siempre lo hicimos, ¿No es así?"

"Canuto, una vez que estemos allí, cuídate," le dijo Remus, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. "El lobo pelaba bien solo pero... cuídate, ¿esta bien?"

Sirius lucho para tragar el nudo que se había alojado en su garganta. "C-claro," apenas pudo decir.

"Él estará a mi lado," dijo Minerva McGonagall, parándose tras los dos hombre y poniendo una propietaria mano en el brazo de Sirius. "Iremos como animagos, nos quedaremos abajo, y usaremos el elemento de sorpresa." Ella levanto una ceja ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los dos hombres. "¿Que?"

"¿Usted – usted sabe que soy un animago?" exclamo Sirius, su confusión emocional olvidada en ese instante por la sorprendente revelación. "¿Le contó Harry? ¿O Snape?"

McGonagall rodó sus ojos. "Yo era su Jefa de Casa, Sr. Black, y no estaba senil. ¿Acaso tu y los demás realmente creyeron que fueron sutiles en su búsqueda para convertirse en animagos? ¿Acaso a ninguno se le ocurrió que todos esos libros en la librería sobre transformación no son normalmente fáciles de encontrar? ¿Acaso creen que yo les permitiría participar en experimentos potencialmente peligrosos sin monitorearlos?"

"¡Pero – pero Dumbledore no lo sabe!" protesto Sirius.

Minerva se encogió de hombros. "¿Ustedes creen que yo le cuento todo?"

Sirius se puso a reír – aunque un poco apagada – y abrazo a su vieja instructora.

Bill y Charlie estaban ocupados revisándose mutuamente. "Pelearemos juntos, Papá, y mantendremos segura a mamá," le prometió Bill.

Molly escucho y se alejo desde donde había estado revisando estrategias de peleas con Filius. "¡Oh, no, no lo harás, William Weasley!" ella dijo con firmeza. "Preferiría morir antes de tener que enterrar a alguno de ustedes, así que ustedes me dejaran a mi y a Filius tranquilos y se encargaran de protegerse mutuamente. y – " su voz se quebró " – si por algún milagro, los instrumentos están equivocados y Harry esta con vida, entonces rescatarlo a el será su primera prioridad."

Lo jóvenes miraron a su padre, pero viendo una resolución tan firme como la de Molly, asintieron.

"Esta bien, Shack," Madame Bones finalizo sus ordenes. "Iras de vuelta al Ministerio y esperaras mi patronus. Enviare uno apenas llegue así que ven con cuantos Aurores puedas reunir. Mientras tanto, Moody y yo iremos y haremos todo lo posible para contener a los mortífagos hasta que llegues."

Moody sonrío. "Ahhhh, recuerdo cuando te lleve a tu primera batalla cuando solo eras una novata," le recordó a la Ministra.

"Y he aprendido unos cuantos trucos desde entonces, Ojoloco," dijo ella sonriendo, guardando su monóculo.

"Muéstrame lo que tienes. Tu los haces caer y yo los termino," le ofreció. "Solo recuerda: -VIG"

"- ILANCIA CONSTATE!" Amelia y Kingsley gritaron con el.

Pomona ya se había secado las lágrimas, y rápidamente repaso lo planos del castillo con Dumbledore, ya que ella se quedaría a cargo. En caso de que las cosas salieran desastrosamente mal, los mortífagos podrían tomar ventaja de la perdida del director de Hogwarts y tratarían de atacar el castillo. "No te preocupes, Albus," le dijo Pomona, con un brillo de batallas en sus ojos. "Hay muchas plantas desagradables estratégicamente ubicadas alrededor de las murallas del castillo. Las he mantenido bien podadas en los últimos diez años, pero usare Fertilizante Súper Rápido y dentro de una hora, nadie podrá pasar sin la ayuda de fiendfyre – o un experto en Herbología."

"Estoy complacido de oír eso, querida, pero hay una multitud de pasajes secretos en este castillo, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera yo los conozco todos. Como aprendimos de la cámara de los secretos el semestre anterior, hay sorpresas dentro del Castillo como fuera. Por favor mantén a los estudiantes en sus respectivas casas comunes y no los dejes salir. Con Hagrid y los demás profesores, deberías ser capaz de patrullar los pasillos asegurándote que la escuela y los terrenos permanezcan seguros."

Pomona asintió. "Incluiré a los prefectos mayores también – dudo que pueda dejarlos fuera de todo, y francamente necesitamos varitas extra, aunque Kingsley prometió que enviaría a los Aurores que pudieran."

Los ojos del Director brillaron levemente. "Temo por cualquier mortífago que se encuentre con la Srta. Jones o el Sr. Weasley."

"¿Están listos?" pregunto Dobby, habiendo regresado con la poción matalobos para Remus. El hombrelobo se la tomo con un estremecimiento, y le dio a Sirius un último abrazo, y se enderezo.

Dumbledore miro alrededor de la habitación. Shacklebolt les deseo suerte y se fue por floo hacia el Ministerio. "Estamos listos, Dobby."

Dobby chasqueo los dedos, y Kreacher y varios elfos de Hogwarts se materializaron. Un elfo por cada par de magos: Flitwick y Molly, Dumbledore y Lupin, Bill y Charlie, Sirius y Minerva, y Bones y Moody.

Dobby se retorció las orejas nerviosamente. No era un grupo muy grande para enfrentarse a las tres docenas de magos malos que el había contado. "¡Nos vamos ahora!" les advirtió, y con un fuerte _pop_, el grupo se desvaneció.


	62. Chapter 62

Capitulo 62

Harry se estiro sintiéndose todavía adormilado, sus ojos aun cerrados. Él estaba confortable y calido acurrucado en los brazos de alguien. Él se sentía seguro y feliz, como si fuera el primer día de vacaciones. El se acurruco aun mas y respiro profundamente, disfrutando el dulce aroma cítrico a su alrededor, luego sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. "¿Mami?"

Para su asombro, en realidad era Lily quien lo tenía entre sus brazos. Su cara era igual a las fotografías que tenia, aunque ahora ella estaba riendo y llorando simultáneamente al ver su asombrada cara. Sobre su hombro, un sonriente James lo miraba. "¡Oye, Cornamentita! Nos estábamos preguntando cuando despertarías."

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" Harry se lanzo hacia el, y por primera vez en su memoria, sintió lo que era estar envuelto en los brazos de su padre.

Por largo rato, los tres no podían hacer nada más que abrazase, llorar y balbucear palabras de cariño. "¡Mamá, hueles como tu jersey!" dijo Harry, luego se sonrojo ante el tonto comentario.

Su mama río – un bello eco, como el sonido de la primavera – y dijo, "asegúrate de agradecerle a Molly por mi. No tenia idea que ella lo tenia guardado para ti."

Hubo más abrazos y cariños y declaraciones de amor, pero lentamente Harry se dio cuenta del sonido de alguien llorando con el corazón desgarrado en la distancia. Y pese a lo feliz que estaba, Harry no pudo evitar distraerse. Él miro alrededor, pero no vio nada más que un prado soleado, que se extendía en todas direcciones hasta donde se perdía la vista. Él y sus padres estaban sentados en una manta de picnic bajo un cielo despejado. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Quien esta llorando?"

Lily y James intercambiaron miradas. "Ese es Severus, amor. Él esta llorando por ti," Lily le explico gentilmente.

Pese a su felicidad al estar reunido con sus padres, Harry sintió una punzada de angustia. ¡Su pobre pa! "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por el?"

"Bueno, si, Harry, lo hay," James dijo lentamente, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo. "Tú puedes volver si quieres."

Harry parpadeo, confundido. "¿Puedo? ¿Pero pensé que me habían mandado un Avada." Sus padres asintieron con seriedad. "¿Pero aun así puedo volver?"

Lily y James asintieron nuevamente, y Harry sintió una oleada de dolor abrumador. Si él podía volver, ¿porque sus padres no habían regresado con él?

Y como si pudieran leer su mente, su mamá y papá rápidamente lo abrazaron. "Oh, amor, _nosotros no teníamos otra opción_," Lily explico rápidamente. "Si tu papá y yo _hubiéramos_ podido volver, _jamás_ te habríamos dejado."

"Harry, lo prometo. Si hubiera existido una forma de regresar contigo, incluso como fantasmas, habríamos estado allí tan rápido, que te habrías mareado," James dijo sonriendo, pellizcándose la nariz que era una copia de la suya y logrando que Harry sonriera. "Pero tu eres un caso especial, hijo."

"¿Porque?" pregunto Harry, confundido.

"Bueno, hijo, cuando el viejo Voldy – " Harry se puso a reír al escuchar como su papá llamaba a Voldesnort " – te maldijo la primera vez, él hizo algo que no era su intención. Él estaba tratando de hacerse inmortal rompiendo trozos de su alma y poniéndola en objetos para guardarla. De esa forma, incluso si le lanzaban un AK, partes de su alma sobrevivirían y el seguiría vivo."

Harry arrugo su nariz. "Eso es espeluznante."

James soltó un bufido de acuerdo. "¡Diría lo mismo!"

"Y cada vez que partió su alma, él perdió mas de su humanidad y sanidad," agrego Lily.

"Eso explica mucho," Harry dijo con sentimiento. "¡Él esta realmente loco ahora!"

"Jamás se hablaron palabras mas ciertas," James sonrío. "Para cuando él trato de matarte cuando tu eras un bebé, su alma estaba tan dividida que prácticamente una brisa fuerte podía romperla de nuevo. Y esa noche, sin querer, él envió una pieza de _su_ alma _a ti_." El toco a Harry en la frente.

"¿Quiere decir mi cicatriz?" pregunto Harry, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Era una pieza de Volauvent?"

"Si," dijo Lily, abrazándolo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. A Harry no le molestaban los abrazos. Él tenía doce años, pero creía que su mamá tenía muchos abrazos pendientes que darle. "Es por eso que podías hablar con serpientes y ese idiota del turbante oloroso podía hacer que doliera tu cicatriz. Porque había una _parte de él_ en ti."

"¡Ugh!" de repente Harry quería darse un baño muy caliente. Él se sobo la frente. "¡Eso es degradable!"

"Si, pero tiene sus ventajas," le dijo James. "Cuando la Amenaza de Ojos Rojos te mando su AK esta noche, tu horcrux absorbió la mayor parte del poder de la maldición, y fue destruida. Suficiente protección de la magia de tu madre quedaba en ti – la misma magia que quemo a Quirrel cuando trato de lastimarte – y el poder restante en el AK no fue suficiente para matarte. Casi pero no suficiente, pero ya que el viejo Voldi todavía no recupera su cuerpo, su poder no es lo que era antes. Entre la protección mágica de su sangre y su poder reducido, si tu lo deseas lo suficiente, puedes regresar al mundo. Si no, entonces morirás, al igual que nosotros," termino de decir con suavidad, pasando las manos por el cabello de su hijo.

Harry se mordió los labios, sin saber que hacer. Él estaba delirantemente feliz de estar con su padres – al fin – pero también extrañaba a su pa, y se sentía mal por dejar al hombre detrás obviamente devastado, ya que el llanto desgarrador lo removía completamente. "Yo – yo no se," dijo finalmente. "Quiero quedarme con ustedes, pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi pa – quiero decir al Profesor Snape."

James sonrío y cuidadosamente le arreglo los anteojos a Harry. "Tú puedes llamarlo pa si quieres, Harry. No me molesta. Estoy feliz de que él estuviera para ti cuando yo no estuve."

Su mama sonrío y asintió. "Harry, nunca nos haría infelices el que tu encuentres otras personas que te amen como nosotros lo hacemos. Solo seriamos infelices sino tuvieras nadie que se preocupara por ti."

"¿Que debo hacer?" Harry pregunto desamparado.

Lily lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella no era tan – em – tan rellenita como la tía Molly, pero aun así se sentía bien. "Cariño, es tu decisión. Nosotros siempre, _siempre_ te amaremos y estaremos contigo, sin importar nada."

Harry se animo. "¿En serio?"

James sonrío. "Si. Como estuvimos para verte agarrar la snitch en tu primer juego de Quidditch – ¡incluso sin escoba!" elle dio un leve codazo a Lily. "¡Te dije que tenia talento!"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "James, tu decías eso cuando él lo único que hacia era usar tu escoba para morderla cuando recién le estaban saliendo los dientes." Ella miro a Harry. "Pero siempre hemos estado allí contigo, Harry. Vimos lo infeliz que eras con esa pe- em, horrible hermana mía y su marido ballena y su hijo cerdo…"

James hizo ruidos como de cerdo, para alegría de Harry. "¿Vieron lo que Hagrid le hizo?"

"¡Solo deseo que hubiera convertido a Vernon en una ballena para que se hubiera sofocado en el piso de esa choza!" dijo con fuerza Lily.

Harry parpadeo y se acerco más a su papá. Su mamá era fiera cuando se enojaba – ¡igual que la tía Molly! James sentó a Harry en su regazo y lo abrazo con fuerza. "Vi como hiciste amistad con los demás chicos – Ron y Hermione y Draco… ¿sabes que Neville jugaba contigo cuando eran bebes?"

"¿Si?" Harry pregunto sorprendido. "¡No sabia eso!"

"Oh, si, adoraban bañarse juntos," Lily dijo con afecto, sin darse cuenta de los ruidos ahogados de mortificación de Harry. _Recuerda jamás mencionarle eso a Neville!_

"Em, cuando ustedes dicen que velan por mi, no quiere decir que me miran todo el tiempo, ¿Cierto?" pregunto Harry, dándose cuenta de repente que algunas de sus actividades eran algo que no quería compartir con una audiencia, ¡menos con sus padres!

James se burlo hasta que Lily le dio la Mirada. "No, no, Harry. No espiamos en cosas privadas – solo te vemos cuando estas disponible."

"Oh. Esta bien. En realidad no importa; solo me preguntaba," dijo Harry en forma casual para ocultar su inmenso alivio.

"Si, Cornamentita. Sabemos que un chico necesita privacidad," le aseguro su papá cerrándole un ojo. "Pero nos gusta mirarte cuando estas haciendo alguna broma – ¿como la de los Hufflepuff? ¡Esa fue digna de un merodeador!"

"O cuando haces algo bueno, como ayudar a Neville con su tarea de Encantamientos," agrego Lily. "O cuando tu y Sev estan desayunando juntos."

"Y vimos como –" Abruptamente James frunció el ceño, y rápidamente puso a Harry boca a bajo en su regazo.

"¡Oye!" Harry grito cuando su nariz quedo aplastada contra la calida manta. "Que - ¡AYY!" él dejo escapar un fuerte grito cuando la primera de varias duras palmadas llegaron as u trasero ¡Ayyy¡

Él se removió y grito mientras James lo mantenía en su lugar mientras le daba una docena de palmadas. Una vez que fue liberado, Harry se puso de rodillas, con ambas manos en su adolorido trasero. "¡Eso dolió, Papá!" se quejo indignado.

"Esa era la intención," James dijo con seriedad. "¿Acaso Snape no te dijo que te fueras a la Torre? ¿Y no lo desobedeciste solo para poder espiar lo que hablaban? ¿Y después no entraste corriendo a la habitación para ser capturado en vez de ir por ayuda cuando escuchaste que él estaba en problemas?"

"Oh. Bueno, si," Harry admitió tímidamente

"Tú sabías que no debías hacer algo así, Harry James," lo reto su padre. "Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para escuchar a tu pa y hacer lo que te dicen. ¿Que fue lo que Snape te dijo sobre ponerte en peligro? Te ganaste unos buenos palmazos con ese comportamiento."

Harry agacho su cabeza e hizo un puchero. No era justo. Estaba muerto – bueno, casi – y todavía estaba siendo golpeado. No parecía justo ir a la otra vida con el trasero adolorido. ¿Acaso recibir un AK no había sido castigo suficiente?

Además, las palmadas eran para niños pequeños. Y él tenía doce años, por Merlín. Incluso su pa no le había dado palmazos en siglos, no desde que casi había seguido a la serpiente de Voldemold a la Cámara, y ¡eso había sido el año anterior cuando el era de primero! Su papá debería saber que ya no podía usar castigos de bebé en el… especialmente uno tan doloroso. Harry se sobo su trasero y sintió lastima por si mismo.

James rodó sus ojos y envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo. Él sabía que no servia para esto de la disciplina. "De todas formas supongo que es mi culpa," dijo y suspiro. "Los genes imprudentes son completamente Potter."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Harry, mirándolo por entre su flequillo. Él resistió el abrazo al principio, pero no podía estar enojado con su padre, ni siquiera después de los palmazos.

James asintió, sus ojos brillando casi como los de Dumbledore. "Si, aunque yo nunca llame a Voldemort 'jodido enfermo', y muchos menos '*****'."

"Pa dice que esta bien usar ese tipo de lenguaje con Voldesnort," Harry dijo con rapidez. "Pero en ninguna parte mas."

Él estaba aliviado de ver que sus padres estaban mas divertidos que horrorizados por su elección de palabras. "Te dije que enseñarle la frase 'vete a la mierda' cuando era tan pequeño traería efectos a largo plazo," Lily le dijo James, dándole un codazo en el lado.

"¿De verdad?" Harry le pregunto a su papá, encantado.

James río. "¡Claro que si! Bueno, en realidad fue culpa de tu mamá," dijo bromeando. "Fue su idea que Petunia y su cerdito visitaran la casa. Yo solo me asegure que estuvieras preparado."

Harry se río tan fuerte que casi se ahogo.

"Así que ves, Harry, esos genes Potter te meterán en problemas alguna vez."

"¿Te metiste mucho en problemas cuando eras un niño, Papá?" Harry pregunto ansioso.

"Oh, si. Canuto no te ha contado la mitad de las historias. Nos metíamos en una de cosas, y mi papá no era tan suave como es Snape contigo," dijo James, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la barriga. "A Sirius y a mi nos dieron una paliza un verano, que casi olvidamos como era sentarse."

Harry sonrío. Ya no le importaban tanto los palmazos ahora. Era prácticamente una tradición para los hombres Potter.

Gentiles dedos levantaron su barbilla y su cara se encontró con la de su madre. "Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Harry," Lily dijo con firmeza, "Y si vuelves, ya no serás tan tonto."

"No, Mamá," Harry accedió suavemente. Él le habría prometido cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreírle así.

"Bien," dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se movió a una posición más confortable, sin apoyarse en el lugar donde la mano de James había caído con más fuerza. "Si vuelvo, mi pa probablemente también me dará unos palmazos. Él _odia _cuando hago algo estúpido, peligroso o desobediente, y esto fue las tres cosas," dijo suspirando, sonando tan patético como podía.

Y como esperaba, fue instantáneamente envuelto en dos pares de brazos. Él hizo todo lo posible por mantener alejada la sonrisa de su rostro mientras sus padres se desvivían por el.

"Creo que te preocupas por nada," Lily le sonrío. "Tú sabes que Sev es suave contigo, y estará muy ocupado abrazándote para castigarte."

James asintió. "¿Porque crees que yo te di esas palmadas?" pregunto. "Ahora Snape no estará obligado a hacerlo. Tú ya tuviste tu castigo, ¿cierto?"

Harry se ilumino ante ese pensamiento. Su pa jamás lo castigaría dos veces por la misma cosa, y sabiendo que James le había pegado – ¡y mas fuerte y por mas tiempo también! – bueno, eso seguramente seria suficiente.

"¿Estas seguros de que no se molestaran porque vuelva?" pregunto Harry, su voz temblada un poco. "Saben, en realidad no quiero dejarlos."

"Oh, amor, tu nunca nos dejaras, y nosotros nunca te dejaremos," le prometió Lily, limpiándole una lagrima del rostro.

"Es cierto," prometió James, cerrándole un ojo a Harry. "Estas atorado con nosotros, Cornamentita. Siempre estaremos contigo y siempre te amaremos. Y un día – en muchos años en el futuro, nos reuniremos nuevamente."

Harry se limpio la nariz. "¿Prometido?"

"Prometido. Y entonces, estarás muy grande para que te de palmadas, no importa lo que hagas," James dijo sonriendo.

Harry también sonrío. "No seré muy grande para que vayamos a volar, ¿cierto?"

James silbo. "¡Uno nunca es demasiado grande para volar! ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?" él alboroto el cabello de Harry. "Tu eres mi hijo, después de todo."

Lily lo golpeo en el hombro. "¿Acaso tenias alguna duda?" pregunto fríamente.

James trago con dificultad. "Ah, er…"

"Bueno, me gustaría volver para saber cual es mi forma animaga," Harry dijo rápidamente, desviando la atención de su mamá. "Y para graduarme y todo eso."

"Oh, Harry, eso es perfectamente comprensible," Lily le aseguro. Tras ella, James hizo como que se limpiaba la frente y le dijo solo moviendo la boca a su hijo "¡Gracias!".

Harry sonrío.

"Sabes," Lily dijo con nostalgia, "Me gustaría ser abuela…"

Harry perdió su sonrisa y la miro consternado.

"Todavía no," le aseguro James, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"No, no, no hay apuro," accedió Lily. "pero _algún día_," dijo enfáticamente.

"Si mamá," Harry trago.

"Si vuelves, tienes que saludar a Canuto y a Lunático por mi," le dijo James.

"Y recuerda agradecerle a Molly de mi parte por lo del jersey," añadió Lily. "Y dile a Sev que él fue mi primer y mejor amigo, y que siempre lo amare," ella termino con una triste expresión.

Harry se removió. Ese era un mensaje demasiado dulce.

"Y puedes decirle de mi parte que es el mejor padre que pudiste tener," agrego James.

Harry sonrío con ganas. El sabía que su pa se alegraría de oír eso.

"_Y _dile que dije que debería ser mas estricto contigo," añadió James, solo para ver a Harry hacer un puchero nuevamente.

"¡Papaaaaaaaa!" se quejo Harry, solo para ver como se largaba a reír James.

"Eres muy fácil para molestar hijo," James dijo sonriendo, abrazando nuevamente a Harry.

"Bueno," Harry finalmente se forzó a decir las palabras, "_Entonces creo que volveré_." Él amaba estar con sus padres – ellos era todo lo que había esperado. Su mamá era suave, gentil y adorable, mientras que su papá era divertido y traveseaba con él, pero ahora él sabia que estaría con ellos sin importar donde fuera. Y también sabía que los vería de nuevo eventualmente.

Él ya extrañaba a su pa y a sus amigos, y quería aprender mas hechizos y ver si él con Ron y Draco podían convencer a los Hufflepuff para que le declararan la guerra a los Ravenclaw y él realmente _quería comer mas helados _como le había prometido Snape… parecía erróneo morir sin haber ocupado los vales para helados de Fortescue.

"Pero, em, ¿tengo que irme de inmediato?" pregunto con un poco de vergüenza.

Su mama le sonrío. "Creo que hay tiempo para un ultimo abrazo, ¿no crees?"

Harry sonrío y asintió.

Al fin, él suspiro y se separo de ellos. Su mamá le saco el cabello de la frente y le dio un último beso – y un encargo más. "Harry, quiero que encuentres una linda chica para Sev. Tú estas creciendo y antes de que te des cuenta, vas a estar por tu cuenta. Quiero asegurarme que Sev tenga a alguien después que tu hayas crecido."

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. De repente matar a Volauvent no parecía tan difícil en comparación. "¿Como se supone que haga eso?" pregunto, horrorizado.

James solo suspiro. "No discutas con una mujer, hijo. Jamás ganaras."

"Pero – pero – " Harry tartamudeo.

"No tienes que hacerlo de inmediato, pero comienza a pensar en eso y pídele ayuda a Minerva y Molly. Esa Brunhilde es muy linda, pero por si acaso, deberías tener otras candidatas. Sabes, seria bueno encontrar a alguien fuera de Gran Bretaña," pensó Lily, "para que se aleje de todo este asunto de la guerra. ¿Quizás alguien de Canadá? ¿O Nueva Zelanda? Sev siempre quiso ir allá para estudiar los ingredientes locales para pociones y aprender sobre magia defensiva Māori. Si, trata allí primero. Ve si puedes convencerlo para que te lleve a Nueva Zelanda para las vacaciones."

Harry asintió y suspiro. "si mamá."

James sonrío aprovadoramente y le dio a Lily un gran abrazo.

Entonces Lily beso a su hijo una última vez. James le alboroto el ya alborotado cabello, y si mas fanfarria, Harry se encontró de vuelta en su cuerpo.

Él gruño y parpadeo. Su cabeza le dolía, y no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había sucedido. Todo en su mente parecía un poco _confuso_.

Pero entonces escucho la siseante voz de Volauvent burlándose de su pa, y los ahogados gritos de Lucius Malfoy cuando un mortífago le lanzo una maldición, y una rabia fría comenzó a invadir a Harry.


	63. Chapter 63

Capitulo 63

"Asssí que, Ssseverusss, El-Mocossso-Que-Vivió esss ahora El-Mocossso-Que-Murió, y sssu sssangre y la tuya ssserán usssadasss para revivirme. Veamosss cuanta sssangre tuya puedo utilizar antesss de que muerasss. ¿Donde comenzare? ¿Que te quitare primero? ¿Un ojo? ¿O esssa prominente nariz tuya? ¿O quizásss una parte de la anatomía que esss la masss preciada por los magos?" él chasqueo los dedos, y dos mortífagos se apresuraron hacia delante y pusieron a Snape de pie. El Maestro de Pociones apenas se dio cuenta; todavía estaba incoherente por el dolor.

Lucius yacía lastimado en el suelo, con varios mortífagos a su alrededor, alegremente maldiciéndolo mientras él se retorcía y gritaba.

Voldemort/Bellatrix bajo de su trono, con la varita balanceándose perezosamente en su mano. Él frunció el ceño un momento, finalmente notando que Snape estaba demasiado devastado para apreciar su propia muerte inminente, mucho menos para reaccionar a las amenazas de Voldemort. Esto no servia – la mitad de la diversión (sin mencionar el valor disuasivo para los demás mortífagos) era que Severus estuviera completamente conciente y temiera cada momento de la agonía que estaba a punto de imponerle. Él miro a Lucius con gratificación. Esa era como una verdadera sesión de tortura debía ser. "Veamosss, ¿como llamare tu atención?" pensó en voz alta, apoyando un dedo contra sus labios.

Tras el, Harry se puso de pie. La cabeza le dolía, y estaba de muy, _muy _mal humor. Voldesnort había echo llorar a su pa, y esos estúpidos mortífagos estaban lastimando al papá de Draco. Harry tuvo más que suficiente.

Los dos mortífagos que sostenían los brazos de Snape miraron incrédulos como Harry se puso de pie tras el Señor Oscuro. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de asombro tras sus mascaras, y cada uno comenzó abruptamente a cuestionar sus lealtades y objetivos finales, porque enfrente de ellos estaba la irrefutable prueba de que una vez mas Harry Potter había – un simple niño – sobrevivido lo peor que el Señor Oscuro le había lanzado. Aun mas, ambos se dieron cuenta que su actividad actual, sujetando al tutor del Niño-Que-Aun-Vive, era poco probable que fuera visto en una luz favorable por el único sobreviviente de no una, sino que de dos, _Avada Kedavras_.

Cuando el agarre en sus brazos disminuyo, Snape parpadeo, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Él miro fijamente, completamente ajeno al mago loco que se paseaba enfrente de él mientras luchaba por comprender el concepto de que su hijo había – una vez mas – sobrevivido lo imposible.

"¡Deja a mi pa tranquilo!" grito Harry, lanzando un desagradable hechizo cortante a Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro se giro, asombrado de encontrar a Harry vivo y bien, y pese a los fenómenos reflejos de Bellatrix, la sorpresa lo retraso lo suficiente que fue incapaz de desviar o bloquear a tiempo el hechizo. Voldemort grito de dolor cuando el hechizo de Harry le hizo un gran corte en el rostro, destruyendo un ojo rojo.

Los mortífagos en masa, inicialmente perplejos por la recuperación de Harry, estaban ahora completamente horrorizados por esta prueba de la vulnerabilidad de su Amo. Como si fueran uno, todos dieron un paso atrás. Si Potter podía hacerle eso al Señor Oscuro, ¿Que podría hacerle a ellos? El echo de que estaban lidiando con un solitario niño de 12 años no se les paso por la cabeza – estaban demasiado ocupados mirando con la boca abierta al _sangrante _Voldemort y al _vivo_ Potter.

Incluso Snape estaba paralizado, aun mirando al Niño-Que-Debería-Estar-Muerto. Su cerebro parecía estar atorado en el "¿_Esta vivo_? ¿Como es posible que este con vida?", aunque su corazón aparentemente tomo la unilateral decisión de ignorar el como y el porque y lanzo un torrente de alegría trascendental que recorrió todo su cuerpo. "_Harry_," dijo en un suspiro.

Pero antes que Voldemort o alguno de sus secuaces pudiera recuperarse del shock que había causado el ataque de Harry, una serie de fuertes chasquidos rompió la quietud de la noche, un grupo de elfos domésticos, acompañados de Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Bones, Moody, y tres Weasley, aparecieron en masa justo afuera del circulo de mortífagos.

Con un fuerte hechizo y un masivo aumento de magia, Dumbledore rompió las protecciones mágicas y casi simultáneamente agarro el hombro de Remus, tambaleando. Al instante que siguió, un reenergizado Dumbledore estaba firme en sus pies, con sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras que un completamente transformado hombrelobo rugió de hambre a su lado. Entonces Remus salto hacia el mortífago más cercano, y se desato el caos.

Voldemort se giro frenéticamente, tratando de distinguir entre aliados de enemigos, incluso cuando fue alcanzando simultáneamente por un _Avada Kedavra, Diffindo, _Maldición de Entrañas Explosivas, y al menos otros cinco hechizos letales lanzados por Harry y los demás. El hechizo escudo, e incluso la gran habilidad de duelista de Bellatrix LeStrange, resulto de poca utilidad al ser atacado por numerosos adversarios desde diferentes direcciones utilizando hechizos Mortales. Él Señor Oscuro – con todos sus horcruxes destruidos – cayó al piso y no se levanto nuevamente.

Dobby, delirante por encontrar al Amo Maestro de Pociones señor aun con vida, se abalanzo a las rodillas del hombre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya que la fuerza de un elfo domestico es considerable y los tobillos de Snape aun estaban atados, el saludo bien intencionado de Dobby causo que Snape cayera de espaldas. Mientras caía al piso, vio el Avada Kedavra de Dolohov pasar sin peligro por encima de el, y su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que esta seria una buena oportunidad de comenzar a trabajar nuevamente. Él le grito al pequeño elfo. "¡Varita, Dobby! ¡Mi varita!"

"¡Oooh, si, Amo Maestro de Pociones señor!" en un flash, Snape estaba desatado, con su varita en la mano, y estaba regresando viciosamente hechizos y maldiciones que venían en su dirección.

Molly se agacho y uso un muy buen ubicado _Protego _para salvar a Lucius del vicioso _Sectumsempra_ de Alecto Carrrow' – así creando una Deuda de Vida entre los Malfoy y los Weasley – mientras que Filius lidiaba con Amycus. Molly le dio a Alecto con un modificado hechizo de moco murciélagos que distrajeron a la agachada bruja lo suficiente para que la Maldición de Hueso Triturados de Molly la alcanzara justo en el cuello.

"¡Buen tiro, compañera!" la felicito Filius, saltando sobre la sangrante forma de Amycus.

Molly hizo un gesto de molestia. "Estaba apuntando al brazo de su varita," admitió ella, pasando sobre el cuerpo de la bruja. "Estoy un poco fuera de practica."

"Tendrás muchas oportunidades," le advirtió Flitwick, y se encontraron con otro grupo de mortífagos.

Mientras tanto, al instante que vieron a un vivo y sin daño Harry, Bill y Charlie lo habían agarrado y lo pusieron entre ellos, pese a la molestia del chico de 12 años. ¿Acaso no había sido él quien primero había echo sangrar al viejo Voldesnort?

Desafortunadamente para Harry, los hermanos Weasley no estaban impresionados con sus logros anteriores, y un atento de escape del refugio que ellos proveían resulto en dos fuertes palmazos en su trasero – uno de cada uno. Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta porque Ron prefería ser castigado por el Profesor Snape en vez de sus hermanos, y rápidamente abandono cualquier otro intento de escape. En vez de eso, de mala gana se encargo de lanzar algunas maldiciones de entre medio de los pelirrojos cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Uno de los mortífagos uso _Serpentsoria_ contra ellos, y Harry calmadamente le ordeno a la serpiente que se fuera. Para su sorpresa, la serpiente no respondió, y Charlie tuvo que hacerla volar en mil pedazos antes que llegara cerca para morderlos. "Harry, no obedecen cuando uno les habla," el cuidador de dragones le dijo sobre su hombro, mas bien exasperado a lo que veía como un comportamiento tonto del niño.

Harry parpadeo confundido, entonces atrasadamente recordó lo que su mamá le había dicho. Su habilidad para hablar parsel provenía del horcrux. Ahora ya no estaba, y tampoco el don de hablar con las serpientes. Harry sintió un poco de dolor. A él le había gustado su estatus de Hablador.

Pero entonces se encogió de hombros y envió un hechizo de Conjuntivitis a un mortífago que tenia en la mira a Bill. Todavía había bastante magia que podía utilizar, y era mejor tener al Señor Oscuro fuera de su cabeza, sin importar el costo.

Fenrir Greyback estaba entre los mortífagos, peleando en forma humana. Sin embargo él aun mantenía su fuerza de hombrelobo, y agarro a Amelia Bones mientras la Ministra estaba peleando contra otros tres mortífagos. Él le agarro la barbilla en preparación para romperle el cuello, y de repente quedo helado, escuchando un bajo gruñido tras él. Él cuidadosamente giro la cabeza para mirar tras su hombro justo a tiempo para reconocer a Remus antes que el hombrelobo se abalanzara hacia el, desgarrándole la garganta.

Sirius, ahora peleando como mago, cayó bajo un _Crucio_. Incluso entre su agonía, él vio la forma de gato de McGonagall saltar hacia el mortífago que estaba listo para mandarle un _AK_ a él. Ella rasguño entre las túnicas del hombre y su mascara, y sus gritos distrajeron al que estaba usando _Cruciatus_ en Sirius, rompiendo el hechizo. Sirius logro ponerse de rodillas justo cuando el mortífago arrogo volando a Minerva.

Ella graciosamente convirtió la caída en un ruedo y termino en forma humana. Y grito con fuerza "¡_Castrato Explosivo!" _justo cuando el otro mortífago le dio por la espalda con una Maldición de Huesos Reventados.

Sirius se encargo del atacante y corrió al lado de Minerva, donde se alivio de ver que la maldición la había alcanzado en la pierna, y no en la columna. Ella estaba con un gran dolor, pero la herida no era de peligro mortal. Entonces Sirius se giro hacia el primer mortífago, para asegurase de que ya no fuera una amenaza.

Cuando termino de vomitar, Sirius se volvió con una mirada de dolor hacia Minerva. "Eso fue _diabólico_," dijo apenas.

Pese a su dolor, ella le sonrío de lado. "Que esa sea una lección para usted, Sr. Black. Siempre sea un caballero cuando este lidiando con brujas."

Sirius se estremeció y se giro para buscar la siguiente amenaza, pero para su mezcla de alivio y decepción, Shacklebolt y un destacamento de Aurores ya habían arribado, y los mortífagos que quedaban estaban tratando de huir o encogidos en posición fetal.

-##-

La operación de limpieza termino relativamente rápido. En el lado de la Luz, Ojoloco Moody había muerto – herido fatalmente por Rabastan LeStrange mientras él lanzaba su propia maldición asesina. Hubieron otros heridos también: el brazo de Bones casi había sido amputado; la pierna de McGonagall estaba severamente dañada; Bill Weasley había sido derribado por una Maldición Explosiva mientras protegía a sus hermanos, él sufrió una conmoción cerebral y estaba temporalmente sordo; Flitwick sufrió desagradables quemaduras mientras estaba lidiando con una salamandra de fuego transfigurada, y Lucius había estado en mala condición antes de que la batalla comenzara debido a la tortura. Sirius y Molly tenían algunos feos cortes y moretones, pero esas eran sus peores lesiones. Los elfos domésticos, pese a que se les había instruido firmemente que no se quedaran a pelear, lo habían echo de todas maneras. Todos habían resultado ilesos gracias a la poca iluminación, y el hecho de ser tan bajos, y mientras no estaba claro cuanto daño le habían causado a los mortífagos, sus agudos chillidos de furia habían servido para poner nerviosos a los ya desmoralizados enemigos.

En el lado Oscuro, Voldemort estaba muerto – final, definitiva y permanentemente al igual que todos los LeStrange, Dolohov, Greyback, y Alecto Carrow. Amycus había perdido mucha sangre pero quizás sobreviviría lo suficiente para ser Besado, y al menos una docena de mortífagos estaban seriamente lastimados o agonizantes.

Remus, su lobo desatado por toda la violencia, comenzó a comerse a los mortífagos fallecidos, sin escuchar los gritos de los Aurores que trataban de preservar la escena del crimen. Finalmente, una lo Aturdió cuando comenzó a mordisquear a Bellatrix/Voldemort. "Lo se, lo se – Shack nos dijo que estaba de nuestro lado," la joven aprendiz de Auror de cabello rosa se defendió cuando Sirius le reclamo, "pero él estaba destruyendo evidencia. Además," le dijo, "piensa en todas las enfermedades que podría contraer con este grupo. Quiero decir, ¡que asco! ¿Quieres pensar en lo que podría tener la prima Bella?"

Dumbledore y Shacklebolt se aparecieron hacia San Mungo con los mal heridos, y Charlie, solo un poco chamuscado por ayudar a Filius a eliminar la salamandra, se ofreció de voluntario para llevar al inconciente Remus a su reserva de dragones en Rumania. "Él estará seguro allí hasta que averigüemos si puede volver a su forma humana," Charlie les explico. "Incluso si trata, sus dientes no causarían daño en la piel de los dragones, y cualquier humano que sea tan estúpido para andar vagando en una reserva de dragones merece ser comido por un hombrelobo."

Sirius tristemente accedió, dándole una palmaditas en el lomo a su buen amigo mientras Charlie hacia los arreglos necesarios. "¿Me enviaras actualizaciones diarias? Y apenas encuentre algunos expertos, los enviare para que ayuden."

Charlie sonrío y asintió. "Y envía mucha poción Matalobos también, por si acaso."

Harry tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, y su trasero todavía hormigueaba por los palmazos de los Weasley, pero aparte de eso estaba bien después de la batalla – hasta que Snape lo agarro. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse de que sus costillas podrían romperse por tanto abrazo. "Harry, Harry." Snape no podía creerlo. Él _había visto_ el AK alcanzarlo con su propios ojos, y aun así aquí estaba Harry, sano y saludable. "¿estas bien?" pregunto cuando pudo volver a hablar.

"Estoy bien, Pa. De veras," le prometió Harry, pero apenas habían salido esas palabras de su boca, cuando Molly lo agarro, y luego Sirius y así todos los demás hasta que Harry estaba seguro que necesitaría una poción crece-huesos para sus maltratadas costillas. Aunque no podía sacar la sonrisa de su rostro – si necesitaba pruebas de que las personas se preocupaban por el, ahí la tenia. ¡_Ja! Toma esa, tío Vernon, morsa gorda. Eso te muestra lo mucho que sabes._

Un chasquido señalo la llegada de Dumbledore, junto con un maltratado pero mayormente curado Malfoy con su brazo derecho en cabestrillo. "Estoy complacido de reportar que Madame Bones, Bill Weasley, y la Profesora McGonagall estarán bien en un par de días. Y ahora, deberíamos dejarle este lugar al equipo del Auror Shacklebolt para que regresemos a Hogwarts"

Ahora que las protecciones alrededor del cementerio habían desaparecido, ya no era problema para ellos aparecerse cerca de Hogwarts. Ellos ya llevaban como veinte yardas en los terrenos cuando fueron rodeados por un grupo de centauros que no les creían que no eran mortífagos disfrazados con Poción Multijugos. No fue hasta que llego Hagrid para votar por ellos y escoltarlos hacia el castillo que los centauros reluctantemente admitieron que ellos eran quienes decían ser.

Harry, con su hombro bien afirmado por su pa, recibió mas abrazos rompe costilla de parte del tío Arthur, la Profesora Sprout, y sus amigos. Los elfos domésticos les llevaron bastante leche con chocolate y galletas mientas todos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido. Draco estaba allí, sentado junto a su padre que se veía peor de lo que el chico alguna vez lo hubiera visto y sin embargo estaba más abiertamente demostrativo de lo que Draco alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Lucius actualmente había saludado a su hijo con un fiero abrazo, y Draco estaba tratando de averiguar que le había sucedido a su padre y si el agradable cambio duraría. Los cinco hijos menores de los Weasley estaban allí, pendientes de Molly, y casi incoherentes de orgullo de que _su mamá_ hubiera jugado un rol tan importante en la derrota de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Davidella Jones estaba sentada con ellos, alagada de ser incluida, pero cada vez más respetuosa de la madre de su novio.

"Oh, Harry, ¿de verdad estas bien?" pregunto Hermione, mientras Neville escuchaba ansioso por detalles.

"Si, estoy bien," les prometió Harry. "¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Que sucedió aquí?"

"¡Fue emocionante, Harry! Casi inmediatamente después que tu y el Profesor Snape desaparecieron, a los estudiantes les ordenaron ir a sus salas comunes, igual que cuando entro el Troll," explico Hermione. "Luego Hagrid y los profesores comenzaron a patrullar los pasillos, y dejaron que algunos de nosotros ayudáramos – mayormente porque creyeron que nos escaparíamos si no lo permitían," admitió ella. "Draco y Ron fueron con Hagrid, y Hagrid consiguió que sus amigos del Bosque ayudaran."

"Si, ¡conocimos a los centauros!" exclamo Harry, estremeciéndose ante la memoria.

"Oh, entonces tuvieron suerte," le aseguro Hermione. "Hagrid convenció a las Acromantulas para que también patrullaran."

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. "¡No!"

"¡Si! Ron las conoció. Él logro no gritar, y Hagrid dijo que a ellas les gusto su cabello rojo. No creo que Ron vaya a ir voluntariamente al Bosque nunca mas," ella dijo con una risita. "Neville ayudo a la Profesora Sprout a hacer que toda la flora defensiva alrededor del castillo creciera, y yo patrulle con Jones."

"Caray, Hermione. ¿No estabas asustada? Quiero decir, ¿Y si algún mortífago hubiera entrado o algo así?"

Agito una mano como si nada. "Yo no estaba preocupada para nada. Jones me enseño ese hechizo que casi utilizo en ese Ravenclaw el año pasado, y yo solo estaba esperando que algún mortífago se nos cruzara para probarlo."

Harry, recordando el hechizo, se puso pálido. "Uh, ese no es un hechizo muy bueno, sabias."

Hermione le dio una sonrisa algo malvada. "Bueno, Harry, Jones dice que es solo uno de los varios _hechizos solo-brujas_ que enseñan aquí."

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. "¿Es eso lo que enseñan en esas clases solo para chicas?"

Su amiga río. "Claro. ¿Que pensaban ustedes que aprendíamos allí? ¿Tampones mágicos? ¿Hechizos anti-calambres?"

Harry – el niño que se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro – parecía apunto de derretirse por la vergüenza ante la mención de " Problemas de Chicas", y Hermione se compadeció de él. Los chicos siempre eran tan fáciles de ruborizar. "Mientras tanto los gemelos estaban organizando fiestas de la Victoria para alejar la mente de los demás estudiantes de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que supongo que las cuatro salas comunes van a lucir bastante desastrosas para mañana.

"Ahora," ella miro a Harry fijamente, "¿que te sucedió a _ti_?"

Harry abrió su boca para responder, pero la voz de Dumbledore corto la emocionada charla, y todos se silenciaron. "Si, puedo confirmar que Voldemort fue realmente derrotado de una vez y para siempre. Esta muero en cuerpo y alma."

Una fuerte ovación recorrió el Gran Comedor, y después de los abrazos que siguieron, Harry termino en le regazo de Snape. Y por esta vez, no le molestaba estar allí, incluso aunque tuviera doce años, y noto que incluso Draco estaba acurrucado junto a su padre, con el brazo bueno de Lucius sobre sus hombros, y los Weasley estaban tomando turnos para sentarse cerca de su mamá y papá.

"Solo porque Volauvent esta muerto, no va a dejar de ser mi pa, ¿cierto?" Harry pregunto ansioso.

"Por supuesto que no," Snape dijo con firmeza. "Chiquillo tonto. Tú viste los papeles de adopción. ¿Acaso viste una cláusula de termino etiquetada 'hasta la muerte del Señor Oscuro'?"

Harry sonrío. "No. entonces creo que estas atorado conmigo."

Snape bufo, pero apretó con mas fuerza a Harry al hacerlo.

Molly se acerco y le dio una palmadita en la mano a Harry. "Recuerda, Harry cielo, tu siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra familia también. Tu y el Profesor Snape."

Harry le sonrío a ella. "Gracias, tía Molly." Entonces, un pensamiento lo asalto y dijo, "Mi mamá dijo gracias por guardar el jersey, tía Molly."

Eso detuvo las conversaciones en toda la sala, y Dumbledore – con ojos brillantes – sugirió que había sido una noche larga y quizás ya era hora que se fueran a acostar. Pronto solo Snape, Sirius, y los padres de los Weasley permanecieron en el Gran Comedor, todos mirando a Harry expectantes.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Snape, tratando de no mostrar su preocupación. ¿Harry en realidad se había comunicado con sus padres muertos? ¿Que le habría dicho James al chico sobre su disgusto sobre Snape actuando como padre del niño? ¿Y si Lily todavía estaba enojada con Snape sobre su comentario de "sangresucia"?

Harry hizo lo mejor posible para recordar todo de su conversación con sus padres. "Ummmm, ellos están felices, y en un lugar bonito, y le envían todo su amor a Canuto, Lunático y a mi pa… y dijeron gracias a la tía Molly por el jersey…" Molly sonrío entre sus lágrimas. "Y, erm, dijeron que estaban velando por mi – ¡oh!" Harry se dirigió a Snape, "Mi papá estaba bastante enojado porque no le hice caso a usted en nuestras habitaciones, y me dio varios palmazos por eso, muy fuertes, así que no necesita castigarme de nuevo. ¿Esta bien, Pa?" Harry se reaseguro ante el asentimiento automático de Snape, pero la verdad era que, Snape estaba tan choqueado ante la noción de que James Potter lo había apoyado que habría accedido a casi cualquier cosa. "Uh, mi mamá dijo que siempre lo quiso 'porque fue su primer y mejor amigo," Harry trato de decir las cosas dulces lo mas rápido que pudo, "pero ella quiere que sea feliz y que encuentre una buena bruja para que se asiente."

Snape estaba profundamente emocionado por el cariño de Lily y la última de sus preocupaciones de que ella todavía lo resintiera por su desastroso insulto se evaporo. Lo hizo sentir muy bien el que ella quisiera que él fuera feliz y que no se sintiera traicionada porque él encontrara amor en otra parte. Pero entonces vio la mirada evaluadora que Molly Weasley le estaba dando, y sus sentimientos agradables fueron abruptamente reemplazazos por fría aprehensión.

-##-

Una gran fiesta en Hogwarts se llevo a cabo el fin de semana siguiente, y todos los que habían participado en la batalla – incluso Lucius – recibieron una medalla. La Profesora McGonagall salio de San Mungo bajo el cuidado de Poppy para que pudiera participar pese a su recuperación en progreso.

Después de la ceremonia, Harry estaba de pie en la puerta del castillo, mirando los espectaculares fuegos artificiales sobre el lago con Snape y sin darse cuenta jugando con la medalla que colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Después de unos momentos, inquieto por el silencio del chico, Snape lo miro preocupado. Era difícil para alguien apreciar todo el trauma que había pasado el chico recientemente – secuestrado, asesinado, confrontado por sus padres muertos, vuelto a la vida, atrapado en una batalla decisiva… "¿Estas bien? ¿Extrañas a tus padres?" pregunto, forzando su voz a permanecer calmada.

Harry le sonrío. "Estoy bien. Están con nosotros ahora, sabe. Y yo estoy con usted, _como yo lo quería_."

Snape aclaro su garganta. El aire frío a lo mejor le estaba dando un resfrío. "Gryffindor Sentimental," le dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo y acercándolo hacia el mientras miraban el cielo estallar en una llamarada multicolor.

**EL FIN**

**(Bueno, excepto por el Epilogo)**


	64. Chapter 64

Gracias a kbinnz por esta increíble historia.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron esta historia y especialmente a todos quienes comentaron

Epilogo

¿Que sucedió actualmente en el "felices para siempre"? bueno, para Harry, "feliz para siempre" significo que finalmente el cumplió su deseo de ser "solo Harry". Él ya no es un horcrux, no es capaz de sobrevivir un AK (¡Aunque su sobreprotector padre jamás permitiría que alguien probara eso!), y es un niño bueno, casi normal con amigos en todas las Casas y con gran talento en una escoba.

Remus eventualmente volvió a su forma humana – aunque fue hasta después de la siguiente luna llena. Mientras tanto, se hizo amigo de varios dragones en la reserva y ahora tenia criaturas adicionales para jugar durante "ese tiempo del mes".

Snape esta, con gran alivio, dejando su posición de profesor en Hogwarts para enfocarse en su trabajo de investigación como Maestro de Pociones. Dobby iría con el como su elfo domestico (mientras espera que Harry crezca y tenga una casa propia). Harry nuevamente le había ofrecido liberarlo, pero Dobby ahora estaba disfrutando siendo universalmente conocido como el Elfo Domestico de Harry Potter, y hasta ahora rehúso todas las ofertas de ropa o salario, pese a la desesperación de Hermione. Ya no es considerado extraño por sus iguales y de hecho ahora es un altamente respetado Elfo Domestico Mayor, gracias a sus acciones en la Batalla Final.

Harry inicialmente estuvo un poco triste cuando Snape anuncio su partida de Hogwarts, aunque reconoció que seria bastante liberador no tener a su pa trabajando en la escuela. Harry ahora seria simplemente otro estudiante… aunque todavía estaría su padrino (además de Remus) como profesor así que no había escapado por completo a tener una figura parental cerca (aunque las habilidades disciplinarias de Sirius permanecían dudosas.)Además, Snape había accedido a dar charlas especiales y tutoría para los estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS, así que vendría bastante al castillo, aunque fuertemente negaría que su acuerdo de tutoría tuviera nada que ver con querer echarle un ojo a un cierto jovencito Gryffindor propenso a problemas.

Lejos de ser un solitario huérfano, Harry tenia mas hogares de los que podía visitar en una sola vacación. Además de la casa con su pa, también tenía un lugar con los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, e incluso los Malfoy, ahora que Voldemort no estaba y Draco era su amigo. Harry disfrutaba salir (y especialmente volar) con el joven Malfoy, pero Snape insistía que Draco visitara a Harry en vez de los contrario. Aunque Lucius había aprendido una buena lección en la ultima batalla y había mejorado – en vez de reformado – su forma de ser, Snape aun no confiaba completamente en el.

Ante la simultánea esperanza y desesperación de la población femenina de Hogwarts, Sirius continúo siendo un mujeriego, aunque Harry había notado que estaba calmadamente pasando más y más tiempo con una bonita Auror. Su joven aprendiz, una prima de Sirius, también estaba comenzando a venir con ella, y Remus se les había unido en varias citas dobles, una vez que se aseguro que la aprendiz estaba conciente de su "secreto peludo", habiendo sido testigo de la secuela de la Batalla. (Nadie encontró necesario mencionarle que ella había sido la que aturdió al lobo.)

Kreacher había admitido a regañadientes que _algunas_ personas sin sangrepura actualmente eran bastante tolerables aunque ahora estaba mucho menos loco después de haber podido cumplir la última orden de Reg. Grimmauld Place era ahora una gran casa en Londres, y Sirius se estaba aprovechando de la ubicación céntrica para hacer unas fiestas alucinantes.

Severus se mantenía soltero, pese a los mejores esfuerzos de Molly, pero había accedido a la petición de Harry de pasar las próxima vacaciones en Aotearoa en Nueva Zelanda, aparentemente para que Harry pudiera jugar en un Partido International de Quidditch para Jóvenes, aunque McGonagall también lo había fastidiado para que hiciera unas cuantas conferencias en el Gremio de Maestros de Pociones locales. Lo que Snape no sabía (pero Harry, Molly, y Minerva si) era que una prima de Minerva había emigrado a Nueva Zelanda varias décadas atrás, y su nieta era ahora la nueva Maestra de Pociones del país, casi (pero no completamente) rompiendo el record del Maestro de Pociones mas joven de Gran Bretaña, que pertenecía a Severus Snape.

Entre esta joven Maestra de Pociones y Brunhilde, Molly y Minerva estaban esperanzadas de cumplir la petición de Lily.

Así que todo termino feliz para que Harry pasara alegre los años que le quedaban a Hogwarts, de forma normal, en un castillo mágico, con más familia y amigos de los que pusiera soñar.

**EL FIN**


End file.
